Urban Legends
by Kanius
Summary: "It's coming. It's here." Said the female Revenant. A man with no memories and a Shogi woman meet again. Thieves and Revenants cross paths. Fates intertwine when dark entities manipulate and tweak the timeline. Mysteries of the dark entities will be unraveled. [A Persona 5 and Code Vein crossover with Kakegurui and Nioh elements. A sequel to Ford1114's Persona Vein.]
1. The Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** _Persona 5_ belongs to Atlus and Sega. _Code Vein_ belongs to Bandai Namco and Ufotable. _Nioh_ belongs to Team Ninja and Koei Tecmo. _Kakegurui_ belongs to Homura Kawamoto and MAPPA.

 **(IMPORTANT NOTE: This fanfiction was written before _Code Vein_ 's official 2019 release. This is the sequel to _Persona Vein_ written by Ford1114. This sequel is written by yours truly w/Ford's input and outline. There are already future pans for a consolidated story/remake of this and _Persona Vein_ with many additional revisions through a revised/final drafted version, which will incorporate _Persona 5 Royal_ and the completed _Code Vein_ story following the official release of these two games. Be on the look out for 2020 for the release of that consolidated fic remake, which has now been called _Akane no Mai_.)**

 **A/N:** If you're reading this, then it's 2019. Happy New Year and to the birth of a new fanfiction project.

Hi, I'm Kanius, formerly SSJ4Takeru, and am a long-time fanfic writer. I've writing an untold number of stories over the years, most of which I've written and posted on . I've been involved with a good amount of fandoms. My fandoms I've avidly written (and co-written) for and read out of include Dragon Ball, Digimon, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Naruto, Witchblade, Sonic the Hedgehog, WWE, DC, Marvel, Madoka Magica, Guilty Crown, and a decent amount of crossovers.

Starting with this story, I enter the Persona, Code Vein, and to a lesser extent Kakegurui & Nioh fandoms. Technically, this won't be the first time I've written anything involving characters from these respective franchises. I've already written several segments featuring _Persona 5_ and _Code Vein_ characters (specifically in my _Cross Generations_ fic). I've helped co-write a chapter for Ford1114's _Persona Vein_ fanfic (specifically the one titled _Intermission: Inception_ ).

This fic is the official sequel to Ford1114's _Persona Vein_ : _Urban Legends_. With his permission and blessings, he's allowed me to write a sequel with an outline he's provided for me. Normally, I wouldn't do this under normal circumstances. However, there's reasons for this faithful decision.

 **1:** I'm in the process of writing my first professional novel. It was Ford1114 who helped to push me forward with my dream of writing and one day publishing my novel. He's recognized my talents and remembered a statement I made a long time ago that I hoped to be a novel writer. He thinks UL will provide the best platform for me to transition from fanfic writing to professional novel writing. Unlike the fanfics I've written before, I intend to treat this story as I would a professional novel. This undertaking will be an interesting experiment and creative process.

 **2:** I've gotten into the Persona franchise thanks to Ford1114. Before I've only heard of the series, but having watched an entire playthrough of P5 (w/the good ending and in the English dub), I was hooked. Hooked enough to watch _Persona 5: The Animation_ (which is ok, but the game is much better), purchase _Persona 4: The Animation_ on blu-ray for a big cheap deal (already watching), and recently purchased _Persona 5_ for PS4 on Black Friday.

 **3:** While it's not out yet, I've been following the _Code Vein_ announcements and kept up with some of the news/trailers of its impending release. The Unnamed Protagonist will have a name for this story's continuity: Skyler Jones (once called Sion in _Persona Vein_ ). In fact, the _Persona Vein-_ CV characters will be AU from their canon- _Code Vein_ counterparts.

 **4a:** Ford1114 went out of his way to have a promo art drawn for my birthday. This promo art was drawn and colored by clayscence (Vanetta Kosman). Go to Ford1114's twitter and you'll see it there. It's an excellent visual depiction of what you can expect in CV. The Unnamed Protagonist/Skyler and Hifumi are centered, meaning they're the main attractions of this story. Ren/Joker, Ann/Panther, Morgana/Mona, Jack Rutherford, Mia Karnstein, Makoto/Queen, and Io are also on the cover with a beautiful Shibuya background. That fanart already has 85 RTs and 364 Likes on Ford's twitter. Erika Harlacher (the English VA for Ann Takamaki) was among those who liked the pic. How's that for super cool endorsement?  
 **4b:** He's even had a second fanart commissioned by ScruffyTurtles (creator of the Adult Confidant AU), who drew and colored CV's Unnamed Male Protagonist and Hifumi Togo together. While that one isn't necessarily _Persona Vein_ / _Urban Legends_ related, it's still the Unnamed Male Protagonist and Hifumi depicted as a couple from a vampire love story (better than _Twilight_ , lol). This fanart currently has 814 likes on twitter.  
 **4c:** A P5/Pokémon fanart was commissioned by HyakunanaArts. It's the third fanart commissioned for Ford. As we speak, this fanart has over 600 likes on twitter and Erika Harlacher gave her seal of approval (AKA retweet), but that's not all. Erika even commented on an art related to this project for the first time!  
 **4d:** Make that four fanarts. The second one done by HyakunanaArts. A P5/Pokémon/CV crossover featuring the Male Protagonist and Hifumi with their choice Pokémon. What's even better? Xanthe Huynh (the English VA of Haru Okumura) liked it on twitter.

 **5:** I've already dabbled with writing the P5 and CV characters already. The only _Kakegurui_ character I've written is Yumeko. This story will allow me to utilize the other _Kakegurui_ ensemble cast. Of _Nioh_ , I've mostly written for Nekomata and Maria. While _Kakegurui_ and _Nioh_ characters will appear, the central focus will be on P5 and CV.

 **6:** It's something new. That's the most exciting part of this endeavor. It also won't have any connection and tie-in to my other fanfics ( _Digimon Fusion/Kai_ and _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ respectively). And there won't be any cameos from other Persona characters beyond P5. This is strictly a P5 story, even though P/P2/P3/P4 characters do exist in the _Persona Vein_ / _Urban Legends_ continuity.

So, why _Urban Legends_? Well, the Phantom Thieves have pretty much established themselves as urbanized legends in their country. The title is partly based on that. There will be cognitions that invokes the appearance of popular pop culture characters. So, that's why I've picked this story title.

Pairings. What can you expect? Obviously Unnamed Protagonist/Hifumi. Ren/Ann is the other central pairing. The others will include Makoto/Haru (w/Louis to join these two later) and Yusuke/Futaba.

All right, I think that covers my introduction. There's nothing else to address and I don't want to deprive you of reading this story.

Before reading this story, there's one prerequisite. I recommend you read Ford1114's _Persona Vein_ fic. Otherwise, there will be continuity references and previous events that will be lost to you. And it's easily doable. PV is only 7 chapters long. /cheapplugforFord1114

Without delay, enjoy my fic!

xxxxx

 _ **Haneda Airport (**_ _ **羽田空港**_ _ **)/**_ _ **Ōta, Tokyo (**_ _ **大田**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/September 26th, 2020 (**_ _ **2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **9**_ _ **月**_ _ **26**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/7:30 AM (JST)**_

Sitting alone in a three airline seat, a young brown-haired man dressed in a long-sleeve white shirt, black pants, and dark shoes had all the room to himself. The man had an unkempt hairstyle with hair locks curving out and some hanging down his face. Some hair was parted for his red eyes to be seen.

His eyes stared at the window as many thoughts raced inside his head. It was a homecoming of sorts for him. He previously lived in Tokyo taking university courses. He was due to arrive and meet with three friends. Naturally, he was excited to hang out with these three colleagues, but in the back of his mind, there was a nagging thought that told him there would be more to this return than seeing old acquaintances again.

He scanned a beautiful view of Tokyo from his window. He discerned Tokyo Tower situated in a sea of buildings and metropolitan venues. He also saw the Rainbow Bridge. He scanned for the isles across mainland Tokyo. One thing he didn't miss seeing were the smokestacks near the factories he spotted. He was frequently reminded how much he hated Tokyo's pollution, but on the bright side, at least he wasn't going to Shanghai.

Then, he immediately thought. Are there others anticipating my arrival?

" _We are about to approach Haneda Airport. Passengers, please fasten your seat belts and remain seated. Please also turn off or put electronic devices to sleep as he make our landing. Thank you._ "

Once the airplane pilot announced the plane's landing, the young man took off his headphones. He fastened his seat belt and closed his eyes. Although this wasn't the first time he's flown to Tokyo, he felt anxiety being unaware what to expect for his return. He expected some things to stay the same, but he also anticipated changes for better and for worse.

He opened his eyes as the plane landed.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we have landed in Tokyo Haneda International Airport._ "

"Finally, I'm back in Tokyo," he said in a relaxed manner.

As everyone started getting up, the man opened up his compartment and pulled out his carry-on bag. On his way off the plane, he greeted a stewardess with a polite bow. He made his way into the International Passenger Terminal's arrival lobby. He checked his phone for the time. It was currently 8:20 AM (JST).

"It'd already be 20 minutes past midnight where I came from," he noted the time zone differences.

On the way out of the terminal, he saw three familiar faces, who had been waiting over an hour. He coolly smiled when they noticed him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, guys?" He addressed the three individuals.

He scanned the first of the three. Standing on the right was a young male with an even more unkempt hairstyle. He had dark brown hair; from a distance, one could mistake his hair for being black. Some locks of hair covered his right eye. The eye that wasn't covered was red. He wore a long-sleeved and buttoned white shirt with a black waistcoat over it. He also had on gray slacks and black shoes. One notable accessory item was his silver necklace.

"How's it been, Louis?" He asked the young man with the barely visible right eye.

"We've been waiting for this day. Glad you made it safely, _Sion_." Louis replied in collective manner.

"Thanks, but c'mon, call me Skyler."

"No way, we like Sion better!"

"Ah, yeah, I missed you, too, Mia."

"That's Mia Karnstein to you, Sion!" A short-statured, green-eyed young woman with long blonde hair tied in pigtails tried her best to lecture Skyler.

"Then, you should call me Skyler Jones."

"Humph, as if!"

Mia didn't exactly come dressed to impress as she only came in a navy blue summer dress, purple-and-black long stockings, and black boots.

"Sheesh, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Skyler shrugged off Mia's domineering attitude.

"Heh, don't mind her. She's really happy to see you again, Skyler," Louis said.

"Right…" Mia muttered as she hugged Skyler. "Welcome back, Skyler!"

After returning a hug to Mia, Skyler turned to the third party member: a tall red-haired, brown-eyed man wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His red hair was so long he wore it in a small ponytail. He had two large hair bangs hanging on both face sides.

"It's great to have you back, Skyler," the tall red-haired man acknowledged his colleague's return.

"Thanks, Yakumo. It's great to see you again, old friend. Even better that we're all together again."

"Mind if I carry your luggage?" Yakumo offered Skyler.

"Sure." Skyler handed Yakumo his luggage.

"Is that all you brought?" queried Louis.

"Nah, there's one more luggage. Let's go get it," Skyler said as they went to get his belongings.

xxxxx

 **(Cue SOOB -** _ **Beneath the Sky**_ **(Original Mix) Playing on the Radio)**

Upon leaving Haneda Airport, Skyler and his three colleagues cruised into Tokyo. They rode in Louis's black and silver 2015 Lexus IS C. As the driver, Louis sat on the right side of the front. Mia sat on the left side of the front after calling first dibs. Both Skyler and Yakumo sat comfortably in the back; Yakumo leaned back on the right side of the back and Skyler sat on the left side.

The four enjoyed their peaceful cruise on the Rainbow Bridge. Skyler leaned back and relaxed as light wind blew against his face.

"So, how long are you staying in for, Skyler?" Yakumo asked his friend.

"Who knows? However long I need," Skyler plainly answered.

Louis smirked as he briefly eyed the composed Skyler. "Things have gotten interesting since you left. We've met some intriguing group of people."

"Is that so?" Skyler's curiosity piqued with interest.

"Yeah, we can't wait to introduce them to you. I think you'll like them, Skyler," Louis said.

Turning around in her seat, Mia curiously asked Skyler. "Got any plans today or maybe tomorrow?"

"Well, today we're heading to the new apartment I've just rented," Skyler stated. "As for tomorrow, I might go for some sightseeing. It has been a while since I've lived here. But, enough about me. Let's talk about you guys." He stared toward the sun rising and beaming down its morning rays over Tokyo.

"Heh, we don't want to bore you with the details," Louis half-chuckled while keeping an eye on the road.

"Try me. You first, Louis."

"Well, you know I'm already a college graduate," Louis said. "I just graduated from the Tokyo Institute of Technology with an engineering degree. I've already talked to you about me wanting to be a researcher with leadership skills."

"Right. And any lady friends I should know?"

"Maybe one or two," Louis chortled.

"Wait, what?!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, Sion. Apparently loverboy here has already garnered the attention of two girls. FYI, Sion, don't turn out like him."

Skyler shrugged. "Right, I'd barely handle one girl. Speaking of girls, what about you, Mia? You want to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Mia scoffed and folded her arms. "Yeah, right. I'm still being the responsible big sister looking out for her little brother."

" _Little_ brother? More like _big_ brother these days," Louis poked fun at Mia's short height compared to her taller younger brother.

"Hey, shut up! I wasn't expecting Nicola to sprout so fast!"

Yakumo smiled genuinely. "He's about to finish his last year of middle school. I believe the entrance exams are coming up soon."

Mia sighed. "Yeah, and I hope he does well."

Skyler smirked. "You're still that overprotective sister now, Mia. I'm glad you haven't changed in that regard."

"Yeah, but I often wonder if he needs me to look after him with the friends he's made."

"He appreciates you being there for him, Mia."

"Thanks, Skyler." She dropped Skyler's nickname while being genuine to him.

"And as you know, I'm a mercenary for the Japan Self-Defense Forces as part of the Special Assault Team," Yakumo revealed his current occupation.

"Now that's cool. Have you met anyone, Yakumo?"

"Yeah, there's someone I met in the forces. I'd be happy to introduce you to her."

"And then there's my sister Karen. She works at a hospital and is a researcher. She'll be happy to see you again, Skyler," Louis said.

"Looks like I've got lot of new and old faces to meet. This will be exciting," Skyler said. However, he wondered if he'll possibly meet someone during his Japan stay.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Chiyoda, Tokyo (**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/September 27th, 2020 (2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **9**_ _ **月**_ _ **27**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/11:20 AM (JST)**_

 **(Cue** **Thomas Bergersen -** _ **Remember Me**_ **)**

The next morning, a beautiful dark green-eyed young woman with long black hair and bangs walked down a semi-busy street. The woman wore a casual white dress with orange, navy blue, and white checkered designs, sans the sleeves that were free of such designs. She also had on long black stockings and dark shoes. This woman still wore her red hair accessory that resembled a three-leaf clover, which she's worn since high school.

Togo Hifumi has since retained the youthful beauty she's had since her high school years. As she walked by, a few bystanders recognized her as the Female Shogi League champion and as the "too beautiful Shogi player". She coyly smiled, recognizing and accepting the fact few still recognized her celebrity Shogi status.

She pressed on walking across the streets of Chiyoda. This was the exact area that distorted during the final battle against Yaldabaoth's successor, Saklas. The Chiyoda area returned to normal following that battle.

Civilians and tourists passed by the lone Shogi woman. It was another daily and mundane life in Chiyoda.

Just then, Hifumi noticed a young brown-haired man with red eyes. It was the same man who arrived in Tokyo the other day after his friends picked him up at the airport. He wore a teal blue shirt, light gray pants, and black shoes. Upon seeing him, her eyes widened in shock.

 _Could it be him?_ She wondered.

Hifumi then walked up and approached the young man.

"Excuse me?" Hifumi asked.

He turned around and curiously faced Hifumi.

"Hey there, do I know you from somewhere?" The young man asked, actually speaking fluent Japanese.

Hifumi casually answered. "I apologize. You remind me of someone else, but you look similar to him." She blinked and realized he spoke to her in her native tongue. "Wait, you know Japanese?"

"Of course. I learned the language fluently in one of my many college courses. It's been a while since I've lived in Japan during my university years. I actually came back from Wales in the United Kingdom, my home country. I was picked up by my friends at Haneda Airport. I'm staying here with a diverse job. I'm considering getting a citizenship if I'm working here for an extended term." The young man explained his situation.

"I see. Yes, Japan is a great place to live, yet it is rather difficult to maintain a standard living, too." She reminded him of the country's living conditions and laws.

"It sure is. By the way, I didn't get your name, miss?"

"My name is Togo Hifumi."

"That's a beautiful name. You can call me Skyler Jones, but my friends sometimes call me Sion. It's a cool nickname I've gotten used to."

"I see."

"Say, do you mind if we walk around the area just to get to know each other?" Skyler asked.

At this moment, Hifumi was reminded of the previous experience showing Sion around Tokyo and Osaka. One day, she knew this young man might gain a similar connection like the previous Revenant and renew the bond with the Shogi girl. With that, Hifumi gave her answer.

"I'd be happy to." Hifumi smiled.

With that, Hifumi and Skyler walked across the streets together and explored Tokyo.

Unbeknownst to Hifumi, however, an image of a female white-haired, pale-skinned Revenant with golden eyes flashed behind Hifumi and smiled ambiguously. This mysterious white-haired Revenant quickly disappeared inside Hifumi's body.

Not even noticing, Hifumi didn't know something entered her. She continued showing Skyler a few of Chiyoda's landmarks.

Needless to say, life moved forward. However, there was a wonder what new urban adventures awaited for these two and the other ordinary civilians.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Urban Legends (**_ _ **都市伝説**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Chapter I**_

 _ **The Arrivals (**_ _ **到着**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **It's So Wonderful**_ **(Final Remix) - The World Ends With You: Final Remix)**

" _ **Hello, friends. I'm Amamiya Ren. I'm also Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves, Japan's greatest urban legends.**_

 _ **Can you believe it's been over a month since me and my friends stopped Saklas and the second coming of Yaldabaoth? The fated battle was fought in Chiyoda, Tokyo. It turned out to be an even bigger battle than the one against the original Yaldabaoth four years ago. The God of Control resurfaced as it merged with a soldier who lived through Japan's social and economic status growth and decay across the ages. This soldier, who we came to know as Saklas, merged with Yaldabaoth's essence to become Yaldabaoth**_ _ **ΩZ.**_

 _ **In the middle of the battle with Saklas, Hifumi, Sion, and Yumeko fought alongside us. In an act of selflessness, Hifumi took a fatal blow for Sion and seemingly died. Then, to our shock, Hifumi was resurrected by a divine power, originally a part of Yaldabaoth, and became Sophia. Sophia's aura was so powerful she granted us the magnificent power called Persona's Ascendancy. With the power of Persona's Ascendancy, I became Satanael ΩX. After me and my friends vanquished our dark Lost counterparts, we aided Sophia, Sion, and Yumeko against Yaldabaoth ΩZ.**_

 _ **It was a harder fought battle than the one with the original Yaldabaoth. In the end, me, Sophia, and Sion were the last ones to stand against Yaldabaoth ΩZ. Once we defeated Yaldabaoth ΩZ, Saklas gave his parting words and reminded us of the harsh reality that there were still some corruption out there to deal with. As Saklas ceased to exist, the spirit of the old soldier he used to be faded with him. Both were freed from a corrupted Amrita.**_

 _ **Shortly after Saklas passed, our friend, Sion, ceased. While we mourned for Sion, Sophia stayed resolute. In response, Sophia used the last of her powers to get rid of Yaldabaoth ΩZ's distortions and restored the world to normal. Because of this, we lost our Persona's Ascendancy forms and returned to our normal selves. It makes sense since those forms were tied to Sophia's power. After that, Hifumi lost the powers of Sophia, but her memories of Sion never ceased.**_

 _ **Following these events, Hifumi and Yumeko sent their Guardian Spirits back to the spiritual realm. Yumeko bid us farewell and promised she'd bring her high school acquaintances to meet with us one day. Akechi Goro, who returned to fight with us again as a Phantom Thief, left and disappeared.**_

 _ **Shortly after our last urban adventure, I married the love of my life, Takamaki Ann. All the friends and acquaintances we made came to our wedding. Although only us Thieves can see them, Igor and Lavenza were there to witness our wedding. This was one of the best and fulfilling days of my life. With the last adventure behind us, Ann and I feel we could effectively retire being Phantom Thieves and just enjoy the rest of our lives peacefully. I think we've earned much needed rest.**_

 _ **Then again, there's barely time for rest in the adult world. While I've been finishing up college, I've been working a part-time job at Toranomon Hills, a 52-storey high building and the second largest landmark in the Tokyo area. I've been doing pretty well all things considered, though balancing school, a part-time job, and my married life can get busy.**_

 _ **But, enough about me. Let's see how the other Thieves have been doing with their lives lately.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Amamiya-Takamaki Residence (**_ _ **奄美・高崎 レジデンス**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/September 28th, 2020**_ _ **(2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **9**_ _ **月**_ _ **28**_ _ **日**_ _ **)**_ _ **/5:30 PM (JST)**_

 **(** **Cue Persona 5 OST -** _ **Beneath the Mask**_ **)**

The front door opened and in walked the man who used to go by Joker. A far cry from how he used to be, Amamiya-Takamaki Ren came still dressed in his work clothes. Ren looked nearly the same as he did four years ago. He still wore the same glasses, which he often took off. Even Ann wondered why he still needed them. His normally unkempt black hair was neatly groomed, although as the day wore on his hair regained some of its scruffiness. He had on a white long-sleeved dress shirt, though he had already unbuttoned the sleeves and pulled them back to make for a comforting short-sleeve shirt. He had on dark gray slacks, black shoes, and a black waist belt. Having removed it on his way home, he had a gray blazer hanging over his right shoulder.

"Ann, I'm home," Ren announced, taking his shoes off and putting on in-house slippers.

"In the living room!" Called out Ren's wife.

As he went into the living room, he saw his beautiful wife sprawled on their sofa. The platinum blonde-haired woman got off the sofa dressed in her latest modeling wardrobe. She had on a black sleeveless and backless halter top, which also exposed her full midriff. She also wore black leather pants to match her halter top. Ann's other accessories included red lipstick, red painted nails, and a pair of red bracelets on her right wrist. She also had on a red trench coat that she left on the couch. Having embraced womanhood, Ann no longer wore her pigtails. She freely let her wavy blonde hair loose down to her lower body.

Ann's alluring blue eyes fell on Ren's dark gray eyes. The couple approached and kissed each other.

"So, how's your day, Ren?"

"Busy if you couldn't already tell. I sure as hell know you've been since you were crashing on the couch."

"What can I say? I've been in demand," confidently smiled the former Panther.

"Want to talk about it?"

"How about over dinner? There's this place I want us to try out!"

"Alright, well I guess we don't need to get dressed?"

"Nope, we're fine the way we are," Ann took her husband's hand.

"Let's go then." Ren smiled and eyed the scarlet wedding ring she's worn since the wedding.

It's already been two weeks since their wedding. The young Japanese man and his one-quarter American wife have had a good start to their wedded life. They've allowed themselves to become a working couple. Realizing Ann wasn't the stay-at-home type of wife, Ren was more than happy to let his wife expand her horizons in modeling. As long as they were both working, they'd at least have enough to pay their monthly apartment rent.

Conspicuous by his absence was Morgana, who used to hang with and live with Ren. Now that Ren and Ann moved into their own place, Morgana decided let them live independently. Though it was hard for Morgana to see his 'Lady Ann' married to Ren, he was fine to let go of his former crush. However, that didn't stop him from sometimes dropping by to visit Ren and Ann. They were more than happy to let Morgana see them.

"Before we go, guess who just got on the front cover of that magazine I was shooting for?" Ann winked, picking up a magazine from their dining table. She revealed the cover, which had her dressed in the same attire but her fully unbuttoning her red trench coat. "Ta-da!"

"Yep, that's you alright. You look great, Ann," he smiled proudly for his wife's latest success.

"Aren't I always hot-looking? Let's eat dinner to celebrate my success!"

"Sure, anything you want, Ann," Ren smiled as he and Ann headed out the door.

They lovingly held each other on the way out.

As they walked out of their apartment, a black cat with a yellow collar, blue eyes, a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip, watched them from afar. Morgana smiled and nodded before turning to leave.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (**_ _ **警視庁**_ _ **)/Kasumigaseki (**_ _ **霞が関**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Japan**_ _ **(**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/6:00 PM (JST)**_

"Ms. Niijima!" A young male officer garbed in the Tokyo Metropolitan officer uniform, consisting of a long-sleeved light blue dress shirt with a black tie, a dark blue vest overlapping the shirt, dark blue pants, and a blue police cap. "Thank you for supervising my first day on the job!" He saluted his superior.

Turning to face the rookie officer, a young woman garbed in a female police uniform, consisting of a similar colored dress shirt but short-sleeved, saluted him back. She also wore a black tie, dark blue pants, and a blue police cap. She had her now long brown hair pulled up into a hair bun style.

"Good job today, rookie. You're doing good, but keep it up. The department can't have any slackers and I'll make sure you don't get off task." Makoto commended the rookie officer.

With that, Niijima Makoto turned to leave and hopped on her department issued motorcycle. She checked the time, which was now five minutes past six.

"Still got time to pick you up," she muttered, referring to her significant other.

xxxxx

 _ **Shujin Academy Field Track (**_ _ **修人学園のフィールドトラック**_ _ **)/Aoyama-Itchome (**_ _ **青山一丁目**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/6:15 PM (JST)**_

Revisiting his old high school's field, Sakamoto Ryuji stretched his legs and completed his warm up exercises. He got into a runner's stance and crouched over, staring intently at the distance he was preparing to run.

Ryuji's outward appearance was a stark contrast to what he used to look like during his high school days. Gone was the blonde dye that made him stand out from the crowd. Having stopped coloring his hair, it had gone back to its natural black. He grew out a black goatee on his chin that completed his transition into a young man. Ryuji's build was more muscularly built after a few years of physical training. He wore a white t-shirt, red sweatshorts, and white tennis shoes. He also wore a small fitband, which he used to time his runs.

"Ok, man. You've got this. You're gonna kick your previous record's ass!" Ryuji focused, psyching himself up for another sprint. "Go!" He roared and sprinted like there was no tomorrow.

As he picked up the pace, he pictured himself fulfilling his passionate dream of becoming a runner and becoming a sports instructor.

 _I can do this!_ Ryuji internally shouted in his mind.

xxxxx

 _ **Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/6:45 PM (JST)**_

Having just left from a grand opening of a local Okumura Café, Okumura Haru waited for her ride to pick her up at a designated spot.

Haru retained her chin-length curly auburn hair. She wore a lavender blouse with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. She also wore a black and white polka-dotted skirt, knee-length black stockings, and brown dress shoes. She carried a red purse. Other accessories included a pair of silver earrings and light red lipstick.

Haru checked her watch and smiled. "Just a little longer…"

And with that, she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming near her. Haru pivoted toward the direction of the motorcycle driver.

A playful smile adorned Haru's face as she eyed her driver. "Took you long enough."

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Institute of Technology (**_ _ **東京工業大学**_ _ **)/Futaba's Dormitory/Meguro, Tokyo (**_ _ **目黒区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/7:15 PM (JST)**_

The loud sound of fingers frequently tapping on computer keys filled the entire room. The dormitory room of Sakura Futaba resembled a typical otaku's.

Sitting with her feet on a her chair, Futaba intently stared at her computer monitor browsing for information on her favorite 'interwebs' searching for confidential information and online shopping for more otaku merchandise. All while doing this, she was on a phone chat with an 'old friend'.

"You just got back from presenting your art gallery at Tokyo National Museum? That's neat, Inari! I wish I could've been there, but y'know classes…" Futaba said while munching on some hot chips.

Futaba wore a short-sleeved gray shirt with a green Hatsune Miku character design embellished on it, an orange beanie, and white & gray cargo pants. She had her feet planted in a pillow cushioned under her buttocks. The most notable difference in Futaba's appearance is her hairstyle and color. Her hair was now short and neck-length like her mother's. She ditched the orange hair she had when she was younger and allowed her natural dark color to resurface.

Futaba's dorm room perfectly represented her otaku passions with accessories like posters, action figures, and video games, which decorated her dorm. Her action figures consisted of Kamen Rider (Den-O, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Gaim, and Zi-O), Pokémon, Doraemon, Mawaru Penguindrum, Little Witch Academia Nendoroid figures, Retsuko (Aggretsuko), Ultraman (the Netflix Anime version), Super Smash Bros. and Amiibo figurines. However, these paled in comparison to Futaba's prized possessions: her action figures from the _Phoenix Ranger Featherman R_ series, which blended in with her Kamen Rider collection.

" _It's quite alright, Futaba. There's always other presentations of mine you can come see._ "

Futaba clamped her hands overhead. "I'm so sorry! I'll make up for it!"

" _You needn't apologize, Futaba. Your studies come first, which by the way…_ "

Futaba lifted her glasses above the bridge of her nose. She evilly smirked. "Hm, it's going according to plan."

" _Is that your way of saying 'my grades and studies have been going well'?"_

"Exactly right, Inari!"

Yusuke's exasperated sigh was heard on the other line. " _Do you need to still keep calling me that, Futaba?_ "

"Yeah, because it still suits you, Inari!" Futaba opened up a cup of hot ramen. She felt the ramen juice burn her finger. "Ow! Oooo, that one stung!"

" _Ramen again?_ "

"Yeah? What I'm lazy to cook my own meals."

" _Eating too much instant ramen will make you gain weight._ "

"Hey, don't talk about a girl's weight! Geez, Inari!"

Yusuke chuckled modestly. " _My apologies. Perhaps I can make you dinner sometime._ "

"Your place again?"

" _Yeah, if you're ok with that?_ "

Futaba smirked coyly. "Sure, why not? Even I can get tired of instant ramen and chips. And I do need to worry about my intake."

xxxxx

 _ **Yusuke's Apartment (**_ _ **ユースケのアパート**_ _ **)/Taitō, Tokyo (**_ _ **台東区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/7:20 PM (JST)**_

Kitagawa Yusuke, now wearing a ponytail, sat in a comfy recliner chair inside a well furnished apartment. He wore a long-sleeved violet shirt with a gray vest over it. He also wore black pants and a graduation ring, which he earned after graduating Kosei High School.

While listening to Futaba, the former Fox sipped some warm cocoa.

"Then, it's a date then, Futaba. We can meet at Tokyo National Museum."

" _Yep! See you tomorrow!_ "

"Good night, Futaba," Yusuke said as they simultaneously hung up. He smiled. "Who knew we'd end up dating?"

xxxxx

 _ **Makoto and Haru's Apartment (**_ _ **マコトと春のアパート**_ _ **)/Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/7:45 (JST)**_

Haru walked into a two-person apartment she shared with her significant other.

"Home sweet home, Mako-chan," Haru smiled, referring to her preferred nickname for Makoto. She turned around and faced Makoto, who walked up and kissed Haru's lips.

"Enjoy the drinks we had?"

"Yes, but you'll need to cut down, Mako-chan."

"Can't help it after another day of training another rookie? That seems to be my job lately."

Haru smiled. "Don't worry, Mako-chan. Just keep at it, sweetie, and you'll rise up the rankings to get promoted. You just need to take one step at a time."

Makoto smiled and nodded. "Right, what am I even complaining for? I'm living my dream for my father's sake."

"That's the spirit, Mako-chan. Now, let's get you washed up."

"I'm long overdue for a hot bath. Make sure to massage those shoulders like last time."

Haru took off Makoto's tie and watched her begin to undress. "You got it, Mako-chan."

xxxxx

Leaning back inside their bathtub, Makoto relaxed in a hot bubble bath that helped relax her body. She let her hair down. The foam of the bath soap bubbled up to the surface, covering nearly all of Makoto's naked body. She had her feet sticking out on the other end of the tub. With her sleeves pulled up, Haru leaned outside the bathtub and massaged herbal oil across Makoto's shoulders.

"Mm, that's more like it! Right there!" Makoto let out a deep, relaxed sigh.

"Need me to unwind those strained back muscles, Mako-chan, my love?" Haru whispered into Makoto's right ear.

"That'd be great," the police woman smiled, blowing bubbles from her hands. She winced when Haru pressed a little hard. "Maybe soften a bit on that spot."

Haru genuinely smiled. "Sure, Mako-chan." With that, she applied a softer pressure on her lover's right shoulder.

"Thanks, Haru-chan. I know it hasn't been long, but I can really feel our relationship going somewhere. I know it's going to work out between us."

"I was thinking the same thing, Mako-chan. I really do mean that." Haru said, rubbing her face against Makoto's hand and kissing it.

"So, care to join me? I've made some room in the tub," Makoto patted the bubbly water while pulling her legs forward. She coyly invited Haru to enjoy the warm bubble bath.

Not one to let down her new lover, Haru accepted and disrobed her clothing. She stepped in fully naked and covering her breasts.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan? It's just us. No one's going to see us."

"Right," Haru relaxed, feeling the warm water soak her body. She and Makoto ever so casually and lovingly held each other's hands.

The long-haired brunette and the curly auburn-haired woman exchanged passionate looks. They leaned over and kissed each other.

xxxxx

 _ **Café Leblanc**_ _**(**_ _ **純喫茶ルブラン**_ _ **)/Yongen-Jaya,**_ _ **Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/8:00 PM (JST)**_

After dinner, Ren and Ann stopped by to visit Sakura Sojiro, who still ran his successful Café Leblanc. Sojiro was surprised but happy to see the young man he was a caretaker to for about a year. He was happier to see Ren married to one of the ladies out of his circle of friends.

Though, even to this day, Ren wondered how Sojiro's business has been able to survive primarily on its two major selling items: coffee and curry.

"Your coffee is still good stuff, but you could work up spicing up the curry menu," Ren critiqued his adoptive father's curry items.

"Nah, your curry is still pretty delish!" Ann gave her seal of approval.

"Oh, stop you two," Sojiro chuckled modestly. The man looked relatively the same he had been four years ago. However, signs of more gray started to show his age. There were tufts of gray showing up on the sides of his hair, within his hair and in his beard. He wore a long-sleeved pink shirt to complement his white pants and shoes. "I'm happy you two could drop by on such short notice. I'd thought you'd forget all about this old man who continues selling coffee and curry, the oddest dish combination, I know."

Ann giggled. "We'd never forget you, Sojiro! You stuck with us when we told you we were the Phantom Thieves. You were even there for our wedding. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for being supportive of us."

Sojiro smiled and nodded.

Ren raised a coffee cup to Sojiro. "And why would I forget about you, _old man_? After all, you put up with me and my crap for a year."

Sojiro tried stifling a chuckle. "And still the smart alec like I remember you, Ren." He couldn't feel prouder to see Ren grow up into a responsible adult and marry into a stable relationship. He poured himself some coffee and raised it in the couple's honor. "Here's to a strong and healthy relationship, you two."

Ren and Ann, too, raised their coffee cups. "And to an everlasting relationship."

"And here's to a successful first year for Futaba's university life," Sojiro drank to Ren and Futaba's next stages in their lives.

Ren and Ann faced each other.

"To my foreign angel."

"And to my Joker."

They drank their coffee to honor their marriage.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Ueno Zoo (**_ _ **恩賜上野動物園**_ _ **)/Taitō, Tokyo (**_ _ **台東区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/**_ _ **September 30th, 2020**_ _ **(2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **9**_ _ **月**_ _ **30**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/10:45 AM (JST)**_

 **(** **Cue Kakegurui Opening SoundTrack :** _ **Deal with the Devil**_ **\- Tia** **)**

Jabami Yumeko invited her two former Hyakkaou Private Academy classmates and best friends, Saotome Mary and Suzui Ryōta, to the Ueno Zoo. Yumeko decided now was more than the perfect time to visit the Phantom Thieves. Yumeko couldn't wait to introduce her two former classmates to them, but with many of the Thieves leading busy lives she had to wait.

To kill some time, Yumeko took Mary and Ryōta to see Ueno Zoo's animals.

"Heh, look at those funny-looking birds," the long black-haired Yumeko pointed to some shoebill storks. Yumeko came dressed in a cute white t-shirt with a black cat on it. She also wore a blue jean skirt and red tennis shoes. She carried with her a white fluffy purse. Her red eyes intently stared at the birds like a cat would with its prey.

"They are kinda weird-looking. They look like something straight out of a fantasy story," Mary assessed the shoebill storks. She kept her blonde hair in the same twin ponytailed style. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a red coat. She also wore a white skirt, white thigh high socks, and black heeled shoes.

"They look like dinosaurs if you ask me," Ryōta pointed out the long debated connection between birds and dinosaurs. No longer a Hyakkaou Private student, the brunette-haired Ryōta could now freely go out in casual wear. He wore a green hoodie with a yellow t-shirt under it, a dark blue baseball cap, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Huh, now that you mention it. They kinda look like dinosaurs? But, how come? Aren't dinos long gone?" Yumeko curiously asked Ryōta.

"There's been long discussions and their skeleton structures are similar to birds, especially the hips and breast bone areas," Ryōta explained to the best of his knowledge.

"I wonder if birds could make great gamblers?" Yumeko eagerly pondered.

Mary sighed. "Geez, get a grip. You know birds can't gamble."

"How do you know? Sure, they don't gamble for money, but who's to say they don't bet on food?"

"Well, birds can be highly intelligent. A crow can utilize tools like rocks to break open nuts and build their nests. They even use tools to carry objects. It's true!" Ryōta revealed a fascinating discovery about bird behavior.

"Wow, that's cool. Well, still don't think they can gamble, Mary?" Yumeko got right up into her friend's face.

"No, and even if they could, none of us have ever seen them gamble!" Mary snapped back.

Yumeko turned and called out to the shoebills. "Hey, can you guys gamble or not?!" She got what she expected: no response from the shoebill storks. "Geez, Ren and his pals are so busy lately. None of us have gotten our gamble on lately. I'm so bored."

"Better than all the stuff that went down when you were hanging with the Phantom Thieves," whispered Ryōta.

"Yeah, I can't believe you were hanging with them! The Phantom freaking Thieves!" Mary whispered aloud. "I'm still insanely jealous. I remember the one named Queen saving me and Ryōta from a monster."

"You mean Mako-chan? Yeah, she's pretty strong. I really can't wait for y'all to meet them. I feel like it'll be an epic meetup. You guys won't be disappointed." Yumeko stated optimistically about their meeting with the Phantom Thieves.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outside the Public Prosecutors Office/Tokyo District Special Investigation Department/Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/5:15 PM (JST)**_

Preparing to leave her office, a woman with long gray hair parted to the right side and reddish eyes finished signing the last piles of paperwork. She then got up. Her stern gaze meticulously eyed her office clock.

"It's about time. I never thought I'd be done," Niijima Sae sighed out of exasperation. Sae stood dressed in a black business suit with a matching colored turtleneck and dark gray heels. She grabbed her black blazer; the blazer's cuffs and the lower area have clamshell-like designs. Her accessories include her necklace of a section sign, silver earrings, and the black hair clips above her right ear. Her fingernails are violet.

After grabbing her black purse, she headed for the door and opened it, only to be taken by surprise when a white bouquet was pushed in front of her.

"Hojo? Could you not surprise me like that?" Sae addressed the man holding the bouquet in front of her.

Hojo was equally as tall as Sae with her heels on. He has short dark hair and brown eyes. He came dressed in a light gray blazer with a white shirt underneath, black pants, and dark brown dress shoes. He wore a pair of thin framed glasses, giving him a sophisticated and educated presentation.

"Sorry, Sae dear, I should knock first. After all, my wife is now the SIU Director," Hojo acknowledged Sae's recent promotion to the director's position.

"But, thank you, dear," Sae smiled, taking the bouquet from her husband. She and Hojo then kissed.

"I made sure to reserve a seat for two."

"Perfect," Sae smiled.

As the couple walked out of the public building, they came across a young woman. The woman had short neck length black hair with fringe bangs hanging between her red-colored eyes. She came dressed in a long-sleeved dark red shirt, black pants, and black high-heels. Sae and Hojo immediately recognized the woman.

"Karen? This is a surprise. I thought you'd still be working?" Sae addressed the woman.

"I'm taking my break now. Shouldn't Mrs. SIU Director be handing out and working on new cases?" Karen eyed Sae with a sardonic smirk.

"I finished the last of today's paperwork," Sae stated.

"Until you have to do it all over again first thing tomorrow, huh?" Karen reminded her.

"Me and Sae are about to head for dinner," Hojo plainly stated.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves. Not all of us have that luxury of getting off periods, especially in my line of work."

"I know you didn't come here to talk about yourself, Karen. Did something happen?" Sae queried.

"Oh, not me. Just letting you know my brother, Louis, already graduated from the Tokyo Institute of Technology. You know he was working on his engineering degree?"

"Oh yes, that's right. Send him my congratulations, Karen."

"Thanks, Sae. I'm so proud of him. Just as much as you're proud of your little sister Makoto."

"Well as you know, Makoto is not little anymore. She's following in our father's footsteps."

"Of course, she's become an officer in his memory."

Sae added. "Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"That's all I've got to tell you," Karen checked her cellphone for the time. "Oh, I've got to get going! My assistants can't work long without my supervision! We'll have to do lunch, dinner, or something another time to catch up! See you later!" She bolted off leaving the couple.

Hojo chuckled. "She can be quite strange."

Sae sighed. "Well, that's Karen. Sometimes I think she gets consumed with her work more than I do, which is already stressful enough."

"She could use some rest. So, are we ready?"

"Yes, let's not delay."

xxxxx

 _ **Skyler's Apartment/Hamamatsuchō (**_ _ **浜松町**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/6:30 PM (JST)**_

Since their encounter, Skyler and Hifumi started frequently seeing each other. The previous connection Hifumi had with Sion became reignited. With Hifumi graduating from Sophia University soon and just exams to study for, she had free time to spend with Skyler.

They now chatted outside on Skyler's apartment balcony.

"Don't you think it's a coincidence we're both graduating at almost the same time?" Skyler asked Hifumi. "Well, almost for you. I'm already a college graduate."

"Yes, I'm not technically a graduate yet until I have my degree. I've buckled down and studied hard these past two and a half years," Hifumi stated her university progress.

"I'm glad you've been coming over a lot, Hifumi. Since my friends have been all over the place, it's good to have some form of company at my place."

"No problem. I'm glad I can help out cleaning your apartment."

"Sorry if I asked you to put in some time. You probably had other things you wanted to do?"

"It's not a problem. I had no other plans besides playing Shogi and study for exams."

Skyler turned to Hifumi. "You're going to have to show me some Shogi."

"Sure, next time I'll bring my board and pieces. I'd be happy to teach you. Every person I've taught have been winners."

"Then, I know I'll have a good teacher in you, Hifumi."

Just then, Skyler and Hifumi leaned over as if they're about to kiss. It had only been a few days since they first met, but it was the 'Sion' in Skyler that drew Hifumi toward him. Skyler somehow sensed a familiarity being near the Shogi woman. Hifumi and Skyler held each other's hands.

Unbeknownst to Skyler and Hifumi, the white-haired female Revenant barely materialized and appeared next to Hifumi. She watched the two bond and turned toward the sun starting to set. She quickly vanished and entered Hifumi without the Shogi woman's knowing.

"I do wonder how your friends are doing."

"I'm sure they're fine, Hifumi."

xxxxx

 _ **Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/October 2nd, 2020 (2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **10**_ _ **月**_ _ **2**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/3:30 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Guilty Crown -** _ **Friends**_ **)**

Three middle school students had gotten out of Roppongi Junior High School and walked together toward their homes. They would walk together almost daily. These three friends consisted of two boys and a girl.

The two boys first met as kids during their first year of middle school. Their names are Oda Shinya and Nicola Karnstein. The latter is Mia's younger brother.

It had been four years since Shinya met Ren and become a follower of the Phantom Thieves. The little gamer boy had grown into a teenager. His dark hair was shorter and now cut several inches above the back of his back. He still had his hair unkempt with locks of fringe bangs hanging over his face and between his eyes. He had longer bangs on the sides of his face. He, like Nicola, wore a standard middle school uniform, consisting of a black buttoned uniform shirt with a standing collar, straight-legged black pants, and sneakers. Shinya had grown from a mere 4'10 to 5'7 feet tall.

Nicola had shoulder length blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Unlike Shinya's hair style, he had two thick forehead bangs intertwine, hanging over his face and between his eyes. Mia's 'little brother' couldn't even possibly be called 'little' anymore as the teenager had sprouted to 5'7 feet tall from his previous 4'11. Despite his physical growth, he retained his feminine boy facial features.

The girl of the trio, Hanami Reiko, is much shorter being 4'11. She felt like a child beside her two friends. She has shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes. She wore a dark red bow at the end of a twisted braid. She wore her school's girl uniform, a short-sleeved blouse with a black sailor-style collar and a black pleated skirt. She wore a red ribbon tied at the front and laced through a loop on her blouse. Her legwear consisted of knee-length white socks and brown loafers.

Reiko was born in Nagoya before she and her family moved to Tokyo just in time to start middle school. She had hardly anyone to interact with until she started hanging with Shinya and Nicola. Since then, they had been close friends. Although in the past year, Shinya and Reiko got more close in their relationship. Reiko became Shinya's girlfriend.

"So, who's up for some arcade time?" Shinya asked his two friend, his voice changed after hitting puberty.

"Over at Gigolo in Akihabara?" Reiko queried.

"Well yeah. That's one of our usual hang out places. Why did you have something else in mind?"

"No, of course not, Shinya."

Nicola added with a composed smile. "Sure, I'm up for it. Did you make sure to bring your cap, Shinya?" His voice also changed following puberty.

"Hell yeah I did!" Shinya opened his backpack and pulled out his favorite red cap that read "GET SMOKED" on the front in yellow. He put it on. "Some players are getting smoked today!"

Reiko giggled. "You're so silly, Shinya."

"Alright, we're off to Gigolo, guys!" Shinya announced.

"Let's just make sure we're all at our homes early," Nicola reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"And you know how Mia gets if I'm not home before 6:00."

"Dude, you're taller than your sister."

"You've seen how scary she gets, Shinya. She's my sister and legal guardian."

Shinya shuddered. "Yeah, true. For someone small, she can scare tall guys like us."

Reiko sighed. "C'mon, Nicola's sister isn't bad."

"Because she likes you for being responsible."

"I'd be responsible, too, if you didn't make me lose track of time," chuckled Nicola.

"Oh, so it's my fault, man?!"

"We're already losing track of time. Let's get on the train to Akihabara," Reiko suggested. "Did we make sure to bring money?"

The teenage boys nodded. With that, the trio arrived at Roppongi Station (六本木駅) and took the routes that ultimately took them to Akihabara.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Seaside Park (**_ _ **お台場海岸公園**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Odaiba (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)/4:30 PM (JST)**_

Yakumo had the day off from his duties, giving time him to invite his girlfriend. During his time in the Japan Self-Defense Forces, he met a woman named Emily Sue. Shortly after getting acquainted with each other, Yakumo and Emily started dating.

Yakumo and Emily stood on the coast as they faced the Rainbow Bridge's direction.

Emily was a modest-sized woman with neck length dark brown hair and amber eyes. She wore a sleeveless green shirt, beige pants, and tennis shoes. Her other choice accessories consisted of a necklace and a blue beret cap.

"I'm glad you got off just so we can see this scenery," Emily said.

"It's not often I get days off during the week. I'm glad you like it," Yakumo replied, breathing in the warm and moist air from the water.

"This is relaxing," Emily smiled, putting an arm over Yakumo's left arm.

"Maybe we should come here to meditate."

"That'd be great."

Yakumo and Emily started walking across the coast to enjoy their outing together.

xxxxx

 _ **Shujin Academy (**_ _ **秀尽学園高校**_ _ **)/5:00 PM (JST)**_

 **(** **Cue** _ **Tokyo Daylight**_ **(Atlus Kozuka Remix) - Persona 5: Dancing Star Night)**

"And this is where I went to high school," Ryuji showed a young woman the school he graduated from four years ago.

"This is Shujin Academy? Wow, it's quiet-looking," the girl observed Shujin as she spoke with an Osakan accent. She had shoulder-length light brown hair with shades of natural orange, which she wore in a ponytail. She wore a strapless white tube top, capri blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Her accessories consisted of a silver necklace with a peace symbol, purple bracelets on her wrists, pink fingernails, and silver earrings.

Tokiha Miyako is an Osakan woman who Ryuji met while he and the Thieves recently visited Osaka. Miyako's easygoing attitude meshed well with Ryuji. Ryuji knew he found the right woman. Needless to say, she's been able to enjoy his humor.

"Heh, seriously this place looks and feels pretty restricting to me," Miyako pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it's a prep school and when I went there, rules were pretty strict. Dunno how Shujin is like nowadays," Ryuji said.

"I'm glad I went to school that wasn't so restricting."

"Well, our high school days are behind us."

"And amen to that! Now we can loosen up all we want!" Miyako hollered, grabbing Ryuji's arm. "C'mon, show me around the places you and your friends used to hang out at. Where did ya like going?"

"Well, there's a track where I still train at?"

"Show me! And maybe take me to that café that sells coffee and curry. Kinda a weird combination, but whatever it sounds inviting. And maybe we can check out that arcade in Akihabara y'all used to hang out at."

"Sure, but c'mon one place at a time."

Miyako quickly nodded. "Sure, ok!"

Ryuji scratched the bridge of his nose. "Right, first stop the track."

xxxxx

Miyako watched Ryuji racing around the track. She took photos and videos of her boyfriend from her phone. Miyako tried running a lap with Ryuji but fatigued halfway through the track.

"You need to get in shape, Miyako!"

"Haha, you know a good place to run and workout?"

"Yeah."

"Then, let's stop there, too."

Ryuji chuckled. "Sure, I can get you a free guest pass since I'm a gym member."

"I'm so going to get my stamina up so I can beat ya in a race, Ryuji!"

"Yeah sure, give it all you've got!"

Miyako poked Ryuji's chest. "Challenge accepted." She and Ryuji then kissed.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Skyler's Apartment/Hamamatsuchō (**_ _ **浜松町**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/5:15 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue** _ **Underground**_ **(Final Remix) - The World Ends With You: Final Remix)**

During their escapades, Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta managed to run into Hifumi and Skyler. When she got a good look at Skyler, Yumeko was taken aback by how similar he looked to Sion. In order to calm the gambler down, Hifumi reminded her that Skyler has no knowledge of anything related to Sion.

"So, you three are Hifumi's friends?" Skyler asked.

"Just me," Yumeko answered. "This is the first Mary and Ryōta will get to know you and Hifumi."

Mary addressed Hifumi and Skyler. "Nice to meet you. I'm Saotome Mary."

Ryōta added. "Yes, and I'm Suzui Ryōta."

"Nice to finally meet you two. Yumeko told me about you two," Hifumi modestly said.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm talking with the Shogi goddess herself!" Mary tried to control her excitement.

"Believe me. I'm just a normal person who doesn't cling to fame."

"And you're her boyfriend?" Ryōta asked Skyler.

"Well, I just moved here and we just happened to see each other. Hifumi showed me around and helped my move into my apartment here. She's just a friend for now."

Yumeko gave a sly smirk. "Uh-huh." She internally thought. _Hehe, I know better. You two will be sleeping together before you know it!_

"So, have you been in contact with Ren and the others?" Hifumi asked Yumeko.

"Sorta? I came into town with these two to meet with them, but no luck. Looks like they've been busy lately."

"So, we've been mostly sightseeing, which wouldn't be bad if that was our original intention," Mary grumbled over Yumeko's lack of communication with the Thieves. "Thankfully we've been staying at one of my relatives' place."

"Don't worry, we'll find them!" Yumeko tried reassuring her irked friend.

"If you need help, I can accommodate?" Hifumi offered.

"Oh, thank you! You're a lifesaver!" Yumeko squeed.

"And this would be a great opportunity for you to meet my other friends, Skyler."

"Funny you mention them, because my friends happen to know some of your friends, Hifumi," Skyler said.

"That works out even better. Alright, I'm going to see if Ren's number still works," Hifumi took out her cell and put in Ren's number. "Hello, Ren? Yes, it's Hifumi."

" _What's going on, Hifumi? How's everything?_ "

"Everything's fine. Listen, do you remember I said I have a surprise for you and the others?"

" _Yeah? What about it?_ "

"Well, I think it's time I show you that surprise. That and Yumeko's in town with two friends who've been meaning to meet you."

" _That's great. When do you want to meet with us?_ "

Hifumi briefly scanned Skyler, Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta. "How does Sunday the 4th sound? We can meet at Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden."

" _That sounds like a plan. I'll ask the others and see what they think._ "

"Great, we'll be looking forward to it. Tell Ann I said hi."

" _I will. We'll see you there with the others, Hifumi._ "

"Take care," Hifumi turned off her cell. "We're all set."

"Awesome, thanks, Hifumi!" Yumeko replied giddily.

"This is great. We'll finally get to meet the Thieves!" Ryōta said.

"Heck yeah we will!" Mary added excitedly.

"Temper your expectations, you two. They're just normal folks like us nowadays. The Phantom Thief days are behind them," Hifumi forewarned them.

"Probably for the best, but I still look forward to meeting them," Skyler added. "And since we have guests here, why don't we go out and get something to eat? It'll be my treat."

"Yeah, we're starving!" Yumeko shouted with gleaming eyes.

"Ok, let's get going. We have much to catch up on," Hifumi chuckled.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden (**_ _ **新宿御苑**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Shinjuku, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/**_ _ **October 4th, 2020 (2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **10**_ _ **月**_ _ **4**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/11:30 AM (JST)**_

That late-morning, Hifumi took Skyler, Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary to see the Phantom Thieves. Skyler's friends were also there with the Thieves. For Yumeko and her friends, this was the first meeting with the Thieves and Skyler's friends.

As for Skyler, this was his first overall meeting with the Thieves. Sion had known them before, but not Skyler. As far as Skyler was concerned, he doesn't know Ren and company.

 **(Cue Tokyo Xanadu OST -** _ **Usual Morning**_ **)**

"You're Amamiya Ren?" Skyler asked as Hifumi introduced him to the former Joker.

"Yeah. And you're Skyler…?"

"Skyler Jones. I just moved back here and met Hifumi. She told me about you."

"Really? How much?" Ren asked with his attention on Hifumi.

"I know you were one of the Phantom Thieves. Relax your secrets are safe with me," Skyler reassured Ren.

As Ren turned and faced Skyler, he looked at him as if he had just seen a ghost. He couldn't believe he was seeing someone who looked identical to Sion, but had no recollections of the Revenant. He wondered if Sophia's rewriting of history revived Sion with a new identity but with no memories of being the late-Revenant, his past interactions with the Thieves, and his bond with Hifumi.

"Your friend has been so kind and helped me settle in my new place," Skyler said, holding the Shogi woman's hand.

"I'm glad to hear that. You can depend on Hifumi if you need anything and now you have us as friends," Ren replied kindly, genuinely happy to see Hifumi and 'Sion' together again. He looked behind him as his wife, Ann, approached him. "Ann, this is Hifumi's friend Skyler Jones."

Upon seeing Skyler, Ann almost gasped. Ren helped calm his wife and smiled at her. Ann nodded and faced Skyler.

"Sorry, you just looked like someone I knew and you surprised me," Ann apologized for almost freaking out.

"It's ok. So, you two are married?" Skyler asked, noticing the couple's rings.

"Yeah, we recently got married," the former Panther said, lovingly folding an arm over Ren's arm.

"It was a wonderful wedding," Hifumi commented being present for Ren and Ann's event. "I think you would've enjoyed being there, Skyler."

"Maybe I would."

Ren smiled as he meticulously scanned Skyler. _I know that's not you Sion and this is someone else, but I'm glad to see your face again._

"So, I understand some of your friends apparently know mine," Skyler noticed Louis conversing with Makoto and Haru.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Tokyo Xanadu OST -** _ **Common Sight**_ **)**

In another area in the garden, Louis interacted with Makoto and Haru.

"Ladies, you're both looking fine on this beautiful day," Louis elegantly tried winning the two women with his charms.

"Did you call us _fine_? Yeah, sure we're both fine. We don't need you using your bad boy charms to make us go heads over heels for you." Makoto replied in a playfully sardonic tone.

"Oooh, ow. Your scathing remarks wound me, Mako- _chan_ ," Louis chuckled.

Haru cleared her throat. "By the way, congratulations on your graduation. I'm sure your sister must be proud of you."

"Of course, now I'm ready to enter the professional world much like you two. Please do wish me luck on my endeavors."

Makoto smirked coolly. "Yeah, sure. Let's all do well in our professions."

"And I know your sister, Sae-san, is deeply proud of you, Mako-chan. And I think she'd want us to be close friends much like she and my sister are now." Louis said. "Anyway, may I offer you two to walk with me?"

Before Makoto could retort, Haru whispered to her friend's ear. Makoto relaxed her stance and nodded. They walked along with Louis around the garden scenery.

Skyler continued scanning the garden. He saw Yakumo and Emily talking with Yusuke and Futaba. Ryuji and Miyako are seen on an opposite way talking to Mia, Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary. Suddenly, Morgana surprised Mia and hopped over next to her.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Ann remarked.

"And here Morgana said he had other things to do, but not surprised he's here," Ren chuckled, but was genuinely pleased to see the cat with them.

"Yes, and it seems Morgana has taken a liking to your friend, Skyler," Hifumi noticed Mia petting Morgana's soft black fur and stroking his white-furred maw.

"I think it'd be nice if Mia could take Morgana in. What do you think, Ren?" Ann asked him.

"Maybe, but that's up to Morgana to decide," Ren said.

Skyler added. "Mia is good with animals. She could use the company at home. Her brother's spending more time with his friends at school and during leisure hours."

Hifumi nodded. "I can concur with that."

"I don't disagree, but that's up to Morgana to decide what he wants to do," stated Ren.

"Anyway, let's go and explore the gardens? They're so pretty!" Ann suggested to her husband and their friends.

"I agree. It'll help take our minds off the whole week we've been through," Hifumi said, taking Skyler's hand.

"Sure, this place seems soothing. A walk would be nice," Skyler concurred with the idea.

With that, the couples explored Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. As they walked around, all of their concerns from the past week were rinsed away by the relaxing vibes from their environment.

Now having met the Thieves, Skyler knew he was in good company with people he can depend on. His friends already became acquainted with the Thieves. Now, he could become acquainted with them just like Sion did.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Skyler's Apartment/Hamamatsuchō (**_ _ **浜松町**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/7:20 PM (JST)**_

"I had a good time, Hifumi."

"Me, too, Skyler. Want me to check in with you tomorrow?"

Staring into each other's eyes, Skyler and Hifumi held hands while refusing to let the other go.

"I was wondering, Hifumi…"

"Yes?"

"Have… have you considered moving in with me?"

Hifumi stayed quiet, unsure how to respond to this question.

"It's up to you, Hifumi. You can take as much time to think about it. I'm just throwing it out there."

"Do you feel lonely at your place?"

"No…" Skyler muttered, veering away a bit and hiding his expression.

However, Hifumi could read him like an open book. She smiled. "I'll consider it, Skyler."

"Really?"

With that, Hifumi leaned on her tippy toes and kissed Skyler's lips. Skyler quickly returned the favor and kissed her. Hifumi then turned around with a smile and waved to Skyler.

"Goodnight, Skyler."

"Yeah, you, too." Skyler replied with a smirk. "Wow, so that's a yes then?"

xxxxx

 _ **Amamiya-Takamaki Residence (**_ _ **奄美・高崎 レジデンス**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/December 4th, 2020 (**_ _ **2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **4**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/6:05 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST -** _ **Encounter**_ **)**

While holding hands outside on their balcony, Ren and Ann faced the sun setting down in the distance.

"I wish this marriage between us can last forever," Ann softly muttered near her husband.

"Me, too, Ann." Ren added during the sun setting. "I hope it lasts."

xxxx

 _ **Skyler and Hifumi's Apartment/Hamamatsuchō (**_ _ **浜松町**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/9:30 PM (JST)**_

Having moved in over a month ago, Hifumi settled in Skyler's place just fine. Her presence was enough to alleviate Skyler's solitude. Their relationship blossomed since Skyler moved back in late-September.

Skyler and Hifumi were outside on their balcony, gazing toward each other and holding hands.

"Hifumi, thank you."

"For?"

"For deciding to move in. You didn't have to."

"You're right I didn't have to. I _wanted_ to." Hifumi lovingly whispered to the young man she longed to be with once again.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, unbeknownst to the couple, the white-haired, pale-skinned female Revenant came out of Hifumi and materialized in an ethereal form. Her yellow eyes stared out into the distance and felt something amiss.

" _It's coming. It's here._ "

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And that is the opening chapter for my new fic. What do you think? Intrigued? Did the last part leave enough mystery to find out what 'it' is?

Well, I hope you'll find this story to be worth your while if you're into Persona crossovers. This is my first Persona fic, so I hope I got the characters down; even though these are post-series P5 characters. Meaning most are going to be more mature than in the game since they're young adults now.

In regards to the _Code Vein_ , we know little about them since the game is not out yet. It's supposed to be released this year. There's only been snippets of video and picture content, including a couple of trailers. There's not much in the way to show us their personalities. So, I did the best with what I could and pictured in my mind how these characters would behave in a world far removed from a post-apocalyptic setting. An individual's personality can be reflected by the environment which they live in. In this case, in peaceful times, the CV cast wouldn't be worried about fighting Lost and other similar creatures.

So, you're probably wondering: How are the CV here if they're from a post-apocalyptic time? That'll be explained, but I'd recommend reading _Persona Vein_. Here's the tl;dr version: Not only did cognitions of the CV characters appear to fight alongside the Thieves and Sion, but thanks to Sophia/Hifumi's reality warp that repaired the fabrics of time and space, she revived Sion into Skyler Jones. Also as a result, she created versions of the CV cast into this timeline without recollections of who they were before. So, that's the gist of the situation. You'll get a detailed explanation in the narrative later on.

The CV Protagonist is a character from the game. Technically the 'Skyler Jones' and 'Sion' names can be classified as an OC, but the actual character is not.

Believe it or not, the only OCs in this chapter are Hojo (Sae's husband in this story), Reiko (Shinya and Nicola's friend), and Miyako (Ryuji's girlfriend). From personal experience, I've written stories with tons of OCs (some of which are expies based on existing characters), but so far the OC numbers have been minimized. That will change with time, but any OC role in this fic going forward will be a minor character or a villain. So, if you got the impression Louis, Mia, Yakumo, and Nicola were OCs, well you're wrong. Even Karen, Emily Sue, and the white Revenant in this chapter are existing CV characters.

If you haven't noticed, there's Kanji in this. Yes, I'll be doing that for the names of locations to reflect the authentic Japanese culture this story will have. And unlike other fics where I just randomly choose unnamed locations, I'll be utilizing the _Persona 5_ setting and real life Japanese sites. I want to give you, my readers, a feel of being in Japan while you're reading this. Chapter titles will also have Kanji next to them.

Speaking of real life locations, I'll be using real life locations in place of some of the P5 ones. For instance, in respect for Ford1114's _Persona Vein_ continuity, Destinyland will be Tokyo Disneyland/DisneySea. He likes envisioning fictional characters in real life locations.

Also, you'll notice music score cues in this chapter. Yeah, it's something I've done with my previous fics for the past few years. I do it to help enhance the reader's reading experience. You can choose to ignore it otherwise. Just know, I won't be doing that for my own professional novelization. Because I can understand not putting music cues in a professional novel because it'd be very distracting. So, otherwise I'll continue the music cues for just my fanfics.

As you may have noticed, the _Kakegurui_ cast are in this. In relation to the P5 and CV casts, their roles will be minimal, but they'll still have interactions and be involved in the conflicts going forward. Since Yumeko had a significant role in _Persona Vein_ , Ford1114 felt she should still have a role, but with the rest of her friends going forward.

The _Nioh_ characters and elements will be implemented by the next chapter. So, you won't have long to wait.

This chapter was pretty chill with the characters, but for those wanting tension, you'll get it next chapter. The dark entities won't waste any time screwing with the casts. That white Revenant will be taking her first course of action, having a sit down with Hifumi and Skyler. In fact, she'll be doing more than having a sit down talk.

That about covers it. From now on, I'll only be doing post-chapter A/Ns for subsequent chapters. This will be to show that I'm transitioning from a fanfic writer to a novelist. Novelists don't put A/Ns in their chapters, and save them for the end of their novels. While I'm treating this as I would a novel, it's still a fanfic and I intend to retain A/Ns as forms of commentary.

With that, I leave you and I look forward to this brand new writing experience. Writing this first chapter took me a month to finish, but after the next couple of chapters, I should be comfortable with writing these characters. The next chapter shouldn't take as long. There may be months where I'll post more than a single chapter and some months where there may be just one. This also depends on timing and other commitments.

Send me a review if you can and see you in the second chapter!


	2. Time Reset, Reawakenings

_**Chapter II**_

 _ **Time Reset; Reawakenings (**_ _ **タイムリセット。 目覚め**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Amamiya-Takamaki Residence (**_ _ **奄美・高崎 レジデンス**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/December 5, 2018 (**_ _ **2018**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **5**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: December 2020)/6:15 AM (JST)**_

The sound of their alarm clock awoke him. Turning over on his back, Ren opened his eyes. He pushed a button and shut off the annoying ring of the clock. He awoke to another day of his daily work routine.

Although he didn't mind going to work, he dreaded waking up from bed. Nonetheless, he got up and put his glasses on. He turned and noticed his wife Ann wasn't in bed.

 _Did she wake up?_ He wondered as he washed his face. He wiped his face with a towel and brushed his teeth. He headed into the kitchen to find Ann staring horrified at the television.

"Good morning, Ann." He leaned over to kiss her, but he paused and noticed her apprehensive state. "Ann? Is something wrong?"

"Ren. Take a look at the date."

"Um, ok?" Ren turned and eyed the TV broadcast, which displayed not just the time but today's date.

6:50 AM.

December 5, _2018_.

 **(** **Cue** **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Tension**_ **)**

 _What?!_ Ren internally thought. He rubbed his eyes thinking he still asleep.

The date was still December 5, 2018.

"You did see the date, right?"

Ren nodded, almost baffled by this. "Yeah, but how? Tell me it's not a mistake."

"It's not. Look!" She turned her laptop to show them the date on the browser's bottom right corner. There was no mistaking it. It was December 5, 2018.

"December 5th, 2018, but that's impossible! Isn't it?" Ren shouted while trying to grasp this strange occurrence.

"I wish I knew what this means," Ann expressed her own deepest concerns over this dilemma.

"Were we just thrown back in time?"

"I don't know. I don't feel any different."

"Me either."

Ren and Ann checked their daily schedules. Everything was set according to their schedules. Ren still has work for half the day. Ann still has her scheduled modeling appointment. Ren and Ann checked and were relieved to find their wedding rings still on. The couple deeply sighed with relief. They turned to each other and considered contacting the others.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (**_ _ **警視庁**_ _ **)/Kasumigaseki (**_ _ **霞が関**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Japan (**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/7:45 AM (JST)**_

Having been instilled with the shock of the sudden time reset, Makoto sat in her chair while feverishly tapping her foot. She maintained an intense glare at her monitor screen, not taking her eye off the date displayed on the bottom right screen.

"2018? No, that can't be right," Makoto mumbled, biting her bottom lip. She reflected on Haru's terrified shriek early on the morning. Makoto instinctively readied her gun to use as a security measure in their household, but found that Haru simply cried at the realization of the sudden date change. Makoto ruled out the possibility of Yaldabaoth or Saklas manipulating time and space. Both were already eliminated by the Thieves.

Suddenly, she heard a couple of co-workers having a conversation about two fellow officers. To her surprise, she overheard the names Tsunemori Akane (常守 朱) and Asada Shino (朝田 詩乃) mentioned as if they've been working in the department for a while.

Makoto carefully picked out the two names. "Wait, but there's no one named Tsunemori Akane and Asada Shino working here. Where have I heard those names before though?" She wondered until she realized. "They're names of characters from shows." She wondered if this was mere coincidence. "Excuse me."

"Yes, Ms. Niijima?" The rookie officer that Makoto had been training quickly responded.

"Since when have a Tsunemori Akane and an Asada Shino been working here?"

"Um, I believe since you first started here, Ms. Niijima."

That can't be, realized Makoto. She knows every officer in the department. She has never seen or met those two aforementioned individuals.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Niijima?"

"No…" Makoto forcefully lied through her teeth. She sat down to recollect her thoughts. "Get it together. They're just playing you… or what if? That would explain the sudden year reset." She also realized every other officer and worker in the department failed to notice the year change. They're diligently working as if it were a normal work day. "Today's Wednesday the 5th when it should be Saturday the 5th. Something is definitely not right!"

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Institute of Technology (**_ _ **東京工業大学**_ _ **)/Futaba's Dormitory/Meguro, Tokyo (**_ _ **目黒区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/8:30 AM (JST)**_

"So, it's not just me, Inari?! I thought I was the only one losing their mind!" Futaba cried out, glancing over the date on her computer monitor. "Me thinks we're caught in some kind of time loop. No, more like a time reset."

" _What else could it be? Were we thrown back two years in the past?_ "

"No, because everything is still playing out exactly as it were today. We're still living in 2020. I haven't changed a single bit."

" _And I remember our last phone conversation from a few nights ago_."

"Yeah, and I still remember going to that art show from a couple months back!" She glanced over her figures and collectibles during the phone conversation. She stared awkwardly at the Ultraman (Netflix) figurine. "Hmm, I don't remember how I got this one. And I don't recall which version of Ultraman this is… did I get some rare collectible?"

" _What's that? Futaba?_ "

"Oh, it's nothing. Never mind. Look, I can start contacting the others since we're that concerned."

" _That would be wise._ "

"It's strange that no one else seems to notice the year is wrong."

" _Then, it's just affecting us. Could this be the workings of Saklas? Yaldabaoth?_ "

Futaba sighed. "I wish I knew, Inari. It's all so confusing right now! I'll contact Ren and see if he notices…"

Just then, Futaba's cell phone rang and she checked the caller ID.

"Well speaking of…" Futaba mumbled. "Hey, Inari. I'll call you back."

" _Is it Ren?_ "

"Yeah, I'll call you back."

xxxxx

 _ **Toranomon Hills (**_ _ **虎ノ門ヒルズ**_ _ **)/**_ _ **Toranomon (**_ _ **虎ノ門**_ _ **)/**_ _ **Ren's Cubicle (**_ _ **レンのキュービクル**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/8:45 AM (JST)**_

"I see. So, the students there haven't even noticed it's 2018?" Ren asked Futaba on the other line.

" _Not a single one! It's crazy! They think I'm losing my mind. My roommate just told me I need to stop staring at my screen all the time and get some more sleep, but I know what I saw!_ "

"Well, I'd agree you shouldn't stare at your computer screen all day and you do need good rest."

" _Ok 'Sojiro'._ "

Ren chuckled being compared to his former caretaker four years ago. "Well, he'd say the same thing."

" _Yeah, but anyway… I just wanted to relay this to ya. I just talked with Inari._ "

"So, he's noticed the sudden time reset?"

" _Yeah. He thought maybe it's Mementos coming back, but I doubt it._ "

"I would agree, but what else could it be? Ann's been freaking out since this morning."

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this, Ren!_ "

"Right," he said, determined to find out the source behind this time reset.

xxxxx

 _ **Protein Lovers Gym (**_ _ **プロテインラバーズジム**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/9:05 AM (JST)**_

"There's no freakin' way it's 2018. I know it's still 2020!" Ryuji grumbled.

"Hey, Ryuji!" Miyako cried out, quickening her pace on the treadmill.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You're spacing out for some reason. Is everything ok?"

"I'm alright. Say, can you tell me the year?"

"The year we're in?"

"Yeah."

"Sily, it's 2018. Almost 2019."

Hearing this from Miyako greatly disturbed him. He didn't know what to make of this unusual situation. He swore it was 2020.

 _What the hell's going on here?_ Thought Ryuji.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Café Leblanc**_ _**(**_ _ **純喫茶ルブラン**_ _ **)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/9:30 AM (JST)**_

Morgana dropped by to visit Sojiro. With no customers in at the hour, Sojiro invited him in to feed him leftovers. Morgana observed Sojiro's behavior and carefully noted that he, like every other civilian, hadn't noticed the time reset.

 _Looks like ordinary civilians haven't noticed it's 2018 when it should be 2020. I've got to find the Thieves and see if they've been affected!_ Morgana thought until he noticed misshapen black shadows passing by the window. He sprinted toward the window and checked outside.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Morgana? What did you see?" Sojiro asked the cat as he looked outside the same window. Not noticing the black shadows, the man merely shrugged. "Don't know what spooked you."

Morgana frowned. _Of course he wouldn't see it. They looked like some kind of black matter to me… like shadows. Surely, this can't be the workings of Saklas or Yaldabaoth. They're gone. Or, are they?_

xxxxx

 **(Cue** **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Butterfly Kiss**_ **)**

Once customers started coming into Café Leblanc for lunch, Morgana scoured Yongen-Jaya for anymore peculiar events. He noticed more weird shadows materializing in various places. To his surprise, no one else seemed to notice these shadows.

 _How is no one seeing them?!_ Morgana wondered. Just then, he noticed a familiar face not far from where was sitting. _Ah, the hot doctor!_

He spotted the famous (or infamous to some) owner of Takemi Medical Clinic. Even after four years since meeting Ren, Takemi Tae was still very attractive with her pale complexion and dark blue hair tied up in a messy bob cut. She wore other accessories, including a black studded necklace that connected with several necklaces around her neck. Her brown eyes scanned her black leather watch, which she wore on her right wrist. She wore casual attire consisting of a short black jacket, a blue dress with an emblazoned white spider web design, black ripped leggings, and black heels. From first glance, she appeared more like a punk rocker than a registered professional doctor.

Morgana meticulously waited for a response from Takemi.

As expected, she elicited the same response like Sojiro. She didn't evoke any look of shock when she checked for the time and date on her watch.

 _That confirms my suspicions. Ordinary civilians aren't affected, but what about the Thieves?_ Morgana wondered, hoping his friends knew what was going on.

 **(End theme)**

" _They're Yami Matter… they've finally manifested…and are growing from humanity's darkness._ " A woman quietly whispered in an ether behind Morgana.

 _What?!_ Morgana panicked as he turned around and saw nobody behind him. "Yami Matter?"

" _They're the side effects of the darkness left in people's hearts. They're products of Saklas's former presence and the remaining essence of Yaldabaoth currently residing within Togo Hifumi._ "

"That's what's causing this time reset?"

" _If you wish to know more, follow my voice._ "

Morgana frowned. "I don't know…"

" _The Thieves are aware of the time reset caused by the Yami Matter._ "

"What?" Morgana looked around and sprinted into an alleyway. "You mean, Ren and the others are ok?!"

" _They're confused, but rightfully so. Not just them, but Skyler and the others have noticed the time reset._ "

"Them, too?"

The voice responded. " _Yes, and very soon Skyler and his colleagues are about to be reawakened._ "

"Reawakened?"

" _With the Yami Matter manifesting, Skyler and the others' natures are about to be revitalized. Their memories must return._ "

"Whatever that means. Do they have Personas, too? Wait, Skyler was Sion before! That means his memories might return?"

" _The Thieves and the Revenants must be reawakened to neutralize the Yami Matter overtaking this city. You noticed the shadows?_ "

"Yeah, I did! No one else noticed them!"

" _It's the Yami Matter. They're becoming active and spreading through this city._ "

"Then, I better get to Ren and Lady Ann. I have to let them know!"

" _And I will reach Skyler, Hifumi, and the other Revenants. My presence will be all that's needed to reawaken Skyler and his group._ "

"I'll take your word you'll do just that and you're not just some Yami Matter trying to trick me."

" _You can trust me._ " The voice revealed a herself to Morgana. She appeared as a ghostly image of the white-haired, pale-skinned and golden-eyed Revenant. A demure smile adorned her pale face. " _Leave them to me, Morgana._ "

"And you know my name. Freaky…" Morgana gaped at the sight of the mysterious Revenant. He watched her vanish into thin air. "I've gotta get going and tell them what's been going on!" He turned to leave to convene with the former Joker and Panther.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Tokyo**_ **-)**

The black essences spread over Tokyo undetected by the general public. However, they were soon being felt by the Thieves and Revenants.

xxxxx

 _ **Toranomon Hills (**_ _ **虎ノ門ヒルズ**_ _ **)/Ren's Cubicle (**_ _ **レンのキュービクル**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo, Japan (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/2:30 PM (JST)**_

As Ren prepared to leave for the day, he felt the disturbing aura released by the Yami Matter. He palmed his own face and gritted his teeth hard. His face became unnerved after sensing the spread of these dark essences.

 _This feels familiar but yet so different… is this what's been causing this time reset?_ Thought Ren.

xxxxx

 _ **Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/Okumura Café (**_ _ **奥村カフェ**_ _ **)/2:40 PM (JST)**_

Haru also sensed the disturbing aura that's been manifesting across the Tokyo districts.

"Mako-chan…" Haru whispered, feeling a cold shiver spreading down her body.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (**_ _ **警視庁**_ _ **)/Kasumigaseki (**_ _ **霞が関**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Japan (**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/2:50 PM (JST)**_

"Sis, I've called and checked in with Haru-chan. She can vouch for me that it's 2020. How can it be 2018?" Makoto quietly argued with Sae over the phone. "No, we're not working too hard! And we haven't lost track of time!"

" _Mako-chan, get as much rest as you can. I know you're hoping it's 2020 so you'll have enough experience under your belt, but take one step at a time._ "

Makoto sighed hard. "Thanks, sis, I needed the talk." She hung up and lied back in her seat. Before she can get up to get water, she felt the same disturbing vibes like Ren and Haru. She whipped around in her chair and noticed dark essences spreading over the police department. She wore a petrified expression. "...what the hell was that?"

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo National Museum (**_ _ **東京国立博物館**_ _ **)/Taitō, Tokyo (**_ _ **台東区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/2:55 PM (JST)**_

Yusuke grasped his head like he had gotten a headache. He noticed dark essences spreading through the museum. Unbeknownst to him, an essence crept over a painting. The eyes on the painting twitched and shifted toward Yusuke's way. When Yusuke turned, the eyes were back to normal.

"That disturbing feeling just now… odd…" Yusuke muttered.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Institute of Technology (**_ _ **東京工業大学**_ _ **)/Meguro, Tokyo (**_ _ **目黒区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/3:00 PM (JST)**_

Taking advice from her roommate and Ren, Futaba walked outside to give her eyes some rest. Since it was a beautiful day, she opted to get some fresh air outside on the campus.

Her relaxation time abruptly ended as she felt the dark essences nearby. She folded her arms around her as if she were cold.

"I don't like this feeling." She shivered and grabbed her head. "What's doing this?"

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Toho Building (**_ _ **新宿東宝ビル**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Kabukichō (**_ _ **歌舞伎町**_ _ **)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/3:02 PM (JST)**_

Ann was in the middle of finishing her photoshoot. She turned around showing off her red belted overcoat, which covered up whatever else clothing she had underneath. The only accessories she was able to show off were her black high heels as they complemented her long legs. Her long blonde hair waved back and forth as she turned her head and body in a seductive pose.

"Great pose, Amamiya-Takamaki!" The photographer yelled out, snapping several quick photos of the model.

Suddenly, Ann noticed the dark essences spreading over the vicinity. Before she can anything, the essences spread past the photographers and reached her. She covered up and shuddered as if cold air breezed by her.

"Ms. Amamiya-Takamaki, are you ok? You just dropped out of your pose."

Ann was baffled the photographers and the film crew hadn't noticed the dark shadows that went by them. There was an ounce of apprehension on their faces. Only Ann saw the shadows.

"Ann?"

She shook her head. "...yeah?" She snapped out of her brief trance. "Yeah, sorry. Let's do it again." She rubbed her left temple. _How did they not see what I just saw? I know what I saw!_

xxxxx

 _ **Ryuji's House (**_ _ **竜二の家**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/3:15 PM (JST)**_

As Ryuji walked out of his home, he waited for Miyako to get her belongings. He heard his cell phone ring as he went to answer. It was Ren trying to reach him.

"Yo, man," Ryuji answered.

" _Ryuji, have you noticed strange lately?_ "

"Dude, define strange." As he said this, Ryuji noticed dark essences spreading across the area. His mouth dropped at the sight of these disturbances. "...uh…"

" _I take it based on that sudden silence and delayed response._ "

Ryuji replied. "...yeah, I definitely saw it. What the hell was that?"

" _You're not the only one. Apparently, only we can see them. The general public can't._ "

"So, just us Phantom Thieves?"

" _Possibly. I'm going to call Hifumi and Skyler to confirm if they've seen any shadows._ "

"Good call, man. You do that…" Ryuji muttered as Miyako walked out and noticed her boyfriend on the phone.

"Who're calling, Ryuji?"

"Listen, buddy. I'll call you back. If you're planning a get together about this, I'm in."

" _Sure, I'll text you._ "

"Cool. Later," Ryuji turned off his cell as he turned and addressed Miyako. "That was just my buddy Ren."

"Oh, how is he?"

"He's just getting off work, but don't worry there's no plans that'll cut into our time now."

"I don't mind. Ren's a cool guy…" As Miyako rambled on, Ryuji noticed the black essences spreading past her. He wanted to say something, but the shadows didn't seem to affect her nor did she notice them.

Ryuji noticed this and confirmed Ren's warning. These essences were spreading citywide and so far all of the Thieves have confirmed sightings.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Skyler and Hifumi's Apartment/Hamamatsuchō (**_ _ **浜松町**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/3:30 PM (JST)**_

Skyler and Hifumi received an unexpected surprise when Louis, Mia, and Yakumo came to visit them.

"Hey, guys. Didn't expect you all to come?" Skyler opened the door for his three friends.

"What? We can't come and visit anymore?" Mia sardonically remarked.

"No, you're more than welcome to see us," Hifumi said.

"The reason why we came here," Louis then turned to Skyler. "Did you notice the year?"

Skyler nodded. "It's all so strange. Why is it 2018? We're in 2020."

Yakumo deduced. "My thought was we've been caught in some time loop. No one else seems to notice this but us."

"Hifumi, you know what we're referring to, right?" Mia asked the Shogi woman.

"I do. I thought something was playing tricks with us, but I'm glad we're not the only ones," Hifumi stated. "We just got a quick call from Ren. It appears we're not the only ones."

"The Thieves, too?" Louis queried while tapping his chin. "There has to be a reason why we and the Thieves are only noticing this sudden time reset and these black shadows."

"You noticed those, too?" Skyler asked him.

"What were those anyway?" Yakumo wondered.

" _They're called Yami Matter._ " The same disembodied voice that reached Morgana was heard.

Skyler, Hifumi, and the others sensed a presence within the room. Suddenly, a white aura materialized over Hifumi's body. All eyes quickly turned toward the Shogi woman. She glowed in white light from head to toe. Skyler instinctively reached for her, but Hifumi's eyes opened and turned gold. Hifumi raised her head and seemingly released an essence from her own body. Hifumi collapsed into Skyler's arms. The essence released from Hifumi solidified and shifted into a humanoid form.

Louis and Yakumo readied stances. They prepared to fight off whatever came out of Hifumi. MIa stayed beside Skyler and Hifumi's side.

" _Revenants, I've not come here to fight you._ " The figure addressed them in a soft-spoken voice. As they were able to discern her appearance, she became the pale-skinned, white-haired and golden-eyed Revenant woman. She appeared in a worn and torn article of white clothing akin to the top half of a dress; her voluptuous breasts poked out through the top most part of her dress. Her entire right leg was heavily bandaged up to the thigh.

"What the hell are you?" Skyler snarled toward the mysterious Revenant. "And why were you inside Hifumi?!"

" _It's true I've been living within Hifumi for these past couple of months. I came into contact with Hifumi when you two first met._ " She revealed her initial merger with Hifumi. " _Hifumi, I'm sorry I've had to use you as a vessel, but I required a body to restore my form._ "

Hifumi nodded. "No, you don't need to apologize. All you needed to do was ask…"

"And you couldn't come forward to begin with?!" Skyler shouted.

" _You're right, but there's no time for us to argue, Sion._ "

Upon hearing this, Skyler froze. "Only my friends call me Sion."

" _Well, starting today, we can be considered friends. In fact…_ " The Revenant scanned the others in the room. " _All of us are friends._ "

"Says who?!" Mia rebuked.

"Hang on, Mia. We don't know what she's capable of," Yakumo warned.

" _This will be much easier once I restore the bulk of your former memories that have been suppressed by Sophia's power._ " The Revenant said as her yellow eyes glowed. " _As the Persona Vein, I break the chains binding your memories, Revenants!_ " The healthy white glow leaked from her and resonated with Skyler and his friends. Even Hifumi was enveloped in the Persona Vein's aura.

 **(** **Cue VAMPS -** _ **Underworld**_ **)**

Skyler was the first as he collapsed on his knees and howled in pain. Louis, Mia, and Yakumo quickly followed as the white light's energies burned through their bodies. Louis was on the floor writhing. Yakumo rolled on his left side while folding both arms over his chest. Mia was on her knees holding her head. Hifumi witnessed Skyler and the others being _converted_ by the Persona Vein's light.

"Skyler!" Hifumi cried as she reached for him, but the mysterious Revenant got between the two. The Persona Vein gently grasped Hifumi's hand.

" _Have no fear, Hifumi. It'll be over soon for them._ "

"What's happening to them?"

" _I'm reawakening their true selves. Sadly, it doesn't appear I've restored their full memories, but this will do._ " She whispered reassuringly, keeping Hifumi from interfering with Skyler and company's conversion process. She looked at Hifumi, who clamped her own mouth with a hand and let tears fall. She pulled Hifumi close, even letting her lean on her ample-sized breasts.

Clutching his own carpet, Skyler wheezed and grunted hard. His face, dampened with sweat, contorted with pain showing on his face. His head reared back as faint memories of someone resembling him clarified in his mind. Initially confused, Skyler then recognized himself wearing a metallic mouthguard. He had another vision; one that showed the Revenant calling herself the Persona Vein.

Likewise, Louis, Mia, and Yakumo saw visions of themselves. Each wearing similar metallic mouthguards. In Louis's vision, he saw himself leading a group also consisting of people resembling Skyler, Mia, and Yakumo. Mia saw herself with a child aged Nicola. Yakumo witnessed a vision of him walking over a post-apocalyptic environment devoid of human life.

As he came to, Skyler turned toward the mysterious Revenant. "I...I…" He raised his eyes, furrowing both his brows. "I remember, Io." He addressed the Persona Vein with familiarity as a flood of memories poured into his mind. He finally revealed the Persona Vein's identity as her body started to materialize and solidify out of her intangible form.

"It's been a long time, Sion," Io replied genuinely. Her voice was no longer distorted and she could speak much clearer.

"Yes, that's who I am…" Skyler nodded, slowly pivoting his view on Hifumi.

"She actually has a name?" Hifumi looked at both Skyler and Io.

"It's thanks to Sophia's power why we were brought here," Skyler said as Louis, Mia, and Yakumo awakened in similar fashion. "Here in this reality I'm Skyler Jones, but where I came from, my codename was Sion."

"Yes, we remember nearly everything before being brought here," Louis stated. "Though, there's still some missing fragments from our collective consciousnesses."

"With time, I'm sure fragments of our memories will return," Yakumo plainly said.

"Io? I don't know what to say, but thanks for restoring most of our memories. I wonder if you're able to restore Nicola's memories?" Mia asked the Persona Vein.

Io said nothing.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll find out. If not, then it's probably for the best if Nicola doesn't remember anything."

"Likewise for Karen," Louis added. "Though, I am concerned. If you restored our memories, then we've been turned back into Revenants." He sensed a slight difference in his physiology than before Io's white aura converted them.

Io nodded. "I was only able to restore some of your memories and Revenant abilities."

"I believe you, Io. For some reason, I don't seem to have the thirst for blood," Skyler noted the vampiric-like trait was noticeably missing from when he was full Revenant.

"Wow, now that you mention it. I don't feel the need for blood!" Yakumo realized.

"Personally, I'm glad Io helped quench our thirst! We might not even need to drink blood! God, am I relieved!" Mia was thrilled to have such a hinderance possibly suppressed.

"Thirst for blood?" Hifumi whispered. "You're all just like Sion."

"That's right, Hifumi," Io answered the Shogi woman. She offered a hand to Hifumi. "Thanks to you and Sophia's power, you altered reality so much you willfully brought Sion, myself, and our friends to this time."

Hesitant to take Io's hand, Hifumi stared at the pale Revenant. Io tilted her head and softly smiled, trying to convince Hifumi to trust her. Hifumi reached over and pulled back. Then, after a few tries, Hifumi grabbed Io's hand and let the Persona Vein to prop her back on her feet.

"So, what are you? A Revenant or some kind of Persona?" Hifumi asked Io.

"A Revenant, but I am known as the Persona Vein. So, I can be considered a type of Persona. I used your body as a vessel for these past few months, so I could be considered your Persona now, Hifumi."

Hifumi stared at Io as they put their hands together. Once their hands contacted, they wrapped fingers around each other's hands.

"I do apologize for not asking you to let me occupy your body, but my essence required a vessel to maintain my form."

Hifumi nodded and smirked calmly. "It's ok. You only needed my body to survive. It wouldn't hurt to ask first though."

"So, you're back with us for good this time, Io?" Mia asked the pale Revenant.

"For the time being."

"Ok, so our thirst has been suppressed. That must mean the B.O.R. parasites are not living in our bodies?" Louis asked.

"BOR?" Hifumi asked.

"It stands for Biological Organ Regenerative. They're parasites planted into Revenant's hearts," Skyler revealed, pressing a hand on the chest area where his heart beat. "They're what keeps us alive and keep us stable, preventing us from becoming Lost." As he said this, he turned to Hifumi. "And thanks to you, Hifumi, you kept Sion under control and helped facilitate his emotions. I trust you'll do the same for me."

"But, wait. If we don't have those parasites in us, won't we go berserk and become Losts?" Yakumo conveyed deep concern of this scary scenario.

"Ugh, yeah! Please tell us nothing bad is gonna happen!" Mia expressed her fears of changing into a monster.

"No. Not only have I removed your thirst for blood, but I removed the Lost curse from each of you," Io calmed their fears. "You're perfectly still human in your civilian forms. However, your Revenant powers will come to surface when a threat emerges."

"That's reassuring," Louis said.

"Although, you will require some blood internally while in your Revenant states. And so long as I exist in this realm, my reality warping influence will give you all the necessary recharge to prevent your powers from weakening, or worse turn into Losts. What's more, without the parasites within your bodies, you no longer have regenerative and superhuman traits. However, you still should be able to invoke your Blood Veils."

As Io explained her ability to augment and suppress the Revenants' abilities, Skyler and his friends took this all in, accepting the curses and blessings of becoming Revenants again albeit with certain limitations to their abilities.

"Thanks, Io. We appreciate you telling us what we need to know," Skyler smiled to the Persona Vein. "And thank you for reviving our Revenant abilities."

"But, you wouldn't have revived our Revenant powers and memories without a good reason," Louis firmly said, folding both arms. "Tell us what enemy we're facing?"

"Is it a Lost?" Yakumo queried.

"Whatever it is, we're ready," Mia nodded.

"The main threat we face are Yami Matter…" Io relayed everything she already told Morgana to the Revenants.

"So, they're essences created from the darkness of people's hearts?" Louis asked. "And yet none of the masses have noticed."

"Only us select few have," Skyler replied. "That even includes the Phantom Thieves."

"This is starting to sound awfully like Saklas and Yaldabaoth again," Hifumi expressed her deepest concerns. This managed to get Io's attention.

"Hifumi, since you've been a vessel for me, I've assessed your abilities. Your powers are derived from Yaldabaoth, but specifically the light half of the God of Control: Sophia." Io took Hifumi's hands and pressed her head against Hifumi's forehead. A white aura surfaced and enveloped Hifumi. "You seem to not have access to Sophia's powers now. I know you wish to help Skyler and his friends."

"I do, but what can I even do to help?"

"Since your body doubled as my vessel, my Revenant powers resonated with you. You may not physically become a Revenant, but as long as we're bonded, you'll have access to Revenant abilities."

"Is that so? Then, I'm ready to accept the Revenant powers you bestow me."

"Are you sure, Togo Hifumi?"

Hifumi turned over to Skyler and genuinely smiled. "Yes, I am."

 **(** **Cue** **Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST -** _ **Dim Twilight A**_ **)**

With that, the white aura enveloping Hifumi transformed her clothing. Her black dress and long-sleeved shirt vanished; in place of her casual clothing, Hifumi's new wardrobe consisted of a cyan sleeveless dress. The centermost section of her dress cut into a v-shape, revealing some of her bosom. Thick white straps intersected each other and covered the v-shape section where her bare bosom was exposed. Layers of white bandages covered her waist coupled with a black waist belt. Two forearm-length arm warmer accessories formed on her arms, revealing her bare shoulders and her hands. Her hands, coming out the mouth of the arm warmers, showed off cyan fingernails. Two tufts of white feathered accessories came down her back. Her bare feet gained new footwear: a pair of white sandals with cyan straps that intersected over her feet. Her pedicure nails became the same color as her fingernails and dress. Her new outfit resembled her Sophia wear but with Revenant-like elements to differentiate from the previous wardrobe.

"Hifumi…?" Was all Skyler could manage to say, finding himself in awe of the Shogi woman's new outfit.

"Yes, so this outfit is derived from the Revenant power passed over to you, Hifumi," Louis examined Hifumi's new form.

Hifumi scanned her new wardrobe, turning around and checking the white feathered accessories hanging behind her. She examined her dress and arm warmers. She wiggled her toes inside her sandals.

"Your outfit isn't the only thing that's changed," Skyler noticed Hifumi's eyes turned yellow.

Hifumi turned toward the nearest mirror and gasped upon seeing her yellow eyes.

"Now, we've got matching eyes," Io smirked. "I even have the perfect codename for you, Hifumi."

"You mean like a Revenant codename?"

Io nodded. "How does Tennyo sound?"

"Tennyo?" Hifumi blinked, taking a moment to mull and let the new codename sink in.

"I like it," Skyler approved. "Sion and Tennyo sound like a great duo name."

"Tennyo is a pretty cool name," Mia smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Unless you have another one in mind, Hifumi?" Louis curiously wondered.

Hifumi blushed happily. "No, I like it." She then turned to Skyler and Io. "I accept the name Tennyo."

"If we're giving out codenames, why don't we give ourselves titles?" Louis suggested. "Engineer is fitting for me."

Yakumo added. "People say I'm loyal like a dog and my Blood Veil are giant canine beasts. So, I shall be Hound."

Mia pushed her long blonde hair back and poked her buttocks. "I remember having a tail like a scorpion as my Blood Veil. Sooo, call me Stinger!"

"Sion, Tennyo, Engineer, Hound, and Stinger. Yes, perfect," Io nodded. "And my codename shall be Ivy, named after my Blood Veil." She veered toward Hifumi and grabbed her hand. "Tennyo, since you wield my power, you'll be able to access my Blood Veil: Ivy." With that, Hifumi watched as a halberd as long as her own body materialized in her right hand. "This is proof of our new bond, Togo Hifumi."

Hifumi stared awestruck at the massive halberd in her grasp. She lifted it, only to stop herself as the halberd was inches from poking through the apartment ceiling. She set it down. To her surprise, the halberd was light as a feather in her hand.

"I think Tennyo is accepting of her new power," Louis chuckled.

"We should give ourselves a group name. Since Ren and his friends are the Phantom Thieves. Skyler, you got anything in mind?" asked Mia.

"Well…" Skyler mulled while being given the responsibility of establishing a new team name for them.

"Just calling us Revenants is just too plain," Louis shrugged.

"Hmmm, Blood Revenants?" Yakumo suggested another name.

"Eh, that make us sound like an emo goth band," Mia disproved.

"Well, we are leftovers moved from another timeline. You know, remnants." Louis said until a lightbulb flared in his head. "That's it. Remnants."

"Needs a little more," Skyler interjected. "Vein Remnants. What do you think?"

"An excellent choice, my friend," Yakumo nodded.

"Yep, I can go with that!" Mia concurred.

"Whatever you choose, I'm fine with it. Just remember I get partial credit for the name," Louis coolly smiled.

Skyler turned to Io and Hifumi. "Does Vein Remnants sound fine?"

"Yes, it's good," Io replied.

"It's a great start," Hifumi smiled. "Ren and the others will be surprised to see us like this."

"Speaking of the Thieves, it should be a matter of time before my power reaches them," Io said. "Very soon, the Vein Remnants will unite with the Phantom Thieves."

Skyler muttered. "I am curious, Io. There are others from our time who've been moved here. That includes Nicola, Karen, Emily, and a few others. Have their memories been partially restored like us?" He internally thought about the possibility of others who could be sleeping Revenants, who've yet to reawaken.

xxxxx

 _ **Inokashira Park (**_ _ **井の頭恩賜公園**_ _ **)/Musashino, Mitaka, Tokyo (**_ _ **武蔵野市**_ _ **,**_ _ **三鷹市**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/4:15 PM (JST)**_

Elsewhere, a tall and slender man in full body black clothing quietly stared over a still pond. This man had a grisly scar carved over his left eye. He has short whitish platinum blonde hair; the back of his hair was wild and disheveled. Locks of longer hair covered his right eye. His left eye had an intense look. Despite being fully clothed in dark clothing, his black dress shirt had an unopened spot revealing a white shirt.

Standing beside the dark-clothed tall man, a tall woman, although not as tall as the man, faced the same body of water near them. Her hair was neck length and also platinum blonde, though appeared more silver. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt, black jeans, and coffee brown boots.

Suddenly, both collapsed at the same time. They dropped to their knees and seemingly went through a similar phenomenon the Vein Remnants just undergone.

The man grimaced as a hot sensation filled his body.

"Jack…! What's happening to us?!"

"I don't know…!" Jack tried not to yell out so much to cause a commotion.

It took a few moments, but images of their former lives resurfaced in their minds. Jack grabbed his head as his left eye glowed pale blue. He slowly turned over to the woman, who stopped doubling over in pain.

"Eva?"

The woman responded. "Jack, I remember…"

"Yeah, me, too." Jack said as he and Eva stood together with Jack's eyes glowing pale blue, while Eva's eyes briefly glowed red. "And that must mean, they've awakened and become aware."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Yaksha Weaponries (**_ _ **ヤクシャの武器**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/5:15 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue** **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Layer Cake**_ **)**

The sound of a bell rang as the shop door opened.

"Welcome to Yasha Weaponries! Please, have a look… oh, hey, Iwai," a young woman's voice spoke up, cordially greeting a tall, slender middle-aged man with gray hair and sideburns. He let his old stubble of facial hair grow out into a goatee. The sideburns perfectly aligned with his new goatee. He wore the same light gray cap. His clothing consisted of the same black turtleneck sweater, a long gray coat with a red peace symbol emblazoned on it, blue jeans, and dark boots. He wore earrings and bit on a lollipop stick.

As Iwai Munehisa walked into the weapon shop, a pale-skinned, short dark-haired woman styled in a concave-cut, and sporting a white medical eyepatch covering her left eye noticed Iwai's gecko tattoo on the left side of the neck near the back. She wore dark punk rocker clothing, comprising of a sleeveless violet shirt with a black skull and crossbones emblazoned on the front. She also had on a black jeans, dark boots, and black bracelets covered with spiky studs. Her face has several piercings; two under her mouth, on the left side, one piercing on both ears, and when she opened her mouth a tongue piercing.

The female shop owner, who greeted Iwai, stood behind a counter. For a shop owner, she appeared very young, almost appearing to be in her early 20s. The youthful woman has tangerine-colored hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore black t-shirt with an army camouflage hoodie coupled with blue jeans and brown boots. She also wore other accessories; black fingerless gloves and a silver belt around her thin waistline. Her dark brown eyes scanned Iwai and the punk rocker-clothed woman, who were the only customers present.

"Were you expecting Shinonome Yakumo? Sorry to disappoint you, Rin," Iwai addressed the young shop owner.

"No, I'm glad you're here, Iwai. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Rin widened her smile.

"And how is it when I come here, you're always here?" Iwai turned to the punk rocker. "Well, Ikishima Midari?"

"And why is it I come here, you arrive? You been stalking me?" scoffed Midari.

"Why would I waste my time stalking you? Besides, I always see you in my shop, too. Looking for something particular?" Iwai offered to help Midari.

"Iwai! That's our customer you're dealing with!" A heavy voice belonging to a man hollered from a backroom behind Rin.

Rin chuckled nervously as she backed off, letting two individuals step out of the backroom. A large brown-skinned bald-headed man with thick black eyebrows and a goatee walked out with muscular arms folded. He wore a form fitting light blue dress shirt with a black tie, khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. The man was so large he needed to tuck his head slightly to get through.

Standing opposite from the large man is a smaller fair-skinned woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a sleeveless orange shirt, dark gray leather pants, and black boots. She had on a rose-colored cap. She wore thick black eyeliner and seemed to have thinned her eyebrows. Other accessories included a black neck choker and dark fingerless gloves.

"Davis and Coco," Iwai's scowl turned into a smirk. "Don't worry about her. She stops by my shop, too."

Flicking strands of her blonde hair off her shoulder, Coco rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Iwai. Remember I'm the merchant of this shop. You wouldn't be here if you were looking to buy something or sell a piece of merchandise to us. What'll be, Iwai?"

"You better be quick, Iwai, because what she says goes here," Davis said.

"Right, I'll make this quick," Iwai approached the counter.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Persona 5 The Animation -** _ **Infinity**_ **\- Lyn (1:20 - 1:42))**

Passersby started taking notice of a group of six walking past them. These six walked together with purpose and scanned their urban environment. The Vein Remnants and Hifumi walked down the street and faced the front of Yaksha Weaponries.

"What do you think, Skyler?" Louis asked his colleague.

"One way to find out."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Skyler pushed open the shop door. The Vein Remnants and Hifumi entered as everyone turned toward their direction.

"Skyler? Louis? Yakumo? Mia?" Coco turned and noticed them.

"See? Told you Yakumo would show up, Iwai," Rin gloated.

"Hey, guys. Hope we didn't interrupt business?" Yakumo asked them.

"Well, we kinda were…" Davis stated as Iwai closed a box of bullets being shown to the merchants.

Just then, Rin turned and noticed Io standing between Skyler and Hifumi. Her mouth gaped and face paled as if she had seen a ghost from the past. In fact, it wasn't just Rin, but Coco and Davis as well.

"...it's you! Io?!" Rin cried out in shock.

"What is Io doing here? How did you find her?" Coco asked the Vein Remnants.

Louis mumbled to Skyler. "Looks like Io restored their memories if they recognize her."

"It's going to take a bit to explain, but Io's found us," Skyler plainly said.

As silence befallen the room, Iwai picked up his box and headed out the door.

"We can talk about this later, Coco and Davis. Seems y'all have some catching up to do here," Iwai waved to the shopkeepers and headed out.

Midari finished scouring the shop and took this cue for her to leave.

 **(Cue** **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Restlessness**_ **)**

Skyler took a deep breath. "I take it you three felt some kind of weird jolt spark up some memories not too long ago."

"That's exactly what happened. I was in the middle of minding the shop and then I get this weird headache. Then, my memories came back. I started remembering things," Rin explained while pivoting over to Io. "And as soon as I saw her, I knew I wasn't being delusional."

"Io, did you have something to do with this?" Coco asked the pale Revenant, who looked away almost feeling guilty for restoring the memories of the people closely associated with Skyler and his friends.

"Don't blame her. She did it because she needs us to deal with an enemy presence," Skyler defended Io's reasonings.

"Please, I ask you not to be upset with Io," Hifumi bowed, standing up for Io's position. The Shogi woman's polite gesture was able to appease the shopkeepers.

"We're not upset with Io," Davis replied.

"We were just worried if we were losing our minds when we saw all those lost memories coming back to us. Now that we know Io was behind it, there had to be a good reason," Coco stated.

"Yeah, and since you guys have your memories back, then we can depend on you all to supply us weapons," Louis said.

Davis grumbled. "Just know we're not a charity. You'll need to supply the money so we can give you the goods."

"Supply and demand is our store motto!" Rin cheerily said.

"We understand. After all, you have a business to run," Yakumo nodded.

"And don't worry, we've got plenty of cash to spend," Mia said.

"Mind telling me what kind of enemy y'all are facing? Are there Lost that followed us in this time?" Coco asked the Vein Remnants.

"There aren't Lost as far as we're aware for the time being," Skyler said.

Io finally spoke up. "The enemy we face are far more ambiguous. They're known as Yami Matter." As she explained what has happened to this point, the shopkeepers were flabbergasted to learn that time reset by two years.

"It's 2018? It doesn't feel like it," Rin nodded in confusion.

"The calendar year is still clearly 2020. It'll be 2021 soon."

Skyler nodded dismissively. "Believe us when we say it's 2018. As far as regular folks go, they're still living in 2020, but _we_ know better."

"And you're going to find and team up with the Phantom Thieves to get to the bottom of this?" Davis said. "I find it mind-boggling you know the Phantom Thieves."

Coco smirked as she leaned on the counter. "Well, Vein Remnants, it'll be pleasure to do business with you." She said winking to them.

"Yeah! If y'all need some arsenal to take down whatever these Yami Matter things are, don't be a stranger! We'll supply with anything y'all need!" Rin gleefully shouted. "And besides, it'll be great for us to talk about our memories… however much was restored."

"Io wasn't able to restore everything, but with time we'll remember everything crucial that happened to us," Louis said.

"So, are you going to meet the Phantom Thieves?" Rin asked the group.

"Yeah, we'll be heading out to meet them," Skyler replied.

Hifumi asked the Persona Vein. "Io, you said your presence should be able to restore their Persona abilities, including their Persona's Ascendancy forms?"

Io nodded. "I conversed with the being named Morgana. He said he'd reach them. By now, my presence should've reached and reawakened their dormant Persona powers."

"There's only way one to find out," Hifumi took out her cell and dialed Ren's number. "Hello Ren?"

" _Hifumi? Are you and Skyler ok?_ "

"We're fine," Hifumi made sure the others heard Ren. "I'm with Skyler and his friends. Listen, I need to ask…"

" _Morgana came by our place. He told us about the irregularities causing this time reset are called Yami Matter. He asked for the others to come and meet with us. When we did, something came over us…_ " Ren explained over the phone. " _And then…_ "

"And then what?"

" _Our Persona abilities have resurfaced._ "

Upon hearing this, Hifumi briefly fell silent.

"Hifumi?" Skyler whispered. "Hey, you're spacing out."

"Ren just said he and the Thieves' Persona abilities have returned."

Io smiled. "So, it worked."

" _Hifumi, are you still there?_ "

Hifumi came to and answered her phone. "Yes, I'm sorry for that, Ren."

" _It's ok. So, our Persona abilities have resurfaced. Did Sophia's powers return to you?_ "

"No, but I gained something else. In fact, I'm not the only who've had their abilities restored."

" _You mean Skyler?_ "

"And his friends."

" _Can you put Skyler on?_ "

As Hifumi gave her phone to Skyler, he spoke with Ren.

"Ren, are you all ok?"

" _Just a little overwhelmed, that's all, but we're fine. Listen, we need a place to meet._ "

"Good idea. By the way, we've decided to call our group the Vein Remnants."

" _So, the Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants will meet. I know the perfect place for us to convene._ "

Skyler nodded. "Name it."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Meiji Shrine (**_ _ **明治神宮**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/6:45 PM (JST)**_

 **(** **Cue** **Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST -** _ **Seasonal Beauties A**_ **)**

Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta resumed their sightseeing. They were in the dark regarding the Yami Matter spreading. However, Ryōta was the first of the trio to notice the weird time reset. When he told his two friends, they couldn't believe it. Yumeko's thought this was a practical joke and took it at face value. Once they ventured out into Tokyo, they saw it was the year was '2018'.

To take their minds off the weird time reset, the trio visited the majestic and historical grounds of the Meiji Shrine. They scoured through the famous Shinto shrine.

"Isn't this place so pretty?!" Yumeko passionately cried out, spinning around and throwing her hands into the air.

"So, you're telling me spirits live here, Yumeko?" Ryōta asked the long dark-haired compulsive woman.

"Yep! Though it was night when they came out."

Mary arrogantly snorted. "You don't honestly expect us to believe there's spirits of warriors here?"

"It's true! There's even a cute and old cat spirit named Nekomata!"

"When you told us you wielded the power of the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox, I wondered how you got it," Ryōta curiously speculated.

"Besides, you and Ryōta were apparently there to see Ren and his friends fighting those monsters at Osaka!" Yumeko turned around and shot an irked glare at Mary.

"Yeah, but ancient spirits?" As Mary said this, a cold wind blew by and caused her to shiver.

" _ **Now, that's awfully rude to speak of us spirits from the past. The foundation of your country wouldn't be here without us!**_ " A voice belonging to an old sage called out, causing Ryōta and Mary to freeze in place.

"Nekomata! How's it going?! It's me Yumeko!" The compulsive gambler called out to the seemingly disembodied spirit.

" _ **Ah, yes. It's good to see you, Miss Yumeko. I see you've brought colleagues**_." The source of the sagely grandfather-like voice materialized in front of the three.

A sphere of divine light floated above them. The sphere opened as a small white twin-tailed cat emerged. He wore a right black eyepatch and a purple scarf. This is the aforementioned cat spirit named Nekomata.

" _ **Greetings, young ones. I am Nekomata.**_ "

"Good evening, Nekomata!" Yumeko casually greeted him.

"That cat's talking…" Mary awkwardly muttered.

Ryōta whispered. "What? You haven't seen enough fantasy and magical girl shows?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Of course, I just didn't think I'd meet one."

Nekomata turned to Yumeko's friends. " _ **Friends of Yumeko. Do you have names?**_ "

"Huh?" Ryōta and Mary blinked.

" _ **Well, do you? Or, would you rather I call you Friends of Yumeko?**_ "

"Oh! Yes, I have a name!" Ryōta cried out. "I'm Suzui Ryōta, Mr. Nekomata!"

Mary bowed. "Please excuse me for doubting your existence, sir. I'm Saotome Mary."

Nekomata gave an approving nod. " _ **You have nice friends, Yumeko.**_ "

"Thanks, I was hoping to come by here and introduce my friends to you."

" _ **Well, you couldn't have arrived at a better time, Miss Yumeko.**_ "

"Really? How do you mean?"

Mary quietly watched Yumeko and Nekomata interactions. _It's like seeing one cat talking to another._

" _ **Before I start, I didn't come alone. In fact, Yumeko, you'll remember them well.**_ " With that, Nekomata beckoned several other spheres of light materialize before Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta.

 **(Cue Nioh** **仁王** **OST -** _ **Tokai Region Map Theme**_ **)**

These spheres of light transformed into spiritual energies. These energies formed and took on human forms. Mary and Ryōta watched in awe as the spirits of the Sengoku Era's historical figures appeared. Four of them appeared.

The first of the four is an non-Japanese man. He is an blonde-haired Irish man; his hair was tied in a ponytail. He wore Japanese gray samurai armor coupled with a blue cape.

"Whoa, I can't believe it!" Ryōta flabbergasted by the appearance of the samurai armor-garbed Irish man.

"Who is that?" Mary dumbfoundedly asked.

"Are you kidding?! That's William Adams! One of the Sengoku Era's historical figures!"

The second of the four appeared to be a black and gray uniformed Jounin ninja.

"Wow, Hattori Hanzo!" Ryōta yelled out.

The third historical figure was a kunoichi in a blue ninja uniform and a black shirt underneath the uniform.

"The kunoichi Okatsu!"

Mary blinked. "A female ninja, huh? Nice." She smiled approvingly.

The last historical figure was revealed as a blue and black armored warrior. This warrior wore a helmet with a yellow crescent and a right eyepatch.

"And that's Date Masamune!"

Yumeko gleefully clasped her hands. "It's great to see you all here, ancient spirits." She bowed politely to the famous historical figures.

Mary was taken in by the important figureheads. "So, the Thieves have interacted with these spirits?"

"Yep! I received the Nine-Tailed Fox thanks to me!" The dark-haired gambler happily smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe I missed out on all this! I remember reading about them in our history books!" Ryōta yelled out, revealing his obvious fascination with Japan's historical figures.

"You sure have made some _interesting_ friends, Yumeko." Mary remarked.

" _ **Hmm, we're missing a few others,**_ " Nekomata just noticed.

" _ **Don't worry, my friend. They're coming.**_ " William reassured the nekomata spirit.

As William acknowledged this, two more spirits appeared. One is a man garbed in crimson armor and wearing a red helmet with antlers. The other is a long dark-haired woman wearing a red and purple kimono, and a black fur coat.

"That's Sanada Yukimura, who's also known as Sanada Nobushige! And the beautiful woman is Lady Chacha!" Ryōta pointed out the new spiritual arrivals.

" _ **Miss Jabami Yumeko, it's good to see you again. You appear to be doing well. Yes, and it appears you've brought company. This couldn't have come with better timing.**_ " William greeted the Compulsive Gambler and acknowledged her two friends.

"I'm Suzui Ryōta…!" The young man shook anxiously. "Sorry, but I've never interacted with spirits before. So… if I sound like I'm shaking…"

" _ **It's quite alright, young man. You're taking our spiritual presences much better than I thought.**_ " Hanzo plainly stated, taking noticing of Ryōta's willingness to accept the supernatural's existence.

" _ **You're taking it better than your other friend there.**_ " Okatsu eyed Mary, who was seen twiddling her thumbs.

"...what? I'm sorry but ghosts give me the creeps," Mary mumbled.

"They're good ghosts not vengeful spirits, Mary. Relax, they're on our side!" Yumeko casually patted her friend's right shoulder.

"Well, of course a crazed weirdo like you can take it better than I can!"

"Sounds like someone is on edge," a calm-manner woman's voice interjected, causing the trio to turn around.

"Wait, that voice sounds familiar!" Yumeko cried out. "Can it be?"

"Nishinotōin Yuriko?!" Ryōta called out.

Standing several yards from them is a former fellow student of Hyakkaou Private Academy. She is a long dark-haired modest shrine maiden. Her eyes remained closed as they were before; although she is not blind. She wore the traditional shrine maiden garb.

"Well, if it isn't Yuriko?" Yumeko purred, giving a sardonic grin. "How's life been losing to me?"

"My manipulative days are behind me," Yuriko formally stated, revealing her changed attitude post-graduation. "I'm now a tour guide and one of the maiden keepers of Meiji Shrine."

"So, you've been in contact with these spirits, too?" Mary asked the shrine maiden.

"Yes, in fact not too long since working here, we've been in communications with each other." Yuriko said as her smile faded. "There's a weird disturbance going on lately. I sensed an evil aura spreading over the city."

"What kind of evil aura?" Ryōta curiously queried.

" _ **Essences of darkness are being released from people's hearts and have been slowly overtaking Tokyo.**_ " Nekomata warned them. " _ **I've been in contact with Miss Yuriko. I knew simply defeating Saklas wouldn't resolve the issue of people containing darkness in their hearts. Now the darkness is manifesting into entities. These entities will take shape and assume the appearance of iconic figureheads. Historical, cultural, or fantasy otherwise.**_ "

"Iconic figureheads?" Ryōta mulled.

"Thanks to Nekomata and his colleagues, they gave me two Guardian Spirits I can use to guard this shrine from these malicious entities," Yuriko revealed much to Yumeko's curiosity.

"You have two Guardian Spirits?! Wow, show us!" Yumeko gleefully squeaked. "But, can they top the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"Why don't I show you then?" Yuriko smirked as she raised a hand. "Come forth Izuna and Kara-jishi!"

 **(End theme)**

With that, two beams of spiritual light emerged on Yuriko's opposite sides. On the shrine maiden's right, Izuna, a white-furred, long-bodied fox spirit, appeared. The tips of its ears and long bushy tail are covered with red rigid hair. On the left side, a red and white shisa beast appeared bellowing. This is Kara-jishi.

"Wow, a fox spirit and a shisa!" Ryōta cried out in shock.

"Whoa, ok this is something else!" Mary exclaimed.

"Not bad, Yuriko," Yumeko smirked coolly. "Granted, you have your own fox spirit, but it's still small compared to my Nine-Tailed Fox."

Yuriko chuckled. "Well, you don't have the Nine-Tailed Fox now. Don't worry you'll have a chance to summon her again."

"Really?!"

" _ **Indeed. And your two friends will each receive Guardian Spirits.**_ " Nekomata proclaimed.

"Wait. Us two with our own Guardian Spirits?" Ryōta asked the nekomata.

"What kind of spirits would we be commanding?" Mary wondered. "I'm kinda torn on this."

"Relax, this'll be a learning experience for y'all," Yumeko smiled to her friends.

" _ **Since Miss Togo Hifumi's new powers have manifested, she won't require a Guardian Spirit.**_ " William stated, hinting to the Shogi woman's recent Revenant power and link with Io.

" _ **Hifumi's former Guardian Spirit, Janomecho, will require a new handler.**_ " Hanzo said.

Nekomata pivoted over to Mary. " _ **Won't you be Janomecho's new summoner, young miss?**_ "

"Me? Well, I don't know the first thing about…" Before Mary could finish, Yumeko took her hand and massaged her trembling hand. "Relax, you've got this." She leaned in her friend's ear and giggled playfully. "Treat this like you were playing a game."

Shivering from Yumeko's seductive tone, Mary relaxed and sighed.

"Right, I've got this."

" _ **Will you accept becoming Janomecho's new summoner?**_ " Nekomata once again asked the blonde woman.

"I-I…" Mary sucked it up. "I will!"

With that, a spiritual ball conjured in front of Mary. The ball formed into a female long-haired, two pigtailed wearing humanoid with butterfly-wings for limbs, antennas, and a kimono.

" _ **Miss Saotome Mary, I presume?**_ " Yukimura acknowledged the blonde woman. " _ **Janomecho was once wielded by Otani Yoshitsugu and myself.**_ "

"And Togo Hifumi," Yuriko interjected. "You should be honored to command such a beautiful Guardian Spirit, Mary."

Mary walked up and touched Janomecho's wings. "Wow, you were once Hifumi's partner? Well, I hope I can live up to her expectations."

" _ **But, that's not all. You'll have a second Guardian Spirit.**_ " Nekomata pointed to a second spirit ball being conjured next to Mary.

The sphere opened and released a red-bodied Kirin with antlers and a draconian face. The creature shook its head and neighed. This is Enku.

"Whoa, I get two Guardian Spirits just like Yuriko?!"

"Most handlers normally get two Guardian Spirits unless one receives a high-tier spirit like the Nine-Tailed Fox," the shrine maiden said.

" _ **Now, it's your turn to receive your Guardian Spirits.**_ " Nekomata turned toward Ryōta.

Two spiritual spheres appeared in front of Ryōta. The first one turned into a white wolf with a black-beaded neck collar and flames burning from its back, hide, and tail.

"Incredible! What a beautiful wolf," Ryōta said as he reached to pet the wolf.

" _ **This is Kato, the fire-eating hound.**_ " Masamune said.

The other spirit sphere released Ryōta's second Guardian Spirit. The essence formed into a clear-colored turtle carrying what looks like a mountain on its back. Its back tail doubled as the long snake's neck.

"Wow, that's Genbu, isn't it?!" The young man became flabbergasted.

"That's great! You have one of the four beast guardians!" Yumeko cried out delightfully.

" _ **Not only is Genbu one of the four fabled guardian beasts and the guardian of the north, but it was the Guardian Spirit of Tenkai.**_ " Nekomata clarified. " _ **Suzui Ryōta, treat Genbu well and he will grant you great wisdom.**_ "

"Of course," Ryōta said, kneeling before Kato and Genbu.

"And you, Jabami Yumeko. Are you ready to reclaim the Nine-Tailed Fox as your Guardian Spirit?" Yuriko asked the Compulsive Gambler.

"Are you kidding?! Yeah, bring her back to me!" Yumeko shouted.

 **(Cue** **Kakegurui OST -** _ **Kakegurui**_ **)**

As she made her demand, a bigger sphere of spirit energy floated in front of Yumeko. The dark-haired woman grabbed the glowing ball and caressed it like a cat wanting to play with a ball of yarn.

"Yes, that's right, my lovely nine-tails. I hear you. Your handler is here again," Yumeko whispered as she let the sphere release the legendary nine-tailed beast. She then kissed the sphere as its mystic energies resonated with her.

The sphere exploded into a pillar of white smoke mixed with fiery mist. The legendary fox emerged with her body covered with white fur. Three onibi embers surrounded her. Her nine bushy white tails waved around and then opened up behind her back in peacock-like fashion. Her eyes gleamed red and gave a terrifying glare that scared Yumeko's friends and Yuriko. Even as the Nine-Tails breathed into Yumeko, the Compulsive Gambler's found herself turned on by the beast's aura. Her red eyes gleamed and face contorted with ecstasy.

"Welcome back, _my_ Nine-Tailed baby. Mommy's ready to take you back," Yumeko stared deeply into the Nine-Tailed Fox's eyes.

Mary, Ryōta, and Yuriko each shuddered being even remotely close to the legendary fox's presence. However, they, especially Mary, learned to venerate the spirits, whose stories have been passed down from generation to generation.

" _ **Seems Miss Yumeko and the Nine-Tails' bond hasn't wavered despite their brief separation,**_ " William said. " _ **What do you think Lady Chacha?**_ "

Lady Chacha nodded, smiling over the fact someone's managed to tame the Nine-Tailed Fox better than she ever could. " _ **Miss Yumeko has the fox well on a leash. If she can learn to temper her emotions better, the Nine-Tails will become a great asset for her and her friends.**_ "

"Listen up, you three," Yuriko addressed Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary. "I thought I should let you know that some of the other graduates from Hyakkaou Private came here and received their own Guardian Spirits."

"Really? Like who?" asked Ryōta.

"Remember Ikishima Midari and Sumeragi Itsuki? They've each gained Guardian Spirits." The shrine maiden reminded them.

Masamune spoke up. " _ **Yes, that woman with the eyepatch received my Guardian Spirits.**_ "

Okatsu calmly added. " _ **The one named Yomozuki Runa received my Guardian Spirit.**_ "

"Whoa, you hear that, Yumeko?! Sounds like some of our former classmates have their own Guardian Spirits!" Mary called out to the Compulsive Gambler.

Devilishly smirking, Yumeko replied. "Yeah, things are starting to liven up again. At least I won't get bored."

Nekomata interjected. " _ **And I'm glad you and your friends returned here. With the dark entities preparing to resurface, the Guardian Spirits are required more than ever. I have no doubt your collective groups can find and team up with the Phantom Thieves and their new allies headed up by Hifumi and the new Sion.**_ "

"Oh yeah. Skyler and Hifumi," Yumeko was quickly reminded of her friends. She turned wearing a serious glare, not one to take her friendship with Skyler and Hifumi for granted. "Will you two with your spirits help me fight with Hifumi, Skyler, and the Phantom Thieves?"

Hearing this, Mary and Ryōta turned to each other. They exchanged serious looks and nodded.

"It's best you find the Thieves and their allies. All I can say is be vigilant. My intuitions tell me tumultuous events are about to effect Tokyo in these coming months," Yuriko gave them a vague foreshadowing of what's to come in the future of Tokyo.

"With these awesome Guardian Spirits aiding us, we're ready for anything. Right, you two?" Ryōta asked his two friends.

"You bet your ass we're ready," Mary smirked.

Yumeko concurred with her friends. "Oh yeah, things are bound to get _very_ interesting. Just don't any of you start getting cold feet now."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Yoyogi Park (**_ _ **代々木公園**_ _ **)/**_ _ **Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/7:30 PM (JST)**_

The Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants arrived at their arranged meeting spot. If one could describe this moment, it was consequential. Ren and Skyler walked up to each other and gave each other firm handshakes.

"So, we're doing this? Thieves and Remnants working together?" Skyler asked him.

"Consider this a beginning of a new alliance," genuinely smiled Ren.

"I'm all for this," Ann said as Hifumi nodded in agreement.

"Hey, who's the new face?" Futaba noticed Io noticeably standing next to Hifumi.

"Oh yeah. You guys haven't met her, but this is Io. She's the one responsible for restoring me and my friends' memories and some of our Revenant abilities. She's also responsible for reviving your Persona powers, Phantom Thieves," Skyler introduced Io to the Thieves.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Ann greeted Io.

"She's very pale. Has she always been like this?" Haru noticed Io's skin condition and also noted her yellow eyes.

"Yeah, this is how she's always looked," Skyler replied.

As Io walked up, she bowed politely to the Thieves.

"It's an honor, Phantom Thieves." As she bowed, her large breasts bounced a bit, causing the male Thieves to blink and turn away.

Being a married man, Ren did his best to ignore Io's well-endowed chest and made sure Ann didn't suspect anything. Likewise, Yusuke looked away so Futaba didn't notice. Ryuji's cheeks slightly became pink, but he quickly averted his view from Io's chest.

The female Thieves gave annoyed glares toward Io's large breasts. Futaba, especially, shot an irked look reminding herself of her small, modest chest.

Hifumi, on the other hand, blushed over Io's chest. She already got a close-up of Io's chest. This happened when the pale Revenant held her close and calmed her down while Skyler was undergoing his Revenant conversion.

"...anyway, I wanted to thank you for restoring our Persona powers, Io," Makoto stated.

"You're welcome," modestly replied Io.

"Hey, at least you now have a physical presence!" Morgana chimed in, greeting Io again.

The Remnants quickly realized the black cat just spoke.

"Whoa, did Morgana just speak?!" Mia exclaimed.

"A talking cat, huh? We've seen weirder from our time," Louis coolly smirked.

"So, you guys really were from another time?" Ryuji asked. "Dudes, that's crazy."

"Yeah, and thanks to Sophia's power, we've been brought here for a purpose. We were probably meant to team with you to stop these Yami Matter entities," Skyler plainly stated. "And now thanks to Io, we can fight with you, Thieves."

Ren nodded. "So, have you given yourselves codenames?"

"We have. I'm Sion."

"Like our friend," Ann smiled, quickly reminded of the original Revenant they've met before.

"You could say I'm the reincarnation of the Sion you knew," Skyler said. "Thinking about it, I'll be honoring his name."

Mia chimed. "Call be Stinger. My sting will put you in a world of hurt!"

Louis added. "I'm Engineer. What can I say? It's fitting considering my career path."

Yakumo nodded. "Call me Hound. While my undying loyalty lie with the Remnants, I won't hesitate to fight on your behalf, Thieves."

Hifumi spoke up. "I'm Tennyo."

"That's a nice codename, Hifumi," Ren nodded approvingly.

"And my codename is Ivy," Io said.

"So, Joker, Panther, Skull, Queen, Fox, Noir, Oracle, and Mona," Skyler accounted the Phantom Thieves.

"Sion, Tennyo, Stinger, Engineer, Hound, and Ivy," Ren counted the Vein Remnants. "That's a 14-person alliance."

"Not too big, but it would help to split into smaller groups for some missions," Makoto suggested in case of certain members' lack of availability.

"How about a 17-person alliance?" A woman's voice belonging to one Compulsive Gambler chimed in, causing the Thieves and Remnants to turn around. They saw Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta.

"Yumeko?" Hifumi was taken aback by the gambler and her friends' arrivals.

"Guess what? Not only do Mary and Ryōta have their own Guardian Spirits, but I have my Nine-Tails back!" Yumeko boasted as the aura of the legendary fox materialized next to her.

As Mary and Ryōta revealed their Guardian Spirits, Hifumi quickly recognized Janomecho appearing with the blonde-haired woman.

"Hey, she has Hifumi's old Guardian Spirit!" Haru pointed to Janomecho.

"So, Nekomata has chosen a successor to handle Janomecho," Hifumi smiled toward Mary. "Please, handle her well."

Mary nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. I will."

"Ok, if Hifumi doesn't have a Guardian Spirit anymore, how will she be able to fight?" wondered Ann.

Hifumi turned to Io. "I've been bestowed the power of a Revenant and I also serve as Io's vessel when she wants to lend me her powers and weapon."

"Oh, well that works… wait, you're a Revenant now?!"

"No, Ann. She only has the powers of a Revenant. She didn't get converted into one like me and my friends have," Skyler clarified on Hifumi's behalf.

"So, you three are in, too?" Ren asked Yumeko and her two friends.

"Why not? I was with y'all before and my friends here want in. Well?"

"I'm fine with it, but you two need to keep our activities low profile. Heads up, things are going to get dangerous. If you can't handle it, feel free to back off. We won't hold it against you." The man also known as Joker intensely stared at Ryōta and Mary.

Ryōta and Mary exchanged nervous looks until they calmed down and took everything they've been told at face value. Between meeting old Japanese spirits and warned of dark entities, the gamblers prepared to live up to their career titles and gamble with their lives.

"Don't worry. They're in," Yumeko spoke on behalf of her friends.

"No… we're totally in this," Ryōta interjected.

"Yeah, what he said," Mary nodded.

Hifumi smirked. "Welcome to our alliance, you two. And welcome back, Yumeko."

"If we're going to fight these these Yami Matter entities, I suggest some side training," Mona said.

"That's a good idea," Ren concurred. "More importantly, when we're out there fighting, we have to mind our surroundings and prevent any collateral damage if we can help it."

"Since our enemies might not be distortions and we're not fighting in Mementos, I agree with those concerns. Good thinking, Ren," Mona agreed with his sentiments regarding civilians being put in danger and public property damaged in the midst of heated battles.

"Oh, if you guys are looking for a place to train, we can use the Meiji Shrine. We just met the spirits there. Our shrine maiden friend will even let us use the grounds to train," Yumeko offered to the Thieves and Remnants.

"Is that so? We accept then," Skyler said.

"Alright, we've got our bases covered so far," Makoto added. "One more thing, none of us fight these Yami Matter things alone. We fight in groups. We don't know what kind of aberrations we're fighting here."

"This is a team effort. There's absolutely no _I_ in this alliance," Ren declared as he finalized their alliance.

Skyler smirked as he and Ren put their hands on top of each other. "Thieves. Remnants. And now Guardian Spirit gamblers."

Then, every Thief and Remnant put their hands on top of Ren and Skyler's. Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary joined in, too.

 **(** **Cue Owari no Seraph Opening FULL -** **｢** _ **X.U.**_ **｣** **»** **終わりのセラフ** **OP)**

A new alliance was born. Not only that, but a new urban adventure awaited for the Thieves with their new vampiric and spirit gamblers.

xxxxx

 _ **Skyler and Hifumi's Apartment/Hamamatsuchō (**_ _ **浜松町**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/8:30 PM (JST)**_

Later that evening, Skyler, Hifumi, and Io returned to the apartment. Before arriving home, Skyler had gotten calls from Mia, Louis, and Yakumo about Nicola, Karen, and Emily's memories possibly being restore. According to those three, Nicola, Karen, and Emily haven't recovered anywhere near as much of their memories from the events based from their original timeline. They only have inklings of their past memories and don't know much about their friends and family being Revenants. In Mia's case, she hoped to show Nicola her Revenant abilities, but decided to not rush things too soon. The cases are the same for Louis and Yakumo's situations with Karen and Emily.

Io looked around the apartment for a sleeping spot.

"You know, Io. I could lend you some of my clothes instead of walking out looking like that," Hifumi generously offered to give her unused wear for the pale Revenant.

"Thank you, Hifumi," Io kindly accepted.

"Sorry there's not a place for you to sleep. We only have a room for two," Skyler apologized. "There's our couch."

Io merely nodded. "No, I don't think that'll be necessary." She turned to Hifumi. "It appears I can't stay outside for too long, so I'll still need you as a vessel to conserve my energy. Is that ok with you, Hifumi?"

The Shogi woman smiled and grasped Io's hands. "Of course, take as much rest inside me as you need."

"In that case, goodnight…" Io closed her eyes as she leaned on Hifumi and accidentally knocked her to the floor.

Hifumi fell with Io on top of her. She got a faceful of Io's large breasts as the pale Revenant faded and reentered the Shogi woman's body. Hifumi once again blushed, but quickly came to. Skyler helped Hifumi up.

"I'd say she exhausted herself restoring our memories and lending you some of her power, Hifumi."

"Yes, I just hope my body being her vessel will sustain her."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine as long as you're here, Hifumi."

"Perhaps, but I fear if something happens to me. If I were to die, she would as well."

"Let's not worry about such dire situations, Hifumi," the Revenant kissed Hifumi. "We should focus our concerns on these Yami Matter entities."

"Yes, of course. By the way, how's your hunger? Can you control your thirst?"

"I'm good now."

"I see. But, should you ever require anything to quench your thirst, I'd be happy to give you some blood."

"Hifumi, I'd never ask…"

Hifumi silenced him with a kiss. "Will you accept if I voluntarily give you my blood?"

The Revenant was quiet for a moment until he gave a straight answer. "Yeah, but only your blood, Hifumi."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Toho Building/Toho Cinemas Shinjuku/Kabukichō (**_ _ **歌舞伎町**_ _ **)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/December 14, 2018**_ _ **(**_ _ **2018**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **14**_ _ **日**_ _ **)**_ _ **(Reality: December 2020))/7:20 PM (JST)**_

With the recent time reset, the only facets of their memories they seemed to have lost was anything related to pop culture. Everything pop-culture related they've seen, read, or experienced after December 5th, 2018 was purged from their minds. This include big movies they had previously seen. However, the Thieves aren't self aware of that. As far as they're aware, they'll be experiencing these movies for the first time.

Tonight was the wide release debut for the 20th film in this particular evergreen franchise: _Dragon Ball Super: Broly_. The hype was particularly strong for this film following the end of the _Dragon Ball Super_ show several months ago and the pre established popularity of Broly.

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST -** _ **Tokyo Daylight**_ **)**

The Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants were in line for the movie. Just outside of the theater, the Godzilla statue head is seen casting its gaze from the top of the Toho Cinemas Shinjuku building.

"Dude, my hype levels for this movie since they announced Broly's coming back!" Ryuji gleefully shouted.

"I never thought they'd bring him back," Ren concurred.

"By the way, we're glad you three decided to join us," Ann said to Shinya, Nicola, and Reiko, who were also in line.

"Hell yeah. Ren invited me and I then asked these two if they wanted to come," Shinya said.

"Thank you for the invite!" Reiko nodded.

"And if Nicola was going, I, being his big sister, have to come," Mia added.

"Oh, sis. You don't need to be chaperoning me and my friends. Besides, we're with others here, too," Nicola sighed.

"Well, what if I also wanted to come and see the movie?"

"Look, the line's starting to move along," Skyler pointed out.

"Yeah, about time!" Futaba shouted. "Let us through!"

xxxxx

Once they entered their theater, the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the three teens took their seats. Most grabbed snacks and drinks from the concession stands. The group noticed the packed theater and it's not surprising considering there have been sold out screenings.

"Man with these crowds, this movie is sure to make a shit ton of money," Ryuji noticed.

"Typically I only go out of my way to watch high quality art films, but since we were planning an outing together and since Futaba asked me…" Before Yusuke can finish, Futaba cut him off.

"Trust me, Inari. Yeah, these type of movies aren't art films, but the animation and style is gonna be off the chain! They got Shintani Naohiro as animation director on this movie! It's supposed to be the best Dragon Ball has ever looked!" Futaba adjusted her glasses as a bright gleam shined off her lens. "Heh, and it's probably the closest the series will ever replicate the aesthetic look of the manga! On top of that, they have Nagamine Tatsuya directing this! Talk about an upgrade!"

"Is he someone well-renowned?" queried Yakumo.

"Hell yes!" Futaba shouted.

Makoto shrugged. "Our resident otaku knows her stuff."

"But, let's enjoy this action-packed art piece together, my dear Mako-chan." Haru leaned against Makoto, taking a handful of popcorn from their bucket.

As Makoto reached for some popcorn, her hand touched Haru's. Before the couple could say anything, Louis leaned in.

"Would you ladies care to share? I seem to have scattered mine on the floor," Louis smirked coolly.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Please, you didn't even buy popcorn, liar."

Munching her popcorn, Makoto hesitated. "...eh…"

"Sure, help yourself," Haru replied.

"Why thank you, Haru- _chan_. Y'know, Mako- _chan_ you could stand to be more generous like your partner here," Louis placed of their popcorn into a napkin.

"Riiiight," the brunette scoffed as she turned and noticed Skyler too busy talking with Hifumi. She remembered Sion used to call her Mako- _kins_. She thought. _I wonder if he'll ever consider calling me that nickname again._

Ren leaned over and watched Ann opening her hot dog bag. She noticed her husband leering over her hot dog.

"What? Oh, did you manage to bring the ketchup and stuff?!" Ann had forgotten to grab the condiments.

"Yep, right here," Ren flashed her some ketchup and mustard packets.

"Thanks, I'd hate to eat a dry dog," the model said, opening a ketchup packet. "Though, I have to watch what I eat. The modeling agency is suggesting I be on a semi-strict diet."

"But, you've been eating well lately. One cheat night won't hurt."

"Yeah, I guess, but hey we're in a theater… although I could've gotten one of those salad bowls," Ann sighed.

"Who the heck eats salads in a theater?" Shinya chimed in, slurping his soda.

"Some of us," Ann muttered.

"Shinya, be nice," Reiko chastised him.

"Sorry, Ann."

"Heh, don't worry, Shinya. I don't eat salads in a theater… though, those burgers they had looked good," Ren considered.

"A burger sounds about good now," Ryuji licked his lips. "Hey, Miyako. I'm going with Ren to grab a burger. Want something else?"

"No, I'm fine. You go on!"

"You know you can place a order for burgers here in your seat, right?" Futaba reminded Ren and Ryuji.

"Oh yeah… how did I forget that?" Ryuji said as he sat down and wrote down his order.

Skyler wrote an order for pizza for him and Hifumi. "Anything else you want?"

Hifumi just nodded. "No, pizza's fine."

"Ok. How's Io feeling inside?"

"She's resting well. I can imagine she'd want to physically be here with us now."

"I guess you'll be eating for two?" Skyler joked with her.

"For two? Skyler Jones! You say like I'm pregnant with Io," Hifumi coolly chuckled.

"Well, she is inside you."

"I know, but still… that's not quite the same."

"She has to come out, Hifumi. We should let her experience this world since it's alien to her. She's only ever lived and experienced a post-apocalyptic period. We're in a time of peace. She's still naive to a lot of our daily life activities."

Hifumi smiled. "Yes, when you put it like that, she is like a child. We can teach her things not seen in your time. We can teach the different kinds of food she can eat and I already said I'd lend her some of my clothes."

"Getting her some new clothing will be good, too."

"She'll make a great companion to tag along with," Hifumi said as she suddenly had the urge to use the restroom. "Pardon, I'll be right back."

"Are you ok?" Skyler asked her.

"Yes, I'll be right back!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As she closed her bathroom stall, Hifumi finished her business. Before turning the handle to leave, her body glowed with white light. Then, the next Hifumi knew she was laying on the floor with Io on top of her.

"Hey, you were talking about me?" Io asked as she noticed Hifumi on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I come out at a bad time?" She helped Hifumi up.

"Not all."

"I heard you wanted to take me places and see things. Where we can start?"

Hifumi turned her eyes to the bathroom exit. "Why don't I show you?"

xxxxx

 **(Dead Can Dance -** _ **East Of Eden**_ **Heard in Sound Devices)**

"Whoa! Io's here?!" The group noticed Io walking beside Hifumi.

"So, I see you've rested enough. It's been over a week, Io," Skyler acknowledged Io's presence.

"Wait, so Io's been sleeping inside Hifumi?" Mia whispered to Louis.

"Yeah, it appears so. Hifumi is now Io's personal vessel to conserve her power and sustain her current form. For the time being, she's not able to last on her own outside."

Hifumi sat Io beside her. "Thankfully I purchased the last remaining seat for Io."

"You guys just arrived in time. The flick's about to start!" Ryuji said.

"Hell yeah, get ready to see Goku and Vegeta get smoked by Broly!" Shinya cheered.

Io leaned over and noticed the pizza dish Skyler ordered for him and Hifumi. Her golden eyes seemed to gleam over the savoring cheese. Hifumi picked up a slice and handed it to Io.

"Go ahead and take a bite. I think you'll love it," the Shogi woman offered the pale Revenant a slice.

Nodding, Io took the slice and took her first bite. As she swallowed, Io gleamed with joy. Her eyes lit and her cheeks flushed with pink spots. She gave the most adorable face the Revenants had ever seen. An uncharacteristic child-like response from the usually shy and calm Persona Vein.

"Soooo good!" Io then quickly munched it and devoured the pizza in one gulp. She gave a small burp.

"Yes, but next time chew your food, sweetie," Hifumi said, wiping Io's mouth with a napkin.

"Pizza's one of the best foods you'll find in this time, Io. Glad you like it," Skyler smiled.

Nicola eyed Io. "Sis, who is that?"

Mia answered, realizing her brother hasn't fully recovered his memories. "That's Io. She's a friend of ours."

Shinya curiously watched Hifumi feeding Io. "That chick's got bandages on her. Is she ok?"

"Maybe she came in cosplay?" Reiko wondered.

"Nah, not like that in a Dragon Ball movie…" Before Shinya could finish, the previews were set to start.

The group then quieted down through the previews.

Moments before _Dragon Ball Super: Broly_ started, a group of 16 distorted figures appeared but none inside the theater noticed them. The figures took on the shapes of familiar characters from the _Dragon Ball Super_ series. These Urban Myths were Son Goku (孫そん悟ご空くう), Vegeta (ベジータ), Bulma (ブルマ), Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi (ジャコ・ティリメンテンピボッシ), Freeza (フリーザ), Beerus (ビルス), Whis (ウイス), Cabba (キャベ), Hit (ヒット), Caulifla (カリフラ), Kale (ケール), Jiren (ジレン), Future Trunks (未み来らいのトランクス), Future Mai (未来のマイ), Android 17 (人造人間１７号), and Broly (ブロリー). The figures stayed out of sight and watched the movie alongside the audience.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As the movie progressed, the group watched Bulma calling Trunks on screen talking about the stolen Dragon Balls. Also on screen with Trunks were Goten, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu.

"Kinda obvious who send those guys to steal Bulma's Dragon Balls," Futaba whispered.

"Please don't spoil," Yusuke muttered.

"And no talking. Not even whispering. Shhh!" Makoto put a finger to her lips.

"Man, all that Saiyan and Bardock stuff was surreal," Ryuji whispered.

Upon seeing little Mai on screen, Futaba just realized. "Hey, you know if Hifumi were drawn in Toriyama-sensei's art style, she'd look like Future Mai."

"Really? Hmm, there is a bit of a resemblance," Ren turned to Hifumi.

"What are they talking about?" Hifumi asked Skyler.

"Something about you looking like a character. I think that Mai character from Dragon Ball."

"Oh."

Io sat with her feet on her chair. Without budging an inch from her seat, she became deeply invested in the movie. In fact, this is the first feature film she's ever seen. In her and the Revenant's time, cinematic films died following the collapse of modern society. To see a feature film, even an animated one, was alien and surreal to the pale Revenant.

Hifumi giggled. "I think she's really into it, Skyler."

"Good, Let her."

The next scene showed Freeza on screen talking about his desired wish.

"It's Freeza," Futaba munched on her popcorn. "Nakao Ryūsei still sounds legendary after all these years."

"That reminds me. There's a famous Youtuber and social media guy with an avatar of Golden Freeza, only with glasses and holding a red lightsaber," Shinya whispered.

"Oh, I think I know who you're talkin' about, but I forgot the guy's name," Ryuji whispered.

"Guys, quiet. We're watching a movie now," Ann hushed them.

The group went back and watched the movie.

xxxxx

The final battle sequences showed the spectacular blend of art style and animation, which enhanced the movie experience for the audience. Everyone became captivated by the new style that could potentially be used for future _Dragon Ball_ releases.

The group were immersed and awestruck. Jaws almost dropped. Even Yusuke came to appreciate the animation techniques and the manga-like art style brought to life.

But none were more invested than Io, who was immersed with her first theatrical experience. As far she was concerned, this would be the film she'll remember the most since it's the first one she's ever seen.

The climax came when Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta prepared to finish off Broly.

xxxxx

 **(** _ **Blizzard**_ **~ Daichi Mura Heard in Sound Devices)**

The movie ended and the audience politely clapped for the immersive _Dragon Ball_ film they've ever seen.

 **(End theme)**

 **(** _ **Hyperfast**_ ~ **Lacuna Coil Heard in Sound Devices) (0:00 - 0:14)**

The group came together to briefly discuss the movie. Most of them were trying to get over the animation spectacle they've just witnessed.

 **(0:15 - 4:57)**

"Holy shit, guys! That was worth the wait!" Ryuji passionately voiced his content for the movie. "I definitely need to use that paralysis technique Goku used on Broly!"

"That movie was something else," Miyako added, being humored by Ryuji's fanboy reaction.

"I'm not a big fan of this series, but that was an exhilarating experience. That fight choreography was awesome to watch. I may even apply some of their fight techniques when I'm Queen." Makoto nodded.

Haru winked and patted Makoto's shoulder. "Perhaps this might entice you to read the manga, Mako-chan?"

Louis concurred. "That's the best way to get introduced to an older long-running series."

"I can't believe even after 30-something years this series still has this much life," Ren stated.

"Yeah, I'll say. I do dig Broly and Cheelai together. They're so cute." Ann admitted her new favorite shipping.

Futaba turned over to Yusuke, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, what'ca think, Inari?"

"...well for a movie whose selling point is just brutal fighting and screaming…"

"Well, true, but how about Broly's development? The old Broly was just a raging monster who called himself the freaking 'Devil'! I had sympathy for this new take on Broly. But,WOW, how about that Gogeta vs. Broly fight?!"

"I must give the animators their due. They brought their best efforts," the art major nodded in approval.

"Yep! The actors even still have it. Hats off to Nozawa Masako, Horikawa Ryo, and Shimada Bin, especially Shimada! Goddamn!" Futaba praised the legendary _Dragon Ball_ veteran voice actors.

"Hell yeah! Best Dragon Ball movie ever!" Shinya yelled out.

Nicola chuckled. "Well, it was a blast. I had a good time."

"As someone who's not into this kind of stuff, it was not bad. I liked it," Reiko smiled, putting an arm over Shinya. "But, it was better watching with you guys."

Feeling Reiko snuggle up to him, Shinya blushed with glee.

Mia gave a knowing glare to Nicola. "So, where's that girl, _little_ brother?"

Nicola coughed. "Whatever do you mean?"

Mia leered. "Uh huh. You can't lie to me."

"She's just a friend and she couldn't make it."

Reiko cheered up Nicola. "Don't worry. There's always next time!"

Both Skyler and Hifumi glanced over to Io, who looked like she fell into a trance. The couple shared a laugh.

"Io? How did you like the movie?" Skyler asked the pale Revenant.

Io blinked thrice as she finally came to and got up from her seat. She turned around and faced the group, who awaited a response.

"Wonderful!" Io shouted and clapped. "Is every movie like this?"

Upon hearing this, Skyler chuckled. "Well, I suppose me and Hifumi can bring you to see more movies. Right, Hifumi?" He lightly elbowed his girlfriend.

Hifumi nodded, giggling. "I suppose we should."

"Can we see this again?" Io asked Skyler and Hifumi.

"I guess we can and maybe have some of that delicious pizza you've enjoyed so much."

"We'll enjoy it together," Hifumi kindly smiled at Io, whose eyes gleamed happily.

"So, it looks like they're going to teach Io about the modern world. I say we all chip in and take her around the city," Ann suggested to Ren.

"That sounds like a great idea. This way she can get accustomed to our way of living. She has to feel like a small fish in a big ocean," he gave an analogy, comparing Io to a small fish. "And thanks to Hifumi using Sophia's power, she's been far removed from a post-apocalyptic world." He adjusted his glasses. "Which reminds me."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **The Velvet Room (**_ _ **ベルベット・ルーム**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST -** _ **Aria Of The Soul**_ **)**

Opening his eyes, Ren scoured the familiar surroundings of a dark ceiling, the bars of the jail cells, cinder block walls. This place brought back some memories to the Phantom Thief. He spotted the exact cell he once occupied during his 'rehabilitation' with the fake Igor, who later turned out to be Yaldabaoth.

He turned away from the bars and spotted a rotting wooden desk. A single bulb hang over the desk and illuminated the spot. He spotted two familiar figureheads.

"Welcome back, _Trickster_ ," greeted the man sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Although, one could wonder from first glance if this 'man' was really human. He had features uncharacteristic for a human. He had the physical features of an elder man but a long beak for a nose and wide bulging eyes that appeared bird-like. He had tufts of gray hair around the back of his head and thick black eyebrows. He wore a black suit and white gloves. He raised his head to Ren's level, grinning wide.

"We've been expecting you in light of the recent events happening," chimed the long platinum-haired young girl in a logical manner. She wore a blue dress and a matching headband decorated with white butterflies and yellow roses. Her golden eyes scanned Ren, who approached the desk as the bulb's light unveiled his presence.

"What do you know about these Yami Matter entities, Igor? Lavenza? They're apparently responsible for this weird time reset," he asked, removing his glasses so the duo can look him in the eyes while giving the most straightforward answer they can reasonably come up with.

Igor and Lavenza both fell silent, leaving Ren in the dark for a moment.

"Is it some essence of Yaldabaoth responsible for this? Of Saklas? Or, something else entirely?"

Igor answered as best as he possibly could. "Well, as you and your colleagues have already surmised, this darkness has been manifesting from human hearts. These entities have not only surfaced, but have begun altering people's perceptions. The lines of fantasy are being blurred with reality."

"Fantasy are being blurred with reality?" Ren meticulously picked out the last part of Igor's response. He recalled Makoto mentioning two names belonging to nonexistent characters and people casually talking about them as if they were real people.

"Be vigilant of your surroundings. You and the Phantom Thieves must be prepared when these Yami Matter entities materialize," Lavenza warned Ren. "Also understand the nature of these entities will be more physical than abstract."

"So like those Yokai and Lost we've fought not too long ago," Ren referred to he and his friends' battles with the Yokai and Lost at the time Sion arrived. "Except now, we won't be fighting these Yami Matter entities alone. We've formed an alliance with the Vein Remnants and the Spiritual Gamblers."

"Which will be very beneficial for you, Phantom Thieves."

Igor added. "Even now, you've acquired the trust of new confidants, including these Revenants from another timeline. I can't give specifics of the nature of these Yami Matter abnormalities. However, I can say the source from what I can gather is darkness that has no origins in this reality."

"No origins in this reality? Like what? These Yami Matter entities came from something that's never existed in our world?" Ren was perplexed. "Wait, but you did hint at lines of fantasy and reality somehow being intertwined. Well, since we are fighting physical entities again, we'll have to be mindful of our surroundings. People will get hurt if they get caught in our battles. Incidentally, that means I'll have to be careful not to go King Ghidorah in Tokyo full of people."

"We trust you and your colleagues can assess and handle the situations. Return to us if you need or we'll summon for you if we've found anything more related to the source behind the Yami Matter," Lavenza logically stated.

"Until next time," Igor nodded as Ren closed his eyes and the Velvet Room started to distort away.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **?/Roppongi Hills Mori Tower (**_ _ **六本木ヒルズ森タワー**_ _ **)/December 17, 2018**_ _ **(**_ _ **2018**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **17**_ _ **日**_ _ **)**_ _ **(Reality: December 2020))/6:45 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Kakegurui OST -** _ **One Who Wields Authority**_ **)**

In a spacious luxurious room, a group of five individuals turned as a door opened. A large coffee brown-skinned man with a long white mane-like hair. The man had a face that showed his age, including wrinkled skin around his eyes. Thick white eyebrows and goatee made up his face. He wore a dark blue civilian uniform that is governmental and business-like for a foreign politician.

"Mr. Silva, we've been waiting for you," a bespectacled middle-aged man with a receding hairline, sans the faded dark hair covering the back of his head. His choice clothing is a white lab coat and black shoes.

A young woman with long dark violet hair styled in a ponytail got up from a seat. She garbed in a light pink women's business suit with a red tie, a matching colored business skirt, and white high heel shoes. Her dark violet vacant-looking eyes greeted the large man. "Good evening, Gregorio Silva."

"Mido Juzo. Igarashi Sayaka," Gregorio addressed them. He glanced to the opposite side of the room and noticed the other two guests.

The other guests are identical twin sisters. The women have similar pale skin and long gray, more like platinum, hair. They share similar facial features right down to the same blue eyes and lipstick.

The sister on the left wore her long platinum hair loose. She's garbed in a white business suit with a blue tie, matching colored dress pants, and azure-colored high heel shoes.

The other sister on the opposite wore her hair in knotted rings with intertwining ribbons. She wore a white business suit with a red tie, matching white dress pants, and red high heel shoes.

"Good evening, Mr. Silva," the loose-haired twin sister greeted him in a collective tone.

"You're looking sharp this evening, Mr. Silva," the knotted-haired sister smoothly spoke.

Gregorio gruffed. "Yes, I can say the same to you, Momobami Kirari and Momobami Ririka."

"Father," a young woman spoke up, garnering Gregorio's attention from his colleagues.

Gregorio quickly turned to the sound of his daughter's voice. Standing in front of him is an alluring young woman with long white hair and cerulean eyes. Her skin complexion is similar to her father's. She wore a light blue political dress and white high heels.

"You look beautiful as ever in that dress, Cruz," Gregorio acknowledged his daughter's presence.

"Oh, father, you flatter me," Cruz smiled coolly, giggling.

"Now that I've called you here. I've decided on our organization's name," Gregorio announced. He paused, taking notice of three Guardian Spirits appearing next to Kirari, Sayaka, and Ririka.

The Tengen Kujaku, a transparent white and bluish green peacock, materialized next to Kirari.

The Usura-hicho, a swarm of frost-colored butterflies excreting hazy ice air, surrounded Sayaka.

The Atlas Bear, a large black bear covered with golden garments, stood near Ririka.

Seemingly unfazed by the Spirit Guardians, Gregorio cleared his throat. "Sorry. I've chosen a name for our organization."

Kirari calmly smirked. "Oh? And what name have you chosen for us?"

"We will be known as The Consortium."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Second chapter done and already events are happening quickly. We have a time reset with our group of protagonists having to re-experience 2018, even though it's still 2020 in the eyes and minds of the masses.

More importantly, we've had a ton of reawakenings happen. With the help of Io (the Persona Vein), the bulk of the _Code Vein_ cast have regained their memories (some more than others; characters like Karen, Nicola, and Emily will regain more of their memories as time goes on). The only CV characters who haven't experienced reawakenings are the ones involved with the Consortium (Gregorio, Cruz, and Mido).

On top of regaining their most of their memories, Skyler and his friends' have also regained some of their Revenant nature, minus the BOR parasites in their bodies. While they're able to feed on blood, it's not necessarily required sustenance for them to survive. They also lack their regenerative abilities and superhuman strength their former selves had before; thereby without these characteristics, they'll be less overpowered and will require more ingenuity in their tactics. The chances of death have increased with them being more human than 'full-on vampire' (but they'll still have some Revenant traits just so I keep their characters more in line with the CV canon).

Io's presence has also rekindled the Phantom Thieves' Persona powers, including their Persona's Ascendancy. However, don't expect the PTs to utilize their Persona's Ascendancy forms anytime soon.

More on Io; she will come and go as she pleases using Hifumi as her vessel. On top of becoming Hifumi's vessel, Io has given her the ability to utilize a Revenant form and named her Tennyo. And thinking back to the theater scenes, Hifumi is sorta 'pregnant' carrying Io inside her. Hifumi even had to rush to the restroom like a pregnant woman would (except Hifumi didn't need to throw up) and pushed out Io. It's kinda funny to think about. Although, it's just Io requiring a body to keep her form alive until she regains enough energy to walk around freely for longer periods. She can probably stay outside of Hifumi for about a day or two tops before needing to go back inside the Shogi woman.

Also, if you didn't already noticed, Io's breasts are already becoming a running gag (which I won't beat you over the head with too long after this). The PT boys and Hifumi are the ones blushing, but it's Hifumi who's gotten a close-up of Io's 'Ioobs'. The name 'Ioobs' may be a thing though.

Since the PTs have their group name, we decided Skyler and his friends need their own title: the Vein Remnants. They've also decided their codenames. And they also have their go to weapons shop/intel site (whose shopkeepers also reawakened and remember the Vein Remnant members).

The PTs and VRs have also gained more assistance: the Spiritual Gamblers. Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta gain their Guardian Spirits (Mary inheriting Hifumi's Janomecho and Yumeko getting the Nine-Tailed Fox back). The other _Kakegurui_ characters have also gained their own Guardian Spirits (a few will be revealed in Chapter 3). The three Consortium members (Kirari, Ririka, and Sayaka) have shown their Guardian Spirits; what are the chances of them crossing paths with the Spiritual Gamblers? I'd say pretty good.

On the subject of the Yami Matter; their nature is being produced by the darkness in people's hearts. Yeah, that's what our characters mostly know. It's not known if Yaldabaoth (or Saklas) is responsible. There isn't much to say now. However, forces linked to them is distorting reality and fiction. Characters are being mentioned as if they're real people (i.e. Tsunemori Akane from _Psycho-Pass_ and Asada Shino from _Sword Art Online_ ) and 'Urban Myths' (i.e. the _Dragon Ball_ characters that appear before the movie starts) are appearing unbeknownst to the protagonists' perceptions.

Oh yeah, Igor and Lavenza make their _Urban Legends_ debut.

The cast's watch _Dragon Ball Super: Broly_ , reflecting the recent release of the movie in Japan and eventually worldwide. As far as the PTs are concerned, this is their first viewing of the movie in this post-reset world (they've already seen DBS: Broly before the reset; but the time reset has erased their past memories of pop culture-related things). The pizza thing ended up being an unintentional _Code Vein_ easter egg. Ford reminded me of the Domino's Pizza reference in CV. Now, I foresee Io becoming a pizza lover akin to C.C. in this fic. And a possibly a movie lover. Let's see how many movies Io ends up seeing through the course of this story.

The final scene shows our story's central antagonists (with the Yami Matter entities and related events linked to the Greater-Scope Villain): The Consortium. A nice mix of _Code Vein_ and _Kakegurui_ antagonists to oppose the Thieves, the Remnants, and the Gamblers. Expect our heroes to cross paths with them sooner than later.

That's about it for this commentary. If you have questions or concerns, I'll do my best to answer. Ford can even answer questions since he was the main writer for _Persona Vein_ and he's helped to outline this story with me.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon, readers!


	3. Reunions, Mythological Waves

_**Chapter III**_

 _ **Reunions; Mythological Waves (**_ _ **再会**_ _ **;**_ _ **神話の波**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Shujin Academy (**_ _ **秀尽学園高校**_ _ **)/January 12, 2019 (**_ _ **2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **1**_ _ **月**_ _ **12**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: January 2021)/12:30 PM (JST)**_

It was the new year. Christmas and the holidays have already gone by fast. The Thieves, the Remnants, and the Gamblers enjoyed the festivities and used the extra time to search for any signs of reality distortions created by the Yami Matter. As of late, no Yami Matter activity has been noticed. Nevertheless, the teams cautiously stayed alert.

With 2018 (in reality 2020) behind them, the group anticipated the new year for better and worse.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VIII -** _ **Balamb Garden**_ **)**

Today marked the first major event for the Phantom Thieves. For Ren, Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, and Haru, it was their school reunion at Shujin Academy.

Each dressed for the occasion, the former Shujin Phantom Thieves invited their other friends as guests. Since it was still the winter season, the group much like an sane-minded guest came dressed in winter attire to keep warm.

Ren came dressed in business casual. He wore a long-sleeved black buttoned dress shirt, dark jeans, dark brown dress shoes. He wore a dark gray coat.

Standing beside her husband, Ann wore a zip-up white sweater with a black coat over it, a white scarf tied around her neck, red dress pants, and black boots. Wearing white gloves, she held a tall cup of hot chocolate as warm steam seeped from it.

"I can't believe it's been that long since we were students here," Ann walked down the hall she used to roam between classes. She turned to Ren, who was in the middle of recollecting memories during his one year transfer into Shujin. She softly smiled and patted Ren's shoulder. "Hey, I know there was some bad memories here, but don't forget all the good that outweighed the crap."

"Yeah, I'm remembering us sharing the same class with Kawakami-sensei."

"That's right. We were in the same class. Oh, how could I forget Ryuji sending us annoying texts in the middle of class?" Ann chuckled.

"Hey! Who's texts were freakin' annoying?! They happen to mean a lot to me!" An annoyed tone belonging to one Sakamoto Ryuji interjected.

Ren and Ann turned around as Ryuji appeared before them. Ryuji came dressed in a black dress shirt with a yellow tie, khaki dress pants, and white shoes. He wore a black coat over his dress shirt. His hair was well-groomed for the occasion and his goatee was neatly trimmed, almost thinned out.

"Whoa, looking sharp, Ryuji," Ann complimented his neater appearance.

"Thanks. I mean, it is our school reunion," Ryuji grinned.

"So, we need to go find the others. Hifumi and Skyler just arrived," Ren showed them the text he got from Hifumi just now.

"Yeah, we need to remind them they have to sign in as guests since they never attended our school," Ann pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good call!" Ryuji nodded.

"Where's Miyako, Ryuji?" Ren asked him.

"She's checking around the east hall that way," Ryuji pointed to the direction he left her. "We better go and get her."

"How does she like our school so far?" Ren asked him.

"She thought it looked too restricting on the outside, but looking around inside seems to have changed her mind."

"Hey, we finally found you guys!" A voice belonging to Niijima Makoto drew their attention away from their ongoing conversation.

"Yes, looks like we interrupted some chat you were having?" The polite tone of Okumura Haru chimed in.

Ren, Ann, and Ryuji turned to see Makoto and Haru standing side by side. Makoto wore a long-sleeved blue dress coat with a brown winter shirt underneath, black dress pants, and brown boots. Haru came dressed in a turquoise dress sweater with collared white shirt under it. A dark green tie hanging out of her collar. She also wore a pink skirt, long white leggings, and brown shoes.

"Yo, glad ya two came!" Ryuji waved to the young ladies.

"Makoto! Haru! Hey!" Ann called to them.

"Aren't we all looking good?" Makoto smirked as she and Haru approached their fellow Shujin friends.

"Or, should we call you _Mrs._ Student Council President once again for this one day?" Ren gave a witty remark, which got earned an eye roll from Makoto.

"Oh please. Those days are behind me, but if you guys want to humor me. Sure, why not?" Makoto shrugged, letting them rib on her former prestigious school title.

Haru giggled. "You're _our_ Student Council President, Mako-chan. Us being here together in Shujin takes us back, doesn't it?"

"Anyway, where are Hifumi, Skyler, Yusuke, Futaba, and the others?" Makoto asked the three.

"Let's see if they're outside the school. Maybe they're in the halls?" Ann said.

"Well, Hifumi and Skyler just arrived. Those two will be past the school entrance," Ren recalled from the text. "Let's head outside and greet those two in."

With that, the Shujin Phantom Thieves headed for the front side of their school. When they came out on the front, the group discerned Skyler, Hifumi, Mia, Louis, Yakumo, Yusuke, Futaba, Morgana, Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta in the crowd..

"Check it out! Look who found us!" Futaba turned and acknowledged the Shujin Phantom Thieves. She stood opposite from Yusuke. She came in a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt, green khaki pants, and white tennis. A black women's beret cap adorned her head.

"Let's give it up for our favorite Shujin Academy friends," Yusuke declared as he started a clap as the others joined in and clapped. The artist came dressed in a black coat with a dark blue long-sleeved sweater underneath, black jeans, and dark brown dress shoes.

"We're happy we can make it for your school reunion," Hifumi genuinely added. She came wearing a dark green coat with a white sweater under it, a black skirt with dark gray knee-length stockings, black boots and a white winter cap. She carried a black purse.

"Maybe you can show us around your school?" Skyler asked. The Revenant came garbed in a dark gray coat with a black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and dark brown dress shoes.

"Yeah, give us a tour of Shujin Academy!" Yumeko howled, and judging by her tone sounded demanding. She came dressed in a dark red buttoned coat, black knee-length socks, dark brown shoes, and a red women's beret cap.

"This is a really nice school," Ryōta scanned the Shujin grounds. He came wearing a brown coat, a long-sleeved blue sweater, dark blue jeans, and brown dress shoes.

"Eh, ours is much better looking," Mary nonchalantly shrugged. She wore a dark purple coat with a long-sleeved red shirt, a long gray skirt, black leggings, and brown boots.

"So, ladies. How about the tour of your school?" Louis approached Makoto and Haru. He came dressed in a brown coat with a black dress shirt and a blue tie underneath, dark gray pants, and black dress shoes.

Upon hearing this, Makoto and Haru exchanged looks. Makoto appeared hesitant, but Haru encouraged her with a smile.

"Right this way," Makoto said as she and Haru escorted Louis into Shujin.

"We'll even show you where the student council room is at! You do know Mako- _chan_ used to be this school's student council president?" Haru added, which made Makoto give out an exasperated sigh and hang her head.

"Yes, I've only heard you both mention it in passing, but yes I'd like to see where Mako- _chan_ 's old office space," Louis said, playfully teasing Makoto, who turned away.

"Are we done? Right this way or you'll find yourself lost," the brunette-haired woman chuckled as she and Haru led Louis down the main hall.

"Hey, Louis got to go in first! Show us into your school already!" Yumeko excitedly cried out, grabbing Ryōta and Mary's arms.

"Yeah, I didn't bring my brother and his friends here for nothing," Mia added. She came dressed in a sky blue winter dress coat, black leggings, black knee-length boots, and a black Ushanka-styled hat.

"Aren't Nicola, Shinya, and Reiko already inside?" Yakumo asked Mia. He was dressed in a black winter coat, dark gray pants, and brown boots.

"Yeah, and they might so lost in there! And to think they'll probably be going to Shujin!"

Skyler half-chuckled. "Guess we need to find them and let Ren show them around. Right, Ren?"

"Yes, we very much want to see your classrooms and any of your former teachers if they're still here," Hifumi said.

Noticing Morgana near Mia, Ren nodded. "Yeah, we don't want to keep you all waiting. Welcome to Shujin, friends. Just a heads up, the halls look the same, so don't get lost." He showed them the way into Shujin's front doors.

As the grouped wandered into the main hall, the Shujin Phantom Thieves divided them to groups and showed them around the first floor. Ryuji found Miyako, who was seen in a white winter coat, dark blue jeans, knee-length brown boots, and a white winter cap, scouring the first floor hall.

Miyako noticed Ryuji and his friends. "Oh, hey! There you are, Ryuji!"

Ryuji smiled and walked up to his girlfriend. "What do you think so far?"

"It's not as bad as you seemed to describe it."

"Now that you mention it, they did make some changes to the school since we graduated," Makoto observed.

"You're right. It does feel less restrictive," Haru pointed out.

"So, why don't we look around? The last we came here, we didn't see all of the school," Yusuke suggested.

"Where's the first place we can start?" Futaba asked.

"C'mon, we'll show you," Ann kindly offered to tour them around Shujin. "Hifumi, Skyler, Mia, Louis, Yakumo, Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary; since this is your first time here, we want to you see as much of the school as we can."

"Fair enough. We're in no hurry," Hifumi smiled.

"That's right. Just show us the places you used to hang out," Skyler said.

"There's one place we'd like to show you," Ren vaguely referred to the Phantom Thieves' favorite old meeting spot: the school's rooftop.

xxxxx

Ren and Ann showed Hifumi, Skyler, and Mia around the first floor. Morgana followed them from a distance, avoiding been seen by faculty members.

As the couple showed them up the stairs, a couple of random former students noticed Ren and Ann. Needless to say, they were shocked Ren and Ann bothered to come for the reunion, much less be seen together. They remembered Ren as that 'one student' with the criminal record. Others, including a few girls, remembered Ann being accused of slut-shaming and heard about the rumors related to Kamoshida.

The group of the former students approached Ren and Ann. Almost preparing themselves for a heated confrontation, the students bowed their heads and offered apologetic remarks, especially the girls who once believed in the alleged Kamoshida rumors. They also offered congratulations to Ren and Ann being a married couple.

"So, these were former students from your class year?" Hifumi asked Ren and Ann.

"Yeah, they were afraid of me and accused Ann of being in a relationship with that asshole Kamoshida," Ren answered.

Ann furrowed her brows. "But, that's behind us. Kamoshida's long gone. The students have already apologized." Her frown turned into a smile, reflecting her change in mood. "Anyway, there's still our old homeroom classroom we have to show you."

"Show us the way," Skyler nodded.

"Those people did seem weirded out to see me, though," Mia heard the former students commenting and referring to her as a 'blonde foreigner'. She scoffed. "Whatever, I've been called a _gaijin_ already by a few folks since living here."

"We're so sorry, Mia," Ann apologized. "I can sorta relate, though I'm just one-quarter American myself. I did get similar looks from kids back then."

Mia sighed. "Yeah, but I'm over it. I don't give a shit what they think of me."

"Sooo, how about taking us up to y'alls homeroom classroom?" Skyler suggested, quickly interjecting and trying to lighten the mood.

"You aren't bothered when people call you a _gaijin_ , Skyler?"

"Well, Mia, to be honest… a little, but I don't let it bother me. We are technically foreigners."

"Yeah from another timeline. Not another country."

Skyler sighed. "Look, we can just forget about that? Ren and Ann are being kind enough to show us around their old school."

"You're right. Sorry about that, guys. I'm just here 'cause I want to find my brother and his friends."

Ren smiled. "Don't worry. We'll find those three."

Hifumi grasped Skyler's hand. "Shall we get going?"

Skyler nodded to his girlfriend. "Yeah, let's keep moving."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Mnemosyne OST -** _ **02 - RIN's Morning**_ **)**

Elsewhere, Makoto and Haru showed Louis to the old student council room, which looked renovated since the last time Makoto remembered.

"They really did change this room," Makoto was taken aback by the office space being cleaned up.

"The school's been mostly cleaned up. Some areas look almost unrecognizable," Haru pointed out as they toured Louis around.

"You know, I did hear that Shujin has a new principal. Apparently, it's someone very young," Makoto astutely realized.

"Ah, so this is where you used to hold office, Mako- _chan_?" Louis scanned the student council room.

Makoto cleared her throat, responding in a practical tone. "Why yes, this was my office. Granted, it's different than how I remember it. Whoever is the new Shujin principal, I'd like to thank him or her for renovating parts of the school."

"Man, just walking around here makes me wish I were a Shujin Academy student right now," Louis smirked as he turned to the ladies. "Imagine if the three of us were students."

Haru chortled. "Well, I think it's too late for that."

Makoto nodded. "Yep, I'm happy those days are behind me."

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me there's a little part of you that misses those Shujin days?" Louis asked them.

"Well, only the good things and that's mostly seeing each other everyday," Haru openly confessed.

"My only nostalgic memories are my friendships, which we still carry with us to this day," Makoto firmly stated. "There was some bad that I'd rather keep in the past."

"Whoa, hey I can understand that," Louis apologetically replied. "So, where else would you like to show me?"

"Well, there's the rooftop where our Phantom Thief meetings used to be and where I took care of my plants," Haru said.

"Oh, your old Phantom Thief hangout? Now this I gotta see."

Makoto hid her annoyance behind a fake smile. "Please, we'll show you the way."

As the trio headed for their destination, a few former students noticed their old student council president paired with Haru and the young male foreigner. Louis heard the gossip among the former students.

"Hey, you want to speak up? I'm afraid my hearing's gone bad lately," Louis overheard their gossip.

"It's good to see you again, Niijima-san. You're looking well," one of the former male students bowed to Makoto.

"Likewise, it's good to see you again, Okumura-san," a female student bowed to the new Okumura company owner.

Haru bowed back. "Good day to you."

Makoto pulled Louis back. "Forget them. Just walk off." She walked him away from the former students.

"Look, I just hate when some folks around here like to shit stir with foreigners," Louis muttered.

"For an awfully cool-minded guy, I'm surprised you let that bother you."

The Revenant shrugged. "Guess I'm not as calm and collective all the time like I seem to be."

"Don't worry, Louis. They're just not used to seeing people outside the norm," Haru said. "You're our friend no matter your background."

"Why thank you, Haru- _chan_."

"Just stick with us, Louis. That way you don't get lost and we won't have to scramble looking for you."

"And I can count on you to make sure I keep my temper in check, Mako- _chan_."

The long-haired brunette gave an exasperated sigh. "Sure, whatever you say."

xxxxx

Outside near the track field, Ryuji showed Miyako, Futaba, Yusuke, and Yakumo around his favorite training spots.

"So, this is where you used to practice and run?" Yakumo asked Ryuji.

"Yep! I've brought Miyako here a couple times already. Heh, and she got tired out after trying to run a lap."

Miyako scoffed. "Yeah, but I've gotten better. I can run a couple of laps thanks to Ryuji."

"That gym membership sure paid off, didn't it?"

"Hey, Ryuji!" Futaba garnered his attention. "There's a couple of guys over there calling for you."

"Who?" Ryuji turned as he recognized his former track team members, Nakaoka and Takeishi. "Oh, it's them."

"Friends of yours?" Yusuke asked Ryuji.

"They were old buds and former track team members of mine," he answered as he approached Nakaoka and Takeishi. He beckoned Miyako over to meet his old track mates.

"So, how do you like Shujin so far?" Yusuke turned to ask the Revenant.

"It's a nice school, but a few students were giving me discomforting looks," Yakumo sighed.

"Oh, ignore them. They thought you were a foreigner despite being Japanese, but who cares what they think? Right, Inari?" Futaba scoffed over the sharp-eyed looks they gave him.

"Yes, no doubt."

"Even though I'm Japanese? Well, whatever. I won't let them get under my skin."

After Ryuji finished introducing Miyako to his old track mates, he took Futaba, Yusuke, and Yakumo back inside the school. Once they walked in from the back, Ryuji stepped in and walked right into someone.

"Ow!" Ryuji yelped as his head collided with another guy's forehead.

"Ouch! Excuse me, but watch where you're going!" A young man yelped as he nearly fell back.

"Well, you shoulda watched where you went! You…!" Ryuji snarled as he faced the guy he bumped into and recognized him. "Mishima?!"

Now several years older, the once timid Mishima Yuuki was a young man dressed in casual business wear. He picked up his gray winter coat he dropped. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt, gray khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. His blue-tinted black hair, once spiky around some areas, was more groomed and trimmed than before. He still had the 'ordinary' face he was known for and no facial hair.

"Huh? Ryuji, is that you?" Mishima blinked upon realizing he bumped into.

"Yo, Mishima! How's it going?!" Ryuji got up and gave Mishima a firm handshake.

"Well, doing better now that I'm out of school."

"Man, you haven't changed!"

"But, you have. You're not blonde anymore."

Ryuji chuckled. "Um, didn't I tell ya that was my dyed hair color?"

Mishima tried to recall any instance of Ryuji telling him such. He nodded dismissively.

"Yeah, this is my natural hair color, dude."

"Hi! You're another friend of Ryuji's?!" Miyako interjected.

"Whoa, who are you?"

"This is my girlfriend Miyako."

"A pleasure!" Miyako shook Mishima's hand hard to the point of shaking his whole body.

"Hi! Pleasure to meet you, Miyako!"

Upon realizing how hard a grip she gave him, Miyako apologetically withdrew her hand and watched Mishima rubbing his hand.

"Oh, sorry, dude. I forgot to mention Miyako's got a strong grip on her. Surprises the hell outta me, too," Ryuji chuckled as Mishima caressed his own hand.

"Yeah, sorry about!" Miyako openly apologized.

"Right," Mishima half-chuckled and then internally thought. _And here I thought it's because I still have a weak hand grip!_ "You got a strong lady friend, Ryuji."

Ryuji laughed. "Aw, c'mon man!"

"I'm not _that_ strong," Miyako giggled.

"So, where's Ren? I've been looking all over for him," Mishima mentioned their friend.

"Oh, he's here. Dude, come with us and we'll find him! He'd be happy to see you again!" Ryuji insisted.

"Yeah, I'll do just that."

Ryuji then realized. "Hey, ya know what? They probably went to the rooftop. Why don't we see if they're there?"

"That old meeting spot you used?" Futaba asked.

"Yeah, c'mon I know where it is!" Ryuji led the group toward the uppermost level of the school.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary scoured the third floor. They spotted Ren's group heading up stairs leading to the rooftop.

"Hey, Ren, Hifumi, Skyler! Wait up!" Yumeko called out as she and her friends followed them to the stairs.

 **(End theme)**

Once Yumeko's group joined Ren's, they started up the stairs and ended up on the rooftop. Ren and Ann once again became familiar with their former Phantom Thief meeting place. To their surprise, Makoto, Haru, and Louis had beaten them to the location.

"Hey, what kept you all?" Louis asked the group.

"So, I take it this was the former Phantom Thief headquarters spot?" Skyler asked Ren.

"Yeah and normally we used it after school to discuss plans," Ren replied.

"And I remember stopping you from coming up here. Thankfully, that was before I wised up and joined you all for those meetings," Makoto said as she watched Haru admiring the flower garden, now completely covered under blankets due to the cold weather, that was being maintained by the current student body.

"This was your old meeting spot? Tell me, did y'all have a password or something to permit entry?" Yumeko obsessively asked Ren as her eyes seemingly glowed red, which creeped Ren out.

"Well, uh not really," Ren blinked, veering eye contact from Yumeko's obsessive gaze.

"This makes for a nice and peaceful spot for meetings," Hifumi admired the scenery as she sat down on a chair.

"Yeah, and you can get a nice breeze here," Skyler said.

"So, have we figured out who this new principal is?" Ann asked the other Thieves.

"Not yet," Makoto replied. "We just know it's someone very young and has taken great liberties to renovate Shujin."

"I agree. The school feels a lot more wholesome than it used to be," Haru concurred with her partner's sentiment.

Just then, the doors opened and Ryuji escorted his group into the rooftop.

"Ryuji, Yusuke, Futaba! Glad you can join us!" Haru said.

"Yakumo," Louis acknowledged his colleague's presence.

"Ren! How's it been?!" Mishima called over to his old friend.

"Mishima," Ren smiled and walked over to converse with him. "You're looking well, my friend."

"You sure brought a ton of company for the reunion, including a few faces I don't recognize," Mishima noticed the Vein Remnants.

"We've recently met them," Ann interjected.

"Oh, Ann. I just wanted to say I'm happy for you and Ren. How's married life been for you two?"

Ren and Ann answered by holding each other's hands, which elicited a genuine smile from Mishima.

Suddenly, the door opened again and everyone turned to see a dark brown-haired woman of moderate height. She wore her hair down, which was roughly shoulder length. Her brown eyes scanned the large group facing her. She wore winter clothing comprising a light brown buttoned coat with a long-sleeved yellow sweater underneath, a black skirt, dark gray leggings, and brown knee-length boots.

The young woman and Ann immediately recognized each other.

"Ann!"

"Shiho!"

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST -** _ **Destiny's Union**_ **)**

Upon identifying the woman, Ren, Ryuji, Makoto, and Haru were surprised to see Shiho. The last they saw her was during Ren and Ann's wedding. Ann and Shiho quickly embraced each other.

"It's good to see you again, Shiho."

"Likewise, I'm glad we can get together for this reunion," Shiho smiled. She then noticed the Vein Remnants and the Spiritual Gamblers. "Oh, you brought some new friends with you? I don't think we've met?"

The Vein Remnants introduced themselves to Shiho.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Skyler Jones."

"You can call me, Louis."

"My name is Yakumo."

"Heh, and I'm Mia Karnstein. Nice to meet you!"

The Spiritual Gamblers then introduced themselves to her.

"Hi, I'm Jabami Yumeko! Relax, I don't bite."

"Hello, I'm Suzui Ryōta."

"I'm Saotome Mary."

Shiho kindly responded to them. "It's nice to meet you all." She then turned to Hifumi. "And I remember you from the wedding. Hifumi, is it?"

"Yes. I'm Togo Hifumi."

"I'm really happy to see how many new friends you've made, Ann," Shiho said. "I hope we'll get to know each other." She veered over to Ren. "And you can't imagine how happy I am you and Ann are together, Ren. I was touched when you invited me to your wedding."

"I'm glad we're still able to keep in touch, Shiho," Ann smiled, still cherishing their friendship since their Shujin Academy days together.

"Yeah, and I'll never forget. You were one of the only few people to not buy into those terrible rumors and cheered me up," Ren said, remembering their first interaction and how Shiho was able to strike a decent conversation with him.

"Yeah, because I could tell you were a good person then. And you've proven me right by marrying my best friend, Ren," Shiho said with the sweetest smile she could make. "Oh, by the way…" She turned to Mia. "Karnstein, is it?"

"Yeah, Mia Karnstein."

"You don't happen to be from here, right?"

Hearing this, Mia prepared to defend herself from another possible slighting. "Yeah, what if I'm not?"

Shiho genuinely smirked. "That's such a pretty name. It's German, isn't it?"

Mia blinked and tried answering while fumbling over her words. "Err...um… yeah, it is." She then didn't realize her cheeks blushed soft pink, which her friends noticed.

"I like meeting foreigners. Maybe you'd like to talk about yourself?" Shiho offered. "Or, maybe you're too busy…?"

Mia quickly nodded. "...no! No, we can chat. I'm just here to look for my brother and his two friends."

"We'd be happy if you'd joined us," Skyler said.

"Yeah, after all it is _our_ school reunion," Ann concurred.

"I thought you guys would never show after what Kamoshida had done to us, but I'm happy you made it so we have moments like this," Shiho said, facing Ann, Ren, and Ryuji. She then veered toward Makoto and Haru. "And while I never interacted with you two, I feel we're on the same page. Mrs. Student Council President and Okumura Haru, I'm glad to see you again."

Makoto replied. "I'm not the council president anymore, but thank you, your words mean well."

Haru added. "Likewise, you're in good company with us."

"So, since we have a pretty large group, we should explore the school a little more," Ann suggested. "Hey, we still haven't seen if Kawakami-sensei is still here."

"I do believe I saw her," Makoto recalled.

"We should go see her," Ren suggested to Ann and Ryuji.

"Now, that's an idea. Heh, wait 'til she sees me! She might not even recognize me with my hair the way it is now," Ryuji chuckled over her possible reaction to his natural look.

"Well, why not show us around some more?" Skyler asked. "And I know Hifumi would like to meet your old teachers, right?"

Hifumi nodded. "Yes, introduce me to your former teacher, Ren."

"Alright then, let's not keep you all waiting," Ren said as he and his friends escorted the group back inside the school.

As the group conversed, Mia and Shiho ended up interacting. Mia found herself deeply immersed into their conversation that she had forgotten all the snide remarks and weird looks the native Japanese have given her. She was happier learning Shiho wasn't a judgemental individual and treated her with the same courtesy she'd give her own friends.

The other Revenants noticed their female member interacting with Ann's school friend. They became notably curious where this new friendship would lead.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Without You**_ **Heard in Sound Devices)**

"Go for it, Shinya! Smack that piñata into pieces!" Reiko encouraged him.

The piñata was shaped like Kamoshida's head.

Even with a blindfold on, Shinya was able to feel the piñata's movements. He turned and gave one good whack with a baseball. He hit it so hard it cracked open and candy came pouring out on the floor. Several teenagers scrambled over to snatch some candy. Nicola and Reiko gathered as much for Shinya and themselves.

Taking off his blindfold, Shinya put on a self-confident grin.

"How do ya like that?" He asked his friends. Shinya was dressed in a black winter coat with a green shirt underneath, black pants, and tennis shoes.

"That was a good whack at the end, Shinya. Almost like you split his head open and all his brain matter came spilling out." Nicola went into a unnecessarily graphic detail. Nicola wore a white winter coat with a gray shirt under it, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Eww, too much details, Nicola!" Reiko remarked. She wore a rose and white winter coat with a yellow dress shirt under it, a blue skirt, white high length socks, and tennis shoes.

"Did y'all get enough for me?" Shinya asked them as Nicola and Reiko amassed the candy they were able to retrieve.

"Yep, here's yours!" Reiko gave him some of the candy. "Just make sure you don't eat it all in one sitting."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, mom," Shinya sardonically replied.

"Shujin is a pretty neat looking school. I know we'll be going to Roppongi High, but it's nice to see how high school life might look like for us," Nicola said.

"Yeah. Hey, we should have a look inside. Besides, isn't your sister supposed to be here looking for us?" Shinya asked him.

"Oh boy, yeah you're right. We told her we'd meet up with her," Nicola recalled.

"C'mon, let's go find her before she has a fit," Reiko suggested.

xxxxx

The three teens scoured the halls of the second floor. They couldn't find Ren and the group on the first floor. They tried their luck looking for them on the second floor.

"Excuse me, you three. Where are your parents or chaperones?" A woman's voice stopped them at their tracks.

Once the three teens turned around, they met the gaze of an average-sized woman with a slender figure. She had dark brown in an unkempt style. She wore some makeup on her face, but not much where it was plainly obvious. She came dressed outside her usual teaching wardrobe; she wore a dark blue professional woman's blouse, a matching colored skirt, and white heel shoes. Her brown eyes met the gazes of the three teens.

"Um, see, miss…" Shinya tried to speak up.

"I'm Ms. Kawakami."

"H-Hi, Ms. Kawakami. We were just looking for my friend's sister and her friends."

"Yes, you see my sister is a friend of some people who used to attend this school!" Nicola chimed in.

"That's right! Their names are Ren, Ann, and…" Reiko spoke up as Kawakami gave a surprised look.

"Ren and Ann? You don't mean Amamiya Ren and Takamaki Ann?"

"Yeah, that's right. They invited us to see their school," Shinya replied.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen them in so long! I'd hoped they'd show up. Wait, I remember seeing you at their wedding!" Kawakami recognized Shinya. "You were the kid with that red hat."

"Oh yeah, I remember you were there!" Shinya recalled.

"It was brief, but this is our first actual interaction," Kawakami said.

"Were they students of yours?" Nicola asked the woman.

"I was their homeroom and Japanese language teacher in class 2-D here. In fact, I remember vividly the first time I met Ren," Kawakami recalled the very first instance when Ren came on a Sunday to register for school. "He was a second year student then." She even remembered initially not holding Ren to any high regard due to his supposed reputation, but naturally as she got to know him, her impression of her former student changed.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, Kawakami-sensei!" Reiko said respectfully.

"So, are you three going to become freshmen? Are you here because your families considered placing you here?" Kawakami curious asked the three teens.

"Well, we're just here 'cause Ren and his friends invited us. Also 'cause we want to see how a high school is gonna look like for us," Shinya plainly stated.

"Yes, we're actually going to Roppongi High," Nicola said.

"All three of you?"

"That's right, Kawakami-sensei," Reiko nodded. "Shujin looks like a great school, but it's an elite prep school. Nicola and I scored high enough grades to be placed here, but we didn't want to leave Shinya and decided we'd go to Roppongi High with him."

"Let's say that we want to remain inseparable," Nicola added.

"Yeah, I don't know Shinya would do without us!" Reiko said.

"The fact you two chose me over possibly coming to this school, I still don't know what to say," Shinya felt touched by his friends' words.

Kawakami couldn't help but feel happy to see two students choose maintaining friendship over qualifying for an elite school. "If you two think that's best, then I can't change your minds. I will say had you chosen to come here, you'd expect some tougher and more rigorous work than what you'd expect from your own high school. I've seen students overwork themselves too hard."

"We're sorry, but we're glad to have met you, Kawakami-sensei," Reiko bowed. "Maybe we could've been your students if we came to Shujin?"

Kawakami gave a sincere smile. "Possibly."

Shinya chuckled. "I don't know if you could handle me."

"We'll see. I've dealt with enough smart alecs in my lifetime!"

The three teens chuckled as Kawakami caught herself in full teacher mode.

"Well, anyhow, good luck to you three at Roppongi High. I hope it goes well. Treat your teachers there with the same courtesy you would with me, do your work, and study hard," Kawakami instructed them.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Hey, there y'all are!" Ryuji was heard from across the hall.

"Welp, they found us," Shinya smirked.

"Oh boy, that means my sister is probably with them," Nicola muttered as he turned and he saw Mia glaring at him. "Hey, Mia."

"Hey, Nicola!" Mia faked a smile. "You said you'd catch with us."

"Sorry, we got caught up smashing up a piñata."

Reiko interjected and apologized on her friend's behalf. "We're sorry. We were having too much fun and we lost track of the time!"

"Relax, we're here," Ann said.

"Amamiya Ren and Takamaki Ann! You two look so wonderful together!" Kawakami approached her former students.

"Thank you, Kawakami-sensei," Ren replied.

"And thanks for attending our wedding," Ann expressed appreciation for Kawakami's presence at the wedding.

"You must be their former homeroom teacher," Skyler approached Kawakami. "They've told me so much about you. Ren especially told me how much you helped him through that rough patch of the first month or so."

"Oh, I don't believe we've met?"

"I'm Skyler Jones."

"That's a nice name. You're not from around here?"

"No, I moved here. Well, I was here before but moved back to my country and just recently came back," Skyler explained without giving away the fact he was moved from another timeline. "I've been fortunate enough to meet Ren, Ann, and their friends."

Kawakami nodded. "Yes, I see that. Ren has quite an interesting circle of friends." She recognized Mia and Louis as full-blooded Caucasians like Skyler. "Nonetheless, you all seem like wonderful people, especially if you're friends of Ren's."

"Hello, Ms. Kawakami," Hifumi approached the woman. "I've taken a look around this school and it's wonderful to know Ren had a teacher who gave him a chance that many others wouldn't have dared to try."

"I remember you from the wedding. You're also that famous Shogi player."

"Togo Hifumi, it's an honor."

"Yes, the same to you, Hifumi-san," Kawakami bowed at the same time as Hifumi. She then noticed Ryuji. "Sakamoto Ryuji? Is that really you?"

"See? I told y'all she wouldn't recognize me!" Ryuji laughed.

"But, you had blonde hair."

"That was hair dye, Kawakami-sensei. This is my natural hair. Not bad, huh?" Ryuji ran a hand through his black hair.

"Should've known."

"Kawakami-sensei," Makoto and Haru both bowed to her.

"And it's good to see you again, Niijima Makoto and Okumura Haru."

Ren smiled as good memories about Shujin returned to him. Besides the friendships he made and has since maintained, he remembered the School Festival. He recalled going into a Haunted House stall and accidentally grabbing a staff member's ghost mask as if he were ripping the face off a Shadow before Ryuji intervened.

"There's plenty of good memories here I'd like to remember," Ren said.

"Since we're here, Kawakami-sensei, who is this new principal I've heard about?" Makoto asked the Japanese language teacher. "I heard she's someone very young but just graduated from a highly prestigious academy."

"Well, yes, you see. The new principal came from Hyakkaou Private Academy."

Upon hearing this, Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary were taken aback. They couldn't believe a student from their school becoming a principal of the all-elite Shujin Academy.

"Wait, we came from Hyakkaou!" Ryōta called out.

"Wait, you three did?" Kawakami turned to the three Spiritual Gamblers.

"That's right! Whoever this person is must be someone we know!" Mary realized.

"Yeah, but who could it be?" wondered Yumeko.

"If you three know her, then you must know her name…" Before Kawakami could finish, the group heard the sound of loud footsteps coming toward them.

 **(Music fades)**

 **(Cue Jurassic World Evolution Soundtrack -** _ **Small, but Dangerous**_ **)**

The sound of these footsteps felt like the tapping of claws touching the floor. They almost sounded like raptor claws.

The group turned and saw four individuals walking toward their way dressed in similar fashion: black business attires and matching colored black hair. The manner of which they walked reminded them of a pack of animals, akin to _Velociraptors_ and hyenas.

Out of this pack of four, a young man of average male height with thinly-framed glasses, shaped in an unique hexagon way, came forward. The gleam from the hall lights seemed to obscure his eyes from view. He has black neck length hair; two bangs are parted to the sides of his face, partially revealing his forehead. He has a rigid-looking jawline, which shaped the rest of his classy and mature appearance. His business attire consisted of a black suit with a white dress shirt under it and a black tie, dress pants, and black shoes. As he adjusted his glasses, his dark brown eyes became fixated on the group.

Opposite from this young man's right is taller, slender man wearing his long black hair in a ponytail. Unlike his seemingly calm demeanored colleague, this man wore a conniving smile one could describe as deceitful like a snake's. He wore a similar black business suit, but less neater. He also wore a black tie, but his dress shirt is light blue. His attire is accessories with dark brown shoes and pairs of silver earrings on both his ears. His demeanor looked anything but professional even compared to his colleague.

The two other are young women.

The young woman opposite from the tall, devious-looking man has short neck-length black hair. The front of her hair was mostly unkempt, especially the top most part of her face. Five long bangs covered most of her forehead; two locks of her bangs came together hanging between her eyes. Her business attitude consisted of a black women's business suit with a white dress shirt, which she kept buttoned except for the top most part, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and white earrings. Her demeanor had a conniving and snooty appearance, which gave the group the quick impression she's stuck up.

The other young woman on the far left from the other three has a similar facial disposition as the sophisticated-looking man with the glasses. Like him, this woman wore glasses, but her frames are rounder in an oval-like shape. Her long black hair was tied into long twin pigtails that hung down her back. When she walked, the twin tails slightly swayed back and forth in a pendulum swing-like manner. The front area of her face had two thin bangs over between her bespectacled eyes and thin eyebrows. She wore a similar black women's business suit with a white dress shirt and a black necktie, a knee-length black dress skirt, black panty-hosed stockings, and black heels. Her demeanor was far more neutral and serious compared to the longer-haired man and the short-haired woman.

Upon seeing the four young adults, Kawakami calmly addressed them. She faced the bespectacled man first. "Well, hello again, Hamada Shūhei." She pivoted to the long-haired man. "Sakaguchi Tomoyuki." Then, she eyed the short-haired woman. "Takarada Minami, welcome back." Then, she acknowledged the bespectacled woman. "Hello again, Watanabe Kimiko."

Hamada lifted his glasses with a finger. "Hn, Kawakami-sensei, surely you remember us better when we were called The Pack back then."

"Yes, I know," Kawakami replied, remaining neutral toward The Pack's presence.

"And what do we have here?" Tomoyuki chuckled, his lips curved into a leering smile at the group, but his sights were set specifically on Ren, Ann, and Ryuji. "So, you three decided to show up?"

"Yeah, that's a surprise considering Ren's 'reputation'," Minami snickered, eyeing Ren and Ann.

"Yes, quite true," Hamada smirked connivingly. He walked over toward Ren and Ann, ignoring the fact the others were there. "How could we forget about _your_ former delinquent status, Amamiya Ren?" He got up in Ren's face. "By the way, I heard. You and Takamaki Ann are married now. I send my congratulations. Do you feel proud you've married a slut?"

Ren stepped in front of Hamada, cutting him off from getting too close to Ann. Hearing his hurtful remark irked Ann.

"I don't remember you nor have we met, but you best back off," Ren warned Hamada.

"You're talking to someone who was there while you attended Shujin," Hamada revealed. "It's true we never crossed paths, but don't think I don't know about your reputation. I don't know what you do these days, but I'm working in an office and intend to become an ambitious politician."

Tomoyuki added with a chuckle. "Heheh, yeah, and I'm a band member who looks to win over the heart of the ladies." He said this eyeing the female members of Ren's collective group, but they gave him a combination of scowls and eye rolls. "But, too bad for the ladies, I'm already taken." He said this while turning to Minami.

"Hah, and I'm aspiring to become a police officer," Minami snickered as she recognized Makoto. "Just like you Makoto- _senpai_." She said in a condescending tone. "When I heard that Niijima Sae's younger sister joined the police force, I decided now was the time to take that opportunity. Hell, my annoying-ass little brother just won't shut up how happy he is that his 'big sis' is gonna become a police officer now!"

"Oh yeah? Well, make sure not to trip over your own feet." Makoto frowned, finding herself unnerved by Minami's demeanor.

Haru and Louis both were equally put off by Minami's behavior.

"And I'm a veterinarian," Kimiko neutrally answered and surprised Kawakami when she patted Hamada's shoulder. "And we're together now."

"Well, that's very swell to hear. I'm glad you four have started establishing your careers or started finding your niches. I'm sure you can give credit to the academics that helped shape you into four working-class individuals." Kawakami tried to remain as neutral as she could, not allowing herself to be intimidated by The Pack.

"Well, Kawakami-sensei, you do recall we became the school's 'rulers' once Kamoshida left. There had to be some law and order to put the student body in line with that detestable man gone. And who better than us four?" Hamada calmly stated, wearing a disingenuous smile. "I became a much 'better king' than some former volleyball teacher who awfully sounded too much like Timon from _The Lion King_."

"Hehehe, yeah! That perverted dickwad wasn't all that after all, especially after he confessed like a whiny bitch!" Tomoyuki cackled. "We easily took over after him!"

"Yes, and who better to agree with us than you three?" Hamada flat out mentioned to Ren, Ann, and Shiho's faces. "You three know the kind of man Kamoshida was. I bet you were happy those Phantom Thieves forced a change of heart in Kamoshida!"

Of the three, Shiho was the most affected as she backed off and covered her ears. Mia noticed Shiho's sudden uneasiness and grabbed her hand. Shiho quickly found relief when Mia calmed her.

"You don't need to remind us of _that_ man," Ann reproved Hamada's constant reminder of Shujin's abusive volleyball coach.

"Well, so sorry for opening up old wounds. Oh, and speaking of scars," Hamada turned his attention to Ryuji, who gave him a scornful glare. "Sakamoto Ryuji, I see you've long rehabilitated that injury and you've been training." He chuckled and raised his glasses again. "Careful not to get a serious injury. That'll happen with age. Over time, our bodies will break down. Unless of course…" He walked up Ryuji and whispered. "...you get a little _accident_ or worse someone like me _slashes_ your leg."

Scowling, Ryuji pushed Hamada away.

"That's enough, Hamada. Please don't involve violence here," Kawakami demanded, raising her tone some.

 **(End theme)**

The Pack not only got under the group's skin, but their actions and cruel remarks aggrieved Ann.

"Hah, too bad for that shitstain Kamoshida. He got stopped by the Phantom Thieves," remarked Minami, who cackled and leered right in Ren and Ann's faces. "How lucky us four never had our hearts changed by those Phantom Thieves! And even better, how much better life is for us as adults now that we've been free from the strict teachings of overly worked teachers." She said this, disparaging Kawakami in the process.

Hearing the former students downplay her hard work, Kawakami notably frowned.

"That's enough!" Ren quickly interjected on Kawakami's behalf. He went up to and glared Hamada dead in his eyes. "You're no big deal to me, but I won't have you disrespect Kawakami-sensei."

Hamada sneered. "Feh, whatever. As a future politician, I hold your livelihoods in my hands."

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST -** _ **Will Power**_ **)**

"Yeah? Well, the way I see, you're just an overblown dickhead!" Shinya protested as he stood up for Ren and Ann. "I ain't gonna let you disrespect my friends!"

The mere sight of a defiant teenager irritated him. Hamada was reminded of the rebellious kids who went against his authority several years back. As far as Shinya was concerned, he was another rebel that needed to be taught a lesson.

"You tell him, Shinya!" Reiko shouted.

"Heh, that kid's got guts. I like that," Futaba grinned over this development.

"Please, no more fighting!" Kawakami openly pleaded.

Suddenly, to the group's shock and disgust, Hamada promptly shoved Shinya away.

"Shinya!" Nicola and Reiko shouted together as he hurried over to their friend.

"Hamada, that was going too far!" Kawakami berated him.

"You've crossed the line!" Skyler prepared to grab Hamada.

Just then, Shinya quickly got up and ran at Hamada. Then, in a move that surprised everyone, Shinya retaliated with a swift kick to Hamada's groin. Hamada howled with pain and doubled over. As his face went beet red, he grabbed his crotch.

Shinya followed up by landing a few punches to Hamada's face, breaking and bloodying his nose.

"Say you're sorry!" Shinya demanded between each consecutive punch.

As Ren and Skyler both restrained him, Shinya backed away, chuckling and spitting in Hamada's direction.

"Y-You… disrespectful little _shit_ …!" Snarled Hamada, who was coughing hard after having his groin kicked. He covered his bruised nose while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah, that'll show him!" Mia cheered her brother's friend.

"Thanks, Shinya," Ann smiled to the teenage boy.

"Was the violence necessary though?" Haru wondered as she hoped they'd resolve without fighting in the school.

"Absolutely not, Okumura-san! This is school grounds and there's rules to abide by!" Kawakami protested. "Although…" She sighed. "That boy fought Hamada on my behalf."

"You should thank Shinya, Kawakami-sensei," Makoto stated.

Upon seeing his colleague being brought down, Tomoyuki attempted to seize Shinya, but Nicola and Ryuji cut him off. Nicola held Shinya back. Ryuji shot a fierce glare that forced Tomoyuki to withdraw. Minami tried to grab Shinya, but she's immediately pushed down by Reiko.

"Hah, take that!" Mishima taunted Minami.

"How sad for children to put these disrespectful adults in their place," Yusuke remarked. "On second thought, no I don't feel sorry for them."

"Got that right, Inari! You four better get packing and leave!" Futaba told them off.

Being the rational one of the group, Kimiko simply retrieved Hamada. Tomoyuki collected Minami. The Pack backed away with two of their members licking their wounds.

Having realized they were near her homeroom class, Kawakami asserted her authority and stepped in.

"You four better leave these school grounds now! And that's my direct order!" Kawakami yelled at the Pack.

"But, you're not the principal," Hamada frowned.

"I'm still an authority figure in this school. You're not my students anymore, but that doesn't give you the right to disparage me, Ren, Ann, and their friends. And by my authority, if you four ever come here and step out of line, I'll ask the principal to ban you from future reunions if you bully anymore of my former students again!" Kawakami retorted with tranquil fury enough to intimidate the Pack.

"Fine, but this won't be the last you'll hear from us," Hamada growled as he beckoned his Pack members away.

With that, the Pack walked off to lick their wounds.

 **(End theme)**

Ren and Ann were shocked to see this side of Kawakami and going through the trouble of defending them. They've come a long way since Kawakami was initially cold and distrustful toward Ren on his first Shujin days. Since then, she's warmed up to him, Ann, and Ryuji. Their former homeroom teacher was there for Ren and Ann's wedding. They were seeing Kawakami finally stand up to a corrupt side of society.

Kawakami turned away and sighed. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we are. Thanks, Kawakami-sensei," Ren smiled. "We've never seen that side of you."

"I like this side of you, Kawakami-sensei," Ann approved.

"Glad none of us needed to step in," Yumeko said. "Still, that was so cool."

Skyler checked on Hifumi. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am. That was quite intense, wasn't it?" Hifumi replied. "I'm surprised Io didn't pop out since I was getting distressed."

"Probably for the best," added Skyler.

Just then, a young woman's voice chimed in and surprised the group. "Excuse me, but what's going on here? Ms. Kawakami, is it?"

"Oh, the principal!" gasped Kawakami.

"Finally, we get to see who this new Shujin principal is," Makoto said.

"But, why does that voice sound so familiar?" Mary wondered.

The group turned and saw Igarashi Sayaka, who appeared before them dressed in a violet women's professional dress shirt, skirt, and black high heels. Her red lipstick lips curved into a genuine smile.

"No way! Igarashi Sayaka?!" Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary shouted in unison; all three were equally surprised to see a fellow student from their academy.

"Principal Igarashi, I do apologize for the ruckus you've heard. There were a few disorderly guests causing problems for these people," Kawakami bowed to the principal, who could be young enough to be her student.

" _Principal_?!" Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary cried out in disbelief.

"So, this is Shujin's new principal?" Makoto whispered next to Haru and Louis.

"She looks like she could be our age," Haru muttered.

"Well, heck, if you can be the president of your late-father's company, Haru, why can't this young lady be a principal?" Louis pointed out.

Sayaka nodded to Kawakami. "I'm glad you took control of the situation, Ms. Kawakami. I know you won't let me down on my first year here once classes start up soon." She slowly scanned the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Spiritual Guardians, and the three teens. "Speaking on behalf as Shujin's principal, I humbly apologize for whatever incident occurred with you. Once Kawakami gives me their names, I'll have a word with them."

"Thank you," Ren replied.

Skyler narrowed his eyes toward Sayaka. Hifumi noticed her boyfriend's sudden uneasiness.

"Is something wrong, Skyler?"

"There's something off about this woman."

"Now that you mention it," Hifumi muttered as she turned to the Spiritual Gamblers. "Yumeko and her friends seem to know her well."

Sayaka quickly isolated the others and set her sights on the Spiritual Gamblers. "Since today's all about reunions, how's this for a reunion?" She closed her eyes and smiled. "How nice to see you here Jabami Yumeko, Suzui Ryōta, and Saotome Mary. What do you think? I've made quite career jump since graduation, haven't I?"

"Congratulations, Sayaka," Ryōta respectfully commended her.

Mary scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, big congrats in order, I guess. Whatever. We'll never forget you were that white-haired, blue-eyed bitch's _personal_ assistant."

"Yes, and Kirari-sama sends her regards to you three," Sayaka simply ignored Mary's insult and turned to face the Impulsive Gambler. "She especially sends her regards to you, Jabami Yumeko. She hopes to see you soon."

Yumeko's eyes flared red. The mere thought of facing Kirari thrilled her to no end. Her friends felt the unsettling aura she was giving off.

"Is she here in Tokyo?" Yumeko asked Sayaka.

"Why yes. She is."

"As in right now?"

"Yes, and she'll be happy to see you again."

Yumeko's smile turned into a wide grin. "Well, tell her if you see her, I'll be waiting."

"Principal Igarashi? Do you know these three?" Kawakami asked, feeling left out of the conversation already.

"Just these three. We've known each other since we've been academy students. In fact, I cordially invite all of you to my office," Sayaka invited not just the Spiritual Gamblers, but the Phantom Thieves, Vein Remnants, and their friends. "Come this way."

"Should we?" Ann whispered to Ren.

"Let's play along," Ren said.

"Yeah, this woman may or may not have an ulterior motive. Let's be cautious." Skyler muttered.

"Wait, you don't think she might know about the Yami Matter?" Yusuke wondered.

"Possible, but let's not mention it to her," Morgana muttered as he poked his head out of Mia's bag.

As the group followed Sayaka to her office, Kawakami just noticed Morgana and blinked thrice.

"Wait, they had a cat with them this whole time?" Kawakami rubbed her eyes and saw Morgana had stuck his head back in Mia's bag. "Oh boy, what a day. I need to lie down after this."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST -** _ **Suspicion**_ **)**

Sayaka stood in front of her desk as she faced the group, sans Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, Miyako, Mishima, and Shiho. Ren asked the four of them to wait for them outside the school. With the three teens, Miyako, Mishima, and Shiho removed from the situation; the Thieves, Remnants, and the Gamblers confronted Sayaka.

Sayaka wore a smirk exuding confidence. "Now we can speak in private. Yumeko, Ryōta, Mary, don't think I'm not aware of the Guardian Spirits with you."

"What?!" Yumeko gasped. "But, how…?!"

"How the hell do you even know?!" Mary shouted at her.

"Because I, too, have a Guardian Spirit. Not only me, but a few other of our fellow students who graduated from Hyakkaou have visited Meiji Shrine and each received their own Guardian Spirits."

"So, you went to see Yuriko?" Ryōta asked Sayaka.

"Indeed, she helped me invoke my Guardian Spirit. She told me I can utilize my Guardian Spirit however I wish."

"Do you intend to use your Guardian Spirit to fight us?" Skyler asked the new Shujin principal.

Sayaka shrugged. "Who's to say? There's no real moral compass how one uses their Guardian Spirit. I could fight you or I could end up being your ally."

"If Kirari has a Guardian Spirit, then I really want to fight her," Yumeko frivolously smiled.

"Don't worry, Yumeko. You'll see Kirari-sama very soon. Moreover, Phantom Thieves," she veered over to the Thieves and Remnants. "My colleagues and I know you're the Phantom Thieves."

Upon hearing this, the Thieves became distraught. No, more like shocked this woman they've never even met until today knows of their Phantom Thief identities. Everyone watched as swarms of ice-colored butterflies covered the room. The group noticed some of Sayaka's Usura-hicho appear on their clothes.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Ryuji freaked out, shaking off some of the frost butterflies.

"These are her Guardian Spirits?!" Futaba exclaimed as she shooed the butterflies off her.

Hifumi picked an Usura-hicho off her shoulder and watched it flutter away.

"How do you know we're the Phantom Thieves?" Ren asked as he stormed right up to Sayaka's desk. He looked her dead in her dull and seemingly lifeless dark eyes. He calmly smirked, trying to play cool and collective. "You might mistaken us for other people."

Sayaka simply sat down and sipped a cup of tea. "No, we're very sure you're the Phantom Thieves. Our Guardian Spirits have pretty much told us."

Makoto frowned over this claim. "We're not convinced."

"Believe whatever you want, but our Guardian Spirits never lie," she sipped more tea. "Now, let's drop this hostility. This is my office. I don't wish to fight any of you."

"So, why did you bring us here?" Skyler demanded from the Shujin principal.

"Sooner or later, you all will meet me and my colleagues, but that's for another time. The reason, I called you here was to tell you Yuriko has requested the Phantom Thieves and their allies to handle some incursion that's set to occur at Meiji Shrine by the stroke of midnight."

"An incursion?" Louis was befuddled by this somewhat vague warning.

"Meiji Shrine is going to be attacked at midnight? But, by what?" Ann asked.

"Who knows? Yuriko will give you the details. I'm just a messenger," Sayaka plainly stated.

"When?" Ren queried.

"Tonight. So, I'd get prepared for whatever you'll have to fight by midnight. You'll also me doing me and my colleagues' a huge favor by nipping this bud and calling it a day."

"Fine, but we'll be doing it because _we_ want to," Ren said, taking off his glasses. With he and his friends' Phantom Thief identities known, he gave his Joker-esque grin.

"Damn straight, whatever wants to come out we'll take 'em down!" Ryuji declared.

"One more thing. Your secrets are safe with me and my colleagues," Sayaka informed the Thieves, the Remnants, and the Gamblers. "This is especially the case for you, Phantom Thieves. We may have ulterior motives, but we have no interest exposing your identities to the public. That's just not our style."

Haru sighed with relief. "Well, thank goodness for that!"

Futaba concurred. "Yeah, that saves us a lot of unwanted stress and I'm already a nervous wreck as is!"

Skyler addressed Sayaka. "Thank you for not exposing our friends' identities."

"See? We should be fine, Yumeko, Mary," Ryōta said.

"Yumeko, Ryōta, Mary, we look forward to seeing your Guardian Spirits in action," Sayaka said to the Spiritual Gamblers. "Especially you, Jabami Yumeko. We anticipate your Nine Tails."

"Right," Yumeko gave a curt smile and response.

"We should go to Meiji Shrine then," Hifumi decided on their game plan for tonight.

"I suggest we convene around 11:30," Skyler suggested.

"Good idea and all of us must come ready. If anyone is not feeling up to it, then we won't hold it against you. We don't know what we'll be up against." Ren informed every party member.

"We're all in on this!" Makoto openly declared.

"Same with us, too," Louis added.

"Hell yeah we are! Though, I've got to make sure my brother doesn't get involved," Mia immediately considered Nicola's safety.

"Right. We don't want any loved ones who can't fight back to get too deeply involved in our businesses," Skyler said as he turned to his Vein Remnant colleagues. "Looks like we'll be making a quick stop at Yaksha before we head to Meiji Shrine."

The Vein Remnants nodded together.

"Hifumi, I think we'll need Io involved if she's feeling up to it."

"I'll be sure and ask her, Skyler."

"So, 11:30 tonight near Meiji Shrine. Let's investigate what this enemy incursion could be and neutralize it," Ren clarified their midnight mission.

As she finished her last sip, Sayaka set her tea cup down. "Wonderful. We're pulling for you, Phantom Thieves and allies."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Without You**_ **Heard in Sound Devices)**

Shortly after meeting Sayaka, the group stormed off the Shujin Academy grounds. Shiho, Mishima, Miyako, Shinya, Nicola, and Reiko went up to the group. They each asked what went down, but the Thieves, Remnants, and the Gamblers kept to themselves.

After exchanging numbers with Shiho, Mia informed her brother to stay home while she'd be out. Nicola tried questioning Mia, but she told him she and her friends have to take care of some late-night business.

As everyone went their separate ways, Skyler saw Hifumi lean against a pole and holding her head.

"Are you feeling ok, Hifumi?"

"I'll be fine, Skyler, but Io just informed me about the incursion that's to occur at midnight."

"What about it?"

"We might encounter a Yami Matter invasion. She feels its essence building."

Skyler frowned as he put an arm over Hifumi. "Then, we'll be there to face it. Whatever it ends up manifesting into."

 **(Music fades)**

xxxxx

 _ **Meiji Shrine (**_ _ **明治神宮**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/11:30 PM (JST)**_

"Welcome, everyone. I'm glad you're all here. Judging by who's here, Sayaka informed you of the event set to happen here?" Yuriko greeted the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Spiritual Gamblers.

"By the stroke of midnight, an incursion will occur, but what kind of enemy we might face is a mystery," Ren stated.

"We're possibly going to be fighting the Yami Matter that Io warned us about," Skyler informed his colleagues.

"So, we'll get the chance to destroy this entity and restore time the way it was before!" Mia declared.

"Let's hope that's the case and then we can put this Yami Matter thing behind us," Morgana said as he jumped out of Mia's bag.

"Just one thing, Morgana, you've been hanging around close to Mia lately," Ann quickly pointed this out.

Realizing he had been caught, Morgana sighed. "Well, I don't want to barge in while you and Ren are having intimate moments. That'd be awfully rude of me, Lady Ann!"

Ann rolled her eyes. "Suuuure." She then did a quick double take. "Wait…?! You peeped on me and Ren having sex?!"

"By accident! How was I supposed to know you two were making love?!"

"Well, that explains the loud noise outside that one night," Ren chuckled, not at all embarrassed during this exchange.

"And since I didn't want to disturb you, Mia found me and offered a place for me to stay," Morgana explained. "Plus, it helps Mia is a good cook."

Feeling modest and flustered, Mia put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh, you give me too much credit, Morgana!"

 _Are they actually talking to that cat?! Almost like the cat is talking to them? But, all I'm hearing is meowing…?_ Yuriko thought, looking on awkwardly from the sidelines. She immediately cleared her throat and garnered their attention. "Anyway, I should escort you all. By the way, there's a few other guests here who want to meet you. In fact, Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary, there's two former students from our academy that wish to see you." She then turned to the Phantom Thieves. "And there's someone here you've met before who requested audience with you."

"Wonder who that could be?" Yusuke pondered the individual who wished for an audience with him and the other Thieves.

"Guess we're going to find out," Makoto added.

Ren confronted Yuriko with a pressing inquiry. "So, I take it you know we're the Phantom Thieves? Sayaka was able to figure out who we were."

"Yes, I am. My Guardian Spirit has already informed me about your identities, but I vow as an honest shrine maiden, your secrets will remain secure with me. Now, this way. We don't have much time."

 **(Cue Nioh OST -** _ **Loneliness**_ **)**

As Yuriko escorted the massive group into the shrine, they entered a forest. Unknownst to the group entering Meiji Shrine through a pathway, five tiny green humanoids wearing black bowl-shaped helmets watched them with their beady yellow eyes. These are Kodama, forest spirits that were neither deity nor Yokai. They scrambled through the trees like squirrels and hid away as if sensing an encroaching presence set to hit the shrine.

xxxxx

Inside a shrine, three individuals awaited them.

First; the former students Yuriko alluded to earlier revealed themselves. The first of which was a short young woman with blonde hair that went down her chin level and blue eyes. She wore a long red-sleeved sweater, a white skirt, dark blue leggings, and brown boots. She also wore a green hairband. It was Sumeragi Itsuki.

Upon seeing each other, Yumeko and Itsuki quickly pointed to each other.

"IT'S YOU!" Both instinctively yelled out.

"I remember you were obsessed with Yumeko's nails!" Ryōta recalled Itsuki's former desire for acquiring Yumeko's nails to add to her nail collection.

"Oh yes, and how badly I wanted your pretty nails, Yumeko," Itsuki smirked while priming her hair.

"And then I exposed your cheating ways. Sorry, hun, but I'm not betting on these nails again unless you got something else worth taking?" Yumeko purred darkly.

"Yeah, no. We have a more serious thing to take care of. That's why Yuriko gathered us," Itsuki turned to the shrine maiden.

"Indeed, and for our other guest," Itsuki motioned for the second individual stepped forward. Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta were surprised to see another fellow academy student. It was Ikishima Midari.

"Hey, it's been a while, huh?" Midari greeted them with a sadist grin.

"Heh, how can I forget you?" Yumeko replied with a welcoming smile.

"So, do you two have your own Guardian Spirits?" Ryōta asked the two women.

"Why don't we show 'em?" Midari asked Itsuki, who nodded.

With that, Midari and Itsuki invoked spiritual connection with their Guardian Spirits.

A ring of fire formed around Itsuki as it expanded into a pillar of red light. The red spirit energy then materialized into flames. A tall, slender-necked bird with massive wings and body covered in red feathers appeared next to Itsuki. The bird turned its head to its summoner folded its wings.

"No way, that's… isn't that the spirit of Suzaku?!" Ryōta exclaimed in shock.

"And we know your Guardian Spirit is Genbu," Itsuki addressed Ryōta.

A gust of wind materialized around Midari. From this wind, a serpentine-bodied dragon appeared floating next to her. The dragon's body is mostly covered with blue scales and chains. Its light blue head had facial spikes that made it look like it has a mane. Three long white protrusions with filaments poked out from the back of its head. Two long antler-like horns protruded from its forehead. Its right eye is yellow, while its left eye is red.

In conjunction with the dragon, a second Guardian Spirit appeared next to Midari. Something resembling an old man with a bulbous head, a long white beard, and batches of white hair at the back of its bulbous head appeared. He has a pipe sticking out his mouth. His wardrobe consisted of a red silk robe, a black top, and black hakama pants. Sticking out from underneath the black hakama are four brown spindle legs.

"That's the blue dragon of the east, Seiryu!" Mary cried out.

"Actually, it's just called the Blue Dragon, but technically you're right," a deep feminine voice chimed in to inform the guests. "And this girl's second Guardian Spirit is called the Nurarihyon."

"Wait, that voice…" Ren muttered as he and the Phantom Thieves recognized the tone of this female figure, who stepped out of the dark corner.

"Yes, it's been months since our last meeting, Phantom Thieves," the woman addressed them. She appeared to them as a tall woman, whose height was taller than most of the men present. She had fair skin and wore her dark hair in a slightly loosened ponytail, which she tightened up with hairbinds. She wore a light blue buttoned sleeveless dress shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. The woman had a noticeably athletic figure. With her shirt sleeveless, she showed off her muscular arms and if she were to flex her biceps would certainly show. Her dress shirt cut off above her midriff, revealing her six pack abdominal muscles. Her blue eyes scanned the Thieves, the Remnants, and the Gamblers.

"Mina!" The Thieves and Yumeko yelled in unison.

"You're right! It's been months!" Ryuji said. "How's it been?"

"And what brings you here?" Futaba asked the descendant of William.

"My Guardian Spirit, Saoirse, resurfaced and informed me of an impending dark source set to manifest in Meiji Shrine," Mina replied to their concerns. "I just couldn't ignore this warning. This shrine maiden allowed me to communicate with William and his colleagues. Then, these young people started showing up to receive Guardian Spirits." She said referring to Midari and Itsuki. "Now, it appears you've come to investigate this dark source, Phantom Thieves. And you've brought new colleagues…" She paused as she stared at Skyler. "Hold on."

Hifumi explained. "His name is Skyler Jones. He may look like Sion, but he's not the same one you remember."

Mina greeted the Revenants and the other two Gamblers. "We haven't been introduced. My name is Hattori Mina."

"Hi, well Hifumi already introduced me, but these are my friends," Skyler said, turning over to his fellow Vein Remnants.

"Good to meet you," Louis said.

"You definitely remember me, right?" Yumeko called over to Mina. She then pulled Mary and Ryōta over. "These two are my besties."

"So, this lady has a Guardian Spirit, too?" Mary asked Yumeko.

"Yeah, wait until she shows you."

"I think you might be seeing it very soon considering there'll be a Yami Matter incursion here," Ren said.

"Speaking of Guardian Spirits, I don't sense one in you, but I do feel a presence. What manner of nature is this entity inside you?" Mina pivoted toward Hifumi. "In fact, it's nature feels akin to Skyler and his colleagues here." She faced the Remnants.

"Yes, my former Guardian Spirit has been passed over to Mary here," Hifumi explained. "The other entity you sense is…" Before she could finish, a beam of white light came out of Hifumi and materialized into Io, much to Mina and the other Gamblers' surprise.

"Io!" Skyler exclaimed as he helped the pale Revenant up.

"Did someone call for me?" Io asked, rubbing her head. "I should stop coming out and falling on my face."

As soon as Io appeared, every Guardian Spirit, including Mina's Saoirse, appeared and confronted her. Confused by the Guardian Spirits' sensitivity by her presence, Io backed away.

"Wh-What's going on here?" Io asked Skyler and Hifumi.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hifumi asked as she noticed the Guardian Spirits also turned toward her with uneasiness. She became unnerved when even her former Guardian Spirit, Janomecho, intensely stared at her.

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, Togo Hifumi," Mina spoke on behalf of the Guardian Spirits.

Just then, the spirits of William, Hattori Hanzo, Okatsu, Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura, Oda Nobunaga, Nōhime, Yasuke, Giant Toad, Sarutobi Sasuke, and Toyotomi Hideyori appeared inside the shrine. Nekomata also appeared. Of these spirits, this the first time Yumeko and her friends had seen Oda Nobunaga, Nōhime, Yasuke, Giant Toad, Sarutobi Sasuke, and Toyotomi Hideyori.

Oda Nobunaga appeared as a white-haired man in silver samurai armor. He wore his hair in a ponytail. He wore a mustache and goatee. Nobunaga wore a serious glare befitting for a former 16th century daimyō.

Nōhime, wife of Nobunaga, appeared as a Yuki-Onna. An icy snow blue aura enveloped over her, giving her the appearance of a frigid ice maiden. Her once naturally black hair appeared white like snow. Her skin as also pale like the snow, which she now harvests as her primary power source. Her only article of clothing is a gray kimono.

Yasuke, a vassal to Nobunaga, appeared as a brown-skinned, black bearded African man garbed in black and red samurai armor. He carried with him a large axe.

Giant Toad was exactly as his name defined him as: a giant toad larger than any human in the room. His brownish-olive green skin, covered with warts in some area, is both rough and smooth on some places of his body. His belly was rotund and stuck out in a bulge. His large toad eyes are red. He wore a few article of human clothing, although limited to just a big red vest, a black weapon holster strapped across his chest that held some kunai, chainmail armor covering the uppermost areas of his chest and neck, and a white belt often seen on a sumo wrestler.

Sarutobi Sasuke, seen standing beside Sanada Yukimura, appeared as a ninja garbed mostly in black with black and red armored wear. He's seen wearing a black ninja mask and a metal forehead protector. The only parts of his face visibly seen are his eyes and ears. A sword inside a black sheath visibly poked out behind his back.

Toyotomi Hideyori appeared as a man garbed in varying lighter colors of armor. The colors consisted of gold, blue, royal purple, coffee brown, dirty yellow, white and black. He wore a silver samurai helmet with metal protrusions that pointed upward and spread in the manner of which a peacock opens its tail feathers. He's seen with two swords inside gold and white sheaths hanging on both of his side hips.

 **(End theme)**

" _ **The spirits are only unnerved because your powers are now derived from the same false god that nearly corrupted your society,**_ " William addressed Hifumi.

"All because my newfound abilities are similar to Yaldabaoth and Saklas?" Hifumi realized why the Guardian Spirits showed sudden hostility toward her.

"They shouldn't be hostile toward her even if she has similar powers as them. She's not going to become like them!" Skyler protested on Hifumi's behalf.

"That doesn't explain why they showed hostility toward Io," Mia said.

" _ **Probably because they thought she was a Yokai,**_ " Hanzo stated. " _ **Seems we and the Guardians misjudged you.**_ "

"Ok, but I'm not a Yokai," Io said.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but oh my god! That giant toad looks like Gamabunta!" Futaba pointed to Giant Toad.

"So, we should be calling him that name from now on?" Makoto wondered.

" _ **No, Giant Toad is just fine, children**_ ," Giant Toad responded in a deep and throaty voice. He took out a large pipe to smoke on.

"See? He has a name, Futaba," Yusuke stated.

"Well, I'm still gonna call him Gamabunta." She grumbled under her breath.

" _ **Yes, I see a few more young people have received Guardian Spirits,**_ " Nobunaga noticed the Spiritual Gamblers with their respective Guardian Spirits. " _ **Just recently, myself, my wife Lady Nōhime, and Yasuke passed our Guardian Spirits over to three other youth.**_ "

"Can you tell us who?" Mary asked the former daimyō.

"I can easily answer that," Yuriko interceded. "Yumeko, Ryōta, and Mary, you should know these three well. In fact, you've already met one from Shujin Academy."

The three Spiritual Gamblers gazed over the Yuki-Onna and quickly came to a conclusion. They remembered the snowy butterflies that covered Sayaka's office.

"So, you two already figured it out?" Ryōta asked the other two.

"Yeah," Mary nodded.

"Then, the other two have to be Kirari and Ririka," Yumeko concluded a sly grin adorned her face and her eyes glowed red. "Heheh, now I really wanna duel and bringing our gambling on to a whole new level!"

"So, that new Shujin principal has this Yuki-Onna's Guardian Spirit," Haru said.

"That's the least of our concerns now," Louis stated.

"But, still, Yumeko and her friends apparently know these people very well," Ann pointed out. "We're probably bound to meet them sooner than later."

"We'll be ready when that time comes," Ren added.

Suddenly, Io's yellow eyes gleamed as she grabbed her head. "No, they're coming!"

"What? Is it the Yami Matter?" Skyler asked the pale-skinned Revenant.

"It's… it's worse than I feared! There's more! It's like a flood wave about to burst through!" Io cried out.

"She's right. I'm sensing a wave of evil energies attempting to emerge in our world!" Yuriko warned them.

Nekomata then interjected. " _ **That is why I've summoned William and the other spirits from their eternal rest in response to this impending evil essence. We will help stop the spread of this Yokai source!**_ "

It didn't take long for the Phantom Thieves, Vein Remnants, the Spiritual Gamblers, and the spirits to sense the evil entities encroaching into their reality. Then, they heard the sound akin to a dam breaking followed by a sound similar to water bursting through. Everyone stormed from the shrine and watched a tidal wave of black energy waves spreading throughout Meiji Shrine.

"The Yami Matter… it's here…" Io muttered as Hifumi comforted her.

"Damn man, this looks awfully similar to when those Yokai things entered our world during the Olympic Games!" Ryuji shouted as he and the Thieves recalled that exact day the demonic entities invaded.

Hifumi recalled that incident being the same day she met Sion. She looked up at Skyler, who stared off intensely toward the demonic entities taking shape. He had the same look Sion had when the very first wave of Yokai appeared. That same intense look scared her then and it still disturbed her now.

"We're going to fight… right, Hifumi?" Io asked the Shogi woman.

"Io?"

"We're going to fight together, yes?" Io grabbed Hifumi's hands. "Say you will."

Before she can answer, Hifumi witnessed her friends turning into their Phantom Thief forms. She then saw Skyler and the Vein Remnants' eyes turning red. She even witnessed the Guardian Spirits materialize next to their Spiritual Gambler wielders.

"You better make up your mind, Hifumi," Skyler stated.

"Because we're going in," Ren said as the black and white domino mask appeared on his face. He instantly became Joker right before Hifumi.

The Shogi woman faced Io, who nodded and smiled persuasively to get her to join the fight. Feeling no pressure, Hifumi didn't hesitate and harvested some of Io's power. Hifumi transformed into Tennyo and brandished Io's halberd.

"Glad you made the right choice," Skyler proudly regarded his girlfriend's decision.

"I'll also fight with you, Hifumi! I have enough strength to fight!" Io said, choosing not to merge with her vessel.

" _ **The darkness has manifested new Yokai waves to destroy this shrine. You all mustn't allow these abominations from leaving these grounds!**_ " Masamune reminded the heroes of their top priority.

"Yeah unless you don't mind letting these demons wreck your town and convert it into some demon city," Mina remarked.

"We know what to do. Right, everyone?!" Joker asked, rallying his group and the other party members.

With no hesitation, the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Spiritual Gamblers, and the spirits headed straight into the Yami Matter infestation. As the Yami Matter essences took hold of Meiji Shrine, a dozen or so different types of Yokai appeared. The large group decided to split into smaller parties to neutralize the first wave of Hyakki Yagyō.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Nioh OST -** _ **Battle II**_ **)**

In the center of the shrine, a Onryoki, a large shaggy white-haired, red-skinned and yellow-horned oni, appeared. It was joined by a Great Centipede, a large demon centipede with a skull-faced visage and giant mandibles with enough power to crush bones. An army of undead Skeleton Warriors and Axemen, red oni in dark samurai armor named Yoki; Red Kappas, red-skinned Kappa with dish-shaped head depressions and turtle shells; and tall black-skinned Yokai with bulging eyes & long purple tongues named Onyudo.

Joker, Fox, Oracle, Itsuki, Midari, Yuriko, William, Okatsu, Hanzo, Mina, Nobunaga, Nōhime, Masamune, Giant Toad, Nekomata, and Hideyori arrived and engaged the Yokai army.

"Heheh, not only is my hair orange again, but I may be able to get more involved combat-wise!" Oracle proudly showed off her orange hair as she entered her Persona Prometheus. After granting her party members a speed boost, she turned Prometheus around and fired a beam at several Skeleton Warriors and Axemen.

"Alright, Oracle just fired the first shot. Time for us to strike!" Joker declared as he summoned his Kohryu Persona, a giant golden scaled dragon with antler-like horns protruding the back of its head.

" _ **And I shall aid you, my friends!**_ " With that, Nekomata changed into a gigantic version of himself. As he grew, he gained black feathered wings. His eyepatch unveiled yellow glowing eyes. His entire facial structure became feral and beast-like akin to a big cat predator. He become his true form, the White Tiger.

The Spiritual Gamblers became astounded by Nekomata's true form reveal.

"No way! Did he just become…?!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"Byakko," Yuriko answered.

"It's not the first time we've seen this side of him, Ren and Futaba," Fox reminded them of Nekomata's White Tiger reveal. "Even now, I'm taken aback by the beauty and magnificence of Byakko!"

" _ **Admire him later. We have a battle ahead for us,**_ " Nobunaga shifted their focus back on the Yokai army heading their way.

" _ **C'mon! Bring it on, ya Yokai filth!**_ " Giant Toad charged ahead with the White Tiger. He and the White Tiger clashed with the Great Centipede, leaving the others to deal with the smaller and lesser Yokai.

The Great Centipede quickly crawled on the ground, knocking over obstructions that stood in its way. The White Tiger and Giant Toad pursued the giant hundred-legged Yokai arthropod. The Great Centipede turned its head and expelled a red poisonous mist that covered the area. Giant Toad and the White Tiger evaded the mist. Giant Toad quickly brandished his giant spear and pushed it toward the Great Centipede's face. The Yokai arthopod's mandibles snapped and caught Giant Toad's spear. While the two giants wrestled, the White Tiger lunged into the Great Centipede's side and clawed its side. As the White Tiger helped knocked the Great Centipede over, Giant Toad drove his spear into its chest. The Great Centipede bellowed and instinctively spilled poisonous mist, forcing the White Tiger and Great Toad to withdraw.

Meanwhile, Joker, Fox, Oracle, Itsuki, Midari, Yuriko, William, Okatsu, Hanzo, Mina, Nobunaga, Nōhime, Masamune, and Hideyori helped reduce the Yokai armies. Itsuki, Midari, Yuriko, and Mina assisted the Phantom Thieves with their Guardian Spirits.

Amidst the heated fighting going on, Mina briefly interacted with Hanzo.

" _ **So, you're named Hattori,**_ " Hanzo acknowledged Mina's surname.

"Yes, but I'm not part of your bloodline."

" _ **Yes, of course, since you are William's successor.**_ "

William briefly listened to their conversation as he violently stabbed and carved up a Onyudo in two. Mina turned and made brief eye contact with William.

" _ **Saoirse selected a worthy successor to my name.**_ " William acknowledged Mina's ability to utilize his former Guardian Spirit.

In response to William's praise, Mina gave a quiet and subtle smile.

Joker's Kohryu cast _**Mapsiodyne**_ and paralyzed Skeleton Warriors, Yoki, and Red Kappas. Kohryu then blew them away another _**Mapsiodyne**_ after Joker casted a _**Concentrate**_ boost. Joker helped blast away Yokai with his Tyrant Pistol. Fox's Persona, Kamu Susano-o, unleashed _**Heat Wave**_ to burn away Onyudo, Yoki, and Red Kappas. Prometheus hovered over a Yokai army and fired beams at them.

"Keep it up, guys!" Joker commanded his colleagues. He turned as the Great Centipede rose up for an attack, but Giant Toad and the White Tiger barricaded the Yokai arthopod's way.

"Doing ok down there, Inari?!" Oracle asked from within Prometheus.

"I'll manage!" Fox called out.

"Don't get too comfortable, guys! We have the big boss to deal with!" Joker warned them of the Great Centipede's presence.

xxxxx

In the northeast side of the shrine, a Nue, a chimeric monster with a monkey's face, a tiger's body, and a snake's tail, appeared. It didn't come alone as several Yokai wheels with giant deranged faces named Wheelmonks; bipedal black-feathered, golden staff carrying Raven Tengu; umbrella-shaped Yokai named Karakusa Umbrella; a samurai-armored, sword wielding white-faced, slender-necked creature called a Rokurokubi; some Namahage, blue-skinned Yokai with two curved horns, buck teeth, wearing straw capes, and wielding either cleavers or dual hatchets, appeared.

Hound, Skull, Yumeko, Mary, Ryōta, Yasuke, Sasuke, and Yukimura arrived to intercept them.

Before the fighting started, Mary noticed Skull's hair changed to blonde.

"Hey! Your hair's not black anymore!" Mary pointed out the obvious, which got a smile from Skull.

"Yeah, this was my hair back then. Glad I can wear it when I'm Phantom Thievin'!" Skull boasted about his old delinquent hair color.

"Blonde looks cooler on you!" Mary chimed in.

"Everyone, we should be focusing on the matter at hand here," Hound snarled as his eyes turned red.

" _ **Indeed, we have an incoming Yokai army!**_ " Yasuke bellowed.

The Nue aggressively responded to its opposition with quick yellow lightning bolts. The party members dodged its concentrated blasts and spread out. Hound took on a defensive stance and summoned his mouth guard mask. Then, Hound summoned his Hound-Type Blood Veil, which came in the form of dark-armored, sharp-toothed dogs emerge from his back. These hounds growled and snapped their jaws fiercely at Nue.

"Alright, time to sic my boys and tear you a new asshole!" Hound openly declared hunting season on the Yokai beast. As he charged, Hound unleashed his Blood Veil hounds to inflict nasty bites on Nue.

Nue instinctively retaliated with a yellow mouth blast. Hound narrowly dodged. Skull used _**Elec Break**_ on Nue, suppressing its electric resistance. He followed up augmenting his own electric offense with _**Elec Boost**_ and blasted Nue with _**Ziodyne**_. Nue was blasted back and without its electric resistance was left open to some of Skull's lightning attacks.

Yumeko chuckled darkly. "Oh, it's my turn? Thanks, boys, for softening him up for me!" With a hand covering most of her face, she opened two fingers and revealed her glowing red eyes. "Why don't I, Tamamo, show you how it's done?" A sadistic, creepy smile adorned her face.

"So, we're really going by our codenames now?" Mary sighed. "Fine, what was my name before?"

"Brave." Ryōta reminded her.

"Oh, right! And you're Pesto?"

Ryōta corrected her. "P _r_ esto."

"Right, Presto."

As Nue steadily stood recovering, Tamamo summoned her Nine-Tails.

In the middle of all this, Brave's Janomecho, Presto's Genbu, Yasuke, Sasuke, and Yukimura reduced the Wheelmonks, Raven Tengu, Karakusa Umbrella, and Namahage numbers. Janomecho and Genbu took down a Rokurokubi.

"Oh shit, Yumeko's getting her freak on again!" Brave cried out.

"Could either be a good or bad thing, but hopefully the former!" Presto yelled.

As Tamamo unequivocally bonded with her Nine-Tails, the Guardian Spirit resonated with the Spiritual Gambler. Her clothes gained a burnt appearance and small nine fox tails, which wagged and twitch around. Tamamo then got on all fours and creepily smiled. Her still red glowing eyes pierced a menacing glare at Nue.

"C'mon, entertain me! Please!" Tamamo cackled and lunged forth at Nue.

Nue went right at Tamamo and swiped at her with its snake tail. Tamamo jumped over Nue and launched two flamed pillars shaped like dices. The fiery projectiles struck Nue head-on and knocked it back. Tamamo repeatedly blasted Nue with fiery projectiles. As Tamamo kept blasting the beast, Hound and Skull double teamed on Nue. Skull cast _**Maziodyne**_ on Nue. Hound used his Blood Veil hound heads to bite off chunks of Nue, including biting off its snake tail. Tamamo quickly encircled Nue, unleashing fiery waves that burned the Yokai beast alive. Nue howled and collapsed in flames. The flames burned Nue alive and reduced it to a charred corpse.

Tamamo mounted the charred beast and howled in victory. Her red eyes gave off an intense glow as she licked her right hand and purred.

"We've cleared this area and got rid of these monsters!" Presto called out.

"I swear, Yumeko is enjoying herself," Brave sighed.

" _ **I must commend you for commanding my Guardian Spirit effectively, young miss,**_ " Yukimura acknowledged Brave.

Brave modestly replied to Janomecho's former wielder. "I'm glad to make you proud."

" _ **Excellent work, my friends, but the shrine hasn't yet been purged of Yokai,**_ " Yasuke said after chopping a Raven Tengu in half.

"Hey, Yumeko, let's get going," Skull cautiously approached Tamamo, unable to discern her current mindset.

"Yeah, we've finished this area," Hound said.

Tamamo was silent.

Brave and Presto came up to Tamamo.

"Yumeko?" Presto queried as he reached for her shoulder.

Tamamo quickly turned and smiled. She gave a sweet and innocent smile. "Sure!" She hopped off the charred corpse and loyally followed her friends.

"Whew, I'm glad she didn't flip out and go psycho on us," Hound sighed with relief.

"Dude, tell me about it," Skull scratched his head. "Sometimes even I don't get her."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Nioh OST -** _ **Ayakashi II**_ **)**

On the northwest side, Tennyo and Ivy confronted an Ogress, a monster with claw-like nails, wearing a kimono, long yellow horns on her forehead, and shaggy black hair. Tennyo gasped seeing the abomination. She remembered this being the first Yokai she and Sion encountered, but from what she can discern, this wasn't the same one who was originally Ieyasu's wife, Lady Tsukiyama.

Waving a hand over her face, Tennyo summoned her mouth guard mask. Io did the same. Tennyo quickly lunged and swung the halberd at Ogress. Ogress dodged and fought back with her claws. Ogress cackled at Tennyo.

"You're the same monster that attacked me and Sion, aren't you?!" Tennyo charged and forced Ogress back with another swung. "Well, as you can see, I'm not the same helpless victim you can chase at your black heart's content!"

Ivy quickly came running at Ogress's right side. Ivy took a chance to side attack Ogress, but the Yokai narrowly dodged Ivy's reach. This provided distraction for Tennyo to throw the halberd to Ivy. After discarding said weapon, Tennyo summoned a ko-naginata.

"Come!" Ivy beckoned the Yokai, who flew into a berserk rage and attacked them with quick slash combos.

Tennyo and Ivy dodged Ogress's attacks with grace and agility. Both were able to read Ogress's unfocused movements. Swinging her halberd, Ivy quickly chopped off Ogress's left arm. Ogress screamed as dark blood spewed out of her wound. Tennyo followed through with multiple body strikes with her ko-naginata. Tennyo then chopped off Ogress's right arm and quickly came up behind Ogress. Tennyo shoved the ko-naginata through Ogress's chest and pulled it out, leaving a hole in the Yokai's chest. Ivy swung her halberd down and summoned a bunch of spikes out of the ground that pierced through Ogress. Caught in Ivy's Ivy-Type Blood Veil, Ogress had nowhere to go, but become a target for Tennyo. Tennyo forged a lightning blast, known as _**Lightning Thorn**_ , that whipped across and incinerated Ogress into dust.

"We did it, Hifumi!" Ivy said.

"Thanks for the assist, Io. Now let's find Skyler and give him some assistance," Tennyo suggested as she and Ivy headed for Sion's location.

xxxxx

On the southwest corner of the shrine, Sion and Panther faced a Hino-enma, a humanoid female Yokai with umbrella-like bat wings and wore tengu-geta over her feet. This vampiric Yokai gave off a very sinister and sensual aura that disturbed her adversaries.

Before attacking them, the vampiric Yokai openly teased Sion and Panther. Sion readied a Regicide Blade and attacked the Hino-enma with it. The female Hino-enma dodged a fairly slow but powerful strike, only for Panther to catch her with her whip.

"Hold her for me, Ann!" Sion called out.

"Yeah, I'm trying, Skyler, but she's pretty strong!" Panther struggled to hold Hino-enma. The red leather-clad woman cast _**Maragidyne**_ to burn the vampiric Yokai. Hino-enma barely moved, dodging Panther's attack. The Yokai pulled Panther forward with her own whip and tossed her aside.

Sion headed over to tend to Panther. Taking a moment to recover, Hino-enma noted Panther's wedding ring. It chortled and assumed Panther was Sion's wife.

Realizing this, Panther angrily snapped. "No, don't get the wrong idea! He's not my husband! But, you better not get any ideas with him either!"

"She won't get the chance after I'm through with her," Sion focused his killing intent on Hino-enma. He summoned his mouth guard mask and charged at the Yokai.

Hino-enma continued seductive taunts to get under their skin. However, Sion was no longer in any mood to be manipulated. As Hino-enma unleashed a purple wave to put Sion under her control, Sion still went through the smoke. His mask protected him from the mind control wave. Taken aback, Hino-enma tried another tactic. The Yokai's face split in two, unveiling a nasty lamprey-like tongue to suck Sion with.

"Yeah, nice try!" Sion yelled, slashing Hino-enma's lamprey tongue with his Regicide Blade.

Hino-enma tried to escape Sion's critical attack. However, Panther stepped in and blasted the Yokai with _**Blazing Hell**_.

"There's no escape for you, freak!" Panther shouted as Sion summoned a katana called the Hanemukuro. He held the katana with a backhand grip and swung it to slash at the Hino-enma.

As the neutralized Hino-enma, Sion took on a swordsman stance and unleashed a powerful slash attack as if he were drawing out the sword. The attack bisected the Hino-enma and finished her off.

As the Hino-enma dissolved, Sion and Panther watched her remains scatter away to the wind.

"Ugh, she really thought we were a married couple? As if I'd ever cheat on Ren," Panther groaned.

"She even tried seducing me into making me think she'd be a better woman than you."

"Really?"

Sion nodded. "And she also wanted to see how you tasted, too."

"Eww, did you need to tell me _that_?!"

"Well, you wanted to know what she was telling us based on her body language."

Panther sighed. "I don't even want anymore."

Just then, Tennyo and Ivy arrived to convene with Sion and Panther.

"Oh thank god, you're ok, Skyler," Tennyo hugged Sion.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're ok, too."

Ivy eagerly nodded. "You should've seen me and Hifumi, Skyler. We took down a Yokai together!"

"We're all ok, but we need to check in with the others. I'm worried Ren and his group's got their hands full," Panther turned toward the Joker and company's location.

"Then, let's go check if they'll need us," Sion said.

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **raTEoREkiSImeAra (Telethia Battle)**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano)**

Over on the southeast side of the shrine, Stinger and Mona confronted a Joro-Gumo, a spider-woman with a woman's body as the upper half and a spider's body with armored legs for the lower half.

Joro-Gumo tried to ensnare her adversaries with webs. Mona nimbly hopped away, evading getting caught and trapped by the spider-woman's webs. Mona fired a shot at Joro-Gumo with his Sudarshana slingshot. This diversion allowed for Stinger shove a bayonet through Joro-Gumo's spider body. Hissing fiercely, Joro-Gumo shot one of her spider legs to stab Stinger with it.

"Move!" Mona cried out as he jumped over and pushed Stinger away.

Stinger grabbed Mona and barrel-rolled away from Joro-Gumo's spider foot. Joro-Gumo ran across attempting to stab them with her legs. The bayonet was out of Stinger's reach. Mona awoke in time to summon his Persona, Mercurius. Mercurius attacked Joro-Gumo with _**Garudyne**_. The attack burned Joro-Gumo, giving Stinger and Mona enough leeway to recover. Stinger turned around and summoned her mouth guard mask.

"Let's finish her, Mia!" Mona declared.

Nodding, Stinger's eyes glowed red, which exuded a killing intent. Stinger summoned her Stinger-Type Blood Veil, which was a metallic scorpion-like tail that was bigger and longer than Stinger's entire body. Stinger readied the metallic tail and shoved it through Joro-Gumo's human body. As the scorpion caught the spider, Mona fired _**Magarudyne**_ to burn away the spider-woman.

Withdrawing her Blood Veil, Stinger panted hard. "Wow, that was pretty cool."

"Hold on, we're not done yet," Mona heard the movement of multiple legs behind them. "There's another one this way! Remember we can't let any one of these things leave the shrine, Mia!"

"Let's go and exterminate this freak!" Stinger said as she and Mona headed for the other Joro-Gumo.

xxxxx

On the east side of the shrine, Queen, Noir, and Engineer faced an Onmoraki, a four-winged Yokai bird with a body made up of horrific ghastly faces, a yellowish-orange forehead horn, and a cadaver-like face. The Yokai bird let out a terrible screech similar to a demonically-possessed elephant.

"Oh great, I'm fighting this big birdbrain again," Queen remarked, recounting the previous battle she had with the Onmoraki. At that time, she, Joker, and Sion fought hard against it when Yokai and Lost attacked Osaka.

"I remember you three went after this monster and brought it down," Noir gawked at the Onmoraki as it already flew up to prepare for an aerial attack.

"Here it comes!" Engineer called out as Onmoraki flew above them and unleashed tornados at the trio.

Once summoning her Anat Persona, Queen converted her Persona into its motorcycle form and hopped on. She, while riding Anat, escaped the tornado attack directed her way. Noir fired on Onmoraki with a grenade launcher and tried to clip its wings with projectiles. When all else failed, Noir beckoned forth her Persona, Astarte. Noir commanded Astarte to blast Onmoraki with _**Cripple**_ , shooting off Onmoraki's upper left wing. While not enough to bring down the Yokai bird, the attack affected its flight mobility.

"I think we can bring this thing down faster!" Engineer declared, summoning his mouth guard mask. He quickly produced his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. Engineer's right arm changed into black-armored Revenant's arm. His fingers turned into long sharp black and red claws.

Queen and Noir witnessed Engineer's right arm transform into something straight out of a monster film. However, this Revenant's hand would be used against the Yokai bird. Engineer yelled out and goaded the Onmoraki to attack him. Taking on Engineer's challenge, Onmoraki dove and unleashed a tornado attack. Engineer chanced close quarters combat and rushed ahead. Engineer barely evaded Onmoraki's tornado attack and jumped on its left face. Engineer punched and ripped at Onmoraki's face with his Revenant hand. Then, Engineer shoved the same Revenant claws into the Yokai bird's left eyeball and ripped it out. Engineer ignored the fact blood sprayed all over him.

Queen rode Anat on top of a shrine and launched herself straight into Onmoraki's head. As the motorcycle crashed into Onmoraki's head, Queen hopped off and mounted the back of the Yokai bird's head. Onmoraki tried pecking at the two, but Engineer and Queen punched its face. Engineer continued tearing at its face. Queen landed consecutive punches to its beak and broke off sections of it. As Onmoraki opened its beak and released poison, Queen instinctively covered her mouth.

"Makoto!" Engineer instinctively transferred his mouth guard mask to Queen, which protected her from the poison.

Sacrificing his well-being for another, he breathed in some of the poison. Engineer quickly shoved his hand through Onmoraki's forehead and went to crack its skull open.

"Mako-chan! Louis! Hang on, I'm getting you two and that thing down!" Noir beckoned Astarte to blast Onmoraki with a _**One-shot Kill**_. This highly critical shot blasted the Yokai bird's head, causing half of its face to explode, and took out two of its wings.

Onmoraki came crashing down. Engineer and Queen jumped off the flying beast. As Onmoraki struggled to stand, Engineer and Queen charged for a double finishing blow. Engineer shoved his Revenant claw through its vital spot and ripped out its heart. He then tossed it to Queen, who crushed the Yokai bird's vital organ. Onmoraki collapsed and died.

"Mako-chan, Louis! We did it!" Noir called to them.

"Haru, hurry! Louis needs some healing! He got caught by that thing's poison!" Queen shouted for medical aid.

Upon noticing Queen wearing Engineer's mouth guard mask, Noir urgently used Astarte to use _**Amrita Shower**_ to remove the toxins affecting Engineer. She even used Astarte's healing to treat Queen.

"Ah, that's much better!" Engineer breathed out as the toxins were purged out of him. "Geez, I was starting to lose breath. Guess this is how being more human than Revenant feels like."

"Here," Queen handed Engineer his mask. "Thanks, Louis. I don't know what to say."

Smiling, Engineer took the mask. "Your welcome. And don't worry, you don't owe me."

"I feel like I do."

"My bond with you and Haru is all the thanks I need."

Hearing this, both ladies weren't sure how to respond to his selfless action. Queen, especially, was shocked he had no witty remark, but given the situation they're currently in it shouldn't be. Queen gladly accepted Engineer's willful gesture and helped him up.

"Why don't we go check in with the other groups? Ren and Skyler might need a hand," Engineer suggested, clenching his Revenant hand. He sighed. "I know this hand looks pretty freaky."

"We were a little spooked, but we've seen scarier," Noir said.

"Yeah, that thing does come in handy in situations like ours," Queen nodded. "How about use it to help Skyler?"

"You can count on it."

xxxxx

While the intense fighting took place at the shrine, three uninvited guests snuck through the forest area. It was Shinya, Nicola, and Reiko, who walked through the forest.

"I still can't believe you two convinced me to come!" Reiko chastised the two boys.

"Nicola said he heard his sister would be coming here to meet with Ren's group. For what, I don't know," Shinya said.

"I overheard Mia talking on the phone while I pretended to mind my own business in my room. I found it peculiar because Mia rarely ever has 'midnight' plans," Nicola said. "So, that aroused my suspicions."

"What do you think they could be meeting at Meiji Shrine for?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Shinya."

Just then, the three teens heard the sound of combat inside Meiji Shrine.

"You guys hear that? Sounds like some fighting!" Shinya exclaimed. "Maybe the Phantom Thieves are fighting something out of the ordinary!"

"Like what? Monsters?" Reiko asked.

"Maybe?" Shinya shrugged.

Just then, the three teens turned and watched as a Joro-Gumo raced past them. The Joro-Gumo quickly stopped and noticed potential food to prey on.

"Um… guys…" Reiko's face went blue as she pointed at the Joro-Gumo.

"Oh shit… it… it saw us," Shinya muttered.

"Run!" Nicola shouted as he and his two friends turned to escape, but the Joro-Gumo pursued them.

Then, the Joro-Gumo lunged at the three teenagers. They screamed together. Shinya threw himself in front of his two friends.

"You want _my_ friends?! You'll have to get through me first, you spider bitch!" Shinya defiantly shouted.

"SHINYA!"

Suddenly, a metallic stinger shot out of nowhere and pierced through Joro-Gumo's spider body. The three teens spotted Stinger and Mona. Stinger used her metal tail to tear the Joro-Gumo in two as heavy amount of the spider-woman's blood rained over the vicinity. After discarding the Joro-Gumo, Mona burned the Yokai's remains.

"Are you three ok…?!" Stinger asked, but as she turned and faced Nicola, her face contorted with shock.

Likewise, Nicola was stunned to see his sister not only save him and his friends, but practically tearing the Joro-Gumo like wet tissue paper _with_ a metal scorpion's tail.

"Nicola?!"

"Mia?!"

 **(End theme)**

Shinya and Reiko were shocked to see Nicola's older sister with super abilities. However, none were as shocked as Nicola. This was the first he had seen his sister using super abilities.

Stinger growled as she ran over and shook Nicola's shoulders. "What the hell are you doing here, Nicola?! I thought I told you to stay home!"

"Well, you… you hardly if ever go out for _midnight_ activities! You're always being the mom and telling me to come home early! Now you expect me to do the same!"

"You don't understand…" Stinger shook her head. She then pulled him into a hug and cried. "You scared me to death! What if something happened to you and your friends right now? What if I wasn't here to save you all?!"

"I'm sorry, Mia!" Nicola cried out, hugging Stinger.

"Excuse, Mia, but that tail… are you like…" Reiko tried to describe Stinger's super abilities.

"No, first off, I'm not like one of those superheroes you see on TV," Stinger tried to explain.

"Are you fighting with the Phantom Thieves?" Shinya asked her.

"Well…" Stinger turned to Mona, who walked up to her.

"I knew it!" Shinya pointed to Mona. "I remember him with the Phantom Thieves! So, you are in league with them!"

"Is it true, sis?" Nicola queried to Stinger.

Before Stinger could deny these claims, Mona simply nodded and encouraged her to tell the truth. Stinger felt conflicted to give away her affiliation.

Stinger just smiled. "Guess the cat…" She covered her mouth remembering Mona was present. "I mean… guess it can't be helped. Yep, it's true I've been fighting with the Phantom Thieves."

"And you're fighting against some demon things like that spider-lady freak you just tore up!" Shinya exclaimed as his eyes brimmed with excitement.

"Yeah…" Stinger acted coy, rolling her eyes back.

"Oh, please show us!" Shinya pleaded.

"No! It's too dangerous!" Stinger shut him down.

"Awww… c'mon!"

"Sis, I think you owe us that much. We want to see the Phantom Thieves and whoever else you're fighting with," Nicola used persuasion against his older sibling. "I'm tired of being kept in the dark! Lately, I've been having dreams. A few with a younger me and you. And I remember an instance of you with some kind of metal tail…" He pointed to Stinger's Blood Veil. "Something like that."

Upon hearing this, Stinger concluded this was a sign her brother's memories are beginning to resurface. These dreams Nicola has been describing couldn't be a coincidence.

"Nicola…" Stinger bit her bottom lip. "I only wanted to protect you."

"I appreciate you being protective of me, sis, but don't completely shut me out of your activities. I want to see my sister in action as a hero. I can at least see more of your heroics? Like you just did saving me and my friends?"

Stinger turned to Mona, who nodded neutrally.

She sighed. "Ok, but you three stay close to me and we're staying out of the fighting. After this is all done, I'll let you meet the Phantom Thieves." She grumbled in thought. _I'm so going to regret this._

The three teens wore enthused smiles and already got giddy over meeting their favorite urban heroes. Stinger regretted doing this, but deep down she felt this was probably the right thing. She wouldn't be able to keep lying to her brother and hide her sisterly activities.

"You three! This way!" Mona barked at the three teens.

"Hey, you can talk!" Reiko freaked out.

"Yeah? So what? You three gonna stand there or are y'all coming?" He scoffed as he headed through the forest path into Meiji Shrine.

"Well, you heard him. Follow us!" Stinger beckoned the three teens.

"C'mon, let's go!" Shinya rallied his two friends toward the Yokai battles.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST -** _ **Last Surprise**_ **)**

The Great Centipede bellowed and went for a poisonous breath mist. However, the White Tiger retaliated with a yellow laser from his right eye that tore through the giant Yokai arthopod's underside. This helped cripple and bring down the Great Centipede.

Before Joker, Fox, and Oracle went for an _**All-Out Attack**_ , the other Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and Spiritual Gamblers arrived to give assist.

"Need a hand?!" Sion called to Joker.

"Let's bring that big bug down!" Panther declared.

"Go for it!" Mona openly shouted and rallied the Thieves.

Without delay, the Phantom Thieves struck the Great Centipede with their _**All-Out Attack**_. The Great Centipede was on the receiving end of lightning fast piercing and combustible attacks that dealt critical damage to it.

However, that wasn't enough to put away the Great Centipede.

Sion gathered Tennyo, Io, Stinger, Engineer, and Hound.

"Let's deal the finishing blow, Vein Remnants!" Sion called out.

As the Great Centipede weakly rose, the Vein Remnants unleashed their variation of the Thieves' _**All-Out Attack**_. The Revenants summoned their Blood Veils. They tore into the arthopod's body, ripped off its appendages, blasted holes through its body, and bombarded it with varied blasts.

Joker and Sion landed beside each other. Joker pointed his Tyrant Pistol at the same time Sion readied his Regicide Blade.

"Ready, Ren?"

"Finish it!"

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, the Great Centipede's head exploded in gory fashion and collapsed. Everyone were taken aback by this startling outcome.

"Who the hell just blew its head off?!" Skull exclaimed.

"Aww man! Who stole your kill?!" Tamamo whined.

"Up there!" Queen quickly pointed up to two figures standing on the closest shrine rooftop.

The party members caught wind of the two figures responsible for killing the Great Centipede.

The Vein Remnants quickly recognized the opportunistic duo.

"Jack Rutherford and Eva Roux?!" balked Sion, remembering their names with clarity.

Io gasped upon seeing the aforementioned couple.

Both Stinger and Hound conveyed sudden disdain for Jack for some inexplicable reason. This can be discerned and based off their memories.

"Skyler?" Tennyo approached Sion.

Sion and Jack had a quiet stare down.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, _Sion_?" Jack asked him, calmly smiling.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Well, that last part certainly made for a worthy cliffhanger.

Not only have Jack and Eva regained their memories, but they've found Skyler and the Remnants. Relations could start off with hostility if Mia and Yakumo's reactions are to be taken at face value.

Yeah, I didn't intend for this chapter to go longer than planned, but there were many new characters to introduce in _Urban Legends_ that weren't in _Persona Vein_ ; Kawakami, Shiho, Mishima, the Pack, Itsuki, and the rest of the Nioh spirits cast. On top of Sayaka's proper non-cameo debut (Jack & Eva's proper debuts will carry over into Chapter 4) and reintroducing Hattori Mina (who did debut in PV).

Writing the Shujin scenes were sweet and made for some heartfelt reunions, especially Shiho and Ann's. Kawakami seeing her former students was sweet and depressing; while Ren and Ann seeing their former teacher was good, the Pack soured that reunion. Other painful moments included the Shujin Phantom Thieves being reminded of Kamoshida and the foreigner characters (Louis, Mia) being called _gaijin_. Then, there was Yumeko and her friends' surprise once they found out who Shujin's new principal was.

On top of the reunions, new bonds formed. The most notable was Shiho and Mia. Their exchange of numbers should tell you where their relationship may lead. Arguably, Shinya, Nicola, and Reiko formed an acquaintance with Kawakami. Even if they aren't heading for Shujin, the three teens got a little feel of a high school environment (albeit Shujin is a private one) and got good advice from Kawakami.

Now, for the biggest elephant in the Shujin reunion: the Pack. Yes, they're OCs, but as you can surmise they don't have any previous connections/relations with the Shujin Phantom Thieves. As far as Ren, Ann, and Ryuji are concerned, they've rarely if ever crossed the Pack's way and only heard about them based on hearsay. This is their first confrontation. The Pack's characteristic traits, including their group name, is based off two animals: the hyena and the _Velociraptor_. Their name is a nod to the The Pack from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (Season 1, Episode 6) who were possessed by a hyena spirit. This along with their elite statuses enables them to push anyone beneath them and they've filled that 'bully' void left by Kamoshida. But, like any bully, once our heroes stood up to them, they cowered off and Shinya earned himself some badass points kicking the leader's 'crowned jewels'. :P

And no, this won't be the last you'll see of The Pack. Our heroes will have another encounter with them. But compared to the Consortium and Yami Matter, they're minor antagonists.

How about Sayaka's reveal as Shujin's new principal and her meeting with our heroes? On top of receiving Nōhime's Guardian Spirit, she knows of the Thieves' identities and has revealed the Consortium's interest in them. Yep, there'll be some forthcoming encounters pretty soon.

Our heroes meet the Nioh spirits in a big way. Yumeko and her friends meet old academy students. Mina (an OC and William's successor) meets the Phantom Thieves. I've updated Mina's appearance as per request with her creator, StrangerDenB4. He requested an athletic and muscular appearance akin to based on his words "Vanessa from KOF and Cammy." Her surname Hattori doesn't make her related to Hanzo. I hope this character update is to your liking better, StrangerDenB4. =)

Heh, yeah Gamabunta was an obvious _Naruto_ reference. Not surprising to hear it from our otaku (Futaba) of the Phantom Thieves.

Our first Yami Matter incident just happens to be a Hyakki Yagyō, but certainly not the last. Do you think this chapter was the end of that? Heh. Not even close.

Writing the battles didn't consume too much time. Since this is just a first wave battle, there wasn't a necessity to focus on the Yokai since they're just cannon fodder. I've carefully made sure to crowd control the battles since I'll be applying that to fight scenes in the novel I'm writing. So, in comparison to my other fanfics, the battles have so far been very minuscule. Though, that'll change as this story progresses.

Mia/Stinger is found out by her brother and his friends. It was only a matter of time. Yep, won't Shinya be surprised to see the Phantom Thieves in person.

The Spiritual Guardian main trio reveal their codenames. The others will be given codenames, too.

And lastly, how about that cliffhanger? Not only did Jack and Eva steal our heroes' kill, but they abruptly cut right in the middle of _Last Surprise_. Who even does that?! Those jerks. Well, tensions are certainly going to be high between the heroes and these two.

Anyway, that's all I have to say regarding this chapter. Hopefully Chapter 4 turns out moderate-length compared to this one, but we'll see!

Send a review and see you in the next chapter, readers!


	4. Second Myth Waves, Divine Interactions

_**Chapter IV**_

 _ **Second Mythological Waves; Divine Interactions (**_ _ **第二の神話の波**_ _ **;**_ _ **神との相互作用**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Meiji Shrine (**_ _ **明治神宮**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/12:30 AM (JST)**_

"Jack?!" Sion exclaimed as he and Jack intensely stared down.

"Heh, how long has it been, Sion?" Jack smirked as he and Eva hopped off the roof.

The Phantom Thieves, the Spiritual Gamblers, and the spirits weren't sure how to assess Jack and Eva, having never seen them before. However, the Vein Remnants, especially Stinger and Hound, were seemingly not pleased to see them. Joker noticed the tension between the Remnants and the newly arrived duo.

"Dude, what's up with Skyler and the others?" Skull asked Joker.

"They just helped us bring down that centipede, but Skyler and the others don't look too thrilled to see them," Queen muttered.

"I've never seen these two before. I wonder if they know each other," Noir said. "Louis?" She tried to call to Engineer, who ignored her and attentively faced Jack & Eva.

"I wonder if these two are anything like Skyler and his crew. Maybe more Revenants?" Oracle speculated.

"That's a good guess, but maybe they'll confirm that," Panther added as she walked up to Joker. "What do you think, Ren?"

"We're about to find out," the Phantom Thief leader meticulously watched the exchange.

Tennyo found herself between the heated face-off between the Remnants and the duo. Before she try to reason with both parties, Ivy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Io?"

"Don't get between them, Hifumi. For your good," Ivy advised Tennyo. She had enough strength to jerk Tennyo away.

"Skyler, do you know these two people?" Tennyo asked him.

As Jack and Eva stepped forward for a closer interaction, Stinger and Hound quickly cut them off. Mia readied her bayonet. Yakumo summoned a great sword and raised it toward the duo. Jack and Eva stopped their advancement.

"You're the last faces we'd hoped to never see," Hound growled intensely like his codename.

"Hey, we just saved your lives, mongrel. A 'thank you' is an order," Eva rebuked against Hound's remark.

"We had that monster where we wanted it," Sion interjected as he walked up to Jack and Eva. He beckoned Stinger and Hound back. "You two didn't need to interfere."

"But, how would we make a grand entrance, Skyler?" Jack calmly chortled, shifting between Sion and Stinger. The latter had a fierce look that could kill. "Listen, Skyler. Eva and I's memories have returned to us. It's been that way for a few months now."

"The same has happened to us," Sion confirmed Jack's suspicions.

"It's no coincidence some ambiguous forces at work is behind this. Not only have we been pulled away from our timeline, but now our previous memories have returned. Up until a few months ago, we've been leading new and seemingly normal lives. Eva and I ended up as a couple in this timeline" Jack explained his situation before the Yami Matter started muddling their reality. "Then, something happened. An abnormality appeared and restored our memories." He then turned his attention toward Ivy. His eyes glowed blue. " _She_ is responsible for our memories returning."

Ivy responded with quiet intensity and brandished her halberd.

"So, you're aware of the Yami Matter?" Skyler queried to Jack.

"Eva and I committed to some investigating. We've realized time has been reset to 2018-2019. Even though we should be in 2020-2021. No one else seems to have noticed the time reset and the masses continue to lead normal lives as if nothing's wrong." Jack informed them. "But, _we_ know what's wrong. Do we, Skyler?"

Sion frowned as Jack calmly smirked in his face.

"Don't get so heated, Skyler. We're not here to fight you. Believe me, blood would be spilled right now if we wanted to hurt you and your friends." Eva finally spoke up. "We have a common foe we must vanquish."

"The Yami Matter," Sion muttered.

"So, this enemy has a name? Then, you and your friends must've been fighting some form of this Yami Matter," Jack said.

"Yeah? So, you want to team up with us?" Engineer interjected as he confronted Jack and Eva.

"Why do you think we're here?" Eva said.

"Like hell we'd ever team up with you two!" Stinger protested. As her blue eyes glowed red with fury, she veered toward Jack's way. "Especially _you_! I don't have all my memories, but I do remember what you tried to do to my brother!"

As Mia raised her bayonet, she forced Jack to back off. Likewise, Hound pointed his great sword toward Jack.

"I told if you ever lay a hand on him, I'll carve out your heart!" Mia heatedly warned Jack. Brief flashes of her protecting a young Nicola, who appeared sickly with dark veins, from Jack, whose cold eyes glowed blue. More of these memories from their original post-apocalyptic timeline resurfaced in Mia and Jack's minds. "And don't think just because we're now living in a less harsh timeline, it doesn't change a thing between us!"

"Mia," Sion stepped in to play peacemaker between them. "I know you've had your issues with Jack, but we can't afford to let personal grudges get in the way of our mission." He quickly turned to Hound. "Same with you, Yakumo. We need to let cooler heads prevail."

Hearing this, Hound conceded to Sion's wishes and lowered his great sword.

"You made the right call," Eva stated. "You're right we have more serious issues to contend with."

"If I may, I hope we're not interrupting anything," Joker interjected as he, the Phantom Thieves, and the Spiritual Gamblers entered the Revenant conversation.

"So, we finally meet, Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Eva and I have heard all about your legendary reputations," Jack addressed the Thieves.

"Just so you know, we're with Sion. You two try anything to hurt them you also deal with us," Queen warned them.

"Mess with our vampire bros and babes, you mess with the rest of us. Got that?" Skull growled.

"Thanks, but we're not full vampires, Skull," Engineer corrected the now blonde-haired Thief.

"Well, technically speaking," Jack said, wearing a composed smirk. "Every now and then, Eva and I must feed on some blood to sustain our hunger."

"So, have you been feeding on humans?" Sion asked them.

"No, we're not so barbaric, Sion," Eva nodded. "Jack and I pick up bags of animal blood from a butcher. Mostly blood from swine."

"Although we won't hesitate for human blood should one threaten our lives," Jack smirked. "Will you stop us should there ever be such a situation, Skyler?"

"Just don't go on a needless killing spree. Then, we won't have to stop you two," Sion forewarned the duo should they ever cross the line.

"But, why are you two together? Last I remember, you and Eva weren't on friendly terms in our original timeline," Engineer pointed out the big elephant in the room.

"It's true. She and I weren't fond of each other before. However, since we were moved here, I've seen our relationship in a new light. Before our memories returned, we arrived in a new reality. Our lives could start fresh. We were different people. Thus, when we met, we became acquainted and formed a relationship. We then became a couple," Jack explained their new relationship. "How were we supposed to know about any recollections of our previous livelihoods?"

"Being a couple in this time allowed our rivalry to waver. Yes, now you can say we're both business _and_ personal partners," Eva plainly stated.

"Will you two help us then?" Joker queried to Jack and Eva.

"If you'll permit us. Your new enemy is ours," Jack said, looking between Joker and Sion. "But, tell me. What is this Yami Matter? Where did it come from?"

"We have no idea, but Io here has told us that they are byproducts of an enemy the Phantom Thieves have defeated twice before," Sion revealed without so much revealing Yaldabaoth and Saklas's names.

"Is that so?" Jack frowned, pivoting toward Ivy's direction.

"Having observed the whole battle against these creatures, I can guess these creatures are Yami Matter monsters? They don't seem to be Lost," Eva assessed the first wave of Yokai the group vanquished.

" _ **They are Yokai. This mysterious Yami Matter summoned them here,**_ " Nekomata, who shrank back out of his White Tiger form, interjected into the conversation.

"A talking cat?" Eva gawked at Nekomata.

" _ **And presumably these are Yokai the Phantom Thieves have already slain,**_ " William stated.

"That's right! In fact, the creature me and Io just slain was the same monster that attacked my home months ago!" Tennyo confessed, to which surprised the Phantom Thieves.

"You mean to say, that was the exact monster that attacked you and the previous Sion?" Asked Panther.

"Yes! That Yokai's aura was very similar. There's no mistaking it," Tennyo stated, drawing from both memory and her Revenant ability to detect specific sinister energies.

"So, this Yami Matter is not only unleashing monsters on us, but reviving the dead somehow?" Fox speculated.

"Sounds kinda far-fetched to me," Queen remarked.

" _ **Perhaps not. It's not uncommon for the slain to return from the underworld to seek vengeance,**_ " Hanzo stated.

Having heard enough entail about the Yami Matter, Jack turned to Joker and Sion again.

"Well? What say you, two?" Jack asked them.

Before Joker and Sion could say anything, Jack quickly became alarmed. Everyone sensed an unsettling aura that shrouded Meiji Shrine. The Revenant's, minus Jack, eyes glowed red. Jack's glowed pale blue. The Phantom Thieves and Spiritual Gamblers felt the disturbance through their Personas and Guardian Spirits.

"There's another evil source encroaching and preparing to surface on sacred ground!" Yuriko warned everyone.

"Great, just what we need…" Presto muttered.

"Heh, bring them on I say!" Tamamo have an opposite reaction to the forthcoming dark entities preparing to surface.

"Of course, you'd be excited," sardonically whispered Brave.

"Where are they coming from now?!" Joker scanned the shrine's vicinity. "Futaba?!"

"Yeah, they're… materializing behind us! 6 o'clock!" Oracle pinpointed the exact location of the Yami Matter emergence.

The entire group turned the direction Oracle confirmed. Black smoke seemingly leaked out of the ground and formed a wall. Within this wall, a wormhole resembling a purple whirlpool opened up. William, Hanzo, Nekomata, and the other spirits felt chilling and familiar presences emerging out of the wormhole.

" _ **It can't be…! Not him!**_ " William yelled out apprehensively.

"Who is _he_?" Mina asked William.

" _ **One of our greatest enemies. You should be aware of Edward Kelley?**_ "

"You mean… the alchemist?" Mina referred.

A quiet but maniacal laugh came out of the wormhole. Everyone held their ground as a figure slowly walked forward.

"Ah yes, it's been so long since you destroyed me, William," the quiet tone coming from the alchemist was heard, enough to send chills down the spines of some of the party members.

Edward Kelley stepped through the dark void of the Yami Matter wall. He appeared to be a sickly pale-skinned man. His body, notably his chest and arms, covered in alchemic symbol tattoos, including a hexagon embellished directly on his chest. His clothing consisted mostly of black; a black vest covering his sides with black feathers covering the shoulder areas, black pants, and a black hood covering his head. As he pulled down his hood, the man was bald headed, completely clean shaven. There is an alchemist symbol tattooed on the right side of his head. His eyes are blood like red.

Kelley's red eyes scanned his opposition. He recognized William, Nobunaga, and the other spirits. A calm, conniving smile adorned his pale features.

"Wow, talk about creepy," Panther shuddered at the ghastly sight of the alchemist.

"That's Edward Kelley. According to texts, he abused the power of alchemy. Having mastered the power to converting lead to gold, he discovered Amrita to turn people into monsters and reanimated corpses to carry out his evil biddings!" Fox recalled from research from his Japanese art history studies.

"He doesn't look and speak our language," Noir realized.

"He's an Englishman, but we don't even need to understand him to know what kind of person he is," Fox said.

"Yeah, and judging by how William and the others are looking at him, he's totally the bad guy," Oracle frowned. "Wait, I'm detecting more!"

"There's more coming out of that portal?!" Skull exclaimed.

"So, we're now fighting evil humans. This should be interesting," Jack smirked.

Emerging next to Edward Kelley is John Dee, an aged Englishman with a thick white beard with a mustache and long white hair that seemed to flow down the back of his neck. He had a receding hairline over the top of his bald head where not a speck of white hair was seen. Rather than hair, there were four sickly-looking red eyes that opened up on both sides of his forehead. He wore a black heavy coat over his matching colored robe. Tufts of white fur covered the upper area of his coat. He carried in his left hand a metal staff with a bright Amrita crystal. Around his neck, John wore a necklace with a pendant hanging from it. His left blue eye is a stark contrast to his right eye. The old man's right eye is red.

"That's John Dee!" Fox exclaimed.

"And who's he, Inari?" Oracle queried.

"He's the mastermind of the Amrita's production and aimed to ascend England as a global power. He worked behind the scenes and created Kelley as his own homunculus to not only kill his opposition, but harvest every trace of Amrita. He like Kelley was ultimately stopped by William and his entourage."

"We sure needed to know that," Queen stated.

" _ **John Dee, so you've returned with Kelley!**_ " William exclaimed.

"You didn't think you'd be rid of us that easily," Kelley chortled. "But, that's not all."

Walking next to John is a ten-foot tall pale-skinned man, Derrick the Executioner, dressed in a black executioner's garb, including mask. However, the clothing seemed to mesh with his body as if becoming a layer of armor. He wore metal chains over his shoulders. Red alchemist symbols glowed over the dark skin. Numerous red glowing spikes poked out of his shoulders and back. Two massive red horns adorned the executioner's head. His eyes gleamed bright red. He carried a gigantic axe, which he used to execute over 3,000 people in his lifetime.

Kelley cackled. "I've brought with me the Executioner as well!"

John smiled wickedly. "Yes, but there's more. The dark forces that have revived us have bestowed us formidable warriors. The perfect Yokai to do our bidding!"

With that, two ten-foot tall armored Yokai warriors appeared opposite from both John Dee and Kelley. The pair are Magatsu Warriors. They were garbed in samurai armor and have four arms; each arm armed with blades. These Yokai warriors invoked the image of demon gods similar to Asura. They have long white hair and bangs. Their faces also invoked fear as they appeared ghastly and skull-like with red glowing eyes. A pair of black Yokai horns poked out of their helmets. Poking out of their golden Amrita back are layers of highly concentrated Yami Matter energies, which not only revived them but transformed them into the Yokai abominations they've become.

Kelley proudly introduced the Magatsu Warriors. "Among the opponents you'll be fighting is the Akadean duo. I've individually christened them with names. Talpa and Arago. I'm sure they'll entertain you before slicing you all into pieces!"

"Oh great, look at the size of those two!" Presto freaked.

"Now, this is what I've been craving for!" Tamamo shouted gleefully.

"They remind me of the Lost," Engineer observed the Magatsu Warriors.

"Perhaps the Yokai are the earliest forms of Lost?" Eva wondered out loud.

"Maybe, but right now it won't matter because I'm going to tear them apart," Jack's grin widened and his eyes turned pale blue.

"By yourself? Sure, go ahead and get yourself killed, arrogant dick," Hound remarked.

"Wouldn't bother me in the slightest if they tore you apart. I sure won't save you," Stinger added with her continued disdain for Jack.

"You two, enough. This is all of _our_ battle now." Sion silenced them.

"Indeed, we've returned to not only seek vengeance on our old enemies, but to destroy those who stand in our way. You all just so happen to be in our way," Kelley meticulously scanned the new faces among the heroes. "I see some of you are familiar with my name, so that should save time for any introductions." His malevolent smile faded and his eyes glowed red. "John, I do believe these youth are standing in the way of our vengeance. How shall we deal with them? Quick and painless? Or, slow and excruciating?"

John chuckled darkly. "Why not both. Then, William and his cohorts will be left alone to deal with us."

" _ **No, we will fight with these youth to send you back to the underworld where you came!**_ " William boldly declared, taking his stance to defeat Kelley and his entourage.

"And I'll be sure to end you myself if I have to!" Mina pointed to Kelley. She quickly summoned Saoirse, which Kelley immediately recognized.

The pale-skinned bald alchemist slyly grinned, chuckling under his breath. "So, you've found a worthy successor for Saoirse, William. Now this will be quite interesting. I can't wait to challenge your successor, William."

" _ **Be wary of his alchemy, Mina. Kelley is a treacherous one and he'll attempt to absorb Saoirse's power.**_ " Hanzo warned the woman.

Mina nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind once I shove my fist in his face."

Undeterred by their evil energies, Joker confronted the evil men and their Yokai warriors. He was then joined by the other Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Spiritual Gamblers.

"Wait, considering there's a large number of you, we're severely handicapped," Kelley realized. He closed his eyes and focused. Red energies of light flowed through the alchemical symbol and lines embellished on his body. He then sent the energies into the ground.

A giant red alchemical symbol materialized on the ground. A pillar of dark light poured from the symbol and dumped throughout the area. The black wave quickly spread, causing harm to the spirits. In response to the disturbance, Nekomata transformed back to the White Tiger.

"Shit, what now?!" Skull shouted.

Tennyo felt the immense evil energy shrouding the area and became sensitive to it. Io held onto Tennyo.

"Hifumi…!" Io grabbed a hold of her.

"Hifumi?! Io, is she ok?!" Sion called out to them.

"I'm… ok!" Tennyo willfully resisted the dark energies disturbing her. "I can still go." She firmly held her ko-naginata.

"Thank god," Sion sighed with relief.

Jack noted Sion's obvious connection with Tennyo and scoffed. _So, you've found someone to care for, Sion._ He internally thought.

"Come forth and destroy our enemies, our legion!" John declared, lifting his metal staff. The Amrita crystal inside the staff glowed and unleashed its powers to infuse with the dark wave spreading throughout the shrine.

As the opposition declared war on the Thieves, Remnants, Gamblers, and the spirits, the Yokai Second Wave emerged from the dark clouds.

The first to emerge is a giant 20-foot tall Yokai skeleton with six arms. Its head was freakishly bulbous with spiky Amrita crystals poking out of its center and right area of the skull area. There's even more Amrita inside its ribcage. A huge amount of steam seeped out of the bones, which is a sign of the Amrita's influence. This is the Gasha-dokuro.

An army of horned and stronger variations of the Yoki. They have long white hair and bangs. Their flesh are dark gray and bright red; and covered Amrita spikes driven into their shoulders, backs, and heads. The Amrita energies not only have augmented their powers, but have driven them into berserk states. Huge amounts of steam seeped through their pores, which is a sign of the Amrita's power ravaging their bodies. Their only clothing are dark pants. These are Discord Amrita Fiends.

Some Namahage appeared, but these are dark-skinned variants and wore crimson light armor. More Raven Tengus materialized ready for battle.

Some other new Yokai appeared, including female Yokai called Flying Bolts. These creatures wore a long bolt of cotton cloth draped over their half-naked bodies. Their pale-skinned figures were mostly naked with certain areas covered, namely around their bosoms, crotch & waistlines, and heavy bandaged layers all over the right leg. They had long black hair, black teeth, black sharp fingernails, and black long nails. White ethereal auras formed over them. They let out otherworldly sensual moans and giggled evilly.

More new Yokai appeared in the form of revolting, bulbous creatures covered with needles and broken blades. These are Harinobo. In addition to these, white furred Yokai foxes, having been exposed to spirit stones, appeared. These are Fox Spirits.

"These monsters have been imbued with Amrita! They will be much more difficult than the Yokai you've just slain," John chortled wickedly.

The English Alchemist's hands and body glowed with a bright red aura. Something resembling a serpent materialized from this red glow. The serpent's skin became black like ash. Fragments of its skin peeled off as the same red light rippled through and surfaced across the serpent's body. The serpent circled over Kelley's body and turned around on his left side. The serpent opened its mouth, hissing and baring its fangs.

"My Guardian Spirit, Ouroboros, is hungry for spirits to feast on," Kelley chortled evilly. He scanned the Spiritual Gamblers. "Yes, and your spirits will do nicely."

" _ **My friends, we must defeat and send these fiends to the underworld! They cannot be allowed to harvest the Guardian Spirits!**_ " William cried out.

Nodding, Joker and Sion rallied their friends.

"Take them down!" Joker and Sion fiercely yelled.

With that, the party divided into smaller groups and took on segments of their opposition.

xxxxx

The four founding Phantom Thieves: Joker, Skull, Panther, and Mona, confronted and initiated battle against Gasha-dokuro. Towering over the Thieves, Gasha-dokuro roared and stomped toward them. The Thieves evaded Gasha-dokuro's giant feet.

"Go for its legs!" Skull shouted, smashing the back of Gasha-dokuro's left knee with his Ruyi Jingu Bang mace.

Aiming for the right leg, Joker fired consecutive rounds with his Tyrant Pistol. Panther helped Joker by tying up Gasha-dokuro right leg with her Naraka Whip. Mona launched himself into Gasha-dokuro's left leg and pulverized it with his Sudarshana slingshot. Gasha-dokuro dropped to its left knee and was on the verge of collapse. Then, the giant skeleton Yokai retaliated with a powerful foot stomp, unleashing a fiery wave that swept the four Thieves back.

Joker conjured his Persona, Arsène, into the battle. The dark red garbed aristocratic thief, named after legendary thief Arsène Lupin, emerged from a pillar of blue pyre that wisped around him. He conjured a black tall hat and put it on his head. The Persona's face was concealed in a black mask with ghoulish red eyes and a ghastly mouth. Two long black horns trimmed with red pointed forward. A long cape stretched out from his back and split into two massive dark feathered wings; each with a wingspan as long as Arsène's own body.

" _ **Call upon me, and now release thy rage!**_ " Arsène growled as he towered behind Joker and stood bathed in blue flames.

"Destroy this abomination!" Joker yelled as he and Arsène charged head-on with Gasha-dokuro.

As he jumped forward and blasted the giant skeleton Yokai with pistol rounds, Gasha-dokuro swung down its left hand, almost backhanding Joker far from the Meiji Shrine property. However, a pillar of blue flames intercepted Gasha-dokuro, saving Joker at the last possible second. Joker watched as Arsène conjured chains imbued with bluish flames and them at the giant Yokai.

Gasha-dokuro roared and struggled to fight against Arsène. Skull, Panther, and Mona summoned their Personas to aid Arsène. As Seiten Taisei and Hecate attacked from the left of Gasha-dokuro, Mercurius helped Arsène unleash a frontal assault on the giant Yokai.

"Our Personas should keep it busy! C'mon!" Mona called out to the Thieves. As he said this, he converted himself into a train roller coaster car. The front of the train has Mona's eyes and face with his smile widening. A long rail line materialized around Gasha-dokuro as it continued to engage the Personas.

"Holy crap! He's turned himself into that train from the Big Thunder Mountain ride we rode on a few years back!" Skull exclaimed, recalling riding the aforementioned roller coaster attraction at Tokyo Disneyland.

"Except, our train can fly," Joker plainly stated.

"Get on!" His voice rang out from the train he had become.

"Right! Into Mona, guys!" Panther shouted as she, Joker, and Skull got on.

Joker and Panther sat together at the front car. Skull was a car behind them.

"Hang on!" Mona cried out as he flew the three Thieves around Gasha-dokuro and evaded getting caught in the crossfire between the giant Yokai and the Persona fiery blasts.

Hecate cast _**Fire Boost**_ and augmented her Persona colleagues. Mercurius caught Gasha-dokuro with a _**Miracle Punch**_ , which cracked the side of Gasha-dokuro's face. Seiten Taisei quickly blasted the Yokai with faceful of _**Ziodyne**_ as the electric attack damaged the Amrita side of its face. Having enough of their attacks, Gasha-dokuro swung its right hand down, smacking Hecate and Seiten Taisei down. As Mercurius attempted to swipe the Yokai, he was swatted away by a long skeletal tail, which came shooting out of Gasha-dokuro's back.

As Gasha-dokuro clumsily turned around, Arsène flew right into its face and planted _**Dream Needle**_ to immobilize the Yokai. Stumbling about, Gasha-dokuro became disoriented.

"Now's our chance, guys!" Mona announced as he flew head-on with Gasha-dokuro's head. Pushing fast, Mona's tracks sparked with fireworks. More streams and explosive fireworks exploded out from Mona's train chimney, which was a new attack he called _**Phantom Hanabi**_.

The explosive fireworks and sparks bombarded Gasha-dokuro. Sparks and fire exploded from the Yokai's body.

"Hell yeah! Hit him again, Mona!" Skull hollered, flailing his hands into the air like a giddy kid.

"Blast him!" Panther cheered him on.

"Here we go!" Mona shouted as he flew over Gasha-dokuro's head and swerved around behind the giant's back. He repeated his attack to disorient and bring the Gasha-dokuro down.

"Hahahah, take that you big bastard!" Skull laughed.

Suddenly, Gasha-dokuro regained its bearings and reached for Joker.

"JOKER!" Mona, Panther, and Skull shouted in unison.

As the Yokai's hand closed on him, Joker quickly jumped upward and evaded its grasp. Arsène swooped down and caught Joker. Raising his Tyrant Pistol to his face, Joker recalled his Persona into his body.

" _ **I am thou, thou art I…**_ " The voice of Arsène muttered darkly inside Joker's mind. Just then, blue flames flared behind Joker as Arsène's wings formed from his back. Having gained his Persona's wings, Joker fully utilized Arsène's wings to glide around Gasha-dokuro's head.

"Hey, check it out!" Panther pointed out to her husband gaining his own Persona's wings.

"This is result of the passive abilities our Persona's Ascendancy left us. We're able to use these attacks even when not in our ascended states!" Mona reminded them of their strongest Persona forms they used a few months ago.

"Does that mean we can do what Joker just pulled?" Skull's asked with a sadistic grin. "Seiten Taisei, come back to me!"

"Hecate!" Panther recalled her Persona.

As the Persona returned to their respective Thieves, Skull and Panther each gained significant boosts. Skull's entire body lit up with electrical surges. A red aura enveloped over Panther.

The Three Phantom Thieves' eyes glowed with fiery energy. Empowered with their Personas, the Thieves tapped into their Persona's Ascendancy passive abilities and utilized them in full.

Panther conjured her machine gun and fired _**Agni Bolts**_ at the Gasha-dokuro's head. These charged blasts blasted away sections of the Yokai's Amrita crystals. As for Skull, he charged up his whole body as a yellow glow covered him.

"Heh, now have a taste of _my_ _ **Electric Kaio-ken!**_ " Skull boasted as he vanished and shot across like lightning bolt at the Gasha-dokuro.

As if wanting to say "Kaio-what?", the Yokai's head recoiled from Skull's thunderous punch. The electric-powered Phantom Thief quickly unloading a combo of consecutive punches and kicks that shattered Gasha-dokuro's body. The power behind Skull's electrical blow cracked Gasha-dokuro's jaw into pieces and caused the giant to stumble back. Unable to fly, Skull fell back into one of Mona's train carts.

"It's time to seal your fate, abomination!" Joker declared as his feathered wings unleashed blue flames, which coalesced with his Persona's Ascendancy power. Doubling as his own Persona, Joker summoned Satanael. The visage of the rebellious demon lord shot a menacing gaze as its presence towered over Gasha-dokuro. "Satanael, pillage him!"

Before Gasha-dokuro could attack, Joker finished the Yokai with Satanael's _**Riot Gun**_. The immense blast destroyed the skeleton Yokai and reduced it into a graveyard heap of bones.

Joker descended and turned off his wings. He turned as Mona turned back to normal. Mona recalled his Persona. Skull and Panther ran over to high five Joker.

"Yeah! I can't believe we can actually tap into our Persona's Ascendancy abilities!" Panther yelled out in elation.

"Hell yeah! The bad guys we're fighting now won't know what'll hit 'em!" Skull boasted.

"Let's not celebrate right away, guys. We've got to see to the others and aid them!" Mona stated.

Readying his pistol, Joker nodded. "Right, we can't let this go any further."

xxxxx

Queen, Noir, Engineer, Mina, William, Hanzo, and Okatsu headed off Kelley, Magatsu Warrior (Talpa), Raven Tengu, and Namahage.

"We'll take the big guy," Engineer said to Queen and Noir. "Makoto, let's see those fists of yours pound some Yokai into pulp."

Queen balled up and readied her fists. "Let's get this over with."

" _ **Then, we shall take Kelley, Mina,**_ " William suggested to his successor.

Mina summoned Saoirse and turned toward Kelley, who beckoned them to fight him.

" _ **Then, we'll handle the remaining Yokai,**_ " Hanzo proposed as he and Okatsu engaged the Raven Tengu and Namahage.

As William attacked Kelley, the English Alchemist defended with an alchemic barrier. A fiendish grin formed on the alchemist's pale face as his glowing red eyes stared at William's fierce and determined gaze. Mina dashed around Kelley and sent Saoirse to destabilize his barrier from the rear.

"Let's see if this works," Mina used a talisman to power-up her Guardian Spirit. She directed Saoirse to attack Kelley's barrier.

Saoirse summoned and unleashed a large water blast. As the large splash crashed into the barrier, a small crack was formed. Seeing this, Mina put on a fighting glove on her right hand and punched the crack, causing the barrier to start cracking. Saoirse unleashed another water blast that shattered the barrier, sending a small tidal wave toward Kelley.

Kelley called upon Ouroboros to create another barrier to stop the wave. However, William came forward and hit him with a Ki-imbued sword. Kelley was struck by William's blade, leaving him open for Mina to deliver an elbow to his jaw. Mina then followed up with consecutive jabs and a roundhouse kick for good measure. Kelley tried to counter these moves, but got leveled quickly. As William and Mina went for another attack, Kelley teleported behind them. He unleashed Ouroboros to bite Mina and take Saoirse. However, William quickly sliced Ouroboros' head.

"Damn! Almost had Saoirse again!" A miffed Kelley cursed and teleported a great distance from his adversaries. He healed Ouroboros as it grew a new head.

" _ **Are you ok, Mina?**_ " William asked his successor.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she fiercely gazed Kelley, making sure she doesn't drop her guard again. "I see why you hated this bastard. Just the sight of him repulses me."

Kelley hissed. "One way or another, I will have your Guardian Spirits."

Opposite from the Kelley battle, Queen, Noir, and Engineer went straight for Talpa. The Magatsu Warrior charged at the trio and attacked them with its _**Blades of Avīci**_. They dodged getting sliced up by Talpa's blades. Queen quickly sidestepped and punched the ground hard, causing the earth to shift under Talpa. Nearly being taken off its balance, Talpa swung its blades at Queen.

"Makoto!" Noir and Engineer called out to warn her.

In response to Talpa's attack, Queen invoked her Ultimate Persona, Anat, who helped force back the Magatsu Warrior. Drawing power from Anat, Queen lunged and punched Talpa's face with her Sabazois Knuckles. After dazing Talpa, Queen landed a kick that sent the Yokai stumbling back. The Yokai threw a blade, which Queen punched and broke into pieces with her weaponized knuckles.

Engineer came up from Talpa's right and readily invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. He also had a sword already drawn in his right hand. He dashed and evaded Talpa's blades. He turned and countered the Yokai's remaining three blades with his sword. With an intense look, Louis snarled and thrust his Ogre-Type Blood Veil through Talpa's abdomen. He started tearing and ripping out the Yokai's organs as heavy amounts of blood poured.

However, Talpa kicked Engineer back and utilized its Amrita to heal itself. Unbeknownst to the Yokai, Noir climbed a tree behind Talpa and waited in the wings. She took out her Fleurs du Mal axe. She jumped off and mounted Talpa's back. She clinged onto the Yokai and smashed her axe several times, breaking off Talpa's Amrita crystals.

"Haru, hang on!" Queen raced over to her partner.

"It's ok! I've got this-!" As she chopped off enough crystals, Talpa tossed Noir off its back. Noir quickly summoned her Ultimate Persona, Astarte. Astarte saved the Phantom Thief and fired a _**Triple Down**_ to subdue the Yokai.

Anat blasted Talpa with _**Freidyne**_. Following Anat's attack, Queen amassed power from her Ultimate Persona and equipped them to her fists. She sprinted head-on with Talpa. The Yokai threw another blade at her. Queen jumped up, evading Talpa's blade. Diving into the air, Queen swooped down and delivered one-two punch combo with _**Nuclear Fists**_ , pounding and breaking all the Amrita off Talpa's back.

"Nice takedown, Makoto! Allow me to join in!" Engineer quickly slashed Talpa with his Revenant hand. He then unleashed consecutive slashes with his sword, slicing and stabbing Talpa's body. He managed to cut off two of Talpa's arms, leaving him with two arms and a blade left.

While defending himself against William and Mina's assault, Kelley witnessed his Yokai minion numbers diminish.

" _ **Are you just realizing the heroes of this period aren't the pushovers you assumed them to be? Oversight cost you then and it will cost you now, Kelley.**_ " William openly chastised the alchemist.

"Do you give?" Mina asked Kelley.

Kelley snarled in response. "This battle isn't over yet."

xxxxx

Sion, Tennyo, Ivy, Jack, Eva, Nobunaga, and Nōhime confronted John Dee, Magatsu Warrior (Arago), Flying Bolts, and Harinobo.

"Heheh, shall we begin then?" John invited the opposition to attack him.

Sion, Tennyo, Ivy, Nobunaga, and Nōhime charged ahead and attacked the encroaching Yokai. Jack and Eva stayed back, biding their time.

Sion brandished his Regicide Blade. A pair of Flying Bolts tossed cloth to ensnare him, but the Revenant slashed through the Flying Bolts with ease. Ivy backed Tennyo up by taking down a couple of Harinobo. A Flying Bolt sneaked up behind Tennyo and tossed a cloth, catching her right arm. Tennyo tried fighting back with a _**Lightning Thorn**_ , but the Yokai seized and tossed Tennyo around before launching her for the nearest shrine.

"Hifumi!" Sion called for Tennyo. As he ran to save her, John fired a beam through his Amrita staff.

"Going somewhere, boy?" John taunted Sion.

"Io! Go check on Hifumi!" Sion ordered Ivy, growling toward John.

As Ivy hurried over to retrieve Tennyo, more Flying Bolts and Harinobo appeared and surrounded them. Ivy prepared to attack with her Ivy-Type Blood Veil, but a haze of cold air surrounded the Yokai and froze them. Nōhime saved Tennyo and Ivy.

"Thank you for saving us," Tennyo said, quickly retrieving her ko-naginata that she dropped. She and Ivy proceeded to destroy the frozen Yokai, shattering them to pieces.

Sion briefly clashed with John, who countered the Revenant's attacks with barriers forged by his staff. Growing ever more agitated, Sion summoned his Hanemukuro katana. He brandished both weapons in a dual-wielding fighting stance. John fired another beam from his staff. This time, Sion evaded and quickly shuffled over to the left. John threw more blasts that Sion sidestepped. Sion was able to discern and predict John's attack patterns. He jumped over another beam from John and swung both weapons. Preparing to counter Sion's dual-wielding attack, the Revenant tapped into Io's Ivy-Type Blood Veil and hit the ground, summoning spikes that came out of the ground behind John. The spikes went through John, who got caught by Sion's trap.

"Augh! Damn you…!" John cursed, gargling blood as Sion rushed over to finish him. "But, not nearly enough, boy!" He invoked the Amrita powers from his staff and destabilized Sion's Blood Veil. Then, he formed a barrier that stopped Sion's path. "Here's something that'll surely terrify you. William, I hope this invokes memories when the last time we crossed paths!"

Upon hearing his name called from afar, William realized what John referred to. William attempted to intervene, but Kelley stopped him.

" _ **Be careful, young warrior! He's going to invoke his true grotesque form!**_ " William yelled out to Sion. He watched as Sion paced himself and attacking John's barrier. Seeing Sion wielding a Japanese weapon like Hanemukuro reminded William of his past adventures as a foreign hero liberating Japan of the evil that plagued it ages ago.

With a barrier protecting him, nobody could stop John now. John raised his staff as the crystal gave off a bright orange glow. The orange aura enveloped the older man and transformed him. His human form distorted and mutated into something grotesque. He transformed into a 15-foot high bulbous walking mass of gray flesh with long tentacles. Each tentacle had demonic orange eyes. The disgusting blob of mass, which comprised of his whole body, was covered in similar demonic eyes. The creature had approximately a hundred eyes based on observation. His left hand retained the metal staff he used to transform himself with. Nothing remotely resembling the old man was present. He had become Hundred Eyes.

Nobunaga ceased his battle with Arago and became horrified by John's revolting transformation into Hundred Eyes. Seizing advantage of the distracted spirit, Arago swung its blades over Nobunaga. Nobunaga barely sidestepped getting bisected by Arago's blades. As Nobunaga went for a sword dash at the Yokai, two Shogi pieces materialized on Arago's opposite sides. These Shogi pieces unleashed divine sparks and stunned Arago.

"Good save, Hifumi! I've got him!" Ivy came up toward Arago's swung her halberd. She quickly carved through Arago's back and broke off sections of Amrita crystals. As she went for another halberd swing, Arago turned and slashed her repeatedly with its blades.

"Io!" Tennyo cried out, witnessing Ivy being critically maimed. Filled with anger, Tennyo blasted Arago with _**Lightning Thorn**_. After taking down the Magatsu Warrior, she dove in and caught Ivy. "I've got you, Io!"

"Hey… nice catch…" Ivy tried bringing light to a serious situation. She winced with the wounds Arago gave her.

"Hold on, Io. I'll treat you," Tennyo said, using _**Panacea Essence**_ to heal Ivy and cure her of any ailments she might receive from the wounds.

Moaning lightly, Ivy felt renewed after her treatment. "Oooh, yeah. That's better. Thanks, Hifumi."

"You're welcome," Tennyo stood up with Ivy. "And just for safer measures." She cast _**Regenerator**_ on them, improving the self-regenerating abilities of Ivy and herself.

As Nobunaga held Arago long enough for the female duo to recover, Tennyo and Ivy charged at Arago. Arago threw two of its blades at them. Tennyo and Ivy quickly sidestepped Arago's blades. Both got behind and targeted the Amrita clump on Arago's back. With their halberd and ko-naginata, they took turns tearing off Arago's Amrita. Arago turned around, defending its life source and blocking their attacks with its remaining two blades.

Having gained enough observations of the battles, Jack slowly marched forward. Eva accompanied him.

"You're finally making a move?" Eva asked him.

"I have a good grasp of the opponents we're fighting, but I don't intend to drag things out. I'm going for the straight kill!" Jack declared, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a small orb necklace. "Sion, you and your friends better pay attention now, because I'm entering this fray!"

"No, you wouldn't go for _that_ right away!" Eva gasped, knowing the nature of this orb and observing its power utilized by Jack before.

While dodging Hundred Eyes' tentacles, Sion overheard Jack. For a second, he watched a shimmering spark of white light envelop Jack. Everyone else stopped and witnessed the event occur.

"I invoke Drake-Type Blood Veil!" Jack passionately shouted as he grasped the glowing orb.

" _Drake_ -Type…?!" Sion exclaimed.

"Jack!" Eva screamed as the force from the orb's light pushed her away.

The other Revenants, still embroiled in their battles, briefly sensed Jack's Drake-Type Blood Veil materialize. Like Sion, this was the first instance they've ever heard of a Drake-Type Blood Veil.

Having utilized the power of his orb necklace, Jack took on an unfamiliar dragon form that baffled the Japanese natives around him. He became a 13-foot tall white-scaled, four-legged dragon of non-Japanese origin. He resembled a long-necked monster. Its skin was tough and lacking soft features. Six bony protrusions jutted around its long snouted head; three protrusions on each side. Jack's notable facial scar still runs over his left eye. The dragon's eyes retained their pale blue color as it fixated on his opposition. His underbelly is full of hard garnet armor. Crescent-shaped garnet wings sprout from his back to complete the Drake-Type Blood Veil's complete form.

Everyone else, even those involved in the other clashes, briefly ceased fighting and gazed upon Jack's completed dragon transformation.

Of the group, the Japanese natives, such as the Phantom Thieves and Tennyo, were not just flabbergasted, but dismayed by Jack's dragon form. The mood in the air was also filled with dread and confusion. This is the first they've seen a dragon resembling that of European folklore rather than the traditional Far Eastern mythologies they've been accustomed to.

"Oh god, Jack… how…?" Sion was baffled by this baffling event.

Of the heroes, William became more intrigued seeing a dragon in this day and age. He recounted of alleged encounters with dragons in England. Seeing a dragon of European influence just seemed like something out of place and out of time during this contemporary age.

" _ **I've never seen such a beast even during my time with all the Yokai running amok,**_ " Hanzo observed the white dragon.

" _ **It's because it's a dragon with an appearance closer to those of the legends from my homeland,**_ " William stated. " _ **Dragons like this aren't supposed to be around in this day and age.**_ "

" _ **But, this cannot be a real monster. It's a human that used an orb to transform into one!**_ " Okatsu pointed out.

"Heheh, that man used an artifact to grant himself the form of the dragons of antiquity times," Kelley meticulously eyed the dragon heading its way to attack Hundred Eyes. "I don't know how he's acquired this artifact. It may very be akin to Amrita. Therefore, we shall acquire it!" As he prepared to confront the dragon, Mina quickly cut him off and went for a roundhouse kick that Kelley evaded.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mina shouted, sending Saoirse to attack Kelley.

As the dragon slammed head first with Hundred Eyes' barrier, it slightly stumbled back. However, the grotesque being's defensive wall didn't stop the dragon from headbutting it.

"Jack!" Sion called out to the dragon.

Facing Hundred Eyes, the dragon opened its mouth and let out a terrifying roar that started with a bellow. Then, the bellow became a deep, low growl. There was a loud bone-chilling screech coming out between the loud bellow and deep growl. It sounded like the combination of varying animals combined into one unique vocalization fitting for a mythical-looking beast. Some of the combatants froze with terror having felt the dragon's roars emanating from the center of the shrine.

"I never even knew a Drake-Type Blood Veil even existed?" Sion watched the dragon clawing into Hundred Eyes' barrier.

"That's because it didn't where we come from," Eva interjected as she walked beside Sion. "Neither Jack nor I knew until we awoke in this period. Once we met in this time, he's had that orb necklace. He's never had any recollections where he found it and just assumed it was given to him for whatever reason. Then, once our memories returned, that orb came to life and gave Jack a new ability in conjunction to his already existing Hound-Type Blood Veil."

"So, this ability is new to Jack?"

"Yes, and I was there to see his first transformation during an out of town get together we planned during the Christmas holidays," Eva revealed the very first stance of Jack utilizing the orb's power. "I was terrified for my life… and for Jack's. He had lost control of himself. I had to use my own Blood Veil to subdue Jack before he caused collateral damage to the wilderness we were in. Thankfully, I was able to stop him before he could attack a nearby town."

Listening to Eva's account, Sion was silent for the most part until he finally spoke. "Well, judging by Jack's behavior now, it looks like he has some semblance of control."

"It's taken him time to tame the monster that's taken him over. He's still not quite fully in control."

"You did the right thing stopping him, Eva," Sion said. "Heh, to think you two hated each other in our original time, but here you've grown to care for the guy."

Eva blushed. "Oh stop."

Just then, the dragon ceased its repeated headbutting and commenced with a new strategy to bring down Hundred Eyes' barrier. The white-scaled beast's wings flapped hard as they morphed into two metallic hound heads, becoming akin to Jack's Hound-Type Blood Veil. The hound's necks grew long like the dragon's. The dragon used all three heads to unleash a triple bite force called _**Slavic Fangs**_ to finally break open the barrier. Hundred Eyes quickly defended and unleashed tentacles to ensnare the dragon. As Hundred Eye dragged the three-headed beast forward, the dragon let out a pained but a chilling screech.

"Jack needs our help!" Eva called out as she called on her Ivy-Type Blood Veil.

As Sion summoned a Hound-Type Blood Veil, he and Eva jumped in to save the dragon. Sion sent his hound heads to tear off a tentacle that binded Jack's hound heads. Eva's Blood Veil unleashed spikes that gutted through Hundred Eyes and cut off the tentacle holding the dragon's head.

Once the dragon was freed, the hound heads became wings again. The beast then breathed blue flames and blasted Hundred Eyes with _**Fafnir's Breath**_. Blue flames enveloped and burned Hundred Eyes' soft body. Many of its eyes started popping like disgusting zits as the flames spread over. Hundred Eyes launched horizontal lasers that went straight for the dragon. In response, the beast forged his own defensive barrier, in the form of a veil of white light, and stopped the lasers with _**Otr's Concealment Wall**_.

"Yes, you've got him, Jack!" Eva called to him.

Hundred Eyes tossed three crystal spikes that dragon stopped with a swung of a tail. The dragon quickly flew into the air and breathed more blue flames on Hundred Eyes. Hundred Eyes didn't stay stationary for long and jumped up, swinging its staff at the dragon. The dragon responded with another barrier to protect from Hundred Eyes' attacks. The creature released its remaining eyes to attack the dragon. These miniature eye minions fired multiple red lasers repeatedly, hitting the dragon and shattering its defenses.

"Jack!" Sion had seen enough and conjured a Stinger-Type Blood Veil. He shot the metallic scorpion's tail and pierced through Hundred Eyes. He grabbed a hold of the abomination and pulled down.

As Hundred Eyes set sights on Sion, this distraction enabled the dragon to burn away the eye minions with _**Fafnir's Breath**_. The beast then turned its fiery blast on Hundred Eyes and burned it, dealing enough damage to burn its whole body. As the burning creature fell, it turned back into John and hit the ground. The dragon grabbed the staff the man wielded and snapped it in two in a front claw.

Sion and Eva hurried over to finish John off. John got up and turned to escape, but the dragon flew down and blocked his way.

"No, this cannot be…!" John cowered as the dragon raised its foot and crushed the old man like the vermin he is.

"And that takes care of him," Eva remarked. "Jack! Are you ok?"

Sion approached the dragon, who turned and cast an intense glare at the Revenant. Unfazed, Sion smirked.

"You're bigger, but still the bad boss I remember," Sion complimented him.

Growling, the dragon's body glowed with green light. This green aura washed over the winged behemoth's body and healed him. He used his _**Reginn's Heart Recovery**_ to treat his bodily wounds, including all wear and tear from the fight with Hundred Eyes.

"Rest up, man. You earned it," Sion said as the dragon scanned the other battles.

Elsewhere, Tennyo and Ivy helped to bring down Arago. Tennyo blasted Arago with _**Lightning Thorn**_ , allowing Ivy to bind him with her Ivy-Type Blood Veil. Tennyo broke off the Yokai's remaining Amrita, which greatly diminished its power. Nobunaga finished the Yokai by driving his sword through and finishing it off. Blood spilled from the Yokai's mouth and wound as it collapsed.

Having witnessed John's demise, Kelley grow even more wary about their adversaries. He and his group had greatly underestimated the modern day heroes' wealth of resources that William and his entourage lacked.

xxxxx

Fox, Oracle, Stinger, Hound, Tamamo, Brave, Presto, Itsuki, Midari, Yuriko, Masamune, Yukimura, Yasuke, Giant Toad, Sasuke, Hideyori, and the White Tiger fought Derrick, Discord Amrita Fiends, and Fox Spirits.

"Since you three have codenames, I might as well tell you mine. It's Firebird," Itsuki said as she stared over Suzaku.

"I'm Azure," Midari declared, naming herself after her Guardian Spirit, Blue Dragon's color scheme. She beckoned Blue Dragon and Nurarihyon to defend her.

"And I'm Miko," Yuriko firmly stated as her Guardian Spirits, Izuna and Kara-jishi, reappeared for another battle.

"Those aren't half-bad codenames! Probably better than mine," Presto complimented modestly.

 _Probably better? How cute._ Brave chuckled in thought.

" _ **Here they come!**_ " White Tiger bellowed as he blasted away two Amrita Fiends.

"Let's focus on getting rid of these Fox Spirits!" Fox directed his sights on the bothersome spirits. He shot a few of them with his Heaven's Gate gun.

"Right on it!" Oracle called out from within Prometheus. She started by targeting and firing beams at Fox Spirits from Prometheus.

Stinger and Hound helped to take down a few Discord Amrita Fiends. Swinging his great sword, Hound unleashed consecutive slashes on Discord Amrita Fiend. Coming up behind another Discord Amrita Fiend, Stinger gutted it with her bayonet. Another Fiend tried to sneak up behind her, but Stinger invoked her Stinger-Type Blood Veil and stabbed it with her metallic scorpion tail.

"So, he can turn into a big dragon? Big freaking whoop, I'm not afraid of him," Stinger disparaged Jack.

"I don't like him either, but let's focus on the matter at hand, Mia," Hound reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," she shrugged. "I'll just pretend these freaks are _him_."

Suddenly, the Fox Spirits expelled dark ghost light called Kitsunebi. The Kitsunebi spread out and targeted several of the heroes.

Tamamo's Nine-Tails fought back and fired a Kitsunebi to counteract the Fox Spirit's own.

"That should clear it, Yumeko! Let's go forward!" Presto called out.

"Yeah, let's play with that big executioner guy! Bet he's a lot of fun!" Tamamo gleefully declared, finding herself a new playtoy to challenge.

The Spiritual Gamblers and the spirits fought through the Amrita Fiends. Only a few managed to get by to reach Derrick. Tamamo, Firebird, Azure, and White Tiger confronted Derrick. With a swing of his giant axe, Derrick nearly took off the heads of his opponents. Firebird defended with Suzaku's flaming shield. Azure's Blue Dragon unleashed a wind blast that pushed Derrick every slightly back.

"Shit, we're just slowing him down!" Azure cursed at Derrick's superhuman durability. She sent Nurarihyon to attack Derrick with water attacks.

Derrick swung down his axe, cleanly cutting through some water and stopping Azure's momentum.

White Tiger rushed and slammed into Derrick, knocking him back. White Tiger expelled a lightning mouth beam at the executioner. Derrick countered the beam with his axe.

Having witnessed Derrick in action, a dark smile adorned Tamamo's face. She has been presented a new challenge. This delighted her. She turned to her Guardian Spirit.

"What do you say, my lovely fox? Wanna play with our new plaything?" Tamamo purred as she pressed a hand against Nine-Tails. As the two merged, they transformed into a different kind of Nine-Tails entity.

The group fighting Derrick, including the executioner, witnessed Tamamo's abrupt transformation. Firebird and Azure's Guardian Spirits started to cower. Fox, Oracle, the Spiritual Gamblers, and the spirits veered and sensed the dark mystic power emanate from the spot where Tamamo used to be.

" _ **No, that young woman's managed to merge with Lady Chacha's Guardian Spirit!**_ " Sasuke exclaimed.

Yukimura became stricken with shock as a familiar demonic visage appeared over Tamamo. The ghostly aura of a demonic fox roared in front of Tamamo. As the ghostly fox's face faded, a mist shrouded Tamamo. Tamamo's red eyes glowed behind the thin veil of mist. A sadistic giggle came out of the mist, sending unsettling vibes toward her own allies. Tamamo stepped out of the smoke and emerged. Most areas of her body is covered with black fur. Underneath the tufts of black fur, surges of blazing crimson energy resonated through her body. Nine bushy black tails materialized, poking out of her back like peacock feathers. The fox opened her mouth; a long red tongue was hanging out. The fox's eyes became Tamamo's unsettling eyes.

"Oh shit…" Azure backed off, unhinged by Tamamo's new 'Nine-Tails' appearance.

"That can't be Yumeko…" Firebird muttered in horror.

Both Presto and Brave were taken aback by their friend's transformation into a demonic variation of the Nine-Tails.

"Y-Y-Yumeko…" Presto stammered, feeling a lump and dryness in this throat upon seeing Tamamo in her new form.

"She combined with her Guardian Spirit to become _this_?!" Brave shouted.

White Tiger growled toward Tamamo's direction. " _ **That woman's merged with her Guardian Spirit and transformed into the infamous Nine-Tailed Fox! Only Lady Chacha has managed to acquire this form.**_ " He watched the Nine-Tailed Fox stalk toward Derrick like a predator.

The Nine-Tailed Fox let out a horrific beast roar and charged head-on with Derrick. Derrick prepared to bisect the nine-tailed beast. However, the Nine-Tailed Fox quickly evaded contact with Derrick's axe and swung her nine tails from the rear, knocking the executioner back. All nine tails lit up with glowing red energy. She flung nine fiery rocks at Derrick's way and bombarded him. Derrick had no time to react to defend himself against the Nine-Tailed Fox's unhinged assault. The beast also seemed to grin and cackle at Derrick's, as if Yumeko was the one in the driver's seat.

Oracle yelled out from Prometheus. "Hey, Inari! Are you seeing this?!"

"Indeed! Yumeko… she seems to be in the one in control of the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Fox responded, baffled by Tamamo's transformation into the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"I know, right?! But, y'know Yumeko's always been the unhinged lunatic!"

"Which worries me if she's controlling the Nine-Tailed…" Fox suddenly spotted Fox Spirits dive bombing onto Prometheus. "Heads up, Futaba! You're being attacked from above!"

"Aw, crap! Get the hell off me, you little jerks!" Oracle shouted

When the Fox Spirits pelted Prometheus with Kitsunebi, this prompted Oracle to step out and fight them. Oracle jumped over and drop kicked a spirit. She pressed a button on her wrist, opening up slots on her hands and activated a yellow laser sword. She stabbed one Fox Spirit. She turned firing blasts from her laser sword to take out another. More poured in and piled on top of her. However, the orange-haired Thief madly swung her laser sword and sliced up the impish foxes.

"Alright! Who else wants some?!" Oracle furiously screamed. "Come out and face my nerd rage! Mess with my Persona and you'll regret it!"

Fox summoned his Ultimate Persona, Kamu Susanoo. By Fox's command, Kamu Susanoo unleashed _**Bufudyne**_ on the Discord Amrita Fiends. The Fiends' crystals gleamed red and seemingly became immune to the ice effects. When ice elemental attacks didn't work, Kamu Susanoo tried _**Heat Wave**_ , which overloaded and destroyed them. Observing their attack and behavioral patterns, Fox assessed the Fiends' Amrita spikes contained the various elements, including fire, ice, wind, lightning, and earth. He also assessed that one of his Persona's elemental attacks must match the attribute of the Fiend to destroy them.

"Did you take care of those Fox Spirits, Futaba?" Fox asked her.

"Problem solved up here, Inari!" Oracle flashed him a big grin and a hand to head salute.

"And we've cleared this area, too," Miko chimed in as she and her Guardian Spirit neutralized the remaining Fox Spirits.

"And we've beaten the rest of those Yokai," Stinger added as she and Hound finished the remaining Fiends.

"All that's left is Yumeko taking care of that executioner guy," Presto said, observing the Nine-Tailed Fox headbutting Derrick.

As he was pushed back, Derrick slammed his axe to the ground, which the Nine-Tailed Fox nimbly dodged. Creating a distance between them, the Nine-Tailed Fox flung fiery rocks from her nine tails. Raising a hand, Derrick tried blocking the rocks pelting him. The Nine-Tailed Fox dove at Derrick and bit down on his left arm. Derrick roared angrily and pounded on the Nine-Tailed Fox's head repeatedly. She refused to release her bite hold. Derrick tugged at her and twirled his arm around, trying to pry her off.

"Stay on him! Bite off his arm if you gotta!" Azure cheered her on.

"At least she's got him away from that axe now!" Firebird commented on the Nine-Tailed Fox smartly preventing Derrick from retrieving his axe.

The Nine-Tailed Fox wrestled Derrick and swung her tails forward. She knocked Derrick far out of the shrine and gave chase to him. As Derrick got up to recover, the nine-tailed beast unleashed and bombarded him with assorted fiery blasts. Each blast pounded and knocked Derrick flat on his back. The Nine-Tailed Fox landed atop of Derrick and snapped her jaws at him. Derrick tried fighting back and grabbed the beast's snout. She burned her flaming tails into Derrick, delivering burns to him. As Derrick tried to push the Nine-Tailed Fox, the beast unleashed flames that burned the the executioner alive.

xxxxx

Having sensed Derrick's demise, Kelley teleported away using an alchemic spell. He left his adversaries to wonder where he went.

"Damn it! He got away!" Mina cursed as she quickly scanned for the alchemist's whereabouts.

" _ **He's relocated this way!**_ " William pointed toward the direction of the shrine's front gate.

"Then, that's where we're going!" Mina declared. "Hey, follow us if you're finished here!" She saw Engineer, Queen, and Noir preparing to finish off Talpa.

After taking a blow from Talpa's punch, Engineer fell and cracked his back on the pavement. Noir came to Engineer's rescue and shot both of Talpa's eyes with her Yagrush gun. With its eyes gushing with blood and disgusting puss, Talpa grabbed its face and stumbled back blindly. However, it didn't stop its relentless attack and kept swinging its blade around, hoping to slice his victims.

"Say goodbye!" Queen roared as she hopped off Anat while gliding off the shrine's rooftop. She performed a somersault and charged powerful energy in her right fist. She fell on Talpa and smashed its head into pulp with a _**Nuclear Fist**_.

Queen reared her fist back and shook off the Yokai's gore from her knuckles.

"Ugh, gross," Queen looked away from Talpa's head remains scattered over the floor.

"Beautifully done, Makoto," Engineer praised Queen's decisive finishing blow.

"William and Mina just left and pursued that alchemist," Noir informed them.

"Yeah, but let's get me healed… that last blow might've cracked a rib or two," Engineer's face contorted painfully, feeling intense stabbing pains in his left rib area.

Noir noticed the bruised area on his left rib side. "Oh god, don't move, Louis."

"That looks nasty, but you probably should've fought him at close quarters," Queen said as she checked Engineer's injury.

Noir summoned Astarte to heal Engineer with _**Fast Heal**_.

" _ **You three, we've finished clearing this area of Yokai,**_ " Okatsu informed the two Thieves and the Remnant.

" _ **Looks like one of them went down to injury. Let them treat me. We, on the other hand, need to convene with William and the others.**_ " Hanzo suggested as he and the kunoichi headed off toward the direction William and Mina took.

Queen knelt down and grabbed Engineer's hand. "C'mon, let's get you up, but you're taking it easy. No more fighting for you for the rest of this."

"Aww, you really do care, Mako- _chan_ ," Engineer playfully quipped, which earned him a light jab to his shoulder from Queen. "Ow! C'mon or you'll aggravate my injury. Be gentle."

"Ready, Haru? Let's get him up," Queen said as she and Noir put arms over Engineer.

"Up you go!" Noir said.

"Thanks, but I think now I can walk on my own. The healing's working fast."

"I hope Ren and the others are ok, Mako-chan."

"You and me both, Haru-chan."

xxxxx

Standing over the grisly and charred remains of Derrick, the Nine-Tailed Fox howled, declaring her victory.

"Impressive showing vanquishing the executioner, but you've dropped your guard," the alchemist chortled behind her.

Turning to face Kelley, the Nine-Tailed Fox roared and lunged at him. More than prepared for the beast's advance, Kelley trapped the Nine-Tailed Fox inside an alchemic circle. Pillars of red alchemic energy popped out of the circle and binded the nine-tailed beast. Having neutralized her, Kelley used Ouroboros to suck the Guardian Spirit's power out of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Nine-Tailed Fox roared, resolving to break loose from her bindings. Using her strength to break free, Kelley sealed her again and continued to use Ouroboros to sap away the nine-tailed beast's power.

Presto, Brave, and their group ran over to witness Kelley extracting the Nine-Tails and leaving Yumeko a defeated mess.

"Look!" Brave pointed to Yumeko's prone and unconscious form laying inside Kelley's alchemic circle.

"Yumeko!" Presto cried out.

"She's not moving!" Firebird exclaimed.

"Damn you!" Azure vehemently cursed at Kelley.

"Yes, I'll harvest the Nine-Tailed Fox's power and make it my own!" Kelley boasted, collecting the divine energy from the beast. He managed to collect enough, causing the Nine-Tailed Fox to regress as her fur receded and her form became smaller. She changed back to Yumeko, who lied on her side and writhed in pain.

"The power that transformed Yodogimi and now this girl into the Nine-Tailed Fox belongs to me!" Kelley boasted, preparing to harvest the legendary beast's divine power.

Suddenly, a shot from _**Riot Gun**_ blasted the ground near Kelley and alarmed him. The English Alchemist quickly shifted his sights on Joker, Panther, Skull, and Mona arrive as they assembled with Fox's party.

"You vermin!" Kelley snarled, vehemently facing his opposition.

"He has Yumeko and taken her Nine-Tails power!" Presto called out. "YUMEKO!"

"Oh god…" Brave gasped, seeing her friend lying motionless on the ground.

" _ **Kelley cannot be allowed to incorporate the Nine-Tails into himself! If he harvests it, no… I don't even want to imagine the destructive power he'll wield!**_ " Yukimura apprehensively warned the group.

" _ **We must stop him!**_ " White Tiger declared as he charged forward at the alchemist.

"We'll help, too!" Presto called out as he, Brave, Azure, and Firebird followed White Tiger.

"You guys hang back," Joker insisted the other Phantom Thieves to hold their ground. He summoned Kohryu to accompany him.

"Be careful, Ren!" Panther watched him fly off to engage Kelley.

As he absorbed the Nine-Tails' power, a burst of fiery red aura formed over him. Nine black tails of divine energy formed out of his back. A devilish grin adorned his features as his eyes glowed feral red. He witnessed Joker, White Tiger, Presto, Azure, and Firebird unleash a united front against him. Joker's Kohryu, White Tiger, Presto's Genbu, Azure's Blue Dragon, and Firebird's Suzaku fiercely attacked Kelley.

"Give Yumeko back her Guardian Spirit!" Presto shouted defiantly at the malicious alchemist.

Cackling evilly, Kelley swung down all nine-tails and flung fiery rocks at his five adversaries. Kohryu swiftly moved and attacked from the far right. White Tiger continued his forward charge. Genbu, Blue Dragon, and Suzaku attacked from the far left. Kohryu unleashed _**Psycho Force**_ to temporarily stun Kelley, allowing White Tiger to fire a thunder mouth blast. The electric beam slammed into Kelley and electrocuted him. However, the nine-tails also provided a barrier diminish White Tiger's attack. Kelley healed himself and cast an alchemic circle over White Tiger, reversing his frontal attack and sending him crashing into forest undergrowth.

"I will not be defeated!" Kelley boasted as he conjured another alchemist circle to nullify Genbu's water blast, Suzaku's fiery wave, and Blue Dragon's wind attack.

"It's no use! He's countering our Guardian Spirits!" Firebird cried out.

"No, don't give up! We can't let this guy get away with Yumeko's spirit! That Nine-Tails means a lot to her!" Presto openly vowed to save Yumeko's Nine-Tails.

"Well, you ain't gotta worry about me giving up to this freak!" Azure yelled.

Just then, William and Mina arrived to see the group fighting Kelley.

" _ **No, has Kelley managed to capture a Guardian Spirit?!**_ " William gaped. As he noticed the nine-tails features on Kelley, the Englishman became appalled and saw Yumeko lying unconscious. " _ **You monster!**_ "

"Heheheh, worry not for Saoirse will be next after I'm through with these youth!" Kelley boasted as he unleashed a seismic-like wave that pushed Joker and the Spiritual Gamblers away.

"Ren!" Panther cried out as she saw Joker fall and hit the ground.

"That's it!" Mina growled as she sprinted ahead with Saoirse guiding her. "You're not getting away with the Nine-Tails that easily!"

"Hn, and pray tell how _you_ 'll stop me?!" The alchemist set his sights to attack Mina next.

"William stopped you before, so as his successor, I'm duty bound to send freaks like you to the underworld where you belong!" Mina declared as she came close within Kelley's reach.

In response to Mina's front attack, Kelley shot all nine-tails forward to ensnare her and Saoirse. Seemingly preparing to throw her own life away, Mina beckoned her Guardian Spirit to release healing Ki to restore Joker, White Tiger, and the Spiritual Gamblers.

"Wait, what are you doing…?!" Kelley balked at Mina's strategy.

"Letting the wielders of the Four Symbols handle you! Who said I'd be crazy enough to fight the Nine-Tails?!" Mina rebuked as she dove in and grabbed Yumeko, throwing the girl over her right shoulder and running off with her.

Seeing Mina run off carrying Yumeko, Kelley knocked Mina aside with one tail.

"You were only going for the girl! You tricked me!" Kelley watched as Saoirse healed and restored the aforementioned five.

Joker, White Tiger, Presto, Azure, and Firebird stood up ready to fight again. Joker conjured Kohryu again. The Spiritual Gamblers restored Genbu, Blue Dragon, and Suzaku. White Tiger stood up and roared.

"I've got your friend!" Mina called to the Spiritual Gambler.

Presto sighed with relief. "Thanks."

"You will all die!" Kelley shouted as his anger fueled the Nine-Tailed Fox's power. A red cloak enveloped him transforming him into the Nine-Tailed Fox. He raised all nine tails and charged each tail with glowing red orbs. These orbs converged and formed into a burning alchemic circle.

Joker intently faced down with the alchemist's impending destructive force. Then, he heard Arsène's voice in his mind. " _ **Show this heathen the strength of Kohryu's will and send him back to be chained to Hell once more!**_ "

"Kohryu! We will finish this!" Joker declared as he commanded the golden dragon to unleash a finishing blow to Kelley.

At the same time, White Tiger, Suzaku, Genbu, and Blue Dragon each prepared to expel their elemental powers to defy and overcome Kelley's Nine-Tailed Fox perversion. Kelley quickly summoned an immense red beam of light that ripped out of the alchemic circle and headed straight for his opposition. Kohryu, White Tiger, Suzaku, Genbu, and Blue Dragon released spiritual beams to push back Kelley's alchemic beam.

"Hey, where's Mary?" Presto noticed Brave was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo! Don't lose focus and screw this up for us!" Azure snapped at him.

"Wait, now that you mention it. Where is Mary?" Firebird, too, realized their colleague's absence.

"Perish in defeat and allow to take all your Guardian Spirits!" Kelley's voice hollered from the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Now say farewell!"

" _Farewell!_ " Brave seemingly called out as she jumped out of some bushes. She already summoned Janomecho as it blasted the Nine-Tailed Fox with a powerful wind blast.

The Nine-Tailed Fox got caught by the wind attack and knocked over to its side. Everyone were taken aback by Brave's surprise attack. However, Kelley was baffled he let his guard down and that ended up costing him.

"Surprise, jerkass!" Brave responded with an overly crazed smile and a middle finger to add insult to injury.

The Nine-Tailed Fox roared and prepared to ensnare Brave, but the Four Symbols and Kohryu's beams converged and engulfed the nine-tailed beast. A mixture of the Nine-Tailed Fox and Kelley's pained screams filled the area. The body of the Nine-Tailed Fox burned away, leaving Kelley naked without the beast's body to protect him. Ouroboros dissolved, too. Kelley hit the ground as his body burned. The remnants of the Nine-Tails regenerated into a spiritual orb and flew over back inside Yumeko's body.

"Mary!" Presto cried as he ran over to tend to her. "That was crazy what you did!"

"For all that guy's bravado, I bet he feels dumb for overlooking someone like me," Brave smirked. "Shows him never to overlook small fry."

"That's not true. You were a difference maker!" Presto hugged Brave. "Thanks!"

Taken aback by Presto's genuine sincerity, Brave smiled. "Yeah, so will that save Yumeko?"

"I think you two better take a look for yourselves," Firebird pointed Brave and Presto toward Tamamo, who was seen awake in Mina's arms.

Seeing their friend awake, Brave and Presto rushed over to embrace her. Tamamo was initially confused until the others explained what happened during her brief unconscious state.

"Yo, Ren! That was awesome what y'all did!" Skull ran over and slapped Ren a high five.

"I honestly was worried you wouldn't have pulled it off, Ren," Panther approached Joker and kissed him. "Am I glad you're ok."

"We're all ok now that we've gotten rid of the Yokai," Sion chimed in as he, Tennyo, and the Vein Remnants convened with the four founding Phantom Thieves, Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, and the spirits.

"We saw the whole battle. I'm glad everyone is ok," Tennyo nodded.

"Guys, look," Joker noticed William approach Kelley's dissolving body.

Kelley coughed black mucus from his mouth. "...well done… the youth of this time have shown to have proficient mastery of the Guardian Spirits… they've managed to vanquish the Yokai waves… and now have bested me."

" _ **What force revived you, John, and the Yokai? Tell me. Was it the Yami Matter they've mentioned about?**_ " William demanded a clear and concise answer.

Unfortunately, what he got was no response. Instead, Kelley's body dissolving away and this time no surprise Ouroboros desperation attack. William walked away and returned to the group.

" _ **I couldn't get an answer from him. I apologize,**_ " William humbly referred to the Thieves, the Remnants, and the Gamblers.

As White Tiger turned back to Nekomata, the wise cat sagely chimed in. " _ **Worry not. I'm confident these youth will discover the origins of this force that revived our enemies, William.**_ "

"So, the Yami Matter can revive dead bad guys like those Yokai? That just sounds delightful," Panther sardonically remarked, sounding unenthused to fight possible old enemies.

"And maybe not even revived foes, but possibly create distortions and completely new enemies from scratch," Mona conjectured.

"But, how do we know we didn't just defeat the Yami Matter?" Brave asked.

Ivy spoke up. "No, it won't be that easy. The only way to know for sure if we've removed the Yami Matter presence is if time has been restored."

Joker checked his phone and saw the date was still 2019. He confirmed everyone's fears with a quiet nod. The festive mood quickly became dour for the simple fact this was merely a battle. They have yet to restore time to the way it was before the Yami Matter distorted their world's temporal flow.

It wasn't long as the other Phantom Thieves and Remnants reconvened with the others.

Suddenly, the group were surprised by the appearance of more spirits. The most notable is a short Japanese man with receding dark gray hair and a small ponytail. He has a thick dark gray mustache and goatee. He's garbed in a brown robe over a purple garb, eloquently designed dark gold pants, and sandals. The man carried a samurai helmet resembling beetle's horns, which were notably gold. On the left side of the robe, there was a Tokugawa Clan symbol. Nearly everyone recognized this man from their history books.

"My word, that's… Tokugawa Ieyasu! Founder of the Tokugawa Clan!" Fox acknowledged the important historical figure.

"These guys are like historical celebrities to you, aren't they, Inari?" Oracle playfully teased.

"There's more!" Hound scanned several other new figures materializing around them.

Then, a beautiful pale-skinned Japanese woman with long black hair emerged. She had two long strands of hair tied and left hanging in front of her chest. She wore black royal robe covered with white feathers covering the top areas. Her primary clothing is a red kimono underneath the robe. This is Yodogimi (Lady Chacha), mother of Toyotomi Hideyori.

"I know her! That's Lady Chacha!" Presto exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's the one who had the Nine-Tails before you, Yumeko," Brave reminded her.

Yumeko stood and faced Lady Chacha, who bowed to her successor. The Compulsive Gambler returned the favor with an etiquette bow.

A youthful Japanese woman emerged. Her wardrobe consisted of a tall black mage's hat, sleeveless black dress tied by a red waist belt, black and purple arm warmers with red balls attached to them, purple baggy leggings that revealed her bare legs in the back, and red sandals with black socks. This woman is Fuku, an Onmyo mage.

The next spirit to appear is a rotund monk garbed in black garb and wearing a purple robe with gold ornate symbols and designs. He wore a black veil that obscured his whole face sans his bespectacled eyes. This is Tenkai, a monk of the Muryojuji-kitaiin Temple.

The next spirit is a man garbed in samurai wear. His helmet had a dirty gold ring that adorned the top of it. This is Tachibana Muneshige, one of the greatest samurai of western Japan of his time.

Then, an older man with a grizzled gray beard garbed in black, red, and gold samurai armor appeared. His helmet notably had two small golden horns and even larger black deer-like antlers. This is Honda Tadakatsu, one of Tokugawa Ieyasu's Four Heavenly Kings.

Then, a young woman garbed in lighter dark samurai armor wear appeared. She also wore a small white cape hanging down her back and wore her black hair in a ponytail. She carried with her a sword in a hilt that was as long as half of her own body. This is Tachibana Ginchiyo, daughter of Tachibana Dōsetsu.

The next spirit is a man with faded black beard and garbed in black samurai armor. He also wore gray shoulder armor, a white belt, and ornately-designed lower battle armor. He wore a black samurai helmet with a red armored protrusions pointing vertically. This is Shima Sakon, a Japanese samurai of the late Sengoku period and later joined the Toyotomi Clan under Ishida Mitsunari.

Appearing next to Shima is Ishida Mitsunari. He appeared in gold, blue, and yellow samurai armor. He wore white garment trimmed with blue and layered over his samurai armor. He also wore a samurai helmet with golden horns.

The next spirit is a man wearing a white mask and sheet, shrouding all but his eyes. He wore black armored wear and a small purple robe. This seemingly calm and cool-headed individual is Otani Yoshitsugu, general of the Toyotomi Clan.

The final spirit is a man with short black hair. He wore a red headband. His face had a thinned mustache and goatee. His wardrobe consisted of a black overcoat with a black robe underneath and a red undershirt. He also wore belt holster with bullets, which he had on strapped over his chest. This is Saika Magoichi, head of the Saika Ikki and famous for leading bands of traveling mercenaries.

"Venerable ancestors, we're humbled to be in your presence," Miko dropped to both knees and bowed to the historical figureheads.

"Check out their badass armor! They're samurai!" Skull pointed out to the samurai-garbed individuals.

"That's Honda Tadakatsu, one of Ieyasu's Four Heavenly Kings," Joker turned to the older samurai man with the golden horned and black antler helmet. "I remember seeing him in our history books in school."

"Good catch, Ren," Fox added. "We're in the presence of some important figureheads in our country's history."

"Hey! Is it safe to come out?!" Shinya's voice called out.

The entire party turned to see Shinya, Nicola, and Reiko come out of a shrine that Stinger hid them in.

"Hey, Shinya! Nicola! Look!" Reiko pointed to the spirits.

"Wh-What the heck?! G-Ghosts?!" Shinya stammered almost out of fear.

"It's ok, you three. These are benevolent spirits," Mina nodded.

"Even that flying cat and the big toad?" Reiko queried, eyeing Nekomata and Giant Toad.

"Are we supposed to believe you're spirits of some dead people?" Shinya remarked while scanning the spirits.

Nobunaga walked up to the three teenagers. " _ **Perhaps if I were to tell you I'm Oda Nobunaga.**_ "

"Wait! You're _the_ Oda Nobunaga?! As in the original?!" Shinya reacted in disbelief. He was utterly flabbergasted.

"Why are you so shocked? We've heard about him in history class," Nicola said.

"I don't care much about that history stuff, but damn! Who doesn't know Oda Nobunaga?! He's had characters named after him in TV shows, manga, and video games!" Shinya went into full fanboy mode, causing Nicola and Reiko to facepalm and nearly face fault. "I'm _Oda_ Shinya."

" _ **Oda Nobunaga and Oda Shinya. What a funny coincidence,**_ " Nobunaga noted their surnames being similar.

"Yeah, but my family have no connections to you. Sorry to say," Shinya said.

" _ **Yes, I figure you weren't. Likely your surname was a homage to me.**_ "

Most of the spirits chuckled over Nobunaga's interaction with the teenage boy. Then, Lady Chacha cleared her throat and garnered everyone's attention.

" _ **On behalf of myself and my colleagues, we're grateful for protecting the sanctity of this beautiful shrine, young heroes,**_ " Lady Chacha expressed gratitude to the Thieves, the Remnants, and the Gamblers.

"We're honored, venerable ancestors," Joker bowed.

" _ **Consider our shock that malevolent alchemist and his cohorts would return with a Yokai army. Thankfully, we have warriors of this modern time who can vanquish them,**_ " Ieyasu proclaimed.

" _ **However, they couldn't have left the underworld without an outside force at work to free them from their eternal prisons,**_ " Yoshitsugu alluded to the outside force, which the Thieves, the Remnants, and the Gamblers figured out was the Yami Matter.

"We know full well of the forces we're already fighting. We will investigate its origins," Sion vowed to uncover the Yami Matter presence.

" _ **Now there remains one issue to resolve,**_ " Hanzo said as he and the historical spirits faced Tennyo. As if she couldn't feel anymore awkwardly, she found herself in the gaze of the many historical figureheads.

This awkward positioning prompted Sion to stand in front of her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sion asked.

" _ **Togo Hifumi. Do you not remember when the Guardian Spirits sensed traces of the entity that nearly control of this world? The being that called itself the 'God of Control'?**_ " Nobunaga reminded the Thieves. " _ **In fact, wasn't your group that engaged and fought that malevolent entity twice?**_ "

"Yes, we defeated Yaldabaoth," Joker confirmed.

"We kicked his ass _twice_!" Skull boasted.

"Technically we beat Yaldabaoth _and_ Saklas," Queen clarified. "The first time we beat him it was the whole being."

"Saklas was the vessel of Yaldabaoth's dark half," Noir stated. "Hifumi took in the light half when Saklas killed her. As a result, she awoke into Sophia and used the last of her power to reverse the damage Saklas was doing to our reality."

"Then, with her reality warping power, she affected time and space, and pulled us to your time without our initial memories," Sion said. "I effectively replaced the Sion that died before I came here in this time, but no one remembers the previous Sion."

"Except for a select few like the Phantom Thieves and Hifumi," Engineer said.

"And me. I remember the first Sion," Mina interjected. "Which was why I was surprised to see this one. I thought he returned to life."

"In a way, I kinda did," Sion said.

Lady Chacha frowned. " _ **We're digressing, my friends.**_ " She shifted her stern gaze toward Tennyo. " _ **Young miss, consider this a council meeting as we consider your position in this ongoing conflict.**_ " She beckoned Ieyasu, Masamune, Yukimura, and Nobunaga to gather with her.

" _ **Young miss, do you understand you contain the lighter half of that malevolent entity?**_ " Ieyasu asked Tennyo.

"According to Chinese philosophy, I would be the yin to Saklas's yang. When Yaldabaoth separated, we became his vessels."

" _ **You two became the inseparable and contradictory opposites of Yaldabaoth's whole being. Moreover, you took that half, purified it, and made it your own.**_ " Masamune assessed. " _ **You converted the half into the goddess known as Sophia.**_ "

" _ **With that power, you altered this world's reality and seemingly purged Yaldabaoth's dark half into the ether. However, that doesn't seem to be the case,**_ " Yukimura said.

" _ **It can't be concluded if this Yami Matter is anyhow linked to the God of Control, but understand you're using a power that once belonged to that malevolent being. With the goddess Sophia apart of you, you'll be directly helping your allies here deal with the new threat,**_ " Lady Chacha stated.

Tennyo nodded. "I understand the risks. I know full well Sophia's power lies within me. I don't intend to invoke her power in every battle. As you plainly saw in this battle, I required no assistance from Sophia's power."

" _ **Yes, but what will happen should a Yami Matter akin to Yaldabaoth should appear? What if the God of Control is revived by these forces?**_ " Ieyasu inquired to Tennyo, who fell silent and was unsure of her future destiny.

"It'll be alright," Sion took Tennyo's hand. "You have me, my friends, the Thieves, and the others."

"And me! We're in this fight together!" Ivy interjected as she hugged Tennyo from behind. She unintentionally pushed her large breasts against Tennyo's back.

"Thank you all," Tennyo felt appreciated in the company of her friends.

" _ **And we bring to another individual. Jabami Yumeko.**_ " Lady Chacha veered over to Tamamo. " _ **You've managed to merge with my Nine-Tails and released the Nine-Tailed Fox into the battle.**_ "

"Yeah, I kinda… got a little excited fighting that executioner guy," Tamamo nonchalantly said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Yukimura sighed deeply. " _ **Lady Chacha was the last to invoke the Nine-Tailed Fox's power and bring her into this world. However, you've been able to tame the beast better than Lady Chacha could ever dreamed of.**_ "

" _ **That's partly why I'm allowing you to use Nine-Tails. However, please do not get careless in that manner again, because that nearly cost you. If your friends hadn't stopped that alchemist, he would've harvested all of the Guardian Spirits and we'd be still fighting Edward Kelley.**_ " Lady Chacha informed the group.

"Well, guess what? We kicked his butt and there's nothing to fear!" Tamamo reassured her.

"Yeah, with a little help from me," Brave scoffed. "Geez, give me just a teeny ounce of credit here!"

"We haven't forgotten, Mary. You're a lifesaver," Presto said.

" _ **We shall permit you to go forth and continue solving these Yami Matter cases. However, a condition must be met,**_ " Yukimura proposed to the group.

"What is it?" Joker asked.

" _ **You will train here to hone your warrior prowess.**_ " Nobunaga issued. " _ **Having assessed your combat abilities, some of you need refining.**_ "

" _ **Some of us will supervise your training,**_ " William stated.

"If you're training these kids, then I want in," Mina sadistically grinned. "I swear I'm gonna whip most of y'all into shape!"

"Training, great…" Panther muttered hesitantly.

"How bad can it get?" Skull shrugged.

"I think some of us will need the extra training, especially us," Presto said.

"Sounds exciting! Won't you be my training partners, you two?" Tamamo asked Presto and Brave.

"Eh, why do I need training?" Azure sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Practice makes better, right?" Firebird added.

"Don't you mean 'practice makes _perfect_ '?" Azure blinked.

"No, because perfection doesn't exist."

"Could've fooled me."

"There's no room for complains, right?" Sion turned and asked the other Vein Remnants.

"Nope," Hound replied.

"If they're letting us continue finding the Yami Matter, we should take in the training to get better," Engineer said. "After all, we need to strengthen our bodies since we're not full Revenants and have human vulnerabilities. Look what happened to me today."

Stinger shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I'm in."

"What about Jack and Eva? Shouldn't they be here?" Ivy asked Sion.

"They left after we beat all the bad guys," Sion said. "They're definitely not the social types."

Stinger scoffed. "So, those two left? Big whoop, no skin off our backs!"

"But, they did help us, Mia," Sion said.

"That's right. Io and I were there to see it happen," Tennyo replied.

"So, you expect we'll see them again?" Engineer asked Sion.

"I have no doubts. We haven't seen the last of those two."

" _ **Excellent, then it's settled. You'll train here on the shrine when you all have freetime, but I'd suggest you make good use of it.**_ " Nekomata addressed the groups. " _ **We're humbly pleased you've accepted our request. Become stronger warriors through these teachings. As of today, you have forged your names as legends.**_ "

"We will. Thank you, ancestors," Joker bowed.

"And I'll be sure to grant you all access to the shrine during the late-evening hours," Miko offered.

"Thanks, Yuriko," Presto said.

Tamamo went over and shook Miko's hands compulsively. "Yeah, thank you so much! We won't forget your kindness!"

"Y-Yes, now will you please let go?!" Miko cried out.

"By the way, Mary," Tennyo approached Brave. "I heard what you did and how you utilized my former Guardian Spirit to turn the tide of that battle."

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you. Thank you for being my successor," Tennyo shook Mary's hand.

"I-I… sure. I'm honored, Hifumi," Brave humbly accepted Tennyo's kind handshake.

"Wait, you're Togo Hifumi?" Shinya asked Tennyo, who removed her mask.

"Since my name's already been revealed," Tennyo revealed her identity to the three teens.

"Whoa, cool! The Shogi champion!" Reiko gleamed happily.

"And I already know my sis is among you," Nicola turned to Stinger.

"You three need to keep some of our identities secret, got it?" Stinger frowned at the three teens.

"Of course! We're not that careless!" Shinya rebuked.

Nicola rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Sometimes you tend to speak before you think, Shinya."

"Oh, what?! I know how sacred it is for a superhero to keep their identity a secret!"

Reiko sighed. "Don't worry, I promise to not let him slip up."

"Shinya," Joker addressed Shinya. "We trust you and your friends. Maybe one we'll trust you enough when we reveal our identities to you."

"Whoa, really?" Shinya blinked thrice.

"But, first you three need to get home," Queen spoke like a policewoman would. "Your families must be worried sick."

"Well, I'm Nicola's only family," Stinger said. "I can call Shinya and Reiko's parents to let them know they're sleeping at our place."

"Always the responsible big sister type, Mia," Engineer chuckled. "That's a quality that'll never change."

"Since Jack the jackass and Eva are here, I'm not about to drop my guard with the former roaming around," Stinger said.

Hound concurred with Stinger's sentiments. "Same here."

" _ **Well, we shall leave you then. Heed our advices and train when you're able,**_ " William said. " _ **For now, get some rest. You deserve it, especially after the battle here.**_ "

With that, the historical spirits vanished. Stinger took the three teens to her home. Soon after, the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Spiritual Gamblers departed. Only Sion, Tennyo, Joker, Panther, Ivy, Mina, and Miko stayed behind. Tennyo used low-level reality warping to clean the damages done to the shrine caused by the Yokai battles. She also purged the dead Yokai carcasses scattered all over the sacred grounds.

Miko sighed deeply. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Now I don't have to explain what happened to the shrine to the caretakers."

"No thanks are necessary. We're happy to clean up our mess," Sion said.

"Will you staying here, Mina?" Panther asked her.

"No, I have a place close by, but I will be monitoring this area. I hope to see y'all here for training! It's gonna be fun!" Mina snickered.

"Riiiiight," Panther shuddered. "I'm ready to go, Ren."

Nodding, Joker walked with Panther. He stopped and briefly turned toward Sion, Tennyo, and Ivy.

"Skyler, Hifumi, Io. You three know to talk to us if you need anything," Joker offered. "Hifumi, that goes double for you. We're all here if you have any problems about that talk we had with the spirits about Sophia, Saklas, and Yaldabaoth…"

Nodding, Tennyo calmly smiled. "It'll be fine, but thank you we'll call."

Sion patted Tennyo's shoulder. "Let's get going home. We're going to need to recharge after tonight."

"Yeah, I'm tired," Ivy yawned. "Someone carry me." She tipped over, only for Tennyo to catch and piggyback carry her. "And a good bedtime story, too. Tell me one, Hifumi."

"I...I'll find a really good one," Tennyo chuckled.

xxxxx

As all members left the Meiji Shrine grounds, Jack, now back to normal, and Eva watched everyone leave. They watched Sion and company depart the shrine.

"That was a tough battle for you, Jack."

"Yeah, but it just proves I'm slowly mastering Drake-Type Blood Veil. You noticed I didn't go feral."

Eva nodded. "Yes."

The platinum-haired man chuckled ever so calmly. "We helped Skyler, his Revenant friends, the Phantom Thieves, and those spiritual summoners this time, but next time, I intend to fight him with this new Blood Veil. I must know if my new Blood Veil is enough to destroy these aberrations that have infiltrated this world. And I must know…" He looked down at the necklace orb. "...I must know how I acquired this orb."

"I overheard them talk about that Hifumi woman using some reality altering power and as a result her power brought us here in this time."

Jack deduced. "Could her goddess power have granted me this orb? For what purpose besides fight my enemy and Skyler?"

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack:**

 _ **96-:rip (Cauldros Night)**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano** \- First song of Ch. 4 of the protagonists' interactions with Jack and Eva.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Alchemists II**_ \- Edward Kelley, John Dee, Derrick, and the second wave of Yokai's arrival.  
 **Kingdom Hearts III OST -** _ **Titan**_ \- Joker, Mona, Panther, and Skull vs. Gasha-dokuro, and on the Mona train. Slaying the Gasha-dokuro.  
 _ **z37b20a13t01t08le (Minor Boss Battle)**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano** \- Fighting against Kelley, John, and the second wave. Dragon Jack in action. Defeating John and Derrick.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Main Theme**_ \- Defeating Kelley.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Edward Kelley's Death**_ \- Kelley's final words after being defeated and William questioning him before Kelley dissolves. Song ended after William apologizes to the group with no answers and following up with Nekomata's statement.  
 **Nioh -** _ **REGION III -Kinki-**_ \- The aftermath of the first YM event and the appearance of Yodogimi (since Ch. 2) and the other historical figures. Interacting with the spirits of the historical figures.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Mysterious**_ \- Interacting with the spirits of the historical figures. The spirits debating like in a council meeting/courtroom regarding Hifumi's goddess status.  
 **Nioh Soundtrack OST -** _ **The Way of the Warrior**_ \- The spirits' encouragement for our protagonists on their adventure to solve the Yami Matter case.  
 **Owari no Seraph Nagoya Kessen-hen OST 02 -** _ **4-a**_ **-** Last song of Ch. 4. The end of the song describes the environmental feeling of the story's setting.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** The first Yami Matter event has been resolved. The Thieves, the Remnants, and the Gamblers gain support from the Nioh spiritual figures. Meiji Shrine also becomes their new training ground. Not a bad tradeoff.

If you already haven't noticed, the OST selection has been moved to the post-chapter before the A/N. It's a decision Ford and I came to agree on after a colleague of his contacted him and suggested to move them out of the story context. I understand it may came off as 'distracting' to readers; although, I've never had anyone complain to me about OSTs being incorporated in my stories. I usually look at it as 'enhancing' the reading experience, but I know it's not everyone's cup of tea. From this point on, and strictly for _Urban Legends_ , Chapter OSTs will be placed post-chapters in case you want to know the chosen soundtracks for each scene. This change will not reflect my other fics as I'll continue to place 'OSTs' in them. And with that, let's not discuss this matter again. Comprende, everyone?

Anyway, Jack and Eva make their first full-on chapter appearance. Some of our heroes aren't exactly trusting of them, especially Mia and Yakumo. Mia's disdain for Jack is based off her _Code Vein_ character trailer. Heck, her exact like ' _...if you ever lay a hand on him, I'll carve out your heart!'_ is dialogue taken out of that specific trailer. It's vague as to why Jack targeted Nicola in the trailer, but Mia protected him. Now, their paths have crossed again. There will no doubt be bad blood boiling between Jack and Mia & Yakumo in this story.

Now, what about this Drake-Type Blood Veil? It doesn't exist in the CV lore and is fanon exclusive for Jack in this story. Canonically, he only has the Hound-Type Blood Veil, but having the Drake-Type will serve its purpose. Obviously as demonstrated, he's able to transform into a white dragon and fire blue flames. And those hound heads double as two extra heads for one of Jack's dragon form's attacks. Hmmm, white dragon, blue flames, blue eyes, and three heads. Anyone who's a _Yu-Gi-Oh_ fan should know which monster this dragon homages.

In this second wave are some of the _Nioh_ central villains. Edward Kelley, John Dee, and Derrick are major bosses from the _Nioh_ game. In this, they're pretty much the first official bosses our heroes have to contend with. And also to show the Yami Matter don't just create and revive mindless creatures. If some were expecting Kelley and company to survive this, well sorry to disappoint you. They were intended to be the starter bosses for _Urban Legends_. Furthermore, this story already has enough central and recurring antagonists who have already appeared and will show up later.

Speaking on fanon forms, Mona's train roller caster form and the battle with the Gasha-dokuro was based off the Rock Titan battle in _Kingdom Hearts III_. Haven't played the game myself, but Ford showed me a video of it. I hope I depicted it well enough.

If you have plainly noticed, I'm letting Oracle/Futaba out of her Prometheus shell to fight enemies directly. To make up for the lack of physical prowess, she can conjure laser swords (or just light sabers) and fire beams. Prometheus can still attack enemies and defend Futaba willfully without her piloting it now.

More Spiritual Gamblers reveal their codenames: Miko, Azure, and Firebird. Fitting names considering one's a shrine maiden and the other two have Guardian Spirits based off two of the Four Symbol beasts.

Speaking of, the Four Symbols and the golden dragon (Kohryu) take on the Nine-Tailed Fox. What a sight that battle would've been to see in person. Luckily, thanks to Mary surprise attack intervention, she helped turn the tide of the battle against Kelley.

The spirits gather the group in a courtroom. They pass judgment but don't condemn Hifumi for having Sophia in her and allow her to use Yaldabaoth's light half in future Yami Matter events. If Hifumi wasn't Sophia's vessel, there'd be some serious issues and they wouldn't be as forgiving.

In response to a few reviewers based on the previous chapters:

 **Generic Reviewer** : Back again I see. Honestly there's less characters now than in my other stories, you shouldn't have a hard time keeping up.  
 **The Anguished One** : Well as you can see, Jack and Eva are not _Metal Gear Solid_ references. However, I wouldn't be surprised if they were named after those same MGS characters. :D  
 **WhiteFangofWhoa** : I made the necessary grammar corrections for Yami Matter and fixed some of the 'y'all' dialogue. Chapter 2, yes that was shameless plugging for _Dragon Ball Super: Broly_ , but I have no regrets and the gang seeing the movie was already planned out before I watched it. Looks like you're the only one who had issue with that. Sorry if the pop culture cameos bother you. Moreover, the characters 'appearing' are part of the distortions caused by the Yami Matter presence. They aren't cameos just for the sake of shameless plugging. Fictitious pop culture characters will start popping up undetected; and in other instances, like in Makoto's case, people's minds become so distorted that they'll refer to and acknowledge obvious fictitious characters as if they're real people (i.e. 'Tsunemori Akane' and 'Asada Shino'). Chapter 3 was supposed to have _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ cameo distortions appear during the Shujin reunion, but that was scrapped and are being moved to another chapter. Remember what was said during Ren's talk with Igor in Chapter 2: the realm of fantasy is being blurred with reality (by the Yami Matter) and altering people's perceptions of reality. Looks like I've met my most critical reviewer for UL. I'll have to keep an eye on you. ;)

Sorry if these past chapters have been kinda long in the tooth, but the new couple of chapters should hopefully be moderate in length. The next couple of Yami Matter events will be much smaller scaled and less crowded bits. There'll be slice of life plots to help the story's pacing. I don't want this to be bogged down by a series of serious life and death battles after another.

One last thing before I end this, Oda Shinya meets Oda Nobunaga. Enough said.

That's all I've got. Send a review and see you soon.


	5. Spirit Trainings, Akihabara Explorations

_**Chapter V**_

 _ **Spiritual Trainings; Akihabara Explorations (**_ _ **スピリチュアルトレーニング**_ _ **;**_ _ **秋葉原探検**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Meiji Shrine (**_ _ **明治神宮**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/February 11, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **2**_ _ **月**_ _ **11**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: February 2021)/12:30 AM (JST)**_

It was another night of training at the Meiji Shrine. As arranged with the historical spirits, the Thieves, and the others, they would receive side training to better prepare for the next Yami Matter event. Io warned that there may be another relatively soon. Taking matters seriously, Ren and Sion proposed they'd train three days a week at the shrine.

It was nightfall. Past midnight to be specific. The Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Spiritual Gamblers arrived to meet with the historical spirits. The was the first night all that all the groups showed up to train. The first couple of training sessions have only involved certain individuals in each group. For example, Joker, Panther, Sion, and Tennyo would show up one night. On another night, Queen, Noir, and Engineer would show up. Other nights have had just the Spiritual Gamblers show up for training.

Mina was present to help supervise with the training. Among the historical spirits present: William, Hanzo, Okatsu, Giant Toad, Muneshige, Honda, Yukimura, Masamune, Nobunaga, and Nōhime voluntarily came forward to train their subjects.

Along with Yuriko, the other spirits, Nekomata, Fuku, Sasuke, and two newcomers sat out to watch the training sessions commence.

One newcomer was a middle-aged man with a rugged beard. He was garbed in a full-bodied black and gold embellished samurai armor. This is Date Shigezane, former general of the Date family and long time friend to Masamune.

The other newcomer was a black-haired young woman with a white cloth covering her left eye. She was fully garbed in white clothing, consisting of a short-sleeved baggy shirt and a hakama dress. She also wore two bells hanging on red strings tied together like a necklace. Around her waist was a red-and-black rope belt. Two balls, red and white, were seen attached to her left hip. This is Senji Tome, granddaughter of the legendary swordsmith Senji Muramasa.

In order to improve their fighting, Mina previously proposed the Thieves train without utilizing their Personas. Likewise, the Remnants have been asked not to use their Blood Veils. Even Tennyo was instructed not to use her special abilities. However, the Spiritual Gamblers were allowed to use their Guardian Spirits since they had the least combat experience.

To make use of the spacious area the shrine had, the spirits split the three groups up into smaller units. Everyone moved from the shrine and into the Meiji Shrine forest. Joker, Panther, and Skull ended up sparring with William, Hanzo, and Okatsu.

Having drawn out his katana, William beckoned the Thieves. " _ **Come! Let's hone your skills, young warriors!**_ "

Joker charged forward as he readily drew out his Paradise Lost Dagger. Skull came prepared with his Ruyi Jingu Bang mace. Panther had her Naraka Whip in hand. They sprinted around the trees and headed off the three spirits.

Joker slashed William with his dagger, but the Englishman countered with Joker's strikes with his katana. William was impressed with how well Joker kept up pace. The Phantom Thief's quick strikes were easily being countered by William's katana blows.

Panther tossed her whip at Okatsu, who hopped over and landed on a tree branch. The red-clad cat woman threw her whip to break the branch, but Okatsu jumped off and threw several mid-air kunai. Panther barrel-rolled and took cover, letting the kunais fly over her. Panther stood up only for Okatsu to swiftly get behind her and put a kunai to her throat. Panther then conceded knowing she required more work on her speed.

Skull charged head-on with Hanzo, swinging his mace around like mad. Hanzo humored the blonde-haired Thieve and lured him to fight him close quarters. Hanzo dodged Skull's unfocused swings. As Skull swung and went for Hanzo's gut, the ninja vanished and slipped behind Skull. Hanzo swiftly chopped the back of Skull's back and knocked him back. Fuming, Skull roared and went for a punch, but Hanzo conjured a cat from his garments and held it out in front. Skull withdrew his fist and watched the cat meow at him. With his guard completely dropped, the Hanzo holding the cat vanished and the real one came up behind Skull. The crafty ninja pulled Skull back and slammed him down.

Watching his two friends being outmatched by the ninjas, Joker lost focus as William smacked his dagger away. With the Englishman pointing his katana at him, Joker backed off.

"Ugh, how was I supposed to know he'd trick me with that cat?!" Skull snapped.

" _ **It's called deception, young one,**_ " Hanzo smirked. " _ **Never drop your guard around ninja.**_ "

Panther picked up her whip. "I'll say. I'm still having trouble keeping up with Okatsu."

" _ **You should try blocking my kunai with your whip. You keep ducking like that and I'll easily come up behind you.**_ " Okatsu advised Panther.

" _ **You should never keep your eyes off your opponents, especially if they're ninja,**_ " William stated.

"We're still getting used to fighting without our Personas," Joker took a few heavy breaths, wiping his forehead.

"That's because you kids have gotten too comfortable letting your Personas protect you," Mina interjected into their conversation. "I know how it's like to have a spiritual manifestation guard you against enemy attacks, but there may come situations where you can't call on your Personas. It's why I implemented fighting skills and trained my body to its physical peak to better resist physical attacks. Remember just like those Yokai you fought months ago and last month, you'll be dealing with physical beings."

"Hey, she's got a good point, guys," Skull sighed. "We're not fighting some weird ass cognitions. They're real monsters that can do serious ass damage."

"Right, and we can get really if we're not careful," Panther stated.

"Well, that's why we're here. To hone our own fighting skills so we can better guard ourselves and conserve on using our Personas," Joker concurred with his colleagues.

Mina popped her neck and stepped in. "I hope you don't mind if I cut in. Besides, Miss Panther here could use a _oomph_ in her physical training." She called Panther to train with her.

"Why me though?"

"Because I'd rather you than train with that unpredictable Yumeko."

Panther chuckled. "Oh right. Can't say I blame you." She brandished her whip and followed Mina. Okatsu went to watch their spar match.

" _ **You two. Let us continue**_ ," William said as he and Hanzo beckoned Joker and Skull.

Joker watched Panther leave.

"Hey, dude. She'll be ok. Let's just focus beating these two," Skull assured his friend.

"Right, thanks," Joker picked up his dagger and faced William.

"And as for you! No more of those kitty tricks!" Skull pointed his mace toward Hanzo.

xxxxx

In another section of the forest, Sion and Tennyo sparred against Engineer and Queen. Sion and Queen went head to head while Tennyo and Engineer contested each other.

Sion stopped Queen's Sabazoi knuckled right hand with his Regicide Blade. Amazingly, the blade didn't break against her devastating punch. As Queen went for a left hook, Sion withdrew his blade and tucked his head from her earth-shattering blow. Sion saw an opening and shot an elbow into her abdomen. Queen saw it coming and kneed his face, knocking him back.

"Slick move, but you're gonna have to do better than that, Sion!" Queen harshly chided him.

Sion coolly smirked, wiping the blood from his lip. "Sheesh, loosen up, _Mako-kins_. We're just sparring."

Hearing the nickname the old Sion used to call her irked Queen. This was the last name she ever wanted to hear again. Sion knew he was hitting the right emotional buttons, but reminded himself to be cautious of her devastating punches. Sion and Queen circled one another, both waiting for the other to attack. Queen watched Sion turn his blade and clenched her fists. Sion took the chance and swiftly lunged at Queen, who charged him. Sion swung his Regicide Blade and Queen countered with a punch. Sion and Queen were caught in another standstill.

"By the way, Mako-kins, Futaba told me about that scared look you had when she jump scared you at her place!" Sion reminded her.

"She what…?!"

"Wish I would've been there to see your cute and timid face!"

Clenching her left hand, Queen roared and went for straight hook into Sion's gut. Sion narrowly dodged Queen's blow and distanced himself from her reach.

Sion wore a sly grin. "Heh, is that enough motivation? I know what buttons to press."

"I am so going to lecture that girl when this is over!" Queen gritted, recalling that night she and the Thieves first met Futaba.

Tennyo withdrew her ko-naginata as she and Engineer watched Queen chastising Sion. Engineer couldn't help himself but chuckle.

"What is so funny, Louis?" Tennyo curiously asked.

"Sion's having a fun time playing head games with Makoto. Also that nickname he gave her is just plain cute."

"You mean 'Mako-kins'?" Tennyo asked. "Yes, the old Sion used to call Makoto that, too."

"The old Sion is starting to sound just like our Sion. I wonder if your powers somehow passed some of his memories over to Skyler," Engineer speculated.

Tennyo nodded. "I don't know."

"And you're getting the hang of this, Hifumi. Skyler will be happy when you've fully honed your battle skills," Engineer said, readying his sword. "We've been doing pretty ok without our Blood Veils."

Taking a battle stance, Tennyo brandished her ko-naginata. "Yes, and I haven't required Io's assistance."

"Let's keep it up, Hifumi."

"Yes, agreed!"

Tennyo and Engineer quickly rushed each other. Engineer swung his sword. Tennyo countered his sword attacks with her ko-naginata. At one point, Engineer went to slash her from behind, but Tennyo quickly turned and blocked his sword.

xxxxx

Stinger, Fox, Mona, Presto, and Oracle sparred against the largest spirit, Giant Toad. Giant Toad took out his big pipe and swung it at his adversaries. The group spread out and attacked from different angles. Stinger readied her bayonet and fired at Giant Toad. In response, Giant Toad shot out his tongue and swatted away the rounds fired his way.

Blanching, Stinger moved across and went fired more rounds. Giant Toad tongue lashed the bullets away and tripped her up with his tongue. Stinger landed face first. Fox and Mona quickly guarded Stinger. Fox drew out Usumidori katana. Mona conjured his Sudarshana slingshot.

"We've got you, Mia!" Mona cried out. With his slingshot, he fired and struck Giant Toad's forehead. After dazing Giant Toad, he let Fox dive into Giant Toad.

Fox unleashed multiple strikes on Giant Toad. However, that wasn't nearly enough to defeat Giant Toad. Oracle and Presto joined in to attack. Oracle jumped off a tree branch and slashed him from behind with her energy sword. Presto conjured Genbu to assist the three Phantom Thieves.

While the four fended off Giant Toad, Stinger slowly propped herself up. She seemed ready to invoke her Blood Veil, but restrained herself remembering the handicap that's been placed on her and the other Remnants. She grabbed her bayonet and rushed in to aid her friends.

"Make some room!" Stinger called out, jumping up and shooting Giant Toad with her bayonet.

Even though the bullets seemed to bounce off Giant Toad, they hurt him enough for the others to deliver painful blows.

xxxxx

Tamamo, Noir, Hound, and Firebird surrounded Tachibana Muneshige and Honda Tadakatsu. When Muneshige swung his sword, he unleashed multiple flash-like strikes that drove the four back. Honda followed up by swinging his spear. Hound then drew out his greatsword and stopped Honda's spear.

Tamamo sprawled on all fours and summoned her Nine-Tails Guardian Spirit. Grinning wickedly, she beckoned her Guardian Spirit to attack Muneshige.

"Get up, Yumeko! You're not going to transform into that fox, are you?!" Firebird chastised Tamamo.

"Heheh, nah. I just like being all on fours. Don't mind me."

"God, you're such a freak." Firebird then conjured Suzaku to aid Hound against Honda.

Noir helped Tamamo's Nine-Tails spar against Muneshige. The lone Phantom Thief took out her Fleurs du Mal axe. She rushed from Muneshige's side and went to slam her axe into him. Muneshige quickly evaded Noir's attack. The Nine-Tails then slammed into Muneshige and knocked him aside. Taking advantage of the situation, Tamamo mounted Muneshige's back and chomped on his left shoulder. The samurai grimaced over Tamamo's unorthodox fighting style and grabbed her head, tossing her off him.

"Yumeko, be careful! You'll break your teeth like that!" Noir called out.

"Pffft! Yuck!" Tamamo spat. "Huh, well that didn't go well."

"You'd think?" Noir gawked.

Muneshige scoffed as he charged with his sword. " _ **How barbaric can a woman be to bite a samurai's armor?!**_ " As he went to attack Tamamo, the Nine-Tails blocked his way.

"Then, perhaps you'd like to take a proper lady on?!" Noir swung her axe at Muneshige, who then guarded with his sword.

Honda was in the middle of a scuffle with Hound. Hound swung down his greatsword and disarmed Honda's spear. Firebird directed Suzaku to launch small fiery blasts at Honda. Honda saw the fiery blasts raining down on him. He dodged the fire and kept his distance. Hound rushed at Honda and swung his greatsword. Honda quickly rolled away and snatched his spear off the ground. Honda got up ready to duel again.

xxxxx

Brave and Azure sparred with Yukimura and Masamune. Prior to the spar match, Brave summoned Janomecho. Azure brought out just Blue Dragon to assist her. On top of their Guardian Spirits, the two Spiritual Gamblers conjured new choice weapons to fight with. Brave wielded a spear. Azure conjured dual katanas.

Brave and Azure went head to head with Yukimura and Masamune. This would be the first time Brave and Azure were paired up. During the other training sessions, Brave would've been paired with her friends, Tamamo and Presto. However, Nekomata decided it was crucial for team members to work with others who they're not accustomed to working with. In Nekomata's view, this was to help build trust in others.

Swinging her blade, Brave kept missing her mark on Yukimura. Yukimura continued dodged her straight forward attacks.

Masamune had little difficulty countering Azure's dual katanas. He relied on his fast speed and sword to dodge Azure's predictable attacks.

Then, the ladies sent their Guardian Spirits to attack Yukimura and Masamune. As the spirits kept the samurai men occupied, Brave and Azure rushed to attack their adversaries.

"I've got him!" Brave shouted.

"No way, I've got mine first!" Azure cried out.

Brave and Azure kept pushing each other. They saw their Guardian Spirits were wearing down the samurai. As they pressed forward, the samurai noticed the women bickering. They decided to finish the match. Yukimura swung down his spear. Masamune slashed the air with his sword. The power from their attacks blew Brave and Azure back. The Guardian Spirits then returned to their summoners.

Shaking leaves off her, Brave snarled and berated Azure. "What the hell was that?! I had him!"

Azure growled. "You shouldn't have gotten in the way, you blonde bitch! I was doing just fine before your ass bumped into me!"

"Your not imply my ass is big, are you?!"

"If the panties fit…!"

"What did you say?!" Brave angrily cried as she lunged at and pushed Azure down. She got on top of Azure and reached for her eyepatch.

Azure grabbed Brave's hand and kicked her hard in the gut. As Azure got up, she went to punch Brave, but Firebird jumped in and restrained her. As Brave went for Azure, Presto pulled her back.

"LET ME AT HER!" Brave and Azure screamed with a fit of rage.

"C'mon, stop it, Mary!" Presto pleaded to her. "You and Midari are supposed to be working together!"

"That's right! We're on the same side here!" Firebird exclaimed, trying hard to hold back the frenzied Azure.

"Why don't I yank that other eye of yours so you can go blind, bitch?!" Brave threatened Azure.

"Not if I tear every little strand off your head, you blonde bimbo!" Flipped out Azure, who wanted nothing more than to turn the blonde into a bald woman.

It didn't take long for the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, Tamamo, and the spirits to stop the in-fighting between Brave and Azure. It finally took Mina to effortlessly grab Brave and Azure. She lifted both ladies like nothing and tossed them down.

"Knock it off, you two! Unless you want me to kick your asses right now!" Mina snapped at Brave and Azure, quickly shutting them up.

" _ **Seems a few here still need work on team dynamics,**_ " Nekomata observed Brave and Azure's differences.

Tamamo sat down next to Brave. "Hey, you and Midari will work things out."

Brave frowned and pouted. "Yeah, right. As if I'll ever team with her again."

Presto pleaded. "Please, Mary. I know you feel more comfortable when it's you with either me or Yumeko, but the purpose of the training was for us to work with different people. If you keep teaming with us, you'll get too comfortable relying on just us."

"Then, why not pair me with Itsuki, one of the Thieves, or Skyler's friends?"

Sion spoke up. "Because it was decided by the spirits. Besides, I'm already working with Makoto. And so far, we're having a blast. Aren't we, _Mako-kins_."

Queen scoffed. "Hn, speak for yourself, Skyler Jones."

Tennyo interjected. "And I've decided to train with Engineer to get a better understanding of his battle skills. It's an interesting lesson to learn each other's styles."

"The same applies with you and Midari working together," Joker said.

"Now, are you two gonna kiss and make up? Or, am I gonna have to shove both your faces together?" Mina, wearing a menacing glare, popped her knuckles as she conjured Saoirse to beat them down. Saoirse, too, sported Mina's intense look.

Sensing Mina's intimidating aura, Brave and Azure squeaked frightfully and turned to each other.

"Yeah, you two don't want to cross Mina," Panther said while rubbing her butt. "I learned that the hard way."

"Lady Ann? Do you need a massage?" Mona offered to treat her wounds.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine, Mona-chan!"

"So, can you two get along?" Presto asked the two ladies.

Sighing, Brave and Azure reluctantly reached over and shook each other's hands. After making a truce, the groups took a break from their sparring matches. However, that wouldn't be the end of the sessions.

Just then, Fox garnered everyone's attention. Oracle saw a few were too preoccupied recovering from their training sessions.

"Hey, Inari has something he wants to show us!" Oracle shouted, finally getting all eyes facing Fox.

"Than you, Futaba," Fox smiled. "Ever since we started training here, I've started painting a theme related to the spirits of this shrine."

"Oh, cool! Show us!" Skull exclaimed.

"What do you think? Yusuke paints some elaborate art," Presto said to his friends.

"Sure, why don't we have a look?" Tamamo nodded.

xxxxx

A large assembly formed within Meiji Shrine. The Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Spiritual Gamblers, and the spirits watched Yusuke and Futaba in front of an art stand covered under a gray sheet.

"Sorry for the 15 minute wait, but we needed to prepare! Now, for your viewing pleasure, allow Inari to show you his latest masterpiece!" Futaba proudly announced to all. "Inari, why don't you show them _our_ super awesome painting!"

" _Our_ painting?" Yusuke raised a brow.

"Yeah, I collaborated and this painting is partly based on my ideas!" Futaba reminded him.

"So, it's a collaborator piece?" Ren asked.

"Well, she's technically not wrong," Yusuke sighed.

"C'mon, show us already!" Ann yelled out.

"Let us see!" Yumeko demanded the unveiling.

"Yeah, the sooner we can get back to training, the better!" Ryuji impatiently shouted.

With a gleam from her glasses, Futaba sneakily grinned. "Ladies and gents, behold! Inari and I's masterpiece! We give you, _Samurai Pocket Monsters_!"

With that, Yusuke ripped the sheet from the art stand. He unveiled the latest painting piece he's worked on. Everyone except the spirits recognized the Pokémon characters spread across the painting canvas. The painting also depicted numerous samurai figures on opposing sides with these _Pokémon_.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Yumeko gleamed over the art piece.

"Hmm, not bad," Louis nodded. "What do you think, Skyler?"

"It's a nice mix of archaic figures with modern pop cultures," he critiqued the art piece.

"It's great, but I doubt Yusuke intended to have Pocket Monsters in this painting," Makoto plainly stated.

"Yeah, I think we can tell who suggested the Pocket Monsters," Haru smiled.

As Haru said this, the Thieves, Remnants, and Gamblers veered toward Futaba, who whistled away playing innocent. She quickly cupped her ears.

"Oh, what do you guys ever mean? Nah, it was totally Inari's idea!" Futaba sneaked a grin.

"The Pocket Monsters was your idea and you know it, Futaba," Yusuke sighed with exasperation. "Though, in honesty, I wanted to draw something for the Pocket Monsters Tournament at this year's AnimeJapan."

"Mmhmm, and Inari asked me for some input. He wanted a nice clash between ancient and contemporary in one painting. He also wanted some kind of Red vs. Blue theme. So, I thought why not Red and Blue from Generation 1!"

"Well, the spirits seem to approve it," Ren pointed out as Willian, Hanzo, Okatsu, Nobunaga, Yukimura, Masamune, and the others surrounded the painting to give their artistic critique.

" _ **These Pocket Monsters they describe look like legendary beasts and Yokai to me,**_ " William assessed the character painting.

Standing opposite from each other, Yukimura and Masamune scanned the painting with their characters inscribed with specific team colors.

On the left side of the painting was Team Red, represented by Sanada Yukimura; Team Red's Pocket Monster roster consisted Mega Lizardon Y (リザードン) (Mega Charizard Y), Gallop (ギャロップ) (Rapidash), Butterfree (バタフリー), Fire (ファイヤー) (Moltres), Victini (ビクティニ), and Primal Groudon (グラードン). Yukimura eyed Mega Lizardon Y and nodded approvingly at his monster leader representative.

On the right side was Team Blue, represented by Date Masamune; Team Blue's Pocket Monster roster comprised Mega Lizardon X (リザードン) (Mega Charizard X), Gyarados (ギャラドス), Burungel (ブルンゲル) (Jellicent), Kairyu (カイリュー) (Dragonite), Bohmander (ボーマンダ) (Salamence), and Primal Kyogre (カイオーガ).

Yukimura and Masamune briefly changed heated glares.

"Hmm, is it to your liking, gentlemen?" Cautiously approached Yusuke, who was hesitant to get between them.

"Um, I think they're really into it, Inari," Futaba nervously chuckled.

Bowing their heads, Yukimura and Masamune both gave Yusuke's painting their seal of approval. Yusuke returned a customary bow to them.

"If they like it, then I'm sure the showrunners of that Pocket Monster tournament will approve," Ann said.

"Guess we'll see," Makoto added.

"We can't wait to see it on display at AnimeJapan for more people to see!" Mia cried out.

" _ **This AnimeJapan is a festivity you all celebrate?**_ " William asked the Thieves, Remnants, and Gamblers.

"Yeah, you can say that," Skyler nodded.

"It happens yearly and people came dressed as characters," Hifumi briefly described the concept of the pop culture convention.

" _ **Do they dress like us?**_ " Nobunaga asked.

"Sure, but not y'all per say," Ryuji tried to explain clearer. "More like other versions of you. Like you, Nobunaga, there's many versions of you in books and TV shows."

" _ **I see. So, we're translated into various different stories of our lives.**_ "

Nekomata chimed in. " _ **It's time to resume training, my friends.**_ " He motioned over to Ren, Skyler, and Hifumi. " _ **You three will face two opponents.**_ " He turned over to Nobunaga. " _ **You and Nōhime.**_ "

Upon hearing this, Ren, Skyler, and Hifumi stood up and walked out. Nobunaga called Nōhime over.

"Looks like show and tell is over, you two," Makoto told Yusuke and Futaba.

"Let's check this out, Inari."

"Yes, this should be quite a duel."

xxxxx

After Yusuke showed off his latest artwork, Nekomata summoned Joker, Sion, and Tennyo forward. The trio then faced with their sparring opponents: Oda Nobunaga and Nōhime.

Nekomata declared. " _ **Let this duel commence now!**_ "

Once the duel started, Joker, Sion, and Tennyo spread out, splitting up Nobunaga and Nōhime. Nobunaga drew out his sword to fight Joker and Sion. Joker took out his Paradise Lost dagger and clashed with Nobunaga. With his Regicide Blade, Sion came charging to the side. Nobunaga barely sidestepped Sion's charge and took on the two blade wielders.

Spinning around, Nōhime unleashed an icy wind toward Tennyo. Tennyo quickly moved to the side, avoiding getting caught and turned to ice. Tennyo sprinted forward and slashed at Nōhime with rapid ko-naginata strikes. Nōhime conjured and tossed sharp icicles at Tennyo, who shattered them with a ko-naginata swing. Tennyo jumped forward and prepared to run her weapon through Nōhime. The Yuki-Onna quickly conjured an ice naginata and defended against Tennyo's ko-naginata. The maidens clashed and countered each other's fast strikes.

Meanwhile, Joker and Sion's teamwork proved effective against Nobunaga's adept swordsman skills. Sion spun with his Regicide Blade, clipping Nobunaga's sword out of his hands. Joker landed consecutive hits on Nobunaga with his dagger. Nobunaga tried and failed to keep up with the Phantom Thief's fast strikes. Joker then turned and knocked him back with a blow to his chest. Nobunaga fell down, having been bested by the Phantom Thief and Revenant duo.

After shattering Nōhime's ice shards, Tennyo unleashed a decisive ko-naginata slash that broke Nōhime's naginata. Tennyo then finished the duel with a ko-naginata slash, bringing the Yuki-Onna down to her knees. Tennyo quickly got behind Nōhime and lowered her ko-naginata's blade to the Yuki-Onna's throat.

" _ **We concede to you,**_ " Nobunaga surrendered on their behalf.

" _ **A fine duel, my friends,**_ " Nekomata acknowledged Joker, Sion, and Tennyo's battle prowess. " _ **Even better that you never called upon your Persona manifestations. Well done.**_ "

"All this extra training has been a great help. We couldn't have gotten better without you, great spirits," Sion expressed his gratitude to William and company.

"Thank you," Tennyo bowed as William and the others did the same.

" _ **So, what do you think, Nobunaga?**_ " William queried to famed warrior and figurehead.

" _ **They've shown me great aptitude in their fighting skills. I hope they apply what they've learned in the future battles.**_ "

"We won't let anything you've taught us go to the wayside, venerable ancestors," Joker said, putting away his dagger.

"Awesome moves, you three!" Futaba cheered them.

"Hell yeah! You kicked ass!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see us utilize what we've gained through this training in the next Yami Matter. Whatever and whenever it might be," Louis said.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Makoto added, punching her right hand into her left palm.

After their sparring match, Joker, Sion, and Tennyo shifted back to their normal selves. Ren put on his glasses and approached Ann, who waited for him. Skyler and Hifumi sat together to treat each other's training scars, though they didn't suffer too bad injuries since they've not only gotten better at fighting, but avoided getting hurt for the most part.

"Some of us have gotten better, but a few of us need some work," Ann reminded herself after taking a loss in her sparring match with Mina.

Hearing this, Ryōta, Yumeko, and Itsuki turned toward Mary and Midari. "Yeah, like you two. We need to cast any differences aside." Ryōta plainly referred to Mary and Midari's heated scuffle during and after their sparring match.

Mary turned away and pouted. "Right."

Midari sardonically replied. "Whatever you say."

"You two will come to the shrine for more practice," Yuriko advised the two young women.

"And that's not an option for you either! I'll be there waiting for you two!" Mina harshly ordered Mary and Midari.

Yumeko chuckled. "Oh, that sucks for y'all!"

"While most of you have gotten better, keep in mind you're fighting enemies in their physical form. Some of you Phantom Thieves need to keep this in mind. Training your bodies is crucial." Mina advised the Thieves.

"That logic can be applied to us, too," Mia addressed on behalf of the Revenants. "We're a lot more vulnerable being more human and less like our original Revenant selves. We have to be mindful and not get too crazy, guys."

Yakumo concurred. "She's got a point."

Skyler added, having been reminded of their human vulnerabilities. "Yeah, but that allows us to adapt and fight more creatively. We at least can bring out our Blood Veils when we need them most."

"Did you get all that, Io?" Hifumi asked the Vein Remnant resting inside her.

" _Yep, I did!_ " Io happily responded in Hifumi's mind.

"Guys, I hope I won't become too much a burden," Ann addressed the Thieves.

"Of course, you won't, Ann," Ren assured his wife, kissing her hand.

"You think you need to work more? Hell, I've practically been too reliant on Prometheus! I gotta take extra training with that Amazon," Futaba muttered, referring to her physical sparring with Mina. "I have no doubt you'll do better than me, Ann."

"Thanks, I feel a little better hearing that," Ann tried to smile the best she could.

"Oh, Ann," Haru muttered, feeling genuinely sorry for her.

"Hey, here's a way to cheer you up, Lady Ann," Morgana poked in between her and Ren. "Let's have an outing together. I think we all earned if after all this training."

"Now that's a great idea!" Ryuji beamed over Morgana's suggestion for a group outing somewhere in town.

"Ooo! How about Akihabara?!" Yumeko suggested. "There's a lot of places we can explore and shop around!"

Futaba's eyes lit up. "I could go for shopping for new figurines! And I hear there's that Sailor Moon Café! I wanna try their themed burgers, candy, and smoothies!"

"That would be a great way to relax. I do want to see what I can find at one of the art shops," Yusuke said.

"Then, it's decided then?" Makoto turned to everyone. They all nodded in unison. "So, then it's unanimous then."

"Akihabara it is then," Ren decided on their outing. "Let's meet in six days and hopefully everyone is off that day."

"Sweet! Akihabara here we come!" Ryuji energetically declared.

In six days, the Thieves, Remnants, and Gamblers anticipated their first leisure outing as an overall group. This would help them decompress after all the training, school, and work they've had to invest time and energy into as of late.

" _ **Enjoy your leisure, my friends, but also be vigilant,**_ " Nekomata wisely reminded the urban warriors.

xxxxx

 _ **Akihabara (**_ _ **秋葉原**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/February 16, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **2**_ _ **月**_ _ **16**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/2:15 PM (JST)**_

Six days have passed, the Thieves, Remnants, and Gamblers met at Akihabara Station and headed out into the shopping haven for otaku culture. For some, namely the foreigners like Skyler, Mia, and Louis, haven't explored much of this side of Tokyo. Some members of the group brought friends and love interests to tag along. Ryuji brought Miyako. Yakumo brought Emily Sue. Mia invited Shiho and Nicola. Nicola brought Shinya and Reiko.

Rather than go together to several places, the group split into smaller subgroups to visit places based on particular interests. For instance, Ren, Ann, Mia, and Shiho took Nicola, Shinya, and Reiko to an arcade. Ren and Shinya even renewed their friendly gaming competition. While Ann, Nicola, and Reiko cheered Ren and Shinya on, Mia and Shiho conversed in private and gotten to know each other.

Others explored various otaku-themed venues and electronic shops. Futaba and Yusuke took the Spiritual Gamblers to check out the latest trends based on otaku interests. This was also just an excuse for Futaba to look out and pick up a few figurines. She ended up picking up three figures: a new Kamen Rider Zi-O figure, an angry-faced Retsuko ( _Aggretsuko_ ), and an Asuka Langley Soryu swimsuit model.

Skyler, Hifumi, Yakumo, and Emily Sue went to vicinity where a couple of waitresses dressed like maids flashed advertisements for a maid café. The four took pictures of the maids. They even took selfies with the maids.

Ryuji and Miyako took selfie pictures outside the Gundam Café.

Louis, Makoto, and Haru simply went sightseeing. They got away from the others and visited Akihabara's local Shinto shrine, the Kanda Myojin Shrine.

xxxxx

 _ **Sailor Moon Café (**_ _ **セーラームーンカフェ**_ _ **)/**_ _ **Akihabara (**_ _ **秋葉原**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/5:00 PM (JST)**_

After spending a good few hours exploring Akihabara's known spots, the groups converged to meet at the Sailor Moon Café. The themed café was decorated with cute decorum and memorabilia based on the popular magical girl manga and anime. The group members sat at a long table and scanned the food items on the list. Needless to say, the food and drink items were Sailor Moon themed.

"Let's see, there's the Luna and Artemis Burgers," Ren read one item aloud.

"They don't look that big to me," Ryuji scoffed.

"So? Let's have them, Ryuji," Miyako persuaded her boyfriend.

"Who wants Tuxedo Mask black curry?" Yusuke asked anyone.

"Oh, hey, Ren! I wonder how Sojiro would take to this curry?" Futaba snickered, pointing to the black-covered curry item.

"He'd say, 'That crap'll never beat my curry!'" Ren responded, doing his best Sojiro impression.

Ann laughed. "Yeah, that's something he'd say."

"The Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon smoothies look especially cute and delish!" Mia looked over the drink items.

"We could have those, Mia," Shiho suggested.

"By the way, you two in some ways remind me of Usagi and Mamoru," Haru addressed Ren and Ann.

"Now that you mention it, Joker does wear a mask like Tuxedo Mask," Hifumi pointed out. "And Ann used to have pigtails almost similar to Usagi's hairstyle."

"Well, minus the buns," Skyler added. "And Makokins shares the same name as Sailor Jupiter's civilian identity: Kino Makoto."

As her cheeks turned pink, Makoto scoffed. "Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, and Ann used to get bad grades in her subjects like Usagi did," Ryuji snickered as he irked Ann.

"Hey, shut up! You got shit grades, too!" Ann snapped. "Besides, I did well in the English speaking courses."

Everyone laughed as Ryuji and Ann snorted toward each other.

"And speaking of cats," Mia said, opening her backpack as Morgana poked his head out. "Morgana here is _our_ talking magical cat."

"First off, I'm not magical and second I'm not a cat!" Morgana protested. Just then, Mia pulled out a crescent moon sticker and put on Morgana's head.

"There." Mia giggled.

"Awww, he looks so cute!" Yumeko, Mary, and Itsuki squealed happily in unison.

"Hah, I so gotta take a pic of this! This one's a keeper!" Ryuji tried to take a picture, but Morgana tucked his head inside Mia's backpack. "Hey!"

Miyako giggled over this. "That's so cute!"

"Y'know, we should look around this place a bit," Ann said, taking Ren around the themed café.

"Did you know what you wanted?" Skyler asked the two.

"Yeah! Put us down for the Luna and Artemis burgers!" Ann called out.

As Skyler put his and Hifumi's orders down, he ordered Ren and Ann the aforementioned burger platters.

Ren and Ann stood in front of a poster with Sailor Moon (セーラームーン) and Tuxedo Kamen (タキシード仮面) on it. The couple asked someone to take a photo of them with the poster. As Ren and Ann walked away, Moon and Kamen on the poster smiled and watched the couple walk off hand to hand.

Shinya, Nicola, and Reiko also explored the café. They passed by a life-sized Sailor Chibi Moon (セーラーちびムーン) cardboard cutout.

Louis took photos of Makoto and Haru standing next to Sailor Venus (セーラーヴィーナス) and Sailor Jupiter (セーラージュピター) cardboard cutouts.

Futaba watched a television screen showing various scenes from the _Sailor Moon_ and _Sailor Moon Crystal_ series, including Sailor Mars (セーラーマーズ) in action and Sailor Mercury (セーラーマーキュリー) unleashing her trademark water attacks.

As they waited for their smoothies, Mia and Shiho looked at a Sailor Uranus (セーラーウラヌス) and Sailor Neptune (セーラーネプチューン) poster. Little did the others know, Mia and Shiho's fingers touched and started hand locking.

"Feh, where's the restroom?" Midari wondered as she searched for the women's room. Then, without even looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. "Ow! Hey, watch where you're…!" She balked at who she bumped into. "It's you!"

Yumeko, Mary, Ryōta, and Itsuki were also surprised with who Midari accidentally bumped right into.

"No way, you're here!" Mary exclaimed as she pointed to the individual.

"The idol from our old school is here?!" Ryōta cried out.

Yumeko smirked. "Well, well, it's been a while, Yumemite Yumemi."

Yumemite Yumemi was as she appeared on television and the Internet. She was a fair-skinned young woman with long brown, slightly pinkish when light beams over it, hair styled into twin ponytails binded with white hair bands. She wore a frilly pink short-sleeved shirt, a light rose short skirt, and white high-heel platform boots. She had white bracelets and pink fingernails. Her blue eyes had white pupils shaped like stars.

"Oh? Hey, long time no see!" The idol woman greeted her old academy mates. Her perky smile adorned her face and the stars in her eyes sparkled as much as the pretty glitter on the posters and decorum inside the café.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Midari growled in Yumemi's face.

"Well, 'cause I wanted to! What a coincidence to see you all here!" Yumemi cheerfully said, ignoring Midari's pissed demeanor.

"A coincidence, huh? Is that Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta I hear, too?" A girl's voice chimed in. This girl finished watching a video of Sailor Saturn (セーラーサターン) on her iPhone.

"That voice…" Yumeko recognized the girl. "Ah! You're Yomozuki Runa!"

Yomozuki Runa got up from a booth. As she stood, she was a very short-statured girl, but has grown a few inches. Along with a light complexion, she had long platinum blonde hair. She came dressed in a white rabbit hoodie over over her choice civilian clothing: a short-sleeved green shirt and a white mini-skirt. She wore blue tennis shoes. Her fingernails are light pink. She took out a red lollipop she kept in her mouth and blew a pink bubblegum bubble, which popped back inside her mouth. Wearing a playful smile, her purple eyes scanned the Spiritual Gamblers and their friends.

"Hi! It has been a while, hasn't it?!" Runa greeted them with a big grin.

"The two of you here at the same time?!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"Make that three apparently," a young man's voice interjected, garnering the Spiritual Gambler's attention away.

"Oh, I know that voice! Manyuda Kaede!" Yumeko revealed.

"I'm flattered you remembered my name. Well done, Yumeko."

Manyuda Kaede got up from his booth and confronted the Spiritual Gamblers. He was a tall pale-skinned young man. He still kept his white hair well-kept and neat. He now wore a new stylish pair of black thin-framed glasses. He wore a long-sleeved buttoned dress shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. He carried a black blazer over his right shoulder. Most of the young women present were drawn to his good looks.

"Talk about a mad coincidence that you three are here with us!" Ryōta looked at three.

"Not exactly three I'm thrilled to see," Midari scoffed.

"Awww, don't be like that! I mean, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Runa said, her smile widened.

"Hey, Yumeko! Our food's out now!" Hifumi called out to the Spiritual Gambler and her friends. She noticed the three new faces. "Oh, are these friends of yours?"

"I see you've brought some friends we haven't met!" Yumemi giggled as she walked up and shook Hifumi's hands. "Hi, I'm Yumemite Yumemi! I'm sure you've heard of me?"

"I'm Togo Hifumi, and no I don't think so?"

"I'm an well-known idol?"

"Sorry."

Yumemi hung her head in defeat. "Seriously?"

Skyler approached Hifumi and glanced at the three individuals. "Oh, hi. Are you Yumeko's friends?"

" _Friends_ , he says? Well, I suppose we're acquaintances," Kaede said, adjusting his glasses.

"And your hair's still white like before," Yumeko obviously pointed out Kaede's hair color.

"And you just noticed?! I'll have you know I've dyed my hair several times already!"

Yumeko laughed. "Oh really? Guess you can't go back to being black, right?"

Kaede scowled. "Insufferable woman."

Just then, the Spiritual Gamblers, Skyler, and Hifumi felt similar spiritual essences surrounding the three. They noticed Guardian Spirits materialize next to these three.

"Hey, you three have Guardian Spirits, too?!" Ryōta cried out.

"Well, this makes things interesting," Mary frowned.

"Oh cool! So, you three went to see Yuriko and the ancient spirits, too?" Yumeko asked the trio.

"We sure did," Yumemi smiled. "And we heard you have Guardian Spirits, too."

A pair of furred spirit hounds, resembling komainu statues, appeared next to Yumemi. The one on the left has gleaming pink fur. The other on the right has cyan fur. The dual spirits wore taiko (Japanese drums) around their necks.

"Those spirits belonged to Ginchiyo and Muneshige Tachibana!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"The Paired Raiken!" Midari identified the spirit hounds.

Runa's Guardian Spirit is a white moon rabbit. Its white fur had some golden radiance gleaming off its body. A blue cloth with two orange orbs on each side floated over its back.

"You have Okatsu's Guardian Spirit, Gyokuto!" Mary cried out.

Kaede's Guardian Spirit is a black and red centipede. As it raised the front of its body, it revealed a demonic red visage and yellow glowing eyes. A pair of sharp horns protruded from its head. Its venomous facial pinchers twitched. A large golden circular symbol with elaborate designs appeared floating over the centipede.

"And that's Bisha's Centipede! Who used to be Date Shigezane's Guardian Spirit!" Ryōta pointed to Kaede's spirit.

"Wow, this is super cool! I see our spirits are what drew us here together!" Yumeko gleefully clapped her hands once.

"So, are you here to fight us?" Mary cautiously eyed Runa, Yumemi, and Kaede.

"We're not afraid to throw down if that's what you're looking for," Midari gritted.

"What? Fight you? Why would the heck would we do that?" Runa blinked in confusion, pulling out her lollipop.

"We're not here to fight. I'm here because I invited these two to an event I'm putting on," Yumemi explained her reasoning. "I… I kinda need some volunteers who'd like to help put a big show on for me."

"What's this about a show?" Ann overheard the conversation. She stepped forward, striking a Sailor Moon-esque pose, legs spread out, her right arm raised overhead, and two fingers sticking in front of her face. "If you're looking for volunteers, I, Amamiya-Takamaki Ann, would be willing to help out an idol in need!"

Upon hearing this, Yumemi gleamed with joy. "Really?! You would?!"

"Me and my friends would love to," Ann nodded.

"What? _Us_?" Ren turned to her with a stupefied expression.

"This'll be fun. Let's make sure the others are on this!" Ann turned to Skyler, Hifumi, and the Spiritual Gamblers. "You guys are gonna help out, right?"

"Uh…" Before Skyler could finish, Yumeko shoved him to the side. Her eyes became starry and shiny like Yumemi's.

"Hell yeah! We're so in!" Yumeko favored this idea. "Sounds like it'll be fun! Right, guys?"

Mary scoffed. "Give me a break."

Itsuki chuckled nervously. "...well, I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

Midari folded her arms. "Count me out."

Kaede concurred with Midari. "Sounds like we can agree on something."

"C'mon, where's your creative spirit, guys?!" Ann tried to liven up the mood.

"Skyler, we're in on this, yes?" Hifumi asked him.

"If you say so," Skyler shrugged. "I doubt most of the others will be agree."

"And you'll help, too, Ren?" Ann eyed Ren, who tried sneaking off. "You and Shinya had your fun at the arcade. Now, it's my turn!"

"I swear, none of you will regret this!" Yumemi gleefully cried out.

"So, where is it taking place?" Hifumi asked the idol.

"There's an idol stage concert being hosted by me outside AKB48 Café and Shop! FYI, it starts at 9:00. So, I suggest we get there early to prepare!"

"What time is it now, Ren?" Ann asked him.

"6:15 now."

"We'll need to finish eating and get over there no later than 7:30 then."

Skyler sighed. "I'm telling y'all. Not everyone's going to be on this."

Hifumi gently held Skyler's hand. "It'll be ok, Skyler. Let's just have a good time. That's what matters."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's give this a chance."

"Great! I'll let my agents know!" Yumemi excitedly said, taking out her phone and calling said agent.

"So, who's going to be the one to ask the others?" Ren turned to Ann, Skyler, and Hifumi.

"Don't worry I'll tell them," Ann offered as she walked by a Sailor Pluto (セーラープルート) poster and went back to their table.

"This could either be fun or a an embarrassment," muttered Skyler.

When Ann told the others about the stage show participation, everyone else had predictably mixed reactions. Half liked the idea but others weren't on board.

"No way," Makoto declined. "Besides, can you just imagine me dancing?"

"I could," Louis added in a positive light. "Don't knock it until you try it, Mako- _chan_."

"C'mon, we should do it. Besides, I'm looking at it as a way to get my face out there and promote Okumura products," Haru said, taking Makoto's hand. "Would you do it for me?"

Realizing she was outnumbered by those in favor, Makoto resigned to her friends' wishes.

"Perfect, and so there's no further objections?" Ann asked.

"We don't have to do this, do we?" Shinya asked.

"Nah, from the sounds of it, that idol girl wants just a few volunteers."

"Don't worry. Even if we don't participate, we'll cheer you on," Reiko added.

"You'll do it for me, Ryuji?" Miyako persuaded him.

"If my buddies are gonna make asses out of themselves, then I'll do the same," Ryuji accepted the stage show challenge.

"We're in, too, Inari. No 'ifs' or 'buts'," Futaba flat out told him.

"Um, I wasn't going to argue…" Yusuke looked away.

"This is great! Let's put on a great show!" Ann rallied her friends for tonight's event.

xxxxx

 _ **AKB48 Café (**_ _ **AKB48**_ _ **カフェ**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Akihabara (**_ _ **秋葉原**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/8:30 PM (JST)**_

It was thirty minutes from showtime. An idol show was set up near AKB48 Café. Many of Yumemi's fans showed up in support of their favorite idol.

Yumemi peeked through the curtain and smiled. "We're drawing a nice and lively crowd. There should be more pouring in!" She looked behind her as the Thieves, Remnants, and Gamblers sat waiting. "Ok, you better get dressed. I hope you're ok with the clothes we picked for you. We're sorry if it's not to your liking."

"It's not a problem! After all this all happened under short notice," Ann said.

"Yumeko, can you and your friends help being the backstage crew and curtain jerkers."

"Leave it to us!" Yumeko voluntarily responded.

"Can I leave?" Midari tried to walk away, but Mary grabbed her ear.

"Going somewhere? If I'm going to suffer this, you'll share my pain," Mary muttered. "And this would be a great way for us to 'get along' like the others want."

"Ugh, fine just don't piss me off."

As Skyler and Hifumi followed the other Revenants, the latter started to feel lightheaded. Hifumi nearly collapsed and leaned on some metal crates. Skyler quickly rushed to his girlfriend's side.

"Hifumi? Are you feeling ok?"

Hifumi looked to him as her eyes briefly turned gold like Io's. "We've just sensed Yami Matter materializing close by."

"Where?"

"Not far from this area. We have to warn the others."

Meanwhile, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, Shiho, Miyako, Emily Sue, Itsuki, Runa, and Kaede stood in the crowds waiting for the stage performance.

"Ugh, when's it going to start?" Shinya groaned impatiently.

"9:00 from what we know," Nicola answered. "Don't worry, it'll come, Shinya."

"Yeah, you can afford to wait, Shinya. We had to watch you and Ren play games nearly the whole time," Reiko chided him.

"I'm just surprised Yakumo even agreed to do this," Emily Sue frankly said.

"Don't worry! The show'll start soon!" Runa assured the small group opposite from her and Kaede.

"Well, I'll be here to cheer for Ann and Mia," Shiho prepared to give support to her two friends.

"Ryuji! Give us a show!" Miyako shouted loudly for her boyfriend to hear.

As Itsuki turned to buy a drink, she bumped into someone in front.

"Oh, excuse me!" Itsuki openly apologized. She saw a man dressed in a canary yellow hoodie, black jeans, and tennis shoes. He appeared to be in his early-30s. She noticed he had a restless-looking face most seen on insomniacs. He also had pale features. She watched him walk by and went to get a drink from a vending machine. "Wow, talk about creepy."

The insomniac man approached a gang of three similarly dressed individuals, but each wearing differing hoodie colors to distinguish themselves. One wore a white hoodie. Another had on a black one. The third wore a green one.

After getting her drink, Itsuki went back to meet with Shinya and the others. She caught glimpse of the same man she bumped into and noticed him with the three other hoodie-wearing individuals.

"Looks like they're part of some gang…" Itsuki muttered until her Guardian Spirit, Suzaku, appeared to her visible eye. "What's wrong, Suzaku? You're getting bad vibes about these guys?"

"Hey, the show's about to start!" Shinya called to Itsuki.

"Oh, hold on!" She responded, taking one last look at the gang and slipped through the rowdy crowd.

"Hey, went to get a drink?" Shiho asked Itsuki.

"Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?" Emily Sue asked.

"No… well, kinda. I bumped into some guy who was rude and then I got some bad vibes from him. They're guys in multi-colored hoodies in the back of the crowd."

Hearing this, Shiho and Emily Sue exchanged concerned looks.

Meanwhile, in the backstage area, Skyler sat Hifumi down as she warned the Thieves, Remnants, and Gamblers what she felt.

"There's another Yami Matter event happening?" Ren asked Hifumi, who rubbed her own forehead.

"Io told me it'll happen any moment and the people are in danger. The threat is near the crowds."

"Oh shit, that's where Miyako and the others are!" Ryuji freaked out.

"Speaking as a law enforcer, we can't let any bystanders get hurt! An evacuation has to happen!" Makoto solemnly vowed.

"But, how are we supposed to know where to find the ones behind this Yami Matter?" wondered Yusuke.

"Guys, Shiho, Emily Sue, and Itsuki are trying to tell us something!" Ann called out as she poked her head through the curtains.

Mia also peered through the curtains. "They're signaling to us for something!"

"They must've sound something suspicious," Skyler said. "I think we might've found our culprits, Hifumi."

As Shiho, Emily Sue, and Itsuki were getting their friends' attention, Shinya and the others noticed this.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shinya asked them.

"We're in danger," Itsuki warned.

"From what?" Nicola queried worryingly.

Just then, the group turned and saw the yellow hoodie-garbed gang leader facing them behind a crowd of ignorant masses.

"Sticking your noses where they shouldn't? Well, I can't let you live to tell," the yellow hooded individual threatened as his eyes glowed dark yellow. His cohorts each had glowing eyes.

The group then saw the shadow of a serpent materialize over the yellow hoodie-garbed man.

"No one in this crowd is getting out of the second Akihabara massacre alive," the man evilly smirked as the serpent's shadow enveloped him and transformed him.

The second Yami Matter Event has begun.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack:**

 **Nioh** **仁王** **OST -** _ **Kyushu Region Map Theme**_ \- First song of Ch. 5.  
 _ **18\. Mononofu I**_ **\- NIOH DISC 1 OST** \- Sparing with Hanzo, William, and Okatsu.  
 **Muramasa Rebirth {Okoi Chapter} OST -** _ **Second Act ~ B Version**_ \- Tennyo/Sion vs. Queen/Engineer.  
 _ **22\. Mononofu II**_ **\- NIOH DISC 1 OST** \- Sparing with Giant Toad, Tachibana Muneshige, and Honda Tadakatsu.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Sanada Yukimura (Decisive Battle)**_ **仁王** **Defiant Honor DLC** \- Sparing with Masamune and Yukimura.  
 **Nioh -** _ **Okatsu II**_ **(Soundtrack OST)  
** **Onimusha: Warlords /** **鬼武者** **\- Original Soundtrack (2018) -** _ **03.**_ _ **丑の刻 –**_ _ **Nanamagari**_ **(6:41 - 8:13)  
** **Nioh OST -** _ **Oda Nobunaga & Date Masamune**_ \- Sparing with Nobunaga and Nōhime.  
 **Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST -** _ **Womanizing A  
**_ **Neurotech -** _ **Compass  
**_ _ **Twister**_ **(Final Remix) - The World Ends With You: Final Remix** \- Arriving and exploring Akihabara.  
 **Röyksopp -** _ **This Space**_ \- The Sailor Moon café.  
 **Kakegurui OST -** _ **A Flower Without a Match**_ \- Meet Yumemi and more Kakegurui cast.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Suspicion**_ \- Hifumi senses a Yami Matter event and Itsuki bumps into the yellow hooded man.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Blood of a Villain**_ \- The yellow hooded man confronts the auxiliary cast and promises a second Akihabara massacre.

xxxxx

 **A/N** : The chapter ends on an appropriate cliffhanger. The serpent and his minions' true forms will be described in detail. What kind of monstrosities will come out of the second Yami Matter event?

So, the first half of this chapter introduces a few more _Nioh_ spirits whose Guardian Spirits have found new wielders, who just happened to be other _Kakegurui_ characters. For instance, the idol star, Yumemi, gains Muneshige Tachibana's Guardian Spirit: the Paired Raiken. Kaede gains Date Shigezane's Guardian Spirit: Bisha's Centipede. And while Okatsu's already been introduced in Chapter 3, this is the first we see her Guardian Spirit as it's now in Runa's possession (a rabbit girl inherits a moon rabbit for herself).

The duels served their purpose. It helped strengthen new bonds and reminds others (namely Mary and Midari) that teamwork is paramount. It also revealed areas where certain characters are lacking without their Personas and Blood Veils: physical close quarters combat. Ann self doubting herself is an eye opener.

The Pokémon scene was funny to write, because I've been imagining the stoic samurai trying to comprehend what these 'Pocket Monsters' are. Moreover, I may have indicated a chapter event with AnimeJapan mentioned. Keep reading.

The Akihabara scenes were a nice change a pace from Meiji Shrine. It allowed for me open up and write slice of life scenes with our cast. I also did my best to use real life locations for an authentic experience. The Sailor Moon Café was picked because it does exist and there are several of them in Tokyo; they're special themed cafés that are periodically run for a month for promotion and move to different locations. Also, Sailor Moon was picked because Ren, Ann, and Morgana remind me of Mamoru, Usagi, and Luna; though, Ren's more snarkier and he along with Morgana are much more effective in battle.

You're probably wondering what the dancing stage show is. Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.

The second Yami Matter event has started, but it'll be much more smaller-scaled than the previous one. The first one was kinda large scaled since it was a _Nioh_ themed, was two parts, and had returning villains from that series. Additionally, that many bad guys and monsters required a big group to fight them. Not so much with this second YM event.

Well, that covers this commentary. Next chapter, our heroes must prevent a second Akihabara massacre.

Send a review and until next update.


	6. Cryptid Incursion, Dancing in Starlight

_**Chapter VI**_

 _ **Cryptid Incursion; Dancing in Starlight (**_ _ **クリプチド 侵入**_ _ **;**_ _ **スターライトで踊る**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **AKB48 Café (**_ _ **AKB48**_ _ **カフェ**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Akihabara (**_ _ **秋葉原**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/8:55 PM (JST)**_

Fearful screams filled the nightly scene some lights were quickly taken out. The crowds erupted into a chaotic hysteria when they saw something resembling a giant snake slither its way through the obscured darkness. The yellow hooded individual ignored the screams as he and his cohorts walked up to Shiho, Emily, Itsuki, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, Runa, Kaede, and Miyako.

"Why am I seeing a shadow shaped like a snake?!" Shiho cried out in terror.

"Oh god, so I'm not the only one?!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Is that some kind of Persona or Spirit Guardian?" Nicola wondered as he and Shinya stood in front of Reiko.

"I don't know, but I don't care! Reiko, stay behind us!" Shinya yelled out, not giving the hooded individuals any ideas.

"Since you apparently can see this shadow, we can't let any of you live," the man smiled cruelly beneath his yellow hood. He quickly disrobed his hood, revealing his grotesque facial features.

Most of the group averted their eyes, but some were brave enough to see the man's entire left half of his face covered with gray reptilian scales. Both his eyes are yellow and the black irises in them thinned out, indicating his mood shifted into an aggressor state.

"We'll make humanity pay for casting judgment with those disdainful glares! And we'll make humanity as a whole pay for casting us out when we needed them most!" The man's yells morphed into the loud hisses of a serpent.

His other three colleagues came forward. These three took off their hoodies and revealed themselves. The one with the white hoodie looked like a boy with feminized features, especially the face. One could identify this individual as androgynous from first glance. Ze has short, ear-length platinum blonde hair and has pale blue eyes. Zir body was thin and modestly framed, making zir the smallest of these four individuals.

The one removing the black hoodie was a masculine man with a large muscular upper body frame. This man was the tallest of the four individuals. He has short brown hair covering just the topmost layer of his head. He has the facial features resembling an ape. There were tufts of reddish brown hair covering his arms and chest.

After removing his green hood, the fourth one revealed to have the features of a wolf, especially the face, eyes, and teeth. He has orange eyes and thick black irises. Cream-colored fur visibly covered some areas his face and upper body. He had the average body build comparable to the snake man.

"You're in the way in our revenge against humanity for abandoning us and letting _them_ turn us into these monstrosities!" The androgynous one ranted, implying they had been tampered with by an unknown source.

"We see those judging glares you're giving us. You're no different from the rest of humanity that've shunned us!" The wolf man snarled, expressing his disdain for even the group who've done no wrong to them.

Emily snapped back. "We did nothing to you! Who are you?!"

Reiko stayed hidden behind her two friends. "What happened to make them this way?"

Nicola frowned as he glared down the four mutants. "I don't know, but their hostility is rubbing me the wrong way."

Shinya shouted back at the four. "Hey, we did nothing wrong to you! Don't take it out on us!"

"Stay back! We've got this!" Itsuki declared as she, Runa, and Kaede stood in front of the group.

Emily reached for her pistol. "The rest of you get behind me!" She beckoned Shinya & his friends, Shiho, and Miyako. "They look to have been escaped test experiments. Rumor has it, there's some organization that's helped in research and development of human soldiers. And it's said animals were also involved. Could it be?" She put two and two together.

"Human and animal experiments?" Shiho overheard, whispering. "How awful."

"So be it, you'll be the first victims of this second Akihabara Massacre!" The snake man declared as the shadow snake enveloped him. A dark red aura intensely radiated off his body. His yellow snake eyes glowed vehemently at the three Spirit Gamblers and their entourage. "Let's make them all pay, my friends! Let's make an example of these humans and send _them_ a message we're not their tools!"

The androgynous individual's eyes glowed dark purple as black matter formed over zir. The Yami Matter resurfaced and began mutating zir. The Yami Matter fed off zir hatred for humans and used those intense emotions to distort zir humanoid form. Zir complexion became paler until ze became snow white. Zir legs became longer limbed. The back half of zir body gained the tail of a beluga whale. Zir head and face slightly resembled a beluga. Ze became something like a pale mermaid, but closely resembled a human-sized Ningen cryptid.

As the Yami Matter engulfed him, the ape man's eyes glowed red. The dark energies influenced the mutation that already changed him and distorted his appearance into something resembling a Hibagon cryptid. As he hunched forward, he grew into a 10-feet tall frame. The reddish body hair he had already quickly spread and covered his body, completing his wild ape look. He looked like a Hibagon, a Japanese variation of the cryptid Bigfoot.

With the Yami Matter influencing him, the wolf man went from bipedal to full-on quadruple Japanese wolf. His cream-colored hair spread over his body and became a full-on wolf's fur. However, his transformation was not complete. A second wolf's head poked out on the right side, giving him a two-headed wolf appearance. The wolf heads snarled and howled in unison.

"I don't even remember my actual name, but they named me Beluga Ningyo," the Ningen-like cryptid revealed zir name.

"I've been classified as Giga Nihonzaru," the Hibagon man said.

"Zwei Ōkami is what I've been called," the two-headed Japanese wolf referred to himself by his given subject name.

"What are those shadows that just covered them?" Emily asked the others.

"It's the Yami Matter we've had to deal with when it attacked that shrine and brought those demons to life," Itsuki informed her.

"Yakumo told me about something called Yami Matter, but this is the first I'm seeing it with my own eyes," Emily maintained her glare on the four cryptids.

"Well, we're not going to let them passed us," Kaede vowed as he nodded to Runa and Itsuki.

With that, the three Spiritual Gamblers summoned their Guardian Spirits. Suzaku appeared next to Firebird.

"Since we're giving out names, my codename is Bunny!" Runa announced as Gyokuto appeared next to her.

"And I'm Bishamon," Kaede calmly said as Bisha's Centipede materialized on his right hand side.

"Guys! Wait!" Ryuji was heard calling out to the group. "Miyako, you and the others get away from there!"

"Ryuji?!" Miyako turned as she and the group saw most of the Thieves and the Remnants helping getting some bystanders away from the now dangerous vicinity.

"C'mon, this way!" Makoto called out, utilizing safety measures learned as a police officer to get her friends out.

"You heard them. Get going!" Ren called out as he dropped in front of Firebird, Bunny, and Bishamon. He was in full Joker gear and pulled out his Tyrant Pistol. "We'll take it from here."

As Joker said this, Tamamo and Brave swiftly landed next to the Phantom Thief leader. Engineer, Noir, and Azure then appeared next to Joker's three-person team. Oracle also appeared to join with Firebird, Bunny, and Bishamon. Hound, Fox, and Yumemi then came forward.

Beluga, Giga, and Zwei prepared to attack, but their leader stopped them.

"Wait, these are the Phantom Thieves," the snake man muttered.

"We'll take it from here, Mako-chan!" Noir called to her partner as the police woman gathered Shiho, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, Emily, and Miyako.

"Shiho, over here!" Ann called out to her friend.

"Ann!" Shiho hurried over to convene with her. "Where's Ren?"

"Don't worry. He's helping Makoto with getting these people out. C'mon, let's get going!" The blonde woman almost jerked on her friend's arm and raced forward.

Shiho cried out. "Whoa, alright then!"

Emily watched Hound from a distance and called to him. "Yakumo, be careful!" She reached Makoto and queried to her. "Need help with moving these crowds?"

"That'd be great. Thanks," the police woman nodded as she and Emily got the crowd moving forward.

With the crowds cleared from the vicinity, the Phantom Thief, Vein Remnant, and Spiritual Gamblers that were left confronted the four cryptids.

"Phantom Thieves, we've heard of your reputations," the snake man acknowledged them. "We might consider you heroes since you've rebelled against the corruption of humanity, but sadly you haven't prevented the people that turned us into the monsters you see before you."

"Who did this to you?" Joker asked.

"Doesn't matter now since we'll make examples out of you on our mission to punish humanity for judging and shunning us out!" Beluga rebuked against the Phantom Thief leader.

"We were outcasts before we became part of their revolting experiments," Giga conveyed disgust for the humans who've subjected them to the torturous experimentations behind the scenes of this unnamed organization.

"My, god, you four were experimented on?" Oracle gasped, feeling sorry for the cryptids.

"We don't need the pity of you humans," Zwei's left head snarled. Both wolf heads bared their sharp canines and growled loudly.

"But, you were once people, too! You can't blame us for what those monsters did to you!" Brave berated the four cryptids.

"We'll send a message to humanity. We'll start by killing you, Phantom Thieves, for not being there when we needed you the most!" The snake man smirked sadistically. His snake eyes widened as Yami Matter shrouded him.

Upon noticing the Yami Matter, Fox glanced over to Joker.

"Do you see that?"

"Yeah, their hearts are filled with hatred for humanity. The Yami Matter's fed on their insecurities and overtaken them," Joker focused intently on the Yami Matter-influenced cryptids. "But, these people aren't revived demons or enemies we've faced before."

"No, we'll actually be battling actual people," Engineer stated.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, they're freaks now!" Azure snapped. "They already lost their humanity!"

Yumemi sneaked in between Bunny and Bishamon. She quickly summoned her Guardian Spirits, the Paired Raiken.

"Sorry we're late, but Singer's ready to fight!" Yumemi announced.

"Good to have you with us," Joker nodded.

"So, who are you?" Bishamon asked Joker. He looked at him up close. "Wait, you're Ren…"

"Yeah, but I trust you and your friend here can keep a secret? Yumemi already knows about me and my friends," Joker said, referencing he, Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru just revealed their identities to Yumemi to gain her trust.

"Sure, no problem," nodded Bishamon.

Just then, the snake man pointed to the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Spiritual Gamblers.

"I am Yaban Mamushi! If not even the Phantom Thieves can save us, then no one can!"

As war was declared, the four cryptids spread out and lured the group after them. The Thieves, Remnants, and Gamblers immediately divided into four subgroups to take on each of the four cryptids.

Joker, Tamamo, and Brave went after Yaban Mamushi. Engineer, Noir, and Azure confronted Beluga Ningyo. Firebird, Bishamon, Oracle, and Bunny surrounded Giga Nihonzaru. Hound, Fox, and Singer faced against Zwei Ōkami.

When Yaban Mamushi got on all fours, he swiftly crawled around in snake-like motions. His entire body twisted and turned like a snake. Joker, Tamamo, and Brave dodged Yaban's rush attack.

Joker conjured his Persona: Jack Frost. Jack appeared as a snow elf wearing a dark blue Fool's garb, including a three-pointed Fool's hat, a neck piece with three bells, and shoes. Jack's black beady eyes blinked and his mouth twisted into a mischievous grin. Joker beckoned Jack to blast Yaban with _**Mabufu**_. Some ice expelled out of Jack and froze the ground Yaban crawled on. Yaban started slipping on the icy floor and shivered from the cold air freezing him.

"Hey, back me up, Mary!" Tamamo got on all fours and lunged at Yaban. She then attempted to go into Nine-Tailed Fox form, but the raw fox's power didn't surface. Realizing this, Tamamo moved out of Yaban's way and cursed. "Oh shit, I can't become the fox?"

"Probably because the fox needs rest after that alchemist guy took it outta you!" Brave yelled while attacking Yaban with her spear.

Upon realizing this, Tamamo sighed. "Fine, I can improvise. Nine-Tails come forth!" With that, she summoned her Guardian Spirit: the Nine-Tails. She then ran forward with the Nine-Tails following her lead.

Amid Joker and Brave's attack on Yaban, Tamamo and Nine-Tails both hit the snake man with a double body attack. Tamamo slammed Yaban back and Nine-Tails shot fire blasts at the cryptid. As soon as he recovered from their varied attacks, Yaban opened his mouth and expelled poisonous orbs that flew at the Phantom Thief and the Spiritual Gamblers.

As Joker took cover behind some speakers, he ordered Jack to freeze Yaban's poisonous balls. After his Persona did so, Joker jumped out and capped Yaban with a headshot. However, the shadow snake surrounding Yaban whipped forward and swatted the bullet down. Seeing this, Joker cursed through his gritted teeth.

"You're going to have to shoot faster and when I'm not even looking," Yaban chuckled, throwing the bullet back, which punched a hole through the speaker sitting behind Joker.

Brave summoned Janomecho to assist Tamamo's Nine-Tails. The two Guardian Spirits advanced on and attacked Yaban, who guarded with his shadow snake aura.

xxxxx

Beluga used zir nimble body to swiftly move around Engineer, Noir, and Azure's attacks. The pale cryptid unleashed a water blast from zir mouth. Engineer cut through the water blast with his sword. Noir threw her Fleurs du Mal axe at the cryptid, only for the beluga-like Ningen to dodge the incoming weapon. Noir recalled her axe back to her hand and tried keeping up with Beluga's quick movements.

"Hold freakin' still!" Azure snarled as she fired gunshots at the cryptid.

"Allow me!" Engineer invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. He then used his Revenant hand to reach up and grab Beluga's back tail. He then jerked on zir tail and started spinning around. He tossed zir into a pickup truck. With the gleam in his eyes turning red, Engineer meticulously eyed the cryptid.

As Beluga rose, Engineer rushed over and slashed zir. Screeching in pain, Beluga punched Engineer back with force. Engineer used his Revenant arm that absorbed the blow and protected his body from taking damage.

"I've got this! Come!" Noir declared as she summoned Astarte. She commanded Astarte, which fired Beluga with a _**One-shot Kill**_. The cryptid narrowly dodged being critically damaged by Noir's Persona.

Noir followed up by channeling energy into her axe, which glowed with light. The axe transformed into something resembling a 17th Century German Axe Pistol. Brandishing her newly produced weapon through axe training, Noir readied her newly conjured weapon and fired her _**Buster Axe**_ technique, which exploded directly in front of Beluga. Following the explosive impact, smoke billowed out and obscured Noir from Beluga's sights.

As Beluga frantically scanned the area, Noir came dashing forward and quickly axed Beluga's side. Noir went off as an axe crazy glare smeared over her face. Beluga immediately withdrew from getting into close quarters with the axe wielder.

Then, Azure cut Beluga off and summoned Blue Dragon. The Guardian Spirit brushed Beluga away with a wind attack. Azure then charged at the cryptid and delivered quick successive slashes with her dual katanas.

"Not so fast now when we can slow your ass down!" Azure snapped as Engineer rushed by her and grabbed Beluga, slamming zir into a wall.

"You can't escape!" Engineer growled as his red eyes gleamed intently at the cryptid, who looked deathly afraid at the Revenant.

The cryptid suddenly had flashes of horrific scenes in zir mind. Ze saw fleeting images of zirself captured by men in black suits. Ze then saw zirself locked in a cage with others imprisoned in similar cells. Ze saw a blackened shadow with the light of the figure's glasses gleaming. The identity of his individual was unknown, but ze knew who this cruel individual was. The next image ze saw was being injected with a purple serum. Then, the most horrific image was zirself being mutated and as a result losing most of the hair ze once had.

The cryptid opened zir eyes and found zirself at Engineer's mercy.

"Say your prayers," Engineer snarled, preparing to crush Beluga's head.

Beluga closed zir eyes. "...do it then. Kill me."

Hearing the tone of defeat in zir voice, Engineer was taken aback. "What did you say?!"

xxxxx

Bishamon beckoned his Bisha's Centipede to excrete poison from its mouth pinchers. Giga narrowly avoided getting caught by the centipede's poison spray and pounded the earth with tremendous force. The ground shook under the Phantom Thief and the three Spiritual Gamblers' feet.

"Hey, Sasquatch! _Allons-y_!" Oracle called to Giga, who charged at her. As Giga went for a straight punch, Oracle summoned her Persona.

As Prometheus guarded Oracle from Giga's punch, the Phantom Thief whipped out her laser sword. She used her laser sword to draw psionic energies from her Persona. Upon augmenting her laser sword, Oracle slashed through the air with her empowered weapon. A mischievous grin spread over the otaku's face as she tilted her laser sword's hilt.

After fighting off Prometheus, Giga charged Oracle's way. He went for a devastating right hand, but Oracle's laser sword produced a barrier. Oracle's _**Psionic Barrier**_ provided enough defense power to withstand Giga's blow.

"Wow, I'm getting the hang of being an offensive fighter! Now to crank it up, Bigfoot!" Oracle openly irked the ape man with insults. She knew she struck a nerve when Giga pounded against the barrier. "Yeah, now keep your eye on my lightsaber!" She waved her laser sword and shoved said weapon through the barrier.

As the laser sword pierced through the barrier, it exploded into a barrage of green beams that crashed into Giga. Oracle's _**Psionic Storm**_ bombarded Giga and knocked him back.

"Suzaku, burn him with your flames!" Firebird called on her Guardian Spirit.

Diving toward Giga, Suzaku unleashed a wave of flames that swept across and engulfed Giga. Giga quickly danced through the scorching flames. Bellowing like mad, the humanoid ape burst through the wall of flames and tossed a piece of debris at the phoenix. Suzaku flew up and avoided the debris being thrown its way.

Just then, a lightning bolt struck Giga head-on and neutralized him. The ape man quickly spotted the perpetrators: Bunny and her Guardian Spirit Gyokuto. Gyokuto conjured another lightning and blasted Giga with it.

Taking another lightning bolt to the chest, Giga dropped to a knee. As Gyokuto conjured another lightning bolt and hit the cryptid ape with it, Giga had similar flashes to his capture and being subjected to similar experimentation like Beluga. Blurred visions of him mutating into an anthropomorphic ape. The same insidious figure with the glasses haunted his mind.

Oracle went up to Giga and pointed her laser sword to his head.

"Give up, Caesar? So, are you and your Animal Crossing buddies gonna up and leave?" Oracle asked, waiting for a response.

"End me. Put me out of my misery," Giga muttered in self-pity.

"Um, what?" Oracle blinked as she couldn't believe what she heard.

xxxxx

Zwei rushed at Fox and attempted to tackle him. In response, Fox performed a few katas and produced nine clones of himself. Fox utilized his new _**Fox Shadow**_ magic, allowing him to delve into his newly acquired passive abilities. Zwei didn't hesitate to attack each clone until he destroyed the last one. Fox quickly came out from the rear and cut him with his Usumidori katana. Zwei wailed and flipped away, landing on the hood of a car.

Opening their mouths, Zwei's two heads expelled purple beams, intending to hit Fox with them. Fox quickly sidestepped and conjured his Persona: Kamu Susano-o. As Zwei mounted a quick frontal attack on Fox, Kamu Susano-o defended with a _**Vicious Strike**_. The two-headed wolf cryptid barely dodged Kamu's attack, but Fox managed to blast him with his Heaven's gate gun. Shot in the side, Zwei yelped and rolled away on the ground.

As Zwei picked himself up, Hound charged and swung his great sword at the cryptid. Zwei pounced away and fired purple mouth blasts at Hound. Hound defended by madly swinging his sword to cancel out Zwei's attacks.

"You've got two heads, pup? Well, so do I," Hound said, conjuring his Hound-Type Blood Veil as the two hound heads materialized on him. The hound's heads snarled and howled, ready for a feeding frenzy.

Zwei cautiously paced around Hound and launched himself at the Revenant from the rear. The hound heads responded quickly to Zwei's sneak attack and knocked him back. When Zwei hit the ground, Singer emerged with her Guardian Spirits.

"Umm, stay down, you bad wolf!" Singer chided Zwei, who turned to face her and saw the Paired Raiken.

Having been reduced to a wounded animal, Zwei snarled as if he was being pinned to a corner. He snarled and prepared to lunge at her, but Singer beckoned her thunder hounds.

"Sic him, Paired Raiken!" Singer cried as the Paired Raiken raced at Zwei and vanished into flashing bolts of lightning.

Zwei was struck by the lightning fast hounds and electrocuted. While being stunned by the Paired Raiken's attacks, Zwei's mind flashed to blurred scenes of being locked in a solitary cage. He remembered being subjected to horrific experimentations and mutated into an anthropomorphic wolf. He distinctly remembered his genetic make-up being tampered with and mixed with the DNA sampling of the presumably extinct Japanese wolf.

Snapping back to the present, Zwei was on the receiving end of Kamu Susano-o's _**Myriad Slashes**_. Then, Hound used his hound heads to deliver a double bite to Zwei. Zwei fell hard bleeding and a wounded mess. Fox and Hound approached the beaten cryptid. Singer looked away, not one to partake in the sight of blood as the stench almost made her vomit.

"Make this easy on yourself. Surrender," Fox lowered his Heaven's Gate gun to Zwei's two heads.

"Go on then… shoot," Zwei's left head coerced the fox-masked Phantom Thief. "You and your gang have beaten us."

Singer gasped. "Please, you don't have to…"

Fox prepared to pull the trigger.

"Stop! Please, don't kill him!" Singer pleaded, to which Fox did and lowered his gun.

Whimpering, Zwei watched Yaban from afar about to go all-out against his adversaries.

"Sorry, Yaban. Looks like it's the end of the road for us," the wolf's right head muttered weakly.

xxxxx

Yaban's snake shadow whipped out a long tail that knocked Tamamo back. Once taking Tamamo out of the fight, he primarily focused on Joker and Brave. The snake man unleashed another massive tail whip, attempting to knock away Joker and Brave in similar fashion, but the duo dodged Yaban's reach.

Joker called forth a large blue-green moth with beady red eyes and green & yellow antennae. It had wings made up of black, yellow, red, and green. As it further opened its wings, two ghoulish-looking eye markings were shown off.

"Take him, Mothman!" Joker beckoned as the large red-eyed insect glided over Yaban and cast _**Skull Cracker**_ , not only stunning but confusing Yaban.

Upon receiving spiritual protection from her Guardian Spirit, Brave gambled on Janomecho to inflict wind attacks on Yaban. The wind blasts were enough to knock Yaban back. However, Yaban quickly recovered from Mothman's attack and turned to his opposition.

Brave checked on Tamamo. "Damn, he really knocked Yumeko out of this battle."

"Then, don't mind if I step in and take her place," Azure interjected herself into the Yaban battle. She ran over beside Brave, who was less than enthused to see her.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping your team?!" Brave chided her.

"We pretty much beat our freak. Now, we can bring down their leader," Azure turned facing Yaban. She summoned Blue Dragon and readied her dual katanas.

"God, you're such a show-off," Brave rolled her eyes and withdrew Janomecho.

"Hey! The wolfman is bleeding! He's bleeding and needs treatment!" Singer called out as she reached Joker's group. Her presence was enough to garner Yaban's attention as the shadow snake surrounding him sent another tail whip to seize the idol singer.

Upon seeing this, Brave and Azure shouted to her. "LOOK OUT!"

Azure scowled. "That airheaded dipshit!" She quickly sent Blue Dragon to save Singer.

However, Singer's Paired Raiken materialized just in time to stop the shadow snake's tail whip. Another tail emerged from Yaban's shadow snake and attempted to grab her by her feet. As Yaban was within reach of nabbing her, Joker rushed in and pulled Singer away. He blasted the shadow tail away with his Tyrant Pistol.

"Ugh, what the hell were you thinking?!" Brave harshly berated Singer, who cried with tears.

"These are still people we're hurting, aren't they?!" Singer asked them

"Pfft, what about the people you've hurt while putting on that bullshit 'sweet and kind' routine?" Azure called Singer out on her past transgressions.

"That's not a fair comparison. This is different! We're causing them horrible physical pain!" Singer turned to Joker. "Is this what we're supposed to do?"

Joker gave her the silent treatment as he intently watched the shadow snake's aura radiating off Yaban. Singer bit her bottom lip, trying to decipher Joker's moral compass. As Joker raised his pistol toward Yaban, his actions answered Singer's question.

"It's either them or us. We let them go and there's no telling the untold damage the Yami Matter controlling them will do here," the Phantom Thief plainly clarified his intentions to stop the Yami Matter no matter what. "If your heart's not in this, it's best you not get involved with us. We know what we've signed up for. Someone like you may just not be cut out for this."

Joker's words stabbed at her soft heart. Singer stepped away mulling over all the Phantom Thief blatantly told her without a second thought. Joker, Brave, and Azure stepped up to face Yaban.

"A fine speech, Phantom Thief," Yaban smirked darkly as the Yami Matter energies coursed through him. "You're right, our conflict is no place for the weak-hearted. And those who have any insecurities are easy pickings for the shadows." He said this as the shadow snake's tail whipped around, smacking the floor hard and dented the concrete, which frightened Singer. "Liabilities tend to slow you down."

Joker frowned and readied his pistol. "We're not here to listen to you run your mouth. Let's cut to the chase."

"Oooooh, as you wish!" Yaban hollered gleefully as the shadow serpent's aura darkened around him. "Come and try stealing my heart!"

As the Yami Matter snake filled him to the core, the cryptid man's body released a giant snake construct. This construct formed over the man, extended the cryptid humanoid's body length into 10 meters long frame. His snake body became rounder at the waist.

The group watched in horror as the snake man's scaly body instantaneously change from gray to dark green. He also gained spectacled black stripes that ran down his elongated back. His snake's eyes twitched and adjusted with his size growth. The snake's head became more crocodilian-like. Gone were his hind legs, but his front arms became stocky lizard limbs. When he opened his mouth, he bared sharp teeth much like a crocodile. A long forked black tongue flicked outward to taste the air of the 'wretched' humans near him.

The Tsuchinoko roared as the serpent's feral nature had taken over. His human speech was quickly replaced with a low snake hissing, which grew into low bellows and saliva drenched snarls.

Joker, Brave, Azure, and Singer backed off from the Yaban Mamushi's snake construct appearance. Even with her dual hounds protecting her, Singer was scared for her life, but Joker, Brave, and Azure also helped to guard her. This helped lift Singer's apprehensive state.

"Don't show fear," Joker muttered without turning to Singer. "You do that and the Yami Matter will likely exploit your insecurities. You'll make it bad for yourself and worse for us."

Hearing Joker's advice, Singer gulped and gripped her chest, feeling her heart rhythm pound at an accelerating pace. She watched as Joker, Brave, and Azure battle the snake construct. Joker sent Mothman to blast Yaban with _**Mazionga**_. While Mothman's electrical shock barely dazed the serpent, Brave's Janomecho and Azure's Blue Dragon devastated it with dual wind attacks.

Upon reflecting everything Joker told her, Singer found herself internally arguing over what it is right and wrong. It was a few years ago when she first got into the idol scene. To hide her real arrogant and calculating self, she created a sweet and happy-go-lucky facade personality to win over a fanbase, but in truth she ahbored them for being 'filthy and sweaty as pigs'. She did this all to aspire to become like her favorite actress. All it took to make her realize her foolish errands was Yumeko beating her in a duel. That stage loss exposed her true nature to her fans, but when they still cheered her, she was relieved and felt the weight of burden lifted off her shoulders.

"My fans believed in me and they still do," Singer muttered as she looked at her Paired Raiken. "You two believe in me, right?" The thunder dogs barked in response. "You're right. Now, I have to believe in myself again. And maybe there is no saving some people, but I was saved." She eyed Yumeko, who was being carried on Nine-Tails's back. "Saved by you, Yumeko. Thank you. Ok, I won't let you down!"

As Singer and the Paired Raiken headed toward the battle, Joker already shot the snake construct's left eye, causing black blood to profusely pour out of the eye wound. The snake construct madly shook its whole body and snapped its jaws several times. As soon as it regained its bearings, the snake launched itself toward Joker and the Spiritual Gamblers. Mothman, Janomecho, and Blue Dragon guarded their summoners and pushed back against the snake. Singer sent her Paired Raiken to attack and blast the snake's head with thunder blasts. As the snake opened its mouth, long fangs popped out from its gums.

"Mothman, withdraw! Satan, come forth!" Joker called out as in place of Mothman was a blue-skinned behemoth with a demonic face, three blue armored wings & three thin membrane clear wings on both sides, two blue-skinned arms on opposite sides, three long tails - two skeletal tails and one green organic tail that resembled a dragon's, three sets of female human breasts fully exposed on its chest, and an elongated head crest covered with fin-like extensions.

The fallen angel bellowed and clashed with the snake construct. As the snake snapped its jaws, Satan grabbed the snake's mouth and pushed back.

" _ **Foul abomination! Thou art not a match for me! Prepare for final judgement!**_ " Satan boasted as it started crushing the snake construct's head.

However, the snake did attempt to resist and sprayed venom at Satan, who fired back with _**Diamond Dust**_ , which dealt critical damage to the snake construct.

After being blasted by Satan's devastating attacks, Yaban's mind flashed back to brief images of himself being captured and locked in a cage with others like him. He remembered being captured nearly four years ago when the Phantom Thieves were fresh on the public's minds. He remembered meeting the ones later named Beluga, Giga, and Zwei. He most certainly remembered the horrific experimentations done to his body, mutating him into a man with snake features.

However, his mutation came prematurely and he retained some human characteristics. He was subjected to the cruel pleasures of a man whose glasses's gleam pierced through the darkness. Why? In the cruel man's own words, _'All in the name of science'_.

Yaban's mind snapped back to reality. He watched as Satan crushed his snake construct's following a critical blow. The snake collapsed in a bloody heap as it hit the ground. The snake's bloodied body dissolved and in its place was Yaban, whose body was soaked in blood.

Joker, Brave, and Azure hurried over as they surrounded Yaban, who was too exhausted to move. The snake man cryptid expended his energy to fight with all he had to give.

"It's over. Give it up now. Now, you can't commit your second Akihabara massacre, " Joker lowered his pistol at Yaban.

Yaban managed to choke out. "...yes, it's over. You've won. Kill me now."

"First, we need answers. Who did this to you? And how did the Yami Matter influence you?" The Phantom Thief demanded. He pivoted and noticed the other groups interrogating the other cryptids in the same manner.

"And you better spill all, and not just your guts," Azure threatened with her gun out.

"I'm surprised we worked _so well_ tonight," Brave teased Azure, who scoffed.

"Don't push it. Besides, I don't want us looking bad in front of Joker and his crew."

Singer approached her group. "Is he ok…?" As she noticed the blood, she turned away and vomited after the rancid smell got to her.

"Hey! Tough it out!" Brave cried out as she checked on Singer. "Sorry, I didn't to yell."

Singer nodded. "...it's ok. I just hate the sight of blood."

"Yeah, well this is pretty gory stuff. Can't say I blame you," Brave sighed.

Just then, Yaban was finally able to speak clearly.

"I don't know about this Yami Matter, but I remember… and I think my colleagues remember who made us this way," Yaban muttered weakly.

"Who turned you into like this?"

"It was…" Just then, Yaban's eyes glowed dark red as his whole body seemingly started violently convulsing. He looked like he was in the middle of an epileptic seizure-like episode. Then, black ooze seeped from his eyes and poured out his mouth.

Everyone else wore horrific expressions as the other cryptids went through similar intense seizures. Their eyes and mouth seeped with the same black ooze. The Phantom Thieves were quickly reminded of this happening to Okumura Kunikazu.

Noir watched horrifically. Having witnessed Beluga die like her father, Noir clamped her mouth and backed away. She almost wanted to vomit herself, but she fell into Engineer's comforting embrace.

"Holy shit… what the fuck was that?!" Azure exclaimed. "Like, was that blood coming out of their eyes and mouth?!" She turned to the four Phantom Thieves, all but Noir didn't seem as shakened as the others. "I take it you guys seen this happen before?"

Fox answered. "Yes, Haru's father."

"And you've all just witnessed a mental shutdown," Joker revealed to them.

"So, a mental shutdown and then they just died?" Hound asked in confusion.

"The body can't live without the mind," Engineer wisely stated, comfortably holding Noir close to him.

"So, what now? The police are about to come," Firebird said.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here!" Runa cried out.

"Agreed or they're going to ask us a barrage of questions," Kaede nodded.

"But, our show…" Singer sadly muttered.

"Couldn't we move it to another location? Yumemi, you could probably post a message online to announce a new venue and time," Futaba suggested. "Though, honestly I don't see how any of us would be up for it after what you all just seen."

Shaking her head, Singer took out her cellphone. "I might be shook by all this, but I'm making good on my promise to give my fans a show, but yeah a new location would be best."

"And what about them?" Firebird asked. "We can't just leave them?"

Before Joker could say anything, the sound of tires screeched and two black vans pulled up out of nowhere. The group moved away as the van doors opened up. Three men covered in black riot gear stormed out and collected the cryptid bodies.

One of the armored guards beckoned the Thieves, Remnants, and Gamblers off.

"You didn't see anything here," the man in the riot gear plainly told them.

"Didn't see anything my ass! What the fuck happened with these people?!" Azure demanded, getting up in the man's riot face shield. She couldn't make out what the man looked like.

"Nothing you should concern yourselves with. We were sent to retrieve these specimens."

"Who sent for you to hunt them down?!" Engineer yelled out.

"They're property of The Consortium, but I highly doubt any of you will ever know who they are." As the riot gear-garbed individual said this, he walked away and instructed two of his men to carry Yaban's corpse into the first van. The vans rushed off carrying their load and headed off for their destination.

"The Consortium?" Joker was befuddled with this. "Futaba, does this name ring any bells?"

"No, and I've got my fingers all over the Japanese network," Oracle replied.

"Sounds like a new enemy to me," Hound said. "Great, as if the Yami Matter wasn't bad enough."

"I wonder if they've been influenced by the Yami Matter," speculated Fox.

"Or, maybe they're _influencing_ the Yami Matter," Noir wondered. "They could be a second coming of the Conspiracy."

The mention of the former organization of corrupt individuals reminded the Phantom Thieves of their previous conflicts. Just the thought of another organization full of corrupted people was the last thing they needed while on the case of learning more about the Yami Matter.

Just then, the group heard the sound of police sirens far off. This was a signal for them to depart and depart they did.

xxxxx

After evacuating the crowds from the scene of the crime, the other Thieves, Remnants, and Gamblers reconvened and waited for the others to show. Makoto was notably worried for her friends, notably Haru, Louis, Ren, Yusuke, and Futaba. She especially had Haru and Louis on her mind.

After hearing the attack, Sae arrived quickly to check with her sister and her friends. Makoto explained all that happened related to the cryptid attack.

"So, Ren and the others stayed behind to stop those people?" Sae asked Makoto.

"Yeah, and we just got a message from them. They're on their way over."

"Well, thank goodness they're all ok," Sae then noticed some of the Vein Remnants and Spiritual Gamblers. "Are you and your friends involving other people in your Phantom Thief exploits?"

"Other people? Oh, you mean…" Makoto noticed Sae suspiciously glancing over to the Remnants and Gamblers. "Yeah, they know and are voluntarily helping us, sis."

"I see. All I ask is to be careful. This incident could've turned out worse than it did."

"Like the Akihabara massacre years ago? Thankfully, we prevented a second."

"But, what if something had happened to you, Makoto."

"But, nothing happened to me, sis. I helped direct crowd control and we got the bystanders out of that vicinity. There were no casualties."

Just then, Sae pulled out her work cell and answered. She heard a colleague on the other line explain about the blood covering the area where the cryptid battle was fought.

"There was a ton of blood at the location, but no bodies found?" Sae asked while nodding and hearing a fellow detective explain. "Right. Yes, close off the area and try to find whatever evidence you can find. Make sure the mess gets cleaned up."

Makoto paled upon hearing the mention of blood and missing bodies. She initially feared the worst, but felt much relief when she saw Ren, Louis, Haru, and the others arrive to meet with them. By the time the group came, Yumeko was already waking up on Midari's back.

"Huh? Where? Is the fight over?" Yumeko blinked in confusion.

"You were out that long," Mary sighed.

"Oooh, what did I miss?!"

"A really _bloodless_ fight," Midari sardonically answered, completely lying through her teeth.

"Mako-chan!" Haru ran over and hugged her.

"Haru, you're… shaking?" Makoto noticed her lover trembling.

"You wouldn't believe what we saw go down," Louis tried to explain until Sae finished her phone conversation and interjected.

"Explain what? So, what happened?" Sae sternly asked. "Makoto told me you were at that stage show and stayed behind to fight some people who turned out to be some kind of monsters."

Ann approached her husband and hugged him. "What happened? I just heard there was a ton of blood and they found no bodies."

Wearing a disturbed look, Ren nodded. "The creatures we fought were people experimented on. They were turned into creatures by some organization."

"What?" Ann gasped. "Who turned them?"

"Sae, do you happen to know of an organization called The Consortium?" The Phantom Thief leader queried to SIU Director.

"No, that name doesn't ring any bells," Sae dismissed the mention. "Though, I've heard inklings of new underground units seemingly involved in a ring of illegal activities, but nothing more than that. The Consortium sounds something similar to The Conspiracy."

"Sis, I'm willing to do my part in investigating the whereabouts and activities of The Consortium, but would you help us, too?" Makoto asked of her elder sister, who mulled over being involved in the Phantom Thieves' endeavors again.

"I'll do what I can, but I can't promise I'll find anything groundbreaking. These people who claim to work for The Consortium may just be covering up their organization's true name and intentions."

"You mean The Consortium may be just an incognito name?" Skyler asked Sae.

"Possibly, but I'll do what I can while I investigate this."

"Thanks, sis," Makoto smiled.

'And for all I know, you may end up finding them out before I uncover anything, Makoto," Sae genuinely smirked and hugged Makoto. "Thank god you're ok."

"Sis."

After the Niijima sisters embraced, the SIU Director turned to the other Thieves, the Remnants, and the Gamblers.

"All I ask is for you all to be careful. Listen to Amamiya Ren and company since they've done this all before."

Ryuji chortled. "Yep, and we're helluva a lot more the wiser now."

Ren noticed Shiho, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, Emily Sue, and Miyako weren't present.

"If you're wondering where Shiho and the others are, we moved them to another location and came here to wait for you guys," Ann said. "But, we should meet up with them soon."

"Yeah, they've seen enough for tonight," Ren agreed with her wife's sentiments.

"Wait! Don't cancel your plans!" Yumemi pleaded to everyone trying to end tonight's festivities.

"If you're still asking us to participate in that idol show, did you not see what just happened back there?!" Mia reminded the idol star.

"Yes, but I've posted a message on all my social media platforms about the show's relocation. We're moving it as far away from that location," Yumemi informed them.

"So, where has it been moved?" Queried Hifumi.

Hearing this, Yumemi gently smiled as her star eyes gleamed.

xxxxx

 _ **SEGA Game Arcade (**_ _ **セガゲームアーケード**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Akihabara (**_ _ **秋葉原**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/11:30 PM (JST)**_

Yumemi stood in stage with microphone in hand. Hearing her fans cheering her on, her energetic and lively smile returned to her.

"To all my adoring fans, I deeply apologize for that unfortunate incident, but thankfully it seems you've all made it here!" Yumemi energetically announced. "Now without further delay, the Dancing in the Starlight show must go on!"

The spotlight beamed across the idol stage. The seven obscured figures were revealed to all. Ren, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru briefly had their backs turned to the audience. Then, they quickly whirled around and met the audiences' gazes. The seven were fully dressed out in their given idol dance gear.

Ren wore a black t-shirt with a zero on the front of a black-and-dark gray striped logo print. The words 'Dance' are printed in white on the center of this shirt. He also wore what looked like a Shujin Academy uniform; the black dress shirt being buttoned to reveal his black shirt and the black pants with the red-and-white designs. He wore red gloves and shoes; the latter had black laces on it. There was a red rag hanging out the right pants pocket. Sitting around his back are black and red headphones.

Ryuji had on bright yellow shirt with an 'X' in black and on the center. He wore the same exact Shujin Academy pants that Ren had on. Around his neck is a torn up red scarf. His sneakers are yellow and light blue with matching blue laces. A pair of black sunglasses adorned his head. He wore golden chain bracelets on his wrists and a black belt with golden studs hanging behind his waist.

Ann wore long-sleeved crop top red sweater, revealing her midriff and navel. She had her long blonde hair loose. Centered on the shirt's front is the word 'Fire' is written in blue and red. She also wore red fingerless gloves that showed off her bright blue nails. She wore a skirt that looked like her old Shujin Academy skirt, which were coupled with fishnet stockings and red sneakers. The red sneakers had bright blue stars at the top of the sneakers and black laces. A black basketball hat adorned her head and a silver headphones around her neck. Other accessories included golden hoop earrings, a spiked bracelet on her left wrist, two golden bracelets on both wrists, and on her right wrist a pink bracelet to complement her other gold one.

Yusuke wore a bright ultramarine-colored buttoned shirt, which had the topmost button left open to reveal the top part of his bare chest. On top of the shirt, he wore a black studded blazer, dark pants with a white waist belt. He also wore red fingerless gloves and metallic silver sneakers.

Makoto was garbed dark gray tattered shirt with a black splatter pattern design and a Shujin Academy skirt. She also wore a chain attached to a black waist belt. She also wore thigh-length stockings connected to her skirt by garters and maroon sneaker boots. She had on a red scarf and matching colored gloves.

Futaba had on an outfit similar to her old casual clothing. She wore a white tank top with a red t-shirt underneath, black shorts, ripped thigh high black stockings, and a green sweat jacket. She had on a black studded necklace and dark gray high top shoes. She also had on black headphones. Embroidered on her green jacket several logos and emblems, including a notable black logo with the words 'OMG!' written in white on the left sleeve.

Haru was garbed in a ballerina-like wardrobe, which included a black corset, bright pink puffy sleeves, black lace gloves, a white tutu under a Shujin Academy skirt, white tights, and black ballet heel shoes. She wore a red ribbon on top of her head.

The crowd came to life once again and cheered for the Thieves. At the front row, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, Emily, Shiho, and Miyako were the loudest of the bunch.

Ryuji grinned. "Y'know, these are pretty cool outfits! I'll bet Miyako will love this!"

"Um, I think you're right," Yusuke pointed to the front row crowd where Miyako was visibly cheering and whistling for Ryuji.

"I have to admit these choice outfits are pretty stylish and very cute," Ann danced around in her dancing idol outfit.

"Yes, and this outfit certainly suits me," Haru said, showing off her ballet-themed wardrobe.

"Wow, these clothes take me back," Futaba flashed a big grin.

"So, we're dancing, right?" Ren asked the others.

"Well, yeah. At least that's what Yumemi said," Makoto said. "Sheesh, and we didn't even have time to rehearse. We're going to have to come up with moves on the fly."

"Don't worry, y'all!" Ryuji quickly busted a dance move. "We can sure as hell improvise."

"You're all looking good, especially you, Lady Ann!" Morgana yelped out behind the Thieves, sounding like a normal cat when anyone outside the circle of Thieves, Remnants, and the few Gamblers heard him.

"Thanks, Mona!" Ann smiled and blew a kiss to Morgana.

Then, the spotlight beamed on five other individuals sitting behind the Thieves. The spotlight revealed Skyler, Hifumi, Louis, Mia, and Yakumo, who were each dressed in distinguished idol dance gear.

Skyler wore a sleeveless dark shirt with a funnel-shaped collar. An indigo stripe trimmed with gold going down the middle. He wore a yellow sweatband on his left wrist. He had on white shorts held up by a loose-fitting belt. He had on black shoes with a similar indigo stripe outlined in gold as seen on his shirt. A pair of indigo headphones adorned his head and had an MP3 player tied around his neck.

Hifumi had on a red short-sleeved shirt that exposed most of her midriff. She wore a small yellow hooded vest and a low cut green colored denim skirt with a brown pouch hanging on her waist. Tied around her neck is a puzzle piece-shaped pendant. Hifumi wore a yellow bracelet on her left wrist and a ring on her pinkie finger. She also had on knee-length brown medium heeled boots with yellow stripes on the sides. Adorning her head is a brown newsboy cap.

Louis was garbed in a periwinkle-colored collared dress shirt, black jeans, and white shoes with black laces.

Mia had on a long-sleeved pink shirt with a skull and crossbones design; the skull is shaped like a heart. She also wore a black beanie cap with a skull pinned to it, beige cargo shorts, and black shoes with yellow on the sides.

Yakumo wore a white tank top with a red shirt underneath, beige cargo shorts, and red shoes with black around the sides. His other accessories included a black beanie with a white skull face embellished on it, a black necklace with a skull, a black studded wristband on his left wrist, and a silver chain hanging from his left shorts pocket.

The crowd cheered on the Revenants, who greeted them back with hand waves and awkward smiles.

Skyler muttered. "These people sure love how we're dressed. I wonder why?"

Glancing over their outfits, Louis mulled. "Hmm, why do these clothes look so familiar?"

Mia interjected. "I remember! These outfits were worn by the characters from that one game! I think it was _The World Ends with You_!"

Hifumi blinked. "Yes, now that you mention it. These are the exact wardrobe."

The memories of the game suddenly resonated with the Revenants and Hifumi.

"Looking great, guys!" Futaba called out to the Revenants and Hifumi.

"You all look fantastic! Woo-hoo!" Yumeko cheered loudly.

"Knock them dead!" Ryōta shouted.

The other Spiritual Gamblers, Mary, Midari, Itsuki, Runa, and Kaede, helped Yumeko and Ryōta being the curtain jerkers and backstage crew.

"You can do it, Lady Mia!" Morgana cheered on Mia, who turned and gave a lovely wink to the black cat.

"Are we ready, my fans?! Let's get our dance on!" Yumemi shouted as she walked off the stage, leaving the Thieves and the Remnants to dance perform for the audience.

Skyler and Hifumi briefly turned to each other, holding hands and smiling together.

"Scared, Hifumi?"

"Not as long as I'm with you."

As _The World Ends with You_ song _Calling_ played from the stage sound speakers, the Phantom Thieves started their dance performances. Ren kicked things off and busted dance moves his friends never imagined he'd pull off. Ren shuffled his feet back and forth. He twirled around and stepped back a few steps. He got down on a knee and got up again twirling around. Ren had a hand out in front. Fans cheered on Ren's performance.

Ryuji then took center stage and moved along the rhythm beats. He shook his two arms, danced, and folded his arms to his sides. He moved forward and pointed to the crowd cheering him. He then pointed to Miyako cheering him and turned around shaking his booty a few times, which elicited laughs from his girlfriend.

As she took center stage, Makoto shuffled her feet around and danced. She spun a few times before bending and leaning down on her right leg. She then stretched out her left leg. Haru and Louis immediately got behind Makoto. Louis and Haru danced and shook their arms around. Haru did a ballerina spin. Louis took Haru's hand and let her spin herself around before sending her toward Makoto. Haru fell into Makoto's waiting arms. Haru leaned back in Makoto's arms. The ladies' nudge their noses together. Makoto picked Haru up in her arms and danced around. Louis got behind Makoto, picking her up at the same time Makoto hoisted Haru in the air. Haru spread her arms out like wings.

Ann stood with back turned to the audience. She slowly raised her left arm to the air and turned her body sideways. She lowered said hand near her face akin to a 'JoJo' pose and quickly turned back around. She shook a leg and spun around facing the audience to perform a dance number. At one point, she blew a kiss to the cheering audience. She danced while gyrating her hips, arms, and legs. Ren quickly hopped in and danced with Ann. They performed a few dual dances. Ren and Ann came together and danced with their backs facing the other. When Ren put a hand out, Ann took it and they danced along.

Yusuke danced alongside Futaba. During their dance number, Yusuke formed a square with his fingers as if he's taking a picture or checking a painting. Futaba got behind Yusuke and gyrated her hips behind his back. Yusuke quickly spun around and saw Futaba innocently shuffling away. Yusuke turned back to the audience, shuffling his feet and flailing his arms about.

Futaba danced lifting her legs up. She tapped each foot behind the other. She continued her dance routine and then flashed two 'V'-shaped fingers in front of her face that was accompanied by a goofy grin.

Mia crossed one arm over another. Then, she busted out a few dance moves that baffled her brother Nicola. She turned around, shuffling her feet and made quick arm movements. She danced and bent her arms, jerking her elbows in pendulum-like swings across her chest. Mia spun around, bent down, and gyrated her hips, shaking her booty to the cheering crowds. Nicola felt further embarrassed seeing this loose and wild side of his overprotective sister. However, Shiho cheered for Mia and Ann's performances.

Yakumo got onto center stage and danced to the rhythm to the music playing. He moved his hands around and shuffled his feet. As he danced, Emily clapped and cheered him on.

Another song called _Long Dream_ from the _The World Ends with You_ soundtrack played out of the sound speakers. This brought Skyler and Hifumi to center stage. Skyler and Hifumi touched each other's hands, both smiling together. Skyler and Hifumi danced side by side, busting out some quick feet shuffling and spinning movements. As Hifumi held out a hand, Skyler took her hand. He twirled Hifumi around as he walked under her arm. They turned to face each other and exchanged nods. Skyler pulled Hifumi toward him. She got down on her knees with Skyler standing over her. She held her hands up.

Skyler grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He spun Hifumi toward him and let her fall into his arms. Hifumi kicked her right leg up and folded an arm over his neck. He leaned over and kissed her lips. Surprised but not the least bothered, Hifumi stood up, pulling Skyler toward her. She let Skyler into her arms and surprised him with a quick kiss to his lips. Skyler got behind Hifumi, folded his arms over her waist, and effortlessly lifted her up. The Shogi woman raised her arms up as if about to take off flying into the air. Skyler carried her for a few moment and then set her down. The couple danced a few moves before finishing and turning to face the cheering audiences.

The night was filled with an uplifting atmosphere that helped lighten the mood after what could've been a disastrous 'second Akihabara massacre'.

"Take a bow, you guys. They love your performances!" Morgana encouraged the Thieves and the Remnants.

With that, the Thieves and Remnants took the center stage and bowed for the cheering crowds. While the cryptid battle and The Consortium revelation was still fresh on their minds, this was what they needed. This Dancing in the Starlight event helped lift their spirits.

"With a crowd this awesome, who's ready for AnimeJapan next month?" Futaba reminded them of the big convention next month.

The group's response were smiles on their faces.

Io curiously queried in Hifumi's mind. " _What's an AnimeJapan? Huh, Hifumi?_ "

Hifumi giggled, answering the Vein Remnant. "An event with lots of people like this and something I think you'll enjoy, Io."

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack:**

 **Yakuza 0 OST -** _ **06 Get Them**_ \- The arrival of the Yaban Mamushi and his cryptid minions.  
 **Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Jump!**_ \- Battle theme.  
 **Yakuza 0 OST -** _ **17 One Eyed Slugger**_ \- Midari's battle theme.  
 **Yakuza 0 OST -** _ **10 Trouble Shooting Star**_ \- Battle theme.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Battle C2 - (Challenge Quest Boss Battle)**_ \- Last stand against Yaban Mamushi.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Mental Shutdown**_ \- Joker and company attempt to interrogate the cryptids. Yami Matter intervene to mentally shut down and kill the cryptids.  
 _ **Mystery Extended**_ **\- PERSONA5 the Animation Original Soundtrack Vol.1** \- The interactions with Sae about The Consortium.  
 _ **Calling**_ **(Final Remix) - The World Ends with You: Final Remix** \- Dancing in Starlight song played in sound speakers.  
 _ **Long Dream**_ **(Final Remix) - The World Ends with You: Final Remix** \- Dancing in Starlight song played in sound speakers.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** That dance segment went well as I expected. You can thank watching videos of _Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight_ for the inspiration. The Thieves got to wear their DiS dance outfits. The Revenants/Remnants basically just cosplayed as _The World Ends with You_ cast.

The second Yami Matter Event presented here wasn't overly crowded and long like the first YM/Hyakki Yagyō one, which was two parts and spread over two chapters. I made sure this was decently paced since it's smaller-scaled. These YM events are being spread across after every couple of chapters. The next couple of YM events will be small until the Fifth YM Event. Just a head's up there.

Well, turns out the cryptids weren't shadows, but some kind of experiments by The Consortium, who were revealed in Chapter 2's final scene. Like The Conspiracy before them, they may be directly (or indirectly, depending on your prospective) manipulating the Yami Matter to play out to their advantages. After the next chapter, the story will build up to The Consortium's eventual meeting with the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and company. As for who that sadistic 'man in glasses' that appeared in the cryptids' memories, he's no mystery. He's a member in The Consortium. He'll show up again (yes, he's already appeared in this story).

Kinda wasn't expecting to give the idol singer some character reflection/development, but it happened in the moment. It certainly wasn't planned out, but hey I can't complain.

Ftr, 'zir' and 'zirself' are correct pronouns in regards to Beluga, who is gender neutral.

Mary/Brave and Midari/Azure were lucky they worked well here, but we'll see if they're that lucky next time.

Speaking of cryptids, I just had to get the Mothman involved in this! Would've been a missed opportunity if I didn't. :D

Sae appear also wasn't planned, but again like the idol singer's epiphany, I think this worked fine. This also extends the Thieves' confidant network since she helped them before.

The dance segments were fun to write. My favorite parts were Futaba goofing off around Yusuke and Hifumi's dance with Skyler. The three-way dance with Louis, Makoto, and Haru was fun stuff, too.

Well, that's all for this commentary. Hope you liked this twisted but fun chapter. More fun will be had when the gang go to AnimeJapan in the next chapter!

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	7. AnimeJapan, Welcome to Otaku Paradise

_**Chapter VII**_

 _ **AnimeJapan; Welcome to Otaku Paradise (**_ _ **アニメジャパン**_ _ **; Otaku Paradise**_ _ **へようこそ**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (**_ _ **警視庁**_ _ **)/Kasumigaseki (**_ _ **霞が関**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Japan (**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/March 9, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **3**_ _ **月**_ _ **9**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: March 9, 2021)/8:30 AM (JST)**_

Having communicated back and forth with each other, Makoto and Sae have constantly tried updating on leads about The Consortium's possible existence. Unfortunately, neither Niijima sister had any luck. Any possible hints of The Consortium's existence never turned up on their search engines. Sae has even tried utilizing her influence as prosecutor to find anything related to this secret organization.

"Still nothing," Makoto gritted under her breath. Her eyes scanned the search engine of her work laptop's web browser. "Shit. It's like this Consortium doesn't even exist. The only thing related that generally comes up is an organization for top-tier students, MBA programs, and corporation partnerships, but I've already run a check on that organizational network! Still nothing." She closed her laptop and massaged her side temples a few times. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us, sis."

Just then, a cup of coffee was placed in front of her without her notice. She quickly snapped out of her distressed trance and turned around. It was the male rookie officer who she used to train.

"Oh, for me?"

"Just thought you could use some. You seemed so high strung lately and so focused at your web browser, Ms. Niijima."

Makoto stared at her coffee and smelt it. "Did you put cream in it?"

"Yes."

She smiled and grabbed the cup. "You shouldn't have." She sipped it and watched him leave. "By the way, you don't have to call me Ms. Niijima."

The rookie officer faced her, modestly enthused he was acknowledged by her. "Then, what should I call you?"

"Makoto, or just Mako-san is just fine."

"Oh, if you insist, Mako-san. By the way, are you still going to AnimeJapan?"

"Yes, I'm going with my friends. Why ask?"

"Well, just thought you'd know two of our fellow officers are going to be there."

Hearing this, Makoto coyly smirked. "Let me guess, it's those officers I've still yet to see and apparently have the same names as anime characters?"

"You mean those two you kept bringing up and claimed weren't real? I remember you asked me about them, but their names escape me."

"Tsunemori Akane and Asada Shino. Don't you find it weird these two 'phantom' officers sharing those names never showed up here to work?"

He nodded dismissively. "I wouldn't know. In any case, no those aren't the two officers I was referring to."

"I see. What day are these two going?"

"March 24th."

Makoto smirked. "The same day I'll be going. I'll try to see if I ever run into them."

"I'm sure you'll have fun. Anyway, please don't get too overly stressed over work, Mako-san. Us officers have to look out for each other's well beings."

"Much appreciated. Thank you."

Just as he turned, he bumped into Takarada Minami, who was dressed in full police uniform. Minami got right in his face and sneered, slightly scaring him back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Minami-san! I wasn't looking!"

Minami replied with a snarky grin. "Yeah, you should be sorry. You still haven't grown a spine around women." She walked by him and turned toward Makoto's direction. She and Makoto's eyes met. "And how is my favorite _senpai_ doing? I heard you've been web browsing on the job."

Setting down her coffee cup, Makoto's brow ridges furrowed. "What of it? It's search for work. Are you going to rat me out for not completing my office work?"

"Oh, I'd never dare pull something like that behind your back, Makoto- _senpai_. I respect you so much to tattletell on my senior!" Minami said in the most unconvincing genuine tone Makoto has ever heard. "We're not in high school anymore. Besides, I have my own work I have to get done. Why would I get wrapped up in anyone's business? It'd be too much work for me!" She said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Makoto. "Right, Makoto- _senpai_?"

Makoto casually sipped her coffee and responded. "Then, why don't you get back to work?"

"You're so right. I should be! By the way, I can't help but hear you have plans for a convention. Well, you and your friends have fun with that!" Minami chuckled as she got up from her chair and waved her off. "Later until lunchtime, Makoto- _senpai_."

As she watched Minami leave, Makoto muttered sardonically. "Yeah, like I'd ever hang out with you. We don't even have the same lunch break." She noticed the male officer approach her again.

"There's something I don't like about her, Mako-san."

"Yeah, same here. She rubs me the wrong way. It's best we don't let her get under our skins," Makoto suggested as she turned around and opened up a file. "You better get to work or the boss will find you off track again."

"Right! You take care, Mako-san."

As he walked off and for good this time, Makoto eyed the file with the words ' _ **Akihabara Incident - February 16, 2019**_ '. She opened it. The file revealed distorted photos taken by security cameras showing the four Cryptids fighting the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and Spiritual Gamblers. Another photo showed a distorted image of the vans and the men in riot gear. She meticulously scanned the photos trying to piece together the connection between the Cryptids and the riot gear-wearing men.

She tapped her finger on her desk, studying the photographs.

"This is the best we have. There's not even video footage of these mystery men. It's like something's being covered up, but what? Who or what the hell is The Consortium?"

xxxxx

 _ **Yaksha Weaponries (**_ _ **ヤクシャの武器**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/March 13, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **3**_ _ **月**_ _ **13**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: March 13, 2021)/4:30 PM (JST)**_

"Wait, you want us to what?!" Rin shouted as Louis and Yakumo, both standing in front of the counter, invited her and the others to the AnimeJapan event.

"Yeah, you guys could afford to close shop for a day to hang with us, right?" Louis asked the shop owner.

"As tempting and fun that'd be, I couldn't. We have a business to run here. Besides, I'd be losing business to Iwai if I close for a day."

Yakumo kindly reminded her. "Um, but you're strictly a weapons shop owner. Iwai sells more than just weapons at his pawn place."

"Yeah, while we may be cool, I still consider him competition to our business."

"But, it'd be fun if we all got together and hung out. Please say you'll come?" Mia tried persuading Rin.

Rin found herself making a tough decision. Does she close shop for a day to spend time with Skyler and the others at AnimeJapan or risk losing her business?

"Ugh, don't make this hard on yourself, Rin," Coco groaned as she emerged from the back with Davis. "We been hearing y'all yammering."

"Well, what should I do then?" Rin turned to the shop merchants.

"It's your call, Rin. Do you want to go to this convention or not? Davis presented her the obvious options.

"Personally, it'd be nice to get out and have some fun," Coco said, stretching her arms out behind her. She cringed lightly when she heard a pop in her back shoulders.

Rin placed a hand on her forehead and mulled over her choices. "Oh, shoot. You're not making this any easier."

"Do what your heart tells you, Rin," Skyler said.

"You'll come with us? Please?" Io pleaded with sad-looking eyes.

With that, all it took was Io's sad puppy eyes to entice Rin to make her final decision.

"You've convinced me. Ok, I'm in…"

"You mean, _we're_ in, right?" Coco chimed in, poking Rin's right cheek.

"Ow, yeah! We're in! I just can't turn down someone giving him those cute puppy eyes!"

Mia turned to Io and raised a brow. "So, where did you learn to pick up that from?"

Hifumi giggled as she patted Io's head. "She watches a lot of YouTube. Her favorites are the cute animals she sees online, especially the dogs and cats. She learns everything she sees."

Skyler chuckled. "Oh yeah, there was an instance when she howled at the TV while we were watching _Zootopia_."

"Did it happen when those wolves appeared?" Mia asked.

"Yes, that's right! It was adorable we even recorded it with my phone!" Hifumi answered.

Mia fixed a deadpan glare at Io. "Uh huh. You're pretty slick, aren't you?"

Io rolled her eyes to the side and smirked. "I don't know."

"Alright, looks like we're all for March 24th," Louis informed everyone in the shop.

"Are we going to dress up?" Rin asked Coco.

"Duh. Of course, we are. We wouldn't go if we couldn't dress up," Coco slyly smirked and postured in a sensual manner. "Besides, with a smoking hot body like mine, it's begging to be in a cosplay. Davis, we need to find ourselves some good cosplay."

"We can look up references online."

"Great! Rin, you're going to dress up, too?"

Rin shrugged. "Sure, if you two are and everyone else is, I might as well."

"And we all have our cosplays ready, or have an inkling of who we want to dress like?" Skyler asked the other Revenants.

"Indeed," Yakumo nodded. "Emily and I picked our cosplays out. She's helping to make ours."

"My brother and I have ours almost done," Mia added.

"Mine should be coming into the mail soon," Louis replied.

"That's good. Hifumi has been hard at work with ours," Skyler said. "And if anyone's looking for some last minute adjustments to their cosplay, don't hesitate to ask Hifumi."

"Hifumi's making my cosplay, too! It's going to look really cool!" Io said, pulling Hifumi into a hug. "Will a lot of people take pictures of me, Hifumi?"

"We'll see when the day comes, Io, but I imagine they'll love yours."

Io's golden eyes gleamed with genuine happiness. "I can't wait for AnimeJapan!"

"I think you speak for all of us, Io," Louis chuckled over the Persona Vein's overly enthusiastic spirit toward her first anime convention appearance.

"And we'll have a lot of fun, won't we, Skyler?" Hifumi turned to her Revenant boyfriend, who smiled in response.

"Let's make it a day we can remember."

xxxxx

 _ **Café Leblanc**_ _**(**_ _ **純喫茶ルブラン**_ _ **)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/March 17, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **3**_ _ **月**_ _ **17**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: March 17, 2021)/6:30 PM (JST)**_

"So, who's ready for AnimeJapan, y'all?!" Ryuji exuberantly yelled out, doing his damned best to get his friends hyped.

"It's seven days from now, Ryuji. We know it's coming up," Haru replied, seen sitting next to Makoto in a booth.

Morgana sarcastically chimed in. "Getting all work up and probably still hasn't found his cosplay."

"Hey, I found my cosplay, cat. I even had Miyako pick it out for me. You're all gonna like what I'm going as."

"Have the rest of you picked out your cosplay for the event?" Ann queried to the others.

"Yep. Mine's already shipped. I should have it in tomorrow in my mailbox," Futaba casually smirked.

"So, what time do you want to meet?" Ren asked the Thieves.

Yusuke asked "How about 10:00 AM? That shouldn't be too early for anyone?"

Makoto nodded. "That's perfect. I also made sure to take off from work that day and the next in case we want to come go back."

Overhearing the conversation, the old man chuckled hard. "You kids have a ton of energy to endure those crowds. I'm way too old to be caught up at those convention scenes. There's no way I'd keep up."

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," Futaba playfully quipped to her father figure.

"You're right, but go have fun for me," Sojiro replied as he brought out coffee for his guests. "Now who asked for some of my latest Leblanc special coffee?"

"Right here, pops," Ryuji raised his hand.

"Us over here, too," Haru responded more politely than Ryuji.

Makoto picked up the cups for herself and Haru.

Ren sipped his coffee and licked his chops. "Mmm, your taste still hasn't changed much."

Sojiro almost scoffed. "I should take that as a compliment? What do you think I need to improve on?"

Ren replied gave an ironic smile. "Nothing. It's fine just like it's always been."

"Feh, smart-alec, if anything _you_ haven't changed."

"That's not true, because he's a married man, a working job, and lives with me," Ann added after finishing her coffee cup.

"That's true. I'm glad you're both happy. In fact, you're all doing pretty well for yourselves, aren't you?" Sojiro smiled proudly at the Phantom Thieves. "Except… try your hardest to be careful with what's been going on lately, especially after that Akihabara incident. You had me worried knowing you were all going to be out there."

"We're still here, Sojiro. That's what matters," Futaba reassured him with a pleasant grin before finishing her cup.

"And here's to a safe trip to AnimeJapan, guys!" Ryuji raised his coffee cup.

"I can attest to that," Yusuke nodded in approval.

"I'll eat to that," Morgana added, lapping up a bowl of furry Sojiro made for him.

"So, let's be sure to tell Skyler, Hifumi, and the others what time we should meet," Makoto suggested. "Perhaps even a location where we can convene before we head out to the convention."

Ren nodded. "Yeah, how about we all meet here first? I'd say 8:30 so we can eat here and head on over there."

"Sounds like a plan, dude. If we can beat the crowds, we could get there by 10:00ish" Ryuji said. "So, are we all in?"

The Thieves raised their coffee cups and cheered in unison. "Yeah!"

xxxxx

 _ **AnimeJapan 2019 (**_ _ **アニメジャパン**_ _ **2019)/Tokyo Big Sight (**_ _ **東京ビッグサイト**_ _ **)/Kōtō, Tokyo (**_ _ **江東区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/March 24, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **3**_ _ **月**_ _ **24**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: March 24, 2021)/10:00 AM (JST)**_

The big convention day was here. Although, it was the second day of the March 23rd to 26th event, the 24th was the day the Thieves, Revenants, and Gamblers decided on being their big group meet-up. After having breakfast at Café Leblanc, the Phantom Thieves, the Revenants, and the Spiritual Gambler trio (Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta) met with the remaining Gamblers (Midari and Itsuki) and Revenants (Rin, Davis, and Coco).

The group arrived near the front section of the Tokyo Big Sight venue, the very location AnimeJapan is being hosted.

Needless to say, they were shocked by the unbelievably high number of attendees present. And this was merely outside the actual exhibition area. Based on their glimpses, they saw a variety of interesting and unique cosplay based on current and retro otaku-based entertainment. This year's AnimeJapan theme was ROCK (rock 'n roll).

A big red banner hung in full display over the entrance. Dozens of various anime characters decked in full rocker wardrobe, either holding electric guitars or microphones, filled the banner space.

In bold and filtered white letter font was the name of the convention:

 _ **ANIMEJAPAN**_

 _ **-2019-**_

"They went with the whole rock theme this year, huh?" Ryuji realized.

"Yep, but too bad we didn't think about cosplaying as rockstars," Futaba sighed. "Eh, not that it matters. What we're cosplaying as is good enough!"

As for the cosplays each Phantom Thief, Revenant, and Gambler wore, there was variety to be seen.

Ren dressed as Lelouch vi Britannia from _Code Geass_ in his school uniform. Ann cosplayed as Alisa Ilinichina Amiella from _God Eater_. Skyler dressed as Shulk from _Xenoblade Chronicles_. Hifumi cosplayed as Yotsuyu goe Brutus from _Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood_.

Makoto cosplayed as Tsunemori Akane from _Psycho-Pass_. Mia dressed as Illyasviel von Einzbern from _Fate/stay night_. Yakumo came as Terra from _Kingdom Hearts_. Louis cosplayed as Ikoma from _Kōtetsujō no Kabaneri_. Io cosplayed as Ayanami Rei from _Neon Genesis Evangelion_. Yumeko came as Niekawa Haruna from _Durarara!_

Ryuji cosplayed as Sun Wukong from _RWBY_. Miyako dressed as Tainaka Ritsu from _K-On!_ Morgana came dressed like Jiji from _Kiki's Delivery Service_. Haru came as Violet Evergarden. Yusuke cosplayed as Yoko Kurama from _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Futaba cosplayed as Retsuko from _Aggretsuko_.

Mary dressed as Bloody Marie from _Skullgirls_. Ryōta cosplayed as Izumi Shinichi from _Parasyte -the maxim-_. Itsuki cosplayed as Webby Vanderquack from the _Ducktales (2017 series)_. Midari dressed as Revy from _Black Lagoon_. Emily cosplayed as Coco Adel from _RWBY_.

Rin cosplayed as Marle from _Chrono Trigger_. Coco dressed as Cindy Aurum from _Final Fantasy XV_. Davis cosplayed as Dutch from _Black Lagoon_.

Shinya and his friends arrived a few minutes later after the main groups.

"Sorry, we're late, guys!" Shinya called out to Ren and the others. Shinya dressed as Shinn Asuka from _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny_.

"Sis, sorry, but our bus was delayed! We also had to pick up a friend along the way who was begging to come!" Nicola openly apologized. Nicola cosplayed as Yukine from _Noragami_.

Wearing a Pochama (Piplup) hoodie, Reiko giggled. "More like _your_ friend, Nicola, but she's nice." She looked over to her opposite; standing between her and Nicola was a short-stature Chinese girl with neck length dark brown hair and put up in double buns. She wore a pink flower hairpin on the right side of her hair.

The Chinese girl cosplayed as Honda Tohru from _Fruits Basket_.

"Everyone, this is Li-Ming Xiuying," Nicola introduced his friend to everyone else.

"Hello, everyone," Li-Ming greeted them with a courtesy bow.

"Ah, this is that new friend you were talking about, Nicola?" Mia approached him and Li-Ming. She shook Mi-Ling's hand. "Hi! I'm Nicola's older sister! Nice to meet you!"

Li-Ming awkwardly smiled, feeling rattled by Mia's hard shaking. "Yeah, same to you!"

"We're glad you can join us," Ren welcomed Li-Ming to the group. "All we ask is you have a good time."

"Yeah! We're gonna have a blast!" Futaba pumped her fist up.

"Hey, Li-Ming, you'll hang with us, ok?" Nicola whispered to her.

"Ok, sure," the Chinese girl complied. "But, I'm ok with us hanging with your sister and her friends. They seem nice."

Shinya snickered, itching the bridge of his nose. "Or, do you two need some alone time?"

Both Nicola and Li-Ming balked at Shinya's remark. "Um, what?!"

Reiko pinched Shinya's ear. "Be nice, Shinya."

"Ow, sorry."

"Ann!" Shiho called from the distance.

"Shiho! Over here!" Ann called back as Shiho arrived to meet with Ann and her friends.

Shiho, dressed as Kasumi from _Dead or Alive_ , hugged Ann before turning to face Mia, who walked up to her.

"Hey, nice cosplay," Mia complimented Shiho's costume.

"Yeah, same to you. I'd say you look cute," Shiho genuinely smiled.

"Oh, you think so? Thanks," Mia blushed, taking Shiho's complimentary remark.

"C'mon, guys! What are we doing dawdling?! We've got a whole day to ourselves! Let's indulge ourselves, eat, play a shit ton of games, and take pictures of some awesome cosplay!" Ryuji rallied up his friends and their colleagues.

"Yeah, what he said!" Miyako joined in with her boyfriend.

Haru turned to Makoto. "Maybe we should divide into groups. What do you think?"

Nodding, Makoto replied earnestly. "That's a good idea. We can cover more ground and look for things we want to see."

Louis nudged between Makoto and Haru. "And you'll have me to accompany you, my lovely ladies." He said with hand on chin and left brow raised. This elicited a modest reaction from Haru but a slightly annoyed glare from Makoto.

Slightly intimidated by the crowd sizes, Io scanned the colorful variety of cosplays on display from people of all shapes and sizes. Being completely new to this situation, she wasn't sure how she was going to take it. However, Hifumi calmed Io's anxiety with a shoulder pat.

"Nervous?" Hifumi asked the Persona Vein.

"Just a little. There's so many people here! Will they like my costume?"

Skyler gave a hearty chuckle. "Like? Believe me, they're going to _love_ your cosplay, Io."

"Hey, excuse me?" A random con-goer approached Hifumi, Skyler, and Io. "That's an awesome Ayanami Rei cosplay! May I take a pic of you?"

Upon hearing the con-goer's humble request, Io initially didn't know what to do. She glanced over to Hifumi and Skyler like a deer caught in the headlights. She's always had to ask permission as if they were her parents.

"Go on," Hifumi encouraged her.

Nodding, Io faced the con-goer and stood in a modest pose. The fan snapped four pictures with his high tech camera. Io then received a business card from the con-goer, who was a personal photographer.

"Wow, how lucky you are, Io. That wasn't just some random fan. You had a professional take pictures of you," Skyler said, reading the business card. "Let's be sure to call him to see if we can order your pics. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" Io happily replied.

"I think you'll be getting a lot of attention, Io," Hifumi's smile broadened.

Having witnessed Io getting noticed, the others were flabbergasted to say the least.

"Aww, geez. Looks like I've got competition," Mia sighed.

"At this rate, she's going to get more pros taking her pics than us!" Mary griped.

"We've gotta up our cosplay game now!" Futaba declared.

"You guys aren't really going to make this a competition, are y'all?" Ann queried, deeply concerned with how heated this could get.

"A little competition is always healthy. It makes for an exciting game," Yumeko snickered evilly, her red eyes creepily glowing much like the character she was cosplaying.

"We definitely need to hit up the Cosplay World area," Yakumo suggested.

"Yo, check this out, guys!" Ryuji pointed to a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure cosplay group showing off their postures. "Let's take a pic of these guys and ladies!"

"Oooh, I see Jonathan, Joseph, Jotaro, Josuke, Giorno, Jolyne, DIO… WOW! And they even have cosplayers posing as their Stands! Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond, Gold Experience!" Futaba cheered gleefully as she and Ryuji snapped photos of the JoJo cosplayers.

"Well, aren't you having fun, Futaba?" Yusuke chuckled over her otaku dreams coming to life. He then mentally reminded himself that there'll certainly be Phoenix Ranger Featherman R cosplayers for Futaba to fulfill her fangirl fantasies.

"So, how about we split up into those groups?" Louis asked Makoto and Haru.

Both ladies responded. "Yeah, let's." They dragged Louis away.

"Well? Shall we get moving?" Ren asked Ann.

"Yep, there's so much to do and see," the blonde model grabbed Ren's arm and walked with him.

Skyler and Hifumi took pictures of a Neon Genesis Evangelion cosplay group that Io joined in. Io got between Shinji and Asuka cosplayers. After finishing the group shot, the Evangelion cosplayers briefly chatted with Io, asked her a few inquiries about the series, and asked for contact info to join their cosplay group. Io appeared confounded as she didn't have her own email address.

"Hey, easy, guys. She's a relative staying us from overseas," Skyler tried to diffuse the situation. "Tell you what. I'll give you my contact info until she sets up her own."

After finishing her chat with the Evangelion cosplayers, Io hurried over to Hifumi and smiled.

"They really like my cosplay, Hifumi! They want me to be part of their group!"

Hifumi patted Io's head. "That's great to know. Maybe they'll be your fans, or even friends."

"Really?"

"I think so."

Skyler walked back over to Hifumi and Io. "Just so long as some of the dudes don't start calling you 'my wife', we're good."

Hifumi chuckled. "They seem like nice kids. And they're not all boys."

"Yeah, but y'know boys like big and well-endowed chests," Skyler whispered to Hifumi as both noted Io's voluptuous breasts. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah…" Hifumi muttered.

"I'm ready to see more! More cosplays!" Io grabbed Skyler and Hifumi's hands, dragging them toward the entrance.

xxxxx

 _ **East Exhibition Hall 1/10:50 AM (JST)**_

As Mia and Shiho looked at some Kuroshitsuji and Tokyo Ghoul merchandise; Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming took pictures of a Owari no Seraph cosplay group.

"Hey, don't the Owari no Seraph remind you of us?" Shinya asked Nicola.

"Besides the fact, the two male leads are have dark and blonde hair like us?" Nicola pointed out the obvious traits of them and the two Owari no Seraph characters.

"Maybe you two should've gone as Yuichirou and Mikaela from that show?" Reiko suggested. "Then, I can be Shinoa!"

Nicola turned to Li-Ming. "And who would you be?"

Li-Ming answered. "I guess Krul Tepes."

Shinya grinned. "Then, next time we'll go as the Owaru no Seraph characters!"

Shinya's friends cheered in unison.

Meanwhile, Morgana sneakily slipped through the crowds and hopped on Mia's right shoulder, startling her.

"Whoa! Only it's only you, Morgana," Mia said, stroking the cat's chin. "Don't scare me like that, ok?"

"Hey, doesn't Morgana belong to Ren?" Shiho asked Mia.

"Yeah, but Morgana's been visiting me lately. He keeps me good company," Mia said as Morgana meowed in Shiho's presence.

Shiho patted Morgana's head. "Say, why don't we look for the Ghibli booth? Since Morgana's Jiji now."

Mia nodded. "That sounds great!"

Morgana thought. _This is gonna be a long day._

xxxxx

Elsewhere in Exhibition Hall 1, Ryuji and Miyako scanned through booths showing off Touhou Project-related art, figurines, and merchandise. They passed by some Tenchi Muyo and Inuyasha cosplayers.

"Hey, look at that, Ryuji!" Miyako pointed to a cosplay that caught both their eyes.

"Yo, it's dueling time!" Ryuji called out as he and Miyako spotted a big Yu-Gi-Oh! cosplay group.

Similar to the JoJo cosplay group, this Yu-Gi-Oh! group consisted of all the main protagonists: Dark Yugi, Yuki Judai, Fudo Yusei, Tsukumo Yuma, Sakaki Yuya, and Fujiki Yusaku. The group also included a Kaiba Seto, a Black Magician, and a Black Magician Girl.

"Man, all the lead stars of the series! Even Kaiba and Yugi's two magicians!" Ryuji took out his phone and snapped pictures of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cosplay group.

"That's not all! There's someone with a bunch of weird-looking things," Miyako pointed Ryuji to a Manjoume Jun cosplayer holding a flag artwork of the character's Ojama cosplaying as the Ginyu Force.

The Ojama were depicted as the following Ginyu Force member based on colors: Ojama Black - Ginyu, Ojama Yellow - Recoome, Ojama Green - Guldo, Ojama Red - Jeice, and Ojama Blue - Burter.

"I grew up watching the GX series. I was too young to remember the original with Yugi and Kaiba, but I did catch reruns of that one," Ryuji said.

"And they change lead characters every few years, don't they?"

Yep, they're on Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS now with Yusaku. But, GX was my thing!" Ryuji then called out to the Manjoume and raised a finger into the air. "Over here! Manjoume Thunder!"

The Manjoume cosplayer pointed to the air and yelled out his phrase.

"Hell yeah!" Ryuji hollered as he asked to join in the Yu-Gi-Oh! group for a photo-op. They honored him a place to take a picture with them.

"One, two, three!" Miyako snapped two pictures with hers and Ryuji's phones.

"Duel standby!" The group along with Ryuji shouted together.

xxxxx

 _ **East Exhibition Hall 4/11:45 AM (JST)**_

Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta entered the Aniplex booth. They scoured through the booth's displays and offerings. The trio saw and admired over some Fullmetal Alchemist figures, notably the Edward and Alphonse Elric ones. They even spotted some Black Rock Shooter figurines.

"Look, it's Celty!" Yumeko called out as she hurried over to the Celty cosplayer for a Durarara! duo cosplay shoot. "Mary! Ryōta! Get some good pics of us!"

"Geez, hold still!" Mary growled as Yumeko kept moving. As Yumeko stood still, she posed next to the Celty cosplayer and holding a fake knife.

"Yeah, that's a great shot, Yumeko!" Ryōta said, taking a few pics with his phone.

"Thank you for the pic, Celty. Do you have your head intact?" Yumeko asked the cosplayer.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Itsuki called Yumeko, Mary, and Ryōta over. She showed them to a Yakusoku no Neverland poster promoting next year's second season release.

"We gotta wait 'til next year for that second season," Mary scoffed. "I can't wait that long."

Yumeko grinned devilishly. "Oh, it'll be worth it."

The Spiritual Gamblers turned as they spotted Midari and Davis getting together with other Black Lagoon cosplayers for a group shot. Rin and Coco snapped pictures of the Black Lagoon group.

"Hey, let me join in!" Yumeko called out before being restrained by Mary.

"Your character isn't even in that show!"

"So? I want in!"

Ryōta chuckled. "C'mon, we're supposed to have fun, Mary."

Mary sighed. "She's being rude if she cuts into their group shot."

"Eh? Thinking of cutting into _my_ photo?" Midari snarled at Yumeko.

"Maaaaaybeeee," Yumeko responded innocently and nonchalantly.

"Well, too bad. It's over. Where to now?" Midari asked.

Rin gasped and her eyes gleamed over at a Devil May Cry cosplay group. "Oh my god! Oh my god! It's Dante, Vergil, Nero, V, Trish, Lady, and Nico!" She readied her cell and headed over to get good pics.

"Heh, I had no idea Ms. Shop Owner had a thing for pretty and hot half-demon dudes," Midari sardonically remarked.

Coco added with an irresistible chuckle. "She's still a fangirl for bishounen. You should see the yaoi doujinshi she has stashed away in her closet and under her bed. I've taken a look myself… and I've gotta admit, I can see why she likes them."

Davis grunted. "Good for you two, I guess."

Coco laughed. "Don't knock it until you try it, big guy."

"Sorry, but not my thing." Davis muttered. He paused as he noticed a Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt cosplay group. His dark cheeks noticeably got redder when he saw four gorgeous and hot models dressed as Panty, Stocking, Kneesocks, and Scanty. "Hey, you'll have to excuse me. I think I'll be right over here for a few." He feverishly whipped out his camera.

Coco rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh boy, you go get 'em, big boy!"

Rin sighed at Davis' lewd behavior. "And you say I don't have any self control over my vices?"

"So, where to now, guys?" Yumeko asked Mary, Ryōta, Itsuki, and Midari.

"There's pocky calling for my name," Itsuki said.

"Ok, we can afford a place to sit down," Ryōta said.

"Good, I need to recharge my phone battery," Mary added.

"Then, after we get some rest, we're off to explore!" Yumeko openly declared.

xxxxx

 _ **East Exhibition Hall 2/12:30 PM (JST)**_

Mia, Morgana, and Shiho entered the Ghibli booth. They were greeted by Princess Mononoke and Spirited Away cosplayers. Mia let the Ashitaka and San cosplayers hold Morgana for a group shot. Needless to say, Morgana didn't like all the camera flashes going off, which dulled out his eyes.

As they came out of the booth, poor Morgana's eyes swirled around.

"Sorry, Morgana! I didn't know they'd be taking all those pictures of you, but I forgot pet cosplayers are pretty popular!" Mia tried apologizing to him.

"But, it's over now. You want to lie somewhere and get some rest?" Shiho asked, stroking the cat's chin.

 _I wanna claw all their eyes out!_ Morgana deviously thought.

xxxxx

 _ **East Exhibition Hall 3/1:05 PM (JST)**_

Ren and Ann were near the Sunrise booth. There they explored the Gundam section that showed the franchise's timeline history and the various Gundam IPs. There were also numerous figures and collectibles of mobile suits on display, including from Mobile Fighting Legend G-Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans, and the Universal Century-related stuff.

After taking pictures of the Gundam figures, Ren and Ann were faced with a Code Geass cosplay group.

"Mind taking a picture of me with them, Ann?"

"Oh, sure! Give your best Lelouch pose."

Ren joined the Code Geass cosplay group as they stood in front of a movie poster for _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection_.

"Here we go, Ren! One, two, three!" Ann took a few pics of her husband and the cosplay group.

After finishing with the Code Geass group photo, the couple went over to take pics of a Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann group waving the Gurren Lagann flag. They group shouted 'Pierce the Heavens!' in unison.

"Yeah! Pierce the Heavens!" A voice cried out behind Ren and Ann.

Startled, the couple turned around and were surprised to who they ran into.

"Whoa, no way! Mishima?!" Ann exclaimed.

Mishima surprised the two Phantom Thieves. He cosplayed as Lee Jianlang from _Digimon Tamers_. To further accentuate his cosplay, Mishima was seen carrying a Terriermon plushie.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I kinda got into the moment there with the Gurren Lagann group. Couldn't help myself," Mishima apologized.

"It's all good. So, you came alone?" Ren asked.

"Well… kinda. Unless you count this plushie as company?" Mishima awkwardly chuckled as he held out his Terriermon plushie. "Look, it's not what it looks like. It's for my character cosplayer."

"No, we totally get it. Terriermon's a total cutie," Ann said, shaking Terriermon's hand.

"So, besides your obvious _friend_ , anyone else with you?"

"Well, no, Ren. If you two want to spend time alone, it's ok with…"

Ren smirked and invited him. "You're more than welcome to join us. We can look for the others."

"Oh, thanks, Ren!"

Ann whispered to Ren. "Is it ok?"

"Just didn't want to let him feel left out."

"You're a good friend, Ren," she nodded in approval.

"C'mon, let's see if we can find the others," Ren beckoned Mishima as he and Ann walked off.

"Right! Hey, wait for me!" Mishima tried catching up as the crowds filled the area.

xxxxx

 _ **East Exhibition Hall 7/1:35 PM (JST)**_

"WOW!" Futaba's eyes lit up as she scanned the latest Phoenix Ranger Featherman R figurines in the Namco Bandai Booth. "I've gotta have at least one of these!"

"Then, indulge yourself, Futaba. This is your chance to get one or a couple," Yusuke encouraged his overly enthused otaku girlfriend.

"Since you said I can, then I will!" Futaba cried out. She then spent a couple of more minutes admiring all the other Super Sentai figures as Yusuke waited.

Futaba scanned the other figurines, consisting of Kamen Rider, One Piece, Dragon Ball, Naruto, Street Fighter, Kingdom Hearts, the various Final Fantasy series (VII, VIII, IX, X, XII, XIII, XV), Blazblue, and Vocaloid.

"So many to choose and only enough yen to buy with! Can't overspend! Must resist temptation!" The otaku found herself at a financial dilemma. "But, I know for sure I'm getting at least one Phoenix Ranger Featherman R figure!"

Hearing his girlfriend having a crisis, Yusuke sighed and folded his arms.

"This may take all day."

"Excuse me, Yoko Kurama?" Someone approached Yusuke.

"Yes?" Yusuke turned as he saw three ladies dressed as Kurama, Hiei, and Botan. Three other guys were with them cosplaying as Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, and Koenma. "Oh my…"

"We'd love it if you got into a group shot with us," the Kurama cosplayer asked.

"Well, I…"

"Please say you will!" The Botan cosplayer begged.

Glancing over to Futaba still glancing over the figurine collection, Yusuke complied and joined in their group shot.

"Hey, Inari! I've picked out the figurines I want! I'm almost rea-!" Futaba paused mid-sentence and saw Yusuke posing with the Yu Yu Hakusho cosplayers. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were getting in a group shot?! I would've had my camera ready!" She whipped out her digital camera and snapped pictures of Yusuke and the group. "Smile, Inari!"

"This happened all too sudden," Yusuke tried to excuse himself.

"Whatever, I'm just glad you found the cosplay group just for you! I never thought we'd find a Yu Yu Hakusho cosplayer to pair with ya, but a whole group?! Jackpot, baby!" Futaba yelled out while feverishly snapping more pictures.

After finishing their group shot, the cosplayers thanked Yusuke, who returned to Futaba.

"So, you got your figurines?"

"Yep, all picked out. Just need to pay for them."

"Then, we can move elsewhere. I want to go to the artist galleries."

"Don't worry, Inari. We will. Heh, these pics are definitely keepers."

xxxxx

 _ **East Exhibition Hall 5/2:00 PM (JST)**_

Hifumi, Skyler, and Io looked around some Nintendo booths. Needless to say, Io enjoyed seeing the variety of Nintendo-related characters she's become familiar with during the past few months.

Io stood in the center and surrounded by Nintendo-related cosplayers. Among them was Mario, Link, Zelda, a few Fire Emblem characters, and Pokémon characters like Pikachu. A few other video game cosplayers, including a Sonic the Hedgehog, Solid Snake, Mega Man, Simon Belmont, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and others amassed to form a large group shot. Io found herself still centered with the Super Smash Bros. all-star cast.

"Hifumi, Skyler! Look at this! It's the characters from that Super Smash game I play out!" Io called out.

"Stay where you are, Io! We've got you in a good shot!" Hifumi said as she took a few good pics of Io with the Super Smash Bros. cosplayers.

"Hehe, maybe we should get in, too," Skyler asked someone to take his, Hifumi, and Io's picture. He grabbed Hifumi's and rushed over her over next to Io.

The con-goer took a few pics of the trio surrounded by the Super Smash Bros. cosplayers.

After getting back his phone, Skyler showed Io and Hifumi the pictures. Io swiped one pic after another, smiling genuinely.

"Do you like them, Io?" Skyler asked her.

"Yeah, I like them," Io scanned a pic of her hugging Yoshi and Kirby.

"Where else would you like to go next, Io?" Hifumi queried to her.

"Hmm, oh! I want to play the games they have!"

Upon hearing this, Skyler turned to Hifumi. "Well, what do you think?"

"That sounds like fun. Let's go then!" Hifumi took Io to the gamers area.

xxxxx

In another side of Exhibition Hall 5, Ryuji and Miyako finished taking pictures of some Overwatch and Mob Psycho 100 cosplayers. They eventually found Ren, Ann, Makoto, Haru, Louis, Futaba, Yusuke, and Mishima in the same area.

"Hey, are y'all having a bitchin' great time?!" Ryuji asked the other Thieves.

"Hell yeah! Look at all the figs I bought!" Futaba showed off a bag full of figures she bought.

"A ton of people asked to take pictures of the three of us," Haru said, referring to her, Makoto, and Louis granting photo shoots for con-goners.

"Oh, I didn't even see ya, Mishima! What's up, man?" Ryuji asked as he high-fived him. "Yo, is that Terriermon yours?"

"Well, my relative's…" Mishima was too modest to admit.

"C'mon, man. Don't feel bad if it's yours. We won't judge."

Mishima sighed as he kept the Terriermon plushie close to him. Before he can answer, the group noticed a pair of foreigners and heard them speaking a language resembling German dialect. The German couple dressed as Ouma Shu and Yuzuriha Inori.

"I can tell they're not from around here," Ann eyed the German couple.

"Well, duh, they're probably not from here, but what are they speaking in?" wondered Ryuji.

"German," Louis answered.

"Their cosplay choice is interesting considering that anime has not been spoken about for a couple of years," Yusuke noted.

As his ears caught a song playing in a speaker, Ryuji recognized it. It was David Whitaker's _Ready to Go_. "I remember that song from the show. Pretty kickass song, too."

Futaba smirked. "Hey, maybe that could've been a song for us Phantom Thieves."

"Hell yeah! That rapper's song would've been fitting us!" concurred Ryuji.

"I recall Guilty Crown being considered a Code Geass trainwreck rip-off," Ren remembered.

"Yeah, the best parts about that show was the animation, the music, and some of the character aesthetics," Futaba pointed out the positives out of the aforementioned anime. "Inori's design especially is very eye pleasing and no surprise there's still cosplays of her."

Ryuji scoffed. "Yeah, Inori's got a cute design, but I recall that 'Shoe' guy being a whiny and annoying bitch." He then elbowed Mishima's side. "Right, man? We're also better tag alongs than 'Shoe's' friend, what was his name, 'Soda'?"

Mishima chuckled modestly. "I guess so, I don't remember about that show much. Their names escape me."

Makoto added her own personal views. "I do remember that show had a student president. I think her name was Arisa? Yeah, but I'm a totally better student council president. That Arisa girl went completely crazy."

Futaba snickered. "And I bet you were a better leader than than tinpot leader Shu turned out to be!"

Louis snickered aloud. "Oh, you guys are giving me a laugh!"

"Oh yeah, there was that quirky hacker and navigator girl named Tsugumi. I do remember her. I did kinda see myself through her," Futaba pointed out. "I kinda wish she was real so we can trade hacking secrets."

Yusuke sighed. "Well, it's too bad she isn't, Futaba."

"Don't ruin my dream, Inari!"

Makoto then reminded herself. _Unless that character somehow becomes real, kinda like how 'Tsunemori Akane' and 'Asada Shino' apparently do at my workplace._

"Mako-chan? Are you ok?" Haru waved her hand over Makoto's face.

"...huh? Yeah, sorry just zoned out there and got lost in the conversation."

"Yo, guys! Check it!" Ryuji garnered his friends' attention away as he got in between a 2B and 9S cosplayer pair.

"Oh cool, it's 2B and 9S from Nier: Automata!" Futaba took out her digital camera.

"There's also Kat from Gravity Daze!" Louis pointed to the Kat cosplayer. 'Mako-chan? Haru-chan? Do you mind?"

Haru nodded. "No, you go on."

Makoto shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

After taking a pic of the Kat cosplayer, Louis took another of her with 2B and 9S.

"Yo, Mishima, you gonna hang with us?" Ryuji asked him.

"If you don't mind?"

"Nah, man! You can hang with me and Miyako! We can leave our boy, Ren, and Ann by themselves!"

Ann rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, Ryuji."

"Catch y'all later!" Ryuji waved off with Miyako and Mishima following him.

"Hey, Ren. There's a Rem and Ram cosplayers over there!" Ann pointed to the blue and pink-haired maid-garbed twins from Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World. She and Ren went to take pictures of them.

"How about we look over the other side of this section, Mako-chan and Haru-chan?" Louis asked the lady Thieves as they headed past a One-Punch Man booth.

The One-Punch Man booth had a poster with Saitama (サイタマ), Genos (ジェノス), Tatsumaki (タツマキ), Boros (ボロス), and Garou (ガロウ) on it.

For a moment, it seemed Saitama's eyes shifted and his lips curved into a smirk. The hero's gave his trademark intense smile before shifting back to his casual look.

As they explored the hall they were in, Ren and Ann spotted two cosplayers dressed as Ladybug and Cat Noir from _Miraculous Ladybug_.

"Hey, excuse me, but can I take a pic of you two? You look so adorable!" Ann took out her cell to take their pictures.

"Sure," the Ladybug cosplayer nodded as she and her friend posed together.

Ren read their badge names. The Cat Noir cosplayer's badge name is labeled: Pharaoh Brooks. The Ladybug cosplayer's badge name: Princess Eri.

"Thank you!" Ann said as she hugged the Ladybug cosplayer.

"Where to now, Ann?" Ren asked his wife, who was still giddy over the Ladybug and Cat Noir encounter.

"Oh, uh… wherever. There's still a lot to see."

xxxxx

On another side of Exhibition Hall 5, Yakumo and Emily encountered an American Caucasian couple dressed as Nightwing and Batgirl from _Young Justice_.

"Oh, wow, you two came from the west coast of the United States?" Emily asked the American couple. She addressed the Batgirl cosplayer. "Nice to hear you're from the U.S. Air Force."

"I get stationed in Okinawa, but I'm here with him on my off-duty," the Batgirl cosplayer stated.

"And what do you do?" Yakumo asked the Nightwing cosplayer with the decent English he knew.

"Well… I don't really like to tell what I do outside work."

"It's ok. Sometimes we don't always like to tell where we work," Emily said. "Well, great cosplay and enjoy the event."

"Yeah, you two as well," the Batgirl cosplayer smiled as she and her partner walked away.

"Hey, Yakumo, let's go find Skyler and any of the others," Emily suggested.

"Sure, though they're probably caught up in all this madness. Where do we even begin to find them?" He scanned the dense crowds building up.

xxxxx

In the gaming area, numerous gamers from all walks of gaming life and experiences gathered to compete for casual fun and in tournaments. The popular fighting games being showcased included the latest known titles: _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_ , _Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, Dragon Ball FighterZ, Soul Calibur VI, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, Tekken 7, My Hero Academia: One's Justice, Dead or Alive 6, Jump Force, Guilty Gear Xrd Rev 2, and Pokkén Tournament DX_.

"We have several ongoing tournaments, ladies and gents! For those just arriving, find yourself a good seat and watch some of the most competitive players contest to see who'll take home the prize!" An announcer yelled out through a speaker.

Another speaker played the _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_ main theme, _Lifelight_ , as con-goers filed into the fighting game tournament areas.

Ryuji, Miyako, and Mishima watched the _Dragon Ball FighterZ_ tournament currently ongoing. They saw a player's name, _**SSJ4Takeru-Cage**_ , pop up at the top of the ranking screens.

"Aw, dude, it's that guy. He's totally killing it in the FighterZ tournament again!" Ryuji said. "I'd hate to play that guy."

Mishima nodded. "Yeah. Me, too."

"Maybe if you practice enough, you can beat him, Ryuji," Miyako optimistically replied.

"Maybe if I trained for over 100 years… nah, no chance in hell."

In another side of the gaming area, Skyler, Hifumi, and Io watched a _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_ tournament occur.

"And it's another win for _**KH-Nintendo**_!" An announcer hollered. "This player is straight up running through the competition and is set enter the semi-finals!"

Io cheered and clapped. "Yeah! Go! You can do it!"

Hifumi giggled. "Having fun, Io?"

Skyler casually smirked. "Maybe I should've entered so Io can cheer me on."

In another side of these two gaming tournaments, a third was being held for _Dissidia NT_. Futaba and Yusuke witnessed an unseen player from the Philippines named _**Nick-Ianime**_ advancing to the quarter-finals.

"Wow, these international players are getting damned badass! Heh, maybe I need to step my game up?" Futaba chuckled.

"I'd much rather play Go. It's much more calm and relaxing," Yusuke sighed, which got him a finger poke to his cheek.

"Hey! This is a 'No Killjoy Zone', Inari!"

"Forgive me, Futaba."

"Ok, you're forgiven."

xxxxx

 _ **Exhibition Hall 7/2:50 PM (JST)**_

Along the way, Louis, Makoto, and Haru encountered cosplayers from various series; including Ouran High School Host Club, Death Note, High School DxD, Nanatsu no Taizai, Hunter x Hunter, Noragami, and SSSS Gridman.

"Excuse me, you two. I need to get some water," Makoto left to find a refreshment area. As she grabbed a cup full of water, she noticed two Japanese cosplayers she recognized.

One of them was a young Japanese woman with short neck-length black hair and cosplayed as Tsujimoto Natsumi from _You're Under Arrest_. The other was a young Japanese man with slightly longer black hair and cosplayed as Kimura Kōichi from _Digimon Frontier_.

"No way, it's them," Makoto muttered, recognizing the two officers her colleague referred to that would show up at AnimeJapan. She sees them often since they worked at the same station, but these two are part of a different squad.

The short-haired woman noticed Makoto and waved to her. "Ah, Niijima-san, you're here!"

"Surprise to see you here, too, Niijima-san." The Kōichi cosplayer acknowledged Makoto's presence as well.

"No, I heard from a colleague you two would be here," Makoto approached them.

Louis and Haru noticed Makoto conversing with her fellow officers.

"Look. Seems Mako-chan knows them."

"Might be working colleagues. Let's go greet them," Louis said.

"We just came out of the Toei booth since she's a big Dragon Ball and Digimon fangirl," the Kōichi cosplayer said.

The woman snorted to her work partner. "Hey, you're dressed like a Digimon character, y'know."

"I'm doing it just for you."

Makoto chuckled at their fun exchange. "Oh, you two never cease to make me laugh."

"Mako-chan!" Haru called out as she and Louis approached the three officers.

"Oh, hey, you two. Sorry to keep you waiting, but here's two colleagues of mine from work," Makoto showed Haru and Louis to them. "Allow me to introduce you two to…"

xxxxx

 _ **East Exhibition Hall 1/3:15 PM (JST)**_

Mia, Shiho, and Morgana ran into another foreign couple dressed as characters from _Higashi no Eden_. The couple were both 5'6 feet tall, slightly taller than most of the group members. One is a young Thai man cosplaying as Takizawa Akira. The other is a young Navajo woman cosplaying as Morimi Saki.

Shiho finished taking the couple's pictures. Then, she tried her best to speak in English. "This is a great way for couples from overseas to spend their honeymoon."

"Congratulations, you two," Mia addressed the couple in near perfect English.

"Thank you," the Thai man nodded.

"I had thought of coming dressed up like Julia Chang from _Tekken_ , but he convinced me we go as a cosplay couple," the Navajo woman stated.

"Well, either way, you both look great," Mia smiled.

As the Navajo woman patted Morgana, she eyed Mia and Shiho.

"So, are you two together…?"

Without saying a word, Mia and Shiho's cheeks blushed pink.

"No judgement here. You two look cute together," she giggled as she and her Thai husband waved goodbye to them.

"See that, Shiho? If a foreign couple can notice…"

Shiho smiled. "I don't think there's any sense to hide it anymore."

"You're right."

Morgana interjected. "Anyway, don't mean to interrupt your moment, but shouldn't we already be looking for your brother, Mia?"

"Ah! Yeah, you're right! I hope he and his friends didn't get lost!"

Shiho added. "I'm sure they're fine, Mia, but if you want we can check up on them."

"Great, let's go then."

xxxxx

 _ **East Exhibition Hall 2/3:45 PM (JST)**_

Meanwhile, Shinya and his friends met with Skyler, Hifumi, and Io. They were near the Weekly Shonen Jump booth. In one section, there was a section dedicated to My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.

Io, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming stood next to a couple of the Wild Wild Pussycats cosplayers and a Godzillo cosplayer. Shinya and Hifumi took pictures of Io and the teens.

Splashed all over the Boku no Hero Academia section were posters, illustrations, and video scenes of the various characters from the series, including Midoriya Izuku (緑谷 出久), Bakugou Katsuki (爆豪 勝己), All Might (オールマイト), Iida Tenya (飯田 天哉), Todoroki Shoto (轟 焦凍), Uraraka Ochako (麗日 お茶子), Asui Tsuyu (蛙吹 梅雨), Yaoyorozu Momo (八百万 百), Kirishima Eijirō (切島 鋭児郎), Mineta Minoru (峰田 実), Tokoyami Fumikage (常闇 踏陰), Aizawa Shōta (相澤 消太), Shigaraki Tomura (死柄木弔), Kurogiri (黒霧), Toga Himiko (渡我 被身子), and Hero Killer: Stain (ヒーロー殺ころし ステイン).

Shinya whipped out his phone and watched a YouTube video of scenes from the Boku no Hero Academia: Two Heroes movie.

"Yeah, we had fun watching that movie, didn't we?" Nicola asked Shinya and Reiko.

"We sure did," Reiko recalled their hangout experience.

"You would've had a blast with us, Li-Ming, if we met then," Nicola addressed their Chinese friend.

"I saw the movie with my family, but I think I would've had more fun with you three."

"Hell yeah! Plus Ultra!" Shinya shouted.

"Plus Ultra!" Io cried out.

The group eventually headed over to the Toei Animation booth. They scoured through the sections displaying Toei's big titles: One Piece, Dragon Ball Super, Precure, Digimon, Saint Seiya, and Sailor Moon.

Io, Reiko, and Li-Ming got together and hugged a Gabumon cosplayer. Shinya posed with Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta statues. The whole group posed in front of a Thousand Sunny display. The girls posed with Precure and Sailor Moon statues.

Skyler wiped the sweat from his brow. "Whew, Io's sure making us walk around a lot."

Hifumi giggled. "Well, it is her first convention, Skyler."

Skyler shrugged. "Doesn't it feel like we're acting more like her parents?"

"She is like a child. I find it adorable."

Just then, Skyler's cell vibrated. He scanned the call ID.

"Who is it?" Hifumi asked.

"Louis, looks like he wants us to meet. Possibly to find a place to rest and eat."

"I see."

"Yeah, and Mia just texted me asking where her brother is. That's a sign that we should get at least most of us together and meet somewhere."

Hifumi nodded. "The eating area is probably the best choice to meet."

"Hey, guys! We're meeting the others over at the eating area!" Skyler called to Io and the teens. "Besides, Mia's been asking for you, Nicola."

Nicola sighed. "Oh really?"

Li-Ming inquired to Nicola. "Big sister problems?"

"No, she's just overly protective of me. _Too_ overprotective."

Hifumi took a picture of Io posing with a couple of Mr. Osomatsu cosplayers.

"Ready to eat, Io?" Hifumi asked the Persona Vein.

"Yeah!"

xxxxx

In another section of Exhibition Hall 2, Ryuji, Miyako, and Mishima met with Yakumo and Emily. Ryuji and Emily got with a RWBY cosplay group. Their friends then took quick pictures of them and RWBY cosplayers.

Afterwards, they ran into a couple cosplaying as Tachibana Taki and Miyamizu Mitsuha (Kimi no Na wa.). Mishima took pictures of Ryuji, Miyako, Yakumo, and Emily with the Kimi no Na wa couple.

xxxxx

 _ **East Exhibition Hall 4/4:00 PM (JST)**_

Ren and Ann found Futaba and Yusuke near the Aniplex booth. They met and took pictures of Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night, and Kill la Kill cosplayers.

"Hey, look there's some fans cosplaying as some of the Alicization characters," Futaba pointed to two couples; one couple cosplaying as Kirito and Asuna. The other cosplaying as Eugeo and Alice.

"Oh, from the new Sword Art Online season," Ann noted. "Yeah, so how about that recent sexual assault scene?"

Futaba shrugged. "Eh, the author even apologized for it."

"Look, it's Madoka and Homura!" Ann pointed to a lesbian couple cosplaying as Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura from Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. She took pictures of the cosplayer couple. "It's still nice to see Madoka recognition after all this time!"

Futaba nodded. "It's going to be about 10 years… well, if it weren't for the time screw-up we've been having."

"That no one else, but us notices," Yusuke reminded them.

"Hey, there's some Re:Creators cosplayers! Move aside, I've gotta get pics of them!" The otaku pointed to the group full of Re:Creators cosplayers. As she took pictures of the cosplayers, she saw they were rewatching clips from the show.

The videos from their phones showed YouTube clips of the Creation characters: Altair (アルタイル), Selesia Upitiria (セレジア・ユピティリア), Meteora Österreich (メテオラ・エスターライヒ), Kirameki Mamika (煌樹まみか), Mirokuji Yūya (弥勒寺優夜), Alicetaria February (アリステリア・フェブラリィ), Blitz Talker (ブリッツ・トーカー), Kanoya Rui (鹿屋瑠偉), Chikujōin Magane (築城院真鍳), Hoshikawa Hikayu (星河 ひかゆ), Hakua Shō (白亜翔), Erina Talker (エリナ・トーカー), and Charon Seiga (カロン・セイガ).

"I love the cosplays, guys! Thanks!" Futaba waved to the Re:Creators cosplayers. She high-fived a Altair cosplayer and walked away.

The very same Altair cosplayer went back to watching a YouTube music video of her character. Altair's face on the phone screen gave a subtle smile before vanishing.

"Man, I tell ya guys, the Isekai genre is seeing a huge uplift in popularity thanks to Sword Art Online," Futaba informed Ren, Ann, and Yusuke.

"So, what shows are popping up these days like it?" Ann asked Futaba.

"Well, it's not really an Isekai, but ever heard of Goblin Slayer?" Futaba asked; when she mentioned this, cosplayers dressed as the Goblin Slayer, Priestess, High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, and Lizard Priest posed for photographers.

"Vaguely?"

"What about The Rising of the Shield Hero?"

Ann nodded. "Heard of it, but no, haven't seen it."

"KonoSuba?"

"Oh yeah! That one was pretty hilarious!"

Yusuke asked Ren. "You know what they're talking about?"

"Nope, except Ann made me sit down to watch that KonoSuba show. It has acquired humor."

Just then, Ren's phone vibrated. He answered and got a text from Hifumi.

"Hey, Hifumi wants us to meet her and the others at the food court area. Want to go?"

"Man, I'm starving! I say it's break time!" Futaba stretched her arms out. "And my arm could use the rest from carrying these bag!"

"Allow me," Yusuke offered as he carried Futaba's merchandise bag.

"That's gotta suck having to carry her bags full of figurines and crap," Ren chuckled.

"I don't mind."

"Yeah, Inari doesn't mind! And this stuff ain't crap!" Futaba chastised Ren.

"Well, shall we get going? I think we're all a little starving," Ann chimed in.

"Right, let's get moving," Ren casually said, leading them toward the food area.

xxxxx

 _ **East Exhibition Hall 3/4:15 PM (JST)**_

Yumeko took a picture with a Zero Two cosplayer. Ryōta posed with a Sora and Shiro (No Game No Life) cosplayer duo. Mary snapped a picture with a Maka Albarn and Soul Evans cosplayer duo. Itsuki posed with a Rory Mercury (Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri) cosplayer.

The four Spiritual Gamblers then got together with a group of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin cosplayers. They posed in front of a giant head prop of the Colossal Titan.

Midari, Rin, Coco, and Davis posed with some Cowboy Bebop cosplayers.

"What now?" Rin asked the others.

"Shit, it's your call. Me and Yumeko's groupies are just tagging along," Midari said.

Just then, the group saw a crossover cosplay face-off between Resident Evil and Apocalyptic Academy: Highschool of the Dead. Getting in between the anti-zombie groups was an Alucard (Hellsing) cosplayer posing with prop guns.

Midari sadistically grinned. "Fuck yeah, now this is my kinda shit!" She hurried in and joined the Resident Evil side.

Mary scoffed as she got on the Highschool of the Dead side. "Whoever you join, I'll be on the opposing side!"

"Oh, those two are always trying to out compete each other," Ryōta sighed.

"And what's wrong with that? Competition's always healthy for the fighting spirit," Yumeko smirked sinisterly. "It's what keeps us gamblers alive."

Rin caught a group of Devilman Crybaby cosplayers. Much like with the Devil May Cry group, Rin went into fangirl mode and asked for a quick photoshoot, including one shot of a yaoi kiss between an Akira and Ryo cosplayer duo.

"Ohhhh, thank you so much. My fangirl wet dreams have been fulfilled for life!" Rin's face turned red. Blood seemed to trickle down her left nostril. She almost fainted from the blood rushing to her head as Davis caught her.

"Geez, easy, woman!" Davis barked.

"I think this is exactly what Rin needed after all!" Coco laughed.

After everyone got their cosplay pictures done, Yumeko's cell vibrated and she caught Hifumi's text message.

"Hey, they're all heading to the food area, guys," Yumeko announced to her friends and the shopkeepers.

"Great timing. I'm starving," Mary said.

"Me, too. And my feet could use some rest," Itsuki added.

"So, are we heading over now?" Rin asked Yumeko.

"Yeah, let's go," Yumeko nodded as she grabbed Mary and Ryōta's hands. "Yay, you can buy us something to drink, Ryōta!"

"Oh, sure, anything y'all want!" Ryōta called out as he and Mary were dragged along by the crazy gambler.

"Hey, hold on!" Itsuki called out.

"Wherever you and your friends go, I go, Yumeko," Midari added.

Coco helped Rin up. "Feeling alright?"

Rin sighed, feeling lightheaded. "Just need a little water after that blood headrush."

"You're gonna need to sit out for the rest of the event, Rin. You don't want to go back to work feeling bad," Davis advised the shop owner.

"I'll manage…" Rin rubbed her temples as she leaned against Coco.

"Nope, a little rest will do you good, missy," Coco scolded her.

xxxxx

 _ **Near the Food Area/5:20 PM (JST)**_

When everyone met at the food court, they used this time to sit at a table and rest. Most picked up food to eat. Others showed off the pictures they took of the venue and the cosplays they encountered. Others, like Futaba, showed off their merchandise.

Sitting near the group, there were other cosplayers taking a rest, including a Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) cosplayer sitting with a Guts (Berserk) cosplayer. Ann, Haru, Hifumi, Io, Reiko, and Li-Ming took pictures with a Kinomoto Sakura cosplayer. Hifumi and Io took a picture together with a Doraemon cosplayer.

Hifumi stuffed a dumpling into Io's mouth. "How does it taste?"

"Mmm! Yummy!" Io expressed her liking of the tasty food.

"These dumplings are so good!" Mia ate another dumpling, sharing some with Shiho.

"So, are we still going to explore a little more after this?" Makoto asked the others.

"Duh, of course!" Ryuji replied.

"Some of us still haven't gotten to play in the gaming area!" Futaba said.

"You did ask for time off for tomorrow, right, Mako-chan?" Haru asked her lover.

"Yeah, I did. I just asked because I wasn't sure if we'd get everything done in a day."

Louis added. "And if not, you have an extra day off to spend time with Haru-chan."

"So, is Makokins up to play against me in some fighting games?" Skyler asked the officer.

"No, because those aren't my thing."

"Or, are you afraid I'll kick your butt hard you'll beg me to stop, Makokins?" Skyler investigated Makoto to take his challenge.

Crushing the juice can she finished, Makoto gritted. Her brows narrowed and her eyes seemingly burned with intensity. "You're on." She then got right up into Skyler's face, who casually shrugged her off.

Hifumi chucked seeing her boyfriend renew his 'friendly' rivalry with the Queen.

"Are Skyler and Makoto gonna fight?" Io asked Hifumi.

"No, it's just a friendly competition, Io."

"Any game you two had in mind?" Louis asked Skyler and Makoto.

"Anything with sheer brutality where I can mop the floor with his sorry ass," Makoto growled, not withdrawing her intense glare from Skyler.

"Heh, can I take the winner then? And I hope it's Skyler," a cool and sarcastic voice tone chimed in, which the Vein Remnants were familiar with.

"So, you're here?" Skyler sighed as he and his Revenant friends turned around to face two unexpected guests: Jack Rutherford and Eva Roux.

"Fancy meet you and your friends here, Skyler," Jack greeted them.

"We're thrilled to see you're all doing well since the last we met," Eva smirked.

Jack cosplayed as D from _Vampire Hunter D_. Eva dressed as Ivy Valentine from _Soul Calibur_.

"Jack and Eva, I take it you two didn't just come here to see us?" Louis asked them.

"What? We can't go and have casual fun at a convention like you're all doing?" Jack said.

As he saw Jack and Eva speaking to Skyler and the Revenants, Ren got up from his chair.

"Ren?" Ann asked with concern.

"It's those two that helped us back at Meiji Shrine," Yusuke glimpsed over at Jack and Eva.

As Ren headed over to the opposite end, he saw Skyler and his friends confront Jack. Mia and Yakumo conveyed utter disdain toward Jack.

"Come now. Is there any need for this much hostility?" Jack sardonically remarked, unfazed by the growing tension.

"I don't know you ask us, clown-ass," Yakumo snidely remarked.

"You're lucky there's people here, or I'd skewer you with my Blood Veil," Mia angrily whispered as her eyes subtly turned red.

"Mia? What's gotten you riled up?" Shiho asked her deeply concerned. "Did they do anything to you?"

Morgana hopped on Mia's shoulder and whispered. "Listen, calm down. You're going to scare Shiho if you don't cool it."

Taking pause to notice Shiho's confusion, Mia closed her eyes and sighed. She reopened her eyes, which turned to their normal green.

"Listen, none of us want any trouble," Ren stepped in between Skyler and Jack.

"That's right! We're all here to have fun!" Yumeko intervened.

"So are we, but tell that to Skyler and some of his friends," Eva stated.

"Skyler, let's not do this here," Ren insisted his Revenant friend.

Before Skyler can give another remark at Jack, Io surprised the Revenants as she walked up to Jack and Eva.

"Io? C'mon, let's leave them be," Hifumi grabbed Io's hand and tried jerking her away, but Io wouldn't budge.

As Hifumi tried pulling Io away, Jack meticulously eyed them both. Io painstakingly glared over Jack's necklace orb. Skyler and Hifumi noticed her staring at the necklace orb.

"You seem interested in this," Jack pointed to this necklace orb. "As you're aware, this allows me to turn into that Drake you and your friends saw."

Io's face showed an intensity Hifumi and Skyler never see unless there's a battle involved. She quickly tried grabbing Jack's necklace orb, but he withdrew it from her reach.

"I know it's you who restored our memories, woman. The question I want to ask is how I got this orb. I doubt you had anything to do with it, but yet its presence is enough to cause a stir in you." Jack backed away from Io. He diverted his attention from Io and faced Hifumi. "But, you…"

Before he could get out another word, Io pushed Jack away and guarded Hifumi.

"Leave Hifumi alone!" Io hissed at Jack, who was deterred by the Persona Vein's defensive nature.

"Io, please. That's enough," Hifumi pleaded as she grabbed Io's hand.

"Jack, if you're going to bother my friends, you'd best leave now," Skyler darkly warned him.

"Same goes for us," Ren spoke for himself and the Phantom Thieves's behalf.

Watching his sister and the other Revenants getting into it with Jack, Nicola became transfixed by the the ongoings. Shinya, Reiko, and Li-Ming noticed their friend appearing confused.

"I don't understand. This is the second time my sis and the others met those two people. They seem to have a problem with that man, especially Mia and Yakumo," Nicola meticulously eyed how heated those two were being toward Jack. "Now, Io seems to not like him. What's going on?" He tapped the left side of his head.

"Nicola?" Li-Ming tried to comprehend what he was talking about.

"Are you sure you don't know that guy, man?" Shinya asked him.

"N-No, I don't think so. That's why I'm confused why they seem to know him yet I've never met him."

Reiko queried. "That's strange. Maybe you have no recollections of him for whatever reason?"

"Maybe, but I don't know…" Nicola shook his head.

Rin, Coco, and Davis, too, noticed Nicola looking completely off about the situation.

"Is Mia's brother ok?" Rin wondered.

"Who knows?" Davis shrugged. "But, that Jack guy is getting his ass tossed if he causes anymore trouble."

"By who? You?" Coco openly chortled over Davis' intent to beat the hell out of Jack and kick him out of the convention.

"Hey, don't forget I work part-time security, too, while you're lounging in the back after shop hours!" Davis hounded Coco, who waved him off.

Rin added as they saw Eva approach Jack. "Looks like you might not have to throw anyone out, Davis."

Eva tapped Jack's shoulder and whispered. "Maybe we should leave them."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Skyler, Hifumi, and Io. _I still need to know if that Hifumi woman's reality altering power gave me this orb._ He closed his hand over his necklace orb.

Suddenly, the tension abruptly ceased by the sound of hands clapping. The Phantom Thieves, the Revenants, the Spiritual Gamblers, Jack, and Eva saw three women approach them. Of the three women, Igarashi Sayaka was among them. The members from each group recognized Sayaka, who was revealed as Shujin Academy's new principal. However, only the Spiritual Gamblers recognized the other two women.

"It's Sayaka again!" Ryōta cried out.

"But, the two other…" Mary frowned at the other two, who were identical twin sisters. She identified the loose-haired twin sister on the left of Sayaka. "That's Momobami Ririka."

Yumeko quickly identified the knotted-haired twin sister. "And Momobami Kirari."

Kirari had both hands inches from making a clapping motion. She gave a courtesy bow to the Spiritual Gamblers and their friends.

"Good day to you all. Please, let's not have any tension. An outing such as this should be for fun and entertainment," Kirari pleasantly addressed them. She looked up and smiled to Yumeko. "Ah, it's you, Jabami Yumeko. It's been a while."

"Hehe, you have no idea I've been hoping to lay eyes on you again," Yumeko sadistically grinned as she walked up to Kirari.

"Wait, Yumeko!" Ryōta yelled as he pulled her back.

"Let me go, Ryōta. I just want to say hello to Kirari!"

"Ohoho, still can't control your gambling urges, Jabami-san?" Kirari chortled. "Well, as much as I'd love to renew our gambling games, that'll have to wait."

"Oh…?" Yumeko blinked.

"So, what are you three doing here?" Mary queried.

"We're here because we want to see the convention scene," Sayaka replied.

"And we're involved with the sponsors of this convention, so we're here to prevent any incidents such as the one that was about to happen here," Ririka referred to the quarrel involving Skyler, Jack, and Io.

"Thankfully, friends among you stopped the incident and I was gracious enough to step in," Kirari said.

There was murmuring among the Phantom Thieves and Revenants.

"Wait, these three are involved with the co-sponsors of this event?" Haru whispered to Makoto.

"Sure sounds like it," Makoto murmured.

"Between being Shujin Academy's principal and apparently helping with this convention's co-sponsors, this Sayaka is sure a busy woman," Yusuke muttered.

"I recognize those twins," Ann eyed Kirari and Ririka.

"Who are they?" Ren asked his wife.

"Apparently they graduated from the same academy Yumeko and her friends did, but they're from a wealthy family that's deeply and politically involved," Ann revealed. "They were interviewed in a magazine I posed for."

"How politically involved are we talking here?" Shiho asked Ann.

"I don't know, but if they're involved with this convention's co-sponsors, they must have a ton of influence."

Hearing this, Makoto carefully noted. "Deeply politically involved, huh?" She shifted a look of suspicion on the Momobami sisters. _I wonder if they know or somehow tied to The Consortium._

"Well, thank you for stepping in and helping us," Hifumi politely addressed Kirari.

"You're very welcome. Anything to cool off unwanted tensions," Kirari replied pleasantly. "By the way, I know you can see our Guardian Spirits, Yumeko. Likewise, me, my sister, and Igarashi-san can clearly see yours."

The Spiritual Gamblers were the first to see Kirari, Ririka, and Sayaka's Guardian Spirits. The icy butterflies materialized around Sayaka. The Atlas Bear appeared next to Ririka. Kirari had her peacock, Tengen Kujaku, materialize next to her.

"We already know Sayaka has her Usura-whatever," Mary said.

"Usura-hicho," Sayaka corrected her. "I forgot to tell you my codename. It's Frosthra."

Midari scoffed. "Like _Mo_ -thra, except you got the ice-themed moths going for ya?"

Sayaka sighed. "They're butterflies, Ikishima-san. I see you're still the uncultured brutish sadist from the academy days."

Ririka did a courtesy bow. "My codename is Defender. My Guardian Spirit is The Atlas Bear."

Kirari had her hand around her peacock's neck. She breathed deep and purred with delight. "My Guardian Spirit is Tengen Kujaku. My codename is Mayura."

"Frosthra, Defender, and Mayura, huh?" Yumeko smirked. "Well, no matter what you call yourselves, I look forward to getting my gambling on with you three."

"Yes, but now isn't the time for us to reignite old flames, Jabami-san," Kirari stated.

The Phantom Thieves and the Revenants were taken aback by the three Guardian Spirits that were summoned. Besides them, no one else could see the Guardian Spirits.

Ririka scanned the crowds. "Seems the public already recognizes us. Should we go?"

"Not before we send an invite to Yumeko and all her friends here," Kirari said before turning to face the Thieves, the Revenants, and the Gamblers. "Honored guests and attendees, you're all cordially invited to take part in tonight's main event of AnimeJapan 2019."

"Main event?" Ren blinked.

"What does she mean?" Skyler wondered.

"I'm not surprised none of you know, because this main event is a private one. However, I feel it would be in your best interest to accept and participate," Kirari publicly informed them. "Tonight at 7:30 PM, I am hosting a private Pocket Monsters Tournament. It's not public for any players to join. Only the elites are invited, but in this case, we're willing to make an exception for Jabami-san and her friends." A sly smirked formed on her icy blue lips. "This would be a great way to get to know all of you as my new acquaintances. It'll also make for great entertainment for these audiences to see several members among you compete with each other."

"Us competing with each other?" Makoto asked as she and the other Thieves exchanged confused looks.

"Yes, why not? Surely you're all good sports and can handle a little competition amongst yourselves?" Kirari coolly responded, folding both arms over her chest.

"Who says we can't?" Ryuji scoffed. "Yeah, we accept your challenge."

"Whoa, hold on, dummy!" Ann snapped.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to compete against your friends?" Miyako asked Ryuji.

"I don't know," Skyler smirked as he glared at Jack and Makoto. "I don't mind a little heated competition myself. What about you, Hifumi?"

Hifumi wore a determined look. "I do feel my gamer's spirit being rekindled."

Io clapped. "Then, I'll cheer for you Hifumi and Skyler!"

Jack growled. "If it's a competition match you want, I challenge you to a Pocket Monster battle, Skyler!"

Eva facepalmed. "Oh boy, and why do I feel like you're going to get me involved, Jack."

"So, do you humbly accept my challenge?" Kirari smirked as she approached Ren, Hifumi, Skyler, and Yumeko. She whispered to them. "I'm sure you're aware my colleague, Sayaka, told you we're fully aware of your Phantom Thief identities." She acknowledged Ren, coolly smiling and staring him dead in his eyes.

Hearing this, Ren visibly frowned and said nothing.

"That silence is all the evidence I need," Kirari chortled ever so smoothly. She then faced Hifumi and Skyler. "And you two along with your colleagues have been lending the Phantom Thieves support against some rather interesting forces at work. Well, in due time, we'll be meeting again on a grander stage." She then veered to her gambling rival. "Isn't that right, Yumeko?"

Before any of them could retort, Kirari smirked and walked away, leaving them to mull over their impressions of the narcissistic woman.

"You want our answer? We accept," Ren responded.

"We all accept on our friends," Skyler added.

"Even if it's Pocket Monsters," Hifumi frowned.

"So, let's get our gambling on!" Yumeko ecstatically cried out.

Spinning around in dramatic fashion, Kirari turned around and smiled. "Wonderful. Meet us at 7:30 PM at the private conference arena. The stage is already set. All you need to do is come! Give us all a splendid show!"

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Suspicion**_ \- Makoto researches The Consortium and scans through file on the Cryptid incident. Makoto's former trainee and Minami interject.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse OST -** _ **Hunter Association**_ \- The Vein Remnants invited their friends to AnimeJapan.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse OST -** _ **Kohryu**_ \- The Phantom Thieves hang out at Café Leblanc and chat about AnimeJapan.  
 **Blood Stain Child -** _ **Stargazer**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- AnimeJapan.  
 **Blood Stain Child -** _ **Electricity**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- AnimeJapan.  
 _ **The Hero! ~Ikareru Ken ni Honō o Tsukero~**_ **(One-Punch Man Opening) - JAM Project Heard in Sound Devices** \- AnimeJapan.  
 **Tobu -** _ **Hope**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- AnimeJapan.  
 **Boku No Hero Academia OST -** _ **You Can Become a Hero**_ **(** **君はヒーローになれる** **) Heard in Sound Devices** \- AnimeJapan.  
 **Blood Stain Child -** _ **Merry Go Round**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- AnimeJapan.  
 **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Main Theme -** _ **Lifelight**_ \- Showcasing Smash Ultimate and other fighting games in AnimeJapan.  
 **Guilty Crown - David Whitaker -** _ **Ready To Go**_ \- In AnimeJapan, Ryuji and Futaba listen and comment about the rapper that sings it, wonder if that same rapper could have made a similar song about the Phantom Thieves. Also use for the cast commenting on Guilty Crown itself, knowing in 'Reality: 2021' it's going to be the anime's 10th anniversary.  
 **Re:CREATORS Opening 1 Full - SawanoHiroyuki[nZk] Feat. Tielle & Gemie - **_**gravityWall**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- Scene of Re:Creators's presence in AnimeJapan.  
 _ **My Wings ~**_ **Lacuna Coil** \- Jack and Eva appear and confront the Vein Remnants.  
 **Kakegurui OST -** _ **Debating Truth**_ \- Jack demands to know how he got his necklace orb and suspects Hifumi's Sophia reality-warping powers. Io defends Hifumi. Nicola questions why his sister and the Revenants are tense toward Jack.  
 **Kakegurui OST -** _ **High-strung Spirit**_ \- Kirari's theme in meeting the protagonists.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** The chapter starts off with intrigue, then eases down with some fun convention scenes, and then tensions rose once Jack & Eva hit the scene. Finally, Kirari and her entourage calmed tensions down and escalated things with a Pokémon tournament challenge.

Minami of The Pack and that unnamed rookie officer return as the Queen continues her investigation for Sae. Anyone smell a big cover-up/conspiracy with The Consortium involved?

This is the first chapter since Chapter 2 with Rin, Coco, and Davis involved. They were given scenes to flesh out their personalities. A fun bunch, aren't they?

And Sojiro's back for a scene to serve the Thieves fresh evening brew and lend his 'wisdom' (aka his smart alec wit).

I hope the convention scenes aren't too overwhelming for some of you. I wanted to give as much scenes to the characters being spread out and exploring different sections. Trust me on this. Even someone who's been to many conventions like myself can tell you just watching videos of AnimeJapan, it's a freaking huge event that draws over 100,000 people. The largest North American anime cons have nothing on AnimeJapan.

A few tidbits; for starters, the foreign cosplayers (except the German couple) and the two officers Makoto meets are special cameos based on characters from my ongoing novel. The cosplayers 'Pharaoh Brooks' and 'Princess Eri' are based off my two leads from my novel, which is tentatively called 'Advent' for the time being (won't go into further detail since it's still in the works). While it that may come off as a 'cheap plug-in' for some, half of them will return in this story. In fact, those two officers and that Nightwing cosplayer will reappear in a few chapters from now. For _Akane no Mai_ (the finalized, expanded version of Persona Vein/UL), these characters will have slightly expanded roles, particularly those two officers.

This chapter introduces Li-Ming Xiuying, a new companion for Shinya, Nicola, and Reiko. Besides becoming Nicola's future love interest, she'll have some interesting powers to work with.

Another tidbit; more Urban Myth appearances/cameos influenced (and come to life) by the Yami Matter presences. This time One-Punch Man, Boku no Hero Academia, and Re:Creators (a show I recently finished watching). Our cast still don't know they're being watched by these driving forces.

Jack and Eva return to confront the Vein Remnants and it's mostly Jack antagonizing Skyler and Hifumi, demanding an answer as to where his necklace orb came from. As expected, Mia and Yakumo didn't roll out the red carpet for Jack. But, Io broke out of her fun childlike demeanor to give Jack a piece of her mind while protecting Hifumi and Skyler.

As tensions prepared to escalate, here comes Kirari, Ririka, and Sayaka of The Consortium. Kirari invites our cast to a private Pokémon tournament. The tournament set-up and participants will be revealed next chapter. It will be team battles. So far, Skyler & Hifumi and Jack & Eva are confirmed entries. You can honestly expect the other notable couples like Ren & Ann, but there'll be a few random mix and matches to make the competition interesting.

And that's it. The AnimeJapan coverage continues with a Pokémon tournament!

Send a review and I shall have the chapter out soon.


	8. Pokémon Rumble, Post-Con Blues

_**Chapter VIII**_

 _ **Pokémon Rumble; Post-Con Blues (**_ _ **ポケモンランブル**_ _ **;**_ _ **ポストコンブルース**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **AnimeJapan 2019 (**_ _ **アニメジャパン**_ _ **2019)/Tokyo Big Sight (**_ _ **東京ビッグサイト**_ _ **)/Private Gaming Area/7:10 PM (JST)**_

A few hours have passed and it was time for one of AnimeJapan 2019's main event attractions, albeit one that came out of the blue following Momobami Kirari's announcement. Kirari personally invited the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Spiritual Gamblers as guests to participate in the private Pokémon tournament.

How this was to be decided was anyone's, except Momobami Kirari's, guess.

The Thieves, the Remnants, and the Gamblers entered the private Pokémon gaming area. It was a large space in a large open space usually reserved for big stage performances or special guest conferences. They saw Kirari, Ririka, and Sayaka standing in the center of a black taped ellipse shape on the floor.

"Welcome, we're glad you could all make it," Kirari greeted their guests. "The tournament shall start at 8:00, but we have enough time to go over the lay-out of tonight's event."

"How are we doing this? One on one matches? Or, will these matches be determined in pairs?" Ren asked Kirari.

"Good question, Mr. Amamiya-Takamaki!" Sayaka replied. "You'll be competing in pairs… against one another."

Upon hearing this, there was a bit of a stir and quiet murmuring among the three groups. Some were hesitant to duel the other, but others were none too fazed. In Yumeko's case, she was always thrilled to compete against anyone in a game.

"Come now. Don't be too concerned over breaking friendships. This is all in good fun, my friends," Kirari assured some of the most concerned group members. "Although, our viewing audience surely want to see some heated competition." She turned to a big screen showing numerous cheering and clapping con-goers anticipating the private event. "And we have a few guests who are most excited to see an exciting show."

"What?" Mary gritted as she and the others turned to a stage full of seats.

There were guests invited to watch the private tournament. Among them were men in suits and some youth wearing Pokémon shirts with camera equipment. Sitting far behind them were faces the Spiritual Gamblers and the others recognized: Nishinotōin Yuriko, Yomozuki Runa, Yumemite Yumemi, and Manyuda Kaede.

"Look who's there! Even Yuriko's here!" Itsuki pointed out.

"Oh, hey, guys! Did you come to watch us?!" Yumeko waved to the other gamblers in the audience.

Yuriko was flabbergasted by Yumeko and company's presence. "You're all here to compete?!"

Taking a cherry lollipop out of her mouth, Runa smirked. "Heheh, well, well, this should be interesting!"

"Hey, give us a good show!" Yumemi energetically cheered them.

Kaede merely kept to himself and pretended not to acknowledge their presence, but Yumeko quickly got his attention.

"Hey! You going to say anything to me? Not even a hello?" Yumeko wondered with a shrug.

"Maybe he's too focused on watching us compete," Ryōta deduced Kaede's lack of interactions with them. Just then, he then just realized something and counted the members in their group. "Wait, but which of us are competing?"

"Surely, you don't mean all of us will be competing?" Makoto asked Kirari.

"Oh no, or that'd last us well past the late-night hours? Heavens no I wouldn't subject the audience to that long of an event without intermissions," Kirari replied. "This tournament will be decided with eight selected competitors matches in pairs." She opened her right hand, revealing an eight-sided die. "We will determine the pair match-ups with this. Pick your eight teams willing to compete."

"Eight teams out of all of us, huh?" Skyler scanned his own Vein Remnant team. He mostly scanned toward Hifumi and Io's way. "Well, throw my name in the ring. And it's a no brainer who'll be my partner." He extended a hand to Hifumi, who graciously accepted.

"Count me in," Hifumi nodded.

"I'm ok with sitting out and cheering you two," Io smiled.

"Very good. Any other volunteers?" Kirari turned to the others.

"If Skyler's competing, then I'm in!" Jack interjected as he and Skyler intensely stared each other down.

Eva sighed. "And I'll be Jack's partner." She shook her head and internally cursed. _You just couldn't kept your damned ego in check, couldn't you, Jack?_

"So, far, we have Skyler Jones/Togo Hifumi and Jack Rutherford/Eva Roux," Sayaka wrote the pairing names on folded paper. "I've marked them as Team 1 and Team 2."

"Excellent. Any others? Or, will we have to choose teams out of random?" Kirari raised a hand and looked for any other willing tournament pairings.

Ren lifted his glasses and put on his joker smirk. "Ann and I will compete, too!"

"That's what I like to hear." Kirari gave a smirk brimming with similar confidence as Ren's.

"I have Amamiya-Takamaki Ren and Ann marked as Team 3!" Sayaka announced.

Ann added. "Just a question, will we choose our own Pocket Monster teams?"

"You most certainly can. I see some of you brought your own Nintendo 3DS, but we have a few spare for you to use and select your Pocket Monster teams," Kirari answered Ann's inquiry. She pointed to a giant screen on the far left. "Once we hook your Nintendo 3DS with cables to our computers, we'll be able to project computer simulations of the Pocket Monsters fighting in your matches."

Ryuji was taken aback. "Whoa, sweet! We'll see our own monsters duel?! That's effing badass!"

Futaba raised her hand. "Oh, oh, Inari and I are competing, too!"

Yusuke balked at this. "Now hold on a minute…!"

"No take backs! We're winning this baby!"

"Oh dear," sighed the artist.

"Inari would be you?" Sayaka asked Yusuke.

"Yes, it's an affectionate name my friend here likes to call me by."

"I see. Ok, I have you two down," Sayaka wrote their names. "Kitagawa Yusuke and Sakura Futaba. You're Team 4."

Before Makoto could say anything, she saw Louis raise his hand.

"Haru-chan and I will compete as a team!" Louis called to Sayaka.

"Wait, hold on…!" Makoto objected as Haru caressed her face with a hand.

"It'll be ok, Mako-chan. I'm with someone I can depend on. Even if it was you he picked, I wouldn't object," Haru reassured her love partner.

Feeling Haru's touch comfort her, the officer smiled and willingly resigned Haru to be Louis's partner. "Go on. We're all here to have fun, right?"

"Yes! That's the spirit!" Haru nodded in approval.

"We have Team 5 determined," Sayaka jotted down Louis and Haru's names.

"Then I pick…" Makoto quickly turned and pointed to Yakumo. "...Yakumo as my partner!"

"Whoa, me out of random?!" Yakumo gawked as he heard Emily giggling.

"I'm ok with it. Besides, I'm not good with playing these type of games," Emily admitted. She pushed Yakumo forward. "But, I know I've seen you play a couple rounds of Pocket Monsters during breaktime!"

"Ok, I guess…" Yakumo scratched the back of his head. He modestly chuckled standing next to Makoto. "Just wanted to let you know, I'm not well-versed at this."

"It's ok. Let's give it our best," Makoto smiled.

"Team 6 has been decided," Sayaka confirmed.

"Only two teams left. Who's next?" Kirari patiently waited.

Suddenly, Midari whistles innocently and shoved her foot onto Mary's butt. She promptly shoved her next to Yumeko.

"Here's two takers!" Midari announced.

"Hey, what's the big idea for, you one-eyed bit-?!" Mary angrily snapped as Yumeko pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah! It's you and me, Mary! We're gonna own this tournament!" Yumeko excitedly shouted, shaking Mary hard.

"...uh, I wouldn't be so sure…" Mary lowered her eyes and head. She then shot an incensed glare at Midari's way, who sneakily snickered and walked off like a thief in the night.

"Excellent! I'm so thrilled you two will be participating!" Kirari golf clapped a few times.

"Jabami Yumeko and Saotome Mary are Team 7," Sayaka wrote their names down on a paper slip.

Ryōta cheered for his two friends. "Alright! Give it your best, Yumeko and Mary!"

Sharing Ryōta's enthusiasm, Yumeko hollered. "Yeah! Piece of cake!"

Using her thumb, Mary made a throat slit motion across her throat. _Yeah, piece of cake. I wasn't ready for this!_

"And who'll be the last team?" Kirari scanned through the other members.

Ryuji slapped both cheeks with his hands. "Me and…!"

"Me and Ryuji!" Mia called out.

"Hey, I was gonna say me and Miyako!"

Mia pointed to Ryuji and fearlessly held her ground to the taller young man. "Too bad. You'll be teaming with me. Besides, Shiho said she doesn't feel up to it."

"Then, why not let me team with your bro or Shinya?"

"Because Nicola wants to see her big sis kick some Pocket Monster ass," Mia gave a confident smirk.

"Go on, Ryuji," Miyako encouraged her boyfriend to team with Mia. "I'll be watching and rooting for you both."

"Well, in that case…" Ryuji blushed as he imagined Miyako alluringly winking a lovely pink heart at him. He felt his heart pounding as if Miyako was about to become a Phantom Thief and steal his heart away. "Anything for you, Miyako! Mia, let's kick all their collective asses!"

Mia chuckled cautiously. "...ok, you changed your tune fast. Just make sure and keep your head out of the clouds."

"Mia Karnstein and Sakamoto Ryuji is Team 8! We have all our participating pairs decided!" Sayaka formally announced as she dropped the slips into a black can.

"Ririka, if you will draw out the first two pairings on the bracket board," Kirari shook the can with the team pairing papers and handed the can over to her twin sister.

Shoving her hand inside the can, Ririka randomly drew a pairing slip and opened it. "We have Team 3 facing Team 8!"

"Whoa, dude! We're facing each other!" Ryuji realized he and Mia would be competing against Ren and Ann.

Ann gave a thumbs up to Ryuji and Mia. "Let the best team win… or not. Can't wait to kick your ass, Ryuji."

"Yeah?! Well, we're both fired up! Right, Mia?!" Ryuji asked and paused when he saw Mia facepalm.

"Save it for the match," Mia sighed.

"Let's give it our best, Ryuji," Ren addressed his friend.

"Hell yeah, man!" Ryuji said as he and Ren high fived.

Ririka drew the next two pairings. "Next on the boards, we have Team 1 facing Team 6!"

Skyler and Hifumi turned toward Makoto and Yakumo. Skyler gave a taunting look that plain annoyed Makoto.

"Good. Now, I can take you down, Skyler," Makoto replied with a devious smirk.

"Don't drop the ball, Makokins," Skyler retorted, causing Makoto's eyes to flare up.

"Hifumi, please don't take it personally when I beat Skyler," the officer gritted and raised a left-handed clenched fist.

Hifumi quietly withdrew herself from Skyler and Makoto's competitive staredown.

"Yeah, you read my mind, Hifumi," Yakumo backed away.

 _Now, this is the kind of intensity I want to see!_ Kirari internally relished in the heated tension in this competitive environment, reminding her of the gambling world she still proudly indulged in.

"The next pairings to face: Team 5 vs. Team 7!" Ririka announced.

"We'll be competing, huh?" Louis faced Yumeko and Mary's direction.

"Let's do our best?" Haru shook Yumeko's hand. She concealed her intimidating glare that would scare the pants of anyone with a sane mind.

"Yeah, let's have fun," Yumeko put on a genuinely happy smile while masking her competitive ecstasy.

"Just don't go overboard and cost us the match," Mary sighed.

"And last but not least, Team 2 faces Team Team 4!" Ririka formally announced.

Jack pivoted over to Yusuke and Futaba. "You two will just be stepping stones for us before I face Skyler!"

Futaba stuck her tongue out. "Bleh! That's if you and your big-breasted girlfriend can beat us first! Don't underestimate me and Inari's team dynamics!" She quickly and expressively struck a Neo Featherman pose. "Let's kick their butts, Inari!"

Yusuke frowned. "I don't like his attitude, so count me in. We'll defeat them with our special dynamic teamwork."

"Damn straight!"

Eva covered her breasts and blushed. _I'll show you, you ungrateful, flat-chested…!_

"The rest of you can sit in the audiences and cheer on your friends on We do encourage you to liven up the tournament scene," Kirari smirked as she turned to the screen that showed the private Pokémon tournament brackets.

 **AnimeJapan 2019 Grand Pokémon Tournament**

Amamiya-Takamaki Ren & Ann vs. Sakamoto Ryuji & Mia Karnstein

Skyler Jones & Togo Hifumi vs. Shinonome Yakumo & Niijima Makoto

Louis & Okumura Haru vs. Jabami Yumeko & Saotome Mary

Jack Rutherford & Eva Roux vs. Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba

Kirari clapped once. "Great job! We have determined our match-ups! Next, each of you will select your Pocket Monsters!"

"Oh, me first!" Ryuji whipped out his Nintendo 3DS. "I already have my trusty Pocket Monsters selected!"

Mia shrugged as she picked up a spare Nintendo 3DS. "Looks like I'll have to pick out mine."

Ren had his Nintendo 3DS already out. "And I have my team."

Ann took out hers. "Me, too! Glad I brought mine in case I needed to sit down and rest."

Skyler had his Nintendo 3DS ready. Hifumi picked up a spare Nintendo 3DS from a table and thoroughly scanned through a large selection of Pokémon to choose from. The others likewise did the same. Each of the pairings' selected Pokémon appeared on the big screen.

Skyler's team comprised of Latios/Mega Latios (ラティオス), Bangiras (バンギラス) (Tyranitar), and Lugia (ルギア). Hifumi's team consisted Latias/Mega Latias (ラティアス), Ulgamoth (ウルガモス) (Volcarona), and Houou (ホウオウ) (Ho-Oh).

Ren picked Darkrai (ダークライ), Sazandora (サザンドラ) (Hydreigon), and Absol/Mega Absol (アブソル)). Ann selected Bursyamo/Mega Bursyamo (バシャーモ) (Blaziken/Mega Blaziken), Mahoxy (マフォクシー) (Delphox), and Gaogaen (ガオガエン) (Incineroar).

Louis chose Lizardon (リザードン) (Charizard), Gekkouga/Ash-Gekkouga (ゲッコウガ) (Greninja/Ash-Greninja), and Erureido/Mega Erureido (エルレイド) (Gallade/Mega Gallade)). Haru picked Sirnight/Mega Sirnight (サーナイト) (Gardevoir/Mega Gardevoir), Nymphia (ニンフィア) (Sylveon), and Shaymin (シェイミ).

Yakumo's team comprised of Hellgar/Mega Hellgar (ヘルガー) (Houndoom/Mega Houndoom), Fushigibana (フシギバナ) (Venusaur), and Waruvial (ワルビアル) (Krookodile)). Makoto's team consisted Lucario/Mega Lucario (ルカリオ), Gaburias (ガブリアス) (Garchomp), and Hassam (ハッサム) (Scizor).

Ryuji chose Goukazaru (ゴウカザル) (Infernape), Livolt/Mega Livolt (ライボルト) (Manectric/Mega Manectric), and Alolan Raichu (ライチュウ). Mia selected Spear/Mega Spear (スピアー) (Beedrill/Mega Beedrill), Kamex (カメックス) (Blastoise), and Glion (グライオン) (Gliscor).

Yusuke picked out Onigohri/Mega Onigohri (オニゴーリ) (Glalie/Mega Glalie), Doble (ドーブル) (Smeargle), and Suicune (スイクン). Futaba chose Metagross/Mega Metagross (メタグロス), Rotom (ロトム), and Jibacoil (ジバコイル) (Magnezone).

Yumeko selected Gangar/Mega Gangar (ゲンガー) (Gengar/Mega Gengar), Chandela (シャンデラ) (Chandelure), and Habunake (ハブネーク) (Seviper). Mary picked Garura/Mega Garura (ガルーラ) (Kangaskhan/Mega Kangaskhan), Amajo (アマージョ) (Tsareena), and Zangoose (ザングース).

Finally, Jack's team consisted Bohmander/Mega Bohmander (ボーマンダ) (Salamence/Mega Salamence), Groudon/Primal Groudon (グラードン), and Foodin (フーディン) (Alakazam). Eva's team comprised of Tyltalis/Mega Tyltalis (チルタリス) (Altaria/Mega Altaria), Airmd (エアームド) (Skarmory), and Kyogre/Primal Kyogre (カイオーガ).

"You've all made some excellent choices, but let's see how well your team dynamics play out," Kirari said. She then asked Ririka for the microphone and made her next announcement. "Our teams have selected their Pocket Monster teams! We will begin the tournament shortly! Guests, if we may ask you to take your seats."

Morgana, Io, Ryōta, Itsuki, Midari, Shinya, Nicola, Shiho, Mishima, Emily, Reiko, Mi-Ling, Miyako, Rin, Coco, and Davis sat in audience seats. They joined Yuriko, Runa, Yumemi, and Kaede.

"You can do it, Hifumi and Skyler!" Io cheered on her best friends.

"Take home the win for us, Yumeko and Mary!" Ryōta yelled out to them.

"Go, Ann and Mia!" Shiho cheered, holding Morgana, who poked his head out to get a better view with the chairs obstructing his view.

"Hey, are you ok with my sis playing in our place?" Nicola asked Shinya.

"Sure, I just want to see which Pocket Monsters she's gonna use. Smoke 'em all, Ren!" Shinya shouted.

"So, um, are you cheering for Nicola's sister or Ren?" Reiko queried.

"Uh… both? But, I can't cheer for my friend?"

Reiko shrugged. "No, but… oh, nevermind."

"Shit, just get it all out of your system, kids," Midari encouraged them, putting her feet up on top of an empty seat in front of her.

"Yeah, don't mind us. We encourage everyone to cheer and get invested," Runa added.

"Just not too loudly where I'm sitting," muttered Kaede.

"Yay! Give us a good show, everyone!" Yumemi got up and cheered loudly behind Kaede, not only startling him but making him cover his ears.

"This one will be hard to call," Mishima stated. "How many of them actually play Pocket Monsters?"

"We're about to find out soon enough," Shiho replied.

Before the tournament could start, Kirari cleared her throat. "My apologies, but I've neglected to inform you we've received your fanart submission, Kitagawa Yusuke."

"The one I submitted?" Yusuke asked the knotted-haired woman.

"Correct. We not only received it, but we've asked and paid for graphic designers and animators to create a video depicting the battle illustrating Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura's Pocket Monster army."

Futaba's mouth nearly dropped. "What?! You did?! Man, you're so lucky, Inari!"

"I don't know what to say, but I'm flattered…"

"Why don't you be a judge for yourself?" Kirari smirked as the screen opened up to a CGI animation depicting Date Masamune's Mega Lizardon X vs. Sanada Yukimura's Mega Lizardon Y.

Everyone, from the tournament competitors and the audiences, witnessed Yusuke's illustration come to life on the big screen. Yusuke quietly witnessed other artists' visual adaptation of his original piece.

"This is so cute," Ann smiled as she and the others watched the battle animation play out as if it happened ages ago but with Pokémon involved.

"With this CGI animation, it's like I'm watching a video game. I'd rather be playing this," Louis commented.

"Well, what do you think, Inari?" Futaba sneakily grinned as she elbowed Yusuke's side.

"The depiction of my work is well made and they certainly put time in recreating everything I drew," Yusuke critically analyzed the CGI animation video. "But personally speaking, I prefer my traditional art."

Next, following the fan video of Yusuke's art, a new promo appeared on the big screen. The promo showed the newest starters for Pokémon Sword & Shield: Sarunori (サルノリ) (Grookey), Hibanī (ヒバニー) (Scorbunny), and Messon (メッソン) (Sobble).

"Wow, that's right. We got a grass monkey, a fire bunny, and an aquatic lizard. I sure wasn't expecting those," remarked Nicola.

"Isn't Hibanī cute?!" Reiko exclaimed.

"I'm kinda partial to Messon," Mi-Ling added.

"I'm so gonna rock with Sarunori!" Shinya boasted his choice starter.

Overhearing the kids chatting about the latest Pokémon, Davis muttered. "Feh, in my day, it was all about that Fushigidane, Hitokage, and Zenigame."

Rin overheard and balked at the big man. "You actually played Pocket Monsters? _YOU?!_ "

Davis coughed. "...yeah, so what? I mean, I had a childhood. I wasn't always a boring old man."

Coco chortled, leaning over next to Davis with her elbow pressed against his. "Reminiscing those old days?"

"Leave me alone."

Morgana watched Pikachu on the big screen and grumbled. "...why do they think I sound just like that dumb yellow electric rat? At least, I can actually talk."

Shiho heard Morgana meowing. "Oh, what is it, Morgana? Hungry? Sorry, but all I have are raw sunflower seeds."

 _Yuck!_ Morgana internally conveyed his disgust for the offering.

"How was that for some pre-show entertainment? Ok, it's well past 8:00 PM. Why don't we get the tournament started? Since, that is what we're here for," Kirari announced in her microphone. "Can we get the first two teams to come to the circle?"

Ren & Ann and Ryuji & Mia stepped forward inside the battle circle. The pairings' respective Pokémon appeared on the big screen.

Hifumi turned to Skyler. "Have you noticed?"

Skyler queried. "What? Is there something with our Pocket Monster teams?"

"No, it's not that, but you, me and Ren have Kaijū-themed Pocket Monsters."

"You're right. I have a Bangiras. You have a Ulgamoth. Ren has a Sazandora. That's like Godzilla, Mothra, and Ghidorah."

Hifumi smiled. "Exactly. Who would've thought?"

"Who knows? Maybe it means we'll be pitted against Ren and Ann if they can win this match."

As they waited for Sayaka to start their match, Ren and Ann prepared themselves for Ryuji and Mia.

"It's been a while since I played Pocket Monsters. Hey, want to know something?" Ann glanced over to her husband.

"What is it?"

"I had an Achamo (アチャモ) (Torchic) back during Omega Ruby. Luckily for me, it was a girl and I named her Sakura Kyoko."

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'? I wanted to tell you what my starter was."

"And you named her after a character from an anime show?"

"Yeah, the redhead from Madoka Magica. Anyway, I'm using her again and she's fully evolved into Bursyamo. Welcome back, Sakura Kyoko! Let's kick some butt!"

Ren smirked. "Well, guess you're not the only one to name their trusted Pocket Monster. I've given my Sazandora the name Zmey Ghidrah."

"Zmey Ghidrah?" Ann blinked in confusion. "That's a weird name."

"Ghidrah is for Ghidorah because it has three heads and is a dragon."

"And the 'Zmey' part?"

Ren chuckled. "I was a weird and creative kid then."

Ann sighed. "Somehow, I can believe that."

"Yo! Are we gonna get this started?!" Ryuji called for Sayaka.

"Oh, mind your manners, Ryuji. This gives us time to strategize," Mia scoffed.

Sayaka stepped inside the ring. "My apologies. Ok, are both teams ready?"

"We were born ready!" Ryuji hollered.

"Bring it on!" Ann responded with an energetic vibe.

"Then, let the first match begin!" Sayaka officially decreed the tournament's start.

As Ririka sounded the buzzer, Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Mia picked their first Pokémon to fight with. Ren and Ann brought out Sazandora and Bursyamo.

"Let's ravage them, Zmey Ghidrah!"

"Get ready, Sakura Kyoko!" The blonde called to her Bursyamo.

Ryuji and Mia used Goukazaru and Kamex to start off the Pokémon battle.

"Me and SaruKing are fired up!" Ryuji boasted.

"Let's water them down, Kamera!" Mia declared.

Hearing this, Skyler snickered. "Guess we're not the only ones using Kaijū-themed motifs and names."

Hifumi added with a genuine smile. "I suppose not."

The first Pokémon match was very competitive. Ren's Sazandora battled Ryuji's Goukazaru and Mia's Kamex was like King Ghidorah fighting King Kong and Gamera. Ann's Bursyamo provided back-up for Sazandora. The combatant's other Pokémon came into play, including Darkrai, Gaogaen, Livolt, and Spear. At one point, Ann's Bursyamo mega evolved into Mega Bursyamo and brought down Ryuji's Mega Livolt. The match ended when Ren's Sazandora took down Mia's Mega Spear.

"The first team to advance are Ren and Ann!" Sayaka announced.

Ryuji slapped hands with Ren. "Kickass match, dude! You totally kicked my butt out there."

Ann pumped a fist into the air. "Yeah! I knew to count on you, Sakura Kyoko!"

Mia shrugged. "Hey, our teamwork wasn't half-bad for a first time, Ryuji."

Kirari addressed Ren and Ann. "You two will advance to face the winner between Skyler & Hifumi and Yakumo & Makoto's match, which will happen right now."

With that, the second match pairings entered the battle circle. Skyler and Hifumi stood opposite from Yakumo and Makoto.

"You can do it, Mako-chan!" Haru cheered on her lover.

"If she can keep a cool head with Skyler in there," Louis chuckled.

Makoto fiercely glared down Skyler.

"Remember this is just for fun, Makokins," Skyler coolly smirked at the officer's way, trying to get under her skin.

However, Makoto shrugged off his smarmy collectiveness with self-confidence. "Yeah, I know, but don't cry to me when I kick your butt." She then turned to Hifumi. "Don't take this personal, Hifumi."

"No, this is all for fun. Let the best team win," Hifumi wore a cool smile that matched Skyler's.

"Since we're giving our Pocket Monsters nicknames, I've given my Bangiras the name Bangiraceous," Skyler informed Hifumi.

"Such a nice name. As for me, I've called my female Ulgamoth, Togo Sophia."

"That's a beautiful name, Hifumi."

"It's the name if and when I have a future daughter."

Hearing this, Skyler smiled approvingly. "You wouldn't have it any other way, huh?"

"None," Hifumi then turned and faced their opposition. Her cool demeanor was replaced with a fierce and competitive game face. "Skyler, I hope you've brought your A-game, because I don't intend to lose! My Shogi strategies are next to none! Fight with me and I promise my Shogi skills will win us this tournament!"

Skyler was a bit taken aback by his girlfriend's gamer spirit surface. "Yeah, sure I'm with you." He internally thought. _Oh boy, when Hifumi gets like this, there's no stopping her._

On the opposite side, Makoto and Yakumo stared off at Hifumi's direction, both of them responding with awkward and confused expressions.

"S-She's really getting into this, isn't she?" Yakumo muttered.

"Hifumi really thinks her Shogi skills can be applied into Pocket Monsters?" Makoto was bewildered. _She's exhibiting a great example of a_ _Chūnibyō if I've ever seen one!_

"Let the second match begin!" Sayaka declared as the buzzer went off.

Skyler and Hifumi picked Bangiras and Ulgamoth to start off. Makoto and Yakumo brought out Lucario and Hellgar. This match played out much more competitively. Unlike the first match that involved a lot of power-based moves, there was more strategy applied between Skyler, Hifumi and, Makoto. Yakumo slightly fell behind but managed to catch up. Makoto's Lucario lunged at Skyler's Bangiras.

"Give his giant dinosaur the fists of justice, Buchimaru!" Makoto called to her Lucario.

As Lucario went to pummel Bangiras, Hifumi's Ulgamoth unleashed a cloak of flames that forced Lucario to dodge and withdraw.

"Thanks, Hifumi," Skyler nodded to her.

"We're not out of this match yet, Skyler! We are the king and queen of our kingdom!"

"Yeah, we sure are…"

Hifumi's passionate eyes flared up. "Our monsters are our pieces, Skyler. We must not let these two have the satisfaction of beating us. However…" She veered over to Skyler with a fiery expression. "If we are to fall, we'll do so gracefully!"

The Revenant couldn't only see, but also sensed the Shogi player's fighting spirit engulf her. Knowing how deeply invested she can get into playing a game, he vowed to not let Hifumi down.

Skyler withdrew Bangiras and summoned Lugia. Lugia then attacked Makoto's Lucario. Flying into the air, Lugia unleashed a psychic attack that stunned Lucario. Yakumo's Hellgar tried coming to Lucario's defense, but Hifumi's fire moth intervened and prevented Hellgar's advance. Makoto switched out Lucario with Gaburias. At one point, after Hellgar mega evolved into Mega Hellgar, the dark hound and Gaburias took down Ulgamoth.

"No, Togo Sophia!" Hifumi called out.

"You've done it now, Yakumo and Makokins!" Skyler heatedly spat out at the two.

Makoto scoffed. "Yeah? We're taking down your giant lizard next, Skyler Jones!" She dropped a thumbs down, prematurely signaling his and Hifumi's imminent defeats.

Haru became deeply invested and favored her lover to win her match. Witnessing Makoto's competitive spirit, she became invigorated herself to give it her all in her match.

The second match continued on and invoked various emotional responses between the four players. Hifumi's fiery gaming spirit and strategies allowed her and Skyler to take down two of Yakumo and Makoto's Pokémon. Makoto quickly responded with ferocity as her trusted Mega Lucario beat Skyler's Latios.

In the final moments of the match, Yakumo's Fushigibana fell. Yakumo was eliminated, leaving Makoto to contend with Skyler and Hifumi. Makoto had Mega Lucario. Skyler's only monster was Bangiras. Hifumi was left with Houou.

Makoto noted Bangiras was worn out and only Hifumi's Houou was fresh.

"Ok, Buchimaru, we can end this right now!" She pointed to Houou. "Attack her Houou!" She watched Mega Lucario charge at Houou. _Yes, I attack Hifumi's monster and she can't defend Skyler's Bangiras. And his monster is too worn out to defend. Sorry, you had to be the one way for me to beat Skyler, Hifumi._

Hifumi smirked. "You forgot one thing, Makoto. My Houou is resistant to your Buchimaru's melee fighting blows and steel attacks."

Makoto realized this. _Crap, I forgot… this is what I get for falling out of the game!_ "Buchimaru, stop! Turn your attack on Skyler's…!"

As Mega Lucario unleashed an attack on Bangiras, Bangiras barely evaded, allowing Houou to swoop in and blast Mega Lucario. Overwhelmed by her opponents' teamwork, Makoto was beaten.

"Skyler and Hifumi are your winners! They'll advance to the semi-finals!" Sayaka announced.

As they approached their opponents, Skyler and Hifumi complimented Yakumo and Makoto's efforts.

"It was a fine match, but it was ours to win," Hifumi addressed Yakumo.

"Yeah, you and Skyler are the team to beat," replied Yakumo.

Skyler walked up to Makoto and shook her hand.

"You're handling this better than I thought, Makokins."

Makoto shrugged and calmly smirked. "What's there to complain about? You know I almost had you, but your queen defended you. I know I can't compete with her. But, just remember she's just _a_ queen. I'm _the_ 'Queen'."

Skyler rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok, but yeah you almost had me. If Houou weren't there, you would've beaten us."

"Glad we can agree. Wow, how often do we agree on anything?"

"Just every once in a while."

The officer then turned and bowed to Hifumi. "And thank you for an excellent match."

Hifumi returned a bow. "It was an honor. Perhaps a duel between a goddess and a queen?"

Makoto nodded. "I'd love that."

"That was a spectacular show, my friends! Wasn't that just a splendid show of competitive vigor and good sportsmanship?!" Kirari addressed the private audience in their seats and the public watching from screens. "But, the night is still young. We have two more quarter-final matches to go."

Sayaka called forth the next pairings. "Our next match will be Louis and Haru against Yumeko and Mary!"

Louis & Haru and Yumeko & Mary entered the circle. Having watched the first two matches play out, Yumeko's gambling spirit flared, which could spell doom for her team or the opposite team.

"Ready to get our gamble on, Mary?" Yumeko queried to her partner.

"Just don't screw this up for us."

"Well, this should be quite interesting," Kirari meticulously eyed Yumeko and Mary. "How will you do in this gaming environment, Jabami-san?"

xxxxx

 _ **8:50 PM (JST)**_

The third match was just as competitive as the second one. Strategies were utilized from both teams. While not experienced in Pokémon, Yumeko and Mary made the best with what they had. Yumeko played with a clear mind. Mary assisted Yumeko and used her monsters to defend Yumeko's. Gangar became Yumeko's favorite to play and even gave him the nickname 'Mr. Grin'. However, the gamblers fell short and lost to Louis and Haru. The match was decided when Louis's Lizardon used a _**Fire Blast**_ on Yumeko's Gangar.

Even though the gamblers lost, Kirari was still invested in Yumeko and Mary's willingness to adapt to a new gaming environment.

The fourth match, while not as competitive, was still a fun and entertaining match. Jack initially didn't take Yusuke and Futaba seriously, believing he and Eva would win in quick and decisive fashion. However, Futaba and Yusuke applied their Pokémon skills; the former had to refresh the latter on some of the strategies. Once the Thieves started to take down a monster or two from their opposition, that forced Jack to get serious. At one point, Futaba insulted Eva's large breasts to get under the woman's skin and throw her strategies off. In the end, Jack and Eva rebounded and defeated the Phantom Thief duo. The match decided when Jack's Bohmander crushed Yusuke's Doble.

After his and Eva's victory, Jack intently glared toward Skyler and Hifumi's way. He smiled and pointed to Skyler. Jack then moved a thumb across his throat.

xxxxx

 _ **9:20 PM (JST)**_

"Now, we're down to our semi-finalists. And according to this board, Ren and Ann will face Skyler and Hifumi next. After that, Jack and Eva compete against Louis and Haru. The competition is truly riveting up!" Kirari then turned toward a camera. "Hasn't it been a truly spectacular show, con-goers?!"

Sayaka beckoned Ren & Ann and Skyler & Hifumi to enter the ring. The two pairings did so and faced opposite from each other.

"Ren, whoever wins, remember we're still tight," Skyler stated.

"Yeah."

Ann winked to Hifumi. "Let's do our best, Hifumi."

Hifumi nodded. "Of course."

"Both teams are ready! Let the first semi-final match begin!" Sayaka signaled for the buzzer to sound off.

The match started with Ren sending Darkrai. Skyler summoned Lugia to attack Darkrai. The two monsters went back and forth, throwing dark and psychic blasts toward one another. Ann sent Mega Bursyamo to attack Hifumi's Houou. The fire Pokémon struck each other with fiery attacks.

"You can do it, Sakura Kyoko!" Ann yelled out to her Mega Bursyamo.

"Keep it up, Houou!" Hifumi shouted.

Mega Bursyamo jumped up and kicked Houou away. This dealt a devastating blow that knocked Houou around. As Mega Bursyamo went for a finishing blow, Houou flapped both wings and unleashed a fire wave that knocked Mega Bursyamo down.

"Houou, withdraw!" Hifumi commanded and replaced her firebird with Ulgamoth. "Let's rebound from this, Togo Sophia!"

Ulgamoth flew in and attacked Mega Bursyamo. Ann called to her Pokémon to dodge, which it did. Mega Bursyamo kept her distance from the fire moth.

Meanwhile, Ren's Darkrai was completely out maneuvering and neutralized all of Lugia's psychic attacks. Realizing Ren's dark Pokémon was immune to Lugia's attacks, Skyler withdrew Lugia and replaced him with Bangiras.

"Get him, Bangiraceous!" Skyler yelled out as Bangiras charged at Darkrai.

"Crush him, Darkrai!" Ren called out.

As the two Pokémon collided, Darkrai threw a darkness attack. Bangiras rushed head first through the attack and took little damage. Darkrai tried flying around the dinosaur-like beast, but Bangiras caught and pummeled Darkrai with physical blows. Ultimately, Darkrai fell to Bangiras.

At the same time, Ulgamoth took down Mega Bursyamo.

Skyler and Hifumi turned to each other. Both had fiery and passionate looks that Ren and Ann couldn't hope to match.

"Hey, um, Ren. I think we might be in trouble…" Ann gulped, nervously looking them down.

"Well, I'm not about to give up," Ren took out his next Pokémon: Absol.

"Right, me either!" Ann brought out Mahoxy.

The match progressed with exciting gameplay and strategies utilized. Ann found herself outmatched by Hifumi's wit and strategic plays. Ren and Skyler's match-up was fairly closer as neither player was willing to fall to the other. When Ren's Absol became Mega Absol, it dealt blows to Bangiras. Skyler replaced Bangiras with Latios.

"Ok, you're up, Chassés!" Skyler referred to Latios by his nickname.

Latios flew in and unleashed psychic attacks on Mega Absol, who dodged and fired a darkness blast. Latios dodged and quickly dove in, slamming into and tackling Mega Absol down. Mega Absol bounced back and jumped up throwing a darkness blast. Latios barely swerved out of the way. Mega Absol rolled up into mid-air and headbutted Latios.

"Hang on, Chassés!" Skyler called out to his Latios.

As the match continued, Latios rebounded against Mega Absol and mega evolved into Mega Latios.

The ladies' Pokémon battle reached its conclusion. Hifumi's Latias took down Ann's Gaogaen, decisively eliminating the latter from the match. However, Ann's efforts weren't in vain as her Gaogaen did take down Houou.

Hifumi watched Skyler struggle with Ren.

"Hang in there, Skyler!" Hifumi called out. "Amberwind, go and assist Chassés!" She referred to her Latias's nickname.

Latias assisted Mega Latios against Ren's remaining monsters: Mega Absol and Sazandora. Latias and Mega Latios double teamed to take out Mega Absol. Sazandora came in to try and take down the two psychic legendaries. Ren resorted to Sazandora's powerful Dragon Rush and Dragon Pulse to take down Mega Latios. Skyler brought back Bangiras out to fight. Hifumi replaced Latias with Ulgamoth.

"Like straight out of a Godzilla movie. A three-headed dragon, the giant dinosaur, and the giant moth." Ren noted his Sazandora, Bangiras, and Ulgamoth on the field.

"It's all on you, Bangiraceous!" Skyler shouted.

"You have little power, Togo Sophia, but let's make the best of what we can," Hifumi encouraged her moth.

Ren fiercely gritted. "Take them down, Zmey Ghidrah!"

The three-way Pokémon went as expected. Bangiras and Sazandora physically clashed like the rival Kaijū they represented. Ulgamoth kept her distance and stayed in the air. When Bangiras tackled Sazandora back, the three-headed dragon unleashed _**Dragon Pulse**_. Bangiras dodged and struck back with a _**Rock Slide**_. After dazing Sazandora, Ulgamoth flew over and scattered fiery blasts from her wings. Sazandora rebounded and launched into the air to attack Ulgamoth. Sazandora struck down Ulgamoth, eliminating the fire moth. Latias returned to play and assisted Bangiras.

Toward the end of the match, Bangiras turned the tide of the battle against Sazandora. The dinosaur decisively took down the three-headed dragon with _**Stone Edge**_.

"Skyler and Hifumi have won and will compete in the finals!" Sayaka announced.

The pairings went up to congratulate the other. Ren and Skyler gave firm handshakes.

"That was an excellent match, Ren. That could've gone either way."

"Yeah, that was a battle among monsters, wasn't it?" Ren smiled.

"We'll be cheering for you two in the finals," Ann said to Hifumi.

"Thank you."

"You sure taught me a lesson, Hifumi. It was fun dueling you!" Ann said.

"Likewise, Ann."

"It's time for our next semi-final match! Jack and Eva against Louis and Haru!" Sayaka called for the two semi-final pairings to enter the circle.

xxxxx

 _ **9:40 PM (JST)**_

The second semi-final turned out decently. Jack and Louis dueled each other with serious intensity. In contrast to her match-up with Futaba, Eva and Haru's exchange was much more polite and ladylike. Louis and Haru started with Gekkouga and Sirnight. Jack and Eva started with Groudon and Airmd. The match went back and forth. Louis tried utilizing strategies with his Pokémon to take down Jack's powerful monsters. However, Jack's Pokémon choices proved too strong for Louis. Haru found herself in big trouble when Tyltalis mega evolved into Mega Tyltalis. Mega Tyltalis took out Haru's Nymphia and Shaymin. When Mega Tyltalis wore itself out, Haru brought back Sirnight to take out Eva's monster.

The end of the match came when Jack's Bohmander took out Louis's Lizardon and Haru's Sirnight. After vanquishing their opponents, Jack and Eva had their sights set on their final opponents, Skyler and Hifumi.

xxxxx

 _ **10:00 PM (JST)**_

Kirari clapped. "What a most exciting tournament we've had. All of you, win or lose, have played valiantly and showed me you're all great players. However, all good competitions must come to an end. We come down to our finalists." She veered toward Jack and Eva. "Jack Rutherford and Eva Roux!" She then pivoted to Skyler and Hifumi. "And Skyler Jones and Togo Hifumi! Give us a finale for us to remember."

Skyler raised a hand. "Is there no prizes for the winners?"

"Sadly, no. We couldn't find any worthy prizes. Otherwise, we would've said so long ago," Ririka replied.

"In my eyes, everyone's a winner here," Kirari smirked. "Now, give us a good show, you four."

"Please enter the circle," Sayaka beckoned the pairings into the battle circle.

Skyler and Hifumi stood opposite from Jack and Eva. Jack and Skyler exchanged intense glares.

"We're taking home something greater than some silly carnival prize: warrior pride." Jack coolly smirked. "Your friends we beat already were just stepping stones for us."

Eva turned to him and smiled. "Now, let's not too badly about them. They gave it their all."

Skyler grunted. "She's right. They aren't stepping steps. Watching their duels gave me an idea how to beat you!"

Hifumi pointed to Jack and Eva. "You're facing the king and queen now!" She turned to the audience and spotted Shinya with an eagle's eye. "Shinya, your hat!"

Hearing Hifumi, Shinya looked confused. He got up from his chair. Hifumi walked over and asked for his hat. Shinya wasn't sure what to say, but Reiko and Nicola encouraged him to give her his hat.

"Here. For luck!" Shinya handed his 'GET SMOKED' hat to her.

With her eyes burning with passion, Hifumi put on the red hat and turned it sideways, which still visibly showed the 'GET SMOKED' in yellow font. She then put on a game face that everyone was taken aback by.

"Skyler, I'm ready to win!" Hifumi called out as she stepped inside the circle. She noticed Skyler giving her an awkward look. "...what? Is something wrong?"

"Uh… no! I'd say that hat looks great on you!"

She tipped the red hat and warmly smiled. "Why thank you."

Jack chuckled. "You got one weird girlfriend, Skyler."

Hifumi shot an intense and piercing glare at Jack. "Who are you calling weird?" She then psyched him out by throwing her hand across her face and doing the JoJo pose, which took all her friends and colleagues by surprise.

Eva sighed. "Jack, let's just get on with this match."

Jack blinked and shook his head. "...yeah, right. This lady's out of her mind!"

"Are you ready? Let the final match begin!" Sayaka called out.

As the buzzer sounded, Skyler and Hifumi summoned their Pokémon: Lugia and Houou. Jack and Eva brought out their Pokémon: Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Lugia flew at Primal Groudon. Lugia unleashed a _**Psyshock**_ , but Primal Groudon dodged and shot fire blasts. Lugia swerved away from Primal Groudon's blasts.

Houou flew around Primal Kyogre and unleashed _**Sacred Fire**_. Primal Kyogre countered with a _**Hydro Pump**_ , nullifying the legendary bird's flames. Primal Kyogre mounted another offense and blasted Houou with an _**Origin Pulse**_.

"Heh, yes. My water monster beats your fire one," Eva smirked as Primal Kyogre dealt a critical blow to Houou.

"Houou, withdraw!" Hifumi recalled her firebird and summoned Ulgamoth. "You're up, Togo Sophia!"

Eva withdrew Primal Kyogre and brought out her female Airmd. "I see you've given your monster a nickname. Well, say hello to Aranea!"

Hifumi and Eva sent their Pokémon into battle. Airmd and Ulgamoth engaged in a quick aerial battle. Ulgamoth launched fire blasts. Airmd evaded Ulgamoth's attacks and went for an _**Air Slash**_. Ulgamoth barely dodged.

Meanwhile, Lugia took a critical blow from Primal Groudon. Skyler quickly withdrew Lugia and replaced it with Bangiras.

"Humph, withdrawing your monster for another? Does that mean you admit my Pocket Monsters are better than yours?" Jack coldly smirked.

"Not even. This match hasn't been decided yet. Besides your monster could use some rest."

"Very observant," Jack withdrew Primal Groudon. He then brought out Foodin. "Let's see how your dinosaur handles my psychic!"

Foodin waved its spoons around and attempted _**Focus Blast**_ on Bangiras. Bangiras countered with a _**Rock Slide**_. This turned the tide of the match, resulting into Bangiras completely knocking the psychic out of the match.

"Hey, did you forget Bangiras is also a dark type and psychics can't beat them?!" Skyler chastised Jack, who didn't take this too well.

"Ugh, shut up…" Jack gritted as he made a mental note. _Don't slip like that again, you idiot!_ He mentally chided himself over his folly.

Eva was flabbergasted her partner lost a monster already. "Jack!"

"I'd pay attention to the battle at hand!" Hifumi called out as Bangiras fired _**Dark Pulse**_ at Airmd.

Bangiras not only took out Foodin, but removed Airmd with its dark-based attacks.

"Yes, that's out of their monsters removed!" Hifumi pointed out.

"But, they each have two monsters. Let's not get prematurely celebrate yet, Hifumi."

Jack and Eva brought back Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre to the battlefield. Eva sent Primal Kyogre to attack Bangiras and blasted the dinosaur with an _**Origin Pulse**_. Primal Groudon followed up with _**Precipice Blades**_ to take down Skyler's Bangiras. Ulgamoth did try to defend Bangiras, but Primal Kyogre intercepted the fire moth.

"Sorry, Bangiraceous. At least you took down two of theirs," Skyler muttered proudly for his trusted dinosaur. He brought back Lugia out to play. "Hifumi, have Ulgamoth keep Primal Kyogre at bay!"

"Yes, of course! Fire can't beat water, but Togo Sophia can distract her monster!" Hifumi sent Ulgamoth in a bold effort to keep Primal Kyogre away.

This left Lugia to launch an attack on Primal Groudon. Lugia struck Primal Groudon with _**Sky Drop**_ and knocked it out of the match.

"That's two of your monsters I've taken out, Jack! That just leaves you with one!" Skyler exclaimed.

"But, I took out one of yours and I'll take out another one of yours! This match is still young!"

Just then, Hifumi witnessed her Ulgamoth fall to Primal Kyogre's water attack.

"Sorry, Skyler, but Togo Sophia couldn't hold her monster too long," the Shogi woman regrettably apologized.

"It's fine. We still both have two monsters each. Jack has just one and Eva has two of hers. I'd say we should focus on eliminating Jack, but it's not always a good idea to underestimate a desperate player."

Hifumi nodded. "Yes, I know. He's going to bring out his ace."

Jack turned to Eva. "It's time I bring out my trusted dragon to play. You know which one."

Eva frowned. "Yeah, it's that time."

With that, Jack brought out his third and only Pokémon: Bohmander. "Let's end this match, Skywalker! Take no prisoners!"

"Skywalker?" Skyler muttered.

"I consider dragons to not be greater fliers, but can also walk in the sky and the clouds. Hence, the name Skywalker."

"Here I thought that was a _Star Wars_ reference," remarked the Revenant.

"Pfft, yeah laugh it up, Skyler! Skywalker's going to be the difference maker!" Jack boasted. He then pointed to Lugia. "Why don't I show you? I'll start by removing your worn out Lugia from the battlefield!"

Bohmander flew at Lugia and took it out with _**Dragon Pulse**_.

"Now, we're two for two, Skyler!"

"So, we're both down to one monster each." Skyler quickly summoned Latios into play.

"If you're bringing out Chassés, it's time for Amberwind to come out," Hifumi said, bringing out her Latias. "And when these siblings are united, they can't be bested!"

"And when combined, we call them Amberwind Chassés," Skyler stated.

Eva scoffed. "Are we supposed to be impressed? Jack, let's finish them."

Jack replied. "Right, but you should bring your other monster out."

"Tyltalis, come forth!" Eva replaced Primal Kyogre with Tyltalis.

The four contestants witnessed their dragons fly into the air and captivate the audiences with their aerial maneuvers. Latios went into battle with Bohmander. Latias took on Tyltalis. Bohmander hit Latios with a _**Fly**_ attack. Latios retaliated with a _**Psywave**_ , which damaged Bohmander. Latias was struck by a _**Sky Attack**_ from Tyltalis. As Tyltalis went for another flying attack, Latias dodged the dragon's assault. Latias blasted Tyltalis with a _**Mist Ball**_.

The dragon battle went back and forth. The contestants took turns trying to exploit their monster's weaknesses. The monsters either had to dodge or maneuver through their opponents' attacks.

When the match reached its midpoint, the four monsters pushed each other's limits and powered up into their Mega Evolution forms. Bohmander became Mega Bohmander. Tyltalis became Mega Tyltalis. Latios became Mega Latios. Latias became Mega Latias.

"This is it, Skyler! Our monsters have reached their critical points! One of us is coming out on top!" Jack declared this to be the turning point of the final match.

"Ready to give this your all, Hifumi?"

"If we fall, we'll do so with grace!" The Shogi woman boldly decreed.

Mega Bohmander and Mega Latios both flew high into the air. They flew around one another. Mega Bohmander launched a _**Draco Meteor**_ at Mega Latios, but Mega Latios fired _**Dragon Pulse**_ to cancel out the _**Draco Meteor**_. The dragons then unleashed flying attacks and dealt damage to each other.

Mega Latias and Mega Tyltalis flew around, dodging each other's attacks. At one point, Mega Latias hit Mega Tyltalis with a _**Psyshock**_ , dealing a critical blow to Eva's Pokémon. Mega Tyltalis nearly collapsed after being taken down by Mega Latias.

Mega Bohmander hastily flew at Mega Latios and went for a dragon attack. Mega Latios had the same idea as well. Skyler and Jack both called out for the finishing blows. Mega Bohmander struck with _**Dragon Claw**_. Mega Latios unleashed _**Outrage**_. As the two dragons slid past the other, both fell in defeat. Skyler and Jack eliminated each other, leaving their ladies to finish the match.

"Take it, Hifumi!" Skyler called out to her.

"Yes, game, set…!" Hifumi watched as Eva brought back Primal Kyogre.

Mega Latias unleashed _**Zen Headbutt**_ to take Eva's Pokémon out. Hifumi was the last contestant standing with only two Pokémon left.

"And match!" The Shogi woman proudly declared, turning Shinya's cap backwards and flashing a V with her fingers.

"Yes, and not only has the match been decided, but the tournament is over!" Sayaka shouted. "Your winners are Skyler Jones and Togo Hifumi!"

Hifumi ran over and hugged Skyler. The couple celebrated their victory. Much to their own chagrin, Jack and Eva walked off. The Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and Spiritual Gamblers (minus Yuriko, Kaede, Runa, and Yumemi) headed over to congratulate the tournament winners.

Io ran up to hug Skyler and Hifumi. She hugged them tight and lifted both into the air.

"Yay! You won! I knew you would!" Io gleefully cheered.

"Way to go, you two!" Ann cheered them.

"Damn, that was close!" Ryuji said.

"I thought for sure Jack had you beat with that dragon of is!" Futaba said.

"Excellent gameplay, you two," Ren congratulated Hifumi and Skyler.

"That'll show Jack the jackass! You two kicked his and Eva's sorry asses!" Mia boasted.

"Looks like my hat turned out good luck after all!" Shinya yelled out.

"Yes, and thank you," Hifumi took off the red hat and handed it to the teen.

"Thanks, guys, but it was just a game…" Skyler said as he watched Jack and Eva leaving. "Wait, Jack!"

Hearing Skyler call out to him, Jack briefly paused and turned his head.

"That was a great game. Just wanted to wanted to tell you and Eva…"

Jack scoffed and turned to face Skyler. "Save it, Skyler. When we meet again, it won't be in a silly kid's game like this."

Sighing, Eva crossed her arms. "I don't know. That was pretty fun. I'd be up for another Pocket Monsters game." She winked to the platinum blonde-haired man, who already turned his back to Jack.

"We're leaving, Eva. Let's go."

"Right," Eva nodded but not long before winking to Skyler and Hifumi. "I'd be up for another game if you are. Bye!" She walked off and followed Eva.

Io frowned toward Jack's way. "I don't like him."

Hifumi patted Io's shoulder. "I'm sure he and Skyler will resolve issues someday, Io."

Skyler sighed out of exasperation. "Easier said than done, Hifumi, but we'll see. That all depends on him."

"Well, even if he doesn't come around, you still have us!" Yumeko chimed in.

"Well said," Louis chuckled.

Observing Skyler and Jack's interactions, Kirari's smile curved outward as she became intrigued with their storied history. "Ahh, so much tension between those two, you could carve it out with a knife." She licked her blue lips and chortled. "Oh, I hope we can see those two clash again, but in a more open space."

Ririka approached Kirari. "What should we do?"

"Have no fear, sister. We've acquired all the data we need for The Consortium."

As the Thieves, Vein Remnants, and Gamblers continued their celebration with Skyler and Hifumi, Kirari approached them and clapped her hands.

"I'd like to thank you for participating in tonight's festivities," Kirari smirked. "So, sorry we couldn't provide any prizes, but know you will be recognized as this year's AnimeJapan Pocket Monster champions. Do know as the champions, you reserve the right to defend or relinquish your championships for next year's event."

Skyler turned to Hifumi. "Well?"

Hifumi nodded. "We'll consider it."

"Very well. I know it's getting late, so we'll allow you all to go home free," Kirari said. "Ririka, Sayaka, let us make our leave." With that, the trio headed out of the arena.

Biting her lip, Makoto took a chance and walked up behind the trio.

"Mako-chan?" Haru whispered.

"Hey, you three," Makoto stopped the trio from walking further.

"Can I help you with something?" Kirari queried with curiosity.

"You probably don't know, but I'm officer from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department."

"Oh, a police officer? How can I help you, officer…?"

"Officer Niijima. I've been doing investigations on that attack in Akihabara."

"Yes, I recall. There were witness accounts of monsters that attacked?"

Makoto nodded. "And we've received camera stills of men in riot gear. We had some witnesses say those men referred to the creatures as experiments of some organization called The Consortium."

Kirari turned and blinked. "Oh?"

"Do you and these two know anything of the sort? Anything at all?"

The knot-haired woman replied. "No." She looked Makoto dead in the eyes as she said this. "I'm afraid I don't. If we do, we'll let you and your department know. Now, if you'll excuse us…" She gave a courtesy bow. "Have a good evening, Officer Niijima." She walked off with Ririka and Sayaka in tow.

Louis and Haru both approached Makoto. They watched the trio of ladies leaving Makoto with ambiguous thoughts.

"What's wrong, Makoto? Do you suspect something from those three?" Louis queried.

"Maybe, but at this point I'm not even sure…"

"Do you consider them suspects linked The Consortium we heard about from Ren?" Haru asked her lover.

"Possibly, but I'll need more proof than hearsay," Makoto said as Haru hugged her.

"Don't think too hard, Mako-chan. C'mon, we're going to celebrate Hifumi and Skyler's victory."

"Good idea. I'll look into this another time," the officer sighed as Louis and Haru escorted her away.

As everyone headed out of the arena, Io yawned on her way out.

"Getting sleepy, sweetie?" Hifumi smiled to Io, who rubbed her eyes.

"Need sleep…" Io felt fatigued and collapsed on Hifumi.

"Here. I'll carry you," Hifumi said as she gave Io a piggyback ride. "Skyler, I'll go on ahead to our place. You go ahead and celebrate with the others."

"Are you sure you two won't…"

Hifumi nodded and kissed Skyler's cheek. "I'll see you at the apartment." With that, she carried a merchandise bag in one arm while carrying Io on her back.

"Sounds like Io needs another recharge," Skyler smirked.

"Yo, man! We're having drinks! It's on me!" Louis called over to Skyler.

"Make sure Shinya and the kids get home, Mia and Shiho," Ann requested.

"Hey, it's my job as a big sister after all," Mia shrugged as Morgana stayed on her shoulder.

"Glad you've got the kids safety in mind like a responsible adult, Lady Mia," Morgana added. "Maybe you'd like to join us, Lady Ann?"

"Thanks, Morgana, but me and Ren are going to celebrate before we head home."

Shiho giggled. "Don't drink too hard, you two."

"Let's drink until we're shit-faced!" Yakumo yelled out.

"Some of us are going to drink responsibly, thank you very much," Louis pointed out.

"Good, or I'd arrest your sorry butt," Makoto gave a stern response.

"I'd like to see you try and arrest me!" Yumeko shouted.

"Hey, what did I just say?!" The officer snapped at the Compulsive Gambler.

"C'mon, Yumeko. Let's not do anything stupid," Ryōta pleaded.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Mary rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see you pussies try and outdrink me!" Midari boasted.

"You're on!" Ryuji shouted.

As the post-con blues kicked in, half of the group returned home, but most of the Revenants, half of the Phantom Thieves, and the Spiritual Gamblers went to a local bar to celebrate Skyler and Hifumi's championship victory.

xxxxx

 _ **Skyler and Hifumi's Apartment/Hamamatsuchō (**_ _ **浜松町**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/11:45 PM (JST)**_

Having returned home, Skyler closed the door behind him.

"Hey, guys! I'm home already!" Skyler called out, sounding audibly sober. "I didn't get to drink much after all." He walked into the dimmed living room and noticed Io's couch bed littered with magazines and stuffed animals. He smiled. "Looks like Io went to sleep inside you, huh, Hifumi?"

He headed straight for their bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Hifumi?" He opened the door and to his surprise he saw something he didn't expect. His face blushed at the sight of fully nude Hifumi laying on their bed. A dark blue bathrobe lied on the edge of their bed, indicating that she had already bathed before getting into bed.

Hifumi let out a deep, heavy breath as she arched her body into a V-shape. She raised her chest and upper body off the plain white sheets of their bed. Skyler watched his nude girlfriend in an erotic posture. Hifumi's bare feet rubbed against the bed sheets. She raised her right left and foot into the air, opening her toes. In her left hand, she kissed a shogi piece. She had her right hand seemingly caressing her own crotch.

"H-Hifumi…" Skyler blushed at the sight of his goddess in her birthday suit.

Hearing her presence being addressed, Hifumi saw Skyler. Naturally, since it's Skyler who saw her, a smile adorned the woman's delicate features. Hifumi turned over and sat on the edge of their bed. She got up and stood facing her Revenant lover. She walked up to him. He did the same. They walked toward the other until they came to a pause. The lovers exchanged looks. Allured by her gaze and knockout body, Skyler held her close to him. Hifumi folded her arms around his neck. They met face to face. Then, their lips met. They shared a passionate kiss. They kissed so passionately that their tongues met and kissed each other's necks.

"Hifumi…"

"Skyler… oh…"

Hifumi slipped both hands under Skyler's shirt and pulled it off. After removing his shirt, her right hand caressed the back of Skyler's head. Skyler continued kissing her, but Hifumi coerced him to put his face into her chest. She invited him in and gave him a breast to face smothering, causing him to blush red. Skyler then licked and sucked on Hifumi's left breast. Skyler moved his left hand over his girlfriend's back. Then, with his right hand, he caressed her firm buttocks. Hifumi let out a sensual gasp. Skyler effortlessly lifted Hifumi and mounted her on his lap. As he finished licking her other breast, the Revenant leaned down between Hifumi's legs and leaned forward to examine her. He licked her vaginal area, causing Hifumi to moan out sensual gasps and pants.

Skyler got up and fell down to lie back on the bed. Hifumi not only turned around, but she started to feel wet. She couldn't wait to tear every fabric of clothing off him. She started by unbuttoning his pants and throwing that off. She then removed his shoes and finally his underwear. She mounted him and leaned her head near his crotch. Hifumi teased licking him, but instead held and fondled his crotch. She went in feeling and tasting out her Revenant boyfriend. Skyler felt his crotch harden much to Hifumi's delight.

Hifumi then turned around for her and Skyler to get in a 69-like position. Skyler leaned face first into Hifumi's buttocks and licked her vaginal area. Hifumi was already licking and sucking on Skyler's hardened crotch.

"Oh god…" Hifumi blushed, feeling wet from Skyler's tongue going inside her. She not only felt wet from ecstasy, but her vaginal juices spilled out falling on Skyler's face and going into his mouth. "Yes… oh… get further inside me, Skyler Jones…!"

Before he could, Skyler felt his crotch harden and twitching harder as if pumping something out forcibly.

"Oh fuck… I'm coming…!" Skyler shouted as white cum came out and splattered all over Hifumi's face.

Hifumi licked her boyfriend's cum from her face and lapped up every bit spilling out. Their faces became covered in each other's sexual juices. Their bodies were covered in layers of hot sweat as a result of their hedonistic intercourse. Hifumi and Skyler got out of their intercourse position and lied next to each other. Hifumi sat up, wiping off and licking the cum that still covered her face. As Skyler sat up, Hifumi smiled as the lovers shared another passionate kiss. As they lied on top of the other, the couple transitioned their make out into a scissor-like intercourse. They held to each other's leg while licking their feet and toes. Skyler's tongue licked every corner of Hifumi's sweet-scented feet. This feet and toe licking session went on until both climaxed. It was Skyler, whose crotch was inside Hifumi. As he climaxed into her, Hifumi felt her boyfriend's virile drive going inside her.

"Ugh, shit… I'm really coming… OH FUCK!" Skyler shouted as Hifumi panted and gasped hard.

"Yes, keep going… Skyler!"

As they got out of their second intercourse position, they experimented with a third. This time, Hifumi was laying on their bed with Skyler on top of her. They held each other's hands, staring into their eyes and moaning while still continuing their intercourse. Hifumi let out a hard gasp and cried out happily as she's holding Skyler's neck and back. The couple climaxed for a second time. At one point when Skyler's crotch went inside her. Hifumi threw her head back and opened her eyes. For a brief instant, Hifumi's eyes turned gold, indicating that Io was inside her seemingly watching the couple's sexual intercourse.

Skyler noticed this. "...Hifumi?"

Hifumi looked down as the gold in her eyes faded. "...yes?"

The Revenant just nodded. "Nothing, forget it." He smiled knowing Io was watching them. He leaned down as he and Hifumi shared another passionate kiss.

When it was said and done, it was already 2:30 AM. The couple lied together in each other's embrace. They rested. Their bodies are covered in sweat and cum, but they were satisfied. Besides possibly Io, there was no else to watch them. It was a beautiful and hedonistic night between the Revenant and his goddess lover. Tonight, they were both champions in a battle game arena and in bed.

Morning would be just another day for them together.

And going forward, while they can't predict what'll happen to them, they would face life's pleasures and obstacles together.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Kakegurui OST -** _ **A Flower Without a Match**_ \- Setting up matches and tournament.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **My Homie**_ \- Conversations among the audience members.  
 _ **Uncontrollable**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST Heard in Sound Devices** \- The fan video in CGI like Death Battle's Pokémon vs. Digimon, showing Date Masamune's Mega Lizardon X vs. Sanada Yukimura's Mega Lizardon Y in AnimeJapan before the tournament starts.  
 **Pokémon Anime Sound Collection -** _ **Kanto Gym (Intense Action)**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- Preparations of the tournament/First Matches.  
 **Pokémon Anime Sound Collection -** _ **Hoenn Elite Four Battle Theme**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- Preparations of the tournament/Semi-Finals.  
 **Blood Stain Child -** _ **Forever Free**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- Hifumi/Skyler vs. Makoto/Yakumo.  
 **Pokémon Anime Sound Collection-** _ **Kanto Rival/Champion Battle**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- Skyler/Hifumi vs. Ren/Ann first half.  
 **Blood Stain Child -** _ **Moon light Wave**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- Skyler/Hifumi vs. Ren/Ann second half.  
 **Pokémon Anime Sound Collection -** _ **Groudon/Kyogre Battle**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- Skyler/Hifumi vs. Jack/Eva first half such as Lugia vs. Primal Groudon and Ho-oh vs. Primal Kyogre, Tyranitar and Volcarona vs. Alakazam and Skarmory.  
 _ **Battle! (Lorekeeper Zinnia)**_ **\- Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Heard in Sound Devices** \- Skyler/Hifumi vs. Jack/Eva second half such as Mega Latias vs. Mega Altaria and Mega Latios vs. Mega Salamence in a Mega Evolution dragon fight (That the four Pokémon originated from the Hoenn region).  
 **Blood Stain Child -** _ **S.O.P.H.I.A.**_ **Heard in Sound Devices** \- Hifumi and Skyler defeating Jack and Eva in a Pokémon battle, making them the champions. Aftermath of the private tournament. Sophia title relates to Hifumi's time in AnimeJapan.  
 _ **The way**_ **-feat. Sayulee - Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano** \- A powerful song. First use for the AnimeJapan aftermath. Hifumi and Skyler's intercourse.  
 **VAMPS -** _ **VAMPIRE'S LOVE**_ \- Hifumi and Skyler's after their lovemaking.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** This was quite the challenging chapter to write for two reasons.

1: I've never written a Pokémon battle (much a series of matches in a single tournament) with the game mechanics. So, Ford1114 was gracious enough to help me with remind me of certain Pokémon strengths and weaknesses, on top of the attack names used by the monsters. To be honest, as far as Pokémon in general, I've been out of the loop outside the anime and games since I suppose Generation 3? I am aware about the later Generations and know about the more well-known Pokémon starters and Legendaries, but not so much the general Pokémon. Thankfully, I've had colleagues keep me up to date.

2: Writing sex/lemon/smut fics are not my forte. I do hesitate to write them, because I'm worried about getting judged harshly over it and have my 'integrity' called into question. Not to mention I know there are more better and more experienced smut writers. I've only written a few. One by myself and three others with Ford1114 helping me. I understand these types of things aren't people's fortes, and I don't blame you. For now, and following Ford1114's outlines (though ideas can be dropped and new ones do materialize through the course of the writing process), this is an experimental process. You're free to skip over the smut scenes. Hopefully, this was enough to stay within the M-Mature rating.

In general, this was a fun chapter to write nonetheless. Lot of Pokémon of various types have shown. The various nicknames that stuck out to me were Sakura Kyoko, Amberwind, Chassés, Togo Sophia, and Skywalker. The names Bangiraceous and Zmey are names taken from a demon dinosaur of the same name and a Drake dragon ( _Zmey_ Gorynych) in other fanfics I've written.

No, it certainly won't be the last Skyler and Jack face in a battle. And yes, I enjoyed every bit of Hifumi putting on Shinya's hat and invoking her competitive gamer spirit. It brings out another facet to her character. She can't stay polite and ladylike too much.

Makoto tries to get Kirari to talk, but of course she denies. You, the readers, already know these three are with The Consortium, but our protagonists have yet to know. Don't worry I won't be dragging out the suspense too long. Give it another chapter or two.

Another tidbit: Starting with Chapter 9 and for the next couple of chapters, I'll be updating just one _Urban Legends_ chapter a month. Doing so will grant me time to progress writing my novel and catch-up on another fanfic. This'll also allow me (and Ford1114) to possibly tweak the outlines for the next chapters and we have big plans for the future chapters that won't be out until early 2020. We're also working on plans on the consolidated fic, _Akane No Mai_ , which will consist of a revisioned _Persona Vein_ and ultimately _Urban Legends_. For those curious, as of this post date, _Persona 5: The Royal_ was announced. Think of _Akane no Mai_ akin to that, and will include the elements, characters (like Kasumi), and stories events to properly tie in with the PV/UL stories. More on that as time progresses closer to P5R's official JP release in October 2019 and the international release in 2020.

And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this. It was a challenging chapter, but I think it came out well.

Send a review and see you soon!


	9. Coming of Spring, Transition Tranquility

_**Chapter IX**_

 _ **Coming of Spring; Transitional Tranquility (**_ _ **春の到来**_ _ **;**_ _ **過渡的な静けさ**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Okinawa Island (**_ _ **沖縄本島**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Beach/**_ _ **March 25, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **3**_ _ **月**_ _ **25**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: March 25, 2021)/9:30 AM (JST)**_

Ocean currents splashed against the peaceful shore where a couple stood facing the beautiful morning sky. The couple wore their summer clothes.

"It's a gorgeous scenery, isn't it, Skyler?"

"Yeah."

"For as long as I've known you, you're not like other vampires. You would be ashes right now and I'd be carrying your remains around in a jar."

"Wow, morbid much, Hifumi?"

Hifumi giggled. "Sorry, but like I said you're not a normal vampire."

"Well, me and my friends aren't exactly the conventional vampires you and the public have come to know," Skyler said, firmly gripping Hifumi's hand. "I hardly even need to drink blood."

Hearing that, Hifumi put a finger to his lips. "But, just know if you ever feel you need to suppress your thirst." She pulled down a strap of her bikini top, exposing her neck to him. "I give you my full consent to drink me."

"C'mon, Hifumi…"

"No excuses, Skyler. I want you to be strong and healthy for me."

A smirk adorned Skyler's face as he and Hifumi leaned over for a deep romantic kiss.

Shortly after, they were on top of each other on the beach, ignoring the waves crashing near them. Suddenly, the sun started to set. Skyler and Hifumi were right back to the intercourse they had. They kissed each other all over; from their lips, cheeks, and even each other's chest. Hifumi licked Skyler's left nipple. Skyler started sucking and even bit Hifumi's right breast, drawing out a little blood to lap up. Hifumi let out a low gasp and smiled.

"Yes, drink me, Skyler Jones. Don't hold back!" Hifumi erotically smiled as she threw her head back. She let Skyler get on top of her as he licked a trickle of blood from her breast.

Then, as they started to suck each other's nipples.

They finally awoke back in their bed.

Additionally, they saw Io laying on top of them. The couple then realized they were not sucking each other's nipples, but rather sucking on Io's enlarged breasts.

"...Io…?" The couple balked as Io greeted them with a playful smile.

"Good morning," the pale-skinned Persona Vein greeted them with a morning surprise. She saw that Skyler and Hifumi had awkward glances upon awakening up from their erotic dream. "What?"

xxxxx

 _ **Yongen-Jaya Park (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **パーク**_ _ **)/**_ _ **Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/March 31, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **3**_ _ **月**_ _ **31**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: March 31, 2021)/11:15 PM (JST)**_

Since the demise of the Yokai wave at Meiji Shrine, there have a gradual but slow rise of malevolent spirits causing mischief and even reports of a few human slayings. One of these malevolent spirits is the infamous urban legend, the Kuchisake-onna.

Yuriko advised the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Spiritual Gamblers about meeting potential evil spirits. It's not yet certain if the Yami Matter have anything to do with this, but the groups were given caution.

Needless to say on this night, the Thieves, Revenants, and Gamblers had their first evil spirit confrontation and it just happened to be the Kuchisake-onna.

Joker, Panther, Sion, Tennyo, Skull, Stinger, Mona, Tamamo, and Brave faced off with the Kuchisake-onna. This malevolent spirit resembled a sickly pale-skinned young woman. Her eyes are glossy and pale blue. She wore her long black hair down her back and past her shoulders. She wore a beige overcoat, black leggings, black shoes, and a surgical mask that covered her mouth.

Taking out a pair of scissors, the Kuchisake-onna approached and asked the group. " _Heeeey, am I pretty?_ "

"I don't know. You're wearing a mask, so how are we supposed to know?" Brave rebuked.

"Yeah, lose the mask and we'll tell ya if you are," Skull replied to the woman with the surgical mask.

Confused by their initial responses, the Kuchisake-onna growled. " _Am I pretty?!_ "

"Hey, lady! Are you hard of hearing?! We just said we don't know!" Skull snapped at her.

Tamamo clamped both hands together. "Could you maaaaybe give us a little peek?"

Joker sighed as he conjured his Tyrant Pistol and shot Kuchisake-onna with it. The bullet not only went through the malevolent spirit, but knocked her back.

"Yo, what the hell, man?!" Skull balked at his friend wasting absolutely no time shooting the masked woman.

"Use your heads, guys. Our search is over," Panther shrugged as she readied her Naraka Whip.

"That's the Kuchisake-onna we've been searching for," Sion promptly stated as Tennyo summoned her ko-naginata.

Upon recovering from Joker's gunshot, the Kuchisake-onna growled intensely as her mouth seemed to twitch uncontrollably behind her surgical mask. The sound of her chattering teeth became unsettling to their ears.

"Looks like she wants some more," Stinger scoffed.

" _I asked… AM I PRETTY NOW?!_ "

Skull had enough and shouted. "Geez, shut up already! No! You ain't pretty, how's that?!"

As Skull verbally blasted her a disparaging remark to her, the Kuchisake-onna growled.

"Dumbass, you shouldn't have said that!" Brave chided Skull. "Confusing her with a 'maybe' would've given us a chance to attack her!"

Tamamo nodded. "Yep, how do you not even know the urban legend of the Kuchisake-onna?"

The grisly woman uncovered the surgical mask she wore, revealing her mouth to be slit from ear to ear. Her lips were shaped like a Glasgow smile. When she opened her mouth, torn skin on the sides of her mouth seemingly ripped open and revealed razor sharp teeth.

" _Well, am I pretty now?!_ "

Having seen the woman's real face, Skull freaked out. "GAH! HOLY SHIT!"

"Ugh, never mind that! Just attack her!" Mona shouted.

When she didn't get the response she wanted, the Kuchisake-onna fiercely attacked them with her scissors, howling like banshee. The four Thieves, the three Revenants, and the two Gamblers spread out and each of them evaded getting slashed by the Kuchisake-onna's scissor strikes. Panther tossed her Naraka Whip at Kuchisake-onna, attempting to disarm her scissors. However, the evil spirit vanished and teleported behind Panther.

"Duck, Lady Ann!" Mona intervened on Panther's behalf and shot the slit-mouthed woman with an explosive shot from his Sudarshana slingshot.

After getting shot by Mona, the evil spirit vanished in an instant and reappeared in mid-air. She pulled out two pairs of scissors and threw them like shuriken at Mona and Panther. Suddenly, a long scorpion's tail came out of Stinger's back and pierced through the evil spirit. Stinger had her Stinger-Type Blood Veil hit her mark and tried to drain the entity.

"Thanks for the save, Lady Mia!" Mona waved to her.

"Let's see you get out of this, you slit-mouthed…!" Before Stinger could finish, the Kuchisake-onna vanished and teleported away from the Revenant. "Ugh, damn it!"

Kuchisake-onna reappeared opposite from her adversaries. As she turned to flee, Joker, Sion, and Tennoy cut her off from the pass.

"Going somewhere?!" Sion grunted as his red eyes glowed.

Taken aback by Sion's gleaming red eyes, Kuchisake-onna was confused. Not only was this the first time she's had a group of people fight back and counter her attacks, but seeing Sion's Revenant eyes somewhat spooked her. Perhaps, she had morbid curiosity of the kind of people she was fighting. All her previous victims have been normal people until now.

Tennyo quickly rushed Kuchisake-onna and swung her ko-naginata toward her. Kuchisake-onna sidestepped Tennyo's attack and teleported behind Tennyo. Quickly taking out another pair of scissors, the spirit prepared to slit Tennyo's throat. Before she could commit to the deed, a demonic hand poked out through her chest. Some black ectoplasm exploded from her chest and spilled all over. The grass around them became soaked in Kuchisake-onna's blood. The spirit looked down at the Ogre-Type Blood Veil sticking out of her chest. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sion behind her.

Sion's red eyes once again glowed, which disturbed the Kuchisake-onna. Tennyo spun around with her ko-naginata and slashed the spirit with it.

After getting slashed by Tennyo's ko-naginata blade, Kuchisake-onna screeched loudly. Skull took out a bludgeon and clubbed Kuchisake-onna in the face with it. Kuchisake-onna fell and rolled away while rubbing the spot Skull smacked her hard.

"You keep askin' us if you're pretty? Well, how about me?!" Skull thumbed his chest. "Am I pretty to you?!"

Kuchisake-onna blinked in confusion over Skull reversing the question pertaining to his own handsome manly features.

Brave gawked. "Dude, you saying that just sounds wrong."

Panther nodded. "Narcissistic even."

Tamamo clapped. "No, he's doing something right! He's throwing her off!"

Stinger turned to Skull. "I guess you do know about the Kuchisake-onna legend?"

"Nah, but y'all suggested I try reverse psychology. So…" Skull quickly turned to the malevolent spirit and smirked.

Kuchisake-onna growled and picked up her scissors. However, Joker shot it out of her hands.

" _Do you think I'm pretty?!_ " Kuchisake-onna asked Skull.

"I wonder, do _you_ think you're pretty?"

Kuchisake-onna once again blinked, completely befuddled by his query. "... _do you think I'm pretty?!_ "

"Do you think I'm gonna shove this in your mouth?" Skull brandished his bludgeon.

" _DO. YOU. THINK. I'M. PRETTY?!_ "

"Do you think even know who you're asking?"

The malevolent spirit snapped. " _DO YOU THINK I'M PRETTY?!_ "

Then, Tennyo walked up to the Kuchisake-onna and replied nonchalantly. "You're average."

With a confused look, the Kuchisake-onna's head tilted to her left side. She seemed to space out, leaving herself open for the group to attack her at once. Tamamo conjured her Nine-Tails Guardian Spirit and sent it to attack Kuchisake-onna. Brave brandished her spear and imbued her weapon with Janomecho's spiritual power. Brave rushed Kuchisake-onna and slashed her with multiple strikes, including on vertical slash that almost split her in two.

As Kuchisake-onna noticed the Gamblers' spiritually-based attacks seemed to harm her, the Thieves and Revenants closed in for the finish. Joker shot her again with his pistol. Panther ensnared her with her whip, enabling Mona to strike Kuchisake-onna with another slingshot attack. Stinger shot her scorpion-like Blood Veil and pierced it through Kuchisake-onna.

"Now let's end this!" Sion declared as he, Tennyo, and Joker converged their attacks on the immobilized spirit.

Tennyo summoned Io into battle. Io/Ivy materialized her halberd and slashed Kuchisake-onna with it. Then, Tennyo blasted the spirit with _**Lightning Thorn**_. Sion quickly dashed through and cut Kuchisake-onna with his Regicide Blade. As Kuchisake-onna fell to her knees, Joker put his Tyrant Pistol to her forehead. Kuchisake-onna looked up, staring almost fearfully at the Phantom Thief, who was a trigger away from shooting her.

"What did you ask us? Oh right, _'am I pretty?'_ " Joker muttered, intensely glaring into the spirit's cold blue eyes.

" _Do you think I'm pretty?_ "

"You're average. But, am I handsome?"

The Kuchisake-onna gave a blank expression. She then lowered her head as if trying to comprehend his question.

"Don't you think you've hurt enough innocent people?" Joker asked her. "We're not the ones who wronged you. It was the one who indirectly caused your suicide. Take it up with him in the afterlife."

"You mean…?" Before Panther could say anything, Tennyo interjected.

"Her husband who gave her those facial scars."

"Take your vengeance on him if you must, but leave this world and understand there's people who think you're still beautiful," the Phantom Thief leader genuinely said as his words seemed to touch the vengeful spirit. "It's ok. Let it all go."

Then, a white veil of light formed over the malevolent spirit. The light enveloped the Kuchisake-onna, changing her from the disfigured monstrosity into a woman garbed in a purple yukata with white flower embellishments. Her face was normal. She once again became the woman defined by her majestic beauty. The woman smiled as she vanished in the white beacon of light.

"Man, that was all it needed to take?" Skull sighed. "And here I was ready to bash her head in. Eh, can't be helped."

Panther smiled to Joker. "I didn't expect that from you."

"Well done, my friends," the sound of Yuriko's voice caught them by surprise. The group saw the shrine maiden approach them. "You've helped to release the anger and vengeance she's had pitted up inside her for the longest time."

"Yeah, good for her, but not so much for the victims she's hurt and killed," Brave said, conveying her disdain for the vengeful spirit's insidious actions against the innocence. "She can rest peacefully, but her victims probably won't."

Yuriko nodded. "You're right, which is why I'm here to send prayers to the fallen and hope they'll rest in peace knowing the Kuchisake-onna has been exorcised." She clapped her hands and chanted a prayer.

"I still can't believe we stopped the Kuchisake-onna," Panther said.

"Dude, we used to hear gossip about her at the academy. Now, we managed to stop her!" Skull reminded Joker of the rumors about the Kuchisake-onna urban legend.

"Yeah, I remember. I hope that's the end of her."

Mona shrugged. "We can't ever be sure."

Tamamo added genuinely with a smile. "She looked at peace to me. Maybe she'll stop."

Sion checked with Tennyo and Ivy. "Are you two ok?" The ladies responded with corresponding nods. "That's good."

"Io, did you sense any Yami Matter influence with that spirit?" Tennyo asked the Persona Vein, who sat down beside her and leaned against her.

"No, I don't think I did." Ivy replied. "You'll let me heal you two, right?"

"Of course, although we didn't get any injuries."

Sion chuckled as he patted Ivy's head. "Thanks, Io. Just for that, I'll let you feed off me." He offered to give his blood to Ivy.

"And mine, too," Tennyo interjected, offering her own blood to the Persona Vein.

"How about one at a time?" Ivy suggested.

Stinger started waking off. "Well, that was a fun night out. I wonder how many of these evil spirits will be out and about now that the Yami Matter is still on the loose."

"True, while the Yami Matter may or may not have an indirect influence on spirits like these, these spirits may be somehow drawn to the dark presence and that could bring them out from the shadows," Mona deduced about the possibility of the growing number of malevolent spirits to resurface due to the Yami Matter presence.

"One thing's for sure, we'll fight these evil spirits and make sure they don't cause any more trouble than they've already caused," Sion proclaimed as he faced Joker's direction. "Am I right, Joker?"

The Phantom Thief leader nodded. "Yeah, we'll stop as many as we can. Maybe fighting more of them will lend us clues where to find possible Yami Matter activity."

"Woo-wee! I'm spent! I can sure go for some Zzzzs," Skull remarked.

"Thank you all for helping take care of this spirit. There'll sure be others," Yuriko informed the group.

"Nothing to it, Yuriko!" Tamamo merrily chimed in.

"Ready to go, Mona?" Stinger asked as she waited for him.

"Yeah…" Mona paused, giving a momentary glance to Joker and Panther. With a wave, he headed off to leave with Stinger.

"Mona's gotten closer to Mia these days. What could she be feeding him that we wouldn't?" wondered Panther, unsure of what to make of Morgana's behavioral patterns these days.

"Who knows?" Joker smirked, watching Stinger and Mona having a friendly exchange with each other.

xxxxx

 _ **Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/Roppongi High School (**_ _ **六本木高校**_ _ **)/April 1, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **4**_ _ **月**_ _ **1**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: April 1, 2021)**_ _ **/8:00 AM (JST)**_

Following their opening orientation, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming sat in a circle of chairs to discuss their plans for the start of the school year, including joining clubs.

"Aw, right! We need to decide what clubs to join," Nicola said.

"That's right. Joining clubs is pretty much mandatory," Reiko pointed out. "I think I'll be joining the botany club."

"If there's a gaming club, I'll totally join that," Shinya grinned. He then lightly elbowed Nicola's side. "What do ya think? Wanna join?"

"I...I'll have to think about that one, Shinya. I mean, there's other clubs that pique my interests."

"Eh? Like what?"

Nicola simply shrugged. "Can't say. Maybe I'll surprise you?"

"C'mon, what could be more cooler than a gaming club?!" Shinya blurted out loud, to which a man in a suit entered the classroom and cleared his throat.

"I do believe homeroom has started, young man," the man addressed the teenage boy, who quickly plopped down in his seat. He set his briefcase on his desk and introduced himself. "Welcome to the new semester, ladies and gentlemen. I am your homeroom teacher Hojo Fujita, but refer to me as Hojo-sensei." Having introduced himself, he wrote his full name in Kanji on the chalkboard. "Yes, and you happen to be Oda Shinya, correct?" He asked the teenage boy.

"Um, yes, sir."

Hojo put on a calm and collective smirk that silenced Shinya. "I do believe we're going to have an interesting year, Shinya."

Upon hearing this, Shinya slipped inside his own seat. The giggling from other students filled his ears.

"First day in, and our homeroom teacher has your attention," Nicola remarked.

Li-Ming giggled. "Getting popular already, huh, Shinya?"

Reiko shook her head. "Shinya, Shinya, Shinya."

Shinya plopped his chin on his deck and muttered. "Oh man."

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Institute of Technology (**_ _ **東京工業大学**_ _ **)/Conference Hall/Auditorium/Meguro, Tokyo (**_ _ **目黒区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/April 10, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **4**_ _ **月**_ _ **10**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: April 10, 2021)**_ _ **/7:30 PM (JST)**_

"So, who is this individual we're listening to, Futaba?" Yusuke asked the otaku, sitting opposite from her.

"Juzo Mido. And he's not just any individual, Inari. He's responsible for some amazing scientific researches."

"And why are we here? Me and Miyako could be walkin' through town or catchin' a flick. Hell, anything better than some boring lecture." Ryuji leaned back in his seat and yawned.

"Because Futaba invited us, dummy! Besides, it's a free to the public event!" Ann angrily chided her bored friend.

"Heh, don't worry, Ryuji. I knew you'd find it boring as sin," Futaba chuckled. "We can all get some Big Bang Burgers after this."

Patting his belly, Ryuji replied as he grinned from ear to ear. "Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about that!"

Haru chuckled as she looked over to Makoto and Louis. "Would that be ok? I know we wanted to go for something a little more healthier?"

Makoto nodded and resigned. "No, that's fine. We haven't had Big Bang for a while now."

Louis sighed. "I kinda feel bad. It's because of my diet. I can consume solid foods, but I still require that blood diet. I don't want you two to hold back when we're out to dinner."

Makoto responded. "No, no, don't feel that way. Besides, I had to cut back since I train to keep myself in shape."

Haru added. "And I'm following Mako-chan's example! You're not the only one on a diet plan."

Louis couldn't feel any happier for his friends. "Oh my fair ladies, I couldn't be any happier hearing this." Then, his attention immediately shifted toward the stage as Juzo Mido appeared on the stage and holding a microphone.

Clearing his throat, Mido openly addressed the tonight's crowd. He noted a majority are university students, but there were also public guests, including the Thieves and Revenants. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I'm sure everyone in this auditorium knows or has heard of me, especially to all you science majors. But, for those who aren't in the know. My name is Dr. Juzo Mido. I am deeply involved with the latest of genetic bioengineering developments. I also have invested knowledge in the field of paleontology. Now, you're probably wondering. What would I, a bioengineer, want anything to do with paleontology."

"Heh, maybe he's found a way to bring back dinosaurs?" Futaba joked.

"Dude, no effin' way. He could do that?" Ryuji queried to Futaba.

"What? No! Ever heard of a joke?"

"This isn't the movies. It's feasibly impossible to revive animals who've been extinct for millions of years," Yusuke pointed out the fine line between scientific fiction and fact.

"Guys, you might to keep it down," Skyler asked with a finger to his lips.

Taking a moment to scan his friends, Ren noticed the Revenants have been eerily quiet during Mido's lecture. In fact, minus Skyler telling Futaba, Ryuji, and Yusuke to keep their voices down, none of the Revenants hadn't moved from their seats and maintained piercing glares toward Mido.

Hifumi closely observed Skyler's silent mood. She noted how intense his eyes looked and placed a hand over his. She caressed his hand to calm him down. Mido's presence seemed to bother him and the other Revenants. Io, who came dressed in a white dress instead of her usual torn and bandaged wear, grabbed Skyler's other hand and successfully calmed his nerves.

Suddenly, Yakumo and Emily got out of their seats. They walked out of the auditorium.

"Where could those two be going?" Makoto wondered. She turned to Louis. "And you've been acting intensely since this man started his lecture."

"Yeah, do you know him, Louis?" Haru queried to him.

"During my time in the university I attended, Dr. Mido often visited my school as a guest speaker various of times. He was also…" Louis stopped himself before finding the nerve to reveal his relation to the man. "He was a mentor and I admired him like a father figure."

"Oh, is that all? I thought it was something serious. Like he might've done something to you or something." Haru said.

"Yes, well I admired the man for his brilliant scientific mind… but, that was before regaining my memories," Louis revealed, which captured Makoto and Haru's attention, making them completely forget that Mido was speaking.

xxxxx

"Can you believe it, Yakumo? What is that man doing here?" Emily outright asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine. You, me, and our group recognized him, and believe me I tried hard not to get up and cause a scene."

"I'm glad you didn't, especially with all those people in there."

Clenching his right hand, Yakumo balled it up into a fist and restrained himself from finding something to hit. Based off their nearly complete memories, he and the Revenants recognized some kind of connection with Mido.

"Easy now, Yakumo," Emily patted his shoulder and grabbed his clenched fist.

After taking a deep breath, Yakumo relieved himself of his anxiety.

"Could he have been pulled from time like us? That's the only other possible explanation." Yakumo surmised to the possibilities of how old faces from their future world might've followed them.

"It's possible Hifumi's power as Sophia might've brought others here than just our circle."

"Don't you also find it strange?"

"What?"

"I know this is probably based on the size of the crowd, but Mido didn't seem to notice us. This is just speculation on my part, but maybe he hasn't regained any of his memories unlike us."

Hearing this, Emily bit her lip and pondered over this notion. "Maybe, but it's hard to say unless we confront him."

"It wouldn't hurt if we do approach to ask him some science questions. If he can recognize us, then he probably has some inklings of old memories back." Yakumo stated as he and Emily turned only to suddenly freeze up when two individuals passed them by. He and Emily saw Gregorio and Cruz Silva walk by heading for the auditorium.

"Yakumo, you just saw…" Emily whispered, her eyes and mouth nearly dropped at the sight of Gregorio and Cruz.

"I recognize them. They're also from the future like us. I need to confirm your suspicions now!" Yakumo declared as he walked up to Gregorio and Cruz. "Excuse me!" He reached for Gregorio, who quickly turned and frowned.

"May I help you?" Gregorio queried, immediately befuddling Yakumo and Emily.

The way Gregorio reacted to Yakumo's approach, he didn't look like he even recognized him at all. In fact, based on Gregorio and Cruz's confused looks, the couple inferred that these two like Mido don't have their memories. Gregorio's shocked expression had Yakumo and Emily suspicious about him. Yet, he and Cruz don't recognize them.

"No, sorry. I thought you were someone else," Yakumo apologized, letting Gregorio and Cruz enter the auditorium.

As Gregorio and Cruz closed the door behind them, Yakumo sighed deeply and turned toward Emily, who walked over to converse with him.

"Unbelievable, those two didn't recognize us," gritted Emily.

"It's probably for the best. The last thing we need is for them to remember us and cause an unwanted scene."

"Yeah right, we should still watch them," Emily added.

"Good idea." Yakumo turned toward the auditorium doors and walked in to follow the Silva family members. They observed Gregorio and Cruz walking toward a pair of empty front seats. "They're sitting right close to where Mido is giving his lecture."

Emily nodded, watching Gregorio and Cruz sit down. "They probably reserved those seats."

"C'mon, let's get back to our seats and watch them from there."

With that, Yakumo and Emily walked in and found their still empty seats. Mia turned to them with concern on her face.

"What took you so long? Some of us were getting worried," Mia stated.

"You're not going to believe who we saw," Yakumo replied.

"Ok, who?" Mia queried. As soon as Yakumo told her about Gregorio and Cruz, she almost yelled out. "...what?! Those two are here?!" Her loud reaction caused others to give her irked glances. She sighed and whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Look at the front row seats," whispered Emily.

As Mia poked her head over other people's heads in front of her, she barely discerned the large older man and his pale-haired daughter. When she saw them, Mia was at a loss for words. It didn't take long for the other Revenants to see the two individuals. Skyler and Louis were the most surprised, but it was Louis who was taken aback with Cruz's presence.

"Louis, are you ok?" Haru asked him, who noted his shocked reaction.

"It's her…" Louis quietly muttered, but Makoto and Haru were still able to hear him clearly.

"Her who? Do you know that white-haired woman?" Makoto inquired. Her red eyes scanned the front row seats where Gregorio and Cruz sat together.

"I'm surprised she's here…" Louis was still in a state of bewilderment.

"But, who is she?" Haru tried asking Louis.

"I don't think he's in the mood to answer," Makoto watched Louis staring off without so much as acknowledging the two ladies.

Skyler wanted to get up from his seat, but Io and Hifumi convinced him to stay. Io saw Skyler looking rather perturbed. He then got a quick text from Yakumo. Skyler read his colleague's message.

 **Yakumo:** Did you see who's at the front row?

Skyler frowned and typed in his response.

 **Skyler:** Yeah.  
 **Yakumo:** Me and Emily bumped into them in the hall. They don't recognize us.

Having read Yakumo's message, Skyler deduced that the Silva family don't have restored memories like them. He and the other Revenants also seem to suggest Mido doesn't have his memories back either. He sent a quick text message to Ren, who checked his phone.

 **Skyler:** Hey, Ren, me and the others recognize some old faces.  
 **Ren:** Who?  
 **Skyler:** Mido and the two individuals sitting at the front. Large older man and a young woman with white hair.  
 **Ren:** Do you have names?  
 **Skyler:** Gregorio and Cruz Silva, they're from our future timeline.  
 **Ren:** Are you sure?  
 **Skyler:** Of course, I wouldn't be making this up. It has to be them!  
 **Ren:** Ok. Don't try and cause a scene. Futaba wouldn't like us to get kicked out.  
 **Skyler:** Fine.  
 **Ann:** Hey, what'ca texting about? ;)  
 **Mia:** I'd like to know, too! :D  
 **Futaba:** Really? Seriously, guys? During a lecture, too?! :(  
 **Ren:** Heh, sorry. ;)  
 **Skyler:** We'll talk about this after the lecture then.

Hifumi checked on Skyler. "Is everything ok now?"

Skyler closed his phone and sighed deeply. "I should be fine now." She and Io both were relieved he was in a calmer state of mind for the time being.

The presentation moved forward with Mido unveiling an exotic-looking bird to the audience. It was pheasant-sized bird. It has a long neck, small head with a reddish brown crest, blue facial skin with red eyes, and a body covered with dark and light brown feathers coupled with white and yellow feathers. The bird was locked inside a cage.

"Yo, check out that bird!" Ryuji yelled out, much to the annoyance of the university students trying to listen to the lecture. This prompted Ann to chastise him very harshly.

"What a beautiful-looking bird. What is it?" Haru wondered.

"Looks like he's about to tell us," Makoto added.

"Yes, judging by the befuddled looks most of you seem to have, I don't blame you if you aren't aware this bird exists," Mido prodded the cage open. Then, after putting on a glove, he poked his hand inside to entice the exotic bird toward him. When the bird climbed on his hand, Mido showed off the exotic creature. "This is a hoatzin. I found this specimen during an expedition in the mangroves of the Amazon basin in South America."

"A hoatzin? Looks like a brightly-colored chicken to me," Ann remarked.

"It's got such exquisite looking feathers," Yusuke noted its colorful plumage.

"Should he even bring that here? The poor thing has to be scared," Haru expressed concern for the hoatzin's anxious state of being.

Mido chuckled as he stroked the back of the hoatzin's neck feathers. "This happens to be my pet. This beautiful boy is named Eon. Say hello to everyone, Eon." He turned and showed off Eon the hoatzin.

"Pet? I'd like to rip that thing away from him if he even so much as hurts that thing," Skyler growled.

"Easy, Skyler. You even said Mido may not have his memories back," Hifumi said.

"Yeah, that's true, but seeing him there just bothers me."

Just then, Morgana poked his head out from Mia's bag. He climbed onto her lap and scanned the hoatzin.

"Hey, I know you're a cat and all, Morgana, but try controlling your temptation to run down and chase that bird," Mia said.

"What?! No, I don't eat birds!" Morgana snapped back.

Mido continued his lecture with Eon still perched on his arm. "Eon is a hoatzin, a rare bird that's endemic exclusively in the Amazon and the Orinoco basins in South America. As a paleontologist, this specific bird is an interesting case, but why? Well, as recent studies have determined, dinosaurs and birds are closely related. In fact, they couldn't be anymore the same species. Birds just happen to the only surviving class of animals we call dinosaurs. There are a handful of species that exhibit dinosaur-like physical traits and appearances, such as the cassowary, the ostrich, and the shoebill stork. The hoatzin, like Eon here, is no different. However, it's now been discovered the hoatzin's DNA has helped us determine that many modern birds are descendants of a raptor-like ancestor."

"Whoa, raptors? Like the ones from those _Jurassic Park_ movies? Yep, I can see the similarities!" Futaba gasped upon recognizing the attributes between a _Velociraptor_ and a bird.

"And did any of you know hoatzin chicks have claws on their wings? They're the only living bird to retain such attributes from their dinosaur ancestors. Just like Eon here used to have claws on his wings."

"Geez, now this guy's tryin' hard to convince us his bird is a dinosaur," Ryuji scoffed and rolled his eyes at the notion.

"Well, that's what he said. And why is it hard to believe? Dinosaurs and birds have similar anatomies," Yusuke referenced. "This hoatzin is no different."

"Next thing you're gonna tell me they had feathers."

Futaba turned around and grinned. "Oh boy, you have no idea, Ryuji."

"Dudes, that makes them less scary."

Yusuke sighed. "Ok, try picturing an over 7 ton ground hawk with railroad spikes for teeth and charging at you at over 20 miles an hour. And that hawk has enough of a bite force equivalent to two automobiles being crushed on top of your body. Does that not sound terrifying to you?"

As he tried his best to picture such an animal described to him, Ryuji said nothing and turned back around in his seat. He mentioned nothing else about the matter.

The otaku snickered, winking to Yusuke. "Way to shut him up, Inari."

"I try."

Meanwhile, Morgana was silent, but for another reason. His glare came into contact with Eon sitting on Mido's arm. He showed suspicions toward the exotic bird.

"Is the bird catching your eye, Morgana?" Mia asked, whispering to him.

"Kinda…" Morgana frowned as the hoatzin seemingly turned his direction and gave him a similar glare. Then, his ears twitched and picked up on a raspy sounding breathing from Eon. "Huh?"

Eon the hoatzin then spoke. "You got a staring problem, cat?!" The tone of Eon's voice could be described as scratchy and throaty coupled with hissing. As he spoke, only Morgana could hear him. No one else in the audience, not even a member from the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants, could hear the bird verbally speak in a sentence.

Taken aback by Eon's voice taunt, Morgana practically jumped out of Mia's arms afraid and fell onto Ryuji's lap.

"Whoa, hey! The hell, man?!" Ryuji shouted.

"Morgana?!" Ann cried out. "What happened?"

"Th-that bird just said something to me…!" Morgana gritted.

"It spoke to you?" Mia blinked in confusion.

"Hah! Yeah, right! We're supposed to believe that?" Ryuji laughed and teased at the cat's expense.

"Of course, you wouldn't believe me, idiot!" Morgana snapped at Ryuji.

"Talking animals shouldn't be surprising if Morgana's any indication," Ren said.

"But, I'm not really a cat! That thing is clearly still a bird. Ugh, such a freaky ass voice! Now, I'm not going to sleep well!"

Ann quickly grabbed Morgana and stroked his back. "Hey, relax. Besides we've already caused enough of a scene."

"Sorry about that, Lady Ann," Morgana sighed as he watched Mido putting Eon back inside his cage. "Stupid chicken."

"Could it be that hoatzin is not really a hoatzin, but a human like you, Morgana?" Haru wondered.

"No, that thing is still clearly a bird. I know I'm human."

Ryuji chuckled. "That bird totally scared ya, didn't it?"

Morgana angrily hissed. "Shut up!"

"That's enough, you two!" Ann harshly chastised them.

After a few closing words, Mido stayed for Q&As with audience members. The Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants got up from their seats. Skyler and his Revenant cohorts specifically eyed Mido, Gregorio, and Cruz. Louis didn't stop attentively looking toward Cruz.

"So, you want to go down there and confront them?" Ren asked Skyler. "It's your call, but we might not get another chance unless we go down and see them."

"Might want to scratch that because looks like they're about to leave and they got security with them," Makoto pointed to the various bodyguards surrounding Mido and the Silva family.

"It's perfectly fine if we go now. We don't want to cause enough of a scene," Louis added, watching Cruz being escorted along with her father.

"Alright, if you say so. Just know we might not have another chance." Ren remarked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Like I said, I'm fine with this. Besides, according to Yakumo and Emily, Gregorio and Cruz don't seem to have their memories based on interactions. Chances are Mido doesn't have any restored memories like us."

Skyler nodded to Hifumi and Io. "Are you two ready?"

"I am," Hifumi replied. "Io?" She and Skyler noticed Io watching the Silva family and Mido leaving. "Io, we're leaving."

"Huh? Oh, I'm coming," Io broke out of her quiet trance to rejoin Skyler and Hifumi.

"Anyway, who's down for some Big Bang Burger?!" Futaba asked her friends.

"Are you buying for all of us, Futaba?" Yusuke sardonically teased her.

"What do I look like, Inari? A yen tree?"

"It's fine, we'll all just buy for ourselves. No big deal." Ren shrugged.

As everyone headed out of the auditorium, Makoto stopped to grab Louis' arm. This also prompted Haru to pause and turn around to see what her two friends were doing.

"Those names Gregorio and Cruz sound familiar. They wouldn't happen to be from the wealthy Silva family?" Makoto asked Louis.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Did you know them? I mean, not based on memories from that other timeline you guys came from, but based on relationships in this timeline?"

"All you need to know is Cruz and I kinda used to be an item, but we broke up. Then, I met you two."

Makoto sighed seemingly with relief. "Oh, I see then."

"Why do you ask, Mako-chan?" Haru asked her.

Nodding, Makoto smiled and nodded. "Just needed confirmation. Now, c'mon, who's up for some Big Bang Burgers?"

"I certainly don't mind," Haru replied.

Glancing over his shoulder, Louis eyed the auditorium doors and frowned. He wondered if he'll ever come across Gregorio and his daughter ever again.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Toho Building/Toho Cinemas Shinjuku/Kabukichō (**_ _ **歌舞伎町**_ _ **)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/April 26, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **4**_ _ **月**_ _ **26**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: April 2021)/5:30 PM (JST)**_

Upon entering their theater, the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants found seats and sat in anticipation of the Marvel Cinematic Universe's latest event: _Avengers: Endgame_. Joining them like with the _Dragon Ball Super Broly_ movie were Shinya, Nicola and Reiko. Additionally, Li-Ming came with her three friends and sat next to Nicola.

Some of the members came cosplaying as the Marvel characters. Ren was dressed like Spider-Man. Ann cosplayed as Mary Jane Watson. Hifumi cosplayed as Captain America. Skyler was dressed as Bucky/The Winter Soldier. Makoto cosplayed as Iron Man. Haru cosplayed as Black Widow. Io cosplayed as Scarlet Witch.

"Dudes, this is really it. After all those Avengers movies, we're gonna be seeing the end of it all," Ryuji expressed his hype for this Avengers finale. "It's been a whole freakin' year since _Infinity War_!"

"Yes, time does fly when we're having fun, huh? Now that we've been active again," Haru said.

"Where did all that time go?" Ann added in her disbelief with the quick passage of time.

"Well, don't forget about the time reset thing caused by the Yami Matter," Makoto reminded everyone. "We should be 2021 now and we would've already seen this movie."

"Yet, the Yami Matter messing with the timestream somehow made us forget all that happened with pop culture things," Skyler added. "Because I would've remembered seeing this movie."

"At least we'll get to experience it again even if the Yami Matter made us even seen this movie!" Futaba said, sharing a big bucket of popcorn with Yusuke. "MmmpfIheardthismoviewas3hourslongmmmpf!"

Yusuke sighed. "Futaba, don't talk while you're eating. I can't even understand what you're trying to say."

As she swallowed her mouthful of popcorn, the otaku answered. "I said, I heard this movie was 3 hours long."

"3 hours? Geez, I hope none of you drank too much soda 'cause I ain't gonna have y'all run by me while I'm watchin' the damn movie!" Ryuji remarked.

"Has everybody used the restroom before the movie?" Louis asked everyone.

Mostly everyone showed hands to indicated they utilized the restrooms. Reiko noticed Shinya didn't raise his hand.

"Hey, you didn't raise your hand, Shinya! And you were just drinking a ton of soda!"

"What? I'm not gonna pee my pants! I can hold it during movies."

Nicola reminded him. "Yes, but this is a 3 hour long movie."

Li-Ming frowned. "Go to the bathroom now!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll be back!" Shinya rushed out of the theater to take care of his business.

"Gosh, what was he thinking?" Reiko sighed. "Oh, and Li-Ming, I really like your shirt. The animals on it are very cute!"

Li-Ming showed off her bright red shirt with miniature Zodiac animals. "Thanks, I bought this online. Since I'm a fan of the Zodiac animals and _Fruits Basket_ , I thought 'why not?' My family and I are into the traditional stories."

Nicola smiled. "We should do something together for the Chinese New Year next year."

Li-Ming nodded in approval. "Yeah, that'd be great!"

Louis turned to Makoto, who was adjusting her Iron Man cosplay. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose to go as Iron Man? I figured you'd be Black Widow."

Makoto answered. "Well, for one, I let Haru be Black Widow. But, secondly…"

Interjecting, Skyler smirked as he listened to their conversation. "It's because I'm the Winter Soldier. And since my guy killed Tony's parents, this reinforces my rivalry with dear Makokins."

Makoto growled, biting her bottom lip. "You just love hitting my nerves do you?"

"I wouldn't be if we weren't friends, Makokins."

"And why did you go as Captain America, Hifumi?" Mia queried to the Shogi player.

"Well, I see myself as a propaganda hero much like Captain America. He's as a symbol for the United States while I'm the 'face' of Shogi players in Japan."

"But, that's only because the media illustrated you as the symbol for Shogi players," Ren said, recalling his previous conversations with Hifumi after they first met at the church.

"Yes. Also, we both almost bought into the lies we've been fed and we proved ourselves to be humble heroes at the end of the day," Hifumi went on, explaining the symbolic connection between herself and Steve Rogers. "That's what a character like him means to me."

"That's very nice, Hifumi," Haru nodded.

"So, what about you, Skyler?" Makoto raised a brow, giving him an irked glare. "Why else would you dress like the Winter Soldier?"

"Oh, Makokins. I thought you'd figure it out, but let me explain. Because in a way we're both super soldiers. Bucky was enhanced due to the Super Soldier serum. Me? I'm a Revenant. Revenants count as super soldiers enhanced through experiments. And since Steve and Bucky are best friends…" Skyler then put a hand on Hifumi's shoulder. "Me and Hifumi cosplaying as them would symbolize our love for each other."

Hifumi blushed. "Heh, oh Skyler…"

Io gasped as the curtains opened. "The movie is about to start!"

"Hold up! I'm coming!" Shinya yelled out as he ran back to his seat. "Whew! Thanks, Reiko! I really needed to go after all!"

Reiko rolled her eyes. "It's because of all that soda and water you drank." She then handed him some M&M's candies. "Want some?"

"Yeah, don't mind if I do," Shinya took some chocolate candies.

Once the movie previews started, Io opened her box and saw the pizza laying in front of her eyes. She grabbed a slice and started licking the sauce as if it were blood, which elicited chuckles from the other Revenants.

"Oh, you're getting sauce on your face," Hifumi said, using a napkin to wipe Io's sauce-covered mouth.

"It's almost time. Man, hopefully these previews end," Ryuji remarked, sipping his soda. He handed popcorn to Miyako, who sat beside him.

"Thanks, Ryuji."

"Time to see how Spider-Man comes back," Ren said.

"Well, c'mon, it's obvious," Ann whispered. " _Far From Home_ is coming out soon."

"True, but I want to see how the Snap gets undone."

"We're going to find out one way or another," Makoto stated as she shared popcorn with Haru and Louis.

The group ultimately quieted down once the previews were halfway through.

xxxxx

Already 20 minutes into the movie, the group were in utter disbelief when Thor beheaded Thanos. If they weren't already invested in the movie, this scene left them questioning where the movie events was going to lead.

Then, Futaba muttered quietly as a sneaky grin curved on her face. "...time travel."

Yusuke sighed. "Please don't, Futaba."

xxxxx

The group then became immersed once the Avengers went through the time travel shenanigans.

"So, _Back to the Future II_ time travel is BS, eh?" Ryuji whispered.

"Man, I can't believe they went back to 2012!" Shinya quietly yelled.

"Sssh, why so surprised?" Nicola asked him.

"I still can't believe Thor got fat," Louis muttered.

"Dude, that was the biggest beer gut if I've ever seen one," Ryuji remarked about Thor's new appearance.

Haru sighed. "That poor guy lost everything."

The audience were shocked when 2012 Hulk smashed through the door, causing Tony to drop the briefcase and the Tesseract to fall out. They were more surprised when 2012 Loki snatched up the blue cube and teleported out of sight.

"Aw man… no way…" Ryuji facepalmed. "Now they gotta catch Loki?"

"No way, that can't be right!" Futaba shook her head in denial.

xxxxx

The scenes involving Thor meeting his mother again, Steve briefly seeing Peggy, and Tony interacting with his father elicited emotional responses from the ladies in the group. Even Reiko and Li-Ming were taken in by these moments.

xxxxx

Black Widow's sacrifice shocked the group. None of them saw this coming. Haru, who cosplayed as the character, had her mouth covered in disbelief.

xxxxx

After Hulk used the Iron Gauntlet to perform the second Snap, the group were relieved when it was confirmed to have worked. Then, that ray of hope was shattered when 2014 Thanos and his army time warped into the Avengers' main timeline.

"No way, they just brought back all their friends!" Shinya cried out.

"I knew this was gonna happen. Too good to be true!" Futaba said.

xxxxx

When Captain America held Mjølnir, the audience became captivated when he went to town against Thanos. Hifumi wore a enthused expression as she quietly cheered on Captain America being worthy to wield Thor's weapon.

xxxxx

The biggest moment of the movie came when all of Earth's heroes, including the revived ones, came out of Doctor Strange's portals to aid the Avengers. Ren was most pleased to see Spider-Man back as those revived from the previous Snap. When Cap muttered the words 'Avengers… Assemble', the group along with the audience were emotionally charged.

Some parts during the final battle had certain group members invested. The ladies were excited for the all-female Avengers scene. Io almost cheered when Scarlet Witch beat down Thanos.

The final moments when Thanos fought off Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and Captain Marvel had everyone on the edge of their seats. Their hearts nearly stopped when Thanos almost did the Snap until Captain Marvel stopped him.

Then, the moment when it looked like Thanos was about to erase everyone with the Snap, nothing happened. All eyes were on Tony, who grabbed the Infinity Stones from the villain and fitted them in his Iron Gauntlet.

" _And I. Am. Iron Man!_ "

Snap.

Thanos and his forces were dusted.

xxxxx

The theater was silent through the rest of the movie. Between Tony Stark's sacrifice and Steve returning to his beloved, the Thieves and the Revenants were speechless. The girls were in tears over the post-Endgame battle events. Even Ryuji was on the brink of tears seeing the end of this cinematic saga play out before his eyes.

xxxxx

The movie ended and the audience clapped for the end of _Avengers: Endgame_.

However, unlike their previous movie get together experiences, the Thieves, the Revenants, and their colleagues were still speechless.

xxxxx

"Dudes, I can't believe that's how it all ends!" Ryuji yelled out. "I knew either Tony or Steve was going to die, but man how that went down!"

Hifumi smiled. "In a way, I'm happy Steve didn't die. He got to be with his beloved and passed the shield to his friend."

Skyler turned to Makoto. "But, Tony did die. I'm surprised that didn't make you breakdown."

Makoto smirked coyly. "It wasn't until he died in front of Pepper and the others. And then that funeral. That got to me. Tony died a hero."

"I enjoyed Scarlet Witch and Captain Marvel beating up that purple jerk!" Io openly conveyed some of her favorite parts of the movie.

"Well, that was a movie, but wow that sure didn't feel like 3 hours," Mia pointed out how quickly the long-running time flew by.

"Good thing we all used the bathrooms before the movie started. Right, Shinya?" Nicola teased his friend.

"Oh, shut up," Shinya scoffed.

"And I told y'all time travel would come into play! But, nooo, a few of ya didn't believe me!" Futaba said this as she stared directly at Yusuke.

"Because I didn't think they'd implement that into the film. It was my speculation, but I didn't think they'd pull it off," Yusuke said.

"Whatever, Inari. Now, I gotta get some collectible figures for Iron Man and Spidey!"

"It's kinda sad that DC totally dropped the ball. They could've done more with their movies and built up Justice League to be big, but nope," Louis remarked.

"Yep, they totally blundered that, but hey they're trying now," Yakumo said.

"I had a great time, Yakumo," Emily added.

"Looks like we all did," Skyler said as he saw some people approach them. "Looks like they want to take pics of our cosplay."

"Then, why don't we give them what they want?" Hifumi offered.

With that, Ren, Ann, Skyler, Hifumi, Makoto, Ann, Haru, and Io posed together for an Avengers group shot. Ann especially embraced this opportunity to pose and show off her MJ cosplay. After taking a few photo shots, the group left the theater.

On the way out, the Thieves and their friends walked past the large _Avengers: Endgame_ poster hanging beneath the Godzilla statue. Unbeknownst to them, numerous distorted figures materialized and became the familiar Marvel Cinematic Universe characters. Of the iconic characters that appeared: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Doctor Strange, War Machine, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Loki, Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Mantis, Nebula, Pepper Potts, Ronin, Wasp, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Valkyrie, Nick Fury, and Phil Coulson.

The Urban Myth characters, created by the influences caused by the Yami Matter, watched the audiences leave the theaters.

xxxxx

 _ **Skyler and Hifumi's Apartment/Hamamatsuchō (**_ _ **浜松町**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/May 1, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **5**_ _ **月**_ _ **1**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: May 1, 2021)**_

"Welcome, mother and father," Hifumi greeted her parents as she opened the door for them.

"This is the place you're sharing with this man?" A near middle-aged woman with long brown hair and garbed in a turquoise-colored dress walked in. She had a very frugal disposition, which was a contrast to Hifumi's demure demeanor.

"Yes, mother," the young woman nodded, bowing her head.

"Hifumi, it's been a long while. How beautiful you've become," a slightly older man with short dark hair. The sides of his head are faded with most of that hair having been shaved. He had a thinly trimmed mustache and goatee. He came dressed in a sharp dark gray suit coupled with similar colored pants, a black tie, and dark brown shoes. Unlike his wife, he had a more friendlier disposition.

"Father," Hifumi smiled as she kindly bowed to the man.

Mitsuyo sighed. "Are you coming in, Satoshi?"

"Of course." Satoshi answered his wife as they took off their shoes and entered the living room to meet with Skyler.

"Greetings, Mitsuyo-san and Satoshi-san."

As the couple sat down, Skyler set down a tray of tea and small sandwiches to dine on. Hifumi poured cups for herself, Skyler, her mother, and her father.

Sipping some tea, Mitsuyo set her cup down and cleared her throat. "So, Hifumi. Is this boy not the same one you showed us not too long ago? He looks familiar."

"That's because I am that same person. I'm Skyler Jones."

"But, wasn't your name Sion?"

"That's a nickname your daughter gave me. My real name is Skyler Jones."

"I see," Mitsuyo muttered while her brows furrowed and her tone suggested she was not pleased with being made a fool of. "What is it like being Hifumi's partner? Do you enjoy her company?"

"Yes, ma'am. I do."

"You speak our language quite fluently. I'm glad there's no language barrier between you two," Satoshi added, most pleased with his daughter possibly learning a second language.

"Hifumi's picking up on my English pretty well."

"Understand this, Skyler. I've been very hesitant to allow Hifumi to date any man she wants," Mitsuyo confessed her concerns for her daughter's choices. "This is most especially the case with foreigners."

"Mother!" Hifumi openly disproved her mother's disparaging remark.

"I was most shocked to learn an American man happens to be sharing a space with my daughter. I didn't know what to think. However, judging by how you conduct yourself and have taken care of Hifumi, perhaps you're not so bad. Satoshi seems to think so and he's convinced me to trust you to care for our daughter."

Hearing this, Skyler felt a heavy burden lifted off his back. He initially didn't think Hifumi's parents who entrust him to protect their daughter.

"Hifumi, are you happy in your current conditions living with Skyler?" Satoshi queried to the young woman.

"I am, father. I couldn't be happier living anywhere else, but with Skyler." She leaned next to Skyler and grasped his hand.

"Then, we leave you to care for our daughter, Skyler Jones. Surely, you won't disappoint us," Mitsuyo stated.

"If Hifumi is happy, then we are, too," Satoshi expressed his approval of their relationship.

Having been given their blessing, Skyler and Hifumi exchanged genuine smiles knowing their relationship wouldn't be hindered by the Togos's approval or disapproval. This further cemented that Hifumi and Skyler would be in for a long-term commitment.

xxxxx

Watching her parents leave, Hifumi waved to them and closed the door. She and Skyler then embraced in each other's arms and kissed. Skyler had the back of his hands around Hifumi's waist. Hifumi's arms rested on Skyler's shoulders.

Just as the couple made out, an envelope slipped through the front door's letter slot. The couple heard and noticed the enveloped trimmed with silver lining. Skyler picked up the envelope and opened it.

"What is it, Skyler?" Hifumi asked. "It can't my parents forgetting to leave something for us, can it?"

Upon reading the letter, Skyler's brows furrowed. He handed the letter for her to read. She became shocked by whom the letter came from.

"Skyler, this…"

"We've been invited to a formal event… by The Consortium."

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Mnemosyne OST -** _ **12 - Purity**_ \- Hifumi/Skyler's dream intercourse. Song immediately ends when they wake up and are actually sucking Io's breasts.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Battle B1 - (Midboss Battle Theme)**_ \- A monster-of-the-week battle theme.  
 **Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Science**_ \- Mido's first proper appearance with his science conference at Futaba's university. Song represents Mido's public image and reputation as a respected figure, unaware of his true personality alongside plans after Code Vein's release.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Suspicious Person**_ \- Yakumo and Emily recognize Gregorio and Cruz passing by and confront them.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Suspicion**_ \- Thieves and Revenants discuss about Mido, Gregorio, and Cruz. Suspicions of their appearances become apparent.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Big Bang Burger March**_ \- Gang head out for Big Bang Burger.  
 **The Avengers -** _ **Theme Song**_ **Heard in Sound Speakers** \- Audiences are about to see Avengers: Endgame.  
 **Harry James and Kitty Kallen -** _ **It's Been a Long, Long Time**_ **Heard in Sound Speakers** \- Avengers: Endgame's ending song.  
 **Muramasa: The Demon Blade Arrange Album -** _ **[04] Dim Twilight**_ \- Hifumi's solemn theme of herself and Skyler interacting with her parents.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** It's been month since the last update. How time passes. Hope you're still here reading this.

That opening scene was an intentional cop-out. Besides, did you really think Skyler and Hifumi flew out so quickly to Okinawa the night after the convention and a whole late-night of erotic sex? Nah, you should've figured something was up. And I hope those two enjoyed Io's 'Ioobs'.

This chapter marks the first monster-of-the-week battle that'll be scattered throughout this story. These will be short mini-battles and won't matter much in the long term, but it allows me include mini boss battles in my novels. The Kuchisake-onna was decided as the first MOTW because of her infamous reputation and is widely considered the most well-known Japanese urban legend.

Shinya and his friends enter their first year in high school. We'll see if Shinya can survive Sae's lover.

Our protagonists watch and listen to Juzo Mido's lecture. With the recent news and release of _Code Vein_ 's latest game developments (yes, after a long hiatus, the game's closer to an official release), the relations with Mido, Gregorio, and Cruz with the Revenants are still developing. We've ensured those three haven't regained their memories to allow time for the CV game to show us their background stories and roles. Once we learn of their characters, we'll have a clear direction for those three in this story.

Oh yeah, Morgana is going to be having bad dreams of Eon's voice haunting him. If you want a voice reference, Eon's voice is Andy Serkis's Gollum. That's a pretty creepy voice to hear in your sleep.

This is the debut of the phone/text chats and the first we see the Revenants use them. This will be a great way to flesh out the Revenants' personalities.

The _Avengers: Endgame_ scenes are pretty similar to the _Dragon Ball Super: Broly_ theater experience in chapter 2. Except here, I'm writing these scenes already a whole month in since Endgame's release and not fresh like with Broly. And this one has a few of the cast cosplay as Marvel characters. Originally, Haru and Io weren't going to cosplay, but since Makoto wasn't cosplaying as Black Widow (who only went as Iron Man to counter Skyler being Bucky and Hifumi being Captain America), her girlfriend Haru can be Black Widow.

This chapter's Urban Myths are the MCU characters.

Hifumi's mother needed no introduction since we've seen her in the game, but this is the introduction of Hifumi's father. He's never revealed or named, so for the sake of this story, I've named him Satoshi. He makes a great contrast to Mitsuyo.

This was a nice and calm chapter to write. Tensions are set to escalate with The Consortium soon.

Until then, send a review and see you soon.


	10. The Consortium's Invite, Evening Dance

_**Chapter X**_

 _ **The Consortium's Invite; Evening Dance Ball (**_ _ **コンソーシアムの招待**_ _ **;**_ _ **イブニングダンスボール**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Central Park (**_ _ **新宿セントラルパーク**_ _ **)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/May 25, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **5**_ _ **月**_ _ **25**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: May 25, 2021)/10:35 PM (JST)**_

Another urgent late-night incident meant a team of Phantom Thieves and Revenants answered the call. This incident was a similar situation like the Kuchisake-onna from the previous month.

Engineer, Hound, Queen, Noir, Fox, and Oracle stormed into Shinjuku's Central Park to confront the latest malevolent spirit: the infamous Kunekune, also known as the 'modern Yokai'.

The four Phantom Thieves and the two Revenants quickly surrounded the long, slender, white-bodied humanoid, which stood a staggering 8.5 feet tall. Its ghostly white skin looked like paper mannequin. Its visage had no facial features, except black circular eyes.

As they equipped themselves for battle, Queen gave command to attack the Kunekune.

"Take it down, guys!" Queen yelled out as she, Noir, and Engineer held their ground, granting the others an opportunity to strike the Kunekune.

"Come get you some!" Oracle yelled out, whipping out her yellow laser sword. Channeling her inner Star Wars fangirl, she showed off while spinning around her laser sword. An excited grin adorned her face as she charged at creature. "Yeah, here we go!"

"Stop showing off and attack, Oracle!" Fox shouted to her.

"Yeha, I've got this!" Oracle quickly rushed Kunekune and swung her laser sword at the urban legend creature.

Kunekune responded by twisting its slender body around. Oracle madly kept swinging, but Kunekune continued to twist itself around to throw her off. Growing frustrated, Oracle went for a straight stabbing blow, but Kunekune sidestepped her attack and got behind her. Before Oracle turned to meet its gaze, Fox intervened on Oracle's behalf and fired his Heaven's gate gun at the creature. Stunned by Fox's blast, the Phantom Thief quickly carved through it with his Usumidori katana.

"I've stunned him, Oracle!" Fox called out.

Grinning like like crazy, Oracle charged and shoved her laser sword through Kunekune's chest. Just then it looked like victory was at hand, Kunekune stretched its arms out and knocked both Phantom Thieves away.

Hound quickly produced his Hound-Type Blood Veil. The double hound heads snarled at the Kunekune. The left head snapped outward and grabbed the Kunekune's left arm. The other head seized the creature's body. The hound heads bit down hard on Kunekune trying to hold it in place.

"I've got a lock on it! Take it down, you three!" Hound called to Engineer, Queen, and Noir.

With that, Queen and Noir rushed forward. As they drew out their weapons, they split up and let Engineer ran past them. Engineer readily invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. Engineer utilized his Revenant arm and grabbed a hold of Kunekune. However, to their dismay, Kunekune wiggled free from the Revenant's hold.

"Damn it! Don't let it get away!" Engineer shouted.

As Kunekune tried slipping away, Noir cut it off from escaping. Wearing a crazed smile, Noir readied her Fleurs du Mal axe. She lunged and hacked it with consecutive slashes, cutting it down to minimum size. Seemingly letting out a pained howl, Kunekune fought back by grabbing her axe. In response to this, Noir summoned her Ultimate Persona, Astarte. Astarte then blasted Kunekune with _**Triple Down**_. While the Persona blasted away the creature, Noir fired her Yagrush gun at Kunekune.

"Go for it, Queen!" Noir called out.

Hearing her name called out, Queen sprang out of a tree like a ninja and jumped high into the air. She clenched and channeled energy into her right fist. The Phantom Thief let out a deafening roar and dropped down to unleash her _**Nuclear Fists**_ , hitting an aerial one-two combo on Kunekune's head.

After grinding the creature down, Queen beckoned Noir and Engineer to finish off the creature with an _**All-Out Attack**_. After finishing it, Queen, Noir, and Engineer struck a team battle pose.

"Done and done!" Queen declared.

Oracle summoned her Ultimate Persona, Prometheus, to restore her friends' energies.

"Great work, guys!" Oracle cheerfully said.

"Hey, look! I don't think that thing's done yet!" Hound called out.

The group turned around and watched Kunekune slowly rise. The Phantom Thieves and Revenants cautiously stood ready to attack. However, the creature's body twisted and faded in a blinding flash of light.

"Goodbye, Slenderman," Oracle remarked.

"Well, it was similar to that character," Hound added.

"Where do you think it went?" wondered Noir.

"Probably back to its spiritual plane," Fox deduced.

Shaking the creature's ectoplasm from her metal knuckles, Queen scoffed. "Who knows and who cares? We took care of business."

Engineer chuckled. "We sure did and then some. I still wonder if the Yami Matter are involved in bringing these malevolent spirits from their world and into ours?"

After calling off Astarte, Noir sighed. "Or, maybe they're just creatures that operate independently."

Hound withdrew his hound heads. "Well, that takes care of things here. Let's call it a night."

After calling off her Ultimate Persona, Oracle stretched and yawned. "Yep, I could use some shut eye. I haven't slept since last night."

Fox sighed. "Yeah, you should catch up on some sleep."

"Not my fault when I have all that homework and research!"

"It's called time management for a reason, Futaba."

"Yeah, yeah, quit lecturing me, Professor Inari!"

As he called off his Blood Veil, Engineer pivoted to Queen and Noir. He extended a hand to both ladies.

"Shall we get going. I'll escort you two to your apartment."

Queen and Noir both held hands and nodded.

"Thank you," Noir replied with a smile.

"Just try not to get too chatty, Louis," Queen coolly smirked.

"Heheh, don't worry, Mako-chan. We'll just talk about important things."

With that, the group split up and departed. Hound went his separate way. Oracle and Fox left together. Engineer, Queen, and Noir headed straight for the Roppongi area.

xxxxx

 _ **Big Bang Burger/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/May 31, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **5**_ _ **月**_ _ **31**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: May 31, 2021)/5:20 PM (JST)**_

Arriving at the fast food dine-in, Skyler, Hifumi, and Io met with Ren, Ann, Louis, Makoto, Haru, Ryuji, and Miyako. The group quietly discovered the latest happenings dealing with the malevolent spirits.

"Man, first the Kuchisake-onna and now Kunekune just last weekend?" Louis recapped them on the latest happenings.

"Dude, what the hell is going on? Why are these spirits just popping up and causing mischief?" Ryuji wondered after biting into his burger.

"Ryuji, ahem," Miyako pointed to the ketchup on the left side of her boyfriend's cheek.

"Thanks, Miyako."

"I'm suspecting the Yami Matter isn't directly involved with those spirits," Skyler inferred. "In fact, Io can't seem to trace any Yami Matter essence with these last incidents."

"Is this true?" Ann queried to the Persona Vein.

Io nodded. "Yeah, I can't sense anything where the essences are influencing these spirits. It's possible they're indirectly surfacing in response to the Yami Matter affecting this reality."

Ren quietly added. "So, they're not like the Yokai we fought at Meiji Shrine."

Skyler reminded the Phantom Thief leader. "No, remember those entities were influenced and revived by the Yami Matter. All we've faced have been independent evil spirits."

"Anyway, I think that's enough talk about evil spirits," Makoto proposed as she placed a letter on the table.

Skyler and Hifumi immediately recognized the letter sitting in front of them. They, too, took out the same invite letter sent to them by The Consortium. Likewise, Ren and Ryuji put letters on their table. The group suspiciously stared at the letters. The group put two and two together, recognizing that The Consortium have knowledge about them. Ever since the four Cryptids attack at Akihabara, The Consortium name has been constant. When the name was brought up to Sae, the SIU Director denied such a name exists, but has shed light on a possible underground unit involved with illegal activities. When Makoto confronted Kirari about it, the young woman denied to have affiliation with this organization.

The Consortium became a nagging thought in their mind. Not even Sae has been able to trace their point of origin. The shadow organization seems to be just another urban myth that's been kept under wraps from public records. However, the Phantom Thieves and Revenants are convinced they will meet the figureheads of this shadow organization soon.

"June 7th. That's a whole week away," Ren reminded them.

"Yeah, Futaba and Yusuke got letters, too," Ann added.

"So have myself, Mia and Yakumo," Louis informed them.

"Why would they want to invite us? And how would they know where we live?" Haru wondered.

"What I'd like to know is why would they expose themselves to us? What do they have to lose besides their secrecy?" Skyler was confused by this whole situation.

Ryuji grabbed his head. "Augh, this whole situation just sucks. We don't have to go do we?"

Ren sighed. "I'm going just to find out who The Consortium are."

Ann resolved. "Yeah, me, too."

Makoto concurred. "Haru and I are in, too."

Louis calmly chuckled. "I suppose we're all in this together, aren't we? Besides, we should go to relax and enjoy the atmosphere."

Hifumi turned to Ren. "The Roppongi Hills Mori Tower isn't a bad venue for a formal party event."

The Phantom Thief replied. "Yeah, it's a great location and we'll have plenty of room to move around."

Miyako patted Ryuji's shoulder. "Oh, we should find you a nice suit for the occasion!"

Ryuji grinned like a happy boy. "Heh, I know I can count on you, babe."

Skyler shook his head. "It's going to be an interesting night to be sure, but we won't have to wait much longer to learn who The Consortium are."

"Hey, guys!" The voice of Shinya called out from the other side of the restaurant.

The group turned to see Shinya walking in with Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming. They joined in and sat at a table opposite from the young adults.

"Shinya. What brings you here?" Ann asked him and his friends.

"I kinda invited them," Ren confessed.

"Yeah, to catch up and talk about the last movie we saw!" Shinya added. "Wasn't _Pokémon: Detective Pikachu_ just an awesome flick?!"

"It was a decent movie. Better than the last couple of Pokémon animated movies," Nicola added his positive take on the movie. "Although, some of those Pokémon looked creepy and weird in live action form."

Reiko giggled. "But, most of them were pretty cute like Pikachu, Karakara, and those Fushigidane!" Her cheeks blushed as she showed off her Fushigidane plushie. "They were so cute I went and bought one!"

Li-Ming added. "We had a fun time watching the movie."

Ann nodded. "We're glad you accepted our invite."

Hifumi pivoted to Io. "And you enjoyed Detective Pikachu, too, right?"

"Yeah, it was a very cute!"

"But, man I can't believe you're inviting us to see _Godzilla: King of the Monsters_ soon, Ren!" Shinya exclaimed. "I've only seen some of the movies on TV, but this one has Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah in it! This is going to be an awesome movie to watch!"

Ren chuckled. "Yeah, I've been enjoying our outings."

Ann waved a finger to the preteens. "But, as long as bring your own yen to pay for your tickets and theater food."

Nicola chuckled. "Yes, we get your excited, Shinya, but you can wait two more days."

Makoto sipped her drink. "Well, you have fun, kids."

Io turned to Hifumi. "We're going to see it, too, right?"

"Of course, Io," Hifumi smiled.

"All three of us are going to see it together," Skyler interjected.

For a moment, Io briefly locked eyes with Nicola. She wondered if Nicola's full memories have returned to him yet, but judging by his inability to recognize her, that doesn't seem to be the case.

"Io?" Skyler waved a hand over her face. "You're spacing out."

"Huh?" The pale-skinned Revenant blinked thrice before shaking her head. "Sorry. I had something on my mind."

"Is everything ok?" Hifumi asked her.

"Yeah. Hey, how about we order those fries I like to so much?"

"Sure, c'mon," Hifumi got up and walked with Io to order them a basket of fries.

As the group members picked up their letters, they showed off their invitations to remind each other about June 7th, the day they'd finally meet The Consortium. They also remarked the event on their phone calendars.

Louis leaned over and whispered to Makoto and Haru. "Do you think The Consortium knows you're the Phantom Thieves?"

Hearing this, Haru covered her mouth. "Oh, I didn't consider that."

Furrowing her brows, Makoto almost bit her bottom lip. "Since the letters were specifically sent to us, I wouldn't be surprised. I'd advise extreme caution when we go. It's also very likely a trap."

The Phantom Thieves and Revenants took this warning to heart and settled for the unexpected.

xxxxx

 _ **Roppongi Hills (**_ _ **六本木ヒルズ**_ _ **)/Roppongi Hills Mori Tower/Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/**_ _ **June 7**_ _ **, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **6**_ _ **月**_ _ **7**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: June 7, 2021)/7:00 PM (JST)**_

The Phantom Thieves and Revenants walked into the formal ballroom dressed to impress. Each were dressed in their own respective choice of formal wear.

Ren wore a maroon red tuxedo with a black and white vest underneath. The back of his tuxedo split into two coat tails that helped authenticized the whole aristocratic look he was going for. He also wore white gloves and black dress shoes.

Ann came in a gorgeous corset red dress. Her dress didn't come with sleeves, instead starting at the top of her bosom line and went down to above her knees. The bottom of her dress was trimmed with black and white. She had on a pink boa that started on one arm and stretched over to her other arm. She wore a red rose on her hair. She wore black and red high heeled shoes.

Ryuji wore a black vest with a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt. He already had his sleeves folded up to an elbow's length. He also wore a solid yellow tie with black spots, black dress pants, and black-and-gray dress shoes.

Yusuke came looking sophisticated as intended. He wore a dark blue unbuttoned dress shirt. Underneath the dress shirt, he had on black and white embroidered vest with a turquoise collar and cuffs hemmed into the very same vest. Additionally, he wore white dress pants and black shoes.

Makoto walked hand in hand with Haru. Makoto wore an elegant and long royal blue dress. The dress was so long it dragged across the floor. There was a side of the dress that had an opening, which revealed her legs and black high heels for her choice footwear.

Haru wore contrasting lighter colors compared to her girlfriend's dress. She came in a cute pink dress that went down to her knees. Her top was a black corset top with a pink see through veil overlapping it. Her choice footwear are black high heels.

Futaba came in a sleeveless black dress with neon green embroidered designs, which looked like the designs seen on her Oracle outfit. Adorning the topmost part of her head is a tiny black hat. Her black shoes had neon green heel stilettos.

Skyler walked in with Hifumi beside him. Skyler wore a mostly black formal buttoned shirt trimmed with red and yellow. Two leather straps criss-crossed over the chest. Additionally, he wore black pants and dress shoes to match his dress shirt.

Hifumi came in a beautiful sleeveless white evening dress. The top of the dress started with two thin white straps converging and forming into the dress. The dress went down several inches above her knees. Her choice footwear are white dress shoes with clear heel stilettos.

Louis approached Makoto and Haru, offering his hands to them. He wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a red and red vest underneath. He had the top of his dress shirt unbuttoned to show off his vest. He wore matching colored dress pants and black dress shoes.

Mia came in a sleeveless lavender formal dress with a black feather-styled boa draped around the back of her neck. She wore her hair in stylized curly pigtails. Other accessories she wore included elbow-length white gloves and black high-heeled stiletto boots.

Yakumo wore a black long-sleeved dress shirt with a white and gray vest underneath. He maintained his hair in his usual ponytail style. He also match matching colored dress pants, and gray dress shoes.

The group were floored upon entering the ballroom. They marveled at the scenic venue and the assortment of food and drinks being served.

"Oh wow, all that food I'm seeing is not a dream?" Ryuji fell into a trance as he gleamed over the food layouts.

Ann quickly pinched Ryuji.

"Ow, hey! That hurt!"

"You said you were dreaming. Just wanted to check." Ann let out an innocent chuckle.

"The one good thing I can say about The Consortium is that they gave us VIP passes to this event. So, we don't have to pay for anything," Yusuke stated.

"So free food, drinks, and access to the art museum. Sounds good to me!" Futaba gleefully said as she grabbed Yusuke's hand. "C'mon, Inari, let's check out what they've got!"

"Hey, just because we have VIP passes, that doesn't mean…! Slow down, Futaba!" Yusuke wails were heard as the other Thieves and Revenants started to go their separate ways.

"Hey, Ren," Skyler addressed him. "You know _they'll_ be here."

"Yeah, The Consortium invited us. Hopefully, they'll show themselves to us," Ren replied.

Hifumi took Skyler's hand. "We can worry about that later. Let's go and explore this place. I'm interested in seeing the art museum."

"Sure, let's go," Skyler complied as he took Hifumi into the ballroom first.

"Guess we'll tag along with those two," Mia turned to Yakumo.

"I suppose. I'm supposed to find Emily here. So, we should find her."

Ann grabbed Ren's hand. "Ready whenever you are, sweetie."

Ren nodded and escorted them into the ballroom.

As they saw Makoto accompanied by Haru and Louis, Sae and Karen had a conversation with each other.

"Heh, so what's the story with my brother and your sister?" Karen smirked, teasing her friend. She wore a purple formal dress with a white scarf and black shoes.

"Makoto told me she's been in a relationship. I figured it was with Haru like I've always known, but seeing Louis with those two surprises me," Sae remarked calmly, watching the three talk with their friends. She came in a strapless long black dress, dark purple eyeshadow, and red lip gloss.

"Your brother is not just an intelligent young man, but he's quite the ladies man, Karen," a voice belonging to an older gentleman spoke up, garnering Karen's attention.

Sae and Karen turned to see a middle-aged man in a black business suit. He had thick eyebrows. He also wore a white-dotted red tie and white gloves. He had his black hair, which now had signs of gray showing on his sides, slicked back. His brown eyes scanned the ballroom crowd as he spotted Ren.

"In fact, Louis has been hanging around people who're helping to shape his character," the gentleman said.

"Yoshida Toranosuke, you're looking well this evening," Sae acknowledged the politician, who approached offering them glasses of red wine.

"Oh, thank you," Karen took her glass.

"So, are you two observing your siblings this evening?"

"Not really. They came here after receiving invitations in the mail," Sae said, taking the other wine glass.

"I see. Who sent the invites?"

Sae answered. "The Consortium."

Yoshida gave a confounded response. "Pardon? The Consort-what?"

"Exactly. It's some organization I haven't been able to trace during these past few months. Makoto and I tried searching for leads, but have come up short."

"This isn't like that organization that Shido Masayoshi was involved with?" Karen asked her.

"I couldn't tell you if we haven't been able to find anything, but there are no doubt cover ups being made to hide their activities."

"Hey, Karen! Look who I brought with me?" Louis called out as he walked up with Makoto and Haru accompanying him.

"Looks like you've been busy, little brother," Karen chuckled, which drew an intense glare from Sae. "Heheh, sorry my bad."

"Sis, listen, I know this looks like a surprise," Makoto reasoned with Sae.

"Why would you being with Haru and Louis bother me? You're an adult now. I just hope you know you're making a good choice."

"Well…" Makoto paused as she glanced over to Louis and Haru talking with Yoshida. "No, I know I made the right choice."

The SIU Director nodded. "So, about…"

Makoto whispered. "Sorry, I've still found zilch about The Consortium. It's like they're ghosts. We've scoured all over Tokyo and found no activity."

"If the Phantom Thieves can't even find them, that's worrisome," Sae said.

Yoshida laughed as he had a lively conversation with Louis. "Well, you've done well to meet someone like Ren. And you've done well to develop some leadership skills within your network of friends."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your encouragement, Yoshida-san."

"I think you'd be very proud of him, Yoshida-san." Haru added into their amicable discussion.

"And how is your business doing, Okumura?" Yoshida asked the young businesswoman.

"It's going well. My business has been picking up and we're implementing a few more new locations. Thank you. I know there are quite a few other politicians like yourself, Yoshida-san, as well as business leaders like me and internationals attending this event," Haru scanned the room as she spotted a Chinese woman speaking with a businessman. "See? There's someone I recognize. Her name is Mei and she was quite interested in Okumura products. Although I'm surprised she would be considering how awfully the Chinese are treated here."

"Yes, I've seen her before. While it's already been documented that the Chinese and Koreans aren't fairly treated in Japan, I'd like to help anyone regardless of their ethnicity."

"You're a good man, Yoshida-san."

Well, I wish you nothing but success, Okumura."

"Thank you," Haru politely bowed.

"Hey, Haru. Me and Makoto are just about to head over to get some drinks. Want to come?" Louis offered Haru.

"Oh yes, wait up!"

As they watched the three head off to get drinks, Sae and Karen shared a chuckle together.

"Our siblings have grown up, haven't they?" Karen sighed happily.

"Yeah, they don't need us anymore."

"Hah, amen to that."

xxxxx

Skyler, Hifumi, Mia, and Yakumo explored the Mori Arts Center. After seeing some art pieces, they saw a large black man garbed in a security uniform. He was seen talking with the two officer cosplayers Makoto talked to at AnimeJapan. The young man and young woman were dressed in security gear.

"Hey, isn't that Davis?" Hifumi noticed the large man.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He said he'd be working security for tonight's thing," Skyler recalled.

"Looks like he's busy," Yakumo said. "We should let him be."

"Huh? Hey, y'all did show up like you said!" Davis spotted and waved to his Revenant friends.

"Yeah, we sure did! Hey, if you're busy, we'll leave you be!" Skyler called out.

"Yeah, I was just talking to these two here since they're working as extra security," Davis said.

Mia smirked. "Have fun, big guy."

"So, where to now?" Yakumo asked Skyler.

"Back to the ballroom then."

With that, the Revenants and Hifumi headed over to check with the others.

Davis barked at the two police officers. "And so that's how we're covering security tonight, you two. You got it?"

The short, dark-haired policewoman responded. "Don't worry. Leave this to us."

The longer, dark-haired policeman added. "We'll let you know if we see anything suspicious."

"Now, that's what I like to hear. Welcome to the security team."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the Spiritual Gamblers explored the ballroom to get a good vibe of the place. They came in just a little before the Phantom Thieves and Revenants did. Like the others, the Gamblers came dressed for the evening festivities.

Yumeko came in a strapless black formal dress to match the tiny black hat on the crown of her head. She wore red lip gloss, a golden collar around her neck, elbow-length, red-striped black gloves and high-heeled black shoes.

Ryōta wore a light brown dress shirt coupled with a white vest underneath. He also had on matching colored pants an black dress shoes.

Mary came in a navy blue formal dress. She wore pink lip gloss, elbow-length, cyan gloves and high-heeled white shoes.

Midari came in a short-sleeved black dress that went down above her knees. She wore black wristbands, black rose lip gloss & fingernails, and high-heeled black shoes.

Itsuki came in a sleeveless yellow formal dress. She wore pink lip gloss, red fingernails, and high-heeled clear shoes.

"Wow, look at all this! I feel like I'm part of the crowd!" Yumeko merrily squeaked with joy.

"If you mean part of a crowd of rich people and some corrupt corporate suits, then why I don't see why I'd want to fit in," Mary remarked.

"C'mon, we've been involved in shady dealings before. These people have probably gambled more with their money in their line of businesses, it's like how we gamble," Yumeko reminded them. "So, we're no better than they are."

"But, did any of these rich fucks ever have to give up an eye like I did?" Midari pointed to her eyepatch.

"Who's to say? Some likely lost more than an eye," Itsuki said.

"Hey, check it out. Look who's here!" Ryōta garnered the young ladies' attention from the crowds.

The group saw a wheelchair bound, modest young woman with a pale complexion. She wore a sky blue dress, elbow-length white gloves, wore pink lipstick. She has short, neck length dark brown hair with a near perfect cut at the bottom. She has very well trimmed and sectioned bangs covering her forehead. Her brown eyes scanned the formal ball guests as they greeted her. She wore a blue blanket that covered her legs.

"Look, it's Totobami Terano!" Yumeko recognized the wheelchair bound woman.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting your presence here," Terano acknowledged the Spiritual Gamblers. Her serious demeanor hadn't left her face.

Sitting on Terano's lap is a small brown raccoon dog with its base body covered in a ball-shaped seal. A small Japanese castle is situated on its back. This is her Guardian Spirit: Narikama Tanuki.

"Hey, look at her lap! She has a Guardian Spirit!" Mary pointed to raccoon dog on Terano's lap.

"You're right! I can see it!" Itsuki exclaimed.

Midari meticulously glanced over the crowds and saw no disturbances. "Yeah, that's a Guardian Spirit. Otherwise, these people would've noticed and stared at the thing."

"Aww, how cute!" Yumeko walked over and patted the raccoon dog.

"Surprise seeing you here, Jabami Yumeko," Terano acknowledged the Spiritual Gambler. "If you can see my spirit, then you must have one, too."

Nodding, Yumeko showed off Nine-Tails to her. "That's right! Mine is right here!"

"Very intriguing. And I understand your friends have Guardian Spirits." Terano kept a collective demeanor.

"Yep, that's right."

Terano placed her fingers together. "That's very interesting."

Standing on Terano's left side is a young woman with shoulder length light brown hair. Her hair is styled in a twirlier fashion. She wore pink lipstick. Her choice formal wear is a light yellow formal gown. In her hair, she wore a green dragonfy brooch she received from Yumeko's sister when she was a child. Her light golden eyes met the gazes of the guests allured by her appearance when they remembered her having a more androgynous-looking appearance a few years ago.

"Batsubami Rei!" Yumeko recognized the individual.

"Good evening, Yumeko and company," Rei greeted them politely.

Rei's Guardian Spirit, Yatagarasu, appeared on her right shoulder. It's a black crow with red eyes and reddish markings beneath its underwings. A small red rope is seen tied around its neck with a black ornament. It gave a low caw when its gaze met those of the Spiritual Gamblers.

"Your Guardian Spirit is a crow?"

"Correct, Yumeko. You're looking well."

"Thanks. Same to you, too!"

Standing on Terano's right side is a young woman with a light brown tanned complexion. She had her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail by a mere clip that had yellow flowers. She wore a light emerald formal dress that matched her emerald eyes. She wore red lipstick. She wore elbow length white gloves. Of the three alongside Terano and Rei, she wore the most upbeat and cheerful expression. This is Terano's sister.

"Totobami Yumi?!" Ryōta exclaimed.

"Hi! I love your dresses!" Yumi cheerily greeted them.

A large saber-toothed tiger covered in a reddish ethereal aura and wearing a flame-wreath around its neck appeared beside Yumi. The beast aso wore a necklace with ornaments like green and black orbs and a yin-yang ornament. This is her Guardian Spirit: Enko.

Coming from the left and opposite from the trio is a short statured woman with pink hair that she wore in two long pigtails. She wore a black formal dress styled in the Lolita fashion and elbow length black gloves. There are white accents seen on her dress. Her most notable features are her heterochromia eyes. Her right eye is dark pink while her left eye is a contrasting blue. She wore red lipstick and carried what looked like pale yellow stuffed caterpillar.

"Mushibami Erimi." Midari acknowledged the short woman.

"Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Erimi greeted them with a devious grin.

Sitting on Erimi's right shoulder is a tiny mouse smoking on a pipe. It wore a ring-like ornament around its waist. The end of its tail looked like a flame. This is her Guardian Spirit: Hi-nezumi.

Terano patted the raccoon dog on her lap. "Since I've heard from Kirari's associates that her group and yours use codenames, we have codenames of our own. My codename is Tanuki-Ō if you can already surmise based on my partner."

Rei turned to the crow. "Yes, since my Guardian Spirit is a crow, you can call me Karasu."

Yumi showed off her saber-toothed cat. "Well, my partner is a tiger, so you can call me Shere-Khan!"

Erimi tapped the mouse's head gently. "My codename is Bebe."

Midari snorted. "The hell kind of name is Bebe?"

"The one that I came up with myself."

Yumeko clapped her hands once. "You all have such cute and wonderful-looking spirits!"

On the far left, a tall young woman came with a short-statured girl. From first glance, they appeared to be sisters based on the shape of their eyes and their similar dark blue hair.

The tall young woman, dressed in an elegant black sleeveless dress, had long back length hair that tied into a bun coupled with a very long hair strand on her forehead that reached her waist and black vacant eyes. She wore red eyeshadow around the corner of her eyes and similar colored lip gloss. She wore no gloves, showing off her red painted fingernails.

The shorter woman, dressed in a red sleeved dress, had her hair styled into a pair of odango buns. Her eyes were much like her sister's and even wore the same red eyeshadow.

"Inbami Miyo and Yobami Miri!" Mary exclaimed in shock.

"Mizuchi, come forth," Miyo commanded as a long-bodied, blue-scaled oriental dragon materialized beside her. The dragon had red fins aligned across its back, a red tipped tail, and red antlers adorning its head. "My codename is Melusine."

"I summon you, Aya-komori," Miri invoked her Guardian Spirit. A small black bat appeared on her left shoulder. It showed off its red wings. "My codename is Koumori."

Walking beside Erimi was a pale-skinned woman with long, black unsettled hair that hadn't been combed correctly. Her hair covered most of her head. She wore a black dress with long sleeves and a hospital mask that covered her mouth. She stood in a notably hunched position.

"It's that weird girl! Oh, what's her name?" Yumeko tried to remember the masked woman's name.

The surgically-masked woman muffled. "Warakubami Sumika." Then, she showed off a purple bodied spider with a round brown abdomen and green eyes. "And this is my spirit partner Itokuri. My codename is Arachne."

Accompanied by a large Saint-Bernard was a dark brown-haired girl. She wore a light blue sleeved dress. She styled her hair into two low pigtails. She had hazel eyes. However, her most distinguishing features are her thick eyebrows.

"Komabami Nozomi?!" Ryōta spat out.

"Yep, but you can call me by my codename, Shika," Nozomi addressed. "Shin-roku, come on out." As she beckoned her Guardian Spirit to come forth, a gray sagely deer with white tufts of fur hanging under its snout and golden flowers nestled on its antlers appeared.

Three more individuals came forward to meet with the Spiritual Gamblers and The Momobami Clan.

One was a tall, pale-skinned young woman with back length light silver hair. She wore a white tuxedo with a light blue bow tie. Her hair split in two at the end and went along her back. The split hair ended in twirls. She wore a stoic expression as her green eyes scanned the Spiritual Gamblers first before turning toward Terano.

"Look, it's Mira!" Yumeko waved over to the woman in the tuxedo.

"Honebami Miroslava," Terano smirked as she and the aforementioned woman locked gazes.

"I take you have Guardian Spirits like me?" Miroslava asked Yumeko.

"Yep! And we can definitely see yours," Yumeko acknowledged.

Miroslava walked by Yumeko, Ryōta, Mary, Midari, and Itsuki. They saw a large blue bull spirit wearing a golden rope tied around its neck.

"Since you're able to see my Guardian Spirit, mine is Fuse-ushi. And my codename is Nandi," Miroslava revealed to Yumeko and her friends.

The second individual was a large young man garbed in a red tuxedo coupled with similar colored dress pants and a black tie. He had his usually spiky pink hair combed and slicked back for the formal occasion. He has some notable thin black facial stubs on his cheeks and chin. He wore silver earrings and a thorn necklace.

"Hey, wait up," the young man followed Miroslava as Yumeko approached him.

"Hey you!"

"Yeah? Don't you even remember my name?"

"There's a lot of names to remember. But, I think you're name is…" Yumeko stopped to think.

The young man sighed in an annoyed tone. "I'm Obami Ibara." He then buttoned his the collar of his tuxedo and folded his sleeves back. "But, I know you can see my Guardian Spirit!"

"Yeah, I see it!" Yumeko chirped as she and her friends saw three blue sharks floating around Ibara as if they were swimming.

"You've got three sharks hanging around you!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, aren't they cool? They're called Isonade. And my codename in case you're wondering is Wani," Ibara proudly stated as he walked over to meet with Miroslava.

"And what about your Guardian Spirit?" Mary turned to the third member that accompanied Miroslava and Ibara.

The third individual was a young man, who was a few feet shorter than Ibara, with neck length dark blue hair. His hair had long bangs and a notable little curl poking out the right side of his head. He wore a black tuxedo coupled with similar colored dress pants, a red dress shirt under his tuxedo, and a black tie. His dark eyes met those of Mary and smiled.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" The young man showed off a green-feathered spirit hawk wearing a red head cloth which ended with two knots. "This is Daiba-washi. My codename is Taka." He bowed politely and made his way over to where Ibara went.

"Right, Taka as in hawk. I totally get it. Ok, so all of them have Guardian Spirits now?" Mary was flabbergasted.

"Is it any surprise? They all probably were informed by Kirari and her associates to meet with Yuriko at Meiji Shrine," Ryōta pointed out.

"Yeah, that's how I ended up with my Guardian Spirit," Itsuki nodded.

"That's correct. The entire Momobami Clan came to my shrine to receive their Guardian Spirits." A voice belonging to Yuriko herself chimed in, causing the Spiritual Gamblers to turn and face the shrine maiden wearing a white and rose dress. She wore a pink rose on her hair. "Did I come too late?"

"Nope, you came just in time!" Yumeko casually responded to the shrine maiden.

"Look at this, Yuriko. The whole Momobami Clan are here," Mary showed her to The Hundred Devouring Families amassed in one spot.

"Yes, I hope they can manage to keep themselves and their Guardian Spirits in check. Though, knowing Terano, she may want to contest Kirari using their Guardian Spirits to see who devours the other and takes over as the head of the clan," Yuriko said.

"Well, thankfully no one, but us, the Thieves, and the Revenants can see the Guardian Spirits," Itsuki said.

"Who gives a shit? Let those two fight and take each other out. I don't care either way," Midari crudely remarked.

"I hope I can duel Kirari and the other members of the Momobami Clan with my Nine-Tails! TJust the thought of it excites me!" Yumeko enthusiastically added. Her red eyes were already flaring to match her inner gambling enthusiasm.

Ryōta replied with a nervous chuckle. "Probably best you don't. Not here at this party."

Mary scoffed. "Yeah, no kidding. We don't want you causing a scene and get us kicked out."

Yumeko blinked. "Oh yeah. We got those invites because of The Consortium, but where are they?" She scanned the ballroom for suspicious activity.

Watching the Spiritual Gamblers and the other Momobami Clan from afar, Kirari, Ririka, and Sayaka bidded their time. Kirari wore a teal formal dress with elbow length white gloves and kept her hair styled in the knotted fashion. Ririka wore a similar colored dress, but distinguished herself from her twin sister with keeping her back length hair down. Sayaka wore a dark purple formal dress and no sleeves.

"They're all here, Lady Kirari," Sayaka addressed the Momobami woman.

Sipping a little champagne from a glass, Kirari's blue lips curved into a sly smirk.

"Yes, I know. Why don't we go and say hello?" Kirari said.

"Sister, look. They're here, too," Ririka pointed to the Phantom Thieves and Revenants, all of them scoured through the formal party.

"Yes, now things are getting more interesting," Kirari smirked coolly.

Spotting Kirari in the distance, Terano gave a scowling expression, which Rei, Yumi, and Miroslava carefully noticed.

"She's got that intense look," Yumi gasped.

"And when she gets like that, there's only one reason for it," Rei stated.

They quickly spotted Kirari conversing with Sayaka.

"She best keep away if she knows what's good to her," Terano growled between her clenched teeth.

"Please, calm down, sis," Yumi pleaded to Terano.

"Sorry, I'll try my best," the wheelchair bound woman relaxed and sighed deeply after a deep breath.

xxxxx

As the evening progressed, more guests started to pour in and sections became crowded, forcing some to move around. Skyler, Hifumi, Mia, and Yakumo ended up meeting Emily, who came in a dark red formal dress, white high-heeled shoes, and wore light red lip gloss.

"Guys, you're not going to guess who I saw," Emily brought their attention over to a man dressed in a dark green formal suit and pants coupled with a white and gray vest underneath and a red tie. Eon the hoatzin is seen perched on his left shoulder.

"Mido?!" The Revenants yelled quietly while not drawing attention to themselves.

"Yeah, but look who he's talking to," Emily showed them the two individuals.

Jack and Eva are seen conversing with Mido.

Jack wore a white tuxedo with a black and gray vest underneath. He had on matching white pants, a white cap trimmed with silver, and black dress shoes.

Eva came in a dark red v-necked mini-formal dress coupled with a white feathered boa draped along her neck and shoulders. She had on purple lip gloss, rose eyeshadow, a pair of elbow-length white gloves, and shin-length black leather boots.

"Jack and Eva?" Skyler muttered quietly. He turned to Emily. "Did you hear what they were talking about?"

"Not much, except I was able to make out one detail. They're apparently working as mercenaries."

"For who though?" Yakumo wondered.

"The Consortium maybe?" Mia deduced.

"I don't know. That's all I can tell you."

Skyler nodded. "That's fine. Good job gathering intel for us, Emily."

"Sure, anytime."

Hifumi whispered to Skyler. "We should be mindful and not look suspicious. Let's distance ourselves from them."

"Good idea. C'mon, we'll talk about this elsewhere," Skyler gathered the group and headed away from Mido, Jack, and Eva's location.

As they passed by, Yakumo and Emily recognized a face from the AnimeJapan event. It was the American Caucasian who cosplayed with his American girlfriend. The Caucasian man was seen garbed in a gray dress shirt with khaki-colored dress pants and brown leather shoes.

"Hey, Emily, doesn't he familiar?"

"Uh, yeah! He's that American we met and take photos of with his girlfriend!"

"I wonder why he'd be here? Is he someone important?" Yakumo speculated.

"He's the CEO of his family's company in the United States," Louis chimed in as Skyler and his group saw Louis, Makoto, and Haru convene with them.

"What?! We were talking with a CEO?!" Emily exclaimed in disbelief.

"But, he seemed and talked so casual with us," Yakumo recalled their interaction.

"Well, he was like that, too, when we briefly chatted," Louis said.

"Louis, you're not going to believe who's here," Skyler muttered as he turned Louis toward Mido's far off direction.

"Why am I not surprised?" Louis frowned upon seeing the bioengineer/paleontologist.

Makoto approached Louis. "Hey, we can move elsewhere if you want."

"No, I'll be fine, Mako-chan. I appreciate it though."

Unbeknownst to Skyler and his entourage, a man and his daughter watched him during a conversation with a French couple and their daughter over business. The ones watching Louis and his group were Gregorio and Cruz.

Gregorio was garbed in a form-fitting black buttoned suit with medals clipped on the left side of his pectoral area. He wore matching colored dress pants and dark brown boots. The cuffs of his sleeves had golden metal trimmed around them.

Cruz came dressed in a gorgeous pale blue dress. She wore elbow-length white gloves with embroidered flower designs on them. She had on an ivory necklace adorning her collar and pale blue earrings.

"Father, look," Cruz showed Gregorio toward the Revenants' direction.

"So, I see," Gregorio's brows furrowed as his gaze met those with Skyler and Louis, but he kept his gaze firmly on the latter.

"Gregorio, sorry I forgot to ask if you and your daughter would like to see our daughter perform?" The French man queried to his business colleague. "You know she's a prima donna for an opera company."

"Yes, where is she performing if I may ask?" Gregorio inquired while his attention stayed on Louis.

"Oh, the Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall in two weeks. My wife and I have some tickets."

"Thank you, you can drop them off when we meet again," Gregorio bowed. "Please, pardon me."

"So sorry, but we'd love to come see your daughter perform," Cruz bowed to the French couple. She briefly faced the white-haired French girl, who came dressed in a long-sleeved silver dress. "We'll talk more about your performance over lunch."

The French girl waved and blew a kiss. "Of course. _Au revoir_ , Cruz."

As the Phantom Thieves and Revenants turned to relocate from the ballroom, Gregorio and Cruz casually approached them.

"Louis, my old friend. It's been a while," Gregorio addressed the Revenant, who recognized the man's deep voice and slowly turned to meet his stern gaze.

Upon meeting Gregorio and Cruz, Louis nearly froze, but he regained confidence to face them. Skyler walked over to Louis.

"Hey, you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to."

"No, I'll be fine, Skyler," Louis nodded.

"Oh god, it's him," Emily whispered to Yakumo.

The Phantom Thieves and Revenants had a brief and quiet staredown with Gregorio and Cruz. Then, Gregorio raised his hands, almost causing the members to cautiously stand their ground. The man's hands clapped together. This drew the attention of some of the guests.

"What's the big idea, Gregorio?" Louis frowned. "You aren't one for theatrics."

"What? I can't express my thrill to see you again, old friend."

Louis scoffed. "Have you forgotten? I've broke off my ties with you."

Makoto and Haru walked up to Louis. The two ladies pivoted toward Cruz's direction, who quietly stood beside her father.

"That must be…" Haru whispered as Makoto finished for her.

"Cruz Silva, the daughter of Gregorio. I don't have much info on her since she hardly makes herself known to the public." Makoto plainly answered her girlfriend.

Noticing Louis with Makoto and Haru, Cruz gave a cold glare as if she were irked by the two ladies' presence near him. She walked over to Louis.

"Louis, you're looking well."

"Yeah, same with you, Cruz," Louis firmly stared her down.

"What's the story between you two?" Makoto asked Louis. "C'mon, spill."

Gregorio interjected with a pompous chuckle. "Go on. Tell these lovely young lady friends about your formerly arranged marriage with my daughter."

"Wait?! Arranged marriage?!" Makoto and Haru exclaimed in unison.

"You were supposed to marry this woman, Louis?!" Ann questioned him.

"I think you should tell them, man," Skyler suggested as he noticed the other members in their group, specifically the ladies dying to know the backstory between the Revenant and Gregorio's beautiful daughter.

"Go on, Louis," Cruz gave her approval to speak about their past relationship.

"Guess there's no sense hiding it," Louis sighed, modestly rubbing the back of his head. He gave in and explained. "Cruz… Well, Cruz was my old flame while I started college. I met her during a professor's lecture. We shared similar subjects. What started as simple study sessions turned into dates. Imagine my surprise when she tells me she's the daughter of a known politician."

Gregorio proudly smiled. "That politician being me. Cruz told me she found her soulmate and begged me to meet Louis."

"Yes, and then the three of us met over dinner," Louis delved into their backstory. "What started as pleasant conversations later turned into heated debates. Cruz ended up getting caught in the middle of our disputes."

"You just couldn't handle someone who had different viewpoints from yours, Louis."

Louis scoffed. "More like I disagreed with some of your extremist viewpoints. I also didn't appreciate having your daughter involved in our debates."

Cruz quickly got in between Louis and Gregorio. "Please, not here, you two."

Upon hearing Louis's backstory, Haru remembered being in a similar situation. She saw herself through Louis. Gregorio and Cruz reminded her of her own father and Sugimura. However, she could discern from Cruz's demeanor that she wasn't a controlling abuser like Sugimura. Cruz seemed to have genuine and affectionate love for Louis.

"Louis…" Haru whispered to him.

"It's ok, Haru," Louis smiled to her before shifting an intense gaze toward Gregorio. "I don't want any trouble tonight on this fine evening." He then put an arm around Makoto and Haru. "Me and my friends are here to have a good time."

As she saw Louis hold the two ladies, Cruz lowered her eyes.

"Louis," Cruz murmured as her soft tone drew her old flame's attention for a moment. "I really thought everything had gone as planned. I...I looked forward to our marriage and being your wife."

"I know, and there's no doubt you've been a wonderful wife, but there was no way your father and I could mend our differences over political matters. Besides, I'm just not cut out for the world of politics, which is marred with corruption within the system."

Gregorio smirked. "Only because a bleeding heart can't handle the cut throat nature of the political realm."

"Please, enough," Cruz pleaded as she extended her hand to Louis. "If we're still not going to marry each other, then could I ask for a dance? This once?"

As he stared at Cruz's hand offer, Louis didn't know to say. He had broken ties with her and Gregorio sometime ago. He glanced over to his friends. Then, he eyed Makoto and Haru.

"Whatever you do, we won't hold it against you," Haru softly smiled as if giving him some encouragement.

Makoto merely shrugged. "It's your call, but we don't really expect you to cozy up with them again."

Taking his girlfriends' suggestions to heart, Louis walked beside Makoto and Haru. He took their hands and smiled.

"Sorry, but I already came with dates, Gregorio. You're going to have to do better than convincing your daughter she still has a chance with me."

Gregorio scoffed. "You haven't changed."

"I still won't forget the dances we had together, Cruz," Louis put on a collective demeanor as he walked away with Makoto and Haru.

"Just a minute, Louis," Gregorio was heard growling until Cruz calmed her father down. The scowl on his face faded and replaced with a calm smile. "I suggest none of you and your friends go anywhere. Unless you'd like to know about that invite _we_ sent you to your mailing addresses."

The Phantom Thieves and the Revenants fell silent once Gregorio brought this to their attention.

"Yes, I take it that by silence you know what I'm referring to," Gregorio chuckled. "Please, this way." He showed the Thieves and Revenants toward the nearest balcony.

When the Thieves and the Revenants followed Gregorio and Cruz outside, the Spiritual Gamblers watched their friends leave.

"Hey, where the hell are Ren and the others going?" Mary wondered, keenly observing their friends heading outside the balcony.

"Beats me. I don't like this," Ryōta whispered.

"Ooooo, whatever it is should be interesting," Yumeko smirked.

Just then, Kirari, Ririka, and Sayaka walked by and turned to meet the Spiritual Gamblers.

"Oh, hi, Kirari! You're looking beautiful tonight," Yumeko acknowledged the Momobami clan leader.

"Thank you, dear Yumeko, but we know perfectly well you've been involved with the Phantom Thieves," Kirari whispered to Yumeko and her friends. "Don't like you're surprised, don't you remember? We've been monitoring your all for sometime."

"We? As in…?" Mary stopped herself as she quickly realized.

Kirari answered for her. " _We_ are The Consortium." She waved off the Spiritual Gamblers as she, Ririka, and Sayaka went to meet with the others on the balcony.

The Spiritual Gamblers were almost at a loss for words. However, this revelation intrigued Yumeko's curiosity. She wanted to know more.

xxxxx

Outside on the balcony, the Phantom Thieves and the Revenants met with Gregorio and Cruz. Also joining the politician and his daughter were Mido, Kirari, Ririka, and Sayaka.

"The invites were sent by us. So glad you could join us, Phantom Thieves," Gregorio addressed Ren and his group.

"Hold on, you know we're the Phantom Thieves?!" Yusuke was taken aback.

"No effin' way you'd know who we are!" Ryuji angrily protested. "What? Did you send spies on us?"

"No, because they're the ones we've been pursuing the whole time," Ren stated. His frown faded, quickly replaced with his Joker-esque smile. "Isn't that correct? The Consortium?"

Kirari calmly chuckled. "Oh, we, The Consortium, have been watching you since the last year, my friends. Additionally, we know you're Persona users."

Makoto scowled toward Kirari. "And you deliberately lied through your teeth when I asked if you had any affiliation with The Consortium."

"Of course, I did, Officer Niijima. You wouldn't be so gullible to believe I'd give my affiliation away and endanger our organization's existence? No, we've been done to stay hidden in the shadows. After all, that's the entire point of being a shadow organization."

"So, what now? You know their identities. You're going to reveal to the world who they are?" Skyler confronted The Consortium with important queries.

"Don't be silly, boy," Mido replied. "The Phantom Thieves's identities shall remain secret to the public. After all, you are Tokyo's famed urban legends."

Gregorio walked over and confronted Ren. "It's also interesting to see you've befriended Skyler and his friend Louis. Their little group have turned to your side to help deal with the recent supernatural events that have occurred." He extended a hand to the Phantom Thief. "Amamiya-Takamaki Ren, it's truly an honor to meet the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. I know you're the one who helped jumpstart the Phantom Thieves movement and amassed like minded individuals to join your cause to battle the wrongdoings caused by the corrupted system created by Shido and the Conspiracy." He kept his hand out waiting for Ren to shake his hand. He noticed Ren being surrounded by the other Phantom Thieves.

The Phantom Thieves gave serious and almost intimidating glares at Gregorio. The large man maintained his stance against their piercing glares and lowered his hand.

"So, you've been documenting us for a while. Then, you're aware of what we've done a few years ago?" Ren asked Gregorio.

"By changing people's hearts and bringing down a shadow organization who've attempted to corrupt the Japanese political system. The Consortium is well aware. We know you've recently been dealing with a spread of supernatural entities beyond human comprehension." Gregorio pointed out the Phantom Thieves' previous accomplishments. "You've etched your names as urban legends in the eyes of the public."

Hifumi whispered to Skyler. "I'm amazed he knows all of this if my power as Sophia unknowingly brought him, his daughter, and you guys from your own timeline to this one."

Maintaining his gaze on Gregorio, Skyler muttered. "Well, Sophia's power altered reality. So doing so altered his memories and somehow while being part of The Consortium he learned about Ren and his group after hearing of their accomplishments."

"Yet, he, his daughter, and Mido don't have memories of their original timeline?"

"That's awfully looking like the case, because they'd immediately recognize us as the enemy if they had their memories restored. Somehow, Io's presence didn't trigger any inklings of memories," the Revenant theorized while trying to fit the pieces together.

"Pardon, is everything ok here?" The voice of Jack was heard as he and Eva passed by the Phantom Thieves and the Revenants.

"Jack?" Skyler was surprised to see him and Eva.

"Wait, I saw you two with…" Yakumo pointed out as Jack and Eva stood between Gregorio and Mido.

"What's going on here, Jack? Eva?" Skyler demanded an answer.

"Oh, you know these two?" Mido was surprised to hear of this.

"He and his friends are acquaintances of ours. We somewhat go a long way back," Jack smiled composedly, which irked some of the Revenants, especially Mia and Yakumo.

"Yeah, we're real _besties_ aren't we, Jack-ass?" Mia cracked a cruel smile, taking any chance to throw verbal shade at Jack.

"Be glad we don't beat your ass while we still can," Yakumo said.

"Guys, stand down," Louis beckoned the two tense Revenants away. "Jack, Eva, what's your business with Mido?"

"We're hired mercenaries for Mido-san and Gregorio-san. That's been our line of work as of late." Eva replied.

"That's right. I know that doesn't sit well for some of you. Don't take it personally. It's just business," Jack stated as he stood boldly and crossed his arms.

"We'll keep that mind," Skyler kept a tense glare on Jack. In his mind, he mused whether this may possibly be bad for him and his friends. He also considered the 50/50 odds Jack and Eva's presence may inadvertently end up triggering Gregorio, Cruz, and Mido's memories. If that were to happen, Gregorio and Mido may consider sending the two to hunt him and his friends.

"For some reason, the tension feels so thick here. I don't know why," Mido muttered.

"Probably because of us," Jack smirked. "Anyway, it's best me and Eva leave." With that, he and Eva started to leave, but Skyler briefly stopped them.

"Wait…"

"Don't try and convince us to drop out. We made our choice, Skyler."

"Yes, don't worry about us. Be more concerned for your girlfriend there and your group. You have the Yami Matter and the supernatural entities that have been surfacing lately," Eva lectured him.

As Jack and Eva made their leave, the Phantom Thieves and the Revenants were left mulling how to best deal with The Consortium, even though the group already reassured they'd conceal their secret identities from the public.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Phantom Thieves and company. Whether you wish to view us as your enemy or ally, it's up to your own perception, but we will make contact again." Gregorio stated. "And it was good to see you, Louis. Now, I know you've been involved with the Phantom Thieves."

"So, does that mean you've lost respect for me?"

"Quite the contrary, young man. I'm most interested where your relationship goes the further down the rabbit hole you go. Tread carefully." Gregorio warned as he, Cruz, Mido, Kirari, Ririka, and Sayaka left them.

"Louis, take care," Cruz muttered as she passed by him, Makoto, and Haru.

"We'll be seeing each other again, friends," Kirari said, giving him a subtle and sensual smile before turning to leave with her two associates.

The Phantom Thieves and the Revenants watched the The Consortium leave. They questioned whether they were to be trusted or not. The Revenants didn't seem keen on giving them the benefit of the doubt. The Thieves were on the fence, but mostly leaned on supporting their Revenant friends.

"Skyler, whatever happens with them, we'll be ready," Hifumi said, pressing a hand on her chest. And Io's telling me they can't be trusted."

"Yeah, I'm not about to take my chances, even if one of them was Louis's ex," Skyler said, turning toward Louis.

"You needn't worry, Skyler. I'm over Gregorio and his dealings. I've moved on with these two as my support."

Makoto and Haru both smiled hearing this from their partner.

"Well, that sure soured my mood," Futaba groaned. "You guys ready to blow this stand?"

"I'm just about done. Besides meeting The Consortium, I only ever came to view the exquisite art museum." Yusuke nodded.

"Then, let's call it a night. Anyone else want to stick around can do so," Ren said, turning to Ann.

"We could walk around this place a teeny bit before we leave," Ann said, putting an arm over Ren.

"Want to keep looking around, Hifumi?" Skyler asked her.

"Just a bit wouldn't hurt," Hifumi nodded.

"Well, I'm ready to leave," Mia shrugged.

"Same here," Yakumo added. "Emily, you want to come to my place?"

"Sure. I've had enough of being here after what just happened."

Hearing all his friends electing to stay or leave, Louis pivoted over to Makoto and Haru. He clasped his hands together and put on an innocent smile.

"So, how about we do something a little different, you two?"

"What do you have in mind, Louis?" Haru queried.

"Yeah, spill," Makoto folded her arms.

"Well, why don't we book a hotel for us three?"

Makoto and Haru exchanged looks before looking back at their partner. "Tonight?"

"Unless you two have any other suggestions? I just thought since you two live here locally."

Then, Makoto and Haru had similar devious thoughts in mind. They turned and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"We'd love to come! And we know just the place, too!"

Louis stared nervously at the two ladies, feeling a tad bit concerned.

xxxxx

 _ **Hotel IROHA/**_ _ **Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/11:30 PM (JST)**_

Following the formal party and the tense meeting with The Consortium, the Phantom Thieves, the Revenants, and their cohorts went home for the rest of the evening. However, three of them decided to book a room at the local Hotel IROHA. The impression of their room was filled with a romantic vibe. The furnished room had a large queen-sized bed with room for three, a dressing room, a bathroom with a spacious bathtub, and chandeliers based on Japanese paper.

However, the only source of light Louis had on was a lamp sitting beside their queen-sized bed.

Louis booked a room for himself, Makoto, and Haru. After meeting with Cruz and her father Gregorio, Louis needed some time to decompress and he didn't feel like taking the long route to his place. Since Makoto and Haru lived locally in Roppongi, he suggested for them to relax at Hotel IROHA since the rooms have space for more than three and the services were said to be exceptionally great.

Wearing nothing but his dress pants and a robe, Louis sat on a reclining chair and leaned back on it. A glass of red wine sat on a small table beside him. He took a sip from his wine, which stained his mouth as if he were drinking blood. He licked the sides of his lips and swallowed the remnants of the still fresh wine. The taste of the wine relaxed him.

"Man, what a night that was…" Louis let out a deep breath and sighed. "I never I'd see Cruz and her old man again. That was just awkward." He also couldn't wrap his head around the notion that Cruz and Gregorio are members of The Consortium. "I don't believe it, but why am I not surprised? I'd expect Gregorio would have connections with such an organization."

"Talking to yourself in there, Louis?" Haru could be heard giggling in a dressing room.

"Go easy on him, Haru. He's been through a rough night. I'd be just as upset after what happened tonight." Makoto lightly chided her girlfriend as she got dressed along with her.

Drinking another sip, Louis sighed. "I'm not upset, Makoto. I'm just trying to get over the idea of Cruz and her dad with a secret organization that have investment in us."

"Don't worry, Louis. We'll help get your mind off tonight's events," Haru assured him. "Hey does this look good on me?"

Makoto chuckled from inside the dressing room. "Of course. C'mon, let's show Louis our surprise for him."

Listening to their conversation, Louis smirked. "Now, what surprise do you have planned for me, ladies?'

"Close your eyes first," the couple insisted, to which he respectfully complied and closed his eyes.

As a small chuckle escaped his lips, Louis tried to think about what this surprise could be. The atmosphere of the entire hotel was romantic themed. He wondered if there'd be some erotica involved. He heard the dressing room door open and the clicking of heels from the ladies.

Keeping his eyes shut, a sly grin adorned Louis's face.

"Can I open them now?"

The ladies further teased him by simply not responding. Makoto and Haru got together, pressing their chests against the other and deviously smiling together.

"You can open them now," Haru giggled.

When Louis finally opened his eyes, he saw the ladies wore near identical outfits. Both ladies wore black caps trimmed with two horizontal red lines. They wore similar tube tops, but Haru's was black and white pinstriped and Makoto's was a solid red. Two black bra straps on Makoto's tube top connected to a spiked collar adorning her neck. Haru wore a black collar not connected to anything. The girls also wore similar black forearm-length leather gloves and short black leather skirts.

Staring seductively in each other's eyes, the couple pivoted over to Louis, who was speechless by their choice outfits. He never expected to see this side of Makoto of all people.

"Well, what do you think, Louis?" Haru asked him with a purr.

"Now, this is a pleasant surprise, ladies."

Makoto replied with a sneaky grin. " _Pleasant_ surprise you say?" She glanced over at Haru and put a hand under her chin. "What do you say we give him the time of his life, Haru-chan?"

Haru caressed Makoto's left cheek and smiled. "Let's not disappoint him, Mako-chan."

With that, the ladies set their seductive gazes on Louis and approached him. Makoto pulled Louis off his chair and pushed him onto their queen bed. Makoto then grabbed the wine glass they were drinking and sipped some.

"Hmm, not bad, but don't you think champagne would work better?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry, they brought us some," Haru picked up the champagne bottle on a cart. She got a cork opener and popped the champagne bottle's cork off. As bubbly champagne came pouring out, she poured some over Louis's bare chest. Haru got down and licked some of the champagne off his chest. Louis felt her tongue rubbing off his body and let out a small chuckle, revealing his ticklish side. "Ah, see that, Mako-chan? _Louie_ is ticklish."

"Seems our _manly_ partner has a soft side," Makoto deviously smirked as Haru handed the bottle to her. She got on top of the Louis and poured more champagne over his body.

While being drenched in champagne, Makoto lapped up some of the champagne off Louis's body. Resisting the urge to chuckle, Louis failed to keep Makoto from making him laugh. Makoto placed the bottle aside and got off of the Revenant.

"Ok, that was weird…" Louis wiped the champagne off his chest and drenched robe.

"Oh, you think this is over?" The officer openly teased him.

"This is just beginning, _Louie_ ," Haru addressed him with a pet name specifically for him.

"Just the beginning?" He asked as the couple pulled him up.

Makoto pulled Louis over to her and kissed him. Once they locked lips, Makoto slipped a tongue into Louis's mouth and kissed the sides of his face. She then lightly pushed him toward Haru. Haru kissed Louis in similar fashion, but Haru slipped a hand behind Louis and squeezed his left buttock. Makoto walked over and slapped Louis's right buttock, which made a whiplash-like sound. The slap felt like a jolt to his butt.

Makoto beckoned Haru over. The lesbian couple then kissed and placed their arms around each other's waists. Mesmerized, Louis watched the young women feeling each other out. When Makoto and Haru were locking lips for a sensual kiss, Louis wanted in and walked up to join them. His lips were caught in a three-way struggle trying to kiss Makoto and Haru. The three competed over who'd kiss who first. Louis's lips met Makoto's first. Then, Haru went in to sneak a kiss to Louis. Makoto lightly snarled and kissed Haru. The three lovers settled on an erotic threeway kiss. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths and vyed over sexual dominance.

After pulling away from each other, they started to take off each other's clothing. After throwing off their hats, Makoto and Haru took off their tube tops, revealing their breasts. Louis removed his robe and invited them to take off his pants. The couple complied to his wishes. Haru crouched over and opened up his pant zipper. Makoto pulled down Louis's pants. Louis was now standing in nothing but black boxers. The ladies removed the rest of their clothing. Now fully nude, Makoto and Haru openly invited Louis to pleasure them. Not one to turn down an invite from his favorite ladies, Louis approached them.

When Makoto turned, she got on their bed and flashed her butt. He got behind Makoto and with one hand grabbed her buttocks. He squeezed Haru's right breast. Makoto turned her head and gave him a handjob.

"Yeah, that's the way, Mako-chan. Grab it hard."

Makoto added with a grin. "Yeah, I see you're getting hard down there." She had Louis's hardened penis in her hand.

The three got on the bed. Makoto was still giving him a handjob. Louis sucked on their breasts. Louis let out a moan as Makoto made him ejaculate. White cum splattered on the girls' faces. After licking the cum off their cheeks, they licked and sucked on Louis's hard penis and testicles. Makoto and Haru placed and fondled their breasts over Louis's midsection, massaging their man's dick. They shared another threeway kiss.

"I'm impressed with how big your penis can get, _Louie_ ," giggled Haru.

"What? You thought with me being akin to a vampire meant my dick would be small?"

"No, I wasn't thinking that."

Makoto got off the bed and turned around, bending over in front of Louis. He saw her giving him a full moon coverage.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give me all you got, vampboy!" Makoto turned her head, giving him an intense sensual look.

Louis humored Makoto as his dick touched Makoto's anal hole, causing her to blush and moan. His cock teasing miffed her a little. As Louis was about to insert, Makoto turned and shot him an intense glare, her cheeks a full blush of red. She had the sternest but cutest tsundere look Louis had ever seen.

"Hey, what are you stalling for?! Just get inside me already!"

Ordered by his 'Queen', Louis shoved his penis firmly inside Makoto's vagina and banged her in doggy style fashion. Haru got under Louis and sucked on his testicles. During Makoto's threesome with Louis and Haru, Makoto managed to smile during the intercourse.

"Oh god, yes! That's more like it! Fuck me hard, vampboy!" Makoto screamed with delight. "Now, tell me who's the best girl? Who's the best girl?!"

Louis gritted his teeth while thrusting his penis inside her. "...you are…"

"Who am I?! Say my name!"

"Makoto!"

"That's not good enough! What's my name?!"

"Q-Queen! _Queen_ Makoto!"

Wearing a satisfied smile, Makoto moaned loud and hard after each thrust. Makoto knew she'd be competing with Skyler over who'd make love to their lover first. In her mind, Makoto feels like she'd beaten Skyler by having two lovers she can control.

After that, Haru and Makoto got into a 69 position with Haru on the bottom of them. Louis continued thrusting into Makoto's while both licked Haru's pussy. Makoto was on the left side and Louis was on the right. Makoto's right arm wrapped around Louis's neck. As they licked her midsection, Haru let out a sensual gasp and blushed. Haru licked Makoto and Louis's pussy and dick.

Haru then fondled Louis's buttcheeks with her right hand and fingered him with her index finger before she playfully spanked him. Louis's felt his dick inside Makoto release cum as he climaxed. Haru felt her midsection get wet.

Louis lied down between Makoto's breasts only for her to embrace him from behind. Makoto felt her breast nipples harden. Louis had an intercourse with Haru with her on top of him. Makoto rewarded Louis with a passionate kiss and wrapped his upper body with her right arm. Makoto caressed her boyfriend's chest with her right hand.

Louis's right hand held Haru's back. He slid that same hand and fingered Haru's buttocks. At the same time, Louis's left hand held Makoto's left hand. Haru wrapped her left arm around Louis's neck while her right hand firmly held Louis's and Makoto's left hands. Finally, Haru climaxed as her fluids splattered over Makoto and Louis. The three shared a threeway kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms out of exhaustion.

A couple hours later before the crack of dawn, Louis awoke finding himself asleep with Makoto and Haru on his opposite sides. Before he got up from his bed, he felt two hands grab him. He turned as Makoto and Haru held his hands.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Makoto sternly asked.

"We're not done yet, _Louie_ ," Haru teased him with a playful and sensual smirk.

The three entered the bathroom. Louis, Makoto, and Haru jumped inside the hot bathtub. The hot water relaxed and cleaned their bodies. Louis reached for a bottle of body oil and placed some in his right hand. He rubbed Makoto and Haru's backs with the oil.

"Right there," Makoto exposed her left shoulder to Louis.

The Revenant massaged some oil on Makoto's shoulder. Haru lifted her left leg up and rubbed some oil on it. Makoto leaned back with Louis and Haru sitting beside her. The couple were able to help lift Louis's spirits after tonight and this erotic night exemplified their trust in each other. Louis was never more happy than before with their enriched friendship.

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan. Thank you. After tonight, I deeply value our bonds." Louis expressed gratitude to his two girlfriends.

Makoto and Haru genuinely smiled and nodded.

Haru asked her lover. "So, how often do you want to do this, Mako-chan?"

The police officer tapped Haru's chin. "As long as we want and if Louis is available."

Louis raised a wine glass. "Anytime." As he said this, Makoto and Louis raised their champagne glasses and tapped it to Louis's wine glass. "Let our new relationship enrich a beautiful bond between us."

Before sipping their glasses, Makoto and Haru chimed in. "Yes!"

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Battle B1 - (Midboss Battle Theme)**_ \- A monster-of-the-week battle theme.  
 _ **Detective Extended**_ **\- PERSONA5 the Animation Original Soundtrack Vol.2** \- The protagonists discuss about The Consortium's invitations at Big Bang Burger.  
 **Kakegurui XX OST -** _ **The Momobami Clan**_ \- As the song title states, the debut of the Momobami Clan.  
 **Kakegurui XX OST -** _ **Waltz of Trickery**_ \- Discussion among the Momobami Clan and Yumeko meeting old acquaintances/rivals.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Distress**_ \- The Consortium reveal themselves to the Phantom Thieves and the Revenants.  
 **CRISIS** **OST** **-** **Hiroyuki Sawano -** _ **Ignore the Nation... Awake My Identity**_ \- Jack and Eva arrive and the Revenants mull over whose memories have returned and whose haven't.  
 **CRISIS** **OST** **-** **Hiroyuki Sawano -** _ **public-AN**_ \- The Thieves and Revenants take in the news after meeting The Consortium.  
 **Final Fantasy VIII -** _ **Waltz for the Moon**_ \- Evening Dance Ball  
 **Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **67\. Starlit Waltz**_ \- Evening Dance Ball  
 _ **Bad News**_ **\- Pokémon Detective Pikachu OST** \- Louis feeling troubled with his relations with Cruz and her father.  
 **Thomas Bergersen -** _ **Autumn Love**_ \- Louis/Makoto/Haru's threesome.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** To kick off this chapter, we have the other half of the Phantom Thief/Revenant teams taking on the Kunekune, a Japanese urban myth that's similar to Slender Man (of the same Creepypasta meme name). Kunekune gets taken out in typical MOTW fashion. In the end, this is just to showcase the cast tackling non-Yami Matter side missions.

Our gang then discuss receiving the invites that The Consortium sent them. There's speculation to be had and our characters still haven't figured out their identities. Even to the point where Makoto and her sister can't trace their origins. Some more movie talk. Originally, there were going to be brief theater scenes of a few of the characters seeing _Detective Pikachu_ and _Godzilla: King of the Monsters_ , but Ford decided to nix this original concept. It worked out for the best. There'll at least be one theater get together left, but that's many chapters away.

Some ballroom tibits: Some of the unnamed characters with speaking roles are cameos based off characters from my novel. Just wanted to share that easter egg. Their roles beyond this chapter are done. The cast from _Kakegurui XX_ make their UL debut and interact with our main Spiritual Gamblers. We intend to utilize them sparingly (or, if at all) until a rising conflict from Kirari and her associates takes places.

The big moment you've been waiting for: the Phantom Thieves and the Revenants/Vein Remnants meet The Consortium. Naturally this is a shock for our characters. However, as you can probably ascertain, The Consortium confront the Thieves and know of their identities. However, unlike the jerks associated with Shido, this antagonistic group deliberately decided against giving away the Thieves's identities to the general public. This act differentiates them from Shido's Conspiracy, who were mostly a bunch of mustache-twirling villains. Gregorio exhibits some modicum of respect for Ren and the Thieves.

Additionally, yeah Louis and Cruz were an item. Their relationship was akin to _Code Geass's_ Suzaku and Euphemia. Unfortunately, all it takes are political differences to end a relationship. However, Louis didn't totally lose out as he gained two girlfriends for the price of one: Makoto and Haru.

And yeah, the lovemaking scene. I know there are some who don't care for that stuff. I understand. It's not my forte either, but Ford has helped me to overcome my hesitation to write erotica scenes. I'm still learning to write erotica. Maybe it'll grow on me, but I don't expect to write too many of them in this or my novels. And since this is technically half of Ford's story, I'm honoring his outline.

By the way, chalk this was a win for Makoto as she made out with two partners in contrast to Skyler making out with just Hifumi.

In other words, the newest _Code Vein_ trailer has been dropped along with the demo. I haven't played, but I've seen the gameplay. It looks neat. 'Skyler'/The Unnamed Protagonist, Louis, Io, Coco, Davis, Rin, and Cruz were introduced in the demo story. The game releases on September 27, 2019. The characters' personalities in that game don't reflect the ones you've seen in this story due to Sophia's reality warp and the Revenants moved into a peaceful timeline as opposed to living in a post-apocalyptic world. Their different personalities in this story are a reflection of having lived as present day people until their memories returned to them (and restoring half of their Revenant natures). Moreover, once CV and _Persona 5 R_ are released, most of the elements from those will be incorporated into the full complete version of the _Persona Vein_ / _Urban Legends_ saga called _Akane no Mai_. Look out for that come 2020 (right when P5R is released in the west).

And that's it for this chapter commentary. The next chapter will be hot and fun. Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	11. Hello, Miura Beach, Beautiful Boy Lovers

_**Chapter XI**_

 _ **Hello, Miura Beach; Beautiful Boy Lovers (**_ _ **こんにちは、三浦浜**_ _ **;**_ _ **美しい少年愛好家**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Near Hakubutsukan-Dobutsuen Station (**_ _ **白ぶつかん道別店**_ _ **)/Ueno Park (**_ _ **上野公園**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Taitō, Tokyo (**_ _ **台東区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/July 5, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **7**_ _ **月**_ _ **5**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: July 5, 2021)/11:45 PM (JST)**_

It was another late-night escapade and that meant another melee with a vengeful spirit. Arriving near the abandoned train station, Joker, Sion, Tennyo, Stinger, Mona, and Queen confronted another infamous Japanese urban legend: Teke Teke.

"Heads up, guys!" Mona warned the group as a sickly pale-skinned young woman whose entire lower body half was missing.

The sound the spirit made while dragging her upper torso mimicked a scratching noise, akin to a _teke teke_ sound.

"Is that the Teke Teke?" Sion inquired, intensely glaring down the vengeful spirit.

"It fits the description we were given and the sounds she's making," Queen replied, readying her metal knuckles.

"The infamous spirit of a young girl who died after falling on a railway and was cut in half by a speeding train," Joker informed them on her backstory.

The half-bodied woman's lower half was covered with blood. She wore a dirty, torn old school girl's uniform. Her hair was back length and black, coupled with strings of black hair covering most of her face. The group could discern the woman's glowing yellow eyes, which set their unworldly gaze on them. She let out a loud croaking sound and brandished a sharp-looking scythe covered in her victims' blood.

"Judging that creepy look she's got going, she's in no mood for a chat," Stinger remarked as she put on her mask. Her eyes turned blood red and her metallic scorpion tail materialized behind her back. She struck first and shot her Stinger-Type Blood Veil at Teke Teke, who quickly dodged to the side. "Damn it!" She pulled out her rifle.

"I've got you covered, Lady Mia!" Mona fired Teke Teke with his Sudarshana slingshot. His shot caught Teke Teke's forehead and knocked her around.

"You're mine!" Stinger fired a rifle shot that tore through Teke Teke's head, blowing off a chunk of her face.

Despite a quarter of her face torn off, Teke Teke snarled in response. She retaliated and rushed the group with her scythe. Swinging her scythe at the group, she nearly tore off Stinger's lower half, but she jumped up and batted away the ghost's scythe with her metal scorpion's tail. Teke Teke quickly crawled away.

"Going somewhere?!" Queen roared, driving Anat toward the spirit. She hopped off her Persona and punched Teke Teke. After disorienting the spirit, Anat shapeshifted into her humanoid form.

The demoness blasted Teke Teke with a _**Flash Bomb**_. After damaging it, Sion and Tennyo took turns attacking it. Sion slashed at the spirit with his Regicide Blade. Tennyo struck the vengeful spirit with her ko-naginata. After taking their attacks, Teke Teke screamed with fury and recalled the scythe back to her hand. Once regaining her weapon, she fought back as her scythe collided with Sion's blade and Tennyo's ko-naginata.

Joker quickly intervened and fired his Tyrant Pistol at the spirit. The bullet knocked Teke Teke far back. As Teke Teke slowly got up, Tennyo readily blasted her with _**Lightning Thorn**_. Sion prepared to take out Teke Teke with his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. However, Queen had other ideas and got in between the couple.

"Queen, what are you doing?" Tennyo asked her.

"I've got her," Queen shot a fierce glare at the spirit. She rushed Teke Teke and unloaded punches with her _**Nuclear Fists**_ , pounding her with a series of combo punches. She then kicked Teke Teke into the air and spiked her like a volleyball.

As Teke Teke was left lying, Queen went down for the finishing blow, but the spirit phased out of her reach. Queen surveyed the area, but Teke Teke was already behind her and lifting her scythe to strike the Phantom Thief with. Sion quickly intervened and pushed Teke Teke away with his demon's hand. He saved Queen from getting her torso sliced in two.

"You owe me for that, Mako- _chan_ ," Sion sardonically remarked.

"Yeah, thanks," Queen whipped her hair back.

Tennyo called upon Io, who readied her halberd. Once putting on her mask, Ivy rushed Teke Teke and attacked her with her halberd. Teke Teke countered Ivy's strike with her scythe. The two exchanged consecutive strikes, both countering the other's attacks. When Teke Teke phased and reappeared behind Ivy, Tennyo charged in to help, but Ivy quickly jumped over Teke Teke's scythe slash. Ivy then kicked Teke Teke's face and knocked her down. Seizing this opportunity, Ivy binded Teke Teke with her Ivy-Type Blood Veil. The spikes from her Blood Veil not only binded, but disarmed the scythe from Teke Teke. Tennyo then fired another _**Lightning Thorn**_ that struck Teke Teke.

"Great work! Now, let's finish this, Lady Mia!" Mona called out.

As Teke Teke phased through the thorns, the spirit stumbled toward the scythe. Once she reached for it, Joker shot the weapon from her reach. Teke Teke then saw Stinger and Mona running at her. Stinger shot her metal scorpion tail and stuck it through her chest. As she lifted Teke Teke up, Mona summoned his Ultimate Persona, Mercurius.

"Attaaack!" Mona howled as Mercurius hit Teke Teke with a _**Lucky Punch**_.

Taking a full blow from Mercurius, Teke Teke was brought down. However, the spirit attempted a counterattack. She recalled her scythe and tossed her it at Mona. Mona attempted to call Mercurius to defend him, but Stinger stood in the way.

"Stay down, Mona!" Stinger instructed.

"Lady Mia!" Mona watched as the scythe stab her in the back.

The others rushed in to attack Teke Teke. While the Thieves and Vein Remnants engaged the spirit, Mona tended to Stinger, who ripped the scythe from her back.

"Lady Mia, you didn't need to be so reckless!"

"I know, but she was aiming for your little cute self," she smiled and painfully winced at the same time.

"Hang on. Let Io heal you."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine… my self healing may be not up to snuff like it used to, but I'm not totally helpless," Stinger slowly stood, ignoring the fact she had a nasty wound on her back.

"Sorry, but you're wounded and I can't let you fight like this. You stay behind me, Lady Mia!" Mona showed his chivalrous side. He sent Mercurius to attack Teke Teke.

As Mercurius headed straight for Teke Teke, the other Thieves and Remnants moved away. Mercurius struck Teke Teke with a _**Miracle Punch**_. This devastating force was enough to bring Teke Teke down.

"That'll show you to hurt my friend!" Mona mouthed off the vengeful spirit.

Suddenly, Teke Teke popped up to attack Mona, but a metal scorpion tail went through her head. Teke Teke collapsed. Stinger then grabbed Mona with her tail and brought him over to her.

"Lady Mia, take it easy now," Mona suggested.

"I'll be fine… well, when Io fixes me up."

"Don't worry, she can take care of that wound," Tennyo nodded to Ivy.

Ivy sat next to Stinger and treated her wound with a healing Gift, a property often treats the wounded during and after a battle. The other Thieves and Remnants surrounded Teke Teke, who was coming to her senses. Joker shoved his pistol to her head.

"It's over. Go back to the other side and never cause mischief here again," Joker threatened with his finger on the trigger ready to cap her if she dared to attack.

"Just know your victims won't rest in peace because you killed them," Sion reminded the spirit.

Tennyo nodded. "Consider your chance to repent."

Mona addressed Teke Teke. "You hurt my friend, but thankfully she's not fully human so she'll be fine. You better reflect on your actions."

Wearing a defeated look, Teke Teke tucked her head as if she were being lectured by the adults in her lifetime. Then, her body glowed with white light and vanished in an ethereal flare.

"And hopefully she learns her lesson and never comes back," Queen scoffed.

"Is Mia going to be ok?" Joker asked Mona.

"Yeah, Lady Mia will be fine! Nothing a little healing from Io can't handle!" Mona boasted. He then turned and winked to Stinger. "Right?"

Stinger genuinely smiled back. "Yep, you're right. Thanks Mona-chan."

After Mona and Queen called off their Ultimate Personas, the group left the abandoned station and stormed out of Ueno Park.

"Are you going back with Mia?" Joker asked Mona.

"Yeah, it's where I'm staying now."

"Heh, is she spoiling your ass rotten with sushi and fried shrimp?"

Mona scoffed. "Maybe, what is it to you?"

Joker replied with a sardonic smile. "'Cause I think I'm seeing a bit of a gut on you."

"Hey, shut up!"

Joker laughed. "I'm kidding. Look, I'm just glad she's taking care of you. Just know, me and Ann miss you and you're welcome to come back anytime you want. Our home is yours."

The feline-looking creature crossed his short arms. "Hm, maybe if only to surprise my Lady Ann."

" _Your_ Lady Ann?" Joker said in an irked tone and raised a brow.

"Mona-chan, are you ready to go?!" Stinger called out from the distance.

"Well, take care, Ren. Say hi to Lady Ann for me!" Mona waved to Joker as he followed Stinger.

Watching the two leave, Joker smiled. "I'm glad you've found a place to call home, Morgana. We'll be waiting if you ever need us."

As he reached her, Mona hopped on Stinger's shoulder.

"Everything ok, Mona-chan?"

"Yeah, just telling dummy over there not to make Lady Ann cry."

Hearing this, Stinger giggled. "Still lecturing him like a little boy?"

"He's still a kid to me, but he and Ann have been happy with each other. I don't want to get in their way."

Stinger stroked Mona's fuzzy chin. "If you ever want to go see them, don't hesitate, ok?"

"Thanks, Lady Mia."

"Now, to see if Nicola's back home like he promised he would."

"Knowing him, probably."

"What was that?!" Stinger raised her voice.

"Ah! It's just a joke! Honestly!"

xxxxx

 _ **Karnstein Residence/Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/July 7, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **7**_ _ **月**_ _ **7**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: July 7, 2021)/9:20 AM (JST)**_

"Good morning, sis," Nicola walked into the kitchen, having just woken up. He saw Mia making omelets and sausage. "Oh, smells good!"

Mia quickly turned with spatula in hand. She gave him a stern look that would frighten a child. "You were out late again, weren't you?"

"What? No, I wasn't. I already was in bed when you came home."

"Uh huh, but you still came home late."

"How can you tell?"

"Cause you look dead tired and didn't take a bath last night."

"Ok, but what if I just didn't tell like taking a bath last night? I'll do it after breakfast."

Sighing, Mia hugged Nicola. "Look, I know Shinya's your best friend and he's a good kid, but you two need to mind how late you're out, especially during these nights lately."

"So, did you and the Phantom Thieves fight another urban ghost?"

"Yeah, and that's why I'm against you and your friends being out so late."

Recognizing the potential dangers, Nicola nodded. "Alright, fine, I promise to come home before sunset."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, are you hungry? Your plate's done!" Mia put an omelette topped with strawberry sauce, sausage, and wheat toast.

"Thanks, sis," Nicola took his plate. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Morgana. "Morning, Morgana."

Morgana responded with a cat's meow and walked over to rub against Nicola's leg.

"So, is Morgana staying with us for good?"

"Yeah, looks like he's staying here. He's grown attached to us."

"He sure is." Nicola watched Morgana walk into the kitchen.

"By the way, Shiho's coming over," Mia reminded him. "So, you might want to hurry up eat and wash up. She's going to be here in half an hour."

"And tell me that on such short notice, sis?!"

"Whoops," Mia remarked as she watched Nicola eating his breakfast. She looked down and put a bowl of fried shrimp in front of Morgana. "Enjoy, Mona-chan."

"God, you spoil me so much!" Morgana said as he woofed down on the fried shrimp.

Half an hour has passed and the doorbell rang. Mia raced over to answer the door. Before opening it, she took off her apron and fixed hair hair. She opened the door and was met with Suzui Shiho's radiant smile.

"Good morning, Mia."

"Shiho! Come in, I've been waiting for you," she offered Shiho entry into her residence.

Surveying the entrance and the dining area, Shiho noted while taking off her shoes. "Did you redecorate for whatever reason?"

"Maybe I moved around a few things? I'm not too particular where I want my things placed."

"Oh, and here I thought you tidied up the place just to impress me."

Realizing Shiho may be onto her, Mia changed the subject. "...oh, hey I made us breakfast! Would you care to have some?"

"That's why I'm here," Shiho was then led into the dining area. She saw two plates all with the same food items Nicola had earlier. "Wow, it looks so delish."

"Help yourself," Mia offered Shiho a seat.

"Thank you, Mia," she sat down and scanned the breakfast meal sitting in front of her. "You really outdid yourself here." She picked up her fork and saw Mia sitting next to her. She bit into the scrambled egg and smiled after every bite. "Oh, it's so good."

"I'm glad you like it, Shiho. I wanted to make sure it came out just right."

"And you cooked them well. Everything about this is delicious. You didn't have to go all the way for me."

Mia placed a hand over Shiho's hand. "But, I wanted to."

Shiho blushed and genuinely smiled, feeling moved by Mia's touch. This was unlike the uncomfortable caressing she had gotten from an abuser. No, this was the comfortable touch of her closest friend outside of Ann. Shiho hadn't realized it but her hand was holding Mia's. The two became drawn to each other as their gaze met. They leaned forward for a kiss.

"Hey, sis, I forgot to mention I'm meeting Shinya somewhere today!" Nicola interrupted their moment, causing Mia and Shiho to withdraw and resume eating their breakfast like nothing happened. He noticed the table slightly rattled after the two ladies quickly withdrew from the other. "Is everything ok here?"

"Yeah, heh we're fine," Mia waved him off. "So, run along and hang with Shinya."

"Hi, Nicola! Did anyone tell you you're a cutie?" Shiho smiled to him.

"Li-Ming does everytime I see her," Nicola blushed.

"Your friend has great taste in men."

"Right, I better get going. Later you two!" He headed out the door.

Mia sighed. "So, who do you find cuter? Me or my brother?"

Shiho giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jealous."

"Who's jealous?"

"I just can't over you being shorter than Nicola."

Hearing this, Mia grimly smirked. "Hey, let's not go _that_ far."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Shiho openly apologized. "All I'm saying is your brother is cute in a handsome guy kind of way, but you're cute because…"

Waiting for a response, Mia blinked. "Yeah? I'm cute because…?" She anticipated her friend to finish her statement.

"Because I really like you."

"Tell me something I don't know already, Shiho."

Just then, Shiho noticed Morgana from the corner of her eye and beckoned him over. The black and white cat walked over to rub against her leg. Morgana definitely recognized Shiho as Ann's closest friend. Shiho picked up Morgana and sat him on her lap.

"So, is Morgana actually staying with you? I thought he belonged to Ren?"

"Ren and Ann live in a place that doesn't allow animals. So, Ren let me take in Morgana. He noticed Morgana started hanging around me often. So, I took him in and it also helps the apartments here are more lenient with allowing house pets." Mia answered as she picked up their plates.

"I see. That would make sense, I guess." Shiho said as she stared at Morgana. He meowed at her. "So, are we still on for the beach trip with Ann and the others?"

"Yep, I'm pretty excited. Are you?"

Shiho beamed. "Yeah! I picked out a really cute swimsuit. What about you?"

"I have mine all set to go."

"Great, I can't wait for Miura Beach."

As she washed their plates, Mia smiled and murmured. "Me, too, Shiho."

xxxxx

 _ **Miura Beach (**_ _ **三浦海岸**_ _ **)/Kanagawa prefecture, Tokyo (**_ _ **神奈川県**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/July 14, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **7**_ _ **月**_ _ **14**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: July 14, 2021)/10:30 AM (JST)**_

One week later, the Thieves and the Revenants went to Miura Beach, the same place the Thieves took Futaba after helping clear her Palace and release her insecurities. The location was perfect for a summer getaway from the usual Tokyo routines.

It was a beautiful and bright Sunday morning, but also crowded. The Miura Beach was packed with crowds. There were also an array of varied colored umbrellas and tents on the sandy shores.

However, this was no sweat for the Thieves, the Revenants, and their friends. They were able to secure a decent spot for them to relax on. Shiho, Miyako, and Emily were among those friends invited by the Thieves and Revenants. Even Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming joined them with their parents' permission.

Walking out of the dressing stalls, Ren, Ryuji, and Yusuke headed down a path to survey the shoreline.

Ren wore navy blue swimming trunks and black & white flip flops.

Ryuji wore bright red swimming trunks with white drawstring hanging loose. The right side of his trunks had black and white designs. He wore blue flip flops.

Yusuke wore a light gray long-sleeved hoodie, navy blue colored and white polka dotted swimming trunks, and dark blue & white flip flops.

"Dudes, this was like the best idea for a location change!" Ryuji breathed in the air. "I never would've suggested coming back here!"

"You can thank Ann for suggesting we come here," Ren acknowledged his wife's choice.

"Well, the ladies sure are happy we brought them here," Yusuke said, observing Futaba taking a selfie with Ann, Makoto, and Haru.

Ann wore a bright two piece multi-colored bikini and red flip flops. Her bikini had flowered designs brightly embellished on her bikini top and stringed bottom.

Makoto wore a white bikini top and a stylish bikini skirt. She also wore high-heel sandals.

Haru wore a green colored, white polka dotted green swimsuit halter dress, which cut off a few inches above her thighs. She also wore a white summer sun hat and high-heel sandals.

Futaba wore a yellow colored and pink dotted two piece swimsuit. Her swimsuit bottom had a frilly skirt that covered most of her waist area. She also wore red flip flops.

As they watched the ladies taking pics with each other, Hifumi, Skyler, and Io sat under an white and blue striped umbrella.

Hifumi wore an elegant black and white striped bikini top and a thigh-length black swimming shorts. She also had on dark brown sunglasses and black and white sandals.

Skyler wore black cargo swimming shorts and black sandals.

Io wore a white embroidered two piece bikini. The top barely cling tightly against her enlarged breasts as if they were about to give out and become fully exposed. Her bikini bottom was thin and barely covered her waist. She was barefooted.

"If you two want to go take selfies with the others, you're more than welcome to," Skyler encouraged Hifumi and Io.

"Are you sure?" Hifumi queried to him.

"Yeah, go on!" He beckoned them off. "I'll be just fine here."

Taking Io's hand, Hifumi got up and walked her toward Ann and the other girls. As Hifumi and Io approached them, Ann happily invited them in for group selfies. Covering her chest, Io was hesitant to join.

"It's ok. We can start with just them taking our pics, Io," Hifumi said, holding Io's hand.

After much convincing, Hifumi and Io took simple duo pics.

"You two look so cute together!" Ann took a picture of them with her phone. Hifumi then gave Ann her phone to take another picture of them.

Gazing over Io's 'Ioobs' from a distance, Futaba compared her chest size with the pale-skinned girl's. She felt sort of envious of how such a quiet and innocent girl could possibly have enlarged breasts. Then, she, being the group's big otaku, recalled such characters exist in anime and manga.

"Hmm," Futaba observed Io.

"What is it, Futaba?" Haru asked her.

"Sometimes I do wonder if Io is a walking and breathing 2D character. No normal girl have knockers that big."

Haru chuckled. "Don't be silly."

Makoto added with a chuckle. "Am I hearing jealousy?"

The otaku scowled. "...what?! No!" She turned away and covered her chest. "I can't believe it's been a few years since you guys brought me here. Remember?"

Ann smiled. "How can we forget? It was after we rescued you and let go of all your insecurities."

Makoto nodded. "And when you awakened into a Phantom Thief."

"And I can't thank you enough," Futaba openly embraced Ann and Makoto.

"Well, I wasn't there to see that all happen, but after all I've heard I'm glad you're now free spirited and no longer confined in that box you've kept yourself in, Futaba-chan," Haru said.

"Hearing this from you all, I'm happy to know I'm not the only one who positively influenced by Ren," Hifumi added as she scanned the beach. "Being here it brings back good but also some painful memories."

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Makoto asked her.

"Do you remember our school trip to Hawaii?"

"Yeah. Of course, we do. Why?" Ann queried to the Shogi woman.

"You see, during our trip there I was harassed by a couple of foreigners," Hifumi explained.

"That's right. They were trying to hit on you, weren't they?" Makoto recalled Ren telling her.

"Yes, but thankfully Ren whisked me away before the situation could've gotten worse. I'm thankful Io wasn't around then." Hifumi wished she had forgotten about those foreigners.

Nodding, Futaba chimed in. "Yeah, between her and her huge assets, those foreign pervs would've taken advantage over her."

"No kidding. Doesn't matter if they're Japanese or foreigners, pervs will prey on any woman they can get their grubby hands on. I totally understand." Ann reproved sexual harassers considering her and Shiho's horrible history with one. "But, yeah good on Ren on bailing you out of that one, Hifumi. My hubby's a dependable guy."

"Yes, and since then I've been hesitant to approach foreigners until Skyler proved me wrong," Hifumi said this as soon as Skyler approached her with two popsicles.

"What about me?" Skyler overheard.

"Oh, Skyler!" Hifumi was taken by surprise.

"Yay, fruitiscle!" Io squeaked with joy as Skyler handed her a raspberry flavored popsicle. She bit into it and drained some of the juices like it were blood.

"And here's yours Hifumi," he handed his girlfriend a blueberry flavored one.

"Thank you, Skyler," Hifumi bit into her popsicle.

"Hifumi told me all about that incident. If I had been there, I would've knocked them right on their asses," Skyler claimed what he would've done given the situation if he was in Ren's place.

"I'm sure you would've, Skyler. I would've done the same if Hifumi wasn't there." Ren chimed in as he, Ryuji, and Yusuke approached the group. "And I didn't want her to get hurt if a fight did break out."

"Not to mention we were on a school trip," Yusuke stated. "Hifumi and I were originally intended to fly with our school to Los Angeles, but weather circumstances prevented that and we ended up in Hawaii with the rest of you."

"Right and I even asked Ren here if he was tryin' to make a move on her! I thought for sure he was gonna get a chick before me!" Ryuji chuckled, elbowing his best friend in the side.

"But you eventually ended up with me, Ryuji-kun," the sound of Miyako's beautiful voice perked Ryuji's ears.

As Ryuji turned, his face turned red with zest. Miyako wore a purple two piece bikini, a white summer hat, and white high-heel sandals.

"Heh, you wanna splash in the water with me?" Miyako offered.

"Do I?! Hell yeah I would, babe!" Ryuji eagerly ran into the sea water as he and Miyako played in the water. He kicked up water at her.

Having seen this, Ann had an idea and grabbed Ren's hand. "This looks like fun. You wanna join in?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah! C'mon!" Ann pulled Ren along as they walked into the water.

"Hell yeah, the more the better!" Ryuji hollered as he splashed water toward Ann and Ren's way.

"Like hell you're getting me wet, jerk!" Ann laughed and kicked water back at her former Shujin Academy classmate.

Makoto and Haru exchanged looks as they decided to not get involved. That is until someone walked up behind them.

"You two don't want to get wet? Can't say I blame you," Louis chimed in.

Louis wore cargo swimming shorts with a mix of shades of light gray and black green. He also wore brown sandals.

"Louis. Where have you been?" Haru turned to ask him.

"Looking for a place to sit under the shade. You two are more than welcome to join," he offered them a place to keep away from the ocean and sun.

As Makoto and Haru turned around, they saw Louis sitting under an umbrella offering space for them to sit down. Haru grabbed Makoto's hand and sat her down. Louis offered sunscreen lotion for the ladies. Haru gladly accepted as she rubbed lotion on herself and on Makoto's back.

Not too far from where the Thieves and Revenants were, Yakumo and Emily watched some people, including a few couples, playing volleyball.

Yakumo wore dark gray men's swim shorts and black flip flops.

Emily wore a dark red two piece bikini with a white towel covering her waist. She had on white flip flops and back sunglasses.

"Hey, we should ask the others if they want to play volleyball," Emily suggested.

"That sounds like a fun idea," replied Yakumo.

"Yeah, doesn't it? Maybe we can ask Skyler is he's up for it."

"If we can find him," Yakumo surveyed the beach.

"What do you mean?" Emily was confused.

"I mean, I don't see him anywhere."

"Hmm, maybe he went for a swim?"

Sure enough, not only was he out of sight, Skyler was swimming underwater with Hifumi. As the couple swam, they held hands. Hifumi briefly let Skyler go and swam a couple of feet away. He watched her swimming toward him. He became mesmerized by how adept of a swimmer Hifumi was, as if she were a water maiden. He even pictured her as a mermaid.

Hifumi got close and gave him an underwater kiss. Skyler returned an underwater liplock. After they kissed, they popped out of the ocean. Skyler poked his head out. Then, Hifumi poked out and threw her head back as her wet hair flowed outward.

"How was that?" Hifumi asked, squeezing the sea water from her hair.

"That was incredible. You kiss even better when we're underwater."

Hearing this appraisal from her lover, Hifumi modestly smiled. "Oh, c'mon. You can be honest."

"I was honest. Your kiss is better when we're underwater."

Hifumi gave a coy smirk. "Well, maybe we should go to the beach often during our outings and kiss in the ocean. Well?"

Skyler chuckled. "Hey, whatever you want." He glanced as he noticed his Revenant friends waving to him and Hifumi. "Let's go see what they want."

"What do they want?"

"Who knows? But, let's go see. Knowing Louis, he probably wants us to play a game with him and the others."

"Race you to the shore then!" Hifumi started paddling her way toward the shore.

"Hey, who said you can get a head start?!" Skyler quickly swam to catch up with the Shogi player.

Elsewhere on the beach, Mia and Shiho shared space under an umbrella. Both lied next to each other on a spread towel. Morgana lied down comfortably next to Mia.

Mia wore a black swim halter top. There was a heart-shaped crest cut out at the center most of the halter top. She had on red sunglasses with black lenses and clear high-heel sandals.

Shiho wore a dark blue two piece bikini with a towel around her waist, pink sunglasses, and brown high-heel sandals.

"This was such a great idea. I needed to get away from the mundane city side," Shiho said, spreading suntan lotion on her arms and shoulders.

Lifting her sunglasses down, Mia watched Shiho putting on lotion.

"Mind if I rub some lotion on your back?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks," Shiho gave Mia the suntan lotion bottle.

As she got behind Shiho, Mia rubbed lotion on her back. She paused and briefly glanced over the back of Shiho's bikini top strap.

"Say, do you mind if I unhook the back of your top? Y'know so I can put lotion…"

"Say no more," Shiho gladly undid the strap while holding her bikini top. She let out a relaxed sigh as she felt Mia caressing her back. "That feels good."

Just then, Ann walked by and greeted the two.

"Hey, how's it going? Shiho, you having fun?"

Morgana perked his head up. "Lady Ann!" He still sounded like a normal cat from Shiho's point of view, but Ann and Mia heard what he really said.

Shiho replied with a relaxed smile. "Wouldn't have it any better. What's up, Ann?"

"We're looking for people to play some volleyball with us. You two wanna come along?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Shiho gladly accepted.

"Eh, I don't know…" Mia hesitated, but Shiho grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. You and me can be on the same team with Ann."

"Well, now that you put it that way. Sure," Mia nodded as Shiho dragged her along. "But, what about my brother and his friends?"

"Oh, they're fine. Look," Shiho pointed her to Shinya and his friends building a sand castle.

Shinya wore a white t-shirt, red swimming trunks, and brown sandals.

Nicola wore a long-sleeved white hoodie, brown cargo swimming shorts, and black sandals.

Reiko wore a yellow one piece swimsuit with cute white and red flowered embroidered designs on them. She wore pink sandals.

Li-Ming wore a white one piece swimsuit with symbols of the zodiac animals, each in various colors: red, blue, black, and yellow. She wore a yellow summer straw hat and white flip flops.

Seeing her brother and his friends were playing safely, Mia's state of mind was at ease.

"You're awfully protective of your brother, aren't you?" Shiho queried to the blonde-haired Revenant.

"I'm his legal guardian and the only family he has willing to watch him."

"I see, but don't you have any other family to help?"

"Not really and besides it's complicated. I'd rather not get into that."

Shiho smiled and nodded. "I understand. Well, what I'd like to know how your brother and Shinya met. How long have they been friends for?"

"More or less a few years. It all started when I took Nicola to an arcade in Akihabara one afternoon. They were barely in their first year of junior high and much smaller than they are now." Mia explained, reflecting to the instance when Nicola and Shinya first met.

xxxxx

 _ **Gigolo Arcade/Akihabara (**_ _ **秋葉原**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Tokyo (**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/Flashback/July 10, 2018 (2018**_ _ **年**_ _ **7**_ _ **月**_ _ **10**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/1:30 PM (JST)**_

A few years ago, Nicola was brought into an arcade full of games and young people playing these various games. Mia escorted her little brother along to play numerous games. At one point, Nicola ditched his sister to find a game to play on his own. As he came upon an arcade machine called _House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn_ , he saw a small boy his age. This boy, a young Oda Shinya, had a red cap with 'Get Smoked' in bold yellow.

"Hi, um… can I play with you?" Nicola meekly asked Shinya.

"I don't really need the help."

"Please?"

Shinya sighed after Nicola pestered him a few times. "Sure, fine. Grab your gun!"

As Nicola joined in, he grabbed his control gun and stood next to Shinya. Shinya already noticed the nervous kid was a novice. Starting with the first stage, he taught Nicola how to shoot. Nicola initially struggled, which slightly irked Shinya, but he stayed patient with Nicola.

At one point, Nicola cried fearfully when a swarm of zombies came out of a room. Then, when they reached the Chariot boss, Nicola had forgotten to reload.

"Hey, you gotta reload quick!" Shinya reminded him.

"Oh no, look out!" Nicola cried out.

The Chariot boss got Shinya. Shinya realized he was fresh out of credits. The words 'Game Over' bled over the screen.

"Ah damn it! Look at what you made me do! I knew I shouldn't let someone who sucks at games play with me!" Shinya harshly yelled at Nicola, making him cry.

"Mia! He swore at me!" Nicola cried out in tears.

"Mia? Oh shit, don't tell me you brought…" Shinya realized Nicola can easily run over to get his sibling to confront him. "Hey, you don't have to do! Look! I'm sorry! Please stop crying, ok? See? I'm not cussing anymore!"

Nicola ceased his crying and wiped his tears. "Y-Y-You're not mad at me?"

Shinya sighed in exasperation. "No, it was just a dumb game anyway. Besides, I can't always win them all the time, right?"

"You're so good."

"Yeah, but hardly anyone bothers to play with me. You're the first one besides an older friend of mine. He had trouble with some games, but he got really good and we became game buddies."

Hearing this, Nicola felt much better knowing someone else played games with Shinya.

"Look, I'm sorry I got mad at you, but I take gaming very seriously. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"No, it's ok. This game was kinda scary though."

Shinya chuckled. "Oh, you haven't seen anything. If we had gotten further, you'd probably be crying more."

"I guess that's a good thing."

Shinya extended a hand to Nicola. "Put it there. I'm Oda Shinya. What's your name?"

Nicola murmured. "N-Nicola…"

"Eh? I can't hear ya. Louder."

Clenching his hands, Nicola yelled out. "Nicola Karnstein!" He quickly grabbed Shinya's hand and shook it.

"Heh, nice to meet ya, Nicola. So, who's Mia?"

"My sister. She brought me here."

Shinya gulped. "Uh… your sister?"

"Nicola! There you are!" Mia called out as she pulled him into a hug. "You had me worried! Don't wander off like that!"

"I'm ok, sis! I was playing with Shinya here!"

"Shinya?" Mia then noticed the boy with the red cap. "Thank you for keeping my brother here. He tends to wander off whenever I'm not looking. And that's not often."

"You're welcome, miss."

"Oh, just call me Mia, Shinya," she winked to him. "I like your cap."

Usually not flustered to show off his hat, Shinya turned it around and grinned.

"How often do you come here, Shinya? Maybe I should bring Nicola here often."

"Well, a lot since it's summer break, but I normally come here on the weekends."

"I see," Mia then veered toward Nicola. "Well, what do you think? Want me to bring you here to play with Shinya?"

Nicola nodded. "Y-Yeah! I do!"

Shinya patted Nicola's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make you into my apprentice. Learn from me and you'll be a hardcore player just like me!"

The boys shared a handshake. It was then the boys routinely saw each other every weekend at Gigolo Arcade. The training was rough in the beginning, but with time Nicola honed his gaming skills. Shinya even helped Nicola overcome his fears of the graphic violence and monsters on the screens. He and Shinya formed an unstoppable partnership. One day, Ren came for a surprise visit and was introduced to Nicola. The three even played several games together, including _House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn_.

Shinya was later entrusted to come over to play with Nicola's place. With Shinya involved in Nicola's life, Mia had little to concern herself with as it relates to her brother.

xxxxx

 _ **May 5, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **5**_ _ **月**_ _ **5**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/4:00 PM (JST)**_

As the two boys entered junior high together in their second year, they maintained their friendship. They also often faced challenges in academics and with bullies. Nicola had little issues with academics since he got good grades, but bullies were an entirely different issue. He was the target for these bullies.

One day, Shinya had seen enough and stepped in to defend his friend.

"You three dipshits want to pick on my friend? You deal with me!" Shinya balled up his hands into fists and beckoned the bullies to come at him. His voice was slightly deeper having went through puberty. He had grown several inches and wore his boy school uniform.

"What the hell, Oda? Mind your own business! This blonde-haired fairy princess is our business!" One of the bullies, a rotund preteen boy with a near shaven head, scoffed.

"You take that back!" Shinya snapped.

Seeing his friend stick up for him, Nicola got up. "Shinya…" He addressed him in a softer but also deeper voice than it used to be a few months ago. He, too, wore his boy school uniform. He raised his head and wiped the blood from his lip. "Thanks, man."

"What are friends for?" Shinya nodded.

Nicola balled up his fists and stood up to the bullies. "And who are you calling a fairy princess? What? Are you jealous of my good looks? At least the girls find me attractive."

"Yeah, so? I'm gonna mess your face up so bad, they ain't gonna like ya no more! Get 'em, boys!" The rotund bully sent his two flunkies to handle Shinya and Nicola.

In short order, Shinya and Nicola beat them up easily. The big bully was flabbergasted by how effective a team Shinya and Nicola were.

"You want some of us, Porky?!" Shinya yelled at him.

Shaking his head, the big bully ran off like a chicken and left his flunkies behind. Shinya and Nicola turned to high five each other. In fact, they got so close to each other their noses met. Realizing this, Shinya quickly withdrew his face from Nicola and coughed.

"So, um, wanna hit up the local arcade before curfew?" Shinya asked.

"Sure."

xxxxx

 _ **May 28, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **5**_ _ **月**_ _ **28**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/8:45 AM (JST)**_

"Class. Please welcome our transfer student," Shinya and Nicola's homeroom teacher brought in a young female student dressed in her uniform.

"Good morning. I'm Hanami Reiko," the girl bowed and introduced herself after writing her name on the board.

Upon seeing Reiko, Shinya's face blushed. His heart beat quickly. Nicola noticed his friend aimlessly staring off at Reiko's direction.

"You may sit behind Oda Shinya, but I'd advise not to talk to him much, Ms. Hanami."

Reiko walked by Shinya and Nicola. She took her seat behind Shinya and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, the teacher said I'm not supposed to talk to you too much?"

Shinya said nothing as he realized Reiko was casually walking to him.

"Uh, are you ok?" Reiko blinked in confusion.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's very chatty once you get to know him. Right, Shinya?" Nicola playfully teased his best friend, who shook his head and came to.

"Oh, hi. Reiko, right?"

"Yep. Pleased to meet you."

Shinya blushed and smiled like a fool. "Heh, maybe we can give ya a tour of our school?"

"That would be nice."

"And I'm Nicola. It's a pleasure to meet you, Reiko," Nicola genuinely greeted her.

"Same here. I hope the three of us can be friends."

Shinya kept a dreamy gaze on Reiko as he ultimately developed a crush on her.

xxxxx

 _ **Miura Beach (**_ _ **三浦海岸**_ _ **)/Kanagawa prefecture, Tokyo (**_ _ **神奈川県**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/July 14, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **7**_ _ **月**_ _ **14**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: July 14, 2021)/**_ _ **11:00 AM (JST)**_

"Shinya? Shinya, look out!" Reiko's voice shouted hoping to snap him out of his trance.

A volleyball flew at and smacked Shinya's forehead. The teen yelped out and rolled around while covering his forehead.

"Ow! Man that's gotta hurt!" Nicola cringed as he checked over Shinya. "Hey, are you ok?"

"You spaced out for no reason, Shinya! What were you thinking?" She chided Shinya and helped lift him off the ground.

"Sorry, guys. I wasn't paying attention, ehehe."

Li-Ming rolled her eyes. "Well obviously."

As Reiko helped Shinya over to grab some ice from Mia's cooler, Nicola and Li-Ming watched Shiho pick up the volleyball.

"I'm so sorry! That was my fault! Tell Shinya I'm sorry!" Shiho openly apologized to the teens as she headed off to meet with Mia and the others.

Meanwhile, most of the Thieves and Revenants played a competitive but fun set of volleyball matches. Ren, Ann, Mia, Shiho, Skyler, and Hifumi played against Louis, Makoto, Yakumo, Emily, Ryuji, and Miyako. Needless to say, despite Skyler and Makoto's constant taunts, the Thieves and Revenants enjoyed their leisure activity. Futaba, Yusuke, Haru, Morgana, and Io watched from the sidelines.

After helping ice his head bump, Reiko helped Shinya over to finish building their sand castle. As they continued their castle build, two teenage boys walked by and knocked over their sand castle.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Shinya yelled out.

"Our castle! Those two jerks just walked through and stepped all over our sand castle!" Li-Ming cried out.

"Excuse us!" Nicola called out to the two teens.

The aforementioned teens turned to face them.

The teen on the left was a tall, dirty blonde-haired teen with coffee brown eyes. He was garbed in a gray long-sleeved hoodie and black swimming shorts.

The other teen opposite from the blonde was a moderate-sized black-haired young teen. He wore a short-sleeved buttoned summer shirt and green swimming shorts.

Both had seemingly lethargic looks coupled with black shadows under their eyelids. They looked restless like they hadn't gotten any good sleep. There was dullness in their eyes.

"Did we do ruin your castle?" The blonde asked them.

"We're very sorry… but we haven't been ourselves lately," the dark-haired teen muttered lifelessly.

"Hey, check it out," Li-Ming whispered to Nicola. "They look tired."

"Yeah, and their movement is pretty uncoordinated. Aso judging by their faces, there look drained," Nicola meticulously noted.

"Maybe you two should get some sleep! Cause you ruined our castle!" Shinya harshly chided them.

"But, we just apologized. What more do you want…" The blonde paused as he grabbed his forehead. "Ugh! Takumi!"

"Haruki?!" The dark-haired teen tended to his friend, but he too felt a pulsating pain.

Bystanders paused to see what was going on and saw the two teens writhing in pain. A man approached them, but Takumi pushed him away.

"Please, get away from us!" Takumi exclaimed as he continued holding his head.

"Guys, look!" Reiko pointed to a dark purple aura shrouding the two teens.

"Shit, this is what happened with those hooded guys at Akihabara!" Shinya remembered the hooded individuals covered by the same dark auras before they turned into cryptids.

"Takumi… please, hold me… it hurts…" Haruki reached for his friend.

"Don't give in… Haruki…" Takumi leaned over for comfort.

Suddenly, the dark purple shadowy auras enveloped the teenage boys and transformed them. They have been infected by the Yami Matter. Shinya and his group warned the bystanders and beckoned them to flee. However, it was too late. Haruki and Takumi transformed into 15-foot high long-necked, flippered plesiosaur-like creatures.

Takumi became a light gray bodied plesiosaur with navy blue spectacled marks. He became the Kussie, the Japanese lake monster said to live in Hokkaidō's Lake Kussharo.

Haruki became a light green-skinned plesiosaur with black stripes from the back of its neck down to its back. He became the Issie, the Japanese lake monster rumored to lurk in Lake Ikeda, on Kyushu Island.

"Oh crap! This wasn't what I expected!" Shinya exclaimed in shock.

"We need to get these people away from here!" Nicola shouted. "Reiko, Li-Ming, help us out!"

The two girls nodded and helped draw the crowds away.

It didn't long for the Thieves and Revenants to notice the source of the commotion. They, too, were shocked to see two plesiosaur-like creatures screeching and attacking the crowds.

Io quickly stood as her golden eyes glowed. "I sense Yami Matter. Yami Matter are influencing those two monsters!"

"Are they really humans, Io?" asked Hifumi.

"Yeah, the Yami Matter turned them into monsters."

"So, they could be just like those cryptids we dealt with in Akihabara," Ren realized.

"Look, what's crucial is getting those people out of there!" Skyler declared.

Mia then realized where the cryptids attacked. "Oh god, that's where Nicola, Shinya, Reiko, and Li-Ming are! We need to get to them now!" She hastily headed forward.

The Thieves and Revenants followed Mia into the conflict. As they approached, the loud screech-like roars and yelps from the Issie/Stellar Ikeda and Kussie/Tidal Kussharo sent the panicking crowds running from the area. Mia spotted her brother with Li-Ming. Reiko was on the ground after she accidentally got shoved down by someone in the crowd. Shinya hurried over to grab Reiko, but in doing so they were cornered by the Stellar Ikeda.

As Stellar Ikeda reached to bite Shinya, Reiko pleaded.

"Stop! Please don't attack us!" Reiko begged.

Stellar Ikeda briefly halted and let out another screech-like roar. Then, a projectile shot out of nowhere and exploded in the cryptid's face. Stellar Ikeda yelped out painfully. It turned its long neck and spotted two of the Phantom Thieves: Mona and Skull.

When Tidal Kussharo neary attacked Nicola and Li-Ming, a rifle round blasted the ground between the cryptid and the two teens. It also pivoted its long neck and spotted the shooter. It was Stinger with Oracle.

"Nicola! Get yourself and Li-Ming to safety!" Stinger instructed him.

"Ok, let's get moving, Li-Ming," Nicola grabbed the Chinese girl's hand.

"Wait! That monster is a human boy! Don't kill him!" Li-Ming called out.

"We'll try, but we can't make any promises," Stinger replied. "Ready?" She turned to Oracle, who nodded and invoked her Ultimate Persona, Prometheus.

"Here we go! Defenses up!" Oracle bestowed _**Marakukaja**_ to the four-person party and increased their defenses. "And power-up!" She increased everyone's attack powers with _**Matarukaja**_.

After receiving their attack and defense boosts, the four split into two teams.

While the four engaged the plesiosaur cryptids, Ren, Skyler, and the others helped lead the crowd away from getting caught in the fighting.

With her Persona out, Oracle summoned dual energy swords and rushed toward Tidal Kussharo. Prometheus quickly opened fire and blasted the cryptid plesiosaur. Tidal Kussharo yelped and swiped its tail at Oracle. Oracle hopped over its tail. Stinger quickly fired a rifle shot the ground the cryptid stood and scared it. Stinger then invoker her Stinger-Type Blood Veil and stabbed its side. Tidal Kussharo let out a high-pitched screech.

Skull quickly ran at Stellar Ikeda and smacked its side with his bludgeon. The cryptid drew air from its surroundings and fired a charged particle laser. The air blast exploded with the ground, knocking Skull down.

"I've got you, Skull!" Mona intervened and shot Stellar Ikeda with his slingshot. An explosive ball smacked the plesiosaur's head and disoriented it. Mona "Show your might, Mercurius!" He summoned his Ultimate Persona.

Mercurius attacked Stellar Ikeda. The plesiosaur blasted Mercurius head-on. The Persona retaliated with _ **Garudyne**_ , hitting the plesiosaur with heavy wind attack.

"Ugh, that's it! I'm gonna knock you out!" Skull yelled and invoked his Ultimate Persona: Seiten Taisei.

Seiten Taisei landed a _**Headbutt**_ and zapped the cryptid with _**Ziodyne**_. The electric attack neutralized and critically damaged the cryptid enough to knock it over.

"Uh oh! They went a little too far trying to stop him!" Reiko said.

"Hey, it's either him or us," Shinya stated.

Meanwhile, Stinger and Oracle subdued Tidal Kussharo long enough to put it down. However, seeing its friend being taken down incurred the cryptid's fury. The dark aura surrounding Tidal Kussharo fed off its anger and augmented its power. Tidal Kussharo fired a powerful water blast from its mouth, repelling Skull and Mona back.

"No wonder he's mad, he's just seen his friend get hurt!" Nicola shouted. "Sis, you and Oracle have to stop him before he goes crazy!"

Taking heed of her brother's plea, Stinger avoided the cryptid's water blasts. She timed each blast and hopped away. She then used her metal scorpion tail and grabbed Tidal Kussharo's long neck. She tried wrestling the long-necked cryptid, but it reared its head back and dragged her forward.

"Hang on!" Oracle shouted as she sliced at the side of the plesiosaur's head and wounded it.

The cryptid let out a screech-like roar and pulled away. Stinger then used her tail's strength to flip the plesiosaur on its back. Stinger pulled her metal tail away and looked to finish it off, but Mercurius swooped in and landed a _**Miracle Punch**_ to the cryptid's belly, delivering the knock out blow.

"Whoooa! Bonafide Monafied!" Oracle cheered Mona's Persona knock out finish.

"Hey, are you two ok?!" Mona called out to Stinger and Oracle.

"We are now," Stinger replied.

"Hell yeah, that'll show those two!" Skull hollered.

"Hey, look! Those black waves surrounding them are reviving them!" Oracle warned as her visor scanned the Yami Matter influencing them. "Their energy levels are fluctuating!"

"Well, let's keep them from recovering!" Mona declared.

Then, Stinger suggested. "Maybe I should use my Gift to heal them? Maybe it'll help cure these two of the Yami Matter?"

"It's worth a shot, Lady Mia. Go for it." Mona nodded.

As Stinger utilized her Gift on Tidal Kussharo first, the long-necked cryptid's mind flashed to darkened images of he and Haruki being captured against their will and locked in cages. Takumi recalled he and Haruki were runaways that left an orphanage. He remembered a man in a white coat offering them food and hospitality. It was a ruse as a man in riot gear pulled them in. That happened three years ago.

He specifically remembered all the horrific experiments a man with glasses did to him and Haruki, as well as to other cryptids like Yaban, Beluga, Giga, and Zwei.

Likewise, Stellar Ikeda recalled every instance he lovingly consoled Takumi after the 'horrible monster' experimented on him out of sheer curiosity and cruel pleasure. They cried every night hoping the horrible pains and anguish would end.

Haruki remembered the night they were eventually dumped into an offshore location. He remembered the cruel man's own words, deeming them, _'Cut our losses with these two failed experiments.'_

After being dumped into the ocean, the boys nearly drowned and this invoked their transformations into plesiosaur cryptids. They spent the rest of their lives in each other's care. In the ocean, they lived like plesiosaurs, but on land they blended with people in their human forms. They turned to thievery to survive and vowed they'd one day get revenge on the man who turned them into monsters. The Yami Matter took advantage of the boy lovers's insecurities and corrupted them.

Today, Haruki and Takumi were purified from the Yami Matter. They awoke surrounded by Stinger, Oracle, Mona, and Skull.

"W-What happened…?" Haruki asked as he veered to Takumi, who was also regaining his bearings. "Takumi! You're ok!"

"Haruki, oh thank god!" Takumi cried as he and Haruki lovingly embraced.

Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming walked up to the two cryptid teens.

"Thank goodness you two are ok. We were worried," Reiko said.

"But, the Phantom Thieves and Remnants here helped stop you two," Nicola informed them.

Upon realizing what Nicola said, Takumi sighed. "So, we changed into our monster forms and blindly attacked again, didn't we?"

Haruki added. "We can't explain what's happened to us, but something took control of our wills and caused us to turn violent. I swear, we're not like this!"

"We know. Even when you trampled over our castle, you two were being apologetic." Shinya said.

"It was that black aura that took control of you, but thankfully these people purified you," Li-Ming acknowledged the three Thieves and the Remnant.

Stinger interjected. "Actually, I was the one who cured you two of those dark auras. You should be fine now."

Haruki and Takumi both bowed. "Thank you, miss."

"Nothing to it, but please just call me Stinger." She then looked down and winked to Mona.

"I'm Haruki."

"And I'm Takumi."

The boy lovers genuinely greeted them. "It's a pleasure and thank you for saving us."

"So, where are you two going to do now?" Reiko asked the two teens.

Takumi and Haruki got up and shrugged.

"Who knows? We're as free as the oceans and the winds now. We'll go wherever we want," Haruki said as he grabbed Takumi's hand. "Just as long as I'm with him."

"Same. I'm never letting you go, my love," Takumi turned to Haruki and walked away with his lover.

"Hey, you don't think those two will…" Skull didn't get to finish as Mona nodded.

"Nah, we removed the real source of the problem. Without the Yami Matter influencing them, they're docile," Mona plainly stated. "They shouldn't be attacking anyone else like today."

"I hope you're right," Oracle said.

Stinger turned to Nicola. "Are you and your friends ok?"

"We'll be ok, sis. Thanks," Nicola replied. "Hey, Shinya. We're close friends, but don't you think those two are so intimate?"

"If you think we'll be that _intimate_ , you better think again, dude!" Shinya folded his arms and scoffed. "I like ya, but not that much!"

Reiko giggled. "Oh, I don't know. You two fit the standards for a yaoi couple."

"What?!" Shinya balked. "Take that back, Reiko!"

Nicola chuckled as he walked up behind Shinya and whispered in his ear. "Maybe we should try, eh, Shinya?"

"Whoa, ok I draw the line, man!" Shinya whipped around and backed away.

Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming laughed together as Shinya's face blushed mad red.

"Hey, look! They're leaving!" Skull pointed to Takumi and Haruki standing near the coast.

The teen boys turned and smiled. With their hands locked, they held each other and shared a passionate kiss. They caressed each other's bodies and pulled away, nudging their noses. After their kiss, they fell into the ocean and transformed into their plesiosaur forms. They swam off and departed for a new home far away.

"Goodbye!" Nicola waved to them.

"Have a safe journey!" Reiko called out to them.

"Heh, hope they find a peaceful home," Shinya added.

Stinger, Oracle, Mona, and Skull saw the other Thieves and Revenants return.

"Well, that was quite unexpected, wasn't it, Lady Mia?" Mona said.

"Yeah, but I really wanted a full day of rest and relaxation," Stinger sighed. "I hope Shiho isn't too upset."

xxxxx

 _ **5:30 PM (JST)**_

As she bought two water bottles, Mia returned to meet with Shiho, who waited for her near under their umbrella. She handed Shiho her bottled water.

"Here."

"Thanks, Mia. I'm sure glad everyone's ok."

"Yeah, and luckily they didn't need to call for a full evacuation. Most of the people were able to come back."

Shiho sipped some water. "I don't know, I think I prefer less people around us."

Mia concurred. "I can't argue with that."

"Say, Mia."

"Yeah?"

"We've been friends for a couple of months now and have gone out together."

Mia nodded. "Yeah, we have." She paused as Shiho held her hands. "Oh?"

Shiho replied with a seductive smile. "I really want to prove how strong our friendship has been, Mia Karnstein." She unzipped the tent behind them. "Well? What do you say?"

Not one to disappoint her best friend, Mia entered the tent with Shiho. They sat opposite from each other and placed their palms against the other. The ladies maintained deep eye contact and grasped each other's hands. Mia and Shiho leaned over and kissed. After a few teases and many chances blown by interruptions, there was nothing to stop their first kiss.

Mia and Shiho's kiss became a passionate one. They leaned on each other with Mia sliding her hand on Shiho's buttocks. Shiho put both arms around the back of Mia's neck. The blonde-haired Revenant then undid Shiho's top and tossed it aside as she leaned down, licking Shiho's breasts and up to her neck. Shiho let out a relaxed gasp, feeling moved by Mia's loving touch. Mia was on top of Shiho as the lovers gazed into each other's eyes.

"What do you see in me, Shiho?"

"Maybe because while I consider my friend, Ann, to be drop dead hot, you're cute and I don't know… there's something about simple cuteness I find sexier. Not to mention you're just gorgeous up close."

"Really? Because that's how I felt when I first met you, I was trying to figure out what drew me to you. Was it your personality? Your hot body? Or, something in between, but I've figured it out," Mia then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It's _your_ willful spirit. You willed yourself to stand and walk again. That's a woman I can love and respect."

"Then, take me, Mia Karnstein. I'm all yours."

"No, we're here for each other," she grasped her lover's hands, licked her neck, and kissed her on the lips.

Shiho returned a kiss and folded her legs around Mia's waist. The two continued their erotic intercourse inside their tent and with no one to interrupt them.

"I love you, Mia Karnstein."

"I as well, Suzui Shiho."

They once again passionately kissed and established their true love for the other. A romantic relationship between a Revenant and a human.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack  
** **Final Fantasy XV OST Volume 2 -** _ **87\. Daemons - Heart of Evil**_ \- Another MOTW theme for vs. Teke Teke in prologue scene.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Have a Short Rest**_ \- Mia talk with Nicola and invites Shiho into her home.  
 **Persona 5 OST** _ **63 - New Beginning**_ \- Having fun at the beach.  
 _ **fiKAIeldJOU (Ocean Day)**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano** \- Hifumi and Skyler's underwater kiss scene.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **My Homie**_ \- Flashbacks with Shinya and Nicola first meeting at the arcade. Reiko meets the boys.  
 **Re:Creators OST -** _ **BRAVE THE OCEAN**_ \- vs. Haruki and Takumi.  
 _ **fiKAIeldJOU (Ocean Night)**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano** \- The aftermath of the beach and Cryptids. Mia and Shiho share their first kiss.  
 **Lacuna Coil -** _ **Purify**_ \- Mia and Shiho's romantic intercourse.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Yep, this chapter served to move away from the usual suspects (i.e. Skyler, Hifumi, Ren, Ann, Makoto, Louis) as this one highlights Mia, her brother Nicola, Shiho, and Shinya.

In hindsight, even the subject matter in this, this chapter would've been perfect for Pride Month, but I was still working on the Consortium chapter last month. Oh well, here it is.

Teke Teke served as the next MOTW. Much like the Kuchisake-onna was a victim of circumstances, Teke Teke was left to die and became a vengeful spirit. I swear, if you thought the US had some interesting urban legends, Japan has a few notable ones.

On top of being involved in the MOTW battle, Mia got some scenes with Shiho and these two have officially confessed their love for each other. Even though she's still close friends with Ann, we wanted to move Shiho beyond her friendship to find her a partner. Since a bunch of the characters are in relationships, it was decided that Mia would be paired with Shiho. The seeds for the relationship were planted as far back as Chapter 3 (the Shujin Academy reunion). Mia/Shiho marks the fifth Japanese/foreigner relationship (others being Hifumi/Skyler, Ren/Ann, Yakumo/Emily and Louis/Makoto/Haru; although, technically Ann is mixed ethnicity (being one quarter American) and lived overseas before moving back to Japan). They're also the second homosexual couple of the main cast after Makoto/Haru. Will Shiho eventually learn of Mia's 'vampire-like' nature? That remains to be seen. Though, to be honest, I don't see it bothering Shiho given she's already seen cryptids, endured an abusive scandal with Kamoshida, and survived an attempted suicide. She's seen and done far scarier things than making love with a vampire. Granted, a vampire who will treat her right and has more humanity in her pinky nail than a certain abuser has in his whole body.

The flashbacks show Shinya and Nicola meeting when they were kids. Based on the time period, it would be a year and a half after the events of the main _Persona 5_ story. After Ren, Shinya would make another friend through arcade gaming. The second flash shows the two already hitting puberty and their voices would've changed (and their head canon voices will change to reflect that). Then, the next scene shows how they first meet Reiko. In relation to the Yami Matter (and Sophia's reality warp from _Persona Vein_ ) affecting the timeline, Shinya and Nicola have known each other since 2018 and their friendship has lasted well into 2021 (alternatively 2019 due to the YM's influence).

We have the battle with the Haruki/Stellar Ikeda and Takumi/Tidal Kussharo. Their cryptid forms are based on Issie and Kussie, the Japanese equivalent of Nessie the Loch Ness Monster (and the _Futabasaurus_ ; yes, that's a real plesiosaur whose fossils were uncovered in Japan. And no it has no obvious relation to this story's hacker otaku genius). Thankfully unlike the previous cryptids, Haruki and Takumi have been spared mental shutdowns by the Yami Matter.

A few tidbits.  
1: The underwater kiss with Hifumi and Skyler is based on the _Persona 5: The Animation_ OVA, _A Magical Valentine's Day_ , scene involving Hifumi's POV when she's swimming and kissing you (the viewer) on the lips.  
2: The Thieves's swimwear are the same ones they wore in the game.  
3: Haruki and Takumi's attacks (in their plesiosaur forms) are based off the elemental powers of the Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Moreover, Stellar and Tidal are part of the elements closely tied to the planet's names in Japanese (Uranus=Tenousei=Sky King Planet= _Tenou_ Haruka and Neptune=Kaiousei=Sea King Planet= _Kaiou_ Michiru). And the boys are also a homosexual couple like the aforementioned Sailors.

So, that's all. Not what I'd call a groundbreaking chapter, but it furthers Mia's relationship with Shiho and defines Shinya's friendship with Nicola. Next chapter, though, is going to be crazy and let's just say it'll be a _crimson_ crossover. In fact, it'll be two worlds colliding. Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	12. Parallel Dimensions, Crimson World

_**Chapter XII**_

 _ **Parallel Dimensions; Crimson World (**_ _ **平行寸法**_ _ **;**_ _ **クリムゾンワールド**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **The Velvet Room (**_ _ **ベルベット・ルーム**_ _ **)**_

"Welcome back, Trickster," Igor acknowledged Ren, who appeared in his presence. The ridiculous-looking eyes scanned the Phantom Thief and turned his head to the left. "What have you come here for?"

"You've seen what's happening lately, right?" Ren flat out told him. "The unexplained and sudden rise of supernatural entities in Tokyo. Two boys revealed to be monsters were nearly killed by mental shutdowns. Thankfully, they were spared. The Yami Matter has been toying with us, because it's been months since the last major Yami Matter incursion."

"Yes, I believe it happened when those four human creature hybrids died due to mental shutdowns," a voice belonging to Lavenza chimed in, catching Ren's attention.

The bespectacled young man turned an eye toward Lavenza. She walked in and bowed.

"The Yami Matter has been very meticulously with its approach toward you and your friends."

Igor added. "Indeed. I did warn you to be wary of your surroundings, Phantom Thief. The Yami Matter's influence has gotten to the point where it has allowed for spirits, with good and malignant intentions, to crossover into your physical world."

"We have yet to run into any kindred spirits. They've all been trouble."

A soft smile adorned Lavenza's youthful features. "Just because you haven't seen the kindred ones, does not mean they are not present. You helped purify one malevolent spirit." She reminded Ren of the Kuchisake-onna, who he helped stop to make her reflect on her actions.

"But, that's not all you want to ask. Is it?" Igor pressed both hands together and tilted his head to the other side.

Ren grinned. "You know me too well." He pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I know you and her have been looking into the source behind these Yami Matter."

Igor vaguely nodded. "There are individuals are meddling with an ancient source beyond their control. The Yami Matter will continue to placate to anyone with dark desires in their hearts. It may even come after you or those you hold dear."

Clenching his fist, Ren's grin faded. "That's not what I want to hear."

"Understand this. The Yami Matter will not show any loyalty to any one party or individual. It will choose who it wants to manipulate." Lavenza sagely lectured Ren.

"Right. We have no way of knowing where it'll strike next. This isn't like entering Mementos and trying to track Shadows. After all, Mementos is gone now."

Igor and Lavenza stayed silent.

"Well, that sure helped me a lot. Guess we'll just continue searching on our own."

"One more thing," Igor stopped him.

Ren paused.

"The Yami Matter will act very soon. In fact, it has infiltrated a reality parallel to this, has taken root in it, and begun to influence it."

"A world like ours? What do you mean?" Ren glanced over his shoulder.

"Just as I said. Be cautious of your surroundings. You and your colleagues will notice a discrepancy affecting your world."

"This would be worth investigating," Lavenza stressed to Ren. "You and the Phantom Thieves may look into this."

"Two worlds, two very different sides of the same coin, will crossover soon." Igor subtly informed Ren.

This warning became instilled in the Phantom Thief's mind.

"Would you like to know more about this other dimension?" Lavenza asked Ren.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Seaside Park/Odaiba (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)/August 1, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **8**_ _ **月**_ _ **1**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: August 1, 2021)/10:00 PM (JST)**_

The day of the Third Yami Matter event became realized. The discrepancies Igor alluded came in the form of dimensional cracks that no one except the Thieves and those closest to them could see. The source causing these dimensional fissures were traced in the Odaiba Prefecture, but most specifically in Odaiba Seaside Park. The essence of the Yami Matter came directly from this malignant source.

Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, and Futaba convened at their chosen meeting place: Odaiba Seaside Park. Hifumi also came to meet with them. It was nighttime in the park and there were no other people besides them. The group couldn't have picked a better time to investigate this latest Yami Matter presence.

The group faced a dark distortion. Waves of crimson light permeated from this hole and filled the area with a dreadful aura.

"Look. That appears to be the insufferable source," Yusuke pointed to the malignant wormhole.

"Man, talk about creepy vibes. It feels like Mementos," Ryuji remarked.

Suddenly, the hole quickly closed up as if the Yami Matter was already aware of the Phantom Thieves's presence.

"Looks like it knows we're onto it," Haru acknowledged the Yami Matter's awareness of their presence.

"Is that where the Yami Matter is in? In this another dimension?" Ann asked Ren.

"Here's what Ren told me," Morgana quickly chimed, informing the Phantom Thieves based on Ren's recollections from his talk with Igor.

Based on images and knowledge Ren learned from Igor, this dimension was given the dimensional code: _**P5-Crimson**_. This parallel dimension is darker and more maladjusted than theirs. According to Ren, the world their counterparts live in could be described like them experiencing some kind of acid trip.

Ryuji was baffled as to what's been described about this parallel dimension. "Sheesh, just how fucked up can our other selves be?!"

"It gets better," Ren plainly said. "My counterpart's name is Kurusu Akira."

Kurusu Akira is Ren's P5-Crimson counterpart. Whereas Ren was a pretty level-headed young man, but had a snarky and playful side to him he exhibits in given situations. Kurusu Akira was shown to be prone to neurotic and episodic levels of PTSD. Akira also had anger issues as well as suffering bouts of paranoia and depression. He's also shown to have constant arguments with his friends and is prone to suffering anxiety attacks when situations become too overwhelming for him.

The other Phantom Thieves each wondered if this Akira's anxiety levels would increase so much it'd create a Palace.

"Geez, this other you sounds like a total nervous wreck, man. I hope you don't end up like that." Ryuji said with a concerned look written on his face.

"Nah, I won't," Ren gave a self-assured smirk. "By the way, Ann, while we're a married couple here, Akira's love interest…"

Ann anxiously waited for a response. "...yeah?"

"Who is it?" Haru queried.

As Ren looked to each girl present, his glare shifted directly towards Makoto's way. Realizing he's looking at her, Makoto wasn't sure what to say about this.

"What? You mean Akira and… _me_?" Makoto poked a finger to her chest.

Ren smirked. "They're currently not dating or anything, but you're a potential love interest of Akira's. He does think of your counterpart's well being."

Makoto shook her head. "I...I don't even know what to say." She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced over to see it was Haru.

"It's ok. And I find it comforting to know you and I are best friends in that other world."

"Are you ok with that? Our other selves just being friends?"

Haru leaned a head on Makoto's shoulder. "Yes, I am, because that doesn't change our love for each other here."

As soon as Kamoshida of P5-Crimson was mentioned, the blood in Ann's body grew cold like ice. Just the mere mention of _his_ name made her skin crawl out of disgust. However, what they learned turned everyone's stomachs. This Kamoshida outright _raped_ Shiho and not simply implied like what happened with their Shiho. Makoto was shocked to learn Crimson!Makoto had gotten involved in the situation and almost became Kamoshida's next victim, leading to Akira taking a beating for her sake. Moreover, Kamoshida's Palace was far worse when a Cognitive Shiho showed up to infuriate Crimson!Ann.

"That's horrible! I can't believe _that_ happened! Shiho…!" Ann growled, leading to Ren and Ryuji to calm their friend down.

"I know, but that's what happened to that Ann. It didn't happen when we entered Kamoshida's Palace," Ren reminded her of their first Palace missions.

Unlike their world's Justine and Caroline, P5-Crimson's were described like Lovecraftian horrors rather than prison guard attendants.

If Ann hadn't heard enough, she learned Crimson!Ann exhibited far more selfish tendencies and emotional outbursts towards others who caused her and her friends problems. There was an incident when Crimson!Makoto came to visit Crimson!Shiho at the hospital purely to ask her questions about the identity of the Crimson!Phantom Thieves. Having learned her friend, Crimson!Ann, is a Phantom Thief, Crimson!Shiho refused and lashed out at Crimson!Makoto for not doing anything to stop her from jumping off the school's roof. This triggered Crimson!Shiho's PTSD, eventually leading to Crimson!Ann to learn Crimson!Makoto came to see her friend without consent. Feeling guilt over this, Crimson!Makoto asked to see Akira, but she ended up meeting him _and_ Crimson!Ann. Crimson!Ann slapped her and lashed out with malicious words that hurt Crimson!Makoto and walked away claiming Akira to be her boyfriend, which was all a front just to get Crimson!Makoto to stop investigating them. And this as a result drove a wedge between Akira and Crimson!Makoto, causing the former to feel terrible for this happening.

"So, the other me slapped that Makoto and gave Akira the ultimatum to choose between her or us the Phantom Thieves," Ann was appalled to find this out. She exchanged looks with Ren and Makoto. "I just want you to know…

"It's ok. Remember, we're not _them_." Makoto smiled and nodded, swiveling her head back and forth.

"And our hearts are tied together, Ann. Makoto is our friend we can depend on," Ren said, sliding an arm over Ann's back shoulders.

"Thanks, Ren," she gently patted his hand.

"Hey, get this. The other me sounds like a much nicer cat than me," Morgana noted.

Ryuji flapped his lips. "Pffft, yeah. You don't sound that different to me."

"That's not true! The other Morgana is a nicer!"

"By how much, cat?"

"Um… a _little_?"

"Not much a difference. Hey if that's true, maybe we should trade Morganas!"

Haru frowned. "Ryuji, that's not right. Our Mona-chan stays."

Ann frowned. "Yeah, no one replaces _our_ Morgana!"

"I was only joking."

Morgana hissed at him. "Doesn't sound like that to me!"

Futaba twiddled her thumbs. "Ooo, all this talk about parallel dimensions and some alternate doppelgangers of ours. This sounds like something straight out of a sci-fi novel or flick!" As she adjusted her glasses, the rays from a light post gleamed off her lens, giving her a mad scientist look. "Muahahaha, this has my speculative nerves tingling!"

"So, elaborate what you think about this other dimension?" Yusuke curiously asked her.

"Let's recap, my deductive Inari. My counterpart goes by the name of Ali Baba, who sounds just slightly close to Alibaba. Just separate and put a space between the 'i' and 'b'. That makes all the difference in the world. She also has a connection to this group called the Tatterdemalion. Is that right, Akira?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

Futaba pressed and folded her hands together like Ikari Gendo. "So, not only do I have a connection with another group, but I still make anime pop culture references. But, the way the other me contacts the Phantom Thieves is done differently, too. Ali Baba mails a package to LeBlanc for Akira, contacts him, and already knows the names of the Phantom Thieves, minus Morgana. Then, Ali Baba plants a bug in the same where Akira needed Iwai to track it down. Mmmhmm, genius move on the other me's part if it weren't for Akira's paranoia."

"So, what about the pop culture stuff you cling to so much?" Yusuke asked Futaba.

"Well, in P5-Crimson, a theme park named Destinyland exists whereas here we have Tokyo Disneyland, but we often call it 'destinyland', so really no differences there. Let's see… I don't hear a lot or anything about Kamen Rider or Super Sentai, but Phoenix Ranger Featherman R still exists and is the sole Japanese superhero franchise!"

"Does that make you happy?"

"Sure, I guess, Inari, but I like other stuff, too. I wonder if the other me has collectibles that I don't even have?"

Haru was quite surprised to learn Crimson!Haru was involved with Morgana much earlier. In fact, Crimson!Haru first met Akira at the same workplace before getting involved with Phantom Thief business. Moreover, Crimson!Haru was still set to be engaged to her fiancé Rin Sugimura. Yes, _Rin_ Sugimura. The Sugimura that Haru was arranged to marry didn't have Rin for a given name. Crimson!Haru became Crimson!Makoto's friend all while they were trying to identify the Crimson!Phantom Thieves, which built their friendship. Prior to becoming a Thief, she accidentally traversed to Mementos.

Crimson!Haru's codename was initially _Rose_ until she changed it to _Noir_ once she fully committed to work with the Thieves.

Yusuke learned Crimson!Madarame was not only worse off, but his Shadow was a businessman and his Palace ended up being a factory instead of a museum. After confessing, Crimson!Madarame ended up dying after a former student of his stabbed him. Yusuke also found out Crimson!Yusuke's mother's name was Chisako.

The group also learned other useful tidbits: Crimson!Principal Kobayakawa died earlier than in their world and was replaced by an older woman named Toko Shiori, who appeared to have sinister and ulterior motives involving Akira. Crimson!Akechi has a third Persona named Fenris.

Crimson!Sugimura was initially involved with Crimson!Kaneshiro's gang. Much to the Thieves' surprise, they learned Crimson!Sugimura has a Palace, which ended up being his car. Haru was not pleased to find out Crimson!Sugimura had a sad backstory as a child when he first met Crimson!Haru. Haru even felt sorry for him, despite the fact that Crimson!Sugimura was far more possessive and unhinged as an individual than the Sugimura she's used to know. Crimson!Shadow Sugimura turned into a werewolf during his fight with the Crimson!Phantom Thieves. He ended up dying after Crimson!Kaneshiro ordered a hit on Crimson!Sugimura's limo driver, who under the influence of a mental shutdown drove the car off into Tokyo Bay.

Speaking of Crimson!Kaneshiro, he was a far more imposing and different kind of monster than the Thieves were led to believe. While their Junya Kaneshiro was short, rotund, and ultimately an incompotent crime lord, Crimson!Kaneshiro was a muscular, taller, and extremely competent criminal who dubbed himself the 'Dragon' looking to overthrow his 'Boss' and take over Shibuya. As of now, Crimson!Kaneshiro remains a threat and has taken Akira under his wing.

Beyond her counterpart's relationship with Akira, Makoto learned Crimson!Makoto and Crimson!Sae's father was named Akihiko, who was a victim of Crimson!Kaneshiro.

Most importantly, as it relates to Ren, he learned one distinct difference between him and Akira. When discussing the foundation of the Phantom Thieves, Ren had no objections helping his friends reform society from the 'shitty adults' who've corrupted their city. Whereas when this was discussed with Akira, Akira wasn't sure and ended up traumatized when he witnessed a mental shutdown first hand in a restroom at that same hotel. This horrific event had Akira regret his decision despite the team's goals to change society. Also, Akira never bumped into Shido near the elevator during the Thieves's buffet.

"So, even though our worlds are the same, they couldn't be anymore different," Ren told them all he could share. He pushed the glasses up and sighed. "So, anymore thoughts?"

There was silence until Ryuji broke that minute of tranquility.

"Dude, I have so many other questions…"

"We don't want to know too much about what happens in this dimension beyond all we've come to learn," Morgana plainly said. "We're going there to find and destroy the Yami Matter that's taken root there."

"Right, we go in there and swiftly destroy the Yami Matter above all else," Makoto informed everyone.

"But, what if we bump into our Crimson selves?" Ann wondered.

"Well, for one thing, it could cause confusion. Certainly for them." Yusuke pointed out.

"Yeah, and we might like y'know mess up their timeline or something rather," Ryuji said.

"Nah, that's time travel. This would be dimensional traveling," Futaba corrected him.

"What's the difference?"

"We're going into a completely different world from ours. It's not our world's past or future. Whatever we do there won't have any effect here. You follow?" Futaba waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I think I am. It's not time travel. Our world should be ok."

"Yeah, but we should try and be mindful. We don't want them to know too much of our world," Ren suggested.

"If that's the case, I don't think all of us should go," Makoto said.

"Why shouldn't we, Mako-chan?" Haru turned to her girlfriend in question.

"To avoid confusion, I suggest myself and Futaba stay behind. From what we know, the other me and Futaba's counterpart haven't become Phantom Thieves yet. Yes, they know about the Phantom Thieves's identities, but the other me has only started working closely with Akira and his crew. The other Futaba still hasn't met the Thieves in person."

"That's a good idea," Hifumi finally spoke up.

"You think so, Hifumi?" Ren asked her.

"If the other world's Makoto and Futaba saw Queen and Oracle, they will certainly have questions to be asked. We want to avoid such an inconvenience as much as we can."

"Which we won't have the time to sit down and explain to our counterparts. while the Yami Matter is still at large. Good thinking you two," Morgana nodded to Makoto and Hifumi.

"Better to be inconspicuous," Makoto said as she turned to Futaba.

"I'll stay behind, too, for the team."

Ren glanced at each Phantom Thief and nodded. "Alright, it's decided then. We make a quick trip into this dimension, locate, and destroy the Yami Matter. It's entirely possible we'll meet our counterparts. If we do, we don't hesitate to ask them for help."

The Thieves nodded in unison.

"Hifumi, you know what to do," Morgana asked the Shogi woman.

"Of course."

The Phantom Thief leader approached the spot where the Yami Matter presence closed. He reached over to touch, but nothing happened. Hifumi walked over and put her hand out to probe the Yami Matter's shadowy essence.

"I can feel it. It's slipping away, but it's there and has taken root in this parallel dimension," Hifumi informed them.

"Ryuji's also right. I can sense the presence of Mementos on the other side," Morgana referenced Ryuji's statement. "If this world is like ours, then Mementos still exists for them."

"Which means our counterparts, if they even exist, haven't beaten Yaldabaoth yet," Yusuke stated.

"Well, that's more the reason why we should go," Haru insisted they leave as quickly as possible.

"I want to see what it wants from this parallel dimension," Morgana poked his paw through the spot where the distortion used to be.

Ann took a glance to her husband. "Ren. Sweetie, let's go and investigate. Once we beat it, we can come right back home."

"Yeah. Ok, Hifumi. Go ahead and open a path for us."

"Are you sure your mind is made up, Ren?" Hifumi inquired.

"Yeah. We're set."

"Of course," the Shogi woman softly smiled. As white light formed in her hands, Hifumi focused hard. She ran her hands through the space where the distortion was before it closed. She conjured a new dimensional portal. She and the others felt a warm and rancid scent from the space coming out of the portal.

The Thieves recognized this strange but otherworldly realm they were about to enter.

"Oh yeah. That's Mementos alright!" Morgana cried out. "Let's get on with this!"

"Be careful, everyone!" Makoto called out to them. "Haru!" She waved to her curly-haired girlfriend.

"Tell us all about P5-Crimson when you get back! I'll be dying to know! That goes double for you, Inari!" Futaba hollered.

Without hesitation, Morgana hopped through the portal first. The other Thieves were taken aback by Morgana's bold and daring move. They exchanged nods and resolved as well. Yusuke and Haru went in next. Ren, Ann, and Ryuji were the last three to jump through the portal.

Withdrawing her hands, Hifumi let out a deep breath and fell to a knee. "Good luck, my friends. And be careful out there."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: P5-Crimson/Mementos**_

When the group passed through Hifumi's portal, they scanned their surroundings. It was indeed the Mementos they remembered from several years back. They remembered the hellish underground cityscape. Seeing the twisted version of the underground Tokyo subway system connected by a series of other subway tunnels brought back horrific memories. There was not a single Shadow around to be seen. They counted their blessings and hoped they don't run into any.

Now that they're in Mementos, the group were in their Phantom Thief guises. Ren became Joker. Ann became Panther. Ryuji became Skull. Morgana became Mona. Yusuke became Fox. Haru became Noir.

"I know we've been Phantom Thieves again, but man being back in freakin' Mementos takes me back," Skull scanned the crimson-filled atmosphere.

"I hope you don't mean good memories, because I hoped we'd never see Mementos again," Panther remarked.

"Yes, I must concur," Noir nodded with the only other female teammate present.

"So, the Yami Matter is hiding out somewhere. Where do we even look?" Fox wondered.

"Let's try something. Everyone, take out your phones," Joker instructed.

"Ooo, good thinking, Joker!" Mona approved.

As the Thieves whipped out their phones, they saw the Metaverse Navigator apps flashing on their phones.

"Holy shit! The apps are on our phones!" Skull exclaimed.

"Perhaps now we can use it to track the last place the Yami Matter manifested in this dimension," Fox suggested.

"Right," Joker nodded as he prepared to finger tap the crimson Metaverse Navigator app. "Let's get moving. I know it's been a while since we last explored Mementos."

"No sweat, it'll be as simple as learning to ride a bike again," Panther replied with confidence.

"Yes, but I suggest we stay as a group. For all we know, this dimension's Mementos might play by different rules than the one we're used to," Noir pointed out a likely possibility.

"Fair point. Joker, we should still use precaution," Mona reminded him.

With that, Joker took these concerns with serious consideration and led his Phantom Thieves into Mementos. They utilized their navigators to search for the nearest Yami Matter activity. The further they explored PS-Crimson's Mementos, the more it reminded them of the one from back home. There were no real differences. The creepy and otherworldly atmosphere was still the same.

Just then, the Thieves noticed some activity in the form of red glowing beacons on their navigators. However, it was a bunch of signals coming from a number of various otherworldly entities. Creatures they had fought before.

"Yo, check it out!" Skull pointed to the glowing energy beacons on his navigator.

"Know what this means?" Panther turned to Joker, who responded with a sly grin.

"Shadows. And why am I getting the feeling our counterparts are there fighting them?" the Phantom Thief leader smirked. "Let's check this out."

"Right, but let's advise caution," Noir suggested.

"Let's catch them by surprise," Fox stated.

"Then, it's decided. Surprise ambush coming up," Mona nodded.

Without hesitation, the Phantom Thieves headed for the fray where Shadows were in the middle of an all-out brawl with another party. The group took cover and watched as several Shadows quivered and collapsed. The slain Shadows dissolved into black dust.

Several large humanoids wearing bird masks were confronted and stopped by another group that looked just like the Phantom Thieves. No, they just didn't look like the Thieves. They _are_ the Phantom Thieves of P5-Crimson.

Joker (P5-Crimson) was seen somersaulting over a bird-masked humanoid. He yanked the mask of this creature, causing it to explode into a formless blob of black mass before shapeshifting into an anthropomorphic bull with odd-shaped shoulder guards and a lower half entirely made of green metal. The Moloch emerged and snorted angrily, ready to attack the Phantom Thieves (P5-Crimson).

Joker (P5-Crimson) wasted no time ripping the mask of the others, revealing their 'true forms'. In similar fashion like The Moloch, an attractive blonde-haired elf woman wearing a long, sleek black dress and no footwear materialized. This was Leanan Sidhe. The third was a purple-skinned humanoid garbed in a red cloak and armed with a long sickle. This was Chernobog.

"Let's take them out!" Joker (P5-Crimson) declared as he and the Thieves (P5-Crimson) engaged the three Shadows.

Joker (P5-Crimson) and Mona (P5-Crimson) rushed to head off The Moloch. Panther (P5-Crimson) and Skull (P5-Crimson) took on Leanan Sidhe. Fox (P5-Crimson) and Noir (P5-Crimson) engaged Chernobog.

The Thieves quietly watched their P5-Crimson counterparts take on the Shadows.

"Wow… so freakin' cool. I can't believe we're watching us," Skull couldn't help himself. He got giddy with excitement as old memories of him and his friends taking on Shadows in Mementos played out like a movie in his mind.

"Hey, look. My counter's still using Zorro! That takes me back!" Mona gloated upon seeing his counterpart summoning his Persona.

Mona (P5-Crimson)'s Zorro slashed at The Moloch with a few rapier strikes. Joker (P5-Crimson) then slowed it down with a few pistol shots. Ultimately, the Phantom Thief leader (P5-Crimson) took it down with a head shot. The Moloch bellowed its last roars as it collapsed and dissolved into black dust.

"Looking cool, Joker!" Mona (P5-Crimson) praised his partner.

"Thanks. Now, let's see you try to look as cool as me," Joker (P5-Crimson) sardonically remarked.

Upon hearing this, Joker dipped his head and sighed.

"Hey, you were cocky as he was then," Mona reminded him.

"Takes me back," Panther giggled as she watched Panther (P5-Crimson) brandish her whip and ensnare Leanan Sidhe.

The elf woman tried fighting back with a _**Psio**_ attack. Panther (P5-Crimson) evaded. Skull (P5-Crimson) then charged and smacked the elf woman in the face with an iron pipe. Knocked off to the side, Leanan Sidhe tried to fight back, but Panther (P5-Crimson) smothered her with flames from her summoned Carmen. After being hit by _**Agidyne**_ , the Shadow screamed in horrific pain as she was reduced to dust.

"Wow, Carmen really brings back memories," Panther's cheeks blushed with jubilation. "The other me uses her almost flawlessly!"

Chernobog was quickly finished off by Fox (P5-Crimson) and Noir (P5-Crimson)'s tandem attacks. Noir took her axe and hacked Chernobog into pieces.

"So, how did I do, Fox?" Noir (P5-Crimson) turned to her teammate, who nervously tried to put on the biggest smile to convey how proud he was, but just remembered Noir (P5-Crimson) just hacked the Shadows into bits before they finished him off.

"Um, splendid work! That was what I call… a work of art."

Ignoring the fact she was wiping a Shadow's dust off her cheek, Noir (P5-Crimson) genuinely smiled. "Thank you."

Noir and Fox both turned to each other.

"So, I'm here much earlier than what happened in our dimension," Noir murmured.

""It would appear that way according to what we've learned," Fox said.

The Phantom Thieves (P5-Crimson) gathered to take a breather after what seemed like a cakewalk for them. However, celebrations were cut short when more black masses appeared near them. From these black masses came more Shadows.

"Damn! We're surrounded! More than three enemies!" Mona (P5-Crimson) warned the group.

The Shadows that appeared were Lilith, Melchizedek, Ose, Baphomet, Pisaca, Mara, and Abaddon.

"Oh great! More of them?!" Panther (P5-Crimson) cried out.

"Sheesh, I know they usually come in packs, but this is ridiculous!" Skull (P5-Crimson) exclaimed.

Just then, the Phantom Thieves noticed these Shadows bore reddish glows in their eyes. Each one were enveloped in black auras. They recognized these similar black anomalous energy take over the four cryptids from Akihabara and the Yokai that attacked Meiji Shrine.

"Check it out! It's that damned black matter we've seen before!" Mona pointed out.

"Oh crap! The other Phantom Thieves don't even know about the Yami Matter!" Panther cried out.

"They're gonna get their asses kicked badly if we don't get in there!" Skull exclaimed.

"Joker, we need to get in there and…!" Mona turned and saw Joker no longer sitting by him. "Um, Joker?"

As Joker (P5-Crimson) blasted Baphomet with his gun, the rounds barely fazed the black-furred and winged demonic goat. Baphomet went on the attack and unleashed _**Agnidyne**_. In response, Joker (P5-Crimson) summoned a bright crimson and black demonic-looking humanoid with a black tophat, black waistcoat, a black and red demonic visage with bent horns pointing the frontal direction, and massive 15-foot long, 12-foot high black, feathered wings. He summoned Arsène into battle and sent it to attack Baphomet. Arsène went for a _**Cleave**_ attack, but Baphomet quickly dodged the Persona's attack and went straight for Joker (P5-Crimson) instead.

"Shit…!" Joker (P5-Crimson) cursed as he became gripped with fear as the Shadow came straight for him.

"JOKER!" The other Thieves (P5-Crimson) yelled and tried intervening, but the other Shadows, powered by the black matter, swiftly stopped them.

Joker (P5-Crimson) saw his own fate about to be written before his eyes. Rather than anticipating the next day spent with his friends or getting to the bottom of the next Palace case involving Kaneshiro, he was about to die at the hands of a mere Shadow!

Then, that was quickly prevented in the blink of an eye. Joker (P5-Crimson) saw another Joker standing in front of him and summoning a Persona he had never seen before.

"I'll handle this with style, _Joker_ ," the Phantom Thief reassured him as he invoked Satanael into battle.

The other Phantom Thieves (P5-Crimson) were quickly taken aback by this newcomer who looked like their leader. Joker commanded Satanael to strike down Baphomet in short order. Satanael obliterated the Shadow with _**Maeigaon**_. The other Shadows converged their attacks on Satanael. This desperate action prompted the Phantom Thieves to come out of hiding, further baffling the Crimson!Phantom Thieves.

"Take them down, Thieves!" Mona beckoned the group to counterstrike the Shadows.

Readying her whip, Panther attacked Lilith. The empowered Shadow gracefully moved away and dove in for an attack. A smirk formed on Panther's lips.

Panther (P5-Crimson)'s jaw dropped when Panther summoned Hecate, a Persona that the former never seen before.

Hecate blasted and obliterated Lilith with _**Maragidyne**_.

"No freaking way! The other me has a different Persona than mine and it completely wiped a Shadow we were having trouble with!" Panther (P5-Crimson) exclaimed.

"Well, Mona-chan. Are they really us or is this some trick the Shadows are using to throw us off?" Noir (P5-Crimson) queried to the concerned feline.

"It would seem unlikely they are Shadow creations meant to deceive us, but there is that possibility. That's a wise assessment, Noir," Fox (P5-Crimson) added.

"Are you kidding?! Just look at them go to town on these fucking Shadows!" Skull (P5-Crimson) cheered as he watched Skull blast away Ose with shotgun blasts.

As Joker fired with his pistol at Baphomet, it distracted the Shadow long enough for Satanael to blast it away with _**Riot Gun**_.

One of the Shadows, Mara, melted into the ground and resurfaced behind Joker. The green smeg-faced, tentacled blob tried to grab Joker.

"Hey! Behind you!" Joker (P5-Crimson) called out to his counterpart and sent Arsène to intercept the Shadow.

When Joker turned to face the creature, he prepared to fire with his pistol. Satanael readied to defend the Thief, but Arsène intervened and cleaved the Shadow in two. Mara's body pulsated and melted into goop as it dissolved.

"Thanks," Joker turned to acknowledge his P5-Crimson counterpart's aid. The two Jokers then briefly glanced each other down. "Wow, I haven't changed much."

Joker (P5-Crimson) queried, equally curious. "You're really me?"

"It's…"

"...complicated? Yeah, I say that a lot to people here," Joker (P5-Crimson) remarked.

Meanwhile, Skull, Fox, and Noir helped their P5-Crimson counterparts finish off the remaining Shadows, until Pisaca remained. The Shadow attempted to flee, but was ultimately stopped dead in its tracks by the two Skulls. Skull blasted a hole through it with his shotgun all while Skull (P5-Crimson) cracked his iron pipe over it.

After finishing the Shadow, the Skulls exchanged curious glances and rubbed their chins at the same time.

"Damn, you even got a mad goatee going," Skull (P5-Crimson) fancied his counterpart's chin beard. "Looks like I get better with age."

Skull chuckled as he pointed to the other Skull. "Isn't this guy just great?"

The Panthers groaned. "You haven't changed, Skull."

Then, the Panthers took a look at each other.

"Wow, and speaking of age, I get even sexier!" Panther (P5-Crimson) gleefully squeed. "My figure gets curvier, my ass shows more, and god that hair! It looks a lot prettier when I let it down." She poked at her own bushy pigtails. "Hmm, maybe I should let it down? What do you think, other me?"

Panther just stands there letting her alternate, younger self heap her with praise and ask for hair tips. "Ummm, that's up to you, but I'd keep it like that until you graduate. Just stay cute until you get my age." She couldn't believe she was giving advice to herself.

The Noirs checked each other out and nodded.

"Well, it appears I haven't changed much either," Noir (P5-Crimson) assessed her alternate, older self. "I'm quite ok with that."

Noir bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet _myself_."

Noir (P5-Crimson) did the same. "Yes, same to you."

The Foxs examined one another as if they were living works of art. Fox (P5-Crimson) meticulously noted the ponytail the other one wore.

"Hmm, so I allow my hair to grow out as I age. Interesting, but not so surprising. Artists tend to do that to change their image," Fox (P5-Crimson) analyzed his counterpart.

"And I take it my taste for beautiful and exquisite art hasn't changed?" Fox queried, to which Fox (P5-Crimson) merely smiled and let a simple nod answer his inquiry. "That's good to know."

Finally, the Monas faced each other like they were opposite ends of a mirror. They matched each other's movements and facial expressions.

"So, you guys aren't Shadows. That much we now know," Joker (P5-Crimson) addressed the Phantom Thieves. "But, where did you come from?"

"Would you believe a parallel dimension from yours?" Joker plainly answered.

"Yes!" Mona (P5-Crimson) shouted, garnering the attention from his group. "What? It sounds believable enough!"

"Wow, so there's a whole other world where we exist and we're older?" Noir (P5-Crimson) wondered about the possibility of a parallel world from their own.

"And that we're still doing the Phantom Thief thing?" Panther (P5-Crimson) added.

"Not to mention you seem to be using different Personas," Fox (P5-Crimson) noted the presence of Satanael and Hecate.

"So, are Shadows still running loose and we still kicking ass and taking names?" Skull (P5-Crimson) inserted another barrage of questions that the Phantom Thieves would have to explain.

Joker wondered how much of their future they should tell their P5-Crimson counterparts. On the plus side, no matter what they reveal won't affect their world since they're not from an alternate _timeline_ , but rather a separate alternate _dimension_. On the downside, they didn't want to muddle the P5-Crimson dimension and lead it astray from its originally intended path.

"Let's just say our conflicts with Shadows was resolved years ago. We're fighting something else entirely these days," Joker said without revealing too much.

Joker (P5-Crimson) nodded. "Right, well either way thanks for helping us there."

"By the way, those Shadows were giving off an unusual dark glow and somehow they got tougher to beat," Panther (P5-Crimson) pointed out the dark auras that took over the Shadows.

"It's an unusual energy I've never seen before," Mona (P5-Crimson) tried to discern the Yami Matter energy that influenced the Shadows. "They did suddenly get more aggressive."

"More than they usually do? I thought we just caught them on a shitty day or somethin'," Skull (P5-Crimson) said.

Joker (P5-Crimson) approached Joker and eyed Satanael. "Is that a Persona I'm going to have one day?"

"Maybe. I can't say considering this is a different dimension."

Likewise, Panther (P5-Crimson) eyed Hecate with the curiosity like a cat.

"Seeing Carmen again takes me back," Panther glanced over her old Persona.

"Your Persona's name… I couldn't quite get it when you called her out."

"Her name is Hecate."

Panther (P5-Crimson) clasped her hands and smiled. "Wow."

"Hey, I saw you use my old Persona Zorro," Mona mentioned this to his counterpart.

"Yeah, so what's yours?" Mona (P5-Crimson) ased, which he was then caught off guard by Mona's Mercurius. "Whoa! So cool!"

"Mind showing me yours, old dude me?" Skull (P5-Crimson) asked Skull.

"Uh, sure… but don't call me old, dumbass! I'm not that much older than you!" Skull berated his P5-Crimson self. He summoned Seiten Taisei, which caught Skull (P5-Crimson) off guard. "Well?"

"Holy shit! Did you like level up Captain Kidd or something?!"

"You using Captain Kidd?"

"Yep. Here." With that, Skull (P5-Crimson) summoned Captain Kidd, which brought a ray of nostalgia to the older Phantom Thief.

"Man, it's so good to see you, Captain Kidd."

The Noirs summoned their Personas. Noir (P5-Crimson) showed off Milady.

"Yes, Milady takes me back."

"But, your Persona is magnificent, other me."

Noir showed off Astarte. "Thank you. Hopefully, she'll one day be yours."

Last but not least, Fox (P5-Crimson) conjured Goemon. Fox then surprised him and summoned Kamu Susano-o.

"What an exquisite Persona you have, other Fox," Fox (P5-Crimson) acknowledged his counterpart's evolved Persona. "It's a natural progression from Goemon. Almost like a reinvention of its previous self, just like art."

"Yes, and art cannot stagnate with time," Fox nodded.

"We may be from different dimensions, but our artistic views and tastes can't be anymore different!" They proudly boasted together.

Everyone else quietly glanced toward the artistic Phantom Thieves and turned away not paying them any mind.

"I do know our names are different," Joker addressed Joker (P5-Crimson).

"What do you mean? Isn't your name Kurusu Akira?"

"No, I'm Amamiya Ren."

"What? But, I-I don't understand."

Joker noticed his counterpart starting to sweat. "Hey, relax. Listen, why don't we talk about it outside Mementos?"

"Oh, sure," Joker (P5-Crimson) took out his cell and prepared to shift out of Mementos.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: P5-Crimson**_ _ **/**_ _ **Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/Underground Mall/11:43 AM (JST)**_

Both sets of Phantom Thieves were back in the Underground Mall. The Phantom Thieves quickly scanned an ever so familiar location they've been into many times.

"Whoa, we're totally under Shibuya right now?" Ryuji asked the P5-Crimson!Thieves.

"Yep! Where else would we be, old dude me?" Ryuji (P5-Crimson) chuckled.

"Hey, man. Lay off the old man crap, ok?"

"This is the Underground Mall. It looks the same as it is back home," Haru eyed the underground crowd activities.

"Yes, Akira and I work in a flower shop called the Rafflesia," Haru (P5-Crimson) revealed this to the Thieves.

"Whoa, hold on! You and him work at the same place?!" Ann was taken aback.

"That's right. And even Mona-chan hangs around in the back while we're working," she went on.

"Interesting. That would've been nice to learn about that tidbit," Ann remarked as she glared toward Ren, who simply shook his head as if to say 'I didn't know'.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask where your Makoto is," Haru (P5-Crimson) asked the Thieves. "She probably knows you six are Phantom Thieves and assists when you need investigation done."

The Thieves all glanced toward the other and chuckled.

"Hmm? Is there something I said that was funny?"

"Oh, no! Don't mind us. Yes, that's exactly what our Makoto does, too," Haru said without giving away the fact that their Makoto has been a Phantom Thief member for several years.

"Did she in anyway give you guys problems?" Ryuji (P5-Crimson) queried. "'Cause she's cool now, but man she and later Haru were riding our asses trying to find out if we were Phantom Thieves."

"Damn. That sucks. Well, our Makoto can be scary stern, but she didn't go that far as to chase us around," Ryuji said.

"Mako-chan can be stubborn sometimes…" Haru (P5-Crimson) nearly finished before Ryuji (P5-Crimson) was heard laughing out loud. "Anyway, like I was saying, she can be stubborn, but Mako-chan is a very well meaning friend. _My_ best friend I've ever had."

"You have a bond with Mako-chan, too?" Haru asked her counterpart.

"In a close friendship way. Why? Are you and your Mako-chan close?"

Hearing this, Haru's smirk spread over her face and her cheeks blushed. "You could say that. I'd say our relationship even goes beyond friendship. I love her dearly."

As the Crimson!Thieves heard this, they were taken aback. Even Haru (P5-Crimson) was at a loss for words, but she smiled and couldn't be happier to see her counterpart in an intimate relationship with another Makoto.

"Heh, want to hear something crazy? Our Akira here has a thing for our Makoto!" Ryuij (P5-Crimson) patted his best friend's shoulder and smiled a big goofy grin.

"Alright, that's enough. It's not like that!" Akira scoffed with annoyance in his tone.

"Heheh, can't fool me, dude."

"Ok, since your Makoto is in a relationship with this Haru," Ann (P5-Crimson) pointed to Haru and then turned over toward Ren. "Who are you with? Or, are you single?"

"Are you kidding? Ren is _my_ husband!" Ann openly and proudly announced, folding her arm over Ren's right bicep. She showed her wedding ring and pointed to Ren's on his ring finger. "See?"

"No way! You two?!" Ann (P5-Crimson)'s jaw dropped. "I… I never would've noticed the rings you two had on."

"Well, to be fair, they were wearing gloves and clothing to cover up their rings while we were in Mementos," Yusuke (P5-Crimson) reminded them of their Phantom Thief garb concealing most of their body's areas.

Ryuji (P5-Crimson) nodded. "Wow, congrats, you two."

Ann (P5-Crimson) walked up to Ren and Ann, shaking both of their hands. "I'm happy for you two. I hope your marriage continues to go well."

"Thank you," Ren and Ann responded kindly.

"And I bet you have a girl back in your home, right? An older me with a dope beard has to have found someone, right?" Ryuji (P5-Crimson) turned to his counterpart.

Ryuji grinned. "Oh, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Well? How is she like?"

"She's a hot Osakan girl."

"Whoa, dude."

"What about you, Yusuke?" Yusuke (P5-Crimson) queried. "Have you found someone?"

"You could say that. We have quite _interesting_ chemistry." Yusuke said without mentioning Futaba's name since the Crimson!Thieves haven't met her yet and only know her at this point as Ali Baba.

"And you, Ann?" Ann asked her alternate, younger self.

As she was asked this, Ann (P5-Crimson) nervously chuckled. "Well…"

"It's me," Ryuji (P5-Crimson) interjected. "Even if she doesn't want to admit it."

"Oh, please!" Ann (P5-Crimson) rolled her eyes at her friend's smooth dialogue.

"Anyway, you said you were here for an important reason. Did have something to do with that dark aura that influenced those Shadows?" Akira immediately brought this crucial subject to light.

"Yeah, that's what we've been dealing with as of late," Ren stated. "It's called Yami Matter and we're here to remove it from your world."

"That's right and so you guys won't have to worry about it. We have you all have a lot on your plate," Morgana said.

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Morgana (P5-Crimson) genuinely replied.

"So, where do we start?" Yusuke (P5-Crimson) asked the Phantom Thieves. "Do we need to go back to Mementos?"

"No, here's the thing. The Yami Matter can exist anywhere. We haven't had to go to Mementos in like forever," Ann said.

"If it can exist anywhere, then it'll be harder to find," Morgana (P5-Crimson) realized.

Morgana chuckled. "Oh, believe me. You don't even need to find it. It'll find us."

"We can start by exploring Shibuya," Ren suggested. "Plus, it'll be nice to see home in this dimension."

Akira smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

xxxxx

 _ **12:20 PM (JST)**_

The two sets of Phantom Thieves left the Underground Mall and explored different corners of the Shibuya prefecture. They passed by several recognizable locations such as the Big Bang Burger, Toyo Cinemas, the Protein Lovers gym, and the Untouchable shop.

The group's outing went calm and peaceful as no obvious signs of Yami Matter activity occurred. As far as the Phantom Thieves were concerned, they wondered if the Yami Matter was biding its time and possibly waiting until they left, leaving it to spread its influence over the P5-Crimson.

The two groups then arrived at Shibuya Crossing and faced the big screens that was currently broadcasting some commercials for a body fragrance product.

"Ok, remind us again. This Yami Matter can manifest outside Mementos?" Akira turned to Ren.

"That's right. It doesn't need Mementos to simply exist. It just does and has been able to revive spirits."

"Spirits? Oh crap, that just sounds freaky!" Ryuji (P5-Crimson) shuddered at this notion.

"Yeah, but we kicked their butts!" Ryuji boasted.

"So, is it like a whole network or does it create independent entities to do its work?" Yusuke (P5-Crimson) inquired to the Phantom Thieves.

"We're still figuring that part out," Yusuke answered as best as he could.

"We're leaning to the latter since this would be the third major Yami Matter activity we're pursuing," Morgana informed them.

"Third? So, that means you've stopped it twice already," Morgana (P5-Crimson) said.

"As far as major Yami Matter events are concerned, yeah, but we've fought a couple of smaller-scaled battles with supernatural entities empowered by the Yami Matter," Morgana detailed how the Yami Matter activity has behaved since it surfaced.

"Oh, so the major Yami Matter events are like Palaces and these smaller-scaled battles would be fighting regular Shadows," Haru (P5-Crimson) drew a comparison between the Yami Matter and Shadow activities.

"That's one way of looking at it, yes," Haru nodded.

"Well, one way or another, we'll help in anyway we can," Akira offered. "Although things might get problematic if people here mistaken you for me, Ren."

"That's true, and that's why we need to act fast. We probably can't stay here for long."

"Hey, guys…" Ryuji (P5-Crimson) looked to the sky with dread.

"Not now, Ryuji! We're talking!" Ann (P5-Crimson) chided him.

"Yeah, you guys might want to look at this!" Ryuji pointed to where his counterpart was staring at.

"What? We're busy ta-!" Ann paused and blanched at the sky darkening.

As dark gray clouds quickly covered the sky, the blue sky became painted with red. Both sets of Phantom Thieves could see it, but so can everyone else.

"What the hell…?" Akira gaped as he saw the sun became black like a solar eclipse, but its rays weren't harmful to anyone's eyes.

There was a sudden and eerie tranquility as every person witnessed the same phenomenon occur. Then, it started to downpour with black drops of water, which stained like ink. If that wasn't creepy enough, Shadows began surfacing.

"Oh shit! Shadows!" Ryuji (P5-Crimson) exclaimed as he noticed the demonic creatures appearing.

"But, they aren't supposed to be here outside Mementos, right?!" Haru exclaimed.

"Yes, this is the Yami Matter at work here," Haru frowned.

"The Yami Matter has decided to make its move," Morgana looked up at Ren, who looked resolute to fight.

However, Ren glanced over and noticed Akira appearing very apprehensive about this.

"Akira? What's wrong? Snap out of it!" Ren barked at him.

"S-Shadows… here?!" Akira shouted as he gripped his chest and panted heavy breaths as if he had just ran over a mile nonstop.

"Akira!" Morgana (P5-Crimson) tried to snap his friend out of it.

The Crimson!Phantom Thieves checked on their friend as he was still trying to make sense of the horrifying imagery he was seeing. It didn't take long for the Shadows to start scaring and attacking civilians. Horrid screams from civilians were heard. Among these Shadows are Eligor, Choronzon, Black Ooze, Mithras, Ganesha, Decarabia, Dominion, Kali, Kumbhanda, Cerberus, Scathach.

"You guys tend to Akira! We'll handle this!" Ren ordered as he and his group confronted the incoming Shadows.

With that, the young adults and their cat companion willfully transformed into their Phantom Thief guises. Joker fired his pistol at a Black Ooze, but the bullet did little more than annoy it. When Panther tried to use her whip on a Ganesha, the elephant man overpowered her with a swing of its sword.

"Guys, look!" Skull pointed to the Shadows each covered in similar dark auras like the ones they fought briefly in Mementos.

"The Yami Matter are greatly enhancing them! This means the Yami Matter's influence has spread faster than we anticipated!" Fox exclaimed

"But, there's no way it should've spread this quickly!" Noir cried.

"Or, maybe that's it. This dimension has been marred with worse corruption than in our world," Mona inferred the possibility of P5-Crimson having been tainted by much stronger corrupt individuals.

"That would explain how the Yami Matter was able to spread faster," Panther realized.

Joker quickly turned around and saw Akira standing up. "Are you ok?"

"I will be… when I'm ready to fight."

"Not in your condition, you're not," Ann (P5-Crimson) reprimanded her friend.

Akira jerked his arm away from Ann (P5-Crimson). "Sorry, but we can't turn our back on them. I'm ready."

As the Yami Matter's influence continued to spread, Shibuya started to resemble a little like Mementos. The Crimson!Phantom Thieves watched in horror as their city and the landmarks became darker and inverse variations of the familiar areas. When some Shadows attacked more civilians, Akira and his friends willfully turned into Phantom Thieves.

"Hey, we're able to turn into our Thief forms now?!" Skull gets taken aback.

"I suppose this is due to the Yami Matter's influence and turning our world into a Mementos-like atmosphere," Mona (P5-Crimson) deduced.

"Whatever the case, we can now fight!" Fox (P5-Crimson) declared and summoned Goemon into battle.

"Come forth, Carmen!" Panther (P5-Crimson) conjured her Persona to blast away the Shadows from harming civilians.

The Phantom Thieves stepped in to help their P5-Crimson counterparts and half of them summoned their Personas. Joker had Lucifer ready to defend civilians from Shadows. Joker (P5-Crimson) joined in and summoned Rakshasa to fight off a Cerberus.

"There's so many of them!" Noir called out as she and Astarte fought off a swarm of Shadows.

"We've got to dwindle their numbers down!" Fox called out as he and Kamu Susano-o neutralized a few Shadows.

"Easy for you to say!" Skull screamed as he and Seiten Taisei intercepted some Shadows.

"Don't give up, guys! Keep blasting them!" Mona yelled while he and Mercurius took down a few Shadows.

While Panther summoned Hecate to fend off Shadows, she noticed the Jokers working together.

"God, how are we going to overcome this?!" Panther overheard her P5-Crimson counterpart's cries. "There's just so many! We weren't prepared for this!"

"Panther! Don't give into your negative emotions, because that's what'll fuel the Yami Matter's influence! You're making it stronger the more negative emotions you have!" Panther called out to her alternate, younger self.

Just then, the Shadows paused and started to fly into the air. The two sets of Phantom Thieves were befuddled as to what prompted the Shadows to stop fighting them. They witnessed the Shadows combine and form into a larger Shadow creature. In place of the demonic entities was a larger black mass of formless sludge. The amalgamated creature shifted its head around, revealing two bulbous red orbs that doubled as eyes. Two long limbs sprouted from the sides of its body and helped lift its massive frame off the ground.

Now wearing a similar dark aura the Shadows had, the creature raised its head and let out a loud, grotesque gurgling roar that rattled the entire Shibuya prefecture.

For the Crimson!Phantom Thieves, what started as a regular day in Mementos turned into an eventful encounter with alternate versions of themselves. That eventful occasion turned into this living and horrific hell. However, things were about to get uglier.

"Is that the Yami Matter you guys were talking about?!" Mona (P5-Crimson) turned to his alternate counterpart.

"Yeah, but we weren't expecting _this_! Your world must've had so much of a higher concentration of corruption for the Yami Matter to feed it, it was enough to turn it into this monstrosity!" Mona exclaimed.

The Yami Matter, now known as Myrk Hedoro, set its sights on the fleeing crowds of civilians. It tossed out a few black tendrils that grabbed a handful of people, melting the skin off their bodies and reducing them into bones.

"Stop!" Joker shouted furiously as he sent Lucifer to attack Myrk Hedoro. Lucifer unleashed _**Blazing Hell**_ on the Yami Matter creature, but it absorbed the divine flames of the Persona.

Myrk Hedoro spat green goo that engulfed and dissolved Lucifer. Frantically choosing his next Persona, Joker summoned two: Satan and Michael.

"You monster!" Joker (P5-Crimson) yelled at Myrk Hedoro as Rakshasa used _**Regenerate 1**_ to heal himself. The demonic swordsman went for _**Giant Slice**_ , cutting off a tendril to save a civilian, but it was too late. Joker (P5-Crimson) felt an urge to vomit at the sight of a mother holding a child, both melted alive by the creature. "Oh god… oh shit…" He backed away, completely spaced out and ignoring the fact his Rakshasa got killed off by Myrk Hedoro.

He dropped to his knees and screamed in bloody horror, unable to get the images of the melted mother and child out of his mind. The horrific images not only burned into his mind, but made his stomach stir as he vomited.

"JOKER!" Mona (P5-Crimson) called out to his friend.

"Joker, you have to snap out of it! We need everyone in this!" Joker tried to let his words reach his alternate, younger self.

"I can't…" Joker (P5-Crimson) panted, coughing out a putrid mix of saliva and vomit.

"YES, YOU CAN!"

"You didn't see… a woman and her kid… oh god…!" Joker (P5-Crimson) folded his arms around his waist.

"C'mon, man! We gotta fight or the people we know will get killed by this fucker!" Skull (P5-Crimson) hollered.

"But…"

"JOKER! WE NEED YOU!" Panther (P5-Crimson) pleaded.

Clenching his fist, Joker (P5-Crimson) punched the ground hard four times. "Shit! Shit! Damn it! Damn it!" He gritted his teeth and threw his head backward. "I'm going to die today, aren't I?!" He took a deep breath and summoned Decarabia. He sent Decarabia to assist Joker's Satan and Michael against Myrk Hedoro.

As everyone's Personas fought off Myrk Hedoro, many watched the monster battle occur in real time. Despite a few lives being lost, the Personas were able to prevent anymore deaths for the time being.

As the two sets of Phantom Thieves regrouped, they saw their combined Persona forces couldn't properly damage and destroy the combined Shadow.

"Dudes, you know we can go full Persona's Ascendancy…?" Skull reminded his colleagues.

"No, doing that would only cause worse collateral damage," Joker muttered, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth hard. Seeing the untold destruction and deaths occur stirred a fury within him.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Panther (P5-Crimson) overheard.

"Don't worry about it. We just need to find a way to bring this thing down!" Panther cut her off.

Panther (P5-Crimson) nodded, but stared suspiciously at the older Phantom Thieves.

"Oh shit! That thing's overpowering all of our Personas!" Skull (P5-Crimson) yelled out as Myrk Hedoro unleashed a thunderous roar that not only knocked away the Personas, but shattered nearly every glass window within the vicinity.

Witnessing their Personas either being blown away or outright destroyed, both sets of Phantom Thieves fell into despair. The creature then set its sights on more civilians and ensnared them with tentacles and acidic sludge blasts. What followed were the blood-curdling screams of civilians and the collapse of buildings when Myrk Hedoro moved away from the Phantom Thieves.

"No, this is terrible!" Noir (P5-Crimson) sank to her knees, falling into utter despair. Being the newest member of the Crimson!Phantom Thieves, she had yet to experience anything of this level of wanton destruction and horrific imagery.

Noir quickly consoled her P5-Crimson self. "We're going to get through this, Haru…" When she saw her younger self crying, she, too, shed tears.

"Hey, you fucking mass of chickenshit sludge! Get back here!" Skull furiously yelled at Myrk Hedoro. "Guys, we've got to follow it!"

"But, that thing defeated our Personas! What more can we do to it?!" Fox (P5-Crimson) shouted.

"No, it's not over…!" Joker growled as he bit his lip so hard it started to bleed out. He ignored the pain. He clenched his right hand and placed it over the left side of his mask.

"Joker?" Mona approached him.

"Ren," Panther muttered his name, her concern for her husband increased.

Joker (P5-Crimson) glanced over to his older counterpart. "What's wrong with…?" He paused and noticed blue fire leak out of Joker's mask.

As Myrk Hedoro continued its rampage over Shibuya, Joker's emotional distress became unbridled. He lets out a deafening blood-curdling scream as the blue flames from his mask seared through and engulfed him. Both sets of Phantom Thieves quickly withdrew from the blue flames erupting like a mighty inferno.

"REN!" Joker (P5-Crimson) shouted to him, watching his counterpart enveloped inside a pillar of blue fire.

" _ **REN!**_ " Panther screamed fearfully for her husband. As she reached for him, Skull seized her. "Let me go!"

Skull said nothing as he kept Panther at bay from the burning Joker, who stood but no longer screamed with agony. He raised his head and grabbed his mask. With a quick thug of his mask, he ripped it off his face. Blood quickly spilled from his face. Joker's face became crimson as blood smeared over and became something like a mask.

Then, Joker's body began to grow. He continued to grow as his Phantom Thief garb vanished. His humanoid form grew until he reached a 25 feet tall, three-headed dragon. Joker's body structure became shaped like a wyvern's. Sprouting from the dragon's arms are two black angelic demonic wings. The beast had talons like a bird. The middle head became draconic variation of Satanael's face. The right head is shaped like a draconic Lucifer. The left head is shaped like a draconic Satan.

The Phantom Thieves looked on with horror, recalling Joker had taken on this form before. This was Joker's alternate Persona's Ascendancy transformation. It happened during their last battle with Yaldabaoth ΩZ.

However, this was completely new and out there for the Crimson!Phantom Thieves. This was their first glimpse of a Persona's Ascendancy in person.

"Shit, he's become Satanael ΩX!" Skull cried fearfully.

"Not just that, but that's his Devil Hydra form!" Mona wailed.

"And here we thought we'd refrain from taking this course of action!" Fox paled.

"The other you just turned into a big ass monster!" Skull (P5-Crimson) freaked out.

"What the hell kind of world are they from?!" Panther (P5-Crimson) shouted in aghast.

" _ **REN!**_ " Panther once again called out to her husband, but her voice seemingly couldn't reach him as Satanael ΩX turned away and headed straight for Myrk Hedoro's direction.

As Satanael ΩX crashed through the giant screens, it perched on top of the ruined buildings. The monster's three heads roared one by one in harmony, producing bellows that sounded like high-pitched crackling roars, which became louder. Loud enough to draw Myrk Hedoro's attention. The middle head bellowed and blew blue flames from its gaping maw.

Myrk Hedoro returned to confront Satanael ΩX and retorted with an antagonistic gurgling roar. The black sludge creature expelled acidic spray, which Satanael ΩX evaded. Satanael ΩX landed on Myrk Hedoro's left side. All three heads started expelling blue flames. Myrk Hedoro rushed the three-headed wyvern, but by the time it reached Satanael ΩX it was decided.

Three flamed blasts from Satanael ΩX converged into a single dark flamed sphere. Satanael ΩX's _**Sinful Neutron Blast**_ completely obliterated Myrk Hedoro and ended the Yami Matter monster.

"Alright, take that, you slimy bastard!" Skull exclaimed.

"No, something's wrong! Look!" Noir pointed to Satanael ΩX losing sense of itself and spreading its blue flames across Shibuya.

A citywide flame storm began sweeping through the prefecture, incinerating anything in its path. The roars from Satanael ΩX continued to be heard as all the known citizens witnessed the horrific scenes unfold.

Among those witnessing Satanael ΩX's attack was Niijima Makoto (P5-Crimson), who was on her way to find Akira and company. She became horrified by what was transpiring.

"Oh god, this can't be real! This isn't Mementos, is it?!" Makoto (P5-Crimson) reached for her phone to call Akira. Then, she got a quick call from Sae. "Sis? Yeah, I'm seeing what you're seeing! I'm nowhere close, but listen… don't look for me! I'm out to get my friend Haru and others!"

" _Makoto, you get the hell away from there! Makoto…? MAKO-!_ " She hung up and headed to find her friends.

xxxxx

Another who witnessed Satanael ΩX's mindless attack were Niijima Sae, who had just contacted Makoto but failed to convince her to come back. Sae quickly got up and left to find Makoto before it was too late.

Others witnesses to the event: Akechi Goro and his father Shido Masayoshi, who were both together observing the hell being unleashed on their home.

Tae Takemi, Iwai Munehisa, Ohya Ichiko, Yoshida Toranosuke, and Sakura Futaba were other witnesses to this attack.

Outside of Shujin Academy, an older woman in her 50s named Toko Shiori, the new principal who replaced the now deceased Kobayakawa, watched the horrific events unfold. A look of dread smeared on her face, breaking her usually calm exterior.

Coming out of their hideout, a yakuza group led by a tall, muscular man garbed in a gray suit merged. This imposing yakuza man was P5-Crimson's version of Kaneshiro Junya, a complete contrast to his shorter, fatter, and incompotent Kaneshiro from the Phantom Thieves's dimension. This Kaneshiro, a man who referred to himself to his followers and enemies as 'the Dragon', became a witness to a _literal_ three-headed dragon. A look of fear smeared over his usually fearless face.

xxxxx

Makoto (P5-Crimson) gained enough ground and was close to her friends. As she turned a corner, she bumped into an older gentleman in a policeman garb.

"Mini-Makoto?! What are you doing here?!" The policeman was surprised to see Sae's younger sister. This man is Sae and Makoto's father's old police friend, Kagawa Hideotoshi.

"Please, I need to get to my friends!"

"We're evacuating Shibuya because of the wildfires! Your sister would kill me if anything happened to you!"

"But, I have to know if my friends…!"

"Please for your own safety, Mini-Makoto…!" Before he could finish, a burst of blue flames swept through and incinerated a crowd of civilians, some being burned alive. As flames headed their way, Kagawa pushed Makoto away and took the impact of the blue flames. " _ **RUN, MAKOTO!**_ " His screams ceased as he was completely wiped out by the flames.

Makoto's jaw dropped and her face paled. Her heart pounded hard against her chest. She cried out hysterically and got up heading down another way from the flames.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, an organization called Tatterdemalion witnessed Satanael ΩX on its rampage. The members consisted of the leader, Maki 'Juni' Junichiro; second in charge, Akio aka Aki; the bartender Kaneko; the smart bruiser Dunk; the disguise mastering homeless woman Mori, and the twins Ai & Niko. Unlike others, they were away from the wildfire that spread, but if they stayed behind much longer they'll become victims, too.

"We're going to have to get out of here, Juni," Aki addressed him. He saw Juni terrified out of his mind. "Yo, we need to get the fuck out! Or, we're dead!"

"Y-Yeah, right… let's get out of here," Juni came to his senses.

xxxxx

"Damn it! Why the hell aren't you answering, Akira?!" Ohya (P5-Crimson) growled as she yelled into her phone, getting no response. She waited again. No response. "Shit! He's probably in an area where it's out of service… how else am I going to get in touch with him?!"

When she arrived at the Phantom Thieves's location, she blinked thrice upon seeing two sets of them. She couldn't have been imagining two Phantom Thief groups. She hadn't even had a drink since the other night.

"I know I'm sober… and Akira said that… this is my chance for that meeting!" Ohya readied her camera. "Hey! Phantom Thieves!"

The two Phantom Thief groups saw Ohya heading their way.

 _What?! Oh no, Ohya!_ Joker (P5-Crimson) gasped in thought. "Hey, get away! It's dangerous here!"

"I'm not leaving until I get my interview with not just one, but _two_ Phantom Thief groups!"

"But…!"

"I told Akira I'd get my interview one way or another! It's a reporter's duty to get the latest news even during the most dangerous situations!"

"This is different! Get away from here for your own good!" Joker (P5-Crimson) beckoned her away.

"Who do you take me for?! I'm Ohya Ichiko! Nothing's going to keep me from getting my sto-!" And just like that the dragon's blue flames swept through and engulfed her. Ohya's eyes widened in shock and horror with no time to react as she collapsed and burned away. Her camera hit the ground and was destroyed by the flames.

Having witnessed Ohya die before him, Joker (P5-Crimson) became unnerved and grabbed his chest as his heart pounded heart. He dropped to a knee and panted, falling into an overly anxious and stressed state. The Crimson!Phantom Thieves tended to their leader again to calm him down.

"Sh-She's gone! I-I…" Joker (P5-Crimson) cried out.

Panther (P5-Crimson)'s eyes narrowed and her face contorted with anger. She turned around to meet the worried gazes of the Phantom Thieves. However, before she could scornfully chastise them, Makoto (P5-Crimson) arrived.

"Mako-chan?!" The Noirs shouted in unison.

Noir (P5-Crimson) called to her friend. "You shouldn't be here, Mako-chan! Please go now!"

"He's gone... " Makoto (P5-Crimson) muttered still in shock over Kagawa's death. "Everyone's dying…" She stumbled around completely out of it.

"Makoto! Please, you shouldn't be here! It's dangerous!" Fox (P5-Crimson) pleaded.

Lifting his eyes to Makoto (P5-Crimson)'s level, Joker (P5-Crimson) gritted and stood up.

"Akira… is this a bad dream? Just some trick caused by Mementos?"

Joker (P5-Crimson) tried opening his mouth to speak.

"Explain why people are dying… and these blue flames… and that dragon…"

"You want to know why this is happening?!" Panther (P5-Crimson) cried out as she pointed to the Phantom Thieves. "It's their fault! They came here and brought monsters into our world! Their Joker is that dragon and he's caused these flames!"

"But, it was all done to stop that sludge monster!" Panther tried reasoning with her alternate, younger self.

"Shut up… _**JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, IMPOSTER!**_ " Panther (P5-Crimson) hatefully snapped at the older Panther.

Makoto (P5-Crimson) blinked in confusion. "Why are there two of you…?!" The usually calm girl was in a state of disarray and walked away. "What the hell is even happening anymore?!"

Just then, the roars of Satanael ΩX were heard from within the hellscape that was once the Shibuya prefecture. Makoto (P5-Crimson) turned and saw the three-headed behemoth bellowing far off. A wave of blue flames came spreading out.

"Makoto, move…!" Joker (P5-Crimson) screamed toward her.

Makoto (P5-Crimson) tried to move, but her legs and body buckled over. Before she could even scream, the blue flames swept over and engulfed her. When the blue flames wisped away, Niijima Makoto was _gone_.

The Crimson!Phantom Thieves were unable to react in time to save her. They failed to stop Myrk Hedoro and Satanael ΩX. As a result, hundreds. No, quite possibly thousands of lives have been lost, including Niijima Makoto.

The Crimson!Phantom Thieves reacted in horror over the death of their friend. Noir (P5-Crimson) broke down hard like never before. Joker (P5-Crimson)'s paranoia and anxiety hit a new level. As if seeing someone Ohya was enough to break him, Makoto (P5-Crimson) being killed absolutely _destroyed_ him beyond repair.

"Mako...Makoto… _**MAKOTO!**_ " Joker (P5-Crimson) shouted to the heavens as if cursing the deities for taking his loved one away.

Also having witnessed Makoto (P5-Crimson)'s demise, Sae reacted in similar horror when she saw her sister killed. First, her father had been taken from her. Now, fate took her younger sister away, leaving Sae a lonely and mentally defeated woman.

As if that wasn't enough to fuel Panther (P5-Crimson)'s fury, she and her friends witnessed the grisly imagery of burning debris falling on top of people, including innocent children. The burned bodies of civilians became etched into their skulls.

Grinding her teeth, Panther (P5-Crimson) finally let it all out and shouted scornfully at the Phantom Thieves. "This is all… _**THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, YOU MONSTERS!**_ " She pivoted and hatefully glared at them.

"I'm sorry…!" Panther pleaded, crying as she and her friends tried to speak.

" _ **DON'T FEED ME YOUR HORSESHIT LIES! THEY'RE GONE! THEY'RE ALL GONE!**_ " Panther (P5-Crimson) screamed. " _ **FUCKING LEAVE! FUCKING LEAVE NOW!**_ "

Not even giving them a chance to leave, Panther (P5-Crimson) recalled Carmen and turned her Persona loose against the Phantom Thieves.

"Oh shit!" Skull cursed.

"We have to retreat and get Ren!" Fox suggested, grabbing Noir.

" _ **TAKE YOUR FUCKING MONSTER AND LEAVE! GO BACK TO THE HELL WHERE YOU ALL BELONG!**_ " Panther (P5-Crimson) then commanded Carmen to shoot fireballs toward the Phantom Thieves.

As the fiery blasts headed for them, Panther quickly intercepted and summoned Hecate. Hecate easily stopped Carmen's blasts. However, being fueled by Panther (P5-Crimson)'s unbridled fury, Carmen's blasts scorched some parts of Hecate's clothing.

"What now?!" Noir screamed out.

Satanael ΩX quickly headed straight for the location where the Phantom Thieves were. The Crimson!Phantom Thieves, sans the mentally broken Joker (P5-Crimson), prepared to stop the dragon. Panther (P5-Crimson) hatefully glared down the dragon.

" _ **ALL OF YOU FUCKING GO AWAY!**_ "

Before Satanael ΩX could attack the Crimson!Phantom Thieves, a portal opened up between the two groups. Hifumi emerged much to the Phantom Thieves's delight. Hifumi scanned the entire hellscape. Her expression was much like the others: horror and utter dread.

Having seen enough of the horrific scenery, Hifumi glowed in a pure white light. Closing her eyes, she willfully focused her reality warping powers to cleanse the blue flames that destroyed Shibuya. The white light washed over the ruined areas, repairing the damage, and restoring the buildings to their original states. Every victim killed during Myrk Hedoro and Satanael ΩX's attacks were being revived. The white light consumed Satanael ΩX and turned him back to Joker, who collapsed to the ground.

"Ren!" Fox hurried over and collected him, throwing Joker's arm over the back of his neck. "There. I have you."

Hifumi pivoted toward the Phantom Thieves. "Get into the portal. Now." She instructed them.

The Thieves did exactly as told. Fox was the first to go carrying Joker. Then, Skull. Noir was next. Then, Mona. Panther was on her way out but she turned and watched Hifumi finish the healing process.

Confused, the Crimson!Phantom Thieves witnessed their world being restored by Hifumi's divine power.

"Who are you? Are you another one of those monsters from _their_ world?" Panther (P5-Crimson) asked Hifumi, her tone retaining its anger.

"She just restored everything," Fox (P5-Crimson) was at a loss for words.

"Including all the people who died!" Skull (P5-Crimson) pointed to the revived victims, including Makoto (P5-Crimson) and Ohya.

Joker (P5-Crimson) looked up and saw Makoto (P5-Crimson) waking up as if she had just awoken from a dream.

"I'm sorry for the horror and tragedy that was brought to your world, but we've removed the Yami Matter," Hifumi informed the Crimson!Phantom Thieves. "Starting now, you won't remember anything."

With that, Hifumi produced halos of white light that formed over the Crimson!Phantom Thieves and all of Shibuya's citizens. With a clap of her hands, the white halos shattered and produced a reverberating sound that effectively erased their memories of everything related to the other Phantom Thieves, the Shadows's attack on Shibuya, Myrk Hedoro, and Satanael ΩX. Everything involving the Phantom Thieves's meddling was erased from this dimension's timeline.

The Crimson!Phantom Thieves found themselves back in their civilian states. They had no idea why they were in Shibuya and recalled nothing related to the other Phantom Thieves. In fact, their only recollections were fighting the Shadows and then leaving, but for some reason they ended up in Shibuya.

"Akira?" Makoto (P5-Crimson) approached him and his friends. "Hey, I'm here."

"Oh, hey?"

"Hey, yourself."

"Oh, right. We were supposed to talk about what to do next regarding finding Kaneshiro's Palace?" Haru (P5-Crimson) asked her.

"Sssh, not here," Ann (P5-Crimson) cupped Haru's mouth.

"That's right. So, any more leads?" Makoto (P5-Crimson) queried.

"Nothing, except we now know his Palace is all of Shibuya," Akira said.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Seaside Park/Odaiba (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)/11:20 PM (JST)**_

Once Hifumi and Ann stepped out, the portal closed up.

"Ren!" Ann cried out as she hurried over to her husband.

Ren has already come to. He had already been told what had happened. When his friends explained all that went down, Ren became distraught. He removed his glasses and covered his face. The group, sans Makoto, and Futaba who weren't there to see the horrific events unfold, were distressed over the experience. Even Hifumi, who was there briefly, was a witness to the destruction caused by Myrk Hedoro and Satanael ΩX.

However, none were as distraught as Ren was going through. He realized he _accidentally murdered_ innocent civilians with his bare hands. If Hifumi hasn't been there to reverse everything he caused, he'd feel worse off. He was reminded of his previous troubled experiences being accused by Shido and society as a troublesome outcast, especially during his time in Shujin Academy and when he was arrested. However, he was wrongfully accused as a teenager, but still treated like a criminal. Here, he was a young adult who outright caused _accidental_ murder, and all for what? Because he couldn't control his anger while the Yami Matter started killing civilians.

"Please, Ren. Don't beat yourself up over it," Hifumi said. "I've repaired that dimension and erased their memories of you. They won't have an inkling as to what happened during those couple of hours."

"I know, but still… I'll _never_ forget it," Ren gripped the left side of his face.

"Our dimension and theirs were never meant to cross, but the Yami Matter forced our hand," Hifumi informed them. Having exhausted herself using her reality warp, she nearly collapsed, but Yusuke caught her from falling. "Thank you, Yusuke."

As Makoto embraced a crying Haru, she watched Ann consoling Ren.

"I know what happened was horrible, but don't blame yourself. It's over and we… should put this behind us," Ann reassured her husband. She couldn't even say it without looking him in the eyes. "C'mon, it's getting late."

Ren replied with a delayed response. "...yeah." He propped himself up from the floor and walked hand in hand with Ann.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a shard of black matter slithered up the back of Ann's shirt. It took its time and slowly slipped through the back of Ann's head.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack  
** **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Aria Of The Soul**_ \- The Velvet Room.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Suspicion**_ \- Phantom Thieves and Hifumi discuss about the Crimson dimension.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Mementos**_ \- The Thieves (PV-18) entering Crimson's Mementos.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Last Surprise**_ \- Crimson Thieves fight Shadows as a cold prologue before they meet the PV (canon) versions once they arrive to assist them.  
 **Kabaneri Of The Iron Fortress OST -** _ **JAnoPAN**_ \- PV and Crimson Thieves team up to fight Shadows in Mementos.  
 **Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress OST -** _ **12 - Kokujouki MACHINE Kou**_ \- The skies in the real world are turning blood red. Shadows appear in the real world. Shibuya changes to a Mementos hellscape. Fighting the Shadows in Shibuya. Formation of the Myrk Hedoro. Myrk Hedoro's rampage and killing civilians in graphic detail.  
 **Godzilla: King of the Monsters -** _ **Rise of Ghidorah**_ **\- Bear McCreary** \- Dragon Satanael ΩX's rage against the Myrk Hedoro. Many other Crimson cameos like Akechi, Sae, Principal Toko, and the Tatterdemalion group with dialogue witness the news and their reactions. Satanael ΩX obliterates the Myrk Hedoro while causing collateral damage and civilian deaths in graphic detail.  
 **Re:Creators OST -** _ **RE:3343**_ \- The aftermath. Crimson cast are shocked in horror of the collateral damage. Crimson!Shibuya in ruins. Crimson!Ann furiously screams at the Thieves, sees them as monsters, and tells them to get out. Hifumi restored the Crimson dimension and erase their memories while the PV cast returned back home with bad results.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Uh oh, Ann, you got something crawling inside your head. What could this mean?

Well, that was an intense chapter. So far, it's the most graphic as far as onscreen deaths, gruesome imagery, and overall fucked up situations that make one think they've experienced an acid trip. Haha, but I digress. This is also the first (and only) crossover with another _Persona 5_ fanon universe. And believe me, this isn't the first time I've done crossovers with other fanfic universes.

This P5 fanfic universe just happens to be based on the popular AU fanfic _Crimson_ by Dowdz. Thanks to a recommendation by Ford1114 (author of _Persona Vein_ and me helping write his sequel _Urban Legends_ ), I was finally able to read this 104 chapter (as of this update) tale. If you're looking for a really dark but good P5 fanfic, I'd highly recommend _Crimson_. I hope I was able to somewhat capture the _essence_ of this fan universe, even if for this one shot. Ftr, yes we got permission from Dowdz to use his AU for this one shot and Hifumi helped retcon the events so _Crimson_ can naturally progress like nothing happened.

As you may have noticed, there are differences to be had in the Crimson!P5 universe. For example, Crimson!Kaneshiro is a completely revamped character compared to the canon game (and the PV/UL/AnM continuity). In _Crimson_ , he's a large, muscular dude with a whole network of connections and is a very competent, and imposing criminal. Canon!Kaneshiro would be pissing himself scared of this guy and would probably be a minion to him, haha. Also, as of this writing, Crimson!Makoto has yet to become a Phantom Thief, but she knows Akira and company are the PTs. Crimson!Futaba barely just asked the PTs to steal her heart and remains a shut-in, which is why she didn't show up here. And yes, the biggest difference: in _Crimson_ , the Protagonist is named Kurusu Akira as opposed to Amamiya Ren, which worked out great for this crossover. Saves me the trouble of differentiating Ren and Akira until they both become Joker. Moreover, there's exclusive OCs in _Crimson_ like Principal Toko, the Tatterdemalion group, and Kagawa.

But, let's get to the Yami Matter related tidbits. Not much to say, but the Third Yami Matter event ended up being a Kaijū battle between Hedorah and King Ghidorah. Haha, just kidding. But, Myrk Hedoro and Dragon!Satanael ΩX are parallel to them. And both pretty much leveled Crimson!Shibuya and left destruction in their wake. Thankfully, one of them was destroyed and Hifumi arrived to restore the damages (and turn Ren back to normal).

And wow, Crimson!Ann completely went off on the Phantom Thieves. And to think, this same girl gave her blessings to Ren and PV/UL!Ann. How quickly south things went once the Yami Matter reared its ugly head and forced Ren's hand.

Anyway, not much else to say, but another cheap plug: If you like a good dark P5 fic or even an AU take on the story (or if you like ShuMako shipping), then what are you waiting for? Check out _Crimson_ _now_ while it's on hiatus since Dowdz is currently writing the next parts (although he's been a busy family man these days).

And any _Crimson_ fans reading this? If _Urban Legends_ has you interested, Ford1114 and I recommend reading his _Persona Vein_ fic before delving into this one since that's the first story in our continuity. UL is the sequel. It is also a shared crossover series with _Code Vein_ , _Kakegurui_ , and _Nioh_. Sometime next spring when _Persona 5 Royal_ sees its international release, a 'reversioned final draft' called _Akane no Mai_ will be out that consolidates all of PV and UL into a single story coupled with more polished writing, new scenes, new characters (like Kasumi), and new chapters. AnM will feel more like a novelization. So, there's that to look forward to if you're interested.

And that's all I have for this chapter's commentary. Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	13. Fractured Love, Take My Heart

_**Chapter XIII**_

 _ **Fractured Love; Take My Heart**_ _ **(**_ _ **破壊された愛**_ _ **,**_ _ **テイクマイハート**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Aoyama Gakuin Elementary School (**_ _ **青山学院小学校**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/August 4, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **8**_ _ **月**_ _ **4**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/(Reality: August 4, 2021)/9:20 PM (JST)**_

A few days have passed since the Third Yami Matter event in the alternate Crimson dimension. The Vein Remnants were filled in on every specific and gruesome detail that happened. They learned how Persona's Ascendancy being used led to horrific consequences in the Crimson dimension. Ren was still shaken from accidentally killing civilians and Crimson!Makoto. And even despite Hifumi resetting that dimension to its original setting, it still wasn't enough to erase the tragic and horrifying end results Persona's Ascendancy caused.

However, the Thieves were back home and had to try to move on, as hard as they might be. Ren, especially, had it hard to move on and this started to affect his relationship with Ann.

xxxxx

It was another night. Another night outing for the Phantom Thieves. Another meddlesome spirit causing a ruckus in the local prefectures.

However, this troubled spirit was joined by another.

The Phantom Thieves faced against the Toilet Ghost Couple: Aka Manto and Hanako-san. These two spirits recently formed a bond after chance encounters raiding restrooms in local schools. By teaming up, the Toilet Ghost Couple, a name the duo came up with, set about to haunt unsuspecting female students. However, their actions just happened to garner the attention of Shujin's urban legends: the Phantom Thieves.

Joker, Panther, Skull, Mona, and Queen formed a circle and surrounded the Toilet Ghost Couple. Readily arming themselves with their choice of weapons, the Phantom Thieves confronted the culprits of the school bathroom incidents.

"Heheh, well look what we have here! A bunch of grown-ups dressed up in silly costumes!" giggled a small girl figure. She is a young girl spirit. She is a roughly 4'5 feet tall girl with pale skin and a shady-looking eyes. She has bobbed neck-length black hair. She has on a yellow shirt coupled with a red dress and red shoes. Her skirt has crest of a rose embellished on her red skirt.

The taller masked figure chortled next to her. "They wear costumes and masks to hide their faces. Are you trying to copy me?" He is a white-masked man garbed in a blood red cloak. The mask has slanted and spooky eyes and an equally spooky mouth. This evil spirit carried with him two different colored rolls of toilet paper. In his right hand, he had a blue roll. In his left hand, he had a red one.

"Hey, Aka Manto. I think these are the Phantom Thieves, we've heard about."

"Then, why don't we humor them and challenge their urban legend status, Hanako-san?"

Tapping the bludgeon pipe on his right shoulder, Skull rolled his eyes. "Ok, y'all done talking?"

"YES!" The Toilet Ghost Couple shouted.

"Good, 'cause we ain't in the mood to hear y'all run your mouths off!"

Queen fiercely snarled as she rushed them with fists clenched. "Then, let's finish this up now!" She lunged at the Toilet Ghost Couple, throwing a powerful punch, which forced them to evade her. "Get back here!"

"Catch us while you can!" Hanako-san patted her butt, mocking the Phantom Thieves.

Aka Manto then veered toward Joker and Panther. Escaping his mouth, despite his face and lips concealed behind his mask, the spirit warned them. "And don't think we can sense something awry with your emotional relationship."

This elicited an irked facial and emotional response from the aforementioned couple. Joker was bothered, but Panther's eyes burned with fury. Swinging her whip hard, a streak of fire burst out and nearly scorched the Toilet Ghost Couple. The spirits quickly retreated, forcing the Phantom Thieves to give chase.

"Don't let them get away, guys!" Mona shouted as he and the Thieves pursued the spirits.

Joker and Panther raced ahead to catch up with the Toilet Ghost Couple. Renewed with furious vigor, Panther picked up the pace and outran Joker, much to the Phantom Thief leader's shock. Knowing full well how moody his wife had been since the incident, he wasn't expecting her to be full of anger tonight.

"Hey! Slow down, Panther!" Joker called out.

"No way! These two are mine!" Panther retorted as she and Joker ended up outside the gates near an empty playground. She and Joker scanned the area, tightly gripping her fire-imbued whip in hand.

Joker meticulously scanned the playground. When Aka Manto materialized behind him, Panther instinctively tossed her whip at the spirit. She didn't even give Joker a heads-up and attacked without provocation. Upon seeing his wife throw her whip toward him, he just noticed Aka Manto behind him. He barely sidestepped the whip. Aka Manto, too, dodged Panther's strike.

As he rolled on the ground, he fired his Tyrant Pistol at the spirit. Hopping down in front of Aka Manto, Hanako-san intervened and moved him out of the way.

With his lips curving downward, Joker heatedly confronted her. "Panther, a little warning next time?!"

Furrowing her brows, Panther gave him the cold shoulder and focused intently on the troublesome spirits. She tossed her fiery whip at the two, making them dodge. Joker grabbed Panther's right shoulder, causing her to whip around and snarl.

"What now?! They're getting away!" Panther berated him.

"What is with you?!" Joker confronted her.

As the spirits noticed the heated confrontation, they taunted the couple.

"Well, are we having marital problems?" Hanako-san chortled, openly mocking their fractured relationship. She walked around, making creepy faces to distract the couple, but nothing she did got them to even notice her.

Throwing both toilet rolls at Joker and Panther, the rolls exploded like bombs, causing the couple to snap back to the reality of their situation. Joker jumped away on his left. Panther rolled away on the ground.

"Now do we have your attention?" Aka Manto rebuked, conjuring another set of toilet rolls. "We can't help but notice you both have some issues to work out."

Hanako-san added with a sinister chuckle. "But, don't worry we're gonna _flush_ your relationship down!"

Scowling with irritation, the incensed red leather-clad Phantom Thief threw her whip at Aka Manto. Aka Manto dodged and threw another toilet roll. With a shot from his pistol, Joker blasted the roll into paper pieces. As Aka Manto and Hanako-san charged Joker and Panther, the Phantom Thieves jumped away, causing the Toilet Ghost Couple to crash into each other.

As the spirits fell, they bickered heatedly.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Hanako-san fiercely screamed.

"I should be saying the same to you," Aka Manto retorted toward her.

Preparing to take the Toilet Ghost Couple down, the other Phantom Thieves arrived and intervened on Joker and Panther's behalf. With shotgun in hand, Skull shot at Aka Manto first. Having summoned Mercurius, Mona's Persona cast _**Magarudyne**_ to blast Aka Manto, but Hanako-san managed to jump away at the last second. However, Queen sprang off a rooftop and flew down, catching Hanako-san with a _**Nuclear Fist**_ to the spirit's face, sending her crashing into the playground.

As frustration consumed her, Panther stood up and fiercely glared down the two spirits. Channeling intense flames in her whip, the wild flames matched her inner wrath.

While Mona healed Joker with _**Dia**_ , he turned back to Panther's direction.

"Lady Ann, come over here so I can heal you!"

Silence. Panther intentionally ignored the cat.

"Please, Lady Ann!"

With eyes full of ire, Panther walked right over to the spirits. The fires surrounding her whip became intense and frenzied. The other Phantom Thieves noted Panther's odd behavior and took caution.

"Hey, Panther! Mona just told you to get healed!" Skull called out, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Panther continued her calm and methodical march toward the spirits. Her footsteps sounded like rhythmic heartbeats. When the spirits looked up at Panther, they saw her eyes became cold and devoid of the energetic spark they once had.

"Ann!" Queen instead tried calling out by her friend's real name.

Aka Manto grabbed Hanako-san's hand and tried to flee, but a shot from Joker's pistol stopped them dead in their tracks. Panther summoned Hecate into battle. A pillar of intense flames kicked up, surrounding her and the Persona. Everyone witnessed those devoid eyes became possessed with flames of vexation.

Trying to reasonably reach his wife, Joker yelled out to Panther. "ANN!" He and the others watched as Panther's flames wiped out an equipment and a schoolyard structure that obstructed her path. The flames quickly consumed Hanako-san and wiped her out, her screams faded as quickly as her entire existence did.

Having witnessed his partner-in-crime cleansed away, Aka Manto was aghast in disbelief. Joker and the other Phantom Thieves were taken aback by Panther's lack of regard of her surroundings and public property. The wild flames reminded Joker of his own blue fire and equally as potent.

"What are you waiting for, Joker?! Now!" Panther snapped, waiting for Joker to take his cue to attack Aka Manto. Her patience quickly grew thin. "God, do I have to do everything around here?!" She and Hecate turned their intensified flames on Aka Manto.

However, Joker took action and saved Aka Manto from sharing Hanako-san's fate. He hit Aka Manto with a headshot and wiped him out. Having witnessed her husband take out the other meddlesome spirit, Panther scoffed and called off Hecate. Once she calmed, her flames died down.

"Guys, we need to clear this fire out!" Mona called out as Panther walked away.

While Skull and Queen put out the fires caused by Panther and Hecate, Joker and Mona watched Panther walk away.

"Lady Ann!"

"Ann! Hold on!" Joker called to her.

Panther stopped dead in her tracks and scowled in irritation. "What the hell do you want now? We took care of those spirits, didn't we?" She whipped around. Her scornful eyes glared at Joker and Mona. "Can I just go home already?"

"Your behavior was erratic, Lady Ann! This isn't like you!" Mona openly cried to her.

"Yeah, you've been so moody and bitchy these past few days. What the hell is eatin' at ya, Ann?!" Skull questioned her. "Talk to us! What the hell is up with ya?!"

Queen nodded. "I wasn't there in that other dimension, but I know based on what you told me what happened it was a horrific experience. But, don't keep whatever's bothering you bottled up! Tell us!"

As Panther frowned and turned away, Joker approached her. "Ann, please! Stay and listen…!"

" _Stop. Right. There._ "

Joker halted his march as Panther's words stopped him. She glanced past her right shoulder and scoffed.

"Look at you. You still haven't gotten over what happened in that dimension. Are _you_ still feeling guilty for accidentally killing those people? The same people who called _us_ monsters?" Panther questioned the Phantom Thief leader in a low and undignified tone. "Get over it already! Worry what happens in _our_ future! Not anyone else's!"

"Ann…!"

"Stay back!" Panther turned and hissed, obstructing Joker with a pillar of fire. As she forced him back, Panther scoffed and walked away, leaving her friends to pick up the pieces.

"Dude, what's eating her?" Skull asked Joker. "You didn't say anything that…"

"I haven't said anything, but she's been distant and moody since we came back."

Queen approached Joker. "Do you want me to talk with her?"

"No, I have to do this."

Mona conveyed grave concern. "Please do, Joker. I'm worried about her."

Taking a deep breath, Joker rushed out of the school playground and followed his wife's supposed direction. He completely lost her on the way back. However, he knew of one place she likely might've went to: their apartment.

xxxxx

 _ **Amamiya-Takamaki Residence (**_ _ **奄美・高崎 レジデンス**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/10:10 PM (JST)**_

Returning from the elementary school location, Ren opened the door anticipating his wife to be home. He noticed the entire apartment obscured in darkness save the light in the kitchen. After taking off his shoes and shutting the door behind, the Adam's apple of Ren swallowed hard. His mouth became dry like sand.

He walked into the hall. The sound of a thunderstorm emanated outside the apartment. It also started to rain and downpour just when Ren walked in. The unsettling thunder and rain brought an unsettling vibe to the dark atmosphere.

As he walked by the living room, his eyes discerned dark shades and shadows shifting around the dark space. This further added to the disconcerting vibes he got. Ren looked away and headed for the kitchen.

Just then, he paused and turned when a pair of blue eyes opened up. The same cold, lifeless eyes he saw not too long ago glared him dead in his tracks. A flash of lightning crackled outside the window as the bright flash revealed Amamiya-Takamaki Ann, sitting in a chair. Rising from the chair, Ann methodically walked up to her husband.

"Hello, _dear_. I've been waiting for you," Ann addressed him in a collective but cold tone.

"Ann…"

"Did you make sure to leave your shoes at the door and lock up?"

"Ann, listen…"

She shoved her face into Ren's face. Her dull and lifeless eyes stared into Ren. Feeling chills going down his back, the man was unnerved by the woman's unsettling glare. She slapped the side wall with her hand.

"I said, did _you_ leave your shoes by the door and lock up?"

"Y-Yeah, I did."

Clenching her hand, Ann leaned back. A demure and creepy smirk adorned her features. "Good." She inhaled deeply and pointed to the couch. "Come, why don't we have a talk, dear?"

"Ann, what's up with you? You never call me _dear_. And this tone you're taking with me. What's going on? You haven't been yourself these past few days. The way you killed that spirit, destroyed that property with that fire, and left us to clean up your mess! Ann, get your shit together!"

As her back faced Ren's, Ann rolled her eyes and made mocking faces.

"Oh, that's rich, Amamiya Ren, especially coming from _you_. The same guy who flipped out and went all psychopathic dragon on us, pretty much burning down Shibuya, and accidentally causing the deaths of innocence! And ohoho! _You_ have the nerve to say I haven't been myself and I should get my shit together?!"

"Ann!"

She whipped around, uncurling her lips into a vicious snarl. " _ **NO! YOU SHUT UP!**_ " Her outburst silenced Ren. "Heh, now do I have your attention? Yeah, you're the one who hasn't been yourself. You still haven't gotten over that incident a few days ago!"

"I know you're still affected by what happened, Ann! The others who went with us are still hurting! I mean, for god's sake, even Morgana hasn't gotten good sleep!"

Ann nonchalantly shrugged. "That's my problem how? Morgana's a big boy. He can take care of himself. He's got that blonde vampire bitch to coddle him. He doesn't need his _Lady_ Ann anymore."

"ANN! _**THAT'S ENOUGH!**_ "

" _ **NO! YOU SHUT UP, REN! IT'S MY TIME TO VENT!**_ " She quickly shut him down. "You couldn't help yourself! You said we should've been more careful and not rely on our Persona's Ascendancy in fear of causing collateral damage. You're the one who's always concerned about getting innocent civilians involved. But, oh, what did _you_ go and do? A giant monster just happens to wreck that town, you go ape shit, and go all Persona's Ascendancy on us! You broke your own word, Ren! You got innocent civilians involved, but that's not all, _you_ killed them! _You_ burned them alive! _You_ even killed that world's Makoto! _You_ made our counterparts hate us! They think _we_ are monsters!" She could hear Crimson!Ann vehemently spouting hatred and wishing them to leave.

' _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU IMPOSTER!**_ '

' _ **FUCKING LEAVE! FUCKING LEAVE NOW!**_ '

' _ **TAKE YOUR FUCKING MONSTER AND LEAVE!**_ '

The repeated mantra of Crimson!Ann's ire paralyzed Ann from top to bottom. Folding both arms around herself, she shivered as if she were cold. Ren cautiously approached her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Get back! We should've settled down like we were supposed to! We'd be a happy couple. We'd be doing our normal career routines. And I'd be modeling more often than I should be, but nooooo! We just had to get roped back into this bullshit! I wanted to settle down and live the rest of my life peacefully with you! But, then Hifumi had to play fucking goddess and bring in a bunch of edgy hipster vampires into our lives! It's one load of crap after another!" Ann attempted to grab at her own hair and screamed. She smacked away a vase, which fell and smashed into pieces.

"ANN!" Ren reached over to restrain her, but she kicked him off.

" _ **THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FUCKING FAULT, REN! IF WE HAD JUST GONE IN AND FOUND THAT YAMI MATTER SOONER, THAT WOULDN'T HAVE EVER HAPPENED! BUT, WE WASTED TIME MINGLING WITH OUR OTHER SELVES!**_ "

Grinding his teeth, Ren had taken enough of his wife's verbal spat. " _ **MAYBE YOU SHOULD CALM THE FUCK DOWN!**_ "

" _ **OH, AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? TURN INTO A DRAGON AND BURN ME TO DEATH?!**_ "

" _ **DON'T BE STUPID! I WOULDN'T…!**_ " Ren turned away and clenched his fists.

A conniving smirk adorned Ann's face. She calmly paced around him like a hungry scavenger on the prowl. "Heh, look at you. You're so pathetic, Amamiya Ren. Oh whoops, did I leave out my last name from your full marriage name? You don't deserve to share my name. Not after the shit you pulled."

There was a brief silence from both argumentative partners. Another flash of lightning lit the darkened living room. Unfazed by the resounding thunder, Ann folded her arms and cast a demeaning glare at her husband.

"So, have you even thought about your future? Or, are you too busy trying to relive your glory days as a Phantom Thief?" She asked Ren, who couldn't form any words at the tip of his tongue. She shrugged and sighed out of exasperation. "Why am I not surprised? _You_ don't even know what you want in your life. Well, I'm not about to let some Metaverse or Persona's Ascendancy powers affect our lives. You know what I'm thinking about? _Our_ future. _Our_ finances. _Our_ job securities. We need to stop living in the past and think about _our_ futures. Oh, how can I forget? _Our_ children, if we ever decide to have a kid or adopt one. What if we end up with a daughter?"

Ren spoke up. "I'd want what's best for us and our child! You know how hard I've been working! And how hard you've been working!"

"Yeah? Well, it's not good enough. I just found out my job and financial security is not as good as yours. Hell, you, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, and Futaba have all gone to school or are still attending classes to help with your careers. Me? I'm stuck modeling. I've never been to college!"

"Well, that's a _you_ problem." He retorted, which unnerved Ann.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " She walked up and got in his face. "And what about the possibility if we have a daughter who ends up in a shitty situation like me? I _**DON'T**_ want her to go through all the abuse I went through. Between being bullied by other kids and possibly harrassed by another monster like Kamoshida! Do _you_ want that?!"

Ren snapped. " _ **NO I DON'T!**_ "

" _ **WELL, NEITHER DO I, AMAMIYA REN! I DON'T WANT OUR CHILD TO GO THROUGH HELL LIKE I DID!**_ "

" _ **THEY WON'T!**_ "

" _ **HOW WOULD THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?! COMING FROM YOU, SOMEONE WITH A PREVIOUS CRIMINAL RECORD!**_ "

She went too far and vitriolically reminded Ren of his past transgression, even though he was wrongfully accused for it. He clenched his hands and bit his bottom lip. He watched as Ann turned away and started toward the front door.

"Wait, Ann! You're not going out alone at this hour?!"

Ann laced up her boots. "So, what if I am? Why do you care, Amamiya Ren?"

"But, it's raining-!"

She rolled her eyes. "God, what are you my parents? Lay off!" She propped herself up and grabbed a red and white umbrella. Gripping the handle part of the umbrella, she opened the door. "Goodbye, _dear_ …"

Suddenly, she paused halfway through her sentence and felt a warm, throbbing sensation spread across her forehead. Her face contorted with pain and palmed her face. She let out a few deep pants and dropped to a knee.

"Ann?!"

"R-Ren… I don't feel so…" Ann muttered as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She leaned on a side table and collapsed, her head nearly cracking the edge of the table. Her body hit the floor with a painful thud.

" _ **ANN!**_ " Ren wailed in horror as he picked up his wife from the floor. Scared out of his wits, he held his wife and put a hand on her forehead. Her face felt hot as if she were running a fever. He noticed her complexion was getting paler. He checked her pulse and gasped. "Oh god… No! Ann! _Ann!_ _ **ANN!**_ "

Not a moment too soon, Ren called for an emergency. The ambulance arrived, only slightly delayed by a few minutes due to the weather. Ren joined Ann in the ambulance van. On the way, Ren held Ann's wide. She hadn't moved since her fall. However, she was still breathing, a good sign all around. What escalated from a tempestuous argument became a horrific situation.

All while firmly holding Ann's hand, Ren immediately phoned those who were closest and able to reach the nearest hospital they were being transported.

xxxxx

 _ **Hirahata Clinic/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/11:15 PM (JST)**_

Having been successfully transferred into a patient room, Ann was motionless and peaceful in her bed. Ren sat beside Ann, not budging from his place since being brought here. He, Ryuji, Morgana, Makoto, Skyler, and Mia were the first ones to arrive. They surrounded Ann, having been struck with fear over her sudden breakdown and collapse.

"So, you two had an argument and then she collapsed?" Makoto asked Ren. "And she said all that horrible stuff to you?"

"Dude, that doesn't sound like the Ann I know," Ryuji remarked. "Sure, she can be stubborn and kinda bitchy, but she'd never cut it that deep bringing up that bullshit felony or blaming you for what happened in that other world."

"But, it is partly my fault. I let my anger get the best of me and I let my Persona's Ascendancy get out of control. I burned all those people!"

Shaking her head, Makoto put on a resolute look. "No, it was the Yami Matter who instigated that conflict. You only reacted toward its attack on those people." She turned to Ren. "Look at me, Ren. _Now._ " She got him to look her in the eyes. "I do not blame you for killing the other me. You were blinded with anger. You couldn't restrain yourself. I can only imagine how hard it must've been for you. And in the end, Hifumi restored that world to its original settings, erasing our tampering with that dimension."

"She's right, Ren. I know it's not easy, but you should let it go," Skyler advised the Phantom Thief leader.

Morgana hopped on Ann's bedside and placed a paw on her forehead. "You're right about one thing. This doesn't sound like the Lady Ann we know. Almost like something has taken over her and manipulated her actions. She has been acting out of character these past few days. Tonight pretty much solidified that based on what we saw. Her lashing out at Ren with vitriol dialogue was the proverbial icing on the cake."

"Like something's taken root inside Ann?" Mia queried.

"Io woke up tonight and she sensed Ann suffering," Skyler revealed. "She told me and Hifumi that Ann was trapped inside her own mind. She felt Ann's anguish and that another Yami Matter had manifested. I didn't know what to think until I got Ren's call. Io told me to go and Hifumi stayed behind to console her."

Clenching his hands, Ryuji growled and cursed. "Son of a bitch! Another Yami Matter?! And one inside one of my BFFs?! These assholes have made it personal!"

"I can feel something akin to a Yami Matter essence inside her," Skyler approached Ann's side.

"Then, we're going to have to go inside her mind. We can save Lady Ann." Morgana firmly stated. "It'll be much easier since she's unconscious."

"Well, Ren?" Makoto turned to him. "What do you think? We better hurry for Ann's sake."

"There's no telling how much time she has left. As long as that Yami Matter stays inside her, she'll never wake up," Mia said.

Taking a moment to mull over the course of tonight's events, Ren closed his eyes and kissed Ann's hand. He got out of his chair. With a resolute look, Ren scanned everyone and nodded.

"Yes, there's no time to waste. Let's save Ann."

The group crowded by Ann's side and placed their hands on top of hers. Each closed their eyes and transferred their cognitive selves into the unconscious woman's mind.

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Ann's Mind**_

Opening his eyes, Joker found himself inside the realm based on Ann's own memories. Horrified by what he saw, he recognized his surroundings. The location resembled Shadow Kamoshida's throne room. However, there were subtle differences to the familiar surroundings.

"Dude, look," Skull clapped Joker's right shoulder. He pointed Joker toward objects that stuck out like a sore thumb. This even took Mona by surprise.

In place of the self portraits of Shadow Kamoshida were portraits of Cognitive Ann. There were random pictorials of Cognitive Ann in provocative and lewd poses. These twisted images were created based on the Yami Matter twisting Ann's image. With Shadow Kamoshida gone, it was apparent the Yami Matter revived Cognitive Ann and give her the keys into Ann's mind. Sion, Queen, and Stinger were baffled to see this side of Ann.

"Tell me this isn't what Ann thinks of herself," Stinger was baffled.

"No, this is not _our_ Lady Ann!" Mona angrily hissed at the portraits.

"Yeah, this is that cognition that Kamoshida's shadow spawned!" Joker growled as he turned and ran off. "Ann!"

"Dude, wait! We wanna stay together!" Skull yelled and pursued his best friend.

"If this place is structured like Kamoshida's Palace, then I know she might be!" Mona shouted.

"You lead the way then, Mona!" Stinger followed the cat's trail.

Following the group ahead, Queen and Sion exchanged worried glances.

"We have to make sure that Joker doesn't get too careless, Mako." In this rare instance, Sion didn't call Queen by his given pet name.

"No kidding. So, no Mako- _kins_?" Queen asked with a straight face.

"Are you kidding?" Sion frowned as he and Queen kept pace with the others.

" _ **ANN!**_ " Joker screamed so loud he hoped his voice would reach his wife somehow.

xxxxx

Opening her eyes, Ann groaned and stirred. When she moved, she felt restraints binding her on a flat surface. Clarifying her blurry vision, she was able to make out some furnishings and interiors that looked straight out of a Kamoshida's perverted mind. Instinctively expecting him to show up, her eyes fell on a 30 foot tall statue of Ann herself.

Except, this Ann statue had a revealing bikini, cat ears, and an elaborately designed princess crown.

Gasping aloud, Ann tried to scream out, but a hand quickly clamped her mouth shut. The hand came from a black gooey mass, which materialized next to her. As the black goo made a couple of disgusting gurgles, a pair of white eyes opened up, revealing blue irises similar to Ann's.

"Shhh. Nuh uh, no you don't, _sweets_." A devilish giggle paralyzed Ann. She glanced over to her left and saw a face she never wanted to see again.

From this formless black mass, a humanoid figure took on a familiar form. One that Ann vividly remembered. It became the cognitive form of Ann floated down opposite from her. She was clad in her revealing pink and black leopard spotted bikini, black headband cat ears, and a princess crown with elaborate rose gems decorating it. In contrast to Ann's horrified expression, a sly and seductive cat-like smirk adorned Cognitive Ann's features.

Cognitive Ann withdrew her hand from Ann's mouth. "Surprised to see me?"

Ann snarled. " _ **YOU!**_ "

"Hey, no shouting."

"How are _you_ here?!"

Cognitive Ann pinched Ann's cheek. "It's because of _you_ , Ann sweetie."

"Like hell I'd let you inside my head!"

"But, you did. Well, at least your darkest desires and insecurities did. Everything you see here was born from that," Cognitive Ann informed her. She leaned over and whispered in Ann's ear. "You can thank the Yami Matter for that. I am independent from Kamoshida's abhorrent desires."

"What, but how did…?!"

"When you left that dimension, you felt so down for poor Ren and took that bitchy Ann's spiteful words to heart. You kept those insecurities bottled up, allowing a shard of the Yami Matter to enter inside you."

"And that created you?" Ann realized.

"Right! And guess who's been in the driver's seat of this body since?"

Realizing that Cognitive Ann was responsible for controlling her, Ann clenched her fists and tried to attack her. However, Ann saw her wrists and knees were binded by metal clamps. Feeling a cold draft brush against her, she felt goosebumps flash over her skin. Looking down, Ann realized she was butt naked, which was done to humiliate her for Cognitive Ann's cruel pleasure.

"My clothes?!"

"Gee, you just noticed? You were never the brightest bulb of the Phantom Thieves. That's why you depended on others. You need others because you can't do anything on your own. You needed others to help with your friend Shiho. You needed the other Phantom Thieves to finally beat Kamoshida!" Cognitive Ann taunted her, incessantly giggling. "And right now, you need your friends to come save you. What a fine mess you've gotten yourself in! And I must say…" She smacked Ann's butt, her hand clap sounded like the lash of a whip. "... _you_ are fine!"

"You're not getting away with this! You're going to pay for trying to destroy me and Ren's relationship!" Ann screamed in Cognitive Ann's face.

Suddenly, Ann heard the familiar cry of her husband.

" _ **ANN!**_ "

With tearful eyes, Ann tried to scream, but her voice went mute. After a few tries, Ann noticed no scream came out.

"Now, now, we can't have any of that, sweets," Cognitive Ann gave a dark and malignant smile. She heard the sound of footsteps. Turning around, she and Ann saw Joker joined by Mona and Skull.

"Ann!" Joker called out.

"Hey, there's two!" Skull pointed out.

Mona eyed the Ann binded on the wall. "Lady Ann, we're here!"

Sion, Queen, and Stinger quickly arrived on location. They saw the two Anns.

"Well, it's not hard to figure out who's our Ann," Queen shot a fierce glare at Cognitive Ann.

Upon seeing Cognitive Ann, the eyes of Sion and Stinger instinctively glowed red.

"Well, look who's here," Cognitive Ann shifted a sensual gaze on Joker. "Isn't that right, _dear_?"

Gritting his teeth, Joker responded with an intense growl. "You're the one who's been controlling my wife!"

"God, isn't it obvious? You guys were never the brightest," Cognitive Ann shrugged. Her fiendish smirk faded, replaced with an angry scowl. "Amamiya Ren, are you mad? Mad enough to turn into that dragon again and burn me alive? You want to burn the one who shares your wife's face and body?!"

The condescending tone exuding from Cognitive Ann gave the same scorn Joker felt during his heated argument. This was the creature he argued with. Ann's will had been suppressed by Cognitive Ann. Seeing his wife on the wall, Joker responded to Cognitive Ann with wild blue flames. From these flames, Satanael materialized behind Joker.

Ann tried screaming, but her voice was still silenced. She might as well be screaming into a void. However, she was screaming inside her own mind. She couldn't do anything while trapped by bindings and her voice trapped inside her mind. She helplessly witnessed her friends prepare to battle Cognitive Ann. The more she resisted, the more strain she put on herself.

Looking to further Ann's humiliation, Cognitive Ann gave Joker a horrible reminder of the heated argument earlier. She pointed her finger and gave him the same look from the argument: the cold and demeaning glare meant to demoralize him.

"This is all your fault, Amamiya Ren! All of _your_ fault!" Cognitive Ann scornfully growled at him. Narrowing her eyes, she uncurled her lips and spouted more scornful remarks. "Have _you_ still not considered anything for _our_ future?! Do you not care for _our_ finances and job securities?! What about _my_ job security?! What about _me_?!" She let out an incandescent scream, the reverberations from her scream shattered the glass inside the room.

Covering their ears, the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants were rendered paralyzed from Cognitive Ann's ear-piercing cries. Then, Joker managed to turn his pistol and fired at Cognitive Ann. The shot hit Cognitive Ann's left cat ear, which made her stop screaming.

"Humph, well that wasn't nice, _dear_ ," Cognitive Ann scoffed, an undignified look crossed her face. "Have a look. Is this the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with, Amamiya Ren?!" With a finger snap, various television screens appeared, showing all of Ren and Ann's disagreements, including the intense argument amid tonight's thunderstorm. "Ohoho, now here's something _juicy_! How about Amamiya Ren and his slut having _**JUNGLE FEVER?!**_ "

Al the screens went static only to switch to a scene of Ren and Ann having sexual intercourse one evening. Quickly scanning the screens, Joker and the others were taken aback. Cognitive Ann incessantly laughed at Joker.

" _ **LOOK AT YOU FUCKING YOUR PROSTITUTE!**_ " Cognitive Ann laughed, doxxing Joker and Ann by sharing their intimate love in privacy. " _ **OH YEAH! YOU'RE ROCKING HER WORLD, HUH?! FEELS GOOD TO FUCK THE WHORE! THEN, WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH HER, YOU CAN GO FUCK HIFUMI, MAKOTO, AND HARU!**_ " She said all this while in Sion and Queen's presence.

This certainly didn't sit well with Queen. Clenching her fists, Queen summoned Anat. The Persona shifted into its humanoid form. Running along with her Persona, Queen and Anat went for a straight attack on Cognitive Ann. Preparing to stop the duo, Cognitive Ann snarled. However, Anat dropped to a knee, doubling as a launching platform for Queen to spring forward. Catching Cognitive Ann with a right hook, Queen jabbed her hard enough to send her flying far back.

Panting hard, Queen shot a steely gaze at the evil doppelganger. "That's all I can stand hearing you run your mouth like!" She raised her right hand and clenched it tightly. "And I won't have you talk down about my friends! And that includes _my_ Haru!"

Spitting blood from her mouth, Cognitive Ann gave a mocking chuckle. "Damn, you don't hold back. Well, now you've gone and done it now." Palming her face, her bluish eyes turned bright gold.

A dark red aura formed over Cognitive Ann, enabling her to unleash stray blasts that wiped out the television monitors. Slouching over, Cognitive Ann's body underwent a grotesquely physical metamorphosis.

"Now you've gone and pissed me off! _**AMAMIYA REN, I'LL MAKE SURE ANN WILL NEVER HAVE YOU! AND THE REST OF YOU CAN JOIN HIM AS PART OF MY FULL COURSE MEAL!**_ " Cognitive Ann viciously declared. Her human frame morphed into a giant monstrosity. Prior to her size increasing, Cognitive Ann looked down for a moment as she flashed everyone a repulsive demon's face with sharp teeth, a widened mouth, and red eyes. This was enough to startle the group.

As she slammed against the nearest wall, Cognitive Ann's skin started melting. Her skin became sickeningly pale and gooey, mostly on her left arm. Her once 'cute' form took on a malformed appearance. Opening her mouth, the skin flaps around the sides of her mouth tore open. Her mouth then became exaggeratedly larger, big enough to swallow an adult human. Her teeth became sharp shearing teeth. She grew 30 feet in length. Despite her hair remaining identical in shape and texture, her pigtails took on twisted forms and became stained with dark reddish blood. The cat headband became meshed on the crown of her head. A long, prehensile cat tail poked out from her butt and waved around.

Cognitive Ann let out a ghastly roar, powerful enough to make the enclosed building to shudder. Firmly holding their ground, the group evaded a long-ranged red lightning bolts from Cognitive Ann.

"We'll need to divide and conquer. Half stay and fight this thing! The others can go free Ann!" Sion declared. "Joker, you should go and get Ann." He motioned over to Queen and Stinger.

Nodding, Joker gathered Mona and Skull to rescue Ann. Cognitive Ann aggressively turned her attack toward them, but Sion interjected and summoned his Hound-Type Blood Veil. The pair of hound heads bit down as they grabbed and pulled Cognitive Ann away. Stinger rolled to the side and summoned her Stinger-Type Blood Veil, shooting her metallic scorpion tail through the creature's torso and gutting it. Using this chance to strike, Queen's Anat bombarded _**Freila**_ into Cognitive Ann's body. Taking a substantial amount of damage from the party, Cognitive Ann rebounded with a loud wail so loud it sent a shockwave that knocked the group back.

Taking full advantage of the others handling the monstrosity, Joker, Mona, and Skull climbed over where Ann hung. Joker's Satanael stayed in place to protect the group from stray blasts and any possible chance of Cognitive Ann sneak attacking them.

"Lady Ann! Can you hear us?!" Mona called out to the seemingly unconscious woman. "She can't hear us?!"

"Hey, Ann! Wake up, it's us! We're getting ya outta here!" Skull said as he bashed the clamps with his pipe. After a few thwacks, he broke up one clamp, but there were three more to remove. "Hey, Joker! Mind getting the top ones holding her wrists?"

Worryingly glancing over his wife's mentally broken and physically humbled state, Joker momentarily focused on saving her. He placed a hand over his mask and conjured blue flames, the same fires he used as Satanael ΩX to destroy Myrk Hedoro and accidentally burn the innocent people in the P5-Crimson dimension.

Seeing the blue flames, Mona and Skull naturally became wary.

"Joker, what are you doing?!" Mona exclaimed.

"Dude, that's the same fire…!"

Joker cut off Skull and furrowed the bridge of his brows. "I know what I'm doing." He stated with determination. He channeled the blue flames over one metal clamp. After a few moments, the flames pried open the clamp. Ann's left arm was free. He used the same fire to open the other clamp, freeing Ann's right arm.

Mona tried breaking off the clamp holding Ann's right ankle. As he pulled had, the cat's face turned beet red. Then, he opted to pick the clamp with a claw. After a few picks, he opened the clamp and helped free Ann. Joker caught Ann, who fell in his arms. She began stirring.

"Ann?" Joker whispered, getting her to hear his voice.

Finally coming to, Ann clarified her blurry vision and saw Joker looking at her.

"R-Ren? You're here." Ann blinked.

"Of course, I'm here. Thank god we found you."

"We found and rescued you, Lady Ann! You had us worried!" Mona chimed in.

Skull gave a big grin. "We never abandon each other." When he veered toward Cognitive Ann, his smile faded. "And we know why you've been moody lately. It's 'cause of _her_!"

Gazing toward the horrific monstrosity Cognitive Ann became, Ann became repulsed. "That thing controlled me?! _She_ was the one who nearly drove a wedge between us?!" Her face contorted with anger as she jerked Joker away. " _She's_ gotta pay!" With a passion matching the fire in her eyes, wild flames burst from Ann's face as her red cat mask reappeared.

Joker, Skull, and Mona backed off as the flames burned around her and rings of fire wove around Ann. Springing out from the flames, Ann emerged fully garbed in her Panther garb. She had her whip ready for battle.

As Cognitive Ann brushed Sion, Stinger, and Queen back, the creature twisted her head around and let out a ghastly scream. Undeterred by the monster's intimidation tactic, Panther smacked the ground with her whip, sending a trail of fire that startled the abomination.

Panther shot a piercing, steely gaze that became unsettling to the Yami Matter creature. With another crack of her whip, Panther summoned Hecate to battle.

Having become distracted by Panther's fiery presence, Cognitive Ann unintentionally left herself open for the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants to ravage her with attacks. Converting a hand into an Ogre-Type Blood Veil, Sion rushed over and shoved the demonic hand through the creature's face, ripping and tearing off pieces of her flesh. Cognitive Ann tried shaking Sion off, but Stinger interjected and fired rifle rounds into the creature. Queen's Anat used _**Mediarahan**_ to restore the health of the two Revenants and herself. Queen jumped into the air and dropped down, landing a _**Nuclear Fist**_ into Cognitive Ann's back, unleashing an immense force that snapped the creature's back.

Mona and Skull summoned their Personas: Mercurius and Seiten Taisei. The former distracted Cognitive Ann, allowing Seiten Taisei to mercilessly to blast her with _**Ziodyne**_. The creature was electrocuted and left a stumbling mess. Joker sent Satanael to severely punish the creature that used and mimicked his wife. Satanael unleashed a merciless _**Cosmic Flare**_ , which burned and immobilized Cognitive Ann.

" _ **STOP!**_ " Panther demanded as she cast a menacing glare at Cognitive Ann. " _ **SHE'S MINE!**_ " The flames of passion whirled over Panther and Hecate. As these flames enveloped them, the Phantom Thief and her Ultimate Persona combined to form their Persona's Ascendancy: Hecate ΩX.

As the Yami Matter creature slowly regained its bearings, it looked up and hissed, not out of defiance but mostly desperation. The others felt the power gap widening by a great margin. To further demonstrate her superior power, Hecate ΩX with murderous intent prepared to do what she almost did with Shadow Kamoshida.

Only this time, no one decided to stop her. Since Cognitive Ann was a Yami Matter entity, there was no concern of Panther mercilessly killing another person.

" _You_ nearly destroyed _my_ marriage with Ren! _You_ used _my_ image for your perversion! _You_ looked into and exploited _my_ memories!" Hecate ΩX scornfully chastised the Yami Matter creature. " _ **FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE, BURN IN HELL!**_ " She amassed and fired _**Ω Blazing Hell**_ , a large flamed blast, that collided with and obliterated Cognitive Ann, burning the abomination alive as she instantly got dusted into nonexistence.

Before anyone can even celebrate, the raging flames from Hecate ΩX's attack lived up to its name. The fires became a literal blazing hell that spread and started destroying the Palace from within.

"We've gotta get out of here before we consumed by the flames!" Mona wailed as he hurried out the door.

"Ann! C'mon!" Skull called out to Hecate ΩX, who landed beside Joker and Skull.

"Hey! Let's get out of here!" Sion shouted.

"Lead the way, Mona!" Stinger ran after him.

Joker turned to Hecate ΩX, who didn't bother to look him in the eye. Instead, she ran ahead following Queen. Skull grabbed Joker.

"Hey, snap out of it, man! Let's go!" Skull yelled, snapping Joker out of his trance.

As the group headed out, the flames consumed everything in its path and started leaving no traces of the Yami Matter's presence. Once they reached the exit door out of Ann's mind, they jumped through before the flames can reach them.

xxxxx

 _ **Hirahata Clinic/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/12:10 AM (JST)**_

As the group woke up, they were back inside the hospital room. They were much relieved to have survived and escaped the horrific ordeal. However, one issue remained.

Ren quickly turned to his wife's bedside. He grabbed her hands fearing the worst, but he and the others heard her murmuring. Ann finally opened her eyes and stirred. Ren's face lit with rejoice as his wife awoke to see the real world again.

"Lady Ann!" Morgana cried out with tears in his eyes.

"You had us all worried!" Makoto added, equally happy to see the woman alive.

"Ann! Don't do that to us again!" Ryuji shouted as he hugged her.

Skyler genuinely smiled. "We're glad you're back."

Mia nodded. "Yeah, but that Yami Matter was a real bitch. Thanks for taking her out for us."

"Y-Yeah, sure…" Ann said while being overwhelmed by her friends' reactions toward her reawakening. "Ren?" She looked over to Ren and saw his hands firmly holding hers. Although Ren was happy, the same couldn't be said for Ann.

Ann withdrew looking at Ren and stared at her bed instead. This befuddled Ren. He wondered why Ann wasn't bothering to interact with him.

xxxxx

 _ **August 5, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **8**_ _ **月**_ _ **5**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/(Reality: August 5, 2021)/7:30 AM (JST)**_

Hours later into the early morning, Ann's tests were done and her results came back negative. She had no serious medical conditions save for the bump on her head when she fell. The others arrived in the morning to see Ann.

xxxxx

 _ **11:00 AM (JST)**_

Ann was finally discharged from the hospital and left with Ren. Neither said anything to the other and it stayed like this on their way home. The mood matched the gray and rainy atmosphere. By the time they came home, the couple exchanged no words or eye contact. Ann closed herself off and locked their bedroom door, giving her space to cry herself to sleep. Ren sat down outside the door helplessly on what to do.

xxxxx

A few days since the incident, Ren talked with his friends on what he should do. More often, the males mostly told him to try to talk with Ann. The ladies suggested to give Ann her personal space until she was ready.

Ann hadn't gotten any sleep or eaten much. Opting to get out of the apartment, Ann packed a few things and rented a room at a hotel. While he wanted to desperately talk her out of it, he decided to let her go.

For a few weeks, the couple respected each other's space. Ann would either rent hotel rooms or stayed at Shiho. Ann didn't bother calling her family. She sought advice from her school friend about rekindling her relationship with Ren. All Shiho could offer was reminding her of the hospital visits. Despite having been friends with Ann, Shiho only saw positive things about Ren and didn't believe in the 'rumors' of his criminal record. She reminded Ann that every couple, even the most loving ones, have argued. She hoped Ann and Ren could reconcile, but would respect her best friend's choice if they decided to break off their marriage.

Despite receiving consolation from Shiho, Ann left one evening and left her a thank you note. Allowing depression to consume her, Ann still felt responsible for the emotional damage and intense dialogue. Even though she was under the Yami Matter's influence, it was still her projecting and lashing out against Ren. Cognitive Ann nearly destroyed her marriage. Still carrying a heavy burden, the Yami Matter drove her into depression.

As the depression took its toll on her, Ann decided it was time to end it.

xxxxx

 _ **Shibuya Tobu Hotel/**_ _ **Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/**_ _ **September 15, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **9**_ _ **月**_ _ **15**_ _ **日**_ _ **)**_ _ **/(Reality: September 15, 2021)/8:30 PM (JST)**_

Tonight would've been the anniversary of their marriage. A lot has happened since then, but their one year anniversary couldn't have ended on a sour note.

Accusing herself over Cognitive Ann destroying their marriage, Ann couldn't bear to take it anymore. Her unhealthy depression took its toll on her.

Stepping on the edge of the hotel's room, Ann looked down. She was roughly 100 feet from the ground. A part of her suggested against this and it was the coward's way out. Another side of her conscience told her there was nothing to lose. She planted both feet on the edge. A gust of wind blew against her, brushing her long hair back.

Staring at her wedding ring, Ann tapped it and considered taking it off. She figured there was no point wearing it if she was going to go through it. She was going to do what Shiho nearly succeeded in doing: falling off and committing suidice. Making her yet another statistic number in the country's suicide rates.

As she prepared to pull the ring off, Ann closed her eyes. Tears fell. She gritted her teeth. After a few tugs, she stopped. She then stepped off the edge and dropped her arms. She shook her head and turned away. Ann couldn't find the courage to do it. Even her friend, Shiho, had the guts to throw herself off a rooftop.

In her mind, Ann vented and called herself pathetic.

xxxxx

 _ **Yoyogi Park (**_ _ **代々木公園**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/9:25 PM (JST)**_

Trying to take her mind off everything up to this point, Ann sat on a bench. She noted very little people around this time, save for a couple or two. Seeing these couples made Ann disgusted in herself. If she couldn't find the courage in ending her life, she was left with nothing.

Just then, Ann felt footsteps interrupt her concentration. She looked up and to her surprise it was Jack, who was dressed for the occasion in a black suit and a gray undershirt.

"Why are you out here alone?" Jack asked Ann.

"...n-nothing," Ann barely muttered out, withdrawing herself from Jack's stare.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

She almost declined, but after consideration she moved over to the right. Jack sat opposite from Ann. Neither exchanged looks or dialogue for a few moments until Jack broke the initial and awkward silence.

"Eva will be here in a few. She won't be happy if she sees you here with…"

Ann scoffed. "What? Will she think you're seeing me behind your back?"

"Perhaps, but she'll likely take her wrath out on you than me. She's very particular with me. So, out with it before she comes. What's wrong?"

She said nothing.

"Husband problems?" Jack noted Ann's marriage ring.

Covering her hand, Ann gave a cold scowl.

"Have you talked with your friends? What about Skyler and his woman? Have you reached them?"

I haven't spoken with Ren for weeks. Yes, we had a fight. I've been staying in hotels and with one of my best friends. I… I don't even want to see Ren because of what I…" Ann stopped as to not reveal much of her domestic situation.

Jack calmly smirked and leaned back. "Oh, I see. That's how it is. This is on you then?"

"So, what if it is? I destroyed our marriage. There's no hiding that fact."

"You say that now, but so what if you and your husband don't reconcile? Don't you have your friends? Your fans? Aren't you one of the famous cover models?"

"Yeah."

"Eva enjoys your model work. She's a fan much like all the fans who love your work. And don't you have other values? Think about it. You alone have talents. And I don't buy that you still don't love your husband." Jack recalled the AnimeJapan Pokémon tournament. "When I saw you and your husband duel Skyler and Hifumi, I saw how harmonized you two were. You both took your loss with stride. I felt your spirits perfectly synchronize. You would've done sometime very foolish to squander that relationship."

Ann turned away and sighed. "Well, I…"

"It's up to you whether you want to reignite that passionate love you have for your husband. I'm just giving you a pep talk. Eva figured I should try it at some point."

Raising a brow, she replied with a half smile. "Really? She said that?"

"So, what are you going to do? Sit here and mourn in self pity. Or, will go back and see him?"

"I want to see him…"

"What's stopping you then?"

"I'm afraid of crossing a line with him. I don't want us to have another fight because of what I said."

"Listen. Every couple has their ups and downs. Even Eva and I aren't perfect. Don't think you and your husband are any better," Jack uncrossed his right leg he had over his left one. He propped himself up and turned to walk away. He glanced over his right shoulder. "Look. Just go to him and see him. You won't know anything if you're out here alone. Ask him and see how he feels. Do you understand."

"I kinda do…" Ann nodded as she stood and smiled. "You know you're not exactly the best advice giver."

Jack turned and rolled his eyes.

"But, everything you said is so genuine and true. Thank you."

Waving his hand, he beckoned her off.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Nodding, Ann chimed in. "Yeah, I better get going. Thanks again!" She quickly bolted from the park and headed straight for her destination.

Without even facing her direction, a smile crept over Jack's face. Satisfied with his work, he stayed behind and waited for Eva to see him.

xxxxx

 _ **Amamiya-Takamaki Residence (**_ _ **奄美・高崎 レジデンス**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/10:10 PM (JST)**_

Opening the door to their apartment, Ann walked in unannounced but certainly not uninvited. She looked around the front of the apartment and hurried into the living room. She paused and saw Ren sitting on a chair with a photo album. He dropped the album, which had photos of himself, Ann, and their friends during the year Ren attended Shujin.

"Ann? You're…"

"Ren!" Ann cried out as she ran over and hugged him. She sobbed against his chest. Taken aback, Ren embraced his wife and patted her back. "Ren, I-I'm so sorry! For everything!"

Warming up to her embrace, Ren smiled. "Nobody should blame anyone for anything. It's over. That Yami Matter that tried to break us up is gone. She can't hurt us anymore."

Ann lifted her head. Her teary blue eyes met Ren's dark gray eyes. They grasped and locked their fingers together.

Ann muttered affectionately. "I love you, Ren."

"I love you, too, Ann."

She smiled. "Please take _my_ heart."

With that, Ren carried Ann into their bedroom and put her on their bed. Ren quickly disrobed his dress shirt, revealing his masculine chest and physique. Ann removed her shirt and showed off a white bra. Ren got into bed with Ann. After undressing each other, the couple lied together fully nude in bed. They affectionately locked lips and passionately kissed.

After some lip and tongue locking, they kissed each other's cheeks. Ren shifted his lips over Ann's right breast and licked it. Ann let out a happy gasp and blushed. As he licked her right breast, he fondled her left one. Ren shifted downward toward Ann's private area. Ann lied back for him, giving him consent to lick her pussy and ass. He leaned in to lick the two areas, fulfilling Ann's inner desires. Vaginal juices spilled from her pussy, which Ren licked up and continued to eat inside of her.

Ren helped Ann sit up on their bed. He got behind his wife. He put his hand around her right breast and fondled it while his left hand rubbed her pussy area again. However, Ann folded her arms over Ren's neck and kissed his lips. Slowly teasing to shove his penis into her pussy, Ren instead shoved his penis into her butt and bum fucked her. While thrusting himself into Ann, she gasped loudly and passionately. He kissed and caressed her back, neck, and lips.

Ren lied back on their bed. His foreign angel was on top of him for their intercourse. Taking his dick out of Ann's butt, Ann leaned in and let her husband insert his penis into her vagina. He thrust into her, making her loudly cry out and orgasm. The couple held each other's hands as they both climaxed during their intercourse.

Upon staring into each other, their eyes teared up. These tears were not from sadness and frustration, but love and forgiveness. Outside their window, the moonlight beamed through and spotlighted their late hedonistic night.

"I love you so much, _my_ Joker."

"And I love you as well, _my_ angel."

They passionately kissed once more before closing their eyes and resting for the remainder of the night.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST Volume 2 -** _ **88\. Daemons - Eternal Darkness**_ \- Another MOTW theme for fighting the Toilet Ghost Couple. Ann's rage against the MOTWs and lashed out at her teammates.  
 **Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **75\. Broken Bonds**_ \- The aftermath of slaying the MOTWs, Ann continued to lash out at Ren and her teammates, especially mentioning the Crimson dimension of being viewed as 'monsters', before storming off. As Ren's friends encouraged him to follow her, Ren figured that their apartment is where she's at.  
 **Catherine OST -** _ **07 Fear**_ \- Ann falling down unconscious much to Ren's shock, and she is taken to the hospital.  
 **Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **77\. Cartanica**_ \- In the hospital, Ren and selected allies are with the unconscious Ann before going inside her mind.  
 **Catherine OST -** _ **08 Pandemonium**_ \- Inside Ann's mind, which resembles Shadow Kamoshida's throne room. It is played for horror compared to Shadow Kamoshida's Palace as a dark reprise.  
 **Catherine OST -** _ **18 Woman's Hand**_ \- Ann and Cognitive Ann. Ren and his group confront Cognitive Ann.  
 **Catherine Sound Disc [07] -** _ **Pictures at an Exhibition "The Hut on Fowl's Legs**_ **(Baba-Yagá)"** \- vs. Cognitive Ann. Freeing Ann.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Regret**_ \- Ann becomes Persona's Ascendancy and volcanically obliterates Cognitive Ann and the whole Palace-like area. Ren and his group return to the real world and escape the flames. The recovered Ann wakes up from the hospital.  
 **Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 -** _ **Track 3**_ \- The aftermath of the fourth YM. The mood remains gray and the characters fall into depression. Ann attempted suicide, but does not go through it. The song ends afterwards before Yoyogi Park.  
 **The House of the Dead 4 –** _ **Requiem**_ \- Ann and Jack's scene.  
 **Hiroyuki Sawano -** _ **I Love You**_ **[Ft. Vocal: Sekiyama Aika]** \- Last song of the chapter. Ren and Ann reconcile and have a passionate intercourse. The tear jerking and heartwarming song feels that no matter the real-life challenges happening in Tokyo society, their genuine love always triumphs. The 'Love' title of the song relates to the Lovers Arcana.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** I must say this was emotionally charged chapter I've written for this story. The intense and sorrowful moments had me invested while I was writing. There were parts that were hard and exhausting to write (and none of those are from the argument). But overall, this proved to be an intriguing experience.

This chapter followed the fall-out from the previous chapter and the Phantom Thieves dealing with the post trauma from the Third Yami Matter causing damage to the Crimson dimension. As soon as they left, another Yami Matter slipped inside Ann's head and took root while manipulating her actions. That YM shard harvested Ann's memories and created its own Palace, allowing Cognitive Ann to reform from her previous memories when she explored Shadow Kamoshida's Palace. With no Shadow Kamoshida to boss her around, Cognitive Ann promoted herself from slave to mistress. And aside from the _Catherine_ OST tracks, Cognitive Ann's monster form takes cues from Catherine's horrid boss form to add to the horror atmosphere.

The heated argument. What can I say? The moment Panther mercilessly erased that evil spirit, her shift to the darkside took a turn for the worst. Writing that argument was tense for me as I've had to essentially write an Ann that's an overexaggerated caricature of the one I've been writing. Hence why I took the previous Cognitive Ann and turned her bitchy character up to eleven. She's essentially become one of those 'Hate Sink' characters, but thankfully she's a one-off MOTW (and a Yami Matter creation) and there were no issues to wipe her out. But, man, even if that was a 'fake Ann' using Ann's mind and body, imagine had that been an argument with the actual couple. Anyway, the scene did its job and allowed for some tension, building up to Ann's collapse.

To further illustrate Ann's insecurities, Cognitive Ann exploited and reminded her of her own weaknesses and reliance on others. The Palace that Cognitive Ann made is a nod to Futaba's as like Futaba before her, Ann is suffering from severe depression based on her insecurities. Though both manage to overcome their inner demons, Ann left still in her depressive state and nearly committed suicide like Shiho.

Then, Jack of all people shows up and what do you know? The supposed enemy gives Ann the pep talk she needed to confront Ren. When she thought Ren would turn her away, the couple rekindled their love in the best way they could. Apologies if I didn't delve into scenes with Ann & Shiho and showing depression scenes involving Ann (and Ren), but that can be expanded on in _Akane no Mai_.

That said, this chapter became personal to me because circumstances outside writing this affected me. I recently faced a small bout of depression, which I was fortunately able to overcome. I've had support systems to help me through and I vented through healthy means (i.e. exercise). The official release of _Code Vein_ (half of this story's crossover) will be out in full force and help establish foundations for _Urban Legends_ (and _Akane no Mai_ ). So anyone who either plays or watches playthroughs for CV should get a better grasp of the characters and the lore. I plan to watch the playthroughs.

Well, that's it. These past chapters have been an emotional rollercoaster (especially for me with this chapter and tying it to my personal dealings). Here's to seeing to some personal growth with this story, _Akane no Mai_ , and my novel writing career.

If you want maybe share and relate to a situation when you've written anything in relation to a real world experience that happened to occur at that time.

Until next time, send a review and see you soon!


	14. Hot Springs Fun, A Spanish Guest

_**Chapter XIV**_

 _ **Hot Springs Fun; A Spanish Guest (**_ _ **温泉の楽しみ**_ _ **;**_ _ **スペイン人のゲスト**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Toshimaen Niwa no Yu (**_ _ **としまえんにわの湯**_ _ **)/**_ _ **Koyama, Nerima City, Tokyo (**_ _ **東京都練馬区小山**_ _ **)/October 5, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **10**_ _ **月**_ _ **5**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/(Reality: October 5, 2021)/4:45 PM (JST)**_

Nearly a month removed from the last Yami Matter incident, Ren and Ann decided on a trip to a bathhouse. The other Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants joined them to take advantage of the therapeutic experience. Yumeko, Ryōta, Mary, and Midari also decided to tag along, placating to Yumeko's desire to swim in a steaming hot bath.

A barrier separated the men from the women in a spacious bathhouse. On one side, Ren drank some sake with his male friends and compatriots. Skyler splashed hot water on his face.

"Whew, now this is what I'm talking about!" Yakumo hollered.

"Great choice to pick this place, man," Ryuji sipped sake with Ren.

"Hey, Louis. Doesn't being here feel familiar? I remember we used to share bathhouses," Skyler reminded him, trying to jog any memories of their previous times in their timeline.

"I seem to recall we had mixed bath springs," Louis said.

Upon hearing this, Ryuji yelped loudly. "What?! You mean, y'all took baths with the ladies?!"

Leaning back on a rock, Louis sighed. "Yeah, what's the big deal? Even now I take baths with Mako-chan and Haru-chan."

"But, in a bathhouse?"

Sitting outside the hot spring, a sullen Morgana grumbled. "Speak for yourselves, the ladies sure don't want me with 'em now. I can't even sit with Lady Ann or Lady Mia." He sighed and sank his head.

"Hey, keep it down over there!" Ann's voice was heard chastising them from the other side.

"Heh, don't mind them," the Phantom Thief leader smirked coolly, leaning his back against the barrier. Unbeknownst to him and Ann, they had their backs facing each other on opposite sides of the barrier.

"Still, that's quite intriguing. You shared space with the ladies in hot springs?" Yusuke asked Skyler, Louis, and Yakumo. "That's usually reserved for couples."

" _Intriguing_ he says," Ren chuckled over the artist's comment while not paying it much care.

Overhearing the men's conversation, Makoto turned toward Mia. "Is everything they're saying true?"

"Based on what bits of memories I can dig up, I remember hot springs and me sharing a bath with men and women. Which was why I was ok with Morgana sitting with us."

"Yeah, well… I guess," Ann sounded hesitant.

"Well, that's not a big deal for me and Mako-chan. We've taken baths with Louis and we've had no issues. Right, Mako-chan?" Haru delved into their private sessions, which made Makoto slightly blush.

"Yeah, sure," Makoto replied with a composed smile.

"I do remember taking baths with someone who looked like Skyler," Io said, splashing water across her arms and face.

"I wish I can learn some much more of the vestiges of your past. I feel like I've known you, but there's so much mystery I've yet to uncover about you two, Skyler, Louis, and Yakumo," Hifumi addressed Io and Mia.

"Right, well, I sure wouldn't mind if Ryōta was here with me right now," Yumeko giggled while squeezing hot water from her hands and into Mary's face.

"Augh! The hell, Yumeko?!" Mary wailed as she nearly dunked Yumeko's face into the water.

Leaning back, Midari breathed in the hot air. "Mmmm, c'mon can we for once have some peace and quiet without you making so much noise?"

"She started it!" Mary pointed to Yumeko, who gave a teasing cat's smile.

"How about we all relax?" Ann suggested as she splashed a bucket of water over her head. "That's why we're here. To unwind and stuff, especially since Ren and I needed it most."

"So, how are you feeling these days, Ann?" Haru asked her.

"Much better, but this hot spring is the perfect therapeutic solution I needed!"

"It's also pretty healthy for the skin and body. Ah, I can feel all the tension from those hours of sedentary lifestyle going away!" Futaba let out a deep, relaxed unhale before exhaling hard.

"So, what else is there to do here besides sitting here? Not that I mind staying in here," queried Mia.

"So much to do. They even have chairs to sit. They have gaming and leisure rooms. I hope they have some place where I can lay down and read," Makoto conveyed her wish to lay down with a novel to look over.

"And there's a drink bar. So, why don't we head on over and see what they have besides sake and fruit drinks?" Ann suggested.

As he heard his wife suggest to hit the drink bar, Ren stood and announced.

"So, how about we all get some more drinks?" Ren asked them.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ryuji chimed in.

"Or, how about nonalcoholic drinks before we get drunk off our asses?" Skyler said.

"Drink however you'd like. This is our off-day," stated Louis.

The men and ladies headed over to the same drink bar. Most ordered drinks and others took advantage of the leisure spots. Ren and Ann tipped glasses of juice. Skyler, Hifumi, and Io ate some shaved ice together. Louis, Makoto, and Haru played poker at a table. Mia scooped some of her shaved ice and shared some with Morgana.

While the groups partook in their leisure activities, they were taken by surprise when Mina appeared to them. Unlike the others who wore bathrobes and body towels, Mina came in her usual wardrobe.

"Mina?" Ren was taken aback.

"Hey, look! It's Mina!" Yumeko called out to the tall, muscular woman.

"It's been some time since we've last seen each other," Skyler acknowledged the passing time since they last trained with her.

"I heard from a little bird you'd be here," Mina replied, scanning the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Spiritual Gamblers in the bathhouse.

"That little bird being?" Hifumi asked.

"Probably Yuriko," Ryōta said.

"Oh, so she told you we'd be here?" Yumeko smiled. "We invited to come, but she had to stay and tend to Meiji Shrine."

"Yes, and that's why I'm here and I'm glad I did," Mina said. "I have someone I'd like you all to meet."

"Who is it?" Ren asked her directly.

"He's someone with a Guardian Spirit," Mina vaguely revealed without mentioning his name yet. She turned and beckoned an individual standing behind her.

The group noticed a moderately-built Japanese man standing opposite from Mina. He had his shoulder-length black hair tied back in a ponytail. He had some facial hair grain over his lips and chin, but for the most part presented himself well shaven. He has thick black eyebrows, with a scar over his left brow. He wore a maroon short-sleeved men's kimono cardigan coupled with a red shirt, a dark blue hakama pants, and dark brown shoes. He had a calm but a steely demeanor, giving the Thieves, the Revenants, and the Gamblers a difficult impression of him.

"Oh, let me introduce to you my friend here. This is Itoshii Kyosuke," Mina said, giving her friend a chance to acknowledge the group.

"Hello to all of you," Kyosuke nodded, his stern gaze not leaving his face.

"Hello, good day to you," Hifumi politely responded first.

"Hi," Io bashfully waved to him.

Ryuji leaned over to Ren and whispered. "Dude, he looks kinda scary."

Ren rolled his eyes. "He's probably very well disciplined. Not everyone's super casual."

Mina chuckled as she patted Kyosuke's right shoulder. "Don't mind Kyosuke. He can loosen up once he's around people he's familiar with. He just hasn't gotten to know any of you."

"I am interested in seeing your Guardian Spirits," Kyosuke plainly said, already fully aware a third of the group utilize Guardian Spirits.

"Wait, he knows we have Guardian Spirits?!" Ryōta exclaimed.

"Really? So, we don't even need to explain about them!" Yumeko chimed in, giggling.

"Well, that's a relief," Mary remarked, finishing her fruit drink.

"Yeah, that will save us time when he shows his Guardian Spirit," Mina said.

"Really?! What is your Guardian Spirit?!" The Compulsive Gambler eagerly queried, clapping her hands with anticipation.

"I will show you after you summon yours." Kyosuke calmly replied with a straight face.

With that, Yumeko, Ryōta, Mary, and Midari willfully invoked their Guardian Spirits. Kyosuke meticulously scanned each Guardian Spirit, assessing their appearances and the spiritual auras coursing outward.

"The Nine-Tails, Kato, Genbu, Janomecho, Enku, Blue Dragon, and Nurarihyon," the man acknowledged the Spiritual Gamblers' Guardian Spirits.

"And as you may know a few have more than one Guardian Spirit. Like these three here," Mina said while facing Ryōta, Mary, and Midari. "And others have already gotten more than they bargained for when combining with their Guardian Spirit." She then pivoted toward Yumeko, who had a worrisome look.

"Yes, you told me about the Nine-Tailed Fox incident. This young lady here carries with her Lady Chacha's blessing and curse?"

"Hello, I just want to say I let my impulses get the best of me and I won't do that again," Yumeko openly apologized on her own behalf.

"Why are you apologizing to me for? I wasn't even there?" Kyosuke asked, befuddled by the Compulsive Gambler's apologetic response.

"She's learned some humility since that incident. If her friends hadn't saved her, the Nine-Tailed Fox would still be with Kelley," Mina said. "And she's since been forbidden from unleashing that unbridled monster again."

Swallowing her own pride, Yumeko turned to Ryōta and Mary. "Thanks guys, especially you, Mary."

"Oh, c'mon now. Don't make me feel good about myself," Mary scoffed.

Hifumi raised a hand, getting Mina and Kyosuke's attention. "I was the original wielder of Janomecho, but since I awakened with my own set of powers, I passed Janomecho over to Mary here. She's been my worthy successor."

Hearing this, Mary became flustered. "Yikes, now you're all making me feel special!"

"But, it's true, Mary. You saved Yumeko and proved worthy of commanding Janomecho!" Ryōta replied.

"Ok, old guy. So, what's your Guardian Spirit?" Midari asked Kyosuke.

"Hey, I'm not that old. I'm roughly around Mina's age." Kyosuke snorted in response to his alleged age. "Very well since I was going to show you." He focused hard. "Come forth, Makami." Then, Kyosuke's Guardian Spirit, Makami, appeared next to him. Makami resembled a wolf with golden orange fur and antler stags protruding from its front paws.

"Check it out! Another wolf spirit!" Ryōta pointed out.

"Awww, another wolfie!" Yumeko squealed with unbridled glee.

"What do you call it?" Skyler asked Kyosuke.

"Makami, also known as Oguchi-no-Makami. They're said to be servants of the mountain gods."

"Well, it looks very beautiful," Haru admired its gleaming appearance.

"Perhaps you could tell us more over some drinks?" Louis offered the man.

"Are you buying? Well, I gladly accept."

Mina scoffed. "Bleh, are you broke, Kyosuke?"

"No, I just forgot my wallet back home."

"You're hopeless. Here. You owe me though." Mina gave Kyosuke a couple of yen.

Suddenly, there was a slight rumbling that caused the tables and glassware to shake. Initially, everyone assumed an earthquake, but the ground wasn't shaking.

"The ground isn't shaking. If it's not an earthquake?" Yusuke deduced.

"Then, would that explain it?!" Futaba pointed to a hole opening above them.

Then, a bright flash of golden light beamed out of the fissure and disrupted the bathhouse fun. This erupted in panic from most of the bathhouse visitors. The Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Spiritual Gamber trio, Mina, and Kyosuke rose as they faced a vortex brimming with golden light.

"Do you sense that, Mina?" Kyosuke queried to the muscular woman.

"Yes, there's no mistaking that's Amrita energy," Mina nodded as her Guardian Spirit, Saoirse, materialized opposite from her and Kyosuke's Makami.

Everyone turned to the golden vortex as a figure floated out of it. The Thieves, Hifumi, and Yumeko instantly recognized the face and stature of this individual. Skyler initially was confused, but a few brief flashes of this person came back to him.

As the golden aura cleared, the individual in question was revealed as an alluring, young Spaniard woman with shoulder-length blond hair. She wore her blond hair into a right-sided single braided ponytail. She wore a dark brown uniform and a white dress shirt underneath. She also had on white dress pants, wore a golden cape, and dark brown boots. Sheathed on her right hip, she carried a rapier.

"Dude, it's her!" Ryuji shouted.

"It's that woman we fought in our cognitive world!" Morgana recognized her wardrobe and rapier.

"Who the hell is she?!" Mary asked him and the Thieves.

"That is Maria, the Spaniard woman who encountered and fought my predecessor!" Mina revealed to those with no prior background knowledge.

"No way, but we fought her in the cognitive word!" Futaba exclaimed.

"So, we meet again," Ren fiercely glared at the Spaniard woman.

Meeting the assembled group, Maria meticulously scanned them. Her potent gaze deterred a few of them, but the ones who fought her before didn't back off.

An aloof smirk formed on the composed woman's features. She pursed her lips, eliciting a calm chuckle. "Yes, we do meet again." Speaking in their native tongue, she recognized the Phantom Thieves in their civilian appearances. "I've traversed through time and space hoping I'd meet you again."

"What? You want to fight us again?" Ren asked her.

"What else would I be here?" Maria willfully closed the portal and landed in front of the group. She quickly drew out her rapier and pointed at them. "Draw your weapons or summon your Guardian Spirits. It's time we finish where we left off, children! _Vamos al duelo ahora!_ "

As she said this, there was a brief awkward silence that confused Maria. She looked at them in befuddlement.

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

"We're in a bathhouse? This is not the best place to fight us." Ann remarked.

"And there's bystanders who'll get in our way. They have nothing to do with us." Ren simply put, letting the Spaniard survey the other bathhouse goers.

"We can relocate to a more open vicinity," Skyler offered her to reassess her challenge.

Having finished scanning the bathhouse area, Maria noted the enclosed space. It was certainly not fit for a fight that would require open free range. She put away her rapier.

"Yes, I understand. Then, our duel will be set in a location of your choosing. However, understand whichever location you choose, I will defeat you."

As the groups came together to assess their situation, Mina and Kyosuke stepped into their briefing.

"Listen, not just one of you will be strong enough to beat her," Mina advised them. "This will require a group effort. So, who's going to fight her?"

"Y'all need to decide fast because she doesn't seem like the waiting type," Morgana whispered to the others.

"I've elected myself to fight on behalf of my group," Ren said.

"Be careful, Ren. Remember, the last time we fought her?" Ann expressed concern for her husband.

"Don't worry. I'm not fighting her alone."

"He's right, because Hifumi and I will join you." Skyler offered to aid the Phantom Thief leader.

"So, you two will represent us. Very well," Io acknowledged and nodded in approval.

"Oh, I've got to fight her again!" Yumeko merrily chimed in. "Mary and Midari are joining me, too!"

"Huh?! Since when do you make the decisions for us?!" Mary shouted.

"Sure. I'm game," Midari grinned. "I'm also packing heat. Let's see how she fares when I'm shooting her ass."

"And so, the rest of us sit out then? Man, that sucks," Ryuji sighed.

"That's probably for the best. We'll be on reserves in case one of us is needed," Makoto said.

"Agreed. We don't want to crowd the battlefield in our chosen battle venue," Louis added.

"If you want more aid, then Mina and I will gladly help," Kyosuke offered.

"Since you two wield Guardian Spirits, that'll certainly help," Skyler replied.

As the groups turned and faced Maria, Ren walked up and confronted her.

"We accept and have decided the venue for our duel."

"Very well. Let us go then."

"Before we do, let us get dressed first," Skyler asked.

With arms crossed, Maria replied with a cold and rigid gaze. "Hurry then. Time is fleeting."

xxxxx

 _ **Shakujii Park (**_ _ **石神井公園**_ _ **)/Shakujiidai, Nerima, Tokyo (**_ _ **練馬区石神台**_ _ **)/8:30 PM (JST)**_

Having relocated from the bathhouse, the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Spiritual Gamblers, Mina, and Kyosuke faced off with Maria. Nightfall was the perfect timing for this duel. The Thieves and Remnants picked Joker, Tennyo, Sion, Tamamo, Brave, and Azure as representatives to duel the Spanish warrior. Mina and Kyosuke voluntarily stepped up to fight Maria.

"Is this who you've chosen to face me? Are you certain this will be fair for you?" Maria asked Joker, her response gave off an assertive tone.

"I think so. You aren't dealing with just me and my friends last time. Now, you'll have to worry about these four," the Phantom Thief smiled, pointing to Brave, Azure, Mina, and Kyosuke.

"Make that five since I recall facing this woman based on the previous Sion," Sion stated, recollecting his memories of him teaming with the Phantom Thieves and dream versions of his Revenant friends.

"Hey, Yumeko. Is this lady as tough as you say she is?" Brave asked Tamamo.

"Undoubtedly. Last time we brawled with her, nobody won."

Azure readied her pistol. "Too bad y'all probably weren't packing heat like last time."

"Whoa, you're actually going to use that?!" Ryōta cried out.

"Why not? This lady didn't lay out any rules, so I assume anything goes?"

Maria overheard. "Feel free to use any weapon. Sword, firearm, or spiritual entity, it does not matter to me."

"Ugh, she's so self-assured it's scary," Ann scowled.

"She did beat us in the last outing. I just worry about the collateral damage that may come out of this fight." Makoto reminded her.

"Joker, Hifumi, Skyler! Y'all got this! Kick her ass!" Loudly hollered Ryuji.

"So, I heard dream versions of us were involved in a fight with this Spanish lady?" Yakumo turned to Louis.

"Yes, that's true. _We_ weren't actually there, but I am sensing some familiarity," Louis replied, subtly hinting at some essence of their real selves dreaming of this event. "Or, maybe our cognitive selves were there through our dreams."

Hearing this, Mia gasped. "Yeah, now that you mention it. It's weird, but I kinda recognize that Maria lady."

"That would explain why the rest of you have some shred of memories about her," Morgana said to the other three Revenants.

Mina and Kyosuke quietly faced down Maria. The former was aware of her ancestor, William Adams, encountered this Spanish woman. Eyeing her cautiously, Mina knew Maria was an Amrita user. With her and Kyosuke present, she hoped she can help even the odds.

"Be careful, Skyler and Hifumi. Her strength is beyond anything you've faced until now," Io warned the two, assessing Maria's spiritual power.

The Spanish woman produced her rapier and proficiently slashed it around. Taking on a swordsman stance, Maria waited for her opponents to engage her.

"Attack me individually or at once. It matters not to me," Maria said, veering her eyes toward Joker, Sion, and Tennyo. "I expect no less from the ones I've dueled before." She then pivoted at Mina and Kyosuke. Her steely gaze was unfazed by their spirits. "And I certainly don't expect any less from William's successor." Her stern gaze then met those of Tamamo's. "And I won't let my guard down around the one who inherited the Nine-Tailed Fox again." She gripped her rapier and beckoned her adversaries to attack. "Come!"

Running steadfast at Maria, Joker, Sion, and Tennyo led the pack against the Spaniard. Maria prepared to cut the three off with quick rapier blows, but Joker and Tennyo split off, giving Sion a chance to attack. Sion invoked his Stinger-Type Blood Veil, shooting his metallic scorpion's tail at Maria. Maria sidestepped the metal tail and swerved behind Sion. The Revenant then recoiled the tail and narrowly dodged Maria's rapier.

"Stay on her, Joker!" Ann inspired her husband.

Joker dove in and intercepted Maria, throwing a pair of knives at her. Maria batted the knives with her rapier and charged at the Phantom Thief. Nearly stabbing him with her rapier, Tennyo swiftly like the wind countered the Spaniard's rapier with her ko-naginata. With a cold and piercing gaze, Tennyo delivered a quick slash and forced the Spaniard to evade. Tennyo rushed forward and unleashed successive swings as her ko-naginata collided with Maria's rapier.

"Hifumi, watch her sword!" Sion called out to Tennyo.

In the middle of Tennyo's brief clash with Maria, the Spaniard's rapier glowed with an intense golden sheen.

"Hifumi!" Io cried out.

"That's the power of the Amrita! Hifumi, move!" Mina shouted to her as she and her Guardian Spirit, Saoirse, intervened.

Raising her rapier overhead, Maria dropped it weapon and unleashed a golden wave of Amrita power. Tennyo narrowly dodged Maria's attack. Then, Mina stepped in with Saoirse. As Guardian Spirits stood in Maria's path, a swirl of water materialized and stopped the dark golden wave.

The Spirit Gambler trio mounted an attack and sent their Guardian Spirits. Tamamo's Nine-Tails blasted Maria with fireballs. As Brave's Janomecho and Enku diverted the Spaniard's attention, Brave drove her spear into Maria. Maria sidestepped Brave's attack and kicked her down.

"Augh! Son of a bitch!" Brave cried out.

Then, Azure's Blue Dragon and Nurarihyon instinctively attacked her. As the Blue Dragon's wind slightly knocked back Maria, Nurarihyon blasted her with water. Maria swung her rapier and unleashed an Amrita wave that nullified the Guardian Spirits's elements. Azure took no chances and fired a round of bullets at Maria, who dodged and blocked every minute with her rapier.

"Ya gotta be fucking kidding me here!" Azure growled, her mouth dropped as Maria evaded and stopped every bullet. The final bullet she shot was cut in two by the Spaniard's rapier.

"Ooo, she's gotten better! This is so exciting!" Tamamo squealed happily with delight.

"Maybe to _you_!" Brave and Azure shouted at her.

"I could gamble how many strikes me and Nine-Tails can take?" Tamamo proposed to Maria.

"You're a strange woman, but challenge accepted," Maria said. She rushed forward and unleashed a quick succession of rapier strikes.

Nine-Tails's flames helped provide defense for its wielder. Maria's Amrita-imbued rapier nullified the fox's flames. One rapier poked through and neary grazed Tamamo. The Spaniard then knocked her down with a kick.

"Yumeko!" Ryōta fearfully shouted.

Joker, Sion, and Tennyo rushed in to Tamamo's defense, but Mina stopped them.

"I'll take it from here," Mina insisted.

Clenching her fighting gloved hands, Mina took on a kickboxer's stance and ran forward. Maria ran forward for a straight thrust, but Saoirse stopped her rapier with a water barrier. Mina swerved over to the Spaniard's blind spot and went for a straight jab. Maria turned her head, dodging Mina's fist. Mina then unloaded with a succession of jabs, hooks, and an uppercut. Maria parried and dodged Mina's blows. When Mina went for a roundhouse kick, Maria countered with her left arm.

"You quite impressive for one to not rely on a sword. To expected from William's successor," Maria acknowledged Mina's fighting prowess. She pulled away and eyed Kyosuke coming at her with Makami. As she turned to attack, Kyosuke sent Makami to attack.

The Guardian Spirit wolf lunged and struck headfirst with Maria's rapier. The wolf ensnared her rapier and tried disarming the Spaniard. In response, Maria's blade gowed with Amrita power, forcing Makami to withdraw and evade her attack. Kyosuke ran at Maria's left side. When the Spaniard veered over to strike him, he defended with his ōdachi.

When the Spaniard went for another strike, a bright orange aura enveloped the man. Makami vanished and seemingly possessed Kyosuke, invoking a transformation. Everyone witnessed the man grow into a 7'5 foot tall demonic humanoid with red flesh skin. Two tusk-like teeth poked poked out of the sides of his lips. Orange steam-like energy leaked from his center chest where an Amrita source glowed and pulsated with light. His eyes burned bright blue. Tufts of black fur covered his head, wrists and forearms. His hand turned black and nails morphed into sharp black claws. Protruding from the crown of the demonic man's head are a pair of long, curved Amrita horns and a pair of smaller horns.

He raised a giant fist at Maria. The Spainard dodged the demonic man's melee blow.

Bewildered by the man's demonic transformation, the shock from the Thieves, Revenants, and Gamblers couldn't be more overstated.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"He looks like one of those Yokai we fought at Meiji Shrine!" Ann cried out.

The Revenants's eyes glowed red in response to Kyosuke's transformation. Mina, Kyosuke, and the Gambler's Guardian Spirits erratically responded to him.

Initially taken aback, Maria remained calm and resolute.

"Do you mind telling us what this is?" Joker asked Mina.

"It's almost like he turned into a Lost!" Yakumo exclaimed.

"No, he didn't turn into a Lost," Io corrected him. "The energy exuding from him is a different source."

"Isn't that the Amrita?" Louis asked Mina.

"Indeed, this is the first any of you are seeing a Yokai Shift," the muscle woman revealed.

"A Yokai Shift?" Sion overheard.

"When a wielder becomes possessed by a Guardian Spirit and attune them with Soul Cores of Yokai spirits, they invoked these Yokai Shifts."

Hearing this, a thought crossed Tamamo's devious mind. "Hmm, maybe I should…"

"Like fucking hell you are! If I heard what happened to you and that fox was true!" Azure snapped at her.

"No way we're taking that chance with you and the Nine-Tailed Fox again," Brave concurred with Azure's sentiment.

"C'mon, maybe I can get it under control this go around!"

"It's best you probably don't," Mina sternly turned to Tamamo.

As the Amrita energy in her sword responded to Kyosuke, Maria frowned. "This is a Yokai Shift? Quite intriguing."

"Kyosuke, don't let her get away!" Mina called out to her transformed friend, who turned his sights on the Spaniard.

Running ahead to attack, Kyosuke raised his arms and smashed his fists down. As the force of his punches impacted the earth, it caused a small split. This forced Maria to spring backward. In response, Maria prepared to run him through with her Amrita sword. Then, Mina and Saoirse went over to cover for Kyosuke. Mina commanded Saoirse summoned a water barrier that barricaded Kyosuke.

"Get him, Kyosuke!" The muscular woman encouraged her friend, who tossed fiery blasts at Maria.

Swinging her rapier around, Maria unleashed a Amrita wave that nullified Kyosuke's blasts. Maria quickly turned and ran away, luring her opponents out from the open area.

"Get her! She's getting away!" Louis shouted.

"Right! C'mon, Hifumi!" Sion said as he and Tennyo followed Joker, Mina, Tamamo, Brave, and Azure.

Kyosuke was already catching up with Maria, who headed into an area with more trees. The Spaniard slipped into hiding and concealed herself from the demonic man. As Kyosuke arrived, some bystanders backed off, confused as to whether this was a man in cosplay. Their concerns were quickly answered when a blade pierced through the demonic man's right shoulder. Glancing past his shoulder, Kyosuke bellowed and saw Maria with her rapier being driven through him.

"Kyosuke!" Mina's voice was heard in the distance.

"The Amrita I wield should be enough to neutralize your power," Maria muttered, channeling Amrita energy into Kyosuke while repressing his Yokai Shift.

In response, Kyosuke's fiery aura nearly enveloped Maria, but the Spaniard managed to utilize her Amrita's energy to suppress Kyosuke to his normal state.

Just then, Sion made a mad dash for Maria. He invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil and tried to shove his demonic hand through Maria. Sensing the incoming force, Maria narrowly sidestepped Sion's death blow. Tennyo produced and tossed a _**Lightning Thorn**_ at Maria. Maria slid past Tennyo so fast she outran Tennyo throwing her attack. Then, Tamamo's Nine-Tails launched itself head-on with Maria and pushed her back.

"I've got her!" Tamamo called out as she, Brave, and Azure surrounded the Spaniard, who stood poised to attack any of them of her choosing.

Without the slightest hesitation, Maria rushed toward Tamamo. Tamamo's Nine-Tails quickly defended her from Maria's attack. Brave came from the Spaniard's rear with her spear. Using her rapier, Maria turned and swiped Brave's spear. Brave's Janomecho and Azure's Blue Dragon combined their wind elements, forging a powerful wind that knocked Maria into the air.

After being knocked high into the air, Joker summoned Satanael and beckoned his Persona on Maria.

"Pillage her, Satanael!" Was all Maria could hear when the Persona unleashed _**Megidolaon**_ on the Spaniard.

Attempting to get out of another close encounter situation, Maria invoked the Amrita coursing through her rapier. She unleashed a golden wave that collided with and neutralized Joker's Persona. But, try as she might, Joker was a step ahead of her this time.

Spikes shot out from out of ground and ensnared Maria. However, none of the spikes pierced through Maria, instead grabbing her. Making use of her Ivy-Type Blood Veil, Tennyo seized and pulled back, bringing Maria down. Upon bringing the Spanish woman down, Sion jumped up and invoked his Stinger-Type Blood Veil. Out of desperation, Maria used her Amrita to defend, but Tennyo pulled her down so quick she didn't get a chance to finish augmenting her defenses. Sion's metal scorpion tail slammed Maria down.

As Joker, Sion, and Tennyo landed, the Phantom Thief leader sent Satanael to attack the staggered Spaniard. The demonic being blasted Maria with _**Riot Gun**_. As the attack shattered Maria's Amrita defenses, she was left open.

"Now! Give her an All-Out Attack!" Morgana cheered them on.

Not one to disappoint the cat, Joker rallied, Sion, and Tennyo to unleash a barrage of rapidfire attacks. The volley of blows connected and knocked Maria around so much she couldn't take it. The final came from Joker, who battered her with force. As Maria crashed hard into the ground, Mina and Kyosuke came up behind the Spaniard. Mina quickly ran up and punched Maria with a mean right hook. After taking her down with a punch, Joker pointed his pistol to the back of Maria's head.

"Looks like we've won," Joker said, flashing a self-assured grin. He watched Maria drop her rapier and raise her arms. "Do you actually surrender?"

"Well done," a composed smile formed on the Spaniard woman's face. She stood with arms still raised high. A low chortle escaped her puckered lips. She turned and addressed Mina. "And you managed to get a blow on me much like William."

"We've beaten you, Maria. Fair and square. You best leave us alone." Joker plainly stated with his pistol still aimed for Maria's back head.

"Yes, I'll respect your wishes since you and your colleagues decisively defeated me," the Spaniard openly conceded. Upon dropping her arms, she faced Maria. "And you've shown me immense strength like William. And like him, you are a most worthy adversary."

"I don't know how to respond to that, but thanks?" Mina was taken aback by Maria's admiration for her.

"And as for you. I shall leave you to return to your activities. The man with the better resources has beaten me." Maria addressed Joker and his friends. She picked up and sheathed her rapier. "However, I do not intend to leave here just yet."

"Why? What other business do you want with us?" Sion queried.

"Do you recall your encounter with John Dee and Edward Kelley?" Maria asked them.

"Yeah, that happened nine months ago," Joker recalled the first Yami Matter event when the Hyakki Yagyō waves occurred at Meiji Shrine.

"Those beings you fought were revived by some anomalous dark presence."

"We know. It's the Yami Matter. The entities have already conjured a series of events, including one in a parallel dimension," Tennyo added, giving Maria insight on the Yami Matter situations.

"Yes, so I was observing strange activities through my travels through the timestreams. The anomalous entities have been creating illusions and sending them into your world's reality." Maria hinted at the Yami Matter's influence on their world.

"Yeah, and that would explain the time reset our world got," Joker nodded.

"Maybe you can help us, Maria?" Mina offered the Spaniard. "Kyosuke and I could use a helping hand like you." She then nodded. "No, sorry, I mean all of us here could use your power to help us fend off this next Yami Matter incursion, whenever it happens."

"We could use all the help we can get," Sion said as the other Phantom Thieves, Vein Remnants, and Ryōta approached their friends.

"Yeah! You showed us you like to fight hard! We could take a huge gamble with your strength, Maria!" Tamamo said as Ryōta checked with her.

"Hey, don't try and provoke her, Yumeko."

"I'm not, Ryōta. I want her to fight on our side. I bet it'd be pretty freakin' great if she sided with us."

Taking a deep breath, Maria responded with a reserved look. "Since we're likely to fight the same enemy, I'll consider your offer."

"I have a place you can rest at, Maria. We can even talk strategies." Mina offered her a place to unwind.

"Thank you, but I must scour this reality and investigate any more of these dark presences. But, I gladly accept your hospitality if I chose to meet with you," Maria replied to Mina's offer. As she turned, she acknowledged Joker, Sion, and Tennyo respectively. "This victory is yours and earned. We will meet again, but no longer as enemies. _Hasta luego_ , Phantom Thieves and friends." With that, she walked past them and left the park with onlookers watching the beautiful blond-haired Spaniard march out of the park.

"Dude, that was freakin' awesome! You, Skyler, and Hifumi showed her!" Ryuji enthusiastically cheered him on.

"You three earned that victory," Morgana nodded in approval.

"An exquisite finish to that spectacular battle!" Yusuke added with flair.

"I'm so glad you and the others are ok," Ann hugged Joker.

"Man, I so wish I could've been in there," Makoto sighed.

"As fun as that would've been, I'd rather have these three take the honor," Louis said.

"It took you guys a lot to beat that woman," Mia stated.

"Right, but look who's still standing?" Sion smirked as Io approached him and Tennyo.

"Well done, Skyler. Defeating her was no easy feat." Io smiled proudly.

"No kidding. She fights like she's a super hard DLC boss," Futaba remarked, using gaming terminology.

"I hope she'll consider aiding us," Haru said, facing the route Maria took to leave.

"Regardless what she decides, we must remain vigilant of impending Yami Matter activities," Mina advised the groups.

With bystanders crowding the area and clamoring to meet the Phantom Thieves, the groups quickly bailed as fast as they could. Joker, Sion, Tennyo, and the Spiritual Gambler trio separated from the rest of their packs to reconvene for later. The murmurs of a 'monster' and Phantom Thieves sightings aroused suspicions.

xxxxx

The Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Spiritual Gamblers amassed near the bathhouse awaiting for Ren, Skyler, Hifumi, Yumeko, and the others to return. When the aforementioned did return, they were in their normal civilian appearances.

"Thankfully, we got out of there before those crowds caught up with us," Yusuke stated.

"That's a good thing. I'd hate to be jumped by the fanatics," Yakumo remarked.

"But, I sure wasn't expecting Mina's friend to turn into some kind of demon," Mia added.

"His transformation managed to trigger our Revenant senses. Thankfully, he's not a Lost," Louis attested.

Ren then readdressed the groups about Mina's statement. "I know things have been pretty lax since the last Yami Matter incident, but Maria showing up should remind us not to take things for granted." He motioned over to Skyler, Hifumi, Yumeko, Mary, and Midari. "Working together got us by this encounter."

"Yeah, we know. We'll need to strap ourselves in and expect some unforeseen encounters." Skyler concurred as he and Hifumi held hands. Both had resolute looks on their faces.

"We'll be ready for anything now," firmly stated Hifumi.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (**_ _ **警視庁**_ _ **)/Kasumigaseki (**_ _ **霞が関**_ _ **)/Chiyoda, Japan (**_ _ **千代田区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/October 10, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **10**_ _ **月**_ _ **10**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/(Reality: October 10, 2021)/8:37 PM (JST)**_

Having gotten out of work, Makoto walked over to get on her motorbike. She climbed on and put her helmet on. When she prepared to rev the engine, a hand tapped her shoulder. She instinctively turned and saw Takarada Minami with a sneaky, shit-eating grin on her face.

Letting out a restrained sigh, Makoto responded with a huff. "What is it, Minami? I don't have time for your crap."

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you to be safe, Makoto- _senpai_. There's been a spike in the number of motorbike accidents lately."

"I'll manage by myself just fine. Besides, those were reckless drivers. I'm a responsible driver."

"Right, who am I to say you aren't?" Minami backed away.

Makoto turned and pointed to her own cheek. Confused, Minami pointed to hers, too.

"Remember that right hook I gave you there? That's for picking on my colleague and trying to fight me for defending a colleague. Do remember that?"

"Yes, a lesson I'll never forget," Minami mumbled furiously, watching Makoto rev her motorbike.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"No."

"Well then. Have yourself a good night and thanks for your concern," she drove off, leaving Minami behind to reflect on her flattering remarks.

Clenching her fists, Minami openly scowled. "Yeah. Goodnight, Makoto- _senpai_. Like I care if you get in an accident…"

"Having problems, Minami?" A voice that she recognized chimed in.

As Minami glanced past her right shoulder, she saw her friend, Hamada Shūhei, behind her with a collective demeanor. The Pack leader was accompanied by his colleagues, Sakaguchi Tomoyuki and Watanabe Kimiko.

"What are you three doing here?" Minami queried to her Pack colleagues.

"We've been summoned by a renowned individual. I was able to use my own connections to acquire a meeting with him," Hamada smirked, lifting his glasses with a finger.

"They wish to see all four of us," Kimiko asserted.

" _They_?" Minami questioned.

"Mr. Silva and Juzo Mido," The Pack leader revealed the names of their newest benefactors.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack  
** **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Beneath the Mask**_ \- The gang hanging out at the hot springs.  
 **Nioh OST -** _ **Alchemists I**_ \- Maria returns and confronts the protagonists.  
 **Bloodborne DLC OST -** _ **Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower**_ \- vs. Maria.  
 **Jurassic World Evolution OST -** _ **Clever Girl**_ \- The Pack gather to meet with The Consortium.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** This is the shortest chapter I've written and I'm ok with that. The last two chapters were pretty heavy, so I'd settle for a calmer chapter, sans the Maria fight. The fight serves as both a callback to _Persona Vein_ 's Intermission chapter and sets Maria up as an unexpected ally.

We're introduced to Itoshii Kyosuke, a new OC who like Mina is a successor to a main _Nioh_ Protagonist. Except, Kyosuke is the successor for the _Nioh 2_ Protagonist, which will be out in 2020. The Yokai Shift is the ability for one to become possessed by their Guardian Spirit. Based on the info I know it'll be introduced in _Nioh 2_.

I went for a smaller-scaled and quick battle, because I'm saving the big battles in the chapters after the next one. I only needed a select group to fight her. And since they decisively beat her, Maria offered to help them encounter more Yami Matter conflicts.

The last scene saw The Pack's return. Looks like they have a meeting with The Consortium.

That's all I have to say now. The next one will be out by Halloween and you'll find out why. Until next time, leave me a review and take care.


	15. Halloween Nights, T and R vs Dracula

_**Chapter XV**_

 _ **Halloween Nights; Thieves and Revenants vs. Dracula (**_ _ **ハロウィーンの夜**_ _ **;**_ _ **泥棒とレヴナント対ドラキュラ**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Shibuya Crossing (**_ _ **渋谷交差点**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/**_ _ **October 31, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **10**_ _ **月**_ _ **31**_ _ **日**_ _ **)**_ _ **(Reality: October 31, 2021)/8:47 PM (JST)**_

It was a cool and lively Halloween night. The locals came out to partake in events celebrating the ghouls, the undead, and the spirits. At one point, Halloween wasn't entirely embraced by Japanese culture until recent decades when Tokyo Disneyland and Universal Studios Japan introduced horror-themed attractions and wearing costumes. Since 2016, the streets of Tokyo, including Shibuya, had taken a life of its own with Halloween activities. Concerts, costume contests, and trick-or-treating were such activities the locals took part in.

This year would not be different. It was yet another excuse for the Thieves and Revenants to get together.

"Here we are," Skyler said as he, Hifumi, and Io observed the variety of costumed people. The first thing they saw were zombie cosplayers methodically walking and moaning. Skyler and Hifumi came dressed as the _Final Fantasy VIII_ couple Squall Leonhart and Riona Heartilly. Io dressed as Izu from _Kamen Rider Zero-One_.

"Whoa, look at all these people!" Io was taken aback by the costumed people and trick-or-treaters.

Resting her hands on Io's shoulders, Hifumi giggled. "Why don't we make your first Halloween something to remember by?"

"Yes, please."

Walking down the Shibuya Crossing, Skyler, Hifumi, and Io walked by people dressed as oversized pumpkins. Io's costume gained a lot of attraction from Kamen Rider fans as she posed for pics, including for a professional photographer.

Of the Phantom Thieves they ran into, Skyler, Hifumi, and Io met with Ren and Ann first. The couples acknowledged and complemented their costumes. Ren was Emiya Kiritsugu from _Fate/Zero_. Ann came as Ange from _Cross Ange_.

"I really love your costumes!" Ann squeed with delight at Skyler, Hifumi, and Io's.

"So, any reason why you went as this character, Ann?" Hifumi asked her choice to dress up as Ange.

"You could say she is my favorite character from this show. I have this soft spot for _Cross Ange_ while I was still in junior high. I also relate to Ange since we both faced horrible abusers. I despised Embryo for the same reasons I hated Kamoshida."

"And of course, I remind her that her favorite character from that show had sex with the lead guy."

"Yeah, it was the first time I saw a couple on TV making out pretty much nude. What? I was 14 at the time watching it late! It's not like it went into full-on porn! Besides, after all the crap those two went through, it was a reliever for me, too," Ann finished expressing her personal history with this show. "And that's why I went with being Ange."

Skyler nodded. "That's good enough reason to dress up as a character."

"Yeah, and you can say we dressed as Squall and Riona because you guys said we remind you of them," Hifumi said. "And so, here we are."

"Hey, great costumes!" Louis called out.

"Over here!" Ren waved to Louis, Makoto, and Haru.

Louis came dressed as Kaneki Ken from _Tokyo Ghoul_. Opposite from him, Haru came as Yuki Yuna from _Yuki Yuna Is a Hero_ and Makoto was Watanabe Yuri from the _Spider-Man (2017)_ video game.

"Those are awesome costumes, guys," Ann complimented them.

Upon seeing Makoto's costume, Skyler teased her with a mischievous grin. "And who are you dressed as? I didn't think you were on duty now, Mako- _kins_."

Rolling her eyes, Makoto humored him. "For your information, I'm off duty and I'm dressed as Watanbe Yuri from that _Spider-Man_ game."

"Oh, that police officer from the game. Heh, sorry, but I really thought you were…"

"On duty. Yeah, no. I'm making this about me, Haru, and Louis. But, I will arrest you on the charge of being a smartass," Makoto got in Skyler's face, coolly smiling and spinning a pair of toy handcuffs in her fingers.

Skyler gasped. "Oh, but officer, I promise to be a good boy!"

"Hn, you better."

As everyone laughed, Ryuji popped up behind them.

" _ **BOO!**_ "

Nearly everyone jumped back fearfully, but Ann walked over and silenced him with an intense glare.

"Hey, take it easy! I wanted to liven the mood, Ann!" Ryuji backed away.

"Don't scare us like that!" Ann chided him.

"Glad you can join us, man," Ren smirked as he and Ryuji slapped hands together.

"Same here, dude. We wouldn't miss it."

Ryuji came dressed as Goda Ryuji from _Ryū ga Gotoku_ and Miyako dressed as Shizue from _Animal Crossing_.

"And I'm here, too! Do you like my costume?" Miyako asked everyone.

"Yes, it's very cute," Haru nodded.

"Cute dog," Io blushed at the sight of Miyako's costume.

"Want to take a picture with her, Io?" Hifumi asked as she got Io and Miyako together for a duo shot.

"Looks like the gang's all here!" Shinya shouted from not too far away.

"Hey, Ann! We're here!" Shiho called out from the same direction.

The group turned to see another walking over to meet them. Mia arrived carrying Morgana in her backpack. Her brother, Nicola, accompanied her along with his friends Shinya, Reiko, and Li-Ming. Shiho was also with the group and standing opposite from her partner Mina. Mia came dressed as Rachel Alucard from _BlazBlue_. Morgana hopped out and showed off his Cait Sith costume. Shiho dressed as Filia from _Skullgirls_. Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming came in a full _Owari no Seraph_ group cosplay: Shinya as Hyakuya Yuchiro, Nicola as Hyakuya Mikaela, Reiko as Hiragi Shinoa, and Li-Ming as Krul Tepes.

"Sorry we're late, but we had to go get Nicola's friends here," Mia openly apologized.

"No, it's fine. We all just got here a few minutes ago," Skyler replied.

"That just leaves Futaba, Yusuke, Yakumo, and a few others. I think Coco said she, Davis, and Rin would be here," Louis said.

"Well, speaking of which, here they come," Ren pointed the Revenants to their friends.

"I also see Futaba and Yusuke," Makoto added.

Futaba came as Miriam from _Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night_ and Yusuke dressed as _Rurouni Kenshin_ 's titular character, Himura Kenshin.

"Sup, y'all!" Futaba waved to them from a walking distance.

"Apologies for our tardiness, but I had to pull Futaba away from her gaming activity," Yusuke said.

"Hey, I was getting to the last level! Be thankful there was that last save point or I'd be royally fucked."

Hearing Futaba gripe about her latest gaming, Ren facepalmed and sighed. "Oh boy…"

Yakumo dressed as Akira Kaburagi Regendorf from _Dance in the Vampire Bund_. Emily came as Rebecca Chambers from _Resident Evil_.

"Yo! We made it just in time!" Yakumo called to them.

"Hi! Love our costumes?!" Emily shouted to them.

Davis, Rin, and Coco are seen together in their Halloween costumes. Davis came dressed as Agil from _Sword Art Online_. Rin was Seryu Ubiquitous from _Akame ga Kill!_ Coco came as Chocolina from _Final Fantasy XIII-2_.

"Didn't think we'd miss out on some Halloween fun?!" Rin cried out. "This is a great night for us Revenants."

"Thankfully we were able to close early so we could get our costumes ready." Coco said, adjusting the top covering her large breasts.

"And thankfully I don't have shifts tonight, but I have one early in the morning," Davis remarked.

"Better not drink tonight then," Coco teased him.

As everyone gathered and finished complimenting each other's costumes, several subgroups formed and went their separate ways to explore the Halloween night festivities.

xxxxx

Sitting inside his car, Sojiro, dressed as Jigen Daisuke from _Lupin the III_ , eyed the rowdy Halloween activity. He took out his cigarette bud and exhaled smoke.

"I'm not sure why I let Ren and Futaba convince me to do this. I'm too old for this shit," Sojiro grunted.

"Too old for what?" Ren chimed in as Sojiro turned to see him, Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Louis.

"Yeah, your costume is so spot-on!" Ann said.

"Hey, kids. Are you all having a good time so far?" The Café Leblanc owner queried Ren and his friends.

"We are, Mr. Sakura," Makoto replied.

An astute look came on the older gentleman's face. "Well, I can trust an officer like you and a lady like Ms. Okumura to keep these rowdy kids in check."

Haru giggled modestly. "Oh, we're not so bad, Mr. Sakura."

"If anyone misbehaves, it's Futaba," Ren sardonically replied.

"And where is she? With that artist Yusuke?"

"Yeah."

"That's good to know."

"Well, well, we live in a small world, don't we?" Sae chimed in, catching everyone by surprise.

Sae arrived with her husband, Hojo, and came as Bayonetta's _Bayonetta 2_ costume. Hojo came dressed as Ichinose Guren from _Owari no Seraph_.

"Aren't we all looking spooky tonight?" Sae chimed in as she and Hojo met with Ren, Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Louis, who were still chatting with Sojiro.

"Sis, so you and Hojo are out tonight, too?" Makoto was taken aback by their appearances.

Sae shrugged. "Yes, well…"

Hojo chortled. "I convinced your sister to loosen up and take a break from work tonight."

Sae sighed. "Speak for yourself, I may be in costume, but I'm still on duty."

"Heh, they won't even know you're the SIU Director in that get-up," Sojiro chuckled much to Sae's annoyance.

"You went with Bayonetta after all, sis?" Makoto asked her.

"Yeah, I already made my mind up sometime ago."

Suddenly, Ren cracked a devilish grin. "So, Sae, since you're Bayonetta now, does that make you my mother now?"

"What? Why would I be your mother if I'm Bayonetta?" Sae turned and gawked at him. She was left completely befuddled over Ren's joke.

Ren's elicited a few chuckles from the others, minus Makoto and Haru.

The SIU Director was befuddled with the reactions. "Ok, I'm lost. Is this supposed to be some kind of inside joke?"

"Oh, c'mon, Ren. Don't tease sis like that. She will kick your ass." Makoto sighed in exasperation.

"I don't quite understand the joke, Ren," Haru nodded.

Ann stopped chuckling when Sae shot an unnerving, icy glare that could petrify the bravest of people. Ann and others incessant chuckling ceased.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't spout off your mouth like that, Ren," Ann whispered to him.

"What? I just wanted to liven up Sae since she hardly gets time-off from her job. It must be stressful," Ren remarked. "Isn't that right, Sae?"

"I suppose since we've gotten to know each other, you're less intimidated by me. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised considering what you've been through."

Nodding, Ren's smirk faded. "So, did I lighten your mood?"

Relaxing, Sae managed to smirk. "I suppose you have, Ren. Thank you."

Letting out a relaxed sigh, Makoto rubbed her forehead. "Here I thought you were going to kill him, sis."

Haru then folded an arm around Makoto. "It's all in good jest, Mako-chan. Let's go see Louis. I think he might've found his sister and there seems to be some other woman with her." She escorted Makoto over to meet with Louis, who found his sister Karen dressed as Ryōgi Shiki from _Kara no Kyōkai_.

Louis paused as his two girlfriends approached him. "Hey, you two already know my sister."

"Good to see you two again. I hear you've been keeping my brother very _busy_ ," Karen teased with a playful wink.

"Oh yes, indeed we have," Haru responded with a bright smile.

"Depends how you define _busy_ ," Makoto said, shooting Louis a stern glare.

"She means to ask about the work I've been doing," Louis reminded the policewoman.

Makoto sighed hard. "Right, _that_ work. Yeah, he's been hitting those books for his independent research."

"Hey, it's been a while Karen!" Yakumo called out as he and Emily entered the conversation. It wasn't long until the other Revenants came to meet Karen.

"Wow, you're all here. This is quite the lovely reunion," Karen greeted them genuinely. "Yakumo, Mia, Emily, you're all looking well." She then caught Skyler, Hifumi, and Io from the corner of her eye. "Skyler and Io, it's see you two."

"Hello again," Io replied.

"It's good to see you again, Karen," Skyler added.

"And I take it these two haven't been a handful for you, Hifumi?"

"Not at all, Karen-san."

"Oh! How could I forget?!" Karen said almost wanting to slap herself. "There's someone here you guys probably do or don't remember."

"Who is it?" Mia curiously asked.

Looking past her shoulder, Karen waved to someone behind her.

"Psst, hey. They're here," Karen grabbed a hold of that person's hand and revealed a young woman with light brown back-length hair and cream skin. A pair of glasses adorned her face. She came dressed as normal Android 21 from _Dragon Ball FighterZ_.

"I'm afraid I don't know her," Hifumi said.

"Sorry, not everyone here knows my friend," Karen said.

"My name is Aurora Valentino. It's a pleasure," the glasses-wearing woman genuinely smiled. When she faced Karen, a warm and affectionate smile smeared on her lips. "Is that your brother, Louis, over there?"

"Yes, and as you can see…"

"It's been a while, Aurora," Louis greeted his sister's colleague.

"I haven't seen you since your graduation, Louis. And I hear you've been living in a place for three?" Aurora said, eyeing Hifumi and Io with Skyler.

"Hello, I'm Togo Hifumi."

"A pleasure to meet you. And I believe this is Io?"

Io nodded. "Yes. Good to meet you, Aurora."

"It's amazing how much things change when you're away and caught up with work," Aurora said as everyone noticed her holding Karen's hand.

"Sis, are you and Aurora in a relationship?" Louis queried to Karen, who responded with a genuinely jovial blush.

"When you put it that way, yes," Karen answered without hesitation.

"And since I've been away overseas, we've still managed to keep in touch. But, it's not quite the same as when you're holding the hand of the one you love," Aurora said, folding an arm over the back of Karen's neck.

Hearing this, Mia smiled. "Hey, no complaints from me. I understand that." She said this as she watched Shiho not too far off from the group conversation.

"I'm happy for you two," Louis expressed his support for Karen and Aurora's relationship.

"Thank you, Louis. It means a lot to us both," Karen said, keeping her fingers locked around Aurora's.

"Hey, I hear there's one of the local bands performing right now. Want to check them out?" Louis asked Makoto and Haru.

"Yes, we'd like," Haru cordially replied.

"If it's that band, then I'm in," Makoto smiled in response.

"Want to join them?" Skyler asked Hifumi and Io.

"Yes, let's go," Hifumi grabbed Io's hand.

"C'mon, if we hurry, we can beat the crowds," Mia said.

The Revenants convened at a perfect spot to watch the local rock band perform for a crowd of adolescents and young adults. This local band catered to the youth. Shinya and his friends were present to cheer their favorite band on.

"Yeah! You guys rule!" Shinya cheered.

"I think we're a little too close, are we?" Reiko asked, covering her right ear.

"If you want, we can find another spot," Nicolla offered.

"No way, and lose these really great seats?" Mi-Ling pouted.

"Hell yeah! Take those shirts off!" Coco cheered on the band performers. "If you won't, I'll take my top off!"

Davis quickly restrained Coco from committing such a lewd action.

"Yeah, please we have kids here."

Coco scoffed. "So, what? They're fast becoming adults in a few years anyway."

Rin sighed. "That's besides the point. We don't want to cause a scene either."

As the band performed their next song, the audience actively participated more than ever and head banged. Io noticed some youth banging their heads.

"Why do they do that?" Io asked Skyler.

"To engage with the music, but I wouldn't recommend it."

Hifumi grabbed Io's hand. "Maybe you want to get some candy?"

Upon hearing the mention of candy, Io's eyes lit with elation. "Yes, that sounds good."

xxxxx

Through the rest of the night, the Thieves and Revenants walked by costumed crowds while loud music blared around them. They spotted scores of rowdy people dancing and others posing in front of their custom Halloween-themed vehicles. The back of one station wagon's trunk had a coffin full of candy and a Dracula mannequin to greet trick-or-treaters.

As the group splintered into even smaller groups, they searched for other activities and posed for random passersby. Ren, Ann, Skyler, Hifumi, and Io took pictures with a couple. Ren and Ann recognized them as the cosplayers who cosplayed as Ladybug and Cat Noir. The couple came dressed as Tachibana Taki and Miyamizu Mitsuha from _Kimi no Na wa_ ( _Your Name_ ).

"You two actually met these two from the AnimeJapan event earlier this year?" Skyler asked Ren.

"Yeah, what are the chances we'd run into them again?" Ren shrugged.

Ann waved to the couple. "It was great to see you two again!"

Hifumi smiled as she finished taking pictures of Io with the _Your Name_ couple.

"Oh, my gosh! I never thought I'd see anyone dress up as that character!" Ann pointed to a woman dressed as Buffy Summers.

"Which character?" Queried Ren, who turned and saw an American Causcian couple dressed as Harry Dresden of _The Dresden Files_ and Buffy Summers. It was the same couple who Yakumo and Emily met at the AnimeJapan event.

"The one dressed like Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"You remember that show?"

"Yeah, I recall watching episodes while I lived abroad," Ann recalled the random episodes and arcs of the teen horror action series. She walked up to the Buffy cosplayer. "Excuse me."

Seeing Ann approach her, the Buffy cosplayer blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah?"

"I can't help but feel a little nostalgic seeing you dress up like this character. I used to watch the show."

"Buffy? Yeah, it's a show I used to watch a lot."

"May I take a picture of you?"

The Buffy cosplayer smiled and posed. "Sure. Hey, you want to take a pic of my friend, too?" She then called over her friend dressed as Harry Dresden.

"Does she want a pic of us?"

"Well, her first if you don't mind." Ann politely insisted as she took pics of the Buffy cosplayer. Then, she and Ren took pictures of the couple. "Thank you so much, you two! I won't forget this." Smiling genuinely, she scanned the pics she took of the Buffy cosplayer.

Io walked up to Hifumi carrying a pumpkin bag full of candy.

"That's a ton of candy they gave you, Io."

"Yes, there were nice people who loved my costume and they gave me extra candy for it." Io then scanned some Jack-o'-lantern collections. She eyed the carved faces and artistic designs on each pumpkin. "We carved a pumpkin together, but these look better."

"With more practice, we can make our even better," Hifumi said, encouraging Io to harness her pumpkin carving skills.

"Not unless she wants some help," Skyler offered.

Skyler, Hifumi, and Io scoured through the pumpkin patch. They purchased a Jack Skellington Jack-o'-lantern just for Io.

xxxxx

When Makoto, Haru, and Louis watched a rave dance group, two costumed people approached Makoto. When one of them tapped her shoulder, Makoto whipped around and recognized them.

"Oh, it's you two!" Makoto identified them as her fellow officers, the short-haired woman and the young man with slightly long hair. She recalled the two cosplaying at the AnimeJapan event. From first glance, she noted the woman dressed as Lenneth from _Valkyrie Profile_ and wearing hair extensions to make her hair match the length of her character costume. The young man dressed as Heero Yuy from the _New Mobile Report Gundam Wing_.

"Nice to see you here, Officer Niijima!" The short-haired woman casually greeted Makoto, who openly smiled.

"You even brought your friends Louis and Haru here," the young man nodded to the other two.

"Pleased to meet you two again," Haru kindly greeted them.

"Why don't we take a group shot?" Louis offered, whipping out his cellphone. He asked a random person dressed like a skeleton to take their picture.

Ryuji, Miyako, Yusuke, Futaba, Mia, and Shiho joined in on the rave dance. Yusuke even impressed onlookers and even Futaba with his dance moves.

"Wow, not bad, Inari! But, I can do that better!" Futaba proudly boasted as she competed with him on the dance floor.

While Ryuji and Miyako danced together, they were joined by another couple, a young Thai man and a Navajo woman. Mia and Shiho quickly recognized the foreign couple despite their choice costumes. The couple came dressed as _Tales of Xillia_ characters. The Thai man came as Jude Mathis. The Navajo woman dressed like Milla Maxwell.

"Whoa, what a surprise to see you two here!" Mia addressed them.

"Fancy seeing you and your friend here, too," the Thai man stated.

"I love your costumes!" The Navajo woman called to them.

"Thanks!" Shiho kindly responded.

"Hey, what are y'all yammering about?! Let's get our groove on and dance until our legs can't go anymore!" Futaba shouted and flailed her arms above her face.

An amused chuckle escaped Yusuke's lips. "Hahah, I accept your challenge, Futaba! Let us give them an extravagant show for these spooky spectators!"

"You're on, Inari!"

While Yusuke and Futaba went into their dancing competition, Miyako whispered to Ryuji.

"These two love competing, don't they?"

Ryuji let out an unrestrained laugh. "For as long as I've known them, yeah. You have no idea."

xxxxx

"Thank you!" Io bowed after receiving more candy from a Super Mario cosplayer. She hurried over to Skyler and Hifumi, showing off all the candy, which tripled from the amount before.

Skyler chortled in amusement. "They really like your costume, don't they?"

"Yep!"

"Our Io gets the most attention, doesn't she?" Hifumi giggled.

"I can let you share my candy."

"Nah, they're all yours, Io. I'm trying to cut back on sweets."

Io blinked and innocently smiled. "Ok, more for me then."

"Hey, I hear there giving candy at the underground mall," Hifumi said.

"Let's go there then!" Io pleaded.

"Why not? We haven't been that way yet," Skyler said, walking Hifumi and Io toward the underground mall.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, a group of people dressed as Frankenstein, the Wolfman, the Mummy, and the Gill-Man posed together in front of a haunted mansion prop. Seemingly missing was a Count Dracula.

The Universal Monster group then spotted their perfect Count Dracula stand-in. An aristocratic-looking man with a pale complexion stood not too far off from them. This man had the authentic look of Count Dracula right down to the black suit, black cape, the perfectly combed back hair, and red blood lips.

"Yo, check that guy out! He's perfect!" The Wolfman cosplayer pointed to the Dracula look alike.

"Bring him over!" The Mummy said.

"Ask him first! Don't be rude!" The Gill-Man said.

As the Wolfman approached the Dracula cosplayer, the pale man slowly pivoted and coldly glared down him. The Wolfman felt a chilly vibe being close to the Dracula cosplayer.

"Um, sir. You have the best looking Dracula costume I've seen here. Would you like to get into a group picture together?"

The Dracula cosplayer maintained his icy stare and licked his cold, dry lips. "Costume?"

"Yeah. It's not like your really Count Dracula or anything, dude!"

This remark seeming irked 'Dracula' as he snatched the Wolfman's arm and pulled him forward. He looked dead into the Wolfman's eyes and slowly opened his mouth, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Is this convincing enough?" 'Dracula' asked with a thick Slavic accent. Opening his mouth, he hissed and seized the Wolfman's neck. He effortlessly lifted the Wolfman cosplayer above his hand, much to the shock and distress of bystanders witnessing 'Dracula' manhandling him. "I _am_ Count Dracula! And you are not the real Wolfman!"

"Hey, put him down!" The Frankenstein cosplayer rushed over to pull them apart.

"And for sure you are not Dr. Frankenstein's monster!" Dracula hissed as he threw the Wolfman cosplayer into his friend. He then scanned the costumed crowds and scoffed. "You are all masqueraders and pretenders. You are not true creatures of the night." His scowl then turned into a maniacal grin. "But, how about I make things interesting and show you real monsters?!"

With that, loud hissing came from a large group of people. Three individuals walked forward and scared off the costumed bystanders with hisses. Three alluring women with deathly white complexion like Dracula revealed themselves and bowed to their master.

"Yes, my lovely brides," Dracula addressed the three pale-skinned women.

The middle tall one bowed to Dracula. Also a woman with a pale complexion, she has back length dirty blonde hair and red eyes. Her choice for wear is a sleeveless turquoise gown and matching color high heels. "Have you summoned us, Lord Dracula? I, Empusa, am at your service."

The left short-statured one answered her master, giggling. Being the youngest one, she resembled a late-teenaged girl. Her light blonde, back length hair is styled in a frilled fashion, being spiked out at the back. Her eyes are light violet. Her outfit is a sleeveless purple gown and high heels. "I, Mormo, am here to toy any victim you wish!"

The right moderate-statured one responded loyally to Dracula. She has brown, back length hair and violet eyes. She has on a sleeveless blue gown and dark pink high heels. "And I, Lamia, will brutalize anyone who puts their filthy hands on you!"

After a snap of his fingers, Dracula undid his disguise, revealing his true appearance. He maintained his pale complexion, but his black hair turned pale yellow. His sideburns thickened and became light brown. The color in his eyes turned red. He combed his cold fingers through his hair.

"Yes, that is much better." He then turned to his Brides. "Now, let us begin the feeding on his festive evening!"

With that, the Brides of Dracula hissed and turned loose to attack costumed bystanders. Bystanders quickly started to flee, leading to the Brides to give chase to a few. Among those witnessing and running from the Brides area group of cosplayers dressed as some Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Duel Monsters. The group consisted of three couples dressed as Vampire Lord & Vampire Lady, Vampire Hunter & Vampire Vamp, and Vampire Fraulein & Vampire Scarlet Scourge. The other members comprised Crimson Knight Vampire Bram, Vampire Grimson, Dhampir Vampire Sheridan, and a 10-year-old as Vampire Sucker.

The Dhampir Vampire Sheridan cosplayer briefly interacted with a DIO cosplayer. "Well, aren't we having a fucking good time on this fine evening, DIO-sama?!"

As they noticed the fleeing crowds and heard the rampant screaming, the Thieves and the Revenants headed over to what stirred the sudden commotion. They gawked upon seeing the Brides flying over and grabbing random people to feed on.

"Holy shit! Those are some great costumes!" Ryuji shouted.

"I doubt those are people in costumes!" Futaba exclaimed.

Suddenly, in response to the Brides, the Revenants' eyes turned and glowed red.

"They're vampires, but not like us," Skyler scowled as he and the Revenants sensed their vampiric auras.

"Right, we're Revenants, but these creatures are the traditional vampires. They're creatures with malicious intent!" Louis noted as he observed the Brides.

"Trying to give us a bad name? I'm not having it," Mia growled.

"Good. We won't even hold you guys back," Futaba remarked.

"So, why don't we go and slay those vamps?" Ann smirked.

"Let's head them off and get these people away," Ren said as he and Thieves headed off to lead crowds away.

xxxxx

As the Brides randomly prepared to pick off fresh victims, a metallic scorpion's tail swiped at three vampires. The Brides evaded the metal tail, which came from Sion. Hound used his Hound-Type Blood Veil to scare the Brides. The Brides fiercely hissed at the Revenants.

"Are these people ok, Io and Hifumi?" Sion asked the two.

"Yes, thankfully these things didn't drink them. They have no bite marks," Tennyo said as she and Ivy checked over victims the Brides grabbed.

"Who are you to stop our feeding?!" Hissed Empusa.

"Yeah, no fair! We're thirsty!" Mormo childishly whined.

"You'll pay for disrupting our feeding with your lives!" Lamia snarled as her and her sister's eyes turned red.

Unfazed by the Brides' intimidation display, the Revenants' eyes flared red in response.

"Yeah, hate to break it to you. We can do the spooky, glowy eye thing, too," Stinger scoffed.

"But, surely you can't be vampires?" A befuddled Empusa queried to the Revenants.

"If you are, why fight against us?" Lamia asked.

"Sorry, but we're not here to debate vampire ethics. You're an enemy and you must be eliminated," Engineer coldly responded.

"What is going on here?" Dracula's voice boomed as a smoke cloud materialized in front of the Revenants. Making his entrance as theatrical as earthly possible, Dracula emerged and looked up to his Brides. "Why haven't you three feasted already?"

"Because of these goody-good vampires who took our food away!" Mormo whined.

"Good vampires?" Dracula then shifted his stone cold gaze at the Revenants. "Yes, they have similar auras like us, but they're also human. Are you hybrids?"

"Who are you?" Hound asked him.

"Who am I? Every vampire should know of the king of their kind. I am Count Dracula!" The vampire king threw open his cape.

" _The_ Count Dracula? So, you aren't a legend after all," Engineer said.

"It appears my name is apparently still renowned in these times. Come, fellow vampires. Why fight me and my Brides? If you require blood to survive, then join me," Dracula offered the Revenants. His cold gaze turned from them and toward Tennyo. "But, I can sense one among you is not a creature of the night like us. Though, my strong scent tells me one of you has fed on her." He quickly turned to Sion and smirked. "Perhaps you'd like to share...?"

Whipping his metal tail forward, Sion nearly impaled Dracula, who evaded getting caught by the Revenant's Blood Veil. Dracula unleashed a black wave from his cape and knocked the Revenants back. Responding to Tennyo's life in danger, Ivy unleashed her Ivy-Type Blood Veil on Dracula. Defending their master, the Brides intercepted Ivy's spikes and shattered them.

"So be it. You wish to defend these humans and go against me? You will die!" Dracula growled.

When Dracula and his Brides headed off to attack the Revenants, the Phantom Thieves stormed in and cut off the evil vampires.

"Who dares interfere now?!" Dracula hissed.

"Thanks, Joker, but we were going to handle them," Sion remarked.

"Yeah I know, but we got enough people away from the area." Joker stated.

"Sis is helping on that front," Queen added.

"What about Shiho, my brother and his friends?" Stinger asked the Thieves.

"They're all safe," replied Panther.

"As long as they're far away from here, we can cut loose," Sion furrowed his brows and converted his right arm into his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. Setting his sights on Dracula, he charged and aimed to shove his demon claw through the Count.

However, Dracula's body converted into mist, causing Sion's demon claw to go through him. As his body reformed, he materialized near his Brides.

"Know I won't be beaten that easily," Dracula scoffed, crossing both arms over his chest.

Scanning their surrounding vicinity, the same haunted mansion used by the classic monster cosplayers was spotted by Joker. The front of the haunted house had a logo in the words ' _ **Hollywood Horror Mansion**_ ' inscribed on a metal platform. With a sneaky grin forming on the Phantom Thief's lips, he came up with an idea.

"Why don't we fight in there?! Hurry, follow me!" Joker yelled out, pointing to the haunted mansion.

"You heard him, guys! Let's go!" Sion beckoned his Revenants.

As the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants stormed through the mansion's front entrance, Dracula and his Brides pursued their foes.

"You can run, but none shall escape us!" Dracula declared. Upon entering the mansion, the Count beckoned his Brides to split up and scour the entire place.

xxxxx

 _ **Hollywood Horror Mansion/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/10:54 PM (JST)**_

Dracula methodically walked inside a narrow, rectangular-shaped dining room. His keen eyes shifted back and forth. He walked by life-sized props of Japanese horror icons Kayako of _Ju-on_ and Sadako of _The Ring_. The scent of humans filled his sensitive nostrils, lending him a sense of direction toward the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants.

He briefly paused. Then, he instinctively turned and raised his hands. Joker and Sion swooped down from a staircase and pounced on the Count, but Dracula seized their weapons. Spinning himself around, Dracula tossed his adversaries aside. Then, Tennyo and Panther came running out of a backdoor. Swinging her ko-naginata down, she nearly cut Dracula split down the middle, but the Count turned into mist and reappeared behind Tennyo. As he reached over to bite her, Panther imbued her whip with flames and forced the Count to withdraw from his potential meal.

The two Thieves and the two Revenants quickly regrouped and confronted Dracula. With demonic energy coursing through him, Dracula's body underwent a metamorphosis. Gone were his gentlemanly features. His pale skin gained a darker gray complexion. The Count's visage gained demonic and beastly features. Three sharp horns poked out of the crown of his head. One long narrow gray spike protruded through his forehead and two opposite horns made of bone came out the sides of his crown. The color in his eyes became red. His black pupils became slanted. The Count's eyebrows thickened into white, matching the color of his white mane. His muscular body outgrew and tore the cape, black dress shirt, and white long-sleeved blouse off. Raising his head, Dracula's lip curled into a snarl and bellowed a fierce roar at his four adversaries.

In response, Sion quickly brandished his Hanemukuro katana and took on a dual-wielding fighting stance. Joker took out his Tyrant Pistol. Tennyo had her ko-naginata firmly gripped. Panther lashed out her whip.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Panther asked the other three.

"We wear him down until he can go no more, but let's watch our backs," advised Sion.

"Good point," Tennyo said, glancing over toward the opposite side of the dining room where she spotted Ivy hiding behind the staircase and ready to attack the Count at any given notice.

"When I'm done, I'm going to drink you all until you are dry!" Dracula hissed as he lunged at the four.

xxxxx

Empusa arrived in a spacious room full of trapdoors. She looked around and scanned images on the wall interiors. One looked strangely familiar to her master. It was a wall collage of Dracula and the Universal Classic Monsters. The other noticeable monsters comprised of the Wolfman, Gill-Man, Frankenstein, the Mummy, Frankenstein's Bride, Igor, and the Invisible Man. With her eyes from the wall, Empusa quickly turned as a clawed demon hand came for him.

She narrowly dodged Engineer's Ogre-Type Blood Veil and flew high into the room's ceiling. She swooped down and flashed her fangs. In response to her incoming attack, the Revenant's eyes glowed red. Quickly drawing out his sword, Engineer slashed Empusa with it. Taking a direct slash to her chest, Empusa instinctively transformed into a giant humanoid bat, gaining stretched wing skin to glide around the air. Her skin became light gray and hair turned white. She let out a horrific screech and flew down to attack Engineer.

As Empusa shoved Engineer against a wall, she hissed right in his face.

"How about I just slit your neck and kill you now, bleeding heart?!" Empusa shouted at him.

"Heh."

"Why do you laugh?"

"Because you totally missed my beautiful ladies! Get her, you two!"

Upon hearing Engineer's signal, Queen and Noir emerged from hiding. Noir came stormed from a trap door behind Empusa. She swung her axe and smashed it against Empusa's chest. Then, Queen followed up with enough momentum built to punch the Bride's chest. Letting out an unbridled roar, Queen unleashed a one-two punch combo with her _**Nuclear Fists**_ , pounding her with force.

"And here's one for me!" Queen nailed an uppercut followed with a hook and a jab straight through Empusa's torso.

Readying his sword, Engineer swooped down and cut Empusa right down the middle. Empusa let out pained screams as her body burned and dissolved into fiery ashes. Engineer turned away and faced his two ladies.

"That takes care of them, ladies," Engineer turned, the red in his eyes fading to normal.

"Now how about helping me tear down these walls?" Noir offered, swinging at axe at a wall.

"Better than picking which door to use," Queen opened the door as a red-skinned oni prop came popping out and laughing. "Well, Louis?"

"I might even let Noir break down these walls," Engineers shrugged.

"Ok!" Noir readied her axe to chop down some walls.

xxxxx

Mormo floated around a dungeon room. She scanned a table full of laboratory equipment and severed body part props. Blood covered the table. The vampire's nose couldn't smell anything but chemicals from the 'blood', which irked her keen nose.

"They dare create fake blood to trick me?" Mormo hissed as she knocked the lab equipment off the table. "My hunger will not be toyed with!"

Just then, a metal tail came shooting out of nowhere and pierced Mormo's back. She quickly whirled around as Stinger rushed her. Stinger tried running down Mormo with her bayonet, but the vampire flew into the air and swooped down to attack Stinger. The young Bride unleashed a rapid flurry of punches, which Stinger stopped with her Blood Veil. The Revenant then recoiled her Stinger-Type Blood Veil and smacked Mormo aside. As she hit a wall, Mormo down down next to a figure prop of the famous American slasher villain Michael Myers.

"Alright, Inari! Take her down!" The boisterous yell from Oracle charged.

With that, the fox-masked Phantom Thief rushed from Mormo's right side and swiped at her with his Usumidori katana. He nearly slashed her as the vampire evaded the Thief's attack. Mormo unleashed lightning charges from her hands. When Fox evaded the bolts, he threw his katana at her. Her body generated a lightning field to deflect the katana.

"Is that all, foxy?!" Mormo cackled.

Suddenly, Oracle came up and ran a green energy sword through Mormo's chest. She picked off the Michael Myers's knife prop and converted it into her weapon to use against Mormo. The vampire screeched loudly and turned around to grab Oracle.

With a mischievous grin, Oracle snickered. "Did anyone ever give you the 101 to never drop your guard? Hell, even I learned that from gaming!" She pulled the laser sword out as blood leaked out from Mormo.

"You sneaky bitch!" Mormo shouted as she turned to grab Oracle, but Fox came in and slashed off the vampire's hand with his katana.

Following Fox's attack, Stinger shot her metal tail forward and shoved it through Mormo's torso. As the Bride unleashed lightning from her body, Stinger's metal tail absorbed the blasts. She then swung her tail and slashed through Mormo's torso, splitting her in two.

"Master…!" Mormo screamed her final cries for help as her halved body sections burned into fiery ashes.

Her eyes still glowing red, Stinger scoffed. "Monsters like you give us Revenants a bad name." When the red in her eyes faded, she turned to Oracle and Fox. "Thanks, you two!"

"Sure thing," Fox nodded.

"We already know which vampires are our friends or not," Oracle said as she tossed aside the glowing sword, which turned back into a knife prop. When she stumbled back, she turned and saw the familiar hockey-masked slasher Jason Voorhees behind her. She initially freaked out until Fox and Stinger reminded her of it being a prop.

"Geez, they find the best places to put these things," Oracle sighed with relief.

"Right, Anyway, let's go and find the others," Stinger suggested as they headed past a wall with Freddy Krueger holding an exit sign.

As the trio vacated the room, the three slasher props seemingly turned their heads and came to life for a moment.

xxxxx

Upon opening a door, Lamia walked right into an executioner room. Her eyes caught an electric chair prop centered in the room. Sitting in the chair is a Chucky doll prop. On an opposite corner is a Leatherface prop holding a blood-stained chainsaw.

Lamia looked over the electric chair and picked up the Chucky doll. While fiddling with the doll, an ear-piercing roar came out of nowhere. A large canine's head popped out of the wall and nearly snatched the Bride. Lamia flew out of the hound's jaws. Quickly spotting Hound walking forward with his Hound-Type Blood Veil, Lamia hissed.

Then, Skull and Mona both stormed out of two doors. Skull rushed at Lamia and smashed her head with his Ruyi Jingu Bang mace. Then, Mona blasted her with an explosive to the face using his Sudarshana slingshot.

"We've blinded her!" Mona called out to Hound.

"Take her vamp ass down, dude!" Skull hollered.

Nodding, Hound sent his twin hounds to snatch and tear Lamia into shreds. Lamia hopped around, making evasive moves to escape the jaws of defeat. When quickly backed into a corner, Lamia's body shifted while silver fur covered her. Her face shapeshifted into a canine snout. In addition to her vampiric fangs, her teeth became sharper. Having taken on the form of a werewolf, she howled and lunged at Hound.

"Oh shit! I knew something was off about her scent!" Hound exclaimed as he sent his hounds to attack.

Lamia grabbed both of the hound faces and pushed the Revenant back.

"Mona, I hope you got silver stashed away somewhere!" Skull said as he ran in and fired shots at Lamia with his Megido Fire gun.

"Um, gimmie a sec!" Mona cried as he and Skull ran from Lamia.

"Stay away from them!" Hound roared as he charged into and pushed Lamia through a wall. After breaking into the next room, they entered a dungeon full of dead corpse props and hooks hanging from the ceiling.

As Hound rose, he got into a battle stance expecting to face Lamia. Instead, he was face to face with a Pinhead prop. His ears then picked up on movement in the back and spotted Lamia running toward him. He sidestepped Lamia and conjured his great sword. He ran his sword through Lamia's torso and pinned her against the wall. Snarling angrily, Lamia struggled to push the sword off.

"Dude, are you ok?!" Skull called out from the other room.

"Yeah! I've got her pinned to a wall!"

"Great! Mona found some silver!"

Skull and Mona entered the dungeon with a knife.

"Did someone ask for silver?!" Mona tossed the knife to Hound.

Snatching the knife, Hound pivoted the knife for a full display and rushed toward Lamia. The werevampire finally ripped the great sword out and lunged at the Revenant. Hound quickly ran the silver knife into Lamia's chest, piercing the beast's heart. He gave the knife a few twists and dealt the killing blow to the werevampire. Following a loud howl, Lamia collapsed as she burned away into fiery ash.

"Hell yeah! That werebitch bit the dust!" Skull hollered.

"Hey, she wouldn't be dust without the silver I had stashed," Mona scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Thanks, Mona. Let's see if the others need some backup," Hound said as they stormed out of the dungeon.

On the way out, they walked by a horror clown funhouse. Standing in front of the funhouse was Pennywise the Clown from the 2017 _It_ movie. The clown's steely eyes shifted to the side as if observing the two Thieves and the Revenant. Then, it smiled.

xxxxx

Sensing that his Brides have ceased, Count Dracula seized Joker and Sion by their throats. He invoked a fierce glare into their eyes and tightened his hands, preparing to break their necks. Upon recovering, Panther picked up her Naraka Whip and conjured fire from it, sending a fiery wave toward the Count. Seeing the flames heading for him, Dracula dropped Joker and Sion. He dispersed into a veil of smoke and reappeared behind Panther.

"Behind you, Panther!" Joker pointed his gun and aimed directly for Dracula's head.

Heeding her husband's warning, Panther moved away from Dracula. Upon firing a round, Dracula caught the bullet. This provided enough distraction for Tennyo blast him with her _**Lightning Thorn**_. After blasting the Count back, Tennyo beckoned Sion for them to double team Dracula.

As Dracula staggered up, Sion and Tennyo ran up to fight him. The couple diverged with Sion coming from the left and Tennyo jumping on a sidewall. Tennyo used the wall as a springboard to catapult herself toward Dracula, raising her ko-naginata up to cut him down with. Dracula was one step ahead of them as he flew up and slapped her down. After knocking Tennyo down, Sion's hand turned into demonic arm. Activating his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, Sion attacked Dracula. The Count stopped Sion's hand and fired a blood red beam, which mangled and burned Sion's Blood Veil. Withdrawing his Blood Veil, Dracula punched Sion back.

"Feh, is this the best a bleeding heart vampire can muster against the King of Vampires?!" Dracula boasted with a flair of arrogance.

Suddenly, a projectile blasted through Dracula's chest, causing a grievous hole to form. A bullet came shooting through the Count. The culprit was Joker, who had his Tyrant Pistol drawn out and with his eyes locked on the Count.

"Fools, is this enough to stop…?!" Dracula was abruptly cut off as Panther summoned fire through her whip's lash. He backed off, hissing at the flames.

Seizing the opportunity, Ivy ran out of hiding and smashed the dull end of her halberd. She summoned spikes from out of the ground and pierced the Count's back. Howling with excruciating pain, Dracula ripped away at the spikes holding him. Then, he vanished out of the spikes and reappeared above them. He tried covering up the multiple stab wounds all over his body.

"Skyler, Hifumi! Do it!" Ivy called out to them. She supplied them with the healing properties of _**Panacea Essence**_ , restoring their health and removing the damage Dracula caused them.

With their health renewed, Sion and Tennyo double teamed on Dracula, taking turns striking him with their weapons. Tennyo unleashed multiple strikes with her ko-naginata. Sion slashed him up with his Hanemukuro. Then, he shoved his katana through Dracula's chest. Dracula prepared to fight back, but a great sword came flying through him. Sion, Tennyo, Joker, and Panther saw Hound, Engineer, and Stinger enter the room.

"Curse you all… this won't do me in," Dracula gritted as he pushed the great sword out of his chest.

"You want to do the honors?" Sion asked Tennyo and the Revenants.

With that, the Vein Remnants attacked Dracula with their Blood Veils. Unable to fight off the Revenants's attacks, Dracula was on the receiving end of being torn apart. As the Count tried to regenerate his wounds, Sion shoved his demon arm through Dracula's chest, causing blood to spray out of his chest. Tennyo then used her ko-naginata to split Dracula in two. As he attempted to regenerate, Dracula was then engulfed by Panther's flames. Dracula roared as the scorching fires burned him. Joker ran up and stabbed Dracula's chest with his Paradise Lost dagger. Blue flames then erupted from the dagger and engulfed the Count completely, burning his body down into burned flesh.

"You can call yourself the King of Vampires, but we'll never recognize you as our king. We, Revenants, are the next evolution of vampire kind," Sion lectured the dying vampire king. "Relics like you are past their prime and cannot accept we, Revenants, are superior to your archaic kind." Readying his katana, he quickly beheaded Dracula.

As Dracula's head fell in front of Sion and the Revenants, the Count resisted the urge to disparage them. Instead, he chuckled, almost sounding amused with Sion's bold statement.

"...well done then, Revenants. To have killed me and my Brides, you have shown me your potential as a superior vampire race. But, understand this… the dark forces that brought us… it's coming…" Dracula cackled as his head and body erupted into flames.

As the other Phantom Thieves entered the room, they, Joker & Panther, and the Vein Remnants surrounded the Count's burning form. When the flames died down, Dracula was no more. Joker picked up the dagger where Dracula used to lie.

"Man, what a hassle that was," Hound remarked.

"I'll say." Queen concurred.

"Dudes, I can't believe we actually fought Dracula and his Brides! Who would've thought?" remarked Skull.

"After all we've been through, I'm not surprised anymore," Panther furrowed her brows.

"Well done, you two," Ivy gave a congratulatory remark to Sion and Tennyo.

"That was quite the fight. Huh, Hifumi?" Sion asked her.

"Yes, it was, but…"

"What?"

Tennyo placed a hand on her chest. "He mentioned 'a dark force'. No doubt he means the Yami Matter."

Hearing this, Ivy nodded. "Yes, the only way these creatures would've been brought to life here is if the Yami Matter had anything to do with it."

With a scowl on his face, Joker conveyed his disdain for the Yami Matter that tried to destroy his and Panther's relationship.

"The Yami Matter probably brought Dracula and his Brides to test our resolve. To see how we'd possibly matched against other vampires," Louis informed the Vein Remnants. "But, we showed these fiendish creatures we're the superior beings."

"They were tough. I don't think we couldn't have beaten them with you guys," Hound accredited the Phantom Thieves's continued support.

"Aww c'mon! Stop! You're making me blush!" Mona modestly replied, trying to not let the Revenants spoil him and the Thieves with appraisal.

"So, we beat Dracula and his Brides? That sure calls for a celebration," Stinger added.

"Oh yeah! It's Halloween! I bet they moved the party activities elsewhere!" Oracle cried out.

"I'm not so sure, especially after that attack we endured," Fox said.

"Well, the night is still young," Tennyo smirked as she folded an arm over Sion. "Right?"

Sion chuckled. "I suppose so."

"Besides, I want to see if Makoto's sister and the others are ok," Joker stated.

"So, back to the party then?" Panther turned and asked everyone.

All hands raised and everyone hollered in unison. The Thieves and Revenants headed out of the haunted mansion. When the group passed by the Kayako and Sayako props, the latter's head twisted to its left side and its mouth seemingly twitched on its own and the former's piercing gaze glowed through her locks of hair. As the last ones to leave, Sion and Tennyo paused for a moment.

Pivoting around facing them, Ivy blinked in confusion. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking what the Count said before he bit the dust," Sion muttered.

"Let's not dwell on that right now, Skyler. Why don't we continue enjoying the rest of the night?" Tennyo said, kissing Sion's left cheek. A soft smile adorned her face. "Right?"

Staring into his girlfriend's genuine eyes, Sion's smile broadened. He grasped Tennyo's hand and kissed it. "Yeah, I shouldn't be dwelling on it."

"Yes," Tennyo smiled, taking Sion's hand and walking him away from the haunted mansion. She then turned to Ivy. "Ready to go, Io?"

As she followed Sion and Tennyo, Ivy meticulously scanned her surroundings, wondering what other entities could the Yami Matter materialize. She wondered if Dracula and his Brides could be brought over into their reality, what else could the Yami Matter conjure up to challenge the Thieves and Revenants's wills.

xxxxx

 _ **Mido's Laboratory/Roppongi Hills Mori Tower (**_ _ **六本木ヒルズ森タワー**_ _ **)/November 3, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **11**_ _ **月**_ _ **3**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: November 3, 2021)/6:45 PM (JST)**_

"Ah, you've all came. Good." Mido, in his lab coat and casual wear, acknowledged the arrival of The Pack.

The Pack members were dressed in black security uniforms. They were similar to the ones worn by the riot squad's apparel, sans armor and helmets.

Hamada stepped forward. "Thank you for the opportunity to let us join yours and Mr. Silva's security forces."

Minami scanned the laboratory environment. She felt distressed being in this facility.

"So, why have you asked us to come to your lab, Mido?" Minami asked the research scientist.

Mido calmly smirked. "How would you four feel about receiving an upgrade? You'll need to keep yourselves in tiptop shape. The job of being security for The Consortium requires a lot of physical activity."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Kimiko asked him.

Mido's smirk slightly widened. "Oh, you'll see, my curious friends." As he approached The Pack, Mido's shadow morphed into something no longer resembling a human. The Pack weren't able to see it, but the shadow resembled a behemoth with a misshapen head and one glowing red eye.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **VAMPS -** _ **RISE OR DIE**_ \- A rock concert.  
 **VAMPS -** _ **INSIDE OF ME**_ \- A rock concert.  
 **VAMPS -** _ **AHEAD**_ \- Halloween celebrations.  
 **[PS2]Vampire Night OST -** _ **Diane Battle Theme**_ \- vs. Brides.  
 **[PS2]Vampire Night OST -** _ **Auguste 2nd Form**_ \- vs. Dracula.  
 **VAMPS -** _ **ZERO**_ \- The aftermath of slaying Dracula and his brides.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Daybreak**_ **-** Mido meets The Pack. The last part shows Mido's shadow morphing into his armored Revenant self.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Happy Halloween if you're reading this! And this is also a birthday present to me, which already happened 2 days ago. I'll let you speculate how old I am.

In other news, Code Vein finally has its own section in ! So, this story is now a categorized 'Code Vein + Persona' crossover. And as of this writing, _Persona 5 Royal_ is out in Japan. For anyone asking, Kasumi is not planned to show up in PV/UL. But, she will appear for the finalized _Akane no Mai_ version!

Like the previous chapter, his was another breather before the story shifts into the next Yami Matter arc: the Fifth YM Event.

What do y'all think about their costumes? Considering all the candy she got, looks like Io wins best costume.

So, if you didn't already know, Halloween for the longest time until in recent decades was not a big thing. Halloween in Tokyo started taking off big since 2016. Look it up if you get the chance.

If anyone's confused by Ren calling Sae 'mom', it's based on a meme about Bayonetta being Joker's mother. You can thank the Super Smash Brothers fandom for that.

Naturally, Dracula and his Brides had to be the MOTWs since we have good vampires in this story. The fights are short, but were intended to be since this is just another MOTW battle.

But, this chapter wasn't entirely inconsequential since Dracula did vaguely warn our protags about the Yami Matter. In fact, the Yami Matter's presence was still felt through the horror movie icon props briefly coming to life. And the last scene with Mido and The Pack sets up the Fifth Yami Matter event.

Hope you liked these past breather chapters, because next time real hell breaks loose. The Thieves and the Revenants will have their hands full.

Until next time, send a review and see you soon!


	16. The Consortium Strikes, Resurfacing Lost

_**Chapter XVI**_

 _ **The Consortium Strikes; Resurfacing Lost (**_ _ **コンソーシアムストライキ**_ _ **;**_ _ **リサーフェシングロスト**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **The Velvet Room (**_ _ **ベルベット・ルーム**_ _ **)**_

"Greetings again, trickster. I take it you came to inquire about the anomalous force?"

Ren stopped 25 feet from Igor's office desk, biting down on his bottom lip. He scanned over to the right where Lavenza stood, greeting him with a silent nod. He then pivoted over back to the long-nosed, big-eyed man.

"The Yami Matter activity has progressively gotten aggressive as of late. Between August and now, we've faced two Yami Matter events. One taking us out from our world and into another similar to ours. We met alternate versions of myself and a few of the other Phantom Thieves. There, we wanted to investigate the location of that Yami Matter, but then it found us." What he described next put him under distress. His face conveyed it all: a look of apprehension.

"Yes, we are fully aware of what happened when you informed us. Truly, it was the Yami Matter who struck first and toyed with your emotions. It tested to see what would trigger your negative emotions."

"Yeah, and it got more than it bargained for when I went all out," Ren went on, describing his transformation into his Persona's Ascendancy form: Satanael ΩX. "But… then…"

Igor maintained the same expression he had when Ren walked in, but his tone had a disquieted tone. "Your Persona's Ascendancy would've destroyed that world had it not been for Sophia's reality repair. Had she not been there…"

"I'm not even sure I'd be here talking to you or be in a clear frame of mind. However, thankfully Hifumi did come through for us. And if that wasn't bad enough, the next Yami Matter…"

"Tested the bond to the one your heart is closest to," Lavenza stated.

Clenching his fists, Ren tried to maintain a cooler head. "It attempted to break me and Ann up. When that other Ann accused us of bringing those monsters into our world, my Ann took it hard when she called me and the others monsters. She took it so hard that her heart fractured, enabling a piece of a Yami Matter to enter her."

"Panther's insecurity allowed the Yami Matter to take root and infect her. Becoming its host, Ann took on the characteristic traits and behavior of Cognitive Ann."

Having recalled that one horrific raining August night, Ren was still petrified with the temulutous argument he had with his wife. This was not knowing she was already infected by the Yami Matter.

"Once we came to the conclusion she was infected, we went into Ann's mind, freed her, and she took it upon herself to remove that Cognitive Ann. After that, we spent nearly a whole month apart to give each other space."

"Time can heal wounds, but time is not a luxury you can have when the dark entity looms ever closer."

"Don't we already know that?" Ren nodded. "If Maria returning wasn't indicative enough, then Dracula, or at least a being in the vampire's image, appeared with his harem to attack me and my friends a week ago."

Igor tilted his head to the left. "Then, the dark entity's presence draws ever nearer. Its influence on your reality will become more apparents. Be vigilant of the images of fictitious beings that may be watching you. The Yami Matter is watching."

"This time we aren't going to drop our guards like the past two times," Ren openly vowed.

"Good, because the next Yami Matter event may greatly affect your Revenant colleagues."

"Skyler and the others? Then, I'll pass that along so they'll know. Either way, we aren't going to allow the Yami Matter to have its way with us again."

xxxxx

 _ **Mysterious Dreamscape/November 12, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **11**_ _ **月**_ _ **12**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: November 12, 2021)**_

Opening his eyes, Skyler found himself surrounded by cloud mist. He scanned his newfound location in confusion

"Where am I?" He wondered.

"Skyler?" A voice similar to Hifumi's caught him off guard.

As the Revenant turned to his right, he saw Hifumi walking through the mist. He ran up to his girlfriend and embraced her.

"Hifumi, that was you. Thank goodness, but what are you doing in my dream?"

"I could say the same to you," he then smiled. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Same here, but what is this place?"

"Oh good, you two are here," a pair of unidentified voices belonging to a pair of women interjected, garnering Skyler and Hifumi's attention.

"Who the hell is there?!" Skyler demanded, protectively standing in front of Hifumi.

"It might be wise if you turn the other cheek," the voices added suggestively to Skyler.

As Skyler and Hifumi exchanged looks, they nodded together. They turned and faced the ones addressing them. The mist receded, revealing two unidentified figures, who walked forward to greet Skyler and Hifumi. Skyler put an arm out, holding Hifumi back and not taking any chances these strangers could potentially bring her harm. Skyler's eyes even turned in response to these unnamed figures.

One of the figures was slightly taller than the other. The taller one appeared 5'9 feet tall and the other stood 5'8.

The slightly shorter figure backed off, letting out a faint squeak. "Oh, goodness! His eyes are kinda creeping me out!"

The taller figure then scoffed. "Hey, what the hell, jerkoff?! Lose the glowy eye treatment! We don't mean you both any harm!"

Upon hearing this, Skyler wasn't too convinced, but all it took was Hifumi holding his hand to soothe his tense emotions. Upon relaxing, Skyler's glowing red eyes faded and turned to normal.

"Well, that's a relief. Looks like we're in the clear, sweetie." The taller figure sighed with relief as they walked out of the mist, fully revealing themselves to Skyler and Hifumi.

Initially, Skyler and Hifumi were taken aback by the newcomer's outward appearances. Both are exotically attractive women. The newcomers were seen holding hands. Both are wearing erotically revealing clothing.

The taller one has exotic lighter brown, almost caramel complexion in contrast to her fairer skinned companion. Skyler and Hifumi discerned the caramel-skinned woman's silver hair, which was long down to the middle of her back.

The other has a lighter, cream complexion. The light-schemed woman's golden blonde hair was a longer length in contrast to her taller companion, the length of her golden locks reached to her buttocks.

They noted the two womens' eyes contrast in colors. The tall, caramel-skinned woman has amber eyes and the lighter-skinned woman has heterochromia eyes; lime green on the right and light purple on the left.

Hifumi scanned the light-skinned woman closer, noting her softer and demure facial features. Her eyes shined with innocence. Her cheeks blushed once she made eye contact with Hifumi and Skyler. The other notable features they couldn't withdraw their view from were the lighter-skinned woman's large voluptuous breasts, which both were larger than her own head and protrude outward, almost hanging out of her top. She wore a white sleeveless halter top coupled with a black necklace that binded the top, a white short skirt, a blue butterfly wing-shaped flower in her hair, see-through white thigh-length stockings, and red high-heels. She has fairy butterfly wings, capturing the blue color of her flower.

Skyler gazed over the caramel-skinned woman. Unlike her softer, gentler-looking partner, she had a more hardened and defined facial structure, granting her a more mature ladylike demeanor than her partner's. Her eyes were sharp edged and refined with elegance. Her breasts, while not as massive as her companion's, were still exposed and clinged to her top. Her choice wardrobe was as lewd, consisting of a black leather top, exposing much of her well-endowed cleavage, concealing most of her neck and shoulders and the center of her large breasts. She also had on black fingerless gloves and a black belt coupled with a see through dark gray skirt. She also had on black see-through black lace thigh-length stockings and black high-heels. Her fairy wings are mostly black with yellow spectacled spots near the bottom edges.

While they appeared human, Hifumi and Skyler keenly noted the pairing's elven-shaped ears, giving them the first impression they are elven creatures.

Speaking in a husky tone, the tall, caramel-skinned woman casually addressed Skyler and Hifumi. "Hey, what did you expect to find?"

Skyler openly apologized. "Sorry, my initial thought was you were a threat. Possibly another Yami Matter creation."

The lighter-skinned woman meekly responded. "You thought we were created by the dark forces at work?"

The other woman sighed. "Look, I can ensure ya we're not some fucking creations of some dark entity! Besides, no dark entity can replicate two sexy sets of tits and ass like ours!" She energetically said this while groping and shaking her own large breasts. "Right?" She playfully winked and grinned to her partner, who meekly nodded.

She nodded to her caramel-skinned partner before turning and bowing apologetically to Hifumi and Skyler. "Oh yes. Please excuse us for bringing you two here."

"So, why did you bring us here?" Hifumi queried to the two women.

"Are you two some kind of fairy elves?" Skyler asked them.

"We're _elven_ princesses. I'm a Dark Elf and she's a Light Elf. So, you sure as hell address us formally," the dark-skinned elven woman scoffed.

"Gee, sorry."

The Light Elf giggled. "Please excuse her, she's feisty with everyone she meets. We brought you two here because we wanted to establish a prior mental link with you before we call you here again."

"Call us again for what?" Asked Skyler.

"What is so important you'd need to summon us again?" Hifumi questioned them.

"Sorry, but our link now is brief, but we will meet again soon in the flesh."

"And you best be ready when we meet!" The Dark Elf woman declared.

"Wait, couldn't you tell us your names since we know who you are?!" Skyler asked the two elven women.

The Light Elf woman replied genuinely. "I'm Anastasia. It's a pleasure."

The Dark Elf woman responded. "And I'm Nadia. Don't you forget it!"

"We will meet again!"

As the elven women reentered the mist, Skyler and Hifumi watched them vanish. Before they can run over to stop them, the couple quickly awoke in each other's embrace in bed.

Hifumi blinked in confusion over what happened. "Skyler, did you just dream of…?"

"Two elven women named Anastasia and Nadia?" Skyler finished as they both rose from their bed.

"That felt so real, but they also said we'd see them in the real world."

The Revenant speculated. "I didn't sense anything off about them. No Yami Matter presence once we started talking to them. I guess we'll have to be on the lookout."

"Should we tell the others, Skyler?"

"No, let's keep this to ourselves for now. Once these two show themselves in person, then we can introduce them to our friends."

Hifumi nodded. "Alright. I wonder what could be so important they'd need to contact us?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

xxxxx

 _ **Silva Estate/Roppongi Hills Mori Tower (**_ _ **六本木ヒルズ森タワー**_ _ **)/November 16, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **11**_ _ **月**_ _ **16**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: November 16, 2021)/6:04 PM (JST)**_

Cruz Silva walked into her father's office and closed the door behind her. She saw Gregorio talking to someone over the phone and waited for him to conduct his business.

Upon seeing his daughter, Gregorio muttered. "I apologize, but I must call back later." He turned off his cell.

"Father, you wish to see me?"

"Yes, Cruz."

"I didn't mean to barge in during a conference call."

"That wasn't it, my daughter. Have a seat."

Cruz kindly smiled. "I'm fine standing, father. So, what did you need to tell me?"

Getting up from his seat, Gregorio walked by his desk's side and approached his daughter. Before any word came out of his mouth, his face seemingly contorted with pain. Both his eyes and mouth twitched. Then, he grabbed the left side of his face and howled with pained anguish. He started to sweat profusely, frightening his daughter as she tended to him.

"Father! What's wrong?!" Cruz fearfully screamed out, putting her arm over his left shoulder and putting her hand on his chest. She heard his hard breaths near her ear.

"Cruz…" Gregorio gritted as some unknown force had a firm grip over him. His mind then saw many images burning into his mind. These images showed himself with Cruz, Jack, and Sion in some unknown ravaged environment. He saw brief images of Cruz and her glowing blue eyes staring straight into him. Attempting to shake these images out of his mind, he turned over to his daughter.

"Are you ok, father?! Speak to me!" She pleaded, glancing at the pain etched on his face.

"You must go, Cruz. Leave me."

"But…!"

Pushing her away, Gregorio yelled out. "Leave now, Cruz! Something's gotten a hold of me and it's making me see things!"

"LIke what?"

"You, me, Jack, and that Skyler boy for whatever reason… it's difficult to explain now. Argh! Do as I say, Cruz! Please leave! Find Skyler!" He gritted his teeth while fighting off against the pain taking hold of him. "No, not just him. Find Louis and his friends! They should help!"

Backing away, Cruz's eyes filled with tears, but she nodded in compliance with her father's wishes. She stormed out of her father's luxurious office and headed out of the estate to find Louis and the other Revenants. On her way out of the front, she bumped right into Juzo Mido.

"Mido!"

"Ms. Silva? Is something wrong? You seem troubled?" Mido asked with concern.

"My father! Something's wrong with my father, Mido! He told me to go get help!"

Mido put on a worrisome look. "Oh dear, did he say what's bothering him?"

"No, but he said something was taking hold of him, but I saw nothing to suggest otherwise. He told me to find Louis and his friends! I'm sorry, I can't stay. I have to go!"

"Wait, but do you even know where to find them?"

"Worry about tending to my father, Mido! I still have Louis's contact number! I'm counting on you to treat him while I'm gone!" She yelled out to the scientist.

"Yes, but I'm not a doctor! I'll do what I can!" Mido called out as Cruz ran out the front doors. He dropped an arm. His lips curved outward into a menacing scowl as he heard Gregorio's loud bellows from the third floor. As he tucked both his hands in his labcoat pockets, Mido sunk his head as his right eye gleamed blood red, a low chuckle escaped his mouth. "And now it begins, Gregorio."

xxxxx

 _ **Takemi Medical Clinic/**_ _ **Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/6:30 PM (JST)**_

"So, let me hear this correctly. You want me to confirm if your wife is pregnant even though your general doctor already told you?" Tae asked Ren, who sat down opposite from Ann.

"You are a registered medical professional," Ren reminded her. "Besides, I…" He paused as he grasped Ann's hand. " _We_ would like to hear it from your mouth."

Ann nodded and genuinely smiled. "We'd very much appreciate it."

"Besides as good as our general doctor is, _you're_ still my favorite doc since I was your favorite guinea pig," Ren gave a modest smile, which elicited an eye roll from Tae.

"Oh, please. Spare me the bullshit, Ren," Tae dryly quipped. Her scowl then curved into a soft smile as she placed Ann's diagnosis document in front of them. "So, I gave your wife a pregnancy test and assessed a urine sample. The test strip came out pink. And since you want to hear it from me." She placed her hands on Ren and Ann. "Congratulations, you two are going to be parents."

A tranquil grin formed on Ren's face. "That's all I needed to hear."

"We're sorry if we wasted your time, but Ren insisted to take me to see you."

Getting up from her chair, Tae smirked coolly. "It's not a problem. Anything for _my_ favorite test subject." She winked to Ren and handed him a folder with Ann's test results. "You want to look at it anymore?"

"No, I don't think we'll need it. Thanks for making time for us." Ren replied as he held Ann's hand. "Anyway, we have somewhere we need to be. Ready?"

Ann nodded. "Yeah, we don't want to be late."

As the couple walked out of the clinic, Tae closed the door. She reminisced the first time Ren walked into her office several years ago.

"It's been that long, hasn't it, kid?" A light chuckle came out of the medic's mouth. "Now, you've grown into quite the man, Amamiya Ren. I'm happy for you."

xxxxx

 _ **Silva Estate/Roppongi Hills Mori Tower (**_ _ **六本木ヒルズ森タワー**_ _ **)/6:47 PM (JST)**_

Upon being summoned into Gregorio's office, The Consortium were summoned to meet with Gregorio and Mido. Gregorio was seemingly back to good health, turning to meet Kirari, Sayaka, and Ririka. Also present were the Consortium's newest security team: The Pack, each donning black uniforms and dress pants. However, Jack and Eva were nowhere to be seen within The Consortium's company.

"Every Consortium member, I need you to find my daughter and bring her here. Ensure certain vicinities are closed off."

"Why is that, Gregorio? Mido? If I may ask?" Kirari asked the politician.

"There's a high possibility that dark cognitions and creatures like those that attacked Akihabara and Miura Beach may appear."

Sayaka nodded. "So, you wish for us to bring Cruz here before she runs into these things?"

"Yes, and use any extreme methods if you must against these things. And return my daughter unharmed. Am I clear?"

"Leave it to us, Mr. Silva. As the new appointed heads of your security division, we, The Pack, won't let you or Mr. Mido down," Hamada calmly reassured Gregorio. Black shadow-like essences hid behind him and his three colleagues, which were invisible to everyone else in the room but Mido for whatever reason.

"I know you and your team won't let us down. This will be your test to see if you're worthy to lead The Consortium's security division," Mido firmly stated.

Hamada turned to his three colleagues, who already stormed out to gather a team of security grunts to accompany them to help close off sections within Tokyo.

"Ok, let's get going then, you two," Kirari informed Ririka and Sayaka. As the three Consortium members fled out of the office, Mido closed the door and turned to face Gregorio.

Gregorio was already down on his knees, writhing in agonizing pain. He felt some untold force consuming him, which only he could see right now. Howling with sheer distress, he saw a black formless goo eating away at him.

"Mido… help…"

However, Mido stood perfectly still and raised his head, casting a baleful gaze on the politician. When Gregorio reached for him, Mido paced a few steps back. His distance was methodically motivated as he never intended to help the politician.

Mido scoffed as he took off his glasses. "Look at you, Gregorio. You're so pathetic, but I suppose the charade is over."

With that, Mido's pained look faded as he, too, vanished into thin air. Unfazed by Gregorio suddenly vanishing into thin air, Mido gave an insidious chuckle. Purposefully dropping his glasses, he crushed them under his right foot.

A twisted sneer formed on Mido's face. "Now, we can finally get the ball rolling. Yes, go and fetch Gregorio's precious princess, there'll be plenty of time to unleash unholy hell."

xxxxx

 _ **Yaksha Weaponries (**_ _ **ヤクシャの武器**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/7:25 PM (JST)**_

The Thieves and Revenants convened for a meeting to discuss Ren and Ann's big announcement.

"Wow, a congrats is in order!" Rin cheerfully exclaimed.

"I can't believe you two kept this out of the dark this long," Yakumo remarked.

"So, spill. Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Mia asked the couple.

With a hand on her belly, Ann smiled affectionately. "A boy." She turned to Ren, smiling to him. "We're going to have a son."

"That's wonderful to hear. We're very happy for you two." Louis added in the conversation.

Ryuji walked up to Ann and handed her a small gift wrapped box.

"What is this, Ryuji?"

"Just something for y'all and the kid. So, have you decided on a name yet?"

Ren replied to his friend. "We're still deciding."

"Right, but you two knew you were gonna have a kid. You kept that well hidden from the rest of us."

"You can't hide growing bellies," Haru giggled as she put an ear to Ann's abdomen.

"He's nowhere close to start kicking yet, so don't expect anything. The baby's not due until January," Ann stated.

Realizing this, Hifumi spoke up. "Then, might I suggest we start shopping for the baby's clothes now we know it'll be a boy?"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Haru concurred.

Flashing a sneaky grin, Futaba added with a gleam in her glasses lens. "Heheh, if you two need any babysitters while you two need some time away, you always ask me and Inari?"

"Me?" Yusuke asked.

"No, the other dope I call Inari. Of course, _you_!"

"But, I'm not experienced with infants! An artist such as I wouldn't know what to do."

"Relax. You'll have me to help."

"But, do you have any experience with babies, Futaba?" Skyler asked her.

"Um, not really? But, me and Inari can start practicing. Right?"

Yusuke sighed. "Keep me out of your tomfoolery."

"Or, you could ask us to babysit if you need any help. What do you think, Skyler?" Hifumi turned to her boyfriend.

"Well, I suppose," he responded, unsure as to how to give an appropriate response.

"Oh, guys are so funny! It's ok! It'll be a little while before we ask anyone to look after our kid!" Ann laughed with a wholesome smile, one that shone with radiance that Ren could appreciate after what happened a few months ago with the last Yami Matter incidents. He also wasn't sure what made him happier: seeing his wife being her jubilant self again or knowing he'll be a father in a few months.

Then, Makoto cleared her throat, eliciting silence from everyone else. She then opened her eyes and spoke up.

"Maybe you should ask someone who's at least responsible? Haru and I could look after your child, too, if you need house and babysitters." Makoto suggested.

"That's a great idea, Mako-chan! Maybe Louis can join us?" Haru clapped her hands once.

"Nah, I think you two are more than enough to handle a kid. How hard can it be?"

Just then, Coco walked in with a bottle of wine.

"Well, I don't know about y'all, but this calls for a celebration. Drinks are on me!" Coco announced, setting the bottle on the front counter.

"Hey, watch it! Don't spill alcohol all over the counter!" Rin quickly freaked out.

"Woohoo, now you're talking!" Ryuji roared as Coco handed a few glasses out.

"Not you, of course," Coco turned to Ann. "Sorry, but you're carrying a kid. You gotta take care of yourself to have a healthy child."

"Right, I know. The doctor already told me," Ann replied as Ren patted her back.

"It's ok. I won't drink if you won't."

"Oh no! Don't do that for my sake, Ren!"

"She's right, dude! C'mon, let's drink and celebrate my best bud becoming a daddy!" Ryuji boisterously hollered and pulled his friend aside for a drink.

"So, who wants the first glass?" Davis asked, preparing to pour wine into a shot glass.

Suddenly, the shop doors quickly flew open and someone came storming in steadfast. Everyone whipped around and saw Cruz enter the weapon shop. Upon seeing Cruz, the Revenants were taken aback by her random arrival, but none were as surprised as Louis, who instinctively got up from his seat.

"Cruz?!" Louis exclaimed.

"What's she doing here?" Mia wondered, befuddled with the politician's daughter in their presence.

"Hey, I thought the shop's doors were closed?!" Yakumo asked.

"Sorry! I forgot to lock up after I let you guys in!" Rin recalled her own blatant folly.

"That doesn't matter now. She's here," Skyler nodded as he and the others watched Cruz panting, almost out of breath, and sweating up a storm from was a long run from Roppongi to Shibuya. "Her heart's beating so fast and it's not just from the distance she's traveled to get here."

"Your anxious about something. What happened, Cruz?" Louis asked his ex as he walked up to offer her a seat.

"Please… Louis. Everyone. Something's happening to my father!" Cruz cried out, pleading to the Revenants and the Thieves.

"Your father?" Louis gasped.

"What happened to Gregorio?" Davis queried to the young woman.

"He-He told me to run away! Something… I don't know what has taken a hold of my father! I wanted to find out what, but I couldn't see anything!" Cruz cried out as he grabbed Louis and cried on his shoulder. "I need help before something happens to my father!"

Makoto and Haru watched Louis sit Cruz down. Neither said anything as he consoled her.

"Get me some water, Coco," Louis said.

"No, it's ok."

"You look exhausted, Cruz."

As Coco returned with a glass full of water, Louis gave some for Cruz to drink. Upon drinking, Cruz felt her mouth and body become replenished. She could now speak properly without straining her throat.

"My father's in danger. Louis, I know we've been out of touch for a while and we're not together anymore… I need you and everyone's help," Cruz said. As she raised her eyes to Louis, salty tears formed out of the ducts. She veered over to Ren and the Thieves, most particularly Makoto and Haru. "And I'd appreciate if you can help, too. You are Louis's friends, too."

"Makoto and I are his current girlfriends," Haru properly addressed Cruz.

"Ms. Okumura. Of course. Louis has always preferred cultured women like us."

"And he also prefers strong women who can fight their own battles, too," Makoto interjected. "You might be cultivated, but you're not independent if you have to run back to Louis for help."

"But, this isn't about me. It's my father! He's not well! He told me something's gotten a hold of him! If we don't go back to him, I'm worried something will…!" Cruz stopped midway in her sentence as Louis put his hands on her shoulders. "Louis?"

"Show us the way, Cruz," Louis said, looking at his ex dead in her cerulean eyes.

"Really? You'll do it?"

Nodding, Louis responded firmly. "Take us to Gregorio. Where is he?"

"He's at our estate. I left Mido to tend to him. He probably called for medics to tend to my father. We have to get there right away!"

"Then, that's where we'll go," Skyler stated as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"We're in, too," Ren added as he and the Thieves stood ready to go. Glancing over to the corner of the shop, he saw Morgana poking the front shop window. "Morgana, what is it?"

"One thing I can agree on, we need to leave right away," Morgana affirmed. "I feel something big is about to become unleashed and it's not good. This is sounding like the Yami Matter's doing."

"Then, more the reason for us to act now," the Phantom Thief leader concurred. "Cruz, we know what's taken hold of your father and we will help."

"What is it?" Cruz asked, completely in the dark regarding the entity that's taken been manifesting material and cognitive beings into their reality.

"There's no time, Cruz. Just take us to Gregorio," Louis requested.

"Right, follow me!" She led the Thieves and Revenants, sans Rin, Coco, and Davis, out of the shop.

xxxxx

 _ **Silva Estate/Roppongi Hills Mori Tower (**_ _ **六本木ヒルズ森タワー**_ _ **)/7:45 PM (JST)**_

Now standing on the manor rooftop, Juzo Mido imagined himself atop of the tallest mountain or even the world. He felt liberated no longer being confined to his private laboratory and under Gregorio's supervision. He was free as a bird to spread his wings. Mido let out a rapturous laugh, one brimming with depravity and malice.

"Finally, I can cut loose and unveil the curtains behind this horror show!" Mido cackled as his skin started to bubble up, almost melting like cheese. "And I can undo this primitive disguise. Ugh, such a revolting facade I've had to take on just to blend in with this civilized world!"

As his human flesh melted and peeled off his current form, his true form, a black and light & gray armored being, emerged. The human skin Mido wore fully peeled off and plopped to the ground, melting away into a pool of disgusting slime. "Ah, it's amazing how quickly such a human body can regress to such primordial residue. Such an inversion of human evolution."

The true face of Mido, a dark metallic gray mask, emerged complete with a matching colored mouthguard. Gleaming from his right eye hole, Mido's red eye gazed on the world before him. When he rose, Mido stood an imposing figure with a giant light gray cloak, standing over 7 feet tall, a stark contrast to his harmless human disguise.

With his red eye scanning Roppongi, Mido threw his arms apart and breathed in the air.

"Mmmm, I can smell a whole world ripened with more potential subjects to experiment on if Hamada and his colleagues were anything to go by," Mido evilly chuckled. Then, he sensed the presence of the Yami Matter. "What is that? Oh, you wish to share the stage with me? I see, you're eager to destroy the ones who've been a thorn in your side." He communicated with the invisible dark entity. If one were to see him contacting the dark entity, Mido would appear to be talking to thin air. He malevolently chuckled again. "Very well then. I suppose we can make bigger things happen since the last event, where we nearly destroyed the lives of those two Phantom Thieves. No doubt they as well as those Revenants will be on their way here, but who's to say we can't meet them first? Yes, and you, Cruz Silva, will be the one to bring them to me." He sprang up into the air and landed outside the Silva Estate. "Once again, the Silvas are such fools to take me in. History has repeated itself and you two are once again my pawns without prior knowledge. But, that's ok." He opened and clenched his hand. "I shall course correct and accelerate the progression of your true evolutions!"

Turning toward the darkened skies, Mido saw deep shades of purple penetrating through the skies and the clouds. This purple light quickly permeated through and lit up the Tokyo skies. Sooner than later, everyone would notice this.

"It appears the curtains are set to open. The Lost shall soon take stage. Well, come forth, my lovely creatures! Come and invade this world!"

xxxxx

 _ **Untouchable/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/7:53 PM (JST)**_

"Hey, are you five almost done here? I'm about to close shop!" Iwai barked, eyeing Midari admiring the pistols in a display case. He shifted to the opposite corner where Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming looked over a sword collection.

"Why the hell are you rushing me, old man?! I'm one of your loyal customers! I bought my last firearm here!" Midari scoffed at Iwai's tone.

"Some of us have to close up so we can go home. Don't you got a place to call home?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Turning his scowl away from Midari, Iwai faced the four teens. "And don't y'all have families you need to go to?"

"Hey, we aren't little kids, pops!" Shinya retorted. "And it's Saturday! We don't have school tomorrow!"

"C'mon, be nice. Let's just go, Shinya," Reiko suggested.

"Maybe if he asked nicely."

"Heh, I don't think we should be giving him anymore problems, Shinya. Reiko's right. Let's leave. We can come back here another time!" Nicola said, pulling Shinya away.

"Ugh, fine! Let's go then."

Watching the teens leave the store, Midari scoffed. "Noisy kid. Hey, wait a minute. Don't they hang with that Ren guy?"

"Hey, what did I just tell you?"

Irked by Iwai's annoyed tone, Midari responded inappropriately. "Ugh, shut the hell up! I get it, I'm leaving!" As she turned to leave, she saw Shinya and his friends standing outside the shop and pointing to the sky. "Huh? The hell are they looking at?" She walked outside to meet them. "Hey, what are you four pointing at?"

"Um, don't you think it's obvious?! The sky's purple!" Li-Ming exclaimed.

"Purple? But, doesn't that mean a typhoon's coming?" Midari recalled.

"There wasn't a typhoon warning from what we know!" Nicola replied.

While not buying into there's a typhoon coming, Midari looked up and his face conveyed befuddlement when staring at the deep purple permeating through the skies and clouds. She was at a loss for words and couldn't discern what this entailed.

"What the fuck…?" Midari muttered as before long, her Guardian Spirits, Blue Dragon and Nurarihyon, materialized. "You two sense something's off?"

"Hey, Midari!" Came a familiar cry and a voice Midari was familiar with. The eyepatch-wearing woman attentively turned to her far right. "Yumeko?"

Yumeko waved and called out to her. "Hey, over here! Have your Guardian Spirits been acting up?"

Midari nodded.

"Ryōta and Mary are with me! Our spirits are connecting with the other Guardian Spirits within the area! Come this way!"

As Yumeko turned the leave, Midari screamed. "Hey, wait! Come the fuck on! Who else is close by?!" As she second guessed herself and decided on her course of action, she turned to the four teens. "Y'all better get home. Things might get a little crazy out here. I mean it!" With that, she turned to leave and followed Yumeko's direction.

"Things might get a little crazy?" Reiko scoffed. "If anyone's crazy, it's that lady."

"But, what if something like those monsters that appeared in Akihabara were to happen? Or, those demons we saw at Meiji Shrine? Or, those vampires that raided Halloween? But this time with more of them appearing?" Nicola wondered. "Then, my sister and her friends are about to fight whatever it is!"

"We should go home," Li-Ming suggested.

However, Shinya had different ideas. "No way, I say we check it out. Maybe we can help?"

"Or, we'd get in their way, Shinya! Let Ren and the Thieves handle this!" Reiko chastised her gungho friend.

"But, what if we can actually do something this time? We're almost the same age they were when they first became Phantom Thieves. Maybe we can become Phantom Thieves this go around?" Shinya wondered and gleamed over the possibility.

"Or, you kids can go home like the young ladies suggested?" The sound of a woman's voice chimed in, catching Shinya and his friends by surprise.

The teen turned to face Karen, Aurora, and Emily.

"Hey, you're Louis's sister!" Nicola recognized her. "And Emily, too?!"

"C'mon, kids. We'll give you a ride home," Emily said.

"How did you know where to find us?" Shinya asked them.

"Nicola's overprotective sister called us to find you. And Nicola, your phone has a tracer on it that lead us to you. Mia really took to extreme precautions." Karen said.

Upon realizing this phone was tampered, Nicola let out a defeated chuckle. "Oh sis, you just had to take it while I was asleep."

"Let's get going, kiddos," Aurora said.

"Can you at least tell us what the purple sky and clouds mean?" Nicola asked the ladies.

"Not a sign of an impending typhoon, I can tell you that much. It's not safe to be out now." Karen plainly stated. "C'mon, this way. We'll take you to Yaksha."

The three women and the four teens headed straight for Yaksha Weaponries. On the way, they found a black van parked outside the weapon's shop and two guards in riot gear putting up a barricade on the street.

Seeing the riot geared individuals, Emily frowned. "Hey, what's going on here?"

They saw Davis confront one of the riot geared men.

"Something's up," Shinya didn't like the outlook of this situation either.

"Why are you blocking this road? We demand to know your reasons!" Davis barked at the riot geared men.

"Back away now and leave the premises," the riot geared man on the right demanded.

"The same goes for all of you!" The other riot geared man aimed and pointed his rifle at Karen and the others.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Karen shouted at them.

"They're making us leave behind the shop! And they were being very pushy about it, too!" Rin cried out as she and Coco stormed out of Yakshas.

"Who authorized you to remove us from the shop?" Coco verbally pushed back against the riot geared men.

"That's none of your business, ma'am."

"I make it my business when you're forcefully removing us from our home. We pay rent here!" Coco yelled in his face.

"Coco, enough!" Davis stepped in between her and the riot geared individual, preventing an escalated situation from breaking out.

"That's enough. You two withdraw now," Hamada's commanding voice interjected, causing the two riot guards to step away. Hamada walked out of the van with The Pack accompanying him. "We're so sorry for the inconvenience, but this is a state of emergency. We prefer you leave before things get hectic."

"Do you mind telling us what the emergency is for?" Karen asked Hamada.

"You needn't worry. The Consortium will provide security. Our guards have spread out and put up barricades," Kimiko reassured her.

"Are the police involved in this situation, too?" Aurora inquired.

"They will be soon," Tomoyuki calmly stated.

"Please, we are asking you to leave now for your own good," Minami added, beckoning the group away.

However, Shinya recognized Hamada. "Hey, you're those four jerks that tried picking on my friend Ren!"

Pivoting over to Shinya, Hamada's scowl resurfaced. "You…"

"Yeah, it's me! You pushed me down when I stood up for Ren and Ann! But, me kicking you in the dick was pretty satisfying," the teenage boy smiled proudly. "But, now you four are some kind of security guards? Like I'm going to listen to you!"

"You'd best watch your mouth around me now that I have official authority."

"From who? You're not even with the police. I don't know who this Consortium whatever is, but if you don't have badges like Makoto, then you don't get to boss us around!"

"Shinya, please!" Reiko pulled him aside.

"Hmm, the boy is right. Where are your badges?" Davis asked the The Pack.

"Hey, didn't Ren and Skyler pass along that stuff they learned about The Consortium to us?" Rin recalled.

"They mentioned someone within their group investigating them but coming up short until they revealed themselves at the ball event Davis worked at."

"I headed up security for that evening. I don't remember you four working for security. I know and remember lots of faces from every guard I've worked with, but not you four. Show us your badges now."

Smirking, Hamada casually shrugged. "And what if we don't? Are you going to defy us?"

"He's an active security guard and knows what the hell he's doing. We'll leave when he tells us to," Coco replied.

The Pack exchanged glares and huddled together as they discussed their resolution. Davis beckoned the group back.

"I don't like this," Li-Ming nervously whispered.

"It's ok. Maybe they're talking things out," Reiko said.

"Somehow I doubt it," Emily, along with the other adults, cautiously watched them.

As The Pack turned to face them, formless black shadows quickly materialized behind them. The group stepped back with Davis and Emily standing up for them. The black formless entities morphed and took on physical forms. Loud bird-like screeches came from these entities. Their bodies took on familiar shapes of the _Velociraptors_. Two of them had dull brown and gray feathers cover their bodies while the other two had tufts of color feathers on their heads and front limbs. Each creature stood nearly 5'10 feet tall and have the sickle-shaped toe claws.

Of these four, one of the brown and gray feathered creatures protectively stood beside Hamada. Separating itself from the rest of its pack, it had three feathered wings on each side of its body. Each wing was armed with sharp claws. It had a lizard-like snout with razor sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes scanned the opposition and screeched. Then, it produced loud crackling sounds to communicate with the other raptors.

"D-Dinosaurs?!" Li-Ming was taken aback.

"But, they're not real. C'mon, you saw them appear from those shadows, right?" Shinya nervously muttered.

"And they have feathers like birds!" Reiko cried out as she hid behind Shinya. "

"Stay behind me, Reiko."

Nicola grabbed Li-Ming's hand. "You, too. Stay close to me!"

"Well, what's the verdict? Are these manifestations of the Yami Matter?" Coco asked for an answer.

"It certainly matches the description of black formless entities bringing creatures and people into our world," Davis replied, adamantly facing The Pack and their Persona-like raptors.

"These four summoned these dinosaurs like they were Personas! Almost the same way Ren and the others do!" Shinya exclaimed, recalling the instances he and his friends have seen the Phantom Thieves utilize their Personas in the heat of battles.

"You people know about the Yami Matter? Well, that means we can't let any of you leave here alive," Hamada chortled, his voice became distorted. Lizard-like hisses were heard mixed in with his own vocals.

"You know far too much! And we can't let our secrets leak!" Minami snickered, her voice was mixed with a snake's hiss.

"The Yami Matter granted us these new abilities and Personas. As such, we'll eliminate you with them!" Tomoyuki cackled, his voice fused with a turtle's vocalized grunts and hisses.

"You brought this upon yourselves when you could've simply walked away!" Kimiko sneered, her voice mixed with a lizard's hisses.

"Now you've made us summon the Kyōchō to kill you," Hamada smiled evilly as he and his colleagues methodically approached the group.

The two riot guards witnessed The Pack and the Kyōchō confront the group. They turned to leave, but Hamada's Kyōchō sprang forward and pounced in front of them. Growling, the Kyōchō snapped its jaws and spooked the riot guards. One tried to shoot it, but the raptor familiar shot a few sharp feathers from its wings, a few of these feathers broke the glass of their face guards. Both men fell covered with the creature's feathers stuck in them and screaming in agony.

"Hey, those two were with you!" Emily exclaimed.

"When we mean none of you are leaving here alive, we do mean _all_ of you. These two grunts are expendable. My familiar's _**Zhenniao Arrows**_ have enough toxins to immobilize them. Enough to put them in temporary vegetative states." A cruel smile formed on Hamada's face. "We are now carrying execution orders on behalf of Juzo Mido!"

"Juzo Mido?" Karen muttered.

"Now, prepare to be executed by us, The X-Pack!" Hamada declared as the Yami Matter's influence took hold of his and his three colleagues' minds and bodies.

The group backed away from The X-Pack and their Kyōchō familiars. The X-Pack sneered and growled like their raptor familiars, intimidating their newfound prey.

"Get into the shop! There's a back way to take you to the other side! Go now!" Coco beckoned the four teens, Karen, and Aurora into the shop.

As they stormed into the shop, Davis, Emily, Rin, and Coco fended off The X-Pack and the Kyōchō. However, Tomoyuki and Minami headed around the corner with their raptor familiars to pursue the teens, Karen, and Aurora.

"Wait!" Emily shouted as Kimiko's Kyōchō cut her off and hissed at her. "Damn it, they're going after the others!"

"You coordinate well for a pack," Davis growled at Hamada.

"Thank you, but enough pleasantries. It's time to feed." Hamada smirked.

xxxxx

Upon sneaking out the back of Yaksha, Karen, Aurora, and the four teens faced the left direction, but Minami and her Kyōchō blocked their path. Desperate, they turned to the right. Sadly, Tomoyuki and his Kyōchō was in their way. The group found themselves cornered.

"Going somewhere?" Tomoyuki taunted them.

"You weren't going to leave without saying bye, were ya?" Minami mockingly sneered at them.

"Oh god, we're trapped!" Reiko screamed.

"Yeah? But, we're not done yet!" Shinya whipped out a metallic grenade. He threw it down as smoke quickly dispersed from it. "Hurry!"

As the smoke covered the area, it temporarily blinded The X-Pack members and their Kyōchō's senses. Shinya led the group through the smoke screen.

"Genius move, man! But, where did you even get that smoke grenade?!" Nicola asked while running alongside him.

"I picked it off while running through that shop!"

"Nice work, kid, even though you shouldn't be tampering with dangerous devices." Karen remarked.

"It was for an emergency! And without it, we'd be dinner for those raptors and those freaky ass jerks!"

"Hopefully that's enough to stall them!" Aurora exclaimed.

Loud crackling and growling came out of the smoke screen. Minami, Tomoyuki, and their Kyōchō walked out shaking the smoke off.

"Ugh, thankfully that wasn't tear gas," Tomoyuki grumbled. "That shitstain kid's gonna pay for this!"

A fiendish grin curved on Minami's lips. "I'm not so mad as I'm thrilled. They can keep running, but we'll catch up to them. They won't get far."

xxxxx

 _ **Meiji Shrine (**_ _ **明治神宮**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/8:16 PM (JST)**_

Having sensed the impending arrival of the next Yami Matter event, Yuriko left her meditation quarters and walked out to witness a gathering near the shrine. She recognized the many faces she knew from Hyakkaou Private Academy.

"What's going on out here?" Yuriko asked as she caught Yumeko, Ryōta, Mary, and Midari with a large body of former Hyakkaou students on one side.

"Hey, Yuriko! You came out just in time!" Yumeko hollered and waved to get the shrine maiden's attention.

"For what?" Yuriko veered to the opposite side where The Consortium trio, Kirari, Sayaka, and Ririka held their ground. Her face contorted with shock. "That's the former student council president!"

"Please, can we all settle down and discuss this with civility?" Kirari calmly approached the tense situation with a peaceful resolution. She shifted her cool blue eyes toward Terano. "Hasn't our feud gone on far long enough?"

"You continue to speak with a forked tongue, Kirari! We know you three have been up to no good!" Terano pointed at and accused the former student council president. "You've been making shady deals with a phantom organization! It only makes sense considering you'd make any deals to keep yourself afloat!" She fiercely turned to Sayaka. "And it would explain the connections that helped appoint you as the new principal of Shujin Academy!"

Sayaka huffed and retorted. "You have some nerve…!" Before she can finish her rebuttal, Kirari calmly cut her off.

"And pray tell who told you all this?" Kirari asked Terano.

"Ms. Jabami Yumeko. Apparently, she has connections with the Phantom Thieves. She told us all we need to know. You've been aligned with a group called The Consortium?" Terano said, looking Kirari dead in her eyes.

When they faced off, their Guardian Spirits briefly appeared, symbolizing their long standing rivalry. Opening its peacock tail feathers, Tengen Kujaku screeched at Terano's Narikama Tanuki.

Upon realizing her cover has been blown, Kirari tried to maintain her cool demeanor. She quickly shifted her focus from Terano and faced Yumeko.

"My, Ms. Jabami, you went to such great lengths and contacted the Phantom Thieves to investigate me? Well done. I suppose I can't any secrets from you anymore."

As her red eyes gleamed, Yumeko smirked. "Check mate, Ms. Momobami."

For a brief moment, Yumeko's Nine-Tails and Kirari's Tengen Kujaku faced off, symbolizing their rivalry stemming back from their Hyakkaou days.

"Hey, Yumeko. Let's not fight here, ok?" Ryōta persuaded her.

"He's right. There's something off about the purple sky. It's creeping me out," Mary said.

"Yeah, and our spirits are acting kinda off," Itsuki observed everyone's Guardian Spirits glowing in response to the strange phenomenon occurring in the sky.

"Mine was acting all weird before I came here," Midari said.

Ryōta grabbed Yumeko's arm. "Please, let's go."

"Yeah sure," Yumeko nodded. "Besides, Kirari lost this game. Her secret's out."

"And what can I say? I accept my loss to you with grace, Ms. Jabami," Kirari replied, smiling coolly like the color of her icy blue eyes.

Yuriko sighed. "And here I thought only my Guardian Spirit was acting suspiciously odd."

Just then, every Guardian Spirit in the vicinity appeared and glowed in response to a distortion in space in the sky. The Spiritual Gamblers noticed every other Guardian Spirit wielder became distressed. The air around the area filled with dread.

"Something's coming out of the sky!" Yumemi cried out as numerous black bolts shot out of the distortion hole and crashed into the outside of Meiji Shrine.

From these bolts, unidentified otherworldly denizens and creatures materialized. Half of them were bipedal and others were quadrupeds. The bipedal creatures carried various weapons of choice. Some held axes. Others carried swords, bayonets, hammers, and shields.

A group of four dark clad, black spiky-haired humanoids wearing gas masks spotted the Spiritual Gamblers and the others. One wielded an axe. Another brandished a sword. A third carried a bayonet. The fourth was distinguishable with a lack of weapons and wore red pants as opposed to dark-colored clothing.

Others resembled bipedal gray-skinned humanoids with long, shapely anteater-like snouts. One carried an axe and another wielded a sword.

The quadrupeds consisted of creatures resembling large mutated hounds with gray skin and black head crests.

"What the fuck are those?!" Mary cried out as many of the other Spirit Guardian wielders cried out in horror.

"Demons!" Kaede shouted.

"Oh god, monsters!" Runa screamed with terror.

Upon seeing the creatures, Terano shot a scornful glare toward Kirari, Sayaka, and Ririka.

"Well, how do you three explain this? Is this your doing, too?!"

"Don't be ridiculous! We don't know anything about summoning demons from another world!" Sayaka angrily retorted.

"She's right. We are not responsible for this!" Ririka cried out. She whispered to Kirari. "Right? I mean, we know The Consortium have unleashed some horrors thanks to some dark force, but nothing to this extent."

As her cool demeanor faded, a deep sigh escaped Kirari's mouth. She then turned to Yumeko with stalwart glare.

"I consider you my worthy rival, Ms. Jabami. I can look you dead in the eyes and tell you I have nothing to do with these creatures."

Yumeko nodded. "Somehow, I can believe you."

"Well, I can't. It's no coincidence when The Consortium has been around, freaky monsters have showed up in our world!" Mary openly accused Kirari.

"Say what you will about how I conduct my business behind the scenes, but I can assure all of you I have nothing to do with this. Sayaka and my sister can vouch for me." Kirari spoke out against her accusers.

"Then, you can prove us wrong by fighting with us!" Yumeko responded as her Nine-Tails turned to face and attack the otherworldly beings. As the Nine-Tails howled, Yumeko's red eyes glowed intensely and as an intimidation display toward the monsters. "The Nine-Tails and I are ready to tear some new assholes apart!"

"We're in this, too!" Ryōta cried out as he, Mary, Midari, and Itsuki conjured their Guardian Spirits behind them.

"And as shrine maiden of these sacred grounds, I shall join you!" Yuriko summoned her Guardian Spirit as well.

"Fine, but this isn't over between us," Terano turned away from Kirari as she and the other former students readied their Guardian Spirits.

"Will you two join me?" Kirari asked Sayaka and Ririka.

"Of course," Sayaka loyally responded.

"We are in this to the end," Ririka nodded.

"Then, let this be our chess table. Ms. Jabami, I'd happily allow you to make the first move," Kirari conceded to her favored rivall.

"Thanks! Then, the king will be the shrine!" Yumeko declared as she and Nine-Tails led the charge against the invasive monsters.

xxxxx

 _ **Outside the Tokyo City Opera Tower (**_ _ **東京シティオペラタワー**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Shinjuku, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_ _ **/8:45 PM (JST)**_

Having gotten past Shibuya, the group beelined straight through the Shinjuku prefecture. They headed toward the famed Opera Tower. While on the run, Louis briefly noticed the landmark, remembering once taking Cruz to a concert during one of their dates. He would also take Makoto and Haru there for an opera event.

"Louis?" Makoto interjected, breaking Louis's concentration as he was lost in thoughts. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a lot of thoughts. Cruz appearing the way she did threw me off and seeing that opera tower."

"Yeah, I remember coming here. All three of us had a good time." Makoto remarked with a smile. Her smile faded and quickly replaced with a determined look. "But, we have to stay focused. We're just going to help her father."

"You and her can sorta relate when it comes to dads?"

Makoto nodded. "I lost mine. I don't want someone else to lose theirs, especially not to the Yami Matter."

Suddenly, the Revenants's eyes glowed red. They felt an impending force preparing to crash over them like a tidal wave.

"Skyler?" Hifumi turned to her distressed boyfriend.

" _Hifumi. They're coming!_ " The voice of Io called out within her mind. Then, Io emerged from a flash of white light coming out of Hifumi's chest.

"Io!" Skyler turned to the Vein Remnant.

"The Lost are coming! The Yami Matter is granting them entry into this world!" Io forewarned the Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants.

"Then, we know what we must do," Ren said.

With that, the Phantom Thieves conjured their Thief apparel and powers. The Revenants invoked their Vein Remnant appearances and Blood Type enhancements.

"Everyone, please! We must hurry! We must not let any distractions get in our way!" Cruz pleaded.

"Don't worry about that, Ms. Silva. You'll be in safe hands now," came a voice that the Vein Remnants recognized.

Several shots were fired from the opposite way, causing the Thieves and Revenants to spread out. Before Cruz could react to the sudden attack, Jack and Eva appeared beside her.

"Jack!" Sion shouted toward him.

"And Eva!" Engineer yelled. "Let her go!"

Eva aimed a pistol toward Sion and Engineer. "You'd best back away. We're only here to retrieve Ms. Silva and take her back to her father."

Jack's eyes glowed blue. "You don't want to fight us now. Our job is to find and retrieve Gregorio's daughter."

"Jack, listen! There's about to an army of Lost coming here! The Yami Matter's going all out to destroy us!" Sion openly pleaded to him and Eva. "Io senses their impending arrival!"

"Lost coming here?" Jack gasped in disbelief. "Nonsense. Don't try and distract us from our mission!"

"Oh, a mission for The Consortium? This is bigger than some underground organization! This city's about to become a hell landscape!" Hound exclaimed.

"Meh, these two are The Consortium's lapdogs now. Why would they care to lend a hand to us?" Stinger sardonically remarked.

"Please, Jack, Eva. Cruz came to get us because something happened to Gregorio," Engineer pleaded to the mercenaries.

"If we don't get there soon, something terrible might befall Cruz's father!" Sion shouted.

Hearing them out, Jack and Eva briefly faced each other. Eva hesitated to let Cruz go, but Jack disproved Eva's choice and seized Cruz's hand.

"We can't take your word on baseless claims. We have our mission," Jack prepared to take off with Cruz, but Engineer intercepted the mercenary.

"I said let her go!" Engineer demanded.

As Eva tried to intervene, Queen and Noir cut her off from helping Jack. Eva prepared to fight them with her Ivy-Type Blood Veil, but Queen punched the ground hard that created a fissure, which split the ground beneath Eva. Eva hopped into the air, avoiding close quarters with Queen's powerful blows.

"Jack, please. Let Cruz go," Engineer pleaded to him. "We have to go the Silva Estate. We'll all go there and she'll show us to her father. Then, you'll see who's telling the truth."

"I left Mido with my father. Mido let me go find Louis and his friends!" Cruz said. "I am telling you the truth!"

Trying to make sense of the situation, Jack became conflicted. He wasn't sure to believe either of them.

Suddenly, a distortion formed in the purple sky above them. Sensing malevolent energies amassing from the source, the Revenants's eyes glowed and their bodies instinctively felt familiar otherworldly vibes.

"Do you feel that?!" Hound exclaimed.

"It's The Lost!" Stinger cried out in alarm.

"Holy crap, they almost feel like Shadows!" Skull yelped in disbelief.

"Except, we're fighting actual creatures on the physical plane!" Fox added.

"So, just like the Yokai," Panther said as Joker held her hand.

"Are you going to be ok? If things get too intense…"

Panther simply nodded. "I'll be fine and be extra careful. My powers should be enough to protect our unborn child."

Suddenly, bolts of black energy clashed with the ground and summoned a similar otherworldly army of creatures. They were also similar to the creatures that appeared near Meiji Shrine. The Lost army scanned their new surroundings and faced the opposition.

"Holy shit! Just look at all of them in front of us!" Skull exclaimed.

Oracle added. "They've got some wicked-looking weapons though."

Fox scoffed over Oracle's comment. "This isn't the time to be impressed by our enemies."

"So, I take it these things are Lost?" Joker asked Skyler and the Revenants.

"Based on the memories we have, yeah," Sion replied, trying to recall any and all cognitive images of Lost creatures in his mind.

There were the same humanoids with dark torn garments, black spiky hair, and carrying various weapons. A few carried axes. Others held swords and bayonets. Others were unarmed, but stood in battle stances. These are Shamed Thralls.

The large anteater-scouted behemoths appeared as well. Half of them wielded swords and others brandished axes. These are Snouted Wanderers.

The same wolf-like hounds with black head crests appeared. These are Dark Vampire Wolves.

A slew of different other types of Lost appeared with the other ones. A fleet of masked humanoids garbed in gray garments appeared wielding either swords, axes, bayonets, and shields. All of them have one red eye glowing inside their masks. These are Euphoric Soldiers.

Several pairs of large rotund Lost appeared. One type carried big swords and have masks. These are Stonecrushers. The other type paired off with these Stonecrushers have similar builds, but are much fatter, wear horned masks, and have two large tubes coming out of their backs. These are Raging Noblewomen.

Another fleet of Lost appeared in mass numbers. These humanoid beings resembled gray armored knights with ghostly masks and carried various weapons. Some wielded swords, hammers, shields, axes, and bayonets. These are Argent Wolf Soldiers. However, there was one towering over the rest of them. This 8 feet tall behemoth covered in white armor and carrying a giant axe. Its ghastly visage has a horrific-looking mouth and five glowing yellow eyes, one centered on its forehead with the other four under it. This was the Argent Wolf Berserker.

Several black creatures with long white hair and red spikes coming out of their backs appeared. They resembled spiked Onis, brandishing swords and bayonets. These are Forgotten Devils.

Then, seven of the Lost's elites appeared, each with and giving off an imposing presence.

One among them is a 7'0 foot tall obsidian armored behemoth. Its head has four massive spikes coming out of the sides of its face. Three smaller spikes protruding the crown of its head. It wielded a massive spiked sword, one side has red spikes and the other has faint bluish gray spikes. It also carried a shield. Additionally, it has a pair of wing-like daggers. Its small red glowing eyes scanned its newfound opponents to slay. This is the Queen's Knight.

The second Lost elite is a 8'0 foot tall half-naked, blue green-skinned female humanoid, garbed in a revealing black armored attire that covered half of her body. The right side of her doll-like face is covered by the black armor. The creature's left eye is mostly black iris with a glowing yellow pupil. This Lost's other distinguishing features are its long, slender legs and the greenish blue hair tied into long pigtails. She carried a lance that's as long as her entire body. This is the Invading Executioner.

The third Lost elite is a 7'0 foot tall brown-skinned female humanoid with long, back-length blonde hair. A black eyefold covered her eyes. She has on a primarily white twin-tailed overcoat and boots with a revealing purple and black leather attire coupled with golden metal objects vertically facing downward. She carried a yellow sword. This is the Blade Bearer.

The fourth Lost elite is a 8'0 foot tall rotund creature with a build similar to a Stonecrusher. The left side of its massive arm is augmented with metal and cybernetic enhancements. Its right arm has been fitted with a large flamethrower cannon. This is the Cannoneer.

The fifth Lost elite is a half-naked woman with pinkish skin. She wore next to nothing, except metallic golden armor covering her breasts, her lower abdomen & space between her legs, and footwear starting from the shin to the feet. Her white hair spiked up into tendril-like extensions. There were other tendrils that emerged from her back with purple spore-shaped ends. She has six 6'0 feet long purple butterfly wings, three on each side, granting her flight. A fat demonic head, doubling as her tail, poked out from her buttock area and opened its mouth full of sharp teeth. This is the Butterfly of Delirium.

The sixth Lost elite is a 9'0 foot tall thin creature garbed in black garments. A row of black and red spikes protruded from its back. It has on a black mask with its red eyes glowing through. The visage of its mask has the mouth twisted into a creepy and menacing grin. It brandished twin yellow blades in its hands. This is Insatiable Despot.

The seventh Lost elite is a 6'0 foot tall golden armored knight wielding a pole axe. A red cloak adorned the left back side of its body. This is the Gilded Hunter. Amassed around the golden Lost are similar knights, but they're black-armored. These are the Hunters in Black.

"There's so many of them!" Tennyo exclaimed. She turned to Ivy. "Io, how difficult will these monsters be?"

"They're as dangerous as the Yokai we've dealt with," Ivy responded, waving and brandishing her halberd. "But there's nothing we can't defeat if we're together, Hifumi."

"Yes!" Tennyo concurred as she readied her ko-naginata.

Taking out his Regicide Blade, Sion added. "And when it's us three, we can't be beaten."

"Phantom Thieves, we fight them like any Shadow and Yokai!" Mona cried out.

The Phantom Thieves prepared for battle.

"Jack, if you and Eva aren't going to help us eradicate the Lost, then step aside," Sion demanded.

"Cruz, you get somewhere safe!" Engineer beckoned his ex to run for cover.

Taking heed of Engineer's request, Cruz hurried over behind some bushes and a steel barricade. She watched the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants engage the Lost in an evening skirmish, resulting in civilians fleeing for their lives and the first couple of Lost being wiped out.

When a sword-wielding Shamed Thrall charged at Jack and Eva, the former instinctively activated two armored canine heads from his back. The canine heads viciously ensnared the Lost and tore it into pieces, resulting in a bloody mist. Eva countered an Argent Wolf Soldier's axe attack with spikes shooting out of the ground and stabbing the Lost creature.

"Does that answer your question?" Jack turned to Sion.

"Thanks, Jack!" Sion responded as he, Tennyo, and Ivy brought down a Raging Noblewoman. "Nicely done, you two."

"Behind you, Sion!" Ivy exclaimed, swinging her halberd at a Forgotten Devil, beheading the demonic-like Lost as it collapsed and dissolved into dust.

When a Euphoric Soldier prepared to fire Ivy with a bayonet, bolts of lightning struck and neutralized the Lost. Tennyo came forward and blasted it with another _**Lightning Thorn**_ , completely obliterating the Lost creature.

Two Argent Wolf Soldiers charged at Hound and Skull. One of these Lost soldiers came with a hammer and swung at Hound, who tucked his head and invoked his two metallic hound heads. The dual metal hounds snarled and ensnared the Agent Wolf Soldiers, ripping it apart. Running steadfast at the other Lost soldier, Skull swung his Ruyi Jingu Bang mace at the creature, but it blocked with a shield. Skull repeatedly smashed the mace against the Lost soldier's shield, attempting to break it.

"Heads up, Skull!" Hound hollered as he sent one of his metal hound heads bit the Lost soldier's arm off, tearing off the limb holding the shield.

"Nice!" Skull rushed the disarmed Lost and smashed the Lost's face with his mace. Following three more bone crushing blows to the creature's face, Skull split its head in two and killed it. "That'll show 'em!"

Suddenly, the Argent Wolf Berserker stalked toward Skull and Hound. The titan raised and swung its giant axe at Skull and Hound. As both rolled away, Skull summoned Seiten Taisei, who then shot a _**Ziodyne**_ blast at the giant Lost. However, the lightning blast had little effect on the Argent Wolf Berserker, taking Skull by surprise.

"Whoa, shit! That didn't work!" Skull gulped as the Argent Wolf Berserker swung its giant axe at him and his Ultimate Persona. Seiten Taisei quickly intercepted and stopped the eight-footer with a _**Headbutt**_ , which did dealt damage to the Lost. "Nice one, Seiten Taisei!"

As the Argent Wolf Berserker shook off Seiten Taisei's physical blow, it kneeled to a knee and dropped its giant axe, unleashing a reddish wave that knocked away signs, light posts, and vehicles. Taking cover, Skull managed to escape getting caught in the destructive wave. Then, a giant hound head came shooting through the Lost's chest. Hound used his Blood Veil to backstab and face plant the Lost to the ground.

"Let's finish it" Hound called out as he drove his great sword through the Argent Wolf Berserker's head. Afterwards, Skull followed with Seiten Taisei's _**God's Hand**_ , delivering a fatal blow that destroyed the Lost and grinded it into dust.

"Good work, Skull!" Hound gave a thumbs up to Skull, who recollected himself.

"Sheesh, that guy was tough. Didn't expect him to take Seiten's lightning attack."

"We better be vigilant then," the Revenant said. "Let's see who else needs our help."

"Yeah!"

Stinger and Mona teamed up against the Invading Executioner. The eight-foot tall lady-like Lost jumped up and danced around the butt end of her lance before sliding down and across at her two adversaries. Stinger and Mona quickly dodged the Lost. Firing shots from her bayonet, Stinger attempted to stun the pig-tailed Lost, but the giant woman stopped the projectie shots with her lance.

"Damn, she's fast!" Stinger cursed.

"Allow me!" Mona interjected, summoning Mercurius to duel with the Invading Executioner.

Drawing out his sword, Mercurius clashed with the Invading Executioner. She swung her lance around and launched watery spheres at the Persona. Mercurius cast _**Magaru**_ to nullify the Lost's attack and burned her.

"Now, give her a Miracle Punch, Mercurius!"

With that, the Persona battered the Lost with his patented _**Miracle Punch**_ , dealing critical damage to the Lost. As Mercurius went for another attack, the Lost swung and slashed Mercurius with her lance.

"Hang on! I'm going in!" Stinger jumped in and interceded the Invading Executioner, invoking her Stinger-Type Blood Veil. Sending her metal tail forward, she skewered through the Lost's chest and tossed her around before slamming and pinning the Lost down. "I've got her, Mona!"

"Mercurius, go for the finishing blow!" Mona commanded his Ultimate Persona, who proceeded to finish the Lost with a _**Magarudyne**_.

"Alright, Mona!" Stinger cheered as she and Mona high-fived.

"We did good, but we're not out of the woods just yet."

"Yeah, I know," Stinger said as several Snouted Wanderers armed with swords and axes charged at them. Finding some exhilaration slaying these monsters, a sadistic grin formed on Stinger's face. "I'm kinda liking this. Maybe too much."

Mona coughed. "Here, we need to replenish our strength!" With that, he cast _**Mediarahan**_ to restore his and Stinger's energies.

Feeling their powers replenished, Stinger and Mona went to town on the Snouted Wanderers.

On the opposite side of the battlefield, Engineer slipped behind the Cannoneer and invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. He shoved his demonic hand through the rotund creature and tore a hole through its chest. He then delivered quick, consecutive slashes with his sword and brought down the Cannoneer.

Meanwhile, Queen and Noir double teamed the Blade Bearer. When the female Lost went for a frontal attack with her sword, Queen caught the sword with her hands and jumped up, delivering knee strikes and kicks to Blade Bearer's face. Noir then came in and clobbered the Lost's face with her Fleurs du Mal axe. Following a bone crushing axe blows, Noir summoned Astarte to distract Blade Bearer.

"Now, Queen!" Noir called out.

With that, Queen summoned Anat. The Persona then blasted Blade Bearer with _**Mafreidyne**_ , viciously burning the Lost. Astarte fire a _**One-Shot Kill**_ to neutralize and bring Blade Bearer to her knees. Finally, Queen swiftly jumped into the air with her right hand glowing with a force equaling nuclear power. She dove into Blade Bearer and crushed her head with a _**Nuclear Fist**_ , causing her entire upper body to explode in gory fashion before dissolving into dust.

"Well done, ladies! That takes care of these Lost!" Engineer called out.

Queen and Noir reconvened with Engineer as they cleared a path, taking out several Shamed Thralls.

Elsewhere, Panther and Eva were caught in a battle with the Butterfly of Delirium. Having summoned Hecate, Panther sent her Ultimate Persona to engage the winged abomination. Hecate unleashed _**Agilao**_ , causing the Lost to evade the fiery attack.

Smirking, Panther assessed the Lost's weakness. Giving herself a _**Fire Boost**_ , Panther augmented hers and Hecate's fire based attacks while Eva kept the Butter of Delirium at bay with her Ivy-Type Blood Veil. The flying Lost kept in the air, evading the spikes popping out of the earth. The Butterfly of Delirium covered herself up and unleashed a purple haze, which covered the area Panther and Eva were fighting on.

"That's poison! Evade!" Eva called out, which Panther took as a sign to move.

The Thief and the Revenant distanced themselves from the Butterfly of Delirium. The Lost then took to the air and swooped down firing five purple beams at them. Reminding herself of her and Ren's child, Panther quickly dodged and then imbued her whip with flames. She struck the Butterfly of Delirium's left wing, setting it ablaze. The Lost screeched in pain as it then crash landed into the ground.

"I didn't even need to figure out your weakness, when you clearly got scared by my fire," Panther said with a scowl, fiercely gazing at the Butterfly of Delirium. "Hecate, let's finish her!"

As the Butterfly of Delirium went for Panther, it gathered a purple ball of poisonous death and tossed it at Panther. Eva then stepped in with a bayonet in hand which she procured from an already slain Lost and fired a shot. The bayonet shot neutralized the purple ball, causing it to disappear. Then, Hecate unleashed _**Blazing Hell**_ to obliterate the Butterfly with. The Lost let out its final, dying screams as it burned to ash.

"That was a close one," Panther muttered.

"Hey, that was nicely done," Eva approached her.

"Thanks, now I just need a breather."

"Well, we can't stop now. The others might need us."

"I know." Panther said, readying her whip for another fight.

Fox and Oracle engaged the Insatiable Despot. Fox first summoned Kamu Susano-o to attack the Lost. The Despot swung down its axes over the Ultimate Persona. Kamu Susano-o struck back with a _**Giant Slice**_. Having dealing damage to the Lost, Oracle ran behind the Despot and sliced the back of its legs with laser sword.

"Excellent way to bring it down to size!" Fox shouted. "Now, Kamu Susano-o, finish it this horrid monstrosity!"

Kamu Susano-o quickly struck the Insatiable Despot with consecutive _**Myraid Slashes**_. Then, Kamu finished it off with _**Brave Blade**_.

Fox and Oracle nodded to each other. A pack of Dark Vampire Wolves arrived to attack them. Drawing out his Heaven's Gate gun, Fox fired and blasted a few demonic wolves. Oracle fiercely slashed apart a few wolves with her laser sword.

Jack used his dual hound heads to ensnare Hunters in Black. As Gilded Hunter witnessed its subordinates being wiped out, the Lost ran at Jack. Jack responded and sent a hound head to seize the Gilded Hunter and crush it.

"And I didn't even need my Drake-Type Blood Veil to beat you," Jack said, turning over to his right where he saw Joker and Sion fighting the Queen's Knight. "But, maybe for this one."

Once Jack stormed over toward the Queen's Knight battle, numerous Lost stood in his way. He snarled and tore through them with his hound heads.

As the Queen's Knight dropped its spiked sword, Sion stopped it with his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. Grabbing the Lost's sword, Sion crushed it with his demonic hand. The Lost swiftly brought down its already broken sword to crush the Revenant. Sion rolled away, allowing Joker to intervene and invoke Satanael. Joker's Ultimate Persona collided with the Queen's Knight. The Queen's Knight guarded against Satanael's physical attacks with its shield. Satanael charged blue flames from its hands and smashed against the Lost's shield.

"How about this?!" Sion snarled, invoking his Stinger-Type Blood Veil. He quickly shoved the metal scorpion's tail through the Queen's Knight, breaking through its seemingly impenetrable body. With his eyes flaring red, the Revenant then ran his demonic hand through the Queen's Knight and tore out its innards.

"Now, let's send this thing to hell, Satanael!" Joker said with a devilish grin as his mask burned with blue flames, matching the fires wielded by his Ultimate Persona.

Then, and only briefly, the Queen's Knight spun around, swinging its shield and sword around to push Satanael back. Then, numerous spike shot out of the ground and pierced through the Queen's Knight. Ivy and Tennyo arrived in time to assist Joker and Sion.

"Hold it in place, Io!" Tennyo called out as she blasted the Queen's Knight with a _ **Lightning Thorn**_.

Unleashing _**Cosmic Flare**_ , Satanael then obliterated the Queen's Knight.

"Thanks, you two. We couldn't have beaten it without you," Sion addressed Tennyo and Ivy.

"Your welcome, but we can't take all the credit," Tennyo said as she and Ivy smiled together.

Just then, a Euphoric Soldier and a Dark Vampire Wolf attempted a sneak attack, but a hound head grabbed the Dark Vampire Wolf and crushed it. Firing with his Tyrant Pistol, Joker destroyed the Euphoric Soldier.

"You still need me to bail you out of sights, Sion," Jack quipped, whose sardonic remark about the Revenant bothered Ivy.

"I guess I do," Sion responded with a light chuckle.

"It's ok, Io. He wasn't being mean spirited toward Skyler." Tennyo calmed Ivy down.

Once disposing of the remaining Lost, the Phantom Thieves and Revenants took a breather after what seemed like forever. Although the creatures weren't difficult, their sheer numbers proved troublesome.

With the Lost removed, this granted the Revenants leeway to confront Jack and Eva. Sion approached Jack.

"Listen, we were fighting with the rest of you. We had no reason to bring Lost here to us," Jack spoke on behalf of himself and Eva.

"He's right! We had no idea The Consortium would even have Lost. We were as shocked as the rest of you! We wouldn't have fought with you just now!" Eva confessed.

"We want to believe you," Engineer replied.

"But, we can't be too sure. The last time we saw you two, you were with Gregorio, Cruz, and Mido! Serving as mercenary dogs for them." Hound pointed his great sword toward them.

"That's right. You might have convinced us now, but who's to say you won't turn against us?" Defensively asked Stinger.

"Everyone, calm down!" Sion interjected, getting in between his friends and Jack & Eva.

"They're right!" Cruz called out, garnering the Thieves and Revenants' attention to her. "They had no knowledge whatsoever about there being these creatures! I didn't know either! I don't know what my father has to do with these, but the only one who might know is…" She gasped aloud. "Mido? Yes, he's been secretly experimenting on subjects. These creatures are quite possibly his test subjects!"

"This could be Mido's doing?!" Hound exclaimed.

"It does add up if those four creatures that attacked Akihabara are any indication," Engineer said.

"Guys, we're still not in the clear!" Oracle announced as she picked up nine beacons on her scanner.

"What? Is it more Lost?" Fox queried to her.

"The energy readings are way different and on higher levels. And there's nine of them!"

Upon hearing this, the Phantom Thieves and Revenants formed a circle and dropped into battle stances. Mona spotted something flying through the air at high speeds. The others heard quick wisps in the air and feverishly scanned their surroundings.

"Guys, I don't like the sound of this," Panther said in distress, instinctively brandishing her whip.

"Oracle's right. I am picking up on nine distinct scents!" Mona confirmed. "Be careful!"

Sion glanced over to his right side where Tennyo and Ivy were. He then spotted a shadowed figure with wings and red glowing eyes sneak up on them. The Revenant quickly conjured his Ogre-Type Blood Veil and reached for the enemy. The winged figure quickly flew from Sion's reach and flew into the air. Joker readied his Tyrant Pistol and opened fire.

Incessant giggling and dreadful laughter resonated with the cool November air. The group discerned nine figures, including the one that nearly attacked Tennyo and Ivy.

With pistol out, Joker fiercely demanded. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Please excuse us. When we get excited for a fight, we cannot help it," the voice belonging to Tennyo and Ivy's attacker responded in a crude tone.

Joker, Sion, Tennyo, and Ivy discerned the crude figure. The attacker was revealed to be a 5'7 feet tall, fair-skinned young woman. She has black hair in a shoulder length hairstyle coupled with longer strands braided and centered in the back hair. Her most notable features are her golden eyes. She was garbed in dark gray full-bodied armor, sans the arms, with golden chainmail underneath, dark gray knee length armored boots, and a silver helmet with white wings. She also wore a dark golden ring on her index finger.

"Hey, you didn't answer my friend's question! Who are you?!" Sion demanded, his eyes burning bright red.

"Judging on her armor, she looks like one of those maidens in Norse mythology. I believe they're called Valkyries," Jack assessed the crude woman's armor.

"Thou know about Valkyries in this time? Interesting. Yes, me and my colleagues are Valkyries, but we art also creatures of the night!" The crude woman's face twisted with a demonic visage. A roar akin to a lion's came out of her fanged mouth.

"Holy shit! Did you see her face?!" Skull exclaimed.

"And those fangs!" Noir pointed out the woman's vampiric fangs.

"So, she's a Valkyrie and a vampire," Queen muttered.

"Correct, or thou can call us _Vam_ kyries. Thou can call me Brynhildr the Blood Vamkyrie. I shalt spill thy crimson all over." The Vamkyrie woman evilly chortled. With a snap of her fingers, the eight other Vamkyries emerged.

"It's the other eight Mona's nose and Oracle's scanner picked up on," Stinger noted. "These things reek of dead on them."

"Hifumi, Io, stay close," Sion ordered Tennyo and Ivy to flock next to him.

The other eight Vamkyries quickly assembled opposite from Brynhildr. Four appeared on her left side and the other four on her right. Their presence exuded a hauntingly beautiful vibe, as if they were revived from an age long past. An age of heroes, gods and monsters from a once forgotten era. Quite possibly another dimension with a prominent reputation that had seen its glory days before meeting its tragic end.

The second Vamkyrie has fair skin with tinges of red on her flesh, especially around her cheeks. She had neck length blonde hair put into a small ponytail. Her notable features are her bronze eyes. She was the exact height as Brynhildr. Her Vamkyrie outfit consisted of moderate layered brown and silver armor, sans the legs; she also wore a light brown loincloth with beige leggings underneath and dark brown knee length boots. She had on elaborate metal embellishments on her upper body armor and boots.

"I am Sigrún the Radiance Vamkyrie. I shalt defeat thee!"

The third Vamkyrie, standing 5'9, was taller than Brynhildr and Sigrún. Her complexion was slightly paler than the other two, but not so much that it was sickly or snow pale. She had long, straight back length argent-colored hair. She had silver eyes. Her Vamkyrie wardrobe comprised silver upper body armor, including elbow length silver armored gloves, coupled with a long white battle dress. She wore silver knee length boots. She wore a silver helmet with silver wings.

"Thou may call me Eir the Healing Vamkyrie. Who wishes to challenge my power?"

The next Vamkyrie stood roughly 5'10. She was fair-skinned. Her shoulder length hair is a very distinctive strawberry blonde and had assorted braids in the front and back. Her eyes are green. She wore a full-bodied orange and white battle armor, sans the forearms, and golden armored wrist gauntlets. She wore white knee length boots with yellow trim. She wore a white helmet with golden wings. She wore a white cape that had orange trim.

"I am Thrúd the Storm Vamkyrie, daughter of Thor! I wish to test thy strength!"

The next Vamkyrie stood out as exotic-looking compared to the others first introduced. She had a light brown complexion. Standing 6'0, she was also undoubtedly the tallest of the Vamkyries. Her red hair is a tomboyish short, nearing neck lengths. She had red eyes. Her Vamkyrie armor is a revealing ash gray battle armor attire, which showed enough of her skin, including impressive six-pack abdominals built like steel. Adorning her right shoulder is a piece of burgundy sole shoulder armor. She also wore black spiked wrist gauntlets and an ash gray helmet fashioned like a facial mask. Her footwear were burgundy gladiator-styled armored sandals. Her appearance exuded a rare masculine beauty, which made her stand out among her Vamkyrie peers.

"Göndul the Masculine Vamkyrie, come forth and face my wrath."

At 5'10, a russet-skinned Vamkyrie walked next to Göndul and grasped her hand. Her lavender hair stood out among her Vamkyrie peers. She had her long back length hair styled in princess curls, giving herself a regal appearance. She had baby blue eyes. She wore purple lip gloss. Her Vamkyrie attire comprised of a moderate layered azure armor, sans the forearms and legs, coupled with a white gown underneath the armor. She had on a turquoise battle dress and knee length azure boots. Her helmet was azure and fashioned like a crown with turquoise wings on the sides. In contrast to Göndul, this Valkyrie had a royal and feminine appearance as if she had come from another land far away.

"I am Skögul the Feminine Vamkyrie. My elegant beauty hath no equal."

In contrast to Thrúd and the lesbian couple, this Vamkyrie was a munchkin in comparison. She stood a modest 5'3. She had light fair skin. Her jade hair was straight and shoulder length and currently worn in a ponytail. Her eyes are amber. Her Vamkyrie garb comprised of a moderate green layered armor with a silver chainmail undergarment. She wore knee length violet battle dress and ankle length green boots. Her battle helmet was fashioned like a crown and lacked wings.

"Thou may refer to me as Mist the Shroud Vamkyrie! Dost not underestimate me!"

On the left is a fair-skinned woman with neck length auburn hair and vermilion eyes. She wore a black cloak often worn by rangers and utilized for stealth missions. Under the cloak, she wore very light red armor with black chainmail underneath, a red battle dress with black leggings, and shin length brown boots.

"I am Ölrún the Huntress Vamkyrie! Thou art my new hunting prey!"

On the right is a beige-skinned woman with shoulder-length wavy navy blue hair and cream eyes. She wore revealing cyan battle armor coupled with a see through white veil that covered some sections of her body. She also has on a short cyan battle dress and shin length silver armored sandals.

"And I am Geirdriful the Thread Vamkyrie! I shalt skewer thee all!"

"At one time, we fought in the name of Asgard. Now, we art fighting on behalf of the Yami Matter!" Brynhildr declared as a sword with a red blade materialized in her right hand. "My Blood Gram will strike all of thee down!"

"The Yami Matter's brought more vampires to fight us? Great, more vamp assholes to give us a bad name." Sion snidely remarked.

"This is going to be a long night," remarked Joker, readying his Tyrant Pistol.

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to the groups, a secluded Mido observed in secrecy and chuckled. His right eye glowed brightly as it scanned the Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants.

"Heheh, it certainly is going to be a long night for all of you, my oblivious friends. Before long, I'll have you, Sophia and your precious Revenants, too."

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Aria Of The Soul**_ \- Ren's meeting with Igor and Lavenza.  
 **Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Elven Princess**_ **-** Personal introductions of the Elven princesses in dreamscapes.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Cafe Florida**_ **-** \- Cruz interacting with the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants about what happen.  
 **Owari no Seraph Nagoya Kessen-hen OST 02 -** _ **4-a**_ **-** \- Protagonists' preparations before the fifth YM event.  
 **Yakuza 0 OST -** _ **40 Firelight**_ \- The start of the fifth Yami Matter event such as fighting the Lost.  
 **Yakuza 0 OST -** _ **44 Reign**_ \- vs. Lost.  
 **Yakuza 0 OST -** _ **42 Archnemesis**_ \- Encountering the X-Pack controlled by the Kyōchō.  
 **Mai Otome OST 1 -** _ **18\. MATERIALISE**_ \- The protagonists first encounter the Vamkyries.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Juzo Mido's back to stir trouble for the Revenants. For those who've played _Code Vein_ by now (or even those who haven't), the main villain of that game has returned to claim his place as this story's central antagonist.

To run things down: for starters, Ren and Ann are officially going to be parents. Congrats to them and to their son. And I just had to include Tae since she hasn't appeared since the second chapter. This was the perfect time as any to bring her back. She is Ren's favorite doctor after al.

The Yami Matter strikes Gregorio and Cruz has to get Louis & the others to help her. Mido is pretty much calling the shots for The Consortium… sorta. The name itself may just dissolve now that many are in the dark about Mido's secret activities. Not even Kirari and her associates know what Mido's been up to. Only The Pack are in the know, and they've been amped with new Persona-like entities. The X-Pack now contend with the secondary P5 and CV cast.

The Fifth Yami Matter event has commenced. The Lost from CV have surfaced. The Phantom Thieves and the Revenants take the fight to the Lost. The Spiritual Gamblers and the other _Kakegurui_ characters roles have been reduced, but that's to save time.

And let's not forget the arrival of the Vamkyries. They're characters I've fleshed out in a novel project I've been writing for the past few months. This is my way to introduce them and give them some exposure. Once proud Valkyries of Asgard, these undead warriors have been revived and brought into the _Akane no Mai_ world by the Yami Matter. Now, the Thieves and the Revenants must contend with these new challengers. Can they get by a group of demi-goddess warriors before their inevitable showdown with Mido?

You'll have to see in the next chapter.

Send a review and take care!


	17. Vamkyries, Reptiles, and Successors

_**Chapter XVII**_

 _ **Vamkyries, Reptiles, and Successors; The Mad Scientist's Cruel Gambit (**_ _ **ヴァンキリーズ**_ _ **,**_ _ **爬虫類と後継者**_ _ **;**_ _ **マッドサイエンティストの残酷なギャンビット**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Meiji Shrine (**_ _ **明治神宮**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/9:10 PM (JST)**_

The tide against the Lost near Meiji Shrine came fast when Mina, Kyosuke, and Maria arrived. The Spiritual Gamblers were given a big break as the trio systematically wiped out the Lost, slaying them as if they were mere Yokai.

Imbued with Saoirse's power, Mina took out Shamed Thralls and Snouted Wanderers. Kyosuke and his Guardian Spirit, Makami, helped Tamamo, Presto, Brave, and Azure take down two Raging Noblewomen. Imbued her sword with Amrita power, Maria effortlessly carved up all Lost that tried to attack her. Maria arrived to assist Kirari/Mayura, Terano/Tanuki-Ō, and Rei/Karasu, helping them slay an Argent Wolf Berserker.

"Thanks, you three! We couldn't have beaten those things without you!" Tamamo gleefully said.

"Yeah, but half of us look worse for wear. I got hurt during the battle," Presto said as he took a claw slash to his right leg. He exposed the torn skin inflicted by one of the Lost's brutal attacks.

"Ugh, nasty! We need to take your ass to a hospital!" Brave said.

"No need," Mina said, beckoning Maria to check on Presto.

"Allow me," Maria said as she used her Amrita to heal Presto's wound. The Amrita's gold light closed up the wound and removed the impurities that would've infected his wound.

Tamamo's face beamed with joy. "Wow, you healed Ryōta's leg! Thank you so much!"

"I sense there's a greater evil power within the downtown center," Kyosuke's keen senses detected the Kyōchō and the Vamkyries.

"Perhaps some of you would like to see this through?" Mina asked the Spiritual Gamblers.

"We'd be glad to," Brave nodded.

"Hey, are you going to be ok, Ryōta?" Tamamo queried to her friend.

"I'll manage with some rest, but you be careful out there, Yumeko. You have better control of the fox this time right?"

"Yep, totally thanks to Mina's training!" Tamamo happily nodded.

"To think a mortal has been able to domestic the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox," Maria said. "Not even Lady Chacha could control its power."

"Ah, but I'm not Lady Chacha," Tamamo smiled with a cool, unnerving look. Her mood quickly changed to one of pure ecstasy when she turned to her friends. "Well? Mary? Midari? Will you come with?"

Brave and Azure both nodded.

"And you three will be coming, too?" Tamamo asked Mayura, Terano, and Karasu. "It just wouldn't be fun if you didn't come."

Mayura shrugged. "Well, I suppose. Let's see which of us finds and defeats the next evil spirit next, Jabami Yumeko."

xxxxx

Sitting on a tree branch, Mido's exotic hoatzin, Eon, keenly observed the ongoings. It monitored the entire Lost battle, the Spiritual Gamblers life-or-death battle with the creatures, and the unexpected arrival of Mina, Kyosuke, and Maria, who helped turn the tide and finish off the remaining Lost.

Eon watched Yumeko, Mary, Midari, Rei, Terano (her wheelchair pushed by Rei), and Kirari leave the shrine. It monitored the Spiritual Gamblers going into Shibuya's prefecture, approximately near the X-Pack's pursuit of the Thieves and Revenant's friends.

The hoatzin then vanished into red particles as its remains scattered and floated away somewhere not too far off.

xxxxx

 _ **Outside the Tokyo City Opera Tower (**_ _ **東京シティオペラタワー**_ _ **)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/9:15 PM (JST)**_

Having introduced themselves to the Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants, the Vamkyries spread out and formed a circle over them. They methodically stalked around the Thieves and the Remnants. Their faces twisted into demonic visages and roars strangely similar to a big cat's came out in an attempt to intimidate their foes. The Thieves held their ground. The Revenants were unfazed and let their eyes glow red, a natural response to the Vamkyries's intimidation displays.

"Oh, I see. Yes, some of thou art vampires like us," Brynhildr chortled as a smile formed on her demonic face. She snarled like a lion at Joker and Sion. She noted the Revenants's glowing red eyes. "I dost not know whether to be scared or unimpressed."

"Hn, they dost not scare me, Brynhildr," Sigrún snidely remarked. "We shalt put them in their place, yes?"

Mist added with a fiendish giggle. "They art not true vampires anyway. They art just pretenders. They art Draugar!"

Upon hearing this, Hound growled. "What the hell did you call us?!"

Stinger snarled. "I don't know what Draugar means, but it's rubbing me the wrong way!"

Fox turned to Oracle. "Well? What's the verdict? Can we take them individually?"

As she finished scanning them, Oracle responded. "Based on their individual readings, if any one of us fought them alone, we're royally screwed. We're going to have to kick their butts in pairs!"

Nodding, Joker turned to Sion. "Then, we can take their leader. Are you up for it?"

Sion frowned and turned to face Brynhildr. "Of course, I'm not letting any bad vampires run around while I'm here."

"Likewise, my friend," Engineer firmly stated as he nodded to Queen and Noir.

"I still advise caution, guys. Remember to work together," Mona advised everyone.

Scoffing, Brynhildr pointed her Blood Gram at Joker and Sion. "So be it. Either way, whether thou chose to fight alone or in pairs, it makes no difference to us. We shall defeat thee either way!" As she said this, Göndul and Skögul lovingly embraced each other and passionately lip locked, which the Thieves and Revenants noticed.

Skögul smiled to Göndul. "We shall destroy them, my love. The sooner we do, the quicker we can finish our passionate evening."

Göndul grinned, licking her vampiric fangs. "Mmm, why of course. These Draugar and their human allies cannot defeat us."

Observing the Feminine and Masculine Valkyries' love making scene, Queen and Noir exchanged looks and nodded.

"We can take those two," Queen noted.

"Right," Noir replied.

"So, art we ready for thy executions?!" Brynhildr called out, raising her Blood Gram. "Once this sword hits the ground, the battle shalt commence!"

Hearing this, the Thieves and the Revenants readied battle stances. The Vamkyries did the same and watched Brynhildr slash the ground with Blood Gram.

" _ **NOW!**_ " The Blood Vamkyrie announced as she flew at Joker and Sion. The other Vamkyries quickly picked out their opponents. Swinging her Blood Gram at Joker first, Sion intercepted the Vamkyrie's direct attack with his Regicide Blade. She then swung at and missed Brynhildr, who flew out of his reach.

"Are you okay, Joker?" Sion asked the Phantom Thief.

"I am now." Joker growled as he aimed and fired with his Tyrant Pistol. Brynhildr dodged every shot fired and at one point even cut a projectile in half with her Blood Gram. "Damn, she's fast!"

"The others are going to have their work cut out for them," Sion said, observing Tennyo and Ivy lure Eir away from the vicinity.

"I'm worried about the others, too," Joker anxiously muttered, observing Panther and Eva running from Ölrún. "Be careful, Ann!" He took out his Paradise Lost Dagger and split from Sion.

"What art thou planning? No matter what thou hast in mind, it will not work!" Brynhildr boasted as she swooped down to attack Sion first. Swinging Blood Gram at the Revenant, she clashed with Sion and unleashed enough force to knock Sion back.

Having been knocked 30 feet back, Sion assessed the Blood Vamkyrie's strength, which greatly surpassed his. He turned to Joker, who ran up behind Brynhildr with his dagger. Taking a stab at the Vamkyrie, Joker went for a backstab, but the Brynhildr swung her balde and knocked the dagger from the Phantom Thief's hand.

When Brynhildr went for a swing with Blood Gram, Joker instinctively summoned one of his Personas. His choice summon fittingly enough was Siegfried, a Norse Mythological hero and tragic lover of Brynhildr. Siegfried has light brown skin, back length blonde hair, and black and red battle armor.

However, based on Brynhildr's reaction, she scoffed at the Persona. "What is that supposed to be?"

"Siegfried, one of the Norse mythical heroes."

"No, I hast met Sigurd during my time and this imposter is no Siegfried. He looks nothing like him, but I will gladly kill him the same way!" Brynhildr cackled evilly as she swung at the Siegfried Persona.

In response, Siegfried drew his sword and clashed with the Blood Vamkyrie. While the Persona kept Brynhildr preoccupied, Joker hurried over to Sion.

"Do you have enough power to use any Blood Veils?"

"Yeah, a little," Sion said.

As the two men heard the pained roars of Siegfried, they turned as Brynhildr finished Siegfried off with a single stroke from her red blood.

"That Sigurd didst not stand a chance. The one I knew was stronger than him. Now, face thy fates!" Brynhildr raised Blood Gram overhead and summoned a portal. As the distortion opened, an assortment of swords and blades came out.

"Oh, this is going to hurt," Sion sardonically remarked.

Grinning evilly, Brynhildr swung down her Blood Gram and beckoned the barrage of blades to rain down on them. Joker and Sion evaded the incoming blades. Many pierced the ground and others tore through obstructions. Joker and Sion slipped behind a steel barricade.

"I hope you've got another Persona to use, Joker!"

"I've got a few more," Joker waved a hand over his mask and summoned a 7-foot tall muscular man garbed in a white flowing cape, white armor, and a golden mask with horns and blue eyes. The Persona brandished a giant hammer in his right hand. "Go forth, Thor!"

As the Asgardian Persona flew into the air, the warrior waved his trusted hammer, Mjolnir, into the air and fired a lightning bolt at Brynhildr. Evading the Persona's _**Maziodyne**_ , the Blood Vamkyrie flew at and swung Blood Gram at him. Thor countered with Mjolnir and blasted Brynhildr away. Having been blown back 20 feet, Brynhildr stopped in mid-air. Thor unleashed a _**Megaton Raid**_ , attempting to physically devastate the Vamkyrie.

"Nice try, but thou art not the Thor I knew! I dost not know how thou can willingly summon spirits of the gods, but it is not enough to defeat me!" Brynhildr boasted and attacked the Persona. She slashed at Thor with quick and deadly strikes. All the while, the Asgardian Persona guarded against all of her attacks.

"This should surprise her. Come forth, Valkyrie!" Joker quickly summoned a woman with long blonde hair, a light brown complexion, brown and silver battle wardrobe, and a white cape. The Valkyrie wore a silver winged mask covering her eyes. The Valkyrie brandished two swords and rose on a red-brown horse with a yellow-red mane and tail.

The Valkyrie joined Thor as they engaged Brynhildr, who fought them off with Blood Gram.

"Humph, thou send a Valkyrie to fight me?! What kind of fukka mockery is this?! Thou rely on a forgery of myself and my maidens!" Brynhildr sneered while swinging at and countering the Valkyrie Persona's sword strikes. Then, her sneer turned into a twisted smile. "But, I shouldst not complain! I accept thy challenge! I hast not been this excited in fukka ages!" She suddenly revealed a sadistic thrill engaging the Norse Personas. " _ **COME AT ME, THOR AND FAKE VALKYRIE! FACE THY FUKKA DEMISE!**_ "

Thor and the Valkyrie attacked Brynhildr. However, the more they attacked her, the more her Blood Gram was able to absorb their energies to replenish her own health. Blood Gram doubled not only as a devastating weapon, but served as a device with vampiric traits, allowing the user to absorb the power of its attackers.

As the Valkyrie went for a _**Rising Slash**_ , Brynhildr stopped her swords with Blood Gram.

"Now, how about I show thee the strength of a _real_ death maiden?" The Blood Vamkyrie evilly grinned in the Valkyrie's face. When Thor launched another thunderbolt, she pushed the Valkyrie in front of the God of Thunder's attack.

Thor's own attack obliterated the Valkyrie, allowing Brynhildr to slash the God of Thunder's right arm off.

"Not looking good, Joker," the Revenant muttered.

"I still have another up my sleeve," the Phantom Thief tried keeping his composure, but deep down he was deeply concerned.

"I've regained enough power to use my Blood Veils."

"Good, we're going to need them."

After dismembering Thor, Brynhildr scanned the area and sniffed their scents.

"Come on out, I know thy art hiding! Thy cannot conceal thyselves forever!" The Blood Vamkyrie swung down Blood Gram, unleashing a devastating force that carved through the ground. "If thy am giving thee trouble, I feel sorry for thy friends fighting my fellow maidens! Their deaths are all but assured!"

Taking a few deep breaths, Joker and Sion came out of hiding. With a fiendish grin, Brynhildr spotted them from the corner of her eye.

"Good. Enough of thy games. Time to face thy ends," the Blood Vamkyrie smirked, descending to meet them for a ground battle. She headed over to engage Joker and Sion.

With eyes glowing red, Sion shoved something into the ground. Joker headed off Brynhildr and fired his Tyrant Pistol at her. Casually swinging her Blood Gram, Brynhildr deflected Joker's shots. Then, Joker sidestepped and let Sion attack. The ground shook beneath Brynhildr, catching her goff guard. Then, a metal tail came shooting out and tried to stab the Blood Vamkyrie. Seeing this coming, Brynhildr dodged Sion's Stinger-Type Blood Veil.

"Very impressive to catch me with my guard down! Well done, fukka Draugr!" Brynhildr openly praised and mocked Sion.

"That's not all!" Sion declared as Joker summoned his next Persona: Odin, a 8-foot tall dark violet-skinned thin man with some musculature on his arms, chest, and abdominals. Although his outward appearance resembled little of the idealized Odin, he still wore a golden horned helmet, a giant white cape, and held Gungnir in his right hand.

"I am Odin. This might for which I traded mine own eye shall be a mask of thine soul and lead thee to battle!" The King of Asgard Persona declared, shooting a savage gaze at the Vamkyrie.

As the name Odin was brought to her mention, Brynhildr scowled. "Odin? This creature bears the name of that fukka old man? Feh, even if this thing is not the same Odin, I shalt strike it down as if it were him!" She hastily flew at Odin, who responded with a blast from Gungnir. The Persona's _**Thunder Reign**_ immobilized the Blood Vamkyrie enough to slow her down.

"Keep it at, Odin!" Joker declared as he and Sion planned their next attack.

"This won't hold me!" Brynhildr hissed as she lashed out with pure venom at the Persona. " _ **I SHALT NOT BE DEFEATED BY A COUNTERFEIT ODIN!**_ " She grasped Blood Gram and prepared to fight back with another devastating force. She also focused on the dark golden ring on her index finger. "Yami Andvaranaut, give me the power to send these fools to oblivion." She harvested the ring's power.

xxxxx

Landing atop of a light post, Eir conjured a 5-foot long white staff. With it, she fired ethereal beams at Tennyo and Ivy. The women quickly dodged the Healing Vamkyrie's blasts. Eir fired another ethereal beam, aiming directly for Tennyo. Tennyo prepared to stop it with her ko-naginata, but it came too fast for her to react in time. Then, Ivy stepped in with her halberd and batted it away.

"Thou art not normal mortals, I must grant thee that. However, we, Vamkyries, cannot be defeated!" Eir declared as she flew off the light post and dove toward her two adversaries. Swinging her staff, she fired another ethereal beam, which Tennyo and Ivy dodged. The beam hit the nearest tree, but rather than it getting vaporized, it grew. The tree grew big enough as its roots sprouted out of the ground and launched at the two women.

"Move!" Tennyo cried out as she and Ivy evaded getting caught by the living tree's elongated roots.

"She has the power of life and healing," Ivy assessed the nature of Eir's element.

"Indeed, I am the Healing Vamkyrie after all," Eir reminded them. She floated next to the living tree. "Surely thou art not cruel enough to destroy a living creature?"

"You're the one who made it this way!" Tennyo berated her.

"We will fight it as if our lives depended on it," Ivy said.

As the tree came forward them, Ivy planted a hand into the ground and summoned thorn-like spikes to sprout from the ground and pierce through the tree. Having halted the tree with her Ivy-Type Blood Veil, the Vein Remnant set her sights on Eir.

"That should hold it place," Tennyo said, readying her ko-naginata.

"No matter. I hast other ways to defeat thee," Eir smiled darkly. "Come!" She beckoned Tennyo and Ivy.

The duo attacked her directly. Tennyo swung her ko-naginata at the exact time Ivy readied her halberd. Eir then conjured a magical barrier with her staff. Much to their dismay, Tennyo and Ivy's weapons bounced off Eir's shield. As they attacked again, Eir's shield repelled them. Tennyo didn't stop as she fired a _**Lightning Thorn**_ at Eir's shield. Eir augmented her shield against Tennyo's concentrated lightning blast.

"Thou art persistent!" The Healing Vamkyrie growled, her face morphing with a demonic visage. She let out a growl akin to a tiger's, but this little to deter Tennyo.

Swiftly coming up behind Eir, Ivy summoned ground spikes to backstab the Vamkyrie's blindspot. However, Eir saw through Ivy's tactic and conjured a second barrier, stopping Ivy's attack. Eir then amassed a wave of ethereal light, which she tossed at Tennyo and Ivy. The duo dodged the devastating blast and split up. Eir quickly dove right into Ivy. Then, smacking her with her staff, Eir knocked the Vein Remnant 30 feet away.

" _ **IO!**_ " Tennyo cried out as she ran toward her, but Eir dove right into her. Tennyo struck back with her ko-naginata. Eir defended with her staff. Having locked eyes, the two clashed head-on. "Get out of my way!"

The Healing Vamkyrie evilly smiled directly in Tennyo's face. Ivy stirred as she started coming to.

"Hifumi…" Ivy muttered as she watched Tennyo and Eir deadlocked in face-off. "Don't fight her alone."

As Tennyo went for another _**Lightning Thorn**_ , Eir nullified her blast with a magic shield. Then, the Healing Vamkyrie kicked her back.

" _ **NO!**_ " Ivy shouted as she healed herself and ran at Eir. Swinging her halberd, Ivy nearly split the Vamkyrie in two. As Eir flew into the air, Ivy stood in front of Tennyo.

"Thou two art going to be more troublesome than I thought," Eir scoffed.

"Are you ok, Hifumi?"

"Yes, I am now. I think we might be over our heads here, Io."

"Don't say that. We have to exploit their weakness, whatever it may be."

Eir readied her staff. "How about I make this quick and painless? I can end thy suffering now."

However, Tennyo and Ivy held their ground in defiance.

Eir chortled. "Very well. Dost not blame me if I gave thee bloody deaths."

xxxxx

Like a charging and enraged bull, Göndul rushed at Queen. The Phantom Thief hopped over the Vamkyrie. Göndul crashed through a wall barrier in an infrastructure. Clenching her fists, Queen readied a fighting stance and watched Göndul walk out of the hole wall.

"Thou art quite nimble on thy feet," Göndul remarked Queen's superhuman agility.

"I have to be fighting brutes like you," Queen replied, intensely glaring at the Masculine Vamkyrie.

Grinning evilly, Göndul firmly planted her feet into the ground. Her foot stomped caused earthquakes that knocked Queen around. Queen quickly sprang on the side of another infrastructure. The Masculine Vamkyrie executed her earth technique, _**Jörð's Earthshaker**_ , causing more earthquakes around the vicinity. Queen held onto the wall and climbed up to escape Göndul's attack.

"Thou cannot stay off the ground forever!" Göndul shouted. With a hand wave, she gathered random debris from the wall she destroyed and amassed the debris into a giant boulder.

Upon seeing Göndul's crafted boulder, Queen was flabbergasted.

"Impressed? Dost not worry, I can make bigger than this." The Masculine Vamkyrie tossed the boulder up. She then jumped up and kicked it toward Queen.

"Crap!" Queen cried as she hopped off one wall and landed another. The boulder crashed into the spot where Queen would've been crushed had she not evaded. "That was a close one!"

"Thou dropped thy guard!" Göndul roared as she flew at Queen and punched the wall Queen landed on. Upon punching through the wall, Göndul knocked Queen off.

As Queen landed on her feet, Göndul descended opposite from her. The Masculine Vamkyrie ran at Queen and threw a right-handed punch. Queen readied her Sabazois knuckles, which she used to punch Göndul's fist.

The two warrior's fists collided, unleashing enough physical force that knocked both women back. Göndul fell back into the nearest wall. Queen was sent flying off and tumbling down a flight of steps.

"Hah, thou hast quite the power to match mine!" Göndul chortled. As she pulled herself off the wall, she slowly walked over where Queen fell down. "Surely thou art not dead from that?"

As she came to, Queen stirred and picked herself off the ground. Adjusting her armored knuckles, the Phantom Thief looked up and saw Göndul walking down to finish her.

"Good. We can continue our duel," Göndul smirked. She punched the ground and amassed more debris to create another, albeit a smaller, boulder, which she kicked at Queen.

Dodging the incoming boulder, Queen barrel-rolled to her right. "Come forth! Anat!" Queen summoned her Ultimate Persona. She hopped on Anat and drove head-on with Göndul. "Let's see you take this!" She rammed Anat into Göndul and nearly pushed her forward, but the Masculine Vamkyrie showed off her brute strength and effortlessly lifted Anat off the ground. "What the hell?!"

Having lifted Anat up, Göndul's face twisted with a demonic visage. "Heheheh, surely that is not all thee can do?!"

Queen revved Anat and tried to overpower Göndul, but the Amazonian-like beast lifted Queen and her Persona up.

"Anat!" Queen cried out as her Persona form shifted into its humanoid state.

Taken aback by Anat's form shift, Göndul backed away. Anat conjured and blasted Göndul with a _**Vajra Blast**_. Sending the Masculine Vamkyrie flying back, Queen charged at Göndul and landed a direct blow to the Vamkyrie's abdominals. Göndul doubled over, leading to Queen to land consecutive body shots and then an uppercut to the Vamkyrie's jaw. Queen sent the Vamkyrie sailing into the air and crashing hard on the ground.

Taking a few deep breaths, Queen grunted. "Get up. I know that wasn't enough to beat you!"

Hearing this, Göndul rose up with a dislocated jaw. She disgustingly popped it back into place.

"Good eye, warrior. Now, let us see if thou can take my crushing blows?" Göndul dashed right at Queen with quick speed. She then unleashed a barrage of punches, some Queen was able to dodge and parry, but others that hit her.

Queen felt the few punishing blows hit her like weights being rammed into one's body. Göndul's _**Rocky Beat Rush**_ had enough power to cripple her foes. Assessing Göndul's punches, the Vamkyrie's hardened gloves were like steel. The faster she punched, the more devastating her blows would be for Queen.

This was the exact moment Anat interceded and used its body to protect Queen from further injury. Queen watched Göndul pummel Anat. Anat returned the favor by dazing Göndul with an _**Energy Shower**_. Taking advantage, Queen ran up and jabbed Göndul's face, sending her flying back.

"Ugh!" Queen dropped to a knee and favored her left abdominals and ribs where Göndul punched her. "Oh shit, she got me good. Ugh, but I can't let this nagging pain get the better of me!" She looked up as Göndul slowly rose to her feet. "C'mon." She channeled energy into her fists.

"Thou hast given me a good fight, mortal woman. I shalt enjoy killing thee," the Masculine Vamkyrie popped her neck. Then, she clenched her hands so tightly every finger gave audible pops and cracking sounds.

Beckoning Anat by her side, Queen prepared for another round with the Mascuine Vamkyrie. "Just my damn luck."

Elsewhere, Skögul scoured the area near the opera house. Unbeknownst to her, Noir hid behind a wall with her Fleurs du Mal axe. She heard the Feminine Vamkyrie's footsteps draw ever closer.

"Thou has to come out anytime, feeble mortal." Skögul chuckled evilly as she passed by some glass door windows. Upon seeing her own reflection, the Feminine Vamkyrie stared into it and smiled. "Well now. Dost thou have quite the refined beauty? An elegant beauty unmatched in all the Nine Realms?" She primed her curls and struck a struck, with one hand over her head and the other firmly on her left hip.

Hearing the vain Vamkyrie giving self praise, Noir shuddered. "Of all Nine Realms? Wow, talk about an ego."

Just then, Skögul's nose twitched as she smelled Noir's scent. She turned to her right as her beautiful face twisted with a demonic visage. She let out a lion-like roar and lunged at the wall. Raising both hands in the air, Skögul magically amassed a globe of water and tossed it at the wall. The water globe exploded into a tidal wave and crashed through the water, breaking it open like a dam. The _**Waves of Rán**_ did its trick. Noir was immediately exposed, prompting the Phantom Thief to come out of hiding.

"Found thee!" Skögul roared as she flew at Noir, who swung her axe at the Feminine Vamkyrie.

"Back off!" Noir shouted as she and Skögul circled one another. "You claim you have unmatched beauty? I hate to break it to you, but I can easily contest my own elegant beauty against yours."

"Hah, a commoner such as thee? Dost not make me laugh!"

"Oh, I'm anything but a commoner. I have money and power."

"Heh, thou dost not sayeth?" The Feminine Vamkyrie chortled. "Well, I hast more than money and power. All I need is my love Göndul."

"And I have someone I love. No, make that two. Two of them are fighting your fellow maidens. The one fighting your Göndul is my Mako-chan," Noir cautiously stalked around the Feminine Vamkyrie.

"Thy love will not last against my Göndul. And thou will die by my hand! How dare thou contest thy beauty against mine!" Skögul fired another _**Waves of Rán**_ at Noir's way.

"Come forth Astarte!" Noir summoned her Ultimate Persona. Astarte conjured _**Tetrakarn**_ to nullify Skögul's tidal wave attack. "Your attack reminds me of an anime character with similar power, but nothing my Persona can't handle."

Skögul chortled in a haughty manner. "Ohoho, I am not done yet. Can thy guardian withstand an ice breath?" With that, she blew a freezing breath at Noir and Astarte. Skögul's _**Breath of the Sea**_ attempted to turn both into solid ice, but Astarte conjured a _**Makarakan**_ to stop Skögul's attack.

Noir sidestepped and fired a quick shot from her Yagrush gun. Skögul casually conjured a water whip and knocked away the bullet projectile. Astarte unleashed a _**Triple Down**_ shot. This time, Skögul was a step ahead and summoned bubbles from her hands, surrounding herself and creating a barrier for herself. Astarte's attack collided with the Feminine Vamkyrie's _**Aqua Protection**_ barrier.

After another haughty laugh, Skögul coolly smiled at Noir's expense. "What is wrong? Hast thou lost thy confidence?! Here, allow me to wash thy fears away!" She unleashed tidal wave attack that pushed Astarte and Noir back.

As the wave slammed her against a wall, Noir fell down completely drenched. Skögul methodically walked toward her foe. When Noir tried to move, the Feminine Vamkyrie blew another freezing breath. While Noir managed to evade, the freezing breath turned her left leg into solid leg.

"Oh no!" Noir gasped as she fell down and tried moving her frozen leg.

"Now thou fate hath been sealed!" Skögul prepared to freeze her, but Astarte intervened and shielded Noir from the Vamkyrie's attack. Skögul flew into the air and snarled like a feral beast.

"Thank you, Astarte," Noir said as Astarte cured her with _**Amrita Drop**_ , undoing the Vamkyrie's ice magic.

"Thy guardian is growing bothersome. I shalt destroy thee both!" The Feminine Vamkyrie declared.

"With that demonic face, I hardly think you're in any position to say your beauty is unmatched," Noir scoffed. "Come!"

As Skögul dove toward Noir, the Phantom Thief swung her axe at her. Skögul narrowly dodged and flew into the air again, biding her time.

"Mako-chan, Louis, I hope you're both alright." Noir muttered, readying for another divebomb from Skögul.

xxxxx

Taking their fight on top of one of the opera house's infrastructures, Stinger and Mona engaged Mist. The Shroud Vamkyrie jumped up, evading Stinger's metal tail. Whipping out his Claiomh Solais scimitar, Mona sprang up and slashed Mist with it. Mist quickly crossed her arms, blocking Mona's consecutive strikes.

"Away with thee two! My _**Njörðr's Tempest**_ will poison thee both!" Mist shouted, spreading a jade green cloud that surrounded the topside of the roof.

"Lady Mia, hold your breath!" Mona cried out as he covered his mouth.

"No problem," Stinger smirked as a metal mask formed over her mouth also covering her nose. She ran through the green cloud and fired shots from her bayonet.

Several blasts collided with the Shroud Vamkyrie. As she hit the roof's surface, Mist sprang on all fours. Her face twisted with a demonic visage. A panther-like roar escaped her lips. She lunged at Stinger and pushed her down. Stinger then grabbed and kicked Mist off. Stinger then turned and uncoiled her metal tail, sending it toward Mist. Mist barely evaded the metal tail. Mona then slipped behind Mist and blasted her with his slingshot.

"Ugh! Curse thee, feline!" Mist snarled. As she whirled around, another slingshot ball exploded in her face, causing her to screech and hiss.

"Heheh! Eat that!" Mona snickered with a sneaky grin. "Maybe I should've loaded up with some garlic. What do you think, Lady Mia?"

"Garlic doesn't bother me, so have at it," Stinger added. Veering over, she scoffed at Mist. "And please, that scary face routine doesn't even frighten me. I can make spooky faces, too." She responded with her glowing red eyes. "See? It's so easy. An infant vamp can do it."

"Shut up! I will not stand for this mockery!" Mist fumed as she unleashed a wind-like mist. Her _**Celadon Wind**_ kept Mona at bay, but Stinger ran at Mist, who vanished behind the smoke screen.

"Come out!" Stinger shouted, her eyes instinctively turned red as she scanned through the green mist. She then sensed a malevolent force coming up behind her. She turned and blocked a flying metal projectile with her tail.

Then, a pair of projectiles resembling seax headed for Stinger. Uncoiling her metal tail, she swatted the seax away and rushed forward, grabbing a hand out from the mist. Stinger seized Mist and yanked her forward, delivering a punch to the Vamkyrie, who then exploded and dispersed into green mist.

"A fake?!" Stinger shouted as Mist quickly came up behind her with a seax like a ninja.

Preparing to slit Stinger's neck, Mist readied her seax until a wind attack knocked away the green clouds and Mist herself. Flying into the air, Mist distanced herself from Mona's Ultimate Persona, Mercurius.

"Thanks, Mona," Stinger stood up with her metal tail ready to skewer the Shroud Vamkyrie.

"You keep away from Lady Mia, you jerk!" Mona scowled at Mist.

"Annoying feline! I shalt hast thee head along with that Draugr bikkje!" Mist hissed and pointed at both.

" _Bikkje_? Huh?" Mona blinked in confusion.

"I don't know what language she's incorporating here, but that sounds awfully like 'bitch' to me, which I don't take kindly to," Stinger disproved Mist's slanderous remark. "You want some more?!"

"Just thou wait. I will kill thee both." The Shroud Vamkyrie stayed afloat in mid-air, bidding her time to get past her enemies's defenses.

xxxxx

Finding themselves a wide space to duel on, Engineer and Jack lured Sigrún to fight them. The two Revenants attacked the Radiance Vamkyrie head-on, hitting her with quick strikes. However, Sigrún parried and defended using her spear and shield. Engineer's sword collided with Sigrún's shield. Jack attempted to backstab the Vamkyrie with his sword. Sensing his approach, Sigrún sidestepped Jack.

"Thou two are fine warriors indeed! Though, none hast yet to strike me!" Sigrún hollered, brandishing her spear. "Shalt I go easy on thee two?"

Engineer sardonically remarked. "Oh, you're willing to give us a handicap? How generous coming from a proud and beautiful warrior such as yourself."

Jack scoffed. "Please tell me you aren't trying to use your charms to win her over? Don't you already have two ladies?"

"Guess you can't read sarcasm, Jack?"

"It almost sounded like you were genuine."

Engineer chuckled while not taking his eyes off Sigrún. "Beautiful as this woman is, she's still an enemy and she's one of the undead. No way, I'd trade Mako-chan and Haru-chan for this one."

The Radiance Vamkyrie stalked around the two. "I thank thee for complimenting my beauty, but I cannot allow either to walk away alive." Her face then transformed with a demonic visage. "Come forth and meet thy demise!"

The Revenants rushed to meet Radiance Vamkyrie. Expecting them to attack with a predictable frontal assault, Sigrún watched the two split up. Jack dashed over to the right. Engineer came from the left. Engineer invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, sending his demonic hand to grab Sigrún's shield. Jack kicked the shield from her grasp, leaving herself unguarded. The two Revenants went in and drove their swords through her.

Then, the Radiance Vamkyrie unleashed a flash of radiant light, blinding both men. Utilizing _**Sváfa's Radiance**_ at the last minute, this allowed her to retrieve her shield. She ran over and tossed her shield, which struck Jack in the face. She then threw her spear at Engineer, aiming for his chest, but Jack threw himself forward and took the spear through his abdomen.

"Jack!" Engineer shouted.

The Radiance Vamkyrie was taken aback by Jack's seemingly foolhardy move.

"You fool! Why did you do that?!" Engineer exclaimed.

"I just needed the right time to do this," Jack smirked, smearing some of his own blood over his necklace orb. "I learned using my own or someone else's blood can make my Drake form stronger. Oh, right, I just learned something. Some of my memories came back to me. This power apparently isn't just Blood Veil called a Drake-Type, but I'm apparently some Successor of the Drake. Whatever that means…"

Engineer blinked. "Successor of the Drake?"

"I don't even need to explain since you've seen me turn into this before! But, _you_!" Jack then turned and barked toward Sigrún as his eyes glowed blue. "You're about to face the beast within!" Lifting his orb high over his head, Jack invoked the blood-stained orb, which shimmered and released a bright white flash of light.

Engineer and every other Revenant felt their hearts beat as Jack activated his Drake power. Eva briefly turned and witnessed him transform before everyone's eyes.

Every Vamkyrie witnessed Jack transform into his Drake form. Sigrún, especially, became flabbergasted with Jack's transformation. The 13-foot high dragon towered over the Radiance Vamkyrie and let out a terrifying bellow. The bellow then ceased and became deep growls. Unlike most of the Japanese-born Thieves and Revenants, the Vamkyries were slightly more familiarized with Jack's dragon form based on medieval European dragon appearance. This wasn't the first they've seen and encountered dragons from their time.

"Thou can become a Dreki?! I hadst no idea there were anyone with that kind of magic here!" Sigrún exclaimed, backing off as the dragon advanced toward her with bone-chilling screeches in between the deep growls and bellows. "No matter what thou hast become, we hast slain Dreki! And I shalt slay thee!" She readied her spear.

The dragon's wings opened up and spread out. The two wings morphed into two metallic hound heads.

"As if becoming a dragon wasn't enough, now you go and activate your other Blood Veil!" Engineer yelled out.

"Come at me!" Sigrún beckoned the now three-headed dragon. "One head or three, it dost not make a difference!"

The dragon used all three heads to deliver a triple force bite at Sigrún. However, the Radiance Vamkyrie used her shield to guard against the dragon's _**Slavic Fangs**_. Sigrún also fought off the heads with her spear, poking and stabbing the middle dragon's head. While evading the metal hound heads, she jumped up and kicked both with devastating force.

"Jack!" Engineer yelled out as the three-headed dragon stumbled back from Sigrún's powerful blows.

"Who dost take me for?! I hast the experience slaying beasts like thee!" The Radiance Vamkyrie gritted as she flew up and dove in to stab the dragon's middle head.

Suddenly, Engineer's demonic hand seized Sigrún's left ankle and pulled her back from the dragon.

"Thou hast nerve to intervene?!"

Engineer smirked. "Yeah, sorry about that. Well, not really." He jerked Sigrún back and slammed her hard to the ground. "I hope that was enough to help you recover, Jack."

Rising up on its feet, the dragon's two metal heads transformed back to wings. The dragon shifted over and breathed blue flames at Sigrún. The dragon's _**Fafnir's Breath**_ enveloped sections of the vicinity, attempting to swallow up the Vamkyrie. Sigrún quickly evaded the flames and raised her shield to stop the dragon's blue flames. Engineer withdrew as to not get caught within the flames. He witnessed the Revenant dragon and the Vamkyrie's back and forth struggle.

Just as the blue flames seemingly bypassed her shield, Sigrún invoked an innate ability of hers, allowing her to briefly boost her speed. When the flames prepared to envelop her, the Radiance Vamkyrie rolled away at the last possible second and flew out of the flame's path.

"Ugh, damn! So close!" Engineer cursed. "Still, genius counter. Did she stop time or increase her speed?"

"The latter. To make up for lacking most elemental powers, I hast learned valuable techniques. I used my _**Will of Hundingsbane**_ to escape that beast's flames," Sigrún explained the mechanics of her innate ability.

The dragon bellowed and flew into the air, attracting Sigrún's attention from Engineer. The Radiance Vamkyrie threw her spear at the dragon, who caught it with his left front claw and tossed it away. Flying above the dragon, Sigrún zipped around the beast. The dragon swung its tail, narrowly hitting the Vamkyrie. Then, the beast used _**Otr's Concealment Wall**_ , protecting itself from Sigrún fast attacks.

"I don't know how much longer you can keep this up, Jack!" Engineer observed Sigrún increasing her speeds until she vanished into a flash of golden light and repeatedly collided with the dragon's barrier, shattering it and delivering blows to its body. "Jack! Pull back!"

"Now thou will be another beast I hast slain!" The Radiance Vamkyrie's boastful cries rang out while delivering quick body shots to the dragon.

On the opposite side of the battle, Eva witnessed Jack being pummeled by the Radiance Vamkyrie's quick and crushing blows.

"Jack! Please, pull back!" Eva pleaded to him.

"Look out!" Panther cried out, pushing Eva down as a barrage of arrows headed their way. She pinned Eva down while scouring the vicinity. "She's around here. We can't let our guard down."

"But, Jack…"

"I know he's in a dilemma, but he has Louis to help him out. We have to look out for each other," Panther whispered. "Can you pick up on her scent?"

Nodding, Eva pointed to northeast from them. "She's hiding in those bushes there."

"Thanks!" Panther cried out as she took out her fiery Naraka Whip. "You can't hide forever!" She tossed her whip at the Vamkyrie's hiding spot.

With her hiding spot exposed, Ölrún jumped out and fired a flurry of arrows at Panther. The archer's _**Agilaz's Volley**_ exploded into flames, forcing Panther to withdraw and keep her distance.

"Dance, Hecate!" Panther summoned her Ultimate Persona.

Upon conjuring Hecate, the Persona unleashed _**Maragion**_ at the Huntress Vamkyrie. Ölrún outpaced the incoming flame attack and readied another arrow, one specialized variation with greater imbued magical properties. She aimed and shot her _**Crippling Shot**_ at Panther.

Eva invoked her Ivy-Type Blood Veil, summoning spikes to stop the arrow from striking Panther.

"Thanks!" The red leather clad Phantom Thief said to the Revenant.

"Such annoyances thou both art," the Huntress Vamkyrie scoffed, throwing open her cloak to unleash a barrage of flamed projectiles at Panther, Hecate, and Eva. The Vamkyrie's _**Nordic Firestorm**_ looked to swallow and burn them.

"Heads up! Hecate, take them out!" Panther commanded.

Heeding her summoner's command, Hecate absorbed Ölrún's flames. This tactic augmented Hecate's own power, giving her a _**Fire Boost**_. Hecate then returned the favor and unleashed _**Agidyne**_ at Ölrún. The Huntress Vamkyrie vanished in a veil of flames.

Panther and Eva then found themselves surrounded by seven Ölrún. The two discerned each Ölrún to determine the real one.

"Damn, which is the real Vamkyrie?!" Panther scanned each Ölrún as one sneaked up on her. She turned to attack it, but Eva intercepted one preparing to shoot an arrow at the Phantom Thief.

When Eva took the arrow to her right shoulder, it turned out to be a _**Crippling Shot**_ , which stunned and neutralized the Revenant. Eva fell to a knee and ripped the arrow from her shoulder.

The Huntress Vamkyrie scoffed. "Thou took the arrow? Matters not to me. Now, thou can die, Draugr!"

"Eva!" Panther cried out, tending to the Revenant.

"I'll be fine, as long as you can heal me."

"My Persona can do just that."

However, Hecate was caught up in defending her summoner and Eva from Ölrún's fiery arrows. Eva collapsed onto Panther.

"Hey, stay with me, Eva!" Panther cried out.

"I could regenerate myself, but we're in a fight now…"

"Stay with me!"

"Her arrow had toxins of some kind. It's burning me up inside… oh god… please I don't care what happens to me, but don't let it affect the unborn child in me!" Eva cried out, pleading to have the new life inside her to be spared from a grim fate.

Upon hearing this, Panther gasped. "...you, too?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant with Jack's child."

"I can relate," muttered the red clad catwoman. She grasped Eva's hands. "I'm with a child, too."

xxxxx

Oracle and Fox avoided getting caught in Geirdriful's skin-piercing threads. Waving her flail, the Thread Vamkyrie sprouted more threads from the instrument's spikes.

"Thou will be torn apart by my deadly threads!" Geirdriful declared, sending her threads over to ensnare the two Phantom Thieves.

"Yeah? We'll see how your threads stack up against my light swords!" Oracle mischievously grinned, swinging her dual laser swords. They managed to cut through Geirdriful's threads, much to the Vamkyrie's dismay.

"What?! Impossible!" Geirdriful cried out.

"See? Piece of cake!" Oracle boasted. "You're up, Inari!" She stepped away, letting Fox majestically take her place.

"Threads should be used for artistic reasons, not as tools in war. Allow me to show you my exquisite pieces of art!" Fox flamboyantly waved a hand over his fox mask. "Kamu Susano-o!"

Yusuke's Ultimate Persona came forth once again. As Geirdriful threw her flail at Kamu-Susano-o, it used _**Counter**_ to reflect the Thread Vamkyrie's flail at her. Geirdriful then tossed threads to ensnare Kamu-Susano-o. The Ultimate Persona froze the threads using _**Mabufu**_.

"It cannot be!" Geirdriful shouted.

"Oh, but it can. Your artistic skills lost their eloquence when you use them to kill people with," Fox chastised the Thread Vamkyrie.

"Inari's right. He knows when one's art loses it luster, and yours straight up sucks compared to his skills!" Oracle chimed in.

"Oh, thou two hast some nerve!" Geirdriful hissed as her face became demonic. A low tiger-like growl escape her mouth as she took to the air and snapped her fingers.

Just then, a net of threads came up from underneath Oracle, Fox, and Kamu-Susano-o.

"But, who needs artistic refinement when I can trap thee like flies to a spider?!" The Thread Vamkyrie declared, giving a haughty laugh.

"Shit! How did I not see this coming?!" Oracle cried out.

"Believe me, I didn't either!" Fox exclaimed.

As Kamu Susano-o tried to break loose, the threads suppressed its powers.

"My Kamu Susano-o can't do anything now?!"

"Yes, my threads can also suppress powers of the victims I ensnare. I suppose I shouldst hast sayeth I was a daughter of a Valkyrie who mastered trapmaking skills. She passed her innate talents over to me." Geirdriful gripped her threads with her fingers and twisted them. "But, now that I hast thee, I can tear thy bodies apart!"

As she tightened her threads, Fox and Oracle felt their bodies being twisted.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Oracle."

"Oh shut up, Inari! I can get us out of here!" Oracle looked up. "Show me the light, Prometheus!"

Suddenly, the UFO appeared above them.

"What now?!" Geirdriful snarled.

Prometheus fired a green ray of light that vaporized the threads. This freed Fox, Oracle, and Kamu Susano-o.

"I am not finished!" Geirdriful summoned more threads from her surroundings, trapping her enemies. "Let's see how thou escape this!"

Finding themselves boxed in thread trap, Fox, Oracle, and their Personas scanned for a way out.

"Do you know a way out of here? I could use an answer right now!" Fox exclaimed.

"Me and Prometheus are working on it!" Oracle said, scanning the threads with her visor. "Geez, and I thought I was a strategist. She might have me beat, but meeting someone with a genius equal to mine, I can't help, but get excited!" She readied her dual laser sword. "I say we tear this whole thing down until we find the right passage out!" She started swinging and tearing through the web-like threads.

Fox and Kamu Susano-o proceeded to cut their way through.

"I dost wonder. How long will it take for thee? None hast been able to escape my ultimate trap," Geirdriful said with a self-composed smile.

"There's always a first for everything, ain't there?" The genius hacker continued to cut her way through. "Prometheus, scan over here! 9 o'clock!"

xxxxx

"Take this!" Skull yelled out, swinging his mace at Thrúd. However, the Storm Vamkyrie swung a dark battle axe, countering Skull's mace. On her left, she stopped Hound's greatsword with what appeared to be her father's hammer Mjölnir. Much like the axe, it was a black variation.

Discharging an electrical aura over her, Thrúd forced Skull and Hound away. She handily swung around both weapons and evilly grinned.

"My, how is it two warriors cannot contend with I, Thrúd, daughter of Thor?!" The Storm Vamkyrie laughed. "Oh yes, because both thou art mortals!"

Hound charged at Thrúd again and swung his greatsword, only to be countered by Thrúd's axe.

"Thy puny sword cannot hope to match my Umbra Stormbreaker!" Thrúd then discharged a lightning ball from her axe.

"Damn it!" Hound cursed as the Storm Vamkyrie tossed her _**Ber-serkr Ball**_ at the Revenant.

As Hound outran and dodged to the side, the lightning ball collided with a wall and exploded.

"Holy shit! I'm glad that wasn't you, man!" Skull gaped at the giant hole the ball made through the infrastructure.

"Yeah, me, too!" The Revenant called out, standing up on his feet.

As Skull turned, Thrúd charged at him with her Mjölnir.

"And thou can hast a taste of my father's hammer!" Thrúd shot a quick lightning bolt at Skull.

"Seiten Taisei!" Skull summoned his Ultimate Persona.

Seiten Taisei not only caught Thrúd's _**Mjölnir's Strike**_ , but absorbed and augmented its own power, giving itself an _**Elec Boost**_.

"Hell yeah! Now get wrecked, bitch!" Skull hollered as Seiten Taisei blasted Thrúd with a powerful dose of _**Ziodyne**_.

The electrical blast exploded, unleashing enough force that knocked Thrúd 30 feet back. The Storm Vamkyrie crashed into the nearest wall as both weapons fell out of her hands.

"Whew, that kicked ass!" Skull cheered.

"Great work, Skull, but we still have to finish her," Hound added.

"Yeah, I'm still figuring that one out."

As she stirred, Thrúd rose to her feet and stared toward her adversaries. Letting out a lion-like roar, a fierce demonic visage appeared on her face.

"Thou hast me excited, mortals! Now I can kill thee with a gleeful smile on my face!" Thrúd laughed merrily, although based on her shape of her demonic face, she also appeared to have a malevolent grin on her face. She recalled Mjölnir to her hand and launched a quick lightning blast at the two.

When Skull and Hound dodged, the Storm Vamkyrie quickly flew at the Phantom Thief and snatched him by the throat.

"Skull!" Hound called out. He then invoked his Hound-Type Blood Veil, sending his metal hound heads at the Vamkyrie.

The Storm Vamkyrie launched lightning blasts at the hounds. As the hounds were blasted away, Seiten Taisei confronted Thrúd. Thrúd then beckoned Umbra Stormbreaker, which floated off the ground and was launched into the Ultimate Persona's back. Seiten Taisei roared in pain and grabbed at the axe stuck to his back.

"Augh, no! Seiten Taisei!" Skull yelped as Thrúd gripped his neck tightly.

"I will hast decisively beaten thee!" Thrúd boasted.

"Skull!" Hound called out, but as he got closer, the Storm Vamkyrie brought down a lightning bolt to stop him.

Continuing to struggle from the Vamkyrie's grip, Skull kicked and yelped. His field of vision slowly started blackening.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Brynhildr harvested power from her Yami Andvaranaut, nullifying Joker's Persona. Odin tried to attack with his spear, but the ring's power completely neutralized the Persona.

"My ring's power cannot be matched! Now perish!" The Blood Vamkyrie fired a dark golden beam from the ring, which obliterated Odin.

With his eyes set on Brynhildr's ring, Joker had an idea and took out his dagger. He beckoned Sion to attack Brynhildr again. The Revenant lunged at the Blood Vamkyrie and grabbed her with his Ogre-Type Blood Veil.

"What art thee doing?! This is a pointless endeavor on thy foolish part!" Brynhildr shouted at Sion.

Sion shoved his Regicide Blade through Brunhildr's chest. Unfazed, the Blood Vamkyrie grasped the dagger.

"This will not kill me! A pitiful attempt, fukka Draugr!" With a sadistic smile, Brynhildr ripped the dagger out of her. "This is no holy weapon! Thou will need a holy instrument to weaken me!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you, dumbass."

"What?"

"Joker, whatever you have in mind, do it!" Sion yelled as he pushed Brynhildr off.

After pushing her away, Brynhildr turned around as Joker's dagger poked the ring. As the dagger impacted Yami Andvaranaut, the ring's top area cracked.

"No… no… _**NO! FUKKA NO!**_ " Brynhildr cursed loudly as black mist leaked out of the ring. "Thou fool! That ring's supposed to contain…!" She stopped. " _ **FUKKA!**_ "

"Yeah, I damage your ring. I bet that's your source of power," Joker pointed out.

"Yami Matter, take us out of here! Vamkyries, withdraw!" Brynhildr called out as black matter materialized and pulled the Blood Vamkyrie in.

One by one, dark matter came to collect the other Vamkyries. Even those who came close to killing a Phantom Thief or a Revenant withdrew into the black matter wormholes. Not only was Skull spared from Thrúd's death grip, Eva was ultimately healed by Panther's Persona. Even Jack was spared as he turned back to normal. Eir's living tree turned back into a normal one.

After Oracle healed nearly everyone with Prometheus, the Thieves and Revenants reconvened to meet about the difficult battles they endured.

"Man, what the hell was that all about?!" Skull exclaimed.

"Thank goodness everyone's ok," Stinger added.

"No, thank you. Not only for saving me but..." Eva offered gratitude to Panther. She paused as Jack embraced her.

"Thank you, Panther," Jack nodded to the Phantom Thief.

"Sure, your welcome," Panther smiled. "Guys, we should stop giving Jack and Eva a hard time. They proved they're not lying."

"Well, I guess we can let you two off the hook," Hound shrugged.

"These two fought to survive with us. If they were with The Consortium, then those Vamkyries and Lost wouldn't have attacked them," Engineer reached a conclusion.

"That's not true. Those creatures and those vampires you fought are not with The Consortium," Cruz spoke out, emerging from her concealment spot. "My father has nothing to do with them. When that Vamkyrie mentioned Yami Matter, it has to be related to Mido."

Sion asked her. "What makes you so sure? Not that I don't believe you. I've had my suspicions about him after we watched his lecture this past spring."

"Granted, I have no proof, but I have this hunch Mido has been responsible for all these horrible experiments."

Upon hearing this, Oracle furrowed her brows. "Ugh, if this is true, then my respect for the guy… and all those times I idolized him for his cool scientific research. So, the guy could be a real scumbag?"

Queen added. "Well, we won't know for sure until we meet him."

"And he's with my father! We have to get there now!" Cruz cried out.

"Of course, just lead the way," Engineer stated.

"And then we'll deal with Mido if he's responsible for all these horrible experiments," Jack added, conveying his disdain for Mido's apparent actions.

With that, Cruz escorted the Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants toward her family's manor.

xxxxx

Still hiding in his enclosed space, Mido witnessed the Thieves and Revenants barely escape the Vamkyrie gauntlet.

"So close. If Joker and Sion hadn't exploited Brynhildr's ring, they'd all be dead," Mido muttered. He heard the sound of wing flaps behind him. Instinctively putting his left arm out, Eon reappeared on his arm. "So, I take it the other Lost army were wiped out." He placed a finger on the hoatzin's forehead, which showed him the end result of the Meiji Shrine skirmish. "I see, so those three arrived to help those Guardian Spirit wielders. No matter, they're heading straight into the X-Pack's territory." He pivoted toward the direction the Thieves and Revenants went. "You've been such a big help, Cruz Silva. Yes, you're luring them to where I want and you don't even realize it! Wait until they see the other surprises I have in store for them. Eon, shall we go and greet our friends?"

Eon shrieked and telepathically responded. "Yes, I am ready to meet them!"

"Of course, you are," Mido stroked the hoatzin's head and neck feathers. With that, he and Eon vanished.

xxxxx

 _ **Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/9:45 PM (JST)**_

Leading Coco, Emily, and Rin away from the Yaksha shop, Davis fired his pistol at the Kyōchō chasing them. The bullets did nothing but slow the raptors. Hamada and Kimiko quickly went on the attack.

Utilizing her new speed, Kimiko attacked Davis from the right. Unleashing a fast-moving melee attack, Kimiko threw a red scythe-shaped projectile at the group. Barely evading Kimiko's _**Crimson Scythe**_ -like move, the group continued running.

Taking out a small hand pistol, Emily helped Davis shoot the X-Pack members and their Kyōchō. Deflecting the bullets, Kimiko used her _**Crimson Scythe**_ again. Hamada hopped on a side infrastructure and launched a barrage of blades from his hands.

"Keep moving!" Davis barked as he and the group paced up the pace, avoiding Hamada's _ **Shadow Blades**_.

"Shit, they won't stop!" Emily shouted, pumping out bullets from her pistol. Every bullet was either evaded or deflected by the X-Pack member's red scythes and projectile blades.

"They'll kill us if they we stop! There! The crosswalk is not too far off!" Davis roared as he fired bullets into the air, causing a panic to scare bystanders away.

"Why are there still people out here?!" Rin cried. "Don't they know the purple sky and these raptors when they see it?!"

"Get out of the way now!" Davis hollered, beckoning numerous bystanders away.

Ignoring the bystanders, the X-Pack and the Kyōchō focused on the pursuit.

xxxxx

Having escaped Minami, Tomoyuki, and their Kyōchō, Karen, Aurora, and the four teens arrived at the crosswalk. The usually crowded vicinity was less so due to the Lost presences and the purple sky phenomenon, prompting an emergency evacuation. When the group scanned the less congested area, Shinya caught Minami, Tomoyuki, and the Kyōchō standing out in the open. None except the exclusive six were able to notice the Kyōchō.

"Oh shit, they found us," Shinya pointed toward the X-Pack members.

"Get back behind us," Karen instructed the four teens.

"No way, we aren't running anymore!" Nicola protested. "Right, Shinya?"

"Yeah," Shinya said with a resolute look as the X-Pack duo and the Kyōchō approached them.

"Thought you could get away from us? Too bad," Minami evilly chortled, her eyes slowly changing and resembling a snake's. She even stuck out her tongue, now forked like a serpent's. "Heheh, what's wrong? Do I scare you?!"

"Y'all better be scared when we get done with ya!" Tomoyuki cackled, his eyes turning reptilian.

"You don't scare us!" Shinya retorted.

"Stop instigating them!" Karen barked until Tomoyuki backhanded her, causing her to recoil and collapse to the floor.

"Karen!" Aurora cried out, but Minami seized her.

"Karen!" Nicola cried out as he and Li-Ming tended to her.

"Why, you no good bastard!" Shinya snarled as he ran up at Tomoyuki.

"Shinya, don't!" Reiko yelled as Tomoyuki kicked him down. She ran over to Shinya, but Tomoyuki grabbed the back of Reiko's hair. "Ow! Let me go!"

"Ugh, you no good bastard!" Shinya crawled up and lunged at Tomoyuki, but the man evaded and folded an arm around Reiko's throat. "She told you to let her go!"

"Aww, but where's the fun in that? We wanna play with our food before we feast," Tomoyuki calmly chortled as he patted Reiko's head. He gasped and doubled over when Reiko elbowed him in the crotch, prompting to release her. "You bitch!"

"Shinya!" Reiko cried out as she held him.

Witnessing its summoned attacked, Tomoyuki's Kyōchō rushed to attack Reiko, but Shinya threw himself head-on with the creature and knocked it back. The other Kyōchō stalked toward Nicola and Li-Ming.

"Get the hell up, Tomoyuki!" Minami yelled until Aurora bit her hand. "Augh!" Withdrawing her hand, Minami's grip loosened enough for Aurora to slip out.

"Karen!" Aurora ran over to her friend. "Are you still with me?"

"Yeah, I am now," Karen responded, holding Aurora's hand. "The kids!" She scanned around, seeing the four teens backing off from the Kyōchō and the X-Pack.

"Ugh, you're so dead!" Minami hissed, channeling electricity and fire in her hands. With electric fire forming in her fingers, a sadistic grin adorned her face and she let loose electric fire blasts at the group's way

Karen, Aurora, and the teens quickly moved away, evading being caught by Minami's _**Electro-Cute**_ blast. Tomoyuki then stomped his feet and conjured tusk-like extensions from his head. He charged toward the group. As they moved, Shinya picked up trash can lid laying next to a recycle bin and disc tossed it at Tomoyuki. With his _**Fatal Tusk**_ , Tomoyuki tore through the metal lid.

"Shit! That did us little good!" Shinya yelled in distress.

"Heh, there's nowhere for you to run and hide now!" Minami evilly grinned as she, Tomoyuki, and their Kyōchō stalked toward them.

Just then, the group heard the gunshots behind them. They saw random bystanders scattering en masse and Davis armed with a pistol.

Davis came with Rin, Coco, and Emily. He fired gunshots toward the other two Kyōchō, who were accompanied by Hamada and Kimiko.

"Over here!" Karen called to Davis and company.

"Oh, thank god. The kids are ok," Rin sighed with relief. "Oh god, maybe not!" She pointed to Minami, Tomoyuki, and their Kyōchō.

Davis pointed his gun at the X-Pack and the Kyōchō. "Back the hell away now!" He beckoned Karen, Aurora, and the four teens behind him.

The X-Pack members amassed with their Kyōchō partners. The Kyōchō let out high-pitched screeches and hisses, setting their gazes on the X-Pack.

"You wish to combine with us?" Kimiko asked the Kyōchō, as if the bird-like raptors were speaking with them.

"That's not a bad idea. Combine with us Kyōchō so we can kill these fools and pursue those Phantom Thieves!" Hamada snickered, his eyes turning lizard-like.

"Let's get this over with," Kimiko nodded, her eyes as well became lizard-like in nature.

Placing their hands on the back of the Kyōchō, the X-Pack members invoked a spell with the raptors. Dark green light formed over the four X-Pack and Kyōchō. The Kyōchō converted into orbs of light and flew inside the X-Pack. As the Kyōchō's essences possessed them, the X-Pack members roared. Reptilian skin appeared and replaced their human flesh. Their terrifying reptilian gazes glowed intensely.

"What the hell is happening to them?!" Emily cried out as she and the others witnessed the X-Pack's bodies contorting and physically changing before them.

"Behold, the brute ferocity of my abomination form: Varanus Yemeni!" Hamada shouted, his voice tinged with lizard's hissing.

Hamada's face and body extended. His face contorted as it became monitor lizard-like. Pale gray scales covered his body, replacing his human skin. A single black stripe with spectacled white spots appeared over his back. His nails became sharp black claws. He grew up to 25 feet tall. Varanus Yemeni's crackling growls and roars shook the vicinity, causing bystanders to scurry away in fear.

"Witness the venomous bite of my abomination form: Agni Wadjet!" Minami laughed hysterically, her voice distorted with snake hisses.

Minami's body elongated into a serpent's form. Her human complexion turned dark red with a white underbelly. Her face contorted and widened as the bones in her face and neck crackled as if growing and stretching out with her snake-like body. Raising her entire upper body, the extra neck flaps stretched into a fiery hood, giving her the appearance of a cobra. Her body length reached 25 feet long. Agni Wadjet's hisses filled the air with dread.

"Let's see if you can withstand the brutality of my abomination form: Maltese Volans!" Kimiko cried out, her usually calm tone became boisterous and tinged with lizard hissing.

Kimiko's face and body expanded. Her facial features gained lizard-like features. Dark tan scales with black flecks covered the base of her body. Extra lateral skin flaps meant for gliding formed from the rib cage areas. She grew up to 25 feet tall and in length. Maltese Volans let out hiss-like roars and bellows.

"Now to crush you with the power of Snapping Zaratan!" Tomoyuki roared, his voice changed into a crackling bellow.

Tomoyuki's entire body contorted and grew until a hard shell covering encased him. The shell grew up to 25-feet long. The thickness of the shell was as thick as a tank. Tree-like stems grew throughout its shell, giving it the appearance of a walking island. A long neck poked out of the front shell, revealing a pale-scaled lizard-like face with thick orange accents around its eyes. A sharp beak like a snapping turtle's appeared in place of a snout. Tree-shaped legs popped out of the shell. Snapping Zaratan roared low alligator-like bellows and hisses.

Upon seeing the four reptilian goliaths, the group was aghast and succumbed with terror. The X-Pack turned and set their sights on ravaging the Shibuya prefecture.

"Fucking hell, no one said we'd be dealing with giant lizards!" Davis exclaimed.

"How are we going to stop them now?!" Emily shouted.

"There's not a damn thing we can do," Coco added.

"Not us, but the Phantom Thieves and my brother's team can," Karen plainly stated.

Punching his fist into his left palm, Shinya growled. "Damn, I wish we could do all the cool things Ren and the others can do!"

"You mean us become like the Phantom Thieves?" Reiko asked.

"I'd kill do what the things my sister can do!" Nicola muttered with frustration.

"Well, if I had powers, I'd want all the zodiacs to protect us!" Li-Ming hollered.

"That would be helpful, but let's face facts. There's nothing we can do!" Aurora cried out so loud that a ray of white light flared inside her chest. Everyone else saw this and walked up to her. "Wh-What? Hey, someone tell me what just happened?"

"You screamed and then your chest started glowing for some reason!" Rin illustrated what she said.

"Stating the obvious, Rin, but what does this mean?" Emily wondered as she looked at Aurora's glowing chest.

"Hey! The same thing's happening to Nicola!" Li-Ming pointed to her blonde-haired friend. Everyone turned to see the similar ray of light coming out of Nicola.

After Aurora and Nicola, Emily's chest also produced a white flash of light.

"Hey, we were talking about us having powers, but I kinda didn't really mean it. It was just talking out of my ass," Shinya was not made privy to the strange happenings with his friend, Aurora, and Emily.

"Emily, how do you feel?" Rin asked her.

She stammered in response. "I-I-I don't actually feel anything. It's odd, but I feel pretty good." She then veered toward Nicola and Aurora. "What about you two?"

"Karen, don't worry. Whatever's happening, I'm not in pain," Aurora smiled to her lover.

Suddenly, Nicola, Emily, and Aurora felt slight aches in their foreheads. Each were instilled with brief vestiges from another world with people that bore similar appearances to them.

"I'm seeing… myself?" Emily gasped.

"But, I'm little? And I see my sister?!" Nicola saw a child version of himself with Mia.

"Karen, I see us," Aurora muttered.

At that moment, white pillars of light encased the three individuals. When everyone else tried to approach them, the white pillars light repelled them.

"AURORA!" Karen shouted.

"EMILY!" Davis and Rin yelled out.

"NICOLA!" The teens cried to their friend.

Nicola, Aurora, and Emily's minds became linked. They viewed each other's memory vestiges, each viewing different entities. Aurora saw a giant white wolf with four long black arms and a golden ornament on the back of its neck. Emily saw an image of a black leather-clothed humanoid cat with reddish orange claws and two tails. Nicola glimpsed large 8.5-foot tall walking suit of steel armor and wearing massive Irish elk-like antlers; the left antler was broken off.

Letting out deep breaths, Nicola, Aurora, and Emily turned to each other.

All three shouted altogether. "Did you see that?!"

"See what?!" Reiko asked the three.

"Hey, something's happening!" Li-Ming pointed out.

Suddenly, the three transformed in front of them. Nicola turned into that same 8.5 foot tall armored behemoth with the massive antlers. Aurora became the four-armed giant white wolf. Emily turned into the black humanoid cat with the red claws.

"AURORA?!" Karen shouted.

The white wolf turned its sights on Karen and produced a beam of light that enveloped the woman. Having been enveloped by this white light, Karen saw what looked like a white magical staff in her hands.

"I don't know what I saw through those images, but supposedly it showed us, or rather two women who resembled us. I believe it is us from another world," Aurora's voice came from the white wolf. "The staff is a symbol of our love, Karen."

"Yes, I see it now," Karen smiled, grasping the white mage staff. "So, you're starting to regain your memories."

"Yes, and it seems I've reawakened into my Revenant self like you and Louis now."

The black cat shifted toward Davis, Coco, and Rin. Her claws produced streaks of red light that ensnared the three. The red light streaks traveled over their bodies, instilling them with new clothing and weapons. Davis's new wardrobe was a mostly white and gold uniform. Rin was now garbed in a short black top with a green unzipped jacket over it, black shorts coupled with a silver belt, and black boots. Coco now wore a black top, a purple cap, and black pants & boots.

"Hey, these clothing," Rin looked over her wardrobe, seemingly becoming familiar with it. "My memories are telling me I wore clothes like these."

"Based on this uniform, it appears I was part of a defense unit," Davis recalled from his memories.

"Whoa, hey, look!" Coco noticed a rifle in her hand.

"I've got a Japanese greatsword!" Rin showed off her weapon. She turned and gaped at Davis's warhammer. "Whoa!"

"Emily, you've not only restored more of our memories, but gave us weapons we used before?" Davis queried to the black cat.

Nodding, Emily responded. "Just like you, I have a lot of my memories, too. Not all of it, I'm afraid, but I enough to know I looked like this. Apparently, I was the Successor of the Claw."

"Yes, and I was called the Successor of the Ribcage," Aurora informed Karen.

"Successors? Of what though?" Karen wondered.

"Whoa, Nicola! Is that really you?!" The teens shouted, intrigued with their friend's armored form.

"I never knew you had it in ya, dude!" Shinya gleamed proudly over Nicola's unexpected transformation.

Nicola, now in his armored form, knelt down and produced white spheres, which turned into beams and enveloped over Shinya, Reiko, and Li-Ming.

"And here's something for you. Consider these as friendship gifts from me." Nicola offered to them.

A white light ball in Shinya's hand formed into silver gun with glowing neon green and yellow lights.

Reiko's wardrobe changed as she now wore a white dress garb. Her hair was braided on her right side. A white feathered headdress adorned her crown.

Li-Ming's outward appearance saw significant changes. Her skin complexion gained varied colorations starting with dark brown spots on her cheeks, five black stripes running from her forehead, and dark brown spots on her arms & legs. Her nose became pink, gaining cat-like whiskers. A pair of brown cat-like ears poked out of the crown of her head. She also gained a dark brown spotted tail. The Chinese girl freaked out at the sight of her 'catgirl' appearance.

"Hell yeah! Watch me pack heat with this baby!" Shinya flashed his laser gun. "And you…" As soon as his eyes fell on Reiko, he stuttered and blushed. "...whoa, you look so…"

Reiko blushed. "What?"

"I was gonna say pretty?"

"Oh thank god, I thought you'd say anything stupid."

"Nah, I wouldn't… HOLY CRAP! It's Yamapikarya!" Shinya pointed his laser gun at Li-Ming.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT!" Li-Ming shrieked. "It's me, Li-Ming!"

"Li-Ming?! Geez, you had me scared! I almost shot ya!" Shinya quickly apologized.

"Hey, look at Li-Ming now!" Reiko pointed to 12 small glowing orbs float around the Chinese girl.

"12? If there's 12, that must mean…!" Li-Ming gasped upon realizing the number could be a dead giveaway. "Nicola, you actually made my wish come true!" She watched as the 12 orbs popped, unveiling the 12 Chinese Zodiacs.

The first to appear is a dark-furred rabbit with a white veil over its chest. It had the appearance of an Amami rabbit. "I'm the Healing Usagi!"

The second one revealed to be a white rooster with fiery red wings and black tail feathers. It had the appearance of a Japanese bantam. "I'm the Blazing Basan!"

The third one turned out to be a brown bristled-haired rat. It resembled a Ryuku long-tailed giant rat. "I'm the Invisible Nezumi!"

The fourth one is a yellow-furred Shiba Inu. "I'm the Quake Inu!"

The fifth revealed to be a large brown boar. It resembled the Japanese boar. "I'm the Gluttonous Buta!"

The sixth one turned out to be a brown, white-bellied goat-antelope. It resembled a Japanese serow. "I'm the Lightspeed Yagi!"

The seventh to appear is a miniature orange-scaled, winged seahorse. It slightly resembled a Japanese seahorse. "I'm the Æther Tatsu!"

The eighth one is brown and white-furred macaque. It resembled the Japanese macaque. "I'm the Shinrin Saru!"

The ninth revealed to be a pale yellow snake. It resembled the Japanese keelback. "I'm the Storm Hebi!"

The tenth one turned out to be a black bull. It resembled a Wagyu. "I'm the Virtus Ushi!"

The eleventh to appear is a light brown horse with a reddish mane and tail. It resembled a Noma of the Japanese horse breeds. "I'm the Telepathic Uma!"

The last and twelfth one is a tiger garbed in yellow and blue body armor. It has large round eyes and big ears. "And I'm the Aurora Tora!"

The Twelve Zodiacs announced in unison. "Together we are the Shēngxiào!"

"The Shēngxiào?" Shinya blinked in confusion. "And what's that translate to?"

"Duh, the Chinese Zodiac! Oh, Nicola, you have no idea how happy I am about this!" Li-Ming clapped her hands joyously as the Shēngxiào whirled around her. She counted each one, all of them 2-feet tall miniatures.

"And that would make you the cat that was supposed to be in the Shēngxiào, right?" Nicola asked Li-Ming.

"Yes, it's kinda weird I'm a catgirl now, is it?" Li-Ming blushed, trying but failing to hide her cat ears and tail.

"No, no! You look so adorable now, Li-Ming!"

"Oh, thanks, Nicola!" Li-Ming hugged the now giant Nicola's right leg. "Whoa, you're so cold! And you've grown so big now. I'll have to get used to this new you."

"Heh, well I am steel armor now. And I hope I'm not stuck like this."

The Shēngxiào formed a circle around Li-Ming.

"What shall you have us do, Miss Li-Ming?" Healing Usagi asked.

"We are here at your behest," Blazing Basan obediently added.

"We are at your beckoning!" Storm Hebi stated.

"Eh, not me. I don't help cats," Invisible Nezumi snorted and turned away, earning him a slap from Quake Inu.

"Now, now, be nice to Miss Li-Ming!" Quake Inu barked at the rat.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the rat behaved, Miss Li-Ming," Aurora Tora reassured her.

"Thank you so much!" Li-Ming replied. "Listen, Shēngxiào. We need your help to beat those giant reptile monsters. Can you do it?"

The Shēngxiào nodded in unison as they turned into a wreath of light that formed over Li-Ming's upper chest.

"Well, I propose we divide and conquer," Davis issued.

"Looks like someone's already gotten those freak's attention," Rin noticed the Spiritual Gambled arrive on the scene with their Guardian Spirits.

"Then, let's give them a hand!" Emily declared.

"C'mon, guys!" Nicola called his friends toward the ensuing battles.

Prior to the battle, Li-Ming divided the Shēngxiào into groups of three.

Invisible Nezumi, Storm Hebi, Healing Usagi went with Aurora and Li-Ming. They joined Azure, who already summoned Blue Dragon and Nurarihyon, in the skirmish with the Maltese Volans. The giant lizard saw the four-armed, giant wolf collide head-on with her. The Successor of the Ribcage landed two electrically-charged blows in rapid succession against Maltese Volans. Maltese Volans retaliated by spitting out red scythe-like projectiles, which Azure's Blue Dragon and Nurarihyon stopped with their wind and water blasts. Li-Ming sent Invisible Nezumi, Storm Hebi, and Healing Usagi to neutralize the giant lizard, enabling the Successor of the Ribcage to blast it with a fire blast. This dealt the finishing blow to Maltese Volans, which not only exorcised the Kyōchō but reversed its control over Kimiko. The giant lizard regressed into Kimiko, who fell to her knees and collapsed in a heap.

Emily, Reiko, Brave, Shinrin Saru, Blazing Basan, and Telepathic Uma engaged Agni Wadjet. Rearing her giant cobra's hood, Agni Wadjet sprayed venom at the group. The Successor of the Claw jumped up and landed a two hit claw strike to the serpent's left eye. Having been blinded on one side, Agni Wadjet desperately attacked and shot toward Emily. Reiko formed a white barrier, which stopped the serpent from coming forward. Brave sent Janomecho and Enku to dealt wind and fire attacks all over the serpent. At one point, Janomecho and Enku combined their wind and fire elements, creating a fiery tornado-like attack that burned Agni Wadjet. Shinrin Saru, Blazing Basan, and Telepathic Uma used their divine powers to subdue Agni Wadjet. Emily drew a sword and pierced it through the serpent's head. Reiko then cast a white beam that collided with and purified the serpent, exorcising the Kyōchō's corruption and freed Minami. Having been defeated, the giant snake collapsed and regressed back to Minami, who lied on her right side.

Shinya, Æther Tatsu, Aurora Tora, and Lightspeed Yagi joined Tamamo and Mayura in the battle against Varanus Yemeni. The monitor lizard rushed toward the group. In response, Tamamo got down on all fours and invoked her transformation into the Nine-Tailed Fox, which hasn't been seen since the battle against Edward Kelly, John Dee, and the Yokai. Having witnessed her rival turn into the legendary beast, Mayura was at a loss for words. Mayura sent her Tengen Kujaku to assist The Nine-Tailed Fox. The fox lunged at Varanus Yemeni and bit the back of its neck. The monitor lizard rolled on its back and twisted around, slamming the fox down. Shinya fired blasts into the lizard's face, which did little more than annoy the giant reptile. However, Shinya's attack provided the distraction, necessitating Æther Tatsu, Aurora Tora, and Lightspeed Yagi's intervention. The Shēngxiào used their divine powers to subdue the giant lizard, allowing the Nine-Tailed Fox to remove and purge the Kyōchō from the lizard. With the Kyōchō's presence gone, the monitor lizard shrunk and turned back into Hamada.

Nicola, Virtus Ushi, Quake Inu, and Gluttonous Buta aided Tanuki-Ō and Karasu against Snapping Zaratan. The giant turtle's shell initially provided enough defense against their attacks, but Nicola helped to expose the turtle's weak points on its head. The Successor of the Breath grappled with and clobbered Snapping Zaratan's head. The turtle forged two tusks in its mouth and attempted to gore Nicola, but Nicola seized its tusks and pushed it back. Tanuki-Ō's Narikama Tanuki and Karasu's Yatagarasu attacked Snapping Zaratan's head. Snapping Zaratan snapped his jaws, forcing Nicola to withdraw. Virtus Ushi, Quake Inu, and Gluttonous Buta neutralized the turtle with their divine powers, allowing Nicola to deliver a crushing blow to its head. The divine energies from the Shēngxiào exorcised the Kyōchō out of the turtle. With the Kyōchō removed, the large turtle turned back into Tomoyuki.

Following the battles, the teens, the Yahska Revenants, the Successors, and the Spiritual Gamblers confronted the Pack. Having tamed the Nine-Tailed Fox's power, Tamamo turned back to her normal self without any negative side effects. The Successors turned back into their regular selves.

"Hold still everyone. _**Leukocyte Spring**_." Karen waved her white mage staff, casting a healing spell that restored the participant's health and status ailments.

As the Pack awoke, Davis, Rin, and Coco pointed their weapons at them.

"Hold it. How do we know you aren't still possessed by those creatures?" Davis sternly queried them.

"It's ok, Davis. We've removed those things that controlled them," Aurora reassured him.

"That's right. They're normal jerks again," Nicola replied.

"Wh-What have we done?" Hamada realized as he scanned the collateral damage that he and his three colleagues caused.

"You're lucky there weren't any casualties," Karen informed them.

"Yeah, but you nearly killed us! So, that doesn't leave y'all off the hook!" Rin openly reprimanded them.

"We…" Hamada muttered as he and his three colleagues collapsed, having exhausted themselves from the battles.

"Oh my god!" Reiko gasped. "Are they going to be ok?"

Karen checked their pulses. "Yes, they'll be fine. They'll need to be taken to a medical facility, but enough rest should be all they need."

Li-Ming sighed. "A part of me feels bad for them. They were being controlled by those freaky bird-looking raptors."

Shinya scoffed. "They were jerks to begin with, but even I don't think it's right to kill them."

Nicola nodded. "Maybe after this, they can reflect on what they've done."

Tamamo yawned. "Oh boy, that last fight kinda tired me out." As she leaned over, Brave caught her from falling like a dead weight.

"Yikes, don't fall down like that, Yumeko!" Brave barked at her.

"Geez, what a fucking long night it's been. One hour ago I'm at Untouchables, then I'm fighting some demons at Meiji, and now I'm helping take down giant lizards. Ugh, I need a drink," Azure muttered.

Mayura smiled to Tamamo. "I think our work here is done, Yumeko. Should we head back to Meiji to check with the others?"

"Thank you all for helping us," Davis acknowledged the Spiritual Gamblers.

"So, now that most of us have our memories back, I guess it's a matter of time before we catch things up with Skyler and the others," Coco affirmed.

"Wait until Yakumo finds out what happened with me!" Emily said.

"And my sister. Won't she be surprised when she sees what I can become!" Nicola shared Emily's enthusiasm.

"But, us being these Successors is a blur to me. What were our roles as Successors supposed to be?" Aurora addressed her concern. "Perhaps that is still a missing piece to our lost memories."

"I suppose we'll know with time," Karen said, facing Aurora, Nicola, and Emily.

Just then, the Yaksha Revenants and the Successors felt a distressing presence toward the Roppongi direction.

"Guys, you feel that dreadful vibe?" Nicola asked everyone.

"This is bad," Aurora frowned.

"Whatever Skyler and Joker's groups are about to fight is gonna be big," Emily gritted. "I'm coming, Yakumo!"

"Hey, Nicola. I'm going with. Is that ok?" Shinya asked him.

'Me, too!" Reiko insisted.

Li-Ming sighed. "I'll stay out of this. I need to look after my new Zodiac friends since they're not feeling up to it."

"It's fine," Shinya nodded. "I think me, Nicola, Reiko, Emily, and Aurora will be enough."

"We're going with, but we'll tag behind and let you go on ahead," Davis said.

"Thanks, Davis!" Emily said.

"Be careful, Aurora," Karen said as she and Aurora kissed. She smiled and held her hands. "After we get these four to a medical facility, I'll be close when you need me."

"Thanks, but I think we've got this," Aurora reassured her lover with a tap on her lips.

"Ready? Roppongi, here we come!" Shinya set his sights toward the malevolent source emanating within Roppongi prefecture.

xxxxx

 _ **Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/10:13 PM (JST)**_

Approaching the vicinity of the Silva Estate, the Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants followed Cruz's direction. Sion, Engineer, Queen, and Noir ran up next to Cruz.

"How much closer?" Sion asked Cruz.

"We're not too far."

"The Silva Estate is not far from where me and Mako-chan live," Noir added. "Who knew we were just a drive away from the Silvas?"

Queen nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

As the group picked up the pace, a red mist materialized and formed a construct in front of them. They paused and backed away as the red mist formed into Juzo Mido. Mido's large 7-foot tall frame towered over the Thieves and Revenants. Casually stepping forward, Mido's very presence raised concerns. The Revenant's eyes turned red and prepared to attack him.

"Another Lost?!" Hound growled, brandishing his greatsword to attack Mido with.

"Just how many of these things do we need to clear out?!" Stinger growled, her metal tail instinctively swinging forward.

"We can just as easily take him out," Jack stated.

"Step aside or we'll go through you!" Sion warned Mido.

"Man, this thing looks a lot creepier than the ones we fought," Skull remarked, gazing over Mido's presence.

Scanning Mido with her visor, Oracle warned them. "This thing's got a higher level than those other freaks we took out. Like, this one's in a league of its own."

With a calm and malignant chortle, Mido openly addressed the Thieves and the Revenants. "Congratulations on making it this far, Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants." He scanned each member with his one red eye. "I'm not surprised you were able to slay those Lost, but I'm astounded you made it by the Vamkyries. I hope they didn't wear you down too much."

Cruz slightly cowered behind Engineer. "Where's my father?!"

Mido pivoted toward the pale-haired woman and chuckled. "You needn't worry. Gregorio Silva is doing just fine."

"Fine my ass! We know Mido's behind all those horrific experiments, including those creatures that attacked Akihabara! You're just another one of his things sent to stop us!" Engineer accused the red-eyed goliath.

"Killing another Lost will be a piece of cake for us!" Sion said, drawing out his Regicide Blade.

"Yeah, we've gotten so used to killing things like Shadows, Yokai, and now the Lost," Mona said, turning toward the other Thieves, who all nodded back.

Mido faced Jack and Eva. "I don't know what you two are doing with these fools. Weren't you supposed to be out looking for Gregorio's daughter? However, since you did return with Ms. Silva, her father will be happy to know and he'll reward you two."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, well I'm afraid we were going to tell Mr. Silva that we'd step down as his hired mercenaries."

Eva added. "But, we wish to tell Mr. Silva ourselves."

"Well, that's quite unfortunate if you choose to resign. Gregorio and Mido would certainly be disappointed," the goliath said rather disingenuously.

"So, they sent you here to get us?" Jack frowned as he pointed his blade at Mido. "Sorry, but we just had a run-in with your kind. We aren't taking any chances trusting people who funds experiments and creates monsters."

"Do what our friends say, step aside! Or, escort us to Gregorio Silva now!" Joker pointed his dagger at Mido's way.

After hearing all the accusations and idle threats, a low, insidious chuckle came out of Mido. The chuckling then became boisterous laughter, befuddling the Thieves and Revenants. Cruz was even completely lost on Mido's laughter.

"Uh, why is he laughing? I'm missing the joke here," Panther remarked.

"Ya got me," Skull blinked in confusion.

"Hey, what the hell is so funny?! We will kill you if you don't get out of the way!" Engineer angrily berated Mido.

Digging up some courage, Cruz shouted. "Bring us to my father now! And where's Mido?! He's supposed to be with my father!"

"Dear Ms. Silva, it's like I said your father is doing better and he awaits you. As for poor Mido, well he fell under the weather. You see, he was suffering from a serious skin condition, likely caused by overexposure of the chemicals he's meddled with. His skin eventually melted off…" Mido chuckled as he showed off his massive frame. "And from that human shell, I came into being."

"Wait, that voice…!" Cruz gasped upon recognizing the 7-foot tall creature's tone. She initially couldn't discern Mido's voice since he sounded distorted, but her ears picked up on his refined accent. "Can it be?! No, it's you, Mido!"

"You're Juzo Mido?!" Hound gaped in dismay as he and the Revenants gazed upon the perpetrator behind the experimentations and a source possibly presumably linked to the Yami Matter.

"No way, you can't possibly be him!" Jack was overwhelmed with disbelief.

"So, you decided to experiment on yourself and attained this monstrous form?!" Engineer accused the red-eyed, armored behemoth.

Once again, Mido laughed off their foolish accusations, which confounded them further and irritated most of them.

"Enough! Explain your reasoning or we'll finish you here!" Sion invoked his fury toward the scientist.

"Hehehe, I'm laughing at the naivete of you deluded fools. Pardon but I do need to breath." Mido laughed as he palmed his own face.

Just then, Ivy's face contorted with dismay as she sensed a vaguely different vibe from Mido. Tennyo noted the Vein Remnant's distressed look.

"Io, what is it? Do you sense something off from him?"

"He's exactly who he says he is. Not only is he Juzo Mido, but I sense his mind is fully intact! There are no fractures in his memories!" Ivy thoroughly scanned Mido's mind.

"What?!" Sion shouted upon hearing Ivy's confirmation.

"Mido has all of his memories?" Stinger was taken aback.

"But, how is that possible? And yet you guys don't remember Mido at all before?" Queen asked the Revenants.

"Louis, tell us," Noir asked him.

Without taking his eyes off Mido, Engineer explained to the best of his ability. "We only recall the name Juzo Mido. We felt something off about that name since we saw him here, but we didn't think much of it until he showed us his true form and identity."

"If you're here, then you just like the rest of us lost your memories and just now regained them," Stinger said to the villainous researcher.

Laughing loudly, Mido shook his head. "I shouldn't be surprised to hear such drivel from you since none of you have your full memories back. If you had your full memories, you'd immediately recognize this form of mine and attack me full of bloodlust. But, allow me to educate you, my Revenant friends." He put a hand on his chest. "I am neither someone who had their memories wiped and revived here, nor was my human form the reincarnated body I was given. No, I am the _original_ Juzo Mido, the very same genius that created the Lost in the timeline we came from!"

"You're the original Mido?! Not just a mere copy with his memories?!" Hound exclaimed, his mouth agape. "But, how?!"

"How can this be?" Sion said as he turned to Tennyo. "When Hifumi became Sophia, she reset the timeline we came from, ported us over into this world, and we woke as regular people living in a peaceful time. Then, Io showed up and used her power to restore some of our memories as Revenants from another timeline. Our Revenant powers were even restored! How did you bypass Sophia and revive yourself in this world?!"

Mido chortled. "Easy, Skyler Jones. Let's take it slowly. First off, it was the Yami Matter that revived me."

"Should've known the Yami Matter would revive someone as twisted as you," Engineer growled.

"Then, after I was given a second chance, I began communicating with the Yami Matter. It helped me to manipulate other realms. Dimensions such as this. I made it a point to use the Yami Matter to alter reality and trick Sophia's rewrite powers. Upon entering this dimension, I was protected from the goddess' revision. The Yami Matter was gracious enough to create a human vessel for me so I may blend in with humans. When I realized Gregorio and Cruz were among those Revenants brought into this world, I knew I had to reunite with my _closest_ associates."

Cruz gritted. "You monster! Then, this whole time… you knew all about us in another dimension? So, my memories… and my father's… were suppressed so we wouldn't recall anything from our former selves? And so we wouldn't remember you."

"I wasn't supposed to be revived apparently if Sophia had her way, but the Yami Matter ensured I was given a second chance at life," Mido stated, his red eye veering directly at Tennyo.

Joker, Sion, and Ivy assembled in front of Tennyo, protecting her from Mido's cunning gaze. The other Revenants and Thieves stood defensively against the mad scientist.

"But, do you want to know something funny, my Revenant friends?" Mido addressed them. "While I am the genuine Juzo Mido in the flesh, I can't say the same for you."

"What do you mean?" Sion scowled.

"With the exception of Io, the rest of you are merely humans native to this world. Sophia transferred the memories and the abilities of the Revenants who inhabit your bodies. You're just stand-ins for those Revenants I dealt with before! And my you look just like them." Mido cackled, his eye moved from each Revenant; Engineer first. "Louis." He turned toward Stinger. "Mia Karnstein." Mido then veered toward Hound. "Yakumo Shinonome." Finally, he gazed over Sion and Ivy. "And Skyler Jones. As for you, Io, you aren't even the original one from the world I came from. You're just a copy. You're the Persona Vein somehow procreated from the original Io's essence."

Sion and Tennyo patted Ivy's shoulders.

"Copy or not, you're still our friend and someone we love," Tennyo reassured the Vein Remnant.

"That's right. But, do you have the original Io's memories?" Sion asked the pale-skinned Revenant.

Before Ivy could answer, Mido's laughter interrupted their tender moment. Everyone then heard the flaps of a bird's wings. Then, a glowing orb of red mist materialized on Mido's right shoulder. The mist formed into the body of a bird, one that the Thieves and Revenants recognized.

When Mona's eyes widened, he most certainly discerned the familiar hoatzin. "Augh, it's that stupid birdbrain that talked me in my mind!" He recalled the creepy, screechy bird's voice that haunted him during restless nights after Mido's lecture event.

"That bird's the one who scared you, Mona?!" Oracle growled. "Oh, and to think I admired you, Mido! You're no better than all those asshole adults we fought against!"

Hearing Oracle berate her, Mido feigned being emotionally touched. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but allow me to make it up to you, young lady." With a finger snap, the hoatzin screeched and at last verbally addressed the group.

Eon's voice came complete with bird hisses. "Yes, I'm sure you can comprehend me now I'm able to speak."

"Dude, he's freaking talking and it's creeping me out here!" Skull flipped out.

"I've heard birds talk, but this is beyond creepy," Oracle remarked.

"What kind of trick is this?!" Sion berated Mido, who stroked Eon's back feathers.

"Why don't you explain, my feathered friend," Mido chuckled, shifting his arm forward with Eon facing the group dead-on.

"You're likely wondering how I'm able to speak your language? Well, it all started when this man traveled to South America for an expedition to aid in one of his latest research. As the local natives escorted him through the rainforest, he found a recently dead hoatzin laying on the ground. This bird likely died of natural causes. Seeing this as an opportunity, Mido being the ever clever man of science placed a fragment of his soul inside this dead body. Not only did he revive this bird, but it awoke to become his pet Eon. However, there's more. Not only have I been revived, but I speak to you as an extension of Juzo Mido himself."

"Figures since you share his soul," Engineer furrowed his brows at Eon, conveying disdain for Mido's actions. "Now you're transferring soul fragments to extend your survival through hosts."

"This bird had no will when I found it. It was nothing more than an empty vessel, so I can't be faulted for stealing a body without consent. It would've rotted and became food for the insects." Eon corrected him. The bird's eyes glowed red in the same manner as Mido and the other Revenants, sans Jack. "And because this body shares my soul, Eon is now a Revenant as well."

Mido opened a blood capsule and let Eon hungrily drink the blood dripping into his gullet.

"Well, if you're resorting to stealing bodies, we're not letting that happen," Joker plainly told him.

"Heheh, so you say, Amamiya Ren," Mido addressed the Phantom Thief's real name. "And don't be so surprised, the Yami Matter has allowed me to look into your daily lives." He turned toward each Phantom Thief. "Takamaki Ann. Sakamoto Ryuji. Morgana. Kitagawa Yusuke. Niijima Makoto. Sakura Futaba. And Okumura Haru. Yes, your reputations as urban legends are all clear to me, Phantom Thieves of Hearts!"

"Yeah. So, you know us?! How about we get rid of you now?!" Panther threatened him with her whip in hand.

"How much more do you know about us?!" Fox demanded from the mad scientist.

"And now we know you've been manipulating the Yami Matter, are you the one responsible for all those events?!" Queen fiercely shouted at Mido.

Upon hearing this, Panther's firm gaze quickly became vexed.

"I've already told you all there is to know about your Revenant friends and utilizing the Yami Matter's power. So, why not reveal it all?" Mido chortled ever so calmly. "Yes, I'm the one responsible for the four previous Yami Matter Events! Starting with the Yokai invasion at the Meiji Shrine on January 12th during this past calendar year. The Yami Matter not only revived the Yokai that William and his allies destroyed, but restored Edward Kelley and John Dee."

"You bastard!" Hound exclaimed.

"Why yes, that's quite the accurate description of me. I never knew or cared who my father was," Mido shrugged. "February 19th, four young people who I experimented on managed to escape, but I let them go so the Yami Matter can capture and take them over. Then, the Yami Matter manipulated those four cryptids as I like to call them and sent them to attack Akihabara to draw you all out. The plan worked and it was quite a thrilling show watching you fight my beautiful experiments."

"Beautiful?! You experimented on them and corrupted them to do your bidding?! They didn't have a choice in the matter!" Sion snapped.

"And you triggered a metal shutdown so that no leads would trace back to you! The Yami Matter helped cover your ass!" Stinger cried out. "Those four didn't even get a chance to live beyond the nightmare you put them through!"

"It was no different from when I used to experiment on Revenants from our timeline. Those four were merely outlived their intended purpose. However unlike in our timeline, human society would've never accepted them. Humanity despise what they fear and don't understand. In our time, humans were the food source to ensure our survival as we drank them. Humanity served as livestock to us Revenants." The Revenant scientist logically replied.

"Well, Skyler and the others don't share those viewpoints," Tennyo finally spoke up. "They don't need to feed on blood as much as they want in this time."

"Because Skyler and his friends are part-Revenant here. They've retained the humanity of the people they've taken over from this timeline. With their memories restored, their thirst for blood came with it. I'm sure you're aware they need some blood to survive?" Mido asked Tennyo.

With that, Tennyo opened her top and revealed the few bite marks on her right shoulder.

"I'm aware, but I consented to Skyler feeding on me."

"We don't let Louis feed on us, but we give him animal blood thanks to Haru's company," Queen revealed.

"Yes, since my company deals with various foods, including meats. I personally ask for animal blood to satisfy Louis's thrist."

Engineer smiled hearing this. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Heheh, my how domesticated we've become, my Revenant friends," Mido chortled. "But, we aren't done yet." Saying this, he shifted his red eye toward Joker and Panther. "Before we get to that, the numerous evil spirits and abominations you defeated were indeed conjured by the Yami Matter. The two other cryptids that attacked Miura Beach on July 14th were possessed by the Yami Matter, but I don't count that as a major event. It was but a mere precursor to the Third Yami Matter Event. Fortunately, you saved those two boys, but some August 1st, things wouldn't be the same. Since the Yami Matter could transverse into other dimensions, I sent it to attack the universe designated _**P5-Crimson**_. After contacting the entity known as Igor, Ren gained enough knowledge of the Third Yami Matter Event and took a group of his fellow Thieves to investigate this other dimension."

Knowing where this was going to lead, Joker clenched his fists. Panther bit her bottom lip and tried to suppress her fury.

"It was there you met your Crimson Phantom Thief counterparts. You bonded well with them, but like with any relationships, bad times would come. The Yami Matter took over the various Shadows that lurked and combined them, creating the monster Myrk Hedoro. The lovely abomination then laid waste to that dimension's Shibuya and left many dead in its wake. You couldn't stop it, Amamiya Ren. And neither could your Crimson counterpart. Heheh, seeing those people die forced you to go back against your word to not invoke your Persona's Ascendancy to prevent collateral damage. Wel, that's exactly what _you_ did! _You_ transformed into Satanael ΩX! _You_ destroyed Myrk Hedoro, but your hunger for destruction couldn't be satisfied. So, with blind fury, _you_ burned Shibuya to the ground, savagely killing innocent people! _You_ even killed that world's Niijima Makoto! That world's Takamaki Ann ultimately ended up despising all of _you_ , calling _you_ 'monsters'! Yes, Phantom Thieves calling themselves monsters! Who knew I was able to destroy your reputation in another world?! It was delightful to watch!"

"You fucking asshole! Thousands of people died in that world!" A vexed Ryuji yelled with vitriol.

"You set us up so we can take the fall!" Fox accused him.

"You should be accusing Ren for allowing his anger to take over and turn him into that monster," Mido chuckled.

"But _**YOU**_ and the Yami Matter instigated it!" Panther screamed with fury. Her steely blue eyes glared with contempt. "It was all _**YOU!**_ "

"Ehehe, and now we're getting to my favorite," Mido chuckled. "Shortly after you left that dimension and Hifumi used Sophia's power to reset _**P5-Crimson**_ 's settings as originally intended, erasing anything to do with your meddling and the Yami Matter's influence. Such a shame all those lives had to be restored, but nonetheless, I sent a small piece of the Yami Matter to infect one of you Phantom Thieves. I already had my fun with Amamiya Ren, so I decided against toying with him. So, who else could I possibly experiment with? It came down to Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, and Haru since they accompanied you. You were all emotionally distraught over those horrific events, but none were as mentally fractured as you, Takamaki Ann. After all, you being Ren's wife, you became concerned and that allowed me to exploit your broken mind. And so, I manipulated the Yami Matter to enter your mind and take root."

Gritting her teeth, Panther grasped her head. She recalled the sudden change in her behavioral patterns. Her habitually carefree self became moodier. She remembered the intense mood swings. Then, there was the night she and her friends dealt with the Toilet Ghost Couple. It ended when Panther burned one of them without a second thought and nearly causing collateral damage to a nearby elementary school.

"Who could forget August 4th, dear Takamaki Ann. Oh, or should I call you 'Annie'? Yes, Annie is quite fitting for you, my dear!" devilishly laughed Mido. "Seeing you and Ren lash out at each other was like watching one of those TV dramas. How would this once loving couple be able to resolve their issues? Well, it turns out the Yami Matter had taken root inside you, Annie. You still had insecurities you hadn't gotten over. You believed while everyone else had improved in their training with the Guardian Spirits, you fell behind. Even Futaba outpaced you. Of all the Phantom Thieves, you hadn't cleared Mina's training because you gave up too soon. Having lagged behind your friends, you resented being the weak link. You feared for your own future. You wondered if bringing a child into the world would've meant another Kamoshida taking advantage of them. You weren't sure what to expect for the future, so the Yami Matter decided to take matters and used your insecurities to create Cognitive Ann."

"Stop it! That's enough!" Panther growled.

"If you were unsure of your future, Cognitive Ann would've happily replaced you and taken good care of Ren. She would've taken care of the child you now bear, which by the way I send my utmost congratulations to you both! I hear it's going to be a boy, Annie!"

As she bit down hard enough, her bottom lip bleed. Panther let out an incandescent scream. " _ **I SAID SHUT UP!**_ "

"ANN!" Joker stopped her from attacking Mido.

"What? Are you going to attack me, Annie?! I haven't even finished yet! It was even more entertaining seeing through your privacy with your husband and expose it on the television screens inside your mind! It was pleasure doxxing with your memories the same way Futaba would hack into an online system!"

"You piece of shit…!" Oracle snarled as she watched Panther fuming and shaking with anger.

"You had no right to invade her mind! Because of you, you nearly broke them up, but even worse, you would've had blood on your hands had Ann committed suicide like she planned to!" Queen scornfully yelled at Mido. "But, you underestimated Ann's will! She's still with us and I won't stop her from what I think she's going to do you."

Jack stepped in on Panther's behalf. "And I also take responsibility for course correcting Ms. Takamaki's decision. I'm not sure she and Ren would've reunited if it wasn't for me."

Eva smiled, nodding in approval for Jack's selfless action. "I couldn't be much happier."

"So, you're not mad he talked to me?" Panther asked Eva.

"No, not after he explained it. I'm happy you've made amends with your lover."

Panther's smile faded as she hatefully glared down Mido. "But, as for you, Juzo Mido!" She gripped her whip as flames exploded from it. "I will never…"

Mido chortled, unfazed by the catwoman's brimming anger. "Yes?"

" _ **I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!**_ " She screamed with unrestrained fury.

"Ann!" Joker called out to her, but his hands burned as the intense fires from Panther's whip struck him.

"I never thought I'd see another person more revolting than Kamoshida, but I'm meeting at _**HIM**_ right now!" Panther screamed, the beauty in her blue eyes seemed to fade and lose their color, seemingly transitioning into white.

"Mido, you deserve every minute of what's coming to you!" Sion hollered as he raised his Regicide Blade toward the conniving Revenant.

"Yes, and we won't stop until we finish you," Tennyo said, readying her ko-naginata.

Chuckling, Mido stood his ground against his opposition. Ready to tear him apart, the Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants surrounded him. He quickly shifted his sights on Cruz, which drew Engineer's attention away from him.

"What are you…?! No, Cruz!" Engineer turned toward her.

"I thank you for bringing these subjects to me, Ms. Silva, but you've outlived your purpose here!" Mido declared as Engineer saw black matter materialize behind Cruz.

" _ **NO! CRUZ! BEHIND YOU!**_ " Engineer fearfully called to his ex.

Before she even had a chance, the black matter consumed Cruz, who screamed for her life. Cruz attempted a physical tussle with the entity, but it enveloped her. Cruz collapsed as the black matter seeped through her skin and entered her mouth. Letting out a gag reflex, Cruz's eyes rolled back as black ooze spilled from her lids. Her head then violently pulsated and screamed with excruciating pain.

" _ **CRUZ!**_ " Engineer pulled Cruz into an embrace as her body went through violent fits like a seizure.

"That Yami Matter is giving her a mental shutdown!" Fox exclaimed.

" _ **LOUIS!**_ " Queen and Noir called out to their Revenant lover as they ran over to tend to him and Cruz.

Witnessing Cruz violently twitching in his arms, Engineer's mouth became dry. He held her close and shook her to calm her down. Then, Cruz's seizures suddenly ceased and her breathing became shallow.

"Cruz? Cruz!" Engineer looked at her seemingly immobile body.

Queen checked Cruz's wrist. "She still has a pulse, but it's getting weak. She's losing consciousness."

"Oh no," Noir gasped, covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Louis, but…" Queen tried to reason with him, but he patted the back of Cruz's head and held her now clammy hands. Her fore began to perspire as if she were coming down with a fever.

"How could you?!" Jack chastised the Revenant scientist.

"You…" Sion turned as his eyes turned red with fury. " _ **YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE KILLING HER!**_ "

"No, no, she can't die on me now. I almost forgot, she still has one purpose left," Mido chuckled in a malignant tone.

"What else do you want with her?!" Stinger snarled.

"I still require her to reunite with her father. Which by the way, I'm sure all of you are wondering where poor Gregorio is?" Mido chortled as he stepped back. Then, came loud footsteps crunching the ground behind him. "Well, you see. Gregorio has gone through some major changes. How about I let Gregorio show you himself?"

With that, Mido turned and everyone watched a pair of oversized red eyes deathly staring them down. The Thieves and the Revenants stepped away when a colossal beast walked out of the red mist.

"You've got to be shitting me," Oracle gulped.

"Th-That's Gregorio?!" Hound exclaimed in horror.

Tennyo covered her mouth, unable to describe the monstrosity that approached them. Sion and Ivy stood beside Tennyo, readying their weapons.

"Just how many more innocent lives are you going to experiment?" Joker growled. "No, forget I even asked." He noticed Panther's fiery anger subsided when Gregorio revealed his monstrous presence.

Expecting to see Gregorio, instead the group got a 7-foot tall muscular goliath with a white wolf's head. The visage of the wolf resembled a skull, tufts of silver fur covering its face, and braided hair hanging down its face. Its red eyes gleamed, scanning its adversaries. It was armed with 6-foot long golden dual swords in its hands. The wolf-faced behemoth bellowed, its howls sent a shockwave that shook the vicinity.

"My god…!" Stinger gasped.

"Gregorio?!" Sion cried out.

"Heheh, he can't hear you now! The Yami Matter has restored Gregorio to his true Revenant form! Behold, the real Gregorio: the Skull King!" Mido announced, allowing the Skull King room to face their opposition.

"You expect us to fight Cruz's father?!" Engineer protested.

"What choice do you have? Gregorio is subject to my will now," Mido chuckled. In his right hand, a 6-foot long sword called the Judgment Edge materialized, which he gladly brandished. "Now, who wants to duel me? Maybe you Skyler Jones? Or, your woman and the Persona Vein?" He veered from Sion, Tennyo, and Ivy before setting his sights on Joker and Panther. "Or, perhaps Amamiya Ren? How about you, Annie?"

"Stop calling me that!" Panther hatefully shouted at him.

"How about all of the above?" Joker proposed. "We'll take you on!"

"It's your funerals!" Mido cackled as he headed off Sion, Tennyo, Ivy, Joker, and Panther.

"Make room for us, Sion!" Jack called. He turned to Eva. "Well? Are you able to go?"

"Yeah, just guard me," Eva said.

As the Revenant's masks covered their faces, they attacked Mido. Swinging his sword, Mido attempted to behead his adversaries. Swiftly evading Mido's sword, Sion and Joker's group spread out.

Sion, Tennyo, and Ivy unleashed attacks from the left side. Swinging his Regicide Blade, Sion tried stabbing Mido, but the Revenant scientist guarded with his sword. Tennyo swung her ko-naginata at Mido's left leg. Invoking her Blood Veil, Ivy unleashed spikes from the ground that struck Mido.

"Urgh! Clever!" Mido scowled as he executed a cross-shaped swing, sending a blood red shockwave at the trio.

"Move!" Sion called to Tennyo and Ivy as all three narrowly dodged.

Joker summoned Arsène to the battle. Arsène attacked Mido with _**Cleave**_. The Revenant defended with his sword, but the Persona repelled him with _**Eiha**_. The attack didn't critically damage Mido, but did enough to faze him.

"Oooh, well. Your ability to utilize Persona astounds me, Amamiya Ren." Mido openly commended the Phantom Thief.

Just then, a ring of fire formed over Mido, which surprised him. The fire exploded into a pillar of flames that did little damage to him. Turning to his left, Mido spotted Panther, who gave him a look that could kill. Brandishing her whip, Panther produced another ring of fire. Anticipating her attack, Mido nullified her fire attack with a blood orb construct.

"Nice try, Annie, but you'll have to delve deeper to summon your most destructive flames if you want to beat me!" Mido taunted Panther.

Scowling, Panther summoned Hecate to fight alongside her against Mido's ferocious strikes.

Meanwhile, the Skull King walked toward the other Thieves and Revenants.

Opening her eyes, Cruz stirred and caught sight of the monster that used to be her father. She groaned, getting Engineer's attention.

"Cruz! Are you still with me?!" Asked Engineer.

"What's happened to my father?" The pale-haired woman weakly queried. She felt internal pain shoot through her body. "Augh!"

"Cruz!"

Queen and Noir stood ready to fight the Skull King.

"We'll let you look after Cruz. Louis," Queen stated.

"Let us fight and try subduing Cruz's father," Noir asked.

Nodding, Engineer bequeathed his girlfriends. "Be careful, you two. His power is immense."

The two Phantom Thieves bolted ahead to assist Mona, Skull, Fox, Oracle, Hound, and Stinger. Attacking them with melee strikes, the Skull King forced the Thieves and Revenants evade his earth-shattering swings. Performing a dual sword swing, the Skull King jumped 15 feet into the air and came down smashing the ground with force. The Thieves and Revenants spread out, unleashing various attacks on the giant Revenant.

Engineer carried Cruz and placed her in an empty coffee shop.

"Louis…"

"Stay here. I'll be back," Engineer said, caressing her face before turning to leave. He headed back into the fray and saw his allies hitting quick, consecutive attacks to the Skull King.

Mona fired an explosive shot into the Skull King's face, temporarily blinding his field of vision. This enabled Skull to hit his left knee with his mace. Fox briefly summoned Kamu Susano-o to collide with the goliath. Oracle came up and slashed the back of the Skull King's left leg with her laser sword. Bringing the Skull King down to a knee, Noir smashed her axe into the behemoth's right shoulder.

"Go for it, Mako-chan!"

Having summoned Anat, Queen rode her Persona off an infrastructure's rooftop. Gaining a high enough altitude, Queen jumped off her bike and punched the Skull King's face. However, the Skull King raised his left sword to defend. Queen's _**Nuclear Fist**_ still managed a potent enough blow to shatter the sword. Taking its left sword, the Skull King attempted to cut Queen in two.

"Look out!" Skull exclaimed.

Just then, Stinger's metal tail grabbed the Skull King's arm and disarmed his sword. Hound then came up and shoved his greatsword through the behemoth's torso. The Skull King roared in pain as Hound further drove his sword through it.

"Forgive us, Gregorio!" Engineer called out as he invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, shoving his demonic hand through the Skull King's chest.

"Mido!" Jack called out from Mido's right side.

Facing the opposite way, Mido was met with Jack's sword. Mido countered with his sword as he and Jack stared into each other's eyes. Eva prepared to conjured her Blood Veil.

Suddenly, Eva doubled over and gripped her chest.

"Eva?!" Jack witnessed his partner writhing in pain.

"Hmm? What's this now?" Mido observed a white beam of light shooting out of Eva in a similar manner that happened with Nicola, Aurora, and Emily. "Yes, just like what happened to the other three. Enough of her memories are returning. I'm not sure if you knew Jack, but your woman is actually one of the four Successors."

"Successors?" Jack meticulously eyed Eva.

"I believe three others have already awakened their Successor forms. You probably know them as Nicola, Aurora, and Emily."

"And you know all this?"

"Of course, since I'm the only one among you that's retained their full memories of the other timeline from which we came."

Throwing her head back, Eva let out a blood-curdling cry.

"EVA!" Jack shouted and ran to her, but Mido interceded his path.

"Worry about our duel first…"

" _ **NO!**_ " Panther shouted as Hecate blasted Mido with _**Agidyne**_. "Go to her, Jack! We'll hold him off!"

Growling, Mido swung his sword at Hecate. Joker's Arsène defended Hecate and kept the Revenant occupied. Jack ran over to Eva, who floated out of the white pillar of light that consumed her. A pale gray angelic entity with long, slender purple arms & legs and four purple, torn wings floated forward. An extra pair of pale gray arms folded over Eva, who appeared asleep in the entity's care.

Upon seeing her protected by this entity, Jack gasped. "Eva?"

As she came to, Eva looked down at him. "Jack. It's ok. I'm fine."

"How did this…?"

"I can't explain it myself, Jack. One moment I was ready to fight with you and then my mind went blank. I then saw images of myself from another world. I was with you, or a man that looked like you. My mind also became intertwined with three others."

"Was it Nicola, Aurora, and Emily?"

"Yes, I believe so," Eva replied. "But, how did you know?"

"Mido told me. Are you sure you can fight like that? Looks very cumbersome."

"Hah, I think I can manage," Eva said, shifting her sights on Mido, who was caught in a skirmish with Joker, Sion, and the others.

Upon seeing Eva, Mido muttered. "She's become the Successor of the Throat. That completes all four Successors reawakening."

"You won't get away with what you've done!" The Successor of the Throat unleashed a whirlwind attack that for a fleeting moment collided with and pushed Mido back.

"Incredible. Eva did that?!" Tennyo was taken aback by the Successor of the Throat's intervention.

"Thank you, Eva!" Sion called out.

Slowly standing up, the Revenant grunted. "Don't get too comfortable, fools. It's not over." He watched Cruz sitting inside the coffee shop. "Yes, it's time to initiate the next phase. Skull King, I shall complete your power!" Clenching his right hand, Mido manipulated the Yami Matter's essence infecting Cruz.

Awaking with a painful start, Cruz screamed as black matter seeped from her eyes and mouth. For a moment, her mind became instilled with memories of her, her father, Skyler, and Jack. They wore different wardrobe, especially her. The other Cruz wore a long navy blue dress. Black filled her entire iris. She had dark blue pupils.

"I...I remember it all! My memories… they're returning to me!" Cruz cried out. " _ **LOUIS! FATHER!**_ "

Overhearing Cruz's blood-curdling cries, Engineer turned as he saw Cruz enveloped in an indigo blue aura.

"Cruz?!"

Her eyes became black and blue much like the woman who appeared in her memory vestiges. Cruz responded with tears. "Louis, I… I remember… we loved each other back then, too. And I remember Mido experimentations on me."

"Cruz!"

Closing her eyes, Cruz genuinely smiled. "I don't hold any grudges for you ending our relationship. I can now rest easy knowing you've found new love…"

Queen and Noir watched Cruz float over them as she was being pulled toward the Skull King.

"I love you, Louis," the pale-haired woman muttered her final words as she collided with the Skull King and merged with him. Cruz's body lit up and phased through the Skull King's chest, providing the Revenant with the power to complete its final evolution.

" _ **CRUZ!**_ " Engineer screamed. When he ran at the Skull King, Queen and Noir held him back. "Let me go!"

"If we let you go, that thing will kill you!" Noir cried out.

"But, if we can pull Cruz out of that thing, we can save her," Queen said.

However, Mido cut them off with an insidious laugh. "You can't save Cruz Silva now! It's too late!"

"No! It can't be!" Sion exclaimed.

"He's right I'm afraid," Ivy shook her head with a despondent look. "Now that Cruz's merged with that creature, she has become its primary source to invoke its final form."

"The Persona Vein speaks the truth! Now that Gregorio and Cruz have merged, they will give rise to the Skull King's final form! Behold the Virgin Born!"

As Cruz's life essence spread through the Skull King, the wolf-faced goliath awoke with a loud roar. A thick dark purple mist wisped over the Skull King and enveloped its large frame. It roared again and a brighter purple light expanded throughout the vicinity. Shockwaves came out of the transforming Skull King and knocked the group back.

"What the hell is happening to him now?!" Skull exclaimed. "Scratch that. Dumb question!"

"Yeah, I agree," Joker nodded. "He's mutating!" He pointed to the Skull King falling down and crouching on all fours.

Amid its transformation, an extra pair of legs popped out of its rib cage areas. A pair of massive wing-like extensions emerged from its back. The Skull King's visage split open, forming a giant mouth suction filled with razor sharp teeth. The back of its head extended 5 feet long and gained a large crest. It lacked eyes of its own to see. Instead, there were seven humanoid faces, each with blue eyes to improve its eyesight. The body length of the behemoth became 10 feet in length and 20 feet in height.

Firmly establishing its presence, the Virgin Born let out an earth-shattering bellow, silencing the Thieves and the Revenants.

"Yes, combining the Skull King with Cruz has given birth to the Virgin Born! And its power is beyond measure!" Mido cackled. "I am truly honored to personally witness this, since I died before the Virgin Born materialized in our time."

"Holy shit, this guy just keeps stacking the deck against us!" Skull cursed out loud.

"That thing looks like a white Xenomorph Queen!" Oracle felt the need to compare the Skull King's evolved form to the aforementioned movie monster from a well known sci-fi horror franchise.

"Count on you to blurt out a pop culture reference," Fox muttered.

"And I thought that stupid bird was creepy before," Mona remarked, shuddering at the walking nightmare they came face to face with.

Shaking his head, Sion growled. "No, we won't let it end like this!"

Engineer pointed his sword to Mido. "We will free Gregorio and Cruz!"

"Didn't you hear what I said? It's too late to save them, but most especially Cruz. The only way to cure her and Gregorio from the Yami Matter is to kill her. But, can you kill the woman you once loved?" Mido reminded with a condescending tone, but hitting Engineer with a horrifying truth.

"No, there has to be a way! He's just toying with us, Louis!" Noir tried to reassure him.

"No, he sounds very confident. I'm afraid… but it sounds like even if I do save Gregorio, Cruz can't be healed." Engineer lowered his eyes and clenched his right hand. "Damn you." Swinging his sword, his eyes glowed red. " _ **DAMN YOU, MIDO!**_ "

"We will stop this!" Sion declared as he, the Vein Remnants, Jack, and Eva stood poised ready to attack.

"Mido, you've crossed a line that no villain we've faced has ever done. You've intentionally caused our Revenant friends and us enough pain. You've experimented on the innocent. You've destroyed lives. You've tried to destroy me and Ann's marriage. You nearly ruined our reputation in another world. And your meddling with the Yami Matter has had profound, negative effects in this timeline. Your crimes against humanity threatens our universe and dimensions beyond." Joker coldly addressed the Revenant scientist. He and the Thieves quickly took on battle stances. "For a monster like you, we're not going to change your heart. We're going to _kill_ you and obliterate every trace of your existence!"

Nodding, Queen added. "Someone like you is too dangerous to be kept alive. I swear on my fists of justice and my friends, you won't see the next sunrise."

Quickly lashing her whip down, Panther growled. "And I'll personally see to it you burn until your screams of anguish cease."

The Thieves and the Revenants charged toward Mido and the Virgin Born. Swinging down his Judgment Edge, Mido unleashed a powerful shockwave, knocking back most of the Thieves, but the Revenants managed to press forward.

"Eon, come to me!" Mido beckoned his hoatzin. "Show them the power of a Successor!"

"Great, what now? Birdbrain wants to fight us now?!" Mona remarked.

Floating off a ruined infrastructure, Eon landed in front of the Virgin Born. A reddish aura wisped over Eon and encased him in a bright crimson sheen of light. With the red energy resonated with the hoatzin, Eon grew up to 30 feet tall. To better suit his larger size, Eon's bird screeches deepened and gave off deep bellows coupled with hiss-like grunts. Eon now resembled a 30-foot tall Roc-like creature with black feathers. His face retained the hoatzin's colored visage. Arching his head up, Eon towered over the Revenants and the Thieves.

Having witnessed Eon's true form, Mona was speechless. His would be bird rival ended up overshadowing and putting the cat in his place.

"Aww, did the bird get your tongue, my feline friend? This is Eon's true form. He has become the Zealous Ziz, one of three of the Successor of the Beasts!" Mido announced.

"Wait, three?!" Hound gaped in aghast.

"Did you really think Eon would be alone? Show them, Zealous Ziz. Call upon the other two Successors!"

With that, wisps of red mist formed and shaped into 30-foot tall entities. On Zealous Ziz's right side, A four-legged dark gray-scaled beast with a hippopotamus's body appeared. This creature has braham horns, elephant-like tusks, and a tapir's head coupled with a trunk. Deep low grunts and throaty roars came out of the goliath.

"Say hello to Grappler Behemoth," Mido said. "And for our other guest!"

On Zealous Ziz's left side, a 30-foot long black, yellow spectacled moray eel with yellow antenna fins and backfins of an oarfish. Opening its mouth full of sharp teeth, the long-bodied beast let out a loud, sharp hiss-like roar.

"Last but certainly not least, Abyss Leviathan! All of these beasts share fragments of my soul, so you'd be fighting me in different forms. Yes, between myself, the Successor of the Beasts and the Virgin Born, we will be more than enough to finish you!" Mido boasted, piling more obstacles for the Thieves and Revenants to overcome.

"You certainly planned this out well, Mido. You sly bastard," Sion gritted angrily.

"I've heard enough out of this bastard! Let's slay his beast servants first!" Stinger declared.

"Easier said than done, but hey, who's to stop us?" Engineer remarked, readying his sword.

"Wait, we're not done yet. There's more," Mido chortled.

"What now?!" Hound was confounded by his statement.

"Who said that you'd be fighting against me?" Mido specifically eyed Sion, Engineer, Stinger, and Hound. "Why fight against me when you can join me?!"

"Us fight with you?! We'd rather die!" Engineer protested.

"Right! You're full of your fucking self if you think we'll serve a conniving monster!" Sion exclaimed as he and his three colleagues rushed head-on with Mido, the Successor of the Beasts, and the Virgin Born.

"Wait, hold on!" Jack called out as he and Eva followed.

"Sion!" Tennyo shouted. She and Ivy pursued the other Vein Remnants.

Suddenly, the Virgin Born's mouth expelled a blue miasma, which started spreading near Sion and his three colleagues. They eventually got caught in the blue mist. Each then succumbed to the blue mist, throwing off their senses and affecting their minds.

"Augh! Wh-What's happening to us?!" Sion screamed in pain, feeling his head pulsate. His eyes turned bright red.

"I can't think straight!" Stinger cried, grabbing her face. "Ugh, it hurts!"

"My senses are being thrown off! I feel bloodlust overtaking me!" Hound roared demonic-like roars.

"Guys, don't give in! Mido… you bastard… what are you doing to us?!" Engineer berated the Revenant scientist.

"LOUIS!" Queen and Noir screamed in horror.

"LADY MIA!" Mona called to the female Revenant.

"YAKUMO!" Skull shouted.

"SKYLER!" Tennyo, Ivy, and Joker cried in unison.

"You son of a bitch! Release them!" Jack raised his sword to Mido. When the Virgin Born turned to face Jack, he backed off and avoided getting caught in the blue mist.

"Heheh, now why would I do that? When I can make these four my obedient servants?" Mido chuckled as he stood over Sion, Engineer, Hound, and Stinger.

The four Revenants started to frenzy while resisting the mist affecting them.

"Fight it, Sion! Fight it!" Tennyo urged her Revenant boyfriend.

"Yes, c'mon, Sion! Same with the rest of you!" Ivy pleaded to the four Revenants.

"What type of Revenants are you four if you can't resist this miasma?! Don't let Mido take control of you!" Jack harshly chastised Sion and the other three.

The four Revenants ultimately succumbed to the mist as their minds regressed, turning them into frenzied beasts.

"How sad that these four have turned into uncivilized monsters, just as they would become if they aren't fed any blood," Mido chuckled as his body started to melt and transform into formless blue energy.

"Let's add some drama to this conflict!"

As Mido's essence got inside Sion, the Revenant fell to his knees and grabbed his head.

"SION!" Tennyo fearfully cried out as she and Ivy consoled Sion, whose breathing became heavy and intense. "Sion! Can you hear me?!" She grasped Sion's hand, trying to elicit any response from him. "Sion…?"

"H-Hifumi…?" Sion looked up at her, his eyes brimming with bright red. "I…" His face contorted as pain etched on his face. "He's inside me… taking me over…! Help!"

"Skyler, drink me! Maybe this will help!" Tennyo exposed her neck to him.

Then, Skyler did something Hifumi never would've expected him to do. She felt his fingers grab her throat. A cruel smile smeared over his face.

"Heh, don't mind if I do!" Sion responded in a distorted tone, a fused combination of his and Mido's, but it was predominantly Mido.

"SKYLER?!" Tennyo screamed, staring fearfully into his eyes.

"LET HER GO!" Ivy shouted, swinging her halberd at Sion, who sprang back and landed beside his fellow Revenants. "That man is not Skyler Jones anymore, Hifumi."

Upon realizing this, Tennyo gasped. "No…!" Her fears were confirmed when the color in Sion's eyes changed. They gained similar characteristics like Cruz's frenzied state: Dark blue pupils and black filling out his iris. Sickly veins popped out over his temples.

"Mido! That's not your body to take! Let Skyler and his friends go now!" Joker angrily berated him.

Chortling, Sion patted his chest. "Hehehe, oh, why would I want to do that?! Taking Skyler Jones's body was what I've intended to do from the start."

"Liar! Why do you need his body for?!" Panther fiercely queried.

As his corrupted gaze faced Tennyo, Mido-Sion smirked. "What else? To initiate the final step." He raised his hand over Engineer, Stinger, and Hound. They shared the same corrupted gazes, but they were turned into mindless, frenzied Revenants thirsty for blood.

"Skyler, fight him!" Jack gritted as he and Eva backed away from the frenzied Revenants.

"What final step?!" Joker demanded an answer.

Combing his fingers through his hair, Mido-Sion chuckled fiendishly. He didn't stop glaring at Tennyo the whole time.

Mido-Sion replied in a dry, sardonic tone tinged with callousness. "Wow, you are such simpletons. Haven't you figured it out? In order to make Sophia's power my own, I must plant a fragment of myself inside Togo Hifumi! Only then will I control the goddess's power to further humanity's evolution!"

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Yakuza 0 OST -** _ **44 Reign**_ \- vs. Lost in Meiji Shrine.  
 **Bear McCreary -** _ **Valkyries**_ **\- God of War OST** \- 0:00 - 4:40 shows the fight against the Vamkyries; particularly Brynhildr, Sigrún, Eir, Skögul, and Göndul. 4:41 - 5:07 shows the aftermath of the Vamkyries's retreat.  
 **Bear McCreary -** _ **Magni and Modi**_ **\- God of War OST** \- vs. Thrúd, Mist, Ölrún, and Geirdriful.  
 **Yakuza 0 OST -** _ **42 Archnemesis**_ \- The X-Pack transforms into their reptilian abomination forms and the protagonists facing them.  
 **Yakuza 0 OST -** _ **43 Two Dragons**_ \- Fighting the X-Pack and freeing them from the Kyōchō and the Yami Matter's control.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Charon**_ **-** \- Mido's revelations.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Boss Fight Theme**_ \- vs. Mido.  
 _ **Boss Battle Theme #3/Battle Portal**_ **\- Kingdom Hearts III OST** \- vs. the Skull King.  
 _ **Frenzy Cutscene Music (Long Version)**_ **\- Code Vein** \- Mido becomes a formless mass in controlling Sion, then he and the Virgin Born controls Sion's friends in bloodlust frenzied.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** That's a sure way to leave a cliffhanger, right? I mean, the clever bastard was several steps ahead of them. He's stolen one of our main lead's body. I don't even want to know what he intends to do with Hifumi.

So, a quick rundown: I did fast track the Lost vs. Spiritual Gamblers battle, because Kakegurui gang are a secondary cast. And we've already seen the Thieves and Revenants take out Lost in the previous chapter. It was always intended to be a minor battle. Mina, Kyosuke, and Maria showing up pretty much cleared this skirmish.

The Pack/X-Pack exhibit their abilities and turn into giant reptiles. You can thank the Yami Matter for that. Moreover, the other Revenant characters regain most of their memories and as a result their powers returned to them. Nicola, Aurora, Emily, and Eva being these Successors is very much a thing that happens in the _Code Vein_ game, but with their memories incomplete they have no knowledged about the Queen. The others, much thanks to the Successors, are granted abilities linked to their personalities. For example Li-Ming's Shēngxiào are linked to her Chinese heritage and her love for the Zodiacs (like Tohru from _Fruits Basket_ , which Li-Ming is a fan of). Shinya getting a laser gun should be obvious.

The Pack turned out to be just secondary bad guys in the long run. Yeah, they weren't intended to be long term antagonists and maybe should've had more interactions with the Thieves (outside Makoto and Minami since they work at the same police department), but the Thieves had other priorities, such as the Yami Matter and now Juzo Mido. Who knows? Maybe in the _Akane no Mai_ edition, they can show up more.

Well, the Vamkyries certainly were formidable mini-bosses before Mido. Unlike the Revenants who are not traditional vampires, the Vamkyries can be weakened by sunlight and holy items.

The battles with the Vamkyries was pretty fun to write. Since I've been doing novel-related stuff with these characters, I can showcase them in a fanfic setting. And this isn't the first time I've handled Valkyrie characters. I've written a similar, but a much more friendlier group of Valkyries in a crossover series of mine. These Vamkyries are like a more hostile and arrogant variation of those Valkyries. When it came down to it, the Vamkyries had the Thieves and Revenants's number until Joker and Sion cracked Brynhildr's ring, which for whatever reason forced a withdrawal from the death maidens. What's so important about this ring? Based on Brynhildr's reaction, the Yami Andvaranaut is crucial to their survival. There's a long story behind the ring I hope to show you in the coming chapters.

Finally, the main event. Juzo Mido tells it all to the Thieves and Revenants. Not only is he the original Juzo Mido, but he has his full memories intact. He's responsible for all the Yami Matter-related incidents (including the personal matters with nearly breaking up Ren & Ann while exploiting and doxxing Ann's insecurities). And now with the advent of this Fifth YM Event, the black matter forged a fake Gregorio to trick Cruz while the Yami Matter mutated the real one into the Skull King. Then, ultimately merging Cruz (who regained her memories) with the Skull King to recreate the Virgin Born.

And who didn't see Eon merely an extension of Mido coming?

Now, he's gotten what he wanted: he's taken Sion's body, placed the three Revenants under control, and has his eyes set on his next prize: Sophia's power inside Hifumi. Mido's gambit has paid off so far, now to see if he can fully execute it.

And that covers this commentary. The next chapter will be an eventful one and close out the Fifth Yami Matter Event. Until the next chapter, send your review and if you live in the U.S., Happy Thanksgiving.


	18. Envoys of Vein, A November to Remember

_**Chapter XVIII**_

 _ **The Envoys of Vein; A November to Remember (**_ _ **静脈の使節**_ _ **;**_ _ **覚えておくべき**_ _ **11**_ _ **月**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Roppongi (**_ _ **六本木**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/10:40 PM (JST)**_

"Eheheh! Skyler's body is ripe with potential for me to utilize! And what can I say? I've acquired Skyler's handsome looks." Mido-Sion announced flamboyantly, laughing to his giddy heart's content. He got scornful glares from the Thieves, Tennyo, Ivy, Jack, and Eva. "C'mon, why the long faces? You're all about to witness me implement a goddess' power into myself. I wonder what happens when I combine the power of a Revenant and a goddess. It should make for an interesting experiment."

"That won't happen!" Joker protested as he and the Thieves spread out and surrounded Mido-Sion, but the mind frenzied Engineer, Stinger, and Yakumo intercepted them.

Engineer cut off Queen and Noir. Stinger quickly intercepted Mona, Oracle, and Fox. Yakumo stopped Skull. Mido-Sion halted Joker and Panther.

"Surely you haven't forgotten Skyler's dear friends are under my control?" chortled Mido-Sion. Lifting his hands up, two swords materialized. In his right hand, he produced Sion's Regicide Blade. In his left, he held Mido's Judgment Edge. "Does anyone wish to step up and face me now?" His eyes veered from the Thieves, settling on Tennyo and Ivy. "Or, perhaps you'd be willing to volunteer, Vein Remnant? Or, does Hifumi wish to surrender her body to me?"

Tennyo frowned disapprovingly and with much contempt. "I'll never let you do what you want with his body!" Brandishing her ko-naginata, she rushed head-on with Mido-Sion.

"Hifumi!" The Thieves and Ivy called out.

Ivy wasted no time chasing after her. As Tennyo lunged for Mido-Sion, the other three Revenants stepped in and intervened on his behalf. Tennyo readied her ko-naginata, refusing to let anyone stand in her way. Engineer invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil and attacked Tennyo. Tennyo dodged and swung her ko-naginata, countering Engineer's demonic hand. When Stinger went for her Blood Veil, Ivy conjured spikes from the ground and stopped the metal scorpion's tail. Hound unleashed his Hound-Type Blood Veil, as the two metal hound heads went for Tennyo and Ivy.

"Hang on!" Yelled out Joker as he sent Arsène to stop the canine heads. Arsène countered the head heads's attacks with blue flames.

The other Thieves, Jack, and Eva joined in, standing beside Joker, Tennyo, and Ivy. Mido-Sion clapped his hands so loud everyone turned to face him.

"Bravo! Splendid show!" Mido-Sion cackled gleefully much to the chagrin of Tennyo, Ivy, Jack, Eva, and the Thieves. "That was quite the appetizer. Now, we get ready for the main course." With a finger snap, the Successor of the Beasts and the Virgin Born awoke as they advanced toward their adversaries.

"Great, what now?" Skull muttered.

"What else? We fight like we always have," Queen added, her attentive gaze fell on Engineer.

"We must save them," Noir nodded, not taking her eyes off Engineer, too.

"I'm going to need more than just Arsène," Joker remarked as he conjured two more Persona. On Joker's left is Satan and on the right is Lucifer. "Mido, save your laughter, because you won't be celebrating for long!"

"Ooh, is that right, Ren-ren?! Then, do come and get me!" Mido-Sion goaded the Phantom Thief leader to attack him. "Or, perhaps you'd like Annie to fight your battle since she resents me after all I've done to destroy your relationship!"

Upon hearing this, Panther's whip cracked the ground, splintering the earth with tremendous force. Angry flames burst from the whip and shot toward Mido-Sion's path. Jumping up at the last possible second, Mido-Sion evaded Panther's attack and noted her eyes burning with vexation.

"Call me Annie again… _**AND I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!**_ " Panther screamed with fury, matching the intensity of her wild flames.

"Panther, that's Sion's body you're still attacking!" Fox reminded her.

"That's right. Our priority is purging Mido out of Skyler and free the others," Tennyo stated. "Then, after that, you can burn Mido for all I care."

"Then, we know we have to do," Jack affirmed, locking eyes with Mido-Sion. "Hang on, Skyler. We're getting that bastard out of you!"

"How about we get the horror show underway?!" Mido-Sion openly declared as the Virgin Born, the three Revenants, and the Successors of Beasts attacked.

Joined by Hound, Grappler Behemoth attacked Fox and Oracle. Fox summoned Kamu Susano-o to defend him and Oracle from the giant hippopotamus-like monster. Hound drew out his greatsword, taking Fox and Oracle on.

Joined by Stinger, Abyss Leviathan attacked Mona, Skull, and Eva. Skull and Mona summoned their Ultimate Personas to hold off the giant eel. Stinger frantically unleashed her metal tail on Mona, Skull, and Eva. The Successor of the Throat conjured defense magic, protecting Mona and Skull from any damage.

"Lady Mia, you've got to stop this!" Mona pleaded to Stinger.

"Afraid she can't hear us anymore!" Skull growled as he swung his mace at her, but Stinger disarmed him with her metal tail and tossed it aside. She then ran up and punched Skull so hard, she nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Eva unleashed a whirlwind attack, knocking Stinger back. This gave Mona time to heal Skull.

"You dummy. There's no way you can beat a Revenant in a fist fight!" Mona chided him.

"First off, I wasn't even fighting with my fists! And second…" Skull then cracked a stupid grin. "What can I say? I'm a dumbass that does what his body tells him."

Mona scoffed. "Ugh, you…" He then heard Stinger's horrifying screams, prompting him to turn and watch Stinger relentlessly striking Eva with her metal tail. "We're going to save you no matter what, Lady Mia!" He took out his slingshot. "Even if I have to beat you myself." He shot and hit Stinger with an explosive, quickly drawing her attention. "Yeah, it's me, Lady Mia. You want me? Come and get me!"

Letting out a beastly roar, Stinger chased Mona.

Joined by Engineer, Zealous Ziz went straight for Queen and Noir. Clenching her fist, Queen jumped up and punched Zealous Ziz's bird visage, but the Engineer tackled her away and dropped her to the ground.

"Louis, you have to snap out of it!" Queen yelled into Engineer's face, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Struggling to match the Revenant's strength, Queen still managed to kick him off.

Hearing footsteps approach him, Engineer instinctively dodged Noir's axe nearly splitting him in two. He turned and saw the axe-wielding disheartened Noir.

"Please don't make me do this, Louis," Noir begged him.

Scanning around, Engineer was boxed in with Queen and Noir circling him. The two ladies exchanged nods and went straight to neutralize Engineer. However, the Revenant fought back, defending against Noir's axe with his sword and using his demonic arm against Queen.

Zealous Ziz found itself cornered by Astarte and Anat. The two Personas relentlessly attacked the Successor of the Beast, holding it off from attacking the Thieves and their allies.

Separating himself from the rest, Mido-Sion sent the Virgin Born to attack Joker, Tennyo, Ivy, Panther, and Jack. Joker sent Arsène, Lucifer, and Satan to hold off the Virgin Born. The Virgin Born expelled blue miasma again, attempting to poison Joker's Personas, but they strayed away from getting caught by the creature's mist.

With his two swords drawn, Mido-Sion rushed at Joker and attacked him. Joker barely evaded being sliced apart. Interjecting on Joker's behalf, Tennyo summoned two Shogi pieces that slammed into and knocked Mido-Sion back.

"I shall exorcise you!" Tennyo declared, summoning a thunderbolt with her ko-naginata. She launched a _ **Lightning Thorn**_ at Mido-Sion, who barely rolled away. She fired again, but he jumped up and evaded getting struck.

"You're going to shoot me faster than that, Togo Hifumi!" Mido-Sion shifted around, mocking and laughing at Tennyo. Just then, the ground shifted under him as spikes came shooting up at him. He realized it was Ivy, who just conjured her Ivy-Type Blood Veil. "Almost had me, Vein Remnant! But, still not good enough!" He jumped over the spikes.

Ivy jumped up to reach Mido-Sion and swung her halberd. Mido-Sion countered with his swords, lifting the Judgment Edge overheard to slash her. Then, a blur quickly pushed Mido-Sion back and sent him crashing to the ground. Stirring and sitting up, Mido-Sion saw Jack with his readily drawn sword.

"Jack, you made a mistake to quit as a mercenary. We could've done great business in this timeline." Mido-Sion scoffed.

"Now that I know your true character, I think I made the right career move for me and Eva," Jack retorted.

"Ah well, allow me to finish by terminating your services permanently," Mido-Sion rushed forward and swung his two swords at Jack, who evaded close quarters fighting with the Mido-possessed Revenant.

Two hound heads materialized behind Jack as they eyed their intended target and attempted to ensnare Mido-Sion. Mido-Sion quickly swung his two swords, defending himself from the hound's bone crushing jaws. Jack rushed ahead and clashed swords with Mido-Sion. Fiercely glaring into Mido-Sion's frenzied eyes, Jack's eyes glowed blue.

"This is not quite how you wanted to duel with your friend, huh, Jack?" Mido-Sion taunted the blue-eyed Revenant.

"Shut up! Don't talk like you're Skyler Jones!" Jack angrily retorted, swinging his sword against Mido-Sion's Regicide Blade.

"Eheheh, gee you don't say?!" Mido-Sion quipped, snickering much to Jack's annoyance.

Allowing a cooler head to prevail, Jack shut off Mido-Sion's taunts. He evaded close quarters from Mido-Sion's Judgment Edge. Delivering a quick swing with Judgment Edge, Mido-Sion unleashed a powerful slash that cut through the ground and headed for Jack. Jumping at the last possible second, Jack escaped the clutches of death. He glanced past his shoulder and Mido-Sion was gone.

"Jack!" Eva called out to him.

"Eheheh! Nice dodge there, skippy!" Mido-Sion chimed in with a mocking tone.

Hearing Mido-Sion's voice, Jack turned around as a demonic hand grabbed him. Jack managed to block with his sword. Then, two similar hound heads popped out behind Mido-Sion. Jack's hounds came out and clashed with Mido-Sion's.

"Hahah, what is that all?! Why not transform into that dragon to fight me?!" Mido-Sion cackled as a metal tail materialized behind him, which he then turned loose on Jack.

Fighting off all of Mido-Sion's Blood Veils, Jack struggled to even land a hit on him. Mido-Sion rushed forward and caught Jack with a quick swipe with his Regicide Blade. Knocked off his feet by Mido-Sion's attack, Jack received a chest wound.

"Not quite Skyler's equal, are you, Jacky boy?" Mido-Sion chuckled, licking the Revenant's blood from his Regicide Blade. "Eh, ichor doesn't quite have the refined taste as a full-blood human." As he said this, his attention turned toward the Tennyo, who was tending to Ivy.

As Mido-Sion turned his metal tail toward Tennyo and Ivy, Joker fired bullets at him. With a swing with his tail, the Revenant blocked the blasts. Joker nodded to someone behind Mido-Sion. Looking past his shoulder, a pillar of flames headed his way. Mido-Sion sidestepped the raging fire, coming from Panther and Hecate.

"You just can't let bygones be bygones, huh, Annie?" Mido-Sion devilishly grinned much to Panther's irritation.

Screaming with fury, Panther and Hecate unleashed incandescent fames toward Mido-Sion. Mido-Sion jumped up, madly swinging his two swords to fight off the flames.

" _ **HOLD STILL!**_ " Panther screamed.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve, Annie?!" Mido-Sion cackled.

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " She retorted and blasted him with _**Agidyne**_

Observing the intense fighting, Tennyo and Ivy stood poised to fight Mido-Sion. After Panther and Hecate's flames pushed him back, Tennyo and Ivy quickly ran up to Mido-Sion. Tennyo struck him with _**Lightning Thorn**_ , allowing Ivy to hit him across the back with her halberd. After sending him crashing into the ground, Joker jumped Mido-Sion and put a dagger to his throat. Struggling to hold on, Joker was outmatched by Mido-Sion, who flipped him over and tossed him aside.

"Alright, no more child's games," angrily scoffed Mido-Sion. With his eyes glowing, a dark red aura formed over him. The aura pulsated like a heart's beat as the Revenant's power coursed through and augmented him. Gaining a strength and speed boost, he attacked Joker, Panther, Tennyo, Ivy, and Jack with lightning fast strikes.

None were able to discern Mido-Sion's newfound speed. He turned and smiled over his beaten foes.

"Had enough already? Gee, and I haven't even gotten started," Mido-Sion taunted them.

Upon arriving in Roppongi, the Successor of the Ribcage descended near the battles with Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Emily.

"Look over there! They're fighting all over the place!" Nicola pointed to the four separate conflicts simultaneously taking place.

"Alright, how are we going to split up?" Reiko asked.

"I know where I must go," Emily said as she saw Hound fighting Fox and Oracle. "What?! Why is Yakumo engaging the Phantom Thieves?!"

The Successor of the Ribcage spoke in Aurora's voice. "I sense corrupted energies within our four friends."

"Sion, Louis, Yakumo, and my sister?!" Nicola exclaimed in horror. "C'mon, we need to put an end to this fast! Mia needs me!" With that, a veil of invisible air coalesced with him and turned him back to the Successor of the Breath.

"Now you're talking!" Emily added as she transformed into the Successor of the Claw.

"But, what are those four giant monsters?" Reiko asked worryingly.

"Who cares? We'll take them down after we find Joker and the others!" Shinya said, taking out his new laser gun. "And besides, we've beaten four giant monsters already! We'll four more." He replied with a big smile exuding confidence to win over Reiko.

"Ok, you've convinced me, Shinya."

"Right, let's get in there and figure out what's going on," Aurora said.

The Successors, Shinya, and Reiko stormed into the fray, each splitting into splintered groups. Sensing Stinger's aura, Nicola went on his way toward Abyss Leviathan's location. Reiko and Aurora headed toward Zealous Ziz's location. Shinya and Emily went toward the Grappler Behemoth's area.

" _ **YAKUMO!**_ " Emily shouted as she dove straight into Hound, pushing him away from Fox and Oracle.

"Huh?! What the heck was that?!" Oracle was taken aback by Emily's fast entrance. "Was that an overgrown cat I just saw?"

"Yes, but who is it?" Fox asked as he and Oracle watched Emily pinning Hound into a wall.

"Hey, guys!" Shinya called out. "That's actually Emily!"

"Shinya?!" Fox and Oracle cried out in unison.

"What are you doing here? This area is too dangerous!" Fox chastised the teen.

"Not if I'm packing serious heat now. See?" He showed off his laser gun.

As her eyes lit with intrigue, Oracle leered over Shinya's laser gun. "Whoa! How did you get this?!"

"I'll explain everything later, but Emily, Nicola, and Aurora went through some big changes. And I do mean _big_ in Nicola's case," Shinya said.

"Big changes? Something like that happened with Eva just a few moments ago," Fox realized what Shinya alluded to.

"Ok, kid. Just stick with us, got it?" Oracle instructed. "But, you gotta show me that thing in action."

"Sure," Shinya winked while posturing with his laser gun.

Taking a few mad swings at Emily, the frenzied Revenant forced her to withdraw 20 feet back. Emily extracted long red claws.

"Yakumo, it's me, Emily! Listen to me, I don't know what happened, but you're under the enemy's control!" Emily pleaded with him.

Gnashing his teeth, Hound snarled and swung his greatsword at the Successor of the Claw. Emily parried his sword slashes. Suddenly, Emily's mind became flooded with images of herself fighting Hound once before, which were likely vestiges from the other timeline.

"Why am I remembering this now? Did we fight before?" Emily wondered while parrying Hound's strikes. "I know you can hear me, Yakumo! The enemy has you under their control! Resist their control!" She delivered a claw strike that Hound countered with his greatsword. "Yakumo!"

Hearing his name uttered by this humanoid cat only irked Hound, who went to stab her with his sword. Emily briefly undid her mask, revealing her real face. Upon seeing Emily's face, Hound ceased his attack as his sword stopped a few inches from her face. Standing unfazed, Emily gazed directly at Hound.

"It's me, Yakumo! You can stop this! Resist whoever's manipulating you!" Emily pleaded to him.

Gritting his teeth, Hound struggled with his mind seemingly resisting Mido's control. Hound's eyes switched from the glowing red to their natural color. His eye color switched as he mentally struggled.

"Is he going to be ok?" Shinya asked.

"I-I hope so," Emily replied cautiously, eyeing Hound's mental struggle.

"C'mon, Yakumo!" Oracle called out. Just then, a loud beep came out of her visor. She turned toward Grappler Behemoth, whose tusks glowed with dark purple light. "Crap, the big tusked bastard's about to attack us!"

"Kamu Susano-o, come to our defense!" Fox beckoned his Ultimate Persona.

When Grappler Behemoth mounted an offensive charge, Kamu Susano-o interjected on his summoner and company's behalf. As its tusks glowed, Grappler Behemoth unleashed its _**Judgment Charge**_. Kamu Susano-o quickly struck back, hitting it with a _**Vicious Strike**_. The sword slash fazed, but merely slowed the Successor beast down.

"I don't know how long Kamu Susano-o can hold it, but we need to get Yakumo back to his senses," Fox stated.

"Doesn't mean we have to stand idly by like a couple of dumbshits," Oracle said, whipping out her laser sword. "Hey, kid. Mind showing me your new toys?" She turned to Shinya, who gladly readied his guns. He fired laser shots at Grappler Behemoth, prompting Oracle to slash the beast's back legs.

As Fox, Oracle, and Shinya assisted Kamu Susano-o, Emily embraced Hound, who lashed out and growled. He pushed her off, but Emily hugged him tighter. Hound's growls slowly ceased and the red in his eyes faded.

"Come back to us, Yakumo."

Upon arriving and attacking Zealous Ziz, the Successor of Ribcage collided with the Successor beast. Reiko convened with Queen and Noir. Reiko formed a white barrier, halting Engineer and giving the Phantom Thieves recovery time.

"Thank you," Noir said as she utilized Astarte's _**Amrita Shower**_ to heal herself and Queen.

"Reiko, what are you doing here? And how are you able to do this?!" Queen asked, confounded by Reiko's sudden abilities.

"It's because of Nicola! He gave me and the others powers to beat these monsters!" Reiko replied while augmenting her barrier.

"Nicola did this?" Noir queried.

"Yeah! Now we're like Phantom Thieves!" Reiko said excitedly.

"Can't be Phantom Thieves without masks," Queen added with a slight chuckle.

Suddenly, Engineer's demon hand cracked the face of the barrier, alarming Reiko. Reiko augmented the barrier further, but a punch from Engineer's fist shattered the wall. Queen and Noir promptly rushed at the Revenant. Lunging head-on with Engineer, Queen forcefully pushed the Revenant into an infrastructure.

"Louis! I know you can hear me! Resist Mido's control!" Queen passionately yelled into the frenzied Revenant's face.

"We know you and the others have strong wills! Don't let Mido's influence overtake you!" Noir openly pleaded to him.

With Anat and Astarte's assistance, the Successor of the Ribcage pushed back against Zealous Ziz. The giant white wolf conjured electrically charged blows against the large Roc bird-like monster. In retaliation, Zealous Ziz flapped its wings and unleashed a strong wind force against Aurora and the two Ultimate Personas. The wolf cast a barrage of icicles, which stopped and froze Zealous Ziz's _**Redemption Acrobatics**_. After halting the Roc bird's attack with her _**Frost Bolts**_ , the Successor of the Ribcage faced Engineer's way.

Aurora called out to the brainwashed Revenant. "Louis, you must stop attacking them! I don't know what happened, but you're under someone's control! You're attacking Makoto and Haru!"

Upon hearing Aurora's voice, Engineer snarled. This distracted him long enough for Queen to punch him hard. Queen then elbowed and swiftly uppercutted him high into the air. Engineer flew up and crashed hard on the floor. Queen then mounted Louis and reared her fist back.

"Mako-chan!" Noir shouted to her.

"Don't hesitate to strike him!" Aurora called out.

"That voice…?" Queen muttered. "That sounds like Aurora."

"Yes, Karen is somewhere safe, but myself, Nicola, and Emily have somehow reawakened our Successors powers," Aurora added. "If you and Noir truly love Louis, then you'll use any means to save him. Makoto, do what you must."

Smirking, Queen clenched her fist. "Oh yeah?" She looked into Engineer's frenzied eyes. He snapped at her hand, but the Phantom Thief swiftly punched his face.

"Louis, try and come back to us," Queen pleaded as she punched him again.

"Mako-chan, wait!" Noir called out as she slid over next to Queen. "If you keep hitting like that…!"

"I might kill him? It's better than letting that psychopath control him against his will! I'd rather that than let him be someone else's plaything!" Queen snapped, her eyes brimming with tears. Upon noticing her fresh tears, she withdrew even meeting Noir's gaze. "Sorry, I don't want you seeing me like this."

Noir smiled. "No, do what you must, Mako-chan. But, we can try another way."

"What?"

"C'mon, you'd dare ask?"

Just then, Engineer shot up and tried to wring their necks, but Queen and Noir pushed him into a wall. He struggled to break loose. With resolved looks, Queen and Noir nodded as they took off their masks and kissed Engineer's lips. Queen lip locked Engineer first, but resisted and tried biting her lips. Taking her turn, Noir kissed Engineer. With her lips meeting his, Queen quickly grabbed Engineer's crotch to try arousing the Revenant.

Reiko blushed upon seeing the romantic intercourse. "Oh, wow…"

A chuckle came from Aurora, who was still in the middle of staving off Zealous Ziz. "Well, that's one way of saving the one you love."

During Queen and Noir's romantic intercourse, Engineer's red eyes slowly faded. His will struggled to resist Mido's control, but Engineer's love for his girlfriends gave him a fighting chance.

The Successor of the Breath dropped in and punched Abyss Leviathan's face. The eel-like monster quickly rebounded and slapped Nicola back with its tail. The eel unleashed a tidal wave that crashed into the large armored Nicola. The _**Waves of Retribution**_ pushed the Successor of the Breath back, sending it crashing into a heap on the street.

"Mia! It's me, Nicola!" The Successor of the Breath worryingly called out to the frenzied Revenant.

For a moment, Stinger's eyes turned to normal, but her frenzied state returned. She continued her attack on Skull and Mona. Eva eventually joined in, breaking away from Joker's group.

"I can't believe that big armored thing is really Nicola!" Mona exclaimed.

"Because he's a Successor like me! Our true potentials have been awakened in the wake of this crisis. Mido's presence is likely responsible for this," Eva stated while parrying Stinger's metal tail. "Somehow, his words had an effect on her."

"Nicola, keep talking to Lady Mia! You were able to get through to her for a brief moment!" Mona called out to the Successor of the Breath.

"Yeah, but easier said than done!" Nicola called out while fending off Abyss Leviathan.

"Leave to us!" Skull added as he beckoned Seiten Taisei, who delivered a _**Swift Strike**_ to batter the giant eel and followed it with _**Mazionga**_ to electrically stun the Successor beast.

"Go, Mercurius!" Mona beckoned his Ultimate Persona, who blasted Abyss Leviathan with a _**Magarudyne**_. "Keep calling to her, Nicola!"

"Mia! It's been, Nicola!" The Successor of the Breath yelled out, drawing his brainwashed sister's attention away from the heated battle.

With red eyes locked with Nicola, Stinger snarled and shot her metal tail at him. He stepped in and used his armored body to deflect Stinger's tail.

"That's not going to work on me, sis. Stop this now," Nicola pleaded. As Stinger continued attacking, he guarded himself against Stinger's metal tail. While Nicola preoccupied his sister, Skull interjected and charged up a yellow aura around him. He rushed in and rammed into Stinger, charging himself like a lightning bolt and blasting her back.

After Skull delivered his _**Electric Kaio-ken**_ , Mona jumped up and shot Stinger between her eyes with an explosive smoke ball. Blinded by a billowing smoke cloud, Stinger frenzingly swung her metal tail around, missing her targets. Nicola quickly picked up and hugged Stinger.

"Sis! Please, stop this! I know you can hear me!" Nicola pleaded, hoping his heart-wrenching words can reach Stinger. For a brief moment, Stinger's frenzied state lessened. The red in her eyes faded. "Mia?"

"Lady Mia! Don't let that jerkass take hold of you and the others!" Mona cried out.

Letting out a high-pitched wail, Stinger's will seemingly started resisting the miasma's influence.

"C'mon, sis! You can do it!" Nicola encouraged her.

Witnessing the other three Revenants resisting his control, Mido-Sion didn't take anymore chances and went straight for Tennyo. Joker, Panther, Ivy, and Jack attempted to cut him off, but Mido-Sion brushed them off with his two swords. Joker fired with his Tyrant Pistol, but Mido-Sion pushed him back with his Judgment Edge. Jack went for a sword strike, but the possessed Revenant countered his blow with his Regicide Blade. After parrying Jack's strikes, the possessed Revenant conjured a bullet made of his own blood and struck Jack's with it. The _**Blood Bullet**_ quickly struck Jack's side and knocked him far back.

Defending Tennyo, Ivy summoned her Blood Veil, but Mido-Sion wiped them out with a double sword swing.

"You're just delaying the inevitable," growled Mido-Sion, who rushed over and delivered a double sword strike, knocking Ivy's halberd away. After disarming the pale-skinned Revenant, Mido-Sion conjured two black orbs, which surrounded Ivy. "Now play dead, Vein Remnant!" With a finger snap, the two orbs combined into a single red sphere and exploded like a bomb, hitting Ivy full force and knocking her away. "Now, it's down to you and me, Togo Hifumi. Ren-ren and the others can't save you now."

Gazing over her fallen colleagues, Tennyo quivered with trepidation. Mido-Sion felt the young woman's fear and relished in it.

"I can feel your fear. Are you afraid of what I can and will possibly do to you with your lover's body? Well, how about I show you?!" Mido-Sion shot up and grabbed Tennyo's neck before her mind can even click and react. He seized Tennyo and flew far away, carrying her away from the others.

Joker quickly came to and called out. " _ **HIFUMI!**_ " He sent his Personas toward Mido-Sion and Tennyo's direction, but the Virgin Born intervened and halted the Personas. "Damn it!"

Distancing himself and Tennyo from the others, Mido-Sion slammed Tennyo against the back of an abandoned bus. With his hold tightening, Tennyo felt her strength leaving her. Discarding his mask and evilly grinning, Mido-Sion dropped Tennyo. When she tried crawling away, Mido-Sion grabbed her leg and flipped her over. He quickly mounted on top of Tennyo and pinned her arms down.

Tennyo screamed. Mido-Sion cupped her mouth shut and put a finger to his lips as if telling her to hush.

"Now, now, we can't have that, Togo Hifumi," Mido-Sion chortled as the woman had an expression written all over her face that described her plight: contempt. "Heheh, you must despise me so much. Well, you're going to hold even more contempt for what I'm going to do to you. One way or another, Sophia's power will be mine."

Between her muffled screams and her contempt for Mido, Tennyo was still looking into the face of the man she loves. Now, this same monster was prepared to use Sion's body to violate her and implant a fragment of himself into her. Recalling every beautiful and erotic intercourse they've indulged themselves in, Tennyo resisted with every fiber of her being against Mido-Sion's forceful penetration.

"With Sophia's power, I can carry out my intended wish and force humanity to evolve into my desired perfect specimens to populate the world. We can create a haven of superhumans like Revenants, leading to the dawn of a new age of superhumans! And with me on top of the food chain!" Mido-Sion declared as he grabbed Tennyo's top half of her dress and ripped off fabrics off it, revealing her breasts. "Heheh, yes based on Skyler's memories, I can see why he loves you. You have a magnificent body, Togo Hifumi. Perhaps you can be my personal experiment once I have control of your goddess powers?"

Tennyo muffled screams continued as she kicked at him. She even tried biting him, but this act of defiance didn't deter him. It encouraged him to restrain Tennyo. Mido-Sion's eyes started shifting toward the lower area of her dress.

"How about a little more before I put a little red bow on my plan?" The perverse Revenant slowly placed his hand over the lower part of her dress. As he slipped his hand under her dress, a defiant voice shouted inside his mind. "What?!"

" _Leave her alone!_ _ **LEAVE HIFUMI ALONE!**_ "

Feeling his hand trembling on its down, Mido-Sion was bewildered by this involuntary action. He felt the body suddenly going against his will.

"What the hell is this?! Skyler Jones?! How are _you_ doing this?!"

Upon seeing Mido-Sion struggling against Sion, Tennyo bit his hand again. Mido-Sion withdrew his hand away. Letting out an unbridled roar, Mido-Sion's mind was in an internal struggle between two wills: Skyler's and Mido's.

"Skyler! Resist that monster! You can do it!" Tennyo encouraged him. As Mido-Sion grabbed his head and violently thrashed around, she picked up her ko-naginata.

"Skyler Jones! You can't resist me! I have your woman now! She will be the precursor to a new age of humanity! How would you be against this next step in human evolution?! We will make a beautiful future together!" Mido-Sion berated the man whose body he's claimed.

" _Because you don't make that choice! And you're about to violate my woman!_ "

"Heheheh, well it's not too late to do that, now is it?!"

" _ **STOP!**_ "

Turning around, Tennyo swung her ko-naginata at him, but Mido-Sion sized and disarmed her. He pushed her down and mounted her. He prepared to finish what he started. As he leaned in for a kiss, Mido-Sion's face contorted. His left eye turned back to normal, a sign he regained control of half of his body.

"YOU WILL NOT RESIST ME, SKYLER! ACCEPT THE FATE THAT'S ABOUT TO BEFALL HUMANITY! I WILL AUGMENT HUMAN EVOLUTION BY A HUNDRED YEARS!"

Sion's voice came out of Mido-Sion's lips. "NEVER!"

"SKYLER!" Tennyo screamed to him.

"Hifumi… please… forgive me…" Sion muttered.

Before Hifumi can offer a single word, Mido-Sion bit Tennyo's neck and drained some of her blood through his vampiric fangs. After drinking his girlfriend's blood, Sion utilized the goddess' power coursing through him to severe Mido's control.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _**STOP!**_ " The apprehensive roars of Mido came out as Sophia's power coursing through Sion's body forced Mido's contaminated essence out.

Having been forced out of Sion, the blue miasma reformed into Mido, who fell to a knee and panted hard. Gazing toward Sion and Tennyo, Mido was beside himself.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, SKYLER JONES?!" Bellowed an inrate Mido, who struggled to stand. He quickly swung Judgment Edge at Sion, who didn't have time to counter.

However, Joker's Persona, Satanael, interjected and blocked Mido's attack.

"NO! DAMN YOU, AMAMIYA REN!" Mido roared as Joker, Panther, Ivy, and Jack arrived to stop him.

"You thought you could control Skyler like that? Attacking his woman was the biggest mistake you can ever make," Jack plainly said.

"Skyler, Hifumi!" Ivy called out. Upon seeing Sion holding Tennyo, he kissed her and returned the goddess' power he borrowed to purge Mido from his body. That energy was used to restore the torn upper dress Mido ripped apart.

"Hifumi, can you hear me?" Sion asked her.

As she awoke, Tennyo let out a deep gasp.

"Hifumi, thank goodness."

"So, it worked," Tennyo smiled, realizing Sophia's power saved her and Sion.

"You're fools! We could've had something beautiful to work with! With Sophia's power, we could've produced the next step in human evolution! We could've had superhumans! Something to replace the weak, feeble, and corrupted simians that currently propagate this planet! But, you'd rather let this world rot into decadence?!" Mido scornfully lambasted the group. "Skyler Jones, I thought you and your friends would understand, but it seems that living among these simpleton humans has softened you. The humans that refuse to evolve would only serve to become our food source. That's survival at its fittest!"

"You don't get to decide that. The minute you decided to experiment on people, you lose any privilege to dictate humanity's fate!" Joker said, pointing his dagger toward Mido. "Juzo Mido, we won't take your heart. A monster like you can't be allowed to exist. So, prepare to meet your end!"

As the other three Revenants' started regaining control over their bodies, white auras formed over them. Sion, too, became enveloped in a white aura, which surprised him.

"What the hell is happening now?" Mido was confounded with this new development.

"This is your power, Hifumi," Sion muttered as he faced her. "Sophia's will not only purged Mido from me, but it's essence has purified the others and granted us new power."

"That's right. I have now bestowed you the power to invoke your full potential and in turn immunize your bodies from Mido's miasma."

Upon hearing this, Sion genuinely smiled. "Is that so? Hear that, Mido? That means you can't pull another dirty trick and try taking my body again, because I'll just kick you out. Your free rent service is permanently void."

Scowling, Mido backed away. "Damn you! No matter, I'll find other ways to defeat you and your friends!"

"You can try, but you'll fail," the voice of Engineer chimed in.

As Mido turned, he saw Engineer, Stinger, and Hound float over next to Sion. The other Phantom Thieves and the Successors arrived to confront Mido.

Facing the four Successors, Mido growled. "So, you four have reawakened. This is the last thing I wanted."

"Our memories of you have resurfaced, Mido," Emily added with contempt. "We now know of all the insidious crimes you've committed from the other timeline."

"And we won't let you repeat those crimes in this reality," Aurora firmly stated.

"Because you're going to die again, Mido," said Eva.

"So, you won't hurt anymore innocent people!" Nicola exclaimed.

"You say that now, but I am not yet defeated!" Mido rebuked, swinging his Judgment Edge at his adversaries. However, the four Revenants stopped his incoming attack with a white aura.

"It's time, Vein Remnants. Awaken and become the Envoys of Vein!" Ivy called out.

Clasping her hands, Tennyo herself became enveloped in a similar white glow. Four beams of light connected with the Vein Remnants. With that, the white auras surrounding the four Revenants enveloped and changed their outfits. Tennyo's power kept Mido at bay, preventing him from attacking the Vein Remnants.

"Skyler Jones, you will become the Envoy of Matthew," Ivy said as Tennyo's power invoked Sion's power-up. The Vein Remnant then pivoted toward Hound. "Yakumo, you will become the Envoy of Luke." She then faced Stinger's direction. "Mia, you will be the Envoy of John." Tennyo then turned toward Engineer. "And Louis, awaken into the Envoy of Mark."

As the four Vein Remnants' raised their heads, the white auras washed over their uniforms and produced recolored versions of their Revenant uniforms. Their base dark uniform colors took on white and gold uniform appearances. In Stinger's case, her blue skirt became pale pink trimmed with white that nearly matched the color of her white uniform. The other Vein Remnants also gained specific colors to balance their white uniforms. Sion gained dark gray colors to go with his white uniform. Engineer gained crimson. Hound gained army green.

Upon completing their uniform color transitions, the Envoys of Vein emerged fully healed of their previous injuries and with every trace of Mido's corruption purged by Tennyo's power.

The Phantom Thieves, the four Successors, and their allies were mesmerized by the Vein Remnant's new upgraded forms.

"You look magnificent, Louis," Aurora muttered, witnessing Karen's brother adorning his new uniform.

"It looks good on you, Yakumo," Emily happily complimented his Envoy of Vein look.

"I'm loving the new you, sis!" Nicola called out.

"How do you like it, Skyler?" Tennyo asked the Revenant.

"I love it. Thanks, Hifumi," Sion kissed her.

A sly grin adorned Joker's features as he remarked. "Well, at least our colors don't match anymore, Skyler."

"Hey, you're right. The white clashes against your black and red," Sion realized.

"What? No upgrade for me and Eva? I feel insulted," Jack quipped, making light of Sion and his friends's situation. "Interesting your titles are named after the Four Evangelists and creators of the Gospel in the New Testament."

"Isn't that from Christian tradition?" Panther asked.

"That's right. Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John are also four of the original Twelve Apostles," answered Eva.

"Interesting that our vampire friends have titles based off religious figures," Queen duly noted the irony of supernatural creatures with powered up forms named after holy figureheads.

"You look more radiant than ever, Lady Mia!" Mona peppered her with appraisal of her new look.

"Thanks, Mona," brightfully smiled Stinger.

"Well, Mako-chan? Anything to say about our Louis?" Noir slyly smirked as she elbowed her girlfriend's side.

Queen slightly blushed and put on a tough demeanor. "Well, he does stand out better than before."

"Digging the new look, Yakumo!" Skull called out.

Hound merely smiled and nodded. He noticed Emily smiling in approval of his new look.

"Ugh, all this positive energy is making me retch!" Mido spewed his disdain of the ongoing praise of the Envoys of Vein. "I don't have control of you four anymore, but I still have the Successors of the Beasts and the Virgin Born!" With a swing of his Judgment Edge, he beckoned the five entities toward his adversaries. "I don't know how much power Sophia has given you, but I doubt it can defeat all that stands before you!"

Having assembled the Beasts and the Virgin Born by his side, Mido pointed them toward their enemies. The Phantom Thieves & their Personas, the Envoys of Vein, the four Successors, and their allies assembled as they headed off Mido's forces. Then, all hell broke loose in the Roppongi prefecture.

Leading the charge against Mido and the Virgin Born, Joker and Sion amassed Tennyo, Panther, Jack, and Ivy. Joker's four Personas quickly collided with and attacked the Virgin Born. Throwing its left claw outward, the Virgin Born tried to swipe the group away, but the Thieves and Revenants rolled away. The Virgin Born launched thorn projectiles, which Satan and Lucifer neutralized with offensive attacks. Using _**Diamond Dust**_ , Satan wiped out some of the Virgin Born's _**Purging Thorns**_. Lucifer unleashed a fiery wave, wiping out the remaining thorns. After purging the thorns with its _**Blazing Hell**_ , Lucifer cast _ **Heat Riser**_ on Satanael, increasing its strength and defense. Gathering energy through its claws, the Virgin Born tossed a fast moving beam that wiped out Lucifer.

"Joker, we can't simply destroy that creature! There's still two people inside! Louis wouldn't appreciate if anything happened to Gregorio and his daughter," Sion reminded the Phantom Thief leader.

"Yeah, I realize that," Joker replied.

Swinging his Judgment Edge with murderous intent, Mido charged toward Joker and Sion. Coming to their defense, Tennyo, Jack, Panther, and Ivy engaged the villain. Tennyo conjured large Shogi pieces, which fired lightning blasts. With lightning bolts hitting him, Panther furiously unleashed a fiery wave from her whip. With his Judgment Edge, Mido guarded himself from Panther's flames.

With unbridled and volcanic fury, Panther screamed. " _ **YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITHOUT A SCRATCH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_ " Her fiery rage was enough to slightly unnerve Mido.

An apprehensive look formed on Joker's face, conveying newfound fear of his wife's volatile behavior. The last time Panther showed this level of aggression was when the Yami Matter possessed her and spawned Cognitive Ann. However, her current anger has greatly surpassed that.

Upon summoning Hecate, Panther gave herself and her Ultimate Persona a _**Burn Boost**_. Augmenting their power, Panther amassed fire from Hecate and blasted Mido with _**Blazing Hell**_. Mido defended himself with Judgment Edge, pushing back against Panther's fiery wrath.

Panther furiously screamed. " _ **BURN, YOU MONSTER!**_ "

Noticing his own feet being pushed back, Mido was taken aback with Panther's unrestrained anger increasing her fire's power. Joker noticed Mido left himself unguarded from the back and sent Satanael to blast him with _**Riot Gun**_.

"Alright, let's see how this Envoy of Matthew works," Sion said. "Joker, Panther, I'll take it from here!" With that, he took out his Regicide Blade and imbued it with the same white aura surrounding him. He made a quick dash for Mido and jumped up. "This is for violating Hifumi and stealing my body! Take this!" He dove in and slashed Mido's upper body with his glowing white blade. He then delivered lightning fast and consecutive slashes, which broke Mido's defenses and shattered sections of his armored body. As Mido fell on his back, Sion raised his glowing blade. "How do you like that, Mido?! Not even you can handle the _**Will of d'Artagnan**_!"

Raising his face, Mido seethed at the sight of Sion, Joker, Tennyo, and the others standing their ground.

"Virgin Born! Destroy them!" Mido beckoned the entity toward the aforementioned Thieves and Revenants.

As the Virgin Born swiped Satanael, Lucifer, and Arsène away, the creature prepared an attack on the group. After sheathing his blade, Sion's body started to grow.

"Skyler?!" Tennyo watched him transform and grow.

"Besides being granted new Envoy powers, Sophia's light has bestowed Skyler, Mia, Louis, and Yakumo the ability to transform into beasts," Ivy informed Tennyo. "This is because of you and Sophia, Hifumi."

"What the hell is he turning into now?!" Panther was flabbergasted by Sion's sudden form shift.

"Based on this body structure, it's a dinosaur," Jack scanned the 11-foot tall, bipedal allosaurid theropod Sion had become.

Sion's skull grew in relation with his allosaurid head, becoming narrow and disproportionately large. The allosaurid has dark gray scales covering most of its body, black stripes covering its back, and a cream underbelly. Attached to its base arms are cream membrane-like plane made of skin, which doubled as wings. Tufts of black feathers covered the edges of its arms and the entire base of its tail.

The group witnessed ten small spikes form across Sion's back, five on the left side and five on the right.

As the Virgin Born bellowed at the allosaurid, the fierce theropod let out a loud snarl which then became a deep bellow.

"Sion has invoked his alternate beast form: the Successor of Julius Deinos," Ivy revealed.

"Successor of Julius Deinos?" Jack repeated what the Persona Vein said.

The Virgin Born and Sion quickly collided. The Virgin Born grappled the 11-foot tall allosaurid and pushed it to the ground. It fired a fast moving projectile, known as the _**Thorn Spear**_ , from the energy charge in its claws, but the allosaurid ensnared the creature's front left leg and delivered a bone crushing bite, breaking off the front leg. The Successor of Julius Deion then stood up and smacked it with its feathered tail. Then, the allosaurid stomped its hind legs, sending a powerful seismic wave through the earth. Unleashing its _**Vasto Quake**_ , the allosaurid quickly knocked the Virgin Born down. Then, the allosaurid mounted the Virgin Born's back, using its jaws and claws to tear open its back.

"Satanael! Pillage that monster!" Joke beckoned his Ultimate Persona as it fired a _**Sinful Shell**_ through the back of the Virgin Born. Once its bullet tore through the monster's back, the Virgin Born let out a blood-curdling bellow and violently thrashed around, swiping Sion and Satanael away.

"No! _**NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**_ " Mido roared and incessantly cursed. " _ **DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!**_ "

On an opposite side from the Mido and Virgin Born, Zealous Ziz was losing ground against Queen, Engineer, Mona, Reiko, and Aurora. Queen beckoned Anat as the Ultimate Persona blasted the Roc bird with an _**Atomic Flare**_. The nuclear-charged beam ran a giant hole through Zealous Ziz's upper body. Mona's Mercurius used _**Salvation**_ , restoring Aurora's power. Receiving a boost from Mercurius, the Successor of the Ribcage amassed lightning and a violet mist into her hands, coalescing both elements to fire her _**Arc Beam**_ at the Successor of the Beast. The beam cut through and blasted off Zealous Ziz's left wing. The Roc bird attempted _**Redemption Acrobatics**_ with its one wing, but Reiko conjured a barrier to stop its physical attack.

"It's about time to finish this!" Engineer declared, taking out his sword, which he imbued with the power of his white light. Much like Sion, he produced a glowing sword, but he instead ran it through Zealous Ziz's torso and slashed upward, cutting through its feathered chest. "How do you like my _**Blade of Athos**_?!"

Zealous Ziz gave a loud screeching roar as it stumbled back while covering its wound with its one wing.

"Queen! Give it a knock-out blow!" Engineer called out.

Not one to disappoint, Queen was catapulted by Anat and sent flying toward Zealous Ziz. Channeling raw energy in her right hand, Queen balled her hand into a fist and punched Zealous Ziz's face, not only shattering its skull but breaking off its upper beak with her _**Nuclear Fist**_.

"That's the way, Makoto. Now, save me some more!" fiendishly smiled Engineer as he got down on all fours. His fearsome yelling turned into a deep lion's roar. A white aura enveloped over the Revenant's body as he grew into a 6.5-foot tall Barbary lion with dark golden feathered wings.

Ivy noted Engineer's beast transformation. "The Successor of Babylon Leo."

The Successor of the Ribcage muttered in Aurora's voice. "Louis, your loyalty to your friends and devotion to Makoto & Haru has allowed you to take the form of the lion, the animal of majesty, strength, courage, and might."

Setting its sights on the dying Roc bird, the Successor of Babylon Leo unleashed a powerful roar with enough force to shake the entire vicinity. With its _**Vapula's Roar**_ , Engineer blew up Zealous Ziz's head. The headless corpse collapsed in defeat.

"Yuck," Reiko expressed her disdain for the gory aftermath.

"Louis," Queen gasped as the Successor of Babylon Leo gave a victory roar. The lion then headed over to meet Queen. He leaned over and rubbed his maned face against her. She happily stroked his mane and embraced him.

"We performed spectacularly, Makoto."

"Yeah, but what about, Haru?"

Elsewhere, Abyss Leviathan was being outmatched by Stinger, Noir, Oracle, Eva, and Nicola's numbers gain. With her Bayonet rifle, Stinger fired rapid shots that pierced holes through the eel's body. She then shot her Stinger-Type Blood Veil and stabbed the base of the eel's body. Abyss Leviathan pulled Stinger along into the air.

"Hang on, sis!" Nicola called out as he hopped over Abyss Leviathan and rammed his shield into its face while using said shield to perform a spinning attack and smash it over the eel's back.

As the Successor of the Breath and Abyss Leviathan crashed on the ground, Oracle used Prometheus's _**Subrecover HP EX**_ to restore Stinger and Nicola's powers.

"Thanks, Oracle," Stinger said as she readied her Bayonet rifle. "Alright, you big slimy freak! It's go time!"

As Abyss Leviathan raised its face and went for Stinger, Noir beckoned Astarte to forge _**Tetrakarn**_. The eel crashed into the barrier that Noir's Ultimate Persona conjured.

"I owe you and Oracle, Noir," Stinger added, a white aura then materialized around her. Channeling that white energy into her Bayonet rifle, she unloaded a barrage of white beams that blasted the eel back. With her eyes locked on her target, Stinger snarled. "How did you like my _**Bullets of Aramis**_ , you big bastard?"

In response, Abyss Leviathan recoiled and angrily screeched at Stinger.

"You think that's all? Think again!" she dropped her rifle and like Engineer she got down on all fours. The white light spread over Stinger, transforming the blonde-haired Revenant into her beast form. Her grunts became snarls. Stinger transformed into a 5.5 foot tall snow leopard with its tail ending with a scorpion's stinger. It also has wasp wings and antennas. Uncoiling her stinger tail, Stinger howled with ferocity at Abyss Leviathan.

"The Successor of Alexandra Panthera," Ivy identified the scorpion-tailed, winged snow leopard.

As it sprinted toward Abyss Leviathan, the Successor of Alexandra Panthera lunged at the front of the eel's face. It swung around and pierced the back of Abyss Leviathan's neck with its venomous tail. Abyss Leviathan hissed and pried Stinger off its neck. Eva swiftly summoned tornadoes, which expelled enough power to knock away the giant eel.

"This is your chance! Take it!" Eva called out to the Successor of Alexandra Panthera.

With that, Stinger lunged at Abyss Leviathan. The eel unleashed its _**Waves of Retribution**_ , but Eva's tornadoes blasted away the water attacks. The scorpion-tailed snow leopard quickly cut through Abyss Leviathan's body, delivering her _**Ose's Vespula Strike**_ to carve through and bisect the giant eel. The Successor beast let out a pained screech as its bisected body collapsed and fell to the ground in a heap. Stinger landed on top of the eel's remains and let out a victory roar.

"Beautifully done, Stinger," Noir stated.

"Yeah, we did it, sis!" The Successor of the Breath cheered Stinger.

On the opposite side from Abyss Leviathan, Hound, Skull, Fox, Shinya, and Emily pummeled the last Successor beast, Grappler Behemoth. With his greatsword, Hound delivered quick and powerful strikes on the Grappler Behemoth. Though its tough hide could withstand most precision strikes, Hound's greatsword was imbued with his new white light, which effectively sliced through the creature's tough skin.

"We're fired up now, Seiten Taisei!" Skull boastfully yelled out, beckoning his Ultimate Persona to attack the Successor beast.

Casting _**Maziodyne**_ , Seiten Taisei's electrical blast neutralized Grappler Behemoth. Fox then sent Kamu Susano-o to deliver a _**Brave Blade**_ slash. With his laser gun, Shinya fired beams into the tusked beast's eyes. Emily hastily delivered consecutive claw strikes, slashing out the beast's left eye. Then, the Successor of the Claw drew out a sword and used it to cut off its left tusk, but the Successor beast charged and went for a _**Vicious Strike**_. Attempting to run its tusks through Emily, Hound dove in as he folded both arms in front.

"Get back, Emily!" Hound called her back, opening his arms up and conjuring a projectile shaped like a canine's jaws. He then invoked his Hound-Type Blood Veil to ensnare and hold the hippopotamus-like beast in stationary place.

When Grappler Behemoth's tusks glowed with purple energy again, Hound's jaw-shaped projectile collided with the beast. The powerful jaw-like force snapped and broke the beast's tusks off, undoing its ultimate defense.

"Your tusks are not a match for my _**Jaws of Porthos**_!"

"You did it, Yakumo!" Emily cheered him.

Just then, the infuriated Successor beast charged head-on with Hound. The Revenant shoved his greatsword into Grappler Behemoth's face, but the beast bit down and tossed the sword away.

"Is that how's going to be?!" Hound snarled as he got down on all fours. Much like Engineer and Stinger, his body became shrouded in white light. The light transformed him into 6-foot tall Doberman Pinscher with the massive build of a dire bear. His four legs could be described as having the amalgamated build of a doberman and a bear. Shield-ie wings adorned his back.

Taken aback with her friend's beast transformation, Emily was baffled. "Oh my god, Yakumo?!"

Ivy muttered. "And the Successor of Persian Ursine."

The bear-like doberman let out a deep roar and rushed head-on with Grappler Behemoth. As they collided, the beast traded blows. The Successor beast tried shoving its horns into Hound. Despite his large build, the Successor of Persian Ursine quickly evaded Grappler Behemoth's horns. Hound sidestepped Grappler Behemoth and focused on the latent power coursing through him. He invoked an aura shaped like a large bear. The spirit bear roared.

"Here he comes, Yakumo!" Emily wasted no time and teleported on top of Grappler Behemoth's back. She shoved her sword and claws through its back. "I've got him neutralized! Take it down!"

With that, Hound unleashed his _**Savagery of Marchosias**_ , which engulfed Grappler Behemoth. The bear spirit delivered the fatal blow and crushed the Successor beast's skull, causing it to flip over on its right side.

"Yeah, we did it, Yakumo!" Emily happily cheered as Hound bellowed a victory roar.

Upon witnessing his beast vessels massacred, Mido was deeply aghast. "H-How is this possible?! They've managed to slay all three of my Successor vessels?!" Scowling, he clenched his right hand as the three beasts vanished as their essences converted into glowing red orbs, all of which represented Mido's soul fragments. He beckoned the three soul fragments toward him. He amassed the three orbs and reabsorbed them inside his body. "Now, it's time for me to lea-!"

However, the four Revenants marched toward Mido, who turned to face them. Still in their beast forms, the Envoys of Vein hastily charged and attacked Mido. Fighting and defending with Judgment Edge, Mido tried to fight them off. However, Hound delivered a headbutt, knocking Mido back. Stinger slashed him with her tail. Engineer let out a powerful roar, which repelled Mido 20 feet back. As Mido slowly stood, Sion charged into and tail whipped Mido through a nearby infrastructure.

As the four Revenants transformed into their normal selves, Sion stepped forward with Tennyo and Ivy joining him.

"Mido, don't think you're getting off easy!" Sion shouted, imbuing his hands with white light. "You're not getting away with what you almost done with Hifumi!"

"And I'll make you regret it!" Tennyo fiercely readied her ko-naginata.

Realizing they weren't giving him any chance to escape, Mido instinctively attacked and defended like his life depended on it. Sion, Tennyo, and Ivy triple teamed the Revenant scientist. With his bare hands imbued in white light, Sion unleashed the _**Will of d'Artagnan**_ in the form of a white flare of light that knocked Mido back. Summoning two Shogi pieces, Tennyo sent them to deliver electrical blasts on the villain. Ivy then summoned spikes from the ground to pierce through Mido.

Tennyo didn't stop there as she unleashed a _**Lightning Thorn**_ on Mido. However, her desire for vengeance wasn't satisfied. She blasted him again. And again. And again. She kept this going until Mido was unable to lift his Judgment Edge to defend himself.

"That's for taking my boyfriend's body and trying to violate me!" Tennyo responded with a chilling look and tone that could kill, possibly enough to disturb Mido, realizing he could cause Sophia to emerge and destroy him at any moment's notice.

"Let's go!" Joker declared as he, the Phantom Thieves, and the Vein Remnants launched their All-Out finish, delivering a flurry of attacks that pummeled Mido relentlessly.

As Mido collapsed, the Phantom Thieves cleared the big boss.

"That should do it then," Emily said.

"No, he's still alive," Sion sensed Mido's life.

"But, he's not getting up anytime soon," Joker added.

"Good, now I get to kill this bastard," Panther turned toward Mido with murderous intent.

Suddenly, their surroundings became distorted by a black mass. The Thieves, the Revenants, and their allies were taken aback.

"What the hell now?!" Engineer growled.

As he stirred, Mido heard the whispers of the Yami Matter communicating with him.

"I-I've lost this battle… but the war is far from over," Mido muttered as the Yami Matter dragged him through the black hole distortion. "We will finish this another time, Phantom Thieves and Revenants!"

"No! You're not getting away!" Sion shouted as he, Tennyo, Ivy, and the other Revenants rushed over to stop him.

"The Yami Matter is pulling him from this dimension!" Ivy cried out.

"He can't be allowed to escape! Not after what all the shit he's done!" Panther roared as she ran as fast as her legs could handle. She threw her whip at Mido, who vanished inside the Yami Matter portal. "Ugh, so close!"

Joker quickly ran up and patted his wife's shoulders. "We will get him next time and make no mistake we're ending his sorry ass."

Mona deeply sighed. "Lady Ann, please don't try and scare us like that again. I'm all for killing that sorry bastard for what he almost did to you and Ren, but let us help you slay him."

"He indirectly nearly made me kill myself, but he and the Yami Matter underestimated my will," Panther replied with ire in her tone. "You're right. We're in this together, but grant me the chance to see him die with my own eyes."

Joker hugged Panther. "Deal. You'll get front row, my angel."

"Hey, Hifumi," Panther addressed Tennyo. "I'm sorry. I should've maybe let you get your licks in after what he almost did to you."

Shaking her head, Tennyo smiled. "I'm fine now, Ann. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't have been able to grant Skyler and his friends their new powers."

"Yes, the powers of the Envoys of Vein," Ivy affirmed.

Suddenly, the group heard the Virgin Born let out its last bellows as it collapsed and its body dried up like a husk. Once the Virgin Born's body became a hollow shell, it broke down into dust. Then, a glow of pale blue light emerged, revealing Cruz and Gregorio's bodies falling on top of the Virgin Born's dust remains.

"Cruz!" Engineer shouted as he ran over to her side. Holding his ex in his arms, Engineer shook her, trying to awaken her. "Hey, Cruz! It's me Louis!"

At first, Cruz was unresponsive to Engineer's pleas. Queen and Noir arrived to see him holding Cruz. Queen wanted to say something, but Noir stopped her. The other Thieves, Revenants, the four Successors, and their allies gathered quietly watching the heart wrenching scene.

"Louis, listen…" Noir sadly muttered, but before she can get another word out, a slight gasp came from Cruz.

"Cruz?!" Engineer reacted to her brief revival.

"Louis… thank goodness, you're ok…" Cruz muttered weakly, slowly scanning the faces around them. She recognized each of the Revenant's faces. "And you've all survived… that's good…"

"Cruz, we're going to get you and your father to medical center. I'm already about to call for one now!" Engineer said, taking out his cell ready to speed dial for the nearest hospital, but Cruz pushed the phone away. "Cruz?"

"Please, don't bother, Louis… it's… too late for me…"

"Don't you dare say that! We just need to get you and Gregorio treated!"

Shaking her head, Cruz teared up. "...the Yami Matter has damaged my body beyond repair… I'm only hanging on this long because I'm a Revenant again…"

"What?"

"Yes, I have all my memories, Louis… I know all that happened between us in another timeline. We were schoolmates and a couple before… and I was subjected to experiments… that changed me not just into a Revenant, but… an experiment that would potentially save humankind… and ours as well." Cruz suddenly let out a wretched and pained cry, causing Engineer to hold onto her with dear life.

"Cruz!"

"It's fine… it's just my body breaking down… I don't have much time left… but there's enough to tell you what I want you to do for me."

"Anything. What do you want?"

Cruz grasped Engineer's hands and sorrowfully smiled. "After I pass… spread my ashes into the sea… wherever you want… tell me father what you're planning to do." She said as she and Engineer gazed over Gregorio's comatose body.

"Wait, but wasn't your father possessed by the Yami Matter, too? His body should should've been damaged…?!" Hound pointed out.

"But, the Yami Matter used me as the base for the Virgin Born's revival. I served as its main power source… my father was but a back-up source should I have perished…"

"No, this isn't right! You shouldn't have to die because Mido used you and your dad to revive that thing!" Stinger nodded disapprovingly.

Shaking his head, Sion turned to Ivy. "Io, isn't there anything you or Hifumi can do? Hifumi has access to Sophia's power to restore and rewrite reality. Can't she do it for these two? She can save Cruz!"

However, the response Sion got wasn't what he expected. Ivy had a vacant look on her face. This placed the Revenants in a disquieting state. Engineer began tearing up.

"Please don't cry for me, Louis," Cruz smiled as she touched his left cheek, feeling the warmth of his tears. "As part of the grieving process… move on from me… and stay with the ones who love you." She motioned over to Queen and Noir, who both sat beside Engineer. "They'll take care of you in my place…"

"Cruz, I'm sorry," Noir muttered sadly. "Sorry it had to be like this. Rest assured, Louis is in our good care."

"But, you don't have to die," Queen frowned.

"Actually, I'm afraid despite Sophia's ability to rewrite history and reverse the law of universal physics, she cannot save Cruz Silva's life," Ivy addressed them, bewildering most if not all present.

"What do you mean? Surely Hifumi can use that power to save one person! She helped restore that dimension the Yami Matter damaged!" Sion said, referencing Joker and the Thieves' brief venture into the P5-Crimson.

"It's because the Cruz Silva from the original timeline is already dead," Ivy revealed to the shock of the Revenants.

"Is this true?" Engineer queried to Cruz, who nodded.

"Having gained Cruz's full memories, this Cruz took on her entire identity and became a Revenant much like the rest of you," Ivy informed the Vein Remnants and the four Successors. "That is partly why she's still hanging on by a thread to speak now. Any normal human possessed by the Yami Matter would've surely died by now, but Cruz's now Revenant body and self-healing is allowing her to live… but only briefly. She has but a few moments left."

"So, we can't save this woman because she has the other Cruz's memories? We can't change her fate?" Joker asked Ivy.

"Having gained the other Cruz's memories, she was left with her tragic fate. No matter what happens, Cruz Silva was meant to die. The Yami Matter's influence was so strong it engulfed this Cruz's mind, granting her shared memories of the other Cruz Silva. The Cruz that died in the other timeline contained so much power and darkness that she ultimately became incurable. Once the Yami Matter took hold of this Cruz, she gained shared memories and the same terminal infection that transformed her into an unstable entity."

The Persona Vein's logical comments brought silence to the group, who hoped to never hear the most likely scenario.

Not one to handle the cold and hard facts, Engineer cried and grasped Cruz's now cold hands.

"I'm very sorry, Louis. I wish there was a way I could..." Tennyo tearfully apologized.

Gritting his teeth, Engineer pulled Cruz into a heartfelt embrace. Cruz shut her eyes and folded her arms behind his head.

"One more thing before I go... " As Cruz said this, her skin started to dry and crack. A painless ripple formed through her body as white light leaked out like mist. "...continue to live your life to its fullest with Ms. Niijima and Ms. Okumura. Love them as much as you loved me… help your friends defeat Mido before he harms anymore lives… and tell my father that I love him. And I…" She smiled as her body quickly burst into cremated ashes. "...love you, my dear Louis…" Her final words rang out, internally tearing Engineer apart as he broke down and felt the ashes of his old love flowing through his arms. The man's tears fell atop the ash remains.

Every male present dropped their heads, paying their respects. The women tearfully cried. Joker held a crying Panther. Sion embraced Tennyo, who cried for not only for the tragedy but the notion her power still wouldn't have prevented Cruz's tragic fate. Noir cried onto and embraced Queen. Reiko broke down, holding Shinya. Likewise, Nicola held Li-Ming.

Emotions poured out for a few minutes. Queen and Noir stayed close with Louis, who listlessly stared over Cruz's remains.

When Gregorio finally awoke, he was confronted by the other Vein Remnants. They regrettably informed him of Cruz's passing and Mido's meddlings. Eyeing his daughter's ashes, Gregorio sobbed and closed his eyes. Tennyo used her power to purge the Yami Matter's influence from his body.

"But, I don't get why Sophia can cure Gregorio but not Cruz. It's just not right." Stinger muttered.

"Because the original Gregorio Silva survived and was saved from meeting a tragic end. Me… or rather, the original Io saved him." Ivy briefly explained.

"Original Io, Original Gregorio, and Original Cruz," Stinger sighed, placing a hand over her forehead. "It's still hard to imagine we have memories of these other people from another timeline. But, I'm starting to see the picture clearer ever since Hifumi gave us these new Envoys of Vein forms."

"Yeah, I'm starting to understand why we're so close, Emily," Hound acknowledged the shared memories he has with the other Yakumo.

"Don't dwell too much on it, guys," Sion addressed the other Revenants. "While we share their memories, we were physically born in this timeline thanks to Sophia's reality rewrite. Think of us as those people but with all their memories purged and given a second lease at life."

"Dude, that's pretty deep," Skull said while trying to make sense of what Sion explained.

"It's the best I can come up with on the fly."

"You just came up with that?" Oracle blinked in befuddlement.

Glancing over his necklace orb, Jack grasped it. "And I still have no memory of ever having this orb. The original Jack didn't seem to have it nor could he ever turn into a dragon."

"Because the Drake-Type Blood Veil holds no bearing to the other timeline," Ivy addressed his concern. "I know you've been seeking an answer about its significance, but in truth this Blood Veil doesn't exist. Sophia created exclusively for you to use in this current timeline. She knew there'd be greater enemies to face, so you were chosen to command this power."

"Me? Well, I'm not complaining," Jack smirked, turning over toward Tennyo. "But, send my regards to the goddess."

Tennyo nodded. "I will."

Jack approached Eva and held her hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thankfully this Successor form protected my body and our unborn son." Eva said, scanning her abdomen.

Engineer queried to Gregorio. "So, what will you do now?"

Facing the direction of the Silva Estate, the man deeply sighed. "I'm going to dissolve The Consortium. It holds no meaning to me anymore. I understand Jack and Eva have resigned from being my mercenaries. I don't bear any grudges for their decision. After all, The Consortium was only formed thanks to Mido."

"What about the others? Like Kirari, Ririka, and Sayaka?" Joker asked Gregorio.

"If they choose to maintain business and relations with me, that's fine, but they're free from our Consortium affiliations." Gregorio plainly stated, severing further ties with other Consortium members.

"I'm sure they'll understand. Those three weren't too bad people." Panther said.

"Just like Jack and Eva. I misjudged those two and the fractured memories I had of their original selves didn't help matters." Hound said as he watched them.

"No lie. I thought based on those distorted memories, I was led to think Jack hunted to kill my brother, but that wasn't the case," Stinger said. "And the ones I threatened to carve out their hearts was…" She pointed to Sion, Engineer, and Hound. "...you guys."

"Yeah, but seems those memories we share with those people have finally been pieced, or at the very least are almost complete," Sion stated.

"Hey, so I wanted to say, sorry," Hound confronted Jack.

"Yeah, we feel bad for all those names we called you," Stinger openly apologized.

"You're forgiven," Jack accepted their generous remarks.

"Everyone, we better leave here," Joker addressed the groups. "The authorities are about to come."

"I better stay in case sis shows up," Queen said.

"And I'll stay to tell them what happened," Gregorio offered to take any possible heat the Thieves and Vein Remnants may possibly get.

"Thank you, Mr. Silva." Sion expressed his gratitude to the former Consortium head. He then turned over to Tennyo and Ivy. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Tennyo said, holding Ivy's hand.

As everyone split up into various parties, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming departed with Stinger and Aurora.

"I can't believe all that happened just now," Reiko was still baffled with the entirety of tonight's unforgettable events.

"Not only can Nicola can turn into walking and living armor, but I can turn into a catgirl and summon the zodiacs!" Li-Ming beamed happily with her new abilities.

"One thing's for sure, guys. This is going to be a November to remember," firmly stated Shinya, which got nods from his three friends.

xxxxx

 _ **Café Leblanc**_ _**(**_ _ **純喫茶ルブラン**_ _ **)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/**_ _ **November 23, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **11**_ _ **月23**_ _ **日**_ _ **)**_ _ **(Reality: November 23, 2021)/5:15 PM (JST)**_

Over a week has gone by since the fallout from the Lost attacks, the Thieves and the Revenants decided to remain low profile. This was to help get attention off them after the recent Fifth Yami Matter event. This allowed Gregorio to publicly speak on behalf of the Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants, thanking them for saving their selfless efforts to slay the monsters and prevent severe collateral damage.

However, Cruz Silva's death still severely affected the Thieves and the Revenants. Gregorio placed no blame on them for her death, but instead opted to accuse Juzo Mido and vowed to see justice right this wrong in Cruz's honor.

Continuing to lay low, the Thieves and the Revenants met for a group meeting at Café Leblanc. More than happy to provide the Vein Remnants with his coffee and curry, Soujiro welcomed them.

"So, you went and spread Cruz's ashes?" Ren asked Louis, who nodded and stared at his reflection inside his coffee cup.

"Yes, just as she wanted."

"Was Gregorio ok with it?" Yusuke queried.

"Yes, when I told him it was Cruz's request, he honored it."

Haru placed a hand on Louis' shoulder. "But, are _you_ ok now?"

Makoto added. "We gave you the space you wanted to grieve."

"And I'm thankful for you two, but yes I'm fine. I won't forget her passing, but she'll have a special place in my heart and my memories," Louis said with the utmost respect for Cruz. "I have to move on as she wanted me to."

"We're glad you're not grieving anymore, because we still have Mido out there somewhere," Yakumo reminded him.

Upon hearing the monster's name, Louis tightened his grip on his cup.

"Yes, I know." He muttered through clenched teeth, failing to hide his obvious indignation of the aforementioned Revenant scientist.

"Guys, check this out!" Futaba pulled open her iPad and showed them news video feeds of various Tokyo locations covered with thank letters to the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and local law enforcements.

" _On this Labor Thanksgiving Day, we send our thank you to not just the local police and the Special Investigation Department for their hard work and continued services, but to the urban legends the Phantom Thieves and their allies calling themselves the Vein Remnants._ "

"I'm not sure how to respond to that," Skyler remarked.

"To pride of what we've done, Skyler. We prevented what could've lead to countless casualties." Hifumi genuinely said.

"Yeah, we won a battle, but this whole thing with Mido and the Yami Matter is far from over."

Just then, Ryuji slapped Skyler's back and wore a big grin. "C'mon, dude. Let's just be thankful we're still here, alive, and ready to kick Mido's ass next time!"

Lying on Mia's lap, Morgana yawned. "Yep, I knew you'd say something reckless like that. Expected from a numbskull."

"Say that in my face, hairball."

"Come over here and I'll claw your eyes out."

Clearing her throat, Ann interjected in Ryuji and Morgana's spat. "Not here, you two." She warned them in a menacingly cool tone, giving them a sense of trepidation they never felt from her before.

Having seen how volcanic Ann has been lately, Ryuji and Morgana shrank back in their corners.

"Yes, ma'am," whimpered Ryuji.

"Sorry, Lady Ann," Morgana murmured as Mia patted his head.

"Don't count on me to save you from Ann, Mona-chan," Mia giggled.

"Hey, Makoto. Have you heard anything about those four jerks? You know the ones that call themselves The Pack?" Ren asked the policewoman.

"Sis and I heard their side of the story. They confessed to working with The Consortium and were subjected to Mido's latest experiments. They expressed their deepest regrets and have turned themselves in. Minami even resigned and gave up her badge."

"Wow, so those four are committed to reforming themselves? Well, good for them, I guess," Futaba added with no regard for The Pack.

"Shinya, Nicola, and the others didn't need our help to kick their butts. Good on them!" Ryuji said.

Raising his coffee cup, Ren beckoned everyone else to lift their drinks. "It's going to be almost a full year since this Yami Matter conflict started. Now we know the culprit. He knows we'll be coming for him, but let's be thankful it's because of him we've been united. And together we will bring him down."

"I'm with you there, Ren," Skyler added.

"Same here," Hifumi nodded.

"Down with that bastard," Ann muttered.

"Here's to us kicking his ass and setting things right!" Ryuji declared, raising his coffee cup.

"And here's to Yumeko and her friends who can't be here with us," Yusuke reminded them of their other allies.

Watching the Thieves and Revenants raise their cups and drinking together, Sojiro smiled proudly for them.

"Anyway, we have a birthday coming up," Makoto said as she pivoted over to Haru. "Have you decided what you want to do?"

"Yes, I think the perfect place to celebrate, Mako-chan," Haru replied earnestly.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo DisneySea (**_ _ **東京ディズニーシー**_ _ **)/Urayasu (**_ _ **浦安市**_ _ **)/Chiba Prefecture (**_ _ **千葉県**_ _ **)/December 5, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月5**_ _ **日**_ _ **)**_ _ **(Reality: December 5, 2021)/3:30 PM (JST)**_

Over a week later, Haru's birthday celebration took pace. The Thieves and Revenants amassed and invited friends for a fun outing at the Tokyo DisneySea theme park.

Meeting at the front entrance, Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, Futaba, Skyler, Hifumi, Io, Mia, Louis, and Yakumo went into the theme park with every intention to enjoy every minute of the festivities. For some, it would be therapeutic, especially for Ren, Ann, Skyler, Hifumi, and Louis, who all needed it following all the traumatic and tragedy they've endured.

Coming in separately from the main group, Shiho, Miyako, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming would also join them as soon as the groups convened inside the theme park. The four teens joined up with Ren, Ann, Skyler, Hifumi, Io, Mia, and Shiho to explore areas of the park.

"Hey, we should really check out Fantasmic!" Reiko reminded Shinya and Nicola.

"Why? Do they have something new?" Shinya queried to his girlfriend.

"No, but they're going to shut it down in March 25th of next year."

"No way! They're really closing it down?" Nicola was baffled to hear this.

Li-Ming added. "Yes, it's sad. I really liked Fantasmic!"

"Then, why don't we all see it together?" Hifumi suggested. "Io hasn't seen it."

"You want to go see it tonight?" Skyler asked the white-skinned Revenant, who nodded.

"Yes, I would like to see it."

"Then, it's decided. We're all going to see Fantasmic!" Ann openly declared.

Grabbing Mia's hand, Shiho smiled to her Revenant lover. "That sounds like a good time. You want to watch it together?"

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll come with, my love," Mia lovingly responded, kissing Shiho's face.

The Thieves and Revenants would later be joined by Emily, Sojiro, Karen, Aurora, Sae, Hojo, Davis, Rin, Coco, Jack, and Eva. The older adults such as Sojiro, Sae, Hojo, Davis, Coco, Karen, and Aurora explored the park. Karen and Aurora took pictures together with various Disney mascot characters. With Sojiro accompanying them, he helped take pictures of Sae and Hojo near a few of DisneySea's attractions, including a picture in front of Sinbad's Storybook Voyage.

xxxxx

Near the Arabian Coast area, Ryuji, Miyako, Yusuke, and Futaba scoured around. They spotted the recognizable Genie from _Aladdin_.

"Yo, it's the Genie in his blue glory!" Futaba pointed out to the Genie mascot. "Wanna take a selfie with him, Inari?"

"I suppose. Hold on wait!" Yusuke nodded as Futaba dragged him along.

"Thanks for buying this for me, Ryuji," Miyako said, holding a Rajah plushie he purchased for her.

"Hey, I told ya I was gonna get you anything you want."

"Then, how about a pic with the Genie?"

Taking out his cell, Ryuji grinned. "Coming right up, babe."

xxxxx

Jack and Eva rode on the Caravan Carousel.

"Having a fun time?" Jack awkwardly asked, riding on the Genie carousel.

"I'm having the time of my life thanks to you. Now, hold that pose," Eva smiled, snapping a picture with her cell.

Jack tried but failed hard to conceal a blush. "I wouldn't do this for anyone, but you. And only you."

Eva giggled. "I know."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Louis, Makoto, and Haru explored the 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea section. They went inside a submarine to participate in the Tokyo Disney Submarine Ride. The Revenant and his two girlfriends were enamored with the wondrous underwater experience.

"Isn't it just pretty?" Haru asked the two.

"It is, but being here with you two makes it much better," Louis genuinely added.

"We made a good choice to come back here to celebrate your birthday," Makoto smiled, leaning her head against Haru's shoulder and holding her hand.

"Thank you, Mako-chan. I'm glad all of you came," Haru said, returning the favor by holding Makoto's hand.

Inside the Toy Story Mania attraction, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming competed in an active shooting game. The boys got a little too competitive as they shot every target a Buzz Lightyear and Jessie hologram held up.

"C'mon, Nicola!" Li-Ming cheered him on.

"Do you two always have to make it a competition?" Reiko sighed.

"Heh, we can't help it. It's what real men do!" Shinya laughed it off and shot up the last target, but Nicola fired the last one, too.

Nicola boasted. "Oh, we got the last one!"

"I think you two tied!" Li-Ming pointed to their score.

"150,000 points to 150,000 points! I'd call that a tie game!"

Shinya sneaked a grin. "How about a tie breaker, Nicola?"

"After this ride, how about we look for other games to play?" Reiko suggested.

"We can go check out the Tower of Terror next," Nicola said.

"Then, there's where we'll go!" declared Shinya.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Skyler, Hifumi, and Io rode on the Nemo & Friends SeaRider. They were greeted by the _Finding Nemo_ characters. When the likes of Nemo and Dory popped up, Io's eyes filled with elation seeing the colorful characters.

"Are you enjoying it, Io?" asked Hifumi.

"Yes, they're so colorful!" Io gleefully replied.

Seeing Io smile brought warmth to Skyler's heart. The Persona Vein's behavior showed a great 180 whenever there wasn't a dangerous enemy present and she also showed curious, child-like qualities when met with things she hasn't seen before, such as seeing all the Disney characters in costume, holograms, or CGI form.

"I think you're going to like Fantasmic!" Skyler addressed Io.

Io beamed happily. "I hope so!"

xxxxx

Yakumo, Emily, and Rin screamed together on the thrilling Raging Spirits coaster in the Lost River Delta area. After getting off the ride, Rin jumped up with her right fist pumped into the air.

"Hell yeah! Let's ride it again!" Rin shouted.

Emily chuckled nervously. "But, that was our… 5th time on it."

"Yeah, give us a break, Rin!" Yakumo added his grievance.

"Heh, your loss. I'm getting on it again!" She ran back to the line.

Yakumo and Emily both let out hard exasperated sighs.

xxxxxx

Meeting at the Tower of Terror, Ren and Ann convened with Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming. They watched overheard an old man's voice from a speaker interacting with a cursed spirit named Shiriki Utundu.

"Guys, I'm getting a little creeped by this," Li-Ming muttered as she heard a loud jolt, causing her to nearly jump out and hold onto Nicola. "Oh my god!"

Nicola chuckled as he patted her. "It's ok. It's just a special effect."

"Yeah, you guys are going to love this next part," Ann sneakily grinned.

After a creepy green spirit faded into the darkness, the group felt the floor they were standing on shifting upward and stopping.

"Is that it?" Shinya asked.

"Nope," Ren casually replied.

Then, they felt a sudden jolt and the floor quickly dropping at fast speeds. Shinya, Reiko, and Li-Ming screamed aloud. Li-Ming clinged to Nicola. Shinya and Reiko quickly folded arms around the other.

"YEAH!" Ann cheered and screamed.

Watching the teens screaming as if their lives depended on it, Ren wore his famous devilish Joker's grin. "Told you this wouldn't be for the faint of heart."

As the floor made a slow and steady descend, Ren and Ann turned to the teens. All but Nicola's faces were white all over.

"Geez, you three are wimps. That wasn't so bad," Nicola remarked.

"Hey, shut up!" Shinya retorted, trying and failing to hide the fear on his face.

"That was scary!" Reiko whined until a smile crept on her features. "But, it was a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, but my heart's beating so fast! I'm glad you were here with me, Nicola!" Li-Ming had a hand on her pulsating chest. "Next time, I won't be scared!"

Ren turned to Ann. "Seems like really enjoyed it. So, mission accomplished?"

Ann replied with a sneaky grin. "I think so."

xxxxx

 _ **8:00 PM**_

By nightfall, the groups met for tonight's _Fantasmic!_ show.

"When is it starting?" Io excitedly asked Skyler.

"Any minute now."

Just then, some fantastical music was heard, leading to explosive fireworks lighting up a mountain-like structure. The sound of a woman crying "imagination" blared out out of some unforeseen speakers. More fireworks lit up and lights painted the mountain completely blue. White stars and a half crescent moon appeared. Now standing atop the crown of the mountain was Mickey Mouse garbed in his red magician's garb and blue magician's hat, as seen from the _Fantasia_ film. Even scenes of Mickey pulled straight from the film were shown on a big screen.

The group watched in bewilderment and awe at the light and firework show. Io became mesmerized by the magical light show performance. Happily watching Io enamored by the show, Skyler and Hifumi leaned against the other.

Minutes into the show, boats with various Disney characters and costumed dancers on them. Two separate boats with Pumbaa and young Simba appeared as the _Circle of Life_ briefly blared from speakers. Later, boats holding giant globes arrived. Scenes of the Genie straight from the _Aladdin_ animated film played coupled with _Friend Like Me_ playing from speakers.

After the _Cinderella_ performance, the Magic Mirror straight from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ appeared. The creepy visage of the mirror entity appeared on the front of the giant mirror. Also appearing inside the mirror were some of the Disney animated movie villains, including the Wicked Queen, Ursula, Chernabog, and Maleficent. Fire expelled from areas near the mirror. After Maleficent vanished, her dragon form, revealed as a life-sized prop, came out of the mirror.

"The special effects are pretty neat," Louis remarked, sitting with Makoto and Haru.

"But, watching them with you two makes the whole experience that more magical," Haru commented as she and Makoto leaned against Louis.

The final part of the show approached. More boats appeared and fountains of water sprayed from the mountain. Amassed on a boat, Mickey Mouse and his friends waved to the audiences.

Io turned around, hugging Skyler and Hifumi. "That was a spectacular show. I'll never forget this!"

"We're happy you enjoyed it, Io. That's all that matters to us." Hifumi smiled and patted her head.

"I'm so glad we came here. It helps heal the emotional wounds we've suffered." Ann murmured as she patted her soft belly. "Hopefully, we can bring our son here one day."

Ren added with a hand caressing his wife's abdomen. "We will. I promise."

The festive show brought the Thieves, the Revenants, and their friends following Mido's insidious machinations and the Yami Matter's destructive influence.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-CV-19**_

With his wormhole opening up, Mido was dumped outside a ruined citadel. His body, battered and broken from the last battle, crawled itself toward the citadel's entrance. Having to crawl his way into the mouth of the entrance, a humbled Mido crawled his way toward the darkest most area of the citadel's inner chamber. As he breathed, the hostile air and aridness was suffocating, though it didn't affect Mido. The pain and scars he sustained from the battle hurt him more.

"Those ingrates think they've won. This is just a mere setback. It's nothing I can rebound from," muttered Mido, his red eye veering toward a throne forged from obsidian stone and golden steel. "Any scientist always has a contingency when one plan goes awry. I still have my B-plan: the endgame." His eye scanned and discerned a recognizable figure sitting on the throne. "Time to awaken."

Awakening from the sound of Mido's voice, the figure opened her eyes. Stirring from her sleep, the figure emerged. She has a striking resemblance to Togo Hifumi minus some notable features. This Hifumi's eyes has dark blue pupils with black filling out her iris, similar to Cruz and Mido-Sion's eyes. Based on the nature of her eyes, she seemed to be a Revenant. Her outfit was similar to Tennyo's, except this one wore a dark blue sleeveless dress, has layers of black bandages covering her waist coupled with a gray waist belt, has dark blue fingernails & pedicure nails, black winged accessories rather than Tennyo's white, and a pair of black sandals with dark blue straps over the front of the toes.

The Revenant Hifumi waited for Mido to stand on his own feet. The Revenant scientist chortled as he faced the dark-garbed Hifumi entity.

"You…" mumbled Mido. "Did you have a nice nap?"

No response from Revenant Hifumi.

"Well, I hope you've had enough rest, because there's a big battle forthcoming. I need you at your best."

Revenant Hifumi nodded.

"Heheh, that's right my Jinyo. They've beaten me in that other timeline, but we can lure them to this timeline for the endgame!" Mido declared as he then communicated with the Yami Matter surfacing on the walls. "Yes, we shall have our way with them, won't we? Their luck shall run out when we're done with them!"

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Kingdom Hearts III OST -** _ **Desire For All That Is Lost**_ \- vs. Mido-Sion, his controlled Revenants, the Virgin Born, and the Successor of the Beasts.  
 _ **Frenzy Cutscene Music (Long Version)**_ **\- Code Vein** \- Mido-Sion attempting to rape Hifumi.  
 _ **RE:ARR.X**_ **(THEMEX Rearranged) - Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano** \- Sion resists Mido's control and bites Hifumi's neck for her blood to heal him. Vein Remnants free from Mido's control as the protagonists strike back.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Boss Fight Phase 2 Theme**_ \- vs. and defeating the Virgin Born, Mido and the three beasts. Mido retreats.  
 **Happiness is Here! Tokyo Disney 30th Anniversary Theme** \- Tokyo DisneySea.  
 **Fantasmic! - Full Show Soundtrack (Tokyo DisneySea) Heard in Sound Devices** \- The group watching _Fantasmic!_ in Tokyo DisneySea.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Quite a cliffhanger there. Mido preps for revenge and a Revenant Hifumi meets him. Just what the hell's been going on in the other timeline?

So, this chapter took me a bit to finish. The DisneySea parts were the hardest parts for me to do, because I wasn't sure what more I could add. Moreover, my writing activity was delayed due to work and falling sick due to allergies. But, it's finally done.

On the Tokyo DisneySea parts, it's Tokyo Destinyland in the _Akane no Mai_ continuity. So as far as this story is concerned, Haru celebrated her birthday here on the same night her father died. Thankfully, her birthday celebration turned out to be a magical experience with no tragedy to ruin it.

Who really thought Mido would keep Sion's body? We should've known better, but the method in which he purged Mido out was very desperate, but whatever works. This would be one of those instances when a vampire feeds to save himself and his lover. Since Sophia's power courses through Hifumi, her blood helps purge Mido's essence out of Sion.

The Envoys of Vein; These and their beast forms are exclusive fanon modes for the Vein Remnants. They would equivalent to the Thieves's Persona's Ascendancy forms, but not quite as destructive. They're at least shown to be comparable to Mido's Successor beasts, perhaps a little stronger.

Mido also learned the hard way to never incur the unbridled fury of a woman like Panther/Ann. He deserved every burning from her and every lightning bolt from Hifumi.

Then, we have Cruz's sad passing. In _Code Vein_ , she became the Queen and ultimately met her end. Now, thanks to the Yami Matter's influence, she once again fuels the Virgin Born, regains all her previous memories of the original Cruz, and dies. Hifumi's power is shown to have limits and cannot restore the life of one who's already died before and would be fated to die again in similar fashion. Sophia's power is still not enough to undo that tragic fate. Gregorio, on the other hand, could be saved since the original one was implied to have survived. By this logic, Sophia would have a better shot at saving him since he has no such tragic fate tied to him.

The Pack get a passing mention. Yeah, there wasn't a scene to include them. Their run as story antagonists is over. They were always going to be secondary bad guys and their job was to help elevate Shinya & his friends as well as the four Successors's importance in the story.

So, all in all, Mido's beaten, the Revenants are freed from his control, and a character tragically dies. Now the Thieves and the Revenants have stronger motivation to finish Mido, who now has a Revenant Hifumi as an accomplice. It's going to get very interesting, but that will have to wait because the next chapter will be a Christmas and New Year-themed installment. Hopefully I'll have it out before or by Christmas since it'll be short.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you again!


	19. Christmas Joy, New Year Full Circle

_**Chapter** **XIX**_

 _ **White Christmas Joy; New Year Full Circle (**_ _ **ホワイトクリスマスジョイ**_ _ **;**_ _ **新年フルサークル**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

Tis the night before Christmas Eve. Not a single Shadow, Yokai, Lost, and Yami Matter activity stirred. Everything outside human activity was low key.

However, one entity managed to go awry past this early-Christmas Eve.

This entity assumed the appearance of a fried chicken company ambassador.

Two brave Thieves and a Revenant went about to greet this troublesome spirit before a curse could be spread.

xxxxx

 _ **Meiji Jingu Stadium (**_ _ **明治神宮スタジアム**_ _ **)/**_ _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/December 24, 2019**_ _ **(2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **24**_ _ **日**_ _ **)**_ _ **(Reality: December 24, 2021)/12:30 AM (JST)**_

Arriving in the empty baseball stadium, Queen, Noir, and Engineer scoured the fields. They sensed an ectoplasmic presence materializing within their vicinity. The three vigilantly scanned their surroundings. Engineer's keen ears heard laughter akin to an older man's. A cool wind quickly brushed against them, causing them to turn around.

A few of the arena lights turned on, revealing the presence haunting them. Etched on the trio's faces were looks of bewilderment. The figure, with a cane in hand, is the splitting image of Colonel Sanders, the late founder and mascot of Kentucky Fried Chicken. He has the bleached white mustache and goatee with his trademark white suit to match. A pair of thick black glasses adorned his face. An unpretentious smile, which hadn't diminished from his face, greeted the trio.

Tapping the ground with his cane, Colonel Sanders smirked. "Howdy, how are we this fine evening?"

"Is this really the entity we've been looking?" Engineer blinked in befuddlement. "He looks familiar."

"That's Colonel Harland Sanders. He's the founder and ambassador of the Kentucky Fried Chicken brand. You always see his face on the company logo," Noir explained, utilizing her food brand knowledge.

"Oooh, right! No wonder I can recognize his face," Engineer intently glared down the Colonel Sanders entity. "So, are we fighting the spirit of Colonel Sanders?"

"I'm not really the man you know as Colonel Sanders, but I am an extension of him. A piece of his spirit attached itself to the statue you Japanese built in his honor, but you added to one day throw it away into a river 34 years ago." The Colonel Sanders spirit reminisced an incident involving the neglect of his statue. A dark purple aura enveloped the Colonel's rotund frame. His kind, southern-accented voice became darker and distorted. "After those reckless baseball fans threw my statue into the Dotonbori River, their team won their first Central League in 21 years."

Engineer gasped. "He's talking about the Hanshin Tigers."

"Indeed, young man. Apparently, they saw a physical resemblance between an American player from their team and myself. They saw it fit to throw me into the river after winning the national championship."

"That was in 1985." Queen furrowed her brows and readied a fighting stance.

"That's when I placed a curse on your team. Since then, they never won another game. Then, 24 years ago after being thrown into that river, my statue was rediscovered. Although, not every piece of me was recovered!" The Colonel said with anger in his tone. Despite venting his frustrations, his trademark smile hadn't left him. "Both my hands and glasses went missing. They thought by retrieving my statue, the curse would be lifted. Well, have you checked those blasted Tigers? They still ain't won a game since."

"Since the statue's hands and the glasses haven't been retrieved, the curse remains intact. At least, that's how the urban legend goes." Noir concluded. Putting a hand out, she summoned her axe. "Judging by the nature of that aura, the Yami Matter was drawn to your malicious spiritual essence and summoned you here to find us."

"So, why don't we exorcise this poltergeist and lift the curse for the Tigers? They're long overdue for another championship." Engineer suggested to his ladies.

Once again clapping down his cane, the Colonel Sanders spirit gave a hearty laugh. "Well, shall we dance then, young man and you lovely ladies?!" He summoned a 6-foot tall red and green-feathered domesticated rooster with round, cartoonish eyes.

"Huh, now why didn't I see this coming?" Engineer shrugged, readying his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. He shot his demonic arm at the large rooster.

After letting out a loud crow, the fowl instinctively hopped over the demonic hand and stayed airborne while flapping its wings. The fowl then lunged toward Engineer, who barrel-rolled from the rooster's reach. Evading the rooster's clawed feet, Engineer countered the fowl's kicks with his hand.

Leaving his rooster to occupy the Revenant, the Colonel conjured a white hen in his right hand. Queen and Noir swiftly ran at the Colonel. As Queen charged for a strike, the Colonel turned the hen around as it fired a barrage of eggs at Queen. Utilizing her fists, Queen crushed every egg with lightning fast strikes.

As she lunged for the Colonel, Noir raised her axe for a head strike, but the Colonel vanished. He quickly rematerialized behind Noir. Preparing for another egg barrage, the Colonel was cut off by Queen's Ultimate Persona, Anat. Riding on Anat, Queen interceded the Colonel. Anat fired at and blasted the Colonel with _**Flash Bomb**_. Dealing some damage to the Colonel, Queen jumped off her Persona motorcycle and unleashed a flurry of punches. The Colonel tossed his hen at her, which exploded into a clutter of feathers.

"Ugh, damn it!" Queen fiercely cursed and punched through the feather shower. The feathers helped obscure the Colonel's presence from Queen's view.

Taking advantage of the blinded Queen, the Colonel popped off the top of his cane, unveiling a sword.

"Mako-chan!" Noir cried out as she ran at and swung her axe over the Colonel. The Colonel swiftly dodged the axe, narrowly escaping Noir's death blow. She swung her axe again, but the Colonel defended with his cane sword.

However, the lady's axe snapped the Colonel's cane in two. Tossing his broken cane aside, the Colonel jumped away, distancing himself from Noir's savage offense. However, Queen then ran into and drove an elbow into his back. With a roundhouse kick, she knocked the Colonel forward, sending him toward the center of the baseball sandlot.

"Hey, Colonel! Here's the wind up and the pitch!" Engineer yelled out, punching the giant rooster toward him.

Upon dodging the giant fowl, the Colonel was left open for Queen and Noir's double team. Noir threw her axe at the Colonel. The Colonel evaded Noir's weapon, but as soon as he did that he dropped his guard. Queen quickly slipped in front of the Colonel and landed a _**Nuclear Fist**_ , uppercutting the Colonel into the air.

"Do it, Noir!" Queen called out to her lover.

As soon as he came to, the Colonel's field of vision suddenly split in two. Gazing upward, he saw Noir with her axe having been swung. As his body split in half, rays of white light leaked out and engulfed him.

"I'm sorry they disrespected your statue. On behalf of myself, who's going to continue my father's food business, please rest in peace," Noir gave a prayer as the Colonel's body dissolved into spiritual dust.

Upon summoning Astarte, Noir and her Ultimate Persona's _**One-shot Kill**_ obliterated the giant rooster.

Before fading completely, the Colonel left them parting words. " _Thank you, young lady... the curse has been lifted._ " With that, Colonel Sander's vengeful spirit was purified and returned to the afterlife.

After the battle, Noir healed Queen and Engineer with _**Amrita Drop**_.

"Well, that was a fun Christmas Eve outing," Engineer chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He got passive looks from his girlfriends.

"Now his spirit can rest easy," Noir genuinely said.

"Well, hopefully they can find those missing pieces of his statues before he decides to come back and cause trouble again," Queen stated.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about him again, Mako-chan."

Engineer interjected. "As much as I'd like some blood, that fight made me hungry for some KFC." As he said this, Queen and Noir exchanged stupefied looks, eliciting giggles from them. "Um, I take that as a 'yes'?"

Queen turned to him. "Maybe."

Noir tipped her hat and winked. "Only if we're buying for everyone."

"Everyone, huh? Well, a KFC-styled Christmas dinner it is."

xxxxx

 _ **Café Leblanc**_ _**(**_ _ **純喫茶ルブラン**_ _ **)/Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo (**_ _ **四軒茶屋**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/December 25, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **25**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: December 25, 2021)/6:30 PM (JST)**_

Dropping seven buckets full of KFC chicken on a long table, Louis, Makoto, Haru, Ryuji, and Miyako returned with Christmas dinner to celebrate.

Meeting in Ren's former attic room, the Thieves and Revenants amassed near the table. They quickly opened the buckets and started taking all they can get their hands on. Several of them looked around the attic, which was cleaned by Ren for this special Christmas occasion. Sitting on the table's center, a small 3-foot tall green Christmas tree added to the wholesome scenery.

"Man, being here together brings back memories," Ryuji remarked, facing Ren, Ann, and Morgana. "I remember when it was just us four."

"Hard to believe, huh?" Ann added, wholesomely smiling.

"Congratulations on the baby, Ann! I'm so excited!" Miyako gleefully squeed.

"Thank you."

"Oh yeah. He's due next month!" Futaba approached her as Makoto and Haru put their ears on Ann's belly. "That makes me an auntie then, Ren."

"Auntie Futaba? I never thought I'd hear that." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to be an 'auntie', shouldn't you play the part and grow some wrinkles around the face?" Ren sardonically teased Futaba much to her annoyance.

"Hey, shut it, jerk!" Futaba retorted.

"Indeed, some of us are going to be aunties very soon. So, which of us offers to babysit the child first?" Haru asked, sneakily smiling before raising her own hand and lifting Makoto's hand. "Why I elect Mako-chan and myself of course!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Makoto nearly protested.

"Aww, I wanted first dibs!" Mia whined.

"No fair! I'm his real auntie!" Futaba shouted, fiercely flailing her arms in protest.

"Well, step in line because Mako-chan and I called babysitting duties first," Haru openly and proudly declared, winking to Makoto, who gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sure, I guess. I've never really handled kids before."

"It'll be ok, Mako-chan. We'll take a step at a time."

Louis interceded, patting Makoto's shoulder. "You two will make great aunties."

"But, I wanted first dibs, dammit!" Futaba quickly cut them off.

"Well, perhaps you'd like to babysit Jack and I's child?" Eva offered Futaba, sitting on chair as she finished a plate of chicken legs and a breast.

"Damn, you put that thing away, Eva!" Ryuji gawked at the plate full of chicken bones. There was not a sign of meat or fat on the bones.

"Don't underestimate a woman's appetite during pregnancy," Jack added with a grin.

Just then, everyone watched Ann put away two plates full of fried chicken, fries, and mashed potatoes. She let out a loud burp much to everyone's dismay. She realized what she had done and covered her mouth.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Ann apologetically cried out. "But, Eva's right. We're feeding not just ourselves, but another hungry mouth." Facing Eva, Ann affectionately smiled to the pregnant Revenant.

"Right, so let's both look forward to giving birth to new lives."

"Man, I can't believe my two best friends are gonna have a kid. I hope the kid will like his uncle Ryuji!"

Miyako giggled, playfully prodding Ryuji's side. "Heheh, I'm sure the kid will love you!"

"I'd be more than happy to paint portraits of the children," Yusuke offered to draw a portrait of Ren & Ann and Jack & Eva's soon-to-be born children

"We'd love that. Thank you," Eva nodded in approval to Yusuke's request.

"We expect nothing but the best work from you, Yusuke," Ann genuinely smiled.

Just then, Louis raised a glass.

"How about a toast? Not only to this festive Happy Holiday season, but a reflection over our friendship the past year," Skyler addressed everyone with a sake cup raised. He smiled to Hifumi and Io, both of whom stood next to him with sake and juice cups raised. "The new additions to our team." He acknowledged Jack and Eva with glances. "And honoring those we've lost."

Louis closed his eyes to pay his respects for Cruz.

"But, most of all, here's a toast to a stable future after we beat Mido and the Yami Matter," Ren firmly stated as he, the other Thieves, and the Revenants raised their cups and glasses together in solidarity.

The group chimed in unison. "A Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday to us all!"

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Toho Building/Toho Cinemas Shinjuku/Kabukichō (**_ _ **歌舞伎町**_ _ **)/Shinjuku, Tokyo (**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/December 27, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **27**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: December 27, 2021)/7:38 PM (JST)**_

As they entered the theater, the Thieves and the Revenants sat together in anticipation of the latest and last chapter of the Skywalker saga, _Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker_. Rin, Shiho, Shinya, Nicola, Reiko, and Li-Ming are also present with the group.

"The time has finally come, hasn't it?" Ren asked, shifting his head and veering his eyes over the other Thieves and Revenants. Facing his right, he saw Ann ravenously eating a handful of fresh popcorn.

Noticing her husband giving an amused look, Ann put down the popcorn bag and closed it. He chuckled and opened up the bag to grab himself some popcorn.

"Don't worry, eat as much as you and the baby need to," Ren encouraged his wife to feed for two.

"Right, I just didn't want to make myself look like a pig."

"You're not. You're still my beautiful angel."

Hearing this, Ann's cheeks blushed and pouted. "Oh, stop, silly."

"Yeah, it's the end of Star Wars, isn't it?" Ryuji realized the length of time that the movie series has lasted.

"I doubt it. They'll make more of those side story movies and shows, but I think the Skywalker stuff might be finished. The very first movie came out in 1977 before any of us here was born." Louis stated with confidence.

"I find it hard to believe Star Wars has lasted this long in cinema," Makoto said. "The original movies came out before me and Sae were born. Father watched them with us and those gave us cherished memories."

"I can't say these movies gave me those kind of memories, but they were entertaining. Mind you, the first ones I saw were with Anakin and young Obi-Wan." Mia revealed her first exposure to the long running space opera franchise.

"That kinda sounds about right for me, too," Shiho added. "I was a kid when I saw those on TV."

"Wow, same! Those movies were favorites of mine before I saw the originals," Rin stated.

"Originals al the way for me!" Futaba gleefully boasted.

"Well, Io here just saw all of the Star Wars movies for the first time." Skyler said, facing the pale Revenant's way.

"Wait, you mean all of the originals, those prequels, and the new Disney ones?" Ren asked him.

"Yeah, over the past year, we watched them in anticipation of this movie. Io really enjoyed them."

Hifumi then added to Skyler's point. "That's right. Io enjoyed the space adventures and the lightsaber battles. It has been a while since I've seen any of these movies. I've only watched a few of them and stopped at some point."

Skyler put his hands on Hifumi and Io's hands. "And thanks to us, we've caught Hifumi up."

"Still, I wonder with the mixed reactions to the last couple of movies," Futaba pointed out the recent controversies within the Star Wars fanbase. "Nah, nearly everyone forgot that _Solo_ movie."

"But, didn't _The Last Jedi_ pretty much split the fanbase?" Ryuji asked.

"Sure, it did some damage, but it's been mostly whining and complaining from a vocal group online. I've even engaged a few of these vocal jerks online myself." The glass-wearing otaku illustrated the vocal discontent with the recent Star Wars movies. She then evilly grinned. "It was fun poking holes in their dumb arguments."

"But, I'm sure you've had issues with that movie, too?" Yusuke queried to her. "I recall you didn't like parts of it, Futaba?"

"Well, sure. The middle part of the film got a little boring for me and I think Luke could've been handled better. Feh, nothing beats my favorite, _The Empire Strikes Back_."

"I always prefer _The Return of the Jedi_ myself," Ryuji stated.

" _Revenge of the Sith_ for me!" Shinya raised his hand.

"Wow, someone's top fave is a prequel film? Interesting," Futaba coyly smirked toward Shinya. "So, you and your friends are mostly familiar with the prequels and the new ones?"

"Yeah, we watched the new films together. Those are the ones we grew up on," Nicola said, referring to the Disney films.

"We didn't dislike the _The Last Jedi_. We thought it was a good movie. We saw that and _The Force Awakens_ with our families." Reiko said.

"Well, I saw _The Force Awakens_ by myself since mom was too busy," Shinya sighed, recalling every time his mother had to decline taking him due to work commitments. "My mom did eventually take me to see _Rogue One_ and _The Last Jedi_."

Makoto folded her arms and smiled. "Well, I thought _The Last Jedi_ was a decent film. I think it's good it challenged movie-goers and dared to take risks."

Haru genuinely smiled. "Everyone has their different viewpoints about that movie, don't they? I just wish we could agree to disagree on entertainment mediums. Speaking as someone who runs and has stakes in my company, I have varied opinions about our foods we have to take into consideration. We must appease our customers."

"Not if those customers are being complete dicks," Louis voiced his displeasure with rude customers who've badmouthed Haru over any lack of food quality. "Voice your concerns, but don't threaten the people working on the products."

"Right, we should agree to disagree. I may not like the direction of some of the new movies, but I won't be an asshole to y'all." Futaba concurred.

Makoto turned to Futaba. "But, we could have a healthy debate about _The Last Jedi_."

"Sure, and I contest why _The Empire Strikes Back_ is the best."

Yusuke muttered. "So, is anyone going to mention _Star Trek_?"

"Please, that's a whoooooole can of worms I don't wanna open! That fan rivalry goes waaaay back before our time" Futaba added about the fan rivalry between the two popular Sci-Fi franchises.

"Speaking of fans, check out those cosplayers out!" Shinya pointed to a group dressed as Star Wars characters. Three Storm Troopers, a Darth Maul, and a Darth Vader showed up to take their seats.

"Yeah, but look at them over there!" Rin pointed out to a specific group of cosplayers, dressed as characters not seen in the Star Wars films.

One such cosplayer was a young woman with reddish orange hair styled in braided pigtails. A pair of goggles adorned the top of her hair. She had on a form-fitting black sleeveless bodysuit, a light brown ranger cloak, black and brown elbow-length gloves, a blue green article of clothing around her waist, two leather waist belts intersecting in an X shape, and knee-length dark brown boots.

"Whoa, isn't that the Kozmo Farmgirl?!" Shinya recognized her.

"That's one of the Kozmo Duel Monsters from the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ game." Nicola verified.

"Now that's a cool cosplay!" Reiko said.

"I see, there's others with her. Are they part of those Kozmo Duel Monsters, too?" Mia asked her brother.

"Yeah, the one with the green painted skin, the pointy ears and golden curls is Kozmo Goodwitch," Nicola pointed to the one sitting next to the farmgirl cosplayer.

"She looks like Yoda," Li-Ming stated.

"The one with the black mask and black witch's hat is Kozmoll Dark Lady. She's supposed to be like Darth Vader. The other with the black cloak and double sided red lightsaber is Kozmo Wickedwitch. She's like Darth Maul," Nicola finished pointing to the all-female Kozmo cosplay group.

"We need to take pics of them after the movie!" Shinya declared.

"I'm taking one with the Farmgirl," Reiko affirmed.

Just then, the lights started to dim and the previews finished.

"Movie's about to start, guys. Time for us to go to a galaxy far, far away," Futaba whispered.

As everyone settled in their seats, Skyler handed popcorn and candy to Hifumi and Io. After getting her snack, Io waited in anticipation for the _The Rise of Skywalker_ crawl came up.

xxxxx

When seeing Rey, Finn, and Poe on screen together, some members in the group were delighted to see the three leads.

Ren whispered. "So, right there that would've been Luke, Leia, and Han, but Shinya, for you and your friends, these three are the characters you've followed."

Shinya nodded. "Yeah, 'cause we were little kids when we first saw them in _The Force Awakens_. And now we're first year high school students."

Nicola asserted. "That's right. So, we grew up with these movies."

"But, I was introduced by Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Clone Wars stuff on TV," Shinya muttered. "So, those introduced me to Star Wars. I wasn't even born when those movies came out in theaters."

"That was the same with me, but then I watched the originals," Ren said. "These new movies are ok, but don't resonate as well for me."

"It's a generational thing," Skyler stated. "People like me and Ren prefer the originals and grew up on those prequels. Shinya, you and your friends were introduced through the prequels but grew up on these new movies."

Mia nodded. "Taking my brother to see these movies opened my eyes to how impactful these movies are."

"For better or for worse. Hearing the mixed reviews about this though..." Louis plainly stated.

"It's better if you watched and formed your opinion, and not let others decide for you," Makoto said.

xxxxx

A few of the couples were immersed with the Rey and Kylo moments, particularly Skyler & Hifumi, Ren & Ann, Makoto & Haru, Yakumo & Emily, and Shinya & Reiko.

xxxxx

The Knights of Ren appearing was an anticipated moment for some.

"Cool, it's great the Knights are in this," whispered Skyler.

"They look like Kamen Rider bad guys," Shinya remarked.

"Hell yeah! It's about time they showed up!" Futaba chuckled.

xxxxx

The reveal of Palpatine surviving _Return of the Jedi_ and Rey being his granddaughter elicited surprised and dismayed responses from group members.

"So, Snoke's just been a bunch of clones this whole time and Palpatine lived? He's the mastermind behind the First Order essentially," Futaba rolled her eyes, based on her tone she pretended to be surprised. "Gee, how convenient. So, Anakin never brought balance to the Force."

"Well, that just means Rey can bring balance to the Force," Rin whispered.

"Yeah, but all that effort and Vader's sacrifice meant nothing. Nearly everyone from the originals are dead and Palpatine lived. They don't even explain how the creepy fucker survived. Like, _W. T. F_." Futaba vented her displeasure.

xxxxx

Scenes such as Leia's passing and Han Solo's force presence bonding with his son, Ben, drew some sad emotion from the crowd.

xxxxx

The group already witnessed the final battles. Once again, the group's reactions are mixed.

"Hmm, ok. That was cool how she took down the Emperor," Reiko said.

"Hah, really? I thought I was funny how she finished him," Nicola chuckled.

"Well, that was quite the climactic showdown, wasn't it?" Skyler asked Hifumi and Io.

"Not quite what I expected. Io liked it when Rey crossed those lightsabers. I admit that was pretty cool."

Io smiled. "I would've preferred a little more blood."

Ryuji snickered. "Yeah, that ain't gonna happen. Star Wars doesn't have gore."

Miyako added. "I'm kinda glad it doesn't."

"These movies are not known for blood," Makoto commented.

Ren sighed. "Looks like some of us were content but others are just dead inside."

Ann elbowed Ren's side. "So, how did you take to it?"

The Phantom Thief leader slumped back in his seat. "...it was alright."

Mia sighed. "Did Leia have to die? That was sad."

Sitting on Mia's lap, Morgana whispered. "So, that means most of the originals are dead. Yeah, I can see why a few of you feel conflicted."

"But, some of us got some emotional investment," Haru said.

"For better or for worse, right, Futaba?" Yusuke asked his friend.

"Mixed bag for me," Futaba remarked.

xxxxx

The last scene appears before the credits roll.

The last words muttered from Rey and another character are heard from the theater speakers.

" _I'm Rey._ "

" _Rey who?_ "

" _Rey Skywalker_."

The final shot of the movie is Rey looking beyond the horizon of the desert land of Tatooine toward the binary suns, reminiscent of Luke before her.

xxxxx

The movie ended. Many clapped for the movie, but others stayed in their seat allowing the movie's moments to resonate with them. Some tried to process everything they had seen.

 _The Rise of Skywalker_ like _The Last Jedi_ before it elicited a mixed response from this theater audience, except for different reasons. The disappointment came from mostly unanswered questions and trying to correct the 'errors' caused by the previous eighth Skywalker saga film. However, the positive response came during the big battle sequences and emotional moments.

Unlike _Dragon Ball Super: Broly_ and _Avengers: Endgame_ , the Thieves and Revenants were still processing the movie.

Clenching her teeth hard, Futaba sighed. "Ok, so that wasn't too bad, but still... so much baggage to process."

xxxxx

 _ **10:16 PM (JST)**_

While Shinya and his friends took pics with the Kozmo Farmgirl and the Kozmo cosplayers, the Thieves and Revenants shared their overall thoughts on the film.

"Well, I actually liked that film," Haru said.

"Me, too. I was there for those Rey and Kylo moments," Ann happily gleamed.

"I would agree. I enjoyed it, but it's a step below the previous one," Makoto honestly expressed.

"But, aren't all the third movies in each Star Wars saga usually the weakest?" Yakumo asked.

"Not _Revenge of the Sith_. Many argue it's the best of the prequel trilogy," Louis corrected his Revenant colleague.

"That's not too hard to accomplish. I mean look what came before it," chuckled Rin.

"And hey! I liked _Return of the Jedi_!" Ryuji openly confessed. "I guess I'm the only one who liked that one the best from the originals."

Skyler chuckled. "Not really. I like that one, too."

Yusuke pivoted toward Futaba. "But, I bet this was your favorite film in the series, huh? It beats out _Empire Strikes Back_?"

"I know you're being a dick, Inari, but don't even…" Futaba shoved a hand in his face. "There were just a few parts that rubbed me the wrong way. That's all. It's not a bad movie. _Attack of the Clones_ and _The Phantom Menace_ still take the cake for being the worst pieces of trash."

With Morgana on his shoulder, Ren expressed his thoughts. "I might have to agree with Futaba here. They didn't explain certain details like how the Emperor survived."

"Not to mention this movie wasn't daring like _The Last Jedi_ ," Makoto pointed out.

"Well, that's not what I meant to say. This film felt like its own trilogy told in one movie. It was alright. It didn't make me upset or anything." The Phantom Thief leader said. "That said, I had a good time watching with you guys."

"And that's all that matters," Ann concurred with her husband's final sentiments.

"Good or bad, this is our final movie get together for the year," Hifumi said. "Those are the memories I wish to cherish most."

"Wouldn't you agree to that, Futaba?" Yusuke reached over a handshake.

Futaba gave a light chuckle. "Oh, how can I argue? This movie may or may not grow on me." She grabbed and shook Yusuke's hand. "But, hey, I still have _The Mandalorian_ and that _Fallen Order_ game to look forward to. It's not a total loss."

"But, how are you able to watch that?" Mia asked.

"Sis, I think it's already out on the Disney Plus," Nicola said.

"Really?! Hey, you want to watch it, Shiho?" Mia asked her.

"Sure, you name the time and place."

"Isn't Baby Yoda cute?" Reiko asked Shinya.

"Yeah, real cute," sardonically remarked the teen.

"I'll be posting the Kozmo cosplay on my twitter with my Baby Yoda memes," Li-Ming said, showing Nicola her photos and meme pictures. "Wait, nah. Forget that. Now, it's all about that Baby Sonic!"

Reiko scanned over her twitter pics. "Oh, so that's Baby Sonic? He's so cute!"

Shinya sighed. "Oh joy, Baby Yoda's got competition."

"What's Baby Sonic?" Mia asked her brother.

Nicola plainly answered. "It's the baby Sonic the Hedgehog for that new movie coming out."

"Oh, another baby fad?" Shiho checked her twitter feed. Her face gleamed and cheeks blushed. "Oh, he's so cute!"

"We'll see how long these baby fads last until the next 'baby' thing," Futaba nonchalantly shrugged.

"Well, if anything let this movie remind us that Star Wars can bring old and new generations like us together. And unlike assholes on the internet, we're still hear having friendly conversations and peaceful debates. We won't let any divide in a fanbase split our friendship," Skyler openly stated.

"Amen to that, my friend," Louis concurred as Makoto and Haru folded their arms over him.

"Even for us. Thanks for the invite," Jack said as he and Eva walked away.

"No, thank you for joining us," Hifumi bowed as the couple waved to them.

"Farewell and be safe," Io said with an endearing smile as she and the others watched them leave.

"So, the next group meeting is New Years?" Ryuji asked Ren.

"Yep."

"We hope we'll see you all there," Hifumi genuinely said.

"New Years, here we come!" Hollered Ryuji as he raised his clenched fists into the air.

xxxxx

 _ **Meiji Shrine (**_ _ **明治神宮**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/December 31, 2019 (2019**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **31**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: December 31, 2021)/11:56 PM (JST)**_

It was the eve before the New Year. The Thieves and Revenants met near their old training grounds. They came in their winter gear, consisting of coats, hoodies, beanies, gloves, and coats. After giving prayers, they looked at their smartwatches and smartphones, counting down to the very last minute to 2020.

"Any last words you want to give to the old year?" Yakumo asked Emily, who turned him around for a kiss.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna miss you, 2019!" Emily said as she and Yakumo leaned for a kiss.

The other couples and friends huddled close with other shrine visitors. The other notable couples and close companions, Skyler & Hifumi, Ren & Ann, Louis, Makoto & Haru, Ryuji & Miyako, Mia & Shiho, Yusuke & Futaba, Jack & Eva, Shinya & Reiko, and Nicola & Li-Ming, counted in unison for the final seconds.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

" _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_ " They enthusiastically shouted together.

The fireworks lit up and covered the New Year night sky with varied colorful explosive blasts. This went on for another 20 minutes, giving onlookers enough time to admire the fireworks while reflecting on the past year and mentally preparing for a new year.

Some of the couples, namely Ren & Ann, Jack & Eva, Yakumo & Emily, Mia & Shiho, and Ryuji & Miyako, kissed to start off the New Year. Others like Yusuke & Futaba and the teens held hands.

Louis, Makoto, and Haru met for a three-way kiss, initiating in lip locking and affectionately kissing each other's faces and lips.

Upon seeing the threesome couple initiate in their love fest, Hifumi and Skyler went for a passionate kiss. Then, Io swiftly interjected as she kissed Hifumi and Skyler's lips. She then some lip locking with Hifumi and Skyler. Though surprised by Io's loving approach, Hifumi and Skyler didn't mind.

Io pulled away, gently smiling. "Thank you for all the times we've spent together. Let us continue to create more cherishable memories."

"Indeed, and here's to a prosperous New Year for us," Hifumi lovingly stated as she and Io lip locked with Skyler, passionately kissing and licking each other's faces out in public.

Upon seeing the three-way couples openly share their affection, the teens watched. With her hands on her cheeks, Reiko blushed and turned to Shinya.

"Hey, get rooms!" Shinya called out before Reiko pulled him in for a quick peck on his lips, which startled him. "Whoa! What was that for?!" He turned to Reiko as she giggled innocently.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Reiko!" Shinya evilly grinned as he chased Reiko around.

Watching Shinya chase Reiko around, Nicola chuckled to himself.

"Crazy kids," Nicola remarked as he and Li-Ming laughed together.

As they finished kissing, Skyler, Hifumi, and Io became immersed with the fireworks display. Knowing a New Year was ahead for them, they were going to make the most of it, more so than the previous one.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Dome (**_ _ **東京ドーム**_ _ **)/Bunkyo, Tokyo (**_ _ **文教**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/January 5, 2020 (2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **1**_ _ **月**_ _ **5**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: January 5, 2022)/7:30 PM (JST)**_

With a new year, a legendary career for one of Japan's famed wrestlers is set to end at Wrestle Kingdom 14. Unlike previous years, which were normally one night events, this show was extended to two nights on January 4th and 5th.

Tonight is the final match for Jushin 'Liger' Thunder. Being a big fight fan, Ryuji didn't want to miss the end of the legend's career. He and Miyako invited Makoto, Haru, Louis, Yakumo, Emily, Yusuke, Futaba, and Rin.

After the first match passed, the big match was set to begin. A man emerged, seemingly coming straight out of a Tokusatsu hero show fully garbed in a full-bodied red, white and silver suit. Concealing his identity behind a mask, the famous wrestler's iconic identity was a red and gold mask with crown spikes. Upon entering the ring, Jushin climbed on a ringpost and posed for the fans enamored by his presence. He teamed with another Japanese wrestler named Naoki Sano and competed against Ryu Lee & Hiromu Takahashi.

"Wow, I can hardly believe this is it for him. After this, Jushin's pretty much retired," Yakumo commented.

"Yeah! You're the man, Liger!" Ryuji hollered to the legendary wrestler. Dressed for the occasion, he wore a bright red NJPW shirt with a golden lion face embellished on the center. The words 'King of Sports' aligned on top of the lion in bold red. 'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' aligned beneath the lion in bold yellow.

"Getting really excited, aren't we?" Miyako giggled over her boyfriend's enthused spirit.

"It's his last match! No way was I missing this!"

"But, weren't you, Miyako, Makoto, Haru, Louis, and Futaba here for the first event last night?" Louis asked them.

"Yeah, but that wasn't even Liger's last match. I want to be there for his final matches."

"Besides, Wrestle Kingdom 14 has been hyped for months. I sure didn't want to miss this!" Futaba shared Ryuji's highly spirited enthusiasm.

"These tickets were awfully expensive," Yusuke said.

"But, they were totally worth it! I'm glad you could come tonight, Inari!" Futaba roared, flailing her arms over her head.

"You're especially in a cheerier mood, Futaba," Rin noted.

"Well, Inari convinced me to watch _The Rise of Skywalker_ again, but just the two of us. On a second viewing, that movie's not as bad as I thought. It might grow on me, but I still have my issues with it."

Makoto added with a modest smile. "Sounds like someone's done a complete 180."

"Like I said, it's growing on me and these wrestling shows have been fire. So, I'm content."

Eyeing Jushin Liger, Rin observed. "Doesn't he remind you of one of those characters from the Phoenix Ranger Featherman series?"

Futaba shrugged. "Eh, maybe bits of the aesthetics, but the inspiration for his wrestling gimmick came from the _Jushin Liger_ anime from the 80s and 90s."

"Wow, you know this how?!" Rin gasped excitedly and pleaded for an answer from the otaku sage.

Lifting up her glasses, a sneaky grin adorned Futaba's face. "Because I know all."

"More like you have access to the 'interwebz' as you like to call it," Yusuke interjected.

"Well, that, too, but I am the biggest tokusatsu aficionado of the group." Futaba then whipped out her smartphone and showed her a youtube video of a Japanese man with black and white face paint wrestling a rotund American man with a crimson mask. "And I happen to know quite a bit of puroresu, too. See? The guy in the facepaint is Keiji Mutoh, who also happens to be the Great Muta. And this other guy with the mask is Big Van Vader."

Watching the men beating each other up, Rin nodded. "Wow! I can tell this is old because of the janky video quality!"

"Ahem, it's called a fan cam, girl. They didn't have HD cameras back in the 1990s."

"Right, I knew that!"

"And did you know other American wrestlers used to compete here?"

"Really?" Rin queried.

"Here we go," Yusuke sighed.

"Well, you know Hulk Hogan, right?"

"I think so?"

Futaba smirked as she showed Rin a video of one of Hogan's Japanese matches. "And he actually do more than pose and drop those dumb-looking legdrops."

"Oh, wow. Yeah, I recognize him! He was in a movie!"

"Yep, and you know that actor who plays Drax from Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"Uh-huh? Dave Batista?"

Futaba sneakily grinned. "He was a pro wrestler."

The Revenant's eyes lit up. "Oh, wow! I didn't know that!"

Yusuke facepalmed. "Oh, good grief, Futaba. You're feeding her too much information."

"Hey, at least I'm getting some kind of reaction out of her, Inari. Just 'cause contact fighting isn't your thing, doesn't mean you need to be a stick in the mud about it!"

Covering his ears, Yusuke shrugged. "Alright, fine. I'll put up with it for you."

"Thanks, Inari!"

Rin giggled. "You two bicker like an old married couple."

Upon hearing this, Futaba and Yusuke exchanged awkward but foolishly eccentric looks.

"I'm surprised to see you two here. You two don't strike me as wrestling fans." Yakumo addressed Makoto and Haru.

Folding her arms on her lap, Makoto genuinely smiled. "Well, you'd be surprised. I like physical contact sports. Besides, my late-father really enjoyed the wrestling shows. He even took me and sis to a couple of matches. We were there to see Jushin Liger compete."

Haru added with a smirk. "And I'm here just because I want to keep Mako-chan and Louis company. I'm also here to represent my company since Big Bang Burgers is one of Wrestle Kingdom's sponsors."

"And I'm here for the thrill of the show," Louis stated, sitting in between Makoto and Haru.

"Ssh, hey. The match's about to start," Emily whispered.

"Lord Jushin demands our silence," Futaba mumbled with a finger to her lips.

With that, Jushin wrestled his final match and opponents.

xxxxx

 _ **10:17 PM (JST)**_

"Man, what a show that was! I can't believe it's all over for Jushin!" Ryuji incredulously cried out.

"Guys, we just watched Lord Jushin's final match. Let's burn this into our memories." Futaba sadly muttered.

Emily sighed. "Aren't you guys being a little over dramatic?"

"Even careers have to come to an end," Yakumo plainly stated.

Nodding, Makoto added her views. "He's right. Wrestling is a very taxing and destructive career. All that damage done to the body, especially over the years, can take their toll. Jushin Liger was lucky he can still go at his age."

"Yeah, the same can't be said about those American wrestlers," Futaba said. "There's some that keep coming back from retirement. It's sad to watch."

"Well, hopefully Liger is smart to listen to his body and not his pride," Rin said. "Man, that was an incredible show! Some of us should do this again!"

"I think I'm out. This is not my sorta of thing. Futaba, perhaps you'd like to go with Rin next time?" Yusuke suggested.

"Eh, sure. I guess."

The group passed by a couple of giant posters with various professional wrestling icons from the past few generations. One framed poster has the iconic images of Hulk Hogan, The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair. Another poster has Macho Man Randy Savage, 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper, the Ultimate Warrior, and Andre the Giant. A third poster has Bret 'the Hitman' Hart, Owen Hart, Shawn Michaels, and the Undertaker on it. A fourth framed poster has Triple H, Dave Batista, John Cena, and Rey Mysterio on it. A fifth poster has Mick Foley, Chyna, Sting, Big Van Vader, and Bruno Sammartino on it. A sixth poster has the Japanese icons Antonio Inoki, the Great Muta, Ultimo Dragon, and Jushin Liger on it.

Unbeknownst to the group, the residual side effects from the Yami Matter caused the wrestler's faces and eyes to turn toward the Thieves and Revenants. The Urban Myths monitored the group as they departed from the arena.

As they prepared to split off, Futaba paused.

"What is it, Futaba?" Yusuke queried to his friend.

"Hey, did you forget something?" Haru asked her.

"Yo, what's eating at ya?" Ryuji was befuddled by her sudden pause.

"Hey, um. Since the Yami Matter reset time by two years, 2020 already happened. Wouldn't that mean he just repeated his final match and retirement without realizing it?"

Everyone fell silent with this realization.

Then, Ryuji immediately ceased the silence. "Dudes, that's deep. How did I forget that?"

Makoto folded her arms. "You didn't. We can thank the Yami Matter for screwing everything up. I swear, we're going to restore time to the way it was before." With that, she garnered serious and determined glances from her friends and two lovers. "Let's make Mido and the Yami Matter regret messing with us."

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Schmoyoho -** _ **Chicken Attack**_ **(Song Voyage)** \- For the prologue scene of fighting the MOTW that is Colonel Sanders.  
 **Persona 5 OST -** _ **Sunset Bridge**_ \- The gang meeting to eat KFC on Christmas. New Years group meet-up and reflection on the past year.  
 **Star Wars Main Theme** \- The gang seeing The Rise of Skywalker in theaters.  
 **NJPW -** _ **Wrestle Kingdom Theme**_ \- A song used in wrestling scene.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** So, it's another cool-off chapter much like Ch. 19. We have a quick MOTW battle and the last one for the remainder of this story. Then, we have a KFC Christmas, the group checking out _Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker_ , a New Years celebration, and the gang going to a big wrestling show. All in all, a mostly chill (and deservedly so) holiday season for our heroes.

The ghost of Colonel Sanders is based off the urban legend. You can look it up. He gets dispatched fast. Since we're on the KFC subject, if you know your Japanese culture, then yes KFC is often consumed in Japan on Christmas Day. It's been a tradition for several decades.

Ah, yes, _The Rise of Skywalker_. We've seen the characters watch Broly and Endgame in theaters. This will be the third (on-screen) movie meet-up. And the response is mixed compared to the other two. This is to further illustrate how divisive the latest films have been (like _Empire Strikes Back_ was surprisingly enough way back when) for audiences. As you can surmise, there's a split opinion on this movie much like episode 8. However, what's telling is the group's maturity over their viewpoints. This comes to show friends can agree to disagree without unwanted drama. Too bad, there's idiots from both differing sides on the 'Interwebz' who won't learn.

Side note: As of 12/26/19, I finally watched _The Rise of_ Skywalker. I give it a 6/10. Futaba's opinions on the movie have slightly changed and mostly don't reflect my own views. After a second viewing with Yusuke, the film's grown on her. And the Baby Sonic thing that's catching up thanks to some Japanese trailer has been added last minute as of 12/27/19.

Moreover, between Shinya's group and Ren's, there is a generation gap for how they've been exposed to a franchise like _Star Wars_. For Shinya's group, their first exposure were the prequels and grew up on the Disney made films. With Ren and Skyler's groups, it's up in the air. Some were introduced by the prequels, others by the originals, and maybe one or two who started with the sequels. Mileages vary among these characters.

New Year (Ōmisoka) is often celebrated around shrines and Buddhist temples where people go to pray.

Finally, the last scene depicts of a yet to be determined event in our real time. It's the second night of the two day _Wrestle Kingdom 14_ event. Growing up, I was a wrestling fan. I still kinda keep up with it, but I don't watch much WWE anymore. I do watch AEW, though. However, I do respect and enjoy wrestling overseas, especially in Mexico and Japan. Yes, wrestling is considered a legit sport in Japan while here in the US it's often (and still) sneered at and treated like a circus show with second-rate soap opera storylines. I figured only a handful of the Thieves and Revenants can attend. Makoto and Haru being there makes sense based on their All Showtime Showcase (which has them beating up an enemy inside a wrestling ring) in _Persona 5 Royal_.

And finally, more Urban Myth appearances. This time being wrestling megastars from the past.

Well, that's it. This is the final update for 2019. The next chapter will be part 1 of a 3-part story arc and I can't wait to show it. That'll come shortly after the week of New Years.

There'll be more _Urban Legends_ come 2020, a whole new decade! And with a new decade, I have huge plans for _Akane no Mai_ 's release next year, especially with P5R right around the corner. It's time to get excited.

Until the next update, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year!


	20. Yggdrasil Dreamscape, Opening Acts

_**Chapter XX**_

 _ **Yggdrasil Dreamscape; Opening Acts of Wulf-Edda (Yggdrasil Dreamscape;**_ _ **ウルフ・エダのオープニング・アクト**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Hirahata Clinic/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/January 17, 2020 (2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **1**_ _ **月**_ _ **17**_ _ **日**_ _ **)/(Reality: January 17, 2022)/10:26 PM (JST)**_

Half a month into 2020, the Thieves and Revenants enjoyed moderate life. There hasn't been any supernatural activity. Yami Matter activity has been nonexistent. Mido has yet to resurface.

The peacetime allowed for the birth of a new life.

Grasping his wife's right hand, Ren watched the sweaty Ann in the middle of labor. Taking deep breaths, Ann gnashed her teeth hard and let out a pained cry. The family doctor and two nurses gathered next to Ann. One nurse replaced a sweat-dampened towel covering Ann's forehead for another. The other nurse crouched in front of Ann, waiting to deliver the baby.

"Push, Mrs. Takamaki! Push harder!" The doctor encouraged Ann, who closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"Oh. Oh. _**OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP!**_ " Ann let out a pained scream, which caused everyone but the doctor to cover their ears.

As he covered his ears, Ren lost grip of his wife's hands. Ann quickly snatched his hand and growled like a lioness.

"Don't you fucking dare, Ren! I need you to get me through this!" She yelled out as she felt another contraction, causing her to curse and wail out loud. " _ **OH FUCK!**_ " She suddenly lost control of her renewed strength, causing her to crush Ren's hand.

Feeling the bones in his fingers give an audible pop, Ren cringed and gritted his teeth. He hadn't anticipated and underestimated the strength of a woman in labor. He recalled this happening to his father when his mother gave birth to him. Now dealing with a woman in labor, he didn't envy his father for holding his mother's hand. He can imagine the pain etched on his father's face.

Staying strong for Ann, Ren took a deep breath and firmly grasped her hand.

The crouching nurse shouted. "I see a head! You're almost there!"

" _ **I CAN FEEL IT! OH FUCK, JUST POP OUT ALREADY!**_ "

As Ann gave another push, the child came halfway out.

The doctor verbally pushed for her. "You're almost there, Mrs. Takamaki!"

"I'm here, sweetie. You've got this!" Ren's verbal encouragement gave Ann the final push she needed.

" _ **OH FUCK! IT'S COMING OUT! IT'S FINALLY COMING OUT!**_ "

Then, a child's cries came out, causing Ann to let out deep relieved sigh. The back of her head plopped on a propped up pillow. The second nurse held a crying infant, covered in placenta gelatin. Using a towel, the other nurse helped wipe down the baby.

Relinquishing her hold of Ren's hand, Ann kissed his hand.

"Thanks, sweetie. I hope I didn't break anything." Ann apologetically said with a radiant smile smeared over her face.

Shaking his throbbing hand, Ren cringed and looked around for bandages. "Heh, no. You didn't break anything." Eyeing his beet red hand, he whimpered under his breath. After asking one of the nurses to bandage his hand, he glanced over to his wife being handled their son.

Holding their infant son, Ann's radiant smile didn't leave her. When she tapped the baby's nose, the newborn's cries ceased. Ren walked over by his wife's side and leaned over to get a closer view of the infant's face.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Ann asked him.

"Yeah, the most beautiful…" Ren said as a tear fell from the tear duct of his left eyelid. Ann noticed her husband's tear. "I'm so happy. I thought after all we went through…" He covered his eyes, trying to conceal his tears from his wife, who just smiled.

"Your daddy is being silly, isn't he?" Ann whispered to the infant, giggling incessantly. "C'mon, dad. Come closer." She invited Ren to lean closer.

As Ren came closer, he grasped the infant's tiny right hand. A proud smile adorned the Phantom Thief's face.

"Hey, how about we show the others?" Ann suggested.

Hearing this, Ren nodded. "Yeah, let's go and show them."

xxxxx

 _ **10:58 PM (JST)**_

With that, Ren walked out of the emergency ward with a nurse rolling Ann on a wheelchair. The Thieves and Revenants rose to meet them. They were audible awwws from the females. With a beaming smile on her face, Ann showed off her newborn.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" Haru gleamed delightfully. She patted the newborn's pudgy face.

"He is adorable," Makoto smiled and rubbed the baby's left cheek.

"Remember, Mako-chan. We called babysitting privileges first," Haru reminded her with a wink.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Is there room for one more babysitter?" Louis chuckled as he stepped in between Makoto and Haru. He greeted the infant by shaking its finger.

"Congratulations, you two," Skyler acknowledged Ren and Ann as Hifumi and Io leaned over to greet the infant.

"He has your face, Ren," Hifumi blushed happily, caressing the infant's face.

"And he has your eyes, Lady Ann!" Morgana chimed in as Mia carried him over to meet the infant. He landed on Ann's lap to get a better look at the infant.

"Dudes, I'm so happy for you!" Ryuji hugged Ren and Ann, crying proudly for them. He looked down at the baby. "Hey, your uncle Ryuji is here!" A goofy grin smeared over the young man's face, trying to garner a reaction from the infant.

As Io lowered her face over the baby, the infant reached out to her to everyone's surprise. Io wasn't sure what to do, but Ann allowed her to touch her child. Gently smiling, Io grasped the infant's tiny hands, eliciting a baby giggle from the child.

"I think he likes you, Io," Skyler added, patting Io's back.

"He senses you have a good nature," Hifumi stated.

"Next to animals, I heard that human babies are the best judges of character. Based on his positive reaction, he really likes Io's presence," Yusuke explained.

"Can I hold him?" Futaba asked Ren.

"Sure. Hold on," Ren said as he asked Ann to give him their child. He then passed the child over to be held by Futaba, who rubbed his nose.

"Hi! I'm your aunt Futaba!" She made a silly face, eliciting a giggle from the infant.

Just then, Jack and Eva approached Ren and Ann. Eva carried with her a baby in her right arm.

"We wanted to come here to send our congratulations and see your newborn," Jack openly stated, shaking Ren's hand.

"Thanks."

Eva turned toward Futaba holding Ren and Ann's son. "He's a beautiful child, Ann."

Smiling, Ann concurred. "Yeah, same to yours. I'm glad you came."

"I wanted to. Since you and Ren came to see our newborn."

"Have you considered a name yet?" Skyler queried to Ren and Ann.

The couple exchanged smiles and nodded together. "Yeah."

As the conversation carried on, the doctor walked out of the emergency ward and approached Ann's side.

"Mrs. Takamaki, we'd like you to stay for overnight and perhaps the next few days so you can allow your body to recover."

"Yes, of course, thank you so much, doctor," Ann replied.

"And I'll be checking in on you both," Ren affirmed as he kissed Ann's hand and watched Futaba cradling their child. "This is one of the happiest days of my life."

"I'm glad we can make that happen. We deserve that much," she said, holding Ren's hand.

xxxxx

 _ **Skyler and Hifumi's Apartment/Hamamatsuchō (**_ _ **浜松町**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/12:45 AM (JST)**_

Late that same evening, Skyler, Hifumi, and Io returned to their apartment. They planned another visit with Ren and Ann in the afternoon.

However, as soon as they slept, the couple heard a high-pitched scream from within the apartment. Awakened by the loud cry, Skyler and Hifumi stormed into the living room. They paused and saw Io sitting up with her golden eyes widened and her face covered with sweat.

"Are you ok, Io?!" Skyler asked as Hifumi rushed to embrace Io.

"It's ok! Did you have a bad dream?" Hifumi calmly patted Io, whose golden eyes dilated a bit. She heard the Persona Vein's heavy breathing soften. "Thank goodness. Just breath, ok?"

"It wasn't a dream."

This statement confused Skyler and Hifumi. They sat down next to Io and heard what she had to tell them.

"They were visions," Io revealed. "I met _them_ in a dreamscape."

"Them who?" Hifumi queried to the pale-skinned Revenant.

"Anastasia and Nadia."

Upon hearing these specific names, the couple remembered the elven women they met two months ago in a similar dreamscape Io seemingly described.

"Are you serious? You saw them too?!" Skyler quickly grasped Io's shoulders.

"Yes, I did. They beckoned me to meet with them."

"They summoned for you? About what?" Hifumi asked, privy to know why the elven women wanted to talk to the Persona Vein.

With a soft smile on her face, Io put her hands on theirs. "Listen, this is going to sound outlandish."

"After all we've been through? And regained some of my memories, nothing surprises anymore."

"Then, Skyler, you and Hifumi must know I created Anatasia and Nadia."

"You did? But, why would they need to see their creator?" Hifumi asked.

"Because we've been preparing for a meeting with the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants," Io informed them. "The time has come for you all to meet Anastasia and Nadia in the dreamscape world." She then put two fingers firmly on Skyler and Hifumi's foreheads. "In a minute, we will fall asleep and we will be transported into the dreamscape. I've linked my mind with the others and very soon they'll meet with us."

"But, why were you screaming? You looked scared to death," Hifumi stated.

"I wasn't scared. My mind was in the process of assimilating new information I received from Anatasia and Nadia."

"Hold on. How long have you kept all this from us?" The Revenant asked the Persona Vein.

Closing her eyes, Io focused her energies and successfully forged a mental link with every Phantom Thief and Vein Remnant member. Before Io can answer Skyler, the Revenant and Hifumi became drowsy and collapsed on Io's bed.

"You'll know soon, Skyler Jones," Io genuinely smiled, folding her arms around Skyler and Hifumi. She closed her eyes and joined them in the dreamscape.

xxxxx

 _ **Mysterious Dreamscape**_

Upon opening his eyes, Skyler found himself in a blank white space, devoid of any color. It was as white as a blank canvas board. His senses recognized the space as he remembered being summoned here with Hifumi.

"This is…!" Sion turned over to his left side where he saw Hifumi beside him, but no Io to be sighted. "Hifumi, where's Io?"

"I don't know. She was with me here just a moment ago!"

They then heard a familiar group of voices interject and yell out in disarray.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Makoto was heard yelling out.

"Man, I was having a nice dream!" Ryuji shouted.

"One minute I'm resting in the hospital and now I'm here with you, guys?!" Ann cried out.

"Skyler, Hifumi! You're here, too?!" Louis called out to them.

As Skyler and Hifumi walked up to the Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants, they discussed why they've been transported in this mysterious space.

"Wait, you two have been here before?" Ren asked them.

"Yeah, we met two elven women. Seems Io created them with the sole purpose to bring us here."

Hifumi added. "Anastasia and Nadia said they wanted to tell us something months ago, but they vaguely told us we'd know in time."

Yakumo furrowed his brows. "Seems the time is now."

"I wonder. Would they know about Mido's current whereabouts?" Mia wondered.

"Maybe they have something on the Yami Matter?" Morgana added.

"If they have answers about Mido and the Yami Matter, they have some explaining," Jack firmly stated.

"And answers you shall get," the voice of Io interjected, causing the Thieves and Revenants to face the front where Io appeared with Anastasia and Nadia.

"Are these the same two elven women you mentioned to us now?" Louis whispered to Skyler, who nodded in response. "Interesting, their essence feel like Io."

"That makes sense since she apparently created these two," Haru said, eyeing Anastasia and Nadia.

"Damn, they're stacked, especially the light-skinned one," Futaba notably pointed out the elven women's large breasts, particularly Anastasia.

"Io!" Hifumi called out as she ran over to greet Io and the elven women. "We're here as you've asked us."

"Where have you brought us? This isn't any place I've seen before," Ren queried, scanning the unidentifiable environment surrounding them. To him and the other Thieves, it was refreshing from being in Mementos again. Unlike the hostile and dangerous world Mementos gave off, the vibe from this realm was calm and relaxing.

Responding with a smile, Anatasia addressed. "Welcome Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants, we've been expecting you." She spoke in their Japanese language, which surprised them. She then turned toward the few English speakers, Skyler and Louis in particular, as she spoke in their tongue. "I hope we didn't trouble you."

"No, but I'm surprised Io created you two for the purpose of communicating with us," Skyler replied.

"So, it seems they can speak other languages quite fluently," Louis noted.

"Learning your languages took some time," Anastasia said.

"English in particular was a pain in the ass for me," quipped Nadia. "But, what can ya do?"

The Persona Vein then added with a demure look. "Learning a new language can be quite a challenge, but none as difficult as the language of the Æsir."

"Language of the Æsir?" Yusuke was confounded by Io's statement.

"Æsir is translated as a member of the pantheon from the old Norse mythology," Louis answered.

"Remember those Vamkyries we fought?" Skyler then brought their previous engagement with the vampiric maidens to their attention. "They're the warrior maidens and grim reapers from Norse Mythology."

"And some of my Personas are directly based off some of those figures," Ren pointed out. "Thor and Odin being among them."

"And then there's Loki," a voice from a newcomer chimed in, the tone giving off a calm and dignified tone.

Quick to recognize this voice, the Phantom Thieves instinctively turned toward a figure standing behind the elven women. The Vein Remnants and Hifumi were notably more confused. Ren's eyes narrowed as he quickly discerned the recognizable face and presence.

"Akechi…?"

When all Ren muttered was one name, the Thieves were on guard.

"Wait, you brought him here, too?!" Ann shouted Io and the elven women.

"We need everyone who's ever fought alongside the Phantom Thieves and this particular former member of yours had a Loki motif," Anastasia explained her reasoning.

"Please understand, Phantom Thieves," Io openly apologized to them. "If you wish, I can…"

"No," Ren's smile twisted into a mischievous grin. "This is fine. This just confirms Akechi is out there somewhere. Right?" He faced Akechi's way.

"Quite astute of you, Amamiya Ren. Whether I'm really just a cognition living freely in other realms or if I'm asleep along with the rest of you is up to your own perception. The human mind can create things they're not able to fully comprehend. Isn't that right, Phantom Thieves?" As he walked by the elven women, Akechi Goro appeared before everyone as if he were a living sentient individual.

The Thieves recognized the shaggy, chin-length brown hair and his red eyes. He appeared in a new set of clothing: a light gray coat with black buttons, a white shirt, blue jeans, and dark brown shoes. He wore the same passive look he usually wore when meeting the general public.

"You're looking well, Phantom Thieves," Akechi casually greeted them.

The calm atmosphere quickly escalated with tension. A few members of the Thieves were taken aback by his presence. A few of the Vein Remnants, particularly Mia and Yakumo, weren't thrilled to see him. Based on the Thieves' accounts, they've slighted him as a traitor to the team.

"His vibe feels different from the Akechi that fought alongside us against the Shadows and Maria," Morgana muttered. "I think we might be looking at Akechi's real cognition."

"But, how and why are you here?!" Ryuji remanded.

Makoto meticulously eyed Akechi. "So, if he's here, he has to be alive. The last Akechi we met was a mere cognition."

"Are you the real Goro Akechi?" Skyler asked the newcomer.

Akechi casually shrugged. "Who's to say?"

"I say you're full of shit," Yakumo scoffed as he vehemently glared at him.

"I don't care if Io brought you here, but I've heard all about you from Ren and the others," Mia snarled, her eyes glowed red along with Yakumo's. "You try anything low and dirty, and I'll not only carve out your heart, but I'll crush it!"

Jack added. "I wouldn't mind beating him senseless." He was then restrained by Eva.

"Please, not here and now, Jack," Eva pleaded to him to avoid any physical altercation .

Sensing the hostility from the Revenants, Akechi stepped away with hands flailing. "Wow, such belligerence from your vampire friends, Amamiya."

Ren folded his arms. "Can you really blame them? They take bonds and loyalty very seriously."

"Is that so? Well, how about I make a good first impression with you then?" Akechi openly stated, eliciting hostile responses, such as red glowing eye treatment and growls. "Oook, perhaps we need to work on that trust. Look, I don't know you, but you apparently know all about me thanks to Amamiya and his crew. So, let's try and work like professionals here."

Skyler stepped in and confronted Akechi. "It's not about being professional. It's all about trust and let's face it, you're walking on thin ice after the stunt you pulled on the Thieves." He then poked Akechi's chest. "And I'm giving you fair warning now. You better be on your best behavior."

Akechi chuckled nervously. "Yes, your friends have already made their point quite clear."

Hifumi walked over and slapped Akechi's face. "I'm sorry, but you asked for it."

"No…" Akechi rubbed his cheek, not about to throw a pity party and gain sympathy points from the Thieves and Revenants. "I did ask for that, Ms. Togo."

"Anyway, so you're here with us in this realm… whatever it is," Ren then turned to Io and the elven women. "Where have you brought us?"

Io logically answered. "Yggdrasil's realm."

"Yggdrasil? The Word Tree?" Louis queried to the pale-skinned Revenant.

"Indeed, and we're about to meet its surviving inhabitants."

"So, are you two based on natives of this Yggdrasil realm?" Jack asked the elven women.

"We're not natives, but Io created us based off Elven princesses. As far as we are concerned, we're merely constructs of Io. I was based off a Light Elf princess." Anastasia answered.

"I'm based on a Dark Elf princess if you already couldn't tell!" Nadia reminded them.

"Right, as if we didn't know that," Futaba rolled her eyes.

"So, are you going to take us to Yggdrasil now?" Makoto asked Io.

"Yes, now. Everyone stay close together." Io then closed her eyes as a white light formed and enveloped over her, which then filled out the entire space and transported everyone to another realm completely new to them.

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil**_

When the group came to, they found themselves floating in a makeshift bubble created by Io. Upon opening their eyes, the Thieves and Revenants were mesmerized by the presence of Yggdrasil. Nothing they've seen matched its sheer size. Towering over Tokyo's tallest buildings, it stood an astounding 2,000 feet in height. Nearly its entire base and its branches was surrounded by walls of mist. These walls of mist were seemingly so thick no light could penetrate it. The surface of the World Tree was bioluminescent, creating an otherworldly atmosphere.

"Incredible, this is the World Tree?!" Yusuke was awestruck by the sheer magnificence of the Word Tree's divine stature.

"It's so beautiful," Haru whispered in awe.

"This is still just a dream, right?" Yakumo asked everyone.

"Yes, but what you see is the real Yggdrasil," Io informed the Thieves and Revenants.

"This is truly a sight to behold," Louis muttered, admiring the World Tree's beautiful view.

"And it's so huge! Like superduper huge!" Futaba raised her hands overhead, describing Yggdrasil's sheer size.

"Io, have you actually been here before?" Hifumi queried to the Persona Vein.

"Indeed, I have. In my sleep, I've been in contact with the sage and the natives of this realm," Io spoke up. "The natives of the World Tree are known as the Homo Yggr."

Ann curiously asked. "Homo Yggr?"

"The name translates to 'Terrible Man', but these people are anything but horrible," the pale-skinned Revenant clarified.

"They must've been labeled that due to the misconception of them being savages. It's no different from the natives of our world when European explorers interacted with them," Skyler explained the parallels between the Homo Yggr and Earth's native tribes.

"And you mentioned a sage? How long have you been in contact with this individual?" Ren asked Io.

"Quite recently. She reached out to me in my dreams and we've since communicated. I do apologize for keeping this a secret from everyone here. The sage requested I don't reveal the existence of this realm until the time was right." Io monologued as she admired Yggdrasil's presence. "And she taught me to create these two and learn the Language of the Æsir."

"So, that makes things easier when we communicate with these people," Skyler said. "Io, you're our official translator."

Nodding, Io smiled and tapped her head. "I've processed their entire language, culture, and history in my mind. You needn't worry about language barriers."

"Well, that's a relief!" Mia replied.

Morgana scanned the forest and spotted a creature that caught his eyes. A small red squirrel with a white cream underbelly climbed one of Yggdrasil's many branches. It has a body length of 19 to 23 cm. and a tail length of 15 to 20 cm. Turning its head, the squirrel's onyx eyes meet Morgana.

"Huh?" Morgana blinked as the squirrel momentarily stared at him and quickly scurried up the branch.

"Mona? What are you looking at?" Ann blinked as she noticed the cat staring off into space.

"Nothing, Lady Ann. Just admiring the tree like y'all."

Just then, Makoto caught wind and pointed to a flock of birds in a variety colors of bluish green, red, and yellow. These multi-colored birds have long black and yellow tail feathers. Some have red headed crests. Others among the flock have duller green, gray, and blue feathers. The colors likely distinguished the sexes of the birds. They are small, roughing 60 to 80 cm. in body length.

"They're so pretty! I've never seen such birds!" Haru admired the flock flying over them.

"They look like sparrows," Makoto observed.

"Yes, they're called Nordic Spǫrr. Right now they are set to forage and mate," Io stated.

"It's mating season, eh?" Futaba smirked.

"They're also one of only a few birds in this realm to use tools and have been domesticated by the natives," Anastasia added.

"And they can utter words like the natives. Think of them as a cross between a sparrow and a parrot. Pretty neat, huh?" Nadia stated.

"They talk like parrots? Now this I've got to see," Ryuji grinned enthusiastically.

"Whoa, check out those big lizards! They look like dragons!" Futaba pointed to a group of 16-foot long greenish blue lizards resting on a cliff face situated near a cascading waterfall.

One of the lizards jumped off a ledge and seemingly dove into the water. Then, it opened its front limbs, exposing colored golden-scaled membranes, enabling it to glide through the air currents.

"They're like the flying lizards from our world," Akechi noted.

"These are Hræzla Lizards. While they are not true dragons, they're revered as spiritual animals by the Homo Yggr." Io revealed, showing them more of Yggdrasil's magnificent environment and biodiversity. "The fauna that you see here are called Fylgjur."

"And fauna would be?" Ryuji was confounded with Io's scientific word tongue.

"It's term biologists identify animals with," answered Louis.

"Oh, right. I knew that."

Morgana muttered sardonically. "Yeah, sure you did."

"The plant here is so beautiful. Some I've never even seen," Haru admired the variety of plant life, some were completely alien to her and the others. Some of which resembled glowing jellyfish as they floated through the alien forest as if they were swimming in an ocean. They also floated like they were dandelion seeds.

"Are we sure these are plants?" Mia wondered as one of those jellyfish-like seedlings floated passed her.

"That one is a plant, too, right?" Yakumo pointed to a massive 15 cm. high red jellyfish-like lifeform with vine-like stems firmly planted in the ground.

"Indeed, these are flora lifeforms. They are every bit as sentient as Yggdrasil," Io explained.

"Yggdrasil is a living lifeform then. This thing has to be ancient if it's grown this big!" Ann exclaimed.

"That's because it is. The World Tree is one of the oldest entities in this universe." Anastasia stated.

"And old enough to contain the Nine Realms!" Nadia added. "Pretty fucking neat, huh?"

"So, the Norse legends really do exist? Fascinating," Louis muttered.

As they bypassed the 150 meter tall redwood-like trees, they spotted tens of many long-tailed brown and gray-fur bodied monkeys. Their yellow eyes resembled those of lemurs and tarsiers. They have white undersides and dark brown tails. At lengths of 3'3 feet long, these native primates are seen eating fruits, seeds, insects, and eggs. They also shared the canopies with small 4 inch long, lime green tree frogs with red eyes and yellow webbed feet.

"There's monkeys in this world?" Haru queried, keenly watching the primates.

"Those are Hlaup Saimiri, a beneficial species among others that help spread the seeds of life wherever it forages," Io explained.

"So, they're like pollinators," Skyler said.

"And they also feed on and share the trees with other neighbors like the Trewą Frogs you see," Anastasia pointed to the native tree frogs.

"But, even the monkeys and frogs have to look out for predators," Nadia smirked as a bird swiftly dove in and snatched up one of the smaller monkeys.

"Damn! That thing came in fast!" Ryuji shouted.

"Was that a hawk?!" Futaba exclaimed.

"Indeed," Io answered as a brown and gray feathered hawk with a black and white spectacled underbelly flew off carrying a monkey. The 2'2 feet long bird of prey let out a high-pitched screech as the alarmed monkeys angrily howled. "The Veðrfölnir picks of anything it can find in the trees and is regarded as a sacred animal by the Homo Yggr."

"Wow, that bird came in so fast it scared me," Ann took a deep breath.

"That's nothing. You haven't seen anything yet," Nadia replied.

As the group bypassed through a canopy, a swarm of various insects came flying out. Among them were 6-inch long black and blue Rhinoceros beetles. In response to the immediate disturbance, the beetles' bodies exuded electrical sparks that blasted the bubble, but luckily the bubbles' defensive barrier protected the group from getting electrocuted by the beetle swarm.

"Holy…! Electric beetles?!" Morgana cried out.

"They're using my element, too!" Ryuji pointed out the electrical blasts hitting the protective bubble around them.

"This is the Donar Beetle. It's a beetle species unique throughout the Nine Realms," Io explained. "It is often regarded as the animal representative for the Thunder God Thor."

"And it's often utilized as a source of electricity for the Homo Yggr. The beetles have enough energy to light up an entire village," Anastasia plainly stated.

Besides the Donar Beetles, the group sighted yellow, black, and brown bodied bees. The 15mm-long bees also have black-striped abdomens.

"And those are the Honeydew bees," Anastasia shifted over to the bees. "They're the most crucial pollinators. Much like the honeybees of your world, they carry carry pollen from one flower to another. The Homo Yggr also depend on them for honey production."

"So like how we collect honey in our world," Ren stated.

"That is correct," Io nodded.

Just then, a swarm of bat-like creatures swooped in to catch and devour the insects. One such native bat that immediately caught the group's eye was a hybrid creature. From a glance, it looked like a cross between a bat and an owl. It has an auburn feathered body with a black and white spectacled chest and underside feathers. Tufts of gray fur-like filaments made up the sides of its head. More of such hybrids came flying out. Their orange eyes scanned and followed the flying insects.

"I see you've gotten a look at one of this realm's most unique fauna," Nadia said.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Mia pointed a hybrid.

"That's the Nathbakkæ," Nadia answered. "You thought every animal here bears resemblance to the fauna of your Earth? In your dreams! What do you get when you cross an owl with a bat? You get this thing."

"A hybrid of a bat and an owl? That makes it quite an efficient nocturnal predator," Yusuke observed.

"Ugh, I wouldn't want to wake up to that thing staring me dead in the eyes," Futaba shuddered.

As the bubble descended from the tree canopies, they headed straight into the nearest large body of water. Initially, the group worried they'd drown, but the bubble doubled like a submarine and pressed forward without issue. If the rainforest wasn't a sight to behold, Yggdrasil's underwater world provided another biodiverse world.

The group watched as schools of Yggdrasil fish swam passed them. There were various fishes of many shapes, sizes, and colors. One kind that got their attention was a swarm of bluish gray and neon green and red scaled fish. All of them have varying lengths between 7 to 12 inches long.

Upon seeing the fish swimming around, Morgana's eyes lit up. He licked face and smacked his mouth.

"Did I just die and go to heaven? Look at all these fish!" The cat meowed loudly.

"I sure could go for some fish or sushi now," Ryuji shared Morgana's sudden urge for fish.

"I'm sure you two would, but c'mon let's get our heads in the game here," Makoto advised them to inhibit their urges.

They were seen swimming and even diving out of the water like flying fish.

"Neat! There's flying fish here!" Futaba was taken in by the marine life.

"There exists over a hundred fish species in Yggdrasil, but only the Fliegend Fish group are capable of diving out of the water and capable of brief aerial flight," Io stated.

"Oh my god! Guys look at this!" Ann exclaimed as she pointed to a behemoth ten times larger than the bubble carrying them all.

"Yes, it's another sacred animal revered by the Homo Yggr," Anastasia said.

"It's a whale!" Makoto was taken aback by its immense size.

"Not just any whale. It's the Lyngbakr," Io said as the 82-feet long bluish gray whale swam passed by without concern. Its large brown eye scanned over the group, discerning them as non-threats. "This magnificent creature is equivalent to your world's largest living animal, the blue whale."

"I hope this big guy doesn't have a taste for us. 'Cause I don't like the look he's giving us," Yakumo remarked.

"You needn't worry. Like the blue whale, the Lyngbakr prefers plankton and krill," the Persona Vein reassured him and the others.

"Well, that's good, but I can't believe such big animals feed on the smallest prey items," Mia said.

"If this Yggdrasil's gentle giant, I'd hate to meet its largest feared predator," Hifumi commented.

As the Lyngbakr opened its mouth, its filtered baleen teeth absorbed the krill. Just then, a pack of sharks swam by the large whale and headed straight for the school of fish. They have varying lengths of 10-15 inches long.

"I knew there had to be sharks here! If there's whales, then sharks would be close by!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"But, I thought sharks were solitary predators?" Haru was bedazzled by these sharks' hunting strategy.

"There's quite a few sharks that hunt in groups in our world. They do so to herd and lure prey away." Akechi replied.

"Yes, and the Lightning Hákarl are pack predators and one of the few Yggdrasil shark species," Anastasia added to the discussion.

The steel blue-bodied, gray under bellied Lightning Hákarl did exactly how their Earth counterparts utilized their hunting strategies: herding away fish from the schools and killing them with lightning fast speeds. The waters became tainted with the blood of devoured fish.

"They're so freaking fast!" Futaba was mesmerized by the speed of which the sharks killed and devoured their prey.

"Have they been known to attack the natives?" Makoto asked the Elven ladies.

"You bet, but if anything their attacks on humans are as common as those from your world's great whites, makos, and tiger sharks," Nadia said. "But, the Lightning Hákarl are not stone cold killers. They attack if the natives encroach on their territory and mistake them as their prey items. But, when they attack, you better kiss it goodbye."

"The Lyngbakr don't have much to fear due to their gargantuan sizes," Anastasia said.

"Heh, and if you thought the Lyngbakr was big. Want to see one of Yggdrasil's largest ocean predators?" Nadia grinned evilly as the bubble transport descended further into the ocean's depths.

As the light from the surface faded, the ocean depths became disturbingly darker. The darkness augmented the quiet and creepy atmosphere. The group grew restless, waiting for whatever monstrosity waiting for them. No one said a word. Then, they heard a loud dent smack the back side of the bubble. Everyone turned as an over 10 foot long tentacle grabbed the back of the bubble transport.

"Don't tell. This world has their own giant squid?" Ryuji gulped as his face paled at the large tentacle.

"Ok, I think I've lost my appetite now!" Morgana yelled out.

"All it takes is you two getting scared at your wits to lose your appetite?!" Ann snapped at the two.

As the tentacle smacked the bubble, everyone inside shifted inside the bubble. When Io and the Elven princesses steered the bubble away, the space inside stabilized, allowing the passengers to freely stand. When a beam of light came out of the bubble, it cleared the darkness and revealed the face of their attacker: an over 60-foot long purplish red blob creature with ten 10-15 feet long tentacles. Blinded by the beams of light, its large golden yellow eyes shifted back. Then, its entire body gave off a bright translucent rainbow color, a threatening gesture to scare off the group.

"I don't know much about squids, but I think any animal that changes its colors in this manner means we better stay away," Ann said.

"You're right. Looks like the lights are bothering it," Louis observed.

"Can we get out of the ocean already?" Asked Mia.

"So, what do you call this giant?" Skyler asked the Elven ladies.

"The Hafgufa and their choice prey are fish. However, they'll attack anything that encroaches on its territory," Anastasia stated.

"It's getting royally pissed at us now. We better get the hell out of here!" Nadia exclaimed.

With that, Io steered the bubble transport from the ocean depths and headed straight up back to the surface. When the group grabbed a hold of something to cling to, the group shot out of the water and went through another remote area of a rainforest. As they bypassed another canopy, they saw a swarm of ants crawling on a tree. Several shrew-like animals grabbed and ate a few ants.

"Check it out. Those little guys are having themselves a feast!" Mia pointed to the beige and dark brown, white spectacled shrews eating a bunch of red and black ants. The shrews appeared roughly 60-90 cm in length and 20 cm in height. The ants are a 6-12 mm in length.

"They're so cute," Haru blushed at the shrews.

"The Ygg-Myrmex ants are a primary food source for many of the forest species, including the elusive Hlaup Shrew," Io stated.

"Hey, Morgana. Would you eat something like that?" Mia asked the cat.

"Nah, I'm pretty particular in what I eat, Lady Mia. You, Lady Ann, and Ren spoiled me rotten with all you give me."

The group observed a few of the shrews climb down the tree and land on the forest floor. The shrews are seen sharing the forest space with a group of rodents. These particular rodents have varying colored coats, between brown, beige with white undersides, and gray with yellow undersides. The rodents resembled Earth's hamsters, marmots, and lemmings.

"Oh my gosh, look at them! So cute!" Ann squeed at the sight of the forest creatures.

"I wouldn't mind taking one home. If that's ok with you, Mako-chan," Haru said, playfully teasing her girlfriend.

"As long as we both care for it," Makoto humored her.

"The Nagetiere are docile animals. So, they could be reasonably domesticated," Io said. "The natives have, so it shouldn't be hard."

Also sharing the space with the Nagetiere and the Hlaup Shrew are 40-50 cm long beige bodied, spectacled brown-feathered quails. Another set of these quails have dark brown and black feathers.

"Turkeys?" Yakumo asked in befuddlement.

"Not quite. These are the Meleagris Quail," Anastasia replied. "Though, they are often hunted and eaten like your world's turkeys. The Homo Yggr often have Meleagris Quail for feasts."

"And they're not the only ones who enjoy themselves a good quail meal," Nadia smirked.

Suddenly, an ambush predator popped out from a bush, startling half of the group watching. A ferocious roar came when a 6'4 foot long light brown and black badger-like beast emerged. It sported 10 inch saber-like teeth, giving it a _Smilodon_ appearance. It lunged so quickly, the first victim it caught didn't see it coming. The victim was a Nagetiere, which upset most of the girls watching.

"No! Not that one!" Haru cried out.

"Why couldn't have gone after one of the quails?!" Ann whined.

"Oh god, it was just a big rat," Ren muttered.

"Mia, why aren't you bothered by it?" Futaba asked her.

"Why? It's survival of the fittest," Mia shrugged.

"Indeed, the Saber-toothed badger primarily hunt the Nagetiere, the quails, and the shrews," Io replied.

"Yes, I can see why it'd go after the rodents," Hifumi observed the badger stabbing its saber teeth into the rodent's neck, which sparked a few images of Skyler biting her neck. She clasped a hand on her neck.

"Are you ok, Hifumi?" Skyler asked his girlfriend.

"Just thinking of you, my love."

"But, the Saber-toothed badger is hardly the largest land predator," Anastaia said.

"What? There's things bigger than that thing?" Ryuji curiously wondered.

When Ann glanced over her shoulder, she spotted a web belonging to some species of spider. Then, upon seeing a 20 cm black and white striped spider, she shrieked.

" _ **OH MY GOD! SPIDER!**_ " Ann screamed as she tackled Ren into her arms. " _ **GET IT AWAY!**_ "

"Ok, you can let go!" Ren yelled and flailed his arms around as he tried to pry his wife off him.

"Where is it?" Makoto asked as she and Haru spotted the exact spider.

"Check out the spots of them. They look like eyes!" Futaba pointed to the spider's spectacled yellow dots on it solid black abdomen.

"Wow, such a fascinating looking design," Louis observed the colorful arachnid.

"Is this thing venomous?" Yakumo asked Io.

"Yes, the Locke Spider's venom is highly toxic to its prey. There aren't many Homo Yggr deaths from this spider's venom due to the anti-venom medicines they've concocted."

"But, as long as we're inside this bubble, you needn't worry about it biting anyone," Anastasia said.

"Hear that, Lady Ann? It'll be ok," Morgana tried calming her.

"That's beside the point! Get me away from it!" Ann cried out.

"Let's get moving before my eardrums explode!" Ryuji covered his ears.

"Yes, moving along," Io said as the bubble transport floated through the forest. They finally stumbled into an open plain with less dense forests.

Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps shake the ground. They quickly looked around to find whatever it was causing the loud footsteps.

"What the hell's making these sounds?!" Yakumo exclaimed.

"Surely nothing that could eat us?" Akechi wondered.

"Don't even try and scare us, man," Ryuji scoffed.

"Io, what kind of animal could be large enough to walk these lands?" Skyler queried to the pale-skinned Revenant.

"There," Io beckoned him and the others toward something straight out of a science fiction movie.

All eyes faced and became unglued at the sight of a 40-foot tall long-necked behemoth. However, as most expected a dinosaur, they instead saw a large tortoise with a long sauropod-like neck and tree trunks for legs. It has dark brown scales and lush green shells covered with the plants of its environment. Its shell made up most of its body with actual trees fully grown out the top of their shells. The giant tree tortoise is 63 feet in body length. Unlike a sauropod, it lacked a long tail.

The giant tree tortoise lumbered near a tall tree and munched on several branches full of lush leaves.

Hifumi gaped in disbelief. "Incredible!"

Ren added with bewilderment. "Is this Yggdrasil's giant tortoise?"

Io nodded. "This is the Irminsultoise, Yggdrasil's largest native land animal. They're also another sacred animal to the Homo Yggr. As you can surmise, trees grow out of its shell. That's because these giants have long life expectancies. Some are known to live up to 250-350 years."

"That long?!" Morgana was bedazzled.

"But, you've got nine lives. So, you'd be able to live for a long time," Mia remarked.

"I guess so?"

"Hey, I see those monkeys, sparrows, and tree frogs on the trees on its shell!" Haru pointed out.

"Fascinating, so the Irminsultoise can carry its own ecosystem on its back," Louis pointed out.

"That's why the Homo Yggr refer to them as 'walking forests'," Nadia said.

"And these giants in their adulthoods have no natural predators," Anastasia added. "The Homo Yggr don't even hunt it."

"That makes me wish humans were that respectful to the wildlife in our world," Makoto said.

More loud footsteps came. Three other adult Irminsultoises and a young one lumbered toward the one feeding. Loud and haunting bellows filled the landscape. The group were then moved away toward another spacious field with a variety of herds. The scene reminded the group of a scene straight out of a Serengeti, but much more greener and less drier.

The fauna that occupied the dense tropical grasslands consisted of native horses, large hairy oxen-like beasts, antelope-like grazers, golden wild boars, and wild horned goats.

"Look at all these animals! It's like a paradise!" Haru exclaimed.

"More like we stepped into a safari," Makoto added with her intrigue of the tropical grassland scenery.

The wild horses consisted of colored variations: some with light brown and beige skin. Others with gray, black, and white. There was a few fully brown and black ones. They came in various shapes and sizes based on their age and sex. All of them have the same dark brown manes and tails. The tallest of these wild horses stood up to 6'7 feet tall and grew up to 8'7 feet in length.

"These are the native horses of Yggdrasil: Vangr Hross." Io informed everyone.

"And they're one of the few native animals have been successfully domesticated," Anastasia stated. "Not much different than your world's horses."

Large 13-foot tall oxen with dark brown and black hairy coats grazed the grasslands alongside their Vangr Hross neighbors. The largest of these oxen have a body length up to 19 feet long.

"Get a load of these big oxen!" Futaba pointed to the oxen.

"Ah, yes. That's the Gefjun's Oxen, or Gefjun Bison. Whichever you prefer. The name Gefjun is derived from the Norse goddess of agriculture, fertility, and prosperity." Anastasia informed them.

"And those over there are the Heorot's Cervine," Nadia beckoned the Thieves and Revenants toward a herd of 6'5 foot tall bluish gray, black and white-striped deer. "So, they're the Yggdrasil equivalent of your world's antelope and deer."

Io motioned the group toward the golden boars. "And those are the Slíðrugtanni." She showed them the 4'1 foot tall golden boars grazing and forging.

"They have beautiful golden fur," Eva eyed the golden boars.

"Indeed, but Io, care to tell me why their coats are gold?" Jack turned to the Persona Vein, who gave a vague smile.

"Well, I do not have the answer to everything. Perhaps that's just the way their species are."

"Over here. We have the Læraðr's Capra," Anastasia pointed to wild goats grazing and walking on the grassy plains. Their fur are faded brown and tan. Their horns are recurved much like an ibex.

"Are these primarily the central herbivores colonizing these plains?" Louis asked Io.

"There are others, but these are examples we'll show you."

Nadia shrugged. "And when there's herbivores, the predators are sure to be close by. Why don't we just show you an example of one?"

The Elven princesses and Io showed the group a massive dark brown bear sitting on the foot of a hill looking down at the native herbivores grazing and drinking from waterholes. The bear brown was joined by an auburn-furred and a black-furred variants. Standing up, the dark brown bear stood up to 6'5 feet tall.

"Well, those bears sure don't seem to be in the mood to hunt," Mia observed.

"Bears generally are omnivores. Seems these otherworldly bears are no different from our own," Akechi inferred based on the bears' lack of interest in hunting the herbivores.

"He's right. These Grizzly Bjǫrn will eat plants, fruits, and honey made from the Honeydew bees. They're also opportunistic hunters. They have many options to choose from." Io informed them of the Grizzly Bjǫrn's adaptive nature.

"However, there are hunters who primarily require meat to survive," Anastasia said as a pack of gray, dark brown, and black wolf-like beasts stalked the grasslands, eyeing their potential prey items gazing. These pack hunters stood 3'5 feet tall and have 6'5 feet body lengths. "Take for example these pack hunters, the Eitr Wargs."

"They're the equivalent of your world's wolves and hyenas," Io stated. "However, there's a feature unique to the Eitr Warg that sets it apart from these Earth beasts: venomous fangs."

"So, on top of being pack hunters, they inject venom into their prey with venomous bites? Quite the deadly combination," Louis added.

"Indeed. It sounds like something seen in Komodo dragons. Their bite is potent enough to take down water buffalo." Makoto said.

"Then, a pack of them should easily take down one of those oxen," Haru stated. "Am I right?"

"That sounds about right," nodded Ren.

"On top of pack hunters, we also have solitary hunters," Io then motioned the group toward two large tiger-like beasts sitting near a herd of Gefjun Oxen and Vangr Hross. When sitting up, the tigers stood 8 feet tall and have body lengths up to 12 feet. They have features seen in modern day Earth tigers: light orange fur with black stripes & white furred under bellies, snouts, and paws. However, the tiger standing on the left of its apparent mate has tufts of a mane like a lion.

"What have we here? Ligers?" Skyler queried to Io and the Elven princesses.

"Heck yeah. You guys have tigers… or, ligers I think?" Ryuji gleamed happily over the magnificent beasts.

"Well, one of them has a mane. That could make it a liger, or perhaps a tigon?" Yusuke noted the fur tufts around the male's neck.

"So, do we have another hybrid here?" Hifumi asked Io.

"Perhaps, but this is the most feared beast of the land: the Kuningaz tigris. They're also viewed as sacred animals by the Homo Yggr." Io said.

"And unlike your world's lions with their bullshit tagline, these feline apex predators are the kings of the jungle!" Nadia laughed heartily.

"And as apex predators, they have many prey items to choose from. From the smaller Slíðrugtanni and Læraðr's Capra to prey as large as young Irminsultoises." Anastasia verified the tigris' main diet.

"So, just about any herbivore we've seen now?" Yakumo said.

"They've also been domesticated by some Homo Yggr tribes as hunting partners," Io informed them.

"Who'd be crazy enough to tame these big cats?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"It probably has to take time and patience," Louis said.

"Oh, but I imagine they were raised when they were cubs!" Haru said. "Imagine how adorable they are as cubs."

Just then, the two Kuningaz tigris growled toward the opposite direction, as if something disturbed them. The other herbivores also sensed the approach of larger apex predator.

"What's bothering them?" Ann asked the Elven princesses and Io.

"Another predator?" Haru worryingly noticed the herbivores' wariness.

"The tigers seem a little spooked, too," Morgana observed the tigris pair.

"Surely, it can't be because of these guys there?" Futaba pointed to a pair of 8-foot tall, 5'10 foot long bipedal birds with massive hooked beaks used for shearing flesh. The base of their bodies are covered in gray and pinkish feathers. They have black tail feathers and sharp claws at the tips of their flightless wings. On top of their heads are red, yellow, blue, and pink feathers. Their red eyes scanned the foot of the hills behind them as massive figure appeared before them.

"Those are the Vangr Terrorbeak. As intimidating as their names are, they are merely the apex avian hunters," Io informed them.

"Yeah, I mean they're territorial birds and can run up to 50 miles per hour, but they're hardly the top predators of the land," Nadia said.

"They're also known to hunt solitarily and in packs," Anatasia added with a sigh. "But, there's one predator that's above even them."

"I mean, what is the top predator of the land?" Yakumo queried.

The Elven princesses and Io beckoned the group toward the large shadow that roared behind the Vangr Terrorbeak, scaring the large flightless birds off. Everyone watched as the shadow came closer, revealing itself for all to see. The group almost couldn't believe the feared predator they were looking at.

"No freaking way…" Ryuji muttered in disbelief.

"How?!" Futaba gaped, her mouth nearly dropping.

"So, a Yggdrasil dinosaur," Skyler gritted as a 20-foot tall tyrannosaur-like dinosaur emerged. Steel blue scales covered most of its body. It has the head & body structure and two claws on each hand akin to a _Tyrannosaurus rex_. It has a light gray feathered fur coat over its back like a _Yutyrannus_. It has a dark red and yellow head crest shaped like a _Cryolophosaurus_. As it rushed into the plains, the group got a better view of its 42 foot long body's length.

"Not just any dinosaur. This is the Scandic rex," Anastasia revealed.

"You'll have to explain how a dinosaur is even here," Jack said. "In our world, non-avian dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years ago."

"It should be no surprise. The other Nine Realms are parallel to our Earth," Io referenced. "Yggdrasil is no different and has animals that are equivalent to Earth's native fauna. Yggdrasil and the other realms would have their own dinosaurs. In regards to Yggdrasil's realm, there was no catastrophe similar to the K-T event that wiped out Earth's dinosaurs. Yggdrasil's dinosaurs continued their reign for a few million years until climates grew colder and entered an Ice Age period, driving most of Yggdrasil's dinosaurs to extinction. With most of the niches left open, mammals and birds took over the lands. However, a few dinosaurs, including the Scandic rex, survived."

"This is the apex predator of the land and one the Homo Yggr fear most. They avoid contact with this beast at all costs," Anastasia said as the Scandic rex's roars scared off all of the herbivores. Even the other predators ran away.

The Scandic rex charged at a Gefjun Oxen. The large oxen stood its ground and attacked the dinosaur with its horns. The Yggdrasil theropod swung its tail, knocking the Gefjun Oxen on its left side. When the beast tried getting up, the Scandic rex planted its left leg on top of the beast's head and bit down on its neck, inflicting a crushing bite that ruptured its windpipe and delivered the killing blow. Upon killing its choice prey item, the Scandic rex gave a victory roar.

Gazing from afar, a purple 24 foot long snake crawled away, making off with a Heorot's Cervine it had killed with its venomous bite.

"Unbelievable," Skyler muttered in awe over the Scandic rex's victory kill.

"So, what's that snake we just saw?" Ren asked, pointing to the large snake preparing to swallow the deer whole.

"That's the Hlaup Hooded Viper. Outside the World Snake, it is among the most feared serpents," Anastasia said. "The young will feed on animals as small as the shrews, but the adults. As you can see, this Heorot's Cervine wasn't so lucky."

"Homo Yggr have had life or death experiences with this venomous serpent. Some died from the potent venom from these serpents," Io informed the Thieves and Revenants.

"Am I glad we've protected inside this bubble," Ann sighed with relief.

"Well, we could go out there and interact with the wild life?" Akechi suggested, prompting Mia to cover his mouth.

"Yeah, we're doing no such thing. You keep quiet," Mia hissed at him.

"But, we'd happily dump you out," Yakumo threatened.

Just then, the Scandic rex's meal was interrupted when the two Kuningaz tigris confronted and roared at the dinosaur. The Scandic rex instinctively protected its kill and snapped its jaws at the tigris duo.

"No offense, but those tigers aren't taking that dino's kill," Futaba remarked.

"You'd be surprised just how desperate the hungry can get," Yusuke said

"These two animals compete for the same prey items, especially the oxen," Io stated. "As main rivals, they fight over the rightful title as king of the jungle."

"So, like the rivalry between the tiger and the dragon in Chinese legend," Skyler observed the tigris and Scandic rex stand-off. "Only this is the Norse version of it."

"But, surely dragons exist in the Nine Realms?" Hifumi turned to Io.

"We shall see. Why don't we meet the natives?" Io suggested as the bubble transport teleported them to another location.

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil/Homo Yggr settlement**_

Upon arriving outside a village, the group saw the huts, tents, and shrines set up in one location. There are infrastructures, including settlements within trees. The native Homo Yggr are seen wearing animal hides, leaf wear, and some sporting armor fashioned from the metals borrowed from Asgardians. The Homo Yggr resembled natives from the Americas. Their characteristic dark skin complexion consisted of a mixed variety of copper red to dark brown. Despite their varying complexion, the natives appeared to be a homogeneous society.

"And I take it these are the Homo Yggr people," Louis keenly observed the natives' activities.

"Indeed, these are the natives of the land. The men are referred to as Lífþrasir and the women are called Líf." Io said. "Here, we will meet with their mediator, the one who I forged a mental link with."

"Right, so where is the mediator?" Skyler queried to her.

"We will meet with her soon."

"These clans people didn't start their civilization in Yggdrasil's realm. In fact, they're far from the natives of this realm. They were the original inhabitants of Asgard," Anastasia said.

"Yeah until that tyrannical and petty Odin drove them out," Nadia scoffed, conveying her disdain for the aforementioned Asgardian king.

Upon hearing this, Skyler frowned. "This Odin's a tyrant?"

Louis turned to Skyler. "The gods in Norse Mythology were described to be inherently flawed, peevish, and some even quite petty to hilarious degrees. I'm not surprised Odin's a tyrannical king."

"I recall reading some historical books and documents while I was in America," Skyler delved into their discussion. "This sounds parallel to the European explorers arriving in the New World and driving the Native Americans out of their native lands. The Europeans and later Americans claimed nearly every piece of land that the natives once called home, shrinking them to reservations."

"That's exactly what happened with the Homo Yggr people," Anastasia interjected, supplementing their discussion. "Social-class and racist conflicts escalated between Asgard's Æsir upper class and the natives' lower class. Enacting his tyrannical power, Odin banished all of the natives to Yggdrasil where they've since settled, populated, and bonded with the World Tree's natural spirits. The few natives grew from a handful to large populations that established supplementary and eventually permanent housing. They've established various networks living within Yggdrasil's realm as you can see here. This is the Homo Yggr capital and here their mediator, Lady Sága resides."

"You want to talk about a complete blowhard? The Allfather was the one who classified them as Homo Yggr to begin with," Nadia then asserted. "However, much to his surprise, this became an identity the natives embraced both as a blessing and a curse. More so a blessing because the natives embraced nature and fit in quite nicely into Yggdrasil. The curse comes more from the fact the 'Yggr' part of the name meaning 'terrible' and the fact Odin gave them a demeaning name."

Io then interjected. "That's why Lady Sága, who was one of those survivors banished to Yggdrasil, took on the role as mediator and bonded with her native people. Taking a pledge to seek fair justice, she spoke on behalf of her people and personally communicated with the Æsir upper class, including Odin." With a snap of her fingers, the bubble transport they've been riding on disappeared.

The Thieves, the Revenants, and the Elven princesses arrived in the center of the Homo Yggr settlement. A few Homo Yggr guards, armed with spears, swords, and shields, quickly stormed to confront them.

"Looks like they weren't expecting our company," Jack grunted as he and the others prepared to fight.

"Io, doesn't this Lady Sága already know we're here to see her?" Queried Ren.

"Yes, she should know I'd bring you all here."

"These guards sure didn't get the message clear." Skyler's eyes turned red as a Homo Yggr threatened him with a spear. "Don't mess with me!" As he prepared to attack, Hifumi urged him to stop.

"Guards, stand down!" A woman harshly called out, causing the guards to withdraw.

"Well, that was a close one," Makoto muttered, getting out from her fighting stance.

"That voice. Surely that has to be the mediator?" Eva said.

"Seems we're about to find out," Ren said as he and the others faced the direction where a woman accompanied by a chief followed her.

"Greetings. We hast been expecting thee all," a woman addressed in a sagely tone.

"This is?" Skyler asked Io.

"This is Lady Sága, the Homo Yggr's librarian, historical record keeper, and central protector of Yggdrasil," the Persona Vein introduced him, the Thieves, and the other Revenants to the Homo Yggr woman.

When everyone faced the approaching mediator, they saw Sága, an age old Homo Yggr who despite her long lifespan managed to retain most of her youthful appearance. Standing 5'8 feet tall, the Homo Yggr woman has a copper brown complexion. Sága has long, back length midnight blue hair and dim gray eyes. The natural dimness in her eyes matched her somber and depressed mood. She wore a dark gray gown with Læraðr's Capra fur pelt covering her shoulders and going down her backside. Her legs and feet were inside black heeled ankle-length shoes. She also wore an ornately-designed necklace, golden earrings, and a headband with tufts of feathers on the sides. She had a pouch on a strap belt worn around her waist. In her right hand, Sága held a magical wooden staff forged from Yggdrasil's roots and bark.

"On behalf of myself the chief, we humbly apologize for not letting the guards know about thy arrival," Sága stated. Her stern expression softened when she turned toward Io, who translated on her behalf to the group. "Yes, Miss Io. I am glad thou hast brought thy friends here to discuss matters about Asgard's history."

"No, thank you," Io bowed as she turned to address the Thieves and the Revenants. "It's thanks to Lady Sága I've accumulated the wealth of knowledge about Yggdrasil, Asgard, and the Nine Realms."

"I was hesitant to incorporate the entire histories into Miss Io's mind. I feared her mind wouldst not be able to handle it," Sága stated. "But, Miss Io reassured me she wouldst."

"That's our Io," Hifumi smiled proudly, resting her hands on Io's shoulders.

"I took the endeavor for the team and risked my own sake to know all of this realm's history," Io stated, a smile adorning her soft and pale features.

"You're truly amazing, Io," Skyler chuckled.

Sága motioned over to the chief, a fair-skinned man with wavy neck-length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore silver body armor and boots. He is standing 5'9 feet tall. "Harald, these guests are with me. I hast already arranged to meet with them today, chief. Tell thy men from the Úlfhéðnar Clan may return to their posts."

"As thou request, milady," Harald honored the sage's request.

"But, thou can accompany me with the guests, Harald."

"Yes, as thy wish."

"Harald? Mother? Is everything ok?" A voice belonging to a youthful woman came out behind them.

"Skuld? Yes, we art fine. Our guests hast arrived," Sága addressed her daughter, who came out tree infrastructure. "Everyone this is my daughter and one of the three Norns."

The group turned to face a young woman with a light brown skin complexion with some copper tone. She has long, shoulder-length black hair and purple eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeveless top, knee-length white dress, and yellow slip-on shoes. In respect to her father, she previously removed her ragged black cloak and hood to show her face. She was shorter than her mother, standing 5'5 feet tall.

"Harald, art these the guests?" Skuld approached her husband, who took her hands lovingly and kissed her.

"Yes, they art the ones as thy mother sayeth."

Upon hearing this good news, Skuld gave a courteous bow to the guests. "Good day to thee all." She then motioned over to Harald. "And I am sure thou all hast met my husband Harald, the chief of the Úlfhéðnar Clan."

"It's an honor to meet you all," Ren, Skyler, and Hifumi kindly addressed the Homo Yggr.

"I see, thou hast brought elves from Alfheim?" Harald noticed Anastasia and Nadia.

"No, I'm afraid we're not from Alfheim," Anastasia humbly said.

"We aren't even natives from any part of the Nine Realms," Nadia scoffed as she pointed to Io. "All you need to know is she made us."

"Made thee? From what? Magic?" Skuld was confounded by this revelation.

"It matters not. We hast a meeting to attend to, do we?" Sága cleared her throat, garnering the group's attention. "Come this way. Before thy learn about the cause of Asgard's fall and the entity responsible for it, we must learn of our universe's beginnings." She escorted them toward towering infrastructure. With a wave of her staff, Sága beckoned its magic. "Gambanteinn, grant me and my guests entry into the sacred rooms."

With that, the security doors opened upon Sága's clearance where she, Harald, and Skuld escorted the Thieves, the Revenants, and the Elven princesses.

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil/Sökkvabekkr**_

With a wave from her staff, lights came on and unveiled a subterranean cavern full of lakes. The tranquil setting gave a relaxing vibe for those who've entered. The Thieves, the Revenants, and the Elven princesses watched Sága walk into the lake.

"What do you call this place?" Hifumi queried to the mediator.

"This is Sökkvabekkr. It is where I meditate and decompress after taking arduous tasks." She then raised Gambanteinn overhead, producing a light that spread over the cavern. Then, a saddened look etched on her face. "And it was here where Odin and I once merrily drank to discuss and vent on personal matters."

"Does the name Sökkvabekkr have any meaning?" Ann asked.

"It translates to sunken bank," Louis said. "Based in Norse Mythology, the goddess Sága resides in this place."

"That is correct. Thou hast quite a wealth of knowledge regarding Æsir culture and history."

"Your stories have been passed down as legendary tales and folklore in our world," Skyler replied.

"Though how faithful we've told your stories, your mileage may vary," Ren stated.

"Of course, I dost not expect thee to know about our entire culture and history, especially my people's."

"We know all about how your people had to suffer and be forced to move here," Yakumo said.

Sága gripped her staff tightly, concealing the bridled emotions she's kept locked away. She then faced Skuld and Harald's way. "Yes, our entire culture hast endured the best and darkest historical moments. The tragedies we hast endured made us stronger and we survived up until the end times."

"End times?" Mia picked up on the mediator's vague words.

"She must mean Ragnarök," answered Louis.

"Yes, but another force was responsible for the demise of Asgard and the other Realms," Sága said. "But, before I tell thee about the event that sealed our fates, thou must know about the beginnings." As the light pushed back the darkness that shrouded the cavern, the group saw ancient cave paintings covering the interior.

The group was awestruck by the elaborately drawn cave paintings. Various drawings of people, animals, places, and events described the history of the Homo Yggr clans.

"Amazing!" Yusuke exclaimed as the artist in him was enamored by the interior wall designs.

"You must be on cloud nine, Inari," Futaba grinned.

The artist showed her around to observe the cave paintings. "Futaba, this is more than just art. This is recorded history. This is what they call Parietal art."

"Yes, Parietal art that tells the entire history of your people, Yggdrasil, and the Nine Realm. Are we correct to assume?" Skyler asked the Homo Yggr mediator.

Nodding, Sága plainly answered with a smile. "Correct, thou art looking at the entire Nine Realms' recorded history throughout time and many generations." She then pointed toward paintings depicting fully nude men battling otherworldly monsters. "This depicts the beginnings of our universe."

"That seems to describe a war between gods and monsters," Louis observed the paintings.

"Who are these figures?" Haru asked the Revenant.

"I can't say, but I'd like to think Odin was among these men."

"Once again, correct. Thou art an astute young man," Sága was impressed with Louis' knowledge on the Norse legends.

"I'm quite curious to learn of your cosmology," Louis addressed the mediator.

Sága smiled and faced the cave paintings. She beckoned Yusuke and Futaba back as she placed a hand over the painting with the men and the monsters. "In the beginning, the cosmos was created from an explosion and from the beginning existed monsters. These monsters wielded untold strength and created worlds from voids. Among these monsters were the ancient Jötnar. The most feared of them all was Ymir. Ymir was a creator of life. The parasites that feed on his body became the Dwarves."

With a wave of her staff, the artistic depictions of Ymir fleshed out his true appearance to everyone. Her staff forged a visual image of what would be a cosmic horror entity. The gigantic Ymir's body covered the vastness of space. The cosmic being had alice blue eyes and azure white long, dirty curly and shaggy hair, giving the group the impression he never bathed. To further prove this, many grotesque maggot-like creatures, roughly the size of an average human male, popped of its hair and body. The ancient Jötunn was fully nude. He was depicted as a hermaphroditic being with feminine breasts & large masculine testicles and a penis. For many in the group, this was not an ideal visual sight they wanted.

"I understand all of thee art not used to seeing this," Sága apologized.

"No, it's fine. Some of us are not even bothered," Skyler responded to her apologetic tone.

"We've seen worse," Louis stated.

"We're not one to judge. We're just surprised is all," Ren added.

"As an artist myself, I don't pass harsh judgment on anything besides my own work," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, but just admit. That's a _huge_ fucking dick!" Nadia shouted.

"You're the only one saying that, Nadia," Anastasia shook her head.

The Homo Yggr mediator continued while Io helped translate for her. "Ymir's true form was the size of the universe. His whole body created the cosmos. His flesh created thy world known as Midgard along with the other Realms and Yggdrasil. Did thou know Odin's own throne, Hliðskjálf, was made from a piece of flesh from Ymir's penis?"

"What?!" Ann was flabbergasted to hear. "I… I don't think I needed to know that."

Makoto hid her disgust behind a cough. "Well, you learn something every day!"

Hifumi watched Io actually translate the last part. "Are you ok, Io?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" The Persona Vein replied nonchalantly.

With her staff, Sága produced a visual aid of Ymir drinking from a golden brown cow. The cow's black eyes widened when Ymir sucked the teats of its udder.

"Upon drinking the primordial milk from Auðumbla, Ymir then licked the salty rime rocks, revealing Búri, the grandfather of the Æsir race, and three divine brothers."

The next visual depiction showed three nude men opposing Ymir and his followers. Among them was a burly built man with shoulder-length, lion-colored hair and blue eyes.

"Who is that?" Jack asked the mediator.

"This is Odin in his youth."

"No way! That's the old guy with the eyepatch?!" Futaba screamed, her mouth nearly dropped.

"Wow, he's quite attractive, isn't he?" Haru remarked.

Louis scoffed. "Yes, but he does eventually gains a beard, loses an eye, and becomes a grouchy old man."

For a moment, Sága's cheeks blushed. "Yes, young Odin was quite the handsome man then. Sadly, I was not born then to see his youthful days." She quickly became enamored seeing young Odin. Turning her head, she noticed Skuld sighing and nodding dismissively.

"Oh mother…" Skuld muttered.

"Hey, can you get your head in the game, lady?" Nadia crossed her arms.

Clearing her throat, Sága resumed her lecture. "Yes, anyway, Odin in his youth fought Ymir ages ago. The man was accompanied by his brothers."

On the right from Odin was a burly built young man with shoulder-length, russet-colored hair and blue eyes.

"This is Vili."

On the left from Odin is a moderately built man with shoulder-length, taupe-colored hair and blue eyes.

"And this is Vé. Standing united, Odin, Vili, and Vé battled Ymir and his forces across the cosmic war. The war waged for an undetermined time, but it was drawn out across the universe. In the end, Odin and his brothers defeated Ymir and his followers. Ymir's body was destroyed and his parts were split, leading to the birth of Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms." The next visual image displayed Ymir's body parts creating the worlds and the World Tree.

"And that's the creation of the Norse cosmology. Well, who'd thought that'd get vividly _detailed_ ," Louis remarked.

"Well, I hope to never see a dick that big again or so help me," Nadia grumbled.

"Hey, there's aspects of mythologies can be pretty messed up," Skyler said. "So, I doubt we've seen the last of some very bizarre stuff."

"Well, I never saw any of _that_ coming!" Ann exclaimed.

"Relax. Looks like we're in for a very long history lesson," Ren calmed his wife down.

Sága then turned toward the wall painting depicting the Homo Yggr history and culture. "I'm sure Io hath already given you a brief history of our people?" She glanced over to Io, who nodded and translated for the mediator. "I see. Then, I shalt make this quick. The Homo Yggr culture began on Asgard. We were the original Æsir before Odin and the higher class arrived and took our home from us." Her staff produced visual images of the Native Æsir's prosperous civilization rise and downfall. "We enjoyed prosperity for eons, but our paradise swiftly ended when Odin's campaign to take Asgard became realized."

Another visual image showed the natives being killed in war and others evicted from their homeland. A young Sága was shown being dragged away by Asgardian soldiers and placed in transports to be relocated to Yggdrasil.

"I was a child when Odin claimed our land," the sage muttered with sadness and subdued anger in her tone. "For sometime, I hated Odin and his subjects for separating me from my family. That was the last time I remember seeing my mother and father. Emotional wounds art hard to heal. However, with time, I used that hatred I hadst and used it to better myself. I educated myself on civics and gained a wealth of knowledge on politics. I became Yggdrasil's head mediator and pushed to reform our civilization on our new land. I convinced my people to connect with the nature of Yggdrasil's realm. Rather than go into a senseless war against Asgard, which wouldst hast cost thousands of lives, I proposed to act as mediator between our people and the upper class Æsir. Though Odin labeled us as Homo Yggr, it didst not deter my people and I. We embraced the given name as a blessing and a curse."

Another visual image presented Sága negotiating with an older Odin, now sporting a beard and an eyepatch. After a seemingly long debate, the two settled with a handshake.

"I was able to forge a peaceful alliance between Asgard and my people. Though some of my own still resent him for the horrible treatment of their predecessors, I chose to use that hatred to become an ambassador for peace."

With her staff, the Homo Yggr woman presented a visual image of herself and her family, including three men and several daughters.

"It was because of this peace I hadst several husbands and produced daughters, including Skuld," Sága said, facing Skuld's direction. "Didst thou know Skuld's father was an Asgardian? His name was Baldr."

The mention of Baldr's name brought a genuine smile to Skuld's face.

"So, Homo Yggr and Asgardians fell in love and had kids?" Ann was taken in by the mediator's story.

"Why yes, though there were still hostile race relations, there were plenty of Asgardian men and Homo Yggr women, and vice versa that produced hybrid race offspring," Anastasia pointed out.

"Yes, I am half-Homo Yggr and half-Asgardian," Skuld verified her heritage. "But, as thou can see, I take after my mother."

"Those Homo Yggr genes must be pretty strong," Louis realized.

"Just wait until thou meet our children," Harald addressed the group while holding Skuld's hand.

"Wait, you two have kids?!" Mia spat out.

"Why yes! Three of them!" Skuld quickly and proudly proclaimed.

"Geez, you and your husband got really busy, didn't y'all?" Futaba said with a sly grin on her face.

"They're my beloved grandchildren," Sága smiled as she waved her staff, producing visual images from another cave painting. This one showed two nude fair-skinned humans. "Dost thou want to know about these two?"

"And who are they?" Ren asked, eyeing a young man with a maize-colored, unkempt short hair and dark spring green eyes and a young woman with a rufous-colored, long back-length hair and spring green eyes.

"Thou art looking at the first Midgardians of this universe. The man was named Ask. The woman was named Embla. Both were created by the gods." Sága verified.

"So, we're looking at the Norse versions of Adam and Eve," Makoto plainly stated.

"Well, they're nude just like Adam and Eve," Haru added. "I take it there was no deceiver to trick the woman?"

Skuld interjected. "No, Odin and his brothers gave them the essentials to life. One gave them the breath of life. One gave them intelligence and the ability to walk. The third gave them the senses, such as speech, hearing, and sight. Afterwards, the three gods gave them names and clothing."

"And after that?" Hifumi asked.

"Nothing else. They went on to become the progenitors of the entire human race and shaped their world of Midgard," Sága stated, scanning the Thieves and Revenants. "All of you wouldst hast been their descendants if thy lived in this universe." She then approached another cave painting depicting some few figures, including a man wielding a magic hammer, a man with an armored vest, a third man with a fiendish grin, and an older man with a white beard.

"Dost thou recognize these individuals?" Sága asked the group.

"Hell yeah! The guy with the hammer is Thor!" Ryuji pointed to the hammer wielder.

"The guy with the white beard and eyepatch is obviously Odin," Louis stated.

"And who'd forget the creep with the sneaky grin? That's so Loki!" Futaba identified the trickster.

"But, I can't seem to identify the man with the armored vest," Jack eyed the fourth individual.

"That wouldst be Thor's brother, Víðarr," Sága revealed the god's name.

"You mean Thor's brother is someone else in the mythology?!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Dude, that's crazy!"

"The Marvel versions aren't the accurate versions. They're merely pop culture adaptations of the legends." Louis sighed.

"If you want to know the real stuff, well we're getting the information here," Skyler said.

Futaba patted Ryuji's shoulder. "It's ok, my dude. Some of us didn't know either."

"Did you know, Futaba?" Yusuke inquired, eliciting an eye roll from the otaku.

"Duh. Of course, I did, Inari."

Turning away from the four figureheads, a group of women garbed in armor and wings appeared. The sage's staff produced a visual scene of the Valkyries starting with seven of them.

"Asgard was famous for its renowned warriors. Some included the Valkyries, the female figures tasked with determining who live or die in battles. There were three generations that served under Odin: the First Generation hailed during Asgard's golden period. They consisted of Frigg, Sváfa, Freyja, Hel, Vör, Skaði, and Jörð."

Five more appeared after them.

"The Second Generation art often hailed as Odin's best. They art known as the Valkyrie Fimm. They consisted of Sigrdrífa, Reginleif, Skalmöld, Herfjötur, and Róta."

Nine more appeared after the Valkyrie Fimm.

"And these art the Third Generation, the last ones to serve under Lord Odin before the end times. Quite possibly the most highfalutin, pettiest, and arrogant bunch. They consisted of Brynhildr, Sigrún, Eir, Thrúd, Göndul, Skögul, Mist, Ölrún, and Geirdriful. Outside of Sigrún, Eir, and Thrúd, the others have tainted with the malignant and detestable characters thou will ever find in Valkyries." Gripping her staff tightly, her teeth gnashed when Göndul and Skögul appeared on the visual screen. "But, none art more detestable than these two highfalutin cretins! I loathe no other Asgardian than these two for their blatant lack of respect for those they deem 'beneath them'. They even hast the nerve to disrespect Baldr during his own funeral!" Slamming her staff down, the sage unleashed furious sparks that startled the group.

Haru muttered quietly to Makoto. "I didn't think she'd harbor this much anger. You'd think it'd be toward Odin."

Makoto nodded. "But, remember she mentioned those two Valkyries disrespecting her husband at his own funeral. I can't say I blame her."

Ryuji shook his head. "Damn, that scared me!"

Io approached and comforted the sage. "It'll be ok."

"But, you guys do realize those nine are the same Valkyries we fought back home, right?!" Morgana reminded them.

"Yeah, we know," Ren replied. "And they're probably wherever Mido are if they are on the same page."

"But, how are they supposed to be alive? Aren't they supposed to be like these three? Spirits in some dreamscape?" Yakumo wondered.

"Those nine were no spirits. I can tell you that," Morgana affirmed his statement.

"Because the nine thou fought art mere vessels for someone aligned with thy enemy," Sága openly confirmed, drawing confusion from the Thieves and the Revenants.

"What do you mean they're vessels? Is someone controlling them?" Skyler questioned the Homo Yggr woman.

"The perpetrator in question is the one responsible for unleashing the anomalous force that eradicated our physical universe," Sága vaguely stated.

"This individual used the Yami Matter to destroy your world then?" Hifumi asked.

"Yes, and the culprit controlling the nine Vamkyries is aligned with your enemy Mido," Anastasia replied.

"Sága, you certainly must know the identity behind this culprit," Ren demanded from the mediator.

Nodding, Sága complied. "And answers thou shalt receive, but not here. Thou all must witness the sequential events leading to Ragnarök." With a wave of her staff, Sága showed the last few paintings, including cave paintings of two large wolves and a fiery war depicting a forthcoming apocalyptic event. "And here art the pair of evil wolves who my people consider demons of their own right. Sköll and Hati hast been called the harbingers of Ragnarök and they brought great calamity to our homeland during the final moments."

Skuld sighed. "And they brought with them a primordial entity that tried to poison and destroy Yggdrasil."

Harald added. "We all fought to the bitter end, but…"

Sága interjected. "We can stop there, Harald. We shouldst just show how the events happened."

With a wave of her staff, Sága teleported herself, the Thieves, the Revenants, the Elven princesses, Skuld, and Harald into another vicinity.

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil/Urðarbrunnr**_

Upon arriving in a spacious room with a giant well, Sága escorted her family and the guests to meet with seven individuals awaiting them.

"Everyone, our guests hast arrived," Sága summoned for the seven individuals. "Let us start with my other two daughters. Thou hast met my daughter born from Baldr and I's love. Urðr, come forth."

Heeding her mother's request, a woman walked away from her husband. Standing 5'8 feet tall, Urðr was a unique woman based on her outward facial and skin appearance as if coming from a 'far east' land from Midgard. She had a mix of a slightly tan and white complexion, granting her a uniquely exotic appearance. She has long back-length cyan hair and yellow eyes. She wore an attractive long sleeveless cerulean dress and white slip-on shoes. She also wore a clear veil adorning her shoulders and neck coupled with a golden head piece with a blue gem, golden oval-shaped earrings, and a golden necklace.

"This is my daughter born from my love with Mímir," Sága clarified, reminding the group about the other daughters and family members from the visions.

"Greetings, guests," Urðr politely addressed the Thieves and the Revenants. She turned toward her husband, a fair-skinned man but with messy short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore his lavender body armor and armored boots. "And this is my husband Haakon."

"Yes, didst thou learn a great wealth of information about my wife's cultural history?" Haakon asked the guests.

"And lastly, this is my daughter born from my love with Bragi. Verðandi, wouldst thou come forth?"

"Of course," Verðandi responded to her mother's wish. Standing 5'7 feet tall, Verðandi was very much like Urðr in regards to her fantastical beauty not commonly found in and near Asgard. Her facial and skin appearance was not much different. Verðandi has neck-length red hair and blue eyes. She wore a light sleeveless purple dress and black slip-on shoes. A black feathered veil was worn over her shoulders and neck. She wore a golden forehead headpiece with a purple gem centered, golden oval-shaped earrings, and a golden necklace. "I am Verðandi and this is my husband Eric."

Another fair-skinned man with rigid short black hair and reddish brown eyes walked next to his alluring wife. He was garbed in blue body armor and armored boots.

"It is good to meet thee all," Eric welcomed the guests.

Haru clasped her hands. "Wow, they're so beautiful."

Ann concurred. "Yeah, they have the exotic beauty going for them. They have the looks to be great models."

"The three of us make up the Norns," Skuld said as she stood next to Urðr and Verðandi.

"Ah, so that makes you three witches," Akechi spoke up.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Eva disproved his seemingly rude comment.

"Well, thou art technically right. We art like witches." Urðr earnestly replied.

"We hast cast plenty of curses on people we dost not like! Mostly as practical jokes though," Verðandi lightly snickered.

Skuld sighed in exasperation. "Sisters, we dost not use our spells to play games with people!"

The other Norns apologized. "We art sorry, Skuld."

"Mother! Father! Grandmother!" Three children's voices called out from behind the Thieves and the Revenants.

Three children ran passed the group as they nearly knocked Ryuji over.

"Yo! Hey, watch where you're going!" Ryuji shouted.

Sighing, Skuld approached the three children. "Now, Blue, Fang, and Cheza, what did I tell thee three about running around inside?"

The eldest of the three, Fang, scoffed, addressing the woman in a teenage male tone. He appeared roughly 14-15. "I was trying to get these two to stop running, mother! But, they wouldst not listen to me!"

Standing 5'5 feet tall, Fang is a teen male boy with a light coffee complexion. He has a hairstyle that could be shoulder-length but also back-length. His hair is dark brown with indigo streaks. His choice wardrobe consisted of a long-sleeved beige shirt, black pants, and brown moccasin-like footwear. Adorning his neck is a necklace full of saber-toothed badger and Eitri Warg teeth. The boy's most distinguishing features are his heterochromic eyes; his left eye is yellow and right eye is red.

"I wanted to look at his Hrotti, but he wouldst not let me!" Blue cried out.

At 5'3 feet in height, Blue is a prepubescent male child with a similar complexion like his older brother. He has an unkempt, neck-length black hair with light blue streaks. His choice of clothing is a light blue shirt, cargo-style beige pants, and red shoes. The necklace adorning his neck collar is full of Eitri Warg teeth. Like his brother, Blue has heterochromic eyes; his left eye is brown and his right eye is green.

Fang angrily retorted to his younger brother. "Thou already hast Ridill! Why dost thou need my Hrotti? Only a great future warrior like me can use it since the great Sigurd once hadst it!"

At 5'1 feet in height, Cheza is a girl with shoulder-length white hair with midnight blue streaks. Her choice of clothing is a sleeveless violet dress and white moccasin-style shoes. A flower halo adorned her head coupled with a white lily on the left side of her hair. She also has on a necklace full of seashells. Like her brothers, Cheza has heterochromic eyes; her left eye is silver and her right eye is purple.

"Can thou two stop arguing?!" Cheza scolded her brothers, waving what appeared to be a wand made from the same roots and bark from Yggdrasil as her grandmother's staff. "My Liten-Gambanteinn puts thy weapons to shame!"

Suddenly Fang produced a spark of icy electricity in his right hand.

"Thou want to go, Blue?!"

Blue quickly responded with two fireballs in his hands. "I am ready! Let's go!"

Cheza pleaded. "Stop!"

Skuld quickly got between Fang and Blue. "That's enough! Thou two made thy point! But no fighting on sacred grounds!"

Upon realizing where they were at, the brothers humbly apologized.

"Sayeth thy sorry to your grandmother," Skuld scolded her sons.

Fang and Blue faced Sága, bowing their heads apologetically. "We art sorry, grandmother."

Sága nodded. "Thou art forgiven."

"Mother, grandmother! I really did try to stop them from fighting!" Cheza spoke up, grabbing Skuld and Sága's hands.

"We know, my love," Skuld smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Fang, thou art usually the calmest and wisest," Sága addressed her eldest grandson. "Remember thou must be responsible. Thou art the one Cheza must look to."

"Yes, of course, grandmother."

"And me?" Blue whined to Sága.

"And thou be on thy best behavior and protect Cheza, too."

"Yes, grandmother. Sorry."

Upon seeing Skuld and Harald's children, the Thieves and the Revenants weren't surprised a sibling rivalry between the three.

"Ren, let's hope our kid is more like that little girl," Ann whispered to Ren.

"Or, like the eldest son," Ren muttered.

"Doesn't seeing them remind you of any of your childhoods?" Yakumo asked the others.

"No way. Nicola and I hardly fought," Mia rebuked.

"And I was always a polite girl growing up. Sis treated me with nothing but kindness growing up." Makoto added.

Ryuji grinned. "Heh, before she grew up and became quite a hardass, huh?"

"She was only do it for my own good and to make sure I kept my heads out of the clouds."

Haru sighed. "I couldn't relate. I never had a sibling to grow up with."

Yusuke nodded. "Indeed, I believe most of us here are only children in our families."

Futaba grinned and elbowed Ren's side. "Well, we're kinda siblings, aren't we?"

Ren replied with his Joker-like grin. "I suppose we are and Boss was our best dad."

Jack observed Blue vying for his family's attention. "That boy sure is starved for attention. Must suck to be the middle child."

"That Cheza girl is so adorable," Eva remarked, watching the little girl beaming happily toward the guests. She gave one of the brightest and wholesome smiles a child could ever give.

"Sorry for that. Children can be a handful," Skuld apologized to the guests.

"No problem, but just how do you manage with three kids?! I barely just gave birth to a son!" Ann said.

"Oh, thou hadst a child, miss? Congratulations," Skuld smiled to Ann.

"And I gave birth to a boy, too," Eva interjected.

"My advice as a mother is to love thy children unconditionally and ensure they get the best love a mother can give them," the Norn advised Ann and Eva.

Ann and Eva genuinely responded. "Right! We will!"

"Thou all talk very strange," Fang picked up on the group's modern Earth language. "What is 'you'?

"Well, we could say the same about your manner of speech," Louis said. "Thou is actually an old English way of saying 'you'."

"Art thou serious?!" Blue cried out.

Anastasia addressed the three children. "Why yes, me and Nadia are capable of speaking their language."

Nadia interjected. "Try this. _Are you_ serious?"

Blue blinked in confusion and nodded. "Art-Are… thou-you… Are… you… serious?" He quickly repeated what he said. "Are you serious?! Hey, I said it!"

" _Are you_ serious?" Fang repeated Blue. "Hmm, that dost not sound too different."

Louis smiled. "Ok, try saying doesn't instead of dost not."

Fang repeated. "Dos... _Doesn't_? Hey, that wasn't hard."

"Well, modern English can get rather complicated for foreigners, but you guys should have it down," Skyler stated.

" _Are you_ serious? _Doesn't_! Yay, I said it!" Cheza cheered. "Did thou hear me, father and mother?"

Harald patted Cheza's head. "Indeed, thou art a fast learner, Cheza."

Slamming her staff, Sága garnered everyone's attention. "I believe it is time for us to watch the events of Asgard leading to the end and for thou to see who stole the bodies of the nine Valkyries." She motioned her daughters to cast a spell over the well.

Heeding their mother's request, the Norns cast a magical spell that forged a visual image of Asgard from the past. Sága conjured chairs for the Thieves, the Revenants, the Elven princesses, and the others to occupy.

"Oh, sweet! It's like we're about to watch a movie!" Ryuji giddily shouted.

"Except this movie is playing out real events. So, don't get too excited," Morgana said. "Things could get ugly."

Ann turned to Skuld. "Is it ok for your daughter to watch this?"

Skuld nodded. "Cheza knows what happened, but if she gets scared I'll send her away."

Io sat next to Hifumi and Skyler.

"Skyler, Hifumi, what you're about to witness is what truly happened," the Persona Vein forewarned them. "And remember, these realms existed in an entirely separate universe from our own."

"So, like that Crimson dimension I entered to save Ren and his friends," Hifumi said.

"Yes."

"What's the name of this dimension we're in?" curiously asked Makoto.

" _ **Wulf-Edda**_ ," answered the pale-skinned Revenant.

"Alright, I'm ready to get this started," Skyler said.

"We're all ready, Lady Sága," the Phantom Thief leader addressed the Homo Yggr woman.

With that, Sága beckoned the Norns to cast a spell to run the visual screen like a movie.

xxxxx

A long time ago, in an age long since forgotten, there existed a once grandiose and eloquent kingdom that prided itself in its prominence and long standing dominance. It was one of many known realms called the Níu Heimar (the Nine Realms/Homeworlds). This once acclaimed realm was known as Asgard, the home of the Æsir. Famed legendary figures and warriors once resided in this sanctuary. Modern stories often depicted the figureheads of this realm to be heroic and prideful, but in truth and as the original mythology depicted them, Asgard had a dark history rooted built on blood.

This wasn't just the story of Asgard, its people, and the Nine Realms.

This is the tale of the Wulf-Edda world.

xxxxx

Asgard was once known for its radiance, brilliance, and powerful during its golden years. As time passed, its former brilliance has since deteriorated. Its ruler, King Odin, maintained his throne with an iron fist with little to no opposition. Those who opposed his authority were personally dealt with.

For millennia, Odin was a powerful king who ruled over a prosperous dominion. Nowadays, Odin became more tyrannical and dismissive to anything that ran against his stagnant views. Odin's demeanor had changed as he's gotten older. His rule was marred with his own pettiness. Stagnation turned a once beautiful kingdom into a decadent one. Asgard became sickly and decayed as time went on.

Despite the worsening conditions, the petty Allfather was set in his ways. Gone were the Golden Years when the First and Second Generation Valkyries proudly soared the blue skies. Gone were the days when Asgard's people could proudly called themselves the 'best of the Nine Realms'. Nowadays, all that remained was an Asgard under grayer skies and a shell of its former self. The current Third Generation Valkyries lacked the idealism their predecessors had.

On the other hand, despite having fallen into decadence, Asgard's society still maintained its grandiloquent lifestyle, especially Odin's subjects such as Thor, Víðarr, Loki, Brynhildr, and the Third Generation Valkyries.

Even during these decaying times, Asgard still faced adversaries from the other realms that tried to topple its sovereignty. Outside threats include the Jötnar, the Dwarves, and even the Elves. The Asgardian forces have often been rallied to ward off these external threats. Leading the Asgardian forces were Thor and Víðarr.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Wulf-Edda/Asgard**_

In their attempt to raid the city, a wave of Jötnar and Dwarves stormed toward Asgard. With news spreading that Asgard's once prominent status decaying, the other realm denizens decided now was the time to make their move and tear the city's foundations with repeated attacks. So far, their strategy seemed to work.

But, not today.

A powerful bolt of lightning clapped in front of the Jötnar and Dwarven armies. Half were blasted away and another quarter of them were wiped out. The forces ceased their attacks as they looked up at a figure standing on top of a giant block of castle debris. This figure carried with him a hammer glowing with lightning. Next to him was another male figure.

"No! These two were not supposed to be here!" A Dwarf gaped in aghast at the two Asgardian figures.

"Thou pay for slaying our kin, Thor and Víðarr!" A Mountain Jötunn snarled furiously.

Thor emerged brandishing his majestic hammer Mjölnir. He was a burly-sized man, 6'4 tall, with long, straight shoulder-length red hair with braided knots in the back. He wore a silver body armor with dark gray lower body armor. A dark blue cape fluttered behind him while the winds blew against him. A horned helmet with small feathered wings adorned his head. His blue eyes fiercely gazed at the invaders that dared enter Asgard.

"Thou hast no business here, outsiders. Show respect for Allfather and Asgard!" Thor bellowed, madly swinging Mjölnir around. He rushed at the Jötnar and Dwarven forces.

Try as they might, they were quickly blasted and blown to bits by Thor's powerful hammer.

"Come now, Thor. Dost not hog the glory to thyself," Víðarr spoke out. He was a slightly shorter man, 6'3. He had short, neck length dark blue hair and brown eyes. He wore an upper body sleeveless black armor, silver wrist gauntlets, and dark green armored leg wear. His accessories included a heavy weighted silver waist belt and thick brown boots.

"Why dost not thee step in then?" Thor walked aside, letting Víðarr pass by.

"My pleasure," Víðarr charged into some Dwarves and pummeled them with lightning fast punches. Each punch connected and made their heads explode in gory fashion. He turned as a Frost Jötunn rushed him for a sneak attack. Víðarr casually sidestepped the icy beast and handed a chop to its back, breaking its entire back in two. He then finished it off by punching his fist through its head, ripping out chunks of its brain and watching it drop dead.

"Thou hast to be messy? Víðarr, thou will never be worthy to wield Mjölnir."

"I hast no need for thy toy, Thor. I can handle these abominations with my own hands."

"That is enough childish playing!" The booming voice belonging to an ancient man yelled out.

Suddenly, everyone became alarmed when a beam of gold and white light crashed into the earth. A loud boom occupied the impact of the beam, causing the invaders to back off. Their faces contorted with trepidation.

Thor and Víðarr saw the aged but divine Asgardian king emerge. He had the outward appearance of a man who's lived to see many conflicts shed with blood and ruled his dominion for countless millennia. He was a tall figure, 6'2 feet, garbed in polished silver armor with white loincloth, and a sky blue cape. He wore a helmet with the horns of a Gefjun bison. His left eye, long since removed, was covered with a dark gray and ivory eyepatch. He had long, shaggy shoulder length white hair, still noticeable under the helmet. His thick beard matched the white of his hair. The Asgardian king's blue eyes scanned the Dwarves, the Frost Jötnar, and the Mountain Jötnar.

"And now Odin?!" A Frost Jötunn screamed with fright.

With a loud snarl, Odin conjured his mighty spear, Gungnir, and slammed it to the ground. From his spear, the Asgardian king unleashed a powerful wave that cleansed the entire area of the invaders in one blow. Removing his spear, Odin spat on the burned remains of the invaders.

Víðarr clapped. "Well done, father, but Thor and I were…"

As he whipped around, Odin shot a piercing gaze at his two sons. "Thou were too busy playing with them instead of simply finishing them off!" He gritted his teeth hard while angrily chastising his sons.

"Father, listen…" Before Thor could finish, Odin hit him with a glare, quickly silencing the god of thunder.

"Thou wonder why I hast retained the throne for so long? Because neither are ready. Thou are still children and not yet ready to take on the responsibilities required to be king!" The Allfather shook his head and sighed with a tone of frustration. "Tell the armies to clean this area up of these carcasses. After that, meet me in my chamber."

Thor and Víðarr both bowed to him. "Yes, father."

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Valaskjálf**_

Shortly after, Thor and Víðarr met with Allfather in his royal chamber. Allfather glared at them in his golden throne, Hliðskjálf. He had Gungnir situated next to the left side to his throne.

Standing to Odin's left is a tall, slender man, appearing 5'11, garbed in black body armor and a purple and yellow cape. He wore a golden helmet with horns. He had green eyes and neck length dark red hair just like Thor's. He had a dark red mustache.

"Oh, what hast thou done this time, Thor and Víðarr?" The tall, slender man addressed the brothers.

"I will handle them, Loki," Odin insisted.

"As thou wish, brother," Loki bowed and stepped aside to give Odin room.

"Thor and Víðarr, thou need to get more serious in these critical times. Asgard is being attacked by various forces from the Nine Realms." Odin lectured his sons.

"As thou sayeth, father, but Víðarr and I shouldst continue to lead the forces against the outsiders from Jötunheim and Svartalfheim."

"Thor is right, father. These Jötnar and Dwarven armies art just the first wave. Even Elves from Alfheim art directly attacking us!"

Odin shouted. "No! Thou two hadst thy chance. Thou shalt will be given assistance and they will make sure thou art kept in line."

"Who would thou need to summon to help us?" Thor queried to Allfather.

"Heimdallr, let them in now." Odin then glanced over to a tall russet-skinned man, standing 6'3, garbed in golden upper body armor, silver wrist gauntlets, gray loincloth over his legs and thigh length golden armored boots. His known features are his golden eyes and long tyrian purple hair.

"Yes, Allfather," Heimdallr obediently answered and opened the chamber doors.

Everyone in chamber the quarters heard the sound of clicking footsteps. As the footsteps came closer, the clicking became louder and the clattering of armor was heard. A heeled foot was seen tapping the floor.

Thor gaped in shock. "Them? Thou summoned _them_ , father?"

Nine armored women entered Odin's quarters and confronted the Allfather's sons.

"So, he hath summoned the Valkyries," Víðarr muttered.

"Well played. This was quite unexpected, brother," Loki smirked, twirling the left side of his mustache.

"There was no other choice," Odin firmly stated. His right eye suspiciously glancing over to one Valkyrie of the nine. "I almost hate thyself having to summon thee, Brynhildr."

The nine Valkyries turned around and faced Odin. All but one bowed to the Allfather and showed him their allegiance. The only one not bowing was Brynhildr, the leader of the Valkyries. In contrast to the men in the room, the fair-skinned young woman was much shorter, standing 5'7. She had black hair in a shoulder length hairstyle coupled with longer strands braided in the back hair center. Her most notable features are her golden eyes. She was garbed in her Valkyrie wardrobe: dark gray full-bodied armor, sans the arms, with golden chainmail underneath, dark gray knee length armored boots, and a silver helmet with white wings.

"Old man, why hast thee called for the Valkyries? To babysit thy stupid sons?!" Brynhildr shouted in a crude and loud tone.

Odin gritted his teeth while maintaining his composure in Brynhildr's presence. "Remember to know thy place."

Brynhildr scoffed. "Whatever. I, Brynhildr the Blood Valkyrie, am here." She forcefully said.

The next Valkyrie rose. She also had fair skin with tinges of red on her flesh, especially around her cheeks. She had neck length blonde hair put into a small ponytail. Her notable features are her bronze eyes. She was the exact height as Brynhildr. Her Valkyrie outfit consisted of moderate layered brown and silver armor, sans the legs; she also wore a light brown loincloth with beige leggings underneath and dark brown knee length boots. She had on elaborate metal embellishments on her upper body armor and boots.

"Please pardon my leader's crude mouth, Allfather," the blonde-haired Valkyrie offered an apology. "I, Sigrún the Radiance Valkyrie, am here to serve thee."

Brynhildr rolled her eyes. "Thou dost not need to apologize for me, Sigrún."

"What? Of course, I do!"

The third Valkyrie stood up. Standing 5'9, she was taller than Brynhildr and Sigrún. Her complexion was slightly paler than the other two, but not so much that it was sickly or snow pale. She had long, straight back length argent-colored hair. She had silver eyes. Her Valkyrie wardrobe comprised silver upper body armor, including elbow length silver armored gloves, coupled with a long white battle dress. She wore silver knee length boots. She wore a silver helmet with silver wings.

"Lord Odin, thou looking well. I, Eir the Healing Valkyrie, look forward to serve thee," Eir bowed to the Allfather.

The Asgardian king nodded as his face briefly conveyed sadness when looking at Eir.

Eir then turned her sights to Víðarr and nodded shamefully. "Oh, what hast thee done, Víðarr? That Allfather hath to summon for me and my colleagues?"

"Brother and I went into war without a proper strategy." Víðarr modestly replied to Eir, who pinched his left cheek.

"Thou shouldst know better, Víðarr. Don't worry we shalt work together."

The next Valkyrie stood. At 5'10, she was one of the tallest of the nine. She was fair-skinned. Her shoulder length hair is a very distinctive strawberry blonde and had assorted braids in the front and back. Her eyes are green. She wore a full-bodied orange and white battle armor, sans the forearms, and golden armored wrist gauntlets. She wore white knee length boots with yellow trim. She wore a white helmet with golden wings. She wore a white cape that had orange trim.

"I, Thrúd the Storm Valkyrie, come as thee requested, Allfather," the tall blonde Valkyrie properly addressed him in a slightly deep tone. She then shifted toward Thor. "Hello, father. Hast thy and uncle been causing problems for grandfather again?"

"Well, I hadst hope thou never find out. Víðarr and I were fighting hard. And then thy grandfather came in and wiped out the invaders."

Thrúd sighed. "So, thou two played around with thy opponents again instead of finishing them off?"

"Yes…"

"Thou know mother will not be pleased to hear this," Thrúd replied.

"I know."

Then, Thrúd walked up and pulled Thor into a tight embrace, surprising even him with her strength. "Nonetheless, it is good to see thee again, father!" Her voice became higher-pitched when her jubilant personality surfaced.

"And thou hast gotten so strong, Thrúd! Sif wouldst be proud!" Thor managed to squeeze out two sentences before Thrúd almost crushed him.

"So sorry, father," Thrúd set Thor down. "I hast gone through intense training during my time as a Valkyrie."

"Yes, I can see that."

The next Valkyrie rose. This Valkyrie stood out as exotic-looking compared to the first ones. She had a light brown complexion. Standing 6'0, she was also undoubtedly the tallest of the Valkyries. Her red hair is a tomboyish short, nearing neck lengths. She had red eyes. Her Valkyrie armor is a revealing ash gray battle armor attire, which showed enough of her skin, including impressive six-pack abdominals built like steel. Adorning her right shoulder is a piece of burgundy sole shoulder armor. She also wore black spiked wrist gauntlets and an ash gray helmet fashioned like a facial mask. Her footwear were burgundy gladiator-styled armored sandals. Her appearance exuded a rare masculine beauty, which made her stand out among her Valkyrie peers.

"I, Göndul the Masculine Valkyrie, am ready to fight for thee, Allfather," the tall, brown-skinned woman addressed in a very deep tone. She sounded almost masculine as her title suggested.

"Likewise," the next Valkyrie chimed in. Göndul turned to see a russet-skinned Valkyrie standing opposite from her.

At 5'10, this Valkyrie neared Göndul's height and was equal to Thrúd. Her lavender hair stood out among her Valkyrie peers. She had her long back length hair styled in princess curls, giving herself a regal appearance. She had baby blue eyes. She wore purple lip gloss. Her Valkyrie attire comprised of a moderate layered azure armor, sans the forearms and legs, coupled with a white gown underneath the armor. She had on a turquoise battle dress and knee length azure boots. Her helmet was azure and fashioned like a crown with turquoise wings on the sides. In contrast to Göndul, this Valkyrie had a royal and feminine appearance as if she had come from another land far away.

"I, Skögul the Feminine Valkyrie, whose beauty surpasses Freyja hast returned to serve thee, Allfather," the lip gloss-wearing, russet-skinned woman respectfully bowed to Odin. Her tone exuded royalty and haughtiness.

"Yes, thou hast remained inseparable despite the rising conflicts," Odin noticed Göndul and Skögul holding hands.

"Of course," the two Valkyries responded in unison.

Skögul turned to notice Heimdallr. "Oh, I barely noticed thee, father. How is my modest-looking sister, Geirskögul, doing these days?"

"Thou look more beautiful than before, Skögul. Geirskögul will be happy to see thee."

"Yes, yes, as thou sayeth. I am sure she misses me, but I rather not be put off by her mediocrity." Skögul turned her back to Heimdallr and twirled a princess curl with her finger. "Not when I can spend time with my beautiful Göndul." She walked over and threw her arms over the tall masculine woman.

Having witnessed this, some of the others in the chamber were put off by Skögul's arrogant behavior and shoddy treatment of her family.

Víðarr whispered to Eir. "Dost not tell me thou hast to put up with their haughty behavior?"

Eir nodded. "As beautiful as their relationship is, these two still hast not changed their haughty and petty behaviors."

Thrúd scoffed. "And that is what turns me off about them. They treat the rest of us like rubbish."

Sigrún added her displeasure of the two. "Yes, and I wish those two would stop calling me a _Gulon_. Such a demeaning name."

Brynhildr added. "As much as I abhor them, their strengths hast won us battles."

The next Valkyrie rose. In contrast to Thrúd and the lesbian couple, this one was a munchkin in comparison. She stood a modest 5'3. She had light fair skin. Her jade hair was straight and shoulder length and currently worn in a ponytail. Her eyes are amber. Her Valkyrie garb comprised of a moderate green layered armor with a silver chainmail undergarment. She wore knee length violet battle dress and ankle length green boots. Her battle helmet was fashioned like a crown and lacked wings.

"Lord Odin… I, Mist the Shroud Valkyrie, humbly serve thee," the young Valkyrie meekly addressed him out of respect and fear.

"What art thee so afraid of, Mist? He is a mere old man past his prime. Go ahead and tell him how thee really feel!" Brynhildr rolled her eyes.

Mist walked away, not giving Brynhildr a glance. "Please dost not talk down to Allfather like that."

"Why not? Fukka him. He needs me more than I need him! When his sons cause problems, he calls for me to straighten things out!"

Mist sighed. "Just stop giving him problems. He might finally be beyond the breaking point."

"Like I need a flat-chested brat to tell me that."

Hearing this, Mist's face contorted with annoyance and her cheeks blushed from embarrassment. In fact, Mist was already covering her chest despite them already covered under armor.

The last two Valkyries bowed before Odin.

On the left is a fair-skinned woman with neck length auburn hair and vermilion eyes. She wore a black cloak often worn by rangers and utilized for stealth missions. Under the cloak, she wore very light red armor with black chainmail underneath, a red battle dress with black leggings, and shin length brown boots.

"I, Ölrún the Huntress Valkyrie, am present and accounted for."

On the right is a beige-skinned woman with shoulder-length wavy navy blue hair and cream eyes. She wore revealing cyan battle armor coupled with a see through white veil that covered some sections of her body. She also has on a short cyan battle dress and shin length silver armored sandals.

"And I, Geirdriful the Thread Valkyrie, am ready to fight for thee, Allfather."

With all nine Valkyries present, Odin got up from his throne and raised a hand.

"My Valkyries, I bequeath thee to take my sons and Loki into battle."

Hearing this, Loki turned to his brother. "Pardon? Thou send me into battle?"

"It is time to pull thy weight around here, Loki. Unless thou hast any objections?" Odin replied in an angered tone.

"N-No, of course not, brother."

"Sending us out already? Art there more invaders?" Eir asked the Allfather.

"No, worse," Odin answered.

With that, they heard thunderous explosions emanate outside. Then, the explosions were accompanied by an unearthly series of monstrous roars.

"No, but that is…" Before Thor could finish, Brynhildr interjected.

"Yes, the Great Drekar are here! Let us fight and slay them once and for all!" Brynhildr yelled out. Her lust for a bloody war exuded from the maniacal grin she now wore.

"Then, go and end them now!" Odin bellowed out his command.

"Yes, here we come, thee three behemoths! " Brynhildr laughed maniacally. "Thou days of rampage and bloodshed are over!"

xxxxx

The Third Generation Valkyries are an interesting assembly of nine. Despite being an effective team, their personalities gelled as well as water and oil. With the exceptions of Sigrún, Eir, and Thrúd; the other Valkyries were a mix of bloodlust (Brynhildr), narcissism (Göndul and Skögul), grandiloquent pettiness, insecurity (Mist), and even hints of racism (namely Göndul and Skögul's treatment of Sigrún). How these Valkyries have managed to maintain a stabilized unit has been nothing short of a miracle, but Brynhildr, Sigrún, and Eir have managed to keep them together. Arguably, Sigrún is the heart of the team that keeps them together.

In comparison, their predecessors fought together harmoniously and enjoyed healthier companionships. The first two generations lived and defended Asgard during its Golden Age. Unlike the Third Generation, the First and Second Generations fought a common foe: Grímhildr the Unmoralisch. When Grímhildr was finally slain, there was much to celebrate, but it was a sign that Asgard's Golden Age was over. After the Second Generation went their separate ways, Asgard fell into decadence.

The First Generation comprised of Frigg the White Valkyrie, Sváfa the Light Valkyrie, Freyja the Love Valkyrie, Hel the Underworld Valkyrie, Skaði the Frost Valkyrie, Vör the Beast-tamer Valkyrie, and Jörð the Earthshaker Valkyrie.

Starting with the First Generation, Frigg led her Valkyries to not only send the Einherjar to Valhalla, but participated in various conflicts, especially a series of battles against Grímhildr and her forces.

As Grímhildr's armies increased, Frigg and her maidens couldn't win alone. They required new Valkyries to help them. This is where the Second Generation came into play.

The Second Generation comprised of Sigrdrífa the Blade Valkyrie, Reginleif the Shield Valkyrie, Róta the Sleet Valkyrie, Herfjötur the Blacksmith Valkyrie, and Skalmöld the Trapmaker Valkyrie. They were also known as the Valkyrie Fimm.

These five young maidens were recruited based on their skills and elemental attributes. Unlike their predecessors and especially their successors, these five maidens were idealistic and progressive-minded individuals. They weren't tainted by the cynicism and pettiness that had taken over Asgard.

To combat the Valkyrie Fimm, Grímhildr summoned her Völva Fimm, a group of five witches, to contend with them. She also acquired the services of Andvari.

In the final battle against Grímhildr, the First Generation and the Valkyrie Fimm fought with every ounce of strength they could give. As the Valkyrie Fimm destroyed the Völva Fimm, Frigg and Sigrdrífa fought Grímhildr. When Grímhildr went for a killing blow to Sigrdrífa, Frigg threw herself in front of Grímhildr's intended attack and sacrificed herself. As Frigg died in her arms, Sigrdrífa dealt a critical blow to Grímhildr and with Odin's aid vanquished the Unmoralisch. Sváfa, too, lost her life in the battle.

Shortly after, Asgard paid their respects to the fallen, including Frigg and Sváfa. The First Generation Valkyries lost two of their own. With Grímhildr slain, the Valkyrie Frimm decided to retire, settle down, and go their separate ways. Sigrdrífa worked closely with Odin for a time, even as much as allowing her to classify the World Tree as the Tenth Realm and renaming the Níu Heimar (the Nine Realms/Homeworlds) to the Tíu Heimar (the Ten Realms/Homeworlds). The natives of the World Tree, the Homo Yggr, were pleased with Sigrdrífa's decision to grant them equal sovereignty in relation to the other Nine Realms.

Unfortunately, the passing of Frigg weighed heavily on Odin's heart. It was one of the factors that changed his outlook on life, causing him to become more dismissive, petulant, and tyrannical in his ways. This led stagnation for Asgard. He couldn't make peace with his wife's death. Seeing the writing on the wall, Sigrdrífa was unable to placate her king. His mental condition worsened with age. Arguments between them became more frequent. She peacefully resigned from being Odin's advisor and she gave him some parting words.

"For thy sake and the future of Asgard, please allow someone who can progress and restore this kingdom out of the decadence it will eventually fall into."

Upon reflecting Sigrdrífa's parting words, Odin took her advice to heart, but his unwillingness to pass his seat to a suitable successor showed how far out of touch he had become.

The former Valkyrie Frimm not only moved on, but they each found love interests and birthed children. Five of these children would later become half of the Third Generation Valkyrie. Sigrdrífa married a king named Buðli as they birthed Brynhildr. Reginleif married Högne and they birthed Sigrún. Róta married Alf and they birthed Mist. Herfjötur married Kjárr and they birthed Ölrún. Skalmöld married Hermóðr and they birthed Geirdriful.

Of these five, Sigrdrífa died as a result of childbirth. The news had struck Odin with grief. He had lost someone he considered a friend. Despite their disagreements, he had been respectful and forgiving of Sigrdrífa. Likewise, she never showed him contempt. As the last light in his life died, so too did Odin's compassion. He shifted his anger toward the one responsible for Sigrdrífa's passing: Brynhildr.

Before her passing, Sigrdrífa married Buðli, a king who had been a bloodlusted warrior in his youth. This was a trait that passed over to Brynhildr. In addition, prior to her untimely death, Sigrdrífa's Valkyrie powers passed over to Brynhildr. Between becoming a Valkyrie and inheriting her father's crude bloodlust, Brynhildr became too violent and dangerous to contain. Her bloodlusted behavior scared off any potential suitors. One day after violently attacking and killing a castle servant, she was handed off to Odin to facilitate her rage. Hesitant to take in the temperamental adolescent, Odin vowed not to be as forgiving and observed her training.

Once she became the leader of the Third Generation Valkyries, Brynhildr's arrogance knew no limits, causing a heated rivalry between her and Odin. Bynhildr enjoyed antagonizing him every chance she got. Because of this, Odin refused to acknowledge Brynhildr as Sigrdrífa's daughter, but instead a monster with no moral conscience.

Although, this wasn't quite true as Brynhildr found some companionship with Sigrún, seemingly reigniting a friendship their mothers had. Odin would then confirm Sigrún is Sváfa's reincarnation.

Additionally, before Brynhildr joined Asgard, Eir came to Odin to become a Valkyrie. The Allfather immediately recognized her to be Frigg's reincarnation, but kept that revelation to himself. He granted Eir permission to train and later recruit the Third Generation Valkyries. And once acknowledging that his reincarnated wife came to him, he accepted they couldn't be together and encouraged his son, Víðarr, to get engaged with Eir and keep her in good company in his place.

Through three Valkyrie Generations, Asgard had seen the heights of its Golden Years and later succumbed to a great decline leading to its current stagnant period.

However, a great change was forthcoming.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

Like a natural disaster hitting an unsuspecting civilization, the Great Drekar struck with an unbridled force. If the invading forces hadn't brought enough destruction, then three unearthly behemoths will certainly carve a path of devastation to Asgard.

The ungodly roars of the three monsters shook the foundations of their surroundings. Rooftops were blown off. Homes were crushed and left in ruins. Flames spewing forth from the gullets of these beasts burned homes and facilities to the ground. Sections of the cityscape started to resemble a hellscape. Asgardian civilians fled, but a countless number were killed during the Great Drekar's assault.

The timing of their attack was suspicious as they came not long after the invaders assaulted Asgard. These were the thoughts running through the Valkyries, Thor, Víðarr, and Loki's heads.

When they arrived, they sighted the three abominations ravaging the Asgardian city.

"So, the Great Drekar hast decided to follow suit and attack us during our down period," Víðarr muttered. Seeing the destruction left in the wake of their attack incited him with fury.

"Zmey Snakô, Rüstung Wyrm, and Gehörnt Wivern," Loki referred to the Great Drekar's names with familiarity. "Thou hast gotten bigger the last I saw thee! Such growing boys! Thy father wouldst be proud of thee!"

Thor turned to Loki. "Yes, the World Snake is thy son. And these wouldst be thy grandchildren."

"Correct, and they art being naughty grandchildren."

Brynhildr scowled. "How about we go down and punish them by carving out their flesh while they still breath?!" She took out her blood-stained broadsword that hadn't been polished after the last victim she brutally killed.

"Yes, I must concur with Brynhildr. Let us hurry and slay these beasts before they bring more destruction to Asgard," Eir said, readying her staff for battle.

When the sound of thunder clapped, Thor raised his hand. A bolt of lightning blasted his hand as Mjölnir produced within his grasp. He pointed Mjölnir forward and took off flying into the cityscape. The Valkyries, Víðarr, and Loki followed.

xxxxx

The first of the Great Drekar, Zmey Snakô, casually crawled through scores of homes. Zmey was covered in Chartreuse Green with purple stripes. Zmey stood 115 feet in height and had a 253 feet length. He possessed no arms and legs, but had wing-like fins. However, even with these fins, Zmey was incapable of flight. The behemoth had three heads with three straight floral white horns on each side of his heads, totalling six on each head and totalling eighteen for all three heads. He lacked any spikes on his back for defense. All three heads had the same snake-like appearance. Yes, snake-like rather than draconian. The amber eyes on all three heads resembled serpents. When all three mouths opened, Zmey bared his snake fangs while lacking carnivorous teeth and a long forked tongue. Zmey's roars sounded like a cross between a hissing snake's vocals and a screeching bellow.

"That is quite enough, Zmey!" Loki called out, drawing the three-headed Dreki.

Hearing his grandfather's call, Zmey turned his attention toward the party of Brynhildr, Skögul, Mist, and Loki. The three-headed Dreki towered over the Asgardians and bared all three sets of his snake fangs, hissing loudly.

"Thy grandson hast no manners, Loki," Skögul remarked, put off by Zmey's approach.

"Indeed, he can be very moody. I wouldst not apologize for his behavior since he picked up his father's bad habits."

Brandishing her broadsword, Brynhildr snarled. "Enough of this! Let us skewer this, bikkje!"

"Hold on!" Loki insisted as he confronted Zmey. "Zmey, listen to me. This is thy grandfather speaking! Will thou and thy brothers kindly leave? Thou hadst enough fun. Why hast thee come to destroy Asgard?"

Zmey responded by shooting his middle head past Loki and straight for Brynhildr. The Blood Valkyrie quickly responded by slicing the side of Zmey's middle head. Her broadsword carved through his cheek and drew first blood.

"Drats," Loki muttered.

"Heheheh, yes! _**WE WILL CARVE AT THEE! AND BATH IN THY BLOOD!**_ " Brynhildr bellowed happily with a maniacal grin on her bloodily drenched face.

"Ugh, so unsanitary, Brynhildr," Skögul sighed as Zmey quickly advanced on them. Zmey's left head snapped forward and tried ensnaring the Feminine Valkyrie. She quickly responded by summoning bubbles from her hands, surrounding herself and her allies for defense. Making good use of her _**Aqua Protection**_ , Skögul deflected Zmey's head attack like a barrier. "Quickly, Brynhildr, Loki, and Mist, my Aqua Protection defense spell will not last!"

Mist flew into the air and summoned her two seax. She tossed both at the eyes of the left head. One managed to pierce the left eye, but Zmey turned his head to protect his right eye. The left head snapped up to engulf the Shroud Valkyrie. Unable to react in time, Mist became petrified. Brynhildr intercepted Zmey's left head and shoved her broadsword through the beast's throat. Driving the blade deeper, a rain of blood poured over Brynhildr, causing Mist to get squeamish.

"What the Hel art thou doing?! Thou hast to fight like thy life depends on it!" Brynhildr chastised the Shroud Valkyrie.

"B-But, I hast never fought behemoths such as these!" Mist cried out.

"Consider today to be thy lucky day! Now help me or cower in fear like a fukka coward!"

Watching Brynhildr tearing open the throat flap of Zmey's left head, Mist trembled in fear. When recollecting herself, Mist clenched her fists. She opened her hands and conjured a jade green cloud that spread over Zmey's left head. Zmey's left head got caught by Mist's _**Njörðr's Tempest**_. Brynhildr watched the young Valkyrie immobilize the creature's perception. Brynhildr and Mist beckoned to each other to attack, which they did. The Blood and Shroud Valkyries hastily struck Zmey's left head. Mist reproduced another seax and threw it at his right eye. Brynhildr quickly brought down her broadsword over the left head and beheaded it. The headless stump gushed out blood and collapsed while violently convulsing.

"See?! I knew thou hadst some fight in thee!" Brynhildr's bloodied face grinned.

"I suppose I do…" Mist sighed, seemingly overcoming her fears.

"A little help!" Loki called out as he cast a projection of himself to confuse Zmey's right head, but the Dreki's perception figured out his grandfather's scent. The right head snapped at Loki, but the trickster sidestepped the beast's fangs and tossed a knife imbued with orange light. The magic-infused knife exploded like a grenade and knocked the right head back. "Don't test thy grandfather, Zmey!"

As the right head raised its half-burned face, Skögul readied magic circles shaped like whirlpools. The Dreki's right head snapped at the Feminine Valkyrie, but Skögul defended against his fang attack with her magic circles. She hovered into the air and lured the right head away from the middle head. The right head cautiously followed Skögul and waited for her to drop her defenses. Realizing repeating the same tactics won't work, the Feminine Valkyrie opted to go on the offense. She powered down her bubbles and beckoned the right head to attack. Not one to turn down an invite to strike, the right head shot at Skögul. She quickly flew to the left side, but the right head curled around and opened his mouth to swallow her.

Skögul smiled frigidly and raised both hands, magically amassing a globe of water above her. She then caused the globe to explode and summoned a tidal wave. Her _ **Waves of Rán**_ collided with the right head and knocked it down. She didn't stop there as she blew a freezing breath. Having drenched the right head, Skögul used her _**Breath of the Sea**_ to freeze the right head into solid ice. She swiftly flew down and kicked the frozen head, shattering it and the Dreki's right head into pieces.

"Two heads down, one left to go," Skögul observed Brynhildr, Mist, and Loki fighting off Zmey's middle head. "Perhaps I shouldst lend them support?" She twirled one of her princess curls and scoffed in a haughty manner. "No, I rather not get drenched in foul Dreki blood."

Shoving her broadsword into Zmey's forehead, Brynhildr opened up a big wound. The middle head swung his head back, taking Brynhildr with him. He shook Brynhildr around, but the Blood Valkyrie held on. Mist summoned her _**Celadon Wind**_ , a wind-like mist, that struck the middle head. The magic from this mist paralyzed Zmey's middle head.

"Nicely done, Mist!" Loki cheered her. "Zmey, art thou going to surrender now?! Because I rather not see thee die here!"

Zmey screeched loudly as if rebuking toward the trickster. Loki shook his head.

"Then, thou leave me no choice, Zmey," Loki took out a dagger to kill the Dreki with.

However, Brynhildr had other ideas as her eyes glowed red. She invoked her _**Rage of the Valkyrie**_ and shoved her broadsword through Zmey's middle head. She then turned her sword upward and hacked half of its face off. She rolled out and was covered in Zmey's blood.

"How uncouth thou art, Brynhildr," Skögul made a disgusted look. "How can thou stand drenching thyself in blood like a savage beast?"

Ignoring Skögul's disparaging remark, Brynhildr wiped the Dreki's blood from her face.

"Yes, well it hadst to be done," Loki sighed as he stared over Zmey's corpse.

"Hey," Brynhildr addressed Mist, who turned to face her. "Thou art not the spineless coward I thought thee art."

Mist responded, turning away ever slightly. "I am no coward."

Brynhildr spat on the ground. "Anyway, I am ready for more! Art the others done yet?!"

The group heard the bellows of the other two Great Drekar emanating from far-off opposite directions.

xxxxx

The second Dreki, Rüstung Wyrm, was caught in a heated battle to the death with Sigrún, Thrúd, Geirdriful, and Thor. This Dreki had a Cardinal red scaly body. The Dreki had a Davy's gray armor plating and body design akin to an _Ankylosaurus_. His head and face had onyx horns, including two horns on the crown of his head and a third on his nose like a _Diabloceratops_. Upon the frill he had were a pair of very long bony horns. He had a ceratopsian beak with sharp teeth. He had yellow eyes. This armored four-legged wingless dragon was 123 feet tall and had a body length at 153 feet.

When Wyrm shook off his four opponents, he let out a deep and ambiently deep bellows. As Thor flew at the horned Dreki, Wyrm made a defensive stance and snorted, deeply roaring. Wyrm charged and collided with Thor. Thor grabbed Wyrm's left front horn and pummeled him with several blows with Mjölnir. Dazed from Thor's hammer blows, Wyrm walked right into Thrúd's battle axe. The Storm Valkyrie's battle axe chopped off the left horn.

"Come at me, ya big bruiser baby!" Thrúd beckoned Wyrm to charge at her.

Wyrm invited himself into attacking Thor's daughter. Thor amassed a lightning bolt from Mjölnir and blasted the side of Wyrm's body. However, Wyrm used his back armor to stop Thor's blast. Thrúd tossed her battle axe at Wyrm, who smacked it away with his other horn. Wyrm continued charging at the strawberry blonde-haired warrior. Thrúd quickly soared into the air and magically recalled the battle axe to her hand.

"Thrúd, keep thy distance until I gave thee some of Mjölnir's power!" Thor called to his daughter, who nodded and stayed stationary in mid-air.

Sigrún and Geirdriful provided distraction for the horned Dreki. Sigrún had her spear and shield ready. Wyrm charged her way ready to stampede over her. The shieldmaiden quickly swerved away and flew into the air. She struck Wyrm's neck with her spear, inflicting a damaging wound. The Radiance Valkyrie then unleashed a flash of radiant light, blinding Wyrm's optical senses. Having used her _**Sváfa's Radiance**_ , Sigrún allowed for the others to get their hits in.

Geirdriful produced her flail, which she used to sprout threads from the spikes. She swung her flail around, which extended the threads. From these threads, the spikes pierced into Wyrm's unguarded legs. She then ensnared two of Wyrm's legs: the front left and rear right. She manipulated the strings cutting abilities and sliced off Wyrm's front left, causing the Dreki to collapse at the front.

"Nicely done, Geirdriful!" Sigrún happily cheered her colleague.

Geirdriful paid little mind to the Radiance Valkyrie. The Thread Valkyrie aimed to twisted off Wyrm's rear right leg, but the Dreki got up and started spinning around. Geirdriful found herself being spun around and tossed a few hundred feet away.

"Geirdriful!" Sigrún cried out.

Thor dove in fast enough to catch the Thread Valkyrie.

"I got thee, maiden."

"Thank thee, Thor," the Thread Valkyrie replied.

"This Dreki's been wounded, but we must finish him," Thor then raised his hammer and a lightning bolt struck the ground near Zmey, knocking the beast over on its body. He produced yet another lightning bolt. "Daughter, art thou ready?!"

"Charge me up!" Thrúd called out.

With that, Thor tossed the lightning he amassed from Mjölnir at Thrúd. The Storm Valkyrie used her own body and battle axe like a lightning rod. Upon absorbing Mjölnir's power, Thrúd became imbued in an electrical aura. She swooped down and swung her battle axe, sending a devastating lightning ball that struck the Dreki's unprotected underbelly. After unleashing _**Ber-serkr Ball**_ , the Storm Valkyrie quickly swooped down and blasted a hole through Wyrm's chest with a massive lightning bolt. Thrúd's _**Mjölnir's Strike**_ seemingly finished Wyrm off.

"Well done, my daughter!" Thor proudly cheered on Thrúd.

"Thrúd! Behind thee!" Sigrún called out as Wyrm got up blinded with fury.

The horned Dreki charged toward Thrúd. Thor and Geirdriful flew over to stop Wyrm, but Sigrún stepped in Thrúd's path and invoked her innate ability to briefly enhance her speed. She grabbed Thrúd and pulled her away from Wyrm's path. Sigrún made use of _**Will of Hundingsbane**_ , which she learned to make up for her lack of elemental-based abilities.

Angered that his daughter was nearly crushed, Thor swung Mjölnir and cracked the Dreki's beak. Thrúd then joined in with her father as they crossed their weapons together. Father and daughter finished off Wyrm with double the _**Mjölnir's Strike**_. The charged lightning blast collided and punched a hole through Wyrm's head. Wyrm finally collapsed and died in a heap of his own blood.

"Great Odin, am glad thou art ok, my daughter!"

"Yes, but thou shouldst thank Sigrún, father," Thrúd motioned over to the Radiance Valkyrie. "She saved my life and I am indebted to her."

Thor nodded to Sigrún. "Thank thee."

Sigrún smiled. "Of course."

xxxxx

The third Dreki, Gehörnt Wivern, was fiercely engaging Eir, Göndul, Ölrún, and Víðarr in a survival battle. Unlike the other two Great Drekar, Wivern was an aerial beast like a pterosaur. He soared high above his four adversaries. This Dreki had a Spanish gray scaly body with a Glaucous underbelly. His eyes are red. He has a single long crest on the back of his head and a moderate length neck. He has a beak filled with sharp teeth. As he landed massive heap of debris, the Dreki postured himself upright with a height of 106 feet tall and a 140 inch length. His wingspan was 220 inches.

"So, any ideas, maidens?" Víðarr queried to the three Valkyries.

"I suggest we clip his wings and keep the fight ground based," Eir stated.

"Let me take out his wings," Ölrún offered as she took out four runic arrows.

Flapping his wings, Wivern let out high-pitched bellows as a defensive call. The power from his wing flaps sent the four flying back. Wivern stopped flapping his wings and flew into the air. The sound of his flight was akin to an air jet. He generated a sonic boom that wiped out houses in his path.

Víðarr stood up and growled. "This beast toys with us! Let us finish this, maidens!"

Eir readied her staff. Göndul put on fighting gloves. Ölrún armed a bow with a runic arrow. Víðarr took on a battle stance with energy flowing through his body.

"Here he comes back around!" Göndul directed the party's gaze to Wivern swerving around and preparing for a divebomb.

As Wivern dove to grab one of them, the four warriors moved away. Eir fired an ethereal beam from her staff, which caused a tree to pop out from the ground. It only briefly held Wivern back as the Dreki crashed through it. Gliding backward and luring Wivern toward her, Eir continued conjuring giant tree stems to slow down Wivern. Upon slowing the Dreki, Eir's staff fired a beam into Wivern's chest. Wivern let out a pained bellow and lunged for the Healing Valkyrie. Eir conjured a magic shield to hold Wivern back.

"Eir!" Víðarr yelled as he sprinted steadfast across several rooftops. Using his own running momentum, Víðarr jumped and launched himself onto Wivern. He then unleashed a flurry of fast punches, unleashing enough force to tear through the skin of Wivern's left wing.

Wivern screeched and turned his sights on Víðarr, who punched the behemoth's leg. While this didn't have anywhere near the potency to break the Dreki's leg, it momentarily paralyzed it and made Wivern a sitting Wivern.

"I hast stunned him. Go for it, Göndul!" Víðarr shouted.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake around Wivern. The Dreki saw Göndul planting her feet to the ground and creating the earthquakes by manipulating the earth. She executed _**Jörð's Earthshaker**_ , a technique passed to her by Jörð the Earthshaker Valkyrie from the First Generation. With some hand motions, the Masculine Valkyrie gathered rubble. She amassed this rubble into three giant boulders.

She jumped up and kicked the first boulder, which collided with Wivern. She kicked and battered him with the second bouder. For good measure, she landed a powerful roundhouse kick and sent the third boulder into Wivern's head. This managed to daze the Dreki, allowing Ölrún to spring out of nowhere and fire a flurry of arrows. Her _**Agilaz's Volley**_ quickly exploded with flames and pierced all over Wivern's body. Flames spread all over and burned Wivern's chest. However, the Huntress Valkyrie wasn't done yet as she fired one specialized arrow imbued with immense magical properties. She aimed for Wivern's other wing, but the Dreki's paralyzed leg was able to move.

Wivern flapped his one good wing and knocked Ölrún back. Göndul managed to earthbend a rock barrier, protecting her from Wivern's wing attack.

Víðarr called Eir to fly him over Wivern. As the Healing Valkyrie swooped in and carried him over Wivern, Víðarr let go and dropped on the Dreki's back. He climbed up on Wivern's left side and dug his fingers into the Dreki's good wing side. He located and tampered with the Dreki's pressure points, paralyzing the ability to move his wing.

"That shouldst do it!" Víðarr yelled as Wivern turned his head and snapped at him. His beak managed to stab Víðarr's left eg.

"Víðarr!" Eir wailed as she blasted Wivern's face with a beam from her staff. She quickly collected Víðarr.

"Thou art finished now!" Göndul fiercely yelled. She dashed forward at quick speeds and unloaded a barrage of punches. Her gloved fists' hardened like steel as her blows became faster and devastating. She then hit and broke off the Wivern's bottom jaw beak with a kick from a backflip. She then landed a roundhouse kick to the side of Wivern's head.

After pummeling Wivern with her _**Rocky Beat Rush**_ , Ölrún fired her specialized arrow, _**Crippling Shot**_ , as it pierced through Wivern's chest. It did more than just cripple the Dreki, but destroyed his heart. Blood exploded from Wivern's chest. He collapsed and fell dead.

"And it is done," the Huntress Valkyrie said, kneeling down to catch her breath.

Eir set Víðarr down and started healing him.

"It will be ok, Víðarr. Just stay still," Eir kindly said as her healing closed the wound on Víðarr's leg. "Dost not worry. I shalt heal the rest of thee." She then felt Víðarr hold her hand.

"Thank thee, Eir. Thou come through for me when I need it most."

The Healing Valkyrie genuinely smiled to him. "Thou need not thank me."

Göndul placed a foot on Wivern's head. "So, what shalt we do now? The Great Drekar art no more."

Eir sighed. "Well, I know Loki is not happy with this."

Víðarr added. "He knew there was no choice. They hadst to be put down for attacking Asgard."

Just then, the other parties arrived to meet with Víðarr's group.

"These sections of Asgard hast been ravaged, but fortunately most of the citizens fled," Thor reported. "Sadly the same can not be said for the ones lost."

Brynhildr licked her lips. "Can we just devour them? I am hungry!"

Loki became appalled by this. "What?! Art thou mad?! They may be monsters, but they art my grandchildren! Someone talk some sense into her…!"

Thrúd raised a hand. "Sounds like a good idea. Father, we shouldst make a feast out of them!"

Thor laughed. "Now, that is the spirit! Let us invite Asgardians and Einherjar to join us for a celebratory feast in Valhalla!"

Brynhildr declared. "I shalt devour the three-headed one!"

Göndul shrugged. "Eat Dreki meat? I thinkest not."

As half of the group were in merry spirits over the big feast, a few, namely Eir, Víðarr, Göndul, and Skögul, were not thrilled with devouring tainted Dreki flesh. Loki hysterically sobbed as he placed his hand on Wivern's carcass.

"Forgive me, my grandchildren. I vow to not eat thy flesh!"

Brynhildr slapped Loki's back. "Come on, quit crying and be fukka merry!"

"Leave me alone!"

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Valhalla**_

After the battle with the Great Drekar, the Asgardians and the Einherjar had a celebration party and feast in the majestic halls of Valhalla. They kicked off their celebratory feast by devouring Sæhrímnir, a large boar that's killed nearly every night for the Æsir and Einherjar alike. Andhrímnir, the humble and loyal chef for the Æsir and Einherjar, killed the boar and fed it to them. He also produced the Æsir's mead from the milk of Læraðr's Capra. The remains of the Great Drekar were cooked and placed next to Sæhrímnir along with other food and drinks.

"Thou hast done well to slay the Great Drekar and provide their meat for us to feast on!" The Allfather hailed and praised the efforts of his subjects.

"Now let us drink, feast and be merry!" An overly enthused Thor declared, lifting a mug full of mead. He sat beside his two goats: Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr. The two goats had matching white fur with peach and beige spectacled markings. They have yellow eyes. They stood 3'2 in height and 5'7 in length. Also sitting beside the Thunder God was his horse Gullfaxi, a peach-furred equine with bronze eyes and a golden mane. The horse was a decent 6'5 in height and 8'5 in length.

As the goats bleated to the Thunder God, Thor openly grinned and patted their sides.

"Hahah, not to worry, Magni and Móði. Thou shalt not go without fulfilling thy purpose," Thor eyed his goats hungrily. Then, he lifted his hammer, bashing them both in their skulls with it. After killing the goats, he had them cooked by Andhrímnir. The cook returned with goat meat for Thor, who then disgustingly devoured the two goats. He grinded off the meat from the ribs of the goats. As he ate merrily, his lips were covered with sickly meat bits and blood.

The putrid smell of the Drekar meat bothered the trickster, who eyed his colleagues eating his grandsons. He pivoted over to Thor and sighed in disgust.

"Thor, thou realize thee eating thy two sons?" Loki reminded the hungry Thunder God, who responded with a hearty laugh.

"Yes, but not to worry, they will be revived good as new after this feast is done."

Loki mumbled. "I can only imagine how poor Magni and Móði feels after being devoured by their own father."

Just then, Brynhildr shoved some of Wivern's meat in the trickster's face.

"Hey, Loki! Shut up and fukka eat!"

"Ah! Dost not tell me that is…!" Loki quickly flinched and beckoned her away.

"Yeah, one of thy grandsons."

"No, I refuse!" Loki refused to accept Brynhildr's offer.

"Hn, thy fukka loss then! More for me!" Brynhildr then ravenously bit into the burned meat of the slain Dreki and devoured him like a hungry beast. As she bit off fleshy chunks from the Dreki's bone, the Blood Valkyrie's face was soaked in meat juice and slob.

Most of the other Asgardian and Einherjar present showed lack of table manners. Not only were their manners appalling, but they made complete slobs out of themselves. They consumed the meat like pigs and drank the mead until the wells were dry. Out of the few that maintained their table manners include Víðarr, Eir, Göndul, and Skögul. The latter two lesbians refused to be seen devouring tainted meat like the Dreki in front of their peers, instead choosing to eat other food beautifully.

By devouring the Great Drekar, the Asgardians and Einherjar are eating the World Snake's children, which perturbed Loki.

"Consider this retribution for the World Snake making a pay out of thee!" Thor boasted, throwing a piece of Wivern's leg bone away. "Jörmungandr makes a fool of me, I slay one of his own kin!"

Upon hearing this, Loki grumbled. "...and thou celebrate killing his children and _my_ grandchildren. Hast thee no shame?"

"None whatsoever, Loki!" Thor declared.

Thrúd hollered and raised a piece of Wyrm's ribs. "Well said, father! They attacked Asgard with no provocation!"

Brynhildr added. "Fukka yeah! We showed them!"

Víðarr sighed as he ate some bread. "Thou shouldst show manners. Thou hast make thyselves eat like slobs?"

Eir concurred with Víðarr's sentiments. "Even I am losing my appetite."

A few others, while not quite possessing the horrid table manners, simply nimbled their shares of Dreki and boar meat. Mist was one who kept to herself and meekly ate her fill. The other Valkyries like Sigrún, Geirdriful, and Ölrún ate normally while not completely making slobs out of themselves.

Odin, not one to turn down a big feast, sloppily devour huge slabs of Dreki and boar meat. Even his white beard became stained with brown from the animal meat juice and blood. After downing several cups of mead, he reached over for a third helping of Dreki meat, but someone grabbed the piece of meat before he could claim it. He raised his eye level to Brynhildr, who tore the meat away from his grasp.

"Heh, hands off _my_ helping, ya fukken old man! I saw it first!" Brynhildr openly chided Odin. She then taunted him by hanging the piece of meat in front of him. He glared angrily at the Blood Valkyrie and watched her ravenously devour what could've been his meal.

What could've ended up a tense moment was alleviated when Einherjar played relaxing music. The sound of horns, harmonicas, and accordions played merry themes for the Asgardians and Einherjar to dance to. Some started to get up and dance to their heart's content. Odin watched some of his subjects indulge in dancing. Víðarr invited Eir to the dance area. Likewise, Göndul and Skögul gyrated their bodies against the other as other songs were played to their suit musical tastes.

"Hey, wouldst thou care for a dance?" Thrúd offered a hand to Mist, who was taken aback by her colleague's dance offer.

"Oh… sure," Mist meekly nodded and took Thrúd's hand.

The same thing happened when Ölrún offered to dance with Geirdriful. Watching nearly all of her Valkyrie cohorts on the dance floor, Brynhildr had an idea and turned to Sigrún. Sigrún had gotten up to get another glass of mead. She got up and followed her.

Following the jovial and celebratory ceremonies, a hedonistic vibe filled the atmosphere.

Having danced to their heart's content, Víðarr and Eir lovingly held each other. They stared into their eyes and kissed. The lovers walked away from the Valhalla halls. When he carried Eir in his arms, the Healing Valkyrie had an arm around him and locked lips with him.

Göndul and Skögul decided to take their love making approach to their own seclusion. Skögul suggested to her lover to use her Selkie Shrine, which Göndul agreed to. As the two prepared to make their leave, they bumped into Freyja, who had just gotten another cup of mead.

Freyja quickly turned and scoffed. "Oh, it is thee two." She didn't pay them much mind. Freyja the Love Valkyrie was known for her indomitable beauty, which she considered unmatched by any, including her late-sister Frigg. Being one of the First Generation Valkyries, she has since retired from active duty and enjoys self-indulgence in her own secluded temple. She even kept half of the Einherjar to indulge in happy sex with.

The love goddess's presence was exuded by her long back length honey blonde-haired, brown eyes, and her rosy cheeks. The back of her hair had braided knots. Hanging beside the sides of her face are two long braided bangs. She wore a white and gold gown with elaborate designs, including a golden Yggdrasil design embroidered on the gown's center area. Freyja stood an average 5'7 feet tall. She was also barefooted.

"Hey, who dost thou thinkest thee art?!" Göndul snarled as she grabbed Freyja's shoulder and turned her around. "Thou not show us proper respect?"

Freyja scoffed in a haughty manner. "Respect for who? Thou two highfalutin brutish boars?!"

Taking this verbal jab as an insult to her beauty, Skögul walked over and pushed Freyja back. "Who art thou calling us brutish boars? When our beauty far surpasses thine?" She got right into Freyja's face.

As the lesbian Valkyries confronted Freyja, Mist approached to get a cup of mead for herself. She heard the two verbally insult Freyja and joined in.

"Thy beauty days art behind thee, old hag! My feminine beauty far surpasses thine, Love Valkyrie!" Skögul insulted Freyja.

Covering her cheeks, Freyja was not one to hear anyone insult her beauty. When she tried to attack Skögul, Göndul interceded and pushed her back. Freyja then bumped into Mist, who pushed her away.

"Thou still going about thy beauty, Auntie Freyja? Dost thou not get tired of hearing thyself talk?" Mist chimed in, adding her own disparaging remarks at the Love Valkyrie's expense.

"Mist, thou art being a brat to me?! Dost thou want me to tell thy mother, Róta, thou disrespect thy auntie?!" Freyja conveyed an ugly pettiness toward Mist's snide remarks. She then turned to the lesbians. "And I am appalled thou art even half-Vanir. My beauty shouldst hast greatly surpassed thy mediocre appearances!"

Göndul added with an arrogant smirk. "And thou art too old and fragile to try fighting any of us. Myself, my lover, and the pint-sized brat with a flat chest can beat thee in a fight nowadays, old woman."

"Yes indeed…!" Then Mist just realized the Masculine Valkyrie insulted her breast size. "Hey!" Her face reddened as she insecurely covered her chest area. It became painfully clear where Mist got her brattiness and insecure pettiness from.

Twirling a princess curl in her finger, Skögul gave a haughty chortle. "Hahah, yes the brat here can best thee nowadays, but I suppose relaxing in thy secluded temple for so long hath softened thy image that thy powers hast diminished." She got around behind Freyja and whispered in her ear. "Oh, art those wrinkles I see on thee, thy washed up hag?" She licked her glossy lips while saying this disparaging remark.

That disparaging remark was more than enough to set off Freyja's fury like an erupting volcano. Freyja screamed with loud rage that Asgard's halls shook. Her rosy cheeks turned blood red to match the red that covered her face.

" _ **THOU THREE ART GOING TO BURN IN HEL FOR DISRESPECTING MY DIVINE BEAUTY!**_ " Freyja roared as her eyes burned with fury. As she screamed with fury, her voice cracked and deepened as if she had somehow been possessed by a being from Hel's Helheim realm. " _ **BECAUSE I WILL HAPPILY SEND THEE THREE TO MEET WITH MY OLD FRIEND HEL RIGHT NOW! SHE WILL GLADLY TORTURE THEE THREE FOR ETERNITY!**_ "

Göndul, Skögul, and Mist quickly backed away, but it was Mist who scurried away faster than the eye could see. Thor, Loki, and Heimdallr intervened to pull Freyja apart from the lesbian Valkyries, who backed away both chortling. Heimdallr pivoted to his daughter, Skögul, who walked away laughing with her masculine lover.

" _ **LET ME AT THOSE TWO BEASTS! I WILL FLAY THEM DOWN TO THEIR BONES!**_ "

Another individual joined in to help restrain Freyja. It was Thor's wife, Sif, who had long back length golden hair with a bun at the top of her head. Her eyes are hazel. She wore a revealing purple gown with a golden buckle fastened around the waist that held a strap on her right shoulder and leaving her left shoulder bare. She was 5'9 feet tall, giving her two inches height leverage over Freyja, but even she couldn't resist the Love Valkyrie's furious strength overpower her.

Thor tried to console her. "EASY FREYJA! THEY ART RUDE…!" However, he got slapped hard by Freyja.

" _ **DOST NOT THINK I HAST FORGOTTEN THEE DISGUISED AS ME, THOR!**_ "

Hearing this, Loki and a few others broke out into laughter as they recalled Thor disguising himself as Freyja in Jötunheim. As Freyja continued screaming, her necklace, Brísingamen, broke off from her neck. Thor recognized this being the device that allowed him to take on Freyja's appearance. Odin paid little mind to all this ruckus and finished his last mead for the evening.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Brynhildr and Sigrún's Quarters**_

As tension with Freyja cooled, many of the Asgardians and Einherjar left Valhalla in droves, leaving a mess for Andhrímnir to clean up.

In order to relieve from today's battles and having another typical confrontation with Odin, Brynhildr searched for Sigrún. As she arrived near her private quarters, she heard someone walking by and slipped behind a door. She saw Sigrún walking by without a care. Then, a perverted thought crossed the Blood Valkyrie's mind.

"Brynhildr? Art thou there?" Sigrún queried for a response. Nothing. She asked again and poked her head inside her friend's private quarters. She shrugged and turned away.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over Sigrún's mouth as she was pulled into the quarters. Sigrún struggled to break loose, but she saw who it was holding her. It was Brynhildr, who leaned over and smelled Sigrún's neck.

"Where art thou going? I was here waiting for thee, Sigrún," Brynhildr kissed and licked the meek Sigrún's face.

"Br-Brynhildr, I didst not realize thee be here."

The Blood Valkyrie wore a devilish grin and turned Sigrún around. The Valkyries stared into each other's eyes. Brynhildr's eyes diverted from her friend's face down to her waist. Much to Sigrún's surprise, Brynhildr aggressively forced herself onto the Radiance Valkyrie. She pressed and rubbed her crotch against Sigrún's.

"Brynhildr…" Sigrún gasped as she seemed to struggle, but Brynhildr refused to let go. "Not now. Please."

"Come. Thou know thee wants to," the Blood Valkyrie teased her. "Why even bother coming into our private quarters?"

Hearing this, Sigrún realized she had been caught red handed. A sneaky grin adorned the Radiance Valkyrie's face. Sigrún leaned over threw her arms over Brynhildr's shoulders. She leaned in for a kiss, giving her full consent to the Blood Valkyrie. She willingly offered to let Brynhildr grope her in any fashion she pleases.

Brynhildr licked and sucked on Sigrún's neck. Sigrún jumped up, folding her legs around Brynhildr's waist. They fell on top of their bed. Sigrún sat on top of Brynhildr and undid her upper body armor, revealing her well-endowed breasts. Mesmerized by the Radiance Valkyrie's bouncy breasts, Brynhildr caressed her friend's breasts. Sigrún threw her head back and panted sensually. Brynhildr unbuckled Sigrún's light brown loincloth, revealing rose embroidered panties. Brynhildr slipped her fingers inside Sigrún and fingered her with pleasure. Sigrún felt the Blood Valkyrie thrusting her finger inside her clitoris. Sigrún gave an erotic moan and spilled juices from her groin, wetting her panties. Some juices spilled over Brynhildr's face and mouth.

"Sorry, Brynhildr… I didst not mean…"

Brynhildr licked her friend's juices. "No, we will keep going. I am going to pleasure thee all night." She then took off her own armor and clothing, leaving only her chainmail on. She slipped off the chainmail covering her upper body, showing off her slightly smaller breasts, which were half the size that Sigrún had.

"I will not leave thee disappointed."

"Let me fukka thee good." Brynhildr got on top of Sigrún and kissed her, slipping a tongue inside her mouth. Brynhildr grabbed the back of Sigrún's buttocks and leaned against her. The two Valkyries continued their love making fest for the rest of the night.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Landvidi**_

In Víðarr's quarters that's decorated with beautiful greenwood, Víðarr and Eir passionately kissed one another. Eir leaned over, putting her arms over Víðarr's shoulders. She had her hands on his face and leaned in for a deeper kiss. Víðarr helped undo her upper body armor, revealing her moderate-sized breasts. She took Víðarr's right hand and placed it over her left breast. Víðarr grasped it gently, eliciting a smile and making her moan ever softly.

"My body is thine for the taking, Víðarr," Eir offered herself to him.

"I love thee, Eir," Víðarr leaned over to kiss the Healing Valkyrie.

As they locked lips, Eir undid his pants and reached down to grab his hardening penis. She looked down smiling as she gave him a hand job. Víðarr gritted and groaned. After a few thrusts, Víðarr ejaculated on Eir's divine body. Víðarr then fell on Eir, pushing her on his bed. He took off her long battle dress and undid her white panties shaped like a butterfly's wings. He mounted Eir and slowly shoved his penis inside the Healing Valkyrie. He then thrust inside her several times. Eir gripped the sheets of the bed and let out loud erotic moans. As he continued shoving his penis through her clitoris, Eir wet herself as juices spilled and wet the bed sheets. Víðarr leaned over and licked her nipples, making her shiver with delight.

"And I love thee, too, Víðarr," Eir replied as she and Víðarr continued their erotic evening.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Selkie Shrine**_

Göndul and Skögul entered an ancient Egyptianesque temple with statues and decorums with visages of seals. The entire shrine was a rather elaborate shrine dedicated to seals.

Skögul slowly walked over to a bed covered with glittery gold. A golden seal statue was situated on the opposite left from her bed. Having gotten out of her battle armor, Skögul wore a see through white gown, revealing her exotic and soft, glossy russet-skinned body. She also wore an Egyptian-styled headpiece which was glimmering with gold. She grabbed a cup of red wine and drank some.

"Well, what art thou waiting for, my love?" Skögul teased, opening up her grown to flash her nude body to Göndul. "It is just us. No one less beautiful can see us now."

Hearing this, Göndul shared a sensual smile. She took off her ash gray battle armor, her sole burgundy shoulder armor, and her facial mask. Outside of her gladiator-styled armor sandals, the Masculine Valkyrie was buck naked. She flexed her muscular body and showed off her impressive six-pack abdominal muscles, all crafted through rigorous physical training and a healthy diet. She gained this magnificent body all to impress her lover.

The vain lovers approached each other and held each other's hands lovingly. They leaned over and kissed. The Feminine Valkyrie invited her masculine lover to her bed. Göndul took off Skögul's gown and kissed her neck. Skögul folded her legs around Göndul's waist.

"We showed that fool Freyja our beauty will never be surpassed. Dost thou think, my love?" Skögul asked in a collective and arrogant manner.

Göndul smirked smugly. "Fukka that bikkje. We art all that matters, Skögul." She grasped Skögul's left breast and kissed her.

The two narcissistic lovers continued their erotic pleasures through the rest of the evening.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Mist's Quarters**_

Elsewhere, Mist wandered around toward her quarters. As she reached the area near her quarters, she saw Thrúd standing outside the door as if she waited for her. Thrúd tossed a coin in the air and caught it with one hand. She kept doing this, distracting Mist.

"What art thou doing here, Thrúd? Um, art thou not able to sleep?" The Shroud Valkyrie meekly queried to her.

"Heh, no I hast not," Thrúd turned around and smirked to Mist. "I was waiting for thee."

"I see," Mist walked over and grasped her hands. "Thou hast been such a good friend. Thou art unlike those two narcissistic cretins."

"Hey, never lump me in with those two. I dost care for thee. We art friends, right?"

Hearing this, Mist warmed up to Thrúd's kind words. She opened the door and invited the Storm Valkyrie into her quarters. Thrúd walked in and sat on a chair.

"Mist, didst I ever tell thee about Alvíss?"

"I thinkest so, but I dost not remember."

The Storm Valkyrie sighed. "He was a dwarf my father tried to entice me to marry. Things didst not turn out like arranged because my father didst not like our match."

Mist listened. "I see. And what happened?"

"Father devised a plan to test Alvíss's wisdom and this is due to his small height. Alvíss agreed to father's test and those lasted until dawn. Well, since the test lasted into the morning…"

Mist rolled her eyes. "He turned to stone?"

"Yes, because he was a dwarf! Father fooled him well and he spared me marrying that dwarf," Thrúd got up as she walked up to Mist, who meekly looked away and blushed. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Mist's cheeks reddened. She took a deep breath and slowly disrobed her upper body. She sneaked a peek at her small breasts, which she covered up again.

Thrúd chuckled. "What is wrong? It is ok to show them. I will not tease thee." She leaned over and kissed Mist's cheek. "I promise."

After that kiss, Mist gained some confidence and took off her upper body armor. She only had on chainmail armor that covered her flat chest. She then took off her chainmail armor, revealing a green bra that covered her flat chest. However, despite being small, her breasts were noticeable lumps. Thrúd assisted in disrobing Mist's bra. Thrúd cupped Mist's chest and kissed her neck. Mist kissed Thrúd's lips. Entranced by Mist's flat-chested breasts, the Storm Valkyrie started licking and sucking her friend's nipples. Blushing, Mist felt turned on by her friend's sensual and gentle touch.

As Thrúd continued caressing her, Mist felt most of her insecurities being lifted out of her body. It was like a heavy burden being taken out of her. She needed it. Mist then wrapped her arms over Thrúd's neck and gave her a deep passionate kiss. They lip and tongue locked with each other. Thrúd leaned her hands behind Mist's ponytail and loosened the hair band, letting her friend's hair loose. Mist smiled and made out with Thrúd. Thrúd held her right hand on Mist's back while her left slid down the Shroud Valkyrie's battle dress and caressed Mist's petite butt.

"Thou hast such a cute and firm butt, Mist," Thrúd whispered in her friend's ear, who smiled and undid Thrúd's ponytail, loosening her long strawberry blonde hair.

Thrúd and Mist got on the latter's bed as they made out.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Garden**_

Ölrún and Geirdriful sat together and gazed at a rich elaborately decorated garden. They held each other's hands as they enjoyed the nightly breeze. However, they didn't just come out to enjoy the peaceful evening environment. They had their futures already set in mind.

"Ölrún, I know we art in a relationship, but I thinkest...:"

"Yes, Geirdriful?"

The Thread Valkyrie genuinely smiled to her friend. "We shouldst find a husband for us."

The Huntress Valkyrie mulled over this. "I see. So, thou hast decided who it will be?"

"Yes. Remember Egil?"

Upon hearing this, Ölrún smiled as she seemingly approved of the choice.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Brynhildr and Sigrún's Quarters**_

Brynhildr and Sigrún finished their all-nighter love fest. They lied opposite from each other in bed. Some ambitious thoughts crossed in Brynhildr's mind.

"Sigrún."

"Yes, Brynhildr?"

"I am finally going to put my plan into motion."

Sigrún glanced over to the Blood Valkyrie. "And that is?"

A sadistic grin formed on Brynhildr's face. "The time I finally oust that petty old fukka and take the throne for thyself and bring a new order to Asgard."

Hearing this, Sigrún was apprehensive. "That is bold, but how will thee succeed? Allfather is all powerful."

"He hath grown tired from age and stress. Eventually, he shalt fall. So, why not strike now and spill his blood? Neither of his sons will take the throne. It shouldst be I, Brynhildr, to take my place as the powerful Allmother." Brynhildr raised a hand and clenched it tightly. "I foresee great changes and the old timer's fukka time in the sun will be long done!"

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-18/Yggdrasil/Urðarbrunnr**_

Placing the visual on a brief reprieve, Sága faced the guests, who were a mix of bewildered and aghast over what they seen. Most wouldn't believe they were watching real life events play out as they truly happened in Wulf-Edda's Norse world.

"Tell us what thou all think so far?" Harald asked the Thieves and Revenants.

"One question! Are the words 'fukka' and 'bikkje' what I think they are?" Futaba asked the Homo Yggr and Asgardians in the room. "The way Brynhildr and some of them were saying those words gave me the impression they're curse words."

Yusuke sighed. "If you're looking for an answer, yes, it's what you think."

Io nodded. "Yes, in the modern English language, they mean the derogatory words 'fuck' and 'bitch'. Though, the latter identifies the female sex of a canine."

Futaba snapped her fingers. "I knew it! I didn't even need to know an old language to know that!"

Hifumi turned to Io. "And for my sake, I hope you don't use those words often."

Skyler shrugged. "I don't have any problems."

"But, can you imagine our pure Io talking like Brynhildr?"

Skyler and Hifumi both nodded as Io looked at them dumbfoundedly.

"Well, I mean we got to see Thor, Loki, Odin, and Thor's brother who I never heard about until now," Ryuji said.

Morgana chuckled. "You were still expecting Loki to be Thor's brother, weren't you?"

"Not anymore after what I heard."

"As much as I love seeing badass warrior women, half of those Valkyries came off as asshoes," Louis confessed his disappointment. "Even worse that they're the same Valkyries we fought."

"I still can't believe it's them," Makoto frowned.

"Asgard has seen better days, hasn't it?" Yakumo pointed out Asgard's apparent fall into debauchery.

"Well, I would think every kingdom in human history went through such golden and decadence periods," Yusuke elaborated.

"True, but you'd think gods with their longer lifespans would use that time to maintain their own properties?" Ann pointed out.

"That's just it. They probably didn't care. You saw how arrogant they came off," Haru said. "Especially those two Valkyries that me and Mako-chan fought."

"Göndul and Skögul, and believe me we hast not gotten to the worst parts involving those two imbeciles," Skuld said with anger in her tone.

"We shalt get to them again. Believe me thou hast not seen anything yet," Sága forewarned the guests.

"Well, so far, their arrogant demeanor don't paint a good impression of them so far," Makoto openly stated her stance on them. "But, I did notice those two didn't come off as team players with their own colleagues."

"Yet, the ones we faced had no qualms with working as a unit," Haru realized.

"Yes, because the entity that possessed them and the other Valkyries are acting singularly minded," Anastasia stated.

"Kind of like a hive mind mentality. Whereas in these scenes from the past, there seemed to be less camaraderie with these Valkyries," Skyler said.

"Certainly some of them showed us their own self interests if that Brynhildr was anything to go by," Hifumi added, illustrating the Blood Valkyrie's intent to forcefully take Odin's throne.

"Geez, speaking of Brynhildr, she was definitely a penchant for violence and blood, wasn't she?" Morgana said, describing Brynhildr's violent and bloodlusted personality.

"Her attitude sure reminded me of that Spartan guy. Kratos? Yeah, that's the one! From the _God of War_ games! Dudes, don't tell me she actually went through with killing Odin?" Ryuji said, glancing toward everyone, but getting no immediate responses.

Ann sighed. "How the hell are we supposed to know? Not all of us play those types of games."

"She and Odin certainly aren't fond of each other, but I wonder what spurred their initial conflicts?" Louis deduced the reasoning behind Brynhildr's madness.

"Man, forget that! Oh my god, did you see those battles?! I knew there had to be dragons in this world!" Futaba exuberantly cried out.

"Even though they didn't look like your traditional-looking medieval dragons," Jack pointed out. "Now, I can see how that one Valkyrie I fought gave my Successor of the Drake form so much trouble."

Eva nodded. "These maidens have been trained to fight such creatures."

"Yeah, but dudes, don't you find it fucked up those Dreki whatever are Loki's grandsons? Who're the freaking parents?!" Ryuji found his mind being overclocked while trying to figure out the Great Drekar origins.

Yusuke plainly put it. "Don't try to think about it too much."

Jack chuckled. "Just know if you're delving into ancient mythologies, there's a ton of fucked up shit that'll have you questioning for days."

Ren added. "We shouldn't surprised those Vamkyries gave us issues. If Skyler and I hadn't figured out that ring Brynhildr wore was their power source, I don't think we'd be here talking about them."

"Speaking of that ring, I wonder if we'll see it in these flashbacks?" Skyler speculated, eliciting worrisome glances from the sage, the Norns, and the three husbands.

"Can we talk about how overall arrogant, petty, and peevish some of them seemed to be?" Mia pointed out their characteristic flaws.

"Yes, that was how the higher classes generally often behaved," Skuld stated. "Our people while prideful as warriors, we maintained and embraced humility."

"These Asgardians just love petty quarrels and my god, their table manners are appalling," Haru conveyed her disgust of their lack of self respect.

"Well, most of them anyway," Ann added. "I saw some in there as disgusted as we were."

"If anything, it illustrated to us what medieval life may have been like without the monsters, sorcery, and stuff," Ren stated.

"Watching all that did remind me of scenes straight out of that _Game of Thrones_ show," Akechi pointed out. "Have any of you seen that series?"

There was a show of hands from half of the Thieves and the Revenants.

"Yeah, I watched some of that show, but kinda lost track after a while," Yakumo said. "Emily had to catch me up on some parts."

"I enjoyed watching that show for a while when I could watch it," Haru replied.

"I watched up until the last couple of seasons, but I'd need to catch up. My studies took priority over most of my leisure activities," Louis said.

"Pftt, man. I saw the whole show," Futaba boasted. "Even that last season. Man, talk about a cold ending."

"Uh, I think you mean _cool_ , Futaba?" Yusuke tried correcting her.

"No, I know what I said, Inari. It was a _cold_ ending. The very opposite of _cool_ and not because it snowed a lot in that show."

Eavesdropping on their conversation, Urðr curiously interjected. "What is this _Game of Thrones_ thou art discussing?"

Verðandi rolled her eyes. "Just leave them alone, Urðr. It dost not concern us."

"But, I am curious."

"Perhaps it is some tale from their world."

Ann spoke up. "Can I say I wasn't expecting that much sex in there?"

Ryuji chuckled. "Yeah, I damn! They really got busy during those times."

Makoto scoffed. "Like human nature isn't any different in modern times?"

Skuld turned to Harald. "Well, that is nothing compared to what Harald and I do when no one is looking."

Fang shrugged. "And that wouldst explain how me, Blue, and Cheza were born."

Shaking her head, Mia remarked. "I don't know how you could do all that without protection."

Louis added. "Because either they didn't believe in it or stuff like condoms didn't exist yet."

Sága nodded. "I couldst hast used magic to ensure I never hadst children after mating with with my husbands, but I chose to bear their children." She turned to Skuld, Urðr, and Verðandi. "I wouldst not trade these three for my own selfish desires."

Harald grasped Skuld's hand. "And if Lady Sága hadst not given birth to these three, I wouldst not met my wife here, whom I rescued from a Hlaup Hooded Viper."

Skuld genuinely smiled to her husband. "I foolishly ventured off after an argument with my mother. Then, that serpent ambushed me when I hadst my guard down. I wouldst hast died from its poison if you hadst not saved me, Harald."

"Thou leaving from a fallout with thy mother led us being together, my love," Harald said, kissing Skuld's lips.

"Thank thee. And our love produced us three beautiful children."

After listening to their parent's story, Fang, Blue, and Cheza warmly smiled.

Waving her staff, Sága prepared to continue playing out the events on the visual screen.

"Shalt we continue, everyone?" The sage scanned the crowd, who eagerly quieted down. "And to answer thy concerns about that ring. Well, why dost not see for thyself?"

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Wulf-Edda/Asgard/Valaskjálf**_

Not too soon, the Allfather called for a summoning with a few of his subjects. Among them were Thor, Víðarr, and Brynhildr. They discussed about a civil war taking place on Midgard. Odin has professed to having some personal stakes in this war between Kings Agnar and Hjálmgunnar.

"Father, perhaps I shouldst go down? Hast thou decided which king we align with?" Víðarr queried to the quiet Allfather, who sat mulling over his decision. He noted two black ravens sitting on the arms of Odin's throne. These were Odin's ravens Huginn and Muninn. Huginn let out a caw sound as he opened up his roughly 115 to 150 cm wings.

"Please, name the king thou hast chosen," Thor tried to get an answer from the old king. He eyed his father's two wolves, Geri and Freki. They had yellowish to almost silvery gray fur with slightly reddish limbs and black speckling on their tails and shoulders. White fur covered their throat, abdomen, and facial markings. The wolves were 3'2 feet in height and 5'7 feet in length.

Also sitting near Odin's throne was a beautiful black horse with hazel eyes, and a yellow tail and mane. This horse was the famed eight-legged horse named Sleipnir. Sleipnir stood at an impressive 6'4 feet in height and 8'4 feet in length.

Just then, Odin bolted up from his throne and broke his silence. "I hast decided the king we will aid in this war!" As he slammed Gungnir down, the Allfather brought order and silence to his throne room. Even to the point of silencing Sleipnir, Geri & Freki, and Huginn & Muninn. His eyes, piercing like daggers, scanned his two sons and the Valkyrie before him. He saw his sons kneel to him, but Brynhildr remained standing, once again exhibiting her rebellious nature. With a conniving smirk on his face, the Allfather pointed to Brynhildr. "Thou hast chosen thee, Brynhildr. Thou shalt be the one to deliver the message and decide my king."

Upon hearing this, Brynhildr responded with a haughty scoff. "Me? Thou choose me to be thy canine to pick thy king?"

"Who else? Consider this thy test to prove if thy worthy. Thou need to develop thy diplomatic skills. Let us see if thou art worthy of such a task."

"Thou send Brynhildr, father?! With all due respect, she…" Víðarr was silenced with a piercing glare from Odin. He kept his mouth shut to not incur the Allfather's wrath.

"He is making a mistake," Thor muttered under his breath.

"Well, Brynhildr? What dost thou sayeth? Will thou do it?" Odin asked the Blood Valkyrie.

Taking a moment to think this over, Brynhildr already had her plans for a hostile takeover in the back of her mind. However, now wasn't the time to spring that plan into motion. Instead, she chose to continue to play along.

"Yes, I accept thy assignment, old man," Brynhildr snidely remarked. "Who knows? Maybe I will do a better job negotiating with those weak and fragile Midgardians?" She crossed an arm over her chest. "And I shalt do this for me. Not to appease thou old man."

In the face of these derogatory remarks, Odin tried his best to conceal the anger that's been building inside of him whenever Brynhildr is in his presence.

"Hast I struck a nerve in thee, fukka old timer?"

With his anger ever increasing, Odin gripped his spear.

"Which king hast thee chosen?"

Thor and Víðarr quietly and apprehensively watched Brynhildr. Neither had anywhere near the gull to speak rudely toward their own father, but the Blood Valkyrie has shown no regard for authority, especially not Odin's.

"Go and help my favored king, the tried but true King Hjálmgunnar. Together with him thou shalt decide the fate of this war." the Allfather commanded the Blood Valkyrie.

Holding back her irritation with Odin's predictable choice, Brynhildr said nothing. Instead, she took a deep inhale and cursed to herself.

"Oh fukka Hel."

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Fields**_

In the middle of an open meadow, two warring kingdom armies stood opposite from the other. The army on the right side carrying royal blue flags with white roses are King Hjálmgunnar's. On the left, King Agnar's army held red flags and crests with three golden lions on them.

Facing his opposition with green eyes was King Hjálmgunnar, a tall king standing at 5'11 feet. He has antique white hair, which was straight and lush at a shoulder's length. King Hjálmgunnar's choice war gear was a dark red body armor, armored gloves, and knee-length boots. He wore a white cape and carried a black helmet on his left hand.

"King Hjálmgunnar, we are ready whenever," one of his subjects addressed him in a whisper.

Hjálmgunnar stayed silent.

On the opposite side, King Agnar didn't budge from his position. He was a contrast from the older king. Agnar had a dignified but youthful appearance. He stood at a slightly taller 6'0 height, one inch taller than Hjálmgunnar. Agnar has rosy brown hair, blue eyes, and his neck length hair was shaggy and curly. He wore dark gray body armor with chainmail underneath, armored gloves, and knee length boots. He wore a blue cape and carried a gray helmet.

"Shalt we commence the attack, King Agnar?" A subject queried to the young king.

Both kings said at the exact same time. "Not yet."

Suddenly, the kings' train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a thunderous force exploding near them. Every member of the two armies witnessed a multi-colored ray of light crash into the earth with tremendous force. The kings tuned and faced the ray of light as if they anticipated.

"Finally, the deities hast answered thy pleas," the kings muttered simultaneously.

The ray of light that rained from the sky came from the Bifröst. Coming out of the beam of light was Odin's warrior of choice, Brynhildr. The Blood Valkyrie stepped forward as both armies watched in stunned silence. Ignoring the mortal eyes watching her, Brynhildr casually paced over to the kings with her broadsword drawn out.

"Which of us hast thou come to aid?" The kings wondered out loud.

Brynhildr exchanged glances with the kings. She pointed her broadsword toward Agnar first before settling on Hjálmgunnar.

Smiling with satisfaction, Hjálmgunnar greeted Brynhildr. "Hast Odin sent thee in his place, oh great Valkyrie?"

Brynhildr said nothing as she scanned Hjálmgunnar's forces and counted them in her head.

"I am grateful thou hast come to aid us in this civil war. Now we can finally decide this war with a god on our side," Hjálmgunnar said, but again he received no response from the Blood Valkyrie. "May I ask for thy name, Valkyrie? How shalt I call thee by?"

Brynhildr quickly turned and meet King Hjálmgunnar's gaze.

"I am Brynhildr the Blood Valkyrie," she answered him.

" _Blood_ Valkyrie thou sayeth?" Hjálmgunnar was confounded by her less dignified response. "And why such a horrid title?"

Before answering him, Brynhildr walked up to Hjálmgunnar and in the blink of an eye, the king's head slid off his shoulders and plopped on the ground. A fountain of blood gushed out from the neck stump where the king's head used to be. Some of Hjálmgunnar's blood splashed against his subjects and on Brynhildr. The king's body fell and twitched violently on the ground before its life ceased and stopped moving altogether.

Brynhildr cracked a fiendish smile. "That is why." She happily licked the king's blood from her face.

This elicited panic and chaotic fury from King Hjálmgunnar's army. In response to Brynhildr's traitorous attack, they attacked Brynhildr from all sides. Brandishing her blood stained broadsword, the Blood Valkyrie viciously slashed and torn through the mortal men with ease, proving how fragile they were compared to an Asgardian.

Having witnessed the Blood Valkyrie betray King Hjálmgunnar and his forces, King Agnar initially thought she worked in his favor. King Agnar sent for men to stop Brynhildr, but they, too, were easily flayed by Brynhildr's callous attacks.

"King Agnar, she hath killed the men thou sent for her! She is fighting on behalf of no one but herself!" A soldier warned King Agnar.

"This has gone far enough. Retreat!" King Agnar ordered most of his armies away.

Turning around, Brynhildr stood completely soaked in the blood of mortal men. A sadistic grin smeared across the Blood Valkyrie's face. A cruel laugh escaped her lips as she pursued King Agnar and his army. She pounced on horseback and beheaded a man with her broadsword. She didn't stop there and slashed down several more soldiers. She swiftly attacked and sliced apart heaps of mortal men in the blink of an eye. She even gouged out the eyes of a soldier and slit his throat.

When she spotted King Agnar trying to escape, she threw her broadsword, which hit the back of the leg of the king's horse. This caused the horse to fall over and send the king flying off. Agnar crashed to the floor and scrambled over to grab a shield, but Brynhildr kicked the shield away. He reached for his sword. Brynhildr cut off his right hand and pointed her broadsword to his throat.

When a fleet of soldiers from both kingdoms charged and archers fired arrows, Brynhildr easily dodged the barrage of arrows and opened up a portal. From this portal, the Blood Valkyrie summoned a massive assortment of various swords. With a drop of a hand, Brynhildr beckoned the swords to rain down like a storm and pierce into hundreds of men. Heaps of bodies, either dead or dying to their last breath, were stuck on blades that covered the vicinity.

Agnar gazed over the horrific scenery of hundreds of slain, flayed men and a blood soaked landscape resembling a human graveyard. What was once a beautiful meadow became a grisly scene from Hel itself. The putrid smell from the blood and soon to be rotted corpses entered Agnar's nostrils, almost causing him to vomit.

"Stop! Please, what dost thou want?! I hast wealth! Thou can hast it all! Even a goddess like thou hast desires for riches and power?"

"Power? Thou try to bribe me, petty mortal?" Brynhildr snickered, pressing her broadsword's pointed end against his throat line. "No, I hast all I ever want. Soon, I shalt be the one who rules Asgard. But, _thou_ won't be around to plead to save thy worthless carcass. Like thou will be now." As her sadistic grin widened, she raised her broadsword over Agnar and silenced him.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Valaskjálf**_

Having completed her ordeal, Brynhildr returned to meet with Allfather. However, Odin didn't get what he wanted. Instead, Brynhildr went against his order and returned with the heads of the two kings.

"Here. I hope thou enjoy these, old man," Brynhildr tossed the decapitated heads of Hjálmgunnar and Agnar near Odin's throne. The blood from the heads splashed on the floor and all over Odin's throne.

Even Odin ended up covered in blood as it colored some areas of his white beard in red.

"Let this be a lesson to thee, old fukka man! I, Brynhildr the Blood Valkyrie, dost not take orders to carry out thy petty wishes!" The Blood Valkyrie angrily protested against Allfather, who clenched his teeth and tightened his hold on Gungnir. "I am letting thou know I am going to become the next Asgardian ruler! Thy power wanes as we speak!"

As he immediately bolted from his throne, Odin roared with fury and slammed Gungnir down with force. Potent magical bolts erupted from his spear and vaporized the kings' heads. In response to this, Geri and Freki rose and snarled furiously, baring their fangs toward Brynhildr.

"Thou no longer hide behind those mongrels. Now thou get up to face me. Thou hast no idea how long I hast waited for this!" Brynhildr yelled out and readied her broadsword.

Odin snarled behind clenched teeth while curling his lips. "Thou… _**THOU ART AN UNGRATEFUL BIKKJE!**_ " He roared with much fury that he unleashed a shockwave from a white and golden aura around him. "I gave thou a simple task! But, thou deliberately went against my word! Thou killed _**MY**_ favored king, thou creature!"

"Call me a bikkje? No, I didst it because I grow tired of thy lectures and idiocy that is dragging Asgard into decadence!" Brynhildr growled with a mocking smile as she methodically paced around him.

Odin shouted back. " _ **THOU HAST NO IDEA OF THE COSTLY MISTAKE THOU HAST MADE!**_ "

Brynhildr fiercely retorted. " _ **DOST THOU THINK I GIVE A FUKKA WHAT THOU SAYETH?!**_ "

Carefully watching Brynhildr with his good eye, Odin readied his spear to defend himself. He turned to blast Brynhildr, who quickly dodged. Brynhildr continued to taunt the Allfather.

"To think thou art Sigrdrífa's daughter. Sigrdrífa was unlike thee. Thou hast the appearance of thy late-mother, but thou dost not possess her kind and gentle spirit! Even when we had disagreements, not once didst she show me any hatred. Unlike thou, Sigrdrífa was a loyal Valkyrie and served as an advisor for me! I abhor the fact when I see thee, I see her! I refuse to accept that a diseased creature like thee came from her body!"

The Blood Valkyrie cackled in response. "Thou think I care for a dead woman who I never met?!"

"That is because thou killed her during childbirth, foul beast!"

"Heh, then if she died giving birth to me, it shows how _weak_ she was. She couldst not handle bringing someone _strong_ as I into this world! There is one thing I am thankful for that woman, she gave me life so I can live long enough to face thee, old man!"

Odin turned and fired another charged blast from Gungnir. Brynhildr casually dodged the Allfather's provoked attack.

" _ **I WILL NOT HAST THOU SPEAK ILL OF HER!**_ " Odin bellowed with unbridled fury as the Blood Valkyrie insulted her late-mother. " _ **FOR THAT I SHALT HAST NO MERCY ON THEE!**_ "

"Dost thou want to know why I killed those kings instead of siding with thy favored one?!" Brynhildr roared with defiance. Then, she evilly smirked and complacently responded. "Because I made an example out of them. I killed them as my first act against thou when I overthrow thee from thy throne!"

" _ **THOU FUKKA BIKKJE!**_ " Odin screamed furiously at the Blood Valkyrie.

Then, with a big twisted and maniacal grin etched on her dried and bloodied face, Brynhildr cackled and responded. "No… _**THOU ART GOING TO BE MY BIKKJE!**_ " She brandished her broadsword as Odin swung Gungnir at her way.

The Blood Valkyrie hopped out of Odin's reach as his spear smashed the ground in her place. Brynhildr took to the air and taunted the Allfather.

"Thou getting slow with thy old age, fukka old man!" Brynhildr taunted him in a mocking manner. She flew down and swung her broadsword at him, but Odin countered with Gungnir and unleashed a powerful golden aura that pushed her away.

Despite her mockery of the Allfather, Brynhildr lived long enough to know how powerful Odin was. Even in his old age, Odin still possessed the power to decimate armies, be they Jötnar, Dwarven, or even Midgardians. The power of the Allfather was feared by many.

However, Brynhildr was no slouch. She knew her own strengths and just effortlessly decimated two whole kingdom armies. Both with her sword and her bare hands. That was one Valkyrie. Having accomplished this, Brynhildr gained new confidence and vowed to see her plans through to the bitter end. Nothing was going to stop her now.

As Brynhildr prepared to attack Odin, Geri and Freki rushed at her. She swung her sword and fought off Odin's wolves. While fighting off them off, Brynhildr witnessed the wolves's shapeshifting abilities. Geri changed into a 17 foot long Megalania, a giant extinct monitor lizard, and tried to grab Brynhildr with its venomous teeth. Brynhildr flew down and swiftly kicked Geri's face, knocking him over. Freki turned into a smaller variation of the extinct Megalodon shark and attempted to bite her in half. Brynhildr summoned a projectile of blades, which pierced into the giant shark. The wolves were taken down and returned to their normal states. Geri hurried over to tend to Freki's wounds.

While this was going on, the wolves granted Odin time to conjure restraining magic. He quickly threw a veil of his restraining magic, but Brynhildr was able to dodge in time. While evading Odin, the Blood Valkyrie ended up fighting off not just the wolves, but Odin's ravens, Muninn and Huginn.

" _ **LEAVE ME BE, FUKKA BEASTS!**_ " Brynhildr roared.

Then, Sleipnir charged in and knocked Brynhildr away. Brynhildr quickly landed on all fours with her broadsword clenched between her teeth. She grabbed her sword and went for another attack on the Allfather.

" _ **SEIZE HER, MUNINN AND HUGINN!**_ " Odin scornfully yelled out.

At the behest of the Allfather, the ravens flew over Brynhildr and used their mandalas's magic to restrain Brynhildr. The Blood Valkyrie felt her entire body being paralyzed from the head down. Struggle as she tried, she couldn't break loose. As the ravens continued restraining her, Odin conjured chainmail that binded her. Once trapping her, Odin raised Gungnir and fired an immense blast that hit Brynhildr and single handedly wiped out her armor and clothing.

When Brynhildr came to, she was on the floor naked, but her clothing and armor weren't the only things stripped from her. She felt different. She no longer felt strong, as if all her godly power was sapped from her. To Brynhildr's own realized horror, she became _mortal_.

"I hast taken away thy power, creature," Odin muttered scornfully, his tone pitch much lower. He conjured more chainmail armor, which wrapped over Brynhildr's naked body and casually lifted her into the air. As he eyed the now mortal Brynhildr, all he could think about was finally ridding Asgard of his biggest headache. "Thou were brought here because thy birth father couldst not tame thee! Brynhildr, not only dost I take thee power, but thy divine right to remain on Asgardian grounds! I cast thee out for all of time!"

Following an unrestrained smack to the floor with Gungnir, Odin opened up a portal in front of Brynhildr.

Rather than accept her fate, Brynhildr relentlessly cursed at the Allfather. " _ **THOU FUKKA OLD MAN! DOST THOU THINK THOU WILL RID OF ME?! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THOU BREATH THY LAST DIVINE BREATH! THOU HIDE BEHIND THY MAGIC AND SUBJECTS TO DEFEAT ME! THOU COULDST NEVER DEFEAT ME FUKKA FAIRLY! ONE DAY WHEN WE DIE, THOU WILL BE MY BIKKJE IN HEL!**_ " She let out an unrestrained laughter that only served to infuriate Odin, who raised Gungnir.

With eyes conveying full-out hatred, Odin bellowed toward her. " _ **THAT SHALT NEVER HAPPEN! I EXILE THOU TO HINDARFJALL, THOU FUKKA BEAST!**_ " With a shout, the Allfather unleashed another immense blast from Gungnir and sent Brynhildr into the portal as it closed shut. After exiling her, Geri and Freki showed off in front of Odin; the former turned into a king baboon spider and Freki shapeshifted into a coyote.

Dropping to a knee, Odin couldn't believe that was all it took to rid himself of the Blood Valkyrie. However, he came to realize he needed to restrain and take away Brynhildr's divine powers to defeat her. He has come to realize his own limitations. There was that small sliver of a chance Brynhildr would have succeeded in killing him.

But, today was not that day.

Odin could rest easy knowing his reign would continue uncontested.

However, one thing remained.

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Hindarfjall/Castle**_

Opening her eyes, Brynhildr found herself still trapped in chainmail. As she struggled to break loose, Odin's magic tightened the chainmail around the Valkyrie's now mortal body.

Brynhildr screamed with unbridled fury. " _ **I WILL HAST THY HEAD FOR THIS, THOU FUKKA OLD BIKKJE! I WILL BREAK FREE FROM THESE RESTRAINTS AND WHEN I DOST… I… WILL CUT THOU… HEAD OFF… AND…. DEFECATE…**_ " Her wording slowed and almost slurred. " _ **...DOST THOU HEAR ME?! I HOPE THOU HEAR EVERY WORD OF WHAT I SAY! EVERY WORD OF MINE HAUNT THOU UNTIL THY LAST DAYS! THEY WILL COME, OLD MAN! I SWEAR MY REVENGE ON THOU AND ALL OF ASGARD!**_ " As Odin's magic channeled through the chainmail, it tightened over her body, including her throat as she ceased screaming. She fought with every breath to continue her rant, but she fell unconscious and was forced to start her exile inside the burning castle of the mountainous Hindarfjall.

Before slipping into unconsciousness, Brynhildr reflected on her actions, but refused to apologize. She had no reason to apologize as she was set in her ways to overthrow and kill Odin. And she refused to accept her mistakes. Then, after a few moments of resistance, Brynhildr fell into her deep slumber.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Garden**_

Shortly after Brynhildr's exile, the news spread fast among the Asgardians. Odin made it clear that Brynhildr committed treason against his authority and attacked him without provocation. As a result, he announced Brynhildr was not only exiled, but her position was up for grabs, leaving a huge void for the other Third Generation Valkyries with a huge opportunity to replace Brynhildr.

This news sent mixed signals among the Valkyries and the other Asgardians.

"Can thou believe this, Thor?" Sif turned to her husband, who shook his head.

"I knew Odin chose poorly. I shouldst hast been there to decide that civil war."

"Thou know father wouldst not let either of us take part. He deliberately set Brynhildr to either succeed or fail," Víðarr interjected, sadly sighing. "She chose to go against father's wishes."

"How is Eir taking this, brother?" Thor queried with concern.

"Not well. Half of the Valkyries still hast not elected who will take Brynhildr's place."

On the other side of the garden, Eir discussed Brynhildr's exile with Sigrún and Thrúd. All three were worried about the state of their group.

"What shalt we do now? As unpredictable as she was, Brynhildr was an effective commander," Thrúd said. "This is not good. We lost a strong hand!"

Sigrún recalled the beautifully erotic all-nighter she has with Brynhildr. She was visibly hurt with the exile of her best friend.

"I suppose I couldst be the new leader. I hast shown I am capable of leading," Eir suggested to nominate herself.

Thrúd nodded. "I wouldst be ok with that."

Sigrún spoke up. "Or, perhaps me. I learned a lot from Brynhildr."

Eir smiled. "Thou wouldst make a good fit, too."

"Humph, the way I see it, good riddance to that ruffian," the obnoxiously highfalutin voice belonging to Skögul interjected. "She kept instigating tensions with Allfather. This hath been a long time coming."

"Indeed. With Brynhildr gone, perhaps I shouldst lead?" Göndul suggested, veering toward Eir, Sigrún and Thrúd. "What sayeth thou three? None of thou three art worthy to lead the Valkyrie unit."

Thrúd angrily rebuked. "Us not worthy?! I hast lifted and wielded my father's hammer! That alone makes me more qualified than thee two elitist fools!"

Sigrún interjected and held the irked Thrúd back. "Please not now and here, Thrúd."

Skögul lifted a hand under her chin and gave a haughty laugh. "Ohohoho, thou art need to be of high class to lead a team as prestigious as ours." She then grabbed Göndul's hand. "Like us. Right, my love?"

Göndul addressed the other three Valkyries with a conniving grin. "Yes, between a hora." She glared at Eir. "A brutish hothead." She turned to Thrúd. "And a Gulon." She labeled Sigrún with a derogatory name. "None of thou three art not fit. Perhaps Allfather will seriously consider me."

Eir frowned. "Somehow I doubt that."

Sigrún nodded. "I wouldst sooner retire than be lead by thee two."

"My, this is about to turn into an unpleasant conversation. Come, Göndul. Let us laugh over Brynhildr's exile and discuss our nominations to fill the vacancy," Skögul said, holding Göndul's hand and leading her away.

As the magniloquent couple laughed together, Eir, Sigrún, and Thrúd watched them leave with contempt.

"I swear. One day I will knock those two off their pedestals," Thrúd grumbled.

Eir sighed. "As much as I wouldst like to give them a piece of my mind, this is not the time for us to quarrel. We hast to decide the future of our unit."

Sigrún clenched a fist. "Then, I wouldst seriously like to nominate myself to Lord Odin. I wouldst be a much better fit than either of those two arrogant cretins."

"I just hope wherever Brynhildr is, she is well," Eir added with a downbeat sigh. "A part of me thinkest she went too far to rebel and attack Allfather. Who ever knows if she will ever return?"

"Her rebellious spirit is what drew me to her," Thrúd said. "I can respect someone who speaks their mind with sheer honesty."

Clasping her hands, Sigrún kept her friend in her thoughts. She hoped one day if Asgard's conditions worsened she'd leave to settle on Midgard and perhaps find Brynhildr. However, that remained to be seen.

xxxxx

 _ **Svartalfheim/Myrkheim/Andvari's Home**_

Sometime during the recent incident with Brynhildr and Odin, one Asgardian wasn't present to learn of the Valkyrie's exile. That was none other than Loki. He recently left for a venture into one of the other Nine Realms: Svartalfheim, home of the Dwarves.

Having just arrived through a Bifröst, Loki approached a waterfall. He passed the waterfall and entered the mouth of a cavern. Inside was a large home made of rock, wood, and clay. He knocked on the door.

A husky voice called from the other side. "Who is there?! Identity thyself!"

Loki cleared his throat. "It is I!"

"I dost not know any _I_! Try again or leave my grounds!"

"It is I, Loki from Asgard!" He announced loudly. "There. Is that good enough?"

With that, the door opened and Loki was let in. The red-haired man looked around the spacious front section of the house. The interior was filled with a grimy-looking bricks and dried mud. He noted a bookshelf full of books and jars filled with various creepy fauna, including insects, worms, and rodents. The scent in the house was wet and putrid. He heard footsteps behind him. Being the cautious type, Loki twirled around and pointed a small dagger toward the individual's way.

"See here! Thou art in my home, trickster!" Barked a tall dwarf with shoulder length, straight white hair. His amber eyes fell fell on Loki's dagger. He stood 6'0 feet tall, barely an inch taller than the trickster. He wore a grimy dark gray sleeveless shirt, dark green pants, and black boots.

"Yes, I am here to talk. Tell me. I wish to know where thy allegiances lie these days, Andvari," Loki addressed the large dwarf in front of him.

"Dost thou jest, trickster? My undying loyalty remains with Grímhildr."

"Ah yes, the once infamous Unmoralisch, who dared to threaten Asgard ages ago. And I recall thou were one of her top commanders, Andvari."

"Get to the point, Loki. I hast no time to be wasting words with thee."

"Ah, but see I hast all the time in the world. Andvari, let us step outside," Loki opened the door for Andvari. "It will be much better if we talk in a more open space."

Shooting a darkened glare at Loki, Andvari became cautious with his generous approach. He walked over and poked his head outside the door. He eyed Loki momentarily and stepped out. Loki followed him outside. Loki noticed the necklace with a small gold ring attached to it.

Suddenly, Andvari paused and turned around to meet Loki.

"Why stop all of a sudden, Andvari? I wanted us outside the cavern."

"This is far enough. I recall thou were there to see my former master perish in battle," Andvari reminded him of his former mistress's end. As he said this, the dwarf's amber eyes glowed. "I know thou didst not come here to talk about reflecting on those days."

"I hast come to make a bargain."

"A bargain? With me? What would thou want from me?!" Andvari's voice deepened and became monstrous.

"In exchange for some information…"

"But, what would thou want from me, trickster?!" Andvari demanded as his dwarf form grew big enough to fill half of the cavern. The sound of the waterfall wasn't enough to drown out the loud growls coming out of the dwarf. The dwarf grew and became a large dragon with the defining measurements of 35 foot in height and 55 foot in length. His scaly hide was obsidian coupled with a white underbelly. A pair of massive wings spread out. Each wing was 20 meters in wingspan. The back of his head, spine, and limbs were covered in spikes.

The very presence of Andvari's dragon form made the fiercest of fauna look tame in comparison. However, Loki tried his best not to lose his nerve in front of Dreki-Andvari, who towered over the trickster and expelled heavy exhales through his nostrils. As he advanced on Loki, his movements were like that of a crocodilian.

As Loki backed off, he maintained his gaze on the ring still hanging on Dreki-Andvari. It was on a horn instead of his now massive trunk for a neck.

Dreki-Andvari bellowed an earth-shattering roar, causing the cavern to shudder. Low growls and ear-piercing screams now left his mouth, causing Loki to cover his ears. He leaned down and stared at the trickster.

"I will not ask again. What dost thou want from me?!" Dreki-Andvari roared, looking to finish Loki when he should've when he and the Unmoralisch's forces attacked Asgard. "I devour thee whole where thee stand!

"I just came to ask about thy ring!"

Dreki-Andvari glanced over to the ring on him. "The ring? What dost thou need Andvaranaut for?"

"For a hefty price if thou art willing to bargain?"

Dreki-Andvari stomped his foot in front of Loki, making the trickster flinch. "No deal!" He poked his head in front of the red-haired trickster and snort sickening, moist exhales in Loki's face.

"Then, perhaps thou would like a life of normalcy? I am sure thou dost not wish to remain cursed with the burden of holding the ring for Grímhildr's sake. The Unmoralisch is no longer among us. Thy are all that remains of her commanders. Dost thy wish to be truly free? Thou can retire in peace." Loki tried a gentler persuasion, but little did the monster know he was being played by the trickster's deceitful words.

After mulling a few moments, Dreki-Andvari pulled away from the trickster. Loki heard the sound of the ring hitting the ground with a _clank_. Eyeing the ring, Loki picked it up. Andvari turned back to his Dwarf self.

"Yes, like thou say, I must let go. Look at what I hast become… broken and pathetic," Andvari said. "Lady Grímhildr will never return. I shouldst hast accepted this truth long ago." He gritted and snarled. "Well, what art thou waiting for? Take the ring before I reconsider!"

Loki nodded solemnly and departed with the ring.

"And I dost not want to see thee again!"

After being run out by the dwarf, Loki took a deep breath. Once again, his deceptive words helped him survive what could've been his last day. However, it paid off for the trickster.

He stared at Andvaranaut's golden gleam and smirked. "All mine now."

xxxxx

 _ **Svartalfheim/Myrkheim/Forest**_

Later, Loki fetched some fresh water from a river and put it in a canteen. As he went to leave, he heard the sound of splashing in the distance. His curious eye caught an animal diving in and out of a pond nearby. He slowly approached to get a closer view.

The animal was a dark brown furred otter. As the otter swam on its back, it revealed a cream underbelly. From Loki's vantage point, the otter looked to be 57 to 95 cm long, not counting the tail, which was 35-45 cm long. The stream near the pond where the otter played was murky.

A thought came across Loki as he took out a knife. He waited until the otter dropped his guard. When Loki sprang out of the bush, the otter barely turned and screamed.

"Wait-!" But it was too late, Loki stabbed the otter and killed it.

Then, Loki hung the now slain otter on a branch by a piece of rope. After brushing the otter, the trickster brandished his skinning knife. He started cutting off the otter's arms off. Then, he dug the knife into the otter's feet and sliced off the fur from its legs. He then cut through its tail fur and freed it up from the thick tail. He cut down the edges of the fur around its body, sliced through its chest, and slowly pulled the fur down. After a few pulldowns, he easily ripped the fur pelt off. He left the skinless carcass to hang as flies swarmed and covered it.

Examining his freshly cut otter pelt, the trickster wore a satisfied grin. "Yes, such fine quality fur. Thou dost not get otter fur this good back home." He placed the fur in a sack and headed elsewhere to clean it up.

xxxxx

 _ **Svartalfheim/Niðavellir/Sindri**_

Upon hearing the news of his son being slain, King Hreiðmarr put out a bounty on the one who took his son's life. King Hreiðmarr lived in a palace named Sindri. It is located northward in the capital of Svartalfheim, Niðavellir.

However, one day, Loki arrived as a guest on behalf of Asgard to meet with King Hreiðmarr. When he learned the otter he killed was the dwarven king's son, Ótr, Loki decided to confront the king and confess. The trickster entered only to meet the gazes of King Hreiðmarr's Dwarf subjects. He saw two Dwarves and a couple of Golems in particular standing on opposite from their king's throne.

On the left is a tall Dwarf standing at 5'11 feet tall. He had black shoulder length, straight hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue robe with a long strap over the left shoulder and green armor on the right. He also wore white pants and yellow knee length boots. This Dwarf was Reginn.

On the right is another Dwarf of similar stature. He looked similar to Reginn, but wore a dark purple robe on his left shoulder and gray armor on the right. He wore black pants and red knee length boots. This was Fáfnir.

Beside the two Dwarves are two 20 foot tall Clay Jötnar; two for each Dwarf. These Golems had ash gray, block bodies. Their main bodies are round, but the rest of their body parts are misshapen and disportionate. Metallic gears are seen poking out of their disportionate bodies. Their red heads are tiny in relation to the rest of their body.

Sitting on his throne, Niðaskjálf, was King Hreiðmarr, a nine-foot tall aged Dwarf with white neck length hair. His golden brown eyes meet Loki, who approached him. The Dwarven king wore a royal red robe. Underneath the robe, he had on silver body armor, white pants, and brown knee length boots. He wore a silver helmet on the crown of his head.

"King Hreiðmarr, thou can call off thy bounty hunt. I hast come to confess that I unknowingly killed thy son," Loki openly admitted to killing and skinning the fur pelt from Ótr's body.

Upon hearing this, the Dwarven king snarled as did his very subjects in unison. Fáfnir attempted to run up to Loki, but Reginn stopped him. The Clay Jötnar activated in accordance to their Dwarves's desires kill the trickster.

"Thou hast the nerve to show thy cowardice before me, Loki! Thy repentance is most ill advised! First, thy people kill my own and now thou kill my son! Thou better be prepared to meet thy fate!" The Dwarven king spoke out against the trickster in a deep voice coupled with angry bellows.

Loki raised his hands and knelt down. "I deeply apologize, King Hreiðmarr. I made a grave error to mistake thy son for a real otter." He showed them the fur pelt that he made into a vest.

"My word," Reginn was taken aback.

Hreiðmarr beckoned his subjects to surround Loki. "Thou hast any last words before I see thee worn to bits?"

Loki stammered. "W-W-wait, I hast something to repay for thy son's loss!" Loki pleaded, taking something out of his pocket. He opened his hand to show Andvaranaut.

Upon seeing the golden ring, the Dwarves were immediately drawn to its gleaming glow. Hreiðmarr examined the ring up close, allured by its brilliant quality.

"Where thou get this ring?"

"It was given to me by one of your kind. He was generous enough to give it to me," the trickster half-lied, not revealing Andvari's name or his ability to turn into a dragon.

"Thou say one of our kind? A Dwarf?"

"Y-Yes, thy highness."

The Dwarven king took the ring from Loki and examined it.

"He called it Andvaranaut. I am willing to part with it and give it to thee. Shalt this be enough to compensate the unfortunate son's death? I am truly sorry. With this ring, thou can hast all the gold thy people couldst ever want. Thy people can never go poor."

Hearing this, Hreiðmarr clenched a hand over the ring and grunted. "It is done. I accept thy generous repayment. Consider thyself spared."

Loki sighed in the back of his mind. He dodged yet another near death situation with a Dwarf. However, he was relieved how easily Dwarves can be deceived.

"I dost hope thy son can ever forgive me," Loki said as he headed out.

"King Hreiðmarr, dost we let him go?" Fáfnir queried to his father. "He killed thy son."

"Didst thou not hear him? This ring will bring us great fortune."

Fáfnir eyed the ring in his king's eye. "Great fortune? I dost not know."

As soon as Loki parted ways with Andvaranaut and gave it to King Hreiðmarr, the ring brought the complete opposite of great fortune. Unbeknownst to Loki, Andvari cursed the ring before relinquishing the ring knowing full well the trickster would take it. The curse on the ring would bring the holder untold destruction and misfortune into their lives. Loki learned of this and intended to part ways with the ring. He gave it to Hreiðmarr to rid himself of the curse.

What followed afterwards was Fáfnir becoming consumed by greed. He became obsessed with his father's new gold. Once he killed his father, Fáfnir left with the ring. Next in line to be cursed by this ring, it changed Fáfnir for the worst. Not only did he become greedier, but to reflect his sudden dark demeanor, Fáfnir turned into a dragon and relocated to a far off cave.

As the only son, Reginn was left with no inheritance and soon departed to become a smith. He departed for Midgard and started his new life as a smith. During his time there, he met an orphaned boy named Sigurd and adopted him. Reginn raised Sigurd like his own son and prepared him to become a smith.

One day, during a sparring match, Reginn told Sigurd of a dragon that lived close to them. He warned Sigurd this dragon was a danger to their home and hoarded treasure for himself. He told Sigurd if he wishes to prove his mettle as a warrior, he must slay Fáfnir.

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Reginn's Home**_

Reginn and Sigurd worked tirelessly to finish up a sword for the latter to use against Fáfnir. Reginn presented Sigurd a sword.

"Take it, Sigurd. It is thine to slay the dragon."

"We made this together?" Sigurd examined the blade.

Sigurd was now a young man. He had an average build for a youthful man, gaining a physique built through physical training and being a weaponsmith. He has dark blue hair in a short and unkempt style. He also has green eyes. He wore a short-sleeved gray shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. He held the sword and tested it by cutting through a block of wood. The biggest test came when he used the sword to cut an anvil in two.

"Wow, it hath a great precision!" Sigurd exclaimed with delight. "We didst great work, father!"

Reginn smiled. "Thou art ready to meet and slay the dragon?"

Turning around, Sigurd nodded. "I am now, father. Thou hast trained me for such endeavors. I will not let thee down. By the way…" He picked up a red scabbard and put the sword in it. "What shalt I call my sword?"

"Thou want a name for it?"

"Yes. This is not just any sword. I helped build it and am going to use it to slay the dragon. It needs an identity. Hmmm." Sigurd glanced over his sword. "How about… Gram? The same sword my late-father once used. After all, we rebuilt it from pieces of father's old weapon."

Reginn smirked darkly. "Aye, a perfect name to carry over from a father to his son. Now listen, Sigurd. Fáfnir not only guards treasure, but there is one object he protects with his life."

"And what is it?"

"A ring. Of all the treasures, that is the one I want thee to bring back."

"Why is that, father?"

"Because the ring is supposed to hold the most value of all the treasures. The ring's power is said to bring the possessor great fortune."

"Great fortune thou say?"

"Yes, art thou able to bring it?"

"Of course, I will. I shalt bring it so great fortune can shine down on us! And I will forge my name as the legendary warrior that killed Fáfnir!"

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Forest**_

As he departed from his home, Sigurd began his journey to confront and stop Fáfnir. He went fully equipped and prepared to fight. He wore dark body armor with blue clothing underneath and armored boots.

Sigurd was originally born from the Völsung clan, who were legendary but also marred with misfortunes. They came from the icy north. Sigurd, an heir to this clan, was the son of Sigmund. Now wielding his father's rebuilt sword, Sigurd looked to carry on his father's legacy and slay Fáfnir.

On his way, he entered a forest and decided he required a horse since he was traveling a long distance. When he went to fetch water from a river, he spotted a magnificent creature approach the river for a drink. His eyes fell on the creature, which happened to be a horse. This horse had brilliant silver skin with an amber mane and tail. The horse's blue eyes meet Sigurd's gaze. It stood 6'2 feet tall and was 8'0 feet in length.

"Well, art thou beautiful?" Sigurd pleasantly addressed the horse. As he got up close to it, the horse let out a neigh and snorted. "Sshh, it is ok! I will not harm thee!"

The horse grew tense until Sigurd patted its face. The horse continued to feel tense. It finally calmed as Sigurd stroked its face.

"Yes, it is ok. I bring no harm to thee. So, where art thou from?" He spoke pleasantly with the horse.

The horse just snorted in response.

"Well, art thou funny?" Sigurd chuckled genuinely as he walked the horse away.

After a few days of bonding, Sigurd earned the horse's trust. He even gave his new steed a name: Grani.

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Fáfnir's Lair**_

Another day passed, Sigurd and Grani arrived near the mouth of the cavern where Fáfnir lived. Sigurd requested Grani to stay behind. He walked in with Gram in hand. The young warrior entered the dragon's lair and beckoned him to attack.

Fáfnir awoke from his slumber and emerged to meet the warrior. The former Dwarf became a 20-foot tall behemoth. Nearly this entire body was covered in army green scales. Fáfnir's red eyes gleamed and looked down on Sigurd. A single horn protruded through the dragon's nose. He has no wings, feeling he has no need for such since he rarely ever leaves his lair.

The dragon bellowed and expelled poisonous fumes from his mouth. Sigurd witnessed the noxious fumes melt an assortment of rocks into dust. Sigurd evaded exposure from the poisons. Fáfnir charged toward Sigurd and walked in a similar movement like a Komodo dragon. He let out a crackling bellow that shook the entire lair.

"Boy, hast thou come for my treasure?!" Fáfnir roared as he pointed to the bones of the slain he's either devoured or melted alive with his poisons. "Look. This will be thy fate."

Slowly poking his head out, Sigurd breathed hard and fast. His heart pounded quickly against his chest. His pulse rate heightened. His mouth became dry.

"Answer me! What else couldst thou seek from me?!" The dragon roared.

Glancing over to his side, Sigurd found the skeletal remains of a warrior killed by Fáfnir. He also spotted a shield laying next to the remains. He snatched the shield and dashed out of his hiding place. Fáfnir quickly turned and expelled another poisonous breath. This time Sigurd was able to guard himself from Fáfnir's deadly breath.

As he ducked behind a broken piece of pillars, Sigurd tried looking for the ring, but it was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if Reginn lied or was simply misinformed. However, now wasn't the time to be mulling over whatever his foster father said. He staked his own life and rushed out of his hiding spot.

"I shalt melt thee down to bones!" Fáfnir fired another poisonous breath.

Before he came out to fight, he sighted a small sword laying on a pile of gold coins. HeSigurd threw the shield across as it smacked and bounced off Fáfnir's face. This distraction enabled Sigurd to sneak up and plunge Gram through the dragon's chest. Fáfnir struggled to push Sigurd off as the young warrior shoved the sword deeper into his chest.

"I dost not intend to die here! I will not fall like these men!" Sigurd yelled out.

Fáfnir opened his mouth and attempted to bite off Sigurd's head. The young warrior then shoved the sword deeper as it pierced into Fáfnir's heart. The dragon let out a blood-curdling roar. He violently smashed against the nearest wall. Sigurd then reached for the the small sword, Ridill. With Ridill in hand, he lunged at Fáfnir.

He quickly sliced the sword upward, cutting open the dragon's chest. Sigurd then shoved his hand inside Fáfnir's open chest wound and grabbed a hold of something still pulsating. He yanked out a grotesque dark red heart and and threw it to the ground.

Both Sigurd and Fáfnir fell at the same time. The warrior saw the dragon's still beating heart and grabbed it. Before delivering the killing blow to the heart, he noticed the ring was attached to it.

"He hadst the ring near his heart all along?! No wonder no one hath been able to find it!" Sigurd exclaimed.

Suddenly, Sigurd felt a large shadow looming behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and was tail whipped into a wall. Fáfnir stalked over to finish Sigurd. However, he stopped to pick up his heart.

"Art thou looking for this?" Sigurd smirked as he showed off the ring.

The dragon snarled furiously, baring his sharp teeth. "Give that back!" As he lunged for the young warrior, Sigurd shoved Gram through the dragon's chest and reopened the wound where he stabbed him. Dark purple blood quickly came spilling out and bathed over Sigurd. His entire body became covered in the dragon's blood, sans for a leaf that came off the wall, slipped into his armor and attached itself to the back of the young warrior's right shoulder.

As the dragon's blood drenched the entire lair, Fáfnir collapsed. Sigurd, too, nearly collapsed, but rather from exhaustion. His eyes veered to the still beating heart.

"Wait…" Fáfnir weakly croaked, drawing the warrior's attention from the heart. The creature lay there dying and queried to him. "What is thy name…boy?"

Sigurd frowned and responded. "What dost it matter? Thou art about to die."

"I wouldst like to know the name of the man who ended me."

"I am Sigurd."

"What is thy parentage?"

"I came from the Völsung clan. My father was Sigmund."

"The Völsung clan… eh? Yes, I hast heard of that clan… I see how I couldst be slain by thee."

"Is that all?"

"Just one more. Who sent thou on this dangerous quest? Was it my brother Reginn?"

"That is my caretaker. More like a foster father."

Fáfnir cackled weakly. "Oh, that bitter fool, but kind enough to raise a Midgardian boy like thee. I knew he wouldst plot a way to kill me, but the coward used a boy to finish the job."

"Thou speak like he is a deceitful monster."

"Be warned… dost let him touch the ring. The very ring thou now hold. I foresee thy own death by Reginn's hands, directly or indirectly. I wouldst not return to him."

"Thou art lying," Sigurd denied his supposed warning. "I will come back for thy treasures."

The dragon cackled once more. "...all those who possess gold are fated to die…"

"All men must die anyway. It is the dream of many men to be wealthy until that dying day, so I will take the gold without fear." Not taking anymore chances, the warrior shoved Ridill into the heart as dark purple fluids spilled like putrid ooze. Fáfnir's life was sealed.

Sigurd looked over the ring and smiled. "I hast it, Reginn." Before leaving, he checked with the other treasures. He decided against leaving and coming back. He scanned over the treasures and collected as much as he can.

Upon leaving the cavern, he walked out carrying a bag of gold. In addition to Gram, Sigurd added Ridill as a secondary weapon of choice. He also added a third weapon among Fáfnir's treasures: a great sword called Hrotti. He met Grani, who waited for his rider.

"Let us go home, Grani," Sigurd said, mounting his loyal steed.

xxxxx

On their way to Reginn's, they decided to camp out to rest. By morning, Sigurd heard the sound of a voice sounding remotely human to him.

"Wake up, boy! Wake up!"

Sigurd woke up with a start and reached for Gram. He instinctively looked around. He saw Grani was alarmed, but not by the voice.

"Sorry, Grani. Didst thou see anyone else here?"

"Up here, boy!" The voice called to him once more.

Sigurd looked up and saw a small pale brown and gray feathered bird. It had black eyes. It was 16 cm tall. The sparrow-like bird flapped its wings and spoke in a young maiden's voice.

"Thou art in great danger, boy. Thou must not return to thy caretaker with that ring!"

"How art thou able to talk to me? Thou art just a bird." Sigurd was confounded by how a normal bird can even speak.

"It is thou who can now speak and hear us after the dragon's blood spilled all over thee!"

"So, the dragon's blood hast granted me the ability to talk to birds?"

"Thou must not go back, boy!"

"I hast a name. I am Sigurd."

"Then, Sigurd, heed my warning!"

Sigurd mulled over what Fáfnir warned him. He was getting similar messages from two different sources. However, Sigurd didn't want to believe his caretaker would ever harm him.

"One last thing, Sigurd. There is a maiden asleep on atop of a flaming mountain! Thou might want to go and investigate!"

"A maiden inside a flaming mountain? Why wouldst I go there?"

"Because the dragon's blood hast given thee special abilities, Sigurd! Thou art not the same warrior thou were before! Test to see if thy body can withstand the flames!" The bird blathered as she flew away. "Turn back now!"

Sigurd muttered. "Turn back thou say?"

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Reginn's Home**_

"Reginn, I hast returned!" Sigurd announced as he carried the bag of gold.

"Aye, splendid!" Reginn jovially greeted him. He took the heavy bag from him and opened it. His eyes lit when he picked at the various gold pieces and high quality valuables.

"So, I also brought back a loyal steed with me," Sigurd said as he showed Reginn outside where Grani stood.

"My, what a beautiful steed. Thou picked a fine one… but, didst thou bring it?"

"Bring what?"

"Why the ring. That is the reason why I asked thee to go."

Almost reluctant to give show him, Sigurd sighed. "Art thou sure?"

"Yes, now see here." Reginn demanded, putting his hand out.

With a deep breath, Sigurd took out the ring and put in Reginn's hand. The Dwarf examined the ring as it flashed memories of when Loki gave his father the very same ring. He remembered the great misfortune it brought to him, his brother, and father. He felt a painful sensation in his head as the ring's power affected him.

"Father, art thou ok?!" Sigurd tended to him.

Then, in a sudden and horrifying turn of events, Reginn's eyes blackened and he hissed loudly. He seized Sigurd's arm and nearly twisted it off. Sigurd managed to pry himself from Reginn's hold. The young man was scared out of wits as his foster figure suddenly turned against him. Then, he remembered the warnings from Fáfnir and the bird.

Sigurd tried to take the ring from Reginn, but the Dwarf snapped at him. The ring's influenced regressed Reginn into a feral beast with no idea who he was even attacking.

"Father…!" Sigurd grimaced with fear. He turned to Gram, the same weapon he and Reginn worked hard to rebuild together. Taking up the sword, he gave a tearful look at his foster father and swung his sword, quickly beheading the Dwarf. A fountain of blood gushed out and spilled on the floor.

The headless body fell next to the Dwarf's head. Sigurd stood briefly trying to take in what happened. His mind was running high on a myriad of emotions - fear, sadness, and regret. His thoughts were completely clouded in sadness and confusion.

After his grievances, Sigurd set fire to their old home. He grabbed all his belongings, including the ring, which he encased in a small leather pouch. He and Grani departed, leaving the burning home behind them.

Sigurd grieved for a couple of days in isolation. Then, realizing he has no home to call his own, Sigurd began his own journey for a new purpose. He then remembered about the sleeping maiden on the flaming mountain. He searched far and wide, but to no avail.

One day, he and Grani stumbled into a town and heard the murmurs of a particular flaming mountain. He asked a local inn owner and he was told it was in a castle called Skatalundr, also known as the Castle of Searing Flamme, on Mount Hindarfjall. The locals named it such since it appeared one day and caught in flames. He also heard tales from local town people that a sleeping maiden was trapped inside, possibly a goddess that had been sentenced by the gods. The flames were possibly caused by the maiden, who became angry with the god that sentenced her. This couldn't possibly any more true figuratively since Brynhildr still harbored much hatred for Odin and vowed revenge should she ever awaken.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-18/Yggdrasil/Urðarbrunnr**_

Having witnessed the shocking events play out, the Thieves and Revenants were flabbergasted. Between Brynhildr disregarding Odin's order and her banishment, they witnessed the wrathful side of the Blood Valkyrie and the blatant pettiness from the Allfather. However, the big elephant in the room from these past scenes: the Andvaranaut ring.

"Ok, first off, wow. I knew I was expecting some kind of Kratos-level anger from that Valkyrie, but holy shit!" Ryuji was distressed by Brynhildr's frenzied nature.

"The Brynhildr we saw definitely did not act like the one we encountered," Skyler stated.

"Hell, if anything the real Brynhildr's anger made her much scarier than the Vamkyrie version," Ren said.

"Scarier than me?" Ann coyly teased her husband.

"I'd say you're both scary for different reasons."

"Well, one thing is certain, the Vamkyries we fought behaved differently to their original selves," Yusuke related this to the others.

"Yeah, take Eir and Sigrún for example. Based on these flashbacks, they seemed like one of the few nice Asgardians, but the Vamkyrie versions of them had arrogant demeanors," Makoto compared the contrasting Valkyrie and Vamkyrie personalities.

"Ugh, and please don't get my started on those two Valkyries. I don't care if they're lesbians, they're absolute bitches to their own teammates," Mia conveyed her disgust of their abhorrent attitudes. "And I could've sworn they said a racist remark to that Sigrún woman."

Skuld sighed with similar disgust. "Yes, Gulon is a derogatory remark toward halfbreeds."

Makoto gritted. "If I were there, I'd punch their faces so hard…"

Haru patted Makoto's hand. "We can do that plus more if we ever fight them again. Don't worry, Mako-chan. I can slice them up if you wish."

Louis chuckled nervously, hearing his girlfriends murmuring about maiming the two detestable Vamkyries. "I'll leave those two Vamkyries to you then."

"Yeah, I mean… let's face it, most of these are just petty douchebags," Futaba openly spoke out. "Take Brynhildr and Odin's heated argument. It was like two grown kids arguing over who gets to play with their toy soldiers. Odin gets mad because he didn't get his way. And Brynhildr was already anti-authority to begin with. What the heck did Odin freaking expect? His Valkyrie was a walking and ticking time bomb waiting to go off. And go off she did when she revealed her true intentions! Honestly, I freaking laughed at the whole thing. It made for great comedy."

"Gods arguing like overgrown children? Well, that's putting it from one prospective," Yusuke gave an amused chuckle.

"I mean, it's true! Good god…" Futaba threw her arms into the air like she didn't care.

"Hahah, well, thy friend here is not wrong," Haakon chuckled alongside Eric.

"Yes, the Asgardian higher class bickering like sniveling and whiny children? That sounds accurate," Eric concurred with Futaba's sentiments.

"Thou mean they behaved like us?" Blue asked his parents.

Skuld folded her arms and shook her head. "I saddened to sayeth but yes."

Harald added shamefully. "And that is not how older people shouldst act. But, it is no surprise. I hadst expected this petty behavior from the higher class."

Staring at his Hrotti sword, Fang smirked. "Yes, and can thou believe am I holding a sword the Midgardian hero, Sigurd, wielded to slay Fáfnir?"

"Thou wield a valued sword, my son," Harald proudly said. "Thou shalt make Sigurd happy thou hold one of his swords."

"That's why I want to hold it. A great hero held it!" Blue pointed to his older brother's sword concealed in a sheath.

"No fighting, thee two," Cheza reminded them.

"You could also say, 'no fighting, _you_ two'," Anastasia smiled to the quarter-Homo Yggr child.

"No fighting, y… _you_ two!" Cheza yelled forcefully and pointed to her brothers. She pointed her staff at them.

Both Fang and Blue exchanged awkward looks, finding themselves silenced by their youngest sister.

"Not to change the subject, but how can we not mention Loki?" Akechi chimed in. "Who'd thought I'd see the trickster himself, who is based off my Loki Persona?"

"Well, this Loki certainly has some of your oh so _great_ qualities," Ann remarked.

"If you mean someone who sneakily attacks people when their guard is dropped? Like how this Loki killed and skinned that otter?" Yakumo painstakingly glared down Akechi.

"Or, deliberating passing a cursed ring to others and bringing untold misery to their lives," Mia nodded, also not taking her attentive eyes off Akechi.

"You guys are just going to continue throwing more shade at me, aren't you?"

"Yes!" The two Revenants angrily barked.

"So, that's the ring that Brynhildr wore in her fight with you two?" Jack asked Ren and Skyler.

The two exchanged nods.

"Yeah, and I was able to somewhat damage it. Then, Brynhildr hightailed it out of there with her teammates," Ren recalled the last moments of the battle. "

"So, then the ring ends up in Sigurd's possession after he killed his foster father," Eva said.

"You guys know what that ring is?" Futaba asked the group. Half of them had quizzical looks. "It's the One Ring! You know, the one to rule them all?!"

"Yes, you mean _Lord of the Rings_ , correct?" Yusuke plainly put it.

"Ding-ding! Right, this ring has the inherent evil nature of the One Ring! When one holds it, it twists their inner desires and corrupts them."

Sága added to their conversation. "The Andvaranaut is indeed an inherently evil ring. Andvari forged it with the intent of finding gold. That changed when it twisted his desires and appearance, turning him into the monster thee saw."

"When Andvari turned into a Dreki, he reminded me of a cross of Alduin from _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_ and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Skyler said, referencing his experience playing with video game series.

"Oh yeah, I remember playing some of that game," Futaba nodded.

"Is it a fun game?" Hifumi asked Skyler.

"Yeah, I can show you, but I'd it find it in one of our storage boxes."

Nadia nodded dismissively. "Guys, can we knock off the nerd talk and get to the point?"

"Hold on. Now when you mentioned _Lord of the Rings_ , this just shows the influence ancient mythologies have on our modern books, movies, and other published works," Louis stated. "Tolkein borrows heavily from Norse Mythology if Andvaranaut is any indication. I immensely enjoyed reading the books and thought the _Lord of the Rings_ movies were fine. I caught the _The Hobbit_ trilogy of films before actually reading the books, so they were responsible for getting me into the books and the other movies."

"Can't say I ever read the books. All I did was watch the movies with Emily," Yakumo confessed his lack of knowledge of the Tolkein novels.

"I had plenty of free time to watch all the movies and read all of the books, including _The Silmarillion_ ," Futaba chortled with a gleam in her glasses. "Get on my nerd level, my dudes."

Louis modestly laughed. "Can't say I've ever read or watched that one, so I'm nowhere near your level, Miss Futaba."

"When I saw the ring Brynhildr wore, I immediately had suspicions about it. Having watched the _Lord of the Rings_ films, I had a bad feeling about that ring," Skyler stated.

Makoto added. "I watched _The Hobbit_ movies with sis. Then, I watched and read some of the books."

Ann shook her head. "I can't say I read any of them. I don't know. I heard about them and might have watched one of the movies, but they weren't my thing."

Ren chuckled. "Don't worry. Not everyone expects you to. That ring though gave me bad vibes and figured it had to be that Vamkyrie's source of power."

Sága addressed Ren. "It is good that thou did. If thou managed to crack the ring, then it will slowly lose luster unless repaired."

Io turned to everyone. "And now to show what will happen next to Sigurd."

Hifumi turned to Skyler. "I wonder how intense Sigurd's meeting with Brynhildr will be."

Skyler shrugged. "Could do either way, but I don't expect any cutesy fairy tale romance."

Ann folded her arms. "Hmph, me either. Not after Brynhildr showed us her true colors."

"We're ready for the next parts, Lady Sága," Ren said to the sage.

"Yes, let us resume." Sága replied with a wave of her staff as she played out the next scenes.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 _ **03 Pandora**_ **\- James Horner - AVATAR (Deluxe Edition)** \- Yggdrasil in the protagonists' dreams and their commentaries. Seeing fauna and flora of Yggdrasil. Ratatoskr's cameo.  
 **Walking with Beasts -** _ **New Dawn**_ \- The rainforests of Yggdrasil such as the shrews, a Saber-toothed badger, and a Locke Spider.  
 **Horizon Zero Dawn OST -** _ **Force Multiplication**_ \- The savannah plains of Yggdrasil such as encountering the Scandic rex.  
 **Walking with Beasts -** _ **Next of Kin**_ \- Meeting the Homo Yggr. Meeting the spirit of Sága, alongside Harald and Skuld.  
 **Fran Soto -** _ **Timeless Place**_ \- First half of the scene in Sökkvabekkr.  
 **Final Fantasy IX OST -** _ **Wall of the Sacred Beasts ~ Eidolon Wall Theme**_ \- Second half of the scene in Sökkvabekkr.  
 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Soundtrack** _ **31 - Eternal Memory**_ \- Meeting the other Norns and their husbands alongside Skuld/Harald's children in Urðarbrunnr. Welcoming more of Yggdrasil like a passage to a fantasy world alongside the Wulf-Edda cast about to show the past visions/stories to the protagonists of the Valkyries' lives and Ragnarök in their destroyed dimension.  
 **Bear McCreary -** _ **Ashes**_ **\- God of War OST** \- The introduction of the Wulf-Edda lore. The stories of Asgard's ages from the First to the Third Generation Valkyries, including Brynhildr's origins.  
 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **Death or Sovngarde**_ \- Thor and Víðarr fight the invaders. Odin arrives to finish the invaders off.  
 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **Imperial Throne**_ \- Odin's lecture towards his sons in needing assistance. Odin deciding of which king he supported, before he ordered Brynhildr to decide the civil war.  
 **Odin Sphere OST -** _ **Valkyrie March**_ \- The nine maidens' personalities and reputations in Asgard as former Valkyries when they first physically appear in Odin's throne room.  
 **Super Mario Odyssey Music -** _ **Ruined Dragon Appearance**_ \- The arrival of the Great Drekar, as the Asgardians hear their roars and Odin ordered his forces to slay them.  
 **Super Mario Odyssey OST -** _ **Ruined Dragon Battle**_ \- The Great Drekar's rampage in Asgard. The Valkyries and assistants prepare to battle against these beasts.  
 _ **34\. The Last Battle (M33)**_ **\- Rebirth of Mothra 3 Complete Soundtrack OST** \- The Valkyries and assistances fighting and slaying the Great Drekar. Something idealistic in the glory days of Asgard (And having the P5/CV cast feel the idealism in their lifetimes/society, there are some that watched the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy before.) despite some of the Valkyries (especially the lesbians) are pretentious douchebags. _Kanius's words: The song piece you've picked makes the battle between the Valkyries and the Great Drekar epic themed. The battle scenes would paint these Valkyries in a more positive light than what we'll learn of their real personalities.  
_ **Rebirth of Mothra Soundtrack -** _ **Battle of 65 Million Years Ago, Revisited**_ \- Fighting and slaying the Great Drekar.  
 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **Dragonsreach**_ \- The Asgardian feast and celebrations after the Great Drekar are slain.  
 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **Ancient Stones**_ \- The Valkyries' dances during the celebrations. The lesbian Valkyries (and Mist) insulting Freyja.  
 _ **Rejoice in Love**_ **\- Fire Emblem Fates** \- The love of Eir and Víðarr.  
 _ **Great Fairy Fountain**_ **\- Zelda: Breath of the Wild Soundtrack** \- The Selkie Shrine. The lesbian Valkyries' lovemaking in the shrine.  
 **God of War 3 OST -** _ **Aphrodite's Chamber**_ \- Brynhildr and Sigrún about to sleep together.  
 **Age of Wonders 2 OST -** _ **Earth Song**_ \- Thrúd/Mist moments. Ölrún/Geirdriful moments.  
 **Bear McCreary -** _ **God of War**_ **\- God of War OST** \- Brynhildr's choice of ending the war between two kings, Brynhildr graphically kills both kings and their entire armies, leading to the Valkyrie briefly fighting Odin, Sleipnir, his wolves and ravens. Allfather banish Brynhildr and the Valkyrie swears her revenge.  
 **Odin Sphere Soundtrack -** _ **The Fated Path**_ \- Brynhildr imprisoned in Mount Hindarfjall and reflects her actions, though no apology to Allfather due to her prideful nature and not sympathetic, alongside thinking of her revenge.  
 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **Silent Footsteps**_ \- Loki meets Andvari. Loki meets King Hreiðmarr.  
 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **Wind Guide You**_ \- Sigurd's debut and his story. Gram rebuild, and leading to Sigurd going to face the dragon. Sigurd meets Grani during his quest.  
 **Bear McCreary -** _ **The Dragon**_ **\- God of War OST** \- Sigurd vs. Fáfnir.  
 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **Steel on Steel**_ **-** The bird warned the warrior of the Dwarf's treachery. Reginn attempted to kill Sigurd, but Sigurd beheaded his foster father in remorse and burned his home.  
 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **The Gathering Storm**_ \- Sigurd hearing stories of a maiden slumbering there. The Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants's commentaries after the second set of Norse tales.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And we stop right there! Yes, you'll have to find out what happens in the Wulf-Edda tale in the next chapter. And this is partly due to how long this chapter has gotten.

Oh, and Happy 2020! Ensuring my first update of the new decade is a big one. Well, it's certainly _big_ , no pun intended.

Wow, having scanned over this, this is the longest chapter in this fic so far. I hope none of you aren't too overwhelmed reading this. If this is your first time reading double-length chapters, then please as much time as you can to process.

The good news is, I in no way did not write all this in one go. The Wulf-Edda scenes were already pre-planned and written across segments from June to November 2019. Remember that novel-related project I mentioned before that tied to the Vamkyries? Well, this is it! The Wulf-Edda project is a pseudo-novel project I've worked on during that stretch of time. I hope to one day convert the Wulf-Edda concept into an original novel (with some tweaks to the story so I'm not just 'plagiarizing' (or is there another appropriate term for this) my own work), with it being a dark and twisted take on Norse Mythology. Writing Wulf-Edda has been mostly a new experience while I am transitioning over into full original fictional writing.

Wulf-Edda, however, is not the basis of the current original novel I'm working on. That's something else entirely.

The other non-Wulf-Edda scenes, I wrote those through the past week. While it wasn't much to write, it was a matter of new character introductions, lore content being revealed, some world building, and writing the group's personal explorations through Yggdrasil taking a while longer than I planned.

If you thought this was all of Wulf-Edda? Nope, this is just ⅓ of the flashbacks. Yeah, get ready for a long tale. The next two chapters will continue this Yggdrasil Trilogy arc. The next chapter will introduce the 'entity' that will eventually possess the nine Valkyries (and ultimately convert them into the Vamkyries) and all of this will tie-in to Mido & the Yami Matter.

On a closing note, congrats to Ren and Ann (and Jack & Eva) on their child's birth!

Wait, how can I forget about Akechi's appearance. The pancake loving asshole makes his _Urban Legends_ debut (but he did appear in _Persona Vein_ )! Is this really him or just a BS cognition? Well, either way, the Revenants (especially Mia and Yakumo) aren't fond of him already. And yes, I'm happy to have Hifumi slap him. Let's all hope the jerk's on his best behavior here.

Well, for my sake (and yours), I hope the next parts won't be nearly as long as this.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you in the next part!


	21. A Fatalistic Love, Kriemhild's Madness

_**Chapter XXI**_

 _ **A Fatalistic Love; Kriemhild's Madness (**_ _ **致命的な愛**_ _ **;**_ _ **クリームヒルドの狂気**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Wulf-Edda/Midgard/Hindarfjall/Skatalundr**_

As they rode up on the mountain, Sigurd and Grani gained enough traction toward Hindarfjall. When they arrived at the sight of a glowing light far away, Sigurd discerned the burning light. He sensed the heat burning in the air and saw it as a sign they were getting closer.

Upon arriving, they were far away from the wavering wall of burning flames that obstructed them from passing. These wall of flames were called the vafrlogi by the local town people. Behind the flames was the Skatalundr castle. Grani neighed loudly and distanced himself, terrified of the raging inferno. Sigurd calmed his steed down and moved him away.

The warrior turned and met the burning wave of flames. There was enough trepidation in his body as he initially felt unsure if he was up to this task. Then, he recalled what the bird told him. Once Fáfnir's blood fell on him, Sigurd gained abilities beyond a normal man. She even hinted that he could test his body against the flames.

Sigurd heard the stories that many men perished trying to climb the mountain. Others simply gave up. The fact, Sigurd made it this far meant the bird's word could possibly be true.

As he slowly put his hand through the flames, Sigurd closed his eyes.

Nothing.

No pain.

He pulled his arm away. The flames didn't burn his arm.

"The bird was right. I am immune to the flames thanks to the dragon's blood," Sigurd was taken aback by this revelation. With his confidence restored, the warrior climbed the Castle of Searing Flamme. The more he climbed, the more amazed he was to know he was invulnerable to the flames.

After a long climb up, Sigurd entered the window and scanned the quarters. He veered to his left and spotted a bed. Lying motionless on the bed was Brynhildr still covered in chainmail armor. There was a thin layer of mystic light that enshrouded the sleeping maiden.

"Is that the maiden the town folk and the bird referred to? So, the rumors were true!" Sigurd was astonished. He casually walked near the bed and gazed over the sleeping maiden. Based on first impression, she appeared more peaceful and less furious than what Sigurd kept hearing about.

When he approached closer, flames burst from the mystic barrier surrounding Brynhildr. He quickly withdrew from the fire until he remembered his invulnerability to fire. He walked passed the flames.

Sigurd stood next to Brynhildr's bedside. When eyeing her, she noted how uncharacteristically less _lady_ -like Brynhildr appeared. He assumed she'd have a beauty that matched the burning and passionate flames. However, he couldn't notice but find her sleeping face to be appealing.

"Can thou hear me, sleeping maiden? I hast climbed the treacherous mountain and survived the flames. I came to confirm if the stories were true. I am grateful," Sigurd genuinely said as he placed a hand on hers. "I hast become a wandering traveler. It is just me and my steed. I hast yet to find someone to talk to."

There was no response from the still sleeping maiden.

"Thou can not hear me? Then, will a kiss wake thee?" The warrior leaned over and checked the chainmail. "No, perhaps this is keeping thou subdued." With that, he took out Gram and cut the maiden's chainmail armor.

With that, Sigurd took the opportunity to lean down for a kiss.

Until, Brynhildr's shot widen open and she awoke from her long slumber.

Her reaction to Sigurd leaning for a kiss ended with her fist in the warrior's face. This was an instinctive move meant for Odin, who was the last person she saw. However, it didn't matter who awoke her, that unfortunate soul was going to meet her unbridled wrath.

For Sigurd, he came at the wrong place and time.

The next thing Sigurd knew, he saw Brynhildr charged from out of her bed and tackle Sigurd down. She quickly pinned him down and seized his throat. Sigurd felt his windpipe about to be crushed by the enraged woman.

" _ **FUKKA BASTARD! WHERE IS THE FUKKA OLD MAN?! WHERE IS ODIN?!**_ " She screamed and slammed the back of Sigurd's head into the ground.

Feeling his head being cracked against the stone floor, Sigurd gritted and yelled. Brynhilldr didn't give him any time to recover and punched him.

" _ **WHERE IS HE?! SHOW ME WHERE THAT OLD BIKKJE IS?!**_ "

"Maiden, please…!"

Upon hearing the man just call her a 'maiden', Brynhidr clenched her teeth hard. Her face then contorted with anger. She choked him hard. Sigurd pushed his hands against her face. She quickly bit one of his fingers hard, forcing him to let go. Sigurd then tried kicking Brynhildr off him.

" _ **THOU DARE CALL ME A FUKKA MAIDEN! SAY IT AGAIN AND I WILL BREAK THY NECK!**_ "

Sigurd couldn't believe that the maiden he awoke turned out to be an unstable psychopath with a penchant for Odin's blood. The stories he had heard said the flames represented the maiden's anger. Those rumors turned out to be true.

Glancing over to Gram, he reached for the weapon. Brynhildr saw this and batted the weapon away. As a sadistic grin smeared on her face, the Valkyrie had an idea. She grabbed Gram. When Sigurd got up to stop her, Brynhildr pointed and angled the sword near his face.

"See here! Stop! I am not thy enemy!"

"Then, who sent thy here to rape me?!"

"No one! I came on my own accord! I thought a kiss wouldst awaken a sleeping maiden! I also heard the tales of…!"

Brynhildr snarled and shoved the pointed end near his facial skin. "Tales? What tales?"

"The local people. They said some maiden hast been asleep in this burning castle for a long time. Also a bird told me."

"A bird?"

"That is correct and the local townspeople spoke about thee through my travels."

"How long was I asleep for?"

Sigurd nervously shrugged. "I-I hast no clue." He rubbed his neck where she had her hands on. "Thou almost killed me."

"Of course. No one tries and kisses me, except Sigrún!"

"Who is Sigrún if I may…?"

"That is none of thy business! Dost thou wish to die by thy own blade?!" Brynhildr prepared to shove Gram through Sigurd's head.

"If thou must, but hear me out first… please," Sigurd pleaded as he put his hand over Gram. "I am not thy enemy. I am a wanderer who lost a home. I hast traveled far. I overheard hearsay about thee and a burning castle."

"I hast been asleep inside a burning castle?"

"Take a look outside if thou dost not believe me."

Brynhildr looked out the window and was baffled by the wall of flames surrounding the castle. She couldn't believe it, but Sigurd was right. She wondered if the flames were Odin's doing, preventing any mere mortal from breaching through the burning wall of flames.

Brynhildr faced Sigurd and watched him beckon for Gram. Cautious, Brynhildr slowly put the sword back in his hand. She quickly jerked away and growled.

"Listen, I know thou probably dost not trust me."

"Why shouldst I? The last person who put me here was that fukka old man Odin."

"Odin? The Allfather?"

Brynhildr nodded. "Yes, the bastard that exiled me here. Granted, I went against his word, but I never liked taking his orders. He and I hast been at each other's throats."

Sigurd sheathed his sword. "Well, I am clearly not the Allfather. So, there is no reason to attack me. I am sorry I awoke thee." He started toward the window. "But know thou will wait a longer time for another to climb this burning mountain."

"A mortal like thou is immune to the flames?"

"Yes, it appears so after I slayed a dragon and the beast's blood covered me."

"Thou slayed a dragon?"

Sigurd paused and nodded.

"What is thy name?"

"Sigurd. Sigurd of the former Völsung clan."

"Sigurd? That sounds similar to Sigrún."

"Was he someone special to thee?"

" _She_ was my closest friend," Brynhildr corrected him.

"Oh, I hadst no idea thou kissed another woman."

"She was a Valkyrie just like me. Well, I used to be a Valkyrie until that bikkje Odin took my powers and turned me mortal."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Brynhildr scoffed. "If thou wish to leave me, then go." She sat down on her bed. "Maybe I will find a way to force thyself to fall asleep for another long slumber."

Sigurd realized he could leave, but after finding out she's been turned mortal, she was vulnerable. However, after witnessing her aggressive nature, he debated whether to risk taking her with him on his journey. And this was his first interaction with another person that wasn't a passing conversation with local town folk.

"I am willing to forgive thee."

Looking perturbed, Brynhildr blinked. "Huh?"

"I can forgive thou for nearly killing me."

"What art thou getting at?"

"I am still on a journey to find a good place to call home. Perhaps thou would like to join me? As a traveling companion?"

Brynhildr turned her back to him.

"So be it. This is where we part ways."

Scowling under her breath, Brynhildr turned around. "Hold on!"

Sigurd stopped next to the window and turned around to meet her resolute gaze.

"Thou truly slayed a dragon on thy own?"

"Yes, all on my own. With these swords, I slayed that beast Fáfnir," Sigurd proudly smiled.

Hearing this, Brynhildr began formulating an idea in her mind. She became thoroughly impressed as Midgardian man not only slayed a dragon, but is immune to flames. These are feats she thought only gods like herself could be capable of. Slaying a dragon was considered a norm for Asgardians. She thought if Sigurd could possibly find a means to restore her powers. She also saw Sigurd as a means to help her get revenge on Odin. If she trains with this dragon slayer, she could enhance her strength and work off her fighting rust.

"Wait, Sigurd."

"What is it?"

"It appears I cannot leave. That old fukka bastard placed a binding spell that seals me here. Damn, if that was not the case, I wouldst be free from this Hel!"

Hearing this, Sigurd responded. "While I may not know a spell, but there may be a way."

"Like?"

"Brynhildr, can thou wait here a little longer?"

"So, thou art going to leave me."

"I intend to return."

Brynhildr furrowed her brows and scoffed. "Well, what I cannot dost anything in my state. If thou hast a solution, then go and find it."

"Before I go," Sigurd then took out Andvaranut and put in in Brynhildr's hand.

"A ring?"

"Something to remember me by and to remind thou I will return."

"That is utterly idiotic," Brynhildr snorted with annoyance.

Sigurd climbed out the window. "I vow to return, Brynhildr! And I will get thou out of here!"

"As thou sayeth," Brynhildr shrugged as she examined the ring. When he left, she lied on her bed and meticulously gazed at the ring. "Such an idiotic but interesting man thou art, Sigurd."

With that, Sigurd climbed down the flaming mountain and mounted Grani. They rode off as they searched far and wide for a mystical countermeasure to remove the barrier spell.

xxxxx

Sigurd searched far and wide across the country for powerful magic that can nullify barriers. Along his journey, he stopped by local shops for counter magic. However, shops had any available and others turned him away warning him to avoid meddling with witchcraft.

However, one innkeeper informed Sigurd to see Gunnar and Gudrun at the Castle of Nibelung. Rumor has it the family there have expertise in magical arts and could provide Sigurd insight on nullifying barriers.

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Castle of Nibelung**_

After a couple days of travel, Sigurd and Grani arrived at their destination. He noticed a horse stable. He asked the stable master if he could hold Grani for him. When the stable master informed him the stable was reserved for the royal family, he queried if Gunnar and Gudrun were available.

"Thou wish to request an audience with the King Gunnar?" The stable master, a short and rotund man garbed in dull gray and olive green clothing, walked a horse into a stable. "The king is busy to listen to wanderers like thyself. Thou might want to leave."

Sigurd pleaded. "I need to inquire if he knows sorcery."

"What foolishness. The king dost not know magic!" The rotund man arrogantly laughed.

"But, an innkeeper informed me…"

"What thou heard is nothing but hearsay from the commoners. Now, unless thou wish to sell thy horse, then leave."

Sigurd frowned. "I dost not wish to sell Grani! Thou must see thy king!"

"What is the commotion here?" A man with a thick accent chimed in, startling the stable master.

"Oh! Thy highness, this wanderer just came and started causing problems! He wishes to leave his horse in thy stable!"

Sigurd pivoted and faced King Gunnar, a sandy blonde-haired man with a fair complexion with signs of red around his neck and cheek lines. He stood 5'8 feet tall. His hair was fairly long and neck length. He wore dark green armor, yellow clothing underneath, and armored boots. He looked less like a traditional king and more like a knight. His purple eyes were his most distinguishing features, which Sigurd noticed.

"Thy highness. Yes, I am a wanderer who hath travelled far," Sigurd bowed. "My apologies, but I wish to request an audience with thee."

"With me? Whatever for, wanderer?" Gunnar asked in a lofty tone.

"I heard thou know magic. Perhaps spells that nullify barriers?"

"Thou still on that nonsense, boy?" The stable master scoffed, prompting King Gunnar to beckon him with a hand.

"Leave us."

"As thou wish, thy highness." With that, the stable master left them.

"What is thy name, wanderer?" The young king queried, his purple eyes meticulously gazing over the warrior.

"I am Sigurd. As I said, I am a wanderer and recently faced a dilemma. There is a barrier that I hast trouble with that is preventing me from saving a maiden."

"Barrier? And a maiden thou say?"

"Yes, and I cannot free her until that barrier comes down."

Hearing this, King Gunnar mulled over Sigurd's story and considered helping him. However, he needed to extract more details that Sigurd was leaving out.

"Where is this maiden being held captive?"

"Hast thou heard of Skatalundr on Mount Hindarfjall?"

"The flaming castle?"

"Yes."

"So, there is a maiden there?"

"Yes, and I was able to meet her."

King Gunnar rubbed his chin. "And how were thou able to pass those flames? I heard anyone who tried to climb those fiery walls perished in the flames."

"I am immune to flames, thy highness."

"Was this due to some magic?"

"No, the blood of a dragon."

"Interesting. Sigurd, thy story intrigues me. Come. Follow me," King Gunnar invited Sigurd to his palace. He then pointed to the stable master. "He is an honored guest. Please ensure his horse is well taken care of."

"Oh, yes of course, thy highness!" The stable master approached Grani, who snorted and neighed wildly.

"Grani, behave thyself while I am away," Sigurd instructed his steed. He followed King Gunnar passed the front gates of his castle.

The Castle of Nibelung looked like any medieval castle for its time. Its dark gray matched the color of the sky, which has been that way for the most part. Sigurd noticed several serfs working on their king's estate. Two guards garbed in knight gear greeted their king and granted him reentry along with Sigurd.

When they entered Gunnar's royal chamber, Sigurn scanned the royal decorum that covered the grimy and gray stone walls. He faced Gunnar's throne. It was a silver throne covered with royal purple and gold cloth draped over the armrests and seat.

Before speaking with King Gunnar, Sigurd noticed someone walking in. It was an alluring young woman.

"Oh. Nice of thou to join us, dearest Gudrun," Gunnar addressed the woman's presence.

"This is…?" Sigurd asked as Gunnar answered immediately.

"This is my sister Gudrun."

Sigurd faced Gudrun. She had a fair complexion like her brother but lacked the red he had on his neck and face. She had long back length sandy blonde hair and purple eyes much like her brother. Her choice clothing was a purple and yellow gown. A silver neck collar adorned her neckline. She wore silver bracelets. She had on black hair bindings and black lipgloss. Standing opposite from her brother, she was a few inches shorter than Gunnar, standing roughly 5'6 feet tall.

"Good day to _you_." Gudrun gave a curtsy bow and spoke with a similar accent like her brother's.

"Yes, of course," Sigurd returned a bow. As he raised his head, he noticed Gudrun had a distant look on her face. And her manner of speech was slightly off. The pronounced use of 'you' threw him off.

"Sigurd?" Gunnar addressed him.

"Yes?"

"Thou wish to ask about spells to solve thy barrier situation?"

"Oh yes!" Sigurd said as he couldn't get his eyes off Gudrun.

"Dost my sister distract thee, Sigurd?"

"No, I am fine."

Gunnar sighed. "No, I understand my sister can act and speak a little… oddly, but I can tell her to leave us be?"

"No, it is fine."

The king shrugged his shoulders. "Well, as thou wish. Care to remind me of thy situation?"

When Sigurd explained about Brynhildr and the burning castle, Gunnar and Gudrun grew invested in his story. Gunnar seemed the most interested as he was already formulating an idea of how to bring down this barrier himself and take Brynhildr.

"Wow, a maiden trapped in a burning castle! Sounds like quite a dilemma! Isn't that right, Gunnar?" Gudrun turned to her brother.

"Indeed, and we wouldst be happy to help thee, Sigurd."

"Then, thou will show me some spells?"

"Yes, but it will be nightfall soon. Thou can rest in one of our quarters for the evening."

Gudrun nodded, smiling with her eyes closed. "Yes, you look very tired, Sigurd! A long night's rest is in order!"

"I can grant thee one demonstration, Sigurd," Gunnar said. With the snap of a finger, he produced a small purple flame in his palm.

Sigurd found himself entranced by Gunnar's spell demonstration. "Thou were not lying about using spells! Amazing!"

Gunnar chuckled. "My skills are modest at best. Now, Gudrun, her spells are superior to my own."

"Really?" Sigurd asked as he watched Gudrun produce a bigger green flame in her palm. "Incredible!"

Gudrun seemed half-enthused. "This is nothing for me. I can dispel barriers, too."

"Can thee?"

"Why yes. I am teaching my brother to dispel barriers."

Sigurd sighed happily. "I cannot thank thee two enough."

"We can discuss this more in the morning. Gudrun, wouldst thou be kind to show Sigurd to one of our guest quarters?" King Gunnar asked his sister.

"Of course! Right this way, Sigurd!" Gudrun offered as she walked Sigurd to his room.

Sitting down on his throne, Gunnar got all the entail he needed to know where to go and retrieve the maiden. However, he couldn't just go. The maiden was awakened by Sigurd.

A devious thought crossed the king's head. He considered using a transformation spell he learned from his sister. What if he went in disguise as Sigurd? He thought this long and hard.

xxxxx

Gudrun opened the door and invited Sigurd into his room. Sigurd's eyes fell on a bed covered in white and royal purple sheets. There was a window opposite from the bedside. The stone walls are as grimy as the rest of the palace. There was a thick piece of wood on the side wall. Gudrun cast fire to the wood to give light to the room.

"There. Your room is all set."

"Thank thee," Sigurd said with gratitude. He sat on the bed.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I will tell the guards here you are a guest."

"Yes, thank thee."

As Gudrun turned to leave, Sigurd stopped her.

"Wait."

"Yes, Sigurd?"

"I-I was wondering how thou and thy brother learned spells?"

"Oh, it was passed down by our family. Our mother was a powerful magic user."

Sigurd nodded. "I see now."

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

"Thy manner of speech is very… _unique_. I never heard those few words thou said."

"Yes, my speech is quite unique. My brother doesn't like when I speak like that, because it makes me sound like a foreigner."

"Like a foreigner from a far off place?"

"Yes, something like that," Gudrun said, turning her back to Sigurd. "Well, I think you should rest now. We have much to discuss in the morning."

"Thou art right. I am almost dead tired," Sigurd yawned as he lay in bed.

"Good night to you, Sigurd," Gudrun then shut the door behind her. Lifting her right hand, a flicker of green flames came out of the palm. She watched Sigurd asleep through the flames. "Let's see if you'll remember anything about that maiden by morning."

The fire on the lit torch in Sigurd's room glowed with a translucent green light. The green light from the fire filled the entire room. Sigurd wasn't awake to see the fire's light shroud him. Sigurd didn't feel any burning pain. Instead, he felt lightheaded. He didn't realize it, but his memories of his meeting with Brynhildr were being transferred over to Gudrun's hand flame.

Gazing over her flame, Gudrun's soft, demure features became fiendish and sharp.

xxxxx

"Gunnar, I have his memories of that maiden," Gudrun presented him her flame.

"Good. Let me see."

As she approached his side, Gudrun turned the flame into a ball of light. She shoved the orb through his head. Gunnar felt a quick jolt as all of Sigurd's memories immersed with him.

"My spell will also make him forget about his meeting with that maiden Brynhildr."

"Yes, his memories are all here! I can see the maiden's image," Gunnar smirked cunningly as he stood. Then, he used his transform spell and turned himself into Sigurd, even right down to the warrior's scent. "With this, even his noble steed will see me as Sigurd. Good work, Gudrun."

Gudrun took a bow. "Anything to be of service to my brother… no, my king."

"Now, to see if thy magic can dispel this barrier, Gudrun."

With that, Gunnar, under the guise of Sigurd, headed off and took Grani with him toward Hindarfjall.

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Hindarfjall/Skatalundr**_

It had been a week since Sigurd left Brynhildr inside the castle. Try as she might, Brynhildr spent much of her time attempting to break the barrier containing her. Her efforts were in vain. She became a caged animal just as Odin wanted.

All she can think about was carrying out her desired revenge against the Allfather, but she needed Sigurd to help her. She kept the ring he gave her to remember him by.

"Where the fukka art thou?" Brynhildr hissed as she closed her fingers over the ring.

"Brynhildr! I hast returned!" Sigurd called out.

Hearing the wanderer's voice, Brynhildr looked out the window and saw Sigurd riding Grani in mid-air to avoid the flames.

"I hadst almost given up on thee, Sigurd!"

"Hold on. I came back with a spell to bring this barrier down." And with that, he invoked an advanced spell passed over by Gudrun. Purple light formed in his hands as he shattered the barrier with a beam.

Taken aback, Brynhildr tried to move forward. To her surprise, she was able to jump out the window and land on Grani's back. She sat behind Sigurd.

"Yes! At long last, I am free!" Brynhildr hollered loudly. "Fukka thee, old man!"

Gunnar in the back of his mind was baffled by this maiden's barbaric use of language.

"Well, where to, Sigurd?"

"Back to King Gunnar's palace. He and his sister taught me this spell. Now hang on, Brynhildr." Sigurd beckoned Grani back to the Castle of Nibelung.

"I still hast the ring."

"Ring?"

She showed him Andvaranaut on her right ring finger.

"Oh, yes. Good, hold onto it." He eyed the ring on her finger and looked away.

"Understand just because I hast this ring, it doth not mean we can marry. Thou will train me so I can get my strength back and that king will teach me spells. That way, my revenge against Odin will be realized."

"Yes, as thou sayeth…" However, Gunnar had other ideas in mind for the former Valkyrie.

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Castle of Nibelung**_

Upon returning to his castle, Sigurd returned with Brynhildr. After getting by his guards, Sigurd left Grani with the stable master. He introduced Brynhildr to the stable master.

"How dost art thou, young lady?" The stable master asked as Brynhildr sniffed him. "Hmm?"

"Oh, dost not mind her. She is probably very hungry. I better get her into the castle."

"Perhaps thou shouldst. Have a good evening," the stable master took Grani away to the stables.

Sigurd turned to Brynhildr. "Why thou art smelling him? Doth his scent bother thee?"

Brynhildr frowned and said nothing. She walked and followed Sigurd into the castle.

While escorting the Valkyrie through a hallway, Brynhildr meticulously surveyed her new surroundings. However, this grimy and dark atmosphere of the medieval castle brought back not so pleasant memories of her Midgard birthplace. She remembered living in a familiar setting growing up. She even recalled the damaged property she caused to her father's castle and her delinquent actions giving her father much grievances.

Brynhildr paused as she stared at Gunnar's throne. A frown adorned her face.

"What is wrong, Brynhildr?" Sigurd queried to the Blood Valkyrie.

"Looking at this throne brings me discomfort," Brynhildr scowled at the throne.

"Is it because it reminds thee of Allfather's throne?"

"Not just the fukka old man, but my father, the very same man who brought me into this world."

Sigurd turned and addressed Brynhildr. "Didst he wrong thee?"

"I brought him much grief. He relinquished me to Odin. Neither man could tame me. No man hast successfully calmed my wrathful spirit," Brynhildr pivoted over to Sigurd. "How will thou tame me?"

Sigurd wore a calm and collective smile. "Because unlike them, I hast patience."

"We shalt see." Brynhildr then paused again as her nose seemed to twitch.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but I smell a stench that reeks of rot. I dost not know why. It was the same scent from that stable master."

"Perhaps a leftover meal someone neglected to finish. Fear not, they have swine that devour food left behind."

Brynhildr turned away and scoffed. "Where to now?"

"Well, King Gunnar sayeth he would leave thee some clothes to wear."

"Oh yes?"

As Sigurd walked Brynhildr to his sleeping quarters, he showed the Blood Valkyrie a white gown laying on his bed. Brynhildr eyed the garment and snarled.

"Thou not propose I wear this filth, Sigurd?!" Brynhildr turned, shooting an incensed glare at him.

Taken aback by the Valkyrie's fury, Sigurd backed away. "Calm down! It is all the king could borrow from his sister!"

"Sister?"

"Yes, sister indeed," Gudrun's voice interjected, cutting into their conversation. Her presence drew Sigurd and Brynhildr's attention. "Ah, so this is that Valkyrie you were referring to, Sigurd?" Wearing a casual smile, Gudrun walked up to Brynhildr. "I must say you look _ordinary_ for a Valkyrie."

Scowling, Brynhildr jerked herself away from Gudrun.

"C'mon now. I mean you no harm," Gudrun smiled. "I'm Gudrun, King Gunnar's sister. It's a pleasure to have you here. What I mean by ordinary is you don't seem divine."

Before Brynhildr retort, Sigurd interjected. "Sorry, Gudrun, but she hast been through asleep in solitude in that castle. How about we grant her privacy to put on the new garments?"

Gudrun nodded. "But, of course." She turned and bowed. "Please excuse me and Sigurd, Brynhildr. We shall leave you to get dressed."

With that, Sigurd and Gudrun walked out leaving Brynhildr to disrobe and put on the latter's dress. Brynhildr faced the door being shut and furrowed her brows. She took a minute to discern the rotting smell she sensed earlier and the odd behavior Sigurd seemed to exude when he brought her into this castle. Sigurd seemed a little _too_ familiar with a castle he had just discovered.

With a shrug, Brynhildr removed her chainmail clothing and put on Gudrun's dress. She walked over to a mirror and checked over the dress. She made a disgusted look on her face, conveying her real feelings over wearing a dress. It also brought back more painful memories of her childhood living in her father's castle. She ripped every dress the king's servants coerced her to wear. She wanted nothing to do with the dresses now.

And she was prepared to tear off Gudrun's dress.

Then, she stopped when she heard the door creak open. The Blood Valkyrie felt a cold shiver as she glanced over her right shoulder. She spotted Gudrun from the corner of her eye.

"Well, how about that? My dress does fit you. That's wonderful!" Gudrun said in a radiant tone.

Becoming irritated with Gudrun's tone, Brynhildr turned away and scowled. Undeterred, Gudrun approached Brynhildr.

"Now, now, there's no need to be shy. I think you look absolutely lovely in my dress."

"I dost not need thy praise."

The woman calmly whispered next to her. "Ohh, shh. I get it. You're too proud to consider yourself beautiful. Aren't you?"

"And why dost thou speak in this manner? It is nothing I hast heard of."

"Sigurd said the same thing. He asked if I was a foreigner, but I was born and raised on this land."

As Brynhildr turned away, Gudrun leaned over and grabbed the Valkyrie's arms. She was mesmerized by how firm and toned Brynhildr's arms were in comparison to her own.

"Wow, I'm quite impressed, _maiden_. Your arms are quite hard and certainly built for combat. Tell me how you got this buff, battle _maiden_. How unbecoming of you to be wearing my dress just so my brother can have his way with you…!" Before she can finish, Brynhildr whipped around and fiercely roared at her.

" _ **THOU HAST THE FUKKA NERVE TO INSULT ME?! I WILL SHOW THEE!**_ " Brynhildr savagely roared, exhibiting less than lady-like qualities much to Gudrun's surprise.

As Brynhildr lunged for Gudrun ready to strangle her, Sigurd intervened and seized her from behind. With a smile, Gudrun watched Gunnar, still under his Sigurd disguise, pulling Brynhildr away.

" _ **UNHAND ME! I SHALT KILL THIS FUKKA BIKKJE FOR DISRESPECTING ME!**_ " The Blood Valkyrie furiously bellowed while flailing her arms and kicking her feet into the air.

"Thou dost not want to kill Gudrun, Brynhildr! Easy now! We shalt go to the royal quarters!"

While 'Sigurd' carried off Brynhildr, Gudrun walked out of the room with a composed smile on her face. When that calm smirk became a conniving one, Brynhildr noted this and grew suspicious. Between the revolting stench her nose has been picking up, Sigurd's odd behavior, Gudrun's very nature being completely off, and the absence of King Gunnar, Brynhildr suspected that something about this environment that didn't sit right with her.

xxxxx

"Excuse me, but the king wishes to see thee alone," Sigurd said, leaving Brynhildr alone in the royal chamber. He walked away and headed up a stairway. As he used his change magic, he turned back to King Gunnar and returned to meet with Brynhildr.

Brynhildr scanned Gunnar. "Thou must be…"

"King Gunnar, I am happy to meet thee."

"Thou sister is a troublesome bikkje. If she crossed me again, I shalt kill her."

"Well… let us not get physical and violent. That is unbecoming of a maiden as beautiful as thee."

Hearing this, Brynhildr savagely growled, which shook him.

"Or, perhaps thou prefer to be called 'mighty and powerful'?

"I was once Asgard's mightiest Valkyrie until that fukka old man took my power and turned me mortal. He then cast me here to be saved by a Midgardian man."

"Sigurd, I presume?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Thou shouldst not speak poorly of such a valiant man."

Brynhildr growled irritably. "Like I give a fukka."

"And that is ruffian talk. We will not have that here…" To which, Brynhildr snarled again, causing Gunnar to flinch. "Or, I shalt be silent and let thee speak?"

"I know Sigurd came here to learn magic. I wish to learn magic from thee, so I may find a spell that restores my power and then I can take my vengeance on Odin!" Brynhildr announced her ultimate plan as clear as day.

Having heard Brynhildr's intentions, Gunnar smiled. "Well then. Thou came to the right person and place. After all, Sigurd learned how to dispel that barrier that kept thee inside that castle. I may have magic to not only restore thy power, but to destroy Odin."

"Thou can pass that knowledge to me?"

"Surely I can, Brynhildr. Let us start thy training."

xxxxx

For the past few days, Gunnar taught Brynhildr some basic magic attacks. Brynhildr learned a few attack, defense, and counter magic to compensate for the loss of her divine powers. Despite the setbacks, the Blood Valkyrie learned to better utilize the spells and this helped to restore some of her lost powers.

In the midst of their magic duel, Brynhildr conjured a barrier to stop Gunnar's light beam. When Gunnar tossed a fiery blast, Brynhildr rolled to the side, conjured a knife in her hand, and ran up to put the blade to the king's throat. Two guards witnessed this and moved in to stop her, but Gunnar beckoned them off.

"It is fine. This is just a practice duel," Gunnar grunted as he felt Brynhidr's knife pressed against his throat. "That will be all for today, Brynhildr. Well done."

Withdrawing her knife, Brynhildr chuckled. "If thou hadst been the fukka old man, I wouldst hast cut thy throat open."

"Surely thou wouldst hast," the king sat down on his throne. "Thou can leave now and rest in thy quarters."

Brynhildr walked away and headed for her room. As she left the royal chamber, Gunnar rubbed his throat.

"She can be quite rough."

xxxxx

Having spent a couple of days in the Castle of Nibelung, Brynhildr reminisced bad memories of her previous castle life. The hallways were as dark and grimy like her father's old castle. It has been ages since her father handed her off to Odin. By now, her father, King Buðli, has long since passed, leaving Brynhildr as the one who could've taken her father's throne, but those days were behind her. Brynhildr sought only one throne: Odin's.

"Only a matter of time. This foolish king and Sigurd are only furthering my goal. Sooner than later, I shalt not require their help anymore," the Blood Valkyrie chuckled as she conjured a red ball of magical properties. "No, perhaps I can allow Sigurd to accompany me. I will not be able to kill the old man on my own." Then, the warrior's name reminded her. "Speaking of, where hast Sigurd been? The last I saw him, he brought me to see the king. What hast thee been doing, Sigurd?"

With that, Brynhildr scored the halls in search of Sigurd. When she headed for Gunnar's quarters, she paused when she heard a loud moaning from the opposite way. She veered away from the king's doors as her keen ears heard moaning exuding sensual pleasure.

"That sounds just like…" Her nose then picked up the scent of two people. "No, no!" She stormed the hall and headed straight for the doors leading into Gudrun's quarters. She crashed and broke down the doors, catching two individuals in the middle of sexual intercourse.

The Blood Valkyrie's eyes widened when she caught Gudrun mounted on top of Sigurd. Both were fully nude. Sigurd's hardened penis was inside Gudrun's vagina. Sigurd had ceased thrusting himself inside Gudrun. They turned and faced Brynhildr, whose face displayed anger and horror. Sigurd had a look of pained discontent. On the other hand, Gudrun appeared shameless in her actions and smiled.

"Wh- _ **WHAT THE HEL IS THIS?! SIGURD, WHAT ART THOU DOING WITH THIS HORA?!**_ "

"Brynhildr, it is not what thou think! She hast been forcing herself onto me and raping me!"

"And thou can not fight back?!"

"She hast subdued me with magic! I couldst not move my body for a moment!"

Gritting her teeth, Brynhildr quickly shot an intense glare toward Gudrun, who maintained her smile. Gudrun gave an incessant laugh.

" _ **THOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, FUKKA BIKKJE?! GET OFF HIM!**_ "

Seemingly ignoring Brynhildr's demand, Gudrun grabbed Sigurd's cheeks and slapped him.

"Oh, but I can't. He's been a pleasure to toy with! Sigurd has given me all the pleasure I can ask for!"

Clenching her fists, Brynhildr rushed Gudrun and grabbed her. Brynhildr pushed Gudrun off the bed and pinned her down, readily putting her knife to the rapist's throat.

" _ **I WILL FUKKA KILL THEE!**_ "

Giving a conniving smirk, Gudrun licked the knife and taunted Brynhildr. "Go ahead. Cut my throat and spill my blood all over the floor. Just know my brother will find this out and you'll be executed."

" _ **THOU HAST PUSHED ME TOO FAR!**_ "

Just then, Gunnar heard the savage roars of Brynhildr from his sister's quarters and beckoned two guards to follow him. Once they arrived, they caught Brynhildr with a knife to Gudrun's throat.

"Oh, look who's here…" Gudrun giggled in a mocking singing tone.

"Gudrun?! Brynhildr?! Guards, seize Brynhildr!" Gunnar demanded as the guards hurried over to grab the Blood Valkyrie, but Brynhildr slashed her knife around to ward off the guards. "Brynhildr, what is the meaning of this barbaric act?!"

"Thy sister was raping Sigurd! I know, I saw it with my own eyes!"

Upon hearing Brynhildr's testimony, Gunnar turned to Gudrun on the floor and veered over to Sigurd covering himself.

"Thou were having intercourse with my sister, Sigurd?!"

"Thy sister forced herself in here and violated me using her magic!"

Gudrun got off the floor still shamelessly nude. "No, I came here to check on him, but then Sigurd forced himself onto me and raped me! I even cried for help!"

Brynhildr scowled. " _ **THOU ART LYING!**_ " She lunged for Gudrun, but Gunnar seized the Blood Valkyrie and dragged her out while kicking and screaming. " _ **SHE RAPED HIM LIKE THE HORA SHE IS!**_ "

"Gudrun, leave the room now!" Gunnar ordered his sister out. He pointed to one guard. "Thou escort Gudrun away!" He then motioned for the other guard to stay with Sigurd. "After I am done with her, I will return to further question thee, Sigurd!"

As Gunnar took Brynhildr to his quarters, he closed the doors behind them. He turned around and saw Brynhildr throwing her knife at a mirror.

"Thy sister is a fukka hora who needs to be disciplined!"

Gunnar sighed. "Yes, well, if anyone else needs to be disciplined, it is thee, Brynhildr."

"Me? Surely thou art not comparing me to that hora! I am a proud Valkyrie!"

" _Were_ a proud Valkyrie! Thou art not anymore! Thou art much as a hora as my sister. No, thou art much lower. Thou art a savage beast."

Brynhildr growled. "Compare me to a beast? Fine, but I am no hora."

Just as she said that, Gunnar smirked. "No, but thou shalt be _my_ hora." With that, he conjured a spell that quickly paralyzed Brynhildr, causing her to freeze in place.

"What is this…?! Release me now!"

Gunnar sighed. "I can not do that, Brynhildr. I can not discipline my sister, because she can not help herself. I hast tried everything to stop her. But, thou interest me more, Brynhildr. Now that thou hast told me of thy upbringing, I can use thy power." He walked over and grabbed Brynhildr's cheeks. He then grabbed her jaw and gave a conniving smirk. "The moment thou entered my palace, thou hast become _my_ property." He leaned over and kissed Brynhildr's lips.

Brynhildr tried to bite Gunnar, but the magic binding her sealed her mouth shut. She was unable to speak, finding herself at Gunnar's merciless kissing and groping. Continuing to lock lips with the Blood Valkyrie, Gunnar grabbed Brynhildr's left breast and tore off a section of the dress, exposing her breast. Brynhildr couldn't believe what was happening. The once strong warrior was reduced to being a king's personal toy. Had he not put a paralysis spell on her, Brynhildr would've easily butchered this rapist king.

As Gunnar shoved Brynhildr on his bed, he mounted the Blood Valkyrie and sucked on her exposed breast. She screamed furiously inside her mind as the man had his way with her. As if Gunnar didn't sink any lower, he slowly shoved his hand toward Brynhildr's crotch and grabbed it. Brynhildr could feel the king fingering inside her as she started spilling vaginal juices all over his bedsheets.

At that moment, the king noticed the ring on Brynhildr's finger. It was the very same Andvaranaut, which Sigurd gave her.

"Yes, that ring thou mentioned. How about I hold onto it for thee? Since slaves art not meant to wear jewelry!" As Gunnar reached for the ring, Andvaranaut gave off a blinding glow that stunned him.

The light from Andvaranaut broke the paralysis spell placed over Brynhildr. When this happened, an unbridled fury exploded within Brynhildr. She summoned a counterspell that knocked Gunnar off her. Brynhildr slowly regained her bearings and covered her exposed breast. The Blood Valkyrie momentarily stared at Andvaranaut on her finger, realizing this ring has the power to break spells, which she hadn't realized it could do. She mulled over why she couldn't have used it to break free from her castle imprisonment, but that was neither here nor there.

Setting her sights on the fallen king, Brynhildr then conjured a red magic ball and hit Gunnar with it, sending him crashing against a wall. She conjured a small sword and hit Gunnar's left shoulder, wounding the king. Brynhildr lunged at and pinned her foot against the sword, shoving it through his shoulder.

" _ **I SHALT KILL THEE FOR VIOLATING ME, GUNNAR!**_ " She roared in his voice.

"Pl-Please do not kill me! If I die, my kingdom, my people, my sister… all will fall into ruin!"

A furious scowl adorned Brynhildr's face. "Thou shouldst hast thought that before violating me, Gunnar!" With that, she produced a knife. "And thou shouldst hast never taught me magic because now I can use this to kill thee with before I confront Odin."

"Brynhildr, I… I didst not mean to… I was merely testing thee…"

"Test me?! Violating _me_ was a test?! Surely thou art jestering. Gunnar!"

"Spare me, please…"

Gritting her teeth, Brynhildr quickly slashed Gunnar's throat with her knife, causing blood to spill out and soak the floor mat. Gunnar grabbed his bleeding throat and gagged.

"No...Now thou hast done it… Brynhildr…"

Confused by what he meant, Brynhildr noticed the entire room darken. The rotten stench she smelled before returned, but the stench was far more nauseating and covered the air more. Brynhildr covered her nose and mouth as the revolting smell got the best of her. She ran over to the window and saw the entire kingdom atmosphere change before her eyes. Whatever spell had been placed over the kingdom seemed to become undone, unveiling the horrid truth.

That horrid truth was this kingdom was already dead before Sigurd's arrival. The entire townsfolk outside the kingdom transformed into ghastly and horrific-looking walking and rotted corpses. Brynhildr had seen such entities. They were reanimated corpses the Asgardians called Proto-Draugar.

"No, it cannot be…" Brynhildr paled in shock. "That wouldst explain the rotten stench when I came here."

"Heheh, now thou hast learned the truth…" Gunnar chortled and coughed blood. "Yes, this kingdom was long dead before thy arrival; The people here all died of a plague that killed all but myself and Gudrun… thou and Sigurd will not escape here alive..." He gave a low chuckle as Brynhildr stormed out of the room.

As she left, Gunnar himself vanished into thin air.

Upon arriving outside Sigurd's room, she saw the warrior fully clothed and fighting the guard with Gram. She smelled the same horrid stench from the guard, who became a Proto-Draugr. The walking corpse let out a ghoulish moan and swung down his sword. Sigurd countered with Gram.

"Sigurd, we must leave now!" Brynhildr called out.

"Yes, I know, but what trickery is this?!"

"We were fooled! This place was already dead before we came here!"

"Then, the king must hast used his magic to hide this insidious truth from our eyes!" Sigurd quickly disarmed the Proto-Draugr and chopped its head off.

Brynhildr quickly seized Sigurd's hand. "Come! We must leave now!"

As the two ran down the hall, another Proto-Draugr came out of a corner and swung its sword at them. Brynhildr quickly produced a small sword to stop the reanimated corpse's attack. She then fired a light beam through the Proto-Draugr's torso, tearing it into two. After wiping out the Proto-Draugr and taking its broadsword, Brynhildr grabbed Sigurd and ran down the stairway into Gunnar's royal chamber. There they spotted the king's loyal subjects. All of them were reanimated corpses. The chamber was filled with the nauseating scent of rotted flesh, causing Brynhildr's strong smell to kick into overdrive. She collapsed and vomited on the floor. This prompted Sigurd to protect Brynhildr and slash at the group of Proto-Draugar.

"Brynhildr, can thou stand?!" Sigurd asked while swiping at and beheading several Proto-Draugar.

"I...I can now…" Brynhildr covered her nose and mouth. "The horrific smell from these creatures is too much to bear!"

Looking ahead, Sigurd pointed toward the hallway. "There! That is the way out into the stables!" He grabbed Brynhildr's hand and rushed toward their only way out.

On the way, they were sidetracked by the next most disgusting thing: a Proto-Draugr swine. Its skin, once brown, was puke green and yellow. Its eyes were white like egg shells and devoid of the life they once had. When it opened its mouth, maggots and insects spilled out onto the floor. Brynhildr and Sigurd kicked away at the creepy crawlers. The swine let out a ghoulish screech and lunged for Sigurd. Brynhildr conjured a barrier that stopped the swine from attacking them. Brynhildr and Sigurd quickly headed out toward the stables.

Upon arriving, they saw the stable master, now revealed as a Proto-Draugr. His complexion was sickly gray and half his face exposing his skull. Worms crawled inside the skull and poked out. The stable master gave a ghoulish moan and slowly walked toward the two. Sigurd quickly cut him down with Gram.

"These art not like the Draugar I hast seen before," Brynhildr noted the different characteristics these particular reanimated corpses gave off. "These art slow moving and dost not roar much. The ones we Asgardians faced were fast and far more dangerous."

"Well, I am glad we art not facing those types. Now, where art thou, Grani?!" He whistled for his steed, who quickly came out of his stable. "Ah, there! Let us leave, Brynhildr!"

With that, Sigurd and Brynhildr hopped on Grani. As they departed, an army of the Proto-Draugar emerged in unison. They amassed like the infected plague they had been reduced to. The army consisted of townsfolk, serfs, knights, guards, and animals. Their ghoulish moans filled the air with dread and trepidation.

"Let us leave now, Grani," Sigurd muttered as Grani flew them off from the kingdom.

Casting one look at the Proto-Draugar-filled kingdom, Brynhildr looked away shuddering with disgust.

"Brynhildr, what happened? How didst thou expose this?"

"Gunnar. I killed Gunnar."

"Thou… what?!"

The Blood Valkyrie frowned. "It is as I said, I ended Gunnar's life and his death…"

"Everything we saw was all an illusion?"

Brynhildr nodded. "Yes, an illusion spell was put into place. He mentioned he and the hora art the only ones not affected."

Upon hearing this, Sigurd bit his bottom lip. "Then, I wonder about Gudrun now."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Gudrun, fully dressed in her gown, scoured past all of the Proto-Draugar. Not one of the reanimated corpses attempted to attack her. In fact, a few followed her. Naturally, anyone would be utterly terrified in the presence of these undead creatures.

But, not Gudrun.

As she opened a door leading into the dungeons, Gudrun walked down a stairway into a barely lit dungeon. Once there, she saw Gunnar holding his slit throat and bleeding.

"Gudrun… they hast escaped…" He croaked and spilled blood from his mouth.

"And no surprise. Even an illusion version of you is useless, Gunnar," Gudrun evilly smirked as she tapped Gunnar's shoulder and made him vanish into thin air. Her eyes scanned the prison cell where 'Gunnar' once stood. She spotted the real Gunnar huddled in a corner and shivering fearfully. He was shown to be pale and malnourished from lack of sunlight and food.

When Gudrun opened the prison door, Gunnar screamed fearfully. His screams didn't deter Gudrun. Instead, she incessantly giggled at her brother's terrified reaction to her. When she reached behind her. Gudrun took out a long whip, which suddenly silenced Gunnar.

"Now, brother. You screaming like that is too adorable," Gudrun chortled while slapping the whip on the floor.

"Thou hast deceived everyone who hast come here into thinking I am still king and all is well! But, that is far from the truth!"

Hearing this, Gudrun nodded and tapped her cheek. "Hmm, yes that's true. Anyone who has entered our property thinks you're still the king, but little did they know it was an illusion. In fact, as you already know, this whole kingdom was placed under my _**Illusion's Touch**_."

Hearing this, Gunnar growled. " _ **THOU ART NOT MY SISTER! THOU ART A MONSTER! EVER SINCE THOU CAME INTO CONTACT WITH…!**_ " Before he can finish, Gudrun cut him off with a lash from her whip.

The whip made contact with Gunnar's chest. He rolled on the ground writhing in pain. When he rolled over, he exposed his back. His back showed numerous scars from the being whipped by his sister.

"Now, let's not point any fingers here, Gunnar. Unless you want another taste of Attila the Hun's whip that our dear father acquired?" She heard him painfully groan. "You brought this on yourself thinking I'd idly sit by and let you do whatever you please." Gudrun responded with a sadistic grin on her face. "Once I came into contact with _it_ , I became enlightened." She watched as her brother crawled away. She put her foot on his back and gripped the whip with her hands. "You know what else I did after coming into contact with this dark entity? I tested its power and used it to infect everyone of your people and subjects with a terminal illness, taking the lives of everyone here, but you and me."

Hearing this, Gunnar shouted. " _ **IT WAS THEE?!**_ "

"Yes, and they all died as a result of this plague. But, I made sure to reanimate all your subjects and used my _**Illusion's Touch**_ to make it seem like nothing happened. I concealed everything so nobody will notice. I even created a false illusion of you to occupy the throne in your place. As far others outside this kingdom are concerned, you are still the king of Nibelung."

Gritting his teeth, the man stared into the gleefully sadistic eyes of the creature. The creature that once was his sister.

"Have you ever wondered why my manner of speech seems different from you and the others? It's all thanks to the dark entity, my dialogue has altered to better suit my transformation once I've severed ties from this place."

"I will not permit thee to leave!" Gunnar shouted as he lunged for Gudrun, but she kicked his face and knocked him down.

"I have no need for a useless sack of shit like you, _brother_." Gudrun sadistically grinned. With great timing, she heard the ghoulish groans of the Proto-Draugar entering the dungeon. "Oh wonderful. Your subjects are here to see _their_ king."

As he turned over on his side, Gunnar's face paled with fright as the Proto-Draugar, some of whom used to be his royal subjects, guards, and townsfolk, entered the dungeon. Their ghoulish moans filled the already dreary atmosphere with more dread. Gunnar's throat became dry as he was unable to properly speak but gave faint gasps.

"By the way, brother," Gudrun leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I could give a damn about our father's passing. He died a weak fool's death leaving a weaker fool for a successor to take his throne." She tilted her head and broadened her sadistic smile. "Oh, and I have absolutely no interest to inheriting the throne from you, brother. In fact, this kingdom is already dead."

"Thou bikkje…!" He spat on her dress.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, brother. Oh well, there's nothing left for me here." She held the back of Gunnar's head, grabbing a handful of his hair. "I have to thank Sigurd and Brynhildr. Thanks to their meddling, I finally have the chance to leave this corpse filled kingdom behind me. And thanks to your illusion, I made an interesting discovery. Want to know what it is? Hmmm?"

Shutting her off, Gunnar cursed behind clenched teeth.

"Brynhildr has a powerful ring that undid your illusion's paralysis spell. Now, I must have that ring. And that's good enough reason to leave this wretched place!" Gudrun declared her impending departure in a gleeful tone. "Well, brother, it's been fun, but this is where we part ways." She then ripped opened Gunnar's pants, revealing the man's penis and testicles. "Here's something to remember me by." She took out a knife.

"What art thou planning to do…?! What art thou…?! _**GUDRUN, STOP! STOP AT ONCE!**_ " Gunnar screamed with horror as Gudrun shoved the knife into his crotch. She quickly carved the blade through his crotch and horrifically castrated his testicles off. What followed were the most ear piercing, blood-curdling screams enough to make the boldest of men wince and cry.

The ghoulish moans from the Proto-Draugar were drowned out by Gunnar's screams. Crying with tears, Gunnar stared fearfully at his sister. Gudrun knelt next to him seemingly unfazed by the wretched stench coming from his wound. Gudrun then cupped his mouth shut and placed a finger to her lips, telling him to 'hush'. Then, she pinned him against the wall and slit his throat with the knife. After that, she kicked him to the side and wiped the man's blood from her knife.

Watching Gunnar writhe in agony and twitch with blood spilling from his throat, she was seemingly not satisfied.

"No, no, this won't do." She then cast a spell and conjured maggots to appear on Gunnar's testicles and neck. "There. That'll do. Now eat up, my flesh eating pretties."

Smelling the fresh meat presented for them, the maggots proceeded to devour Gunnar's testicles and dug into his neck wound. Gunnar's dreadful screams once again filled the room until they ultimately ceased. The maggots that devoured the neck wound ate so much of it that Gunnar's own head fell off and hit the ground. Gunnar's mouth still twitched, giving inaudible movements as if he were still screaming in agony.

Turning around, Gudrun opened the door for the Proto-Draugar to enter.

"Ok, it's chowtime, sweeties!" Gudrun announced as the reanimated corpses slowly entered the prison cell.

The Proto-Draugar piled over the king's corpse and started tearing into the body. A few tore off his limbs and others dug their fingers into the corpse's flesh, ripping it open to spill Gunnar's entrails. The Proto-Draugar happily devoured their king like a full course meal. Then, a Proto-Draugr pig entered the cell and headed straight for Gunnar's maggot-filled head. The swine grotesquely crushed the king's head between its jaws as if it were a pumpkin. The swine then lapped up the maggots, the brain matter, the eyeballs, and skull pieces of the former king. They devoured their king until there was nothing left, but a few bones.

xxxxx

Upon arriving outside the castle, Gudrun raised both hands. In her right, she conjured her green flames. In her left, she summoned her brother's purple flames.

"Let it all burn," Gudrun smirked as she burned everything, including the reanimated corpses and the kingdom. As she left the kingdom and its subjects to burn, Gudrun placed her personal belongings in a satchel, including the whip and a grimoire.

The former princess of Nibelung set off to find the ones who managed to escape her illusion trap.

xxxxx

Having escaped a great distance from the castle, Grani landed Brynhildr and Sigurd in an area between a forest and an open plain. There was enough of a forested spot for Brynhildr and Sigurd to rest after enduring that horrific experience. Sigurd sat on a large stone and set Gram down. Brynhildr brought Grani over next to a pond, letting the horse drink.

"That truly happened, didst it not?" Sigurd queried to Brynhildr, wondering if they had been experiencing the same nightmare.

"It was real, Sigurd. Dost not even deny what thou saw was a dream. What we saw was real. What we saw before was an illusion created by Gunnar and his hora sister."

"How couldst I been a fool to fall for such deceit?"

Brynhildr scowled with irritation in her tone. "Thou dost not have senses as refined as mine. The moment I stepped into that castle, I sensed something was off. While Gunnar still managed to conceal much of the smell, I couldst pick up on the horrid stench."

"And thou didst not do anything?"

"I wanted to be confirmed and so I spent time investigating the castle," Brynhildr noted Sigurd smiling. "What? Thou find something funny?!" She snarled, furiously clenching her teeth at him.

Sigurd genuinely chortled. "I am happy we art still alive. That is why I am happy."

Brynhildr frowned. "Thou art annoying me, Sigurd."

"Sorry."

There was silence among the two. That momentarily silence was quelled by Grani's audible snorts. Grani trotted toward the nearest bush, leaving the two alone to converse.

"Listen," Sigurd got up as he approached Brynhildr, who hissed and jerked her hands away from him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Didst something happen with thee and Gunnar?"

"No!"

As he discerned Brynhidr's perturbed look, Sigurd furrowed his brows. "He didst something to thee. Didst he not?"

"That is none of thy business!"

Sigurd knelt down in front of Brynhildr. "Thou can be honest with me. After all, thou saw what Gudrun didst with me. She raped me… which I admit is a scar I will sadly carry with me."

Hearing this from Sigurd, Brynhildr sighed. "Gunnar… he raped me. I dost not wish to tell anymore. But, I didst kill him for violating me!"

Clenching his fists, Sigurd scowled. "That bastard. No, thou didst right ending his life. I just wish I hadst the fortitude to stop Gunnar. I shouldst hast killed her."

Brynhildr have a mocking chuckle. "Thou can slay a dragon, but a mere woman? She didst not look like a threat to me. She probably seduced thee. After all, that hora is still a good-looking woman. A normal man wouldst been entranced by her beautiful looks…"

"Except she used a spell to put me to sleep and took advantage of me."

"It dost not matter now. It is over," the Blood Valkyrie said.

"Perhaps, but our wounds can be healed," Sigurd said as he patted Brynhildr's shoulder.

"How?"

"Dost thou trust me?"

Brynhildr mulled over the man's inquiry. Thinking long and hard, she responded well. "Yes. Thou art going to help me restore my power."

"So, thou can take thy revenge on the 'fukka old man', right?"

Brynhildr openly smiled. "Yes! Thou remembered!"

"How can I forget? I hath nothing else to lose now I am just a wanderer. I wouldst like to see Asgard for myself."

"Heheh, I knew I couldst count on thee strength, Sigurd, slayer of dragons."

"Well, I only killed one."

"One or a hundred. It dost not matter! Thy art no ordinary man! I trust in thy strength to help me overthrow that fukka old man!" Brynhildr propped herself down next to Sigurd. Staring at him closely, she smiled. "Thou art quite handsome, Sigurd…"

"And thou art…"

"What am I?"

Sigurd stammered. "Um…"

"Well?! Sayeth!"

"...thou hast a pretty face."

Upon hearing this, Brynhildr grumbled. "Is that all?"

"What else dost want me to say?!"

Brynhildr yelled in his face. "I dost not know! More than just 'pretty'!"

"Ok, thou art cute!"

"I am just fukka 'cute'?! Thou art a fukka idiot, Sigurd!"

This led to the two to bicker until tension ceased between them. Suddenly, Brynhildr and Sigurd realized they were attracted to each other's argumentative and heated spirits. The Blood Valkyrie leaned over and kissed Sigurd's lips. Taken aback by Brynhildr's surprise kiss, Sigurd initially didn't know how to react. This was the very same Valkyrie that nearly killed him and he just now had a heated argument with.

Pulling himself off her, Sigurd stared at Brynhildr. The man smiled. He then kissed Brynhildr. The two engaged in a lip locking contest until their lips met. Brynhildr draped her arms over Sigurd's shoulders. Sigurd quickly undid his clothes. Brynhildr ripped Gudrun's dress off. Without a second thought, the Valkyrie and the man held each other in a nude embrace.

Sigurd leaned forward and lip locked with Brynhildr. The Blood Valkyrie straddled on his lap and kissed his lips. Sigurd kissed and licked her breasts. She gave a sensual gasp while he licked her nipples. The more he licked, the harder her nipples got. Her eyes gazed downward and to her delight, she saw the man's hardened penis. She grabbed his long and hard cock, giving the man a handjob. After a few swift thrusts, white cum came splattering all over her. She licked the man's semen and grinned evilly.

"I dare thou to shove that into me. But, dost _**not**_ hold back!"

Not one to disappoint, Sigurd promptly shoved his hard penis into Brynhildr's vagina. Then, he gave a few thrusts, rocking the Blood Valkyrie back and forth. Brynhildr threw her head backwards and let out a couple of loud and audible sensual cries.

"Oh, Hel! Fukka me harder! _**HARDER!**_ " She screamed, demanding the man to go further.

Sigurd shoved his penis deeper into Brynhildr and made her scream with delight. He followed it with a few swift and hard thrusts. Brynhildr gave loud moans and low, heavy pants. Sigurd felt his member ejaculating inside Brynhildr. As she felt the man's semen enter her and spill out of her vagina, the Blood Valkyrie's eyes rolled all the way back. Her face contorted as a horny smile adorned her facial features.

Brynhildr collapsed on Sigurd and grabbed his shoulders. Sigurd winced from her sharp nails digging into his bare skin.

Brynhildr leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Is this thou first time?"

"Yes."

"Thou art an impressive man, Sigurd." She smiled as she and Sigurd continued their intercourse.

During their intercourse, Brynhildr and Sigurd managed to heal each other's wounds. Their sexual intercourse felt more genuine unlike what their rapists did with them. Brynhildr healed Sigurd from Gudrun's rape. Likewise, Sigurd made sure to heal the Blood Valkyrie following being raped by the Gunnar illusion.

Brynhildr lightly shoved Sigurd to the ground and sat on top of him. She put her hands on Sigurd's and kissed him.

"Consider this a 'making the beast with two backs'," Brynhildr sensually smiled as she let Sigurd thrust his penis inside her again.

Brynhildr was under no belief she required a man to bring her happiness. No man before has brought her the joy she was experiencing this instance. Having consensual sex with a man for the first time seemingly brought Brynhildr true happiness. This true happiness might be what changes her, slowly moving her away from her berserker nature. She was conflicted. In her mind after overthrowing Odin, she wondered if she could settle down and produce a family with her first true love. She wondered if her future child can be happy and not turn out a monster like her. She feared if she became an 'Allmother', she might bring untold destruction to the Nine Realms.

"Sigurd… thank thee…" The Blood Valkyrie smiled as they locked eyes.

"Thou look prettier with a smile."

"Oh, shut up!" Brynhildr scowled as Sigurd rolled on top of her and shoved his penis into her.

"Yes, yes! _**FUKKA YES!**_ " Brynhildr screamed with sheer ecstacy.

While the couple continued their intercourse, a hand grabbed Sigurd's Gram, which he left laying on the floor. Grasping Gram, the figure wearing a white mask shoved the blade through Sigurd's right shoulder in the middle of the intercourse. Sigurd howled with pain as he saw his own sword's blade shoved through his right shoulder. Brynhildr gaped in shock as she saw the masked figure pulling the sword out of the man's shoulder. Blood seeped from Sigurd's shoulder wound and drenched Brynhildr's face.

The figure promptly removed the white mask, revealing herself. It was Gudrun. A devious grin formed on the woman's face. She wiped Sigurd's blood across Gram and pointed it toward Brynhildr.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your sex and candy moment?" Gudrun asked the two. "Oh, dear. I must've stabbed him too deep?" She casually shrugged. "Oh well, too bad. I already had my fun with him. Now yours is done."

"Sigurd! _**SIGURD!**_ " Brynhildr held him, who was bleeding profusely from his shoulder.

"You better cover that wound or he's going to bleed to death."

"Damn…" Sigurd gritted as he started to feel cold from the blood loss. "So, she exploited my weak spot, which she found while she raped me."

"Weak spot?" Brynhildr was confused.

"The one place where the dragon's blood didst not cover…"

Gudrun answered. "I discovered a leaf-shaped mark on his right shoulder. I didn't think much of it, but there had to be some kind of significance to it. I sensed that spot was not well protected compared to the rest of his body." She raised the bloodified Gram in front of her face. Her evil grin broadened with sadistic glee. "And so I _exploited_ that weakness and that became his undoing!"

"That leaf spot was the one place not absorbed by Fáfnir's blood," Sigurd revealed.

"What? No…" Brynhildr growled as she sensed Sigurd's body growing colder. "Sigurd! Dost not die on me! That fool Gunnar didst not teach me healing magic!"

Chortling, Gudrun lowered Gram. "Yes, about that. All that magic you learned from my brother? That was all an illusion. In fact, every magic you used was part of _my_ _**Illusion's Touch**_. I made you believe you learned any magic. And the king? He was an illusion, too. And you didn't kill my weak fool of a brother. I had my real brother imprisoned in our dungeon while I turned the whole kingdom into an undead realm. I killed the real Gunnar and then set off to finish you two off. Well? What do you think?! Are you impressed how real I made the kingdom appear to you?!"

Upon hearing this, Brynhildr was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe she was under Gudrun's illusion. Not even the Blood Valkyrie's keen senses had been able to discern such mind trickery.

"Thanks to the _**Illusion's Touch**_ , I altered your perception of reality. All of you became my little pawns in my own game." Based on her own nonchalant response, Gudrun thoroughly took pleasure in Brynhildr's utter silence.

"Then, all I hast learned… the magic… the power… everything I need to kill Odin?! It was all a farce?!"

"Sorry to say, but you're as powerless as you were when you first stepped foot inside the palace. I can easily kill you now in your broken state," Gudrun evilly smirked as she lifted Gram. As she walked over to Brynhildr, Sigurd stood ready to stop her, but he collapsed to a knee and succumbed to the blood loss he was suffering.

"Stay down, fool!" Brynhildr berated him.

"Still haven't keeled over? Oh well, I can help accommodate with that," Gudrun chortled as she blasted a beam through Sigurd's right shoulder, directly hitting the critical area where the leaf mark was. She watched Sigurd collapse as his wound bled out profusely.

Snarling with anger, Brynhildr lunged at Gudrun and tried prying Gram from her. The two tugged hard on the sword, trying to disarm the other.

Then Grani came charging out of his hiding place and attacked Gudrun in defense of Sigurd. Grani quickly got between the two women. The horse hopped on its hind legs and raised its front legs to trample on the sadistic woman. However, Gudrun yanked Gram from Brynhildr's grasp and slashed through Grani's body. She not just cut the horse, but eviscerated it. A single swing opened up a giant wound and spilled out the steed's intestines all over the ground. As a result, Grani collapsed in a heap and bled to death.

" _ **GRANI!**_ " Brynhildr then turned toward Gudrun. " _ **THOU BIKKJE! THOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!**_ " She lunged at Gudrun, but the former princess was more than ready to stop her.

Gudrun cast a paralysis spell that froze Brynhildr. She swung Gram at Brynhildr and delivered a vertical slash across the Blood Valkyrie's chest. Brynhildr collapsed on her knees and gazed over the large gash on her chest. Blood profusely spilled out from Brynhildr's wound.

"Heheheh, know your place, you foul-mouthed beast," Gudrun evilly smirked. Her eyes veered over Andvaranaut on Brynhildr's finger. "That must be the ring that nullified my brother's illusion's magic. Yes, there's a great corrupt power emanating from it." She walked up to Brynhildr and knelt down, looking her dead in her fading eyes. "If I remember correctly, based on the what the dark force told me, anyone who wields it either gets corrupted or faces great misfortune later in life. Well, it seems the ring has led you and Sigurd down a path to misfortune. Here. Why don't I hold onto it, dear?" She pulled on the ring, only for Brynhildr to grab her hand. "Hmm? Hey, let go." She frowned as the Blood Valkyrie tugged on the ring.

However, Brynhildr willfully tightened her grasp around Gudrun's hand. The princess tugged on Andvaranaut and gritted.

"I shalt not let thee take it, hora…"

"Defiant beast. Very well then, I'll take it by force," Gudrun grinned sadistically as she kicked Brynhildr's face in, knocking a few teeth from her mouth. She then stomped on Brynhildr's head and shoved Gram through her back. "Don't cross me, beast. I shall have that ring now!" She reached and tried to yank the ring off, but Brynhildr covered it.

Gudrun quickly seized Brynhildr's hand and put her foot on it. She then sliced off the Blood Valkyrie's ring finger. Brynhildr let out a blood-curdling scream as she rolled around and grasped her now bleeding hand. Gudrun picked up Andvaranaut and examined it. A sadistically gleeful look smeared over Gudrun's face.

"Well, aren't you a beauty?" Gudrun giggled, probing the powerful corrupt energies emanating from the object. "I just know with this ring, I can tap into its power." She cast an apathetic look on Brynhildr. "More than you'll ever know. Want to know why?" She knelt down and grabbed the back of Brynhildr's head. "Because I see a future where I can freely do what I wish. Neither you nor Sigurd are apart of it. So, this is where we part ways."

With that, the baneful woman dragged Brynhildr next to Sigurd's body. Brynhildr didn't hear Sigurd breathing anymore and saw the life in the man's eyes tragically fade away.

"Thou… _**THOU FUKKA BIKKJE! THOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!**_ "

Gudrun used Gram to slice through Grani's wound, opening it up as a horrid stench from the steed's internal organs filled the air and attracted the insects to the carrion. Gudrun dragged Sigurd's body and pushed him inside his own dead steed.

"And now you'll be joining Sigurd in Hel," Gudrun seized Brynhildr's hair and dragged her into Grani.

Struggling to crawl out, Brynhildr was overtaken by the foul stench from the horse carrion. As she tried to escape, Gudrun kicked her back in.

" _ **THOU SHALT NOT DENY ME REVENGE ON ODIN! I CANNOT DIE BEFORE HE!**_ "

Hearing this, Gudrun's smile twisted. "Oh, don't worry. You will still have your vengeance on the Allfather. In fact, I intend to see it through."

"But, if thou kill me…"

Gudrun then placed Andvaranaut on her right ring finger.

"No… _ **NO! DOST NOT!**_ "

"If this ring can grant any power, I will use it to make sure your revenge is realized."

"How?!"

Clenching her hand, Gudrun saw the ring come to life and glow with golden light. Streams of mystic energies coursed through the woman's body, seemingly empowering her. Feeling an exhilarating rush of the mystic power flow through her, Gudrun let out a deep and relaxed gasp.

"Ah, yes! This is more like it! The power of Andvaranaut has accepted me without resistance," Gudrun proudly displayed Andvaranaut on her finger. "It certainly suits me better than it ever did with you, Brynhildr." Then, she materialized green flames in her right hand. "Now, I believe this is where we part ways."

" _ **THOU WILL NOT GET AWAY, FUKKA BIKKJE!**_ " Brynhildr savagely cursed at the woman and crawled with all her might, fueled with anger, toward Gudrun. " _ **I SHALT KILL THEE FOR SIGURD AND GRANI!**_ "

"Farewell, beast. _Burn_ ," Gudrun whispered with a cruel smirk. She then tossed a green flamed blast that set Brynhildr, Sigurd, and Grani ablaze.

As she was quickly covered in green flames, Brynhildr howled in agonizing pain. The flames seared through engulfing Brynhildr. Grani and Sigurd's corpses burned, but unlike Brynhildr, they were not alive to feel and see themselves being burned. Brynhildr was not so fortunate. She witnessed her mortal skin being melted and burned away by the intense flames. She was burned right down to her skeleton. Her hair had long since burned into dust. The still burning skeletal Brynhildr let out horrific inhumane screams, sounding more like a beast. Once her screams ceased, the Blood Valkyrie's skeletal remains fell and withered into dust, sealing her fate.

Just then, Gudrun noticed Andvaranaut glowing. The ring shot a ray of light that seemingly grabbed an orb of red light from the burning pyre. The red orb was then pulled in and absorbed inside Andvaranaut.

"So, the ring acted according to my will and collected Brynhildr's soul? Well now, this could lead to interesting possibilities," Gudrun gazed over Andvaranaut. "That's right. I told you I'd see to it your revenge against Odin won't be a waste. You will act according to my will from now on, beast. Too bad you won't be joining your lover in the afterlife."

With her evil smirk not leaving her, Gudrun walked away having accomplished her task. She got rid of the last remaining witnesses to the destruction of her former family's kingdom. Before departing, Gudrun picked up Gram. The sword's blade turned red like blood. The weapon had absorbed the blood from Sigurd, which was already mixed with Fáfnir's.

Eyeing the flames being put out by the arrival of rain, Gudrun stepped over the ashes of her former enemies. With her hunt accomplished, the witch set off carrying off her loot and searched for some solitude to decide her next move.

xxxxx

Having vanquished the last obstacles that would've deterred her path, Gudrun achieved her freedom from her princess responsibilities. She was no longer beholden to remain with a dying kingdom. The ring had presented her with visions of her future, including one of meeting an imprisoned trickster god.

"I can see it all. What my new purpose is, who I'm supposed to meet, and how I'll change the world. The dark matter already told me, but this ring has presented me with visions of what I can and will accomplish," Gudrun monologued as she lied on a rock with the sound of crashing water from a waterfall in the backdrop. Gazing over Andvaranaut, the former princess mulled. "But, now that I've severed ties with that decaying kingdom, I must rechristen myself. Give myself a new identity since I am a free spirit. I must put behind Gudrun, but what shall I call myself?"

After a few moments, the ring glowed with life and Gudrun blinked. She smiled and 'conversed' with the ring as if it were a sentient entity.

"Hmm, I never would've thought of that for a name. I like it." Gudrun stood as she raised her ring while it glowed. The light from the ring enveloped the young woman, changing her outward appearance to reflect her new given name. Her long, sandy blonde hair lost its natural color, turning white like snow. Green lime streaks surfaced through her white hair locks. Her purple eyes turned lime green. Her clothing altered as well; her gown gained green, black, and yellow colors. Despite the outward changes, her necklace and bracelets were maintained. Her lips became lime green.

After the ring changed her new outward appearance, Gudrun embraced the new her.

"Yes, this will do nicely. With this, Gudrun is no more. From this point forth, I am Kriemhild!"

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-18/Yggdrasil/Urðarbrunnr**_

Having witnessed the events play out toward the tragic end, the group fell into deep silence momentarily. As if Gudrun's presence and the events shifting into a horror-like atmosphere weren't disturbing enough, the end of Brynhildr and Sigurd shook them to their cores.

The silence was broken by Io speaking up.

"I know for most of you, this comes as a shock. In truth, this is the fate Brynhildr and Sigurd ultimately met," the Persona Vein logically informed them.

"For those of us who know the tale, we're not surprised. We knew this would happen, but how it happened… well, it was certainly not what I expected," Louis stated.

"Geez, we've been following those two nearly this whole time and now they're freaking dead?!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Like, that's it?"

"And now what? We're going to follow this Kriemhild's point of view?" Mia queried.

"After what she's done to her own kingdom, her brother, and those two, I'm almost afraid what she's going to do next," Yusuke stated his displeasure for the horrific turn of events.

"Hell, once zombies started coming into the picture, the mood changed fast!" Futaba exclaimed. "Like we went from some edgy take of a legendary tale into something straight out of a horror movie!"

"Seeing all those zombies was actually pretty disturbing," Makoto concurred with her friends' sentiments.

"Dudes, that wasn't as disturbing as that crazy bitch cutting off her own brother's balls off! Like, holy fuck!" Ryuji shouted while sighing with much relief he wasn't Gunnar.

"You better be nice to Miyako then, my dude," Futaba said, sneaking a maniacal grin.

"No way, Miyako would never do that."

"I couldn't believe Gudrun had all that planned out before Sigurd showed up," Haru said. "How was she able to know Sigurd would come?"

Skyler deduced. "I surmise the Yami Matter might've told her. What else has enough influence to compel an individual to commit insidious acts lately?"

Hifumi added. "So, the Yami Matter was responsible for not only communicating with Gudrun, but possibly telling her about Sigurd's arrival."

Ren surmised. "And it probably informed her about the ring. So, now we see it's switched hands from Sigurd to Brynhildr and now Gudrun took it."

Ann nodded. "Then she changes her look and calls herself Kriemhild. She's a complete psychopath!"

Mulling, Makoto leaned over with a hand on her chin. "But, that name Kriemhild sounds familiar. Louis, is that a name Gudrun used in the Norse Mythology?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"I know where else the name Kriemhild comes from. It reminds me of that dreaded Kriemhild Gretchen from _Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica_!" Futaba related this to everyone. "But, they're obviously different characters."

"Of course, but it's good you reminded us," Yusuke genuinely smiled to his otaku colleague.

"Since we're on the subject of those zombies, I couldn't believe the revelation of Gunnar's kingdom being a zombie infested place," Mia reminded them of the horrific twist after Brynhildr killed the illusion Gunnar, which undid the reality warp spell Gudrun placed over the already deceased kingdom.

"She's a complete monster for committing such a heinous act," Jack remarked.

"And then killing her own brother while leaving him to die and be devoured by the undead," Eva reproved Kriemhild's actions.

"I was clinging to Ren the whole time those zombies showed up!" Ann cried out, folding her arms around her husband's neck while shaking him hard.

"Them being the slow-moving zombies made them much scarier," Louis said.

"Yes, very scary!" Ann shook her head, her face nearly became pale with fright.

"Ok, they're gone now. You can let go!" Ren gagged as Ann squeezed him too hard.

Withdrawing herself from Ren, Ann apologetically whispered. "Sorry."

"I wasn't too scared, but I know Hifumi was creeped out," Skyler said, holding his girlfriend's hand.

The Shogi player softly sighed. "Well, yes. I kinda was."

"The Proto-Draugar art horrid abominations when a necromancer reanimates corpses," Skuld informed them. "My family and I hast seen what they can do to villages and kingdoms. For necromancers, they're the perfect army since they lack all forms of emotions, including fear."

"Yes, and I hast forbidden our people to use necromancy," Sága clarified to the guests.

"Well, to be fair, thou people never believed in the use of necromancy, Lady Sága. Thou people always believed the dead shouldst pass on and that their spirits shouldst become one with nature." Harald said.

The sage nodded. "Yes, but sometimes we hast to be sure newer generations art informed."

"I've heard of Draugar, but Proto-Draugar is new to me," Louis said. "I know in the mythologies, the undead are called Draugar."

"The Draugar art more sentient than the Proto-Draguar. Draugar art capable of speech and hast the memories while they were still alive. They art also capable of speaking as if they were still alive." Urðr explained.

"Yes, and Draugar dost not have the taste of flesh like Proto-Draugar do!" Verðandi stated.

"Ah, so they're more revenant-like than the traditional undead," Louis nodded, getting a clearer distinction between the two types.

"Hey, remember when the Vamkyries insulted us and called us Draugar?" Mia reminded her Revenant friends. "By their logic, we're like these Draugar?"

"The main thing we have in common is that we were once human and revived into non-human entities," Yakumo said, clenching his fists and staring into his own hands. "Based on our memories, we were revived into Revenants and required blood to survive."

Louis logically applied. "Yes, but we've learned to cope and manage our thirst very well. And when we do need to feed, we have friends to provide us animal blood or in some cases a human partner willingly offering their own blood to drink."

"Thou need blood to survive? And somehow thou art able to control thy urges?" Skuld asked the Revenants.

"Yes, it's difficult, but we've managed to find ways to adapt," Skyler said.

"Thou art not like the Draugar!" Blue chimed in as he looked at each Revenant. "I only see nice people!"

"We art good judges of character," Fang said. "Speaking for myself and my siblings, we see thee as good people and not monsters."

"Thank you," Mia genuinely responded to the quarter-Homo Yggr children.

"Yes, we like thee all!" Cheza replied with another bright smile.

"You're all too kind," Louis nodded with a composed smirk.

"If the children see thee as good people, then so do we. However, I wanted to be sure after meeting Miss Io, that thou all wouldst be most trustworthy." Sága stated. "We hast made the wise choice to entrust thee with our universe's history."

"Can I also add Brynhildr and Sigurd didn't start off on the right foot?" Ann addressed the lovers' meeting.

"I would say it was not what I expected, but this Brynhildr's character has shown us otherwise," Yusuke spoke for everyone's conviction about the unruly and rebellious Valkyrie they've been exposed to.

"On the one hand, it's sad they died they way they did," Makoto added before shaking her head. "But, I'm not the least bit sorry this Brynhildr met her end after seeing her behavior. I do feel bad for Sigurd and Grani dying."

"Still, she's not the worst of the Valkyries we've seen," Haru said.

"Can I also speak on the amount of sex we've seen up to now?" Ryuji pointed out. "I mean, goddamn. I'm not complaining, but man am I glad Miyako isn't here to see that or the zombie stuff!"

"Well, I don't consider Gudrun raping Sigurd to be hot stuff," Ann expressed her displeasure of seeing an innocent man being violated.

"Don't worry. None of us do," Ren said.

"Ok, so Kriemhild has the ring. What's next?" Futaba wondered about the evil manipulator's plans.

"What I want to know is how she's directly involved with Ragnarök," Makoto's intrigue matched everyone else's.

"Well, we shalt see for ourselves," Sága utilized her staff to recall the events following Brynhildr and Sigurd's deaths.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Wulf-Edda/Asgard/Baldr's Funeral**_

Some time has passed since Brynhildr's exile and her recent death, the Asgardians were struck with the news of the tragic death of Baldr. Baldr's passing came as a horrific loss. The Allfather, too, was saddened with this passing. Many found it hard to imagine Baldr suddenly pass away, but when it was revealed he was murdered, the Asgardians demanded who was responsible.

When it was revealed to be Loki, the Allfather felt betrayed. First, Brynhildr and now Loki. However, Loki's betrayal was more personal to Odin, who took in and adopted him as a brother. Rather than execute the trickster, he banished Loki in a cavern in a forest near Gálgviðr, located on Jötunheim. The Allfather decided Loki deserved a more slow punishment than a quick death. Loki was to be binded to a ceiling with a Hlaup Hooded Viper above him and with its mouth agape to let its venom fall on and burn the trickster's eyes.

The funeral proceedings went without delay. The atmosphere was tragic and somber matching the gray sky that covered Asgard.

Like any other honorary event for the dead, Baldr was carried on a pyre of wood. Despite his tragic death, Baldr looked in peace. His appearance is that of a man with a moderate build. He has shoulder length, dark blonde hair and a thick blonde beard. His funerary garb consisted of a silver upper body armor, white leggings, a black loincloth, and brown furred boots. The Asgardian had his sword sitting inside his left hand. He was once considered Baldr the Blessed, also Sága's husband and Skuld's father.

Among those present: Odin, Víðarr, Thor, Sif, Heimdallr, Sága, Skuld, Urðr, Verðandi, Harald, Haakon, Eric, Freyr, Týr, Gulltoppr, Geirskögul, Skaði, Vör, Jörð, Freyja, Sigrún, Helgi, Eir, Thrúd, Göndul, Skögul, Mist, Ölrún, and Geirdriful. Many other Asgardians and Homo Yggr were in attendance for Baldr's funeral.

Those closest to Baldr cried and mourned their friend and family member. Sága, Skuld, and Harald took Baldr's death the hardest.

Now Baldr's widow, Sága is an age old Homo Yggr who despite her long lifespan managed to retain most of her youthful appearance. This Homo Yggr woman, standing 5'8 feet tall, has a slightly darker complexion than her late-husband's, and her skin tone appeared copper from a glance. The other Homo Yggr had similar dark and copper skinned complexions. Sága has long, back length midnight blue hair and dim gray eyes. The natural dimness in her eyes matched her somber and depressed mood. She wore a dark gray gown with Læraðr's Capra fur pelt covering her shoulders and going down her backside. Her legs and feet were inside black heeled ankle-length shoes. She also wore an ornately-designed necklace, golden earrings, and a headband with tufts of feathers on the sides. She had a pouch on a strap belt worn around her waist. In her right hand, Sága held a magical wooden staff forged from Yggdrasil's roots and bark. This was her trusted staff named Gambanteinn. Sága's occupation is the Homo Yggr's librarian, historical record keeper, and central protector of Yggdrasil. She was seen as the mother of the Homo Yggr.

Standing opposite from Sága is her daughter Skuld. She was a younger woman and one of the three Norns along with Urðr and Verðandi. She has a lighter brown skin complexion with some copper tone. She has long, shoulder-length black hair and purple eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeveless top, knee-length white dress, and yellow slip-on shoes. In respect to her father, she previously removed her ragged black cloak and hood to show her face. She was shorter than her mother, standing 5'5 feet tall.

Standing next to Skuld is her lover Harald, a fair-skinned man with wavy neck-length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore silver body armor and boots. He was taller than Skuld, standing 5'9 feet tall.

Haakon is another fair-skinned man but with messy short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore his lavender body armor and armored boots.

Next to Haakon is his lover Urðr. Standing 5'8 feet tall, Urðr was a unique woman based on her outward facial and skin appearance as if coming from a 'far east' land from Midgard. She had a mix of a slightly tan and white complexion, granting her a uniquely exotic appearance. She has long back-length cyan hair and yellow eyes. She wore an attractive long sleeveless cerulean dress and white slip-on shoes. She also wore a clear veil adorning her shoulders and neck coupled with a golden head piece with a blue gem, golden oval-shaped earrings, and a golden necklace.

Eric is another fair-skinned man with rigid short black hair and reddish brown eyes. He was garbed in blue body armor and armored boots.

Opposite from Eric is his lover Verðandi. Standing 5'7 feet tall, Verðandi was very much like Urðr in regards to her fantastical beauty not commonly found in and near Asgard. Her facial and skin appearance was not much different. Verðandi has neck-length red hair and blue eyes. She wore a light sleeveless purple dress and black slip-on shoes. A black feathered veil was worn over her shoulders and neck. She wore a golden forehead headpiece with a purple gem centered, golden oval-shaped earrings, and a golden necklace.

Freyr, a man with a decent broad build and standing 5'9 feet tall, has neck-length honey blond hair and brown eyes. He wore dark red body armor, a dark blue cape, and a basic helmet with no horns or wings.

Týr, a larger built individual and standing 6'1 feet tall, has long, shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. He wore silver armor and boots covered with Slíðrugtanni fur and hide, and a horned helmet.

Next to Heimdallr is his trusted steed, Gulltoppr, a beautifully bronze horse with green eyes and a golden mane & tail. The horse stood 6'3 feet in height and has a length of 8'2 feet.

Opposite from Heimdallr is Skögul's sister Geirskögul. While not as elegantly beautiful as her sister, Geirskögul had a moderate beauty. Standing the same height as her sister at 5'10 feet tall, Geirskögul has long, wavy shoulder-length violet hair and blue eyes. Her skin complexion is the same as her sister's. She wore lavender sleeveless long dress. For this occasion, she wore sandals instead of being barefooted. She also wore a clear veil adorning her neck and shoulders, a bronze necklace, and bronze earrings.

Standing with Freyja were the three other members of the First Generation Valkyries. All four came garbed in their Valkyrie armor.

The first of the three, Skaði the Frost Valkyrie, was a 5'8 feet tall woman with shoulder length frost blue hair, which she now wore in a ponytail. Her eyes are frost blue. Her Valkyrie wear consisted of white body armor, armored gloves, and boots. She carried her frost blue helmet covered with icicles in her right hand.

Vör the Beast-tamer Valkyrie was a 6'1 feet tall muscularly-built woman with long back length dark red hair now worn in a ponytail. Like Sága and Skuld, she is a Homo Yggr. She has blue eyes. Her Valkyrie garb consisted of her bronze body armor and armored boots. In her left hand, the Valkyrie carried her horned helmet.

Jörð the Earthshaker Valkyrie was a 6'0 feet tall woman of toned build with short, neck length dirty blonde hair. She has brown eyes. Her Valkyrie garb was a revealing red battle armor coupled with silver shoulder armor wear. She has on a helmet fashioned like a facial mask. Her footwear are burgundy gladiator-styled armored sandals. She is Víðarr's mother and Göndul's earthbending teacher.

Standing next to Sigrún is her husband Helgi, a 5'9 feet tall, fair-skinned man with neck-length light blue hair worn in a ponytail. His eyes are green. He wore light gray body armor with purple clothing and armored boots.

Having resigned from her Valkyrie position, Sigrún left Asgard after disagreements with Odin over Brynhildr's exile. Couple that with constantly harassed by Göndul and Skögul, the former Valkyrie couldn't bear the thought of leading two insubordinates who would just disparage her. She gracefully left and gave Eir her blessing to lead the Valkyries. With Brynhildr and Sigrún out, the Valkyries's morale deteriorated. Sigrún was considered the heart of the team that kept them together, but with her gone and Eir leading, the arrogance and pettiness from the other Valkyries, sans Thrúd, intensified.

As for Sigrún, she ventured into Midgard to search for her friend Brynhildr. With no luck of finding the Blood Valkyrie, Sigrún met Helgi in a local town and enjoyed a conversation with him. They ended up married and had several children. The former Valkyrie greatly enjoyed her retirement in peace, but when Eir came to her about Baldr's passing, Sigrún agreed to return with her husband for the funeral.

For this occasion, Freyja the Love Valkyrie came garbed in rose and white body armor, rose armored gloves & boots, and a rose helmet. The carapace sides of her helmet have rose and white feathers jutting outward.

As Baldr was placed on a raft, the raft was pushed up a stream pouring into a massive lake. Ölrún and a group of archers launched a barrage of arrows lit with fire. The fiery arrows hit the raft where Baldr's body remained afloat. The flames engulfed the raft and burned Baldr's body.

Nearly everyone Asgardian and Homo Yggr present bowed their heads paying respect to Baldr the Blessed.

All but two individuals.

There was a mocking haughty laughter from Göndul and Skögul.

"Ohoho, Baldr the Blessed? More like Baldr the _Fool_ ," Skögul remarked, twirling a lock from one of her princess curls.

"If he got himself killed by Loki, then that shows how weak he is," Göndul scoffed.

Various faces from Asgardians and Homo Yggr alike pivoted toward the Valkyrie couple disparaging the deceased in his own funeral. It was the most appalling thing they had ever heard and seen.

"What? It is true. He died a fool at the hands of that loathsome trickster," Göndul remarked. "What dost thou sayeth, my love?"

"Oh, I am in complete agreement!" Skögul answered as she grasped her masculine lover's hand. "This funeral is so devoid of extravagance. It is drab. Our beauty and pureness transcends Baldr the Fool!"

Having heard enough their disparaging remarks, Sága and Skuld quickly confronted the two arrogant Valkyries.

"Be silent! Thou two loathsome cretins!" Sága angrily berated the two Valkyries. "Is this how thou honor the dead?! Thou art disparaging my husband!"

"And he was my father!" Skuld snapped at the two Valkyries.

Göndul quickly stood in Skuld's way. "And what art thou going to dost about it? I can crush thee here."

"I may not hast the strength thee hast, but dost not underestimate me!" Skuld stood up to the Masculine Valkyrie. Harald quickly intervened and moved Skuld away, preventing any escalating conflicts.

"Dost not push it. We will not stand for it!" Harald warned the two Valkyries.

Chortling, Skögul interjected. "My lover and I will hast to put thee in thy place."

"I thinkest not, arrogant fools," Sága brandished Gambanteinn and pointed it at the two Valkyries. She turned and addressed Skögul. "And dost not thinkest I hast forgotten when thee and thy lover disrespected my library. Thou both remain banned from setting foot near my library and our people's historical grounds. Thou two will one day suffer a fate worse than death for the lack of respect for thy ancestors and spirits that protects nature!"

The Valkyrie couple scoffed in response. Before they can retort, Eir suddenly became upset with the two disrespecting Baldr. Although unaware she is Frigg's reincarnation and Baldr is Frigg's son, Eir felt a strong bond when she watched Baldr's body being carried out.

Geirskögul and Heimdallr confronted Skögul. The Feminine Valkyrie gave a condescending retort.

"Oh, look who hast come to lecture me. Thou two art wasting thy time," Skögul turned her back to her father and sister.

"That was truly revolting what thou and Göndul didst! How couldst thou sayeth that?!" Geirskögul chastised her sister.

"Baldr hath no meaning to me and my love. If he dies, he dies. Likewise with anyone here. I dost not care as long as my love and I art together," Skögul blew a kiss to Göndul.

"Then, thou hast forsaken thy family," Heimdallr acknowledged.

"Of course, I hast. Thou two art dead to me." The Feminine Valkyrie arrogantly replied, giving a haughty laugh at their expense.

Many others showed disdain for the highfalutin couple. Some, including Jörð, shook their heads in shame over their horrible behaviors.

Having heard enough from the pompous duo disparaging Baldr, Sigrún pulled away from Helgi and walked over to Skögul. She clapped the Feminine Valkyrie's shoulder, causing her to whip around. Sigrún quickly landed a quick slap to Skögul's face. Skögul fell back with a bruised mark on her left cheek.

"Dost not think I hast not forgotten all the remarks about me!" Sigrún snapped. She then tried to grab the Feminine Valkyrie, but Göndul stormed over to save her lover. However, Sigrún managed to tear off a lock of a princess curl from the Feminine Valkyrie.

Realizing just one of her princess curls was yanked off, Skögul screamed with fury. " _ **THOU BIKKJE!**_ " As she rushed at Sigrún, Göndul stopped her lover from escalating the scene.

"This is for all the times thou harassed me!" Sigrún shouted, waving around Skögul's hair curl. "And this is for Baldr!"

" _ **THOU WILL DIE, BIKKJE!**_ " Skögul roared with fury.

Göndul quickly restrained her furious lover. "Easy! Sigrún is no longer one of us! She stepped down to become a lowly mortal and birthed half-Gulon children with a Midgardian! She is not a threat to us with her divine powers gone."

Having realized this, Skögul gave a haughty chortle. "Oh yes, she is but a mere mortal now. Sigrún, how pathetic thou relinquished divinity to be with a Midgardian man. Thou couldst hast all the benefits to lead us, but thou squandered it. What a shame."

As Helgi walked beside his wife Sigrún, the former Radiance Valkyrie retorted. "I may hast not found Brynhildr and given up my divinity rights, but I still have my integrity unlike thou two cretins."

Before the couple could respond, a powerful blast exploded in front of Göndul and Skögul. The charged blast came from Odin, who had his spear raised. With a menacing glare, Odin quickly silenced the two Valkyries and put them in their place. He minced no words with Göndul and Skögul, instead choosing to pay his respects for Baldr. Although he didn't harbor as much hate toward them as he did with Brynhildr, he wished for a karmic fate worse than death for the two.

The Allfather stared off in the distance where the fires that burned the pyre and Baldr's body died down. He noted the winter patterns have extended and been more prominent. He considered this along with Baldr's death as a sign of worse events to come.

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil/Urðarbrunnr**_

"Odin, it hast been a long time, old friend," Sága addressed the Allfather, who arrived with Sleipnir.

Leaving his noble steed outside, Odin walked in with Sága. They descended beneath Yggdrasil to meet with the Norns - Skuld, Urðr, and Verðandi. The Norns showed three wells which Odin recognized. These wells were Urðarbrunnr, Hvergelmir, and Mímisbrunnr.

"Dost thou remember this well? Thou sacrificed thy eye for a drink."

Odin nodded. "I remember if it was yesterday, Sága. And thou hast aged better than I."

Sága eyed the Allfather worryingly. "Thou look very tired, Odin."

"If thou knew of all the hardships and betrayals I hast been through, thy heart would grow cold like mine."

The Homo Yggr woman responded with a pitiful smile. "I couldst relate, but I hast not met with betrayals."

Skuld spoke up. "Mother, we art ready."

"So, what hast thou summoned me here for?" Odin addressed the Norns.

Skuld calmly replied. "We hast determined a cluster of a dark outside force manifesting outside the Tíu Heimar. It is nothing like we hast sensed before."

Urðr added. "It is festering at a rapid rate. What is causing this might be linked to the escalating violence across the realms."

Verðandi nodded. "Midgard hast seen an increased number of wars. Violence among the Midgardians hast escalated. Greater numbers being lost to famine and disease."

Pointing to the wells, Skuld then showed Odin horrific images of warfare, famine, and plagues spreading over Midgard. She then shifted to the other realms, including Asgard.

"Dost thou not notice the Fimbulwinter ravaging most of the realms? Dost thou not see the endless winter patterns in thy kingdom?" Skuld queried to the Allfather. "Thy kingdom has been in decline for quite some time. These extended winters will make matters worse."

Not one to handle the harsh truths regarding his rulership and kingdom's status, Odin tightened his grip on his spear. Sága cautiously stared over him.

"Odin, please reserve thy anger," Sága cautioned him.

"And how dost this relate to the dark force? Is it related to the forthcoming Ragnarök?" The Allfather inquired to the Norns.

"The dark force may in fact accelerate Ragnarök's approach," Skuld warned him.

"Consider the recent passing of Baldr and the betrayal from Loki variables of the anomalous entities affecting the natural order," Urðr stated.

"These dark forces appear drawn to negative emotions and when violence is triggered." Verðandi added.

"And the levels of violence has escalated with these wars," Sága warned Odin. "Allfather, as a friend to another, I implore thee to warn thy people. Thou must avert this coming apocalypse. Whether it is this dark force or Ragnarök, thou hast to be careful. Move thy people if thou must! Even thou dost not hast the power to stop this apocalypse. Not in thy current condition!"

Furrowing his brows, Odin growled. "Who art thou to lecture me on how to run my kingdom?"

"I am only giving thou a warning as a friend."

"I hast heard enough!" Odin bellowed as he turned away, not looking at Sága and the Norns. "Thou hast the nerve to sayeth Baldr's death was the result of the dark matter possibly influencing Loki! I knew coming here was a mistake. I shouldst not be listening to thee and thy witches, Sága!"

"Odin!" Sága called to him.

The Allfather walked off and headed out to depart with Sleipnir.

"Mother, leave him," Skuld sighed out of exasperation. "Baldr's death hath taken a toll on him. His mental and physical conditions deteriorate as time passes. Nothing we sayeth will change his mind. He is set in his ways."

Sága watched Odin leave through a well. A saddened look appeared on her face. "I pity that man. He remains set to die on his throne, but I hast foreseen he will pick a successor. Hopefully it will not be too little too late. After all, it is what Sigrdrífa wouldst hast wanted."

xxxxx

 _ **Jötunheim/Gálgviðr/Cavern/Loki's Prison**_

Deep in a cavern and sealed off from the endless winter, an exiled trickster was placed in seclusion following Baldr's murder.

Suspended high near the cavern's ceiling, Loki was binded to three stones by 'human entrails turned to iron'. These entrails once belonged to Narfi, one of Loki's sons. Narfi was killed and eviscerated by his own brother Váli, who was turned into a Werewarg by the gods. These entrails were then removed from Narfi's corpse and used to hold Loki. Odin decided not only would Loki be punished, but his closest family would suffer the consequences. They were 'guilty by association' with the trickster.

He was beneath what appeared to be a woman turned to stone. This woman was Loki's wife Sigyn. The stone woman held a basin that contained and filled with a Hlaup Hooded Viper's venom. The serpent was suspended high into the ceiling. The venomous viper's mouth was agape. Its fangs were exposed, which secreted the venom to fall on the basin. Loki's eyes were forced open thanks to Odin's magic.

For sometime after Baldr's death, Loki was banished to this specific cavern by Odin. Every couple of hours, the viper's venom dripped onto Loki's eyes and burned them. Though Loki, like many deities, can self regenerate from a simple viper's venom, it still didn't spare him from the excruciatingly burning pains he's had to endure. His blood-curdling wails, which shook the earth, filled the cavern with horror and trepidation for anyone who stepped foot inside this cavern.

But, not this one visitor who just happened to walk into the cavern.

A hooded figure walked in after passing through the harsh winters. The individual knew exactly where to find the trickster. Then, when the figure appeared before Loki, _she_ undid her hood and revealed herself to him.

Kriemhild gave a calm and pleasant smile.

"At last, I've found you, trickster. It has been a long travel to get here, but the payoff was worth it."

Upon seeing Kriemhild, Loki muttered. "...who… art thou…?"

"Someone who's going to grant you freedom," Kriemhild said as she threw a green and purple fireball that blasted the stone woman and the basin into pieces. With a flick of her finger, she formed a lime green whip-like projectile and cut the entrails binding the trickster.

The viper from the ceiling fell and crawled away someplace warm in the cavern.

Taking a few deep breaths, Loki closed his eyes and reopened them repeatedly. He crawled over to the nearest water hole and splashed a handful to moisten his eyes. Relieved he was still able to see, Loki turned and met Kriemhild's gaze.

Although cautious of her presence, Loki bowed. "T-Thank thee. I dost not know how thou found me, but I am grateful to thee."

Kriemhild gave a malignant giggle. "It's nothing, Loki."

The trickster was confounded she already knew his name. "And h-how didst thou know…"

"Who doesn't know you? When I heard Odin banished you, I was mortified. How could the Allfather do that to his own brother?!"

"H-He hadst a reason to. I killed one of his sons."

Kriemhild gave a half-hearted gasp. "You did?! That's awful!"

Loki sat on a stone and recounted the proceedings leading to his imprisonment. "If thou knew me, thou wouldst know I am a trickster god. I often played pranks with the other gods. Well, one prank went absolutely wrong. And it ended up costing Baldr's life."

Kriemhild listened with intrigue. "Do go on. I'd like to know what caused this."

"The gods didst not take my pranks seriously and told me to 'try harder if thou want our attention'. Well, being the master of trickery, I hadst to go further. I desired to get the attention of the Allfather, his sons, and his subjects. No one was taking me seriously anymore!"

"Yes, I can see how you'd want to vye for their attention. You were being ignored."

"We barely just met and yet thou understand me."

Kriemhild added. "I am a good listener. Now, go on. I want to know what happened with Baldr."

Loki glared at the odd woman suspiciously. He wondered if Odin sent her as a spy to observe and extract information from him to reveal why he killed Baldr. However, he sensed a strange malevolent essence unlike anything he's felt before. There was no possible way Odin would employ this woman to carry out a task.

Nonetheless, Loki continued. "This is going to sound strange, but when I fell into a depressive state, I felt something akin to a dark force manipulating my heart. It was like a voice in my head telling me to show up the Allfather and his subjects. It told me to play the cruelest prank on Baldr."

Upon hearing this, the mere mention of the 'dark force' brought a cruel smile to Kriemhild's face.

"Then, I let this dark force blacken my heart. I resolved to show Odin and his subjects I wouldst be appreciated! Odin even dared send me out to help slay my own grandchildren! I decided to get back at Odin, I wouldst play the cruelest trick on one of his sons. Víðarr and Thor were out of the question. So, I opted to choose Baldr. Baldr was on a down period, making him easier to exploit."

Kriemhild rubbed her hands together. "Oooh, this is going to get good."

"Initially I never intended to kill Baldr. All I wanted to do was play the cruelest trick on him, but that dark force… it coerced me to kill Baldr to avenge my grandchildren. But, I thought 'how couldst I possibly kill Baldr?' Then, it hit me. I recalled ages ago when Frigg was still alive. I remembered I considered playing a prank on Baldr a long time ago. I even recalled Baldr had a strange fear of arrows and spears from dreams he hadst. Under the guise of a beggar woman, I asked for a meal from Frigg. When she granted me one, I asked her, 'Didst all things swear oaths to spare Baldur from harm?' Frigg wouldst then reply, 'Oh, yes. Everything except the mistletoe. But this mistletoe is so tiny and innocent a thing that I felt superfluous to ask it for an oath. What harm couldst it do to my son?' Having realized this, I left and considered crafting an arrow made out of mistletoe… but, having realized I was given a home within Asgard. I couldst not do it and thought killing Baldr was most cruel."

"Until the Allfather forced you to help his sons and Valkyries slay your grandchildren."

Loki maintained his suspicious glare, finding himself disturbed by Kriemhild's nonchalant and all knowing response. "...yes. That was the catalyst to give me incentive to carry out my cruelest prank. It was years later after Frigg's passing and Baldr hadst grown into a man. He ended up in love with Yggdrasil's guardian, Sága, and together they birthed their daughter Skuld. Everyone loved Baldr. Both Asgardians and Homo Yggr alike! But, not I! I abhorred all the attention Baldr received! So, the dark force sensed the hatred in my heart and pushed me to carry out what I shouldst hast done!"

"Now, we're getting to the good part?"

"Recently, Baldr came to visit Asgard. Under the guise of an archer, I prepared to hit Baldr with an arrow forged from mistletoe. Then, I saw children approach him and the other gods for their favorite game. With so many brats in the way, I wouldst potentially miss my target. Then, I saw the blind god Höðr."

"We're getting somewhere."

"Thou see, Höðr was always left out of the gods's games due to his blind handicap. So, I approached the poor fool and asked, 'Thou must feel left out, having to sit back from engaging in the merriment. Thou not given the opportunity to show Baldr the honor of proving his invincibility.' The blind one agreed with what I said. Then, I offered him the shaft and sayeth, 'Here. I will point thy hand in the direction where Baldr stands and thou throw this branch at him.' Höðr went through with it and shot the mistletoe. It pierced Baldr straight through, and he fell down dead."

Kriemhild gleefully responded. "Yes! Finally!"

Realizing Kriemhild was celebrating someone's death, Loki was flabbergasted. "...thou think this is funny?"

"So, sorry. Do go on. You are not finished, correct?"

The trickster sighed and continued. "When the gods realized what hadst happened, a great sadness and anger shook the foundation of Asgard. The shot and the collapse of Baldr was heard across Asgardian halls. There were audible gasps and then a moment of silence. Everyone gathered near Baldr. Höðr was horrified at what he hadst done. He killed Baldr for me. It worked out as I wanted. Angst over the death of Baldr spread over Asgard. The news reached Yggdrasil where Sága and Skuld were mortified. Initially, Höðr was accused and he was exiled out of Asgard."

Kriemhild hummed and asked. "And how long did it take for Allfather and the gods to determine you were responsible?"

"Not long. Víðarr sent Höðr to see Hel, the ruler of Helheim and whose body is half disfigured… even I fear her."

"Hel is your daughter, I presume?"

The trickster had a dreadfully panicked look. "Yes, and the most terrifying one of my offspring."

Kriemhild giggled darkly. "I'd like to meet her. Wait, I think we can!"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Hold that thought. Don't you have a story to finish?"

"Yes, well…" Loki recounted the remaining events up to his imprisonment. "I hadst not anticipated them to meet with Hel. But, I did anticipate Odin sending messengers from all over the realms to find clues related to the death of Baldr. He wanted the true murderer to be brought to justice. It didst not take long for a messenger to find me. I couldst not escape Odin's messengers and they secured me. Once word spread all over that I murdered Baldr, almost everyone demanded for my head. Odin, who still couldst not bring himself to execute me, viewed me like a blood brother and instead sentenced me here."

Kriemhild picked up the pieces of Sigyn and eyed the iron entrails belonging to Narfi. "And I presume these were used to bind you?"

"They were once my family. The woman in stone was my wife, Sigyn, and those entrails once belonged to my son Narfi. Allfather hadst me bound to the ceiling by my own son's entrails. Thou see, my other son, Váli, was turned into a Werewarg and killed his brother, ripping out his entrails. Sigyn was turned to stone and used to hold a bowl over my head to keep the venom of a viper from falling into my eyes." The trickster then scowled and conveyed his disdain for the gods. "This was my darkest period. The worst punishment a god such as I could receive."

Having heard Loki's story, Kriemhild clapped her hands, drawing Loki's attention to her. "What a touching story for a fallen god such as yourself! I almost wept!"

Loki frowned. "Clearly, thou didst not weep."

"I doesn't matter how I feel. What's most important is how do you feel about getting revenge on Allfather and Asgard for discarding you in this manner?"

"But, I sort of deserved…"

Kriemhild closed his mouth. "No, that's not good enough reason for them to exile you! You deserve recognition! They clearly didn't take you seriously anymore. You wanted to show them up and get their attention. So, you killed one of Allfather's blessed sons? Who cares? Baldr's dead and is not coming back!" She squeezed Loki's shoulders. "But, you're still here. And with my help, I can grant you the revenge you desire."

"Yes, but that is easier said than done."

"Question, Loki. You mentioned a dark force manipulating you?"

"Yes. I was down in the dumps and fell into a depression. Then, this dark force came to me in the form of some voice. It compelled me to kill Baldr."

Kriemhild smiled darkly. "I, too, have been in contact with these anomalous forces at work. I've been in contact far longer. The dark matter and I became drawn to each other. And it gave me the power I now wield. Also, thanks to the dark forces, I was led to this." With that, she showed Andvaranaut on her finger.

Loki's eyes widened at the sight of the ring he took from Andvari. He closely examined Andvaranaut and confirmed it being the same ring.

"I-I cannot believe it! It truly is Andvaranaut! But, the last time I hadst it I gave…"

"Gave it to King Hreiðmarr in Svartalfheim. Then, as a result, his son, Fáfnir, became consumed with greed. He killed his father and made off with the ring. Their dominion was met with great misfortune. Anyone who wields this ring is met with untold death and destruction. The wearers either become cursed or die. Loki, you were smart enough to get rid of this ring." Kriemhild explained while the trickster remembered relinquishing the ring in exchange for being spared for killing Hreiðmarr's son Ótr. "Sometime after, the ring's curse turned Fáfnir into a dragon. Then, one day, a valiant young warrior named Sigurd slayed the dragon and took the ring. During his later journeys, he happened across a sleeping maiden. He climbed the burning castle and awoke the maiden, who happened to be a Valkyrie beast named Brynhildr."

As Kriemhild continued, Loki saw Brynhildr's soul screaming inside the ring. He was rattled by the Blood Valkyrie's horrid and ghostly wails.

"B-Brynhildr?! Didst thou just sayeth Brynhildr? The Blood Valkyrie?"

"Yes! She was quite a troublesome beast, but wait until I get to our meeting. Unable to take Brynhildr out of the castle, she and Sigurd realized there was a barrier sealing her from leaving. So, Sigurd decided to leave to find a powerful sorcerer who could help him bring down Allfather's barrier. He found a nearby kingdom where a king and his sister reigned. He asked this king named Gunnar to help craft a spell for him to bring down the barrier. Then, the princess, Gudrun, also offered her services. Tired from his journey, Sigurd was asked to stay." Kriemhild forged a purple flamed orb in her right hand. It replayed Gudrun using her paralysis magic to bind Sigurd and extract his memories regarding Brynhildr. "When Gudrun extracted information from Sigurd during his sleep, she have the information about Brynhildr to her brother. Gunnar used this information and turned himself into Sigurd. Once he brought down the barrier, Gunnar brought Brynhildr to his castle. From there, he taught the beast some magic while Gudrun had her way with Sigurd."

"So, that is where Brynhildr hath been this whole time?"

"Brynhildr caught Gudrun raping poor Sigurd and stealing his virginity away. Gunnar intervened and he made the mistake of trying to rape the Valkyrie beast. Once Brynhildr killed Gunnar, it was revealed 'he' was an illusion, In fact, everything about the castle and the kingdom was an illusion. The horrible truth came out. The kingdom had in fact been a haven for the undead for quite some time."

Kriemhild showed the sequence of events play out like a film to Loki. The trickster found himself unnerved by the people revealing to be Proto-Draugar.

"Brynhildr and Sigurd managed to escape on Grani, but they wouldn't get far. First, there was one loose end to get rid of. Gudrun went into the dungeon and there she visited her dearest brother, who was chained up as her personal prisoner. He pleaded with Gudrun to free him, but sadly there was no room for failures. So, Gudrun cut off ties with Gunnar and left him to be eaten by the undead."

Upon seeing the Proto-Draugar devouring Gunnar, the trickster nearly wanted to vomit. Even if he wasn't able to spell the horrid stench, he can just imagine the disgusting fate Gunnar endured in his final moments of his life.

"Wasting no time, Gudrun left and confronted the remaining loose ends. She caught the beast and her man having an intercourse, but this wouldn't end on a happy note. No, no, no. Gudrun quickly disposed of the three. First, Grani. Then, Sigurd. And then she wounded Brynhildr and took this ring she wore. She put them together inside a horse pyre and set them all ablaze in a scorching inferno. I can recall the blood-curdling screams while Brynhildr burned alive."

Loki watched Brynhildr's final moments as the glowing fire showed Gudrun's transformation into Kriemhild. "Thou art the one who killed Brynhildr?!"

"Yes, and this ring was once hers. Now, she like many others died as a result of the ring's curse."

"But, now that thou wear that ring… that means thou will be cursed, too!"

Kriemhild giggled malignantly. "I wouldn't worry. You see, the ring and I have established a bond no other wearer has had. I've even conversed with the ring. Both of us have communicated with the dark matter that's changing the shape of the realms."

"Changing the shape of the realms? Between the Fimbulwinter and the rising conflicts throughout the realms, Allfather was forewarned of Ragnarök."

"Yes! And we're going to bring Ragnarök to Asgard."

" _We_?"

"What do you say, Loki? God of Mischief? Will you let me help you stage war with Asgard? I have already decided plans to go to each realm and recruit an army large enough to match Asgard's forces? Well?" Kriemhild extended a hand to Loki. "With the ring's power, we cannot lose."

Loki took a deep breath and stared at the ring. He resolved and firmly shook Kriemhild's hand.

"So, I didst not get thy name. Thou art clearly not Gudrun anymore?"

"Correct. You may call me Kriemhild the Unmoralisch Harlequin. I am also referred to as the Agent of the Unmoralisch."

"So, that soul in thy ring really is…?"

"It is Brynhildr. The ring took her soul after I burned her. Here, allow me to show you proof." With that, Kriemhild invoked the ring's power as it glowed and summoned the familiar shape of Brynhildr.

The Blood Valkyrie physically appeared before Loki. The trickster quickly took on a defensive stance. Kriemhild giggled and tapped Brynhildr's shoulder.

"You may relax. This is but a mere illusion created from my _**Illusion's Touch**_. All I did was create a copy based on Brynhildr's original appearance. I've made sure to seal away any memories she has about me. Brynhildr's soul is subject to my will."

"Well, that is a good thing. So, art thou going to use this illusion to help us in the war?"

"Indeed. Wait until Allfather sees the Blood Valkyrie return leading the other realms against Asgard. Allfather is in for quite a shock."

"So, where to first, Kriemhild?"

She walked outside with Loki and the Brynhildr illusion. "Since we're in Jötunheim, we can visit Hrym. Let's see how he feels about joining us on our crusade against the Allfather."

xxxxx

 _ **Jötunheim/Útgarðar/Hrym's Throne**_

Not too long after their conversation, Kriemhild and Loki arrived at the capital of the realm. Once they granted an appointment with King Hrym, Kriemhild and Loki appeared before the Jötnar ruler. Loki slightly cowered before Hrym, recognizing his feared reputation. Kriemhild showed no concern and maintained her composure. Both sides, mostly Kriemhild and Hrym exchanging dialogue, discussed joining them in a jointed effort to wage war against Asgard. Kriemhild alluded to Ragnarök, which garnered Hrym's immediate attention.

Loki scanned Hrym's royal chamber and noted a mural hanging behind Hrym's chair. This mural depicted pictures of four Jötnar. There were three smaller Jötnar centered on the bottom with a larger Jötnunn above them. On the left is Kári, a Wind Jötunn, also known as a Vindthursar, who resembled a green-armor bodied golem with thin arms and enlarged forearms. On the right is Ægir, a Sea Jötunn, also known as a Sjórisar, who was a blue-armor bodied golem with a demonic visage and short-armed claws. Sitting upright in the middle is Logi, a Fire Jötunn, also known as an Eldjötunn, who was depicted as an orange yellow-armor bodied golem with a round form and orange armor adorning its shoulders. The large Jötunn is Fornjót is depicted as a giant whose body is comprised of the three aforementioned Jötnar. Fornjót is the father of the three Jötnar.

Sitting on his throne chair called Jötskjálf, Hrym's massive frame towered over Kriemhild and Loki. When he stood from his chair, the half-Frost and Mountain Jötunn was a 9'0 feet tall behemoth with long, shoulder length white hair, a white beard, and brown eyes. Hrym wore a dark gray shirt, black baggy pants, and dark gray armored thigh-length boots. A single piece of dark gray armor adorned his right shoulder. He wore black armored elbow-length gloves. He wore a grass green cape and a rusted gray helmet.

As his kingdom's acting Skrýmir, Hrym is the current and third ruler of Jötunheim in succession of his bloodline. Before his older brother, Thrym, ruled before him. And before him was their father Útgarða-Loki, a Frost Jötunn whose wife was a Mountain Jötunn. Hrym also had a sister named Leikn. Útgarða-Loki and his sons each ruled as ruthless kings, but Útgarða-Loki was the cruelest of them all. Jötunheim and Asgard's antagonistic rivalry started with him and continued with Thrym's feud with Thor. Thor ended up killing Thrym and Leikn, giving Hrym enough drive to avenge his brother and sister.

Speaking in an unrestrained and deep tone, the half-Frost and Mountain Jötunn addressed Kriemhild's proposition. "A chance to settle the feud with Asgard once and for all? My chance to avenge my fallen siblings? Thou shalt give me an opportunity to spill Asgardian blood?"

Kriemhild smiled. "So, what do you say, King Hrym. You sound enticed enough."

"Indeed, I shalt lend my armies to aid thee against Asgard. As this realm's Skrýmir, I will see to it the Allfather falls!"

Glancing past her right shoulder, Kriemhild whispered to Loki. "And that is how you conduct a successful negotiation, trickster."

Loki sighed. "Thou art better than I when using a snake's tongue, Kriemhild."

"Just wait until we meet with the other realm's rulers."

xxxxx

 _ **Muspelheim/Múspell/Surtr's Throne**_

Using the ring, Kriemhild teleported herself and Loki to the World of Fire. Much like with Hrym, they were granted a meeting with Surtr, the ruler of Muspelheim's capital Múspell.

Staring down over Kriemhild and Loki, Surtr sat up from his fiery throne named Muspelskjálf. Surtr was a slightly larger being than Hrym, standing 9'2 feet tall. He was a being with a darkened molten layered body. Underneath the molten rock skin was fiery lava pumping through him like blood. A pair of yellowish orange horns protruded from the sides of his skull. His visage resembled a demonic skull coupled with fiery yellow eyes. He wore a flaming yellow and orange beard coupled with a reddish orange mane. Surtr had on obsidian armor trimmed with red resembling his own molten rock body. A red circular emblem filled the centerpiece of his upper body armor. Silver metal spikes protruded over his back armor.

A couple of Surtr's guards, fire dämonen, hissed and expelled fire at Loki, who quickly cowered before Surtr.

"L-L-Lord S-S-urtr, it is an honor to be in thy presence! We…!"

Surtr growled, blowing fire from his nostrils. "Get to the point, trickster. Least thou wish to be a chew toy for my denizens." He cast his eyes on his subjects inching toward Loki.

"Ahh! Kriemhild, now wouldst be a great time to work thy negotiation skills!"

Chortling, Kriemhild walked up and addressed Surtr. "As the trickster says, we're here because we're looking for recruits to wage war on Asgard. We've so far acquired the help and services of Hrym."

"Hrym of Jötunheim?"

"Correct. Lord Surtr, we'd be honored if you'd lend your forces to us. And perhaps you as well since Hrym has agreed to join us."

Surtr growled. "Why shouldst I, woman?"

"It'd be in your great interest, Lord Surtr." She said without so much of batting an eye.

As Surtr eyed Kriemhild, he noticed the fearless vibe she seemed to give off. Even the mightiest of beings he's slain have cowered before their lives were extinguished. However, Kriemhild didn't show any fear. That is until Surtr sensed something 'off' about Kriemhild. His demonic visage conveyed dread when he felt her hidden powers. He sensed the dark matter exuding from the woman, causing his molten blood to cool.

"Lord Surtr, is something wrong?" A subject of his queried to his horrified ruler.

The Muspelheim ruler stammered. "Wh-What art thou, woman? Thou art not a simple Midgardian… but some kind of creature not from any realm."

Kriemhild responded calmly. "I ask again. Would you like to join us to bring down Asgard? Together, we can ensure Ragnarök goes as preordained." She gave a calm and menacing smirk." She put a hand out. "It would be in your best interest and I'm sure you'd love nothing more than to witness the Allfather's demise."

As he sat down on his throne, Surtr cackled. "Who wouldst not want to see that arrogant Asgardian and his people die by my sword Muspelbrandr."

"Then, you will help us?"

"I will, but permit me to inquire. What name hast thou decided on?"

Loki was befuddled. "Name?"

"The name of our alliance."

Kriemhild answered. "Loki, do you remember the name we suggested?"

"Yes, but I thought it too obvious since it is named after me ever slightly?"

She smirked. "No, it has grown on me. Lord Surtr, we shall be known as the Lokar."

xxxxx

 _ **Svartalfheim/Niðavellir/Caverns**_

After acquiring Hrym and Surtr's services, Kriemhild and Loki arrived in the cavern lair of the Dwarven brothers Brokkr and Eitri. The brothers negotiated with the Lokar head members.

Brokkr and Eitri are twin brothers, but had distinguishing characteristics that set them apart. Both shared the same height at 8'0 feet tall.

Brokkr had long back length reddish brown hair and a thick reddish beard with some signs of gray due to aging. He has green eyes. He was garbed in a dark blue shirt and dark brown baggy pants. He also wore black armored knee-length boots & elbow-length gloves, a dark gray upper body armor, a red cape hanging on his back, and a rusted twin-horned helmet.

Eitri had similar length hair like his brother's, but his hair is dark brown. He has a thick dark brown beard with similar grays showing. He was seen wearing a dark gray shirt and dark gray baggy pants. He also wore silver armored knee-length boots & elbow-length gloves, a dark purple upper body armor, a yellow cape fluttering on his back, and a rusted one-horned helmet. The left horn of the helmet remained intact while the right horn was broken off as a result of years of fighting.

"So, what do you say, Dwarven brothers? Are we in agreement?" Kriemhild asked. "But, remember. The choice is yours."

Brokkr and Eitri turned to each other and huddled whispering.

"What dost think, brother?" Eitri asked him.

"I dost not trust this woman, but…"

"What is it, Brokkr?"

"I sense a mysterious dark vibe surrounding her. I cannot explain it, but it troubles me. As if she couldst kill us now if she wants to."

Eitri glanced toward Kriemhild and narrowed his eyes. "I can see why she hath thee disturbed, Brokkr. What now?"

Brokkr rubbed his thick beard. "We do have similar interests. We both want Asgard to fall and the Allfather to be humbled. He and those wretched Asgardians hast slain enough of our people."

Eitri growled. "Yes, consider this our last chance at retribution."

As the Dwarven brothers approached Kriemhild, they accepted their alliance with the Lokar.

xxxxx

 _ **Alfheim/Midwinter Palace**_

Arriving in the Unseelie stronghold, the Midwinter Palace, Kriemhild and Loki met with Byggvir and Beyla. Alfheim, the Home of the Light Elves, was divided into two clans: the Seelie and Unseelie. Byggvir and Beyla, also known as Puck and Mab, established the Unseelie and populated their clans in direct conflict with the Seelie.

At 5'10 feet tall, Byggvir is a moderately built, middle-aged, gray-skinned Elven man with long back-length white hair with braided hair in the middle. He has honey yellow eyes. He wore a silver and blue robe. He had on black body armor fitted underneath this robe. He wore a black crown coupled with a lilac inside the centerpiece of his crown. A pair of silver earrings adorned his earlobes and a pair of clear wings folded on his back.

Opposite from Byggvir is Beyla, an alluring and youthful Elven woman. At 5'7 feet tall, the gray-skinned Elven woman has long back-length lilac hair and red eyes. She wore an olive green full-bodied battle armor and a white war dress. Adorning her head is a similar black crown. A lilac gem gleamed on the centerpiece of her crown. She, too, wore silver earrings, but has green mantis wings.

"Lords of the Unseelie, would you lend us your support in the coming war against Asgard?" Kriemhild asked of them. "I promise by aligning with the Lokar, there won't be nothing to stop us. Not even the Seelie will make a difference."

Byggvir and Beyla had a brief debate about joining the Lokar's cause. At first, they were despondent as they were hesitant to cross the Allfather, but they had seen enough of Asgard's pompous and elitist attitudes demeaning every other realm.

"Yes, we agree to join thy cause," Beyla addressed the two Lokar head members.

"But, Loki, we hast our eyes on thee," Byggvir cast a glare at the trickster. "No treachery from thyself!"

Loki shuddered. "Why must everyone disparage me?"

Kriemhild giggled. "Don't take it personally, Loki. You were responsible for Baldr's death. Is it a wonder barely anyone trusts you? Why do you think I suggested I'd make the negotiations?"

The trickster sighed. "Well, thou art better at it than I could at this point."

"Don't worry. Just a few more realms to go."

Unbeknownst to them, a white butterfly on a side wall observed and doubled as a witness, recording visual images of the negotiations, transmitting the footage to the Seelie rulers.

xxxxx

 _ **Alfheim/Midsummer Palace**_

Watching closely from their royal chamber, the Seelie leaders, Yngvi and Yngva, witnessed their Unseelie counterparts forming an alliance with the Lokar.

Also known as Oberon, Yngvi was a 5'11 feet tall middle-aged, pearl-skinned Elven man with long, back-length white hair with a braided section in the middle. He has honey yellow eyes. He wore a white royal shirt with white armor trimmed with green and gold. He wore matching white pants. A shimmering silver cape cascaded over his back. Adorning his forehead is a white crown coupled with a green gem inside the crown's centerpiece. He has a pair of clear wings on his back, but were folded until he was ready for flight.

Known to her people as Titania, Yngva was a 5'8 feet tall alluring and youthful pearl-skinned woman with long back-length ginger hair. She has green eyes. She wore a royal lime dress with white armor trimmed with gold and green, and elbow-length gloves made of linen fabric. A similar white crown adorned her forehead. This crown also has a green gem on the centerpiece. She wore golden earrings and olive green wings.

Yngvi and Yngva exchanged worried looks.

"Byggvir and Beyla hast forged an alliance," Yngvi muttered.

"We must warn our people. This news must be made known," Yngva added.

xxxxx

 _ **Helheim/Gnipahellir**_

Appearing in the Land of the Dishonored Dead, Kriemhild and Loki walked through an obscured mist, which seemed to run on endlessly. Then, they stumbled on a pair of massive gates. These gates are obsidian and resembled flayed body parts. These gates are known as Helgrind.

Guarding these gates is large canine covered with dark gray fur. Its gleaming yellow eyes cast a terrifying gaze on the newcomers. Loki noticed the orange pupils upon a closer look at the gate guardian. Up to its legs, it stood 5'5 feet tall, but Garmr's real height was 6'4 in height. Garmr had a 8'7 body length.

Garmr snarled, baring his sharp teeth at the Lokar head members. "Who dares trespass near these gates?! I am Garmr, sworn guardian of the Helgrind gates! State thy business here!"

Slightly cowering, Loki stuttered. "Hello, Garmr! I-It is I, Loki! W-We came to see the Helheim ruler. We came to see Hel… my daughter!"

Garmr poked his face in front of Loki and puffed in his face. "Thou daughter hath disowned thee. Thou art nothing but a petty man to Lady Hel."

"See what I mean, Kriemhild? My own daughter hath forsaken me!"

Chortling, Kriemhild approached Garmr and placed a hand out. Initially ready to attack the woman, Garmr paused and sensed the dark matter's presence emanating from Kriemhild. Garmr withdrew his jaws.

"We've come to conduct business with your ruler, Garmr. Please grant us entry."

Garmr's face conveyed fear. "O-Of course… right this way." He opened the gates for them.

Loki let out a relieved sigh. "Just how dost thou do it?"

Kriemhild smirked. "I have tempted with forces more terrifying than an overgrown puppy."

xxxxx

 _ **Helheim/Helreginn/Hel's Throne**_

"So, thou decided to show thyself before me, trickster?" A whispering and frightening tone addressed Loki, who was already down on both knees. She cast her gaze toward Garmr and snarled. "Thou art dismissed, Garmr. Return to thy post."

Garmr bowed and left.

"Daughter, please I can explain…"

"I know thou hast come here for a reason, trickster. And thou hath brought a woman here, but I sense something peculiar about her." The Helheim figurehead stood and floated off her throne chair Helskjálf.

"It is an honor to meet you, Hel, ruler of Helheim," Kriemhild politely addressed her.

Standing 5'10 feet tall, Hel can be described as a neutral figurehead regarding the concerns of the other realms. She was also an individual noted for her half-beauty and half-monstrosity. The right side of her face is relatively normal and maintained his beauty; the left side is corpse-like and disfigured with her eye almost like it were ready to pop out. She has long back-length carmine hair. In relation to her two-faced appearance, she has a heterochromic look; her left eye being yellow and her eight eye being emerald. She wore a black dress revealing her bare shoulders, collarbone & upper bosom area, and the back. She wore a silver necklace. Her eyeshadows consisted of a mixture of black and dark purple shades. A black crown adorned her head and doubled like a headdress.

"Thou hast a strange aura exuding from thy presence. State thy name."

"I am Kriemhild and I like your throne room. You have exquisite taste in decorum."

Hel frowned. "Get to the point, Kriemhild. What is it thou art here for?"

"Of course, your father and I are here to recruit you for wage war against Asgard."

"War against Asgard?" The Helheim ruler suspiciously gazed at them. "Thou wish to accelerate the process leading into Ragnarök?"

"We are going to end Asgard's reign. The Allfather is aging and his kingdom's morale is at its low point. The Asgardians question whether Asgard has much time left. Even its people have grown weary of Odin's tyrannical rule."

Hearing this, Hel's face was neutral. She had a previous history with Asgard. She was once apart of the First Generation Valkyries and an old friend of Frigg. However, following Frigg's passing and reincarnation into Eir, Hel departed and returned to her realm. Since then, she's formed doubts of Asgard's political leadership under Odin and became bothered by the kingdom's grandiose reputation.

"Hmm, do you need a little time to think about my proposal, Hel?" Kriemhild queried.

"I once considered Asgard a place I could call my own. Thou probably never knew this, but I was once one of Asgard's Valkyries."

"Interesting. This is news to me."

Loki smiled proudly. "And thou were a beautiful and powerful Valkyrie, Hel. Thou were called the Underworld Valkyrie."

"And I knew someone who I regarded a dear friend. She was the leader of our Valkyrie unit. Her name was Frigg."

"Yes, the late-wife of Odin. I recall she sacrificed herself," Kriemhild pointed out.

"She sacrificed herself for us and another Valkyrie unit. It took our combined might to defeat our common foe."

Hearing this, Kriemhild smirked. "And who might that foe be if I may ask?"

Clenching her right hand, Hel gritted. "She was known as Grímhildr the Unmoralisch, a truly despicable being."

"Very interesting, but she's gone, isn't she?"

"Yes, and it took the sacrifice of two of our own Valkyries, including Frigg. After that, I left after I noticed Odin's change in his stance on many subjects. Losing Frigg turned the Allfather into a vengeful, power mad, and paranoid individual. Nowadays, the Allfather is a petty shell of his former self. I dost not agree where Asgard hath gone since my departure. I cannot even show it much reverence. If I couldst, I couldst destroy it and restart it anew."

Kriemhild smirked darkly. "Well, that is the purpose of Ragnarök. We can destroy Asgard and create something new in its place. Like any cycle of death and reincarnation, the former Asgard can die and a new kingdom can rise from its ashes." She extended a hand to Hel. " _We_ can make it happen, Lady Hel. Join us, The Lokar, and we can make anything happen."

Hel mulled her decision. She turned to her father and then back to Kriemhild.

"Fine. Thou hast convinced me. Let us destroy Asgard and allow for a better kingdom to rise in its place," the Helheim ruler shook Kriemhild's hand, forging her alliance with The Lokar.

xxxxx

 _ **Helheim/Náströnd**_

Hel took Loki and Kriemhild to the space occupied by a fearsome beast. Upon seeing the massive beast, Loki was flabbergasted. Kriemhild became enamored by its presence.

"The trickster is already aware of this monster. However, Kriemhild, allow me to introduce to thee, Níðhöggr the Primordial Dreki."

"Magnificent," Kriemhild whispered.

The Primordial Dreki awoke from his long slumber. It had a length of 1,900 feet and towered at a staggering 1,500 feet tall in height. Níðhöggr's body was covered in dark gray scales. When he opened his orange eyes, he stared at Hel, Loki, and Kriemhild. This behemoth lacked wings, but considering his gargantuan size, he had no need for flight. He stood on all fours. His long neck gave him an impressive physique. His head was long, narrow, and rigid with a mouth lined up with bone crushing teeth. His forehead lacked any horns and bony protrusions, but there are small scale-like spikes normally found on crocodilians.

"Níðhöggr is the avatar of Ginnungagap. Kriemhild, we shouldst be honored to…" Loki stopped as he watched her approach Níðhöggr.

Níðhöggr lowered his head to meet Kriemhild. Without even opening its mouth, the Primordial Dreki let out a low haunting roar. Unfazed by Ginnungagap's avatar, Kriemhild put her hand on the beast's snout, causing Loki to flinch. Hel was more or less intrigued where this was going to lead.

"Níðhöggr, how would you like to us not only destroy Asgard, but reshape the entire cosmic tree? Yes, I'm sure you're well aware of Yggdrasil," Kriemhild whispered as she caressed Níðhöggr's snout. "You may have your fill devouring the World Tree. What do you say, avatar of Ginnungagap?"

Níðhöggr picked his head up and let out a screeching roar to the endless space.

"It appears that's a yes," Kriemhild confirmed. "Yes, he shall feast on the World Tree."

"This will upset the balance," Hel warned.

Kriemhild smirked. "A risk worth taking to bring Asgard and its closest allies down. Fear not, we will restart everything anew as you wanted, Hel."

"Right as thou sayeth."

Loki eyed his daughter before Kriemhild beckoned him.

"Come, Loki. Let us depart to the next realm."

The trickster replied. "The World of Ice is our next stop."

xxxxx

 _ **Niflheim/Hvergelmir**_

Kriemhild and Loki convened a meeting with the evil Norns, Sköll and Hati. It didn't take much to convince the five individuals to join The Lokar.

The leader of the Evil Norns, Aglaohilde, lied on a soft padded bed with her sisters laying opposite from her. Both sisters, Thelxielinde and Peisigunde, lovingly reclined across Aglaohilde's body.

"We wouldst gladly join thee," Aglaohilde answered Kriemhild.

Wearing a dark seductive look, Aglaohilde emerged from the dark corner, revealing herself to Kriemhild. She has long, straight back-length dark blonde hair and cold, lifeless brown eyes with tiny black irises. Her skin has a light brown mixed but with shades of a fair complexion. Standing upright, she was 5'8 feet tall in height. This evil Norn wore a dark blue sleeveless dress and a light blue veil adorning her neck & shoulders. Her accessories included a spiked crown with a green gem on the centerpiece, dark blue oval-shaped earrings, and a silver necklace. She was barefooted.

Standing up, Thelxielinde was 5'6 feet tall. She has a similar skin complexion like her sister. She has shoulder-length black hair tied into a ponytail and gray eyes. She wore a black sleeveless dress and a dark purple veil over her shoulders & neck. The evil Norn's accessories included a spiked crown with a yellow gem centered on it, red oval-shaped earrings, and a silver necklace. She, too, was barefooted.

As she stood, Peisigunde was roughly 5'7 feet tall. Her skin complexion is like her sisters. She has a rigid-styled, shoulder-length reddish brown hair and green eyes. She has a moss green sleeveless dress and a dark yellow veil over her neck & shoulders. Her accessories included a spiked crown with a red gem centered on it, purple oval-shaped earrings, and a silver necklace. She was also barefooted.

The sound of wolf snarls came from Sköll and Hati. Both bowed their heads like loyal dogs.

"And we will join The Lokar and see to it Asgard falls!" Sköll and Hati both declared.

The wolves were covered in ash gray fur. Despite their similar appearances, they are distinguished by their eye colors. Sköll has blue eyes with ivory pupils. Hati has red eyes with ebony pupils. Both stood 4'10 feet tall up to the leg and their base form was 5'6 feet tall in overall height. Their body lengths reached 7'4 feet.

Sköll snarled. "Grant us permission to devour Sól and Máni."

Kriemhild gladly granted. "Done. I hope you enjoy your fills!"

Aglaohilde and her sisters then declared. "And we shalt direct Níðhöggr toward the World Tree as thee suggest!"

Kriemhild clapped once. "Wonderful! So, we have the Yggdrasil front covered."

Loki added. "Now to free my sons. First, Fenrir."

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Amsvartnir/Lyngvi**_

Upon landing on the island Lyngvi in middle of Amsvartnir lake, Kriemhild once again summoned her Brynhildr illusion to assist her in locating Fenrir. They along with Loki happened upon the large wolf bound by Gleipnir. Kriemhild and Brynhildr worked together by wiping out Gleipnir, freeing Fenrir.

Howling for his freedom, Fenrir quickly recognized Loki. Fenrir is a massive black-furred wolf. His yellow eyes have crimson pupils, which he used to scan Loki.

"Fenrir, my son. I am glad to see thee!" Loki called to him.

"Father, I thank thee, but who art this woman and…" Fenrir sighted Brynhildr. "Brynhildr? Her scent seems different."

Kriemhild addressed the wolf. "Fear not. She's with us. Your father suggested we free you and your other brother."

Fenrir growled. "The World Snake."

"Yes! And we've already visited your sister. She has agreed to join our cause."

"For what? Father, what art we fighting against?"

Loki answered. "We art going to war against Asgard, my son."

"Asgard?"

"Will thou help us, my son?"

Fenrir closed his mouth and nodded. "An enemy of my father is an enemy of mine. I shalt fight with thee and help destroy Asgard. After all, they art responsible for binding me here!"

"Now, let us meet the World Snake!" Kriemhild declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Kattegat**_

Amassed on a shore, Kriemhild, Loki, Brynhildr, and Fenrir watched as the still waters of the Kattegat shook hard. Kriemhild, Loki, and Brynhildr used their combined power to undo the seal of Jörmungandr.

A massive serpentine body emerged from the sea's depths. Everyone paused as a tidal wave headed their way, but all it took was Kriemhild to stop the wave with magic, sending the wave to crash into the still waters. When the World Snake was revealed, he was a giant whose length covered the entire planet. His body was covered entirely in dark green scales with black stripes spread over the body. He resembled a snake similar to a constrictor snake like an anaconda and the reticulated python. His head and massive bulk was akin to a _Titanoboa_. When he lowered his head, Jörmungandr's orange eyes stared over Loki.

Jörmungandr spoke with a long, black forked tongue sticking out. "Thank thee, father. I am thrilled to be free."

"I hast freed thy brother, Fenrir, and met with thy sister, Hel. We art going to take revenge on Asgard. Will thou join us, Jörmungandr?" Loki asked the World Serpent.

"Since thou freed me from my seal, I shalt! But, tell me who is this woman and why is Brynhildr here?"

Kriemhild reassured the World Serpent. "Brynhildr is with us now. And I will be aiding you in the war against Asgard. I have recruited many from the other realms. We'd be happy to have you join us."

Jörmungandr nodded. "Then, I pledge to witness the downfall of Asgard!"

"We have one more place to visit, Loki," Kriemhild said.

"Where wouldst that be?"

"You know where. We're going to the one who gave you this ring," she showed him Andvaranaut.

"Then, thou mean…"

xxxxx

 _ **Svartalfheim/Myrkheim/Andvari's Home**_

Andvari heard the sound of a blast outside his home. He woke up with a start and stormed out. He bolted past the waterfall obscuring his home. He saw Loki and Kriemhild awaiting him.

"Loki?! What art thou doing back?!" Andvari berated him. "I told thee never to return!" He looked away from the trickster as his eyes settled on Kriemhild. His eyes and mouth widened at Kriemhild's sight. Based on his reaction, he looked like he has just seen a ghost from his past. "I-It is thee… how can this be?"

"Look, apologies for my intrusions, but Andvari…"

"Forget thee, trickster! How is she still alive?!" Andvari pointed to Kriemhild. "I saw this woman die ages ago!"

"Thou hast lost me, Andvari. But, this is Kriemhild. We hast been recruiting allies from all the realms to wage war on Asgard. In fact, we were here not too long ago to recruit Brokkr and Eitri."

"The Dwarven brothers? Aye, they art strong bruisers, but… that is beside the point, trickster! If this is not Lady Grímhildr, who is she? She bears a resemblance to Lady Grímhildr!"

"Thou hast heard that name from thee before. And I heard Hel mention her. Kriemhild, what dost thou know?" Loki asked Kriemhild, who calmly smirked and walked over to Andvari.

"You must be, Andvari. Are you the one who gave Loki this ring?" She showed him Andvaranaut, which the Dwarf recognized.

"Y-Yes, I gave him this ring. But, how didst thou end up with it? Loki, didst thou…?"

Kriemhild nodded dismissively. "No, I took the ring from a Valkyrie named Brynhildr. Before her, a man named Sigurd possessed. And before him, Fáfnir had it, turning him into a dragon. And before him, King Hreiðmarr had it. And do you know who gave the king that ring?"

Andvari frowned and have Loki a piercing gaze. "I see. So, thou ended up passing the curse to others."

Loki looked away, whistling. "I dost not know what thou art talking about!"

Andvari growled. "I knew I couldst not trust thee!"

Kriemhild cleared her throat, garnering Andvari's attention. "Anyway, Andvari. We wish to recruit you."

"Sorry, but my fighting days art behind me. I wish to stay reclusive."

"That's a shame, because I doubt Lady Grímhildr would be pleased you turned down her successor."

Hearing this, Andvari blinked. "...thou art her successor?"

"More like her daughter," Kriemhild revealed. "I was born Gudrun, but with the power of this ring, I've become reborn as Kriemhild."

Both Andvari and Loki were shocked to learn this. However, Loki was more so surprised since he has been traveling with Kriemhild and has gotten acquainted with her. The whole notion of Lady Grímhildr went over his head after Odin and the Valkyries slain her ages ago. When looking over Kriemhild, he noted distinct characteristics that reminded him of Grímhildr. He then remembered Hel, who was one of the Valkyries who fought Grímhildr, had made a pact with Kriemhild. He wondered how he and Hel weren't able to discern Kriemhild and compare her life force to Grímhildr.

Andvari walked over and examined Kriemhild. "Thou look like thy mother. Thou even have a name similar to hers. Grímhildr. Kriemhild. Yes, I see it now."

"I know you are the last survivor of Lady Grímhildr's former army. That makes you a relic of my _mother's_ forces. And as I understand it, you can turn into a dragon. So, I am going to make you a steed I can ride into battle against Asgard." Kriemhild extended a hand to Andvari. "How would you like to join me? Together we'll destroy Asgard. You'll be reliving your glory and make my mother proud."

Andvari stared over Kriemhild's hand and mulled over her offer. Learning this woman is Grímhildr's daughter turned his worldview upside down. Now, his former master's spawn has offered him a place in her Lokar rankings. He wasn't sure what to think. However, despite having been in seclusion, Andvari's loyalty remained firm with Grímhildr.

Andvari answered with a handshake and took a bow to her.

"I pledge my loyalty as if thou were Lady Grímhildr herself."

"Rise, Andvari. You are the last recruit we need... " Kriemhild then paused. "No, on second thought. We could use one more."

"One more? Who dost hast in mind?" Loki inquired.

Walking away, Kriemhild communicated with the dark forces that she has been communicating with. She looked like she was staring off into space and cupped an ear.

"What? You want me to recruit a Valkyrie? You mean that _one_?" Kriemhild asked the dark force.

Andvari turned to Loki. "Who is she speaking to?"

Loki sighed. "She often calls it the dark force, dark matter, and anomalous entities. I hast no clue. She is quite odd, but whenever she is communicating with this dark force, often times it hath helped her locate people she wants to find and utilize powers beyond my comprehension."

Kriemhild looked at her ring and whispered to Brynhildr's soul. "Do you hear that? We are going to recruit someone from your former Valkyrie team. Won't this be fun? And yes, I could use your help." She turned to gather Loki. "Time for us to go, Loki. Andvari, we will return here to get you once Ragnarök is near us."

Andvari slightly bowed. "As thou sayeth, Lady Kriemhild."

"Come, Loki. We're making a quick stop on Asgard."

Hearing this, Loki gulped. "A-Asgard?"

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Asgard**_

Another humiliating day in the life of Mist. The Shroud Valkyrie took a brief leave from Asgard to vent her frustrations. She was once again verbally insulted by Göndul and Skögul. They mocked her for her small breast size, which normally is a petty insecurity to have, but this greatly affected Mist's self-esteem. On top of that, Mist was upset that she wasn't picked to be the leader. Odin had favored Eir to lead the Valkyries.

As she fumed angrily, Mist's focus became off-kilter. She tried training in solitude, but she kept messing up. She tossed seax at blocks of wood. She hit one, but missed another.

Mist panted hard and hissed. "So, I am not good enough to be leader?! What dost Eir hast that I dost not?!" She then covered her chest, exhibiting her insecure nature. "And so what if I am not well developed like the rest of thee! I dost not need a large chest, a strong body, or a goddess-like figure to be a great Valkyrie! I am fine as I am!"

She flew over and threw another seax to knock over another block of wood.

"I must get strong. I will get strong enough to surpass thee, Eir!"

Suddenly, Mist heard a low chuckle emanate out of nowhere. This disturbance quickly alarmed the Shroud Valkyrie. She reproduced another seax in her hand.

"Who is there?! Who dares cackle at me?!" Mist hissed defensively. "Göndul?! Skögul?! Is it thee two cretins?! Or, is it thee, Eir?! Mock me all thou want! I will not be looked down on!" She threw the seax at a tree.

As Mist heard the laughter move behind her, she instinctively turned and saw nobody. Her heart pounded.

"Ok, this is not funny anymore. Come out!"

Mist walked backward and bumped into a wall. She whipped around expecting to meet a wall, but came face to face with Brynhildr. Their gazes met. Brynhildr smiled in her face.

"Hello, Mist."

"B-Brynhildr?!" She gasped and fell back as if she had seen a ghost. "B-But, thou art here?! How?! The Allfather exiled thee!"

The Blood Valkyrie chuckled. "Thou art still a hopeless child, Mist. And no, I hast been freed from being trapped in that flaming castle. Someone saved me. I wouldst like thou to meet her."

"Who is it?"

Brynhildr walked up and whispered in her ear. "Follow me." She turned and ran off into the forest.

"Wait, Brynhildr!" Mist called after her. As she raced off into the forest, the Shroud Valkyrie pursued Brynhildr. "Who is it thou want me to meet?! Can she make me strong?!"

"Perhaps, but thou need to hurry!"

"Thou art acting a little too friendlier than usual, Brynhildr," Mist noted. "Maybe the time away has changed thee for the better?"

As the chase stopped, Mist happened upon a small frozen pond. However, she lost Brynhildr completely.

"Brynhildr! Art thou here?!"

"Behind thee."

As Mist turned around, she expected Brynhildr, but instead found Kriemhild, who used Brynhildr's voice.

Kriemhild addressed her. "Expecting somebody?"

"Where is Brynhildr?"

"Right here," Kriemhild stepped aside as Brynhildr emerged from behind a large rock.

Sensing something off about Brynhildr, Mist dropped into a defensive stance. She glared over to Kriemhild.

"Drop your guard. I don't wish to fight you, Mist."

"How dost thou know my name? Did Brynhildr tell thee?"

"Of course, but then again, I don't need to as long as I have this ring," Kriemhild smirked evilly, showing off Andvaranaut.

"What is that ring?!"

"Keep an eye on the ring, sweetie," Kriemhild giggled as the ring glowed, sending a bright flash of golden light.

Finding herself entranced by the glowing ring, Mist's eyes glazed over. She seemingly fell under the ring's mystic effects. Kriemhild was able to probe Mist's mind and find out her insecurities.

"I see, your pettiest insecurities are jealousy over another Valkyrie taking the leadership reigns. You lost out to a vast majority and that eats you alive."

Mist scowled. "Stop it."

"Oh, and here's a juicy detail! You have an insecurity over your flat chest!"

The Shroud Valkyrie folded her arms around her chest area. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide her blush. Kriemhild giggled incessantly over this.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Kriemhild lowered her ring as Mist came to.

Suddenly, Mist saw Kriemhild got behind her and pat her chest, causing the Shroud Valkyrie to freak out and whip around to attack.

"Hands off!" Mist warned.

"Heheh, don't feel bad. Even with a flat chest, you're a cutie," Krimehild beamed with joy. "In fact, everything about you is adorable. That's why I want you to join me."

"Join thee? For what purpose?"

The witch's genuinely happy smile was replaced with a malevolent expression. "To wage war against and destroy Asgard."

Before Mist could protest, Brynhildr got behind Mist and held her.

"Brynhildr! Let me go! She is an enemy!"

"She can't hear you, sweet thing! In fact, that Brynhildr is but a mere reflection of the real one!"

"What dost thou mean?!"

"I mean, the real Brynhildr is dead. She has been for quite some time. Do you want to know who killed her?" The witch then pointed to herself. "Why, it was I!"

Realizing this, Mist's eyes shot open. "...no, it cannot be."

"This Brynhildr is an illusion. The real one's soul is contained in this ring. And guess what? I was able to kill another former Valkyrie and took her soul, too. I believe her name was Sigrún."

"Thou killed Sigrún, too?! Thou monster!" Mist scornfully yelled at her. "Thou art not going to get away with this!"

Kriemhild flipped locks of her hair and smirked. "That's exactly what Sigrún said just before I killed her and her entire family. Then, I flayed Sigrún before the ring absorbed her soul." She showed Andvaranaut again, revealing the ghostly spirits of Brynhildr and Sigrún screaming haunting cries.

Seeing her former colleagues crying out to her, Mist's face paled with fright. She wondered if she was going to suffer the same fate.

"But, you needn't worry about me killing you and taking your soul. No, I have a much better use for you, Mist."

"What couldst be worse than death?!"

"That you become my puppet against your will. Now watch, dear." Kriemhild laughed as she manipulated the ring's power, using it to place Mist under her control.

The Shroud Valkyrie did her best to resist the ring's power, but her will was not strong enough. She felt her mind shut down and become mind controlled. Mist's eyes turned cold and lifeless like a puppet.

"How may I serve thee, Lady Kriemhild?" Mist bowed to her.

"You are subject to my will, Mist," the witch chortled. "And with that, we have all the recruits we need. Now let us leave, you two."

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Valaskjálf**_

The Allfather spent the rest of his time in solitude and cut off from the rest of the Nine Realms. He no longer concerned himself with his people's daily lives. All he was concerned about was his own throne and the impending apocalypse in the form of Ragnarök. He knew it was coming. Based on Sága and the Norn's projections, it was drawing near. The activity of the mysterious dark matter was something else to be concerned with. The death of Baldr was the first sign of the end times.

However, despite the warnings and projections, he stubbornly dismissed all claims. He saw these as excuses to get him to relinquish his position.

For the Asgardians, it became clear as day that Asgard's glory days were gone. Now, it had descended into decadence. They saw its ruler as nothing but an outdated shell of his former self and completely out of touch with his people.

Walking away from his throne, Odin stared out his snow-covered window and observed the endless Fimbulwinter that has affected his kingdom.

Since Baldr's death, Odin was conflicted about Ragnarök. He was desperate to maintain his throne and reputation, clinging to both with an iron grip. He wanted to prevent the impending apocalypse. But, realizing Ragnarök was inevitable, Odin was shown his fate by the Norns. He was going to be killed by Fenrir despite his great efforts.

Knowing a new world would rise following Asgard's demise, Odin decided Víðarr would be his future king. The reason being? Thor was also preordained to die during Ragnarök.

"Father," Víðarr spoke up as he entered the chamber with Thor. "So, I am to be the future king?"

"Based on the events of Ragnarök, yes. Art thou ready to take the throne in my place?"

Víðarr cast his eyes to the floor. "I-I dost not know."

Thor clapped his brother's shoulder. "Raise thy head high, brother. Thou will be a great king. If I am to die, then I wouldst rather die and know thou hath become the new king of Asgard."

"Thou art to rebuild Asgard after Ragnarök, Víðarr. This is what Sigrdrífa wouldst hast wanted. A progressive-minded king for a future Asgard."

Hearing this, Víðarr smiled with tears.

Odin glanced over to a painting of a woman who bore a resemblance to Brynhildr, but unlike the Blood Valkyrie, this woman had a kindred and gentle demeanor. She had the same dark hair and golden eyes like Brynhildr. This was Brynhildr's birth mother Sigrdrífa.

"I hath taken Sigrdrífa's words to heart and allowing for progressivism to shape the new Asgard. Knowing I will die during Ragnarök, I can die peacefully knowing thee will be my successor, Víðarr. And I will spend all my time in Helheim to reflect on my tyrannical and petty sins."

Thor then changed the subject. "I dost not mean to sour on thy reflections, father, but there is still the matter of Brynhildr being freed from that castle."

Just the mere mention of the Blood Valkyrie was enough to make Odin tighten the grip on his spear. His teeth clenched. As if Baldr's death, the warnings of the 'dark outside force', and the recent news of Kriemhild and The Lokar being amassed for war were bad enough, Kriemhild and The Lokar freeing Brynhildr added more unwanted stress for the Allfather. These festering variables were becoming too much for Odin to bear.

"Yes, I realize that creature is free. No, thanks to Loki and this Kriemhild." Odin gritted and turned around. He roared and blasted his throne with a bolt from Gungnir. He grunted and snarled. "That will be Brynhildr when I see her! She hath become an enemy and a traitor to Asgard!"

"Why didst thou not kill Brynhildr? Thou hadst the chance to instead of exiling her." Víðarr asked him.

"Because I was concerned with how Asgard would respond. I didst not want to destroy the morale of the Valkyries. I picked Eir to take the leadership role. However, now that Brynhildr hath escaped and joined our enemy, we art in agreement that creature must perish. And I shalt be the one who ends her. In order for Asgard to hast a future, Brynhildr must die!"

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Asgard**_

On the days leading up to Ragnarök, another warning came in the form of corpse discovered by Asgardian soldiers. Freyr was also present. They found the corpse of a large swine, but not just any swine. This was golden boar that belonged to Freyr.

"Sire, dost this belong to thee?" A soldier queried to Freyr.

Examining the snow layered corpse, Freyr uncovered the giant golden-bristled boar.

"That is Gullinbursti," Freyr recognized his boar. He and the other soldiers nearly vomited from the horrific stench from the fly and maggot filled corpse.

They also noticed something carved across Gullinbursti's mouth. When Freyr examined the flayed mouth flaps, he saw it was carved outward into a Glasgow smile mark. This was a blood warning sent by the enemy. Even if they didn't know who was the culprit, but it was Kriemhild who butchered Gullinbursti in cold blood and carved his mouth open.

"Sire, look," a soldier pointed to more carvings.

There was a written message on Gullinbursti's left side. It read in blood: _**Am I pretty now?**_

"Who wouldst dost this vile act?" An Asgardian soldier asked with disgust.

"A sick-minded creature," Freyr remarked with disdain.

Just then, as their attention was on the written message, the golden boar's right leg seemingly twitched and moved. One soldier immediately noticed this.

"Everyone…!" The soldier was brushed away from a kick by the boar's leg.

As everyone turned, Gullinbursti sprang up back to life as a Proto-Draugr and roared, spewing blood and maggots from his mouth. Freyr and the soldiers took on the Proto-Draugr boar. It charged and headbutted another Asgardian soldier.

"Sire, two of our men art critically hurt!" One of the other soldiers shouted.

"Then, this must end!" Freyr declared.

Drawing out his sword, Freyr faced off with his former boar. The Proto-Draugr boar hollered a ghastly squeal and rushed at Freyr. Closing his eyes, Freyr prayed for peace for the boar and jumped out of the boar's way. He swiftly shoved his sword through Gullinbursti's head and gave him a mercy killing.

Once Gullinbursti collapsed in a heap, Freyr took this as a warning that the enemy forces are not to be taken lightly during Ragnarök.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-18/Yggdrasil/Urðarbrunnr**_

After watching the events play out leading to the apocalyptic conflict, the sage stopped the visual. The group went into another recess and discussed what they've seen.

"Ok, guys. I think I've had just about enough of another zombified pig," Ann shuddered with disgust. "I feel bad for those poor things."

"Agreed, Lady Ann. Kriemhild's just plain cruel beyond words, even to animals," Morgana concurred with the model.

"And she's totally playing Loki," Futaba pointed out Kriemhild's deception toward the trickster himself. "Hell, she's been more 'Loki' than Loki himself."

"Right, he's playing second fiddle to her at this point," Makoto stated.

"That'll be bad for him, but hey he can't cry when she decides to stab him in the back," Mia shrugged.

Akechi then added his own viewpoints on the fabled trickster. "I must say, this Loki is but a fool to trust Kriemhild. He should've known better."

"Clearing you'd know what it's like being a trickster and I'm not referring to your Persona either," Ren said, remembering Crow's betrayal toward the Phantom Thieves and revealing his true colors.

The former rookie detective managed a half-hearted chuckle. "Right, I'm not fond of my past transgression. Nonetheless, this Loki is even less of a trickster than myself. I do feel for him. He gets manipulated by some dark force and indirectly kills Baldr. Once his crime was exposed, he gets exiled to a cave in another world and who's there to free him? A fiend who's more disingenuous than himself."

"Aye, I see what thou mean, but Loki was not entirely innocent. He hath committed heinous tricks on anyone he saw fit to manipulate," Haakon said.

"Even if some dark force manipulated him, he still indirectly murdered Baldr the Blessed," Eric sighed.

Skuld turned to her mother and frowned. "We hast nothing more to say regarding that heinous trickster."

"We'll have to see where their relationship goes, but they've amassed quite a number of volunteers, including the likes of Surtr and Hrym," Louis stated. "Of course, Loki had to free his sons, Jörmungandr and Fenrir, and meet his daughter, Hel."

"Since we're on the subject, did you all see the size of Jörmungandr?" Skyler asked the other Revenants and Thieves.

"That thing was huge! You mean to say that big snake is Loki's son?!" Ryuji was aghast to learn this fact.

"And his other son is that big wolf, too," Yakumo reminded him.

"And that lady with the half-grotesque body is his daughter," Haru said. "My, that is quite a unique family Loki has going."

"He also has another son. Did you know Odin's horse, Sleipnir, is Loki's other son?" Louis asked his group of friends.

"What? Did he make love with various animals or something?" Ann was equally flabbergasted and disgusted to learn this.

"Who are we to judge Loki's personal tastes?" Akechi shrugged.

"Well, it's not normal," Eva remarked.

"And we're not?" Jack referred to himself and the other Revenants' natures.

"By the way, the Jörmungandr we saw is not even the biggest he can get," Skyler said. "He can get the size of a planet. Hence why he's called the World Snake."

"Is this true?" Hifumi asked the Homo Yggr and their family.

Skuld nodded. "Yes, he couldst willfully grow and shrink his body accordingly.

"Geez, he's huge compared to all the other big snakes we've encountered," Futaba said.

"Speaking of large, what dost thou all think of Níðhöggr?" Harald asked the guests.

"Man, no comment. That thing made those Great Drekar look small in comparison," Yakumo stated.

"Dude, that thing was a freaking Kaijū!" Ryuji rebuked.

"If anything, that monster reminds me of Bahamut from _Shingeki no Bahamut_ ," Louis described on his thoughts on the monster.

"That primordial beast from Ginnungagap is the antithesis to Yggdrasil. It attacked us and the World Tree during the apocalyptic war. I'll never forgive it or those Sisters of Ginnungagap." Skuld said with a scowl.

"The Sisters of Ginnungagap? You're referring to those three women with the wolves?" Makoto asked the half-Homo Yggr Norn.

Nodding, Skuld replied. "Yes, Aglaohilde, Thelxielinde and Peisigunde. They art also known as the evil Norns. They art the counterparts to me and my Norn sisters here."

Verðandi shared her disdain for the evil Norns. "And thou all art about to see why we abhor those creatures so much!" The sudden anger in her tone startled some of the guests. She was consoled by Urðr.

Urðr whispered. "Easy, my sister. Calm thyself. Thou dost not want to release _her_ now, do thee?"

Verðandi shamefully nodded. "I dost not want."

"Um, who's this _her_?" Ren asked.

Skuld interjected. "Disregard what she sayeth. Yes, they art known as the Sisters of Ginnungagap. Me and my Norn sisters are called the Sisters of Yggdrasil. We help protect and nurture the World Tree while those three seek to destroy it."

Sága then added to the conversation. "And didst thou all known the Sisters of Ginnungagap are Hel's daughters?"

"So, that means they're Loki's granddaughters?" Skyler picked up on this.

"Correct."

"Man, these family trees in mythologies are so messed up!" Ryuji's mind couldn't keep up with the outlandish lineages.

"Then, thou didst not know their father is Höðr," Skuld said.

"Isn't that the one Loki manipulated to kill Baldr?" Yusuke queried.

"Correct, and he was exiled from Asgard as a result. Loki was later apprehended and imprisoned in that cavern," Sága said.

"Baldr's death was a shock to us all, but besides Odin, none was more heartbroken than Lady Sága," Eric added.

"When it was discovered Höðr was the perpetrator, I knew something was off. It couldst not have been him. It hadst to be someone underhanded enough to pull such a cruel prank. Well, that prank ended my husband's life," Sága muttered with a tear in her eye.

"I hast since hated Loki for what he hath done for my father's death," Skuld scowled.

"I really don't think he intended to kill Baldr though," Akechi tried to defend the trickster. "That darkness manipulated him to commit those acts."

Ann sighed at him. "Look, don't even try. Nothing you say will change their minds about Loki."

Makoto frowned. "If Loki killed either Haru-chan or Louis, even indirectly, I'd never forgive him either."

Haru put an arm around Makoto. "But, that'll never happen, my Mako-chan."

Louis scoffed. "I'd never let that guy try and kill me without a fight."

Ren then addressed an important detail. "Loki hinted at some dark force manipulating him to kill Baldr. He may have been seduced to end Baldr's life." He turned to Sága and the Norns. "Did any of you sense some form of darkness starting to take shape in your world?"

Upon hearing this, Sága and her daughters briefly conversed in private.

"Yes, we hast," Skuld replied to Ren's inquisitive suggestion. "My mother even felt a sinister darkness taking root and manipulating certain individuals."

"While Loki may hast wanted to play a prank on my husband, I dost not think that was his original intention," Sága stated. "I am defending what Loki hath done, but the fact he left himself open to be manipulated by this darkness is a strong possibility. It is the same darkness I felt was going to lead to Ragnarök. I even warned Odin about this."

"And we all saw how he took the news," Skyler referred to Odin's stubborn pride.

"That old bastard didn't want to admit the writing was on the wall for his reign. That's why he chose his successor," Jack illustrated.

"Oh, and since we're on the subject of Baldr, what about those two ingrates disrespecting a man in his own funeral?" Haru referred to Göndul and Skögul's disparaging remarks about the late-Baldr.

"As if I hated those two already, they've hit my shit list," Makoto gritted.

"Yes, I don't care how much make up she puts on, I'll never consider Skögul proper and lady-like. Not in the slightest. She exposed her true colors when Sigrún beat her senseless." Haru openly gave her view about the Feminine Valkyrie.

Nearly breaking her staff with a grip, Sága calmed down. "As grateful as I am for Sigrún humbling that cretin, I wouldst hast liked to teach Skögul and her lover a lesson they wouldst never forget. They disparaged my husband. For that, I shalt never forget what they hadst sayeth."

Skuld shared her mother's disdain for them. "Yes, and as Baldr's daughter, I was ready to defend his honor! I couldst hast placed a spell on them, but mother sayeth to let fate decide their outcomes."

Urðr added. "For those who art hoping those two get their comeuppance, thou patience shalt be rewarded later."

"I think I speak for all of us, we can't wait for it," Skyler said.

"No doubt," Makoto stated.

Just then, Nadia spoke up. "I know me and Anastasia aren't natives, but seeing the Seelie and Unseelie caught my attention. I couldn't help but notice Alfheim and Asgard were not on good terms."

Anastasia added with Nadia's concern. "We've known about the bad relations, but this is the first we've seen the relations play out as if they were in real time."

"We art aware thou two art not native Elves. Thou two art created from Miss Io." Sága stated. "For a time, the Elves' relations with Asgard were so strained that Freyr was selected to rule Alfheim under Asgard's compromise. To keep the Seelie and Unseelie rulers under Asgard's iron fist, Freyr verbally abused the Elves. They were given derogatory slave names. Acting under Odin's orders, Freyr linked these slaves to Odin's magic indirectly and forced them to carry these slave names permanently with no way to remove them. As such, the Elves were stuck with these lowly slave names."

"As if I didn't already hate Asgard and its fucking Allfather, and I'm not even a native elf!" Nadia angrily confessed her disdain about Odin and his sovereignty.

"I doubt any of you know, but the Elven race as a whole are known as the Álfar," Anastasia revealed to the Thieves and Revenants. "As a Light Elf myself relating to the Seelie, their kind are known the Ljósálfar."

"And as a Dark Elf myself relating to the Unseelie, their kind are known Dökkálfar," Nadia plainly stated.

"What about those Dwarves? Are they opposed to Asgard?" Jack asked the Homo Yggr and their family.

"They art known as the Svartálfar and yes they art opposed to Odin," Skuld said. "But besides Brokkr and Eitri, they chose not to participate in the war against Asgard. The Unseelie also didst not participate."

"The Unseelie and the Dwarves dost not appear in Asgard either. Instead, they opposed the Seelie, who declined to help Asgard in Ragnarök. Instead, they opted to defend their realm from the Unseelie and the Dwarves." Harald stated.

"The Seelie, the Unseelie and the Dwarves equally despise Asgard's arrogance even more than Alfheim's own arrogance," Sága said.

"Just wait, we're going to see Odin and his kingdom get what's coming to them," Nadia conveyed her anticipated moment.

"Well, if we're being led to believe that Kriemhild's about to set it towards that direction," Ren said.

Skyler inferred. "She's freed Loki, recruited beings from the other Realms, placed Mist under the ring's spell, killed another Valkyrie & sealed her soul in that ring, and conjured a Brynhildr illusion. And there's no doubt that invisible voice she's been talking to is the Yami Matter. I want to see how the Yami Matter's influence determined the outcome of this war. Bottom line, shit's about to hit the fan."

Ryuji whistled. "Damn dude, I think you might've called it."

Yusuke asserted. "It's still unclear how the end result will be. Remember, Odin has chosen his successors. Víðarr and Eir might be deciding factors."

Futaba sighed. "I wish that were the case, Inari."

Ann sighed. "Either way, I don't like anyone's chances. Kriemhild is not someone without a back-up plan."

Louis turned to the sage. "If we can, may we proceed with the Ragnarök event?"

"Just know what you're about to witness are horrific events," Io forewarned the group.

Hifumi grasped Io's hand. "After all we've been through, we're ready."

"Then, let us witness the events of Ragnarök unfold," Sága waved her staff, preparing the group to observe the proceedings leading toward the apocalyptic event.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **The Gathering Storm**_ \- Sigurd climbing Hindarfjall and found the sleeping maiden.  
 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **Caught off Guard**_ \- Brynhildr attack Sigurd till she stopped the assault. Gunnar attempted to rape Brynhildr, but the Valkyrie stopped him.  
 **Berserk OST -** _ **04 Guts**_ \- The first proper interaction between Brynhildr and Sigurd. Brynhildr and Sigurd's intercourse.  
 **Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles OST -** _ **Berceuse (Alexia's Lullaby)**_ \- Gudrun (Kriemhild)'s theme.  
 **Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles OST -** _ **Theme of Alexia Type I**_ \- Brynhildr saving Sigurd from Gudrun.  
 **Final Fantasy VII -** _ **Trail of Blood**_ \- The song that transitions the genre from gritty Norse to absolute horror. The horrible truth of Gunnar's kingdom as already dead. Escaping the kingdom from Proto-Draugar. Gudrun tortures and kills the real Gunnar, before she burns the kingdom and the undead. Gullinbursti's corpse shocks the Asgardians as a warning, the golden boar rises as a Proto-Draugr before being quickly killed.  
 **Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles OST -** _ **Theme of Alexia Type II**_ \- Gudrun killing Grani, Sigurd and Brynhildr.  
 **Odin Sphere Soundtrack -** _ **A Fate Accepted**_ \- Baldr's funeral.  
 **Odin Sphere OST -** _ **Odin Sphere's Theme**_ **(Shanachie ver)** \- Sága and the Norns' warnings of an outside dark source (the Yami Matter), but Allfather dismisses it.  
 **Game of Thrones Season 5 Soundtrack** _ **03 - House of Black and White**_ \- Kriemhild frees Loki and getting acquainted. Loki tells the story of Baldr's death, while Kriemhild tells the story of her life as Gudrun alongside meeting (and killing) Brynhildr and Sigurd before gaining the ring. Both form an alliance in plans to recruit beings from other realms for Ragnarök. Unaware from the trickster god that Kriemhild is secretly manipulating behind the scenes.  
 **Final Fantasy VIII OST -** _ **Succession of Witches**_ \- Kriemhild and Loki recruiting Surtr (and scaring him), Hrym, Brokkr & Eitri, and Byggvir & Beyla to join The Lokar for Ragnarök.  
 **Bear McCreary -** _ **Helheim**_ **\- God of War OST** \- Kriemhild and Loki meeting Garmr, Hel, Níðhöggr, Sköll and Hati, and the evil Norns.  
 **Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Salvation**_ \- Kriemhild meets Andvari. Kriemhild, Loki, and 'illusion Brynhildr' recruits Fenrir (in freeing the wolf) and Jörmungandr.  
 **Final Fantasy XV OST Volume 2 -** _ **11\. Beckoned by Darkness**_ \- Kriemhild meets and controls Mist.  
 **Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **Somnus**_ \- Odin's recollections of Asgard's status and his historical actions. Asgard's discussions of Ragnarök, especially Brynhildr escaping and the majority declare that the Blood Valkyrie must die no matter the cost. Víðarr and Eir will become future rulers after the apocalypse.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Seeing that these Wulf-Edda flashbacks have already been written months prior, all I needed to write are the group's commentaries and viewpoints about the events.

As far the commentary is concerned, we do learn about the harsh relations between Asgard & Alfheim, the Sisters of Ginnungagap being Hel & Höðr's daughters, and the Revenants being compared to Draugar.

The flashbacks for this chapter are packed with lore and content.

For starters, Gudrun/Kriemhild is a reversion of a character from previous fics of mine (who was funny enough named Gudrun/Mist). Not only is this Gudrun revamped from the other I've written, but her personality was rebooted with the intent to rebuild her as a villain to take more seriously in an already gritty Wulf-Edda world. We also intended for her to be a mix of borderline horror monster with slasher tendencies and an agent of chaos. The fact, she kills off Brynhildr and Sigurd, Wulf-Edda's protagonists up until their deaths, should already give you the impression that no one is safe or sacred in the Wulf-Edda world. Not even her brother, Gunnar, was spared and was given the worst kind of torture before becoming Proto-Draugar chow. We enjoyed crafting her character and writing her parts. Although, it's funny how based on her actions, Kriemhild acts more like Loki than Loki himself.

For the record, yes, Gudrun/Kriemhild being the only character in the flashbacks to speak in modern English instead of Norse/Old English was intentional. There's a reason for why she can speak in modern English, which will be shown and explained in the next chapter. Furthermore, by speaking modern English, she stands out from the rest of the Wulf-Edda crowd like she's an otherworlder, an individual straight out of time, or an alien to a medieval setting.

Yes, we gave Brynhildr, Sigurd, and Grani rather gruesome deaths, didn't we? Not what you'd expect for your story's protagonists to out. And to make their deaths suck even worse is Kriemhild got away without so much of a scratch (though, she and Brynhildr had a bit of a tussle over the ring).

As if Kriemhild wasn't bad enough for you, not even the 'side of good' have nice people. Don't get me started on Göndul and Skögul. Disrespecting a good man at his own funeral is beyond deplorable. And then there's Odin, who despite being given a heads up on his kingdom's untimely fate, he dismisses out of pure stubbornness. Though to Odin's credit, he finally conceded and gave the throne to his son Víðarr.

A personal favorite part of these flashbacks was the sudden shift from the gritty Norse mythology tale into straight up horror. Having an entire kingdom changing into a zombie infested zone will do that. As a fan of horror myself, this was a welcoming twist for the narrative.

The recruitment segments allowed for me to explore the other Nine Realms and flesh out its inhabitants.

I also think it's safe to say what the 'dark force' Sága and the Norns are alluding to. If you don't, you haven't been paying attention to this whole story.

With that, we're almost at Ragnarök. There's more segments that explore Gudrun/Kriemhild's origins before the war commences. And we'll get more reactions from the Thieves and Revenants.

That's all for now. Consider this a quick update since I really didn't have much to write that wasn't already done several months ago. The next chapter may take a bit longer because there's more commentaries from the Thieves, Revenants, and the Wulf-Edda spirit survivors.

Until the next chapter, leave a review and see you soon.


	22. Ragnarök War, Closing Acts of Wulf-Edda

_**Chapter XXII**_

 _ **Ragnarök War; Closing Acts of Wulf-Edda (**_ _ **ラグナロク戦争**_ _ **;**_ _ **ウルフ・エダの閉会行為**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Wulf-Edda/Jötunheim/Gálgviðr/Cavern**_

Sitting opposite from each other, Loki and Kriemhild huddled close to a campfire. Loki had just finished sharing his life's story about his brotherly relations with Odin, his Asgardian life, and his bloodline connection with his father Vé.

"I hast shared my storied life to thee. Why not tell me about thy relations with Grímhildr? Thou reveal she is thy mother, is she not?"

Kriemhild stared quietly at the campfire. An awkward silence came about between the two.

"Kriemhild?"

With a sly grin on her face, Kriemhild chuckled. "What's there to tell? Yes, Grímhildr was my mother. I didn't know her too well, but the dark forces told me everything there was to know about her. She was the infamous Unmoralisch. Gunnar and I are her children."

"I never wouldst hast ever imagine a creature as vile as her given birth to children. It is surreal."

"I can tell based on your tone, you abhorred my mother."

Loki sighed. "Sorry, but she caused suffering to many and nearly destroyed Asgard. My brother, Odin, and Frigg fought her in bloody conflicts I will never forget. Grímhildr was a creature among vile creatures."

Expecting Kriemhild to take offense, she instead laughed. "Oh, don't hold back on my account, Loki. I don't have any love for someone who I've barely interacted with in my life. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a mother. Although, I do have some admiration for Grímhildr." She shoved a stick into the fire. "Based on what I was told and shown by the dark entities, Grímhildr commanded a massive army and had a realm that rivaled Asgard. But, what if I were to tell you, Loki, that the Unmoralisch wasn't always a divine being? And what if I told you she acquired her power and status by inheriting a grimoire?"

The trickster raised his brows, expressing curiosity. "A grimoire? Where didst she find one?"

"Hmm, does the name Völva jog any memories?"

"No, but tell me."

"Of course, Grímhildr's origins are traced back to a grimoire that once belonged to Völva. This grimoire was called the Galdrabók."

Upon hearing this, Loki dropped a stick and his mouth widened. "...I-I hast vaguely heard of that grimoire, but it was banished from Asgard ages ago! Odin thought it too be troublesome in the wrong hands!"

"Indeed, she was the original possessor of that grimoire," Kriemhild waved her glowing right hand over the fire, which turned green and expanded, startling Loki. "She was born Fulla, a young shaman who lived in Asgard. You wouldn't have known her too well since you weren't around then."

The green flames formed a human-like shape. A 5'8 foot tall woman with long, back length platinum blonde hair and malachite eyes appeared floating over the burning green flames. The woman had on a dark green sleeveless gown with an ivory necklace and white heels. She had on her right hand a two-sided colored mask; white on the left and dark green on the right. The mask had slanted black lifeless eyes and a curved evil grin shaped like a crescent moon.

"This is the woman who would become the infamous Völva, the predecessor of Grímhildr and myself."

"Yes, I hast seen that face in the forbidden texts. She hadst brought misery and cursed those who wronged her!"

"Correct. If I remember, she was bullied by her fellow Asgardians and treated like an outcast. One day, a young woman from a noble class tormented poor Fulla. It came to a point when Fulla had enough and cast a spell to burn that noble woman's hair. That fool had it coming, but Fulla was punished for it. Not one to take her punishment well, Fulla changed her name to Völva, became a shaman, and used Galdrabók to practice some devious and dangerous witchcraft. With time, her power became dangerous. It came to a point where Asgard couldn't sit by and let Völva become a threat to the Nine Realms. Odin and Asgard fought and defeated Völva."

"And that was it?"

"Oh no, you see Völva found means to cheat death by advancing her witchcraft. She used Galdrabók to reincarnate herself. She used the spell known as the _ **Four Seasons of Reincarnation**_ , allowing her to transfer her soul from her previous body and creating another vessel to house her spirit. She used a total of four cycles. Having just used her first cycle, Völva entered her second: Gullveig."

The Völva image in the fire took out a grimoire and invoked a spell, transferring a glowing purple orb of light, which was her soul. The orb entered the second vessel of the reincarnation cycle: the same platinum blonde-haired woman but this vessel had on a violet sleeveless gown with an emerald necklace and lavender heels. She put on a Noh-like mask. Gullveig was then shown casting dangerous spells that ravaged Asgardian villages and fought Odin's forces.

"As Gullveig, her presence sparked the Æsir–Vanir War."

Loki's eyes darkened as he watched the bloodshed from this war. Seeing the grisly images of slain warriors and war that tore landscapes apart brought horrifying memories.

"I was a young lad then, but I remember that war too well. So, she was responsible?"

Kriemhild smirked. "Odin never told you, I see. Your brother liked keeping secrets from you, didn't he?" She got no response from Loki and waved her hands over the flames. "After Gullveig was destroyed, Völva shifted into her third cycle: Heiðr."

When Gullveig vanished, another platinum blonde-haired woman appeared wearing a dark sleeveless red dress with a yellow necklace and black heels. She had on a rose-schemed mask with black eyes and red lips.

"This reincarnation didn't last long and then came Völva's fourth and last cycle: Seiðkona."

As Heiðr faded, a fourth platinum-haired woman in a cobalt sleeveless gown appeared. She had on an ivory necklace and black heels. She held a distinguishing two-sided mask; blue on the left and white on the right. The mask had slanted black eyes and an upside down frown.

"This would be Völva's most formidable reincarnated cycle. She amassed enough power to garner Odin's attention, but she was soundly defeated by the Allfather. To prevent Völva from reincarnating into her next cycle, he cast her soul to Helheim. Deeming the grimoire dangerous, the Allfather banished it to Migard, completely out of Asgard's sight and reach. In hopes no one would ever find it and use it for ill deeds."

"And since Völva was no more, she required a successor."

"Yes, and the one who found Völva's grimoire was my mother Grímhildr."

The flames displayed a clear image of hundreds of years gone by. It showed a group of bandits pillaging a royal home.

xxxxx

" _As she grew up a peasant, Grímhildr loathed the spoiled and entitled slobs that marred the social systems. She and her cohorts took matters into their hands and slaughtered a royal home. Once raiding that home, Grímhildr found a grimoire. She found it didn't contain normal text. After reading the first page, she didn't put it down. Every night, she read a single page. She found it incredibly difficult to comprehend the text, but a translator helped her convert the text. Over time, she was able to conjure the most basic dark magic. As she continued to utilize this dark magic, her fellow bandits started losing trust in their leader. They grew fearful and planned to steal the grimoire._

 _Having achieved some enlightenment from the book, Grímhildr was already preparing to cut her losses. She wanted to move on from the bandit life and explore more horizons. She sought more knowledge of the dark arts. But, first things first, she ended relations with the lowly bandits._ "

One swift slash from a drawn blade slew an old bandit and a youthful man. The one responsible for this heinous action was the bandit leader, Grímhildr. As the bandit leader, she was a fairly attractive young woman with long back length russet hair. She wore ragged clothing made from deer hide and a vest made from a brown bear's fur. Adorning her right shoulder is a piece of metal. She wore straw sandals and had a scimitar hanging on her right hip. For a woman, her physique was decently built as a result of physical training and frequent bandit ventures. She gazed over the corpses of the slain men, her sharp-edged yellow eyes had a detached glare to them.

"I hast made it clear. Fight among thyselves to decide the new leader!" Grímhildr declared, holding the grimoire under her left arm.

"Thou art not leaving until thou gave us the grimoire!" One of the bandits demanded, brandishing a spear.

"Quick before she conjures a dark spell! She be using spells on our fellow men!" Another bandit roared.

"Yes, that explains the sudden disappearance of ten of our men!"

All turned their suspicions on Grímhildr. The female bandit sighed out of exasperation. Realizing these greedy men couldn't be reasoned with, she opened the grimoire.

"Stop her!" Another old bandit yelled out.

As the bandits rushed her, Grímhildr's smile widened into an evil grin. "I hast grown tired of being associated with filthy swine like thyselves! Now be gone!" With that, a bright green aura shot out of the grimoire like a beam and enveloped the user. Bathed in the green light, Grímhildr cackled incessantly and fired a green wave that melted the bandits down into piles of bones.

Stepping over the remains of her subordinates, she crushed the skull of the old man.

"I hast severe ties with lowly thieves like thyselves." She closed the grimoire and felt the intense mystic powers coursing through her. With time, these mystic powers would change her outlook on the world. She would also ascend into a higher being above any lowly mortals.

" _With the grimoire, the more power she gathered, the less human she became. Being a human was limiting. She opted to increase her knowledge of the world beyond humans. Eventually, she learned of the existence of the divine beings that created and watched the mortal realm. Grímhildr would learn the grimoire once belonged to Völva. And through Völva's text, she was willing to continue her plot to destroy the Æsir. By learning forbidden spells, Grímhildr increased her power from a lowly sorceress into a divine entity. To achieve this, she had to extend her lifespan by any means necessary. To do this, she required human sacrifices. Human souls became her nourishment. After consuming enough human souls, she extended her life by a couple of years. She would later consume hundreds, extending her life beyond decades. This was to ensure she'd learn every known spell Völva and her reincarnations created._ "

xxxxx

Inside an abandoned church, Grímhildr sat on a chair. Her yellow eyes scanned the bodies of victims, including some women and children. She pulled her hood down, revealing her ageless appearance. Even after a hundred years have passed, she still had the same face and russet hair. However, she wasn't the same lowly and uneducated bandit from a century ago. She now possessed a wealth of dark magic knowledge. When she removed her gray robe, she unveiled a green dress. Her physique was less built for combat as she hasn't required physical battle since relying exclusively on dark magic. However, her chest was slightly more endowed after experimenting on her body with dark magic. She used her new 'sensual charm' to lure men out and extract their souls with a kiss.

"This will dost. I will not need to feed on any souls for a while," Grímhildr murmured, her lips curving outward into a fiendish smile. It has been so long since the concept of age and death frightened her. Even wounds she received from confrontations, including a recent scuffle with a barbarian was nothing to her. She watched her wound heal up as skin regenerated over the open cut. "My body hast become divine. Not even illnesses can plague me. However, I must continue to consume enough souls to halt the ravages of time. I must continue to defy death."

" _Grímhildr became far too powerful for the mortal world. Another few centuries would pass and she would ascend further. The gods of the Nine Realms started to take notice. Acting with extreme caution, Grímhildr ceased feasting on souls. However, she had accumulated enough souls. If there was anything Grímhildr learned, it was that with patience one would receive great rewards. And that reward came in the form of immortality._

 _Grímhildr had gained divine power and made herself known to the Æsir and the gods of the other Realms. The Unmoralisch arose._ "

xxxxx

Standing outside the balcony of his palace, Odin confronted Asgard's unwanted guest. The Allfather was joined by a woman, standing 5'9 feet tall, with long, straight back length argent hair that went down near the waist and silver eyes. She wore a white gown with a white embroidered necklace. Loki, Heimdallr, and group of women garbed in Valkyrie armor joined them.

The guest turned out to be Grímhildr, whose outward appearance changed since going into hiding. Once a lowly bandit, Grímhildr achieved divinity. At 6'1 feet tall in height, Grímhildr's imposing presence brought a dreadful vibe. Her now milky white hair was shaped into a crown resembling two devil's horns. Long strands of her milky hair cascaded over her back. She had on a silver dress and high heels. A white necklace adorned her neck collar. She wore silver arm and wrist bracelets. Tufts of shimmering and white long feathers spread outward in the manner of a peacock's tail feathers. In her right hand was a 5 foot long silver staff coupled with a yellow magical orb inside the staff. This was her trusted staff, Unmoralteinn.

Loudly tapping Unmoralteinn in the air, Grímhildr made herself known to Asgard's king and his loyal cohorts. "Allfather, I come here to meet thee and announce my sovereignty of a new kingdom. A dominion pledging its allegiance under me, Grímhildr the Unmoralisch!"

"A new kingdom?" Frigg asked. "Who art thou to claim thee can create a realm for thyself?!"

Grímhildr chortled calmly. "Oh, I hast now. My kingdom is called Unmoralheim. My followers and I hast opened access to people Asgard hath shunned away." She gave a scornful glare toward Odin. "Thy tyrannical ways hast created hostility among thy people, Allfather. Unlike thou, I hast granted people from all realms access to establish homes in Unmoralheim. Anyone may live in Unmoralheim. Asgardians who hast been wronged by Allfather art more than welcome."

"Thou hast nerve to come here and tell me this, witch! No one just makes a request with myself!" The Allfather snarled as he lifted Gungnir.

Preparing to defend herself with Unmoralteinn, Grímhildr smirked ever coolly. "Look at thyself, Allfather. Is that paranoia I sense in thee? Art thou afraid Unmoralheim will pose a threat? Well, thou shouldst hast destroyed the grimoire when thee hadst the chance."

Once the grimoire was brought to his attention, Odin was taken aback. "Thou dost not mean…?! Thou found Völva's grimoire?!"

The Unmoralisch laughed loudly. "Indeed I hast! I found it back when I was a lowly bandit, who sought any worthwhile item I couldst find."

"Where is it?!"

"As if I wouldst tell thee, Allfather. It is somewhere where thou will never find it."

"Thou hast the nerve to come and challenge my authority?!"

"Perhaps, I hast. I intend to finish Völva's conflict with Asgard. I hast obtained a greater wealth of knowledge thanks to her. Galdrabók changed my life for the better and granted me a greater perspective of the world beyond the mortal realm. I hast since abandoned Midgard and intend to firmly established my dominion. One that surpasses Asgard!"

"Then, thou hast declared war on Asgard!" Allfather bellowed.

"If that is how thou see it, then so be it. I intend to protect my people from thy tyrannical hands, Allfather." As she raised her staff, she summoned her subjects.

A massive obsidian dragon with 55 feet long body length and wingspan of 20 meters in length soared high over Allfather's castle. Dreki-Andvari descended next to Grímhildr and allowed her to sit on his back.

"Thank thee, Andvari. Högni and Saul come forth!"

Also present on Dreki-Andvari's back were two men. On Grímhildr's right is a moderate-built man garbed. The man wore dark gray body armor and a helmet coupled with a long-sleeved gray shirt underneath the body armor, light blue pants, and black boots. This man appeared 5'11 feet tall. He has short neck length dark blue hair, spiky at the front and blue eyes.

"Thou summoned me, Högni, Lady Grímhildr?" He responded in a ruffian tone.

On her left is a taller and muscular man standing 6'1 feet tall. He had short, neck length groomed reddish brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a simple long-sleeved olive green shirt, light blue pants, and brown shoes.

"And I, Saul, am here to serve thee." He addressed in a deep and subdued tone.

"It appears we may hast some future conflict with Asgard, my subjects," Grímhildr furrowed her brows, scornfully glaring at Allfather and his subjects.

Casting an intense glare at Grímhildr, Frigg fiercely snarled. "Odin, allow me and my Valkyries to personally deal with her."

Nodding, the Allfather complied. "Permission granted, but be careful. There is no telling how much power she hath obtained from the grimoire."

Frigg whipped around and faced the Valkyries. This was the First Generation Valkyries comprising of Freyja, Hel, Vör, Skaði, and Jörð. There was another Valkyrie among them.

Turning toward the sixth member, Frigg nodded. "Sváfa."

Standing 5'7 feet tall, the aforementioned woman had neck length platinum blonde hair. Her bronze eyes stared fondly into Frigg's eyes. This Valkyrie wore a golden body armor, golden armored gloves & boots, and a purple helmet. Her helmet's carapace pieces has three orange feathers jutting outward on both sides.

A smile adorned this Valkyrie's friendly features. "Dost not worry, Frigg. I, Sváfa the Light Valkyrie, will not fail thee, my friend. We, the Valkyries, will ride together and defend Asgard from this witch!"

Frigg smiled. "Indeed we will."

" _When Grímhildr made herself public to the Nine Realms, she made a name for herself. Establishing Unmoralheim was a good first step. Although a treacherous witch when confronted by her enemies, Grímhildr cared for the people of Unmoralheim and vowed to protect them from the Allfather's tyrannical reach. Reacting in a disgruntled manner, Odin abhorred Grímhildr and sought to destroy her by any means. Although, rather than take matters into his own hands, he gave Frigg a chance to reform her Valkyries. The First Generation Valkyries formed during the Æsir–Vanir War. This new conflict with Grímhildr would become personal when Grímhildr once tried to seduce Odin in order to appease and convince him to cease conflicts between them._

 _Heh, Grímhildr got more than she bargained for and Frigg came to Odin's rescue. This further prompted the grudge between Frigg and Grímhildr. To better combat Frigg and her Valkyries, Grímhildr recruited five powerful witches, all of whom were practitioners of_ _Seiðr, the legacy of_ _Völva's magic. Grímhildr named these five witches, the Völva Fimm._ "

xxxxx

Having amassed her Valkyries, Frigg emerged in a full-bodied white armor with gold and silver trim. She put on armored elbow length gloves. She wore thigh length boots. The carapace of her helmet had white feathers poking through the sides.

Sváfa, Freyja, Hel, Vör, Skaði, and Jörð assembled around Frigg, who looked up and faced the advancing enemy forces heading near Valaskjálf.

Leading the Unmoralisch's ground forces was Saul, who came in another form suited for warfare.

Saul took on a menacing outward appearance that inspired fear among his cohorts and enemies. Standing 7'1 feet tall, Saul became a dark red armored behemoth. He wore shoulder plating shaped like skulls, silver armored elbow-length gloves, silver shin guards with embellished skull emblems, black boots, a silver helmet with long, curved horns, and four sets of spikes lined across the crown of his head. His hair was black, shoulder-length, and disheveled. His eyes became an unsettling lime green.

Since becoming the Über-Kobold Captain in leading an army of Kobolds, Saul was a formidable enemy. Hundreds of Asgardians fell to this giant's might.

Joining their captain, the army of Kobolds bellowed and rallied in unison. Among these Kobolds are 5-5'11 foot tall humanoids with draconic and Dwarven features. Resembling reptilian Dwarves with tails, there were variants each with differentiating features. Many have beards that are sentient snake-like beards like Zmey Snakô's. Some have armored, spiky scales like Rüstung Wyrm's. Others variants have wings like Gehörnt Wivern's. These abominations are the end result of blood samples from the Great Drekar. Grímhildr achieved this through utilizing mosquito drones.

Besides normal Kobolds, Grímhildr conjured stronger, more human-like variants, each standing an average 6-7 feet tall. They are grotesque-looking with dark gray complexion and dark, stringy hair. Known as Über-Kobolds, these variants amassed and rallied behind their leader and captain Saul.

Among the other mooks are feather-winged female humanoids called Verðir. These harpy-like creatures soared high into the air and hovered over Saul's forces. Also a part of Grímhildr's forces are grotesque, olive green-skinned, lump-nosed hags known as Mara.

Additionally, an army of black skeleton-like beings called Obsidian Skeletons appeared from out of the ground, many wielding jagged swords and expelling crimson smoke from their ghastly faces. Their skeletal bodies retained remnants of their former human life, including dead skin, torn clothing, and rusted armor.

Backing Saul and the Unmoralisch's armies were the Unmoralisch's five minor commanders.

A pair of twin sisters stood over a few slain Asgardian soldiers. Both stood 5'9 feet tall. The sister on the left had light orange skin, silver short neck-length hair with two braided bangs hanging down the sides of her face, and red eyes. She had on a short purple top with a hole in the center, a short purple skirt, a silver armband on her right tricep, and a torn thigh-length purple legging covering the right leg.

The twin sister on the right had a lilac complexion, a similar hairstyle but her hair color is lavender, and brown eyes. She had on a short sea green top with a slit exposing her cleavage, a short sea green skirt, a silver armband on her left tricep, and a torn thigh-length sea green legging covering her left leg.

Both also wore silver shoulder armor and waist belts. Their common notable feature are their cow tails, making them part-animal.

Högni appeared in front of the twins and addressed them. "Commanders Skogsrå and Råndan, the other commanders need our help!"

Skogsrå nodded. "Lead the way."

Råndan added. "And we shalt follow."

They passed by and noticed a pale-skinned woman with mimi pink features and a well-endowed chest. She had shoulder-length dark green hair coupled with longer strands hanging down the back of her spine. Her bold black eyes scanned the corpse of an Asgardian man she drained the life from. She wore a crimson sleeveless dress and high heels. A pair of white wings are folded behind her back.

When she heard Högni and the twins's approach, the woman stood up. She was roughly 5'8 feet tall.

"Askafroa, we art ready to advance," Högni stated. "Where is Sjörå?"

"Right here, Master Högni," came a seductive voice, directly from a pale-skinned, red-eyed woman with long back-length dark teal hair. Standing 5'7 feet tall, this woman wore a full-bodied, sleeveless dark blue bodysuit. She wore red lip gloss. When she opened her mouth to speak, it was normal lips, but her teeth were sharp.

"We art ready to continue the slaughter, Master Högni," Askafroa bowed.

"We art meant to serve and please thee," Sjörå submitted to him.

"Four of thou art present, but there only remains one."

The sound of a cat and bells was heard as a 5'10 feet tall, light purple-furred woman appeared. She had neck-length black hair, unkempt at the top sections of the head. She wore a white dress with black and orange polka dots and yellow cat bells on her wrists. When she opened her eyes, they were red with yellow slit pupils.

"I am getting tired. Merow. Can I hast my nap now, Master Högni?" The catwoman queried to him while dragging the corpse of an Asgardian soldier.

"Kostbera, this is no time to be fooling around. Lady Grímhildr expects us to clear these sections. Dost thou want to incur her fury because thou want a nap?"

Dropping the corpse, Kostbera sighed, yawning. "Ok, fine. Merow!"

"Good. Now, come, my pretty horur. Let us slaughter more Asgardians!"

"Yes!" The ladies shouted in unison.

" _As you can see, Loki, my mother had quite a… weird bunch of followers. Almost comical, except the Saul guy. But, they weren't her only loyal subjects._ "

"We art ready, Frigg," Sváfa firmly stated.

Nodding, Frigg focused on the forthcoming enemy. "I, Frigg the Light Valkyrie, command thee to protect my husband, the Allfather, and all of Asgard!"

The Valkyries cried passionately in unison and glided upward to meet the Unmoralisch's forces. Elsewhere, Asgard's ground forces contended with Grímhildr's commanders' armies.

The Völva Fimm, Grímhildr's main commanders, descended and halted the Valkyries's path.

"Well, look at we hast here. Odin sends his Valkyries to fight our lady. Sorry but thou must asketh for an appointment to seek an audience with Lady Grímhildr!" spoke a 5'7 feet tall woman who is a two-headed conjoined twin in one body. Their clothing and hair color was evenly divided. The conjoined witch's left head had shoulder length light red with ebony streaks and the right head has light blue with ivory streaks. Their hair was styled with a bun and braided knots. The witch wore a black sleeveless dress coupled with an underskirt and dark boots. The entire clothing was color coded and split to distinguish the conjoined twin's personalities; the left side had red on the dress, underskirt, and the left sided boot was dark red while the right side had blue on the dress, underskirt, and right sided boot was dark blue. Her left eye is red and left eye being blue. The conjoined twin wore golden bracelets over the wrists and ankles. The right, blue-haired head spoke out. "Because I, Hlaðguðr svanhvít, hast been personally picked to deal with thee, Frigg!"

The left, red-haired head added. "Be sure to leave me some of her, Hervör alvitr, dearest sister."

Eyeing the two-headed, conjoined witch, Frigg was taken aback. "But, were thee King Hlödvér's daughter?"

Hlaðguðr chortled and shrugged. "Oh, I was, but that man and my former kingdom shunned me out for being an 'abomination'. Lady Grímhildr opened the door for me to join her."

Hervör added coyly. "Yes, and she passed on Völva's teachings to us. Our power grew strong and enough to destroy our former kingdom."

The two heads then cried out together. "And _we hast_ been made leader of the Völva Fimm! We art the Yin-Yang Völva! And as thou can see, my colleagues here art ready to deal some divine punishment to thee, Valkyries!" Utilizing her commanding presence, the two-headed witch raised her staff and summoned her colleagues.

With that, four other women dressed in similar black clothing appeared next to their two-headed, conjoined leader.

"Greetings, I am Thrima the Lightning Völva!" A 5'5 feet tall girl with curly, neck-length goldenrod hair and maize eyes announced. Being the youngest, Thrima had the appearance of a late-teenager. She wore a similar uniform sleeveless black dress like the Yin-Yang Völva, but had on a yellow skirt and black leggings. Yellow feathers adorned the top of a silver tiara. She also wore yellow earrings. She took out her staff decorated with electrical bolts.

"A displeasure to meet thee, Valkyries. I am Svipul the Glacial Völva!" A young adult woman, appearing 5'6 feet tall, with straight shoulder length ghost white hair and frost blue eyes announced. Her skin tone had a distinct creamy look with palish pink tones. She had on a dark blue and black mosaic-style dress with dark blue leggings. She had on light blue wristbands, dark blue feathers atop a light blue hat, and dark blue earrings. She produced her staff, decorated with icicles.

"I, Ráðgríðr the Infernal Völva, shalt burn thee into cinders!" A young adult woman, standing 5'6 feet tall, with long back length scarlet hair called out in a haughty tone. Her hair was styled with twin tails at the back that hung loosely over her shoulders. She had on a dark red sleeveless crop top, a red short skirt, long black leggings, and bright red heels. She also had on red earrings and yellow wrist & ankle bracelets. She carried a staff decorated with flames.

"And I am Sanngriðr the Deadroot Völva!" A young adult woman, appearing 5'8 feet tall, with moss green hair tied into two buns with longer hair strands hanging loose at the bottom. Her eyes matched her hair color. She wore a black dress with thin threads criss-crossed over her bosom. She also had on dark green and black leggings as well as golden wrist and ankle bracelets. She produced a staff decorated with vines.

"Together the Völva Fimm cannot be defeated! Not even Odin's Valkyries hath a chance!" The two-headed, conjoined witch declared.

The Valkyries took no chances and engaged the Völva Fimm.

" _The first series of battles between Odin and Grímhildr usually ended with casualties, but neither side could defeat the other. Although, the Völva Fimm proved more than capable to handle Frigg and the First Generation Valkyries. They could not decisively defeat the Völva Fimm, even suffering a humiliating loss during their first encounter. This prompted Frigg and her Valkyries to recruit new blood into the Valkyrie rankings. To contend with the Völva Fimm, younger maidens with latent and powerful potentials were needed._

 _Some time passed. This is where the Second Generation Valkyries, alternatively known as the Valkyrie Fimm, led by Sigrdrífa entered the picture. Their contributions proved enough to turn the tide of the war._ "

As Frigg was caught in a barrage of explosive orbs, Hlaðguðr and Hervör blasted her with armor-piercing beams of light and darkness energies. The two-headed witch's maniacal laughter matched the manic look on her face. As Frigg prepared to blast her with a light beam, the two-headed witch was interceded by a volley of sharp, metal blades heading her way. The Völva Fimm leader narrowly dodged and spotted the perpetrator.

"Who dares to attack me?!" The Yin-Yang Völva shouted.

A smile smeared on Frigg's face as her savior arrived. The Valkyrie Fimm leader appeared to be a splitting image of Brynhildr. She appeared 5'6 feet tall. Her golden eyes were the same as Brynhildr's. Even her hair was black much like the Blood Valkyrie's, but this Valkyrie's hair was longer and shoulder-length with two braid-like wavy pigtails on the front side. This Valkyrie wore full-bodied dark navy blue armor, including armored gloves, long heeled boots, and helmet. Golden bracelets adorned the end of the gloves. Golden trim aligned across certain undisclosed areas of the armor, namely the chest and boots. She had on a long white skirt fashioned out of thick linen that went down past the thighs. Symbols, resembling rune shape with wings, emblazoned the center breastplate and helmet. Three long white feathers protrude outward through the sides of her helmet.

"Who art thou?!" The two-headed Völva Fimm leader shouted at the newcomer.

"Sigrdrífa, thank Asgard thou hast come," Frigg smiled with relief.

With a heroic smile, Sigrdrífa took out a golden sword guard and pulled out her sword Zweihänder. "Fear not, Lady Frigg. The Valkyrie Fimm art here to stop these witches!"

"Valkyrie Fimm?!" The Yin-Yang Völva spat out as she noticed her colleagues being attacked by new Valkyries.

Coming to Sváfa's rescue was a Valkyrie with shoulder length rose-gold hair and garbed in a semi-revealing yellow body armor, cutting off above that revealed her midriff, upper back, and bare shoulders. She was slightly taller than Sigrdrífa, standing at 5'8 feet tall. She had on yellow armored gloves just a few inches from her elbows and silver shin guards. Her yellow knee length boots are open-toed that look like high-heeled sandals. A long white cape flapped behind her back. A white dress went past her knees with the bottom of the skirt trimmed in orange. She had on a yellow helmet with white trim. Three feathers poked out of the carapace areas of her helmet. On the front of the helmet was a rune shaped like two wings. Her hazel eyes, matching her fierce warrior prowess, glared at Thrima.

"Art thou ok, Sváfa?" The Valkyrie asked her while countering Thrima's staff with her knightly sword. She also managed to neutralize the Lightning Völva's yellow lightning with her shield that had a two-winged rune on it.

"I am now. Thank thee, Reginleif!"

Having been frozen by Svipul's ice magic, Vör and Skaði were broken free by another member of the Valkyrie Fimm. Their rescuer used specialized threads to cut through the ice.

They and Svipul were met by a modest-sized Valkyrie, who stood 5'5 feet tall. She had back length wavy glaucous hair and gray eyes. She had on a semi-revealing cerulean body armor, which showed off her bare shoulders and back. The Valkyrie also had on elbow-length armored gloves, knee-length boots with navy blue trim lined around them, and a helmet. She wore a cerulean cape. A white dress went down a few inches near her ankles. The bottom of the skirt is trimmed in cerulean. The Valkyrie's helmet has carapace pieces with three blue wings poking out of the sides. A similar two wing rune was emblazoned on the front helmet side.

"Thou made it, Skalmöld!" Vör happily cried out.

"Couldst hast thou arrived sooner?" Skaði scoffed.

"My apologies, but Grímhildr's forces got in our way," Skalmöld politely replied. She readied her threads and faced Svipul. "Dost not worry, I hast figured out this witch's weak points."

Hel was spared a fiery death by Ráðgríðr's flames. A wall of magma formed out of nowhere and absorbed the Infernal Völva's attack. The Underworld Valkyrie watched as a Valkyrie newcomer blocked her way and had a hand out over the magma wall.

This Valkyrie was 5'7 feet tall and had shoulder length russet hair with two front braids and a single back braid. She had on a full body red armor coupled with elbow-length armored gloves, knee-length boots, and a helmet. Her red armor was trimmed with golden yellow over undisclosed areas, notably around the helmet, boots, gloves, and front side of the chest armor. She also wore a white battle dress that is several inches above the knees. Fluttering behind her back is a white cape. The Valkyrie wore a yellow waist belt carrying paper seals with winged runes embellished on them. Three similar white feathers jutted through the carapaces of her helmet. Embellished on her helmet is a golden two-winged rune. Her vermilion eyes glared daggers into the enemy.

The Valkyrie conjured a claymore. "We art here now to fight in thy place, Lady Hel."

"Yes, thank thee, Herfjötur!" The Underworld Valkyrie genuinely responded.

A cloud materialized and downpoured an acidic rain that melted a 25-foot tall ravenous Venus flytrap monster, freeing the entangled Jörð and Freyja from its vine tendrils. The Earthshaker and Love Valkyries were relieved as their savior appeared.

Standing 5'8 feet tall, this Valkyrie had straight shoulder-length celadon hair tied in a ponytail. She had on a dark violet upper body armor, elbow-length armored gloves, and knee-length boots. Her eyes are bright like amber. Coupled with her dark armor, she wore a full-body dark green armor mesh underneath. Her dark violet armor and helmet. had silver trim along undisclosed areas. Unlike the other Valkyrie Fimm members, she wore no skirt or dress of any kind, but instead had on black leggings with violet armor covering her waist and knees. Her helmet's carapaces have three white feathers poking outward. On the front of her helmet is a silver two-winged rune emblem. The Valkyrie had a pair of seax readily drawn for battle with Sanngriðr.

"Róta, thou hast come!" Jörð graciously called to her.

Freyja scoffed and cried out with tears. "Róta! My sister, thou art here to save me!"

Róta smiled pitifully for Freyja's overdramatic wailing. "Dry those tears, Freyja. I hast come to save thee all. Our brother, Freyr, and Gullinbursti art fighting against the ground forces as we speak."

Having drawn Zweihänder, Sigrdrífa swiftly clashed with Hervör and Hlaðguðr. The Yin-Yang Völva pushed her staff against Sigrdrífa's sword.

Hlaðguðr growled, uncurling her lips with irritation. "Who art thou to interfere?!"

"I am Sigrdrífa the Blade Valkyrie! Leader of the Valkyrie Fimm!" Upon making her introduction to the two-headed witch, numerous portals opened and a barrage of blades rained down on the Völva leader.

Raising her shield, Reginleif stopped Thrima's lightning magic. "I am Reginleif the Shield Valkyrie! Symbol of courage and idealism!" She swung her sword and knocked Thrima's staff away.

"Curse thee!" Thrima hissed with venom.

Skalmöld and Svipul briefly engaged as the former utilized her threads to break apart the latter's icicles. The Glacial Völva summoned her Lagarfljót Worm, a 15-foot long black and white spectacled worm with a suction mouth full of sharp teeth.

"I am Skalmöld the Trapmaker Valkyrie!" The glaucous-haired Valkyrie twitched her fingers, manipulating longer thread strands to use against Svipul's worm.

"I am not so pleased to meet thy acquaintance!" Svipul scowled.

Herfjötur and Ráðgríðr unleashed flames toward the other. The power of their fiery elements collided seemingly on par with each other.

"Thou may call me Herfjötur the Blacksmith Valkyrie!" She threw her claymore at Ráðgríðr, who narrowly sidestepped the large weapon.

"How art thy flames as strong as mine?!" Ráðgríðr berated her new Valkyrie adversary.

"And I am Róta the Sleet Valkyrie!" The dark violet-armored warrior threw her seax at Sanngriðr.

The Deadroot Völva conjured vines to catch the seax. "Thou dost not scare me!"

Following a powerful sword swing, Sigrdrífa repelled the Yin-Yang Völva. The two-headed witch scowled furiously, expelling light and darkness bolts from her staff. Sigrdrífa stopped the witch's attacks with her sword.

"We art Lord Odin's next Valkyrie line of defense! We shalt protect Asgard from the likes of thee and thy queen!" The Blade Valkyrie openly declared her intentions.

Suddenly, Grímhildr appeared before the Valkyries and the Völva Fimm. Upon seeing their master, the Völva Fimm bowed their heads.

"Intriguing. Thou art Odin's new Valkyries?" Grímhildr coolly addressed the Valkyrie Fimm. "If thou art able to match my Völva Fimm, then this conflict shalt be interesting."

Sigrdrífa fiercely pointed her sword toward Grímhildr. "We hast been summoned to assist Lady Frigg! Grímhildr the Unmoralisch, thou shalt be slain!"

Beckoning the Völva Fimm to her, the Grímhildr chuckled. "Yes, one of us will meet our end, but it shalt not be me, Sigrdrífa. It shalt be thee."

xxxxx

" _As the Valkyrie Fimm entered the picture, the war continuously went on. Each time the Valkyrie Fimm and Völva Fimm would constantly try to outdo the other in a series of battles. Until one day, Grímhildr engaged Frigg and Sigrdrífa. Thinking she had accumulated enough power to defeat them both, the Unmoralisch became overconfident. When she dropped her guard, Frigg dealt her a grievous blow. While it didn't kill her, Grímhildr was forced to withdraw and escaped into Midgard to heal her injuries. Unmoralheim was left vulnerable without its queen, leaving the Völva Fimm to run the kingdom._

 _Of course, one loyal servant wasn't there to fight on behalf of his queen as he was supposed to. What was he doing the whole time? Well, he was playing with his queen's low-class commanders._ "

xxxxx

Having returned from a grueling defeat, the Yin-Yang Völva stormed through the halls of Grímhildr's palace. Her two heads fumed red with fury.

"Högni! Where the fukka art thee?!" Hervör screamed furiously.

Hlaðguðr added, equally as angry as her conjoined sister. "Lady Grímhildr is gone because thou didst not show up to fight! Thou hast deserted thy post!"

The other Völva Fimm members entered their queen's royal chamber. Each bore scars and bodily injuries from the last battle.

"Our Lady Grímhildr is gone!" Thrima wailed, kicking her feet into the air and flailing her arms about like a pouty child.

Healing her broken arm with her ice magic, Svipul remarked. "She didst not die though."

"They shalt pay," Ráðgríðr growled.

"No, Högni will pay dearly for this," Sanngriðr snarled.

"Saul!" The Yin-Yang Völva called forth the Über-Kobold Captain. "We need to find that lazy ruffian! Saul!"

xxxxx

Cut off from the rest, Högni was in his harem chamber with his horur. They were sprawled together on a giant royal purple mattress. All of them were butt naked save for Sjörå, who wore a cerulean kimono-like dress, a pearl necklace, and ivory shoes. She was in her human form. She took on an exotic-looking form, resembling a Midgardian from the Far East. Her black eyes scanned Högni's naked body and became entranced by his handsome features.

"Go on, Sjörå. Take them off."

Nodding in compliance to her master's wishes, Sjörå disrobed her kimono, revealing her pale-skinned naked body. She stuck her feet out, allowing Högni to take her shoes off.

"Thou hast such delicate skin, Sjörå. Come closer. Let us hast some fun."

"As thou wish, Master Högni." With that, Sjörå lied down opposite from Askafroa and leaned next to Högni.

Högni had the Huldra sisters, the pale-skinned Unseelie, the water nymph, and the troll catwoman gathered as his prized harem and servants. He took them in after their native homes discarded them. After saving them, the women pledged their undying loyalty to their master. In return, they willingly gave their bodies for Högni's pleasures.

Högni watched as Råndan & Sjörå and Skogsrå & Askafroa paired off kissing each other. Kostbera snuggled up to Högni, seductively teasing him. The man and the catwoman then kissed. Kostbera folded her arms around her man's neck and caressed his dick with her tail. Högni felt aroused as his dick started to harden. He held her back with his right arm while caressing her butt with his left hand.

"Oh yes! That feels good!" Högni yelled out, clenching his teeth as he felt his dick being caressed by the troll catwoman.

The Huldra sisters, Råndan and Skogsrå, then approached their master's bedside. Bearing evil grins, the sisters sat down and used their tails to caress his dick even more. Högni slowly rose as he leaned forward to kiss the sisters. The man and the sisters' lips locked as they licked each other. The Huldra sisters licked his face. As this was going on, Sjörå and Askafroa caressed his body, licked his neck, and even aroused his nipples by licking it. Högni's nipples hardened as his horur pleasured him. They took a step further as they fondled, licked, and sucked his testicles and his penis. As the pale Unseelie and water nymph sucked his testicles, the Huldra sisters' tails fondled his hardening penis. Kostbera ended licking his anal opening, giving him a rimjob.

"How dost it feel, master?" The Huldra sisters asked him.

"Yeah, let us keep this up," Högni replied with a mischievous smile.

The Huldra sisters shifted over to the right and left side of their master. Kostbera sat in the middle. The trio proceeded to lick his penis. Laying down on the floor, Högni returned the favor and licked the inside of the Huldra sisters's pussies simultaneously. As this was happening, the sisters rubbed their butts on their master's face while Kostbera sat on top of Högni and forced his penis inside her vagina. He thrust his dick inside Kostbera, eliciting a loud cat's screech from the purple catgirl. The women then leaned in to lock lips with Högni, each trying to see who would kiss their master first. The three ladies's tails wrapped around the other. Finally, the man removed his dick from Kostbera and climaxed. Högni's hardened penis pumped out cum, shooting some into the Huldra sisters' faces. Kostbera licked some of the cum like the milk she enjoyed drinking, but the cum had a more delicious taste.

"Mmm, tasty," Kostbera purred with delight, licking some cum from her nose. Her sensitive nostrils smelled the sweet smell from Högni's cum. She wanted more and crawled over to lick some more off the Huldra sisters' faces.

"We art not done yet…" Högni chuckled as he had Skogsrå on on all fours while shoving his penis inside her anal spot. Råndan was behind her sister with Högni thrusting his dick inside Skogsrå.

Skogsrå let out loud orgasmic pants. As Högni continuously rocked her, Skogsrå's mouth widened and her eyes rolled back. More heavy orgasmic pants came out. Her tongue hung loose. She had a look of sheer pleasure etched on her face. Her breasts jiggled back and forth. Råndan kissed and embraced her sister as Högni continued thrusting them from behind.

After finishing with the Huldra sisters, Askafroa and Sjörå had their turns. Högni leaned behind Askafroa and shoved his penis into her retcum. While he thrust himself inside her, he slapped her butt cheeks, his hand sounding like the crack of a whip. Askafroa let out a yelp and eroticaly panted while he rocked her from behind. Sjörå sat in front of Askafroa, exposing her moist vaginal area. Thirsty for her watery juices, Askafroa licked the water nymph's vagina.

"Hey, make sure to leave me some," Högni insisted to join in with the pale-skinned Unseellie.

Complying, Askafroa made room. Högni assisted Askafroa as they licked and ate Sjörå's moist vaginal area. Sjörå let out faint gasps and felt aroused by them eating inside her. Their tongues met while still eating the water nymph's vagina.

"Getting moist! I am about to spill out! It is coming!" Sjörå panted and erotically cried out as she spilled cum on them. The water nymph didn't stop there. She gave Högni and Askafroa a taste of her 'water fountain' by urinating inside her two lovers' faces and mouths.

The two lovers gleefully drank the water nymph's urine, which tasted like fresh water. A water nymph's urine can restore dead vegetation and heal wounds. For Högni and Askafroa, her urine rejuvenated them to continue their love fest.

Högni helped Sjörå to her feet and got in front of her. He initiated a standing intercourse with Sjörå. The water nymph folded her arms over his neck while Högni wrapped his arms over her back. He shoved his hardened penis inside Sjörå's vagina and kissed her neck. While this went on, Askafroa briefly fingered Sjörå's ass. The man and the female Unseelie had their way with the water nymph, pleasuring her through her vagina and retcum. With her pale cheeks blushing red, the water nymph panted hard as she seemingly enjoyed being submissive to her lovers.

Following the intercourse, the pale-skinned Unseelie had Högni and Sjörå face her. She shook her large breasts and invited them to suck her breasts. Not one to turn down their lover's invite, Högni and Sjörå returned the favor. As they sucked on her massive breasts, the Unseelie grabbed the back of their heads and enticed them to suck her mammaries harder. Högni and Sjörå shifted their mouths from her breasts and shared a kiss together. The trio kissed and lip locked as they sensually panted and moaned. During the passionate threeway kiss, Sjörå felt wet again.

"Oh fukka, getting wet again!" Sjörå cried out.

"I want to drink thou again," Askafroa sensually licked her lips.

"I thinkest we art both thirsty," Högni said as they heard watery cum spill from the water nymph's vagina. "Not to worry, we shalt clean up for thee."

The water nymph blushed, but not from humility. The blush was based on how genuinely affectionate she was for her master and the ladies. They gave her a place to feel more at home. Sjörå was most grateful to have a friend and a love partner like Askafroa. Someone whom she can share her secrets with and her love for Högni. And both went out of their way to pleasure him.

By the end of nightfall, Högni lied on his mattress with his five ladies. Askafroa and Sjörå slept peacefully next to him. Opening his eyes, he fondly looked at the two. He heard the angry outbursts from Yin-Yang Völva and Saul, but he willingly ignored them to be with his beautiful, loyal women.

" _Yes, like I said, mother had a weird bunch of loyal subjects, but a few of them weren't fully committed to their line of work. And that ended up costing Grímhildr as she was forced to retreat. During her time on Midgard, she went into hiding to heal her wounds. During that healing process, guess who Grímhildr ended up meeting? The man who would end up being my father, King Gjúki._ "

xxxxx

"Pardon. Who art thou?" A man interjected and caused Grímhildr to defensively spin around.

Grímhildr quickly conjured a lime green magic dagger. She prepared to hit a man with neck-length unkempt sandy blonde hair. She noted the gray body armor coupled with a royal purple robe and gray armored gloves & boots. He was roughly close to her height, approximately 6'0 feet tall.

Her fierce, steely gaze met his purple eyes. The man cautiously approached her.

"Easy now. I hast not come to harm thee, maiden."

Grímhildr scowled. "Get back!" All while she gave a threatening posture, she had her right hand covering a left shoulder wound fresh from Frigg's attack.

The man noticed her wound. "Thou art hurt."

"Get back I sayeth!" She tossed the green dagger, which flew past him.

"Let me look at that wound."

As he approached her, Grímhildr backed off and hissed. Even injured, she could so easily butcher this man alive if she wanted. However, he exposed no hostility toward her. In fact, he seemed genuinely concerned. When he cautiously got near her, Grímhildr conceded and showed him her wound.

"My magic is getting weaker. I hast used up most of my power healing my other wounds. I need to rest to get back my power."

"That is fine. We can hast that wound treated. Um, what is thy name, maiden?"

"Grímhildr."

"I am King Gjúki. Come, this way, Grímhildr."

As he offered a helping hand to her, the witch hesitated. When he waited for a response, she took his hand. Gjúki summoned for knights to escort them to the medic.

"Why art thou being generous with a stranger such as I?"

"It is the most I can do for a lady as beautiful as thee."

Upon hearing this compliment, Grímhildr evilly smirked. "But, dost not know I am a monster?"

"Thou dost not look like any monster I wouldst fear."

"Maybe thou shouldst be afraid of me?"

Gjúki chuckled modestly. "Thou art being funny. All I see is a beautiful maiden in need of medical treatment. How didst thou get that wound?"

"I hadst a fight with another king's wife."

"And that king be?"

She chose to withhold Odin's name. "Someone tyrannical."

"Well, thou art safe here in my castle. Once we treat thy wound, thou can rest. Thou art hungry? We hast a big feast prepared."

The Unmoralisch didn't know how to react to this king's genuine kindness. Everyone of her own subjects either shown her fear or respect for her power. With her strength crippled by Frigg, Grímhildr lost a bulk of her power and required time to recover her magic. She was shown to a doctor and had her wound treated. When Gjúki brought Grímhildr to a guest quarters, he sat to listen to her life story. He was shocked to learn she was a queen of her own kingdom.

"So, thou hadst a kingdom?"

"I still dost. At some point, I must return there…"

"Of course, but take thy time to heal here. I will make sure thou feel welcome here."

"Thou art a kind man, Gjúki. Too kind. My subjects often fear me out of respect."

Gjúki smiled. "Well, thou dost not frighten me, Grímhildr. I hope thou can stay longer." He looked at Grímhildr's hand.

Reflecting on her current affairs, Grímhildr wondered how her kingdom was holding without her presence. How long could they be able to keep Unmoralheim stabilized without her? She thought.

"Yes, perhaps I shouldst stay a while." Grímhildr turned and smirked at Gjúki.

" _That is how the Unmoralisch and my father met. A chance encounter? Perhaps, but their union is what later conceived me and my brother Gunnar. What was supposed to be a couple days ended up being weeks. What ended up being weeks became months. For the longest time, Grímhildr had developed icy disposition to anyone who got close to her. She was betrayed back when she was a lowly bandit. She had severe trust issues and invoked fear into her subjects. None brought the mention of a potential lover to help her bear a successor._

 _Gjúki's kindness melted the Unmoralisch's cold heart. This was the first time she ever loved a man. He didn't shun or judge her character. She learned a valuable lesson after trying to steal Odin from Frigg. She learned forceful love was not a way to win someone's heart. She let go of those suppressed human emotions she had. She once sacrificed her humanity to become the Unmoralisch. Thanks to Gjúki, she experienced the joys of Midgard. Grímhildr became loved by father's subjects. Opting to delay her return to her kingdom, Grímhildr married Gjúki and became his queen. It didn't take long for the gods to discover Grímhildr's whereabouts, but they opted to leave her knowing she would no longer be a threat to the Nine Realms. However, Unmoralheim dearly missed their queen._

 _One evening, the wedded couple had quite an all-nighter, which would eventually lead to my and Gunnar's eventual births._ "

Shortly after their wedding, Grímhildr and Gjúki initiated sexual intercourse to cap off their celebration. Both lied under a royal purple sheet. Having stripped herself down butt naked, Grímhildr lied on the bed with Gjúki's penis inside her vagina. He straddled his newly wed wife and thrust himself inside her. The Unmoralisch let out a loud orgasmic cry.

"Oh, oh fukka! Keep going harder, Gjúki! _**HARDER!**_ " Grímhildr demanded, taking all her husband can give her. Even he was surprised with her fortitude.

When he turned his wife around, Gjúki kept his dick inside her vagina and massaged her large breasts. The Unmoralisch's face was covered with sweat and her cheeks were full red. Gjúki climaxed as his royal semen filled her from the inside. The couple lip locked and passionately kissed.

" _Yes, and it was during that intercourse when the king impregnated the Unmoralisch. His royal seeds would develop inside her body. Nine fateful months would pass and our births happened._ "

Laying on a bed, Grímhildr went into labor as her pained screams filled the entire medic's chamber. Two nurses were next to the Unmoralisch urging her to push.

" _ **AH! FUKKA IT HURTS! NOTHING IN MY WHOLE EXISTENCE DOST ANYTHING COMPARE TO THIS PAIN! AUGH!**_ "

Gjúki grabbed his wife's hand. "Thou can dost this, my love! Push with all thy might!"

" _ **I SWEAR ON MY NAME, I SHALT KILL THEE WHEN THIS IS OVER!**_ "

"Oh, I am sure thou wouldst like to, Grímhildr," the king chuckled, unfazed by her baseless threat.

Grímhildr gritted her teeth and let out another pained cry. " _ **OH FUKKA! MAKE IT STOP!**_ "

" _Hahahah! Oh my god, now this was hilarious! Isn't it funny how of all things to make the feared Unmoralisch cower, it was enduring the pains of labor? It's every woman's worst moment for pain. What's worse is she had to go through extreme pains to give birth to twins! Oh, I can just see the look on that pathetic witch's face now! At least, I can smile knowing I gave Grímhildr the worst pain in her life. Frigg's critical blow has nothing on me giving Grímhildr unbearable agony. And so, Gunnar and I were born. I came out shortly after Gunnar did._ "

Gjúki held the two crying newborns. A boy in his left arm and a girl on his right.

"They will not stop crying, Grímhildr! What am I supposed to dost?!" The king panicked as Grímhildr beckoned him to give her the newborns. He complied and handed them over.

Grímhildr held her newborns and they immediately ceased crying altogether.

"Thank goodness. But, we need to give them names?"

"I hast decided."

"I see. So, what hast thou named them?"

"The boy shalt be Gunnar and the girl shalt be Gudrun. Our children art beautiful, art they, Gjúki?" she smiled and lied down with her newborns.

"Indeed," he clasped his hands and muttered a prayer.

Gazing into her children's eyes, Grímhildr kissed them both. "Perhaps Unmoralheim dost not need their queen anymore. I hast decided to stay here and retire."

" _Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but… nah, bad shit is about to ruin Grímhildr's happily ever after ending! And ugh, how can I forget that woman had the nerve to kiss me? Please. Although Gudrun wasn't a bad name I suppose. Now, what came next?_

 _When news spread throughout the Nine Realms about Grímhildr's activities, Asgard caught wind of this. With nothing left to lose, the tyrannical and petulant Allfather sought this as an opportunity to expand Asgard by decimating the vulnerable Unmoralheim._

 _One day, a messenger from Unmoralheim found Grímhildr and warned her of Odin's intention to destroy her realm, including all of its inhabitants._ "

"What?! That monster intends to destroy my people?!" Grímhildr shouted with fury, which terrified Gjúki, who hadn't seen his wife this furious before.

Svipul nodded. "But, it is true, my queen! We need thee!"

"Yes, but…" Grímhildr turned to Gjúki and their infants. She walked up to her husband. "Listen…"

"So, is it true that tyrannical king is the Allfather?"

"Yes, and he is intent on decimating my kingdom, including its inhabitants. There are helpless people there I must protect. Men, women, children, and the elderly. I am their queen! I hast failed them by abandoning them!"

"Dost thou hast to go back?" Gjúki queried to his wife.

"I must. I am sorry, Gjúki." She touched Gunnar and Gudrun's faces. "Please take care of our children."

"Thou sayeth like thou art going to die."

"It is possible, but if I do survive and destroy the Allfather, I shalt return and bring all three to live in Unmoralheim." She kissed Gjúki first and then their children's foreheads. "Thank thee for giving me a home here. I love thee all."

With that, Grímhildr invoked her magic to restore her former royal battle wardrobe. Her staff returned to her right hand.

"Let us go, Svipul."

"At once, my queen!"

As Grímhildr and Svipul used flight magic to leave, Gjúki and the twins watched them leave. Gunnar wailed for his mother. Gudrun opened her eyes, awakened by her brother's incessant crying.

" _I didn't remember my mother's departure because I was just a baby. However, after making contact with the dark matter, I learned my mother ruled a dominion that was on the verge of collapse with the Allfather and his forces closing in. Grímhildr returned to fight with her forces and made their final stand against Asgard._ "

xxxxx

Riding Dreki-Andvari, Grímhildr engaged Frigg and Sigrdrífa.

Soaring through for an aerial battle, Sigrdrífa rode on her noble steed, a white horse with a matching pale tail and mane. The equine's eyes are blue. It was 6'3 feet tall and 8'1 feet long. It also had the wings and horn of an alicorn.

"Hófvarpnir! We must not let up and defeat this witch!" Sigrdrífa shouted, steering her alicorn around. Readying Zweihänder in hand, the Blade Valkyrie swung forward and slashed Dreki-Andvari's torso.

Throwing a white wave of light, Frigg forcefully collided with Grímhildr. The Unmoralisch invoked a green magic barrier to deflect Frigg's attack. Neither one was willing to give out to the other.

Contending against Thrima, Reginleif and Sváfa worked together to wear down the Lightning Völva. This was partly thanks to Reginleif's steed, a royal yellow unicorn with a pink mane & tail and green eyes. It stood 6'2 feet tall and was 8'0 feet in length. Its yellow horn flashed a bright light and blasted Thrima.

The unicorn's attack forced the Lightning Völva to transform. Her body quivered violently and exploded into a swarm of flying electrical arthropod-like creatures. Individually, they had round heads and bodies along with antennae like trilobites with hornet wings and stingers. This was Thrima's Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn form.

"This couldst be trouble!" Sváfa exclaimed.

"Glær, let us purge these foul abominations!" Reginleif declared as she and her unicorn glided around wiping out half of the flying arthropods.

Sváfa conjured rings from her light aura and tossed them at the creatures. Several tried to bite and sting her, but Reginleif used her shield to push the insects away. Swinging her knightly sword, the Shield Valkyrie skewered the remaining electrical arthropods.

"That is the end of that witch. Well done, Reginleif!" The Light Valkyrie praised her.

Just then, a behemoth collided with her and Glær. Startled by this, Sváfa turned and faced a large gray and brown-furred hyena-like beast. A mane of black raven feathers lined across its back. The beast towered over Reginleif's unicorn, standing 8'3 feet tall and with a body length of 9'5 feet long. Snarling, the hyena beast's golden eyes scanned Reginleif and Glær.

"Well done, shield maiden. Now thou and Sváfa contend with me and my steed, Adora the Unmoral Hyäne!" Saul announced, now in his Über-Kobold Captain form. He dismounted his companion and marched toward Reginleif, but Sváfa interceded his path. "Thou wish to die first, Light Valkyrie?!"

"No, I shalt contend with him, Sváfa!" Reginleif stood brandishing her sword and shield. "Go aid Sigrdrífa and Frigg!"

"But, art thou sure…?"

"I shalt be fine," Reginleif stormed at Saul and dodged a devastating blow.

While the Shield Valkyrie kept Saul occupied, Sváfa flew up to aid Sigrdrífa and Frigg.

As Reginleif and Saul's duel continued, it was a contest between power vs. technique and speed. Being the smaller of the two combatants, Reginleif used her nimble speed to her advantage, outpacing Saul's slower blows. Unlike his colleagues, Saul was never one to mince words and taunt his opponents. He hoped to finish the Shield Valkyrie in one blow.

At one point Saul crushed and lifted the terrain with a fist. Reginleif quickly ran up and mounted Saul's left shoulder. Looking to stab his neck with her sword, Adora headbutted Saul from behind and knocked Reginleif off. Saving her rider, Adora mounted Reginleif and lowered her maw to crush the Shield Valkyrie in her bone crushing jaws. The hyena let out a laughter that left Reginleif paralyzed and driving her mind to the brink of madness.

"Ehehe, any last words Valkyrie?!" Adora cackled, closing her jaws over the Shield Valkyrie.

A beam of golden light pierced through Adora's hide. Having blown a hole into Adora, Glær killed the hyena beast and saved the shield maiden.

"Thank thee, Glær!" Reginleif called out.

"Adora! Thou steed shalt pay for this, Valkyrie!" Saul roared as he rushed toward Reginleif with a head full of steam. Building up momentum, he looked to crush Reginleif.

"Remember thy training, Reginleif!" The Shield Valkyrie said as she swiftly dodged Saul's advance and threw her shield, sending it hurtling at the back of Saul's right leg and slicing it off.

Having removed Saul's right leg, the behemoth collapsed as his torn leg started bleeding out. Reginleif mounted Saul's back. Saul tried grabbing at and pulling her off. Reginleif swiftly drove her knightly sword through Saul's neck, instantly slaying the Über-Kobold Captain. Saul's body collapsed face first as blood spilled from his neck and tainted the earth.

Sinking to her knees, Reginleif leaned against her knightly sword with heavy pants. "Ingenuity conquers strength." As she nearly collapsed, Glær caught the Shield Valkyrie.

As she climbed on her unicorn, Reginleif briefly witnessed Vör and Skaði assist Skalmöld destroy Svipul's icy defenses. Using her threads, the Trapmaker Valkyrie cut through Svipul's ice barriers. Skaði performed a dance and summoned a gust of wind that halted Svipul's Lagarfljót Worm. Jumping the giant glacial worm from behind, Vör mounted Svipul's guardian creature and unloaded devastating punches with armored, spiked knuckles. Each blow from the spiked knuckles crushed the sides of the worm's head. After a final blow, the Beast-tamer Valkyrie killed the worm.

Driven mad by her guardian worm's death, Svipul screamed with fury. A snow white aura surrounded her as she underwent a metamorphosis. Her body extended into a slim 30-foot long worm-like body. She became a white caecilian with metallic-looking magical scraps constantly rotating around her neck. The cecilian let out ferocious screech as it launched toward the three Valkyries. Vör tried pushing it back using her brute strength, but Svipul went on the offense and knocked her back. Skaði tried to freeze Svipul, but the giant caecilian's metal scraps nullified the Frost Valkyrie's attacks. When Skalmöld tried to use her threads, the caecilian swung its tail and knocked Skalmöld back.

Just then, a silver chariot pushed by two horse swooped down to catch Skalmöld. Skalmöld was relieved upon seeing her steeds. Formerly the horses of Dagr and Nótt, they were passed over to Skalmöld.

"Thank thee, my friends," Skalmöld gently caressed her steeds's faces.

The horse on the left was Dagr's horse, Skinfaxi, a white horse with a golden mane and tail. On the right was Nótt's horse, Hrímfaxi, a black horse with a silver mane and tail. Both have the same violet eyes. Their sizes are roughly the same: 6'2 feet tall in height and 8'2 feet in body length.

"Now, let us finish this creature!" Skalmöld declared, directing the horses toward Svipul.

As Svipul's mouth expelled cold air, Skalmöld swerved her horses and chariot away from the frozen breath. She jumped off the chariot and tossed a thread string at the base of Svipul's baseline. Seizing the string she held, Skalmöld tugged and pulled. Svipul tried to rear back and pull the Thread Valkyrie forward. Then, Skalmöld's eyes faced the ground. She pulled on her thread, activating a trap she had planted earlier. She pulled over a pile of dirt, revealing spikes that shot forth and pierced the caecilian's body. Svipul screeched in pain, leading to Skalmöld to use threads to bisect Svipul, and then slicing the creature into pieces.

Having slain Svipul, Skalmöld landed with grace. She looked up, witnessing Herfjötur and Hel engage Ráðgríðr in aerial battle.

Evading Ráðgríðr's flamed magic, Herfjötur rode her own chariot with two horses. Formerly Sól's steeds, Árvakr and Alsviðr were handed down to Herfjötur. Both horses had reddish orange burning bodies, making them literal horses covered in flames. Their tails and manes are reddish orange. Their eyes are yellowish orange. They are roughly the same sizes as Skinfaxi and Hrímfaxi.

"We hast her where we want her, Herfjötur!" Hel called out as she and the Blacksmith Valkyrie blasted the Infernal Völva. Árvakr and Alsviðr assisted as they released flames and blasted Ráðgríðr.

Their combined fire attacks overpowered Ráðgríðr's flamed barrier. Ráðgríðr screamed with anger as the flames burned away her skin, unveiling her Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn form. Ráðgríðr emerged resembling a large cone snail with jellyfish tendrils poking out of her shell. The creature shot its venomous tendrils at the Valkyries. Both managed to dodge, but the creature spat a fiery venom that hit Hel.

"Lady Hel!" Herfjötur called out and drove her chariot to catch her.

"No! Forget me and slay the monster!" The Underworld Valkyrie beckoned her.

Turning back to the cone snail, Herfjötur readied her claymore and drove her chariot toward Ráðgríðr. The creature spat fiery venom at Herfjötur and her horses. Herfjötur turned her chariot around, avoiding the venom. She then jumped off and cracked the creature's shell with her claymore. Upon fracturing Ráðgríðr's defenses, Herfjötur saw an opening and produced her paper seals. Muttering a ritualistic incantation, the runes on the paper seals glowed with life. She threw the seals on the creature's soft body as they exploded and ignited the creature into flames. Scorched in flames, Ráðgríðr screeched and fell to her fiery demise.

After slaying the creature, Herfjötur tended to Hel and used a paper seal to nullify the venom inside the Underworld Valkyrie. The Blacksmith Valkyrie watched her colleague, Róta, aiding Jörð and Freyja against Sanngriðr.

Having destroyed two of her giant Venus flytrap behemoths, the Valkyries set their sights on Sanngriðr. Coming forward, Róta rode on her steed.

"Art thou ready to finish this, Svaðilfari?" Róta asked her black and white striped horse, the appearance akin to a zebra. Svaðilfari had a black mane and tail. Her eyes are hazel. The steed stood 6'4 feet tall and was 8'2 feet in body length. Svaðilfari neighed in response to the Sleet Valkyrie.

Sanngriðr quickly shot tentacled vines from her hands, ensnaring Jörð and Freyja. The Earthshaker Valkyrie tried earthbending, but Sanngriðr tightened her hold and moved Jörð from the nearest earth. Freyja failed to break loose. In fact, both Valkyries felt their energies being drained by Sanngriðr. Róta and Svaðilfari swiftly moved in to save them, but Sanngriðr formed a petaled barrier that absorbed Róta's mist. Having absorbed her enemies's raw energies, Sanngriðr's transformation was initiated. She unveiled her Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn form. She turned into a Jinmenju humanoid creature. Her arms and legs grotesquely morphed with brown skin with rosette-forming carnivorous sundew plant. Her hair extended and turned into Venus flytrap hair strands.

Sanngriðr charged at Róta and Svaðilfari. Before Róta can attack, the Deadroot Völva's Venus flytrap hair launched forward and grabbed the Sleet Valkyrie. As she started draining the Valkyrie's energy, Svaðilfari charged and heabutted Sanngriðr from behind.

"Fukka beast!" Sanngriðr snarled as she shot flytrap her to grab Svaðilfari.

"No!" Róta shouted as she instinctively summoned sleet that covered Sanngriðr.

Once neutralizing the Deadroot Völva, Róta broke loose from her bindings and threw a seax through Sanngriðr's chest. Then, Róta rained acidic mist that melted Sanngriðr. Róta produced another seax to cut off Svaðilfari's bindings.

"Thou art ok now, my friend. Thank thee." Róta patted Sanngriðr's face.

"Sister, please remove these bindings off me this instant!" Freyja pleaded, still tied up by the Deadroot Völva's vines.

"Sorry, dear sister." Róta headed over to cut the vines holding her sister and Jörð. She turned to the sky where a bigger battle ensued.

Frigg, Sváfa, and Sigrdrífa fought with Grímhildr, Dreki-Andvari, and Hlaðguðr & Hervör. Insisting to defeat Grímhildr on her own, Frigg pushed herself to defeat the witch and the dragon. Sváfa and Sigrdrífa were tasked to slay the Yin-Yang Völva.

Needless to say, the conjoined twins proved more than a match for the Light and Blade Valkyries. Every time Sigrdrífa would summon blades, the Yin-Yang Völva easily countered with her light and dark magic spells. As Sváfa attempted a light beam, Hlaðguðr & Hervör nullified with a light spell and then cast a dark spell, forming a dark ring around Sváfa's waist. The Yin-Yang Völva completed her dark spell as the ring infused a mind control spell, filling Sváfa's mind with negative thoughts.

"Hehe, let us see thou fight thy friend to the death!" Cackled Hlaðguðr.

"All the Light Valkyrie sees now is an enemy to kill!" Hervör taunted Sigrdrífa.

Sváfa's eyes turned dark red and turned to attack Sigrdrífa. The Blade Valkyrie quickly evaded the mind controlled Valkyrie's punches.

"Sváfa! Stop! It is me, Sigrdrífa! Thy closest friend!"

"She cannot hear thee!" The Yin-Yang Völva laughed.

Witnessing her colleague being turned against the Blade Valkyrie, Frigg was mortified.

"Dost thou see how easily we can take control of thy maidens, Frigg?" Grímhildr smirked. "This is what thou get for daring to declare war on my kingdom!"

"I didst not decide to attack your realm, Grímhildr! My husband…"

Grímhildr scowed. "Yes, the Allfather decided to destroy my realm! Well, thou hast a chance to go against the Allfather's word. Even thou must know the tyrant he hath become! He intends to kill the inhabitants of my realm, too!"

"But, thou servants hast already killed many of our own, Grímhildr. As much as I think Odin hast become power mad, he is still my husband."

"I suppose thou cannot severe ties with thy husband. I understand…" The witch sighed and muttered. "...I understand what it is like to care for thy husband and protect thy children."

"What?"

Grímhildr scoffed and fired a blast from her staff, which the White Valkyrie stopped. Grímhildr and Frigg were locked in a power struggle until Grímhildr's magic was too great for Frigg to overcome. She quickly blasted Frigg down.

"Lady Frigg!" Sigrdrífa cried out. When Sváfa attacked her, the Blade Valkyrie hit her with Zweihänder. "I know one way to neutralize this spell!" She quickly turned to the Yin-Yang Völva and guided Hófvarpnir toward her.

"We will not let thee!" Hervör shouted.

"Come, sister. Let us finish this meddlesome Valkyrie bikkje once and for all!" Hlaðguðr roared.

The Yin-Yang Völva invoked their last resort magic spell. Initiating their transformation spell, the conjoined twins revealed their Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn form: a 30-feet tall, 50-foot long two-headed purple spider with red and blue markings on its abdomen. Its mouth has sharp teeth along with its venomous fangs. Its long slender eight legs sprouted from its body. The faces of the sisters appeared on the spider's two heads and laughed in synch.

"Now let us kill them, Hervör!"

"Thou couldst not hast said it any better, Hlaðguðr!"

The two-headed spider launched itself toward Sigrdrífa and Hófvarpnir. It spun and shot webbing from its abdomen, attempting to catch the Blade Valkyrie and her steed. They narrowly moved away. Sigrdrífa hopped off her horse's back and mounted the giant two-headed spider. She shoved her sword through the creature's back. The two-headed spider screeched and tried shaking the Valkyrie off its back.

"Hey, get off!" The twins angrily shouted.

When Sváfa tried to stop Sigrdrífa, Frigg came from behind and restrained her.

"Stop! Sigrdrífa is on our side! She is thy friend!" Frigg reasoned with her.

As an open opportunity presented itself, Grímhildr eyed Frigg and Sváfa.

"There is no perfect opportunity to take out two Valkyries than now, Lady Grímhildr," Dreki-Andvari suggested.

Clenching her staff, Grímhildr lowered it and prepared to blast them, but then a thunderous bolt blasted Dreki-Andvari from behind. The force nearly tore through the dragon and knocked him around. Taken by surprise, Grímhildr turned up and her face conveyed contempt.

"It is thee! Allfather!" Grímhildr hissed loudly as she glared down Odin, who came with Sleipnir.

"Today it ends for thee, witch!" Odin snarled, his own fury knew no bounds.

Quickly distracted by Odin's presence, the conjoined twins dropped their defenses. This allowed Sigrdrífa to pierce her sword through the spider's two heads. The twins' faces contorted in pain as their lives were quickly snuffed out. Then, Sigrdrífa summoned a hundred portals. From these portals, hundreds of blades rained down on the spider. Sigrdrífa flew up and rode on her steed. The blades pierced throughout the spider's body and skewered it into pieces.

With the Yin-Yang Völva spider slain, the mind control spell over Sváfa wore off.

"Wh-What hast happened?" Sváfa asked, feeling light headed.

"Those twins mind controlled thee with dark magic, but Sigrdrífa has thankfully slain them," Frigg said. "Come. Lord Odin hath arrived!"

"Lord Odin…!" Before Sváfa can finish, a beam of light and darkness blasted through her.

"Sváfa!" Frigg cried out.

Upon seeing her friend being shot, Sigrdrífa gasped in horror. Her steed pointed her to the culprit: the floating heads of the conjoined twins. Blinded with fury, the Blade Valkyrie flew at the Yin-Yang Völva heads and unleashed a wave of light that wiped them out for good.

"Sváfa, please! Stay with us! Sváfa!" Frigg pleaded.

Sigrdrífa quickly headed over to Frigg and Sváfa. They both held Sváfa's hands.

"Well done, Hlaðguðr & Hervör. Now we cannot have a dying warrior involved in this," Grímhildr pointed her staff to take out the three Valkyries, but in a final desperate act, Sváfa threw herself in front of Frigg and Sigrdrífa. She took the most of Grímhildr's blast and was vaporized before everyone's eyes.

Having witnessed her friend killed, Sigrdrífa let out a pained and hysterical cry. Frigg fell in shock over her friend and teammate's death.

Following Sváfa's sacrifice, the final phase of the war took stage. Odin, Frigg, Sigrdrífa, the First Generation Valkyries, and the Valkyrie Fimm fought the Unmoralisch in a life and death battle. When the battle moved closer to Grímhildr's realm, the Allfather used this opportunity to destroy Unmoralheim and all of its inhabitants. Innocent lives were sacrificed all in the Allfather's campaign to expand Asgard. Men, women, children, and the elderly were wiped out. Also among the casualties were Högni and his harem, who along with their armies were Unmoralheim's last line of defense.

Witnessing her kingdom wiped out before her eyes, the Unmoralisch broke down. Her mind had become erratic. All she could think about was spilling Asgardian blood. In a last desperate act, Grímhildr raised her staff as lime green energies came out to envelop her and Dreki-Andvari. The immense power from their combined energies pushed Odin and the Valkyries away.

When the two finally combined, Grímhildr appeared with combined features of herself and Dreki-Andvari. She grew taller, reaching a staggering 9'10 feet tall in height. Her hair became milk white, unkempt and loose, shaping into a mane worn on a lion. The hair was so long reached back lengths. When she opened her eyes, they were amber. Her entire body armor was based on Dreki-Andvari's dragon hide. 10-foot long obsidian blood eagle armored wings popped out from her back. Her back spine seemingly meshed with her armor. A horned helmet materialized, covering her amber eyes.

"For destroying Unmoralheim and my people, I shalt spill every last drop of Asgardian blood. For I, the Unmoralisch Demiurg, will make thy deaths agonizingly painful!" Grímhildr threatened in a deepened tone from her normal voice. She let out a dragon's roar and dove down, quickly making short work of the First Generation Valkyries and Valkyrie Fimm.

Turning her sights on Odin, Frigg, and Sigrdrífa, the Unmoralisch Demiurg opened her wings and summoned dark red orbs. She launched these orbs in succession. Odin fired a magical bolt from Gungnir, but a few orbs managed to impact and explode all over the Allfather. Frigg and Sigrdrífa fought Grímhildr. Their team efforts weren't enough to match Grímhildr, whose power rivaled Odin's. She conjured a red spear and struck Frigg with it. Sigrdrífa summoned hundreds of blades as they rained down on the Unmoralisch Demiurg. Grímhildr countered and forged hundreds of red blood orbs to nullify Sigrdrífa's blades.

"Thy power cannot hope to match mine, Valkyrie," Grímhildr remarked and punched Sigrdrífa's abdomen, knocking the wind out of the Blade Valkyrie. She watched Sigrdrífa fall to her knees. "Tell me, is it worth avenging thy friend by massacring my entire kingdom? Well? _**ISN'T IT?!**_ " She quickly grabbed Sigrdrífa's neck and effortlessly lifted her. "I hast lost everything because thou Asgardian trash!"

"I-I didst not destroy thy kingdom…!" The Blade Valkyrie choked out.

"Yes, thou art correct. It is thy petty king," Grímhildr looked past her shoulder and saw Odin rising with Gungnir glowing with immense power. "Since thy took my kingdom, I shalt take a life that belongs to thee!" She turned around and discarded Sigrdrífa. She flew at Odin with her long nails extending into blood red talons. She intended to gut Odin with them, but Frigg threw herself in her husband's way and took Grímhildr's claws through the chest.

Sigrdrífa witnessed yet another tragedy. First, Sváfa and now Frigg. When Frigg fell, the White Valkyrie's blood spilled on the floor. Odin held his dying wife.

"Frigg!" Odin called out to her. His voice nearly cracked as he screamed her name.

Frigg touched Odin's face. "...thou must live to continue Asgard's reign."

"But, not without my queen!"

"No, thou hast shown capable without me. May Asgard continue to reign with a bright future. And make sure Sigrdrífa helps bring goodwill to our kingdom."

"Lady Frigg!" Sigrdrífa cried out to her.

With her dying breath, Frigg passed away in her husband's arms. The Allfather cried over his now deceased wife.

"Now dost thou see, Allfather? Thou taketh my kingdom and its people away, I taketh thy beloved," Grímhildr frowned. "But, not to worry, thou shalt join Frigg."

Suddenly, a barrage of blades struck Grímhildr's back. The Unmoralisch Demiurg whirled around and was struck with Gungnir through her gut. Sigrdrífa had picked up Odin's spear and stabbed Grímhildr with it.

"No, thou shalt be the one to go!" The Blade Valkyrie rebuked, invoking Gungnir's power as magical bolts electrocuted and blasted Grímhildr.

Grasping the spear, Grímhildr pushed it out and stumbled forward.

" _ **THOU BIKKJE!**_ " Grímhildr roared a dragon's bellow and grabbed Sigrdrífa, who rolled out of her reach.

Recalling Gungnir to his hand, Odin had a look of murderous intent. He raised his spear and summoned a massive bolt and blasted Grímhildr with it. The Unmoralisch Demiurg screamed in pain. He repeated this six more times. Each time the bolts broke her armor and tore off her left arm. Following the last magical bolt, Odin stepped away to recover.

However, a bloodied and grievously injured Grímhildr furiously lunged at the Allfather. Her red claws aimed for his throat, but one blow through her chest by Sigrdrífa's sword dealt the final blow. Grímhildr stumbled forward and looked Odin dead in his eyes.

"...so, it is over. Allfather, I hope thou art happy. Thou slaughtered my people like animals and destroyed my kingdom. All in thy petty campaign to expand thy territory… more blood to be shed all in the name of Asgard." She turned to Sigrdrífa. "Well done, Valkyrie. Now, thy can live knowing thou art the one who killed me." She raised her head as her body started crumbling. An essence of Andvari left her. "Andvari, be free… thou hast served me well." She cast one last scornful gaze at Odin. "All thy crimes thou committed will come back to haunt thee. History shalt remember this." Green flames burst from her body. The flames burned her body down to its bones. The bones turned to ash and scattered away by the winds.

The war had ended. The Unmoralisch and her kingdom was no more.

xxxxx

" _Grímhildr met her end. And with her death, her former kingdom was rebuilt as another part of Asgard's growing empire. Sigrdrífa was hailed as the hero that slew the witch and because of that she was given a high position as Odin's advisor. As for Frigg and Sváfa, they among others were honored. Later on, these two would be reincarnated into Eir and Sigrún._

 _My father felt shock in his heart. It's like he knew Grímhildr was gone and wouldn't return. Father ended up taking care of me and my brother. He had no idea he was caring for the spawn of a powerful sorceress. As me and my brother reached childhood, we learned to invoke magic like our mother. A curious child, I used my magic to do a few mischievous things, but nothing too serious. I would create things to scare Gunnar with, which was hilarious in hindsight._

 _Like I said before, I never knew my mother well. But, that would soon change as my brother and I got older. Our father died in a battle with Attila the Hun. When news reached our kingdom, Gunnar was made king in father's place. Now, you'd expect I'd mourn for my father? Well, not really. He was just another man in my life. Even his jovial nature irked me as a child. Now, Gunnar ruled the seat._

 _One day, I went for a walk into the forest near the castle. Gunnar warned me never to stray too far due to my curious nature of exploring everything I see. That is where I made contact with the dark matter that gave me this wealth of knowledge and power I now wield._ "

Gudrun, now at a teen's age, stepped into a shapeless void. The void consisted of a shapeless black matter with white specks flickering like lights.

"Gudrun, where art thee?!" Gunnar yelled out as he searched for her far off.

Gudrun curiously prodded the black matter. "What art thou?" She paused and listened to the voices coming from the black matter. "Huh? Thou want me to touch thee? Thou hast knowledge I can possess?"

Without hesitation, she reached and made contact with black matter. Her fingers raked through the black matter. Then, when she least expected it, the black matter entered her body. Her head violently jerked back. She grabbed her head as it pulsated. She saw images of the past involving Grímhildr and the future fill her mind. One future image showed the imminent destruction of Asgard.

Gudrun dropped to her knees and panted heavily. Her eyes widened in horror. "Wh-What was that? Those images…! Art they real?" She looked up at the black matter. "Is this is a trick? That woman was my mother, was it?"

No response.

"Who art thee? What art _you_?!" Gudrun then paused and realized she said a word completely alien to her. " _You_? What manner of speech is this?" She stared at the black matter. "What did _you_ do to me?" She heard the voices again. "Wait, this _isn't_ a trick?" She covered her mouth. " _You're_ telling me this is the language from the future? So, I have some knowledge of the future?"

The black matter resonated with its essence now growing inside Gudrun. The woman stood as she felt her full powers resurfacing.

" _You_ want me to destroy my brother's kingdom? How?"

The black matter whispered to her.

"Oh, is that so? I can do all that? Use _your_ power to spread a plague to kill the people and resurrect them as creatures? And invoke an illusion spell?" Gudrun asked. An insidious smile adorned her features. "That sounds so _fucked_ up, I love it. _I'll_ finally be rid of my foolish brother."

The black matter communicated with her.

"Right, the visions showed me that two individuals named Sigurd and Brynhildr. They will visit the kingdom. Yes, I will for sure make them feel right at home." Gudrun smirked. "And then after we dispose of them, we can begin the downfall of Asgard where my mother failed."

xxxxx

Kriemhild placed a hand on her throat. "And that is how I'm able to speak this way. This is the language from the future."

"And this black matter gave thee knowledge of everything that would happen to this point?"

"Well, there have been some alterations. I recruited far more people for our cause than what the visions showed me. The visions never showed me who'd actually survive Ragnarök. That part left me completely blind."

Loki frowned. "So, there is no guarantee thou shalt survive?"

"No."

"What about me?"

"It didn't show me your fate either."

"Interesting."

Standing up, Kriemhild invoked her ring's power. With it, she opened a portal and walking out from it was Völva. Loki bolted up from his seat and glared at Völva.

"Is that…?!"

"Yes, it's Völva. Your daughter was very gracious to let me borrow her for the war."

Völva scanned her surroundings and turned to face Kriemhild. "So, thou art my successor?"

"Indeed, I am yours and Grímhildr's successor. I am Grímhildr's daughter." She introduced herself and took out the grimoire, which Völva quickly recognized.

"That is my grimoire!"

"Yes, and I still intend to make good use of it. Völva, your magic will come in good use when we attack Asgard and bring the Allfather's kingdom to its knees."

"As if I wouldst follow thee…" She found herself paralyzed by a rings of lime energy. "What is this?! Release me!" She demanded.

"Sorry, but I will require your cooperation, Völva. I need all hands on deck when the time comes."

Loki approached Kriemhild. "If she tries anything, I shalt deal with her."

"No need, trickster. She's under my submission now. The time is approaching for us to gather our forces."

"Then, it is time?" He queried.

Kriemhild evilly grinned. "Ragnarök will soon be upon us."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-18/Yggdrasil/Urðarbrunnr**_

The guests gathered their thoughts on the events highlighting Grímhildr's rise & fall, Gudrun & Gunnar's birth, the storied history of Grímhildr's feud with Asgard, the First & Second Generation Valkyries, and Gudrun's contact with the dark force.

"Well, what dost thou all think? Thou hast seen Grímhildr's entire history and the birth of the one who'd become Kriemhild." Sága asked the Phantom Thieves and the Revenants.

"I can't believe such a feared entity was once just a lowly bandit," Yusuke elaborated on Grímhildr's origins.

"It does tell us not all gods were born with divinity," Jack said. "Some had to acquire artifacts or steal energy from living things to achieve their godhood."

"It's not often you see a villain's origin story," remarked Yakumo.

"It's not like villain origin stories are rare, but this one was an eye opener," Louis said.

"She sure proved her hype by giving Odin a run for her money. I mean, shit. She almost got him if that Valkyrie didn't kill her first." Ryuji added.

"What really stood out to me was Grímhildr falling in love with someone and bearing children. Even if one of those children turned out to be a monster," Haru said.

"Ugh, but did we really need to see her in labor?" Ann shuddered, not wanting to be reminded of her own labor tonight.

"Not only that, but it seems Kriemhild's lineage goes back way before Grímhildr. There's those incarnations of Völva," Skyler reminded them of Grímhildr's predecessor.

"Right. Even if they aren't related by blood, Grímhildr inherited Völva's grimoire, which started this whole mess to begin with," Ren stated.

"Indeed, hadst Odin destroyed the grimoire this wouldst hast solved many of our problems." Skuld plainly said.

"But, that foolish old man didst not go through with the deed," Harald said with a heavy sigh.

"And as a result, Grímhildr acquired the dark power that enabled her ascension into the Unmoralisch," Urðr added.

"And Gudrun wouldn't have ever been born. No Gudrun would mean no Kriemhild." Makoto said.

"And we can confirm for a fact that was the Yami Matter that Gudrun made contact with, enabling her to curse her brother's kingdom," Hifumi pointed out to the anomalous entity that Gudrun interacted with and altered her language. "It even granted her future knowledge. Moreover, she learned to speak a future language, which we know is modern English."

Fang turned to the Thieves and the Revenants. "She was speaking thy manner of speech!"

"Yes, indeed she acquired a wealth of knowledge about the future and knew when Ragnarök would occur. It's why she was in a hurry to finish off her brother's kingdom, take the ring from Brynhildr, kill her & Sigurd, free Loki, and recruit all those entities. She had to ensure everything fell into place according to whatever future visions the Yami Matter revealed to her," Io speculated.

"Are you able to tell us how Ragnarök went down?" Ren asked the Persona Vein.

"I won't need to since we're all going to see it."

"Just something that crossed my mind, those Valkyries we saw are the First and Second Generation ones?" Hifumi queried to the Asgardian and Homo Yggr folk.

Sága answered. "Yes, and they were quite the heroic figures thee wouldst hast expected. This was most certainly true in regards to the Valkyrie Fimm led by Sigrdrífa." The sage then smiled affectionately upon saying her name. "I hast nothing but the love and respect for Lady Sigrdrífa. She was nothing but good to me and my people."

Skuld smiled. "Sigrdrífa helped us where many Asgardians failed."

Haru added. "Those previous Valkyries gave me much better impressions than Brynhildr's group."

Futaba scoffed. "Well, yeah! They have much better team dynamics than Brynhildr's!"

Morgana concurred. "They also weren't poisoned by egos and psychopaths."

Mia frowned. "I almost find it hard to believe Sigrdrífa is Brynhildr's mother."

Harald nodded. "Hard to believe, yes, but the Blood Valkyrie most certainly didst not inherit after her mother. Appearances yes but not her mother's heart and soul. Other Valkyries gave birth to successors. Mist the Shroud Valkyrie's mother was Róta."

Eric asserted. "And a few of those Valkyries end up reincarnating into members of the Third Generation. For example, Sváfa wouldst reincarnate into Sigrún. Frigg wouldst be reborn as Eir."

Haakon added as well. "Thou didst not see him but Sváfa's husband fought in the war against the Unmoralisch's forces. His name was Helgi Hjörvarðsson. He wouldst die in battle and reincarnate into Helgi Hundingsbane."

Ryuji shook his head. "Man, so many reincarnations and that freaking orgy we just saw. These are some wild fucking times!"

Futaba chuckled. "You think that's crazy? Remember we already saw Víðarr fuck his mom's own reincarnated self."

Skyler shrugged. "I don't think I need to remind y'all how messed mythology can be."

Louis nodded with a smirk. "Don't try to dwell on it too much on it, my friends."

Hifumi turned toward Io. "I think we're ready to move on with the next part with Ragnarök."

Io then faced the sage. "Yes, it's time."

Hearing this, Sága waved her staff and produced the next series of events. "And here begins the start of the impending apocalypse - Ragnarök."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Wulf-Edda/Asgard/Valaskjálf**_

Odin summoned Thor, Víðarr, Eir, and other loyal subjects into his chamber. With everyone gathered, the Allfather rose from his throne.

"The enemy forces led by Loki and Kriemhild approach Asgard as we speaketh," the Asgardian king addressed his subjects. "And they hast awakened and freed Brynhildr to invade us."

Upon hearing this, Eir spoke out. "Lord Odin, art we certain it is Brynhildr?"

"My vision dost not deceive me. Brynhildr is with Loki and Kriemhild with forces amassed from the Nine Realms to stage an attack on Asgard. As Asgardian king, it is my sworn duty to see to it that we protect and secure Asgard's sovereignty." The Allfather pivoted over to Víðarr and Eir. "However, as we hast already discussed, this will be the most unforgiving war Asgard will hast seen yet. The casualty numbers will be astronomical, but there will be survivors to rebuild Asgard from the ground up. My son, Víðarr, and Eir will rule Asgard as king and queen in my place."

Thor faced the loyal subjects. "And I shalt not be king, because father hath informed me of my fate." His silenced the murmurs among the crowd. "Yes, sadly I may not survive." He pointed to Víðarr. "But, my brother will make fitting king. Better than father and I couldst possibly be."

"Thank thee, brother and father," Víðarr bowed.

"Víðarr, to ensure that thou can survive this apocalypse, I halt grant me some of my power."

"I gladly accept, father."

Nodding, Odin raised his spear and fired a magical bolt. As the bolt struck Víðarr, the warrior rose and absorbed the potent power of the Allfather. Víðarr roared and threw his head back with heavy breaths.

"I will not fail thee, father. The Allfather's power hast given me immense strength!"

"We will not let thee down," Eir bowed. "But, this also goes back to Brynhildr. Allfather, I…"

"I know she was the leader of thy group, but thou shouldst hast known of her instability."

Eir sighed. "I regret to inform thee that much is true. I wish I couldst hast helped her before it was too late."

Odin nodded. "There was nothing thou couldst hast done for that beast. She disobeyed my order and attacked me. Eir, I hope thy loyalty remains with Asgard."

Eir bowed. "Yes, Allfather. As Brynhildr's former friend and teammate, I will end her shouldst she attack me." She said regrettably.

"And the same goes for anyone here! If thou see Brynhildr and engage her, dost not hesitate to end her!" Odin bellowed, swiftly slamming Gungnir down with authority.

Just then, every Asgardian heard the crowing from one of the three roosters, Gullinkambi, was heard from afar. It was loud and alarming that it signaled the coming of Ragnarök. Then, the skies started to darken.

Allfather raised his head toward the mosaic glass and gripped his spear. His wolves, Geri and Freki, rose and growled. His crows, Huginn and Muninn, cawed and flapped their wings.

"It is time," the Allfather said through gritted teeth.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Vígríðr**_

Asgardian forces amassed on the foot of a giant hill. Among those present are Thor with his steed Gullfaxi.

Heimdallr was already in the area before anyone else. He sat motionless on his horse, Gulltoppr. He had his horn, Gjallarhorn, in his hand and ready to use to signal the Asgardian forces.

"Look over there, Heimdallr!" Thor pointed to a large ship making its way toward the shores.

"Yes, it is about to land."

"That would be Naglfar," Hel answered them, emerging through a portal. She came with her three-legged horse Helhest, a demonic variation with ash gray skin, a dark gray mane and tail, and blood red eyes. This demon horse stood 6'1 feet tall and has a body length of 7'11 feet long.

"Hel?! Thou brought them here?!" Thor exclaimed.

"No, but I am part of the invading army here to witness Asgard's fall."

Heimdallr snarled. "Thou join the enemy?!"

Hel ignored their accusations. "See the ferrying hordes on board?"

Thor and Heimdallr sighted the hordes of living and undead warriors. Among such monstrosities are undead warriors called Draugar, which consisted of various races, including former Asgardians, Frost Jötnar, and many others. Also among them are Muspelheim's forces such as the Fire Dämonen, otherworldly creatures resembling walking fire people with lizard-like and demonic visages. Most wore battle armor and wielded fiery blades. Other Fire Dämonen were giant fiery horned beings, pink-scaled demonic lizards wielding fiery green swords, and several tall 25-foot high bipedal dragon-like beasts with molten rock bodies. There are also Fire Jötnar.

The ghoulish and demonic bellows from Naglfar brought some apprehension toward the Asgardian forces. However, many retained their resolve in the face of the forthcoming invading demonic and undead armies.

"Thou might want to look up," Hel pointed to the sky darkening before making her leave.

"What dost this mean?" Thor wondered

Heimdallr took a deep breath.

"What is it, Heimdallr?" The thunder god asked him deeply concerned.

"I sense the sun and moon hast fallen."

xxxxx

Bearing the appearance of the sun and moon, Sól and Máni were attacked and devoured by Sköll and Hati. While the wolves savagely devoured Sól and Máni, Dreki-Andvari soared high over the darkening sky. Like Grímhildr before her, Kriemhild stood atop of her mother's dragon steed.

"It's time to bring an eternal night to this world," Kriemhild opened her hand, releasing black smoke that forcefully poured out and covered the sky.

Once the smoke spread and started blotting the sky, dark gray clouds formed. These clouds formed, invoking the terrifying visages of Kriemhild. The horror-inducing visages spread as an endless number of Kriemhild faces. They have ghostly white eyes and reddish mouths. Loud demonic laughter filled the atmosphere with absolute dread. Asgardians were suddenly driven mad with insanity by the laughter. There was one Kriemhild face that hovered higher above the rest and turned into a solar eclipse, beaming rays of white and crimson light.

Taken in by the horrific-looking atmosphere, Kriemhild smiled. " _ **The Eternal Night**_ has been cast. Now, let Ragnarök truly begin." She saw Naglfar unload its passengers as the invading armies stormed the cost. "Yes, and it's time for one of our valuable assets to take center stage. Brynhildr, it's time to exact your revenge!"

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

Marching steadfast toward the Asgardian stronghold, the Lokar forces were met by Odin and his standing army. Odin and his forces crossed the Bifröst to meet the invading Lokar. Among the Lokar was Fenrir. Standing atop Fenrir's head with arms crossed was Brynhildr. The Blood Valkyrie wore a white mask.

Perturbed by her presence, Odin yelled out. "Thou dare set foot here again, Brynhildr? No, thou art a traitorous creature. Take thy mask off, coward! I know thou art Brynhildr!"

Removing the white mask, Brynhildr wore an evil grin. "Miss me, old fukka bikkje?"

"Thou hast not changed when I exiled thee, creature!" Odin barked. "And now thou hast conspired with Loki and Kriemhild to wage war on Asgard?!"

"Yes? What of it?" The Blood Valkyrie discarded the mask. "I dost not take orders from thee and thy subjects anymore! They art here to bring Ragnarök to thy kingdom!" She ran her thumb across her throat. "But, I am here just to kill thee, old bikkje!"

Clenching his teeth, Odin snarled with fury. "Then, thou will be put down for good, creature!"

One Asgardian shouted. "The Teufelin!"

"The Teufelin must perish!"

Hundreds of Asgardian soldiers roared in unison. " _ **KILL THE TEUFELIN!**_ "

Fenrir growled and looked up at Brynhildr. "Their incessant yells are getting bothersome. Just kill the Allfather like thou art supposed to."

"Silence, mongrel," Brynhildr rebuked. "Thou and me, fukka old man!"

"Then, so be it!" Odin roared. "Let this war commence!" With that, he flew with Sleipnir to attack Brynhildr.

When Odin and Brynhildr collided, the war started and the opposing sides clashed. As the warring sides fought, Odin and Brynhildr took their fight toward the former's castle. The Allfather unleashed magical bolts from Gungnir, but the Blood Valkyrie dodged his attacks. Sleipnir intervened on the Allfather's behalf and unleashed bluish flames from his mouth. Brynhildr evaded the eight-legged horse's _**Valhöll Frozen Inferno**_. She then conjured ten blades from portals and sent them at Sleipnir. Sleipnir quickly dodged.

"I hast always disliked thou hiding behind thy animals! Odin, fight me like a god, coward!" Brynhildr bellowed as Odin's wolves and ravens arrived to attack. "Augh, this is getting bothersome!" She evaded Muninn and Huginn first. Then, she flew past Geri and Freki. She saw Odin standing at the top of a hill. "Stop running from me, fukka coward!"

The Blood Valkyrie launched herself into Odin, but Sleipnir stopped her with blue flames. Moving back, Brynhildr evaded getting consumed alive by Sleipnir's cold flames.

Brynhildr landed on the ground and watched Odin's guardian animals surrounding him.

"This is getting us nowhere, fukka old man."

"Wait, Brynhildr!" Kriemhild called out as Odin and Brynhildr watched Dreki-Andvari descend with Kriemhild and Loki.

Upon seeing his brother, Odin gasped. "Loki!"

"Hello, _brother_. Thou art looking tired," Loki sardonically responded.

"Indeed, perhaps you're in need of a permanent retirement, Allfather?" Kriemhild addressed him.

"So, thou hast chosen to side with Kriemhild and the creature, Loki?" Odin asked. His look of fury was replaced with disenchantment. "I am angry thou killed Baldr. A part of me shouldst never to forgive what thou hast done, but…"

"But what?" The trickster growled. "Thou exiled and sealed me like Brynhildr!"

"I felt regret exiling thee, Loki. Thou art family, Brynhildr is not. That is the difference between thou and her!"

"Family?! Thou art a hypocrite to talk about family! What about mine?! My _real_ family?!" Loki demanded from the Allfather. Seething toward Odin, he wanted to speak out more, but stopped. Kriemhild tapped his left shoulder.

"It's ok, Loki. Tell him how you really feel."

"I am sorry thou feel this way, Loki, but I do not blame thee." Odin expressed dejection. He gazed over Muninn and Huginn landing on his shoulders. "Loki, I must be upfront about thy true family. Thy not the only who hast manipulated others with lies. Thy art the son of Vé. As thou art aware, Vé and Vili art my brothers and we art among the first Æsir."

Faced with this startling truth, Loki was beside himself. "Then if Vé is my father, then I cannot be thy brother! I…!"

"Listen, Loki! Thou art still related by blood to me! I consider thy _my_ blood brother! That is why I cannot bring thyself to abhor thy unlike the creature Brynhildr. I abhor what why hast done to my son Baldr! However…" The Allfather eyed his ravens. "Why dost thou tell thy father thyself?" He motioned to Muninn and Huginn.

"I-I dost not understand? Why lies art thou telling me now?!"

"After we slew Ymir and Vé helped give birth to thee, I caught thy father and Vili having an affair with Frigg. They tried to impress her behind my back."

"And thou couldst not stand it. Thou couldst not take anyone getting close to thy Frigg! Who if I recall died and hath reincarnated into Eir! Dost she know, too?"

"No, all memories of her life as my wife hast been long suppressed," the Allfather said. "In any case, I hadst to punish thy father and so I turned him into my ravens."

"Muninn and Huginn?" Loki glanced over to the ravens. "Thou art serious? Thy ravens art my father?!"

"That is not all. When I punished Vili, I turned him into the wolves thou see before thee."

"Geri and Freki art Vili? My uncle?" Loki gritted as he knelt before the wolves. He saw the ravens caw to him. "Father! Can thou hear me?!"

"He can hear thee. He still loves thee," Odin said.

Wearing a saddened look, he reached over for the ravens. Then, he paused and withdrew his hands. The look on his face became cross. He stared daggers into Odin.

"That still dost not change the fact I intend to see thy kingdom fall, Odin. Kriemhild and I will see to it! Consider this revenge for all the deceit and secrets thou used to make me submit to thee!" The trickster gritted angrily. "And I shalt free my father's suffering!" He brandished daggers in his hands.

Odin furrowed his brows and slammed his spear down. "Dost what thou must. Loki, thou shalt be a worthy opponent." He pivoted toward Kriemhild. "Thou art responsible for freeing Loki and Brynhildr, but I dost not abhor thee. Thou hast shown me valor to declare war on Asgard."

Kriemhild chortled. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, but thank you. But, your kingdom will fall."

"Nonetheless, I dost not harbor the same hatred as I do with the creature thou hast set free," the Allfather's demeanor changed to a wrathful look. His ireful eyes veered toward Brynhildr. "Thou Brynhildr! _**MY HATE FOR THEE KNOWS NO LIMITS! THOU HAST BETRAYED ME TWICE! AND I HAST NEVER WANTED THEE IN ASGARD! I SHALT AVENGE SIGRDRíFA! THOU KILLED HER IN CHILDBIRTH! THOU TOOK HER LIFE! I SHALT RIGHT THAT WRONG AND CLEANSE THEE FROM MY PRESENCE!**_ " He quickly fired a magical bolt from his spear and clearly targeted Brynhildr first.

The Blood Valkyrie hopped over Odin's blast and summoned pocket holes. Hundreds of blades rained down on the Allfather. He beckoned the ravens to defend him. Heeding his call, the ravens' mandalas glowed. Activating _**Vé's Mandalas**_ , the ravens forged golden circles that stopped Brynhildr's blades.

The wolves then brushed past Loki and Kriemhild as they lunged high up to attack Brynhildr. Brynhildr tossed blades at their direction. The wolves evaded the blades and attempted to bite off her arms, but the Blood Valkyrie flew down past them.

Kriemhild quickly grabbed Loki. "Come, Loki. Let these two settle their differences. It's not our place."

"No! I must see Odin fall!" The trickster insisted, shrugging Kriemhild's hand off him.

Rather than get angry, Kriemhild smirked. "Very well then."

Just then, several enemy mooks, a couple of Frost and Mountain Jötnar, arrived to attack Odin. However, Heimdallr quickly arrived on Gulltoppr and took out the enemy troops. Heimdallr and Gulltoppr then intercepted Loki from interfering with Odin's fight.

"Thou will never get thy hands on Allfather, traitorous Loki!" Heimdallr growled as he and Gulltoppr charged at the trickster.

Invoking his defense magic, Loki cast an illusion of himself, causing Heimdallr and Gulltoppr to phase through him. Having forgotten about Loki's tricks, Heimdallr and his horse let down their guards. A sharp blade pierced through Gulltoppr's left side, causing the equine to neigh in pain and kick his front legs up. The horse threw Heimdallr off his back and collapsed in a heap of its blood.

Heimdallr rose and brandished his sword, Hǫfuð, against Loki.

"Thou will pay for that with thy life, Loki!" Heimdallr then clashed with the trickster. Loki defended with himself with his daggers.

As she mounted Dreki-Andvari, Kriemhild flew up and escaped.

"I shall leave things here to you, Loki and Brynhildr!" Kriemhild called out. "Now, Andvari, let's see to the others. I also want to check in with Mist and Völva."

"As thy command, Kriemhild!" Dreki-Andvari complied to her wishes, flying her far from Brynhildr and Loki's battles.

Tapping her ring, Kriemhild chortled. "Yes, that Brynhildr illusion should keep Odin busy while I'm tending to other business." She eyed Brynhildr's soul inside the ring. "See? I told you I'd let you have your revenge on the Allfather. It's just not how you thought it'd be!"

The furious roars from Brynhildr's soul caused the ring to light up, matching her unbridled anger. Brynhildr's soul screamed out. " _ **THOU FUKKA BIKKJE! ODIN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! MINE! MINE TO KILL!**_ "

Unfazed by Brynhildr's incessant whining, Kriemhild laughed. "Oh god, you sound like a petty child. Sorry, but life isn't always fair, beast. Your reputation is about to descend further than it ever has before! Oh, and I guess you can consider this karma for your mother killing mine, not like I care, but it's something to think about!" She continued laughing as Brynhildr's blood-curdling roars came out.

Brynhildr's 'illusion' continued her assault on Odin, the ravens, the wolves, and Sleipnir. As a few more enemy mooks tried to interfere, the wolves defended Odin and utilized their shapeshifting abilities. Upon using _**Vili's Therianthropy**_ , Geri became a _Carnotaurus_ and Freki turned into an _Iguanodon_. Having turned into dinosaurs, they used their immense sizes to overpower and intimidate the enemy Frost and Mountain Jötnar. Freki picked up a Mountain Jötunn and stabbed his thumb claws into the Jötunn, crushing it. Geri snatched up two Frost Jötnar, shaking them around and biting them in halves. Geri swallowed their upper bodies as their cold blood seeped from his jaw.

As more enemy mooks stormed in, Geri and Freki took on other prehistoric animal forms. Geri transformed into a straight-tusked elephant. Freki turned into a _Paraceratherium_. Geri charged, running his tusks through several Frost Jötnar. Freki raised his front feet and crushed several Mountain Jötnar under the weight of said feet.

"Look around thee, Brynhildr! Thy allies art losing!" Odin snarled at the Blood Valkyrie.

"Heh, this is only the beginning, fukka old man!" Brynhildr retorted as she and Odin continued their duel.

During their duel, Loki and Heimdallr witnessed Geri and Freki transform again. This time, Geri turned into a _Scutosaurus_ and Freki turned into a _Dimetrodon_. Geri rushed at a Mountain Jötunn and crushed it. Freki seized a Frost Jötunn's leg and ripped it off before delivering a head crushing blow with his jaws.

"Perhaps thy shouldst surrender, Loki?"

"Not a chance!" The trickster relentlessly clashed with Heimdallr.

Soaring into the air, Sleipnir unleashed cold flames all over the battlefield, burning the Frost and Mountain Jötnar. After clearing much of the vicinity, the enemy numbers dwindled, but not for long.

More enemy forces arrived with Fenrir. Then, a gate of hellfire materialized behind the giant wolf. Odin, Heimdallr, and Loki recognized the hellfire producing a gate that opened up and released an army of undead Draugar.

"That is the _**Gates of Helheim**_!" Odin growled.

"Well done, my daughter," Loki smirked proudly for Hel's intervention.

At the forefront of the Draugar are the two kings Brynhildr slew: Agnar and Hjálmgunnar. The kings were now Draugar.

"Lord Odin, art these two the kings thou asked Brynhildr to choose?" Heimdallr queried to him. His face wrapped with apprehension at the sight of the ghastly undead warriors.

Brynhildr chortled. "Well, how about that. Now the kings hast come here for revenge for destroying their heads. Dost thou not remember?"

The kings and their entire armies were former shells of their selves. No longer did they personify the glory days as prideful soldiers, but have been revived by necromancers into revenants. They wore black and ash gray armor. Their skin had disheveled and turned gray. The skin soldiers had flayed appearances. Their bodies became skeleton-like. They had ghastly skull faces. Whatever facial hair they had were tufts. They wore horned helmets. They rode on undead horses, whose flesh had flayed appearances. The flags from both kingdoms were torn, reflecting the armies' conversion into the undead. Each roared horrid shrieks and roars.

"What do art think, fukka old man? The kings and their armies serve me now!" Brynhildr boasted.

Each having only one eye on them, Agnar and Hjálmgunnar intently faced Odin.

"Look, Agnar. It is the Allfather. He is the one who sent his Valkyrie to slaughter us as if we art animals!" Hjálmgunnar pointed to Odin.

"Indeed, the Valkyrie was supposed to fight on my side, but he hadst her wipe out both our sides!"

"That is not true, King Agnar! I ordered…!" Odin was then silenced by Agnar.

"Save thy excuses, Allfather! Thou betrayed our trust!" Agnar harshly rebuked him. "Thou and thy Valkyrie's petty arguments cost us the war! We hast come back to exact our revenge on thy kingdom!"

"No, it was all Brynhildr's doing! She-!"

Brynhildr cackled. "But, it was thou who destroyed their heads!"

Agnar and Hjálmgunnar gave menacing scowls. "Then, we shalt have thy head, Odin!" The kings rallied their Draugar armies. Two troops raised torn flags and marched toward Odin's direction.

Fenrir sidestepped, granting passage for the advancing Draugar armies.

"Fenrir, thou can try to reason with thy father!" Heimdallr called out to him. "We can stop this army!"

Fenrir snarled. "I shalt never forgive Asgard for sealing me up and exiling my father!" He turned to Loki. "Finish him, father. And then together we can kill Allfather!"

Grinning mischievously, Loki drove a dagger through Heimdallr's right shoulder.

"Dost not drop thy guard around a trickster, Heimdallr! Thou shouldst know better!" Loki then pulled his dagger out and slashed at Heimdallr.

As the undead soldiers climbed up a hill, they closed in on Odin. Geri, Freki, Muninn, and Huginn fiercely defended Odin from the Draugar.

"Thou cannot hide behind thy beasts, coward!" Agnar roared. He and Hjálmgunnar led the charge as they headed straight for Odin. The army of Draugar stormed the fields at fast speeds. Their unified ghastly roars and shrieks filled the area with dread.

As Odin prepared to wipe them out with his spear, a bolt of mystic lightning crashed into the earth with force. The Draugar armies halted their advance. A figure shrouded in an aura of lightning appeared between them and Odin. It was Víðarr. Odin's successor raised his head, his eyes brimming with mystic electricity.

"Father, allow me to handle them," Víðarr volunteered. He briefly faced Brynhildr. "Thou hast a beast to slay."

"Who art thou to stand in our way?!" Agnar growled, baring his sharp teeth.

"Thy end," Víðarr replied as he channeled Allfather's power through his hands. He shuffled his hands forward and took on a stance. "Come!"

"Thy art a fool to face our army!" Hjálmgunnar bellowed.

"Watch as we make an example of him, Allfather!" Agnar shouted.

The Draugar armies and their kings stormed to attack Víðarr. Víðarr clamped both hands together and dashed through the armies. Moving at faster than lightning speeds, Víðarr bypassed every Draugr soldier until he reached the kings. Bewildered, the kings froze with dismay. Víðarr merely tapped their bodies with quick strikes. As he finished, he flew past the kings.

Befuddled, Agnar shook off Víðarr's strikes. "What was that? I didst not feel a thing!"

"What a foolish man! Was that supposed to kill us?! We art already dead!"

"Then, die again," Víðarr remarked.

Suddenly, a burst of thunder spilled out of Hjálmgunnar's body. Hjálmgunnar shrieked loudly as his entire undead body exploded. Dismayed, Agnar then felt his own head expand as lightning cracked through the base of his skull. Agnar's own head exploded. The lightning then blew apart Agnar's body.

Even despite being undead, the Draugar were horrified by the demise of their kings. But, that didn't stop them from attempting to avenge their fallen kings. As they rushed Víðarr, Odin's successor blasted them with lightning, taking each Draugr apart with his hands and precision strikes.

Brynhildr scoffed. "Leave it fools to squander things." She turned as Odin swooped in and grabbed her, blasting her far back into his castle.

"Thou hast her father! Now finish her!" Víðarr urged him on.

"If I dost not survive, my son, dost me… No, dost Asgard right by being a fair king," Odin stated as he mounted Sleipnir and headed straight for his palace.

When Asgardian soldiers and Einherjar arrived, they aided Víðarr to diminish the Draugar numbers.

Following Odin toward his castle, Fenrir jumped up to swipe the him and Sleipnir out of the sky. However, Geri and Freki intervened on the Allfather's behalf. Geri turned into the giant ape _Gigantopithecus_ , grabbing a hold of the wolf's back legs and tossing him to the ground. Freki hopped into the nearest big lake and transformed into the gigantic crocodile _Deinosuchus_. Freki shot out of the water and clamped his jaws on Fenrir's left front leg. Fenrir let out an earth-shattering yelp.

After slamming Fenrir into the lake, Freki charged and headbutted the giant wolf. Geri mounted Fenrir and delivered powerful body shots. Fenrir threw Geri off. Fenrir faced off with the giant ape and crocodile. He rushed his two animal adversaries. As Geri went for a frontal attack, Fenrir kicked mud into his eyes and headbutted him down. Freki rushed Fenrir, but the wolf turned the crocodile's own momentum against him and sent him crashing into Geri. The two giant beasts turned back into wolves.

"Thou will not delay me further!" Fenrir growled as he limped toward the gates of the castle.

However, Geri and Freki persevered and attacked Fenrir again. Geri ran on top of Fenrir's back and transformed into a _Giganotosaurus_. Geri bit down on Fenrir's back. Freki turned into an _Acrocanthosaurus_ and tail whipped Fenrir's back. In response, the wolf expanded his size until he towered over the two dinosaurs. That didn't stop the dinosaurs from charging and wrestling with the giant wolf.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Vígríðr**_

Scouring over the long stretch of Asgard's vicinity, Kriemhild rode on Dreki-Andvari and gazed at the armies filling the battlefields. She sighted Hel, riding Helhest, opening another _**Gate of Helheim**_ , releasing an outpour of Draugar and Proto-Draugar. The brutish roars of the Draugar and ghoulish moans from the Proto-Draugar filled the landscape with dread and horror. Controlled by necromancers, the undead were sent to aid the Lokar forces.

Kriemhild giggled, her face as calm as ever. "When there's no room in Hel, the dead shall walk the Earth." She watched Hel and Helhest preparing to fight Eir. "Now, where are you, Mist?" She scanned the battlefield until she spotted the mind controlled Valkyrie accompanying Surtr in a skirmish with Freyr, Freyja, and Thrúd.

"There you are. Oh, looks like you're with the great Surtr and you're about to fight Thrúd. This will be interesting," Kriemhild smirked.

As he marched over the Asgardian ground, Surtr's presence was enough to forge fire trails that burned the vegetation and left a flood basalt in its wake. He and Mist fought Freyr, Freyja, and Thrúd on the flood basalt vicinity. Mist confronted Thrúd while Freyr and Freyja worked together to try and stop Muspelheim's leader.

"Mist, why art thou with the enemy?!" Thrúd questioned the Shroud Valkyrie. Mist responded by throwing her pair of seax at her friend. Swinging her battle axe, the Storm Valkyrie countered Mist's projectile weapons. "Dost thou not realize that is Surtr?!"

Snarling, Mist unleashed her _**Njörðr's Tempest**_. As a jade-colored mist shrouded the area, Thrúd scanned the area, but her sight was obstructed by the Shroud Valkyrie's mist. When Mist tried sneaking up and stabbing Thrúd's neck, the Storm Valkyrie swung her hammer down and summoned her _**Ber-serkr Ball**_. Having conjured a lightning ball, the Storm Valkyrie sent it toward Mist, who hopped on her left side.

"Thou will make thou suffer for mocking my chest!" Mist charged and tossed another pair of seax, which Thrúd blocked with her axe.

"Is that why thou hast chosen to betray us?! Betray _me_?! I care for thee, Mist!" The Storm Valkyrie tried reasoning with her friend.

Taking out another seax, Mist felt conflicted whether to follow through and maim Thrúd. As Kriemhild's influence resurfaced, Mist's eyes turned greenish yellow. She quickly lunged at Thrúd and attacked her.

Meanwhile, Surtr swung his obsidian sword, Muspelbrandr, and slashed at Freyr and Freyja. While he repelled Freyja with force. However, the same couldn't be said for Freyr. Surtr swiftly knocked Freyr off his own horse, Blóðughófi. Surtr towered over the defeated and battered Freyr.

"Thou shalt burn, fool!" Surtr quickly grabbed Freyr's head and lifted him off the ground. He gouged out his eyes and unleashed a wave of fire that burned his entire head. And while maintaining a hold of Freyr's head, Surtr's flames enveloped Freyr's entire body. The flames entered into Freyr's mouth and even burned him from the inside. While the flames burned him alive, Freyr screamed in excruciating pain.

Upon witnessing her brother's demise, Freyja screamed. " _ **FREYR!**_ "

Horrified, Thrúd witnessed Freyr's demise. Becoming blinded by fury, the Storm Valkyrie flew at Surtr with her battle axe. Striking his head with the front part of her battle axe, Thrúd hit him with consecutive strikes and went to behead him. When he hefted his sword, Thrúd's attack was countered.

"Daughter of Thor, I commend thee for lasting this long, but today thou will perish with thy father!" Surtr declared as at that exact moment, he conjured a massive wave of flames that swept across and burned everything in its path.

Thrúd tried countering with _**Mjölnir's Strike**_ , but Surtr's devastating _**Surtalogi**_ wiped her out along with everything in her path. Upon seeing Thrúd meet her quick and untimely demise, something stirred within Mist. The vacant look in her eyes regained life. Her mouth twitched. She witnessed the Storm Valkyrie's death replay continuously in her mind.

"T-Thrúd?! _**THRúD!**_ " Right then, Mist struggled and ultimately freed herself from Kriemhild's control. The death of her former lover was what broke Kriemhild's mind control.

Watching from above, Kriemhild descended with Dreki-Andvari. She took out Andvaranaut and called forth a glowing yellow orb of light. The ring absorbed what was Thrúd's soul.

"Yes, that's three Valkyrie souls I've gathered." Kriemhild smiled fiendishly. She then noticed Mist losing grip over the death of her lover. "Well, looks like I'm losing control over you, dear Mist. Ah well, it was fun while it lasted."

Punching the ground hard, Mist cursed. "Damn! Damn it! Why didst I let this happen to thee, Thrúd?! How couldst I let that witch control me and keep me from saving thee?!" She cried herself to tears.

Surtr walked away searching for new victims to burn. He gathered Fire Dämonen and Fire Jötnar.

"What about her?" A Fire Jötunn pointed to Mist.

"Leave her. We must enter the center of Asgard's stronghold and burn it down!" Surtr rallied his Muspelheim forces. He and his Muspelheim forces bellowed demonic roars and shrieks.

Freyja ran over to Mist and checked on her. "Child! What happened?! Why didst thou side with the Lokar?!" She shook Mist hard and screamed at her. " _ **WHY?!**_ "

"I-I was mind controlled Kriemhild! She manipulated me and used me to fight against thee, auntie Freyja!"

Dropping Mist, Freyja cried. "Freyr is gone now because of thy actions."

"And so is my love Thrúd," the Shroud Valkyrie wiped her tears.

"So, what will thou dost, child?"

"I-I must avenge Thrúd."

Freyja flew into the air. "Then, thou must decide how we must decide how we kill Surtr."

Standing up, Mist clenched her right hand. "Couldst I kill Surtr and avenge Thrúd? I-I'm not sure." She hesitated, doubting her chances against the Muspelheim king.

"I am going forward. Thou must decide." With that, Freyja flew away and left Mist behind.

Mist shut her eyes and shook her head. "I must… I must avenge Thrúd! But, I dost not have the strength." She clenched both hands tight. "No, I dost hast the strength! Thrúd, this one is for thee!"

xxxxx

A nine-headed Jötunn charged toward the God of Thunder, who came flying head on with Mjölnir in hand. Thor whalloped the nine-headed giant, taking off one of his heads clean off. Then, the God of Thunder amassed a lightning blast and obliterated the titan.

"That is it for thee, Thrívaldi!" Thor called out. "Anyone else?!"

Suddenly, the World Snake popped out from the ground and arched his giant snake-like frame over the God of Thunder. Jörmungandr hissed loudly.

"How about I accept thy challenge, Thor?!" Jörmungandr shouted and tossed himself into the God of Thunder.

"Thou shalt not destroy Asgard, serpent!" The God Thunder collided with Jörmungandr. The god and the serpent exchanged earth-shattering blows, ravaging the landscape around them.

Gaping his mouth wide, Jörmungandr attempted to swallow Thor. Thor tossed a lightning blast into the World Serpent's gullet. Jörmungandr delivered a headbutt to Thor and sent him flying thousands of feet back.

"I shalt see that Asgard falls in my father and children's names!" Jörmungandr roared and headed straight for Thor, who staggered upright. Blood seeping down his face and mouth. Favoring his right arm the injured Asgardian pressed on, having come to terms of his likely death as preordained by the Allfather.

Before settling the final battle with Jörmungandr, Thor summoned his goats, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr. Normally, he'd have the goat aid him in battle, but not today. Using Mjölnir, he cast a spell that turned his goats back to their normal selves.

Tanngrisnir turned into a young boy with neck-length curly reddish brown hair. Tanngnjóstr returned to his original form: a young boy with shoulder-length straight vermilion hair. Both had yellow eyes and stood 5'5 feet tall.

Thor hugged the two young men. "My sons, I deeply apologize having killed, eaten, and revived thee all to appease my greedy appetite. Understand that I truly love thee."

Before either could say anything, Thor raised his hammer and fired a blast to summon his horse, Gullfaxi. He put Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr on the horse.

"Take them away and follow those leaving Asgard. I am counting on thee, Gulfaxi!" Thor patted his steed as it horse took off with the two boys. The God of Thunder waved to his two sons. "Survive, my sons. At least I know thou two will survive beyond Ragnarök. However…"

Jörmungandr emerged behind Thor and prepared to finish what he started. Brandishing his mighty hammer, Thor hastily flew at and blasted the World Snake. The lightning from Thor's hammer burned and dealt damage to Jörmungandr's scaly hide. Thor attacked with repeated blasts from his hammer, hitting the Midgard Serpent all over.

As the battle went on, both became heavily damaged. Thor and Jörmungandr finally dealt each other the final blow. Thor's hammer cracked Jörmungandr's skull and sent a final thunder blast into the serpent's gullet, frying the innards. Expelling smoke from his mouth, Jörmungandr collapsed in a heap and crashed on the ground.

After dealing the final blow to Jörmungandr, Thor descended covered in his and the World Snake's body. Sighing with relief, the God of Thunder sank to his knees and succumbed to his wounds. Mjölnir fell from his weak grip.

"Yes, now I can finally rest. I sense thou have fallen in battle, Thrúd… we hast made thy mother proud… let us both rest knowing we fought like proud warriors," Thor muttered. "Víðarr, my brother… thou and Eir will herald a new Asgardian age… thou will do us proud." Drawing his last divine breath, Thor collapsed and passed on.

xxxxx

Garmr charged toward Týr, who pulled himself up ready to finish their battle. The Helgrind guardian opened his jaws and prepared to ensnare the Asgardian. Týr jumped up and climbed on Garmer's left side. He quickly perched on Garmer's back and drew his sword. Garmer tried shaking him off, but Týr grabbed a handful of the giant canine's coat.

"This is the end for thee, beast!" Týr shoved his sword through Garmr's head.

However, the Helgrind guardian didn't go down with tossing Týr into the air. Garmr clamped his jaws tight and snapped Týr's body in two. As the warrior's halves hit the ground, blood and entrails spilled into the canine's mouth. Garmr stumbled around with the sword still in his head. He then collapsed right on top of Týr and crushed him. Both died.

xxxxx

An army of Frost Jötnar, Mountain Jötnar, and Fire Jötnar stormed Asgard's gates. A slew of arrows rained down and skewered these Jötnar, including a four-armed Mountain Jötunn. A few arrows popped off several of their heads. Ölrún the Huntress Valkyrie and her band of archers diminished half of the Jötnar warriors. Geirdriful the Thread Valkyrie produced a flail, which she used to sprout threads to entangle and slice a dozen Jötnar.

"Well done! That shouldst reduce their numbers!" Jörð called out.

"Look out!" Skaði shouted as a 10-foot tall, eight-armed Jötunn charged at them.

"They art but weaklings! Try thy might against me Starkaðr!" The eight-armed titan bellowed as he raised his eight arms.

Just then, a loud beastly roar came out of nowhere and collided with Starkaðr. Turning away from the eight-armed titan, the Valkyries saw an 8-foot tall tiger with an 18-foot body length. It had light orange fur with black stripes and a white-furred underbelly coupled with a white snout and paws. The tiger's fierce greenish yellow eyes scanned Starkaðr as it snarled and bellowed loudly.

"That a way, girl! That will show that arrogant fool! Thou can always count on a Kuningaz tigris to fight with a Jötunn!" Vör was seen sitting on the tiger's back. She came dressed in her secondary battle gear: a red strapless top, dark gray combat pants, buckled waist belt, wrist-length gloves, and golden gladiator-styled armored sandals.

"Vör, what took thee long?" Geirdriful snorted.

"I apologize, but I was leading town folk out of Asgard!" The Beast-tamer Valkyrie patted her tiger's head. "But, my girl here and I also got caught up with some Jötnar."

"Hey, less talking, Vör! He is covering!" Skaði called to her colleague.

As Starkaðr came to, he roared and charged toward Vör. The Frost Valkyrie conjured an ice spell and froze the eight-armed Jötunn's legs into solid ice. This halted the eight-armed warrior. Vör and her Kuninaz tigris rushed toward Starkaðr. The tiger bit the eight-armed Jötunn's neck and tore its throat open. As Starkaðr collapsed, Vör and Jörð unleashed a flurry of blows and put down the Jötunn.

Having witnessed the Valkyries defeat the eight-armed Jötunn, Kriemhild, still riding atop Dreki-Andvari, had an amusing thought.

"Perhaps that was too easy for them. How about this?" Kriemhild invoked a spell and conjured portal. As the portal opened up, she summoned a horrific-looking familiar that landed in front of the Valkyries.

Alarmed, the Valkyries faced a menacing 17-foot tall behemoth. The base of its body consisted of gold, silver, and magenta colors. It resembled a marionette with three heads; one large head that served as its center satellite and two smaller heads attached to its shoulders. The three heads had distinct appearances; The right head had a female face's shaped like Gudrun's prior to her transition into Kriemhild, the left is a male head shaped like Gunnar's, and the central faceless head had hermaphrodite features, including lime lip gloss, long white hair, horns and masculine cheekbones. The center head had combined attributes from Grímhildr and Gjúki. The two sides, right and left, had green eyes. It had long muscular limbs with armored forearms, sharp metal claws on each arm, and a bone-like spikes jutting out from its shoulders.

The three-headed beast let out deafening bellows accompanied by air-splitting screeches. Holding their ground, the Valkyries faced their newest opposition.

"Heheh, let's see how you handle my Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn," Kriemhild chortled. Scanning her summoned familiar, she discerned the glowing green orb inside the monster. "To ensure this familiar can respond to my command, I placed a small part of my soul into it. But, that's not all. Thanks to the grimiore, I placed the soul of my pathetic brother, Gunnar, is in there, too to prolong his torture. As well as the souls of my loving parents. With all three of their souls and a portion of my own soul in that creature, it's like one happy family reunion." She heard the screams of her brother, Grímhildr and Gjúki. "Now, you three can be a witness to the destruction of Asgard, especially you, my dearest mother Grímhildr! You can watch me succeed where you failed."

The Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn started toward the Valkyries. Ölrún, Geirdriful, Skaði and Jörð rallied their soldiers. Vör and her pet Kuningaz tigris readied themselves to fight the three-headed monstrosity.

"Dost not let it into Asgard, Valkyries!" Ölrún called out.

"Defend Asgard's gates with all thy might!" Geirdriful shouted.

"Ready, my friend?" Vör patted her tigris companion as it roared and pledged its loyalty to fight with her Valkyrie.

"Shall we see to our friend Hrym, Andvari?" Kriemhild suggested.

Swiftly turning around, Dreki-Andvari headed in the opposite direction toward the shoreline. It was at the site where the bulk of the Lokar armies first landed.

xxxxx

Holding his ground on his Naglfar ship, Hrym was met with a barrage of boulders heading for him and his Frost Jötnar warriors. A few Frost Jötnar were completely knocked off and crushed by the large rocks being thrown by Göndul. Skögul presented further problems with her _**Waves of Rán**_ , which crashed hard into his ship.

Scornfully glaring down the Valkyrie duo, Hrym had underestimated their teamwork and paid for it with the loss of his soldiers. He wondered if he'll even have a chance to avenge his brother and family by taking Thor and Odin's lives.

"Perhaps I was over my head…" Hrym doubted.

"No, Hrym. You made the wise choice to join our crusade!" Kriemhild called out above him.

As Hrym looked up, he saw Kriemhild on Dreki-Andvari's back.

"Remember the power of the dark matter I gave you? It should be enough to give you a strength boost to overcome these two! And don't forget you have Brokkr and Eitri! You can and will avenge your family!" She gave encouraging words to the Jötunheim king. "You want to send a message to the Allfather and the God of Thunder? Do it by humiliating these two! However you want! I leave this in your hands."

As Kriemhild and Dreki-Andvari flew away, Hrym was moved by Kriemhild's speech. Clenching his hands, Hrym invoked the dark matter's power coursing through him. He felt an immense rush. His determination to take down the two Valkyries became resolute.

"Yes, I shalt not let these two horur get in my way!" Hrym roared with valor. Feeling his strength increase tenfold, he grabbed his steering wheel and advanced his ship past the inland shore. Upon seeing the ship heading toward them, Göndul and Skögul worked faster to slow down Naglfar.

The Masculine Valkyrie sent more rocks at the ship. Summoning another tidal wave, the Feminine Valkyrie tried to sink Hrym's ship. However, Hrym didn't let their intervention deter him from exacting his revenge.

"My brother. I shalt avenge thee! I shalt succeed thee by procreating a new race in thy honor! I will make up thy attempt with Freyja with these two, whose beauty surpass even Freyja!" Hrym declared as the dark matter's power resonated and formed into an aura, giving him boost. He crashed the ship straight into Göndul and Skögul.

As the ship hit the Valkyries hard, both fell severely injured. Hrym beckoned Brokkr and Eitri. The Dwarves followed Hrym off the ship. They landed near the two injured Valkyries. Like wounded animals, the Valkyries tried to fight back. Göndul unleashed _**Jörð's Earthshaker**_. Hrym and the Dwarves easily avoided getting caught in her earthquake attack. Skögul attempted her _**Breath of the Sea**_ to freeze the trio. Hrym summoned a cold air that absorbed Skögul's freezing breath. The Feminine Valkyrie even conjured her _**Aqua Protection**_ , forging a bubble barrier to ward off the trio from her and Göndul. Using the dark matter given to them from Kriemhild, Brokkr and Eitri tore through Skögul's bubble wall.

"Thy resistance is futile, Valkyries!" Hrym called out. "Brokkr, Eitri, thou may begin!"

The trio already had sickening thoughts while having their way with the Valkyrie duo. Brokkr and Eitri quickly tackled Göndul and Skögul. For a brief moment, Göndul tried fighting off Eitri with vicious body blows, but the Dwarf easily overpowered her with his new enhanced strength and stomped on her wound. Brokkr got right on top of Skögul. Eitri turned Göndul around. The Dwarves began molesting the Valkyrie maidens, grabbing their breasts and vaginal areas from behind. The Dwarves quickly pulled and tore off the maidens' armor, helmet, clothing, and footwear until they were left butt naked. The Dwarves leaned down and planted grotesque kisses on their lips. Pulling down their pants, Brokkr and Eitri mounted behind the Valkyries and shoved their large, grotesque penises into the Valkyries's butts.

As the Dwarves thrust themselves inside the Valkyries, the lesbian duo screamed in pain and humiliation. Brokkr seized a handful of Skögul's hair and ripped out a few of her princess curls. With a tongue hanging out, Eitri spanked Göndul's firm butt. As Hrym methodically sauntered toward them, the Valkyrie lesbians shot hateful glares at Hrym, who took his time to relish in their humiliation.

"Yes, I imagine this is how my brother wouldst hast wanted to do with Freyja, but it was not too be. Dost not worry, Thyrm. This is for thee, my brother!" The Jötunheim king declared as he got behind the Valkyries and grabbed the back of their heads. He leaned down and lip locked the two, starting with Skögul. He kissed and licked Skögul's lips, even shoving his tongue down her throat. He then did the same with Göndul, but also licked her face. As he continued kissing them, he saw the lesbians hatefully glaring at him.

"Eheheh, this is so much fun!" Brokkr laughed with a disgusting gurgle.

"How dost they taste, Hrym?" Eitri asked.

"The Valkyrie with the curls tastes sweet, but the manly-looking one has a decent taste to her."

"Thou will not get away with this!" Göndul protested, conveying her hatred of her rapists.

"The Allfather will destroy thy entire realm for this!" Skögul hatefully screamed at Hrym.

"I doubt it since the Allfather will be preoccupied in this war. Thou belong to us now," Hrym gave a delirious smile.

From high above, Kriemhild, still riding on Dreki-Andvari, observed Göndul and Skögul being raped from the distance. She witnessed Hrym lip locking and tongue kissing the Valkyries.

"Why don't we make things more erotic?" Kriemhild smirked as she secretly invoked her _**Illusion's Touch**_ , going inside Göndul and Skögul's minds.

Upon entering the recesses of their minds, Kriemhild's own eyes looked within and saw the Valkyries' spirits resisting their rapists' sexual desires.

"Heheheh, no no. We can't have any of that, my prideful little friends."

The Valkyries spirits turned and faced Kriemhild's presence.

Skögul's spirit shouted. "Who art thee?!"

Göndul angrily questioned. "How did thou get in my mind?!"

"Just here to make you unwind and enjoy the show. Give up resisting because you're only hurting yourselves." As she said this, Kriemhild activated her ring's power and used it to empower her _**Illusion's Touch**_ to suppress the Valkyrie lesbians's resistance and flooded their minds with lustful thoughts. She grabbed the Valkyries's real minds and absorbed their spirits into her ring.

At that instant, Göndul and Skögul's scornful looks were replaced with depraved and sensual demeanors. The life in their eyes faded. Their lips curved into grins with tongues hanging out. Their minds were replaced with lustful and submissive thoughts.

Kriemhild glanced over Andvaranaut and saw the Valkyrie lesbians's souls. They screamed with disdain at the witch.

" _ **WHAT HAST THOU DONE?! RELEASE US!**_ " Göndul's soul demanded.

" _ **WHERE ART WE?!**_ " Skögul's soul shouted.

"Somewhere you'll be reuniting with old friends. Trust me the space inside the ring is going to get very crowded," Kriemhild answered as she turned the ring over toward Hrym and the Dwarves raping the Valkyries's mindless vessels. "Take a look, you two. You are giving them the time of their lives!"

The Valkyries gave up resisting against their rapists and mindlessly enjoyed giving erotic pleasure like the 'horur' they have become. The souls of the real Valkyries screamed furiously inside the ring.

Skögul's soul roared. " _ **WHAT HAST THOU DONE TO US?! THOU REMOVED US FROM OUR BODIES?! OUR BEAUTIFUL BODIES ARE BEING VIOLATED BY THOSE DISGUSTING CREATURES!**_ "

Göndul's soul added with anger. " _ **AND BEING REDUCED INTO THEIR PLEASURES?! ONLY I CAN TOUCH AND MAKE LOVE WITH MY SKöGUL!**_ "

"Hehehe, what if I told you two they were planning to procreate with your bodies? Think about it! You two will help them give birth to a race of super ugly half breeds! A complete contrast to the outer beauty you two are known for!" Kriemhild mocked the two Valkyrie lesbians. "Oh, and I do believe that means due to pregnancy, those perfect abs you worked hard to achieve for your dearest Skögul will grow enlarged as no doubt you'll bear a half breed child or two."

Realizing this horror, Göndul's soul howled with disdain. " _ **THEY ART GOING TO RUIN MY PERFECT BODY?! I CANNOT LET THIS GO ON!**_ "

Kriemhild laughed. "Oh god, you two sound like total drama queens! Listen to yourselves! Besides, there's nothing you can do now. Your souls are mine, but your bodies are _their_ property now." As she laughed more, her giggles drowned out the horrific screams from the Valkyrie lesbians's souls. "I've got you two where it hurt the most. Your sexual desires and pleasures for each other belong to them now."

Overwhelmed with sexual lust, Göndul and Skögul submitted themselves to Hrym.

"Lord Hrym, we humbly ask for thy hand in marriage!" Skögul openly proposed to the Jötunheim king.

"Oh yes, Lord Hrym! We wouldst be thy willing horur and bear thy children!" Göndul uncharacteristically squealed with girlish delight.

Grinning from ear to ear, Hrym chortled at their erotic smiles and lustful eyes. "Thou wouldst become my wives to procreate a family and loyal subjects for me?"

" _ **YES!**_ " The mindless Valkyries gleefully cried out.

"Wait, a minute! Hrym, this is not what we agreed on!" Brokkr protested, snarling and baring his sharp teeth. "These two belong to us!"

Eitri added. "He is right! Thou wouldst let us keep these two while thou go kill Odin and Thor!"

Hrym furrowed his brows. "There hath been a change in plans. Hand these two to me now."

The Dwarves audibly scoffed. "As if we let thou take these two away! We intend to breed with these two Valkyries! They art our properties now!"

As the Valkyries licked and sucked Hrym's nipples and fondled his penis, they looked up at him with submissive eyes.

"Lord Hrym, please get rid of these two!" Skögul pleaded to their 'savior'.

"Get rid of these two monsters! They art violating us!" Göndul cried out.

Glaring at the Dwarves, Hrym growled. "Thou heard them. Leave now. They art about to become my wives."

"Hah, as if we wouldst listen to thee and these horur!" Eitri snapped as he and Brokkr pulled their dicks out from the Valkyries' butts.

Preparing to attack Hrym, the Dwarves were then quickly struck down by the Jötunheim king. Hrym grabbed the Dwarves's heads and crushed them with ease. He crushed their heads so much that fountains of blood leaked out. The Dwarves' bodies fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Thank thee, Lord Hrym!" The lesbians shouted together.

With his hands full of Dwarven blood, Hrym had an idea. He used the Dwarves' blood and drew Nordic symbols on the Valkyrie lesbians' bellies. Brokkr's blood was used on Skögul. Eitri's blood was used for Göndul. The tattoo marks served to label them as Hrym's sex slaves and 'wedding rings'.

"Now thou two truly belong to me alone," Hrym said with a malevolent grin. He pulled Göndul and Skögul, setting them on his legs. He sat down with the lesbians fondling his hardened penis. He leaned down to engage the lesbians in a lip lock contest. He and the Valkyries erotically tongue kissed.

During their three-way interaction, Göndul wrapped her arms over Skögul and Hrym's necks. In return, Skögul folded her arms over Göndul and Hrym's backs. Hrym groped his two wives and fingered their asses. The lesbians let out erotic moans and licked their new husband's lips. The lesbians then licked around and sucked on Hrym's horrific penis and testicles, which gave a rancid stench, but the mindless lesbians didn't mind nor did they care. Göndul raised her head and kissed Hrym's face. He pulled Göndul up, grabbing her left leg with his left hand and used his right arm to hold her back for a standing oral-genital sex position. Meanwhile, Skögul continued slobbering over and sucking on Hrym's nasty penis and testicles.

"Yes, that is more than I can ask for!" Hrym roared with delight, experiencing the sexual pleasures that his late-brother failed to get with Freyja. "I hast the two most exotic Valkyries as my horur! Art thou seeing this Odin and Thor?! Thy two Valkyries belong to me!"

"We art thy horur, Lord Hrym!" The Valkyrie lesbians lustfully shouted as they used their breasts to massage their 'lover's' giant dick.

Hrym lied on the ground while the lesbian continued rubbing her breasts against his massive penis. Göndul mounted the top of Hrym to shove his penis into her vagina while Skögul facesat on the rapist, giving him free reign to lick her vaginal area. Skögul panted and moaned loudly as she spilled her vaginal juices into Hrym's mouth.

"Mmm, thou tastier than any Norse goddess I hast tasted!" Hrym licked Skögul's vaginal juices. He watched the Valkyrie lesbians embrace and romantically kiss in front of Hrym. Upon watching the lesbian couple making out, Hrym felt his penis vibrate and ejacuate his divine semen. The lesbians then climaxed as their vaginal juices splattered over his face.

Hrym shoved his penis into Skögul's vagina and thrust into her during a standing intercourse. At the same time, the Feminine Valkyrie kissed the Jötunn and folded her arms around his neck. Upon seeing Hrym's butt, Göndul gave a raunchy grin and licked his asshole shamelessly.

Having seen enough of themselves reduced to the Jötunn's sex slaves, Göndul and Skögul's souls screamed incessantly.

Skögul's soul shouted. " _ **THOU FUKKA BIKKJE! THOU HUMILIATE US ENOUGH! RELEASE US! OUR BODIES ART NOT PROPERTY TO A LOWLIFE JöTUNN!**_ "

Göndul's soul added with her own disgust. " _ **A WARRIOR SUCH AS I BEING REDUCED TO PLEASURING THAT CREATURE IN A FILTHY MANNER! THY HAST RUINED MY IMAGE, WITCH!**_ "

Laughing, Kriemhild responded. "No, you ruined your own images. Having looked into your memories, you have not only cast your eyes down on others less beautiful than yourselves, but you have said derogatory things to your own colleagues. I do believe your _Gulon_ friend is sharing space with you. I'm sure you two will have a happy reunion with her."

Sigrún's soul spoke out. "Thou two art in here, too?! Please get these two out now!"

Kriemhild nodded dismissively. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Sigrún. You'll have to find a way to mend your differences with these two cretins as you like to call them." She then readdressed the lesbians. "And let's not forget you two disparging the dead like Baldr. Wow, seems everyone in Asgard hated you two. Consider this karma for all the horrible things you two bitches have done! No one will miss you two. And I doubt anyone will care. Oh, wait, don't you have a father and sister, Skögul? Why don't we check in with your sister later?"

Skögul's soul screamed. " _ **I HAST NO SISTER! SHE DOST NOT HAVE ANYWHERE THE BEAUTY I POSSESS!**_ "

Kriemhild rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, you materialistic whore." She closed her hand over the ring. "Come, let's check in Loki."

As Dreki-Andvari flew off with Kriemhild, Hrym carried his newly won sex slaves.

xxxxx

As they cashed in mid-air battle, Eir and Hel encircled the other. Riding Helhest, the Helheim ruler flew closer to the Healing Valkyrie and conjured black orbs. Eir countered and nullified her dark orbs with an ethereal beam from her staff. Scowling, Hel rode Helhest toward Eir and conjured a long black blade to fight Eir with.

"Hel, dost thou not see what thou art doing?! Thou art helping Loki and Kriemhild destroy Asgard! Why hast thou decided to go against us?!" Eir questioned the former Underworld Valkyrie.

"I hast seen wrongdoings the Allfather hast brought to the other Realms! And he hast abused his power long enough! Dost thou not see, Eir? Thou shouldst know better than anyone the kind of man Odin is! Thou were Frigg ages ago!"

Hearing this, Eir struck Hel's blade with her staff. She and the Helheim ruler intently exchanged glares. Eir didn't hesitate to blast Hel and Helhest back with another ethereal beam.

"I only hast the faintest of Frigg's memories, little by little they hast been returning to me," Eir stated. "Thou were her friend and Valkyrie colleague. Yes, and my previous self was Odin's wife. But, I am not Frigg anymore. I am Eir, future queen of Asgard and wife to Víðarr." She purposefully lowered her guard. "Hear me, Hel. This is not how to conduct thy grievances with Asgard. I know full well of the tyranny Allfather hath brought to the Nine Realms, but his rule is coming to an end. He hast passed his power to Víðarr. Together, he and I want to mend differences and reestablish relations with the other Realms, including Helheim." She put a hand out to Hel. "I dost not know what Kriemhild and Loki hast told thee."

"She hast told me Asgard needs to fall from its hierarchy. Once Asgard falls, a new kingdom can take its place. A _new_ Asgard."

With a neutral face, Eir responded. "I agree there shouldst be a new Asgard and there will be under Víðarr's leadership. We look to restore Asgard to its golden age and out of the current decadence it hath endured. What Kriemhild purposed is absolute madness. This is not how we wish to rebuild Asgard. She and your father hast manipulated thee! Dost thou not see, Hel?!"

As her hands and lips quivered, Hel was in a confused state. She mulled whether to continue her alliance with Kriemhild or listen to her former colleague's reincarnation.

"If I were Frigg now, wouldst thou listen?" Eir asked.

"I… I dost not know."

"Thou were a Valkyrie, Hel. Look deep down and know what is right."

Clenching her teeth, Hel struggled to decide who had the right idea of restoring Asgard to its former glory. She scanned the battlefield, eyeing the thousands of Asgardians dying and the undead she has brought with her. She watched the Draugar and Proto-Draugar marching across the fields toward the Bifröst and into Asgard. The death toll from both sides escalated. She even saw Garmr laying dead on the battlefield surrounded by the bodies of countless Asgardians, Jötnar, Draugar, and Proto-Draugar.

"We can stop this, Hel. It is not too late!" Eir pleaded to the Helheim ruler.

Helhest neighed and turned to Hel, waiting for a response. Hel clenched her right hand and let out a deep sigh.

"Thou hast convinced me, old friend," Hel addressed Eir as if she were Frigg herself.

"Then, thou will…?!" The Healing Valkyrie replied genuinely.

"Let us hasten and find Víðarr! I will take control of the Draugar and Proto-Draugar I hast brought and send them to stop the Lokar's forces."

"Thank thee, Hel!" Eir replied.

"Come. We dost not hast time to waste!" The Helheim ruler declared as she rode off with Helhest and followed Eir.

"But, what about thy father Loki? Shouldst we try and convince him to join us?"

"Sadly, my father is set in his ways. Kriemhild hast poisoned his mind. He will hast to answer to his crimes."

Looking crestfallen, Eir nodded. "I understand. Shouldst he live, Víðarr and I can decide his fate along with Kriemhild and Brynhildr. Brynhildr will be met with execution for betraying Asgard. Loki may likely face a similar fate."

Hel shut her eyes and sighed out of dismay. "So be it."

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil**_

Ragnarök not only affected Asgard. The conflict was felt throughout the Nine Realms. Every other Realm have wanted Asgard to fall from grace, but the way Kriemhild has brought the war has half of these supporters reconsider their stances.

However, there was one realm that lent its support in the Ragnarök conflict. That was the Tenth Realm, Yggdrasil and its Homo Yggr, who were at one point the natives of Asgard before Odin cast them out ages ago and they were forced to settle in Yggdrasil. Odin had labeled them with the name Homo Yggr, a blessing but also a curse for these native people. Becoming Yggdrasil's people, they became connected with nature and attuned with the spirits.

The Lokar sent its forces to poison the World Tree and leave no Homo Yggr alive.

Coming forth onto the Hoddmímis holt, the natives of the World Tree assembled their forces and responded to the invading Lokar. Leading the Homo Yggr was the sage and Yggdrasil's trusted guardian, Sága, who placed her daughter, Skuld, as second-in-command. Their primary goal was to protect Yggdrasil at any cost.

When the Lokar forces finally arrived, they halted and were confronted by the Homo Yggr. Sága and Skuld stood at the forefront of their fellow Homo Yggr. There were also non-Homo Yggr, coexisting with these natives, that decided to help defend the sacred grounds. Among those present were Skuld's fellow Norns: Urðr and Verðandi. The Norn's three love interests, Harald, Haakon, and Eric, loyally stood beside their significant others.

There were numerous Homo Yggr armed with spears, swords, shields, bows & arrows, knives, staffs, axes, clubs, dual swords, and slings. Most wore tribal face paint of varying colors.

The natives even brought Fylgjur, sacred animals that are commonly associated with the Homo Yggr. One of these four, which the Homo Yggr ride on, are 8'5 foot tall flightless carnivorous birds with body lengths of 5'10 feet. These flightless birds have gray and pinkish red body feathers with black tail feathers and head feathers of various reds, yellows, blues, and pinks. Their hind legs are strong and built for running long distances. These are Vangr Terrorbeaks.

Others rode on 16-feet long greenish blue flying lizards. Often revered like dragons, although not true dragons, these aerial reptiles served to glide Homo Yggr across rock ridges and cliffs. These are Hræzla Lizards.

Numerous Kuningaz tigris, who much like Vör's pet companion, served as steeds and hunting partners. In the case of this war, their jobs was to defend Yggdrasil and the natives from the Lokar.

Also accompanying the Homo Yggr in greater numbers than the others are the Vangr Hross, the Yggdrasil variation of Midgard's domesticated horses. There were a variety of them based on colors: one variant group had light brown and beige furred skin; another variant had a mix of gray, black, and white; another had pure black; and another were nothing but full-bodied brown. Their common traits are their dark brown manes and auburn eyes. They were 6'7 feet tall, 8'0 in body length and had four legs.

Of the other Homor Yggr present, there were seven individuals at the forefront serving as generals. These are seven mercenaries that have fought for Yggdrasil and Asgard in numerous conflicts, but for them this was a war unlike any other.

"Everyone able to fight art present and accounted for," Harald addressed his wife Skuld.

Nodding, Skuld turned to Sága. "Mother, we art ready."

Brandishing her staff, Sága replied. "Yes, and so art the Lokar. They art eager to pollute Yggdrasil with their corrupted energies. We cannot allow their actions to pass!"

"Do not worry, Lady Sága," a bald-headed, muscularly built green-eyed Homo Yggr man approached Yggdrasil's guardian. Standing 6'3 feet tall, the man wore upper body armor covered with the dark brown fur pelt of a Eitr Warg, the Yggdrasil equivalent of the gray wolf. The Eitri Warg's head was pulled down like a hoodie, revealing the man's bald head, save for a single braided black ponytail hanging down the back of his head. He also wore thick brown pants and boots made from a Gefjun oxen's hide. His hands and wrists were heavily taped up. His tribal facial markings consisted of red and black claw scratch marks over his carried his choice weapon: a giant halberd that was nearly as long as his entire body's length. "We, the Sjau'Wulf art here at thy command."

"I am glad thou can be here, Wulfhroc," Sága addressed the Sjau'Wulf leader. "I take it all of thy members art present."

"Yes, all of them art here," Wulfhroc then faced the other six members. "Wolfhetan, my second-in-command and known for his quick marksmanship and dual weapon skills!"

Taking out his dual swords, Wolfhetan came forward. He was a 6'4 feet tall Homo Yggr man with blue eyes and shoulder length black thick black hair. He was shirtless, save for a left metal shoulder guard covered with a dark brown Eitr Warg fur pelt. His other clothing accessories were black leather pants, a waist belt, dark brown boots, and wristbands made from Vangr Hross hide. "I am at thy service to protect Yggdrasil."

Wulfhroc then veered to the third Sjau'Wulf member. "Our adept poison maker and healer, Isangrim!"

The third member removed a thick gray mask shaped like a Eitri Warg's face. Standing at 5'8 feet tall, he revealed to be a middle-aged Homo Yggr man with short, shaggy gray hair and dark brown eyes. Based on his appearance, he seemed to be the oldest member. He wore beige clothing made from Vangr Hross hide, consisting of a long-sleeved dress shirt, pants, and boots. He wore a necklace made of saber-toothed badger teeth and Meleagris quail feathers. Tufts of the quail feathers are embroidered into a small head crown around his forehead. His cheeks bore the same red and black claw markings Wulfhroc had on. "We, the Sjau'Wulf' are indebted to thee, Lady Sága."

Wulfhroc faced the fourth Sjau'Wulf member. "Here thou will known her our muscle, the electricity manipulator, and strategist, Scrutolf!"

The fourth member stepped forward. At 6'0 feet tall, she was a muscular Homo Yggr woman with long, spiky back length reddish brown hair and violet eyes. She wore almost next to nothing, but had on a light brown and gray strapless crop top and a short loincloth made from Eitr Warg fur. This revealing outfit showed off enough of her well-toned and muscular body. She also had on boots and wrists made from the same Eitr Warg fur. Her other accessories: a necklace with teeth from Hræzla Lizards, a saber-toothed badger, and Eitr Warg. Fitted on her knuckles are spiked armored gauntlets. She, too, wore the red and black claw tribal markings on her cheeks and bare shoulders. She dropped to a knee and bowed to Sága.

"Ah, thou art Vör's younger sister?" Sága queried to the young woman.

"I am, Lady Sága."

"And she is currently defending Asgard with her fellow Valkyries, is she not?"

Nodding, Scrutolf replied. "Correct and with her tigris companion as well. I wish she were fighting with me and our people."

Sága smiled. "I understand, but we art fighting the same enemy. Although she's not present with us, Vör will be with us in spirit."

Scrutolf took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes."

Wulfhroc turned to fifth member. "Thou will remember our immovable force, Wolfgang!"

A 7'2 foot tall behemoth emerged from the Sjau'Wulf group. Standing out due to his height, Wolfgang had other defining attributes that made him unique among the Homo Yggr. His hair is short, spiky, and platinum blonde. His eyes are baby blue. He wore leather straps intersecting over his chest coupled with armored brown pants and boots. He also had on a gray Eitr Warg pelt over his head, shoulders, and back that covered most of his armored shoulder guards. He also wore red, black, and blue tribal wolf claw markings over his cheeks, center chest, and back. The giant man bowed to Sága. "Thou art looking quite beautiful as ever, Lady Sága. Thou will not have much to fear with us to protect Yggdrasil and thee."

"Yes, and I can count on thy light humor to lift the mood," Sága kindly replied.

"Hey, dost not forget me!" A raspy voice yelped out, garnering Wolfgang and Wulfhroc's attention.

"Oh, right. We cannot forget thee, Wolfdregil, our fastest and nimble member," Wulfhroc acknowledged a smaller, 5'4 feet tall Homo Yggr man climbing over and onto Wolfgang's left shoulder. He had spiky neck-length dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Thou best not forget me! I hast the fastest hands and biggest mouth of the group! Without me, thou be in trouble!" Wolfdregil boasted despite his obvious size difference compared to his colleagues. He took out a sling.

Wolfdregil wore a sleeveless dark blue embroidered shirt. He had on dark brown leather pants and footwear made from Vangr Hross hide. He wore a belt full of choice weapons and tools, including but not limited to blades, knives, arrows, explosive orb bombs, and his trusted sling.

"Oh yes, how couldst we forget thee?" Sága chortled.

"Mother, shouldst we be laughing at a time like this?" Skuld asked her.

"No, but even at the darkest times, we must find ways to bring light. Even if through laughter."

Scrutolf scoffed. "Too bad, the jokes from Wolfdregil art very drab."

Wolfdregil snapped. "Hey, thou better take it back, beast woman! My jokes art better than thy attempts!"

Scrutolf shot an electric bolt from her body, which spooked Wolfdregil. "Thou were saying?"

Wolfgang chuckled. "Come now, let us get along, friends."

Wulfhroc then called forth the seventh member. "And last, thou know her as a former princess from an extinct tribe that inhabited near Yggdrasil's outskirts. Our assassin with skills that match Wolfhetan, Vulfolaic."

Standing at 5'9 feet tall, an alluring Homo Yggr woman with long, back-length straight black hair and yellow eyes approached Sága. She had on a beige thin-strapped loincloth and a thin strapless crop top. She wore a multi-feather necklace, thin light brown forearm bands, and thin wristbands. She also had on a beige forehead guard and light brown sandals. A gray Eitr Warg pelt adorned her shoulders and back. She took out hand blades and displayed them for Sága.

"No longer am I princess of my decimated tribe. Now I serve thy people and will protect Yggdrasil at the cost of my life," Vulfolaic respectfully addressed the sage.

"And thou art an adept air manipulator. Those skills will prove useful in this battle," Sága stated. "Yes, and we hast our other allies to fight with us." She looked up as a 300 foot tall forest spirit resembling a multi-branched, antlered deer stood behind them. It had wood brown body fur with a royal blue underside. The forest spirit's royal blue scanned the Lokar forces and grunted fiercely, bothered with the Lokar's presence. "Yes, Eikþyrnir, we shalt drive these invaders from our land. And I see, thou hast brought Hræsvelgr."

Then, the 700-foot tall eagle, Hræsvelgr, walked beside Eikþyrnir. It had a feathered body covered with greyish brown feathers with white highlights and a white tail. Its yellow topaz eyes scoured the Lokar side and looked up at Yggdrasil, the foundation of the Nine Realms and a living sentient being that has existed since near the beginning.

Towering over everyone and thing present, the World Tree stood an astonishing 2,000 feet in height. Serving as the foundation of the Níu Heimar, its roots held these Nine Realms and provided the interconnected pathways to the realms. It was surrounded by walls of mist so thick no outside light can penetrate it. The very surface of this ancient tree was covered in various flora and fauna. Its surface was bioluminescent, creating the atmosphere of an off world, alien forest. Created by the gods and a part from Ymir's body, Yggdrasil became the central, tenth realm. It served as the avatar of order and contrasted with Níðhöggr's chaos. During the recent Fimbulwinter, Yggdrasil provided the Hoddmímis holt to help the Homo Yggr survive the harsh winters that plagued it and the Nine Realms.

The World Tree responded to the Lokar threat and gave off a dark green aura as a warning display to scare off the invaders.

Climbing on Sága's right shoulder, a small red squirrel with a white cream underside appeared. It had a head to body length of 19 to 23 cm. and a tail length of 15 to 20 cm. Its onyx eyes looked at Sága, who tapped and patted the squirrel's head. It gave an audible chattering, which the sage could understand.

"I know, Ratatoskr. We will not let these invaders bring harm to Yggdrasil. It is my sworn duty."

"Lady Sága, we hast a situation! The invaders hast brought Níðhöggr!" Eric called out to the sage.

Upon hearing this, quiet fear became instilled in the Homo Yggr. Sága and her worst fears became realized when Ginnungagap's avatar, Níðhöggr, appeared from a giant portal. The Primordial Dreki's loud haunting roar was felt.

"The chaos bringer," Skuld whispered fearfully.

Clenching her staff, Sága responded courageously against this adversity. "My Homo Yggr people and associated, dost not fear the chaos bringer! We shalt defend Yggdrasil and drive these Lokar back to which they came!"

"And we will dost so with no fear! We cannot let the enemy destroy the foundation that supports the entire Nine Realms! If we lose, everything shalt be lost!" Harald rallied the Homo Yggr community and the spirits.

As her mother and husband's words touched her, Skuld resolved from her previous fears. "Yes, we art together. And we shalt not let the chaos bringer be what drives us away and abandon our duties!"

The Battle of Yggdrasil began and was sparked with an all out war. The Lokar forces that attacked consisted of The Primordial Dreki, the evil Norns (Aglaohilde, Thelxielinde, & Peisigunde) and Sköll & Hati. They came with no mooks. Instead, Níðhöggr was the single destructive force that the Homo Yggr fought against.

Yggdrasil readily defended itself against Níðhöggr's advance. Massive, tree trunk shaped branches protrude outward and kept Níðhöggr at bay. Thousands of vines then whipped out and seized the Primordial Dreki, allowing the thousands of Homo Yggr to attack. Swords and knives were drawn. Fiery arrows were shot at the behemoth. Sága, Skuld, Harald, and the Sjau'Wulf led the Homo Yggr to defend Yggdrasil. Eikþyrnir droved its antlers into the Primordial Dreki's left knee. Hræsvelgr dove from the air and tore at Níðhöggr's face with its talons.

In response, the Primordial Dreki unleashed a loud bellow accompanied with strong shockwaves that knocked away most of its opposition, killing tens and sending a hundred Homo Yggr falling to their deaths. Sága used her staff to save many Homo Yggr, lessening the gravity and preventing anymore Homo Yggr to fall. She conjured gravitons into numerous weapons and constructs, which she provided for herself, Skuld, and Harald to use to fight Níðhöggr. Sága invoked her staff and slowed the flow of time around Níðhöggr. However, Níðhöggr kept moving, seemingly unfazed by Sága's time manipulation.

"Mother, why is thy time magic not affecting the chaos bringer?!" Skuld asked with concern.

"It is barely able to slow it, but the Primordial Dreki hath developed immunities to time and space magic! Most of my power will be ineffective against it!"

"Lady Sága, look out!" Harald called out to the sage.

The Primordial Dreki expelled another shockwave that knocked away more Homo Yggr, including Sága. The force overwhelmed and sent Sága sailing far from her daughter and Harald. As she seemingly fell to her demise, a branch from Yggdrasil reached out and grabbed the sage. Sága landed safely and breathed with relief.

"Thank thee, Yggdrasil," she said as Ratatoskr poked its head out of her chest pocket. She patted his head. "Yes, we art safe, my little friend."

"Mother!" Skuld called out for the sage.

"Skuld, thy mother was saved by Yggdrasil, but we shouldst look for thy Norns!" Harald reminded his wife.

"Yes, we shouldst look for them!"

As the couple went to look for the Norns, Aglaohilde and Sköll & Hati intercepted their path.

"Going somewhere?" Sköll evilly chortled, eyeing Harald.

Hati confronted Skuld. "Or, perhaps thou wouldst like to get devoured like when we ate Sól and Máni!"

"Thou two devoured Sól and Máni?!" Harald exclaimed in disbelief.

"I am afraid this is where thou end," Aglaohilde smirked evilly.

Brandishing a sword named Skulubrandr, Skuld fiercely glared at the wolves. "Out of our way, foul beasts!" She and Harald engaged the wolves and the evil Norn leader.

While Harald conjured mystic fiery blasts at the wolves, Skuld engaged her evil Norn counterpart. Taking a swing with her sword, Skuld nearly slashed Aglaohilde. In the midst of combat, Aglaohilde's eyes hardened and irises contracted. Upon entering her feral state of mind, Aglaohilde attacked quicker and more fiercely. Skuld guarded against Aglaohilde's strikes with her sword. Then, in an act of self defense, Aglaohilde sprayed some kind of pheromone mist from her armpits. Not taking any chances to breath in potential poisons, Skuld had enough sense to distance herself from the evil Norn.

"That was close!" Skuld cried out.

"Art thou ok, Skuld?!" Harald called to his wife.

"I am now, but we cannot let our guard down."

"Thou art telling me!" Harald ran and lured the wolves after him.

Aglaohilde giggled. "Thou were lucky, Skuld. Had thou been caught in that mist, thou wouldst hast become my slave."

"A slave to thee?! Preposterous!"

"Heh, thy Norn sisters and their lovers may not be so lucky wherever they art."

Realizing this, Skuld gasped. "No."

xxxxx

As the battles raged on around Yggdrasil, Urðr & Verðandi united with Haakon and Eric, but their reunion was cut short when the evil Norns attacked and kidnapped the good Norns's lovers. When the Norns headed off after them, they saw with sheer anger and disgust when they saw the evil Norns and their men are already fully nude and making out with their men.

"What art thou doing to our men?!" Urðr snapped.

Verðandi growled and pointed at the evil Norns. "And how dare thou make love with them!"

However, the evil Norns chuckled amusedly at their accusations. As they planned to have sexual intercourse and to mate with the men, they hoped Yggdrasil was destroyed in hopes for the Primordial Dreki to establish Ginnungagap to become the new foundation after Ragnarök.

"Oh, but dost thou not see?" Thelxielinde chortled. "Not only do we hast hopes to see a new world with Yggdrasil removed, but we intend to replace thou three Norns. Our children, grown by these men's seeds, will become the new lineage that replaces yours!"

Peisigunde giggled as she fondled Eric's chest. "Or, maybe thou wouldst like to join us and we can procreate with thy men together?"

Verðandi retorted scornfully. "Never! Get off him now!"

Thelxielinde responded. "Now, why wouldst we dost that? Here, thy men willfully surrendered their bodies to us. Let us show thee." With that, she beckoned Haakon forward, who rose. His eyes were completely dull and lifeless. She put her foot in Haakon's face as he licked her soft soles and around her toes. The evil Norn let out a girlish moan as her cheeks blushed pink. The taste of the evil Norn's foot tasted like freshly grown peaches. She fondled Haakon's chest with her left hand and grabbed his penis with her right, making jerk-off motions to make him spray semen.

When Thelxielinde leaned over to kiss Haakon, Urðr interrupted the evil Norn and pushed her off. She and Thelxielinde rolled around, wrestling over who would kiss Haakon. They grabbed each other's faces as they fell right on top of Haakon. They both kissed Haakon at the same time. The man's lips met those of his woman and the evil Norn's. During the three-way kiss exchange, Urðr and Thelxielinde glared at each other, deciding who would ultimately win mating rights.

"Now, what art thou doing? He is mine," Thelxielinde gave a haughty scoff.

"No, Haakon is mine!" Urðr hissed as she slapped Thelxielinde's face.

Reeling from her mating rival's hard slap, Thelxielinde grinned, seemingly enjoying the pain. "Oh, is that how thou want to play?" She delivered a hard palm slap to Urðr's face.

Gritting after the slap, Urðr lunged at the evil Norn and choked her. Then, in a form of self-defense, Thelxielinde sprayed pheromones from her armpits as the sweet, fruit-scented aroma that engulfed Urðr. Breathing in the air, Urðr coughed from the misty pheromones entering her nostrils.

"What the Hel is this?! This smell… it is so… sweet…?" Urðr muttered as her mind seemed to loosen its resistance to the evil Norn's presence. Her mind became filled with strong sexual thoughts. The color in her eyes dulled. A depraved smile adorned the Norn's features as she rubbed her hands against her cheeks. "Oh… I… I feel so hot. Like I wanna fukka someone."

Chortling, Thelxielinde invited the mindless Norn. "Then, why dost we fukka this man here?" She pointed the Norn to Haakon.

"Ok!" Urðr eagerly nodded as she crawled over to Haakon, but the evil Norn stopped her.

"Hold on! Dost not get carried away." Thelxielinde intercepted her. "First, disrobe thy clothes like I hast."

Nodding, the brainwashed Norn removed all of her clothes until she was fully nude like the evil Norn and Haakon. Thelxielinde grabbed Urðr's hand and led her over to Haakon. The two women leaned down and pressed their lips against Haakon. During their three-way make out, the women caressed Haakon's chest and rubbed their breasts against Haakon's face. After that, the two had an idea. They exchanged perverse smiles as they kissed and tongue licked in front of Haakon.

"Now this is fukka great!" Haakon hollered, encouraging the two women.

"Mmmm," the ladies erotically moaned as they kissed.

Urðr pulled away and entertained the thought of pleasuring the evil Norn. Urðr turned Thelxielinde around as she spanked her buttocks and fingered the inside of the Evil Norn's ass with her right hand.

"Hit me harder! Thou call that a slap?!" Thelxielinde yelled as she moaned at the Norn fingering inside her.

Urðr used her left hand to undo Thelxielinde's ponytail, letting the evil Norn's beautiful hair loose. Then, Urðr shifted her left hand over Haakon's hardened penis and massaged it. While the Norn massaged her lover's penis, Thelxielinde stroked Urðr's beautiful cyan hair with her left hand and folded her right arm around Haakon's neck. Haakon rose and wrapped around both women's backs.

"Oh fukka, I feel hard!" Haakon gritted as he felt his penis harden from Urðr massaging it.

Thelxielinde then shifted her left hand over and massaged Haakon's penis. The Norn and the evil Norn massaged Haakon's hardened penis, eliciting a sexually aroused response from him. They moved over Haakon's chest, licking and sucking his nipples. Urðr sucked on the right one. Thelxielinde licked the left nipple. With a face drenched with sweat, Haakon let out painted groans and smiled. The women shifted over and licked his neck with their tongues sliding up to his chin. The two then lip locked with Haakon, engaging in an erotic tug of war between each other's tongues. The women settled their differences and shoved their tongues into his mouth. He returned the favor licking the tips of their tongues and their side cheeks.

As Haakon and Urðr continued kissing and licking around the evil Norn's lips, both of their tongues slid down to lick Thelxielinde's chin and neck. Pleased with the ongoing procedure, the evil Norn ordered her sex slaves to suck her index fingers, the right index was sucked by Haakon while Urðr sucked on the left one.

The evil Norn then requested Urðr to stand. "Good, now keep standing and spread thy legs open."

The brainwashed Norn complied and spread her legs out, revealing her clitoris and anal hole. Then, Thelxielinde and Haakon licked the standing Norn's vagina and ass. As they licked inside the Norn, Thelxielinde and Haakon's tongues touched each other. Haakon lied down for Urðr and himself to get into an oral-genital sex position. During this sexual exchange, Haakon continued licking over and inside her vagina while fingering her butt. In response, Urðr gave him a fellatio while holding the man's penis.

The Norn groaned while licking and sucking on his hardened penis. "Mmm, I love how firm and hard it feels."

"Keep sucking me, my love," Haakon said, feeling his penis about to climax.

As she caressed his butt, Thelxielinde licked the inside of Haakon's anal while her legs wrapped over and touched the back of Haakon's face and Urðr's legs. Haakon felt immense pleasure from being anally licked by the evil Norn. An erotic smile formed on Thelxielinde's face as she continued to thoroughly eat inside Haakon. Haakon felt his penis harden, which began pumping out white semen. As he climaxed, he spilled semen all over Urðr's face, who licked it off her face.

Then, Urðr mounted on top of Haakon with his penis inside her. Thelxielinde sat on Haakon's face for him to lick her vagina. Haakon's right hand grabbed Urðr's left hand, while his left hand held Thelxielinde's left hand. Both women embraced with Urðr's right arm folded over Thelxielinde's neck, and Thelxielinde's right arm around Urðr's neck. When they kissed, Haakon climaxed with both women.

Thelxielinde moaned pleasurably, feeling Haakon's tongue licking inside her. She let out a deeply sensual gasp and panted excitedly. Every breath from the evil Norn conveyed deep gratification toward Haakon pleasuring her.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Thelxielinde yelped excitedly, her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolling up at the back, the pupils vanishing altogether. She clenched Haakon tight and panted like a canine.

Haakon yelled out. "Oh, here it comes, Urðr!"

Urðr threw her head back as Haakon's semen spilled inside her. With a depraved smile, her eyes rolled back and her tongue rolled out. "Thou making me wet, Haakon!"

"Now, shove thy pole behind her!" the evil Norn demanded.

With that, Haakon straddled behind Urðr and thrust his penis through her vagina while they kissed. Thelxielinde licked and sucked on Haakon's testicles. After a few thrusts inside Urðr, he pulled his penis out for Thelxielinde to suck on before putting it back into Urðr behind. Then, Haakon and Thelxielinde licked and sucked on Urðr's modest breasts, the right for Haakon while Thelxielinde for the left.

"Mmm, so soft and luscious," Thelxielinde commented on the Norn's breasts.

Urðr grabbed the back of their heads and leaned over to kiss their lips. Thelxielinde wrapped her arms around their necks. Haakon wrapped his right arm around Urðr's stomach, while his left arm around Thelxielinde's back. The three lip locked and gave each slobbering kisses. They licked around their lips and faces.

"Mmm," the trio made out right as Verðandi looked on with disgust.

"Snap out of it! Urðr! Haakon!" Verðandi's words fell on deaf ears. She heard giggling from the opposite end as she glared daggers at the other evil Norn, who had Eric in custody.

"Dost not want to join? Very well, watch this!" Peisigunde taunted Verðandi. She used her well-endowed breasts to massage Eric's penis, eliciting some erotic moans. "Oh yeah! That's right! Keep fukka moaning for me, my Midgardian monkey slave!" She licked his cheeks, drinking the sweat seeping from his pores.

Having seen enough of the evil Norn mistreating her over, Verðandi screamed furiously. " _ **GET OFF MY ERIC, THOU FUKKA HORA!**_ " She rushed to attack the evil Norn and nearly punched her, but Verðandi sprayed a similar pheromone from her armpits.

Getting caught by the evil Norn's pheromones, Verðandi coughed and tried covering her mouth. She saw that this tactic turned her Norn sister into a sex slave. Being the stubborn and stronger-willed Norn between the two, Verðandi tried to resist Peisigunde's mind-controlling pheromones.

However, even Verðandi's strong will was domesticated and her mind became filled with sexual thoughts. The color of her eyes dulled. A depraved smile adorned the Norn's face.

"Excellent. Now, love, why dost thou take of thy clothing," Peisigunde requested.

Complying with the evil Norn's wishes, Verðandi stripped off her clothing until she was fully nude.

"Come here," the evil Norn beckoned the Norn to her and Eric.

As Verðandi crawled over, she kissed Peisigunde and Eric. The hatred between the evil Norn and the Norn was gone. Peisigunde had managed to domesticate Verðandi, turning her into her second sex slave. There was a sensual mood in the air between the three. They kissed and lip locked as their tongues touched each other simultaneously.

"Yes, thou two belong to me now. No one will save thee," Peisigunde giggled seductively as she caressed the back of Verðandi's head with her left hand while wrapping her right hand around Eric's neck. Peisigunde's right hand seized Verðandi's right shoulder. Eric's left hand caressed the right side of Peisigunde's body and fondled her right voluptuous breast.

Eric's right hand slid through Verðandi's buttocks and started fingering her vaginal area. He thrust his finger inside a few times, causing Verðandi to moan and pant.

"Oh, fukka that feels so good. Make me wet, Eric," Verðandi smiled delightfully as she blushed. She wanted more of him fingering her and eager to wet herself. She then caressed and spanked Peisigunde's ass with her right hand. The slap ended up sounding like the crack of a whip.

"Mmm! Fukka!" The evil Norn yelled and let out a relaxed erotic sigh.

Verðandi's left hand fondled Peisigunde's left large breast. Peisigunde's wet lips sucked the tip of Eric's tongue while Verðandi's lips kissed Eric's tongue and Peisigunde's lips. Verðandi and Eric then sucked on Peisigunde's voluptuous breasts. Verðandi sucked on the evil Norn's left well-endowed breast while Eric sucked on her right big-bosomed breast. They shifted over under her arms and licked her armpits while smelling the pheromones, which had the scent of melons. Verðandi licked her left pit and Eric licked the right pit. Then, they caressed her soft belly and kissed it back and forth. Their tongues licked Peisigunde's abdomen to her belly button.

"Mmmm, yes! Feels so good and relaxing. Dost I taste good?!" The evil Norn asked her sex slaves.

"Yes, thou taste like fruit!" The sex slaves responded to their mistress.

"Thou. Come here," Peisigunde beckoned Verðandi over. She whispered something into the Norn's ear. Both had perverted smiles as they eyed Eric's penis.

Both women licked and sucked their man's penis and testicles. They sucked so much that Verðandi started to feel something coming on.

"Oh," Verðandi moaned as she felt light-headed.

"Art thou ok?" Peisigunde queried to her sex slave.

"She is about to come out."

"Who?"

"The other me… and she is as obsessed with sexual intercourse as thee," Verðandi grabbed her face. "Fukka, she's coming, but I need to come first." With that, she shoved her fingers into her own vagina and forced vaginal juices to spill out. As she wet herself, this allowed the 'other personality' to fully surface.

"This is what I feared if we kept this going. Thou hast caused her evil personality to emerge," Eric informed the evil Norn.

Peisigunde was baffled when she faced Verðandi's dark personality,

Pulling her fingers out from her vagina, Verðandi panted and raised her head. An evil grin formed on her face. "Thou hast awakened me. Now thou two must be punished." Her red hair became dark purple and her blue eyes became yellow. The most notable feature was her modest breasts growing into well-endowed ones, matching Peisigunde's breast size.

Massaging and pressing her large breasts together, Verðandi licked her own lips. "Mmmm, how about I show thou a good time?! Eric, art thou ready to punish her?!"

Peisigunde was nearly beside herself and surprised by the Norn's transformation into her dark personality. Verðandi and Eric cornered the evil Norn. As she tried 'fighting back' with slaps and kicks, Verðandi scared her, giving Eric time to get behind the evil Norn. Eric then shoved his penis into Peisigunde's vagina area while the Norn spanked the evil Norn's butt.

"Oooh!" Peisigunde yelped a high-pitched girlish cry.

"Heh, dost not think thou get off easy, Eric!" Verðandi fingered Eric's butt with her left hand while wrapping his neck with her right arm. She pulled Eric into a hot, erotic kiss while he stradled and thrust his penis inside the evil Norn. Then, when Eric climaxed the first time, both he and Verðandi briefly licked Peisigunde's anal hole as their tongues touched each other to 'clean' the flith inside her butt cracks before Eric's penis was put back in.

"I guess thou do taste like fruit. Mmmm, but thou art going to experience the pains and pleasures from what I about to give thee!" Verðandi cackled as she put Peisigunde on the bottom. After removing his penis from Peisigunde's anal hole, Eric sat on top of Peisigunde's face for the evil Norn to lick the inside of his anal, as he and Verðandi came face to face. The lovers grabbed Peisigunde's left leg and licked her foot. Their tongues licked the soles and the spaces between her toes. It tasted like cherries to their taste buds.

"She dost taste very sweet," Eric remarked.

"I dost not know about her, but I can keep this going," Verðandi seductively smiled. Eric gets off of Peisigunde's face. Verðandi grabbed and wrapped an arm around Peisigunde's neck. "Hey, why dost thou taste thyself?!" She turned the evil Norn's neck and forced her to lick her own foot.

"Augh! I… I…!" The evil Norn felt her tongue being rubbed against her own foot.

"Now, come here, _love_ ," Verðandi pulled Peisigunde up as the trio's tongues simultaneously met once again. They kissed and licked each other's lips while the trio licked the soles of Peisigunde's foot. They continued to taste the fruit scent from the evil Norn.

"Oh fukka, now hold me, Eric!" Verðandi pulled him into an embrace. She then had him shove his penis inside her vagina. He thrust inside her and released his semen, filling her from the inside.

Peisigunde crawled over and got behind Eric, kissing and licking his neck.

"We love thee, Eric!" Verðandi and Peisigunde cried at the same time.

The erotic orgy between the Norns, the evil Norns, and their male lovers continued on beneath the undergrowth of Yggdrasil's many branches.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Valaskjálf**_

Upon entering his royal chamber, Odin and Sleipnir passed through the hole in the wall Brynhildr had plunged through. The Allfather got off Sleipnir. He beckoned his steed off and told him to help the wolves against Fenrir. Once Sleipnir made his leave, Odin scoured his chamber. Gripping his spear, he shot out a magical bolt and blasted a section of his interior.

"Brynhildr! Come out and face me, cowardly beast! I know thou art here!" Odin bellowed. His face had taken on a savage look. No longer he was hunting a Valkyrie, but a devilish beast.

While Odin stalked his throne, Brynhildr hid behind curtains, not moving an inch. Her breathing was shallow. Once Odin turned his back, Brynhildr sprang her trap and conjured a hundred small portals, summoning and throwing hundreds of blades and sharp projectiles at Odin.

"Is this how thou fight me?!" Odin roared as he swung Gungnir and unleashed a powerful wave that nullified the blades.

Just then, he felt a sharp object being shoved through his back. He glanced over his back and sighted Brynhildr stabbing him with a blade.

"Heheh, thou hast gotten slower with age, fukka old man!" Brynhildr grinned evilly.

Odin brushed her off and pointed his spear, firing a magical bolt. Brynhildr quickly moved. The blast destroyed a wall, causing a painting to fall. When Odin glanced over the painting, his one eye saw Sigrdrífa's self portrait on the floor. When he ran over to retrieve, Brynhildr put her boot on top of the painting.

"Looking for something?" Brynhildr smirked. Her eyes fell on the self portrait. She curiously scanned it, seeing a reflection of herself, but she realized who it was. "So, this is the woman who gave birth to me?"

"Give me that portrait!"

Hearing Odin's angry plead, the Blood Valkyrie's malignant grin widened. She picked up the portrait.

"I see thou art so attached to this woman. Thou blame me for killing her during childbirth? Well guess what?" She shoved a blade through the portrait and tore it in half. "That is what I thinkest of that weak bikkje, fukka old man! She died a weak fool! Her only contribution was giving me life!" She tossed the portrait down and spat on Sigrdrífa's face.

" _ **ENOUGH! THOU WILL NOT DISPARAGE HER!**_ " Odin roared and fired another blast from his spear.

Brynhildr evaded Odin's blast and slipped behind the billowing smoke being built up from the destruction in the chamber. Using any chance to obscure her presence, Brynhildr kept out of Odin's plain sight. The sound of footsteps garnered the Allfather's attention away from the Valkyrie. Four Asgardian soldiers stormed into the chamber.

"Lord Odin, art thou ok?!" An Asgardian soldier queried to his king.

"Is the Teufelin here?!" The second Asgardian warrior asked.

"Thou art fools! Leave!" The Allfather warned them.

Just then, Brynhildr popped up behind the four Asgardians. She once again donned the white mask and silently got behind two of the warriors. She slit their throats with a blade. She then squeezed the back of their necks, causing blood to spray out of their slit neck wounds. The other two Asgardians charged at her. She threw another blade so fast it knocked off the third warrior's helmet and struck his forehead. Then, she ran up, grabbing the fourth soldier and put him in a headlock. She shoved a blade into the soldier's head, but didn't stop there. She stabbed his head multiple times. Then, she snapped his neck and pushed him down.

Breathing hard with the mask on, she removed it and smirked. "Know thy place, cretins!"

Seizing the opportunity, Odin conjured the power of Muninn and Huginn's _**Vé's Mandalas**_. He quickly used them to subdue the Blood Valkyrie. Looking to repeat the tactic he used to take away Brynhildr's power, he came close to doing just that. But, this time Brynhildr came better prepared as her trap was sprung. Ten portals opened up behind the Allfather and blades launched forward hitting his back. Odin fell with the blades piercing into his back. She ran up and ripped his eyepatch off before discarding it. She mounted his back and put a blade to his throat.

"I came better prepared, old man! Thou better try something better to best me!" Brynhildr chuckled. Gazing over the downed Allfather, a sadistic grin adorned his face. "Thou look pathetic. As pathetic as thy son Baldr. Yes, I give my absolute 'condolences'. No, that bikkje dost not deserve a hero's honor because he is a crying bikkje! If Loki killed him, he died like the bikkje he is! I bet he cried like a pure child and was afraid to die! But he is thy cowardly son! Baldr the _Coward_!"

Insulting Sigrdrífa was more than enough to anger him, but hearing this foul beast disparage Baldr the Blessed pushed him over the edge. Göndul and Skögul's insults were nothing compared to Brynhildr's. Gripping the spear tightly, Odin's anger fueled the mystic power coursing through his body, which repelled the Blood Valkyrie off him.

Odin roared with immense fury, his one eye glowed with mystic lighting. " _ **THOU FUKKA BIKKJE! NO ONE DISPARAGES BALDR, MY SON! I DOST NOT WANT TO HEAR HIS NAME FROM THY DISEASED MOUTH! I SHOULDST HAST KILLED THEE WHEN I HADST THE CHANCE!**_ "

Brynhildr dodged an incoming magical bolt and steered clear from the immense power radiating off Odin's divine aura.

Utilizing the borrowed shapeshifting power from _**Vili's Therianthropy**_ , Odin's size grew bigger than the entire royal chamber. Brynhildr ran up and seized Odin's staff, sapping some of the Allfather's shapeshifting power to fight him with.

The foundation of the royal chamber collapsed as the two warriors grew into gargantuans. Odin's body length, from head to tail, grew 85 feet in length with a shoulder height at 20 feet. He became the large light gray-scaled sauropod dinosaur _Dreadnoughtus_. Gone was his thick white beard, now stubbles of white fuzz. His right eye remained blue.

In place of the Blood Valkyrie, a 15 foot tall, 30 foot long black theropod dinosaur appeared. She became a _Dynamoterror_. The tyrannosaur's entire back and frontal areas, including the neck and arms, are covered in black feathers. The unfeathered areas are covered in dark gray scales. Her underbelly is mostly white. Her golden eyes glared hungrily at the sauropod. Gaping her mouth, saliva dripped from her sharp, bone crushing teeth. She charged at Odin's direction.

In response, Odin swung his massive tail and kept her at bay. Twisting his long neck around, the Allfather sauropod gave a death glare at the bloodthirsty tyrannosaur. Vengeance over his son and Sigrdrífa was on his mind.

Brynhildr gave loud bellows mixed with horrific screeches. She snarled and stalked the larger sauropod. Odin let out a loud bellow mixed with a trumpet-like growl, lifting his front legs forward and stomping them down in front of Brynhildr. Following the dinosaur's stomp, divine magical bolts erupted from the skies and shot down from the _**Eternal Night**_ laughing clouds. The bolts wiped out nearly all of the palace and created collateral damage to the surrounding buildings. This sheer powerful moment greatly symbolized Odin's wrath toward the Blood Valkyrie, venting out his full hatred for her years of verbal abuse and now her traitorous actions.

Brynhildr was nearly knocked off her feet, but Odin's daunting size didn't deter her from charging forward. She snapped her jaws at Odin, who stumbled back. The Allfather lifted his front legs forward and sent magical bolts. Brynhildr charged in and snapped her jaws at Allfather's head, but the Allfather moved back and swung his mighty tail forward, striking and sending the feral tyrannosaur hundreds of feet back. As Odin turned to see Fenrir fighting his wolves, he went to help Geri and Freki, but doing so let him drop his guard and Brynhildr mounted his back and bit into his back. Tearing and shearing off the sauropod's back flesh, Brynhildr greatly wounded Odin. She ripped off another chunk and drew out divine blood. Odin shook off Brynhildr and stumbled forward while favoring his wound.

Having tasted the Allfather's blood, Brynhildr craved more. She stalked toward Odin and snapped at his tail. Odin bellowed and delivered a quick tail whip, knocking Brynhildr down a slope. He tail whipped debris and buried the feral tyrannosaur under debris. Turning to assist his wolves, Odin stopped and turned toward Brynhildr, who powered out of the debris. She let out a loud screech and stumbled toward Odin. Odin stomped his front legs down, sending powerful magical bolts that knocked her down. He stomped once more and sent more magical bolts that pulverized Brynhildr, undoing her temporary animal transforming. She regressed and scaled down to her normal Valkyrie size. Having exhausted enough of his power, Odin scaled down his normal size and favored his gravely injured back. Blood seeped out from his back wound and drenched his cape.

Odin stepped over the fallen Brynhildr. Glaring hatefully with his one eye, he raised Gungnir preparing to deliver the final blow to his hated plague.

"Farewell, Teuflein," the old king muttered with scorn, channeling power through his spear.

Then, lunging out of nowhere came Fenrir, who knocked the Allfather down and bit his throat. On top of saving Brynhildr, he dealt a far more grievous injury to the Allfather. Odin fell to the ground and crashed onto piles of debris, which used to be his palace. The fallen king was left lying in the center of his former chamber. The incessant laughing of the _**Eternal Night**_ echoed through Odin's ears as if they were laughing at his descent.

"Thou couldst not defeat me, Teuflein!" Odin yelled out at the Blood Valkyrie, vomiting divine blood from his mouth. " _ **THOU ALWAYS PLANNED TO TAKE MY THRONE! IS IT ALL WORTH IT?! THOU HAST BROUGHT THE END TO ASGARD!**_ "

Fenrir glanced over Brynhildr, who rose to her feet and walked over to Odin. Clenching her fists, the Blood Valkyrie drew more blood and punched him. She unleashed heavy fisted blows, enough to break off and shatter some of the Allfather's teeth. A few teeth went flying out. Her fists became drenched in Odin's blood.

Bleeding from his mouth, Odin screamed and cursed the Blood Valkyrie. "... _ **THOU FUKKA BIKKJE! NO, THOU TEUFELIN! TEUFELIN! THOU ART THE TEUFELIN!**_ " His blood-curdling protests rang into Brynhildr, who continued punching Odin's face until his face got smashed up by her blows.

Meanwhile, from afar, Kriemhild's Yami Andvaranaut glowed as the angry soul of the Valkyrie witnessed and cursed the witch.

" _ **NO! THOU TAKETH CREDIT FROM ME! ODIN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE TO KILL! MINE! MINE! THOU FUKKA BIKKJE! THOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!**_ "

Ignoring the threats from the real Brynhildr, Kriemhild chuckled. "Calm down. I gave you what you wanted. You wanted vengeance on Odin and all of Asgard! I just made your wish come true, dear Brynhildr. Now, as we speak, I've already invoked images of you killing Odin for every Asgardian to see. They'll only see _you_ killing Odin. In place of Fenrir delivering the killing blow, they'll see you committing the act. What you and Asgard don't even realize, my _**Illusion's Touch**_ was placed into effect before the war even started. Heheh, won't this make you the biggest pariah Asgard has ever seen? Oh, as if your reputation hasn't been ruined enough! They now see you as the one who brought the apocalypse to Asgard. You are the bringer of Ragnarök!" She teared up with joy. "Isn't it just beautiful?!"

Brynhildr's soul inside the ring screamed furiously. " _ **NO! I HATE THEE, FUKKA BIKKJE! THOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!**_ "

"Ok, nighty night, Brynhildr," Kriemhild closed her hand over the ring. Her ears picked up on the resentment building toward Brynhildr's name. "There it is. The hate I'm hearing is music to my ears."

The Brynhildr illusion and Fenrir stood over the slain Odin. As Brynhildr turned satisfied with her kill, she watched Fenrir's front right leg exploded in gory fashion. The giant wolf roared and collapsed, leading to the arrival of Víðarr. Víðarr landed between the giant wolf and Brynhildr. He glumly and briefly eyed Odin's body. He fiercely glared toward Brynhildr and channeled Allfather's power through his hands.

"Father, thou knew this would be thy last day, but as my first intention as king, Brynhildr, prepare to meet thy end!" Víðarr ran steadfast toward Brynhildr.

In response to Víðarr's advance, Brynhildr conjured portals and unleashed a blade barrage. With a hand wave, Víðarr effortlessly knocked away the blades. As he reached for Brynhildr, Fenrir lunged forward and tried to do what he did to Odin. However, Víðarr's punched Fenrir's upper jaw and blew off the entire top half of the wolf's head.

"Thou art kidding! Thou hast the fukka old man's power?!" The Blood Valkyrie cried out in distress. She conjured a blade. "All I hast to do is kill thee and I will take the throne!" She rushed at Víðarr, tossed her blade at him.

"Try if thou can!" Víðarr ran at Brynhildr.

The warriors unleashed quick attacks, but Víðarr landed a few precise strikes on Brynhildr. Brynhildr felt pressure in her chest as bolts of lightning ruptured from out of her body. The Blood Valkyrie's upper body exploded as she collapsed in her own blood. Víðarr paced a foot atop Brynhildr's corpse.

"Father, I hast slayed the Teufelin!" As he walked over to pray to Odin's body, Kriemhild decided to dig the proverbial knife further into the real Brynhildr's fragile ego.

"Looks like you don't have your desired ending, Brynhildr. Too bad, so sad, but you can try and play this game again," Kriemhild chuckled. "Oh wait, that's right. You're dead! But, looks like the Allfather planned way ahead and chose his successor. How fitting his successor turned out to be his other son. But, hey, he can't do any worse than what would've happened if you took over Asgard."

The unrelenting fury of the Blood Valkyrie screamed inside the ring. " _ **THAT THRONE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE FOR THE TAKING! IT DOST NOT BELONG TO THE SON OF THE FUKKA OLD MAN! VíðARR, THOU DIDST NOT KILL ME! HADST IT BEEN ME, I WOULDST HAST KILLED THEE WITHOUT EFFORT! THOU ART A FALSE KING FOR AN OLD MAN! I SWEAR VENGEANCE ON ALL THOSE FOREVER ASSOCIATED WITH THE OLD MAN! VíðARR, THOU AND THY HORA, EIR, CAN ENJOY THY THRONES, BUT KNOW THY WILL BOTH PASS ON TO HEL AND I SHALT ENJOY TORTURING THY SOULS!**_ "

As the Blood Valkyrie angrily ranted, Kriemhild laughed over her petty revenge plans. "Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you, Brynhildr? But, sadly for you, your soul's staying inside my ring. So, no revenge on the new king and his queen!" She closed her hands over the ring. "Listen to the cheers of your demise." She watched Víðarr reconvene with Eir as he announced Odin's demise and Brynhildr's downfall. "Víðarr has accumulated his supporters and they're celebrating your fall, Brynhildr. They see him as the savior that slew the Teufelin. And you will be painted as the hated pariah in Asgard's history books."

As Víðarr picked up Odin's spear, he raised Gungnir and took Eir's hand. Sleipnir, Muninn & Huginn and Geri & Freki arrived, bowing their heads to Odin's body. The animals then faced their new Asgardian king.

"In the previous Allfather's name, I shalt lead Asgard to victory!" Víðarr announced as Asgardian soldiers and Einherjar cheered for their new king.

" _ **HAIL TO KING VíðARR!**_ "

" _ **DOWN WITH THE TEUFELIN!**_ "

Víðarr and Eir turned to each other.

"Let us bring order to our Asgard, my Queen Eir."

Taking one last glance at illusion Brynhildr's corpse, Eir looked away. "Yes, my King Víðarr."

Observing the new Asgardian rulers rallying their army, Kriemhild followed them from a distance, but remembered something.

"One more thing before I say hello to the new Asgardian king and queen." She recalled a certain trickster and ordered Dreki-Andvari to take her to him.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

After a long duel, Loki and Heimdallr delivered fatal blows with their blades. Loki's blade was shoved through Heimdallr's throat. Heimdallr's sword was driven through the trickster's chest. Grasping the sword, Loki stumbled back. With blood spilling from his throat, Heimdallr fell to his knees. Heimdallr made a quick glance to his horse, Gulltoppr. Gulltoppr walked over to his rider.

"Go… find my daughter Geirskögul and escort her out of Asgard. Hurry. Dost me this favor, my friend." Heimhalldr tapped Gulltoppr's snout, his bloodied hand left crimson stains on the horse.

Neighing loudly, Gulltoppr pivoted away and galloped away. Though the steed was slightly injured, Gulltoppr didn't stop and followed for Geirskögul's scent.

Smiling, Heimdallr collapsed on the ground as plentiful blood spilled from his neck wound. Drawing his final breath, Heimdallr died from blood loss.

Loki quickly pulled Heimdallr's sword from his chest. He noticed the large amount of blood seeping from his chest. He heard the roar from Dreki-Andvari and looked up.

The dragon once again arrived and descended with Kriemhild. Kriemhild floated off the dragon's back and landed beside Loki. As Loki collapsed, she lent him a hand.

"I've got you, my friend. Dear me, you're bleeding to death!"

"I shalt live once thy can heal me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can."

Upon hearing the condescending tone from Kriemhild, Loki turned to her in befuddlement. "What art thou trying to sayeth? Thou _cannot_ or _will not_?"

Kriemhild calmly replied. "The latter. I've spoken with the dark matter. Do you remember I told you how ambiguous your fate would be?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I lied. You do die here."

"What?"

A conniving grin adorned Kriemhild's features. She then lowered her eyes to Loki. "I'm the one who kills _you_!" Before Loki can utter a word, she quickly grabbed the trickster's head and flayed his entire face off. She ripped off not just his face, but the muscle tissues underneath.

With all his skin and muscle torn off, only a grotesque skeletal face with eyeballs and a tongue hanging out was left. Loki's entire skeleton face twitched, letting out hoarse screams. Grabbing his head, Loki collapsed. Kriemhild then cast her _**Seiðkona Flames**_ , a mix of her green and purple flames, which engulfed and burned the trickster alive. Loki painfully screeched and rolled around.

Kriemhild chortled and briefly played with Loki's skin face like a puppet. Then, to add further humiliation, she wore his face skin over her face and mimicked him, complete with his accent. "Look at me, I'm Loki! What trick _shalt_ I play on who today?! Oh, and I'm such a whiny loser who got duped by a complete stranger!" She pulled off Loki's face skin and burned it with green flames.

Once Loki's body stopped moving, Kriemhild glanced over his burned corpse.

"With that extra baggage out of the way, we can get this hellfest going!" Kriemhild declared. Taking out Völva's grimoire, she invoked an incantation and summoned Draugar and Proto-Draugar behind her. She also revived all the slain Asgardians, including the four soldiers Brynhildr murdered.

Awaiting her orders, Kriemhild's Draugar and Proto-Draugar let out bellows and sluggish moans.

"Yes, let's unleash some fucking hell and tear Asgard asunder!"

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-18/Yggdrasil/Urðarbrunnr**_

As Sága paused the screen, the guests let everything they've seen sink into their heads and mulled quietly.

Skyler broke the silence. "I've seen everything, but I don't believe our battles even comes close to the sheer scale of this war."

Louis added. "This is Ragnarök we're speaking about here."

Ann queried. "What does _Teufelin_ mean?"

Skuld answered. "It means the female devil. Brynhildr was named as such by Odin."

Makoto nodded dismissively. "That's an appropriate name for her if you ask me."

Jack asserted. "Even if that was an illusion, that name fits her beast nature."

Yakumo then changed the subject. "Speaking of shitty Valkyries, did anyone enjoy those two shitheads getting their comeuppance? I'm not someone who enjoys rape, but had it coming for disacrating a man's own funeral and treating others like they're garbage."

Ryuji remarked. "Dude, that was some twisted hentai shit."

Makoto responded with furrowed brows. "As disgusting as that was, I still have no sympathy for those two. After the disrespect they gave Baldr, karma came and got them."

Sitting with arms crossed, Haru concurred. "I'm not shedding any tears for them."

Mia scoffed. "Me either. Though I hoped they'd die."

Skyler added. "Honestly, death is too good for those two bitches."

Skuld scowled. "Well, thou art not going to get any arguments from me, my mother, and the family."

Sága nodded. "Yes, and it hast been documented those two would hast been taken to Jötunheim to breed for Hrym. But, something prevented that from happening."

Hifumi addressed another topic. "And Brynhildr finally got her revenge."

Ren corrected her. "Brynhildr's illusion did because the real one's soul was trapped inside that ring."

Hifumi replied with a smile. "Yes, of course. Regardless, she got her hands on Odin. I didn't like seeing her destroy that painting of her mother."

Harald sighed. "The Blood Valkyrie was not loving to anyone but herself. She only ever came close with Sigurd."

Sága asserted. "But beyond, a monster such as her only sought power. However, me and my people knew Kriemhild was responsible and Brynhildr is an innocent party."

Skyler was taken aback. "You knew Brynhildr wasn't truly behind the attack on Odin and Asgard."

Skuld replied. "We hast. We saw through Kriemhild's illusions."

Eric added. "Our wives and Lady Sága possess magic to dispel illusions and that helped expose the truth to us."

Cheza eagerly added. "We wouldst never disrespect our mother like Brynhildr dost to hers!" She then hugged Skuld.

Blue then hugged Skuld as well. "We love our mother!"

Skuld was emotionally touched. "Thank thee, children."

Ryuji spat out. "Are we gonna forget that Odin and Brynhildr turned into freaking dinosaurs?! How cool was that?!"

Yusuke responded. "That was not quite what I expected."

Akechi shook his head. "Well, Loki sure met quite a gruesome and underwhelming fate. At least, he got to learn about his father and who knew Loki's father were those ravens Muninn and Huginn."

Eva added. "And his uncle got turned into Odin's wolves."

Jack snorted. "That just tells me how much of a dick Odin. I didn't feel bad seeing him die."

Ann concurred. "Some of these supposed heroes and good guys are flat out jerks and psychopaths."

Morgana nodded. "There's hardly anyone to cheer for."

Skuld asserted. "Well, there is us to cheer for when we defended Yggdrasil from Níðhöggr and its followers."

Louis smirked. "Of course and what a war that was. You and your people are very easy to cheer for."

Haru nodded. "So far, only the Homo Yggr, the Valkyrie Fimm, Eir, Sigrún, Thrúd, and a few others are the only likeable good guys. Some of the villains like Loki are quite tragic."

Makoto concurred. " I believe that's the general consensus among us."

Harald informed the guests. "The Evil Norns intended a divide and conquer strategy to weaken our defenses. That strategy worked. This wouldst allow Níðhöggr to devastate the tree."

Skuld faced her Norn sisters. The trio showed looks of contempt for the Evil Norns. Knowing the guests saw the orgies occur, Urðr expressed embarrassment, but Verðandi gritted her teeth as she tried her hardest to conceal her anger. The mental scars from these orgies still affected them immensely.

Ren spoke up. "We won't ask regarding what happened with you two and your husbands."

Futaba quickly turned to Verðandi. "But how in the world did you end up with a split personality?"

Before answering, Verðandi growled only to be calmed by Eric. She deeply sighed. "Well, thou see. As a Norn, I wanted to learn more about the Nine Realms. One day, I heard of a magic potion that grants one more wisdom. Then, I learn it didst nothing but awaken this new, dark personality. That other me was born from my inner most darkest, sensual desires."

Eric sighed. "It is a side I am most afraid of."

Yakumo smirked. "I can understand why."

Ryuji spat out. "Dudes, that Norn orgy looked like something straight out of a hentai anime!"

Futaba snickered. "More like a hentai doujinshi if you ask me."

Yusuke shook his head. "How shameless for you two to say."

Ryuji quickly slapped the artist's back. "Dude, you've drawn a few nudes! C'mon, guys like us would want to masterbate to these scenes!"

Ren and Skyler both responded dully. "Not us."

Ann scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ren is a married man, Ryuji. And I'm going to tell Miyako you're thinking of fapping to goddess porn."

Upon hearing this, Ryuji submissively pleaded. "Eeep! Please don't."

Nadia faced the two Norns. "If you wanted to know what they were talking about..."

Urðr covered her ears. "No, I think we hast heard enough! And there art children here for Yggdrasil's sakes."

Verðandi growled and gritted. "We wish never to be reminded of that incident! Let us never speak of it again."

Skuld palmed her face. "I am relieved this never happened when I fought Aglaohilde. I wish I couldst saved thee, my sisters."

Skyler shook his head. "Oh lord. Can we get to the next scenes please?"

Io concurred. "Yes we can. The final act is upon us."

Makoto bit her bottom lip. "So, this it."

Ren addressed. "Let's not expect a happy ending, because I don't see any good coming out of this."

Louis clarified. "It is the Asgard's, but I'm curious what role Kriemhild and the Yami Matter have in these final stages."

Waving her staff again, Sága played the next scene. "Let us see how it all ends."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Wulf-Edda/Asgard**_

Making her escape from the invading Proto-Draugar and Draugar hordes, a woman with short brown hair and garbed in a purple gown tried to find her way out of this living nightmare. Having witnessed colleagues being devoured by Proto-Draugar, she barely escaped with her life. She slipped behind a straw-covered barrier and waited for some Proto-Draugar to stalk by. Ghoulish moans from these undead creatures sent chills down the vigilant woman's spine.

When the Proto-Draugar passed by, the woman ran from her hiding spot. She darted toward a path leading out of the local vicinity.

"Almost out of here! Yes, I hast made it…!" However, the woman fell back upon hitting someone in her way. She looked up and her eyes widened in despair. Her mouth twitched. "No, it cannot be. Thou shouldst not be alive!"

Völva appeared to the woman like a ghost from her past. A cruel smile adorned the dark sorceress' face.

"Fulla! Thou shouldst be dead!"

However, Völva humored her. "Thou wish I were dead, Hollie. I am not sorry to disappoint thee." She forged green fire in her fingers. "Thou hast aged since we last met. Thou hast gotten feeble, but I remain beautiful in my appearance."

"Please, I am sorry. I never meant to torment thee! Spare me!"

An angry scowl formed on Völva's face. "Thou art a coward, Hollie. Thou thinkest thy crimes will go unpunished?! For all thou hast done to me?!" She scornfully yelled at her. Her eyes shot wide open as she looked as if she were in a psychotic trance.

"NO!" Hollie screamed as Völva used her magic to pull two large blocks together, barricading and cutting Hollie's only escape route. "PLEASE! DOST NOT KILL ME!"

"TOO LATE!" Völva screamed as her face contorted with anger. "Now, I will take more than that hair I burned from thy head!" She quickly fired a thin beam of green flames that pierced through Hollie's chest, opening a giant chest wound with blood spilling out.

As Hollie collapsed face first onto a pool of her blood, Völva stepped over her.

"Now thou can die and become my stepping stone," Völva muttered as she hummed a song to herself amidst the hundreds of Asgardian civilians being killed by the crossfire. She walked by, ignoring the Proto-Draugar savagely devouring and ripping apart civilians like a free course meal. "Everyone of thou can die and become food for these creatures. I can sense the life of the Allfather hath faded. Asgard no longer hath a leader. Yes, now the end of Asgard is at hand!" She laughed gleefully as she watched Kriemhild and Dreki-Andvari flying thousands of feet above her.

"Yes, now let's raise the dead back to life! Arise, my lovely undead!" Kriemhild shouted as he used her ring to send a dark wave of mystic power that revived the deceased Asgardian civilians and soldiers.

Upon being revived, the undead Asgardians rose in mass numbers. As they rose, the life they had in their eyes become glassy and pale. The sounds of low, ghoulish moans filled the ravaged land with horror and absolute dread. Others, namely the Asgardian soldiers, were revived as plain Draugar and let out brutish bellows. Even Hollie arose as a Proto-Draugr. Additionally, the presence of Kriemhild's _**Eternal Night**_ sent waves of unholy energies, enough to augment the Proto-Draugar's physical powers.

Hollie and the other Proto-Draugar's faces contorted. Their visages transformed into horrific, demonic faces. Their teeth grew out sharper than before. They let out a chorus of blood-curdling screeches that became a fitting melody for the apocalyptic scenery. They became undead eldritch abominations, now hellbent on biting and devouring anything that got in their way. Not only were Asgardians targeted, but Lokar members were attacked.

Hollie demonically screeched and lunged at a random Frost Jötunn. She bit into his neck and ripped out a huge chunk of his throat flesh, causing him to bleed profusely. Other Proto-Draugar attacked random Asgardian and Lokar people.

"Heheh, yes! Let's have some fun now!" Kriemhild maniacally laughed as she cast another spell, controlling the undead hordes.

A massive number of Proto-Draugar and Draugar piled on top of one another, forming one giant amassed undead tower. The undead hordes then collapsed, forming a tidal wave that spilled over and wiped out enemy mooks, including a portion of Hel's own undead army.

"Oh, they were with Hel's army? Oh well, not like they mattered. Not my problem. They're all expendable to me." Kriemhild casually shrugged.

Having sensed Hollie's resurrection through necromancy, Völva was satisfied knowing her tormentor unwillingly joined the mindless undead. She walked away, leaving the undead to devour everything in their wake.

xxxxx

Mercilessly unleashing devastating blasts, the Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn wiped out a fleet of Asgardian soldiers. The three-headed abomination turned its sights on a group of archers led by Ölrún. Ölrún and her archers fired a barrage of arrows, piercing the creature's body. The right Gudrun head expelled a black beam that blasted away half of the archers.

"Dost not give up! We must protect Asgard at all costs!" Ölrún rallied her archers. She fired an arrow, which hit squarely in the left Gunnar head.

As the giant creature prepared to crush Asgardian soldiers under its foot, an icy wind engulfed the behemoth's leg and froze it. After freezing the creature's right leg, Skaði stepped aside, letting Vör and her pet Kuningaz tigris charge through. Vör and her tigris crashed into and broke apart the behemoth's frozen leg into pieces. Collapsing under its leg without a leg, the Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn was handicapped. Jörð unleashed a barrage of rocks, sending them toward the Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn. After taking out a flail, Geirdriful unleashed her skin piercing threads, which she used to slice up and skewer through the creature's body. After cutting off its other leg and two of its heads, it was left with only its central head.

"We hast the monster down, Ölrún!" Geirdriful shouted to her Valkyrie colleague.

Throwing off her hoodie, Ölrún jumped into the air and unleashed her _**Crippling Shot**_ arrow, which burned with flames and pierced through the monster's chest. Then, Jörð and Vör brought the Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn down with devastating punches to its central face, delivering the killing blow.

Even after slaying the Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn, Ölrún, Geirdriful, and the others were surrounded by Kriemhild's Draugar and Proto-Draugar. The undead creatures swiped at and attacked the Valkyries and the tigris.

"We art surrounded!" Skaði shouted, shooting icy beams that froze a couple of Proto-Draugar Mountain Jötnar.

"Dost not give up, Skaði! We art proud Valkyries of Asgard!" Vör rallied her friend as she punched a Proto-Draugr. She and her tigris pet took down a Proto-Draugr Mountain Jötunn.

"Easy for thou to sayeth! We art outnumbered!" Jörð cried out, kicking large stones at several Frost Jötnar Draugar.

Upon readying some arrows, Ölrún witnessed her archer companions being devoured by Proto-Draugar. She tried looking away in disgust, shaming herself for not saving her colleagues.

"They gave their lives for thee, Ölrún! We must not let their sacrifices be in vain!" Geirdriful shouted, tying up and shredding several Proto-Draugar with her threads.

"Yes," muttered the Huntress Valkyrie. She turned around as a horde of Proto-Draugar charged at her. Throwing open her cloak, Ölrún fired a barrage of flamed projectiles, which exploded into a wave and engulfed the undead creatures. She not only helped clear a path with her _**Nordic Firestorm**_ , but eradicated most of the undead.

However, a few Proto-Draugar managed to bypass the flames and sneaked up on the Valkyries. A few managed to get on Jörð as they pinned her down and bit into her flesh. Vör ran over to save her tigris from Draugar mauling the beast with their weapons. A spear from a Frost Jötunn Draugar ran through Skaði's torso. Then came a barrage of fiery arrows. Ölrún's _**Agilaz's Volley**_ took out most of the undead, saving the three Valkyries, though Skaði looked worse for wear and Jörð sustained grievous bite wounds.

Ölrún and Geirdriful had their backs against the other. More Proto-Draugar and Draugar surrounded the two Valkyries.

"Art thou ready to throw thy life away, Geirdriful?" The Huntress Valkyrie queried, readying a fire arrow.

"They keep coming. What else can we do now?" The Thread Valkyrie seemingly resigned to her impending fate.

"Come, let us not keep Egil waiting for us," Ölrún remarked, her face became resolute in the face of the undead abominations.

Geirdriful coolly smiled. "Yes, Egil cannot afford to worry. Let us win and return to him alive."

As the undead creatures rushed in to attack, Ölrún and Geirdriful fought back with a combination of fiery arrows and flesh skewering threads. The wails of the undead filled the dire atmosphere followed by the fierce battle cries from the Valkyries.

xxxxx

Having witnessed Kriemhild turn Draugar and Proto-Draugar forces loose on both sides, Surtr's demonic eyes were opened to the chaotic witch's true intentions. His previous suspicions of her were brought to light.

The Muspelheim ruler growled, conveying his disdain toward Kriemhild's overall attitude toward this war. "This madness has gone too far! Kriemhild's turned our Draugar forces against both sides!" He scanned his Muspelheim forces, and not one of them were revived by Kriemhild to become an undead puppet. "Yes, the witch dost not hast the means to convert my warriors! We are immune to such underhanded trickery as necromancy!"

The Fire Jötnar and Dämonen fiercely bellowed in loyalty toward their leader. When a horde of Proto-Draugar and Draugar rushed at them, a couple of Fire Jötnar burned them. Some Dämonen not only fought off some Proto-Draugar Mountain Jötnar, but eradicated them along with Asgardians. Seeing a few Asgardians being burned reminded Surtr of his original intention.

As he raised his sword, Muspelbrandr, Surtr bellowed fiercely. "Dost not forget, my Muspelheim followers! I shalt be the one to bring Asgard's end! I will be the one to bring forth Ragnarök before that Kriemhild woman!" With that, the Muspelheim ruler's already immense size slowly grew. His sword easily reached past the tallest of Asgard's structures. The roars of the growing behemoth shook Asgard.

Witnessing Surtr grow into a giant, Kriemhild chortled while still sitting atop Dreki-Andvari.

"Immune to my necromancy? You really think things ahead, don't you, Lord Surtr?" Kriemhild chortled. "Go ahead and burn everything in your way, but you are not taking my glory." She and Dreki-Andvari witnessed Einherjar armies eradicating Proto-Draugar and Draugar. "Those annoying Einherjar are also going to be a pain in the butt since they, too, are immune to necromancy." She then looked down and found Völva killing Asgardian soldiers. "Hey, Völva!" She called out to the sorceress.

Hearing her name, Völva looked up and scoffed. "What is it now? Thou art getting in my way of my revenge."

"Well, you wouldn't be here causing hell without me. Now, listen well. How about we pay Odin's son a visit?"

"And why shouldst I?" Völva snorted in irritation.

"It would be in your best interest, especially since I hold your life in my hand." With that, Kriemhild conjured a beating purple heart, which Völva recognized as her own. Before she could say anything, she felt a gripping pain in her chest cavity.

Upon clasping her throbbing chest, Völva panted hard as she glared into Kriemhild.

"O-ok! Stop! Stop now!" Völva pleaded to her successor.

Producing a whip in her right hand, Kriemhild struck Völva with her whip.

"Good, or you'll face the punishment of Attila's Wrath. This once belonged to Attila the Hun and was brought to my family as a gift following my father's death against Attila's forces. Now, I intend to use it on Odin's son, the new king of Asgard." Kriemhild referred to the whip by its given name.

"As thou wish! Now stop whipping me!" Völva pleaded and backed away from Kriemhild's whip.

"That's good to know. Now, let us depart and meet with Víðarr," Kriemhild grabbed Völva and placed her on top of Dreki-Andvari's back. "Oh, and I am going to need your full power for this."

"My full power? Surely thou dost not mean…"

A sadistic grin smeared over Kriemhild's face. "Yes, we're going to fuck them all up!"

xxxxx

Cut off from the ongoing bloody war between Asgard and the Lokar's forces against Kriemhild's undead, the modest-looking sister of the Feminine Valkyrie was greeted by her father's horse Gulltoppr. Along with Gulltoppr, Geirskögul carried her father's sword and horn.

Geirskögul mounted Gulltoppr and headed out of Asgard to convene with fleeing Asgardian survivors. On the way out, they stumbled upon her sister's Selkie Shrine, the temple monument representing Skögul's vanity. Just seeing this shrine brought terrible memories of her sister's egocentric attitude and views against her and the rest of their family.

"Skögul, thou hast brought nothing but shame and misery to me and father," Geirskögul muttered, tightly gripping her father's horn and sword. "Still, thou art family and I must find thee."

Suddenly, Dreki-Andvari flew over the vicinity where Geirskögul confronted the Selkie Shrine. Kriemhild and Völva observed Geirskögul, awaiting her course of action.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kriemhild curiously wondered. Tapping the ring, she communicated with Skögul's soul. "Don't mind me asking, but is that your sister down there?"

Skögul's soul inside the ring caught a glimpse of Geirskögul. "Th-That is Geirskögul? But, what dost she think she is doing?"

"Looks like she's about to leave."

"No, she cannot! Sister! Wait!"

Invoking the ring's power, Kriemhild connected a mental link between Skögul's soul and Geirskögul.

"Sister, wait! It is I, Skögul!"

Hearing her older sister inside her mind, Geirskögul was confounded. "Skögul? But, I dost not understand? How…?"

"It dost not matter! But, thou must help me! My soul is trapped in a ring belonging to a witch! But, my body…!"

Before long, Geirskögul's mind was shown images of Skögul and Göndul being neck tied by Hrym using ropes. She watched Skögul and Göndul being led into Hrym's ship. An uncharacteristically hedonistic look appeared on Skögul's face, which befuddled Geirskögul.

"But, thou art speaking to me, but why art thou and Göndul being taken captive by a Frost Jötunn now?"

"Yes, because my body was injured and violated by him and two revolting Dwarves! It was horrific and humiliating! And if that was not enough, a witch sealed me and my lover in this ring! Please save us, dear sister! I wouldst appreciate if thou wouldst save us…!"

Hearing her sister plead to her, Geirskögul took a moment to process this and returned with a growl. "And why shouldst I? After all all the disparaging remarks thou hast said about me and father?! And the horrible things thou and thy lover said about Baldr! Thou hast caused us misery!"

"But, sister! Please as a family to another…!"

"And how dare thou beg me to save thy hide! Thou hast brought this upon thyself! I hath not forgotten what thou sayeth about me! Thou sayeth I am dead to thee!"

"I didst not mean it, sister!"

Geirskögul angrily retorted. " _ **STOP WITH THY LIES, SKöGUL! I HAST HEARD ENOUGH!**_ "

"Sister, please listen…!"

"Thou art sayeth that as an excuse to save thy hateful self. Thou dost not care for my well-being! Thou dost not then and still dost not now!" She protested against the Feminine Valkyrie. Her scornful eyes faced the Selkie Shrine as an urge to destroy it burned within her. "Thou can only lie so much until I cannot stand it anymore! Father is gone! He probably wouldst find it hard to sayeth all I am telling thee now, but I am not father! I can clearly see through thy lies! I know if I tried to save thee, thou will maliciously kill me after tricking me to save thee!" She pulled out her sword and got off Gulltoppr.

"No, what art thou doing, sister?! Please! Dost not do anything thou will regret!"

"I no longer hast anymore regrets, Skögul! With the destruction of thy egocentric temple, I sever all ties with thee!" Geirskögul boldly declared, swinging her father's sword to deliver the first devastating blow to the Selkie Shrine.

Witnessing the foundation of her self-love, Skögul screamed with anger. " _ **NO! SISTER! NO!**_ "

Channeling destructive power in the sword, Geirskögul swung down and unleashed a devastating force that shattered areas within the temple. She swung around the sword and tore down walls. She then faced the seashell bed her sister and Göndul slept on. With a swing, she wiped out the seashell bed and shattered it in two.

Witnessing the destruction of her temple, Skögul roared with fury. " _ **HOW COULDST THEE?! DAMN THEE! DAMN THEE, FUKKA SKREYJA! THOU DAUFI! THOU FUKKA HORA!**_ "

"If thou were my sister, thou wouldst not call me by such horrid names. How unbecoming of someone who values their own outer beauty over thy love for family. Thou hast put so much emphasis on trivial matters like outer beauty and on thy lover, who is simply thy way of acting out a possessive desire to reinforce thy beauty instead of genuine love. Thou and Göndul can enjoy thy time together as slaves to this Frost Jötunn, who thou hast no business losing a battle to. What a humiliating defeat for thee, sister." As she finally saying her piece, Geirskögul turned and walked away, preparing to ride on Gulltoppr.

" _ **GET BACK HERE, THOU FUKKA SKREYJA! I SWEAR THOU WILL REGRET THIS!**_ "

As she climbed on Gulltoppr's back, Geirskögul responded to her mentally broken sister. "Dost not expect anyone to save thou and thy arrogant lover. Both deserve each other and thy current fates being horur for that Frost Jötunn. This is thy karmic punishment."

" _ **I SWEAR THOU WILL NOT GET AWAY UNPUNISHED, THOU DAUFI! I SWEAR VENGEANCE UPON THY EXISTENCE!**_ "

"Farewell, Skögul," she conjured a dark purple orb of light in her right hand. She compressed the orb, which she then tossed at the Selkie Shrine and obliterated it. Through this action, she swiftly severed ties with her sister and rode off with Gulltoppr to join the fleeing Asgardian civilians.

The Feminine Valkyrie's fury knew no bounds.

" _ **THOU FUKKA BIKKJE! THOU DAUFI! THOU FUKKA SKREYJA! THOU ART FOREVER DEAD TO ME!**_ "

As Dreki-Andvari flew ahead toward Víðarr and company's direction, Kriemhild grasped Andvaranaut and heard Skögul's incessant screaming. She couldn't help but chuckle at Skögul's expense.

"Looks like your sister has disowned you. And judging by every other Asgardian listening, they have no plans to save you and your masculine lover," Kriemhild openly taunted the Feminine Valkyrie's soul inside the ring.

" _ **RELEASE ME SO I CAN KILL THAT BIKKJE!**_ "

"No can do. I require you and the other Valkyries inside my ring. I have wonderful plans for all of you."

The Feminine Valkyrie turned her fury toward Brynhildr's soul. " _ **THIS IS ALL THY FAULT, BRYNHILDR! THOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR BRINGING THIS WOMAN AND LOKI TO DESTROY ASGARD! AND THOU ART INDIRECTLY RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HATH HAPPENED TO ME AND**_ _ **GöNDUL!**_ "

Brynhildr angrily retorted. " _ **THOU ART A STUPID, HAUGHTY BIKKJE! USE THY HEAD! I WAS KILLED BY THIS WOMAN WHEN SHE BURNED ME AND SIGURD ALIVE! THE ME WHO BROUGHT KRIEMHILD AND LOKI HERE IS AN ILLUSION!**_ "

Skögul exploded with unbridled fury. " _ **THOU ART LYING!**_ "

Kriemhild chortled. "No, Brynhildr speaks the truth. I killed her before I initiated the first steps leading directly into Ragnarök. I even killed Loki after he had no further use for me." This revealing brought silence to the Valkyries' souls inside the ring.

Then, Sigrún calmly spoke the brief silence. "Do thou see now, Skögul and Göndul? Thy egocentric and disrespect for others hath brought thee here. There is no hope for anyone to save thee both. Our fates hath brought us inside this ring."

Göndul scoffed. "My lover and I will break out of here, and everyone who turned their backs against us will pay. Right, Skögul?"

"The first one to pay will be Geirskögul. Then, every Asgardian survivor. Then, that horrid Hrym and his entire Jötunheim kingdom. One day when I reclaim my body, his life will be mine! And dost not think I forgot about thee, witch!" She then directed her fury toward Kriemhild, who closed her fingers over the ring.

"Yes, yes, you can save it. I've heard it all before. Revenge this, revenge that, but I'm still here. Brynhildr could not even kill me." Kriemhild smirked fiendishly. "Nothing's going to stop me from seeing the apocalypse through to the very end! Now, onward, Dreki-Andvari! The grand finale is upon us!"

xxxxx

After Hrym walked the chained up Skögul and Göndul onto Naglfar, he heard the blood-curdling roars of his fellow Frost Jötnar being savagely torn apart and attacked by Draugar and devoured by Proto-Draugar.

"Lord Hrym, we art being attacked by Kriemhild's forces! She hath turned her forces against both sides!" A Frost Jötunn wailed before being killed by Draugar.

"It cannot be," Hrym witnessed his loyal warriors being massacred.

Skögul and Göndul both looked on with vacant and seductive looks on their faces. Without their souls, they might as well be walking horur dolls with no wills of their own anymore.

As Draugar and Proto-Draugar charged up into his ship. Hrym prepared to fight the undead hordes and defend his new horur.

"None shalt stop me from procreating and rebuilding my race!" Hrym rushed head-on with the undead entities.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

Having reached close to the ruins of Odin's palace, Dreki-Andvari flew flew carrying Kriemhild and Völva. They noticed a few individuals amassed and out in the open. Víðarr, Eir, Sleipnir, and Odin's ravens & wolves stood their ground ready to save their kingdom.

"Why don't we greet the new leaders of Asgard?" Kriemhild suggested to Dreki-Andvari and Völva.

With no further objections, Dreki-Andvari descended and landed. Kriemhild and Völva got off the dragon's back. They walked over to confront Víðarr, Eir, Sleipnir, Geri & Freki, and Muninn & Huginn. In response to the enemies, electrical bolts surged through Víðarr's body. This reaction startled Völva, but Kriemhild remained calm and resolute.

Kriemhild then clapped her hands. "Well done, you two. Congratulations on becoming the new king and queen of Asgard. With Odin gone, you, Víðarr, are the new Allfather." Her calm gaze shifted from Víðarr and toward Eir. "And you, Eir, have once again taken the seat your pace as queen. If knowledge serves me, you are Frigg's reincarnation." She then pointed to Víðarr. "Meaning that you married and fucked your mother's reincarnation." Trying to make sense of it all, Kriemhild shrugged. "Eh, who am I to judge?"

"Thou art a fool to show thyself to us, Kriemhild," Víðarr warned the witch. "With Odin's powers coursing through me, I am the new Allfather that will end this war and rebuild a new Asgard from the ashes!"

"And I, his queen, will help nurture relations with the other Realms," Eir vowed.

"But, that cannot happen until we hast destroyed thee, Kriemhild. Thou brought armies from the other Realms, freed the Teufelin I already killed, and turned Loki against us."

"Oh, how right you are, _King_ Víðarr, but there's slight errors I need to correct you on. First, I didn't turn Loki against you. He made the choice to join me. And unfortunately for him, he was just another expendable pawn in the grand scheme and so I killed that pathetic and gullible fool!" Kriemhild revealed, much to Víðarr and Eir's shock.

"Thou killed Loki?! Absurd!" Víðarr exclaimed.

Opening her right hand, Kriemhild conjured Loki's face skin she burned and showed as evidence. "I believe this belonged to that pathetic trickster?"

Eir covered her mouth. "It cannot be."

"I don't know why you care for him so much. His snake son killed your brother, Víðarr," Kriemhild said as she once again burned Loki's face skin. "He wasn't much of a trickster to begin with. I'm more fitting of the God of Mischief than he."

"Enough, Kriemhild!" Víðarr roared, stepping into a battle stance. "I am going to end thee just like I did with Brynhildr!" He then cast a fierce glare toward Völva. "And the same goes to anyone else aligned with this witch!"

"Once we destroy thee, then Ragnarök will end! Just as the previous Allfather preordained!" Eir declared.

Chortling, Kriemhild beckoned Dreki-Andvari with a finger snap. "Then, may the survivors decide the fate of Asgard!"

Wasting no time, Eir rushed to attack Kriemhild, but Völva stood in Eir's way. Völva conjured a construct made of green fire. Swinging her staff, Eir unleashed a wave of white light, blasting through Völva's mystical defenses. Eir then kicked Völva far back and proceeded to attack Kriemhild. Kriemhild defended herself with _**Seiðkona Flames**_. From the witch's hands, green and purple flames coalesced into a massive surge of fire that spread around them. Kriemhild's _**Unmoral Firestorm**_ rained down fiery blasts at Eir, Víðarr, Sleipnir, Geri & Freki, and Muninn & Huginn. With her staff, Eir summoned a white aura, nullifying Kriemhild's fiery blasts.

Suddenly, Eir watched her staff being pulled out of her hand. She saw that Kriemhild used her whip to disarm her.

"You won't be needing this now!" Kriemhild tossed Eir's staff aside and threw her whip at the Healing Valkyrie, who quickly evaded it. "Dance for me, Eir!" She threw the whip to the floor, causing Eir to fly into the air. "Heh, everything's come full circle."

"What dost thou mean full circle?"

"Do you not remember fighting Grímhildr in a previous lifetime? You previously sacrificed yourself to ensure Grímhildr's defeat? Well, I am that woman's daughter."

Upon realizing this, Eir's face darkened. "I dost not remember much from Frigg's memories, but I dost recall her laying her life down against Grímhildr. So, thou art the Unmoralisch's daughter?"

"Us dueling now is picking up where they left off, but this time I'll end your life!" Kriemhild cackled erratically as she threw her whip at Eir, who sidestepped again and conjured white barriers to protect her from Kriemhild's _**Seiðkona Flames**_.

Dreki-Andvari fought off Víðarr, Sleipnir, and Odin's wolves & ravens. At one point when the dragon charged at Víðarr, Sleipnir intervened for his new king. The eight-legged horse unleashed his _**Valhöll Frozen Inferno**_ , forming a wall of blue flames that repelled Dreki-Andvari. Backing off from the cold inferno, the insidious dragon roared in defiance. This gave Geri and Freki leeway to hop over the flames. The wolves then transformed to attack Dreki-Andvari.

To fight Dreki-Andvari, the wolves turned into dinosaurs to match the dragon's size and strength. Geri became the tyrannosaur theropod _Tarbosaurus_. Freki turned into the spinosaur theropod _Oxalaia_. The theropods rushed at Dreki-Andvari. Geri lunged and bit down on the dragon's left shoulder. Freki delivered a headbutt, attempting to flip the dragon on its back. Running with momentum, Víðarr turned himself into a ball of lightning and launched a thunderbolt at Dreki-Andvari. The thunderbolt collided with and electrocuted the dragon. This stunned Dreki-Andvari enough for Víðarr to punch its face.

Dreki-Andvari rebounded and expelled molten dark red flames at his adversaries. Geri and Freki backed off. Sleipnir stepped in and neutralized the dragon's fire with cold flames. However, Víðarr ran through Dreki-Andvari's flames. Utilizing the powers Odin passed to him, the new Asgardian king invoked the wolves's _**Vili's Therianthropy**_. He transformed into the abelisaurid theropod _Thanos simonattoi_. Having become a theropod dinosaur with Geri and Freki, the three beasts rushed like a pack and attacked Dreki-Andvari. Geri bit on the dragon's right shoulder. Freki ensnared the dragon's left front leg. Víðarr mounted Dreki-Andvari's back, using his weight to bring down the dragon and bit down on its back. Dreki-Andvari roared and tried shaking off the three theropods. As Víðarr hung on tightly, Muninn and Huginn flew in to assist their new king. The ravens activated their mandalas, forming golden lassos to bind the dragon's arms. _**Vé's Mandalas**_ helped to prevent Dreki-Andvari from taking off into the air.

With Dreki-Andvari held at bay, Víðarr transformed again. His body length and size grew ten times. He turned into the gigantic sauropod _Sauroposeidon_. Dreki-Andvari narrowly moved, almost getting crushed under Víðarr's weight. The long-necked dinosaur bellowed a loud, haunting roar before raising his front legs to crush Dreki-Andvari. Dreki-Andvari expelled dark red flames to keep Víðarr at bay. Then, the growling roars from Geri caught his attention. Dreki-Andvari turned as Geri and Freki stalked toward him. Víðarr lowered his long neck and snarled at the dragon. Swinging its tail, Víðarr narrowly hit Dreki-Andvari, who tucked its head and crawled backward.

As the king and his subjects kept the dragon away, the new Asgardian queen was not faring well with Kriemhild, who gained assistance from Völva. The duo blasted the Healing Valkyrie, looking to finish her off and seal her soul inside Yami Andvaranaut.

Suddenly, a wave of pink and white light repelled Völva away. Kriemhild conjured her defense spell _**Völva Cylindrus**_ , a giant mollusk shell construct that protected her from this light.

"Thou hast come, Freyja," Eir acknowledged her savior.

The Love Valkyrie landed beside Eir and helped her up.

"Thou art not faring well, Frigg. My old friend."

"Stop. I am not Frigg."

Freyja smiled and winked. "Thou will always be Frigg to me."

"And likewise, thou art and will always be our leader," Hel's voice chimed in, garnering Eir and Freyja's attention.

Hel and her steed Helhest descended near Eir and Freyja.

"We hast been reunited," Hel said as she cast a spiteful gaze toward Kriemhild. "I know thou hast turned thy forces against mine, witch! Thou will pay with thy life!"

Chortling with sadism, Kriemhild replied to Hel's accusations. "Don't take it personally, dear Hel. After all, they are all just pawns in the grand scheme. Both your armies and mine are all expendable! It's a lot more fun that way!"

Gritting her teeth, the Helheim ruler berated her. "Thou never intended to build a new kingdom out of the ashes of Asgard!"

Kriemhild clapped her hands. "Wow, you just figured that out? You're just like your dear father, a gullible fool!"

"Hel, it is time thou learn the truth," Eir addressed her. "It is true. Kriemhild never intended to fulfill that bargain thou made with her. But, that's not all. She is the daughter of the Unmoralisch and she killed thy father Loki."

Upon hearing this, Hel's face contorted. A mix of shock and fury etched on the Helheim ruler's face. The color in her eyes turned dark red.

"Is this all true?!" Hel snarled and yelled at Kriemhild.

"It's all true. I am Grímhildr's daughter and I killed Loki. What else is there to know?"

"How about not turning thy back to thy opponent!" A loud cry similar to Mist's came out of nowhere.

Eir, Hel, and Freyja looked up as a pair of seax flew down behind Kriemhild. The witch quickly turned and anticipated the incoming projectiles. She used her whip to knock away the seax, but left herself open when a veil of green mist appeared in front of her. Mist came out of the mist and shoved a seax into Kriemhild's torso. Kriemhild doubled over and fell with the seax stuck in her.

The Shroud Valkyrie quickly landed beside Eir and Freyja.

"Mist?! Thou art still alive?!" Eir exclaimed.

"But, thou art with the enemy now! I saw thee with this witch!" Hel accused her.

"No, she brainwashed me," Mist revealed. "In fact, I broke free from her spell after I witnessed Thrúd die. I was on my way to avenge her by killing Surtr, but he hath grown. Look."

The Asgardian women and the Helheim ruler turned to see the Muspelheim ruler reach 1,000 feet tall. The roars of Surtr sounded like the clapping of loud thunder in the distance.

"With Víðarr and our combined power, we might be able to quell Surtr, but we cannot save Asgard as it is," Mist informed them. "We may have to retreat after we finish this witch off. Surtr will finish Asgard where we stand."

"Then, we will relocate, find a temporary sanctuary until we return here and rebuild from Asgard's ashes," Eir stated.

"Eir, I must apologize," Mist turned to the Healing Valkyrie. "I acted like a petulant child when thy was chosen to lead the Valkyries. I left and fell to the trickery from this witch. She cast an illusion of Brynhildr to trick me. I, the gullible fool, fell for it." She faced Freyja. "And auntie. I cannot state how sorry I am for Freyr. I truly am. I let him and Thrúd die!" She humbled herself with tears.

The Love Valkyrie grabbed Mist and embraced her. "He wouldst want us to survive beyond this conflict, child. And we will."

"Yes," Mist nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Kriemhild, it is over for thee now!" Eir shouted toward the witch.

Ripping the seax from her torso, Kriemhild chuckled in amusement. She conjured healing magic to close her wound.

"Oh, is it? Well, I'm still alive, aren't I?" Kriemhild smirked, veering her eyes toward Völva. As Völva rose, a conniving smirk formed on the witch's face. "Hey, Völva!"

"What is it?" Völva asked, shaking off the grogginess in her head.

"You're a useless piece of shit who gets knocked on her ass! How can you let anyone push you around?! In fact, the only reason you turned to dark sorcery was because some higher-class simpletons made disparaging remarks!"

"No, but I killed Hollie like I wanted! Thou revived me to get my revenge!"

"But, now we have these people who dare look down on you! They aren't taking you seriously. Hell they're paying more attention to me than you! You're the one who crafted the spellbook that my mother and I would later use! Your name, Völva, is supposed to inspire fear! You've had classes and groups named after you! The Völva Fimm for goodness sakes!"

"Yes! That is right!" Völva growled.

"But, you're just a joke! _**A FUCKING JOKE! A RUNNING GAG! YOU'RE A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT WHO CAN'T SCARE A CHILD!**_ " Kriemhild threw enough insults to invoke the burning wrath inside Völva.

Having heard enough of Kriemhild's insults, Völva grabbed her head and let out a tumultuous scream. Green flames erupted from Völva's skin as they spread over and enveloped the sorceress's body. The Asgardians backed away as Völva's body violently contorted and grew. She grew into a staggering 30-feet tall size, towering over the Asgardian women. Her length of her hair became longer and went down her back. Four long platinum-colored threads of hair formed from her long locks. Four masks appeared on these long hair threads. These four masks represented Völva and her three reincarnations. Her hair color became white. Her eyes turned malachite. On top of her new outward appearance, she gained new wardrobe: a golden and olive green sleeveless body armor. Her legs were covered with revealing olive green legwear. She now wore silver boots. Six platinum wings materialized, three on the opposite sides of her back. Two white leg bands were noticeably seen on the giantess' thighs.

The sorceress now turned goddess roared in an unruly manner. " _ **NOBODY CALLS ME USELESS! FOR I AM, VöLVA! I HADST THE POWER TO FIGHT ODIN! WHAT DOST THINK THOU ALL HAST A CHANCE AGAINST ME?! FOR THOU NOW FACE GUDINNE VöLVA!**_ " She rushed toward the Asgardian women and attempted to crush them beneath her feet.

Kriemhild watched in amusement. "Gudinne Völva, huh? What a fitting title considering what you are now, _Goddess_ Völva."

Eir, Freyja, Mist, and Hel combined energies and blasted Gudinne Völva away. The giantess stumbled back, but the four masks on her threads came to life and formed barriers to nullify the enemy attacks.

" _ **COME AND MEET THY END, ASGARDIANS!**_ " Gudinne Völva bellowed as she went on to attack again.

"Get back, beast!" Mist shouted, summoning her _**Celadon Wind**_. After casting a wind-like cloud over Gudinne Völva's face, this disoriented the giantess, allowing Eir and Freyja to attack her legs.

"Kriemhild, after we finish her, I am coming for thee! Prepare thyself!" Hel vowed against her.

"Heheh, sure! But only if you can beat the maddened goddess!" Kriemhild said from afar.

Turning her sights on Gudinne Völva, Hel beckoned Helhest off to aid Eir, Mist, and Freyja. She quickly crouched on all fours. Then, a black aura enveloped the Helheim ruler, transforming her. Gritting her teeth with ferocity, blood spilled from her mouth. The very ground she touched left burnt marks. Green flames permeated from her own eyes and body. Hel's ears grew and became pointy. Long, 15-inch curved horns protruded from her skull. The woman's teeth sharpened. Numerous white spikes formed out of her shoulders and back. Her hair, now imbued with green flames, grew lengthier and wilder. Her nails extended into long, sharp red claws. A long, 20-inch black furred tail poked out of her buttocks.

"Thou hast forced me to go this far. I rarely need to utilize my dämon nature!" Hel spoke in her normal voice twinned with demonic snarls and growls. Setting her sights on Gudinne Völva, Hel dashed forward and lunged into the giantess. The Helheim ruler tackled the giantess and shot her with armor-piercing spikes. Freyja assisted Hel and fired hundreds of heart-shaped arrows at the giantess.

As Mist and Eir prepared to aid Hel and Freyja, a barrage of green flames shaped like blades intercepted them. Barely dodging the attack, the Valkyries turned their sights on Kriemhild, who used her _**Heiðr Esclachier**_ to prevent them from fighting Gudinne Völva. Eir located her staff laying on the floor and reached for it, but Kriemhild blasted it out of her reach. The witch then conjured green and black orbs of light above her. The opposing colored orbs coalesced and combined into a single destructive beam, which headed straight for Eir and Mist. The Valkyries quickly flew away, evading Kriemhild's _**Unmorapocalypse**_ , which flew far off into the distance and wiped out a quarter of the Asgardian and Lokar forces.

"Whoops, my bad," sardonically muttered Kriemhild.

"She dost not even care if she destroys her own followers!" Mist exclaimed, sensing the life quickly extinguished from both sides.

"As well as our side, Mist," Eir fiercely gritted and flew toward Kriemhild.

"Wait, Eir!" Mist cried out as she flew behind her.

As Eir reached Kriemhild, the witch summoned a massive sword created from green and purple flames. Kriemhild used _**Gullveig Squall**_ to wipe out Eir's ethereal beams. Eir then flew to the opposite side, allowing Mist to step in and distract Kriemhild. This distraction allowed Eir to recover her staff, which she then used to fire a beam into Kriemhild. After blasting the witch with it, Eir flew over and clocked Kriemhild's face with the staff.

As Kriemhild fell, Eir and Mist surrounded her. The Valkyries prepared to finish her, but the witch desperately summoned a wave of black light. The darkness not only knocked away Eir and Mist, but spread over the vicinity. Kriemhild's _**Eternal Nightshroud**_ briefly neutralized the Valkyries and enabled Kriemhild to recover.

"Ok, I hoped I'd never do this, but you pushed me this far!" Kriemhild growled as a psychotic grin etched on her face. "But, that's ok! Since Surtr is taking too long to get the job done, the dark forces and I will wipe out Asgard for the hell of it!" With that, her Andvaranaut ring glowed and imbued its wielder its full corrupt power.

"What now?!" Eir exclaimed.

Just then, green and purple flames coalesced over Kriemhild. As the flames enveloped her, the witch's body started to expand and lengthen to ungodly proportions. Her body grew longer than before, reaching a maximum of 40 feet in length, and 26 ft in height. Her skin slowly peeled apart and off her body. Two massive insect wings popped out from her back. A long centipede-like tail protruded from her back. Her human face split in half like a shell, revealing a grotesque demonic insect's head.

Eir and Mist witnessed Kriemhild's human 'shell' fall off, allowing for a giant winged creature to rise in her place. The half-insect monstrosity emerged resembling an eldritch insect with a dragonfly body and two massive devilish insect wings. Six massive insect legs poked out from the monster's body. Long claws formed on her feet. She has the tail of a centipede. Lich horns shaped like a crown on top of its head. The creature has a total of nine eyes; eight eyes on the head with four on each side and one eye centered in the middle of its head. Despite losing her human features, she retained the white hair with lime streaks, which flowed from the back of her head and down through her centipede tail. Four floating magical cylinders formed above her wings, two on each wing.

The giant demon insect roared a loud, ear-piercing screech that reverberated and shook the vicinity. It produced enough sound to create a shockwave that repelled most of her adversaries, including the Valkyries.

" _ **I have reached the apex of my and Andvaranaut's power! Now as the Envoy of the Unmoralisch, I can and will destroy all of Asgard!**_ " Kriemhild's voice came out of the giant demonic insect.

"How art we doing to defeat that?!" Mist cried out in horror, realizing they're low on warriors.

"Víðarr! We acquire thy Allfather strength!" Eir beckoned to her king.

Once hitting its limit, Dreki-Andvari was binded by more of the raven's golden rings and lassos. Now sealed, Dreki-Andvari was left open for Víðarr to crush the dragon's head and body with his massive front legs.

"Víðarr!" Eir called out from afar.

Upon hearing his wife's beckoning, Víðarr desized from his sauropod form and turned to normal. He called Geri and Freki to assist him. They rushed over as they witnessed Kriemhild's Envoy of the Unmoralisch form.

"Great Odin…" Víðarr was aghast at the presence of the giant insect before him. He then regained his resolve and commanded the wolves. "Geri, Freki, we brought down one giant. Let us slay another. Kriemhild, thy end is at hand!"

The giant insect turned her sights on Víðarr and the two theropod dinosaurs. Víðarr ran up a platform and took to the air, shapeshifting into an _Argentavis_ , a giant black bird with a 24-foot long wingspan. Geri transformed from a _Tarbosaurus_ and straight into a woolly mammoth. Freki turned from an _Oxalaia_ and into a _Livyatan_ sperm whale. Víðarr flew over and grabbed the back of the insect's head with his talons. Geri rushed and drove his tusks through the giant insect's side. Kriemhild screeched loudly and repelled Geri with a shockwave.

Quickly flapping her wings, Kriemhild lifted off the ground and took to the air. She released another ear-piercing screech, causing all to cover their ears as her roars nearly destroyed their sense of hearing.

Víðarr flew over the demonic dragonfly. With the flapping of his massive wings, Víðarr unleashed a hurricane attack. Víðarr's _**Hrafnaguð's Hurricane**_ collided with Kriemhild's back. In response to Víðarr's hurricane blasts, the magic cylinders on Kriemhild's wings produced laser beams that cut through his hurricane waves. Raising his large trunk, Geri expelled an icy blizzard that engulfed Kriemhild. The magic cylinders produced a defense barrier, nullifying the woolly mammoth's _**Ymir's Ice Age**_. Opening his mouth, Freki summoned a tidal wave that crashed into Kriemhild. She reacted to Freki's _**Lyngbakr's Seismic Wave**_ and stopped it with a laser beam. Sleipnir unleashed frozen fire at Kriemhild, who forged a barrier to protect her from the eight-legged horse's devastating attack.

"Víðarr! We must not falter! To ensure we rebuild Asgard and rule it together, Kriemhild must not be allowed to exist!" Eir declared as she picked up her staff and intently stared into it. She looked up at the demonic dragonfly and nodded. "I am Frigg's reincarnation. She sacrificed herself to defeat Grímhildr the Unmoralisch. Perhaps I am fated to do so again."

"No, please dost not, Eir," Mist pleaded as she tapped Eir's back. "We can dost that together."

"Thank thee, Mist. Now, let us make haste."

Meanwhile, Hel, Helhest, and Freyja were moments away from finishing Gudinne Völva. Gudinne Völva shot her four threads at the Love Valkyrie and the Helheim ruler. Helhet lunged at one of the threads and pushed it away, but was ensnared by another.

"Helhest!" Hel cried out as her steed was crushed by the giantess' threads. This invoked the wrath of Hel, causing her to mercilessly grab and tear off two of Gudinne Völva' threads. Then, Hel slashed the giantess' face with her claws. Gudinne Völva screamed in pain as she grabbed her face. Hel quickly shoved her claws into Gudinne Völva's throat and tore out her vocal cords, letting blood profusely spill out. Freyja put her hands together, forming her hand into a heart shape. With an incantation, the Love Valkyrie produced a beam of pink light, which formed into a heart's shape. She unleashed her heart beam, which burned through Gudinne Völva's body and obliterated the giantess completely.

"Helhest!" Hel embraced her noble steed. "There, I shalt heal thy injuries."

"It appears we will not hast time for that, Hel! Look, Kriemhild hath transformed into that monstrosity!" Freyja pointed to the giant demonic dragonfly.

"Yes, but Eir and Mist art already on the move," Hel pointed out the two Valkyries heading their way to aid Víðarr.

"And I barely hast enough love magic to destroy an entity of that size," the Love Valkyrie admitted her limitations.

"Come, let us help them in any case!" Hel insisted as she and Freyja proceeded to aid the others against their final enemy.

Finding herself overwhelmed by her enemies, Kriemhild unleashed another shockwave that knocked them away. Sleipnir, Geri, Freki, Muninn, and Huginn fell first, but Víðarr resolved to slay the very monster that threatened his future kingdom.

"Thou shalt not take away what Odin hath left for me! For, I am the king of Asgard!" Víðarr flew head first with one of the magic cylinders and shattered it with force. He then grabbed one of Kriemhild's six legs and tried pulling it out.

Mist climbed on the back of Kriemhild. The demonic dragonfly aimlessly fired laser beams. Víðarr, Mist, Freyja, and Hel dodged the beams. Kriemhild then saw a glowing figure float in front of her. With her staff raised high above her, the Healing Valkyrie shimmered with white light. With resolute eyes, Eir swung down her glowing staff and unleashed a purifying white beam that collided with the demonic insect.

"My previous incarnation died to ensure thy mother's demise, but I seal thy fate, Kriemhild!" Eir boldly declared, delivering the finishing blow to the Envoy of the Unmoralisch.

With her giant size weighing her down, Kriemhild had no time to evade the holy power set to obliterate her. Her goal of bringing Asgard down came crashing down in a blinding flash of light. When the beam collided with the demonic insect, Kriemhild's magic cylinders randomly fired laser beams.

Everyone fighting Kriemhild were hit by the beams. Most if not all were injured by the beams. Víðarr took a beam through his torso and fell. As he hit the ground, Víðarr turned back to normal. A beam went through Mist's chest as she fell off the Envoy. Eir's right shoulder got hit by a beam, but that didn't stop her from unleashing more holy power to obliterate the demonic insect's body. All that was left was the Envoy's head.

"Thou art finished, creature!" Eir yelled out, ignoring the fact that Asgard was moments from being destroyed by Surtr.

Then, when it seemed certain Surtr would deliver the finishing blow to Asgard, Kriemhild's essence inside the demonic insect emerged and screamed incessantly. Dark energies quickly leaked out of Kriemhild as they spread throughout the vicinity and started engulfing Asgard.

Eir was confounded by what was happening. "W-What is this?! No, thou shouldst hast perished!"

Kriemhild made no response. Instead, the dark matter spread like a plague and erased everything it made contact with. Every Asgardian and Lokar member, be they alive or dead, were being erased. Even Surtr, who was close to driving his sword through the heart of Asgard, was wiped out by the dark matter.

Then, to Eir's horror, she witnessed Víðarr, Odin's wolves & ravens, Freyja, Hel, and Helhest being cleansed away by the black matter. Only she and Mist remained until they, too, were engulfed by the dark matter. Kriemhild was the last one remaining.

Eventually, all of Asgard was wiped out. Kriemhild made true on her word about Ragnarök. Then, all of the Nine Realms. Then, Yggdrasil and its entire dimension.

And then finally, with the help of the dark matter, the entire universe was erased, leaving nothing but empty darkness.

xxxxx

There stood a figure garbed in a dark purple cloak and hood. The figure stood in front of a large piano in a cathedral setting. The spacious room was lit with crimson rays of light beaming through mosaics.

The hooded figure stood near nine brown coffins. Each coffin have devil pentagrams forged in blood. Then, the sound of creepy orchestra came accompanied by haunting church vocals that filled this quiet and dire atmosphere. Controlling the scene like a musical conductor, the hooded figure raised both hands into the air and dropped them. After which, the tops of the coffin lids came flying off. The figure approached the coffins and looked inside them.

Inside the coffins are the nine Valkyries: Brynhildr, Eir, Sigrún, Thrúd, Mist, Skögul, Göndul, Ölrún and Geirdriful.

"Good you're all here," a distorted voice came from the hooded figure. Then, the individual opened up the right sleeve and revealed a dark golden ring. It was Andvaranaut. "With all you here, I have nine vessels to utilize. And I have all your souls resting well in this ring."

The figure gazed over the ring. The unearthly screams of the nine Valkyries resonated inside the ring.

Throwing off the hood, the figure revealed to be Kriemhild. A conniving grin smeared across her face as she kissed the ring and admired its brilliance.

"Yes, and much thanks to the Yami Matter, we were able to capture all of their souls and seal them in this ring. And I wouldn't have survived without you, my friend." She communicated with the dark matter. "Now, you want me to separate my soul and place them in these bodies? Hmm, surely it can be done." With that, she raised her hand with Andvaranaut and proceeded with dividing her soul into the nine Valkyrie bodies.

Her ring glowed and her body slowly started to fade away. Nine glowing fragments taken the shape of dark orbs and floated over the nine Valkyrie bodies.

"Yes, it's working. Now to complete the process," Kriemhild grinned as her evil laughter filled the entire cathedral.

Once the nine soul fragments entered the Valkyries, Kriemhild's body vanished, leaving only her cloak to drop to the floor.

As Kriemhild's essences took root inside the Valkyrie bodies, they each awoke. Their eyes opened and glowed red. They rose from their coffins. Their faces briefly contorted, transforming their human visages into demonic-looking ones. They opened their mouths, revealing vampiric fangs. They came out of their coffins and examined each other, seemingly admiring their bodies. However, it was one hive mind but nine separate soul fragments occupying these bodies.

Brynhildr, now wearing Andvaranaut, addressed the other eight. "Heheh, the experiment is a success. I hast control over all these bodies."

Eir nodded. "And no side effects yet. These bodies each hast their own unique quirks, powers, and knowledge. This body especially came very close to destroying me completely, but in the end, the dark matter came through for me."

Sigrún added. "I can test these bodies in practice duels, but my soul fragments can easily enhance these Valkyries' abilities."

Mist folded her arms around her body. "And I even hast the body of the insecure brat! How adorable!"

Skögul and Göndul approached each other, examining and eyeing their bodies.

"And I am learning being in these two bodies, I find some sensual energies between these two to be rather…" Skögul said as she and Göndul kissed passionately. "Wow, to be very tempestuous."

Brynhildr smirked, showing her fangs. "And since I hast occupied these bodies, they hast taken on vampiric traits. Namely these fangs. Part-Valkyrie and part-vampire makes them… how about Vamkyries?"

"Vamkyries? That's such an awfully cute name," a dark, sinister voice interjected, catching the Vamkyries off guard.

The Vamkyries caught a tall, shadowed figure with one glowing red eye. The individual in question kept himself obscure from their view.

"I take it you made contact with the Yami Matter and used it to destroy the very universe you came from?" The figure asked.

"Why yes, but who art thee? And how dost thou know about the Yami Matter?" Brynhildr queried to the figure.

The insidious figure chortled calmly. "Because, I, too, made contact with it. I've communicated with it much like you have. Perhaps, I was the one who manipulated the Yami Matter to make contact with your dimension as part of an experiment. But, it appears I've come into contact with another individual with a mind as vile and twisted as my own."

The nine Vamkyries briefly and quietly discussed until Brynhildr walked up to the figure.

"Thou hast my interest, stranger. I am Kriemhild. What is thy name?"

"Where are my manners? You may call me Juzo Mido."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-18/Yggdrasil/Urðarbrunnr**_

As the final acts ended, the very last scene left the Thieves and the Revenants completely aghast.

Mia cried out. "It was Mido?! He was the one who let the Yami Matter manipulate Kriemhild, but it was him that indirectly wiped out that whole universe?!"

Jack furrowed his brows fiercely. "Not only him, but the Yami Matter helped ensure Ragnarök still happens."

Louis added with contempt in his tone. "Only Asgard was intended to fall, but Mido and the Yami Matter took it many steps forward and destroyed the whole Wulf-Edda dimension."

Makoto added. "He also helped ensure Kriemhild survive and those Valkyries become Vamkyries."

Haru added. "Most importantly, we've learned Kriemhild split her soul to possess the Vamkyries."

Hifumi nodded. "We wondered why she needed to capture those Valkyrie souls and now we know why."

Sága addressed the guests. "Yes, hadst this Yami Matter not intervened, Kriemhild wouldst hast perished with Asgard as a result of Surtr's destructive power."

Skyler scowled. "And she's our problem now thanks to Mido."

Yakumo added with anger in his tone. "As if Mido wasn't bad enough, now we got Kriemhild and her Vamkyries to contend with."

Futaba sunk her head. "Man talk about a bad ending. I'd totally hate this in an RPG game."

Yusuke sighed. "We all knew things weren't going to end well. This is not a video game or a movie. This really happened in another universe."

Ren nodded. "Right and if we don't stop them, the Yami Matter will wipe out our whole dimension next."

Skyler reassured the Phantom Thief leader. "We will prevent any similar situation in our world. Unlike this Wulf-Edda universe, we know what to expect from our enemy."

However, Harald countered with a differing viewpoint. "Perhaps, but with this Mido collaborating with her, Kriemhild is sure to utilize the Valkyrie bodies she hast acquired and Andvaranaut to conjure different strategies to fight thee all with."

Skuld concurred with her husband. "Correct, dost not underestimate Kriemhild's cunning ability to adapt to the changing times. She hast managed to find ways to survive with underhanded tactics."

Haru shook her head. "If there's any individual I'd consider more deplorable than Kriemhild and Mido, it's Skögul. The one I fought was not the same one we witnessed through these flashbacks."

Makoto added. "Yeah, that was just an extension of Kriemhild we fought. We might have as well been fighting Kriemhild and not the real Skögul."

"The real Skögul showed her true colors and I for one don't like her," Eva openly stated.

"The fact Skögul disowned her sister Geirskögul after all the times she disrespected her sister and their father painted her as a deplorable individual," Hifumi professed her dislike of the Feminine Valkyrie.

"Just the fact she and her lover disrespected a man in his own funeral told me all I needed to know about her character," Skyler said. "Which means she has no real character."

"Good for Geirskögul for destroying her sister's shrine and leaving her. Who'd want a sibling like that? I'm glad Nicola is such a kind brother." Mia said.

Sága openly stated. "Yes, but I hast always known Skögul's true character. This is who she really is underneath the 'beauty'."

Yusuke illustrated. "Underneath the beauty is a horrific beast."

Skuld added. "More like a demoness. We hast witnessed her breaking point and regression into a creature with no redeeming qualities."

"Then, the Skögul we've opposed up to now is 'gentle' in comparison," Louis verified.

"'Gentle' wouldst not be the best way to describe the body occupied by Kriemhild, but less of a demoness than the real one," Haakon clarified.

"And for further clarification, her lover, Göndul, is less of an individual herself, but seen as more of an extension of Skögul's strength and power," the Homo Yggr sage further stated. "She hath no free will beyond undying loyalty to Skögul."

Haru frowned. "So, she's ok with being a slave to Skögul." She turned to Makoto, who put an arm over her.

"We'd never do that to each other, Haru-chan. On top of our love to each other and Louis, we will always have our free will."

"You're right, Mako-chan. I wasn't worried at all."

Louis smiled to his lady lovers. "You're angels compared to those two devils."

Just then, Sága stood up from her seat. The Norns, their husbands, and the three children stood as well.

"If Io hast not already told you, but this realm of existence is not physical. The Yggdrasil we occupy now merely exists in a dreamscape," Sága informed the guests. "Because of the Yami Matter, the entire Wulf-Edda dimension, the Nine Realms, and Yggdrasil were purged. They dost not physically exist anymore."

Ren nodded. "We had an inkling that was the case. Our physical bodies are still asleep as we speak. You all speak to us as cognitions."

Skyler then asserted. "We're communicating with you in our dreams."

Io spoke up on Sága's behalf. "When Lady Sága reached out to me, it was in my dreams. We spent some time contacting each other and she told me to keep this in secrecy."

Hifumi smiled. "We understand. We're happy to meet you all. We wouldn't have learned anything about Kriemhild and her connection with the Yami Matter if you didn't request an audience with us."

"When we learned there were individuals dealing with the dark force that contacted with Kriemhild, we knew we hadst to speak with thee all," Sága stated. "Here is a tidbit thou dost not know, but I wouldst hast passed away after Ragnarök. It wouldst not mattered if the Yami Matter purged our universe. I hadst foreseen my fate."

Louis queried. "How would've you died?"

"I wouldst hast sacrificed my life force to protect Yggdrasil. My family and our people wouldst beaten the Primordial Dreki and the enemy forces in the final stages. My sacrifice wouldst hast won us the war."

Skuld replied with sadness on her face. "And mother's sacrifice wouldst hast extended Yggdrasil's lifespan. My sisters and I wouldst hast taken on our mother's responsibilities maintaining order of the tree and our people."

Urðr added. "Before thou depart, allow us to warn thee all."

"Warn us about what?" Ann asked.

Verðandi answered. "Kriemhild and this Mido may be planning a similar Ragnarök."

Upon hearing this, the Thieves and the Revenants were stunned in silence. This revelation instilled apprehension in them.

"Io, did you know about this?" Skyler faced the Persona Vein.

Io nearly hesitated and nodded. "Yes. However, we couldn't verify until my visions became clear."

Anastasia added. "Then, just recently, Io's confirmed our suspicions. Mido, Kriemhild, and their entourage are planning their own Ragnarök, which they're calling Ragnarok Vein."

Nadia sighed. "The only thing we can't say is when it'll happen. It could happen anytime."

Ren clenched his right hand and raised it. "Then, we'll just confront and stop them when we meet them. They'll have to come out of hiding."

Louis stated. "Mido will probably come out and confront us again so he can declare Ragnarok Vein. But, we all must be prepared for the worst."

Morgana faced the Thieves. "And we'll need to ready ourselves when Mido and Kriemhild do turn up again."

The Thieves nodded in unison.

Hifumi grabbed Io's hand. "And we will be ready for them together."

Io genuinely smiled. "Yes, we will."

Raising her staff, Sága prepared to send the guests away. "Then, thou shouldst all go and prepare for the forthcoming conflict. Stop Kriemhild and her accomplice. Avert this Ragnarok Vein for the sake of your world."

Blue and Cheza both sighed sadly. "Dost thou need to send them away?"

Skuld answered her children's plea. "They must go save their world, my loves."

Fang immediately called out to the Thieves and the Revenants. "Hey, maybe thou can prevent thy world from being destroyed. Before you go, thank thee for teaching us some of thy language."

Skyler smirked. "You can say thank _you_ if you wanted."

"Thank _you_? Instead of thank thee?" Fang tried figuring the modern English into his speech. "Hmm, yeah, that couldst work."

"And _could_ in place of couldst," Louis said.

" _Could_? That _could_ work," Fang nodded.

"Thank _you_ for coming to see us!" Blue and Cheza called out, waving the group off.

"No, thank you for bringing us here to meet you all," Ren said. "We know what we have to do now."

"But, most of all, thank you, Io," Jack faced the Persona Vein.

Nodding, Io smiled modestly. "It was my pleasure."

"So, Akechi, does that mean you're about to wake up? Wherever you are these days?" Hifumi addressed the former detective.

As he shrugged, Akechi vaguely smiled. "Who knows? But, I believe we shall see each other again soon. We do have a common enemy to defeat, don't we?"

Ren walked over and confronted Akechi. "No tricks this time, Akechi. You saw what happened with Loki, didn't you?"

Akechi's vague smile faded. A serious demeanor crossed his features. "I won't be foolish to get tempted by individuals like Mido and Kriemhild. We're in this together to the end, Amamiya Ren." He extended a hand for a handshake.

Staring over Akechi's hand, Ren faced the others. After getting some mixed signals from the others, he shook Akechi's hand and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Just a warning, Akechi. You try anything and I won't stop my Revenant pals from beating you senseless."

"Right, your vampire friends. I'll be sure to remember them," Akechi glanced over at the Revenants. He saw Mia and Yakumo's eyes gleaming red the minute he met their bloodshot gazes. Feeling a small lump in his throat, Akechi lightly jerked his hand from Ren's grip. "Anyway, I must go now. We shall meet soon. And don't worry don't come looking for me. I'll find you all." With that, Akechi's presence faded away.

"Ok, let's ease down, guys," Louis calmed Mia and Yakumo down.

"I still don't like that guy," Mia reproved Akechi's participation.

"He has a lot to make up for after the shit he pulled on Ren and the Thieves," Yakumo said.

"That's why I warned him," Ren reassured the Thieves and Revenants.

"Lady Sága, we're ready to go," Io informed the sage.

"Yes, of course. When thou all hast awakened, thou will remember all," Sága said as she waved her staff, sending the Thieves and the Revenants back to their physical realm.

Before leaving, Anastasia and Nadia called out to Io, who vanished with the Thieves and the Revenants. The Persona Vein couldn't discern what the Elves were saying, but a soft smile adorned her pale face as she disappeared altogether.

xxxxx

 _ **Skyler and Hifumi's Apartment/Hamamatsuchō(**_ _ **浜松町**_ _ **)/Minato, Tokyo (**_ _ **港区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/5:10 AM (JST)**_

Skyler, Hifumi, and Io shortly awakened from their out of body experience in the Yggdrasil dreamscape. They stood together facing the balcony, gazing over Hamamatsuchō's early morning sky.

"Now, we know who we must deal with, you two," Skyler affirmed, facing his girlfriend and the Persona Vein.

"We will get through this, Skyler. Now that we know who's the one behind the Yami Matter and the one controlling those Vamkyries." Hifumi said, holding his hands.

"We can and will prevent Ragnarok Vein from being realized," Io resolutely stated as they stared forward at the rising sun, mentally focusing on the unforeseen events waiting to unfold in their impending hereafter.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Lament For The Lonely**_ \- The backstory of Völva. The battles against Völva and her reincarnations. The backstory and rise of Grímhildr.  
 **Bear McCreary -** _ **Valkyries**_ **\- God of War OST** \- The Second Generation Valkyries.  
 **Kill la Kill OST –** _ **Blumenkranz**_ \- Kriemhild showing the past flashbacks of her mother's reign, meeting her husband, and giving birth to her two children. The orgy scene of Högni and his unholy harem.  
 **Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age OST -** _ **96\. Struggle for Freedom**_ \- Final battle against Grímhildr the Unmoralisch and her forces.  
 **Game of Thrones Season 5 Soundtrack** _ **03 - House of Black and White**_ \- Gudrun's first contact with the Yami Matter. Kriemhild introduces a revived Völva before the apocalypse.  
 **Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor OST -** _ **The Gravewalker**_ \- Ragnarök approaches. The sun and moon are devoured. The Eternal Night is cast across the world.  
 **God of War II OST -** _ **The End Begins**_ \- 'Brynhildr' (illusion) returns to Asgard in bringing Kriemhild and the Lokar for her revenge.  
 **Odin Sphere OST -** _ **Rise to Action and Invasion**_ \- The start of Ragnarök.  
 **Game of Thrones -** _ **The Army of the Dead**_ **\- Ramin Djawadi (Season 7 Soundtrack)** \- Draugar led by the two kings Brynhildr once slew are unleashed from the _**Gates of Helheim**_.  
 **Led Zeppelin -** _ **Immigrant Song**_ \- Víðarr's arrival and slaying the Draugar kings while fighting the rest of the undead army afterwards. Odin's wolves and their animal forms vs. Fenrir. Battles rage on such as Thor and the World Snake kill each other.  
 **Bear McCreary -** _ **Deliverance**_ **\- God of War OST** \- The lesbian Valkyries getting raped and finally getting their comeuppance.  
 **Godzilla: Monster Planet OST: "GODZILLA" FULL Theme** \- Níðhöggr's theme. The terror and arrival of the Primordial Dreki alongside facing him. Níðhöggr brings herald of nightmarish death such as him gnawing and destroying Yggdrasil.  
 **Avatar Soundtrack.** _ **13- War**_ **(Full Version)** \- Yggdrasil, Eikþyrnir, Hræsvelgr, Ratatoskr, Sága, Skuld, Harald, the Homo Yggr, the Fylgjur fight Níðhöggr, Sköll and Hati, Aglaohilde.  
 **Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas OST -** _ **11\. Sirens**_ \- Urðr, Verðandi, Haakon, and Eric vs. Thelxielinde and Peisigunde. The Norn orgy.  
 **Attack on Titan OST -** _ **The Weight Of Lives**_ **(3:37 - 7:30)** \- Illusion Brynhildr vs Odin such as Brynhildr destroying the portrait of her mother, Brynhildr insulting Baldr's death to make Odin furious, and their dinosaur forms brutally fight.  
 **God of War III OST -** _ **Rage Of Sparta**_ \- Allfather is killed by illusion Brynhildr. All of the Asgardians are beyond shocked and angered. Víðarr kills Fenrir and illusion Brynhildr.  
 **Game of Thrones S8 -** _ **The Night King (6:33 - 8:50)**_ **\- Ramin Djawadi** \- Kriemhild's witness of Asgard's continuous destruction and downfall. Surtr reminds of Kriemhild's insanity. Fighting Kriemhild's Draugar and Proto-Draugar. As Geirskögul and Asgardian civilians/soldiers escaping, Geirskögul witnessed her sister and her lover as Hrym's slaves with Jötunheim are retreating back to their realm as Kriemhild's undead overwhelms them, but refused to save her, destroys the Selkie Shrine, and leaves, leading to Skögul's breakdown. 8:10 to 8:50 shows Kriemhild is then confronted by Eir, Víðarr, and her other oppositions. The song represents that in the darkest hour, Kriemhild herself wins in the long run.  
 **Berserk OST -** _ **Aria**_ \- vs. Kriemhild (both her base and Envoy of the Unmoralisch forms), Dreki-Andvari, and Völva.  
 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of the Roses OST -** _ **The Perfect Rule**_ \- The aftermath of Wulf-Edda destroyed and Kriemhild as the survivor. The Valkyries' nine souls already come to contact with the Yami Matter and Kriemhild, as she split her souls to the Valkyries' bodies to become Vamkyries, while the maidens' real souls are already inside Yami Andvaranaut. Describe the 'orchestra and haunting church vocal feeling' (and also tearjerking/beautiful) while writing the scene of how nightmarishly fuel scares readers of the Valkyries are revive as the undead, no, more like an immoral demon soul splintered into fragments to possess their bodies like the Vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) having demon souls. The Vamkyries' first meeting with Juzo Mido. _(K's notes: I did listen to that track and it does give the haunting aura of the Valkyries' having their souls pulled and sealed away while Kriemhild splits her soul into fragments and puts them in the Valkyries. Then, the haunting church vocals leads to the Valkyries rising and becoming Vamkyries.)  
_ **Bear McCreary -** _ **Echoes of an Old Life**_ **\- God of War OST** \- The aftermath of the cast seeing the Norse flashbacks and their destroyed dimension, with Asgard wiping out of existence that shattered the Valkyries and Norse figures' prides. The cast's warnings of Ragnarok Vein.  
 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of the Roses OST -** _ **The End**_ \- Last song of the Yggdrasil dream.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Now you see why the Wulf-Edda flashbacks took time to finish? On top of the Ragnarök war, there was Grímhildr's backstory and her storied feud with Asgard. In fact, this chapter covered not just one war, but _three_ onscreen battles if you count the Second Generation/Valkyrie Fimm showing up to help the First Generation contend with Völva Fimm. The second war being the one where Grímhildr dies. The third being the entirety of Ragnarök. No wonder it took too long to write, but thankfully these were prewritten from October to November. Only some small parts were added in the Grímhildr related flashbacks at the last minute.

Anyway, that's the entire Wulf-Edda Norse story, which could've been its own stand alone story without the Yami Matter and Mido (though, if that happened, the entire dimension would've have been purged and Surtr would've been the one to finish off Asgard like intended). Thoughts overall on this project? Honestly, it was a challenge to write (partly learning to write old English/Norwegian wordings), but it was a fun experiment. With enough rewrites, it could become a concept for a future novel.

Additionally, this project was made as a dedication to a beta-reader of mine I've relied on for my previous works related to a long-running multi-crossover fanfic project called _YuYuGiDigiMoon_. His name is LazerWulf. He does have a profile on fanfiction dot net. He's not only been a good (but at times harsh) critic of my works, but he's a good friend, too. As if you couldn't already tell, the _Wulf_ -Edda part is a tribute to LazerWulf. The Edda comes from Poetic Edda. He's also a big fan of Norse Mythology, so much so he gifted me a Norse Mythology book for my birthday a couple of years back. My other collaborator, Allfather-Ford, thought we should try this project, which would not only help me improve as a writer transitioning into a professional novelist, but give back to LW for all the times he's helped beta my fanfics. As of this writing, we have yet to hear back from Lazer, but we hope he'll find the time to read Wulf-Edda.

After all that, this chapter turned out to be the longest entry in _Urban Legends_. Thankfully, there will not be any chapters of this length for the rest of UL. The only reason these reached beyond double-lengths was because of the Wulf-Edda flashbacks. When we retell these chapters in _Akane no Mai_ , I will divide these into sizeable chunks. So, there will be more than three chapters.

The Grímhildr backstory was essentially as retelling of a character named Grimhilde, who was a villain in one of my other fanfic works. On top of retelling, I put some new spins and gave Grímhildr some more depth than her predecessor. The Völva Fimm and Valkyrie Fimm were created exclusively for this story. Völva's backstory would've been longer, but I didn't in order to save myself time.

Ragnarök was a challenge to write for sure. Juggling all of those characters would've been a daunting task, which is why I only focused on some more than others.

Poor Loki can't get a break, can he? First, he gets exiled and sealed in a cave. Then, he learns his father and uncle were turned into Odin's ravens and wolves. Odin hides facts behind Loki's back. He gets maimed in battle. And then Kriemhild tears his face off. And to add further insult to injury, as he's dying, Kriemhild wears his own face and mocks him. He's effectively been replaced as the God of Mischief by Kriemhild.

As far as Göndul and Skögul are concerned, I know some will find the rape scene to be of poor taste, but others may in fact see it as karmic punishment. It depends on your perspective of these two. But personally, the more I wrote these two, the more I started to abhor their appalling behaviors. They represent some of humanity's worst aspects and so were punished by other horrible people. Skögul's hateful breakdown pretty much solidified her place as a monster whose humanity all but died. She may in fact have a potential as a bigger 'monster' than Kriemhild and Mido if she's able to reclaim her soul.

Who knew the last survivors before the Yami Matter wiped out everything would not have Brynhildr? However, this gave a character like Mist to try and redeem herself for her petty behavior. And yes, had the Yami Matter not destroyed everything, Eir would've been the one to destroy Kriemhild and saved her surviving colleagues before Surtr wiped Asgard off the map. She and Víðarr would've rebuilt Asgard and ruled it. And according to Sága, she would've sacrificed herself to ensure Yggdrasil survived and that her people win the war. So many 'what could've beens', but perhaps I'll have a chance to do that with this Wulf-Edda concept and revise it into a future novel concept. Time will tell.

Now the Thieves and the Revenants know Kriemhild is controlling the Vamkyries and has aligned with Mido. Ragnarok Vein is forthcoming for our protagonists. Can they prevent a similar apocalyptic fate that ended the Wulf-Edda dimension?

Again time will tell and after this chapter, I shall be going back to a one chapter per month basis. Why the sudden change in chapter releases? It's to prepare for the _Akane no Mai_ story. I'll need the extra time to adapt and revise Allfather-Ford's _Persona Vein_ chapters. I've already written AnM's prologue chapter. So, now, the next step is revamping PV to my writing style. There will be a ton of changes from the original PV. And there's a good possibility these PV chapters will be split. Maybe not all will be split into smaller chapters, but maybe a few.

Since priorities will shift over to preparing AnM's chapters, every UL chapter release will be released near the last week of every month. Hence why the one chapter per month release dates. And guess what? After this, there's just 8 _Urban Legends_ chapters left. That means the release schedule will take us to September 2020. After that, I will fully transition into _Akane no Mai_ (which will not have any schedule releases) until its completion.

Thanks for putting up with these ungodly length chapters. I promise the next 8 chapters will not be this long.

Until then, send a review and see you (late) next month!


	23. Clone Battles, Entry to a Vein World

_**Chapter XXIII**_

 _ **Clone Battles; Entry to a Vein World (**_ _ **クローンバトル**_ _ **;**_ _ **静脈の世界への入り口**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Yoyogi Park (**_ _ **代々木公園**_ _ **)/**_ _ **Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/**_ _ **February 25, 2020 (**_ _ **2020**_ _ **年**_ _ **2**_ _ **月**_ _ **25**_ _ **日**_ _ **) (Reality: February 25, 2022)/8:45 PM (JST)**_

"Ok, we're here!" Skyler announced.

"Where?" Hifumi asked, her field of vision was blacked out with a blindfold covering her eyes.

"Hang on. Ok, Io, do it."

With that, Io undid the blindfold and uncovered Hifumi's eyes. The woman scanned the familiar open forested area and the fountain spring spewing water out of the park's lake as it crashed back into the lake.

"This is Yoyogi Park."

"Yeah."

Turning to meet him, Hifumi blinked. "But, we've been here many times."

"Yes, but this time is for a very special reason."

"Like what? What are you up to, Skyler Jones?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Turning over to Io, Skyler beckoned her to hand him a small black box. Eyeing the black box, Hifumi gasped. As he approached her, Skyler knelt down in front of her and opened the box. Hifumi's immediate response was genuine astonishment.

"I know. This shouldn't come as a surprise and maybe I should've asked earlier."

Hifumi's eyes gleamed with bliss at the proposal diamond ring shown to her. Facing Skyler, Hifumi's cheeks blushed. She clasped her hands together. Her lips curved outward into a genuine smile.

"Togo Hifumi, will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes, I will!" Hifumi happily responded as she embraced Skyler. She and Skyler then passionately kissed while Io watched them.

"Congratulations, you two," Io expressed her wishes for the couple's marriage.

Pulling away from their kiss, Hifumi watched Skyler put the proposal ring on her. Her eyes transfixed on the ring fitting her finger.

"Wait until my family hears about this."

"We can tell them tomorrow. Tonight, this is all about us," Skyler said, holding Hifumi's hands.

"Yes, of course."

When the couple went for another kiss, an insidious laughter filled the peaceful air.

"Heheh, yes congratulations to the loving couple indeed!"

Suddenly, Io's golden eyes glowed as she felt something about to crash straight into Skyler and Hifumi. She quickly jumped in and prepared to push them. However, Skyler saw something heading their way and jumped up carrying Hifumi.

A powerful force crashed in the center of the park and kicked up a billowing dust cloud. The sudden disturbance sent bystanders running in fear. Skyler, Hifumi, and Io landed together. They faced whatever it was that crashed near them. As the billowing smoke dispersed, a figure with a striking resemblance to Hifumi's Tennyo form turned around. It was the Revenant Hifumi.

"H-Hifumi?!" Skyler exclaimed as he looked at his Hifumi and the Revenant one. However, when he faced the other Hifumi, his eyes instinctively turned red. "No, I have my Hifumi. Who… no, what the hell are _you_?"

Io answered. "She has Hifumi's scent, but she's not the genuine one. I sense a Revenant nature from her."

Hifumi frowned at her doppleganger. "So, she's a clone."

"Indeed, she is!" The sinister voice chimed in as _he_ appeared next to Revenant Hifumi clone.

The trio quickly faced them with resistance.

"Mido!" Skyler acknowledged the Revenant mad scientist.

"Hello again, Skyler, Hifumi, and Io. It's been a few months, hasn't it?" Mido addressed them with an insidious chuckle. "I, too, send my congratulations to your day of matrimony."

"Cut the crap, Mido. Why is there a Hifumi clone with you?!"

Hifumi glared at the clone with disdain. "You disgust me for creating this thing with my appearance!"

Caressing Revenant Hifumi's face, Mido placed a hand under her chin. "Now why would you say such disparaging things to my favorite creation. No, my favorite daughter? This is Jinyo, your clone sister."

"Don't call that thing my sister!" Hifumi disdainfully chastised the mad scientist and his creation.

"She's everything you'll never be, Togo Hifumi. She's obedient to me, her father."

Hearing this from the scientist's disgusting mouth, Skyler rebuked. " _Her_ father? Of course, a sicko like you'd think that."

Mido chuckled slightly, humoring Skyler. "Don't misunderstand me. She's just a clone, not my natural daughter. However, as my greatest servant, she is willing to follow my command without question." He attentively faced Hifumi, but Skyler and Io blocked her presence from his sight. "She was made solely as a vessel for the endgame. Consider my Jinyo my Plan B since I failed to instill my essence into you, Togo Hifumi!"

"She's your Plan B?" Io queried.

"Indeed, I no longer have any interest in Togo Hifumi anymore for my plans. Yes, the opportunity to take Hifumi's goddess power was a viable option, but how could I have neglected my daughter? So, I'm making up to my Jinyo to kill you and your friends when we meet for the final battle. And you can rest assured the Yami Matter will be there to witness our final battle!" The Revenant scientist openly stated and stepped aside, allowing Jinyo to pass and brandish her ko-naginata, a similar design but with darker colors to contrast Tennyo's lighter-colored variation.

Skyler muttered. "Final battle? He can't mean now."

Io nodded. "That's not what he implies."

Hifumi quickly protested Mido's threat. "You want to sic your clone of me on us?! I'll deal with her now!" With that, a white veil of light formed over her, changing her into Tennyo. She summoned her ko-naginata. "Let's settle this here and now!"

In response to Tennyo suiting up for battle, Skyler and Io followed suit. Skyler donned his Sion appearance. Readying her halberd, Io donned her Ivy form and fiercely met Jinyo's glowing blue eyes.

Jinyo quickly sprinted toward Tennyo and clashed with her. As their ko-naginatas meet, Tennyo and her clone met face to face. An evil smirk smeared over Jinyo's pale features. Jinyo's cold and lifeless gaze pierced deeply into Tennyo's fiery and determined eyes. Tennyo didn't let the maniacal grin on Jinyo's face deter her. Tennyo mentally couldn't fathom how Mido could create a Revenant clone of herself. Other than perhaps Mido trying to break her mental state.

"You're not me! You will never be me!" Tennyo yelled at her doppelganger.

"Eheheh, but I am! Father said I'm the perfected version set to replace you!" Jinyo's face twisted with a demented look. The clone's blue eyes gleamed while a Revenant mask formed and covered her mouth.

As her Revenant mask formed, Tennyo swung at ko-naginata, nearly splitting Jinyo right down the middle. Jinyo narrowly evaded being horizontally bisected. Laughing fiendishly, Jinyo goaded Tennyo to engage her in a mid-air battle. Tennyo summoned two nine feet tall Shogi pieces opposite from Jinyo. When the Shogi pieces closed on the Revenant Hifumi, sparks of black lightning neutralized the pieces.

Tennyo frowned over this development. "I shouldn't be surprised she's capable of that."

Watching from the sidelines, Mido folded his arms while Sion and Ivy attacked Jinyo.

"Yes, my Jinyo has all of your abilities, including your goddess powers, dear Togo Hifumi. I made her with the sole purpose of ending you and taking your place," Mido keenly assessed Sion and Ivy defending Tennyo from Jinyo's ruthless attacks.

Much to Tennyo's surprise, a long metal tail popped out of Jinyo's back and within the blink of an eye nearly decapitated her. Using the brunt of his Regicide Blade, Sion countered what looked like his and Mia's Stinger-Type Blood Veil.

"Yes, as you can see, my daughter inherited all four of your Blood Veils, Sion," Mido chuckled.

Once her metal tail recoiled, Jinyo's right arm converted into a grotesque demonic hand armed with sharp metal tearing claws.

"An Ogre-Type Blood Veil!" Ivy exclaimed.

Moving faster than Sion's eyes could follow, Jinyo attempted to run her demonic hand through Sion, but Tennyo's ko-naginata countered what would've been a fatal blow. As his red eyes flared, Sion invoked his own Stinger-Type Blood Veil and tried running it through Jinyo's chest. Two metal hounds' heads materialized from Jinyo's back, snapping and breaking off Sion's metal tail.

Interjecting on Sion and Tennyo's behalf, Ivy swung her halberd at the hounds' heads. However, Jinyo turned her heads loose on the Persona Vein, who quickly summoned sharp spikes popping out of the ground and stopping the halting the hounds' advance. Summoning her Ivy-Type Blood Veil, the pale-skinned woman narrowly saved herself.

"Ehehe, you can't hold back my daughter's fury," Mido chuckled, watching Jinyo summon similar spikes underneath Ivy.

As the spikes came out, Tennyo quickly grabbed Ivy and pulled her away. One spike did manage to pierce Ivy's right leg, cutting through her calf muscles. She beckoned Sion to tend to Ivy's injury. Turning to face her Revenant doppelganger, Tennyo threw her _**Lightning Thorn**_ at Jinyo. Jinyo fired a black variation of Tennyo's attack. When the two lightning blasts collided, they became interlocked in a brief struggle.

"You think you're equal to my daughter? I think not!" Mido boasted.

Intensely glaring down Tennyo, Jinyo unleashed enough strength to overpower and ultimately nullify Tennyo's attack. Crashing in front of Tennyo, the black bolt knocked her back.

"Hifumi!" Yelled Sion, who jumped up and caught her.

"Well, what do you think? My daughter is everything you only wish to become," Mido taunted Tennyo. "I think Jinyo's demonstrated why she's your superior."

"Are you still able to go?" Sion asked Tennyo.

"I am… but let me heal Io first," Tennyo offered until she treated Ivy's injury with _**Panacea Essence**_ , healing her wound.

Facing Jinyo and Mido with murderous intent, Sion rushed to attack the clone first. Jinyo ran at Sion and swung her ko-naginata. Timing the ko-naginata's precise strike, Sion sidestepped the blade. Planting his right foot down, he swerved around and got behind Jinyo. He quickly slashed her with his Regicide Blade. Putting her hand out, she let the blade pierce through her palm. _Squish_. The unsettling sound of flesh going through metal was music to Jinyo's ears. Unfazed by her bloody wound, Jinyo ripped the hand out. Madly swinging her ko-naginata, Jinyo went on the offense. Swinging their weapons, their blades connected numerous times.

Jinyo's fast and frenzied strikes became difficult for Sion to follow. When she tucked her head from Sion's Regicide Blade, Jinyo kicked his weapon away and palmed his chest with her hand. Her hand turned into an ogre's claw. Sinking her claws into Sion's chest, she dug so deep blood started seeping out.

Roaring with excruciating pain, Sion desperately headbutted Jinyo's face. He quickly landed five consecutive headbutts, knocking her back. He then stabbed her right shoulder with his blade and punched her forehead.

However, as she produced immense power in her hand, she repelled Sion back. Tennyo quickly jumped up and grabbed him.

"Well done making an example out of them, my Jinyo," Mido commented as the clone skillfully brandished her ko-naginata and postured in a spearman's stance.

"Ready to die now, Togo Hifumi?" Jinyo asked Tennyo. Then, without hesitation, he ran at Tennyo, Sion, and Io.

Preparing to fight her off, the trio readied their weapons.

"Stop!"

Mido beckoned Jinyo to halt her attack. When she did, Mido approached the clone.

"I think that's enough for today. Besides, our other cohort has already encountered Ren-ren and his sweet Annie by now," the Revenant scientist stated, alluding to another possible clone meeting Joker and Panther.

"Oh shit, Ren and Ann are in trouble," Sion muttered.

"Indeed," Mido eavesdropped. "I neglected to mention Jinyo possessed a fragment of my soul. So, in essence, you fought a piece of me."

Upon realizing this, Tennyo never felt more disturbed. If facing a Revenant clone of herself wasn't alarming enough, the notion that a piece of Mido's soul resonated inside Jinyo made her skin crawl.

"Since the first part of Tennyo comes from _Tengoku_ meaning heaven, then the first part of Jinyo comes from _Jigoku_ meaning hell. So, we've just witnessed a battle between the heaven maiden and the hell maiden," Mido illustrated Tennyo and Jinyo's conflict. "And since you are the Phantom Thieves's Star Confidant, then my Jinyo is known as the Star of Yliaster."

Having heard enough, Sion protested. "Cut the crap, Mido! What is this war you're referring to?!"

"I'd suggest you gather up all of your friends. And I do mean every one. This war won't be fought here, but the dimension where I came from." Mido forewarned.

Realizing this, Ivy frowned. "Then, the world where the original Sion came from."

"My daughter, myself, and our accomplices will be there awaiting your arrival. Let us settle this once and for all. Let's make this war an entertaining show for the Yami Matter," Mido proclaimed.

"Why tell us this?" Tennyo queried, painstakingly glaring at Jinyo while awaiting Mido's answer.

"Isn't it obvious? After gauging your abilities, I consider you three as well as Amamiya Ren to be worthy adversaries. However, I cannot say the same for individuals such as Annie. Enough so that I created a worthy opponent for Ren-ren."

Just then, Sion felt a malignant presence nearby. Motioning to Tennyo and Ivy, the trio headed off for this other enemy presence.

The Revenant scientist slightly chuckled. "Heheh, won't they be in for a surprise? Why don't we have a look, Jinyo?"

xxxxx

 _ **9:05 PM (JST)**_

Attacked by Mido's accomplice during their evening walk, Joker and Panther struggled to fight off the assailant. Needless to say, a look of incredulousness crossed Joker's face when he uncovered the assailant's identity. Joker saw himself.

Or, rather the face of Kurusu Akira from the P5-Crimson dimension. Mixed emotions muddled his brain. He wondered: how and why was Akira doing in his world? He wondered if this was another cognition created by the Yami Matter.

As Joker fired a shot at Akira, Akira shuffled aside, avoiding the shot. He jumped high into the air and landed on a lightpost. Intensely glaring down Joker and Panther, a sinister grin adorned Akira's features. Akira's wardrobe was strikingly similar to Joker's, sans the mask being dark gray and his eyes being red.

Gritting her teeth, Panther tossed her whip at Akira.

Curling her lips, Panther snarled furiously. Her eyes also burned with intensity. "Whatever you are, you're not my Joker! You're just another thing created by the Yami Matter!" The memories of Cognitive Ann resurfaced, incurring the unbridled anger waiting to burn Akira in her path. "Because you can't be that other Ren we met!"

"Ren, Ann!" Sion called out as he, Tennyo, and Ivy arrived.

Whirling around, Panther gasped. "It's you three?!"

"There! That must be the accomplice Mido was referring to!" Tennyo pointed toward Akira.

"Mido's accomplice?" Joker was taken aback.

Mido's name quickly struck an emotional cord within Panther. Narrowing her eyes, the incandescent flames within her were ready to burst like water about to destroy a dam. She quickly turned to Akira and swung her whip, sending a trail of fire. Akira dodged and jumped far back.

Just in time, a portal opened behind Akira. Mido and Jinyo walked out to pick up Akira.

" _ **MIDO!**_ " Panther snapped. Before she can so much as release her unrelenting fury, Joker stopped her.

"So, you're behind this?" Joker responded with a fierce stare.

"I see my Akira Replica gave you quite a melee. Or, should I just call you _Akireplica_ , my loyal clone?" Mido assessed Akira's tussle with the two Phantom Thieves.

A conniving smirk formed on Akireplica's face. "Whatever you wish, Mido. I accept Akireplica. I am bound to fight for you." He pointed to Joker, who hadn't shaken off his resolve. "You can continue the tough guy act, but I know you still feel guilty over what you did to my world." He shot a disdainful look at Tennyo. "Yeah, your goddess healed all the shit you did to my home, but that still doesn't change the fact you killed all of those innocent people, but most of all Makoto!"

Being reminded of this dimensional dumpster fire of a mess, guilt still gripped Joker hard. He and his friends only wanted to neutralize the Yami Matter, but they fell for the entity's trap. Joker saw the burning hatred in Akireplica's eyes.

As his demeanor became unhinged, Akireplica then fired back. "And just so you know, things have gotten rougher for me! Don't think I'll ever forgive you and your friends for this, Amamiya Ren! When I'm done with you…" He gritted his teeth hard and screamed. " _ **I'LL TAKE YOUR PLACE!**_ "

"That's not happening!" Panther quickly cut Akireplica off. "You're not taking anyone's place, you fake! You're not the same Kurusu Akira we met!"

Mido chuckled. "Hehehe, you're right. However, while he is a mere clone of that Akira, he does not have a fragment of my soul. He means less to me than Jinyo, but his hatred for you is good enough for me to keep around." Addressing Joker, Sion, Hifumi, and Ivy, while purposefully ignoring Panther's presence, he continued. "And with that, the three of us make up the Yliaster Trinity. Amamiya Ren, Skyler Jones, and Togo Hifumi, we await you three and your friends in my native dimension. Dimensional coordinates are: _PV-CV-19_. We shall await you all for the final war."

With that, the Yliaster Trinity passed through the portal.

As the group reconvened, Joker rubbed Panther's back shoulders.

"You can relax. He's gone."

Panther sighed. "Why did you stop me?"

"We needed information and we got it, but what is this PV-CV-19?"

"The dimension where the original Sion came from," answered Sion. "Mido is the only one from that dimension that's crossed over here. And he's the only one with all his memories intact."

"And he wants to resolve our conflict there. I'm relieved the war won't be fought here. So, our families, friends, and innocent people here will be spared," Tennyo said.

"But, if we don't defeat him, Mido will likely come back here and manipulate the Yami Matter to destroy this physical universe," Ivy reminded them of the repercussions in the event if they lost this forthcoming war.

"Like what happened to that Wulf-Edda dimension. Yeah, I'm not letting that happen," Sion resolutely vowed.

Joker turned to Panther. "Call Makoto and Haru. Let them know we're on our way. We can find someone to look after our child."

Nodding, Panther smiled. "Yeah, I can handle that."

Sion added. "Good idea, Ren. Let's gather everyone and meet at Meiji Shrine."

xxxxx

 _ **Meiji Shrine (**_ _ **明治神宮**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/**_ _ **10:42 PM (JST)**_

Later, the group gathered the other Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants near the shrine. With help from Io, Anastasia and Nadia appeared with Akechi Goro. The Spiritual Gamblers were summoned by William and the spirits to attend tonight's meeting. The subject about Mido's return was debated. The Thieves and the Revenants unanimously agreed to join the fight.

However, William quickly spoke up, bringing immediate silence.

" _ **I presume this is everyone?**_ " William scanned the large crowd. Nekomata, Hanzo, and Okatsu appeared next to him.

" _ **We have three other spirits who've requested to join us,**_ " Nekomata added.

With that, three ethereal and glossy auras materialized near William and the other spirits. This caught the attention from the Spiritual Gamblers and their Guardian Spirits.

"Hey, look!" Ryōta pointed to the formation of three new spirits.

"Oh wow, are those more spirits wishing to meet us?!" Yumeko asked with elation.

"Maybe, but who are they?" Mary wondered.

Nekomata beckoned the first of the three spirits: a large, robust man garbed in a tattered set of clothing, including a bright yellow shirt over a long-sleeved green under shirt, thick black leggings, black armored leg garments, and dark brown open-toed straw sandals. His overall wardrobe appeared older than what William, Hanzo, Okatsu, and the other spirits usually wore. He also has on a yellow waist belt with a white sheet with Japanese characters embellished over it. A red cloth, fashioned like a bandana, is tied around his neck. Covering his forehead is a dark brown cloth. While not too conspicuous from a first glance, he has a sword sheathed behind him.

A Guardian Spirit resembling a monkey materialized next to the large man. Its baby blue eyes scanned the large man, finally settling on the Thieves, Revenants, and Gamblers. It is largely covered in white fur. Its yellow mane resembled a crown adorned its head and face. It also has tufts of golden fur resembling flames covering most of its chest. It has on black wrist guards with yellow flamed markings emblazoned on them.

" _ **This is Tokichiro, otherwise known as Toyotomi Hideyoshi,**_ " Nekomata introduced the first of the three newcomer spirits.

"This is the actual Toyotomi Hideyoshi?" Louis asked Nekomata and the other spirits.

" _ **He is indeed. He would become Japan's second greatest unifier**_ " Hanzo clarified.

Tokichiro acknowledged everyone with a customary bow.

Taking full notice of Tokichiro's Guardian Spirit, Morgana devilishly grinned. "Hey, look, Ryuji. One of your relatives?" Morgana teased the Phantom Thief.

"Heheh, yeah. Very funny, cat," quipped Ryuji, pressing his knuckles into Morgana's back.

"Yerow!" Morgana screeched.

However, Ann quickly chastised them with an intense glare. "Hey, knock it off, you two!"

The second spirit is a younger man with unkempt neck-length black hair. He wore a faded black mustache and goatee. His choice clothing consists of thick brown animal fur, covering most of the right side of his body. On his left side, he has on a dark blue upper body garment with a brown shirt under it. He has on dark blue pants and black legwear. He has dark brown straw sandals. The man's steel gaze eyed the crowds facing him.

Nekomata went on. " _ **This man has no real name. The few who have accompanied him often refer to him as the Hidenoji.**_ "

The Hidenoji bowed to the Thieves, the Revenants, and the Gamblers.

"You have no real name, huh? They just call you 'the Hidenoji'?" Mina added, garnering the second spirits' attention.

" _ **Yes, and I've often called him that,**_ " Tokichiro replied.

"Huh, a man without a known name? Shall I call you 'Mister No Name'?" Yumeko kindly asked the Hidenoji.

"Ugh, aren't you being rude?" Mary rolled her eyes over her friends' name labeling.

"Well, I mean he doesn't even have a name. So, maybe I thought…"

Mary palmed her face. "Never mind. Just forget it."

The third spirit materialized, taking on the form of a young huntress woman with dark brown, neck-length hair. She has on a full bodied red outfit with an armored waist belt and battle dress. The woman has on a black coat with feathers covering the top most areas. A necklace full of bones and beads comprised her neckline. She has on black sandals. In her right hand is a black scythe roughly the same length as the woman's body base.

Appearing beside the huntress is a mermaid whose body consists of clear white, greenish blue, and purple colorations. Adorning this Guardian Spirit's head is a light purple jellyfish, doubling itself as a hat. The woman's hair and face remain largely pale. Her eyes are obscured by the long strands of white hair and the jellyfish's tendrils.

" _ **And this is Mumyo, leader of the Sohaya people, a Yokai hunting clan,**_ " William introduced the huntress.

" _ **And her Guardian Spirit is Yaonami-Hime, thought to have been a princess that was turned into a mermaid following an unfortunate incident,**_ " Okatsu stated.

" _ **These three were around long before William reached Japan,**_ " Nekomata said.

Ryōta added with intrigue."Wow, so we're looking at Guardian Spirit wielders before William and the others received theirs!"

Midari grinned manically. "That's pretty freakin' hardcore. I'm digging the lady's badass-looking scythe."

"It's wonderful meeting more Guardian Spirit holders!" Yumeko gleefully said while opening her arms up for an embrace. "I wish I could give your spirits a hug."

"Save it. We're here for important matters. Am I right?" Mary asked the ancient spirits.

" _ **Correct. There's also another spirit who has come to meet with you all**_ " William said as he motioned over to Nekomata.

Facing the Thieves and Yumeko, Nekomata's face became disheartened. " _ **Now for this spirit. You all know him very well.**_ " He then pivoted over to Skyler. " _ **And I'm sure you're well aware who this individual is based on what you've learned from the previous Sion's memories.**_ "

Shutting his eyes, Skyler sighed. "Yeah."

Hifumi grasped Skyler's hand. "It'll be ok, Skyler. I doubt he has any more ill intentions after we beat him."

" _ **Not quite. This is the spirit of the Osakan soldier who'd later become Saklas, the Angel of Control, whom you defeated,**_ " Nekomata clarified.

"He's here," Mina muttered as she and Kyosuke backed away, giving room for the fourth spiritual guest's arrival.

Starting as an orb of clear light, the orb expanded into a ray of light. Inside this ray of divine light, a spiritual entity materialized before everyone. Shock overcame the Thieves, Skyler, and Hifumi when they faced the Osakan soldier, a mere shadow of their former enemy Saklas.

The Osakan soldier has a fair complexion and long, black back-length hair. The man's face has bristles of black and grey hair covering parts of his face. He has a thick black mustache and beard. He has on a black and white Shogun body armor and thick, black legwear. Golden shoulder armor, with signs of wear and tear, framed his upper body. Black open-toed sandals cover his feet. In contrast to Saklas' usually calm and confident exterior, this Osakan soldier has a crestfallen look. He has the look of someone who lost everyone and everything in his life.

Ren slightly frowned upon meeting the Osakan soldier's gaze. "It's you."

Makoto corrected him. "Remember what Nekomata said, this is the Osakan soldier who'd become Saklas."

Haru showed him pity. "He looks so broken and tired."

Yusuke added. "I would be too if I was forced to live out the rest of my existence as a wandering spirit."

Nekomata openly stated. " _ **The Osakan soldier traversed from the dimension where the man known as Mido came from.**_ "

Upon hearing this, Skyler's expressed slightly darkened. "I see, so you came directly from the original Sion's world." He approached the Osakan soldier. "I remember all the original Sion experienced. When I regained all Sion's previous memories, I remember you. Well, to be accurate, I remember _Saklas_. He killed Hifumi and as a result she awakened and became Sophia the goddess."

The Osakan soldier glumly responded. " _ **Yes, I must admit I'm not proud of what I, as Saklas, tried to do to you.**_ "

Hifumi kindly addressed the soldier. "But, if you hadn't killed me, I wouldn't have been revived and awakened with Sophia's powers." She glanced over toward the Vein Remnants. "And because of that, I used my power to restore reality and bring Skyler, Louis, Yakumo, Mia, and their friends to this world."

Louis smiled. "Yes, that much is true. We wouldn't be here now if Saklas didn't kill you."

Skyler nodded. "And while this led to the original Sion's sacrifice, I was brought here to pick up after him and eventually meet you, Hifumi."

Mia blinked. "Hmm, hey, now that you mention it."

Just then, the Osaka soldier interjected, cutting off their conversation. " _ **Please listen and this especially goes for you Revenants. Yes, I know you were ported from your original dimension, PV-CV-19, and brought here by Sophia's power. You became humans in this world only to be reawakened into your true Revenant selves.**_ "

Io addressed the soldier. "That's correct and it was I who restored their powers and some of their memories."

"We've since regained all of our memories and we now know Mido is our sworn enemy. He was the only one brought here from our original home that kept all of his memories," Skyler clarified to the soldier.

" _ **You must also know what you're dealing with in the dimension PV-CV-19. Not only is it the home of the Revenants, but it's a world now uninhabitable by humans.**_ " The Osakan soldier turned and faced the Phantom Thieves and Hifumi. " _ **You all must go into this world with extreme caution. This is not like the Metaverse you've been accustomed to.**_ "

"We've already had our fair share of battles against real enemies and not mere cognitions. We learned after fighting you, the Yami Matter events, the Vamkyries, and Mido." Ren stated.

" _ **Yes, I am well aware of your recent battles. The Yami Matter has certainly tested each of your resolve. However, every Yami Matter-related event up to now have been mere battles. Once you enter this dimension, you will be fighting a war not just against Mido, but his cohorts. That even includes contending with the creature called Kriemhild. Even exploring the world of Vein will be dangerous. You will encounter hundreds of Lost armies.**_ " The Osakan solder forewarned of the dangers ahead for the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants.

"The world of Vein is that bad, huh?" Futaba asked the Revenants.

"Based on memory, Lost are commonly spread out in underground areas," Yakumo recalled based on his full memories.

"Humans are very rare inside the world of Vein. So, you guys will be a sight for other Revenants," Louis informed the Thieves.

"They'll be more surprised to see a talking cat," Mia giggled, looking down at the tiniest Thief member.

"Wait until they see what I can do," Morgana boasted.

The Osakan soldier continued on. " _ **Be careful, Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants. This war will be your most daunting task up to now. Even the battle the Thieves, Sion, and Hifumi had against me will pale in comparison. Mido and his entourage have dubbed this forthcoming war, Ragnarok Vein.**_ "

Skyler scoffed. " _Ragnarok_ Vein? How oddly appropriate since we know he's aligned with Kriemhild after seeing what happened in the Wulf-Edda dimension."

Hifumi addressed the Osakan soldier. "Can Sophia's power make a difference?"

" _ **There's only one way to find out, Togo Hifumi.**_ "

"Don't worry, Hifumi. We're in this together," Ren reassured the Shogi playing woman. "We are the pieces on the board. You, me, and Skyler are the generals leading everyone."

Hearing this from Ren, his words brought a comforting smile on her face. She was happier that Ren remembered their Shogi matches and the lessons she taught him.

"That's right. We are the generals of this board," Skyler cut in as he grasped Hifumi's hand. "Let's give Mido and his crew a beating they'll never forget."

Facing the Osakan soldier, Ren gave a small smile. "And it was surreal seeing you again, but thank you for warning us."

" _ **You and your colleagues earned my respect, Amamiya Ren. I never would have imagined you would have defeated Yaldabaoth's power again, but yet you did. If you can do that, I have no doubt you will stop Ragnarok Vein.**_ "

Nodding, Ren turned toward the three spirits. "And it was an honor to meet you three. I'm sorry we have to cut this short."

Tokichiro genuinely replied. " _ **No, we understand. You and your cohorts have an important war to participate in. We wish you all well.**_ " He, the Hidenoji, and Mumyo gave customary bows to the Thieves and the Vein Remnants.

"But, that's ok, because we'll get to stay here and learn from you three," Ryōta added.

"Yeah… wait, hold on. We're not going with you, guys?" Yumeko realized, turning and facing the Thieves and the Revenants.

"It's probably best we do. This sounds like something way out of our element." Mary stated.

"Aw, really?! That's some bullshit!" Midari vented out loud.

" _ **That's because someone has to stay here to defend this dimension while the Thieves and the Revenants are away,**_ " Nekomata informed the Spiritual Gamblers.

"Oh, well. I guess that makes sense," Yumeko said. She walked up to Skyler and Hifumi, quickly grasping their hands. "Please be careful, you two."

"Thank you, Yumeko," Hifumi nodded.

"He's right. We'll need to stay just in case Mido sends Lost and Yokai here. Some of us have to stay here to stop a likely invasion." Ryōta concurred with Nekomata's suggestion.

"Astute assessment, Nekomata," Akechi stated. "Of course, I'll be joining Ren and his entourage." As he said this, he earned some cautious looks, namely from the Thieves and Revenants.

"You better be on your best behavior," Jack warned Akechi. "Because I can't guarantee these two will want to kill you if you decide to betray us." He motioned Akechi toward Mia and Yakumo. They met Akechi with intense red eyes.

"Ehehe, yes, I'll keep that in mind," nervously muttered Akechi.

Eva whispered to Jack. "That certainly spooked him."

Jack shrugged. "You know what they say, fear is a great motivator."

" _ **It's time. Togo Hifumi, will you do the honors?**_ " The Osakan soldier addressed her.

With that, Hifumi nodded and raised a hand. Before using her goddess power to open a portal for the Thieves and the Revenants, she turned around.

"Are we all sure about this?" Hifumi asked her colleagues. "If there's anyone not up to the task, this is your chance to drop out."

"No way, we're ready," Skyler firmly nodded along with the other Revenants.

"You bet we're all in this until we kill Mido and his cohorts," Yakumo resolved.

"There's no turning back for any of us either," Makoto affirmed as she and Haru held hands.

Clenching her fists, Ann scowled. "Any chance to get my hands on Mido, I'll take it."

Ren nodded to Hifumi. "We're all ready. Do it."

With nothing holding her back, white light formed around Hifumi's hands. When she focused, she converted the white light and formed a portal in front of everyone.

" _ **This will take you all directly into the dimension PV-CV-19. Be careful and I wish you all well.**_ " The Osakan soldier gave a prayer for the group.

"We'll be waiting for you all, friends," Yumeko smiled, watching the Thieves, the Revenants, and the Elven Princesses enter the newly conjured dimensional portal.

For a moment, Hifumi, the Thieves, the Remnants, and the Elven Princesses sensed the wisping air coming from a dry atmosphere and the scent of the dead fill their nostrils. Upon smelling the stench of dry blood, the Revenants' eyes instinctively turned red (blue in the case for Jack).

Taking a few deep breaths, Hifumi backed off, but Io stepped in and grabbed her hand.

"It'll be ok, Hifumi. We're going in together," Io's reassuring tone calmed the young woman.

"That's right. Let's keep our heads high, sweetie," Skyler said in a loving tone.

"Yes," a genuine smile formed on Hifumi's face. She expanded the portal, allowing the Elven Princesses, the Thieves and the Revenants to pass through. Hifumi, Skyler, and Io were the last ones to jump through the portal as it closed behind them.

The Spiritual Gamblers lowered their heads and prayer for their friends' hopeful return.

"Be careful, dear friends," Yumeko muttered.

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

Upon passing through a distortion between dimensions, Hifumi, Skyler, Io, the Thieves, the Revenants, and the Elven Princesses floated through a stream toward another portal. Falling straight into the portal, the group reached their destination.

As the portal closed, a distorted and vague voice muttered. " _ **I've been bested by you twice, Phantom Thieves, and you've resisted my power to control humanity. Now, you and your new allies prepare to do the same against a being with a greater potential in bringing ruin to multiple worlds. Trickster, had you accepted my deal, your world would've fallen into ruin and become the world of Vein. However, you chose wisely and because of that decisive choice, half of my power ended up with Togo Hifumi.**_ " A shadowed presence similar to Yaldabaoth's shape surfaced on a dimensional wall. " _ **May you achieve victory and prevent any more ruin.**_ " With those parting words, the Demiurge vanished, seemingly leaving no trace of him as if he wasn't really there to begin with.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Pluto Castle -**_ \- vs. Jinyo and Akireplica.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **End Credits**_ **-** \- Meeting the spirit of the nameless Osakan soldier from the CV timeline, Saklas, as he tells the cast information of PV-CV-19 before the cast head to that dimension for the sixth Yami Matter.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV OST -** _ **Reverse Hills**_ **-** \- The cast learning the horrors and ominous feeling of the CV dimension.  
 **Dead Can Dance -** _ **How Fortunate The Man With None**_ \- The cast's passageway from PV-18 to PV-CV-19. Along the dimensional transition, they hear the voice of Yaldabaoth (PV-18, the main version, it's simply a hallucinated voice and not the real deal.) giving comments before disappearing.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Yaldabaoth wishing our heroes well? Wow, the threat of Mido and the Yami Matter are so severe that a former enemy has to root for our heroes to win.

So after a couple of long chapters, we felt the need to return to shorter formats. This chapter had two brief battles and interactions with new spirits, who are from the upcoming _Nioh 2_ game. Moreover, the Osakan soldier (who was Saklas in _Persona Vein_ ) returns to warn the group about Ragnarok Vein. If you might recall following his defeat in PV, Saklas split up and the Yaldabaoth half went away, leaving the nameless soldier's spirit to wander again and traverse into the _Code Vein_ dimension.

Thoughts on Jinyo and Akireplica? As said in the story's context, Jinyo and Tennyo are opposites: hell and heaven. And Jinyo is Mido's clone daughter (on top of possessing a portion of Mido's soul in her). Akireplica is a clone based off Kurusu Akira from the _Crimson_ fanfic story. So, we have two dangerous adversaries for Hifumi and Ren.

And with that, the stage is almost set for Ragnarok Vein. Mido's endgame is upon us.

And just a reminder, with _Akane no Mai_ approaching, _Urban Legends_ updates will be monthly for the remaining 7 chapters. This is done with the sole purpose of me shifting priorities to getting AnM off the ground, but don't worry we will ensure UL reaches its end.

Until the next chapter, see you soon! And Happy Leap Day!


	24. World of Vein, Prelude to Ragnarok Vein

_**Chapter XXIV**_

 _ **In the World of Vein; Prelude to Ragnarok Vein (**_ _ **静脈の世界で**_ _ **;**_ _ **ラグナロク静脈の前奏曲**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-CV-19/World of Vein**_

The portal opened up, tossing the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Elven Princesses onto the arid ground. After gaining their bearings, the group viewed their new location. The landscape before their eyes was dry and seemingly devoid of life. A ruined city lied before them, seemingly the remains of a bygone civilization. The colors of their locality are dull like grime. Despite the gray dullness of the environment, the sun's rays cut through the darkness and revealed a path leading straight into the heart of this ruined city.

"Is this your world, Sion?" Hifumi asked the Revenant.

"Yeah, it looks like it."

Suddenly, the Thieves started coughing as the rancid stench of the dirty, polluted air filled their nostrils.

"Oh no, you guys aren't accustomed to the air here!" Yakumo exclaimed.

"You'll need masks!" Louis cried out.

Before long, Hifumi's hands glowed with white light. She quickly produced white orbs, which attached to the Phantom Thieves' and Elven Princesses' faces. Then, masks similar to the ones worn by the Revenants formed on their faces. The Thieves also activated their Metaverse forms. The Vein Remnants then invoked their masks. Hifumi quickly assumed her Tennyo form.

"Oh, god! That's much better!" Panther cried out, getting cleaner air through her mask.

"What the hell happened to your air here man?! I almost died there!" Skull exclaimed.

Sighing, Nadia grabbed her mask. "Do we really need these? The air didn't seem to bother me or Anastasia."

Anastasia added. "Yes, but we can't be too sure how long we can go without masks, Nadia. Let's keep ours on for our sake."

Crow chuckled. "These masks will certainly be helpful. We can't be too sure the kind of toxins we would've been inhaling here."

"Your lungs simply aren't used to the polluted air here. We should've warned you." Jack informed them.

Queen deeply sighed. "It's ok. We can't blame you since you've just recovered a lot of your memories."

"We weren't expecting you to remember every detail," Noir added.

"So, this city? What did it use to be?' Fox queried.

Sion replied. "Who knows, but it used to be inhabited by humans. The Great Collapse happened and then Operation Queenslayer was enacted to stop the Queen." He recollected the vestiges of the events following the cataclysmic events.

Jack nodded. "Right. All Revenants more or less used to be humans before being converted via experimentations."

"No offense, but I couldn't live in a place like this," Oracle remarked.

"Yep, can't blame ya. The air is so rank!" Skull added his disgust with the ravaged conditions.

"Don't worry. We don't blame you," Louis said.

Scanning his surroundings, Crow asserted. "I sure wouldn't be caught dead living here."

Scoffing, Mia muttered. "Maybe if you're careful, you won't die here."

Crow sneered at the twin-tailed blonde. "What was that?"

"Are we ready?" Joker turned to everyone. As they nodded in unison, he followed Sion and Louis' lead. He also stayed close to Panther, safeguarding her from whatever could lurk in the shadows.

As the group passed the heart of the ruined city, they eyed the arid and desolate landscape. The area was almost entirely free of foliage, sans a few patches of dried up grass. Ruined infrastructures covered the vicinity. Protruding from the ground are tall dark obelisks shaped like massive spikes. Trims of golden yellow crystals covered these obelisks.

Walking up to Sion, Tennyo whispered. "Do you remember where you're going?"

Sion nodded. "I'm going by what I remember. Our base is supposed to be this way."

"There it is!" Louis pointed toward a rundown mansion, which on the outside appeared abandoned, but there were lights on and a person standing outside a balcony.

Upon seeing the mansion, the Vein Remnants recalled every memory of occupying it.

"That's it!" Mia cried out, her smile widening.

Yakumo smirked. "Home sweet home."

Io intently stared at the mansion. "This place…"

Sion walked up to the pale-skinned Revenant. "This is where we used to live. Do you not remember?"

Shaking her head, Io replied. "I don't know. It does seem familiar to me. All I know the previous Io once inhabited this place."

"I see someone on the balcony," Jack noted the individual, who appeared familiar. It was a young woman with short, neck-length brown hair and red eyes.

Quickly recognizing the woman, Louis called out. "Karen?!"

Mia blinked. "That does look like her."

Queen turned to Louis. "But, that's not the same one from our dimension?"

Biting his bottom lip, Louis nodded. "That's right. This is a different Karen from the one we know. C'mon, everyone." He quickly bolted ahead with everyone else following his trail.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-CV-19/Home Base**_

"Karen! Can you hear me?! Karen!"

Hearing her name being yelled out, Karen quickly looked ahead. Her eyes caught Engineer, Sion, Mia, Yakumo, Jack, Eva, and the Phantom Thieves.

"Louis…? Is that you?" Karen almost gasped, jumping out of a chair. "But, wait." She glanced over her shoulder and saw her brother inside conversing with Yakumo (PV-CV-19) and Mia (PV-CV-19). "Then, who was that?"

"What's going on?" A young woman with light brown, black-length hair overheard the commotion. "Karen, who are you yelling at?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I saw Louis!" Karen announced, pointing her friend toward Louis and company running up toward the mansion.

Adjusting her glasses, Aurora, too, was taken aback by the returning Revenants. "Oh my god, it is them!"

"What's going on?" Louis (PV-CV-19) interjected. "Karen, I heard you call my name?"

"I saw you."

"Huh?"

Karen shook her head. "I saw you, Sion, Yakumo, Mia, and some others outside!"

"What?" Louis (PV-CV-19) was confused by his sister's outlandish claim.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the front doors. Everyone inside Home Base turned and faced the banging doors.

"Were we expecting company?" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) asked everyone.

"Not that I'm aware of," Mia (PV-CV-19) answered every bit as confused as the others.

Karen quickly headed off to open the door. Then, Louis (PV-CV-19) and Sion (PV-CV-19) stepped in to open the door for her. As they opened the door, they wore aghast faces when meeting Sion, Engineer, the other Vein Remnants, and the Phantom Thieves.

"Hello, I know this may come off as a shock," Sion tried reasoning with the befuddled Revenants.

As their eyes turned red, Louis (PV-CV-19) and Sion (PV-CV-19) prepared to stop them.

"Wait, don't attack us! We're not enemies!" Engineer pleaded.

"Then, why do you look like us?" Louis (PV-CV-19) asked, his nose smelling their scents. "Your scent is even similar to us."

"Clones, I take it?" Sion (PV-CV-19) scanned the Vein Remnants.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mia (PV-CV-19) asked as she and Yakumo (PV-CV-19) approached the door. They also saw Stinger and Hound, causing them to invoke their Blood Veils. "They look like us!"

"Who sent you imposters here?!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) demanded, readily preparing to send his hound heads on the Vein Remnants.

"Wait!" Louis (PV-CV-19) beckoned the others back.

"Listen to us, we came here to warn you there'll be a war coming," Engineer tried explaining his reasoning for being here.

"You look just like Louis," Karen approached Engineer and caressed his face. "You even feel and smell like him. No, I know a clone when I see one." She then pivoted and faced Louis (PV-CV-19). "He's real, Louis. He's every bit as genuine as you and I."

"If he and these three aren't clones, then who or what…" Louis (PV-CV-19) deductively wondered about their counterparts.

Just then, Sion (PV-CV-19) turned toward Sion and Io. Sion (PV-CV-19)'s eyes widened when he glanced over Io.

"No, it can't be!" Sion (PV-CV-19) quickly pulled out an amber-colored bead. "But, you're here!" He scanned Io. "But, you turned into the Weeping Tree! I know because we saw you sacrifice yourself!"

Wearing a gentle smile, Io placed a hand on Sion (PV-CV-19)'s face. "I can see my other self gave her life for you and the others here." She momentarily glanced across the Home Base, eyeing the other Revenants.

"Io, is that you?" Mia (PV-CV-19) gasped upon seeing the pale-skinned Revenant.

"You're alive?" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) was flabbergasted.

"It's a long story, everyone," Sion addressed the Revenants (PV-CV-19).

"Understood, but who are these people? They're new to me." Karen asked, eyeing the Phantom Thieves.

Louis (PV-CV-19) keenly eyed the Thieves. "They wear masks like us, but they aren't Revenants?"

"Correct, they like us are from another world. Listen, everything we're going to tell you will seem like a shock, but hear us out." Engineer said as he and the group walked inside the mansion.

"We're also here because conflict is about to occur here," Sion warned Karen.

"What kind of conflict?" Sion (PV-CV-19) asked, inviting Io and the others in.

"Thank you," Tennyo bowed to Sion (PV-CV-19). "You're polite just like my Sion."

"Y-You're welcome?" Sion (PV-CV-19) was taken aback by Tennyo's kind gesture. He watched Io and Tennyo follow Sion. "This other me not only has Io, but also found a lover?"

"Hey, what's going on? What's the commotion?" A large, bald-headed dark-skinned man walked in. He paused as he saw the Vein Remnants. Then, he asked Louis (PV-CV-19). "Uh… ok, you're going to have to level with me here."

"Hey, Davis," Hound casually greeted him.

"He even knows my name."

Yakumo (PV-CV-19) shrugged. "If he is me, he should know who you are."

"Whoa, another Louis, Sion, Mia, and Yakumo?! How's this possible?!" A young woman with a tangerine-colored hair, worn in a ponytail, greeted the Vein Remnants. She then turned and faced the Phantom Thieves. "Oh, and you brought some guests?"

"Wow, it's really you guys," Stinger became overly flabbergasted with the familiar faces.

"You're talking to them like you know them," Mia (PV-CV-19) pointed out.

"What in the world is going on here?" A woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair interjected.

"Coco?" Engineer addressed the woman, who looked at him and Louis (PV-CV-19). "Huh? Hey, there's two of you? Now I'm lost."

Louis (PV-CV-19) turned to Engineer. "She does have a point. Care to explain why you're here?"

"Like I said, it's a long story, but we'll entail you," Engineer (PV-CV-19) reassured his counterpart.

"Yakumo!" A woman with neck-length, brown hair called out to Yakumo (PV-CV-19) only to also garner Hound's attention. She abruptly paused and gawked at the two Yakumo. "Yakumo? And… Yakumo? Which one of you?"

Hound was taken aback by Emily's presence. "Emily. I mean, hi there."

Yakumo (PV-CV-19) reassured Emily. "He's me, but I'm sure there's a reason why he and these lookalikes are here."

Emily queried. "Are they clones?'

Sion (PV-CV-19) answered. "We're still trying to figure that one out."

"Mia? Where is there another you?" A voice belonging to a child asked and approached the twin-tailed blonde woman.

Recognizing the child's voice, Stinger whipped around and saw a small boy with shoulder-length, blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He has on a blue winter coat, dark shoes, and a black ushanka hat, almost identical to her hat. Mia (PV-CV-19) walked up and tried to explain the best she can about her counterpart to the young boy.

"Is she a clone of yours?" Nicola asked, looking back at Stinger for a moment.

For a moment, Mia visualized the older-looking teenager, Shaking her head, the child stood in place of the teen.

"Nicola, it's you… you're small again. My sweet little brother," Stinger almost teared up, confounding the child.

"You're crying?" Nicola blinked. "Please, it's ok. You don't need to cry."

Mia (PV-CV-19) turned and asked Stinger. "Tell me. How is your Nicola if there is one?"

"He…" Stinger calmly smiled. "He's fine. He's with friends right now and they're waiting for me to get home."

Nicola exchanged a pleasant smirk. "Tell the other me I said hello."

"I will," Stinger vowed, wiping away her tears.

Just then, Jack and Eva saw their counterparts walking over to meet them. Jack (PV-CV-19) examined his counterpart. Eva (PV-CV-19) got a close-up of her counterpart.

"You look genuine for a clone of mine," Jack said. "Tell me. Who created you?"

"What? I was born and later revived as a Revenant just like you," Jack quickly stated.

Eva (PV-CV-19) asked Eva. "Is this true? Are you the same way?"

Eva nodded. "Yes, Jack and I are as real as you two. We come from another dimension, but it's different from your world."

Jack (PV-CV-19) intensely glared at Jack. "That's intriguing to know. So, you're us from an alternate reality, but yet you smell and resonate with Revenant energy." He and Jack's eyes radiated with blue light.

Jack muttered. "I am a Revenant just like you."

Eva (PV-CV-18) put an ear to Eva's chest. "But, I don't sense a BOR Parasite in you. That's a human heart you have."

"Not BOR Parasites? That's strange, but yet you're still clearly Revenants," Davis said.

"Do you consume Blood Beads in your world?" Emily asked Hound.

"No."

Yakumo (PV-CV-18) queried. "Then, how do you feed?"

Engineer answered. "We either drink others' blood consensually or consume animal blood." He glanced over to Queen and Noir. "These two have been very helpful in that regard."

Noir spoke up. "I bring animal blood from meat markets to feed him."

Tennyo then added. "Although, I do let Sion feed off me when he needs to."

Sion smiled. "Consensually of course."

"Ok, everyone, let's listen. Can we please ease down?" Engineer suggested among the Vein Remnants and the Revenants (PV-CV-19).

Nearly going off on them, Rin quickly waved a finger at the Vein Remnants. "You guys better explain everything!"

"Easy now, Rin! We will!" Sion backed off.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion," Joker addressed the Revenants. "We don't have much time. We came here from another world with your friends here. You may not believe everything we tell you, but it's the truth."

"Moreover, conflict is about to arise in your world," Queen warned them.

"Who would suddenly stir conflict here besides Lost?" Davis asked the Thieves.

"Does the name Juzo Mido ring any bells?" Joker asked the Revenants. Just the mention of the mad scientist's name brought silence to the mansion. "Judging by the silent treatment, you know who is. Then, yes, he's back. That's partly why we're here."

"Juzo Mido is back?! But, we finished him!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) exclaimed, his tone escalated with contempt for the mad scientist.

"But, how can he be alive?!" Louis (PV-CV-19) shouted.

"We killed him!" Sion (PV-CV-19) cried out.

"Well, I hope you're ready for the long story, but here goes," Engineer then sat everyone down to explain where they've come from and everything pertaining to Juzo Mido, the Yami Matter, and their bonds with the Phantom Thieves. "The Mido that arrived in our world came from yours. He was revived by the Yami Matter."

"So, this Yami Matter not only revived him, but it's brought him here?" Louis (PV-CV-19) asked the Vein Remnants.

"That's correct. He's no doubt going to find something to empower his Jinyo and turn her into a goddess," Sion stated.

"That Jinyo is a clone based on me. We can't let him succeed!" Tennyo said.

"The source I imagine Mido would want to give himself power is…" Sion (PV-CV-19) then gasped and realized.

"What is it, Sion?" Mia (PV-CV-19) asked him.

"He's likely going after the Weeping Tree!"

"Where is it?" Joker asked him.

"It's located inside the Gaol of the Stagnant Blood," Louis (PV-CV-19) answered. "You'll have to go to the Provisional Government's central headquarters."

Hearing this, Sion stood up ready to go. "Then, that's where we'll go."

"Do you know where it is?" Davis asked the Vein Remnants.

"We do thanks to our memories," Engineer replied.

"You're going to need help," Yakumo (CV-PV-19) offered assistance for the Vein Remnants.

"Don't worry. Let us handle Mido for you," Sion offered to fight on the Revenants' (PV-CV-19) behalf.

"We've already fought and beaten Mido once. We know we can do it again. That's why he retreated here. He's desperate to turn the tide against us," Joker stated.

"That's right. And he's scared as he should be," Panther said, gritting her teeth while trying to contain her anger.

"Entrust us to protect the Weeping Tree and stop Mido," Engineer suggested.

The Revenants (PV-CV-19) crowded in a corner and conversed. After a minute, Louis (PV-CV-19) approached the Vein Remnants and spoke out on their behalf.

"We've decided we'll join you," Louis (PV-CV-19) openly stated. "But just myself, Sion, Yakumo, Mia, Jack, Eva. Everyone else stays behind."

"Awww, are you sure you don't need our help?" Rin asked with a deep sigh.

"It's best we let them go. After all, they've fought Mido before," said Aurora.

"Be careful, Louis and everyone," Karen wished the Revenants (PV-CV-19) well.

"Just in case, I'll help lead the way with you," Louis (PV-CV-19) offered to assist Sion and Engineer.

"Thank you," Sion accepted his generous offer.

"Let's see how well an alternate me fights. I'm excited," Yakumo (PV-CV-19) said to Hound.

"I won't disappoint," Hound replied.

Sion (PV-CV-19) approached Sion, Tennyo, and Io. "And I'll get to see how well you three fight together."

"Oh yeah, just watch," Sion said.

"We must protect the Weeping Tree at all costs," Io firmly declared.

"Let's make haste before Mido beats us there," Joker said, amassing the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19).

As the group headed out, Karen, Emily, Rin, Davis, Nicola, and Aurora watched them leave.

"Good luck, other Mia," Nicola smiled.

"I hope they can stop Mido again. The last thing we want is Mido to harness the Weeping Tree's power," Emily said.

"With those alternate Revenants and these Phantom Thieves, their chances are much better, but you're right about Mido. He's not one to underestimate," Aurora said. "Right, Karen?"

Nodding, Karen placed a hand firmly on her chest. "Yes. If anything, that other Io and that Hifumi woman should be able to harness the Weeping Tree's power. Don't forget the tree is our Io. If those two can harness the tree's power, maybe just maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Davis asked her.

Karen said nothing, clasping her hands together as if giving a prayer.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-CV-19/Provisional Government Outskirts**_

Not long after leaving Home Base, the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) arrived outside a large infrastructure. Situated on atop of a rock formation is a white fortress surrounded by golden yellow obelisks poking out of the ground.

"Is this it?" Queen asked Louis (PV-CV-19), eyeing the same infrastructure as everyone else.

"Yes, this is the Provisional Government facility. Normally Davis would be here since he works for the government, but I decided he should stay behind to look after the others," Louis (PV-CV-19) said.

"You think Gregorio knows Mido is back?" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) wondered.

Quickly brandishing his Regicide Blade, Sion firmly stated. "Only one way to find out." At the same time, the Thieves and the Vein Remnants readied their weapons.

As the group advanced, insidious laughter filled the air with dread. The group halted their march and looked up. A dark red wormhole opened up over them, releasing Juzo Mido, Jinyo, Akireplica, and Kriemhild. The villainous group descended halfway down to greet their opposition.

" _ **MIDO!**_ " Yakumo (PV-CV-19) furiously roared. His and the other Revenants' eyes glowed red with fury at the mad scientist.

"I can't believe he's alive again!" Mia (PV-CV-19) cried out in disbelief.

"You're the last person we ever wanted to see again!" Sion (PV-CV-19) snapped.

Sion nodded. "Count us in as well. This bastard briefly took over my body."

However, as angry as the Revenants were, none were as furious as Panther. Failing to contain herself, she gnashed her teeth hard as fire briefly imbued her whip. Joker and the others noted Panther about to cut loose.

"Lady Ann," Mona worryingly muttered, fearing her inevitable explosion of anger.

"Guys, look who's with them! It's Kriemhild!" Fox pointed to the chaos bringer and the creature responsible for Wulf-Edda's demise.

"She's decided to finally reveal herself in the flesh," Noir frowned.

"So, the bitch is out of her sheep's clothing," Nadia sardonically remarked.

"Since she likely knows we learned about her past, she has no reason to hide inside the Vamkyrie vessels anymore," Anastasia added.

"Well, we're not letting her destroy this world or ours," Hound growled as he and the other Vein Remnants angrily faced Kriemhild.

Wearing a conniving smirk, Kriemhild flashed the Andvaranaut ring. "Yes, we've already been acquainted before, haven't we, Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants. After all, you fought me while I occupied the Vamkyrie vessels. Well fear not. You shall have another opportunity to battle my Vamkyries, but you'll also get me as a bonus."

"We know all about your history, Kriemhild! Lady Sága and her family showed us all we need to know!" Sion angrily chastised her.

"Heheh, so that old fossil told you everything about me? Well, I won't have to bore you with any details then!" Kriemhild cackled. "We can get straight to the point. Isn't that right, Mido?"

"Heheh, indeed. Hello, friends. How long has it been?" Mido chortled darkly, his eye shifting over to Sion, Tennyo, Io, Joker, and Panter. "Although we were briefly acquainted again." He then veered toward the Revenants (PV-CV-19). "But, you especially. It's been such a long time."

"The feelings aren't mutual, Mido! We know you were revived by a dark force!" Louis (PV-CV-19) shouted.

Mia (PV-CV-19) pointed to the Thieves and the Vein Remnants. "They told us all we need to know. That's why we're here to help them take you down again!"

Sion (PV-CV-19) growled. "And we know about Ragnarok Vein!"

Yakumo (PV-CV-19) immediately spoke out against the insidious researcher. "We also know you named your assembly trio the Yliaster Trinity. Which if I recall Yliaster is the same as Prima Materia as they're the formless base of all matter that creates the raw material needed for alchemy. And such power is able to create the Philosopher's Stone. Mido, don't think I haven't forgotten what you said!"

"Don't tell me you think he's going to…" Sion (PV-CV-19) surmised.

"He's going after the Weeping Tree to use its power to create some kind of Philosopher's Stone to empower his Jinyo creation!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) revealed Mido's likely intention.

In response, Mido gave a mocking clap. "My, my what a sound assumption. Indeed, you'd be half correct, but you're forgetting one detail."

"And that is?!" Sion snarled.

"While I intend to use the Weeping Tree to turn my Jinyo into a goddess, I don't intend to create a Philosopher's Stone. I don't need to!" Mido declared. "My endgame ultimately hinges on Jinyo extracting Io's powers from the Weeping Tree while alongside harvesting enough despair and dark energies that will no doubt permeate from Ragnarok Vein's bloodshed." He raised his hands. "This world already gives off enough dark energy that it'll boost Jinyo's power. Combine that with Io's powers, she shall ascend into a dark goddess. One enough to destroy Sophia's light!" He said, veering his eye toward Tennyo and Io. "I know full well you two together can form Sophia. With the other Io's power, she shall become Yliaster Sophia. I've learned the mechanics of how your powers work, Togo Hifumi. I know full well the Io standing before us is not the original one from this dimension. She was created solely as Hifumi's Persona Vein. She was born from the divine light of Yaldaboath's power. With the Demiurge's power, you, Hifumi, converted it into Sophia's light. Your light helped manifest a living Persona."

Upon hearing this, Sion and Tennyo turned around and faced Io. The Persona Vein furrowed her brows and grasped their hands.

"It's true I'm not the original Io. She currently rests inside the Weeping Tree. I was created from Sophia's power with the sole means of protecting you two. I am essentially Hifumi's Persona." Io stated as absolute resolve adorned her features.

"Hehe, based on the research as I studied the nature of your powers, I created a Hifumi clone and instilled a fragment of my soul to give her life," Mido went on as an evil chuckle came out through his mask. "Oh, but I didn't just instill a fragment. No, I went further and took my daughter's virginity away doing so."

"Ugh, you sick bastard!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) exclaimed with disgust.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Stinger turned her nose up, sharing everyone else's disgust.

"You raped your own daughter just to pass a piece of yourself into her?!" Fox was horrified.

"I think I'm about to lose my breakfast and lunch!" Oracle covered her mouth.

"Yeah, gross," remarked Mona.

"And you're ok with your father violating you in that manner?!" Queen called out Jinyo.

Much to their surprise, a twisted grin smeared over Jinyo's face. Then, she openly giggled maniacally. "I'd do anything to help my dear father achieve his goals. I'll even give my own body to ensure I become his ideal goddess! My power shall easily surpass Cruz's when she became the Queen's vessel!"

"That's enough! I've heard enough!" Tennyo snapped, readying her ko-naginata. "You disgust me, Mido! You use my likeness to create an evil clone and now you admit to raping my clone?! You're a foul beast, Juzo Mido!" She quickly waved a hand over her face, invoking her Revenant's mask. "I won't show you or my clone any mercy!"

"But, that's not even the endgame," Mido chortled. "Do you wish to know what it is?"

"How about we beat you senseless?!" Sion rebuked.

"Now, now, we'll fight soon enough, but ultimately Jinyo becoming a goddess is only part of my endgame goal. The second part is invoking Yliaster Sophia's power to erase the weak, pitiful humans and sparing them of further depravity and decadence."

"What are you going on about?! You intend to erase humanity?!" Engineer questioned his intentions.

"You misunderstand. I don't just intend to erase humanity, but replace them with superhumans. Humans capable of extraordinary feats. I intend to further human's evolution past their current status. Despite being the dominant species on Earth, humans wouldn't have reached the top of the food chain without the invention of weapons, agriculture, technology, language, and such qualities. Without weapons of mass destruction or strategies aiding them, humans can be overpowered by the mightiest of beasts. In order to facilitate human evolution, Yliaster Sophia's power will usher in the next step of humanity's full potential. Think about it, a Revenants' power is just one way of creating superhumans. Why can't I create more and all of them working for me? We can displace the rest of humanity and establish a brand new order to this world and the other world which we came from!" The mad scientist unveiled his endgame to his adversaries, who tried taking this all in. "The rise of superhumans will lead to the end of the old human civilization with me and Yliaster Sophia as the forebearers. Just think, there'll be more Revenants and humans with Metaverse-like abilities in our new world. There'll even be more of others with the ability to invoke their own Persona's Ascendancy. A new world fit for the strong! The weak shall perish! Why fight me when you all can join me in celebration of a new world!"

"Because it's wrong, Mido! Everything you say is your own perverted fantasy!" Joker quickly censured Mido's endgame goal. "You want to displace humanity just so people like us can spread and take over? Your dreams can't and won't be realized, Mido."

Turning his head, Mido intensely glared at the Phantom Thief. "You would dare deny a goal that can be miraculously achieved?"

Sion asserted. "What you hope to accomplish isn't a miracle. It's reprehensible! Erasing humanity for their failings is wrong! You don't get to make that choice!"

Louis (PV-CV-19) scowled. "Even after coming back from death, you haven't changed, you vile monster."

Kriemhild retorted against Mido's opposition. "C'mon, you'd be fools to turn down a chance to oppress the weak and frail humans that'll hold back progress. Mido is right to remove the weak. Isn't that what you all truthfully want?! Just think, we don't have to fight each other! We can eradicate the weak humans and give birth to the rise of superhumans. It all starts with Ragnarok Vein!"

"No! We've seen the destruction you brought to the Wulf-Edda world! We aren't going to see it happen to our world!" Tennyo rebuked. "Your plans stop here!"

"Mido, I refuse to live in your twisted utopia after knowing everything you've done to me!" Panther angrily shouted at the mad scientist. "The pain and angst you and the Yami Matter put me through. Nearly destroying my bond with my friends, almost destroying my marriage, for letting the Yami Matter take hold of me, hospitalizing me, making me face that ugly cognitive me, and nearly pushing me to a suicidal state!" Her words struck her friends' hearts, reminding them of the anguish she went through. Gnashing her teeth, she bit down her bottom lips, causing blood to drip.

However, Mido was barely fazed and openly taunted her. "Oh, look. Annie speaks. I almost forgot you were even there. That's how much I think little of you. By the way, congratulations on you and Ren's child. I hope your child grows up to be nice and healthy, but tell me how was your labor? The Yami Matter allowed me to see you kick and scream. Did it hurt Annie? Was it the worst pain imaginable?! Well, I hope it was worth it just to pop out one little brat! Heheheh!"

Mido had done it.

Letting out a furious roar, incandescent flames erupted around Panther's body. Even her eyes seemed to burn with fire.

" _ **HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU THE WORST PAIN IMAGINABLE, MIDO?! FORGET KRIEMHILD, YOUR FREAK OF A DAUGHTER, AND THE FAKE AKIRA, I'M COMING AFTER YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!**_ " Panther screamed with every intention to burn Mido alive with her passionate flames.

Joker, Mona, and Skull fearfully backed off from Panther. The other Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) were equally as afraid of the red-clad woman's raging presence.

Yakumo (PV-CV-19) gaped in absolute horror at Panther. "Holy shit…"

Mona nervously muttered. "That's our Lady Ann."

Skull muttered. "Mido's really askin' for an ass whipping."

Queen smirked. "After all you've been through Panther, I can't blame you."

Stinger nodded. "Just make sure to leave us some of Mido."

Queen declared. "Listen up, Mido and company! You may think creating a utopia is beneficial for human progression."

Noir then added. "You can't simply force evolution. It must happen naturally!"

Fox shouted. "You've become no different than the authoritarians who've brought death and despair to those trying to live their best lives!"

Skull yelled out. "You're no different from the horrible, shitty adults whose hearts we've had to change!"

Oracle dropped a thumbs down. "Get ready for a beatdown because we're going to stop!"

Mona cried out. "And we're not going to pull any punches!"

Panther passionately shouted. "Some of them have repented and others confessed to their crimes, but I see no chance you'll ever change your ways, Mido!"

Focusing his sights on the villains, Joker raised his Paradise Lost Dagger. "Juzo Mido, you and Kriemhild have caused enough genocide to ever be forgiven. You're beyond redemption. You're too dangerous to be kept alive."

The other Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Revenants (PV-CV-19), and the Elven Princesses amassed alongside Joker. Everyone took on stances and posed together, brandishing their choice weapons.

"Juzo Mido, for the crimes you've committed against humanity, we're not going to change your heart! We're simply going to _end_ your malignant existence!" Joker openly declared Mido's execution.

Sion nodded in approval. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tennyo concurred. "You won't get any arguments from me."

"Or, I either," Io added.

"Or, us!" Crow, the other Vein Remnants, Revenants (PV-CV-19), and Elven Princesses shouted in unison.

As the groups stood united, the four villains exchanged glances.

"Father, you're not going to let them say that and get away with it, are you?" Jinyo asked Mido.

"Of course not. They can spout off their hero speeches all they like, our plans shall proceed," Mido resolutely affirmed.

"Mido, I'm ready to summon the Vamkyries," Kriemhild voluntarily said.

"Go ahead."

With that, Kriemhild's Andvaranaut glowed and opened a wormhole, releasing the nine Vamkyries.

"And I'm ready to fight for you, father!" Jinyo declared. "And I shall take Togo Hifumi's head!"

"And as for you," Mido turned to Akireplica. "Make sure Amamiya Ren suffers agonizing pain before you finish him." As Akireplica nodded, the mad scientist shifted back to his opposition and yelled out. "The stage is now set! Let us commence with Ragnarok Vein, or shall I call it the Sixth Yami Matter Event!"

As he said this, the red sky began to darken as the black formless mass materialized. The Yami Matter's presence became felt. Its darkness blocked out the sun and blotted out most of the crimson sky. The sun turned into a solar eclipse, beaming rays of white and crimson light over the arid landscape.

"Oh no, this is almost shaping up to be like…" Anastasia gazed around fearfully.

"Don't be afraid, Anastasia. Stay close to me," Nadia said, holding her hand.

"My god…" Crow was aghast at the unmitigated darkness engulfing the sky.

"Everyone, don't be afraid!" Sion rallied everyone.

"What's going on here?" Louis (PV-CV-19) asked in befuddlement.

"Kriemhild's trying to recreate Ragnarök! We can't let this happen!" Tennyo exclaimed.

"And we won't!" Joker openly declared.

Kriemhild chortled. "Yes, The Eternal Night is upon us again."

Mido laughed evilly. "Now, let Ragnarok Vein finally commence!"

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Code Vein -** _ **Main Menu Theme**_ \- The dimension of Code Vein.  
 _ **Aegis Research Institute**_ **\- Astral Chain** \- Mido's endgame speech of expanding his reasons for wanting to control the goddess powers and use it to force humanity to evolve. Song ends after Mido taunts Ann about her labor.  
 _ **Aegis Research Institute (Combat Phase)**_ **\- Astral Chain** \- Song begins when Ann's anger is unleashed after Mido taunts her of her labor. The Phantom Thieves' speech, all of them instead of some, against Mido in the Sixth Yami Matter event before Ragnarok Vein, tributing the speeches against the Palace Ruler Shadows in stealing their Treasures, except this time, they intend to _**murder**_ Mido. This has a much stronger effect for the protagonists as adults, unlike when Persona 5 OST - _Blood of Villain_ is played when being teenagers.  
 _ **RE:ARR.X**_ **(THEMEX Rearranged) - Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano** \- The skies darkened as Ragnarok Vein begins. The protagonists' resolvement.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** If you aren't already aware, _Akane no Mai_ has been posted. As of this writing, it's just the prologue teaser. Regular chapter updates begin later in the month.

That said and not to steal UL's thunder, this chapter was put on a backburner while I developed AnM's first couple of chapters. This one took me about two days to write. This chapter like the previous was short and to the point.

We have the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses meeting the canon!Revenants from the game. Who would've thought? Yes, that means the Mido we've seen is the one who perished in the _Code Vein_ game. Of course, the Yami Matter revived him to continue his evil ways. We also learn that Io is not the same one who became the Weeping Tree.

Oh boy, Mido just set off Ann again. He still hasn't learned from last time.

Mido's endgame plan has been unveiled: wants Jinyo to extract the Weeping Tree's power (by extension the original Io's power) to become a goddess and use that power to recreate a world by speeding up human evolution. In the process, superhumans are born to displace the rest of humanity. Mido wants a utopia where only superpowered beings exist. But, the Thieves know that's wrong and want to stop that from happening. Simple enough, right? Not if Kriemhild and the Vamkyries have anything to say about it. And there's sure to be more surprises the bad guys haven't unveiled yet for Ragnarok Vein.

Now, our protagonists confront Mido and his group set up the Sixth Yami Matter event. And now the battle stage is starting to look like the Ragnarök event. Look for this to last a couple of chapters. By my count, there are 6 chapters left to go. And don't worry the remaining chapters will not hit the ungodly lengths the Yggdrasil Trilogy chapters were.

So, Ragnarok Vein is finally here. Let's see how our protagonists deal with these odds.

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	25. Ragnarok Vein Begin, 8-Headed Conspiracy

_**Chapter XXV**_

 _ **Ragnarok Vein Begins; The Eight-Headed Conspiracy (**_ _ **ラグナロク静脈が始まる**_ _ **;**_ _ **八頭の陰謀**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-CV-19/Provisional Government Outskirts**_

The stage was set for Ragnarok Vein. Mido, Jinyo, Kriemhild, the Vamkyries, and Akireplica kept their distance from their adversaries.

"What are you all waiting for?! Or, are we going to be staring all day?" Sion yelled out at the enemy side.

"Calm down, Sion," Tennyo quietly muttered.

"I can't say I blame you, Sion. After all, this bastard did take over your body, even going as far as mind controlling Yakumo, Mia, and I!" Engineer said, facing Mido with ire.

"He went that far with you guys?" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) asked the Vein Remnants. Hearing this fueled his disdain for the Revenant scientist. "As if I needed more reason to see him dead again."

Louis (PV-CV-19) consoled his colleague. "Easy, Yakumo. There's no telling what Mido is capable of now."

"So, what now, Joker?" Fox whispered to the Phantom Thief leader.

"My apologies for keeping you all in suspense, but why don't we carry on with your impending destruction?" Mido suggested as numerous red wormholes opened up around the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and their allies.

"Great, what now?!" Anastasia exclaimed while standing close to Nadia.

"These external energies I'm feeling are coming from Lost! The Yami Matter is releasing an army to wear us down!" Ivy warned everyone.

"You're right! Everyone be on your guard!" Louis (PV-CV-19) cried out.

Within moments, an army of Lost collectively emerged from these wormholes. Of the Lost summoned into battle are Forgotten Devils, Invading Executioner, Queen's Knight Reborn, Dark Vampire Wolves, Euphoric Soldiers, Hunters in Black, Gilded Hunter, Argent Wolf Berserker, Blade Bearer, and Cannoneer.

Readying his Regicide Blade, Sion scoffed. "Is this the best you've got, Mido?!"

Sion (PV-CV-19) then added. "Yeah, I'm not that impressed either."

Joker brandished his Tyrant Pistol. "Just another obstacle to get in our way. Get your Personas ready, everyone!" He rallied the other Phantom Thieves, who quickly invoked their respective Ultimate Personas. Grasping his own mask, blue pyre burst through Joker, who summoned forth the archangel Satanael into battle once again.

"Are you ready, Io?" Tennyo asked Ivy, who without questions summoned her halberd.

"Yes, let's slay these Lost," Ivy replied.

Wasting no time, Mido beckoned the Lost toward their opposition. As the Lost stormed through the field, the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) immediately headed off the abominations.

Observing Ivy fighting alongside Sion and Tennyo, Jinyo tensely stirred. "Should I attack them?"

Mido dismissed her. "Not quite yet, my daughter. If they can get by this first wave, then they're ready to fight you, my Jinyo." Watching Jinyo tightly grip her ko-naginata, he noticed her hands quivering. "I can tell you're dying to face Togo Hifumi. Patience, your turn will come."

As the Queen's Knight Reborn charged forward, Joker, Sion, Tennyo, Ivy, and Sion (PV-CV-19) quickly engaged the sword and shield-wielding monster. Then, several Forgotten Devils intervened, protecting the Queen's Knight Reborn.

"Out of the way!" Sion yelled out, turning his free hand into a demonic claw. With his Ogre-Type Blood Veil, he punched through a Forgotten Devil's torso, tearing it up and spilling its blood as it dissolved into fiery cinders.

Several Forgotten Devils headed off Tennyo and Ivy. As the monsters prepared to attack them, Ivy lunged at a Forgotten Devil, slashing one in two with her halberd. She bisected another and stabbed a third one. Tennyo stabbed another with her ko-naginata.

Sion (PV-CV-19) engaged the Queen's Knight Reborn. When the behemoth swung its sword, the Revenant rolled and dodged every attack. He quickly went for its legs and slashed its knees. Once bringing the Queen's Knight Reborn to a knee, Sion (PV-CV-19) produced a metal tail, which he launched straight for the Lost. The Queen's Knight Reborn quickly stopped it with its sword and bashed him head-on with its shield. Once it knocked Sion (PV-CV-19) back, the Lost raised its sword to crush the Revenant.

Then, much to Sion (PV-CV-19)'s relief, Sion, Tennyo, and Ivy intervened on his behalf, stopping the Queen's Knight Reborn's attack.

"Thanks," Sion (PV-CV-19) offered his gratitude.

"Let us handle this one," Tennyo stated, striking and blasting the Lost's shield into pieces with her _**Lightning Thorn**_.

Ivy dashed forward, slicing off the Queen's Knight Reborn's arm, disarming it of its sword. Then, without even realizing it, the Lost's chest exploded as dark blood shot out like a geyser, spilling the battlefield of its blood. A demonic hand was seen sticking out of its chest. Ripping his hand out of the Lost, Sion's critically wounded the Lost.

"He's yours, Joker!" Sion called out.

The Phantom Thief sent Satanael to finish the Queen's Knight Reborn.

"That was incredible, you four," Sion (PV-CV-19) commended his alternate self, Tennyo, Ivy, and Joker. "But, most of all, you were incredible out there, Io." He said, looking toward Ivy, who modestly nodded.

"C'mon, we still have some more Lost to clear out!" Joker rallied the four as they headed off a wave of Lost.

Finding themselves surrounded by Dark Vampire Wolves and Euphoric Soldiers, the Elven Princesses seemed helpless. The elven women faced each other, smiling confidently.

"Ready to show them we're not hopeless damsels, Nadia?" Anastasia addressed her.

"Yeah! Hey, freaks! Eyes on the birdy!" Nadia called out, producing a black orb of light in her right hand. Squeezing the orb, she threw it as it extended into a long energy whip. She lashed her energy whip, which easily ripped through several Euphoric Soldiers like wet tissue paper.

Anastasia then formed two white orbs in her hands. She magically summoned a bow and a handful of arrows. As several Dark Vampire Wolves rushed her, she fired quick arrows, each empowered with divine light that purified and dissolved the Lost canines. When one Dark Vampire Wolf tried to sneak attack, Anastasia shoved an arrow into its head, causing it to explode into dust.

"You were all very bad dogs," Anastasia chided the Dark Vampire Wolves' remains.

"A little help here!" Nadia called while swinging her whip at incoming Euphoric Soldiers.

"Coming!" Anastasia intervened and blasted a few Euphoric Soldiers with her arrows, giving Nadia recovery to launch a counterattack on the remaining Lost.

Engineer, Queen, Skull, and Louis (PV-CV-19) engaged the Gilded Hunter and a fleet of Hunters in Black. As Skull and Queen fought off the Hunters in Black, Engineer and Louis (PV-CV-19) doubled teamed against the Gilded Hunter.

"Let's see how you fare with this one, other me!" Louis (PV-CV-19) called out, striking the Gilded Hunter with a one-handed sword. Seemingly unfazed by Louis's (PV-CV-19) sword, the Lost retaliated with two consecutive strikes, knocking the Revenant back.

"Louis!" Engineer called out as he attacked the Gilded Hunter with his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. After delivering a critical blow to the Gilded Hunter, Louis (PV-CV-19) recovered enough to decapitate the Gilded Hunter.

With Seiten Taisei, Skull wiped out several Hunters in Black with _**Maziodyne**_. After pummeling a few Hunters in Black with devastating punches, Queen's Anat blasted away the remaining Lost with _**Mafreidyne**_.

"Thanks a lot, friends," Louis (CV-PV-19) said, propping back to his own feet. He then addressed Engineer. "You have very resourceful allies here."

"They've been a great help, especially her," Engineer said, pointing to Queen.

"Indeed, she has incredible power," Louis (PV-CV-19) sad, having assessed Queen and Skull's Persona powers.

"Louis, let's clear this other side!" Queen called to Engineer. "You, too, other Louis!"

Both of them nodded and joined the two Phantom Thieves.

On the opposite side of the battlefield, Oracle, Mona, Stinger, and Mia (PV-CV-19) were locked in a skirmish with the Invading Executioner. A few Forgotten Devils and Dark Vampire Wolves guarded the tall, twin-tailed Lost.

"Heads up! She's about to wipe us out!" Oracle warned as the Invading Executioner summoned a column of water from out of the ground.

As they dodged the Invading Executioner's area of effect, the Forgotten Devils and Dark Vampire Wolves moved in for the kill. However, Mona fought back, hitting them with consecutive slingshots, which caused them to explode.

"Ok, I've analyzed it's weakness! Stun attacks will be effective!" Oracle scanned the Invading Executioner with Prometheus' _**Analysis**_.

"We've got that in spades," Mona said, summoning Mercurius. "Lady Mia, back me up!"

Hearing this, Stinger and Mia (PV-CV-19) both followed the cat. When a Forgotten Devil and several Dark Vampire Wolves intercepted them, Stinger and Mia (PV-CV-19) blasted them away with their bayonets. Mona beelined for the Invading Executioner, sending Mercurius to attack her. When Mercurius went for a _**Lucky Punch**_ , the Lost sidestepped and slid around her lance, performing a pole dance, but not to anyone's entertainment. She then delivered a sliding attack toward Mona.

"I'm coming, Mona!" Stinger quickly shot out her metal tail, stopping the Invading Executioner at its tracks.

Mia (PV-CV-19) then followed up, firing multiple bayonet shots that stunned the Lost creature. Taking out her laser sword, Oracle slashed the Invading Executioner's arms and legs, critically neutralizing it. Stinger's Stinger-Type Blood Veil then shot plunged through the Lost's chest. To top it off, Mercurius finished the Lost off with a _**Miracle Punch**_.

"Heh, it's almost scary how good I am," proudly grinned Mona.

"Bonafide Monafide!" Oracle cheered.

Mia (PV-CV-19) turned over to Stinger. "You have some strange but cool friends, other me."

Stinger coolly smirked. "Yeah, they're awesome, aren't they?"

"We've got trouble! Get ready!" Mona warned them.

Elsewhere, Fox, Noir, Hound, and Yakumo (PV-CV-19) engaged the Argent Wolf Berserker. After dispatching some Dark Vampire Wolves and Euphoric Soldiers, Fox and Noir sent their Personas to deal blows to the Argent Wolf Berserker.

Kamu Susano-o struck the Lost with a _**Giant Slice**_ , dealing damage and knocking it back. Enraged, Argent Wolf Berserker charged at Fox. Then, Noir and Astarte performed _**Tetrakarn**_ , forming a barrier that nullified the Lost's physical blow.

"This is our chance! Attack!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) drove his two-handed sword through the Lost's back.

Hound quickly used his Hound-Type Blood Veil, sending his two hounds to grab and bite the Argent Wolf Berserker's shoulders.

"It's our chance!" Noir called out, sending Astarte to finish the Lost. With her _**One-shot Kill**_ , Astarte destroyed the Argent Wolf Berserker.

"Elegantly done, Noir," Fox openly praised her.

"Thank you," Noir nodded.

"Incredible, maybe we can defeat Mido with your friends' help," Yakumo (PV-CV-19) said, astonished with the Thieves' strong unity.

"They can and we will end Mido. That's a promise," Hound vowed to his counterpart.

"I'm starting to believe."

"Hey, give us a hand here, you two!" Fox called out.

In response, Hound and Yakumo (PV-CV-19) joined in to assist Fox and Noir.

Panther, Akechi, Jack, Eva, Jack (PV-CV-19), and Eva (PV-CV-19) fought Blade Bearer and Cannoneer. Mido's two Lost minions initially proved to be formidable from the start. Between Blade Bearer's ice attacks and Cannoneer's flames, they were tough to overcome until they figured out their elemental weaknesses.

"The Lost with the ice is weak to fire!" Jack (PV-CV-19) informed them.

"Is that so? In that case…!" Summoning Hecate, Panther burned Blade Bearer with _**Maragi**_. Enveloped by Panther's flames of fury, Blade Bearer was at Panther's mercy.

"You're just another obstacle in my way since it's Mido I want!" Panther roared, her eyes burned to match her hatred for the Revenant scientist.

"Well done, Panther! Now, how about letting me step in?" Akechi offered.

"She's mine!"

Akechi chuckled. "Suit yourself." He watched Jack and Eva fight off Cannoneer. "Then, how about…?" Suddenly, some Euphoric Soldiers charged at Akechi, who faced them with maniacal laughter. "So, you wish to get in my way?! Heh, I, Loki, won't permit you!" With that, he summoned the Persona with his namesake. "Now die!"

Akechi's Persona quickly annihilated the Lost with _**Megidolaon**_.

"Who else wants some of this?" Akechi asked with a crazed look.

Jack mounted Cannoneer's back and shoved his sword through its back. Then, Eva fired shots with her bayonet that stunned the Lost.

"This is it for you!" Jack quickly stabbed the back of Cannoneer's head, finishing the Lost off.

Jack (PV-CV-19) and Eva (PV-CV-19) helped to wipe out the remaining Lost that tried to intervene.

Facing Blade Bearer, Panther raised her whip. "This is a message from me to your master! I'll be coming for him!" With that, she and Hecate finished Blade Bearer off with _**Agidyne**_.

As the groups dwindled the Lost numbers, Mido communicated with the Yami Matter.

"I see. They're ready. Time to bring out our big surprise," Mido then snapped his fingers.

The Yami Matter acted upon Mido's wish and opened a dark red portal.

"Look! Another wormhole!" Fox pointed toward the source.

"What he's calling for? More Lost?" Engineer wondered.

"I hope not," Sion scoffed.

"What are you about to unleash upon us now, you bastard?!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) yelled out.

"Oh, but I can't spoil the surprise. That said, I think the Phantom Thieves will be most pleased with these honored guests," the Revenant scientist folded his arms, watching several beams of black light hitting the ground.

The ground then started to tremble as the earth cracked.

"Now, something's coming out of the ground!" Jack exclaimed.

"Stay on your guard, everyone!" Joker called out.

Six dark blue pillars popped out from the earth in succession. Each pillar has a slot door all perfectly shut. Preparing for the worst, the Thieves, the Vein Remnant, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) dropped into battle stances. Then, the slots from each pillar opened, releasing huge gusts of air being released after seemingly a long time of containment.

Finally, out came six figures whose faces were briefly masked by the thick clouds seeping out of the pillars. The first figurehead stepped out, pushing up a pair of glasses from the bridge of his nose.

A sinister chuckle came out from this individual, who intently faced down the Phantom Thieves. "It's been a while, Phantom Thieves. My, you're all looking well. You might even say have matured into fine young adults."

The Thieves, but most especially Joker and Akechi, recognized this man's polite but callous tone. Akechi's face contorted with anger.

"Shido?!" Joker and Akechi yelled out in unison.

Much to the shock of the Thieves, the first face they recognized coming out was Shido Masayoshi. The tall, bald-headed man, still sporting his small black goatee and the black business suit, walked out completely unchanged as if he literally stepped out of 2016.

"Shido Masayoshi?!" Queen exclaimed.

"But, how…?! How the hell is he here?!" Skull shouted.

"But, the last time we fought Shido, it was in that cognitive world along with Kamoshida, Kaneshiro, and Madarame!" Noir cried out.

Mona dismissed Noir's assumption. "No, remember those were Shadow cognitions. This is the real Shido in the flesh."

"Then, is he this timeline's Shido?!" Panther wondered out loud.

"Heh, foolish children. Of course I am. Mido and the Yami Matter have granted _us_ another chance at life to get revenge on you, Phantom Thieves!" Shido boasted, displacing his calm and collective exterior he maintained for a brief time.

" _We_? Don't tell me he brought back-up," gulped Oracle.

"Who else have you decided to dig back up from the dead, Mido?!" Louis demanded from the Revenant scientist.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I think you'd like to show them, Shido?" Mido insisted.

Chortling, Shido removed his glasses, shifting his sights on Joker and Akechi. "Oh, look who's decided to join us. Akechi, it's been such a long time, my boy."

Akechi scowled. "You're not my father, you're just a thing. I have no bond with _you_. The Shido I know is back home in my time."

Feigning a saddened expression, Shido puckered his face. "And how is the other me?"

"I don't know, but I hardly care. He did try to eliminate me."

"That's because you're a failure of an assailant, Akechi Goro! But, most of all, you're a failure as a son!" Shido growled intensely, gnashing his teeth hard. "You'll be one of the first that I intend to eliminate along with Amamiya Ren!"

Quickly brandishing his Paradise Lost dagger, Joker faced the man responsible for his year-long probation. "You can do your worst, but we intend to go through you to get to him!" As he said this, he pointed the dagger toward Mido's direction. "But, I'll gladly finish you where we left off, Shido."

With his lips curling up with a sneer, Shido angrily retorted. "You'll regret looking down on me! Let's see how you handle my entire Conspiracy!" With that, the five pillars revealed the other members of Shido's Conspiracy accomplices. "Come forth, Ooe."

The first is a man with short brown hair and glasses. He has on a light brown coat and gray pants. "Heh, remember me?" A blinding flash of light, his clothes were replaced with full-bodied dark green armor. The armor has a snake motif, representing the very Persona his cognitive self transformed into: Orochi (Shadow).

The second is a rotund, bald-headed older man garbed in a dark blue business suit.

"It's that old politician guy we talked to while we were in our swimsuits!" Panther exclaimed, recalling her, Queen, Oracle, and Noir gathering intel from this specific man.

"The Former Noble, good to see you," Shido chuckled.

"Yes, and I remember you, young ladies, very well," A sadistic grin adorned the Former Noble's face. A similar veil of light burned his clothes away, replacing them with lavender armor with a manta ray motif, which was based on the same Forneus Persona he turned into.

The third individual to emerge is a gray-haired man in a black business suit.

"That's the TV Station president!" Noir recognized him.

"Yes, and I'm here to help Shido destroy you!" The TV Station president openly boasted. A veil of light replaced his business wear with golden armor and a crown coupled with a blue and green embroidered loincloth. He brandished a long scimitar to fight with. His armor is based on the very Persona he turned into: Hanuman.

The fourth Conspiracy member, a younger man with slick black hair, emerged. He has on a black suit and pants coupled with a light dress shirt underneath the suit.

"Isn't that the IT Company President?!" Oracle cried out.

"Indeed, he just like the others is dying to finish you," Shido smirked evilly.

Wearing a fiendish grin, the IT Company President added. "It'll be a pleasure to end you." With that, his clothes turned into full-bodied red and white armor. Adorning his back is a pair of fairy wings. He brandished a long rapier to fight with. His armor is based on his Oberon (Shadow) Persona form.

The fifth and final Conspiracy member, a dark-haired man with sunglasses, dark red striped pants, no shirt, and shoulder tattoos, emerged.

"It's that Yakuza guy!" Skull pointed out.

"The Yakuza Cleaner, surely you remember the Phantom Thieves," Shido addressed his crony.

"Yeah, I sure do and I'll be good to pay them back with their lives," the Yakuza Cleaner grinned as he discarded his shades. Then, a flash of light enveloped the man, changing his garb into full-bodied black and dark brown armor. He even gained a masked helmet with eye and mouth silts, allowing red light to seep through the silts. He is now armed with a double-sided scythe-like weapon. His armor is based on his Ongyo-Ki Persona form.

"Yes, and we are not mere Shadows or cognitions. Together we, the Conspiracy, have been reunited to reap the rewards by defeating you, Phantom Thieves, and your new band of allies!" Shido declared with a maniacal expression adorning his features. "Now, watch as I rise and crush you beneath my feet, Phantom Thieves! I, Shido Masayoshi, am the chosen one by God himself!" With that, a veil of light consumed the Conspiracy leader. His clothes were replaced by the same attire worn by his Shadow self: donning a black army general uniform coupled with a long cape, fore-arm length white gloves, and knee-high white boots. He once again donned the spiked helmet resembling the Statue of Liberty.

"Talk about a gaudy outfit," Stinger remarked.

"Gaudy is being too nice," Hound added.

"He's sure hamming up the emperor gimmick a bit too far," Jack concurred.

Chuckling and with arms folded across his chest, Shido's eyes turned bright gold just like his Shadow self. "Now, when this is over, all of you will bow before me after I'm done with you!" He slowly pivoted, facing Mido with a grin exuding sheer confidence. "And don't think you'll be off the hook either, Mido. Don't be surprised if I tend to overthrow you."

Seemingly unfazed by Shido's threat, Mido responded sardonically. "Yes, as you say."

"Now, members of the Conspiracy! Let us show the Phantom Thieves and their allies no mercy!" Shido enforced his first course of action.

As the Conspiracy headed off their opposition, the Thieves and the Vein Remnants headed them off.

"You guys stand back, we'll handle them!" Sion instructed the Elven Princesses and the Revenants (PV-CV-19).

Joker, Akechi, Tennyo, Sion, and Ivy engaged Shido. Queen and Engineer teamed against Ooe. Panther and Stinger engaged the Former Noble. Noir and Skull fought the TV Station President. Oracle and Mona went against the IT Company President. Fox and Hound teamed against the Yakuza Cleaner.

Shido had the hardest time not only fending off Joker and Akechi, but Tennyo and two Revenants proved more troublesome than he bargained for.

Despite his armor power-up, Ooe couldn't hope to match Engineer's sword skills and his Blood Veil. Adding Queen's brute strength, Ooe was dealt with devastating force. After Engineer neutralized him with his demonic hand, Queen landed a two punch combo, finishing him off with her _**Nuclear Fists**_. Overwhelmed by Queen's raw power, Ooe screamed in horror and exploded.

"Huh? That's it?" Engineer blinked.

As the Former Noble charged at Panther and Stinger, the former wasted no time striking him with her whip. She then folded her whip around the Former Noble, setting him ablaze. Stinger then finished him off with her Stinger-Type Blood Veil.

"Wow, these guys are… weak," Stinger balked at how easily they finished him.

Skull clubbed the TV Station President with his mace. After being decked by Skull's weapon, Noir split him down the middle with her ax. Screaming in pain, the TV Station President's bisected body split apart and dissolved.

"Tch, didn't even break a sweat," remarked Skull.

The IT Company President was pelted by Mona's slingshot projectiles. One projectile exploded, dealing damage to him. Oracle then sliced the IT Company President's torso, cutting him in two. Like the TV Station President, the IT Company President dissolved.

"That was anticlimactic," Oracle said.

Not giving the Yakuza Cleaner much of a chance to fight, Fox delivered quick katana strikes. Hound used his hounds to crush the Yakuza Cleaner using their jaws.

"Bastards! They may be weak, but I won't fall so easily!" Shido roared in defiance. He went for a straight punch, but Joker blasted his helmet off with his pistol. Akechi followed up by sword slashing Shido's chest.

"That's for the Shido that betrayed me," Akechi looked the bald-headed man dead in his eyes.

As Akechi sidestepped away, Sion stabbed him with his Regicide Blade. Ivy then summoned spikes from the ground underneath Shido, catching him with spikes piercing through his body. Tennyo then blasted him with a lightning bolt from her ko-naginata. Joker finished Shido off with a bullet to his head, mirroring exactly what Akechi did to the cognitive Ren before.

Falling to his knees, Shido's face contorted as he collapsed.

"...how… can this be… they beat us…?" Shido weakly muttered as he heard Mido laughing.

"You really thought you and your corporate cronies stood a chance against these heroes of rebellion?" Mido dismissed Shido. "And did you think the Yami Matter would've been foolish to have given you more power than I? You're a fool, Shido Masayoshi. You and your followers are just a means to an end for the Yami Matter."

Hearing this, Jack gasped. "Now what?"

"I don't like where this is going!" Anastasia dreaded what may be forthcoming.

"What are you going to do now, Mido?!" Engineer bellowed at him.

"You have my thanks, Phantom Thieves and Revenants. Now, you've helped us make sacrifices to summon your next grand challenge," Mido chuckled as the Yami Matter extracted six glowing orbs of spiritual light from the remains of the Conspiracy members.

As their souls were extracted, the Conspiracy member's physical bodies vanished.

"Those are their souls!" Ivy cried out.

"What are you doing with their souls?!" Sion called Mido out.

"Why don't you just watch, my friends?" Kriemhild addressed the group.

As the six essences of the slain Conspiracy members coalesced, a colossal entity materialized in their place. A large body, roughly 20-foot high and with a thick black scaly hide and gray underbellies, formed, extending at a length of 30 feet long. Then, six glowing spheres of light emerged from the snake's body, initially forming into six snake heads. After the first six heads formed, two more snake heads appeared to complete a full set of sight for the summoned the eight-headed abomination. Each head has distinguishing colors, single forehead horns, small yellow Amrita facial spikes, and different head protrusions. Each one has red eyes that scanned over their opposition.

The first and second heads, lacking elemental powers, each have distinguishing horn shapes. The first head has a long, curved white unicorn horn and the second has two white horns. The third head has red horns to determine its fire abilities. The fourth head has light blue horns, granting it water-based abilities. The fifth head has light green horns, giving it wind powers. A sixth head has bright yellow horns with lightning flashing over them. A seventh head has purple horns covered with rocks. The eighth and final head, acting as the main one, has red curved horns. With the power of discord, the main head communicated with the other seven heads while acting as the leader.

The main head with the dark red horn opened its mouth, exposing its long sharp red fangs. Already preparing for war, the eight-headed monster, powered by each men's sins, set its sets on the Phantom Thieves and the Vein Remnants.

"It can't be! They formed the Yamata-no-Orochi!" Fox exclaimed.

"But, we defeated that monster before!" Queen cried out.

"And this one will be harder to beat if we're not careful," Tennyo warned them.

"It's obviously not the same one. This one was created based out of Shido and his cronies' souls," Joker informed his friends while apprehensively facing the eight-headed monstrosity. At the same time, he vehemently thought about truly ending Shido, the same man that previously ruined his life. As far as Joker was concerned, he saw Shido as nothing more than Mido's pathetic pawn now.

"How astute of you to recognize this Yokai, but you are correct this is not the same one that you Phantom Thieves stopped before. Thanks to the voluntary sacrifice of Shido and his foolish merry band of followers, another Yamata-no-Orochi has risen," Mido stated, eyeing the eight-headed behemoth as it headed toward its adversaries.

"Voluntary sacrifice, you say? The fools have always been our pawns," Kriemhild evilly giggled at the expense of the Conspiracy group.

"Now, let's give them some credit, Kriemhild. They've proven some worth to us. Their sacrifices produced a Yamata-no-Orochi to entertain us with," the Revenant scientist chuckled.

Hearing this, Sion scoffed. "I shouldn't be surprised. They were more pawns for this gross experiment of yours. But, don't think I'm shedding tears over these people."

"You're right. Anyone who sides with Mido is our enemy now!" Engineer declared.

The other Revenants stood their ground and resolved to slay the Yamata-no-Orochi.

"Well, dude, what do you think?" Skull turned to Joker, who didn't hesitate to whip out his dagger and pistol. "Hell yeah! That's what I thought!"

"They signed up to join the devil. Because of that, they get no sympathy with me," Fox plainly stated without regret.

"This thing is just another obstacle between us and Mido," Panther said, her fiery eyes intently locked onto Mido.

Clenching her fists hard, every knuckle popped in Queen's hand. She raised her fists to fight. "And I'm ready to go."

"Wait, you guys stand down," Joker requested much to the other Thieves' shock.

"Huh? But why, Joker?" Oracle asked in befuddlement.

"Skyler and Hifumi are the only ones I need to beat this thing. The rest of you conserve your powers once we deal with Mido, Kriemhild, and their cohorts," Joker said as he approached Sion and Tennyo.

Sion turned toward Engineer. "Is that ok with you?"

Nodding, Engineer unconditionally accepted. "You don't even need my permission, but you and Hifumi be careful."

With that, Sion and Tennyo walked away from the Revenant side. As they stepped away from their friends, Joker, Sion, and Tennyo confronted Yamata-no-Orochi.

"Oh, so it's just you three then? Well, this should provide some entertainment," Mido stated, keenly observing with Kriemhild.

"Hold on!" Mona called out, sprinting over to Joker, Sion, and Tennyo.

"Mona, wait!" Panther called out to the cat-like being.

However, the battle already commenced and the Yamata-no-Orochi struck, slamming through the earth with destructive force. Joker, Sion, and Tennyo quickly split up, separating themselves while throwing off the eight-headed monstrosity. Setting his sights on the discord, the purple-horned, and the white unicorn horned heads.

Summoning Satanael into the battle, Joker sent the fallen angel Persona to attack the Yamata-no-Orochi. The discord head's red horns unleashed blasts, which Satanael countered by firing _**Megidolaon**_ to stop the discord snake's attack. At the same time, Satanael's almighty attack blasted the discord head and disoriented it. The purple-horned snake then launched large boulders at Satanael. Utilizing its wings, Satanael evaded every boulder save for one that impacted its left side. This prompted the white unicorn horned snake to strike Satanael.

Taking immediate action, Joker pumped out rounds from his Tyrant Pistol, simultaneously striking the three heads. Distracted by the Phantom Thief's actions, the three heads went straight for Joker, who threw down a bomb. When the bomb exploded, smoke dispersed and blinded the three heads. This gave Satanael enough time to recover and engage the three heads. The discord head quickly turned as Satanael fired it and the other heads with _**Riot Gun**_.

Meanwhile, Tennyo bounced around, evading close quarters with the blue-horned and green-horned snake heads. The green-horned snake unleashed a wind-based attack, sending Tennyo flying back. Then, as she landed and planted her feet down, Tennyo readily brandished her ko-naginata and rushed ahead to meet the two snake heads. The blue-horned head expelled a water beam at the woman, who sidestepped the attack. Determined to survive, Tennyo summoned _**Lightning Thorn**_ and blasted the blue-horned snake with it. Once the blue-horned snake was quickly felled by Tennyo's lightning blast, the green-horned snake fired another wind attack, but Tennyo sidestepped and jumped up, swinging her ko-naginata at it. She then slashed both of the green-horned snake's eyes, taking away its sight.

Sion fought off the remaining three heads while evading their direct attacks. At one point, the red-horned snake expelled fire blasts to catch Sion off guard. Evading the fire blasts, Sion used its Regicide Blade to defend himself. Then, the yellow-horned head unleashed lightning from its horns, blasting Sion away. The two-horned snake then headbutted Sion, slamming him hard into the ground.

"Sion!" Tennyo called out, leaving herself open for the blue-horned snake to take her out with a water blast.

"Hang on! Help Is on the way!" Mona called out as he instantly transformed into his train rollercoaster cart form, which Panther and Skull immediately recognized.

"Yeah! He's turned into that train like the last time!" Skull enthusiastically shouted.

"Yeah, that was way back during the first Yami Matter event!" Panther recalled her, Joker, Skull, and Mona's skirmish against the Gasha-dokuro.

"Jump on, you two!" Joker immediately called out to Sion and Tennyo, both complied and hopped into the Mona train. When the discord head fired another set of destructive blasts, Satanael intercepted the eight-headed behemoth, allowing Joker to slip away and escape. Jumping high into the air, Joker landed on top of the Mona train.

"Epic landing there, Joker!" Mona's voice was heard accompanied by loud meowing from the train cart.

"Hey, I remember Joker told us you turned into a train. Wow, it's surreal to be riding inside you now," Sion was taken aback.

"Joker, get inside!" Tennyo called out to the Phantom Thief.

Setting his sights on Satanael and Yamata-no-Orochi's clash, he readied his Tyrant Pistol. He watched as a long trail materialized toward the giant monster battle.

"Hold on tight, you three!" Mona warned them as he flew Joker, Sion, and Tennyo around Yamata-no-Orochi, evading every projectile and elemental attack unleashed from the two monsters. At one point, pillars of fire and water nearly collided with Mona, but the Mona train swerved off the trail for a split second before another trail formed to catch his fall.

"That's cutting it too close," Joker apprehensively muttered, feeling his heart racing as if he just finished a marathon run.

Mona apologetically responded. "Sorry, Joker, but those attacks came out of nowhere! I'll keep my eyes on the trail! Ok, get ready, guys! I've found a blind spot!"

With that, Joker invoked Satanael's _**Heat Riser**_ to buff up Tennyo and Sion while increasing their defense power and agility.

The Mona train continued its way toward Yamata-no-Orochi, revealing a blind spot on its left side. Standing up, and having been empowered as a result of Satanael's power, Sion and Tennyo hastily attacked. Converting his right arm into an Ogre-Type Blood Veil, the Revenant slashed the two-horned snake's head, tearing through its neck before ripping it clean off in gory fashion. With her ko-naginata, Tennyo blasted the blue-horned snake with her _**Lightning Thorn**_. Then, using her same ko-naginata, she sliced the blue-horned head off.

"Great work, Hifumi! Just six more heads to go!" Sion called out.

The unicorn-horned snake went for a headbutt, but Sion stopped it with his Hound-Type Blood Veils. Two hound heads popped out of Sion's back and bit down on the unicorn-horned snake, mauling and immobilizing it. The purple-horned snake moved in to aid the single-horned head, but Joker fired at it with numerous Tyrant Pistol rounds. Tennyo swiftly shoved her ko-naginata through the purple-horned snake's throat, ripping it open. Throwing its head back, the purple-horned snake hisses loudly in pain.

"Most of those heads have been taken out, Joker! This is your chance!" Mona suggested, heading his way toward the Yamata-no-Orochi.

With his eyes set on the discord head, a determined gaze formed on the Phantom Thief's face. As he eyed the discord head, Joker sensed Shido's presence inside this specific head. Then, as he waved his hand across his face, blue pyre erupted from his mask.

"Now, Satanael! Ravage him!" Joker beckoned his Persona to brutalize the monstrosity with _**Cosmic Flare**_.

When the two-horned head attacked on behalf of the discord head, Sion intervened and struck it with his Stinger-Type Blood Veil. Wailing in pain, the two-horned snake's head was skewered by Sion's metal tail. The red-horned head went up to defend the discord snake, but Tennyo bisected the top of its head with her ko-naginata.

Readying his pistol, he pointed and aimed for the main discord head. Upon realizing Joker's intent to kill, the discord head's red horns fired multiple blasts at the Phantom Thief. Satanael materialized in front of the blasts, guarding Joker against the wanton of destruction thrown his way.

Finally, without hesitation, Joker and Satanael both pulled their triggers, firing _**Sinful Shell**_ , delivering a headshot through the discord head. Letting out a pained wail, the discord snake recoiled from the headshot. Then, an image of Shido appeared inside the discord snake, screaming in agonizing pain as if he was dying from a fatal blow.

With the discord head dismembered, the other heads of the Yamata-no-Orochi fell. Each head dissolved, releasing the soul essences of Shido's cronies. Ooe, Former Noble, the TV Station President, the IT Company President, and the Yakuza Cleaner all horrifically wailed in unison. They felt their souls being called back, removing them from the physical plane and returning to the underworld.

Shido's soul roared in defiance. " _ **THIS CANNOT BE! HOW CAN I FALL TO THE PHANTOM THIEVES AGAIN!?**_ " Then, he heard insidious laughter interject inside his own mind. " _ **YOU! YOU SET ME UP TO FALL, MIDO! YOU TRAITOROUS BEAST!**_ "

" _You've only just realized that just now, Shido Masayoshi? You're an example of how much greed and power has poisoned your feeble human mind. It's corrupt politicians like you that stifle the progression of human evolution. Progressing human evolution is what I am striving for. So, I'd rather just cut my losses with you and your useless cronies. Corporate goons like you and your Conspiracy followers always put profit over scientific progress. Your kind makes me retch!_ "

" _ **BUT, YOU GAVE YOUR WORD WE'D CONTINUE BUSINESS AFTER WE DISPOSE OF THE THIEVES AND THOSE REVENANTS?!**_ "

Mido then replayed Shido's intent to overthrow him.

" _ **And don't think you'll be off the hook either, Mido. Don't be surprised if I tend to overthrow you.**_ " Those sentences continued to burn inside Shido's mind. He came to the realization of his folly and didn't expect Mido to throw this back at him.

" _Did you think I'd forget? You always intended to betray me, Shido Masayoshi. You view yourself as superior to the rest of your species, but you're no different from the rest of the Homo sapien monkeys._ "

" _ **YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU HUMILIATE ME IN THIS MANNER! I AM SHIDO MASAYOSHI! I WAS CHOSEN TO LEAD A COUNTRY!**_ " Seething, Shido angrily chastised him.

" _You've set up so many to fall and die to cover up your heinous actions. You've made so that you and your Conspiracy maintain and consolidate as much power to rise unopposed. In the end, you had Amamiya Ren arrested only for him to rebound and defeat you. Not once, but now twice. You're not a powerful man, Shido. You're just a lowly life form in my eyes. Not fit to even draw breath in the new world I intend to create. Now, join the rest of God's failed experiments of Earth's past._ "

As Mido unabashedly taunted the former politician, Shido's face contorted with utter humiliation and disbelief.

" _You have no one but yourself to blame for your own failure again._ "

" _ **NO... NO! NO! I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS!**_ "

" _Do not deny it, Shido. We gave you a chance for revenge, but you still blew it. Oh well. Now watch from the ethers of the underworld as Kriemhild and I show you how we handle the situation._ "

As the distraught look from Shido's face faded, his mental state regressed. At that moment, Shido slowly returned to the state he had been during his change of heart phase, the darkness that returned to take him over left him again.

" _Oh, what's wrong, Shido? Are you not remembering much of what happened? Don't worry you can join the rest of your cronies in the underworld. Heheh, as much as I've enjoyed harping on you, I should be in no position to judge you. I've committed heinous acts against humanity, but I don't cower behind cronies to protect my well being._ "

Gritting his teeth, Shido's face became mellow and pathetic, feeling every sting from Mido's piercing words.

" _Now, you are dismissed, Shido. Return to the underworld from which you came!_ " Mido laughed as Shido's soul vanished from the physical realm.

Having witnessed Shido's essence vanish, the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) remained silent. Even Akechi, who helped fight against and listened to his father's last words, didn't say a word.

"Akechi, I'm sorry," Joker muttered as he, Sion, Tennyo, and Mona rejoined the group.

Nodding, Akechi replied with a neutral expression. "Don't be. I'm not."

"Alright, Mido! No more games! This time it's us against you, Kriemhild, and your followers there!" Engineer angrily snapped at the Revenant scientist.

"Pfft, you expect Mido to fight his own battles? He's deathly afraid of what I'm going to do to him." Panther faced the villain with scorn.

"So, when are you going to sully your hands, coward?!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) called him out.

Having heard enough of their angry tirades, Mido uncrossed his arms and let out an exasperated sigh. "Congratulations for clearing the first stage, my friends. Now, the advent of Ragnarok Vein will truly take off. The Yami Matter now wishes to see blood being spilled on these hallowed grounds."

"It's about time," Kriemhild said with a mischievous smirk. Beckoning the Vamkyries toward her, she glared down at the Thieves and Vein Remnants. "You fought well against the Vamkyries last time, but now you'll fight me and my vessels at the same time. You will all have the honor of being flayed down to your bones by me Kriemhild!"

Jinyo fiercely gazed at Tennyo and Ivy. "Just as long as you leave these two for me."

"Enough. It's time," Mido declared as he, Kriemhild, the Vamkyries, Jinyo, and Akireplica descending, standing between the opposition and the Provisional Government building. "I have an inquiry for you, Louis."

Louis (PV-CV-19) scowled. "Not like it matters, but which one?"

Engineer frowned. "He must mean me."

Mido chuckled. "Astute as always. Now, how many of you have Envoy of Vein forms?"

"Why does that matter?" Stinger rebuked.

"Just answer the question," Mido responded with annoyance.

"Four of us do. Skyler, Mia, Yakumo, and I possess the powers of Envoy, but you know this already," Engineer elaborated.

"Yes, but what if I told you there was another with the power of Envoy Vein?" Mido tossed a vague question at them.

"There's a fifth one? But, there shouldn't be another!" Sion said.

"That's because you're all looking at the one," Mido tapped his chest.

"But, how…?" Joker was flabbergasted.

"But, you didn't have that kind of power before!" Tennyo called out his bluff.

"But, how long has it been since our last big battle? Hmm? Those months ago after I briefly possessed Sion's body and revealed myself to all of you! And the last time I faced you four, you invoked Envoy forms to best me. Well, I've found a way to harness that power and call it my own!" Mido boasted as a dark red aura enveloped him from head to toe, encompassing his entire body. "As a man of science, I should be able to create conceptualized things out of nothing! And after seeing your Envoy powers in action, I've replicated that power to create my own Envoy of Vein! Behold, the Envoy of Evolution!"

Not giving them a chance to react, the aura surrounding Mido expanded. His body underwent a quick metamorphosis. His overall appearance stayed relatively the same, even retaining the spikes on his armored arms and his armor color scheme. However, his previous bulkier frame slimmed down, giving him a slender body. Gone was the giant cloak. Two long, sharp spikes protruded through the front of his face and above his eyes.

With his right eye still glowing red, the Revenant scientist adjusted his newly modified form. Gazing upon his Envoy form, he malevolently chuckled, expelling compressed air from his mask. "Yes, I have achieved the next stage of Revenant evolution. Now, my friends, let's determine who's fit to survive in my new world!"

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **VAMP -** _ **In This Hell**_ \- vs. Lost, Shido, and his group.  
 **Code Vein OST -** _ **Boss Fight Phase 2**_ \- Tennyo, Joker, Sion vs. Yamata-no-Orochi. They slay Yamata-no-Orochi and the souls of Shido and his cohorts are sent back to the underworld. Shido suffers a huge breakdown screaming in anger before he regresses back to his 'Heel Face Brainwashing' phase.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Shido and his stooges came and went, didn't they? Hah. They sure didn't last long and all just to be discarded to be Mido's sacrificial pawns. :P

To clarify if it wasn't made clear, these are the PV-CV-19 variations of the Conspiracy. The Yami Matter revived them for this battle.

This chapter was just the first stage of Ragnarok Vein. Lost, Shido & the Conspiracy, and the Yamata-no-Orochi. A gauntlet consisting of _Code Vein_ , _Persona 5_ , and _Nioh_ enemies. All I was missing was something from _Kakegurui_ , but that series lacks potentially dangerous villains and monsters on the scale of the ones aforementioned (though the Conspiracy pre-Orochi sacrifice were just jobbers).

This chapter also marks the return of Mona becoming a train cart. That's right, we haven't seen it since Chapter 4! We couldn't have picked a better time to bring it back but the Orochi fight.

The chapter highlights some neat Revenant team action, especially the Vein Remnants helping out their PV-CV-19 counterparts. Those made for some cool interactions.

Moreover, we have some brief Shido and Mido interactions, including Mido verbally destroying what little pride Shido had left. Also interesting to point out, Shido and Mido share the same English voice actor (Keith Silverstein, who also voiced Hisoka from _Hunter x Hunter (2011)_ and Professor Tomoe from the _Sailor Moon_ redub as well as _Sailor Moon Crystal_ ). That's just something to put out since he's voiced two of central antagonists of this story's top two franchises. I just wanted to throw this trivia out there for those curious.

Finally, yes, Mido has his own Envoy of Vein form. He's just a slender version of himself, but the way my partner sketched his Envoy of Evolution form out, he looks like a villain straight out of Tokusatsu.

Anyway, that's all from me regarding this chapter. The next couple of chapters are going to be crazy with the second phase.

Until then, send a review and see you in the next update!


	26. Soaring Vamkyries, Protect Weeping Tree

_**Chapter XXVI**_

 _ **The Soaring Vamkyries; Protect the Weeping Tree**_ _ **(**_ _ **舞い上がるヴァンキリー**_ _ **;**_ _ **しだれ木を守る**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-CV-19/Provisional Government Outskirts**_

Upon recovering from the raw power of Mido's transformation, the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) postured into battle stances. They pivoted toward the veil of smoke revealing the Revenant scientist's Vein of Evolution. Facing their nemesis, the Vein Remnants and the Revenants (PV-CV-19)'s eyes glowed bright red.

"Heheh, does my new form send dread down your little spines? And is that apprehension I see etched on your faces?" Mido openly taunted his main adversaries.

"You'd sure like to think that!" retorted Engineer.

"Pfft, like we'd be afraid of you? You don't impress us with that stupid new look," Yakumo (PV-CV-19) dismissively put him down.

"Hey, I wouldn't be smack talking him like that," Mona remarked, brandishing his sword.

"Not to mention we got Kriemhild, the Vamkyries, and Joker's clone to deal with," warned Queen, turning toward Joker, who faced down Akireplica. "Joker, are you sure you want to handle him?"

Nodding, Joker quickly readied his pistol and dagger, not once taking his eyes off Akireplica. Growling under his breath, Akireplica snarled and ran a thumb across his throat, as if to signal Joker's throat getting slit. Kriemhild kept the Vamkyries at bay, waiting for the right moment to strike. For a moment, Jinyo's gaze met Tennyo and Io's, the former giving a creepy smile that tried to deter them. However, both ladies kept their guard against Mido's clone daughter.

However, Mido merely lifted a finger and pointed to the group. Then, in a blink and barely noticed moment, an explosion erupted behind the group, causing everyone to spread apart, leading to the villains to divide and pick which group members to pick off.

"Holy shit! Did y'all see him even shoot a blast behind us?!" Skull shouted.

"I didn't even see him fire anything!" Noir exclaimed.

"Some of us saw what happened, but none of us were quick to deflect it!" Jack called out.

"Crap, that form isn't all just show then!" Mia (PV-CV-19) cried.

"Don't let your guards down everyone!" Sion warned everyone.

"Yes, what he said and not for a moment!" Louis (PV-CV-19) added, warning his own colleagues.

Offering a helping hand to Anastasia, Nadia helped her colleague up. "Stay sharp, ok?"

Nodding, Anastasia fearfully muttered. "Sorry, but I wasn't prepared for that."

"Don't worry. None of us were," Tennyo reassured the Elven Princess.

Scanning the villains surrounding, Io's golden eyes glowed. "No matter what, we can't let them near the Weeping Tree. Swinging her halberd, the pale Revenant fiercely faced down Tennyo's corrupted clone. "I'll stop her if I must!"

Tennyo nodded. "You won't fight her alone, Io."

Deeply chortling, the Revenant researcher dropped his hand and flexed his entire right arm. "Yes, the power of the Envoy of Evolution is exactly what I bargained for. Perhaps we shall see if it'll be potent to vanquish you all." He chuckled again as his red eye menacingly glowed. "But, next time I won't miss." He deepened his voice, sounding less formal and more depraved. With a head turn, he shot up and grabbed Engineer, removing him from his colleagues. "Come, why don't we have ourselves a talk, dear boy?!"

"LOUIS!" The Vein Remnants called out, but before they headed off to save him, the Vamkyries cut them off from aiding their colleague.

"Get out of our way!" Hound roared, instinctively summoning the two hounds from his back. He then turned his Hound-Type Blood Veil on the Vamkyries, who quickly scattered from getting mauled.

"We need to get to Louis!" Noir called out, turning toward Queen.

"C'mon!" Queen beckoned her girlfriend as they headed off, but two of the Vamkyries, Göndul and Skögul, prevented them from pursuing Engineer. As Göndul launched and kicked an earth sphere at Queen, the Phantom Thief shattered it with a fist of justice. "We don't have time to mess with you!"

Kriemhild chortled, taunting the Phantom Thieves and their allies. "Oh, but we have plenty of time. Phantom Thieves, Revenants, and Elven, I know you've learned of my backstory. You've seen it was I and the Yami Matter that destroyed that dreary Wulf-Edda realm. You'll see we're capable of doing the same to your own universe."

Growling, Panther snapped at her. "We aren't letting you and the Yami Matter get away with erasing our world!"

Fox added. "Indeed! Unlike that other world, our bonds are stronger than those arrogant, petty Asgardians showed. That's what essentially weakened the system of that world and allowed you to destroy their dimension!"

Oracle grinned. "What he said, we learn from others' mistakes. We ain't letting you get into our heads."

Kriemhild smirked coyly. "Perhaps not, but that's fine. The Vamkyries and I shall entertain ourselves by eviscerating you all. Vamkyries, shall we?!"

As the Vamkyries prepared to attack, Sion (PV-CV-19), Louis (CV-PV-19), Jack (PV-CV-19), and Eva (PV-CV-19) sprinted toward Engineer and Mido's direction.

"Don't worry about your Louis. We're going to get him!" Louis (CV-PV-19) called out to the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Elven Princesses.

"Thank you and be careful!" Stinger shouted toward them.

"Please, bring him back safe," Noir prayed for the most positive outcome.

Clenching her fists, Queen faced Kriemhild and the Vamkyries. "Fine. I can settle beating all of you until you're all pulp on my fists." Lifting her right fist to her face level, she snarled like a beast, gritting her teeth. "That's how much confidence I have of our Louis coming back to us."

Kriemhild deeply chuckled. "So, you say, but he's going to need a miracle to survive Mido."

As Jinyo veered toward the government provisional building, she prepared to make true on finding the Weeping Tree. However, Tennyo and Ivy intercepted the clone. Swinging her ko-naginata, Tennyo attacked from the left. With her halberd, Ivy attacked from the right, Jinyo narrowly dodged getting torn up, evading their weapons' strikes.

"You two don't let her inside the government building!" Sion called to them.

As they nodded, Tennyo and Ivy promptly engaged Jinyo in a heated two on one duel, keeping the clone as far away from the Weeping Tree as possible. While this happened, Akireplica rushed at Joker and attacked him with a dagger. Joker countered with his Tyrant Dagger, stopping the Akira clone's attack. Akireplica growled intensely into Joker's face.

"Joker!" Panther called out, running over to save him, but a fiery arrow stopped her. She gazed up toward Ölrún, who unleashed a flurry of arrows. As Panther tried dodging the Vamkyrie's _**Agilaz's Volley**_ , a frozen mist nullified the fire arrows. "Thanks, Fox!"

Fox gave a gentlemanly gesture. "My pleasure, Panther. Let us defeat that Vamkyrie!"

As Panther and Skull settled on Ölrún, Queen and Haru naturally went for Göndul and Skögul. Skull and Oracle. Hound and Yakumo (PV-CV-19) confronted Geirdriful. Mona, Stinger, Mia, and Akechi (PV-CV-19) faced off against Mist.

Finding himself between two Mias, Mona found himself in cloud heaven, but he suppressed his quick impulses to settle on the matter at hand.

"Listen up, everyone! You know the deal!" Mona declared. "These Vamkyries are in a whole different league than the fodder we just beat!"

Skull scoffed. "Tell us something we don't know!"

Oracle nodded. "Right!"

Meanwhile, Sion, Jack, Eva, and the Elven Princesses confronted Kriemhild, Brynhildr, Sigrún, and Eir.

"Oh, did you think my Vamkyries didn't come without some reinforcements? Bear witness the Flight of the Vamkyries!" Kriemhild openly decreed, raising her hand as the Andvaranaut ring on her ring finger glowed with life. In conjunction with the glowing ring's power, the manifesting Yami Matter opened another large portal above everyone.

As the group caught wind of the portal, the dark red skies became bathed with bright crimson, resembling a sea of blood. When the distortion expanded, the loud, unearthly screeches came out startling the group members. Raising their heads, the Vamkyries sensed the approach of these beasts.

Finally, the group quickly identified a group of ten large white swans with feathered wings and back legs. Their tails are feathered like a swan's. Lupine ears, seen on a wolf, adorned their heads. The beasts' scaly front legs resembled those of a griffin. As the beasts landed, they stood over 15-feet weight and had 30-foot long wingspans. This group of swan-like beasts screeched loudly, beckoning to the Vamkyries.

"The Vargr Swans shall aid you in your battle, Vamkyries. Use them well," Kriemhild commanded the Vamkyries, who each nodded and flew over to their respective steed.

Upon mounting their Vargr Swans, the Vamkyries raised their hands and hollered in unison, rallying themselves against their adversaries.

"Vamkyries, let us finish these fools once and for all!" Brynhildr rallied her troops as they and their steeds headed off to attack their opposition. She and the Vamkyries' Vargr Swans launched the first attack, fiercely flapping their wings and unleashing waves of blue wildfire. Their _**Frostburn Wildland**_ quickly washed over and burned away most of the terrain, save for the areas near the government building.

"Look out!" Jack called out as he, the other Vein Remnants, the Thieves, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) evaded the rain of blue flames heading their way, which scorched most of the land away.

"Is everyone ok?!" Sion asked, quickly scanning over his friends and allies.

"Shit! That was too close!" Skull exclaimed.

"Those are some big ass monster swans!" Oracle exclaimed.

"They're like dragons, but not quite like them. Still, we need to be vigilant of their fire!" Akechi observed.

"So, what?! They're just more obstacles for us to overcome!" Hound growled. "Besides, Sion, you, me, and Louis have our Envoy forms!"

Hearing this, Stinger nodded. "That's right!"

"And we have our Persona's Ascendancy! We're not so low on options!" Queen reminded the other Thieves. "So, let's give them an all-out fight!"

With that, the Thieves summoned their Ultimate Personas and merged with them, triggering their Persona's Ascendancy forms. Mona became Mercurius ΩX. Queen became Anat ΩX. Skull turned into Seiten Taisei ΩX. Panther turned into Hecate ΩX. Oracle became Prometheus ΩX. Fox turned into Kamu Susano-o ΩX. Noir turned into Astarte ΩX. Akechi became Loki ΩX.

The Revenants then witnessed the Vein Remnants unveiling their Envoy forms. Sion unveiled his Envoy of Matthew form. Hound became the Envoy of Luke. Stinger invoked her Envoy of John form.

"Wow, amazing. I never would've imagined us with these forms," Yakumo (PV-CV-19) observed.

"Me either," a mesmerized Mia (PV-CV-19) concurred with her Revenant compatriot.

"It's all thanks to Hifumi and Io's powers," Sion revealed, maintaining his focus on Kriemhild.

As she mockingly clapped, Kriemhild giggled. "Wow, what a spectacular fashion show! But just because you have a new set of powers to match your new attires, that won't change your situation." She motioned toward Brynhildr. "I believe I'll be joining this fight with you."

Brynhildr nodded. "No arguments with me."

With that, Kriemhild convened with the Vamkyries and went straight after their opposition. Tennyo and Ivy engaged Jinyo while keeping her away from the government facility. As Akireplica bolted off, Joker pursued Akira's clone.

xxxxx

Once again coming into blows with the Shroud Vamkyrie, Mercurius ΩX attacked her with his scimitar. While fending off the cat's strikes, Mist turned the other way as two long metal tails flew toward her direction. She nimbly moved, avoiding getting skewered by Stinger and Mia (PV-CV-19)'s Blood Veils.

"Hahah, nice try, but I am already familiar with thy techniques!" Mist taunted the Mia duo.

"Yes, but you haven't dueled me yet," whispered a voice belonging to Loki ΩX.

Turning around to face him, a pair of serrated blades slashed the Shroud Vamkyrie, dealing a great deal of damage to her. As Loki ΩX finally came into view, he rushed the Shroud Vamkyrie while laughing maniacally.

"What the fukka?! Get back, fiend!" Mist shouted, expelling a jade mist that surrounded them. Using _**Njörðr's Tempest**_ as a means to escape and recover, the Shroud Vamkyrie left them speculating about her next move.

"Have at them, my Vargr Swan! Incinerate them!" Mist's disembodied voice announced, masking her own whereabouts.

Just then, Mist's Vargr Swan dove toward Mercurius ΩX, Stinger, Mia (PV-CV-19), and Loki ΩX, unleashing blue flames from its flapping wings. With blue fire raining on them, the group scattered. Mercurius ΩX led the assault, firing guided shots from his slingshot. Coupled with Stinger and Mia (PV-CV-19) firing shots from their bayonets, they bombarded the swan with precise shots.

"Nice work, Lady! Keep it up!" Mercurius ΩX called out.

As she continued firing at the swan, Mia (PV-CV-19) asked Stinger. "He calls you that?"

"He says it so endearingly. I'm already used to it," casually replied Stinger.

"I wonder if he'd call me that?"

"Your guard is down!" Mist called out as she dropped down behind Stinger with a seax in hand. Looking to slit Stinger's throat, Mia (PV-CV-19) stunned the Vamkyrie with her bayonet.

"And I'll take it from here!" Mercurius ΩX declared, shooting a bomb from his slingshot, which exploded in the Shroud Vamkyrie's face.

Before she can rebound, Loki ΩX shot her point blank in the back of Mist's back with a silencer gun. Blood seeped from her head wound. However, this did little but aggravate the Shroud Vamkyrie as she turned and menacingly growled at Loki ΩX.

"You're not going to kill her that way!" Stinger chastised the ex-ace detective.

"Yes, and now thou hast incurred my anger! Be prepared to face thy end!" Mist declared as she flew up and grabbed her Vargr Swan's face. "Lend me thy power, loyal steed!' With that, just like the other Vamkyries, she extracted her swan's energy and absorbed it into her being.

As the swan dissipated into spiritual energy for Mist to feed on, the Shroud Vamkyrie's form changed. Her lower body, from the waist down, morphed into the shape of a green and scaly snake. New green wings sprouted from the small of her back. She also gained a purple porcupine stinger-like tail, a feature found on the Manticore. Having gained Campe and Manticore features, the Shroud Vamkyrie descended near her adversaries.

Giggling fiendishly, Über-Mist wore a deranged smile. "Thou art prepared to meet thy end, friends?!" She rushed at the group, swinging her Manticore tail at them.

Stinger and Mia both invoked her Stinger-Type Blood Veils, countering Mist's Manticore tail attack. Then, Stinger channeled white light through her bayonet, unloading a barrage of white beams at Über-Mist, but the beastly Über-Vamkyrie countered Stinger's _**Bullets of Aramis**_ with purple beams from her tail. After taking out Stinger's attack, the Shroud Vamkyrie produced a purple slime from her tail, which conjured a ghastly creature with a skeleton-like visage. Then, the single Draugr creature split into two and then four.

Utilizing her _**Einherjar of Hades**_ , the Über-Vamkyrie beckoned her Draugar-like tokens to attack her adversaries.

"Augh, gross! Take them out, guys!" Mercurius ΩX yelped, shooting a bomb at an Einherjar, blowing it up into bits.

Loki ΩX quickly chopped up another Einjerjar into pieces. Stinger and Mia (PV-CV-19) took turns blowing away undead tokens with their bayonets. In response to her Draugar-like tokens being wiped out, Über-Mist invoked her passive ability, _**Hestia's Landscaping**_ , to melt the terrain with acidic sludge seeping from her tail. The group quickly jumped on a platform, avoiding the deadly sludge.

"Run all thou want, but thou will not escape your fates!" Über-Mist shouted, throwing several seax at the group. As the Stinger and Mia (PV-CV-19) batted the seax with their Blood Veils, Über-Mist flew into the air and sprayed purple beams from her Manticore tail.

"Damn it, she's more trouble than she's worth!" Mia (PV-CV-19) shouted.

"No, we can beat her!" Stinger rallied them on.

"I suggest we go for the tail," Mercurius ΩX eyed the Über-Vamkyrie's tail. "But, getting to it will be a task."

"Then, it's a job for me then," Loki ΩX eyed the tail and jumped up to meet the Shroud Vamkyrie.

"Thou want this, Midgardian?!" Über-Mist readied her tail, which Loki ΩX cut off by throwing one of his swords at it. Then, he unleashed an immense gust of wind power that devastated the Über-Vamkyrie.

After damaging her with _**Loptr Tornado**_ , he prepared to slice off her limbs.

"Dost not get carried away!" Screamed Über-Mist, using the stub of her tail to fire purple beams from it.

"What?!" Loki ΩX exclaimed, swiftly dodging the beams. He landed back where the others were.

"Heheh, thou think cutting off my tail will solve anything? I dost not think so!" The Shroud Vamkyrie unleashed more beams from her tail stub, forcing the group to take cover.

"That does it! Now you've made me mad!" Stinger growled as she transformed into her large scorpion-tailed snow leopard form: the Successor of Alexandra Panthera. Snarling with ferocity, the beast lunged into Über-Mist and slammed her into the ground. She started clawing away and biting on Über-Mist.

Upon seeing her counterpart's transformation, Mia (PV-CV-19) was flabbergasted. "Wh-What just happened?! It's almost like the other me is a Successor of some kind!"

After using _**Ω Salvation**_ to heal him and his group, Mercurius ΩX answered her. "Not quite. She got her power from Hifumi and Io. In this form, she's known as the Successor of Alexandra Panthera."

"You don't say," she muttered, keenly admiring Stinger's beastly clash with the Shroud Vamkyrie.

xxxxx

Rushing head to head with Göndul, Anat ΩX landed a body shot into the Masculine Vamkyrie's gut. Doubling over from the ab-crunching blow, Göndul rebounded with a swift kick to the Phantom Thief's face. After being booted back, Göndul charged toward her with reckless abandon. Charging immense power in her right hand, Anat ΩX shoved her glowing fist through the earth, firing off a nuclear-charged blast.

"Thou think thy power can overcome my fists?!" Göndul roared, sidestepping her adversary's devastating blast. When she prepared to amass rocks to build a giant boulder, Anat ΩX flew down from above and delivered a two-punch _**Nuclear Fist**_ combo, dealing bone crunching blows to the Vamkyrie.

"How do you like that?!" Anat ΩX spat out, punching Göndul again so hard she sent the Masculine Vamkyrie crashing through some infrastructure.

Recovering from her fall, Göndul punched her way through the debris burying her. She then amassed the debris, utilizing her earthbending technique to create a giant boulder over her head. She then kicked the giant rock toward Anat ΩX. The Phantom Thief ran head-on and punched the giant rock, shattering it into pieces with a single blow. Suddenly, she felt the earth under her shaking. She assessed the earth rumbling and recalled this earthquake technique. She saw Göndul trying to throw her balance off with _**Jörð's Earthshaker**_ , an ability passed down to her by a previous Valkyrie.

"I hast not fallen yet!" Göndul declared, beckoning her Vargr Swan to unleash blue fire at Anat ΩX.

Evading the incoming blue fire blasts, Anat ΩX acrobatically moved around, using backflips and somersaults. This aggravated the Masculine Vamkyrie to no end. She ran at Anat ΩX with quick speed. As she unloaded with a flurry of fast punches, Anat ΩX recalled being in this situation before. When Göndul went for her _**Rocky Beat Rush**_ , Anat ΩX crossed her arms, blocking her punches.

"Your moves... " Anat ΩX fired back with a flurry of devastating punches at the muscular Vamkyrie. "... _ **ARE PREDICTABLE!**_ " She then landed a powerful gut punch followed by a spinning back kick and ending the three-hit combo with an uppercut to the Masculine Vamkyrie's jaw. Hearing the crunch of her own jaw almost being broken, Göndul was sent flying into the air.

As Göndul was knocked into her Vargr Swan, she quickly grabbed her steed's face and absorbed its entire essence. Upon incorporating her swan's energy into her body, the Vamkyrie transformed in a hurry. From the waist down, her entire lower body resembled a worm-like serpent. A gaping hole formed in the center of her stomach, specifically the abdominal area. This gaping hole was really a mouth full of teeth. Gaining the features of a Charybdis, the Masculine Vamkyrie's strength was renewed.

"Great, I can't imagine she's that much stronger," sardonically remarked Anat ΩX, readying a battle stance. She watched as Über-Göndul invoked her passive ability, _**Aphrodite's Amour-propre**_ , to enhance and heal herself. "Love thyself. That is what I hast been taught from my lover."

"Well, your lover is wrong."

"I care for no one else but her."

"Well, I love Haru. I Love Louis. Most of all, I care for my friends. Unlike you, I don't treat them as possessions. I will protect them from someone like you!" Anat ΩX roared, running ahead to meet Über-Göndul for another physical brawl. When she went for another body shot, bronze armor called the _**Armor of Hephaestus**_ formed over the Über-Vamkyrie's body, absorbing Anat ΩX's powerful blow.

"Thou thought thy fist couldst shatter my armor?!" Über-Göndul bellowed as she reached to grab the Phantom thief, but Anat ΩX nimbly sidestepped the beast woman's reach. "Art thou going to flee like a coward?!"

Scowling and gritting, Anat ΩX retorted. "Not even!" She then fired back with a kick that knocked Über-Göndul back. Clenching her right hand, she growled. "I'm finishing this!" Just then, she leered toward the far opposite direction, observing Astarte ΩX defending herself from Skögul's water attacks.

Göndul's lover conjured a globe of water and launched it directly at Astarte ΩX. Quickly deflecting the water blast with her ax, Astarte ΩX fired her psychic attack, _**Ω Psycho Force**_ , which dissipated the Feminine Vamkyrie's water attack.

Uncurling her upper lip, Skögul growled irritably. "The nerve of thou… thou will not defeat me! My beauty will live on for eternity!" She ran toward Astarte ΩX, launching another water globe toward the ascended Phantom Thief's way.

Dodging Skögul's _**Waves of Rán**_ , Astarte ΩX summoned two artillery cannons and fired her _**Ω Triple Down**_ , which devastated the Feminine Vamkyrie's blast. Growing more irritated with Astarte ΩX somehow countering her attacks, the Feminine Vamkyrie beckoned her Vargr Swan.

As the swan flew down and fired blue flames toward Astarte ΩX, the ascended Phantom Thief dodged the flaming projectiles. She then fired her artillery cannons, blasting and knocking the swan right out of the sky.

"NO!" Skögul shouted as she headed off to extract the swan's powers.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Astarte ΩX fired another more cannon shots, but Feminine Vamkyrie conjured her _**Aqua Protection**_ while reinforcing her barrier with more water, which absorbed Astarte ΩX's immense attack.

"That shouldst do!" Skögul then jumped up to shove her hand through her Vargr Swan's head, extracting its energies to harvest for herself. "Ohohoho! I shalt use thy energy to make myself more beautiful!" With that, she siphoned off her steed enough where it triggered her transformation.

As the swan vanished, Skögul's body physically changed. From the waist down, her lower body morphed into six tendril heads of a Scylla. However, instead of these faces appearing reptilian or canine-like, the six heads' faces gained the Vamkyrie's grisly visage complete with sharp teeth. The inner beauty she sought for revealed her true inner ugliness. The horrific visages revealed her despicable hatred in physical form.

After tearing down her water barrier, Astarte ΩX arrived too late to prevent her adversary's horrific transformation.

"So, what dost think? Hast I achieved the pinnacle of my unmatched beauty?! Ohohoho!" Über-Skögul taunted the ascended Phantom Thief, laughing in a contemptuous manner.

"Hardly," remarked Astarte ΩX. "This is not true beauty! No one knows beauty better than I. This form you call beauty is twisted and reflects your true character. I've seen your character from those flashbacks! The _real_ you! Not Kriemhild!"

Scoffing, Über-Skögul rebuked. "Yes, yes, so thou know about my past? So, what? It makes no difference if I am just an extension of Kriemhild or the real me, I am the most beautiful creature in all of the realms!"

"There's no point talking sense into you then," Astarte X resolved to finish where they started. As she headed off to engage the Feminine Vamkyrie, Über-Skögul invoked her passive ability, _**Aphrodite's Amour-propre**_ , and enhanced her power. "I shalt fight for Göndul!"

"I doubt your love for your lover is as genuine as my love for Mako-chan and Louis!" Astarte ΩX cried out, madly swinging and chopping at the six head tendrils. Every head hungrily snapped their jaws looking to tear Astarte ΩX apart and devour her piece by piece.

"Wrong! No love is greater than mine for my Göndul!" Über-Skögul amassed a giant tidal wave behind her. Unleashing her _**Waves of Poseidon**_ , the Feminine Vamkyrie repelled the Beauty Thief away.

Overwhelmed by her enemy's tidal wave, Astarte ΩX crashed to the ground. Once recovering, she stood ready to fight.

Über-Skögul blew a freezing breath, turning most of the terrain into solid ice.

Astarte ΩX distanced herself from getting caught in Über-Skögul's _**Breath of the Sea**_. She fired more blasts from her artillery cannons. Über-Skögul stopped them with her _**Aqua Protection**_.

The Über-Vamkyrie growled. "Thou art persistent, I shalt give thee that!" She and Astarte ΩX pressed on with their battle.

xxxxx

As she came diving with her Vargr Swan, Thrúd swung down Mjölnir, casting a powerful lightning bolt at Seiten Taisei ΩX and Prometheus ΩX. The two Thieves split up, barely evading the Storm Vamkyrie's direct attack.

"Yo, check her battle stats, Oracle!" Seiten Taisei ΩX called out.

Nodding, Prometheus ΩX's visor scanned over the Storm Vamkyrie's overall power stats.

"Since she uses electricity-based powers, you can easily absorb her attacks to make yourself stronger or you can nullify her attacks."

"Right, I knew that! What else?"

"Based on her battle stats, she's much stronger with her swan and her hammer. Take those two elements away, while she's tough, either one of us can take her out individually."

"Right, let's separate her then!" Seiten Taisei roared.

The Vamkyrie and her steed went for another dive bomb attack. Charging electricity in his hands, the Phantom Thief jumped up charging and firing _**Ziodyne**_.

In response, Thrúd cracked an enthused grin and summoned her secondary weapon: the Umbra Stormbreaker. As she crossed both her hammer and ax, the Storm Vamkyrie unleashed her _**Ber-serkr Ball**_ at him. Having seen the attack coming, after dodging the lightning ball, Seiten Taisei ΩX outwitted the warrior, swerving his electric attack as it moved around following Seiten Taisei's hand movements. The blast then came behind and blasted Thrúd's back.

With her guard down, Seiten Taisei ΩX punched and knocked her off the swan's back. As the Vamkyrie hit the ground, she quickly sprang up with no physical injuries. Then, she heard the sound of something sounding like a lightsaber being drawn. She whirled around as Prometheus ΩX slashed her with her laser sword. Barely seeing her sneak attack, the Storm Vamkyrie dodged Prometheus ΩX's swings, which the Vamkyrie could tell were mostly unpolished.

"Heheh, not bad, but thy form is off, young one! Allow me to show thee how to wield a weapon!" Thrúd then recalled Mjölnir to her hand and flung a lightning bolt at her. Prometheus ΩX prepared to stop the Vamkyrie's _**Mjölnir's Strike**_ , but having assessed the immense power heading her direction, she immediately sidestepped it. As Thrúd went to smash Prometheus ΩX's head like pulp, Seiten Taisei ΩX intercepted the Vamkyrie with her own weapon.

"Heh, I think ya dropped this!" Seiten Taisei ΩX countered Thrúd's hammer with her own Umbra Stormbreaker.

Upon seeing her own weapon in a mortal's hands, the Storm Vamkyrie balked. "Thou dare wield _my_ weapon, Midgardian?!" Taking her eyes off Prometheus ΩX, Thrúd fiercely attacked Seiten Taisei ΩX with reckless abandon. Each swing bashed against the hammer and pushed Seiten Taisei ΩX back.

Gripping her laser sword, Prometheus ΩX made a quick dash toward Thrúd, who turned and blasted her with a lightning bolt. Then, in a surprise turn that dismayed the Vamkyrie, Prometheus X caught her lightning bolt with her laser sword and flung it back at her.

"How didst thou…?!" Before the Storm Vamkyrie could register this, she absorbed the bolt with her hammer, but this left her wide open for Seiten Taisei ΩX to blast her with an _**Electric Kamehameha**_.

"Yeah, get wrecked!" Seiten Taisei ΩX boasted.

Then, the Vargr Swan flew down, unleashing blue flames from its flapping wings. The two Thieves quickly moved away from the deadly flames.

"Come to me, my loyal steed! Let us combine our strength and finish them!" Thrúd roared, hefting her father's hammer overhead as mystic lightning poured out to engulf her and the Vargr Swan. When the mystic power of Mjölnir combined them, the Storm Vamkyrie transformed into a Minotaur-like humanoid.

Popping out from the sides of her head, Thrúd gained horns. Feathered wings of the Vargr swan protruded from her shoulder blade areas. The soles and front area of her footwear broke off, revealing her newly transformed hooved feet. Her entire upper body frame gained muscle growth, including larger biceps, triceps, and shoulders. Still firmly holding onto her hammer, the newly transformed Über-Thrúd snorted loudly and stomped her right foot down.

"I shalt crush you with my new power!" Roared Über-Thrúd, charging head-on with Seiten Taisei ΩX and Prometheus ΩX. During her charge, her horns extended outward, intending to stab the Thieves. As the Thieves dodged, Über-Thrúd's hammer and horns amassed three lightning bolts, which converged into a single thunderbolt and shot toward the duo.

"Holy shit!" Seiten Taisei ΩX quickly prepared to stop Über-Thrúd's thunderbolt.

"Don't let up!" Prometheus ΩX joined in and used her laser sword to push back the Storm Vamkyrie's attack.

Driving them back with _**Zeus's Thunderstrike**_ , the Über-Vamkyrie invoked her passive ability, _**Hestia's Landscaping**_ , which allowed her to pulverize the ground with bolts of electricity, which spread out and vaporized the ground they were all standing on. All three then watched as the lightning purged their entire surroundings in a flash of light.

xxxxx

Engaging the Huntress Vamkyrie, Hecate ΩX and Kamu Susano-o ΩX unleashed fire and ice attacks toward the Vargr Swan. As the swan swerved passed the Thieves' attacks, Ölrún fired a flurry of arrows at the two Thieves. Then, the archer's arrows exploded into fiery flames as they rained over Hecate ΩX and Kamu Susano-o ΩX.

Quickly evading Ölrún's _**Agilaz's Volley**_ , the Thieves took turns taking out her fiery arrows. Hecate ΩX used her whip to nullify them with a firewall barrier. Kamu Susano-o ΩX easily extinguished the archer's fiery arrows with his ice power. The artist then blasted the Huntress Vamkyrie with _**Mabufula**_ , using the ice advantage to weaken Ölrún.

"Yes, I've dealt a critical blow to her!" Kamu Susano-o ΩX declared.

Throwing her whip down, Hecate ΩX danced in a whirlwind of fire. "Then, I'll gladly step in!" She then jumped up to meet Ölrún and her Vargr Swan.

As the swan flapped its wings and unleashed blue fire, Hecate ΩX took out the swan's flamed attacks with her whip.

"Nothing's going to stand between me and that bastard Mido!" Hecate ΩX screamed, throwing her whip at Ölrún, disarming her of her bow. Throwing herself at Ölrún, Hecate ΩX used _**Tarunda**_ to diminish Ölrún's power. This gave Hecate ΩX enough time to conjure and blast her with _**Maragion**_. "You see the situation you're in now? Wrong place, wrong time." She muttered in a calm and taunting manner. She walked up to a burnt Ölrún, who looked up at Hecate ΩX's intense look. The Thieve's eyes were cold and lifeless. Her lip quivered as she resisted the urge to unleash the floodgates of fiery hell burning inside her. "Compared to Mido, you mean nothing to me. Just another piece of shit minion sent to sacrifice themself for that bastard and that witch. I'll send them both a message. _**BY KILLING YOU!**_ " Screaming furiously, she raised her whip, preparing to finish the Huntress Vamkyrie in one-shot.

Just then, Kamu Susano-o ΩX reached the top of the Vargr Swan, catching Hecate ΩX standing over Ölrún.

"Panther!" Kamu Susano-o ΩX called out, quickly snapping her out of her intense state of mind.

Realizing Hecate ΩX dropped her guard, Ölrún pushed her down and placed a hand on her steed's back. Much like the other Vamkyries, she harvested the Vargr Swan's power, combining herself with her trusted steed.

"Damn it! I almost had her!" Hecate ΩX growled.

"No, she's absorbing her own steed!" Kamu Susano-o ΩX exclaimed as Ölrún's form changed into something resembling a Centauress. Her entire lower body changed into a horse's. Wings emerged from her back.

"Panther, this swan is about to vanish!" Kamu Susano-o ΩX yelled as he and Hecate ΩX jumped off while the Vargr Swan vanished into spirit particles, which then merged with Ölrún to enhance her abilities.

Upon finding the two Thieves, Über-Ölrún amassed a large fireball, which she then manipulated into the shape of a giant arrow. Following an increment of ten seconds, the arrow exploded into a barrage of thousands of fiery arrows.

Once the Huntress Vamkyrie cast _**Artemis's Arrowstorm**_ , Hecate ΩX and Kamu Susano-o ΩX countered with their attacks. Between Hecate ΩX's _**Fire Boost**_ and Kamu Susano-o ΩX's _**Evade Fire**_ , the duo nullified and dodged Über-Ölrún's flurry of fiery arrows.

Then, as she utilized her passive ability, Über-Ölrún used _**Apollo's Foresight**_ to predict their next moves. When Hecate ΩX unleashed _**Ω Blazing Hell**_ , Über-Ölrún saw her attack long coming and ran around the attack, unleashing more fiery arrows at them.

While she and her teammate evaded her attacks, Hecate ΩX cursed with frustration. "Ugh, damn!"

"Stay focused, Panther! Your mind is still on Mido! Your obsession with him will make you lose sight of the fact we're in this together!"

Hearing this, Hecate ΩX growled, biting her bottom lip. "I know that!" She then relaxed her mind, suppressing her urges as she intently focused on their Vamkyrie opponent. "Mido's time will come."

xxxxx

Hound and Yakumo (PV-CV-19) seamlessly worked well avoiding Geirdriful's deadly threads. The Thread Vamkyrie wove her flail around, sending more threads to trap the Revenants.

Slashing through the threads with his greatsword, Yakumo (PV-CV-19) gave Hound an opening to unleash his Hound-Type Blood Veil. The hounds quickly went straight for the Thread Vamkyrie, who twirled her threads around the heads. She managed to ensnare one hound with her threads. Once binding it, she tried to cut the hound's head clean off, but the other hound tore off the threads to save its partner.

"Curse thee! Get back, foul mongrels!" Geirdriful rebuked, flying back from the hounds. While fending off Hound's Blood Veil, Yakumo (PV-CV-19) climbed a wall and jumped off, swinging his greatsword across the Thread Vamkyrie's back. "Thou best get back!" She sent threads to ensnare the greatsword from Yakumo (PV-CV-19)'s grasp, but the Revenant cut through her threads with ease.

"Those threads won't save you!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) shouted, striking Geirdriful down with his greatsword. After felling her, Hound ran his blade through her chest. But, at the last possible second, the Thread Vamkyrie sprung a trap beneath Hound, pulling on a thread that caused a piece of infrastructure to fall on Hound.

"Yakumo!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) called out to his counterpart.

Barely able to roll away, Hound avoided the falling infrastructure. Taking advantage of her grave situation, the Vamkyrie flew into the air and beckoned her Vargr Swan. Hissing aggressively, the large swan flapped its wings, unleashing a wave of blue flames. As they evaded getting swept up and burned alive by the _**Frostburn Wildland**_ , the Revenants took cover behind debris, watching Geirdriful merge with her Vargr Swan.

"What the hell is she doing now?" whispered Yakumo (PV-CV-19), observing the Thread Vamkyrie and Vargr Swan's bodies combining into one.

"No, this isn't good!" Hound exclaimed.

Before long, the Thread Vamkyrie fully merged with her steed, gaining beast-like characteristics. Geirdriful transformed outright into a Satyress-like creature; while retaining her humanoid form, her lower body became covered with light blue fur from the waist down. Her feet turned into hooves, breaking off the sandals she had on. A pair of goat horns protruded from the crown or her head. Feathered wings came out of her back.

Über-Geirdriful walked forward, channeling her new powers through her threads, which she quickly unleashed on the Revenants. With her _**Threads of Hermes**_ , she split a large broken piece of infrastructure, demonstrating how deadly her enhanced threads have become.

"Crap, she's going all out now. As if those threads were bad enough before!" Hound exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I might have a way to get around them," Yakumo (PV-CV-19) whispered to his counterpart.

However, Über-Geirdriful used her passive ability, _**Apollo's Foresight**_ , to discern their next move. When Hound and Yakumo (PV-CV-19) split up and attacked from different sides, the Über-Vamkyrie forged a network of web-like threads that covered the entire vicinity they were in. Not only did she outwit them, but she trapped them in her thread lair.

"I have thee now, lowly Draugr," Über-Geirdriful calmly taunted them, watching the two Revenants struggling to break loose from her threads.

"Ugh, I hate being called that!" Hound protested against being compared to the lowly zombified creatures from Wulf-Edda's past. Delving into his reserves, he transformed into his hybrid Doberman Pinscher, dire bear form: the Successor of Persian Urine.

Having witnessed his other self transform, Yakumo (PV-CV-19) was speechless.

"Don't tell me you're a Successor!" He called out to the giant bear-dog.

Breaking loose from the threads, the Successor beast's dense fur protected him from being cut by the threads. It quickly ran through the network of threads and invoked the aura of a bear over its body. Preparing to defend herself with threads, Über-Geirdriful acted on pure desperation, which wasn't enough to stop the Successor beast from knocking her back with _**Savagery of Marchosias**_.

"Hell yeah! That's the way!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) cheered on as the Successor beast ripped the threads binding the Revenant, freeing him.

Their celebration was short-lived as the Thread Vamkyrie stood ready to fight again.

xxxxx

Quickly drawing out Attila the Hun's whip, Kriemhild hastily flew at Sion and tried hitting him with the deadly whip. Quickly evading Kriemhild's whip, Sion slashed her with his Regicide Blade. Kriemhild quickly turned into mist, letting the blade cut through her as she slipped behind the Revenant.

"Almost had me, vampire, but here's a lesson to be learned!" Kriemhild belittled him, conjuring waves of green and purple flames from her hands, as they coalesced into a massive surge of fire.

Having seen Kriemhild's _**Seiðkona Flames**_ being utilized in battle, Sion countered by imbuing white light through his Regicide Blade. He then made a quick dash toward Kriemhild's deadly flamed attack and slashed it in two with his glowing white blade. With a single, decisive stroke, Sion's _**Will of d'Artagnan**_ wiped out the witch's flames.

Having witnessed Sion's power firsthand, Kriemhild scoffed. "This is not going to be easy, isn't it?"

Wasting no time, Sion ran at Kriemhild and swung his glowing white blade at her. She then conjured her defense spell, _**Völva Cylindrus**_ , and summoned a giant mollusk shell construct that protected her from Sion's attacks.

"But, I'm not going to be so easily slain by a lowly vampire like you!" Kriemhild retorted, channeling more magic to augment her defensive spell.

"One way or another, your life ends here, Kriemhild!" Sion shouted, madly slashing through her shell construct, which he started chipping away at much to Kriemhild's irritation.

While Sion fiercely slashed at the barrier, Kriemhild conjured green and black light orbs around them. With a hand wave, she sent the orbs forward as they converged and combined into a single destructive beam.

In response to the witch's devastating _**Unmorapocalypse**_ , the Revenant grew into his 11-foot tall allosaurid form: the Successor of Julius Deinos. The allosaurid instinctively batted the witch's attack with his tail, sending it flying back to Kriemhild. Kriemhild took to the air, letting the beam soar far into the air.

"Heheh, nice try…!" As she turned, the allosaurid Successor headbutted her far back and charged toward her. "A lucky shot, but not enough!" She prepared to conjure a spell, but the Successor dinosaur stomped its hind legs, sending a powerful seismic attack from the earth as a barrage of debris collided with Kriemhild.

With her whip, Kriemhild quickly wiped out the debris, but the force from the allosaurid's _**Vasto Quake**_ knocked her away. As the witch crashed into a nearby rock face, the allosaurid rushed over, snatching her left arm as he crunched it with his powerful jaws. Grimacing at the sight of the theropod crushing her arm, she forged a barrage of green flames and burned the allosaurid's face.

Bellowing in pain, Sion released the witch, who continued burning him with _**Heiðr Esclachier**_. She then summoned a massive sword from a mix of green and purple flames. With her _**Gullveig Squall**_ , she quickly cut through Sion's chest, inflicting a great deal of grievous damage.

Meanwhile, Brynhildr, Sigrún, and Eir, each riding their Vargr Swans, launched attacks on Jack, Eva, and the Elven Princesses. Having evaded the rain of blue fire, Jack jumped up to attack Brynhildr. Before tackling Sigrún, Eva transformed into her Successor of the Throat form. The Elven Princesses engaged Eir.

"What dost thou think thou shalt dost?!" Brynhildr cried out, swinging Blood Gram at the Revenant, who stopped her swing with his sword. When the two crossed blades, they fiercely glared into each other. Jack's blue eyes briefly blinded the Vamkyrie, allowing him to punch the Blood Vamkyrie off her steed.

"Now, you're mine!" Jack roared as he plunged toward Brynhildr with his sword ready to pierce her, but the Blood Vamkyrie's Vargr Swan headbutted Jack away and snatched Brynhildr.

Throwing Brynhildr into the air, the swan flew up to catch her fall. Finding herself back on her steed's back, Brynhildr's will invoked her _**Rage of the Valkyrie**_ , granting her a power boost full of bloodlust, allowing her to fiercely turn the tide against Jack with deadly sword strikes.

While trying to keep up with the Blood Vamkyrie's intense ferocity, the blue-eyed Revenant rebounded with a quick activation of his Blood Veil: Hound-Type. Two hounds popped from his back shoulders as they collided with Brynhildr's swan. As the hounds wrestled with the swan, Jack lunged into Brynhildr.

"Get thy hands off me, fukka Draugr!" Brynhildr shouted, landing body shots into Jack, dealing grievous blows to his body as a few bones audibly cracked. She quickly seized his throat and prepared to shove her Blood Gram through his head, but one of the hound heads slipped by the swan and bit Brynhildr's right shoulder. "Augh, fukka beast!" She cursed, rapidly punching the hound's face to force it to let go.

When it did, Brynhildr backed off and snarled.

"Thou hast done it now, Draugr! Thou art gonna witness thy death faster!" The Blood Vamkyrie openly declared, shoving her Blood Gram through her swan's back. "Bestow me with thy power, loyal steed!" With that, the sword drained the swan of its essence, transferring the beast's energy into herself.

As Jack noticed the Vargr Swan vanishing under his feet, his only method of a standing platform in mid-air went with it. He hopped off and dropped down 25-feet, making a near perfect landing. He looked up and witnessed the Vargr Swan's essence accumulating around Brynhildr.

The Blood Vamkyrie's outward appearance changed drastically. Combining traits of a humanoid Vamkyrie and a beast, Brynhildr's arms morphed into feathered wings and gained talons like a Harpy. Her body armor gained the colors of her Vargr Swan. Her helmet gained the shape of an avian's face. Her body armor is mostly the same, covering the exact areas her human-like form had.

Examining her new form, the Blood Vamkyrie admired everything about it. She sharpened her new talons and looked down at Jack, who readied a battle stance.

"Shalt we play a game of hunter and prey? Run while thou still can, Draugr!" The newly transformed 'Über'-Brynhildr dove at faster speeds that baffled Jack.

As he tried to defend with his sword, Über-Brynhildr slashed him with Blood Gram. She then harvested the blood drawn from Jack on her claws. She then used that blood and unleashed a projectile of red blade-like sickles. Unleashing her _**Blades of Ares**_ , she forced Jack to outrun the incoming projectiles. When he dropped to the ground, Jack narrowly dodged the sickles and looked up as Über-Brynhildr descended near him.

"Thou understand? Thou art outmatched by the combined power of myself and the Vargr Swan!" The Blood Vamkyrie cruelly smiled, taking another swing at Jack with her Blood Gram. When Jack created a distance between them, she invoked her innate ability, _**Leda's Mortality**_ , augmenting her bloodlust nature. She flew at Jack and shoved her sword through his right shoulder.

As Brynhildr shoved her sword into him, Jack grabbed the blade and ripped it out. In an act of desperation, he tossed a handful of his own blood at the Vamkyrie's eyes, blinding her. After blinding her, Jack landed on the ground and grasped his necklace orb, invoking his Drake-Type Blood Veil, transforming him into his three-headed dragon form.

Wiping away the blood from her eyes, Brynhildr got a better view of Jack's Successor of the Drake appearance. The Blood Vamkyrie instantly recalled her and her colleagues witnessing Jack's Successor transformation.

Looking over her Blood Gram, a sadistic grin formed on her face. "That is right. Sigurd used this sword to slay Fáfnir. How fitting I'd use it to kill a Dreki." Grasping her former lover's sword, she swiftly flew down and engaged the dragon.

Greeting her with bone-chilling screams, the dragon's three heads inflicted a triple bite force, hitting Brynhildr with its _**Slavic Fangs**_. However, using Blood Gram, Brynhildr guarded herself against the dragon's devastating attack. She flew around, unleashing quick slashes on the two metal hound heads before turning her attack on the center dragon head.

Laughing maniacally, Brynhildr slashed the dragon's face, drawing blood from it. "Yes, how exciting I get to slay a Dreki! I shalt kill thee!" As she dove for another aerial attack, the dragon's two metal hound heads turned into metal wings.

Then, the dragon expelled blue fire toward Brynhildr, who anticipated the attack. With Blood Gram, Brynhildr clashed with the dragon's _**Fafnir's Breath**_. When she cut through the blue flames with her sword, the Blood Vamkyrie readied a flurry of vicious blows. Anticipating her attack, the dragon went on the defense, activating _**Otr's Concealment Wall**_ , which forged an encompassing barrier. This protected the dragon from the Vamkyrie's frenzied attacks. The dragon's tail almost knocked away Brynhildr, who narrowly dodged at the last second.

Brynhildr swung her Blood Gram, unleashing a flurry of red projectiles that collided with the dragon's barrier. "Heheheh, thou cannot keep this up for much longer! I shalt spill thy Dreki blood all over!"

"Jack!" Eva called out, watching Jack being madly slashed by the Blood Vamkyrie.

"Where art thou looking at, Draugr?! I am thy opponent!" Sigrún yelled, blasting Eva with a flash of radiant light. Having blinded her with _**Sváfa's Radiance**_ , the Radiance Vamkyrie ran her spear through Eva's chest.

Just when she thought she sealed Eva's fate, the Successor of the Throat spun her body around, knocking the Vamkyrie and Vargr Swan away with a tornado. After knocking them back, Eva tore the spear from her body and discarded it.

"Thou will be a pain to slay, Draugr!" Sigrún angrily hissed, countering Eva's incoming whirlwind attack by briefly enhancing her and her steed's speeds. By dodging Eva's attack, the Vamkyrie used her _**Will of Hundingsbane**_ innate ability.

"Time to finish thou quickly! Vargr Swan, lend me thy power!" Sigrún placed her hand on the swan's back. Upon amassing the swan's energy, the shieldmaiden started transforming in a similar fashion while gaining beast-like physical traits.

As the swan vanished, its entire essence became condensed in a spirit ball, which merged with the Radiance Vamkyrie. Tufts of fur, similar to a lion's mane' covered her head and face. A lion's tail popped out from her buttocks. A pair of feathered wings formed on her back. Like Brynhildr, Sigrún's armor color variations matched the color schemes of her Vargr Swan. Her naturally athletic frame gained some musculature to match her inner lion's strength, but not to the point of being overly built. She changed into a humanoid Nemean Lion.

Roaring like the fierce beast she's become, Über-Sigrún dropped her shield and spear. She then immediately lunged at Eva and slammed her to the ground. As Eva blasted her off, she recovered to her feet, but Über-Sigrún gathered raw energy in her mouth and launched a destructive beam at Eva's path. The Revenant quickly dodged Über-Sigrún's _**Athena's Light**_. Then, the Über-Vamkyrie activated hers and her steed's shared passive ability. With _**Hera's Grace**_ , she outpaced the Successor of the Throat's whirlwind attacks and jump kicked Eva hard, knocking her through a debris pile.

"Hadst enough, Draugr?" Über-Sigrún snarled, watching Eva getting to her feet.

As Eir raised her staff, she fired white bolts toward Anastasia and Nadia. The Elven Princesses flew around, dodging the ethereal beams of light. Anastasia launched a quick barrage of arrows at the Healing Vamkyrie and her Vargr Swan. However, with a flap of its wings, the swan burned away Anastasia's arrows in a blaze of fiery blue. Nadia tossed her whip, ensnaring the swan's left leg. Upon seizing the giant swan's leg, the swan reared back, pulling Nadia forward.

"Yes, come meet thy end!" Eir howled as she conjured rays of white light. While Nadia continued pulling herself forward, she swiftly moved around, evading Eir's beams. When she finally came into contact with the Healing Vamkyrie, Nadia clocked her with a kick to the face. Knocking Eir down, Nadia went for a killing blow, but Eir blocked Nadia's strike with her staff and fired her with a white beam.

"Nadia!" Anastasia cried out, firing more arrows into the swan's torso.

After blasting her away again, Eir knocked her off the swan. Nadia grabbed a handful of feathers, saving her from a fall. Eir then waltzed over and smashed her staff across Nadia's fingers.

"Unhand my steed, thy lowly elven!" Eir snarled, blasting Nadia's face, finally sending her off.

In response to her friend's plight, Anastasia conjured a magical construct resembling a giant cushion, providing Nadia a soft landing.

"Are you ok, Nadia?!"

"I am now," Nadia genuinely answered her.

Wasting no time, Eir placed a hand on her Vargr Swan's head. As soon as she gathered her steed's power, the Healing Vamkyrie shared and combined their powers, initiating their merger.

"Let our combined strength destroy them!" Eir openly declared. Once her Vargr Swan vanished, the steed's remnants fully merged with Eir, transforming her and giving her Gorgon-like traits. Her normal white hair morphed into white tendril-like heads shaped like Venus flytraps, which all opened their tiny mouths revealing sharp teeth. Descending with her newly formed wings, Eir landed near the Elven Princesses.

As Nadia picked up her whip, she tossed it at Über-Eir, who batted it away with her staff. As Anastasia fired arrows, Über-Eir nullified her arrows with a white aura, which encapsulated like a dome around her. With _**Demeter's Shields**_ , she completely neutralized Anastasia's attack barrage.

"No, this can't be!" Anastasia cried out in disbelief.

Utilizing her passive ability, the Healing Vamkyrie's ravenous plants slithered from her hair and quickly launched at the Elven Princesses. While they fought back, more ravenous mouths emerged. With _**Hera's Grace**_ , Über-Eir manipulated her ravenous flesh-eating plants to ensnare and devour the Elven Princesses.

"You ain't gonna eat me you little fucks!" Nadia sliced up a few with her whip.

"Back off!" Anastasia fired arrows, which vaporized a few plants.

"Try all thou want, but as long as I am in control, they will keep coming!" Über-Eir declared, willfully sending more ravenous mouths to attack them.

xxxxx

Having run a good distance around the government building, Joker stumbled upon the slain bodies of Revenant guards. When he walked over to investigate, the bodies immediately combusted and dissolved into embers.

Then, he heard the familiar sound of a dagger being drawn. Having been accustomed to this same sound, he quickly whirled around with his dagger colliding with Akireplica's. Both then had the same idea and shoved pistols in each other's faces.

"Well, well, what do you know? We aren't all that different," Akireplica remarked, calmly whispering into Joker's ear.

"Except I have more experience under my weight, you _cheap_ imitation of Kurusu Akira," Joker snarled, gritting his teeth as he and Akireplica split away, opening rounds on each other. He took cover behind some rocks, waiting for Akireplica to cease firing. When Akireplica finally did, Joker cautiously walked forward with a gun in hand.

"Now, show me your Personas, Amamiya Ren."

Joker rebuked. "Show me yours."

"As you wish," the clone replied as he summoned a Persona Joker knew too well: Arsène, Joker's very first Persona. "This was Akira's first Persona just like you."

"Don't even try playing head games with me."

With a fiendish grin spreading across his face, Akireplica chuckled. "Who says I am? I'm just being Joker."

"You're not Joker. You're not him."

"And I'm not you?"

Joker scowled in response.

Lifting his pistol and dagger, Akireplica gave a sinister chortle. "Then, I suppose I can take your place."

"You won't!" Joker defied the clone, invoking blue fire from his mask. These flames conjured and brought Satanael into the world.

"Let's see which of our Personas is superior?" The clone devilishly grinned as he summoned more Personas: Attis, Cybele, Belial, Barong, and Mada.

In response to this Persona challenge, Joker summoned Sraosha, Vishnu, Metatron, Ishtar, and Rangda to his side.

As Satanael and Arsène collided together, the other Personas joined in the fight. Sraosha engaged Mada. Cybele expelled bless attacks toward Ishtar, as the latter defended with wind and lightning attacks. Rangda fought Barong. Vishnu engaged Attis. Belial and Metatron collided with force.

Meanwhile, Satanael overwhelmed Arsène with an immense aura. Knocking away the smaller Persona, Satanael prepared to finish it. However, Arsène retaliated by hitting Satanael with _**Cleave**_. Unfazed by Arsène's attack, Satanael brushed it back with a wave.

Joker and Akireplica matched each other's exact movements, right down to them running parallel to each other and unloading bullets. They quickly ran up a wall and fired more bullets. Akireplica threw his dagger at Joker's hand, knocking away his pistol. However, Joker disarmed Akireplica, taking away his gun. Akireplica grabbed Joker's pistol and pointed it to his head. Joker quickly put Akireplica's dagger to his stomach.

Both fiendishly smiled.

As they eyed their actual weapons laying on the ground, they quickly sprinted over to grab them. Taking back his gun, Akireplica had two guns in his hands. Joker now had two daggers. Joker cut Akireplica, disarming him and taking back his own pistol. Having regained his pistol, he pointed to Akireplica's head, but the clone firmly put Joker's pistol into his chest.

Akireplica sadistically grinned. "You're out of bullets."

Joker coolly responded, his grin widened. "And so are you."

Realizing their guns were fresh out of ammo, they tossed away their guns and engaged in a dagger duel. As they swiftly attacked one another, their daggers met. At one point, Akireplica went for a swift stabbing blow into Joker's chest, but Joker sidestepped and elbowed his back, knocking him down. Joker then quickly seized and disarmed Akireplica's dagger. Akireplica shot several elbow shots into Joker's solar plexus, and judo flipped him over.

Akireplica reached for his dagger, but Joker tackled him from the rear. As Joker mounted the clone, he covered his mouth.

"It's over, you've lost!" Joker growled. "Now, you're going to take me where Mido is!"

However, Akireplica's mask glowed as he willfully beckoned Arsène to save him. Heeding his wielder's plea, Arsène fired _**Eiha**_ at Joker's direction. Recognizing this attack, Joker hopped off Akireplica and narrowly dodged Arsène's attack.

Then, with a hand over his mask, Joker invoked his Persona's Ascendancy with Satanael, merging together. In their place, Satanael ΩX materialized ready to finish the battle.

Akireplica sent Arsène to attack him, but the ascended Phantom Thief easily evaded Arsène's attacks. Satanael ΩX immediately blasted Arsène and put it down with _**Ω Riot Gun**_. Although it didn't die from the single shot, the attack critically wounded Arsène to the point where Akireplica pleaded with his other Persona to send their energies to heal Arsène's wounds. Once fully healed from the other Personas, Arsène recovered to face the ascended Phantom Thief.

Then, Satanael ΩX sighed regrettably. "Looks like you leave me no choice, Akira." With that, he transformed into his three-headed dragon form, which upon first glance put Akireplica's mind in a state of disarray.

Suddenly, the clone's mind became muddled with the horrific imagery Kurusu Akira witnessed in his _**P5-Crimson**_ dimension. Images of the same Satanael ΩX, in full dragon form, blasting away not just Myrk Hedoro, but immediately after losing control laying waste to Shibuya and accidentally killing its innocent civilians. He remembered everything Akira experienced. He remembered the Hedoro's slime melting civilians and the sea of flames burning victims alive.

Then, as the horrific images of Makoto being incinerated played out, Akireplica lost it. He shouted a blood-curdling scream. Grabbing and punching his own face, he ripped off his mask, tearing off his own skin as blood seeped out from his forehead. A pillar of blue flames erupted and surrounded Akireplica.

Before Satanael ΩX can attempt to stop Akireplica's maddening power, Arsène's appearance begins mutating, reflecting Akireplica's volatile state of mind.

"You... " Akireplica gnashed his teeth hard and bit his bottom lip so hard blood seeped out. " _ **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!**_ " He vehemently roared with destructive intent.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Jinyo fought with all she had against Tennyo and Ivy's inseparable teamwork. Between Tennyo's ko-naginata strikes and Ivy's halberd swings, the dark clone struggled to hold her own.

Then, at some point, Jinyo utilized her black variation of Tennyo's _**Lightning Thorn**_ , enabling her to regain her footing against the duo. Twirling her entire body around, Jinyo struck them with her ko-naginata, knocking them both away. Jinyo then tossed a _**Nega Lightning Thorn**_ intending to strike Tennyo, but Ivy flung herself in front of Tennyo and took the blast.

"IO!" Screamed Tennyo, diving down to catch Ivy, but Jinyo intercepted her. As the dark clone engaged Tennyo, she matched Tennyo blow per blow. Then, with a roundhouse kick, she kicked Tennyo into the front walls of the government building.

Whirling her ko-naginata, Jinyo dove in to stab Tennyo. As she closed in, Tennyo bounced up. Jinyo went crashing headfirst through the wall, but swinging her ko-naginata cut through the wall. Upon breaking entry, Jinyo sensed a rich source of divine power resonating inside the government building.

"Yes, I can feel it! Father, I'm close!" Jinyo cried out, diving inside the facility.

Recovering and standing on her feet, Ivy hurried over to tend to Tennyo. Tennyo utilized _**Panacea Essence**_ to treat herself and Ivy.

"We must hurry, Hifumi! She's gaining closer to the Weeping Tree!"

"This way!" Tennyo dashed through the makeshift entrance Jinyo's attack made. She and Ivy stormed in, following the trail of slain Revenant guards, all quickly struck down by Jinyo's relentless attacks.

"I fear the worst if she manages to extract the other Io's power!" Ivy exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bolt of black lightning struck an interior, causing a section of the roof to cave in. Grasping one another's hands, Tennyo and Ivy combined their abilities to take out their obstacle. Using her Ivy-Type Blood Veil, Ivy summoned a row of rows, which were imbued with Tennyo's own _**Lightning Thorn**_ power. The electrical-powered spikes pulverized through the debris, forging a clear path for the two. They pressed on and continued their pursuit through the facility.

xxxxx

Taking him far away from the rest of the others, Engineer was tossed on the rooftop of the provisional government building. After being slammed, Engineer quickly got up and was met with a quick backhand from Mido. Mido unleashed a flurry of punches, delivering painful body shots to Engineer.

"Have you had enough, my esteemed friend?!" Mido openly taunted Engineer, delivering a punch to his gut. After laying him out with a punch, Mido clubbed him in the back.

Snarling intensely, Engineer quickly converted his hand into his Blood Veil. Engineer blindly attacked Mido with his Ogre-Type Blood Veil. Reading him like an open book, Mido parried his attacks and knocked him down with a gut punch. As Engineer collapsed, Mido pounced back and readied his next attack.

"You won't learn to stay down, will you, my dear Louis?" Mido chortled as he forged four black spheres from his hands. Then, he telekinetically moved these black spheres, making them fly and spin around Engineer randomly. "One way or another, you will share that woman's fate."

" _That_ woman? You don't mean Cruz?!" Engineer asked with anger in his tone. Gnashing his teeth, his face contorted with fury.

"And so what if I did?! The Yami Matter and I did her a favor and ended her suffering!" Mido rebuked, making the black spheres stop. With a finger flick, the black spheres acted like time bombs and fired a barrage of red beams. Converging on their singular target, the 'death beams' bombarded Engineer.

Finding himself on the receiving end of Mido's _**Collapsar Ray**_ , Engineer was greatly overwhelmed. One beam struck his back, sending him flying forward. When he defended himself with his Blood Veil, more beams blasted his unguarded spots, dealing more pain to the Revenant.

"Now, for the finishing blow!" Mido declared, summoning an assortment of floating red energy blades, firing them straight at Engineer.

Unable to defend and move on his own, Engineer prepared to be on the receiving end of Mido's _**Blades of Richelieu**_.

Just then, a large demonic hand pulled Engineer away, saving him from being struck down by Mido's blades. Engineer turned over as Louis (PV-CV-19) revealed to be his savior.

"You…?" Engineer gasped in shock.

"Hey, I can't stand to see _myself_ getting killed," Louis (PV-CV-19) added with a smirk.

Then, Sion (PV-CV-19), Jack (PV-CV-19), and Eva (PV-CV-19) appeared and attacked Mido. As Jack (PV-CV-19) rushed the villainous Revenant, he summoned his Hound-Type Blood Veil against Mido, who blasted them with his red blades. Readying two swords, Sion (PV-CV-19) used his Hanemukuro and Queenslayer Blade to knock away some, but not all of these red blades. A few managed to get through Sion's swords and blasted him down. When Eva (PV-CV-19) charged the villainous Revenant from the rear, Mido anticipated her and jumped up.

"You'll have to do better if you want to catch me!" Mido boasted of his improved powers. He launched more black spheres, which swerved and twisted around the group.

"Guys, look out! They're like ticking bombs!" Engineer called out to warn them. However, it was too late.

Once the black spheres exploded, a barrage of beams struck them.

Summoning a Stinger-Type Blood Veil, Sion (PV-CV-19) knocked away most of these beams, but a few struck down the Revenant.

"Ugh! You bastard!" Jack (PV-CV-19) collapsed following Mido's death beams pierced holes through his body.

"What's wrong, Jack? Can the Hunter not keep up? Because you are looking at the new apex predator standing on top of the food chain!" The Revenant scientist mocked Jack (PV-CV-19), referring to him by his former title. Peering over his shoulder, he saw the wounded Eva (PV-CV-19) on the ground.

Propping himself on his feet, Sion (PV-CV-19) blasted Mido with a flaming attack. Mido quickly raced head-on through Sion (PV-CV-19)'s _**Frenzied Fire**_ and knocked him down with a running knee strike to his face, knocking him down.

"None of you are even worth my time."

"What the hell did you say?!" Louis (PV-CV-19) roared as he rushed to attack Mido, but Engineer stopped him. "What are you doing?!"

"Being the smart one. After all, he learned from the best in his time," Mido vaguely referenced his teacher and student relationship with Engineer while under the guise as one of a university researcher. "Isn't that right, _my_ Louis?"

Growling, Louis heatedly rebuked. " You don't get to call me that! Only my loved ones can!"

"Even those who have since long departed like that woman?"

" _ **HER NAME IS CRUZ!**_ " Engineer roared, invoking his Successor of Babylon Leo transformation. Fueled with the desire to avenge Cruz, the dark golden feathered-winged Barbary lion charged into Mido and unleashed its fierce _**Vapula's Roar**_.

Evading the lion's frontal attack, Mido chortled. "Yes, that's right. You and your three colleagues received Successor forms thanks to Hifumi and the Persona Vein! I wasn't prepared for it then, but I now know what to expect!" He ran at and punched the lion's face, stunning the giant lion before kicking it back.

Upon witnessing his counterpart's Successor transformation, Louis (PV-CV-19) was bewildered. He mentally mulled over the fact he never imagined becoming a Successor of any kind. Watching Engineer fighting for Cruz's honor gave Louis (PV-CV-19) the second wind he looked for. He propped up to his feet and joined Engineer on the assault. Sion (PV-CV-19), Jack (PV-CV-19), and Eva (PV-CV-19), too, also entered the fight.

As Engineer and Louis (PV-CV-19) double teamed against Mido, their combined resolve was enough to drive Mido back. Once Sion (PV-CV-19), Jack (PV-CV-19), and Eva (PV-CV-19) attacked Mido, the Revenant scientist paralyzed his five adversaries with magic and lifted them in mid-air with telekinesis.

"How do you like that? One of my newly acquired abilities! And here's another!" Mido leaped upward above his four enemies. He then projected afterimages and meteors behind him. Together, Mido and his after images, coupled with the meteors' powerful impact blows, delivered kicks that delivered an explosive impact. With his _**Nibiru Finisher**_ , Mido quickly made short work of his adversaries, leaving them lying in a heap.

Even Engineer was beaten so badly. After being beaten down, he dropped out of his Successor form. As he slowly raised his upper body, Engineer looked up in horror as Mido floated above them.

"Still hungry for more? Truth be told, I thought you'd keeled over a long time ago, but that's fine. I have more goods to deliver," Mido said, forming two larger variations of his _**Collapsar Ray**_ in his hands. Flinging them forward, the spheres converged, forming a bigger one. Smaller orbs orbited over the large black sphere as it headed straight for Engineer and the others.

Preparing to collect Louis (PV-CV-19) first, Engineer hadn't anticipated the large sphere to fire death beams, operating much in the same way as the _**Collapsar Ray**_. Mido's _**Collapsar Sphere**_ quickly put down and neutralized his foes.

"Yes, and this is a perfect example of why inferior Revenants like yourselves will fall short. And my Louis, it appears you've failed to avenge Cruz Silva. I promise to reunite you two. Perhaps you'd like those two beautiful maidens of yours to join you as well."

"Don't you touch Makoto and Haru… you bastard!"

Unfazed by Engineer's hostile response, Mido chuckled as he descended near his fallen foes. With arms folded, he faced Engineer dead in the eyes. "Perhaps you need another lesson in humility, my former student?"

xxxxx

Driven with unbridled anger, Akireplica channeled his raw power through Arsène, which changed his outward appearance. As the blue flames burned the Persona, its face was the first area to melt away, taking on a berserk demonic visage. Sharp teeth filled out Arsène's entire mouth as it widened its mouth open. The thief's shoes broke apart as clawed toes poked out. Arsène's entire body filled out, gaining musculature.

Now sporting a maniacal grin matching Arsène, Akireplica raised his head and pointed to Satanael ΩX. " _ **GO, PARANOIA ARSèNE! BURN THEM UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT! MAKE THEM SUFFER THE SAME WAY THOSE PEOPLE DID! MAKE HIM SHARE THEIR PAIN!**_ " He let out a demented laugh as the corrupted Persona, best representing Akira's despair rushed head-on with Satanael ΩX.

Paranoia Arsène unloaded with a barrage of blows on Satanael ΩX. The ascended Phantom Thief raised his guard, conjuring blue flames to hold the berserker Persona at bay. As Paranoia Arsène relentlessly attacked, Akireplica laughed to his heart's content, relishing Ren's plight.

"Yes. _YES._ _ **YES! MAKE HIM SUFFER! BURN HIM ALIVE!**_ ' Akireplica cackled maniacally, observing his corrupted Persona shooting blue flames at Satanael ΩX, who responded with a blue flamed construct that absorbed the corrupted Persona's attack.

Repelling Paranoia Arsène's unrelenting attacks, Satanael ΩX's three mouths charged up and amassed dark energy beams. Upon firing his _**Sinful Neuron Blast**_ , the corrupted Persona opened his mouth. From its gaping mouth, a round of crimson bullets fired and collided with Satanael ΩX's attack. The corrupted Persona's _**Akaki Shell**_ , fueled by Akireplica's need for vengeance.

Suddenly, the three-headed dragon slowly walked forward, pushing his gigantic beam toward Paranoia Arsène. During the beam struggle, all of Akireplica's were wiped out in the crossfire. Seeing his Persona destroyed quickly broke his mental state. Akireplica screamed furiously as he tried channeling his rage to empower his Persona.

However, reality set in. As Akireplica watched in dreaded horror, Satanael ΩX pushed his beams forward to break the beam struggle. The corrupted Persona fired more rounds of _**Akaki Shell**_ blasts, but Satanael ΩX pressed forward and unleashed more power, pushing his beam toward Paranoia Arsène.

Quickly being overtaken, Paranoia Arsène roared as the beam obliterated him down in sinew. At the same time, Akireplica felt the immense force created by Satanael ΩX's finishing attack. When his Persona was destroyed, his life force went with it.

Dropping to a knee, Akireplica grasped his chest and panted.

After finishing the corrupted Persona, Satanael ΩX turned back to his humanoid form. He landed near Akireplica and watched him shoot a scornful glare. Out of desperation, Akireplica attacked him with weak rights and lefts. Satanael ΩX easily parried his pitiful punches and sidestepped him, letting Akireplica weakly collapse on his own weight.

"...I lost… is this how it ends?"

Picking up his pistol, Satanael ΩX pointed and aimed for the back of Akireplica's head.

His maniacal demeanor left his face, replaced with a solemn one.

"...it's because I let hatred and revenge blind me… it gave my Persona that twisted form," Akireplica stared at his now fading now. Shaking his head, he resigned to his fate. "Your hope and resolve won this battle, Amamiya Ren." He looked past his shoulder and faced Satanael ΩX with a defeated smile. "Heh, look… I'm fading away because I'm not real? Because I'm just a clone of that world's Kurusu Akira." Sinking his head, he felt his life diminish as his body quickly faded away.

"You existed purely for Mido and Kriemhild to use to demoralize me. It didn't work, but you accomplished one thing."

Upon hearing this, Akireplica raised his head, meeting Satanael ΩX's gaze.

"You gave me a good duel. I won't forget this, Akira."

With that, a complacent smile formed on the clone's face. "Indeed… you did…" He then vanished into thin air, resigning to his accepted fate.

After healing himself with _**ΩX Victory Cry**_ , Satanael ΩX glanced toward the government building and observed a couple of intense battles taking place. He sensed Sion in peril and headed over while reflecting on Akireplica's last words.

xxxxx

As the allosaurid rushed to attack Kriemhild, the witch evaded him with a teleport spell. Then, she reappeared next to him. Conjuring a dark spell, she blasted the allosaurid with a black wave. Not only did the black wave knock it away, but neutralized it. As the darkness attack overwhelmed the Successor of Julius Deinos, the allosaurid not only fell but turned back to normal.

Having been bested by Kriemhild, Sion picked up his Regicide Blade and rushed head on to attack her. She fought back with her sword, countering Sion's attacks.

"You've very tenacious, vampire! I must commend you for lasting this long with me!" Kriemhild openly accoladed the Revenant. As they both swung their blades, they met face to face. "I know you learned a great deal about my past, but seeing me in battle and physically engaging me are two different matters altogether! I believe this is my battle to win!" She invoked Andvaranaut's power and blasted Sion back with its immense power.

As Kriemhild overwhelmed Sion in their duel, she sauntered toward the Revenant.

"Don't feel letdown, vampire. Even the gods from that decaying Norse dimension couldn't stop the Yami Matter and me from erasing their wretched world. It's only natural you fall beneath me," Kriemhild triumphantly stood over Sion. "I'll make this quick and painless, worthy adversary."

Shapeshifting her right hand into a giant claw, she prepared to pierce through his chest.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and before Kriemhild even realized it, her ring shattered into pieces. Her eyes widened with shock as the ring's shattered remains hit the ground. Quickly turning around, the witch was met with a kick to her face by Satanael ΩX.

"Thanks, Joker!" Sion yelled out with relief. As he picked himself up, the Revenant hurried over to meet with the Phantom Thief. "Good thing you took out that ring of hers."

Joker nodded. "That should weaken her control over those Valkyries."

Upon realizing this truth, Kriemhild scowled. "My Vamkyries. Without the ring, I've lost control over them!" She fiercely glared toward Joker and Sion with ire. "This is not what I anticipated!"

Joker frowned. "Not sorry to dash your hopes then." He and Sion ran head-on to engage the witch, who defended from their attacks with her sword and dark spells.

Meanwhile, as Brynhildr prepared her next attack on the Successor of the Drake, she felt a stinging sensation in her head. Grabbing the sides of her face, the Blood Vamkyrie felt a dark force being purged from her mind. Her eyes then turned to normal as she scoured her surroundings and back at the dragon.

"Where the fukka am I?" Brynhildr then realized Kriemhild's dark spell lifted.

One by one, each of the other Vamkyries felt Kriemhild's power over them cease. Like Brynhildr, they had similar confused looks and scanned their unfamiliar surroundings.

"I hast control of my body? I am back in my body?" Eir realized, her soul no longer confined inside the ring.

As she came to, Sigrún was flabbergasted by her own actions. "Yes, I hast my body again, but that witch used me like a puppet for her own personal gain!"

Mist cried out. "I am me again!"

Having regained her own malignant will, Skögul's fury knew no bounds. "That bikkje shalt pay for this! I shalt kill her _**AND**_ Brynhildr! Brynhildr, I hast not forgotten! Thou insulted my unsurpassed beauty! Come, Göndul! Let us kill them all!"

As her unbridled anger boiled to the surface, Brynhildr roared furiously with vengeance on her mind. " _ **KRIEMHILD! I AM COMING FOR THEE FUKKA HEAD, BIKKJE!**_ "

With their minds free from Kriemhild's control, the Valkyries flew off leaving the Thieves and the others behind. The Valkyries headed off to confront the witch. As for the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses, and the remaining Revenants (PV-CV-19), they congregated outside the government building and stormed in following Tennyo and Io's trail.

xxxxx

As Kriemhild lunged at Satanael ΩX and Sion, the duo repelled her with a combined attack. Satanael ΩX gunned her to her knees with his Tyrant Pistol. As he disarmed her with his Regicide Blade, Sion quickly slashed her.

"It's over, Kriemhild," Sion remarked.

"Hey, Sion! The others are heading inside the building!" Satanael ΩX brought this to his colleague's attention.

Upon seeing his friends storming into the government building, Sion nodded. "Right, let's go."

"Heh, you think I'm going to let you two go that easily?" Kriemhild chortled, healing her injuries with her dark magic. As she prepared to retaliate, she paused and turned away, not even paying Satanael ΩX and Sion any attention.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to stop us?" Sion asked until he sensed the Valkyries' impending presence. A composed smirk formed on the Revenant's face. "Looks like you've got your own problems to deal with, Kriemhild. I say, good luck to you. You're going to need it." With that, he turned and followed Satanael ΩX.

"Ready?" Satanael ΩX asked the Revenant.

"Let's hurry. I'm worried about Hifumi and Io."

The Phantom Thief and the Revenant headed straight for the government building entrance.

Sensing the Valkyries' wills returning, Kriemhild scowled. "So, the time has come. Time to put down some rabid dogs."

xxxxx

 _ **Provisional Government Building/Gaol of the Stagnant Blood**_

As they entered an empty throne room, the first standout object Tennyo and Ivy saw was a 20-foot high pale tree brimming with freshly produced red beads, which resembled fruits.

"The Weeping Tree," Tennyo gasped. Suddenly, she noticed Ivy grabbing her face and kneeling down.

Grimacing with pain, Ivy felt pressure being near the Weeping Tree.

"Io! What's wrong?'

"I sense the other Io's power coursing through the Weeping Tree. So, this is what her sacrifice created," Ivy verified. Just then, flashbacks of the other Io's interactions with the other Sion, Louis, Yakumo, and Mia played out. "I...I understand…" Raising her head, Ivy's golden eyes glowed as she approached the Weeping Tree. As she placed her hand on the Weeping Tree, she bonded with the remnants of the other Io's essence.

Watching this play out, Tennyo unknowingly lowered her guard as Jinyo phased behind her.

"Ripe for the taking," evilly giggled Jinyo, shoving her ko-naginata into Tennyo's back, but Tennyo quickly countered with her ko-naginata.

Having seen Jinyo attack Tennyo, Ivy disengaged with the Weeping Tree and headed off to save Tennyo. Tennyo and Ivy immediately engaged the dark clone, vigorously defending the Weeping Tree from her clutches. As Tennyo dove into Jinyo, she kicked her into a wall and threw her ko-naginata at the dark clone. Jinyo quickly rolled away, letting the spear-like weapon pass by her and strike the wall.

Heading straight for the Weeping Tree, Ivy immediately blocked her path. Summoning spikes from the ground, Ivy repelled Jinyo with her Ivy-Type Blood Veil. Jinyo moved away, avoiding getting caught in the spikes. The dark clone blasted away the spikes with another _**Nega Lightning Thorn**_. After clearing the path, Jinyo threw her ko-naginata at Ivy, who stopped her with her halberd. The Persona Vein unleashed a flurry of quick slashes, forcing Jinyo to go on the defense. As she went for Jinyo's head, Ivy horizontally swung her halberd, but Jinyo tucked her head and kicked Ivy's abdomen. After kicking Ivy back, Jinyo went straight for Ivy's throat and grabbed it.

While strangling Ivy, the Weeping Tree began glowing, A brilliant white aura covered the living tree. Suddenly, Io's eyes shot open as her golden eyes glowed in conjunction with the tree coming to life. Jinyo intently stared at the glowing tree, her lips cursing outward into a sadistic grin as she sensed the other Io's essence.

The clone salivated at the rich power emanating from the Weeping Tree. Ivy threw herself into Jinyo, stabbing her through her right shoulder. Wincing with pain, Jinyo quickly stabbed Ivy's torso with her ko-naginata.

" _ **NO!**_ " Tennyo fearfully screamed as she ran toward Ivy.

Throwing Ivy's bloodied form at Tennyo, Jinyo bounced up and reached for the Weeping Tree.

"Yes! _Yes!_ _**YES! FATHER, THE WEEPING TREE'S POWER IS OURS FOR THE TAKING!**_ " Jinyo maniacally laughed, grabbing a hold of the Weeping Tree. Then, using her nails, she shoved them through the bark of the tree and began assimilating the Weeping Tree's divine power into herself.

After ripping Jinyo's ko-naginata out of Ivy, Tennyo dreadfully looked on as the white light pouring into Jinyo turned dark violet. The corrupted clone's presence began tainting the tree, causing Ivy to hear the other Io's pained cries.

"...the other Io is in pain, Hifumi…" Ivy muttered as Tennyo used _**Regenerator**_ to treat her wound.

" _ **FATHER, GO ON AND TAKE THE WEEPING TREE'S POWER! I GIVE IT TO YOU!**_ " Jinyo cackled as she transferred a bulk of the tree's power to Mido.

xxxxx

In the middle of his fierce battle with Engineer, Louis (PV-CV-19), Sion (PV-CV-19), Jack (PV-CV-19), and Eva (PV-CV-19), Mido briefly paused and received Jinyo's gift.

Feeling a powerful surge of the Weeping Tree's power entering him, Mido's body became enveloped in a thick dark violet aura with red sparks pulsating off his body frame.

"No, it can't be!" Louis (PV-CV-19) exclaimed.

"That's the power from the Weeping Tree!" Sion (PV-CV-19) cried out. As his eyes turned red, he gritted. "No, Io!"

"It's too late! My daughter managed to beat those two interlopers and extracted the Weeping Tree! Its power is resonating with me and my Jinyo!" The Revenant madman boasted as the tree's power augmented him. "And in a few moments, my daughter will become a goddess and together we will snuff you excuses of failed evolutions out of existence! And then Gregorio will meet his end!"

Fearing for Tennyo and Ivy, Engineer almost collapsed. "No…!"

Suddenly, Sion (PV-CV-19) blasted a hole through the roof of the government building. Falling through, he followed the trail of the Weeping Tree's power leak. As he entered the familiar throne room, he watched in horror as Jinyo absorbed the dark power sent by Mido.

" _ **IO!**_ " Sion (PV-CV-19) called out, quickly getting Ivy's attention. But, she realized he wasn't calling to her, but the presence inside the Weeping Tree.

"Sion," Tennyo gasped until she sensed it wasn't her Sion.

During this commotion, Jinyo's body pulsated violently. Her body quickly began mutating. It wasn't long until Satanael ΩX, Sion, Anat ΩX, Mercurius ΩX, Loki ΩX, Jack, Eva, Anastasia, Nadia entered the chamber.

"No, we're too late?!" Jack exclaimed.

"HIFUMI! IO!" Sion called out to the two as they watched in horror at Jinyo's transformation.

On the rooftop, Mido was met with more resistance as Hecate ΩX, Seiten Taisei ΩX, Astarte ΩX, Prometheus ΩX, Kamu Susano-o ΩX, Engineer, Hound, Stinger, Mia (PV-CV-19), and Yakumo (PV-CV-19) joined up with with the group.

"Mido, where hell are you?!" Hecate ΩX yelled out, imbuing her whip with fire that matched her passionate fury.

"You're too late, my friends. Judging by your presence, you've all bested Kriemhild, the Vamkyries, and Akira's clone, but you're all too late! Now behold the inversion of the goddess Sophia! Come forth Yliaster Sophia!" Mido beckoned as Jinyo opened her eyes, which has black filling out her irises. Her pupils turned dark blue and brimmed with newfound divine power.

As a malignant smile crossed her face, the dark goddess giggled.

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Mai Otome OST 2 -** _ **24 Holy Otome's Prayer**_ \- vs. Mist, Skögul, and Göndul.  
 **Yousei Teikoku - Mai-Otome Butou Shi -** _ **Valkyrja**_ \- vs. Thrúd, Ölrún, and Geirdriful.  
 **Kingdom Hearts III OST -** _ **Oscurità di Xehanort**_ \- vs. Kriemhild, Brynhildr, Sigrún, and Eir.  
 _ **Black tar**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST** \- vs. Akireplica. Ren and Akireplica are getting ready for round two. Tennyo and Ivy vs. Jinyo.  
 **Kingdom Hearts III OST -** _ **Key To All**_ \- vs. Mido/Envoy of Vein.  
 _ **Melancholia**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X** \- Satanael ΩX vs. Akireplica (who lets out his paranoia, PTSD, and especially going against his opponent's dragon form). Satanael ΩX defeats Akireplica.  
 _ **Your Voice**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X** \- Tennyo and Ivy vs. Jinyo.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Whew, I'm back to writing mid-length chapters, but that's to be expected with the bulk of this being battles. I mean, we have our heroes fighting Mido, Jinyo, Kriemhild, Akireplica, and the Vamkyries at the same time.

This chapter highlighted just how deadly the enemies are. Mido is a proven team wrecker. The Vamkyries individually are strong enough to handle a small group. Jinyo showed she could handle Hifumi and Io simultaneously. Kriemhild could've easily killed Sion if not for Joker's intervention. Akireplica might be the weak link since he's based off an Akira who hasn't fully developed his Metaverse powers the way Ren in this story already achieved. Now put this into perspective: If Akireplica was cloned from a peak power Akira, it would've taken the whole Phantom Thieves and possibly the Vein Remnants to defeat him.

That said, Joker destroying the ring was the deciding factor. If not for that, the Vamkyries and Kriemhild would've won. With the ring gone, yep, the Valkyries are preparing to go to war against Kriemhild.

So, what do you think of the Vamkyries' Vargr Swans? It makes sense since swans are often associated with Valkyries. And how about their Über forms? Yes, it's quite interesting for Norse characters to use attacks named after Greek/Roman deities and monsters.

Mido demonstrates his Envoy of Evolution powers and makes short work of his foes. Then, Jinyo commits to what her father wants: extracting the Weeping Tree's source to empower him and herself.

And next time, our heroes have their hands full with a dark goddess and a madman hell bent on producing a superior human race. We'll see how this goes with four chapters left to tell.

Until then, send a review and see you soon.


	27. Ragnarok Vein End, Yami Matter Reaction

_**Chapter XXVII**_

 _ **Ragnarok Vein's End; Yami Matter Reaction (**_ _ **ラグナロクの静脈の終わり**_ _ **;**_ _ **闇遊戯反応**_ _ **)**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-CV-19/Provisional Government Building/Gaol of the Stagnant Blood**_

As she descended, Yliaster Sophia embraced the newfound power coursing through her. She never felt so much stronger. With Io's essence assimilated with her, Yliaster Sophia became a match for Sophia's power, currently resonating within Tennyo. Reflecting the new power coursing through her, Yliaster Sophia's physical features changed. Her hair turned to silver. Her dark blue pupils complemented the black filling out her irises. Silver wings protruded from her back of her shoulders.

"How does it feel to possess the Weeping Tree's power, my daughter?" Mido queried Yliaster Sophia.

Then, in a shocking twist, Yliaster Sophia answered with Mido's voice coming out of her mouth. "Heheh, it's marvelous! I never would've imagined the power of Sophia would be this exhilarating! Heheheh, it gives me goosebumps!" She wrapped her arms around herself and chuckled. Her dark blue eyes veered toward Sion, Tennyo, and Io specifically. "Well, what do you think?"

"You monster! How dare you pervert my image to your liking!" Tennyo exclaimed, refusing to accept her enemy's insidious tone coming out of a cloned Hifumi.

" _Perverted?_ Hehehe, I disagree. I am the perfected version of you, Togo Hifumi! It's you who is inferior!" Yliaster Sophia declared as she glanced toward Mido. "Don't you wholeheartedly agree, father?"

Chuckling, Mido responded in kind to his daughter. "I cannot disagree, my daughter. You are primed to replace Sophia as the one and true goddess of our new utopia."

"No, we won't let that happen!" Sion angrily rebuked as he, Tennyo, and Io rushed ahead and attacked Yliaster Sophia, who effortlessly swept them back with her ko-naginata. As she raced ahead to attack them, Sion, Tennyo, and Io spread out. Tennyo and Io pounced and attacked Yliaster Sophia only for the goddess to brush them away with her aura.

When Sion ran at Yliaster Sophia, he slashed her with his Regicide Blade. However, the dark goddess swung her naginata, knocking away his blade. When Yliaster Sophia attempted to slash him, Sion invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil and caught Yliaster Sophia's naginata. Satanael ΩX, Louis (PV-CV-19), and Sion (PV-CV-19) joined in to assist Sion, Tennyo, and Io.

"Your efforts are useless! Jinyo, destroy them!" Mido encouraged his daughter, who used her power to repel most of her opposition away, save for Satanael ΩX, Sion, Tennyo, and Io.

"Joker!" Hecate ΩX worryingly called out to Satanael ΩX.

As he threw his Tyrant Dagger toward Yliaster Sophia, the dark goddess batted it away with her ko-naginata and scoffed.

"Nice try, Ren-ren, but even your Persona's Ascendancy power isn't a match for my daughter!" Mido boasted. He then shifted toward the other Phantom Thieves, Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19). "Do you see now? No matter how much you may want to band together, but Yliaster Sophia will strike you all down! And only once you're all out of our way, we'll carry on with force evolving humanity into a superhuman race! One race defined by strength alone!"

"You're mad, Mido! And you won't succeed!" Anat ΩX harshly berated the madman.

"Mido, your ambitions will fall short when it's said and done!" Engineer exclaimed.

"Yes, you will fail just like the last time," scornfully added Louis (PV-CV-19).

Then, Hecate ΩX stepped up and gripped the whip in her hand. Everyone close to Hecate ΩX sensed her feral aura. Like a volcano waiting to erupt and like a bomb ready to go off, Hecate ΩX snarled toward Mido.

"What's wrong, Annie? Cat got your tongue?" Mido purposefully taunted Hecate ΩX, who rebuked with abhorrence.

"How about I rip out your tongue… _**MOTHERFUCKER?!**_ "

Most of the others backed away from Hecate ΩX, who stood covered in a bright red aura. As Hecate ΩX ran toward Mido with reckless abandon, Mido hastily phased away, only to reappear behind Hecate ΩX. Preparing to deal a deadly strike to Hecate ΩX, Satanael ΩX swiftly raced over and pushed her away.

"Nice save, Ren-ren. If you hadn't saved Annie, well, I can't guarantee she'd be breathing now," Mido chuckled, watching Satanael ΩX helping Hecate ΩX up.

"Ann, that was stupid! Look, I get it, you want a piece of him, but don't you needlessly throw yourself like that!" Satanael ΩX yelled at her as he pulled her into a loving hug. "Don't forget we have a child waiting for us."

Hearing this, Hecate ΩX let out a tear-filled gasp. "...yes, you're right." As her husband helped her up, Hecate ΩX held his hand and faced Mido with contempt.

"Why don't we take him down together instead?"

"Alright," Hecate ΩX conceded to her husband's wishes.

Yliaster Sophia floated over beside Mido and brandished her ko-naginata. "So, which ones do you want to kill, father?"

"I'm not picky as long as Annie is among my victims," Mido said, adjusting his right arm and popping his neck. "I'll let you play with Ren-ren, Sion, Hifumi, and the Persona Vein."

With a conniving grin on her face, Yliaster Sophia set her sights specifically on Satanael ΩX, Sion, Tennyo, and Io. Anat ΩX, Mercurius ΩX, Loki ΩX, Jack, Eva, and the Elven Princesses joined in to face Yliaster Sophia.

Mido scanned the opposition surrounding him. Among them are Sion (PV-CV-19), Hecate ΩX, Seiten Taisei ΩX, Astarte ΩX, Prometheus ΩX, Kamu Susano-o ΩX, Engineer, Hound, Stinger, Mia (PV-CV-19), Yakumo (PV-CV-19), Louis (PV-CV-19), Jack (PV-CV-19), and Eva (PV-CV-19).

Exchanging nods, Mido and Yliaster Sophia quickly proceeded to attack the groups.

Targeting Engineer and Hecate ΩX first, Mido summoned assorted red energy blades, sending them flying at his intended targets. Calling out to Hecate ΩX, Engineer warned her of _**Blades of Richelieu**_ hurtling their way. They narrowly dodged, almost cut down by Mido's skin piercing blades. Engineer invoked his Ogre-Type Blood Veil and knocked away Mido's blades. Hecate ΩX cast _**Maragion**_ and blasted away some of these blades.

As the others took out his blades, they directed their attacks toward Mido. Springing high into the air, Mido quickly projected afterimages and meteors behind him. Recognizing the beginning stages of Mido's forthcoming _**Nibiru Finisher**_ , Engineer and Louis (PV-CV-19) warned the others. Anticipating Mido's attack, Sion (PV-CV-19), Jack (PV-CV-19), and Eva (PV-CV-19) jumped up and ganged up Mido. Between Sion (PV-CV-19) using his Queenslayer Blade and Jack (PV-CV-19) summoning his Hound-Type Blood Veil, the two Revenants hacked and slashed Mido, who crossed his arms and guarded himself against their physical blows. Eva (PV-CV-19) blasted him.

Quickly moving away from his opposition, Mido conjured four black spheres from his hands and telekinetically moved them around. Then, with a finger flick, the black spheres stopped and exploded like bombs, unleashing a barrage of red beams at his adversaries.

"Heads up!" Engineer and Louis (PV-CV-18) shouted in unison, rallying their allies to respond or guard themselves against Mido's _**Collapsar Ray**_ barrage.

Prometheus ΩX took the initiative and forged barriers for herself and the group. These helped protect them and absorb the impact of Mido's beams.

"Good thing I'm here! Are you guys ok?!" Prometheus ΩX asked, turning toward the others.

"Yes, thanks, Oracle!" Stinger cried out.

"Thanks, Futaba!" Astarte X added with relief.

"Now, let's give this asshole the biggest ass whooping he's been beggin' for!" Seiten Taisei ΩX declared, already charging up a thunderball in his right hand.

Gnashing her teeth, Hecate ΩX growled. "Make sure I'm in, Skull. If anyone's serving him a quick trip to hell, it's me!"

Cackling, Mido responded by projecting afterimages and meteors once again. This time he acted quickly as he and his afterimages surrounded the group. They, along with the meteors' impact blows, delivered kicks that unleashed an explosive impact that felt like a meteor crash. Unleashing the full extent of his _**Nibiru Finisher**_ , Mido knocked away the majority of his adversaries. A few managed to hold their ground, including Prometheus ΩX who created barriers strong enough to protect herself and the others. However, Mido's explosive kicks shattered even the hacker's barriers.

The rest of the other Phantom Thieves, Vein Remnants, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) were knocked down. After laying everyone out, Hecate ΩX was the only one left standing as she faced Mido alone.

"It's just you and me now, Annie. Now, what was that about you sending me straight to hell?" Mido chuckled, taunting the red clad Phantom Thief, who looked around at her friends still laying or starting to recover. "C'mon, I'm giving you the opportunity to attack me! Well, give me your best shot, Annie!"

Gritting her teeth, Hecate ΩX conjured flames from her body and whip, sending a fiery wave that pushed Mido back. As he crossed his arms in front, Mido's body absorbed her fiery attack. She attempted _**Maragidyne**_ , but Mido effortlessly knocked her down with his _**Nibiru Finisher**_. As she crashed hard to the ground, Hecate ΩX found herself at Mido's mercy. As the Revenant scientist raised a hand over her, Seiten Taisei ΩX stepped in Mido's way and blasted him back with an _**Electric Kamehameha**_. After being pushed far back by Seiten Taisei ΩX's attack, Engineer, Kamu Susano-o ΩX, Astarte ΩX, Stinger, and Hound pushed him away.

"Panther, are you ok?!" Seiten Taisei ΩX called to Hecate ΩX.

Snarling with fury, Hecate ΩX imbued her whip with flames and blasted Mido with flames. Absorbing the full blast from Hecate ΩX's attack, Mido was pushed further away as he crashed into a wall.

" _ **I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!**_ " Hecate ΩX then unleashed a wave of flames at the Revenant scientist. She repeatedly blasted him until a bright aura formed over Mido, dispelling Hecate ΩX's explosive flames. " _ **JUST DIE ALREADY!**_ "

Chuckling, Mido ripped himself off the wall and recovered from their attacks.

"Die here? So sorry to disappoint you, Annie, but I'm still here," Mido openly mocked Hecate ΩX. Shifting away from her, he faced Engineer, Jack (PV-CV-19), and Yakumo (PV-CV-19). "Who knew there was someone who despises me as much as you three."

"I can't say I blame her and I wouldn't either after what you did to my friends," Yakumo (PV-CV-19) vehemently replied.

"Yeah, you're not exactly anyone's friend, Mido," Jack (PV-CV-19) said. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you've done to Eva."

"And you even acted like someone I initially admired! Cruz is gone because of you and the Yami Matter!" Engineer scornfully yelled at the Revenant researcher.

"We all hate you for many reasons, you bastard," Hecate ΩX muttered, darkening her tone.

Unfazed by their disparaging remarks, Mido shrugged. "What can I say? A man of science like myself has no need for petty attachments such as bonds. All of you are just mere subjects for my experiments. It's sad you all won't be alive to witness the rise of the new superhuman race." As he said this, a red glow radiated off his body, giving off a thumping sound akin to a heartbeat rhythm.

"No, something's happening to him!" Mia (PV-CV-19) cried out.

"Look out! His power is growing!" Stinger warned the others.

"Jack, get back from him!" Eva (PV-CV-19) called out to her lover.

"Panther, you better get moving, too! I don't like where this is leading!" Kamu Susano-o ΩX shouted.

Taking heed of their warning, Hecate ΩX, Engineer, Yakumo (PV-CV-19), and Jack (PV-CV-19) moved away from Mido. The red aura surrounding Mido covered him from head to toe.

"Hehehe, do you recall slaying my three Successor beasts? Well, what if I told you I've revived them?" Mido asked the group. "However, you won't just be fighting them again. You will fight them here and now!"

"No, don't tell me you…! You took their power and turned yourself into a Successor?!" Engineer gasped, realizing what Mido hinted toward.

"Having incorporated the powers of my three Successor beasts, behold the pinnacle of Revenant evolution!"

With that, as a red aura wisped over him, the Revenant researcher underwent his transformation. His body grew many stories tall. Now towering over his adversaries, Mido reached up to 30 feet tall. His bipedal body frame gained a slight hunch as his body structure started changing. His appearance started to resemble the Zealous Ziz, which was Eon's transformed state. Mido became that same avian Roc-like monster but maintained his silver schemed armor. The metallic feathers forming all over his body was silver instead of black. A pair of Brahma bull horns and tusks popped out, features previously seen on the Grappler Behemoth. He has gained the Abyss Leviathan's oarfish backfins. His face has the same hoatzin visage Eon's Successor Beast form had. Opening up his right eye, the same red eye scanned over his adversaries.

Arching his head up, Mido towered over the Revenants and the Thieves. After letting out a loud screech and a few bellows, Mido's voice, now distorted, came out of the Roc-like titan. "I've integrated the power of Zealous Ziz, Grappler Behemoth, and Abyss Leviathan into my being! Witness the peak of Revenant evolution! Behold the power of the Successor of the Grand Beast!" He ended with another deepened bird-like screech as he opened up his wings and rushed to attack members of the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19).

The Thieves, Vein Remnants, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) spread out and conjured their attacks. However, after letting out a high-pitched bellow, the Successor of the Grand Beast swung its fin-like tail forward, generating a massive shockwave and unleashing a massive tidal wave. The makeshift tsunami crashed through and nearly destroyed the spacious throne room. The group quickly searched for higher ground, avoiding getting swallowed up and swept away by the Successor's _**Panthalassic Meteotsunami**_.

Having avoided being swallowed by the massive waves, the group spread to higher ground and evaluated their next attacks on the giant Roc-like beast. Shifting its view toward the throne, the Successor walked over and crushed Gregorio's seat beneath its feet. It then stomped its feet, creating seismic shaking. As he made earthquakes occur, the group quickly distanced away from the Successor's reach. The Successor's _**Pangaea Ultima**_ created more earthquakes, knocking some of his adversaries off their feet.

"Great, so he's using attacks based on the elements?!" Hound exclaimed.

"Water and Earth. All that's left is…" Before Kamu Susano-o ΩX can finish, Seiten Taisei ΩX cut him off with an irked glare.

"Dude, don't jinx us!" Seiten Taisei ΩX yelled out.

"Crap, too late," Prometheus ΩX gulped, pointing to Mido gathering air from his surroundings. The giant Roch then swallowed the air through its beak. Then, a few moments passed.

It seemingly did nothing.

Then, it unleashed a massive energy beam from its beak and blasted through barricades within the ravaged throne room. It pivoted and directed its _**Beam of Lemuria**_ toward the group as the intense beam continued cutting through the room's interior.

The Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) desperately scrambled around, evading the Successor's destructive ray. Every member hid behind debris and enclosed spots to stay out of the giant Roc's field of vision. However, this strategy became null when the Successor flew high into the air and located them.

Letting out a high-pitched bellow, the Successor enveloped its entire body with intense flames. These flames bathed the Roc until it started to resemble a phoenix. The flames then imbued the Successor's avian armor, converting it to look like molten lava. Flapping its blazing wings, the Successor unleashed a volley of fiery blasts as they rained down on the throne room. As if that wasn't enough, the Successor expelled a molten lava blast from its beak. As fire and lava spread, the Successor's _**Volcanic Shahrokh**_ eroded anything it touched. This enabled the Successor to expose his enemies from hiding.

"Shit, at this rate we're all going to be burned and melted!" Engineer shouted. His eyes and mouth became terrified at the Successor's potent fire attacks.

As the Successor's fiery aura started to fade, the groups counterattacked him. Louis (PV-CV-19) quickly amassed his colleagues and attacked the giant Roc. The Revenants (PV-CV-19) fiercely attacked him with their Blood Veils. Yakumo (PV-CV-19) and Jack (PV-CV-19) summoned their Hound-Type Blood Veils, using them to tear into Mido's wings. Sion (PV-CV-19) slashed Mido with his Queenslayer Blade and Hanemukuro.

Engineer, Hound, and Stinger transformed into their Successor forms. Charging head-on with the giant Roc, the Successor of Babylon Leo blasted him with a mouthful of his _**Vapula's Roar**_. After being stunned by Engineer, the Successor of Urine tackled Mido and caught him with vicious claw swipes to Mido's face. The giant bear dog then followed up and attacked the Successor of the Grand Beast. The Successor of Alexandra Panthera jumped up and bit down on Mido's left shoulder.

The Successor of Grand Beast let out another high-pitched screech, unleashing _**Panthalassic Meteotsunami**_ once again. After pushing away the three Successors with a tidal wave, Hecate ΩX, Seiten Taisei ΩX, Astarte ΩX, Prometheus ΩX, and Kamu Susano-o ΩX launched a united front against Mido. As Prometheus ΩX restored and healed her friends, Seiten Taisei ΩX ran up a wall of debris and jumped up, somersaulting the giant Roc's face and blasting him in the face with his _**Electric Kamehameha**_. After throwing her ax at Mido, Astarte ΩX struck him with _**Ω Psycho Force**_. Kamu Susano-o ΩX used ice to hold Mido's feet down, allowing Hecate ΩX to step in.

With fiery scorn burning in her eyes, Hecate ΩX's face contorted with the intent to kill and swing down her whip. She fiercely blasted Mido with her _**ΩX Blazing Hell**_. While this attack did little to damage Mido, the red clad Phantom Thief had no plans to cease her unrelenting attacks.

Meanwhile, Yliaster Sophia flew through the giant hole in the ceiling. Led by Satanael ΩX, Sion, Hifumi, the others pursued Yliaster Sophia and engaged her in a desperate attempt to defeat the dark goddess. Swinging her ko-naginata around, she effortlessly knocked away her adversaries.

"Hifumi!" Io beckoned as she reached out to Hifumi

Upon seeing Hifumi and Io's attempt to invoke Sophia, Yliaster Sophia hastily flew over to stop them. As she was inches from reaching them, Sio stepped in and slashed her with his Regicide Blade. Scowling, Yliaster Sophia lunged at Sion, but he sidestepped her ko-naginata swing and punched her face. Slightly dazed, Yliaster Sophia was knocked down with black blood oozing from her nose.

"So, you bleed. That means you're not immortal," Sion scoffed, wiping her dark blood from his knuckles.

"You'd actually hit someone wearing your girlfriend's face? My, what a savage you are, Skyler Jones!" Yliaster Sophia replied with a fiendish grin, her face contorted with a maniacal grin and a widen eyed expression. She rushed at Sion and went for a sidekick, which Sion evaded. Then, she caught him with an elbow to his face.

However, her blow barely did anything, but anger Sion, who grabbed and tossed her away with a judo throw. Yliaster Sophia then floated up into the air and angrily scoffed.

"And you hit like a girl, Mido," Sion snidely remarked, rubbing a bloodied mark on the right side of his nose. "Oh that's right. A piece of you has already taken over your daughter's body. How sick can you get?"

"She consented, so I didn't violate my Jinyo," Yliaster Sophia clarified.

"Hifumi, it's time!" Io called out as she and Hifumi's bodies glowed white as they were pulled together into their merger. As Io vanished and became a veil of white light, she once again re-entered Hifumi's body, using her as the medium to turn her into Sophia. As Hifumi opened her eyes, they became golden like Io's. Her long dark hair turned snow white. Six angelic wings formed out of Hifumi's back.

Sion's memories of the previous one showed him images of the last time Hifumi turned into the reality-warping goddess Sophia. He consciously became familiar with Sophia and smiled.

"Yeah, now I remember what the previous Sion saw before. It's still an incredible sight," the Revenant quietly muttered. "Hifumi and Io, you two are something else."

Satanael ΩX, Anat ΩX, Mercurius ΩX, and event Loki ΩX to an extent remembered Sophia That final battle against Saklas/Yaldabaoth ΩZ was still fresh on their minds.

"Wow, are you seeing this, Nadia? Isn't she beautiful?" Anastasia asked her Elven friend.

"Yeah, I'll say. When those two combine, they become a force you don't wanna mess with!" Nadia replied awestruck at the glowing white aura shrouding Sophia, who readied her ko-naginata.

"Come," Sophia beckoned Yliaster Sophia, who let out a crazed laugh and flew at her with ko-naginata ready to cut her in half. As Yliaster Sophia swung, Sophia narrowly dodged and soared high above the dark goddess.

"Heheh, you are quite magnificent, Sophia, but your power will not defeat my daughter's!" Yliaster Sophia proudly boasted while gliding toward Sophia and madly swinging her ko-naginata at the light goddess. While the two goddesses collided head-on, they swung at each other with their ko-naginatas. Yliaster Sophia quickly countered Sophia's swing and kicked her away.

Targeting Yliaster Sophia, Satanael ΩX came flying at and unloading open fired shots with his pistol. With a ko-naginata swing, she deflected his volley of bullets, sending them back at Satanael ΩX. Just then, Sion used his Ogre-Type Blood Veil to catch the incoming bullets. Sion then unleashed his Stinger-Type Blood Veil, almost stabbing Yliaster Sophia with his tail.

Anat ΩX then raced at and attacked Yliaster Sophia with her two-punch _**Nuclear Fist**_ combo strikes. Yliaster Sophia narrowly dodged Anat ΩX's blows and kicked her far back. Loki ΩX rushed headlong with Yliaster Sophia, slashing her with his serrated swords. She effortlessly parried Loki ΩX's sword attacks and repelled him with a wave. Mercurius ΩX lunged at Yliaster Sophia, shooting a barrage of bombs. When the dark goddess swung around her ko-naginata, she sliced apart the bombs, only for them to explode and shroud her in smoke.

Then, while Eva jumped in to attack Yliaster Sophia, Jack invoked his Drake-Type Blood Veil and turned his Drake form. Screaming blood-curdling roars, the Drake and his two hound heads inflicted their triple bite force, hitting Yliaster Sophia with _**Slavic Fangs**_. After getting struck by the Drake's attack, Sion turned into his allosaurid form. Taking on his Successor of Julius Deinos form, Sion tail whipped her into the air. Anastasia and Nadia took turns attacking Yliaster Sophia. Yliaster Sophia evaded Anastasia's arrows. She then grabbed Nadia's whip and pulled her forward into a backhanded slap.

Then, Sophia slipped in and landed a kick to her nemesis's face. After kicking Yliaster Sophia into the air, Yliaster Sophia rebounded in mid-air and conjured a dark sphere in her hands. After tossing her _**Jigoku Star**_ at Sophia, she increased its potency, looking to wipe out the entire group in one shot. Taking no chances, Sophia matched the dark goddess' power and materialized a blue sphere in her palms. She tossed her _**Tengoku Star**_ and used it to push back against Yliaster Sophia's finishing attack.

With a diabolical look on her face, Yliaster Sophia cackled insanely. "Heheheeh, perish! _Perish!_ _ **PERISH, PERSONA VEIN!**_ "

Using the extent of hers and Io's combined powers, Sophia pushed back against Yliaster Sophia. Facing down her cloned nemesis, Sophia's golden eyes emboldened. She gathered enough inner strength to push Yliaster Sophia's black sphere forward. Yliaster Sophia's menacing grin started to fade, replaced with unrest.

"You will never replace me, Jinyo! No matter what Mido tells you!" Sophia reprimanded Yliaster Sophia, whose state of mind showed signs of discomposure. Sophia noticed this slight disturbance and started gaining leverage over the dark clone.

Shaking her head, Yliaster Sophia vehemently denied. "No, no, _no_ , _**NO! YOU BE SILENT! JUST PERISH!**_ " She screamed, pushing back against Sophia's resistance as both their signature attacks canceled each other out with an explosion that knocked them both into the air.

" _ **HIFUMI! IO!**_ " Sion called out as Sophia and Yliaster Sophia flew high into the air.

As both managed to recover, Sophia and Yliaster Sophia intensely glared down. Both then went at it while grabbing each other's throats as well as punching and kicking the other. Their physical blows caused ripples to their surroundings, including affecting the dimensional fabrics. The more physical their attacks got, the more damage was being done to the physical universe. The others witnessed as two angels whose powers surpassed Yaldabaoth threatened to inflict irreparable damage to the PV-CV-19 universe.

" _ **I WILL REPLACE YOU AS THE ONE AND ONLY ANGEL! I WILL BE THE NEW SOPHIA!**_ " Yliaster Sophia heatedly boasted while punching Sophia, who fought back with punches and kicks.

Sophia even grabbed Yliaster Sophia and judo tossed her away. "Not a chance! I'm ending you now!" She growled as white energy imbued her hands, which she used to fiercely strike Yliaster Sophia with. They carried on striking and blasting each other indiscriminately. Sophia kept the dark goddess far away from the others. She did so to prevent them from getting caught in their divine crossfires.

xxxxx

 _ **Provisional Government Outskirts**_

Sensing the approach of the Über-Valkyries, Kriemhild took the initiative and flew straight into the air. As she accelerated her flight speed, she was already about to hit headlong into the clouds. She looked up, seeing the Valkyries already on her trail.

Wearing an insidious smile, Kriemhild was already a step ahead of the vengeful maidens, plotting various ways to kill them.

"Heheh, so I don't have any control over you? That's ok. You've all outlived your use to me, Valkyries!" Kriemhild chortled, quickly forging purple and green flames in her hands.

As she gained closer to her nemesis, burning vengeance was all Brynhildr had on her mind. That burning desire for revenge matched the Valkyrie's incandescent rage.

With a yell, Brynhildr roared with intense anger, venting out all her frustrations against being used as Kriemhild's pet puppet. " _ **THOU HAST TAKEN YEARS OF MY LIFE AWAY TURNING ME INTO THY VESSEL, KRIEMHILD! I SHALT RIP THY HEAD OFF AND BATH IN THY BLOOD!**_ " Her screams echoed throughout the post-apocalyptic heavens.

Behind Brynhildr, Sigrún, Eir, Thrúd, Geirdriful, Ölrún, and Mist followed the Blood Valkyries in their long-awaited battle against Kriemhild.

"We must keep Brynhildr under control. Though, I understand her desire for revenge. Kriemhild stole our lives away," Sigrún informed her colleagues.

"Indeed, if we art to defeat Kriemhild, we must be vigilant," Eir sagely advised her younger compatriots.

"I dost not care what Brynhildr dost, I will smash Kriemhild until there is nothing left of that witch!" Thrúd declared, readying her Mjölnir and Umbra Stormbreaker.

"I hast put aside all my petty grudges to cooperate with the rest of thee, my fellow maidens! And I will not let Brynhildr kill Kriemhild before I do!" Mist shouted.

Geirdriful and Ölrún both nodded as they followed behind their colleagues.

Flying high in the same direction but separated from the other Valkyries, Göndul and Skögul desired their own revenge on Kriemhild. With Kriemhild's control over them gone, the Masculine and Feminine Valkyries were free to plot against their fellow Valkyries.

In fact, Skögul already has plans to kill most of the other Valkyries for failing to save her and her lover from becoming 'horur'.

"Skögul, I suggest we play up to their expectations and turn on them after we hast disposed of Kriemhild," Göndul stated, but she received no immediate response from her Valkyrie lover. Instead, she noticed Skögul clenching her teeth and eyes full of vexation.

And in an enraged tone that surpassed even Brynhildr, the beautiful maiden unveiled her true monstrous nature. " _ **KRIEMHILD, THOU FUKKA BIKKJE, I SHALT PEEL THY FLESH FROM THY BODY AND MAKE THEE SCREAM AS I TEAR THEE PIECE BY PIECE! AND I SHALT DEFECATE ALL OVER THY REMAINS! BRYNHILDR, THOU WILL NOY DENY ME MY REVENGE!**_ "

Hearing Brynhildr and Skögul projecting their desire for vengeance, Kriemhild verbally roasted the petty Valkyries. "Feh, then do your fucking worst, my vengeful friends."

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Space**_

As Kriemhild flew into and passed orbit, the evil sorceress patiently waited for the vengeful maidens. Unfazed by the vacuum of space, Kriemhild sat down cross legged and magically forged a nail filer to file her nails.

" _ **KRIEMHILD! I AM HERE, FUKKA BIKKJE!**_ " Brynhildr bellowed furiously. She reached Kriemhild's level and met her with a baleful gaze. Brandishing Blood Gram, the Blood Valkyrie prepared to exact her revenge, which she has long waited to do after the witch killed her and Sigurd.

"Well, well, look who it is. My old friend, Brynhildr!" Kriemhild feigned genuine affection for the Blood Valkyrie. After tossing away her nail filer, she gazed over the Blood Valkyrie. "For someone who hasn't had her body for a long time, you're looking well, but you can thank me for that. I made sure to preserve you and your friends' beautiful bodies the way they were."

" _ **STOP TALKING, BIKKJE! AND THEY ART NOT MY FRIENDS! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS KILLING THEE!**_ "

Kriemhild clapped her hands in front of her, almost begging off. "Please have mercy! Can you ever forgive me for borrowing your body and making you a vampire?"

" _ **SHUT THE FUKKA UP! THOU DIE!**_ " Brynhildr roared as she swung her Blood Gram at Kriemhild, but before she could connect, a tidal wave knocked Brynhildr back.

After recovering from the tidal attack, Brynhildr faced her attacker. It was none other than Skögul, who heavily and angrily panted. Still gnashing her teeth, Skögul bit down on her bottom lip so hard that blood started to seep.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL ART THOU DOING, SKöGUL?! THIS HORUR IS MINE!**_ "

"No…" Skögul growled as she intensely screamed. " _ **THE FUKKA BIKKJE IS MINE! STAY OUT OF THIS, MANGEY BEAST!**_ "

" _ **THOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME IF THEE WISH TO BUTCHER THIS WITCH!**_ " Brynhildr screamed back.

Just then, the other Valkyries reached into orbit and saw the two furious maidens berating each other. However, Kriemhild was thoroughly enjoying every solid moment of Brynhildr and Skögul's heated argument.

"Heheheh. Now, now, there will be plenty of me to go around by!" Kriemhild chortled, making light of the Valkyries' petty argument.

Just then, Sigrún and Göndul intervened on behalf of their colleagues. Sigrún pulled aside her friend Brynhildr. Göndul dragged away Skögul.

"Kriemhild, it is over! We art going to end thy existence in the name of Asgard!" Eir openly vowed on behalf of her maidens.

"Thou created perversions of us, turning us into thy living vessels, but not anymore! We art free!" Thrúd roared, raising her hammer mightily and drawing in cosmic lightning from her surroundings.

"Thought thou hadst us under thy control for long? Well, think again! Now, I can pay thee back for tricking and mind controlling me!" Mist exclaimed.

"Thou hast lived long enough, Kriemhild," Geirdriful added, producing deadly threads around her fingers.

"All of thee best stay out of mine and my lover's way. We shalt kill Kriemhild for ourselves," Göndul warned them.

"No, we must unite if we art to defeat Kriemhild! We cannot win if we art divided!" Sigrún pleaded to the Masculine Valkyrie.

"Unite, thou sayeth?" Skögul angrily retorted, spitting saliva mixed with blood from her mouth. "That is what I think of our unity. My lover and I hast decided to kill Kriemhild for ourselves!"

Brynhildr scowled. "Fine, then I can kill thee both."

"Thou welcome to try, Brynhildr! Thou cannot beat us both!" The Masculine Valkyrie raised a clenched fist.

Suddenly, the Valkyries turned and saw Kriemhild clapping nonchalantly. With a calm demeanor, Kriemhild was thoroughly entertained by the Valkyries' bickering and interrupted them with a slow golf clap.

"And this is how I win. I don't even have to lift a finger. You'll kill each other for me," Kriemhild chortled while mockingly clapping at the Valkyries' expense.

"The only one dying here is thee, Kriemhild!" Sigrún rebuked against the witch.

"Well then, I'm right here. Come and get me if you can!" Kriemhild goaded the Valkyries to fight her. "But, just a fair warning, I don't even need to exert much effort to put you down like the dogs you are. Speaking of dogs, in your Über forms, you are like mongrels to me now." With that, she recreated her whip from green and purple flames. "Now, get ready to play dead!"

"We will show thee who the mongrels art!" Eir roared, readying her staff.

As the Über-Valkyries flew at and attacked Kriemhild, she defended herself while swinging her whip at them. With the lash of her whip, she unleashed her _**Seiðkona Flames**_. Warding them off with purple and green flames, Kriemhild quickly sent the Über-Valkyries flying back. When Brynhildr went to slash her with Blood Gram, Skögul blasted her away with _**Waves of Poseidon**_ and flew at Kriemhild.

With a maniacal grin on her face, Skögul displayed her true ugly nature with an insidious laugh to reflect her change in demeanor. "Ehehehhe… _**YEHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DOST NOT GIVE A FUKKA ABOUT OUR TEAM ANYMORE! THOU ART ALL DEAD TO ME! KRIEMHILD, THOU ART MINE!**_ " She hastily flew into Kriemhild, who narrowly jumped away to avoid the mentally broken Valkyrie. " _ **DOST NOT THINK I HAST FORGOTTEN WHAT THOU DID TO ME AND MY LOVER, TURNING US INTO MINDLESS HORUR FOR THAT BASTARD HRYM! AND SEALING AWAY OUR SOULS IN THY RING WHILE WE WATCHED OUR BODIES GET VIOLATED!**_ "

Growling angrily, Göndul felt every ounce of Skögul's pain and anguish, recalling seeing her own mindless body being turned into Hrym's personal slave possession.

" _ **THOU MADE US INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S PLEASURE! FOR THAT I WILL KILL THEE!**_ " Skögul screamed, attacking Kriemhild with fervorous anger. " _ **AND TURN ME INTO A HORUR?! WHO DOST THINK I AM?! I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BEING IN EXISTENCE! THERE IS NONE WHO SURPASSES MY BEAUTY! NOT THOU, MY SO-CALLED COLLEAGUES, AND NOT EVEN THE ONE WHO CALL HERSELF THE BEAUTY THIEF! YEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ "

Briefly taking a pause, the Valkyries witnessed their colleagues' degenerative mental breakdown before their eyes. Kriemhild has done more than steal her life away but turned her and Göndul into someone else's personal sex slaves. For someone who prided herself on her own materialistic beauty, she loathed the notion of anyone else being her sex partner but Göndul. She also heavily relied on outer beauty to trap the true ugly beast underneath. Not only did getting violated by Hrym mentally destroy her, but it also caused her to degenerate into an absolute maniacal creature who lost her humanity and character.

With every maniacal laugh and blood-curdling scream, Skögul descended further into madness. The highfalutin Valkyrie became what she hates the most: a stupid and haughty 'bikkje', and a lowly creature compared to intelligent masterminds such as Kriemhild and Mido.

"Skögul, our combined strength and love will be enough to destroy not just Kriemhild but this entire dimension!" Göndul boasted as a battle aura enveloped over her. She gathered space rocks, amassed them into a meteor-like ball and kicked it straight at Kriemhild. The sorceress shattered it to pieces with her whip.

With her guard dropped, Kriemhild was blasted away by another tidal wave. Skögul sent Kriemhild flying back. However, Kriemhild recovered and laughed off the enraged Feminine Valkyrie's onslaught.

"Heheheh, wow! That was some flare! And here I thought Brynhildr hated me most, but you clearly loathe me more, dear Skögul!" Kriemhild laughed hysterically. "But, it's going to take more than that little tantrum to best me." She beckoned Skögul to attack her again.

Suddenly, the Über-Valkyries launched yet another counterattack on Kriemhild. Fighting with unity, the others engaged Kriemhild. As Kriemhild flew around, the Über-Valkyries turned into streaks of light and zipped around orbit while attempting to throw the witch off her guard.

However, Kriemhild kept her guard up and patiently waited for the right moment to strike.

"Nice little light show, but it's time to start putting you all to sleep, my mongrels," Kriemhild veered, turning around and facing the Über-Valkyries. With a lash from her whip, she unleashed more _**Seiðkona Flames**_ , which not only kept them at bay but divided them.

Upon seeing Geirdriful being separated from the others, the witch began her systematic divide and conquer strategy. She flew at the thread user and summoned her sword from purple & green flames. With her _**Gullveig Squall**_ , she attacked the Thread Valkyrie, who defended herself from Kriemhild's sword slashes with threads.

"Away with thee, witch!" Geirdriful shouted, scanning Kriemhild with her analytic eyes like a computer. Closely following Kriemhild's moves, Geirdriful tossed her threads, narrowly catching Kriemhild, but she kept dodging the Valkyrie's threads. That's when the Thread Valkyrie created a net with her threads and trapped Kriemhild. "I hast thee!"

"Did you?" Kriemhild coyly smiled, using her abilities to manipulate Geirdriful's threads, turning the thread net on the Thread Valkyrie. The threads not only ensnared Geirdriful but tore through her body and sliced her body apart into gory pieces. On top of ripping her body apart, the threads ripped Geirdriful's soul apart as her entire existence was wiped out.

"Geirdriful!" Ölrún screamed in horror. Attempting to avenge Geirdriful, the Huntress Valkyrie fired _**Agilaz's Volley**_ at the witch. But, Kriemhild conjured a magical green barrier, nullifying Ölrún's fiery arrow barrage. "I am not done!" She flew at Kriemhild and readied a bigger arrow, but before she fired it, Kriemhild unleashed a black wave. Ölrún quickly moved away and shot her _**Crippling Shot**_ , which exploded into a barrage of arrows.

However, Kriemhild effortlessly reflected the arrows at Ölrún, which pierced nearly her whole body. One arrow ran through her left eye socket and pierced her brain. Struggling to rip the arrows out, Kriemhild willfully manipulated the arrow in Ölrún's eye, causing the fire from the arrow to engulf the Huntress Valkyrie from the inside out. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, Ölrún burned alive before being obliterated completely right down to her soul ceasing.

As Kriemhild faced her next victims, she turned and got caught with a bone crunching fist to her face. Göndul landed a hard punch, sending Kriemhild flying far back. Then, Skögul followed through and formed a watery sphere, slamming her _**Waves of Rán**_ into the witch. After double teaming Kriemhild, Göndul ran at Kriemhild and hit her with body blows. After dealing Kriemhild with _**Rocky Beat Rush**_ , Göndul uppercut Kriemhild's jaw.

" _ **THOU ART FINISHED, KRIEMHILD! I SHALT TAKE THY LIFE! YEHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " Maniacally laughed Skögul, who crashed a bigger tidal wave over Kriemhild. Following _**Wave of Poseidon**_ , Skögul expelled her _**Breath of the Sea**_ , attempting to freeze the drenched Kriemhild in solid ice.

However, Kriemhild summoned green and purple flames to stop Skögul's freezing breath.

"Dost not worry, Skögul. After Kriemhild is gone, we can get rid of the others. They art expendable to us!" Göndul openly declared her undying loyalty to her feminine lover, who chuckled evilly as her true sadistic persona surfaced.

" _ **KILL THEM ALL!**_ " Screamed Skögul, who turned away from the other Valkyries and set her sights directly on Kriemhild.

"Hmph, how pitiful. The once proud beauty has regressed into some mindless beast with no real character. Oh well, no one will miss you two," Kriemhild smirked, her right hand glowed purple and turned into a demon-like claw.

" _ **NO, THAT BIKKJE IS MINE!**_ " Brynhildr roared as she hastily flew headlong toward Skögul and Göndul.

"Brynhildr, stop!" Sigrún shouted as she headed off to stop the Blood Valkyrie. She immediately got caught in the middle of Brynhildr's brawl against the Valkyrie lesbians, who fought off the Blood Valkyrie with water and rocks. Sigrún joined in, using her shield to hold off Skögul's water blasts.

Swinging Blood Gram, Brynhildr nearly beheaded Göndul, who tucked her head and kicked Brynhildr's gut. After kicking Brynhildr back, the Masculine Valkyrie went for her _**Rocky Beat Rush**_ , but Brynhildr fiercely fought back and unleashed her _**Blades of Ares**_. Evading the red projectile blades, Göndul left herself open for Brynhildr to slash chest with Blood Gram.

" _ **NO! GET AWAY FROM HER, BEAST!**_ " The Feminine Valkyrie screamed with bloody anger. Before she could blast her with a water blast, Sigrún kicked her hard in the back, sending her flying next to her lover.

"Brynhildr, art thou ok?!" Sigrún asked the Blood Valkyrie, who turned to attack Kriemhild next, but the witch swiftly made her next move.

"Much appreciated wearing them down for me!" Kriemhild evilly chuckled as she flew passed Brynhildr. As Göndul and Skögul recovered, the witch used her demonic hand and stabbed them both with long fingered claws through their torsos. After tearing open up their torsos and ripping out their intestines, Kriemhild conjured black tentacles from her body.

Folding her arms around her bleeding waist, Göndul coughed blood. "...thou fukka will not get away with thy crimes…"

"No! _**NO! I WILL NOT BE DENIED VENGEANCE!**_ " Loudly screamed Skögul, who tried healing her wound with her water.

"Sorry to disappoint but I will get to live another day!" Kriemhild declared, shoving two of her tentacles down Göndul and Skögul's mouths. "Since you already know what it's like to be 'horur', then you should know how to suck dick!" She then pumped putrid green fluids into the Valkyrie lovers' mouths. As she continued pumping into them, their bodies started expanding like balloons.

As they expanded, their bulging, grotesque eyes popped open. Green slime poured out the sides of their mouth, giving off a putrid stench that kept the Valkyries away. As Kriemhild continued to pump them, Göndul and Skögul's not only grew but seemingly started liquifying. They resembled pumped up balloons waiting to pop.

Finally, their bodies exploded, sending a rain of skin, bloody body parts, bones, and organs all over Kriemhild and the Valkyries. Kriemhild was seen dancing around in the Valkyrie lovers' bloody remains. Upon witnessing their former cohorts being blown into pieces, the other Valkyries were shocked, but Brynhildr showed no reaction to their gory demise.

With that, Göndul and Skögul were no more but scattered flesh remains that Kriemhild burned away. She quickly grabbed their souls and crushed them in her hands.

"So much for your revenge, you baleful creature. Four down and five left to go," Kriemhild chortled evilly, setting her sights on Sigrún next. As she flew straight for the Radiance Valkyrie, Thrúd crossed the witch's way and slammed Mjölnir into Kriemhild's face. After knocking her away, the Storm Valkyrie crossed her hammer and ax together, creating a massive thunder ball. With her _**Ber-serkr Ball**_ , she tossed it and wiped out Kriemhild's tentacles. Then, she tossed her Umbra Stormbreaker at Kriemhild.

Barely catching the Stormbreaker ax, Kriemhild dissolved it with her demonic hand.

"Thou hast gotten away with too much blood in thy hands! I shalt slay thee in the name of my father, Thor the almighty!" Thrúd roared with ferocity, swinging her hammer around and amassed cosmic lightning. She then tossed _**Mjölnir's Strike**_ , blasting Kriemhild back, but the witch once again summoned her giant mollusk shell construct. With her _**Völva Cylindrus**_ , Kriemhild stopped the Storm Valkyrie's devastating attack.

Then, Thrúd increased the output of her cosmic-powered bolt and cracked through Kriemhild's defense spell. When the shell shattered, Kriemhild narrowly dodged, but Thrúd quickly flew up and snatched her throat.

"I have thee, witch!" Thrúd roared, charging lightning bolts from her hammer and horns. As these bolts converged, they formed into a large lightning ball that seemingly engulfed and electrocuted the witch, frying her to death.

"Yes, keep it up, Thrúd!" Eir yelled out, encouraging her.

"Thou can dost it!" Mist cheered her friend on.

"I hast won!" Thrúd yelled proudly. Then, to hers and the other's utter disbelief, Kriemhild emerged almost unscathed save for a few burned skin marks. Kriemhild grabbed Thrúd's hammer. Applying enough brute force with her demonic hand, she crushed and destroyed Mjölnir with ease. "No...! My father's weapon…!" Her face paled and she became aghast with despair.

"I think this belongs to you," Kriemhild then redirected the lightning bolt Thrúd shot her with. After tossing the cosmic bolt back to her, Thrúd now had a sizable hole in her torso.

Covering her mouth, Mist became horrified. The pupils in her eyes shrank.

" _ **THRúD!**_ " Mist screamed in horror.

Without hesitation, Kriemhild quickly swished her demonic claws through Thrúd and beheaded her. As her head popped off her body, blood spewed out from the neck stump where her head used to be. Then, the witch incinerated both the Storm Valkyrie's head and body with her _**Seiðkona Flames**_.

"Not even the daughter of Thor could make a difference? You're all pitiful," Kriemhild chortled.

" _ **THOU BIKKJE!**_ " Mist screamed furiously, flying headlong into Kriemhild. Readying her scorpion's tail, the Shroud Valkyrie fired _**Celadon Wind**_ from her tail. After delivering a few piercing blows into Kriemhild, Mist summoned a Draugr creature to devour the witch. " _ **FEAST ON HER FLESH AND LEAVE NOTHING LEFT!**_ "

As the Draugr bit Kriemhild's shoulder, she feigned a pained scream. Then as the undead creature chewed on her, Kriemhild's screams were replaced with giggles.

"Oh, yes! Thanks for the massage! How about around the back of my neck? There's a pinched nerve there needing to be fixed," Kriemhild taunted Mist and her Draugr.

"Thou art not taking me seriously, murderer?!" Mist yelled in Kriemhild's face.

"You never were a threat to me, little one. I played you like a fool then and now you've fallen for my trap," the witch coolly replied, gutting her with her sword. Then, with another quick slash, Kriemhild bisected through Mist's abdomen, cutting her in two. Then, the witch conjured a purple miasma that swallowed Mist and her Draugr up.

Try as she might, Mist's own green miasma couldn't protect her. Kriemhild's miasma contained acidic properties, melting the Shroud Valkyrie alive as her screams filled the other Valkyries' with dread. The Draugr melted away faster. Upon hearing her pained cries, Eir shed tears. As the purple mist dispersed, all that was left as Mist's soul orb, which Kriemhild dissolved with her demonic hand.

"Who's next to join her?!" Kriemhild gave a maniacally crazed expression. Waving her hands forward, she forged green and black orbs around Brynhildr, Sigrún, and Eir.

"MOVE!" Sigrún screamed as the orbs converged and combined into a single destructive beam.

As the Valkyrie trio dodged Kriemhild's deadly _**Ummorapocalypse**_ , they were once again spread out as Kriemhild wanted. The witch hastily went for Eir, who blocked her hand with her staff. Then, the Healing Valkyrie smacked Kriemhild's face with her staff.

"Be gone, witch!" Eir shouted as she and Kriemhild reignited their past battle. Recalling each other's moves before the final moments of Ragnarök, Eir and Kriemhild attacked each other with ferocity. As Kriemhild blasted her with green and purple flames, Eir formed a white aura. After nullifying Kriemhild's flames with _**Demeter's Shields**_ , Eir summoned her flesh-eating plants to ensnare Kriemhild.

Kriemhild cast her _**Heiðr Esclachier**_ , which halted the plants behind a barrier and burned the man eating plants away. With a white aura shrouding her, Eir then flew over Kriemhild and raised her staff, sending an orb of white light into Kriemhild. With a determined glare, Eir scornfully faced down her nemesis.

"It is done, Kriemhild! I finish thee here!" The Healing Valkyrie declared, but her hopes were swiftly dashed when Kriemhild broke her defenses and seized the Healing Valkyrie's throat. Sinking her claws into Eir's neck, the witch absorbed her life force, draining the living essence right out of the Valkyrie.

Eir got weaker as she rapidly aged. Her brilliant silver hair turned dull gray and her fair, radiant complexion shriveled up like a disgusting prune. Having all of her life drained away, the Healing Valkyrie was reduced to a hollow husk. With a final gasp. Eir's body shuddered and turned into dust. When Eir's soul essence emerged, Kriemhild purged it completely.

Watching their leader and eldest colleague mercilessly killed, Sigrún's voice cracked following a pained scream. However, Brynhildr remained unfazed, her eyes devoid of any emotion as if the other Valkyries' lives didn't matter.

"Two left, but of course I must save you for last, dear Brynhildr. So, logically that means you're next, Sigrún," Kriemhild smirked with cruelty. As she beckoned Sigrún to attack her, the Radiance Valkyrie threw her spear at her, but Kriemhild easily caught Sigrún's weapon and snapped it in two. "What was that? Your best shot…"

Suddenly, Sigrún was gone, throwing Kriemhild off. Before she can even react, Sigrún used _**Will of Hundingsbane**_ to briefly enhance her movement and get right on the witch's blind spot. With a kick to her head, Sigrún knocked Kriemhild back. Then, the Radiance Valkyrie blinded her with a bright flash of light. After blinding her with _**Sváfa's Radiance**_ , Sigrún smacked her in the face with her shield.

Then, the Radiance Valkyrie gathered raw energy in her mouth and fired her _**Athena's Light**_. After blasting her head-on with her mouth beam, Sigrún ran up to finish off Kriemhild before the witch could rebound. Grabbing Kriemhild, she prepared to behead her with her shield. "Thy terror ends here, demoness!"

"Oh, has it…?" Kriemhild giggled evilly, shoving her hand through Sigrún's chest and ripping her heart out.

Gasping, Sigrún watched in horror at her own heart still thumping in Kriemhild's perverse hand. As she reached for it, Kriemhild crushed it in front of her. Blood and other fluids splatted over Sigrún's dying face. The life in Sigrún's eyes started fading.

"Sigrún…" Brynhildr finally muttered someone's name, not even acknowledging her other colleagues' names beforehand. She watched as Kriemhild fired a beam that obliterated Sigrún right down to her soul being erased.

Taking a deep breath, Kriemhild chuckled. "And all that's left is one. How fitting it comes down to you and me, beast."

"Thou…" Brynhildr clenched her teeth, biting her bottom lip hard enough to cut it open. Blood dripped from the sides of her mouth, but she didn't care. She maintained a hateful glare at the insidious witch. " _ **THOU ART NOW MINE TO KILL, FUKKA WITCH!**_ " She screamed as she attacked Kriemhild with her Blood Gram.

Reading through Brunhildr's blind attacks, Kriemhild dodged and parried her sword slashes. "Oooh, almost had me, dearest Brynhildr! So unfocused! Such unpolished strikes! You're making this too easy!"

Just then, Brynhildr swung her sword, delivering an upward slash across Kriemhild's chest. After drawing the witch's blood, Brynhildr collected enough of Kriemhild's blood among others to enhance Blood Gram's power. Flying straight at Kriemhild, Brynhildt attacked her with reckless abandon. Every sword swing was accompanied by her unbridled roars and frantic swearing. Having been humbled by Odin, Brynhildr was then humiliated further when Mist burned her alive and used her body as a vessel. Having to witness Kriemhild use her body, Brynhildr was forced to be a witness.

Now, with the Advaranaut gone, Kriemhild lost control over the Blood Valkyrie. The enraged Valkyrie finally has a chance to slay the witch that took Sigurd and her entire dimension away. This was her chance to redeem her Valkyrie pride.

" _ **THOU HAST TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, KRIEMHILD! NOW I SHALT TAKE THY PITIFUL LIFE, FUKKA COWARD!**_ " Brynhildr roared incessantly in the face of her enemy, who despite taking sword slashes and stab wounds just laughed in her face.

"You might think you have me, but it's too late! The Yami Matter, Mido, and I already have taken all that you hold dear! Sigurd, your entire dimension, your chance at becoming Asgard's Allmother, your petty vengeance against the Allfather, your dear friend Sigrún, your body, but most importantly your conviction as a prideful Valkyrie! I've taken it all away and if I had the chance, I'd rewind and do it all over again!" Kriemhild cackled, healing her wounds and summoning her _**Unmorapocalypse**_.

As Brynhildr cut through Kriemhild's devastating flames with her Blood Gram, the Blood Valkyrie swung and slashed open Kriemhild's chest, causing blood to spew out.

"Now, look at you, Brynhildr! I've broken you down to a mindless beast with no moral conduct. Not that you had any to begin with, but you carry no convictions. A beast such as yourself has no pride!" Kriemhild laughed while berating and parrying Brynhildr's unfocused attacks.

Just then, Brynhildr grabbed Kriemhild's neck and flew up carrying her away from Earth's orbit. She raised Blood Gram and bisected Kriemhild in two. As her body came apart, numerous black tendrils popped out of Kriemhild and ensnared Brynhildr. As she fiercely cut through the tentacles, Kriemhild pieced herself together and formed green & purple flames in her hands.

"Heheh, it's been fun! Why don't we end our wonderful relationship on a high note, Brynhildr?!" Kriemhild openly declared as she conjured a wave of black light. Launching herself at Brynhildr, Kriemhild unleashed her _**Eternal Nightshroud**_.

Invoking her _**Rage of the Valkyrie**_ innate ability, the Blood Valkyrie increased her bloodlust and flew forward ready to finish off Kriemhild.

As the two irresistible forces collided, Kriemhild's darkness engulfed Brynhildr. Brynhildr's intense raw power overwhelmed Kriemhild. After a moment of struggle, they quickly wiped each other out. Brynhildr's pure screaming, which was filled with incessant rage, continued echoing. Then, her screams were accompanied shortly after by Kriemhild's calm and baleful laughter, as if signifying that Kriemhild won the battle. While the witch's ultimate goal failed, she still managed to win in the long run, tarnishing and ending Brynhildr's legacy.

As the mix of screaming and laughing ceased, so, too, did their existences.

xxxxx

 _ **Provisional Government Building/Gaol of the Stagnant Blood**_

Meanwhile, the goddesses took their fight into space where the Valkyries and Kriemhild last settled their conflict. Following more powerful blows, their attacks created waves that almost ruptured the physical plane of this dimension. Grabbing Sophia's throat, Yliaster Sophia shoved her light-powered nemesis through the atmosphere, sending her falling into the Provisional Government Building.

At the last moment, Sophia turned the tables and grabbed Yliaster Sophia's neck and flipped her around. Both crashed through the roof of the building and fell in a heap, causing everyone to cease their battle against Mido. Satanael ΩX and the others re-entered the ravaged throne room and watched the two goddesses standing and limping toward the other. Clenching their fists, Sophia and Yliaster Sophia ran toward the other and punched each other at the same time.

It was Yliaster Sophia who knocked Sophia flat on her back.

"No! Hifumi! Io!" Sion fearfully called out to Sophia, who was now at the dark goddess' mercy.

"Yes, it's time to take what's rightfully mine. Once I dispose of you, I'll harvest Sophia's power and become complete!" Yliaster Sophia boasted, stalking toward Sophia. Before he could reach her, he was met with resistance by Sion, Satanael ΩX, and the others. "Feh, try all you can, your resistance is futile now!" With a hand wave, she effortlessly knocked away all, but Sion and Satanael ΩX. "You two still stand? Well, not for long!"

Yliaster Sophia willfully pulled Sion and Satanael ΩX toward her. She then choked them with dark energy rings forming around their necks. The allosaurid let out pained roars as Yliaster Mido squeezed his neck tight with her dark ring.

A loud cackle was heard from the Successor of the Grand Beast. " _ **Yes, take what is yours, my Jinyo! Become the supreme goddess you were meant to be!**_ "

"Joker!" Hecate ΩX screamed as she and her group intervened to save him and Sion, but the Successor of the Grand Beast blocked their way. " _ **GET OUT OF OUR FUCKING WAY!**_ " She cast _**Ω Blazing Hell**_ , surrounding him in a ring of blazing fire.

Although Mido resisted the flames, they trapped him. Engineer, Hound, and Stinger then tackled Mido once again, biting, clawing, and stinging. The bear dog bit hard on Mido's right shoulder while the snow leopard poked his neck with her stinger barb. Screeching loudly, the Successor of the grand Beast's body glowed with fire and unleashed molten lava blasts. He quickly shook them off with his _**Volcanic Shahrokh**_.

"Louis!" Anat ΩX called out to her Engineer as she and Astarte ΩX tended to the Barbary lion licking his wounds received from Mido's fiery cloak.

As Kamu Susano-o ΩX poured his _**Ω Diamond Dust**_ , he put out Mido's fiery cloak with sheets of ice. After putting out the hazardous fire, Engineer, Stinger, Hound, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) relentlessly attacked Mido, who fired his _**Beam of Lemuria**_ to ward off his foes. The Successor trio dodged and then mercilessly attacked the giant Roc.

Upon recovering from Yliaster Sophia's devastating punch, Sophia stirred and saw Sion being choked out by the dark goddess. She also saw Satanael ΩX being strangled to death. Seizing her ko-naginata, she imbued her divine light through it and rushed forward, shoving her bladed spear through Yliaster Sophia's chest. Releasing Sion and Satanael ΩX from her grasp, Yliaster Sophia whipped around as Sophia blasted her with her _**Tengoku Star**_.

After taking Sophia's attack, Satanael ΩX shot and damaged her left-sided wings with his _**Ω Riot Gun**_. After stunning her with another gunshot, he summoned four Personas: Rale Rider, White Rider, Red Rider, and Black Rider. He and his 'Horsemen' swiftly attacked the dark goddess. Then, the ascended Phantom Thief added the exclamation point and ordered his Horsemen of the Apocalypse Persona to engage her. As the four riders charged at Yliaster Sophia, they crushed her with their _**Four Horsemen Strike**_ , delivering bloody slashes that ravaged her.

As she nearly collapsed, Yliaster Sophia quickly pulled herself up and blasted Satanael ΩX's riders away with her _**Jingoku Star**_. Then, Sion charged in and headbutted her from behind. After knocking her away, Anat ΩX ran forward and blasted her using her _**Ω Atomic Flare**_ , overwhelming the dark goddess with nuclear energy. However, Yliaster Sophia's body violently twitched as it regenerated from Anat ΩX's powerful force.

As Sion turned back to his Revenant self, he jumped up and swiftly slashed her with consecutive, lightning fast strikes with his glowing Regicide Blade. After striking her with his _**Will d'Artagnan**_ , Sion kicked Yliaster Sophia to the ground.

As the dark goddess recovered to her feet, she turned around and was met by Sophia's ko-naginata, now glowing pale blue. Having imbued her weapon with her _**Tengoku Star**_ , she struck Yliaster Sophia with her _**Tengoku Lightning Thorn**_ , blasting her consecutively with divine lightning bolts. After shocking her a few times, she, Satanael ΩX, and Sion took her down with their own _**All-Out Attack**_.

" _ **NO! I CANNOT BE BEATEN LIKE THIS!**_ " Yliaster Sophia screamed with dismay.

"Checkmate," Sophia delivered the decisive blow, purging the piece of Mido's soul out of her body.

Letting out a pained gasp, Yliaster Sophia witnessed her own father's soul fragment being removed.

" _ **NO!**_ " Yliaster Sophia screamed, her own voice returning.

As Sophia discarded the soul fragment, it returned to Mido, who witnessed his daughter being purified by Sophia's divine light.

" _ **No, my Jinyo! What have you done?!**_ " The Revenant scientist's voice resonated behind the Roc's high-pitched screech. As he tried saving her, Hecate ΩX set his path ablaze with another _**Ω Blazing Hell**_. The flames trapped him long enough for the other Vein Remnants, Phantom Thieves, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) to relentlessly devastate him with a myriad of attacks.

With a darkened glare, Hecate ΩX fiercely chastised Mido. " _ **YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!**_ " She held him off with another _**Ω Blazing Hell**_.

As Yliaster Sophia collapsed, she bore a gaping hole in her chest where Sophia removed Mido's fragmented soul. Sophia held Yliaster Sophia, who weakly turned her head.

"...you… you're me…" Yliaster Sophia gazed at Sophia, her eyes quickly widened as she let out a horrified scream. Her eyes quickly became instilled with terror as if she had previously been traumatized. " _ **NO! PLEASE, MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM STOP!**_ " As she saw Mido, she screamed more, terrifying Sophia.

"What did he do to you?!" Sophia asked her. "Please, tell me! I can help!"

" _ **HE FORCED HIMSELF ONTO ME! THAT MONSTER VIOLATED ME! HE… HE… INSERTED A PIECE OF HIMSELF INTO ME!**_ "

Upon hearing this, Sophia, Satanael ΩX, Sion, and the others became horrified by the truth. Mido didn't just clone a daughter based on Togo Hifumi, but he raped her while incorporating a piece of himself into his clone daughter, using her as a vessel to take in the Weeping Tree's living essence. It was his elaborate plan to manipulate and create his own Sophia, who could then reset the whole world and create a utopia full of superpowered beings to replace what he deems 'weak and insignificant' humans.

Grasping Sophia's hand, Yliaster Sophia pleaded. "Please… help me…" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I can't," Sophia nodded. "I'm sorry, but I can ease your pain."

"Ease my pain…?"

"Hifumi, Io, what are you planning to do?" Sion asked the goddess, who held Yliaster Sophia's hands.

"I can take back the Weeping Tree's power that you absorbed and send it back where it belongs," Sophia then absorbed Io's essence from Yliaster Sophia's body. Having lost Io's power, Yliaster Sophia turned back into Jinyo.

Jinyo closed her eyes and weakly smiled. "...I don't hurt anymore… I'm ready to go free…"

Placing a hand over Jinyo's forehead, Sophia muttered. "I can't send you to the afterlife, you'd only suffer torment, but I can make the pain go away."

"Do what you must…" Jinyo resigned to her fate.

With that, Sophia drew the divine powers from Tennyo and the two Ios to mercifully purge the Hifumi clone's body and soul from existence. Jinyo's body faded and along with it her tormented existence.

"Hifumi, did you and Io just…" Sion muttered as he and the others watched Sophia face the Weeping Tree.

"Time to course correct," Sophia adamantly stated. As she sent Io's essence to the tree, the beautiful white tree glowed with life and regained its radiance. Finally, Sophia exhausted herself as she split back into Tennyo and Ivy.

"Hifumi, Io!" Sion ran over to check on the two. He embraced both lovingly. "Thank goodness you two are ok!" Both women hugged him back.

"You're not going to lose me, Skyler," Hifumi lovingly whispered into the Revenant's ear.

"We are inseparable," Ivy genuinely smiled.

Suddenly, everyone heard the deafening roars from the Successor of the Grand Beast. Not only was he surrounded by a wall of fire, but was being ravaged by the other Phantom Thieves, Vein Remnants, and their allies.

"Mido, it's down to just you!" Satanael ΩX fiercely pointed toward the giant Roc. "You're not getting away with all you've done!"

"You've caused enough pain and anguish to others for too long!" Sion chastised him.

"You're too dangerous to be kept alive! This is where we end you!" Engineer openly declared Mido's execution.

Grasping Io's hand, Tennyo resolutely nodded. "Are you ready to finish this?"

"Yes, let's end this monster!" Ivy concurred, her golden eyes glowing intensely.

"I think you two better sit this one out," Mercurius ΩX insisted. "That fight with Jinyo drained you two." He then healed them with _**Ω Salvation**_. "We'll handle it from here."

As the Successor of the Grand Beast rushed through the wall of flames forged by Hecate ΩX, the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) bombarded the giant Roc with a myriad of various attacks.

With their Persona's Ascendancy powers in full effect, the Phantom Thieves unleashed a full-on assault on the giant Roc. When the Successor of the Grand Beast fired its _**Beam of Lemuria**_ , Prometheus ΩX used her _**Techno Force**_ ability, nullifying the giant Roc's laser beam. She followed up and blasted him with a flash of multi-colored laser beams. After striking the monster with her _**DJ Laser Storm**_ , Astarte ΩX struck Mido with her _**Ω Psycho Force**_ , knocking the feathered behemoth back. The ascended Beauty Thief then readied and fired her _**Ω Triple Down**_ from two artillery cannons.

After that, Kamu Susano-o ΩX once again used his _**Ω Diamond Dust**_ to put out the fire covering the area and to lock the giant Roc's feet in place. This enabled him to deliver a powerful forward charge, striking the Successor with his katana. After several consecutive strikes with his _**Divine Glaive**_ , Kamu Susano-o ΩX left Mido open for Seiten Taisei ΩX to attack, Riding high on his nimbus cloud, Seiten Taisei ΩX electrocuted Mido with an electrically charged _**Ω Thunder Reign**_. After zapping the giant Roc, the ascended Phantom Thief smacked Mido's face with his staff and punched him with an electrified-charged _**Ω God's Hand**_.

Flying through the air, Mercurius ΩX quickly zipped and slashed through the Successor's giant frame with _**Lightspeed Drive**_. After delivering consecutive strikes, the giant Roc was brought down to one leg. Loki followed through and unleashed his _**Loptr Tornado**_ , pummeling him with powerful gusts of wind energies. He then disoriented Mido with his _**Hvedrungr Roar**_ , a devastating sonic wave that affected the Roc's senses.

Charging nuclear energy in her fists, Anat ΩX jumped high into the air and fell down, unloading her one-two punch _**Nuclear Fist**_ combo, which exploded in Mido's face and broke half of his beak off. Then, the Phantom Thief powerhouse devastated him with nuclear energies from her _**Ω Atomic Flare**_.

Hecate ΩX summoned two black dog heads, reminiscent of Hound, Jack, Sion, and Yakumo (PV-CV-19)'s twin hounds. These black dog heads viciously mauled Mido's shoulders and burned him with their fiery imbued _**Cerberi Fangs**_. However, the hounds didn't stop there as they continued to maul him at the behest of their master, Hecate ΩX, who smiled with cruel satisfaction at Mido's plight. His pained screeches became cathartic for her. As she powered herself up with _**Habanera Riser**_ , she unleashed her most devastating _**Ω Blazing Hell**_ , which burned and ripped through Mido's immense body.

Then, after blasting him with his _**Ω Riot Gun**_ , Satanael ΩX transformed into his hydra form and charged three flamed beams. These flames converged into a single black flamed sphere and collided with the Successor of the Grand Beast. After being blasted away by the _**Sinful Neuron Blast**_ , Sion, Engineer, Stinger, and Hound used their Envoys of Vein to attack Mido.

With his glowing Regicide Blade, Sion slashed Mido with his _**Will of d'Artagnan**_. Utilizing his _**Blade of Athos**_ , Engineer delivered an upward slash and cut through the giant Roc's body with his glowing white sword. Stinger bombarded Mido with a barrage of white beams from her rifle, shooting up and damaging him with her _**Bullets of Aramis**_. Hound conjured his Hound-Type Blood Veil, inflicting his _**Jaws of Porthos**_ to shatter the remaining beak and body.

Just then, Jack, in his Drake form, burned the Successor with his _**Fafnir's Breath**_. After dowsing him with blue flames, Eva, still in her Successor of the Throat state, unleashed a whirlwind attack that dazed him.

Subsequently following the Vein Remnants' attacks, the Elven Princesses pressed each other's hands together, performing a duet as the Virgo and Libra symbols flashed on their bosoms. Drawing mystic energies from their symbols, they combined their arrows and whip to create a giant crossbow made of energy. Holding the crossbow construct in their hands, they shot a massive arrow made of powerful spiritual energy. Their _**Divine Alf Arrow**_ hit its mark and pierced through the Successor's body, bringing him down to his other leg.

The Revenants (PV-CV-19) then each inflicted damage to Mido. After Sion (PV-CV-19) slashed him with his Hanemukuro and Queenslayer blade, he burned him with _**Frenzied Fire**_. Delivering a decisive blow, Yakumo (PV-CV-19) ruptured a damaging blow to Mido's body with a shockwave. After Yakumo (PV-CV-19)'s _**Impact Wave**_ , Mido fell back.

Suddenly, seizing this opportunity, Tennyo and Ivy merged into Sophia again. The goddess hastily flew straight for the Successor of the Grand Beast. Rather than one blue sphere, she conjured two glowing blue she collided with the giant Roc, Sophia unleashed a _**Double Tengoku Star**_ , obliterating the Successor's body, causing the beast to regress in size and turn back into Mido's Envoy of Evolution state.

Growling with fury, Mido vehemently bellowed. "No! _**NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**_ " As he prepared to fight back, he heard the battle cry from the Phantom Thieves and Vein Remnants. Before he realized it, he received two _**All-Out Attacks**_ , one after the other. He felt every vicious shot, stab, devastating blow, and element ripping through his once impenetrable body.

One from the Phantom Thieves.

And the other from the Vein Remnants.

Then, Mido heard whispers in his head, which only he can hear. The Yami Matter communicated with him, causing him to become befuddled and deeply concerned as if he felt betrayed.

"No… you don't understand! I had them! I swear I was going to rebound from their attacks!" Mido yelled, almost pleading to the Yami Matter.

Suddenly, a bolt of black light hurtled from the sky and engulfed Mido. He screamed in anguish as he felt his body seemingly being torn apart from the inside. He watched as he was stripped not just of his Envoy of Evolution armor, but the power which revived him was being taken from him.

" _ **THIS CANNOT BE! NO! YAMI MATTER! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I CAN RECOVER AND DESTROY THEM! JINYO AND I HAD THEM BEATEN IF NOT FOR SOPHIA!**_ " Mido screamed as the Yami Matter took his power away and regressed him back to his base form. Looking over himself, Mido saw his hands breaking down into embers. " _ **AUGH! NO! THIS CANNOT BE! I CANNOT DIE LIKE THIS!**_ "

As the goddess landed near the group, Sophia unfused into Tennyo and Ivy again. Satanael ΩX turned back to his normal state. As the three regrouped with the others, the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19) silently watched Mido being broken down to his most pitiful state. Individually, any one of them could defeat Mido as he is now. Seeing this as an opportunity to satisfy her vengeance, Hecate ΩX readied to unleash an inferno on Mido, but Satanael ΩX stopped her.

"Don't. He's finished," Satanael ΩX reassured his wife, who reluctantly stood her ground.

As his pitiful cursing ceased, Mido turned and faced his adversaries. His entire body quickly started dissolving into ash and embers.

"Well done, vigilantes of justice. You've bested me, my daughter, and my every resource. Who knew the Yami Matter would eventually turn against me. In the end, I'm not surprised. Yes, I sense Kriemhild, too, has fallen. Despite our machinations, we were just mere pawns for the Yami Matter. Together we devastated many realms, but we were just a means to an end. For Kriemhild, it was to bring chaos and destruction to her own world. For me, it was a means to bring me closer to you, Sion… you, the Persona Vein Io, Togo Hifumi, and the Phantom Thieves. The Yami Matter was going to grant me my revenge, but not today…" Mido grimaced as half of his body dissolved away. He gave a subdued chuckle. "But, I see it was not meant to be… even you 'Annie'... no, Ann… you showed me your tenacity… all of you showed me diligence… you've all earned my respect… my worthy opposition…" With that, his entire upper body and head dissolved into embers, leaving no traces of the Revenant scientist behind.

After a few moments of silence, Sion scowled. "The Yami Matter. That's right. It's still out there."

"It's been watching us this whole time even during these battles,s' Satanael ΩX looked up to the darkened sky.

"But, we've beaten Mido. There's no one else who can manipulate it now," Tennyo stated.

"I mean, who else is out there?" Anat ΩX wondered.

"No one else," Ivy muttered dreadfully as she sensed the growing malevolent and ubiquitous presence.

Suddenly, the dark red sky began to glow profusely as black matter quickly seeped out like ooze pouring out. The black matter, like an infection, spread out and darkened the sky, blocking out any sunlight from coming through.

With Mido and his entourage removed, the Yami Matter finally decided to initiate a course of action. Everyone could hear creepy and distorted whispering in their heads.

"Are these the voices Mido and Kriemhild hear?!" Sion exclaimed, shaking his head.

"It's the Yami Matter! It's telling us it's going to spread and slowly infect our world!" Ivy warned Sion and the others.

"What?! Now?!" Tennyo cried out in horror.

"It has lost interest in this dimension. It's going back to our world!" Ivy called out, revealing the Yami Matter's next intentions.

"Yo! Something's happening!" Seiten Taisei ΩX yelled out, pointing everyone toward a black beam hitting the ground in front of them.

"What the hell now?!" Stinger cried out.

"Looks like the Yami Matter isn't wasting any more time!" Morgana cried out.

"But, what could top Mido, Jinyo, and Kriemhild?" frantically wondered Astarte ΩX.

Suddenly, nine black formless blobs materialized in front of the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, the Elven Princesses, and the Revenants (PV-CV-19). These blobs then morphed, taking on the appearances of the Phantom Thieves. The Thieves were taken aback as they faced their darker mirror selves: the Yami Persona's Ascendancy, the same ascended fallen angels created by Saklas.

Yami Satanael ΩX, Yami Hecate ΩX, Yami Anat ΩX, Yami Astarte ΩX, Yami Seiten Taisei ΩX, Yami Mercurius ΩX, Yami Kamu Susano-o ΩX, Yami Prometheus ΩX, and Yami Loki ΩX faced off with the Persona's Ascendancy Phantom Thieves.

"I think the Yami Matter just answered for you, Haru!" Engineer cried out.

"It's us!" Anat ΩX snapped, quickly taking on a fighting stance. "Who knew we'd be fighting ourselves again."

"Except, these are not the Knights of Control!" Tennyo clarified, pointing out the fact these weren't Saklas' Lost variations of the Phantom Thieves.

"Yes, you're right. These are pure constructs summoned by the Yami Matter," Ivy assessed the Yami Persona's Ascendancy.

"Ugh, great and we've just finished a brutal fight. How far is the Yami Matter willing to go to wear us down?!" Hecate ΩX vented with frustration, now taking it out on the formless entity.

"That's the point. This is a war of attrition until we can't go anymore," Sion plainly stated the Yami Matter's intentions.

"Remember we're still here if you need us," Louis (PV-CV-19) offered as he and his Revenant colleagues stepped up to assist the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Elven Princesses.

"Actually, you should just let us Phantom Thieves handle this," Satanael ΩX insisted as he beckoned his team to join him.

"Right, there's only Yami versions of us Phantom Thieves. The rest of you hang back and conserve your powers," Mercurius ΩX insisted while facing his Yami counterpart.

In no time, the ascended Phantom Thieves immediately fought their Yami counterparts in a heated battle royal.

Kamu Susano-o ΩX rushed Yami Kamu Susano-o ΩX with his katana. The Yami Phantom Thief quickly drew his katana and countered Kamu Susano-o ΩX. Attempting his _**Divine Glaive**_ , Yami Kamu Susano-o ΩX struck him down with his katana.

Prometheus ΩX fired her _**DJ Laser Storm**_ at Yami Prometheus ΩX. The Yami counterpart cast _**Yami Techno Force**_ to neutralize her multi-colored beams. When Prometheus ΩX attacked with her laser sword, Yami Prometheus ΩX conjured a red laser sword and clashed swords with her.

Yami Anat ΩX and Anat ΩX raced at one another and punched each other far back. Both intensely faced each other down ready to rumble again. Meanwhile, Astarte ΩX swung her ax while trying to behead Yami Astarte ΩX. The Yami counterpart tried using her _**Yami Psychic Burst**_ to make Astarte ΩX explode from the inside, but Astarte ΩX resisted using her own _**Psychic Burst**_.

Loki ΩX clashed swords with Yami Loki ΩX. During their sword duel, Yami Loki ΩX laughed maniacally in his counter's face. Loki ΩX tried not to let his Yami counterpart faze him with his scare tactics.

Charging yellow electricity through his body, Seiten Taisei ΩX flew right at Yami Seiten Taisei ΩX. He went for his _**Electric Kaio-Ken**_ , but Yami Seiten Taisei ΩX used his _**Yami Electric Kaio-ken**_ to evade his head-on attack. The Yami counterpart zipped around and blasted Seiten Taisei ΩX with electrical blasts.

Mercurius ΩX went head to head with Yami Mercurius ΩX. They tried outmaneuvering one another with their _**Lightspeed Drive**_ , but the Yami counterpart's _**Yami Lightspeed Drive**_ granted him a slightly faster speed advantage. Yami Mercurius ΩX shot an explosive from his slingshot, which knocked Mercurius ΩX back.

Hecate ΩX tossed her whip at Yami Hecate ΩX, who caught it with one hand. Yami Hecate ΩX then pulled Hecate ΩX and tossed her around. Then, the Yami counterpart unleashed black flames, nearly engulfing Hecate ΩX with it. Hecate ΩX cast her _**Ω Blazing Hell**_ but nullified it with a wall of black fire. Taken aback, Hecate ΩX couldn't believe how potent her Yami counterpart's black fire was compared to hers.

Satanael ΩX and Yami Satanael ΩX both had the same idea as they fired their _**Ω Riot Gun**_. Unlike the others, Satanael ΩX used his previous fight against Akireplica as an advantage while fighting his Yami counterpart. Both drew their daggers and swiped at each other. When Satanael ΩX transformed into his Devil Hydra form, Yami Satanael ΩX did as well, transforming into a darker variation of Satanael ΩX's hydra form. Both hydra monsters fired their _**Sinful Neutron Blasts**_ at the same time. As their attacks collided and exploded, the shockwaves created from their exploding attack knocked them back. Both turned back to their ascended Phantom Thief forms.

The Phantom Thieves then performed their _**Ω All-Out Attack**_ on their Yami counterparts. With exact timing, the Yami Thieves struck back with their _**Yami Ω All-Out Attack**_. Both sides were quickly swept away by their finishing attack. Every Phantom thief and their Yami counterparts stood while each of them intensely glared down.

"Heh," evilly grinned Yami Satanael ΩX. "You're not ready to stop the Yami matter from purging your dimension. The end is drawing near."

With that, Yami Satanael ΩX snapped his fingers. Heeding their leader's beckoning, the Yami Phantom Thieves regrouped with Yami Satanael ΩX.

"We shall be waiting in your world. Face us if you dare," Yami Satanael ΩX opened the gauntlet to the Phantom Thieves and the others. He and his cohorts then vanished.

Just then, the sky started to return to normal. This signified that the Yami Matter has left the PV-CV-19 dimension behind.

"Look, everything's returning to normal!" Kamu Susano-o ΩX pointed out.

"Then, we need to head back to our world!" Anat ΩX stated.

"Joker, we need to go now," Sion said.

Before Satanael ΩX could respond, the Revenants (PV-CV-19) approached the group.

"We wish we could go, but we need to stay here and clean up the damage Mido and his allies caused here," Louis (PV-CV-19) stated.

"Understandable. We appreciate all the help you gave us," Engineer earnestly replied.

"Yes, thank you all," Stinger nodded. "We will not forget you."

"It was nothing. You helped us get rid of Mido once and for all," Mia (PV-CV-19) added.

"Sion," Sion (PV-CV-19) approached his counterpart. "Or rather, Skyler Jones. It was nice to meet you and…" He turned toward Ivy and smiled. "And Io, too. Thanks for returning our Io to the tree."

Ivy wholesomely smiled and nodded. "Your Io told me to tell you, 'she's still looking after you.'"

"She did? I'm glad. Thank you for telling me that," Sion (PV-CV-19) almost teared up.

"Take care, other me," Sion shook his PV-CV-19 counterpart's hand.

"Hey, other me," Jack (PV-CV-19) walked up to Jack. "I don't suppose you'd know how I could turn into a dragon like you?"

"No, I don't. Sorry, but my ability is unique only to me," Jack replied, grasping and hiding his orb necklace.

Eva waved off to Eva (PV-CV-19). "Take care of yourself and the other Jack."

"I will. Same to you and your Jack as well," the PV-CV-19 counterpart genuinely replied.

"Louis," Louis (PV-CV-19) confronted Engineer. He briefly noted Anat ΩX and Astarte ΩX beside him. "I trust you two will take good care of him."

"Absolutely," Astarte ΩX nodded.

"No one hurts our Louis," Anat ΩX lightly tapped Engineer's chest.

"Thank you, other me. Take care and continue rebuilding a better future for this world," Engineer said, shaking Louis's (PV-CV-19) hand.

"Hey, you all take care and we're pulling for you to save your world!" Yakumo (PV-CV-19) called out.

"Hifumi, we're ready," Satanael ΩX approached Tennyo.

"Let's get moving then," Tennyo stated, putting her hand forward as she formed a portal in front of them. Joining her, the Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Elven Princesses hopped through the portal.

As the portal closed, the Revenants (PV-CV-19) briefly conversed over what just happened. Sion (PV-CV-19) briefly pivoted toward the Weeping Tree, a small grin adorning his face.

"Thanks, Io," Sion (PV-CV-19) wistfully whispered for his old friend.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: PV-18/**_ _ **Meiji Shrine (**_ _ **明治神宮**_ _ **)/Shibuya, Tokyo (**_ _ **渋谷区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/12:30 AM (JST)**_

Upon returning to their dimension, the Phantom Thieves, the Vein Remnants, and the Elven Princesses were back in Meiji Shrine. They looked up to the sky, which was already shrouded by black matter. The Yami Matter not only beat them to their destination but spread its infectious cloud over the sky.

"Damn it! We're too late!" Sion exclaimed.

"It's already spreading and gotten a hold of our world!" Queen cried out.

"And look around us! It's altering reality as we speak!" Fox pointed everyone toward distortions forming and changing the physical appearance of their city.

"Where do we even begin to start to fight the Yami Matter now?!" Panther wondered.

Tennyo and Io both sensed the Yami Matter rapidly spreading like cancerous cells spreading over the dimensional body. They and the others agreed if nothing is done soon, their world will meet a similar fate that befell the Wulf-Edda dimension.

"Hifumi, Io, can't Sophia's power do anything to purge the Yami Matter?" Engineer asked them.

"It will take more than our combined power as Sophia to make a difference," Io answered, shaking her head.

"Damn it, then that's it?! After all the shit we've been through, it's over?!" Skull flipped out, panicking.

"No, it's not over! In fact, we still have a chance to save your dimension!" Called an unfamiliar voice belonging to a youthful woman.

"Who's there?!" Joker called out as he and his colleagues whirled around to face the source of this new presence. Initially brandishing his dagger, Joker stood his ground, but let go of his defensive stance. His reaction changed from distress to bewilderment.

"Who are you?" Sion asked the source as the individual emerged from the shadows.

Approaching them is an attractive, slender young woman with long russet brown hair. She has her russet hair pulled up in a band coupled with a back length ponytail hanging down. The girl has two pairs of bangs parted away toward the sides of her face, revealing most of her forehead. Her skin, in comparison to Hifumi's light and fair complexion, has a slight tan with caramel shading. Her eyes are filled with vigor and resolve, which contrasts Hifumi's usually demure expression when she's not full of bliss, shock, anger, or distress. Her eyes are dull reddish brown. On top of having a slender body, her full-bodied dark red, black, and light gray bodysuit showed some thickness in her arms, hips, legs, and posterior. Her thickness seemed to give the others an impression she is physically trained for combat. Her chest is also well-endowed, roughly a C-cup size. She has an extra layer of black and silver armored leggings with skate blade-like heels, which appeared to be utilized more than just for aesthetics. They seemed to allow her to support her legs, allowing her to walk forward and overcome her leg disabilities. There are pink wing-like protrusions coming out her hips and heels.

Every step she made created a _thunk_ every time her heels tapped the concrete ground. She greeted them with a grim and serious look. When meeting her, Sion was left stunned and speechless by the young woman's beautiful features. Likewise, when she looked at Sion, he reminded her of someone she's currently with.

"Hello, heroes of this dimension. We're here to help you stop the Yami Matter from consuming your world," the young woman addressed the Thieves, the Revenants, and the Elven Princesses.

" _We_?" Hound asked her.

"And who's _we_? You're just one person," Stinger pointed out.

"Wait, I see more coming out!" Noir called out as they saw several figures emerge and stand behind the red-suited young woman.

Some of these figureheads were instantly recognized from a glance.

"No freakin' way!" Skull exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, I know you!" Oracle cried out toward the red-suited young woman. "You're that wheelchair bound girl from _Guilty Crown_! Shinomiya Ayase!"

"It is Ayase!" Sion added with shock.

Hearing this, a smile broadened on Ayase's face. "Then, my introductions aren't needed since you know who I am, but allow me to introduce you to my colleagues. Funeral Parlor, come forth!"

Heeding her call, four individuals appeared next to the young woman. All of them were from the _Guilty Crown_ series: Tsugumi, Tsukishima Argo, Shibungi, and Fyu-Neru.

The others that assembled with Ayase and Funeral Parlor: Buffy Summers, Son Goku, Vegeta, Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon, Meiō Setsuna/Sailor Pluto, the Tenth Doctor ( _Doctor Who_ ), Sora (Kingdom Hearts, in his Kingdom Hearts III attire), Superman (DCAU), Batman (DCAU), Wonder Woman (DCAU), Iron Man (MCU), Captain America (MCU), Thor (MCU), Star-Lord (MCU), and Blue ( _Jurassic World_ ).

"Oh man, am I dreamin'? Skull gaped in shock.

"They're all with you?!" Panther exclaimed.

"Now, this is what I call an elite group," Morgana remarked.

As Joker, Sion, and Tennyo approached Ayase, they cautiously wondered if this was a trap set by the Yami Matter. However, Io saw things differently.

"It's ok, you three. I don't sense Yami Matter influence from them," Io reassured them, her golden eyes scanned Ayase and her large group.

"As I said, I'm… I mean, we're here to help," Ayase opened up to them.

"Alright, but we'll need to relocate," Joker replied.

"Yeah, and now we're going to need all the help we can get," Sion said as he walked up to Ayase. "But, we're going to need to know how you got in our world."

Nodding, Ayase replied genuinely. "Fair enough."

"What do you call your group?" Tennyo asked her.

"We're the SWO, the Secret World Organization. I am their leader," Ayase answered. "Now, let us plan out and liberate your world from the Yami Matter."

"But, we are in the middle of the same Yami Matter event, right?" Akechi asked the red-suited young woman.

"I mean, we did kick Mido and Jinyo's asses, but the Yami Matter summoned our Yami selves right after that," Queen added.

"So, what then? Is this still the Sixth Yami Matter event?" Engineer wondered.

"It has to be an extension of it then," Sion deduced.

Ayase just shook her head. "No, this is the _final_ Yami Matter Event. It's the one that will determine the fate of your entire dimension."

xxxxx

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST -** _ **Lurking**_ \- Yliaster Sophia opens her eyes and smiles. Prelude to the dark goddess's assault.  
 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST -** _ **Mortal Sin**_ \- Mido rants about his dream for his utopia and replacing humanity with superior beings. Yliaster Sophia's attack on the heroes.  
 **Attack on Titan OST -** _ **(WMId)| Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Eliana - Attack on Titan Season 3**_ **by Hiroyuki Sawano** \- vs. Yliaster Sophia and Mido. Mido's transformation into the Successor of the Grand Beast.  
 **Odin Sphere Leifthrasir -** _ **Battle in Ragnanival ~ Final Chapter**_ \- Valkyries vs. Kriemhild. All of the Valkyries except Brynhildr are wiped out of existence by their enemy.  
 **Bayonetta Soundtrack -** _ **The Greatest Jubilee**_ \- Brynhildr vs. Kriemhild  
 **Bayonetta 2 OST -** _ **Aesir**_ \- Brynhildr and Kriemhild's final round, leading to them wiping each other out of existence.  
 **Kingdom Hearts III OST -** _ **Key To All**_ \- vs. and defeating Yliaster Sophia and Mido.  
 **Shin Megami Tensei IV FINAL OST -** _ **CD 2 Track 10 (F8 Evil Incarnate)**_ \- Persona's Ascendancy's battle royale against the Yami Persona's Ascendancy after the Sixth YM event (in PV-CV-19) and before the start of the final YM event (by returning to PV-18). Nine ascended angels serving the True Kami (Sophia) vs. nine ascended fallen angels serving the False God's Angel (Saklas) and the YM; including the _**Ω All-Out Attack**_ vs. _**Yami Ω All-Out Attack**_.  
 **Guilty Crown -** _ **Friends**_ \- In a shocking turn of events, the gang meets Shinomiya Ayase and other fictitious characters come to life. The SWO (Secret World Organization) offers to help in the Final Yami Matter Event.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Didn't expect the chapter to end on that note, huh? Yes, the Final Yami Matter Event will involve fictional characters come to life to help our heroes! Remember all those 'Urban Myth' character cameos that dispersed throughout the story? The same ones that watched our heroes' daily activities unbeknownst to them? Well, these are some of them and plenty of more will show up.

The big reveal is not even them, but the appearance of Shinomiya Ayase of _Guilty Crown_ , along with some of her compatriots. They along with the SWO have been conjured into reality to resist the Yami Matter. Ayase will explain her side of the story about the Yami Matter's influence in the next chapter.

So, to recap: Mido, Yliaster Sophia/Jinyo, and Kriemhild were the bosses. Mido turned into a giant demon bird. Jinyo with Mido's voice took a page from Ra's al Ghul possessing Talia like in _Batman Beyond_. Now, just picture a crazed Yliaster Sophia's face looking like female!Alucard's psychotic, over the top expressions. Yes, I want you to burn that image in your minds now.

And wow, talk about a Valkyrie massacre. Kriemhild completely had the Wulf-Edda Valkyrie's numbers and straight up jobbed out most of them. Alas, is anyone going to miss Göndul and Skögul? The latter revealed her true villainous character and intended to betray the others, except her masculine lover, who is merely just the 'muscle' extension of herself. Yeah, I doubt anyone's going to miss those two. They received the most gruesome and satisfying deaths. But, sad to say others like Eir had to die. And while Brynhildr did manage to kill Kriemhild, the sorceress still got the last laugh. She destroyed Brynhildr's reputation, wiped out the Valkyries, and purged the entire Wulf-Edda dimension with the Yami Matter and Mido's help. She got a lot done during her stint in this story.

Both Mido and Jinyo met their ends. Just for the record, the Sophia in this story is not the same one from _Persona 5: Scramble_ , but I'm sure those who've been reading this already knew that. Well, anyway, our other two villains met their ends, Jinyo does out on a somber note, but Mido not only gets his comeuppance, but Ann gets plenty of licks in before his demise. Ok, maybe she didn't deliver the final blow, but she at least contributed to his downfall. And Mido dies in atypical villain fashion and congratulates our heroes. Since it's uncertain if Mido will return for a _Code Vein_ sequel, at least here he doesn't vow revenge on his enemies and if he does return he can focus his plans exclusively on the main _Code Vein_ (PV-CV-19) cast.

And did anyone expect the Yami Persona's Ascendancy? Well, the Thieves certainly didn't. After that, our heroes bid the canon!Revenants farewell and return to their world already taken over by the Yami Matter. Man, talk about walking right into a shitstorm.

Finally, as already mentioned, the SWO greets our heroes and their leader, Ayase, is ready to explain her side of the Yami Matter conflict.

With that, the Final Yami Matter Event is upon us. There are just 3 chapters left for _Urban Legends_. Strap yourselves in for this chaotic 3-part finale!

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


End file.
